Ala Alba in the World of Magic
by Makuhari-Fan01
Summary: AU adventures of the Ala Alba in the World of Magic. Chapter 54: The End. SPOILER ALERT! AU story occuring after c189.
1. Chap 01: A Fan Dancer

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! Do not read this story if you are not familiar with chapters 189 and up from the raws or scanslated manga!

This story as a whole is slightly AU concerning when and who arrived in the Magic World.

(-)

"I did everything they told me to. Why not? I knew before I was sent what my tormentors did not. My efforts would fail, thanks to grandfather."  
-Chao Lingshen. "My Journey."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter One: A Fan Dancer.

(-)

Arrival back at the lab, parting gifts and all, brought an immediate round of beatings, both magical and physical, along with screamed words about what a worthless failure she was.

How, with everything they'd given her, had she failed in her mission to alter the past?

Two years of training with Ku Fei helped protect her from serious injury. Discipline and patience helped her endure until the time was right. Finally, she reeled from a blow and managed to land where she wanted. As the man responsible for her agonizing magical modifications walked over, cursing her ancestry and preparing a murder spell to finish her off, she closed a hand on the grip of the family heirloom given to her by Ku Fei.

(-)

"Big Sister! Where are you?"

Chao Lingshen awoke with a start.

How long had it been since she'd dreamed of the day she re-claimed her freedom? How long since she killed all those evil men in a sea of blood and flames? Four months? Six months? No matter. A feral grin graced Chao's face. Those men, so wedded to their combined science and magic, never expected something so simple as a forged steel blade and a fan would bring about their downfall.

A door slammed open, and a small child ran into her bedroom.

"Big Sister! Why are you still in bed? You promised you'd take everyone camping and tell us your stories!"

Chao Looked over at the pouting, chocolate-haired young girl trying to rock her out of bed. Part of the aftermath of that day almost a year ago was freedom for a large group of children. Taken for some experiment she wasn't a part of, all were descendants of the girls in her old Mahora Academy class. Some now orphans, some whose parents still lived, they all knew what she'd done for them and adopted her as one of their own. Throwing back her bedcovers, she swung her legs around and sat up. "Okay little one. I'm up!"

Giving a continued pout so like her ancestor's, the girl backed up a few steps and crossed her arms. "I'll believe it when I see you dressed Big Sister!"

Chao looked at the little girl, and it wasn't hard to imagine her being just a smaller version of the older girl she'd been friends with not so very long ago.

Laughing just made the girl pout more, so Chao stood up. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she quickly set about changing.

(-)

That night, sitting around a magical campfire, with a multitude of stars visible overhead, Chao took a moment to examine the surrounding circle of eager young faces.

A set of twins. Two children with demon's blood. A swimmer. A budding artist. A silly boy who liked to play with throwing stars. A bookworm. The child with vampire's blood.

Several of the others were with their parents. One was still missing.

Chao gave a sigh and a short prayer. The fate of that child would not be known for a while yet. If the real change she'd tried to make in the past bore fruit, she'd know about it, hopefully sooner, rather than later.

"Big Sister? Are you okay?"

Chao shook her head and looked over at a little girl with chestnut hair and the ears and tail of a dog. "Yes. Yes. I'm sorry. I was just reminiscing." Sitting up and taking on authoritative airs, she slapped her knee and gave a hard look to all the expectant children around the fire. "Who want's to hear a story!"

A chorus of shouts and raised hands were every child's answer.

Chao grinned hugely. "Well then! I've got a special story tonight! A story that involves those who came before you! A story about your ancestors in the Ala Alba!"

Most of the children, two and three generations or more separated, and recently prisoners for a year or longer until Chao freed them, knew of, but had never really heard the stories of their families from the time of the Ala Alba. All grew quiet, and quickly gave Chao their rapt attention.

"Well then, It all started as a simple field trip, lead by a boy searching for his missing father..."

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Many thanks to Tikigod784, who has helped me a great deal.**

**My apologies to those who reviewed Chapter One, in it's original form. However, it was beginning to constrain how I developed the rest of the story, so I've replaced it.**

**Ambrant Arandel's "Child of Mine," and Kafka'sdragon's "Markham Chronicles Negima" provided inspiration for this chapter's content.**

**If you wish to make new comments on chapter one, please feel free to do so in any other chapter you may review.**

**Thank you for your continued support.**

**Please enjoy the new Chapter One: A Fan Dancer.**

**Please also see my story; 'Chao Lingshen: Coming Home,' for the background to this chapter.**

**Chapter Two: The Haunted Photographer. Part One.**


	2. Chap 02: Haunted Photographer  Part 01

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! Do not read this story if you are not familiar with chapters 189 and up from the raws or scanslated manga!

(-)

"I think the time I was scared the most was just after the forced teleportation. All alone in a new world, with no chance to get on my feet, I was so lost at first I thought Sayo and I might actually wind up spending eternity together."  
-Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps : A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Two: The Haunted Photographer - Part 1

(-)

Kazumi Asakura always wondered what they felt, those who took the really notable pictures, when they took those pictures;

Begrimed United States Marines raising the flag on Mount Suribachi.

A young woman crying over a dead student at Kent State.

Or of the fireman, his face numb with shock, carrying the limp body of a dead child after the terror bombing in Oklahoma City.

Now she knew.

They felt nothing.

Oh, maybe afterwards, looking at the images in hindsight, they felt something, but in the act of taking the picture itself? Not a thing. As if their hands were not their own, but those of fate, or destiny.

Kazumi Asakura's encounter with destiny came at the Gate Port to Megalo-Mesembria in the World of Magic.

Instead of following half of their group outside to wonder at the sight of the Magical World's capital city, she stayed inside. Taking out her camera, she did routine things to make sure it was ready, then just stood and watched as her teacher Negi Springfield was greeted by immigration officials as the son of Nagi Springfield, the famous Thousand Master.

Moments after finding out several uninvited students from his class had managed to make the trip to the Magical World, Negi suddenly became very agitated. Quickly moving about, every bit the leader the Ala Alba, he began warning everyone in the Gate Port to be alert against some threat she could not perceive.

In truth, she did not even see what happened next. Raising her camera, she focused it on Negi's worried face.

The clicking of the shutter, the cutting off of her view through the eyepiece, and the meaty thud all occurred in the same instant.

Her shock at seeing Negi pierced through the shoulder with a stone spear was so complete, all she could make her body do was take a few more pictures as he fell to the ground and began bleeding heavily.

Asuna Kagurazaka knocking her aside while running to help Negi broke through the paralyzing hold of the shock, and instilled in it's place an emotionless professional detachment. Even as panic warred vainly with rationality for control of her body, she quickly brought the camera back into almost continuous use.

Many images burned themselves into her mind before the click of the camera's shutter cut them off.

Other students rushing to assist Asuna.

The white-haired boy from Kyoto and two of his companions pummeling the unarmed members of Ala Alba as they tried to defend their dying teacher and each other.

Setsuna Sakurazaki beaten bloody, with the white-haired boy from Kyoto gloating about the weakness of the Ala Alba and threatening to petrify her.

Negi Springfield, rising despite mortal wounds, to show the white-haired boy all things would not go his way that day.

A renewed and finally armed Ala Alba at last able to defend itself against the attacks of the white-haired boy and his companions.

The suddenly noticed actions of one of the white-haired boy's companions near a support pillar of the Gate Port.

And a final picture of the beginnings of the flash of magical light that separated her from all of her friends...

Kazumi Asakura the reporter knew her camera's memory card now held much important information about what happened in the Gate Port. For Kazumi Asakura the person however, for her, for what the white-haired boy had done in Kyoto, for what he had done to Negi Springfield and her friends in the Gate Port, for her, the camera held REVENGE.

(-)

Of course, to have that revenge she would have to survive. At the moment, with two saber-toothed, wolf-like creatures hungrily circling the base of the evergreen tree she was somewhat precariously perched in, continued survival seemed quite problematic.

"Go away you ugly critters! Despite my breasts, I'm sure I'd be too skinny and stringy to make you a good meal!"

"Asakura-san, I don't think they care about that..."

Kazumi sat back against the trunk of the tree. "Tell me about it Sayo-chan!" Looking out through the mildly swaying foliage at the setting sun, she sighed and reached up to give the little spirit-possessed Chibi-Sayo doll a reassuring pat. "At least they won't find you very appetizing!"

Sayo Aisaka gave an exceptionally upset squeak. "No! No! No! Don't say something like that Asakura-san! I don't want to be alone in a place like this! I can fly and move around in this doll, but I could never carry your camera with these little stubby hands! How would we ever prove what happened if you die?"

Kazumi watched the Chibi-Sayo float away from her shoulder, shaking her stubby little arms to emphasize her point as she did so. The serious image the ghost was trying to project became so ludicrous because of her tiny body it failed. Instead, Kazumi began laughing so hard she nearly fell out of the tree.

"Asakura-san! Be careful!"

Pounding her knee as a distraction and sucking in great, heaving breaths, Kazumi finally got her laughter under control. Clinging to a nearby branch, she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back down at the wolf-creatures. "You hear that you mangy mutts! I have to take care of Sayo-chan and prove what happened! So why don't you just get lost!" Wishing she could just fly away, Kazumi gave her two furred stalkers a raspberry and a bird.

Not really understanding Kazumi's words, but knowing their cornered prey was being defiant, the two canine creatures started howling with a vengeance. With both of them so occupied with trying to upset Kazumi enough she fell from the tree, they failed to hear two arrows come in and strike the largest of the creatures in the chest. It stopped howling and turned to look dumbly at the shafts protruding from its side, took a step, and fell over dead.

Startled by the sudden silence of it's companion, the second creature hesitated for a moment, then turned to run. Before it could take more than a few steps, two more arrows hissed in from the darkening shadows of the forest undergrowth and left it in a dead heap next to the first.

Kazumi stared down at the suddenly silent wolf-creatures. Quickly deciding on the better part of valor, she began scrambling higher into the tree.

"Asakura-san, what's wrong?"

Kazumi paused just long enough to stuff the floating Chibi-Sayo into a pocket of her raincoat before resuming her climb. When the foliage provided better cover from the ground, she pushed a struggling Sayo back into the pocket again and pulled herself as close to the tree's trunk as possible. "Hush! Who or whatever did that might be worse than those creatures!"

Sayo squeaked and dug herself deeper into the pocket. Faint sounds and unfamiliar words from below hinted at possible salvation, or something that might be worse.

"Eeww! I don't think I'll ever get used to what these guys smell like when they die!"

Even if she didn't understand the language, the sound of a feminine voice pulled Kazumi away from the tree's trunk. By leaning out a bit, she could just make out the scene below.

Two seemingly female humanoids, one with fair hair, cat-like features, and dressed in forest colors like some form of hunter, was holding her nose and poking at a wolf-corpse with a booted foot. The other, dressed in long, slightly more colorful but still muted robes, had long, dark red hair, and the pointed ears and tail of a fox. Despite her holding two bows, the fox-person's posture seemed to indicate she was a mage like Negi Springfield. When the maybe mage began to speak, her husky voice reminded Kazumi of her friend Madoka Kugimiya.

"I wonder what's hiding up in this tree that had these two so worked up?"

Kazumi leaned out a bit more to try and get a better view and lost her grip on the tree. Letting out a yelp before she could stop herself, she fell in a manner truly dangerous only if she'd been male. Quickly grabbing the tree trunk again, she screwed her eyes shut and started desperately hoping she hadn't been noticed.

In the raincoat's pocket, Sayo had her little stubby hands clasped together and was whispering fervently in prayer. "Asakura-san's a tree! Asakura-san's a tree! Asakura-san's a tree!"

Looking up at the now obvious and visibly shaking raincoat hiding up in the tree, Kit-Jin mage T'fa Kij'tsu smiled and looked over at his Nek-Jin partner R'th Y'mi. "Someone that frightened of us can't be too much of a threat. I'll go get them down before they fall down!"

A polite cough brought Kazumi's head around to see the smiling face and person of the fox-like humanoid, quite obviously a mage, floating a polite distance away. Trying not to fall again, she raised a hand in what she hoped was a friendly gesture. "Heh... heh... Uh... HI!"

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's notes:**

**This is the first real 'Chapter' in what I intend to be a series of stories about the members of the Ala Alba in the World of Magic.**

**The Chapters, some in multiple parts, some in single parts, will have continuity together, but will not necessarily have linear continuity with each other.**

**I do better at descriptive stories, and am a little weak at conversational stories, but I hope you'll bear with me and enjoy my AU take on the adventures of Negi and crew in the World of Magic!**


	3. Chap 03: Haunted Photographer Part 02

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! Do not read this story if you are not familiar with chapters 189 and up from the raws or scanslated manga!

(-)

"Al those cat-girls, fox-boys, crazy-big wolves with saber-teeth and all the other strange, 'not-normal' things should have been a tremendous shock. I guess the time I spent playing all those video games was worth it after all."  
-Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps : A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Three: The Haunted Photographer - Part 2.

(-)

Looking over at her Kit-Jin Bounty Hunting partner, the Nek-Jin fighter R'th indicated with the flick of an ear the tall, oddly dressed red-headed Hu-Jin fidgeting nervously next to the tree she'd been hiding in. "What do you think about her T'fa?"

"Well, it may be silly to say, but she's obviously not from around here." Twitching a pointed ear to shoo away a buzzing gnat drawn by the two Sab-wol corpses, T'fa crossed his arms and continued. "There is something else besides her dress that's very odd. She seems possessed by two spirits."

In the pocket of Kazumi Asakura's raincoat, Sayo Aisaka sneezed.

Kazumi quickly sneezed herself, sniffing and sneezing again to cover Sayo's gaff as she reached desperately for a package of tissues. Without thinking, she jerked the tissues out of the raincoat's pocket and dropped Chibi-Sayo onto the ground.

A heavy silence and a few mental sweatdrops later, Kazumi, blushing slightly, reached down to pick up her friend.

T'fa's dreamy expression made Kazumi take a step back. "That's the second spirit R'th! She has a spirit familiar, and it's possessing that... that absolutely adorable little doll!"

R'th looked over at T'fa and groaned. "Stop obsessing over every little cute doll you see! It's hers! Why don't you do something about the fact she's probably wondering what we're saying?"

T'fa, still glassy-eyed and clutching his hands together, turned to look at R'th. The female Nek-Jin's angry expression quickly brought him back to his senses. "Ah... yes. Very well then..."

Kazumi watched the fox-girl remove her cloak and place it on a nearby bit of ground covered by moss and not blood. A few incanted words as she stepped onto the cloak, and a magic circle flashed into existence. The fox-girl indicated with a crooked finger for Kazumi to join her, but she was already backing away. "No way! I'm not gonna' Pactio with someone I don't even know! Be... besides! I don't swing that way!"

R'th sighed at the Hu-Jin's look and strange words. Not really sure about why she was afraid, but not having the time for any further misunderstandings, she grabbed the redhead and bodily placed her in T'fa's magic circle.

Kazumi struggled briefly against the cat-girl's surprisingly strong grip. She felt the flash of a magic spell activating, heard Chibi-Sayo shouting in her tiny voice; "Meanie! Meanie! Meanie!" and passed out.

(-)

Kazumi Asakura woke to the heat of small campfire and the sight of a night sky. From the other side of the fire came the sound of Chibi-Sayo crying out in distress.

"Please stop squeezing me! Asakura-san! Help meeeee!"

Another oddly familiar voice seemed to come from the same direction as Chibi-Sayo's.

"Oh! But you're just so so cute! I don't want to let you go!"

Kazumi threw back a blanket and sat up to go save Chibi-Sayo. Unfortunately, a splitting headache said; "Nope! Not today!" and she fell back onto the groundcloth she was lying on.

"A-Asakura-San! Are you okay? Ah! Please! Leave me alone!"

When Kazumi next opened her eyes, the Nek-Jin was there with a concerned expression on her face.

"You okay?"

Lying there with Chibi-Sayo being smothered by affection a few feet away, Kazumi had to fight not to laugh. Her head hurt enough as it was. "Yeah. I've got a wicked headache though... Hey! I can..."

R'th smiled. "You can understand me now?"

Kazumi nodded slightly.

R'th sat back as Kazumi turned for a moment to watch T'fa play with the flustered Chibi-Sayo. "Good! That language spell of T'fa's is good, but it's a shocker if you're not ready for it. I'm sorry we had to force you into it, but we're a little short on time as it is." A sudden thought came to her, and she looked back down at her charge. "What did you think? That T'fa wanted to do a provisional contract with you?"

Kazumi nodded again, then more cautiously sat up. Chibi-Sayo instantly broke free from a disappointed T'fa and crossed the distance between them. Shivering and muttering about the scary Kit-Jin, she clung to Kazumi's neck as the girl reached up to comfort her. "Yeah..."

R'th laughed as T'fa brought over a cup of tea and handed it to Kazumi. "Oh don't worry! I'm already T'fa's partner! Anyway, drink that tea, it'll help your headache. You've only been out for a bit, but we still need to get away from here. T'fa and I have taken down most of this pack of Sab-wols, but we think there may be two or three left."

Kazumi nodded again and drank down the distressingly bitter tea.

Later, with dawn just starting to show and the magic-smothered campfire far behind them, Chibi-Sayo began pulling gently on Kazumi's hair. "Asakura-san..."

Kazumi matched Chibi-Sayo's whisper and hissed at her Nek-Jin companion. "R'th..."

R'th nodded in acknowledgment. She quickly lead their little group ahead a short distance, then stopped in a small rocky clearing. The two bounty-hunters placed Kazumi between them and made ready, R'th quickly stringing her bow while T'fa prepared magic, to fight off the expected Sab-wols.

Worried she had nothing to defend herself with Kazumi cast about for a weapon. Spotting a dodge-ball sized stone, she quickly bent over and lifted it up to her chest.

The first Sab-wol came at the weak looking T'fa and fried in a fireball for it's effort. The second found R'th no easier and died with an arrow through an eye and into it's brain. Before anyone could relax, a third Sab-wol jumped for R'th's back.

With desperate strength, Kazumi heaved her stone at the leaping Sab-wol.

Easily avoiding the attack but still thrown off-balance, the Sab-wol stumbled and turned to attack again, only to die as R'th's short-sword stabbed into it's throat, severing a jugular and the spine at the same time.

Panting and staring at R'th as she withdrew her blade and wiped it on the corpse's fur, Kazumi's demeanor finally broke down. "Thi...This is crazy! A person could get killed in this place!"

T'fa grabbed Kazumi's shoulder and took her hand as if to shake it. "And yet you still threw that stone to help R'th. Thanks friend."

Kazumi wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Teetering on the edge of going raving mad with panic, she felt the reassurance in T'fa's gentle touch and slowly took comfort from it. Finally realizing giving in to her fear was pointless in a place like this, she took a slow, deep breath to help herself calm down. "We need to leave? Right?"

T'fa released his grip on Kazumi. "We should be at Granicus River by tonight. After that, it's another two days down river to Hecates."

"Then it's party time! An even dozen Sab-wol bounties, and we'll be sittin' pretty for a month! Maybe even two!"

Kazumi looked over just as the happy R'th finished cutting off the Sab-wol's ears as bounty proofs... and promptly lost her lunch. When she finished heaving, she looked up from her kneeling position, and remembering an earlier comment she now understood, smiled. "They do stink, don't they?"

This time, T'fa and R'th both burst out laughing.

(-)

Kazumi followed R'th and T'fa out onto a low bluff. Below them was Granicus River. Easily the equivalent of the American Mississippi or the Brazilian Amazon, Granicus River meandered slowly along, unconcerned with the worries or troubles of a mere Mahora Junior High School student.

R'th indicated a skinny trail clinging to the bluff with her unstrung bow, then lead the way down towards the river.

That night, while Chibi-Sayo chased fireflies, Kazumi helped set up the camp. Eventually she lay out her raincoat to sit on and began toasting a stick. As she watched a tiny coal start to glow on the end of the stick, T'fa took most of her clothes off and disappeared into the brush. "Where's she going R'th?"

R'th looked across the fire at Kazumi, then used the stem of the pipe she was smoking to point back over her shoulder. "There's a nice spring-fed tributary back there. T'fa's going to take a bath. I'll go later."

Kazumi, wondering just what the Nek-Jin was smoking, gave the relaxed-eyed R'th an exasperated look. "I know I'm just a noob, but shouldn't someone go with her?"

R'th took her pipe out and blew a cat's mouth shaped ring of sweet smelling tobacco smoke. Reaching into her pack, she pulled out a chamois wrapped cake of soap and tossed it to Kazumi. "Suit yourself. Why don't you go take a bath as well. You're starting to smell. You also need to wash off that weird, spicy scent you're wearing before it attracts something bad."

Kazumi sniffed her vest, stood up and stuck her tongue out at R'th, then followed T'fa into the brush.

Sayo watched Kazumi go before drifting over next to R'th. "You're still a meanie!"

R'th grinned around her pipe stem at Sayo. "Yup! If she hasn't noticed by now, how is it our problem?"

Sayo waved her stubby arms around and fumed futilely in response to R'th's wide, amused grin. Turning to go out after Kazumi, she was stopped when R'th hooked her uniform collar with the stem of the pipe.

"Now now Little Spirit! Let's not spoil the fun!"

Sayo sweatdropped mentally as R'th let her go and resumed drawing contentedly on the pipe. With nothing better to do, she plopped down next to the Nek-Jin, leaned back against her leg, and just watched in silence as the occasional spark rose from the fire like a firefly.

Kazumi quickly found the tributary. T'fa was nowhere to be seen, but her clothes were folded up neatly on a rock shelf leading down into very clear, cold looking water.

Stripping quickly and letting down her hair, Kazumi placed her things next to T'fa's, unwrapped the chamois covered soap, and began to gingerly step down into the water.

Approaching splashes caused Kazumi a moment of concern until T'fa stood up in the middle of the moonlight's reflection on the water. "T'fa! You startled me! I... ACK!"

T'fa shook the water from his hair and preened as a thin trickle of blood ran down from Kazumi's nose. Though Kit-Jin were lithe by nature, and T'fa knew his appearance was outwardly feminine, Kazumi not noticing he was a male until it was thrown in her face had wounded his pride. Thus, this little joke at her expense arranged with R'th. "It's about time you noticed." Moving a few steps closer, he held out his hand. "Still, would you like me to wash your back?"

Kazumi recovered and continued on to settle into the water with an immense dignity given lie to by her furious blush. "Yes please."

T'fa closed the remaining distance and lightly placed a hand on Kazumi's shoulder. "While we don't know each other very well, please trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about."

Kazumi flinched at the closeness of a naked boy, but soon relaxed as T'fa's soothing touch once more worked it's magic. "Some reporter I am, not noticing you were a guy..."

T'fa took the chamois and soap and started washing Kazumi's back. "If by reporter, you mean Bard, then don't worry. Gender recognition is a common problem for Kit-Jin. So much so that it's become a standard joke to tease new friends about it if they don't notice which we are."

Completely and properly, T'fa washed Kazumi's back. After returning the Chamois and soap to her, he walked out of the water and quickly dressed. "Please hurry. I'll keep watch as you bathe. when you finish, I think it's finally time we had a talk."

Kazumi watched T'fa disappear into the darkness. With no further hint of tension or worry, she quickly turned to the task at hand.

(-)

"...and so, that's how I wound up in that tree..."

Kazumi sat down on her raincoat, ignoring her companions, a few tears falling as she stared blankly at her camera.

R'th and T'fa both suddenly realized they had been leaning forward, hanging on Kazumi Asakura's every word.

While Chibi-Sayo flew concernedly around Kazumi's shoulders, R'th began to repack her now cold pipe, and T'fa sat back with a thoughtful look on his face.

After chewing his lower lip for several moments, T'fa focused his gaze on Kazumi. "That was quite the captivating narration Kazumi. If such means you would be an exceptional reporter in your world, then you would be an equally respected Bard in this world. If you are unable to return as you wish, you might consider becoming such."

Kazumi smiled and straightened up. "Thanks T'fa."

T'fa stood, made a few meditative paces, then faced Kazumi again. "Now, R'th and I are Bounty Hunters, and we've been working together for three years now. Thanks to the mess the Mage Council has allowed to bloom since the Thousand Master ended the last war, people like us have been quite busy. In truth, you're lucky we found you. If those Sab-wols didn't eat you, less scrupulous hunters, slavers, or worse, might have found you."

Kazumi bobbed her head in thanks once more while Chibi-Sayo hid under her hair at the thought of something 'worse.'

T'fa gave R'th a questioning look. The Nek-Jin inclined her head slightly in response. "Now I'm not sure who those mages or that dual-swordswoman in your camera are, but what they did makes them sound like Separatists. They're a group of kingdoms and independent clans and mages who want to cut this world off from your world. The actual politics involved are somewhat unclear to me, but destroying the main crossover Gate Port sounds like their work."

As the Kit-Jin stopped speaking and grinned, Kazumi suddenly realized her planner was out and she was taking down notes. Placing a hand behind her neck in embarrassment, she gave a amused chuckle. "Guess I'm not such a bad reporter after all! If I can take notes at a time like this!"

R'th pointed her pipe stem at Kazumi. "I'm starting to like you! With one small exception I'll forgive, someone who notices details like you do, and can focus when it's necessary, could also make an excellent Bounty Hunter. If not a Bard, you might consider that as well."

R'th emptied her pipe into the dying fire and stood before Kazumi could speak again. "Get some rest. "I'll watch first. Kazumi, you and Sayo are next. T'fa will wake us in the morning." Without another word, the Nek-Jin picked up her weapons and vanished from the circle of light provided by the fire.

Kazumi turned to ask T'fa a question, but the Kit-Jin mage was quickly settling into his bedroll. Suddenly very tired herself, she safely put away her camera, wrapped the shelter half she'd borrowed around her shoulders and lay down on her raincoat. She was asleep before her head touched the ground.

(-)

Hecates turned out to be so much like a fantasy video game Kazumi Asakura started amusing R'th and T'fa by pointing out types of people, different creatures, and other things she could not have seen in the Magical World before, but was still familiar with. When they stopped to rest for a moment near the fountain in the center of a open-air market, she took out the small bag of money Donnet McGuinness had given all the girls in the Ala Alba and showed the contents to her companions. "Is this stuff good here? I was given some spending money, but that was for Megalo-Mesembria."

T'fa casually examined the coins. "Drachmas? Sure. That's common enough coinage most anywhere you'll go. As long as they're real. Fakes'll get you in big trouble in a place like this."

Kazumi returned the pouch to her camera bag. "I'd like to look around. Pick up some things I need, and maybe find some clues about my friends."

T'fa readjusted the weight of his pack. "Fine. Stay in this market. R'th and I have to turn in our bounties at the Guild Hall and get a few things ourselves. We'll come find you when we're done."

Kazumi gave the two bounty hunters a jaunty salute as they walked off. After making sure Chibi-Sayo was tucked securely in a pocket, she began wandering purposefully around the market.

By paying close attention to what people were talking about, noting where different things were, and then matching them together with carefully worded hints, Kazumi began to slowly grow her funds through commissions. A few rough types gave her measured looks, so she made sure to keep an eye on them, but most everyone else was friendly, if a little understandably wary, to the stranger in their midst. Eventually, a desperate Kage-Jin baker hired her to deliver some goods. Doing so took her away from the market for a short while, but when she finished, the grateful baker, his two hidden eyes glowing beneath a hat with rabbit ears sticking out, gave her a nice stack of coins and some pastries. Bowing and thanking him profusely, Kazumi made her exit from his shop and headed for a booth she'd been keeping her eye on all day.

Hanging in the back of the booth was an obviously used, ten-string sitar. Kazumi knew she wasn't anywhere near the level of the Cheerleaders or Ako Izumi, but she did dabble in guitar playing, and once, a long time ago, had even tried playing a sitar. Back home, the cost of buying one would be prohibitive. Now, having doubled her money, she could just barely afford this one, with a little money left over to buy things she still needed.

The U-Jin watching the booth wanted to haggle, so Kazumi did her best to sound like an aggrieved customer. She finally asked about purchasing a cloak as well, ran an errand for the rabbit-eared lady proprietor, and came away with the precious sitar and a little more money left than expected.

"Hey! Let me go! I said I'm coming! You don't have to hurt me!"

Kazumi started at the sound of a familiar voice. "Natsumi?" Looking around, she saw a person wearing a raincoat similar to her own in front of a nearby tavern. As the person was all but forced into a coach, their hood came back, revealing Natsumi Murakami's tangled auburn mop of hair. She started to go after the coach, but a strong hand grabbed her and pulled her into a shadow filled alley.

Clamping a hand over Kazumi's mouth to stifle her rising scream, R'th made the quieting gesture that needed no translation. "Kazumi! Thank goodness! We have to get you out of here!"

Kazumi looked over R'th's shoulder at T'fa, who seemed to be nervously watching the market. "What's wrong? I... I just saw one of my friends! I have to go after her!"

T'fa hissed in a very distressed manner. "That coach that just left? That's Chairman Dolnegus from Granicus City. He does media work and prize-fighting, but mostly he's a slaver."

Kazumi's eyes grew wide. She desperately wanted to run after Natsumi, but something R'th said finally registered in her mind. "Get me out of here?"

R'th nodded. "You're a wanted criminal! Don't you know? Blowing up a Gate Port like that! You terrible person you!"

Kazumi blew up. "That's crazy! I was there! I even have proof of what happened!"

T'fa crowded close as a few people looked down the alley, curious about the shouting. "Hush! We believe you! The wanted posters have been up all morning. I'm surprised we were even able to find you by now! That's why we have to get you out of town before someone finally realizes who you are! Dolnegus is based in Granicus City. We'll head there. Is that okay?"

Kazumi relented and began donning her new cloak. With R'th and T'fa keeping her between them, the three rapidly exited Hecates and started following the river down towards Granicus City.

(-)

That night, Kazumi sat next to the campfire, high strung and nervously watching R'th and T'fa.

When T'fa finally got up to go on watch, R'th lit her pipe and leaned back to smoke with a contented, relaxed expression. "Kazumi. I'll bet you're wondering why T'fa and I didn't just turn you in..."

Kazumi started. Suddenly feeling very guilty, she jumped up, sending Chibi-Sayo tumbling with a squeak, and bowed deeply at the waist. "Not any more. You are my friends. I am grateful for what you've done for me, and am very, very sorry for thinking poorly of you."

R'th smiled around the pipe stem. "You're forgiven. It was mighty tempting though... Fifteen-thousand Drachmas! That's quite the significant bounty! I suppose T'fa and I should ask forgiveness as well."

Kazumi dropped back onto her raincoat. Sayo settled into her lap just as R'th tossed a pouch of coins at her feet. "What's this?"

"Your share of those Sab-wols you helped take down. you're our partner for now, so you get one-third on five bounties."

Kazumi hefted the pouch. Not a lot of weight, but probably enough to live on for a while, especially if she could earn more playing the sitar. "Thanks again R'th."

Suddenly growing excited, Kazumi took the sitar out of it's bag, cautiously strung it, then set to work tuning it. With Chibi-Sayo and R'th's help, she soon had the instrument playable. R'th's hair stood up on the first few tries, but eventually she started playing a sketchy, passable version of an old Koto song Chibi-Sayo began teaching her.

(-)

By the time Kazumi, R'th and T'fa reached Granicus City, Kazumi was comfortably playing several simple tunes. One from Chibi-Sayo, and several from R'th and T'fa.

As the three settled into a lower-class inn for the night, R'th couldn't resist poking fun at Kazumi's efforts. "Well, you don't make my fur stand up anymore, and you won't win any contests, but you play well enough now for an amateur that no one should question you too closely."

Kazumi glared at R'th while carefully setting her sitar in a safe corner. She took a deep breath and stretched, then threw a pillow and jumped on the now partially undressed Nek-Jin. Smiling menacingly, she dug her fingers into R'th's fur in an attempt to find out if cat-girls were as rib-ticklish as human girls.

T'fa sat brushing Chibi-Sayo's hair and watching the good natured ruckus until the tavern keeper finally had to come quite things down. The two combatants separated, no worse for the wear, and all four of them quickly settled down for the night.

In the morning, Kazumi, R'th and T'fa stood once more at the gates of Granicus City. Kazumi sniffled a bit as she shook the two Bounty Hunter's hands. "Thanks for your help."

R'th and T'fa nodded. "We're sorry we have to leave before helping you much, but If we didn't take the juicy job they offered when we checked into the Guild Hall, they might wonder why."

Leaning close, T'fa whispered into Kazumi's ear. "We're going out to look for those darn Gate Port smashers. Seems one of them was spotted back in Hecates! Of course, if we do 'find' any of the people you showed us on your camera, they might just make it here to Granicus City!"

Kazumi didn't want to leave things at a simple handshake, so she pulled the two Bounty Hunters into a group embrace. "You two are my good friends. I'd probably be dead by now if you hadn't helped me. Will we ever see each other again?"

R'th and T'fa returned the affection.

R'th finally stepped back while T'fa gave Kazumi one last hug. "We'll get back here as soon as we can. If we can't find you, we'll head back to Hecates. We normally work out of there, so if you go there you'll find us eventually."

T'fa finally stepped back. Without another word, he and R'th turned and walked away.

Kazumi was about to leave herself when she realized something very important. Raising a fist she gave an annoyed shout. "T'fa! Will you stop trying to snatch Chibi-Sayo! I don't care how cute you think she is, I'm responsible for her!"

T'fa mentally sweatdropped. Turning back to Kazumi, he released Chibi-Sayo from the pouch she'd been palmed into during the group hug.

Sayo raced back to Kazumi and disappeared into her cloak. Kazumi glowered at T'fa for a moment, broke into a grin at the Kit-Jin's apologetic wave, then turned and walked away.

(-)

Several days later, after locating the Dolnegus compound and confirming not only the presence and status of Natsumi Murakami, but Ako Izumi and Akira Okochi as well, Kazumi and Chibi-Sayo returned to the spot she'd claimed as an amateur musician outside the Contracts Registration Hall. R'th had said that if anyone else from the Ala Alba were snatched as slaves, or came looking for someone they thought had been, they would eventually come or be brought there.

Settling down to tune her sitar, Kazumi listened to a commotion inside the building, then watched as four people came out a few moments later. While not instantly familiar because of apparently magical disguises, her reporter's eye soon identified them because of their voices and mannerisms. There was a very cute child neko-mimi. Another child who only needed the right clothes to be a goddess to Goth-Loli fetishists. Then two very hunky, teenage boys.

Having somehow managed to lose her Ala Alba badge, Kazumi was deliriously happy at finding more of her friends. She had to stay calm though. Poor Kotaro, so protective of his adopted older sister Natsumi! His continued shouting was like a tonic to her mischievous nature and quickly provided the perfect lead-in for her entrance.

"I don't care! Let's raid 'em Negi!"

A light strum on the sitar was all she needed to gain their attention. "Hu...hu... Raid them huh? That's not very wise, now is it Kota-kun?"

All four Ala Alba members turned to face her, but only Chisame and Chachamaru's eyes widened in recognition.

Kotaro just growled. "Who's that?"

Kazumi gave her sitar another stroke. "I think it would be best if you listened to the words of a wondering young woman-"

Negi Springfield's eyes finally widened in recognition. "Ah... Asakura!"

Kazumi grinned as Chibi-Sayo opened the hood of the cloak to reveal them both to their teacher. "YO!"

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Written before c196.**

**While there will be events that parallel the official story line, this is still an AU.**

**Thus also ends the first of my arrival stories. "The Wounded Girl Warrior" will be next. Akira and Ako's story will be after that, then Natsumi, Yuuna and Makie's stories, with the others to follow. Apologies if this upsets anyone.**

**For clarification:**

**The race names I use are based on usually accepted, or variations of accepted terms. A few are based on concept words.**

**Kit-Jin: Kitsune(fox)person. (Not the same as In-Jin. Siipo in InuYasha would be Kit-Jin.)  
Nek-Jin: Neko(cat)person.(The fairy's Ministra, c196 and Mithra in FF11 would be Nek-Jin.)  
Hu-Jin: A human. (Kazumi Asakura, etc.)  
Ku-Jin: A bear person. (Mama, the slave-trio's boss, would be a Ku-Jin.)  
Eru-Jin: Elf-type person. (Pirotase of Loddoss War would be an Eru-Jin.)  
Yu-Jin: An independent spirit. (Sayo Aisaka.)  
Kage-Jin: Shadow person. (Vivi from FF9 and the wagon driver in c193 would be a Kage-Jin.)  
U-Jin: Usagi(rabbit)person. (Momo from BoF2 and Fran from FF12 would be U-Jin.)  
Inu-Jin: Inu(dog)person. (Shinju from Minna-de! Nyan-Nyan! Would be an In-Jin.)  
Yo-Jin: Fairies. (The tiger person's Magister in c196. Cham-fau of Dunbine would be Yo-Jin.)  
To-Jin: Bird person. ('True' bird people. Not demon-kin like Setsuna.)  
Ma-Jin: Demon-kin. (The announcer in c196. Akumako from Beast Century would be Ma-Jin.)  
Ryu-Jin: Dragon-kin.  
Gyo-Jin: Mer-folk. Mei-Mah from Beast Century would be a Gyo-Jin.**

**Sakurazaki and Kotaro Inugami might qualify as 'either/or,' but so far KA seems to indicate that being a 'half-breed' is a disadvantage. If their heritage were known, they would probably be called something insulting. Either an 'original' word or a bastardization of their two base race-names.**

**Ma-Jin is VERY broad in application. von Herrmann would certainly be Ma-Jin.**

**Sayo Aisaka is currently a singular of a 'type.' Thus my use by R'th of a more 'familiar' "Little-Spirit" instead of 'Yu-Jin.'**

**For pictures of who I based R'th and T'fa on, see c193, pages 003, 015 and 016.**

**(R'th means Kazumi's perfume and deodorant.)**


	4. Chap 04: The Wounded Girl Warrior

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! Do not read this story if you are not familiar with chapters 189 and up from the raws or scanslated manga!

(-)

"The only thing that made all the suffering I went through worthwhile was what I earned for it in the end."  
-Asuna Kagurazaka. "It's MY life to live, NOT yours!" A Biography of a Ministra Magi. Written jointly with Kazumi Asakura.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Four: The Wounded Girl Warrior. (Capricious Fate.)

(-)

A war rages in a small country. Overwhelming, unstoppable force is being brought to bear and the war will soon draw to a close. All because of a small little girl, the so-called; "Imperial Princess of the Twilight." History and Tradition, important to many, also play their part in the approaching tragedy. Little of that matters to the immovable object and gallant young man who comes to put and end to things.

Breaking the chains of a pretty little girl held captive in a castle tower, during the middle of a battle against impossible odds, was par-for-the-course to Nagi Springfield. Ignoring the objections given by the King of Enteofushia and several other pompous, self-important people surrounding her, Nagi knelt down before the unsmiling girl. Angry with the girl's abusive father, but refusing to let it show on his face, he reached out to wipe away the blood dripping from a split lower-lip. "Yo, Little Lady, what's your name?"

So used to being treated as an object, the little girl didn't understand why this strange, smiling boy looked so concerned for her. Wasn't she 'The Imperial Princess of the Twilight?' with all that came with that title? She didn't even know how to smile in response to such a simple act of kindness as being politely asked her real name. "Asuna... Asuna Wespuria-na Teotanashia Enteofushia."

Nagi Springfield, young though he was, reveled in his mastery at warming the heart of any female. Even with his skill, he understood that the coldness in this pretty girl's heart would take a while to thaw. Smiling brightly, he reached out and ruffled her hair. "Nice name! Still... why don't I just call you Asuna?"

Outside, the enemy began to recover from the disruption caused by his arrival, and started to renew their attacks. Nagi Springfield stood, a look of determination on his face. He glared menacingly at King Enteofushia, then smiled once more at Asuna. "I'll be back for you Little Lady! All right! Eishun! Al! Let's go!"

(-)

Reveling in the chaos and destruction surrounding him, Fate Averruncus turned as his three companions approached.

His Elemental Mage, responsible for setting the destruction of the Megalo-Mesembrian Gate-Port in motion, gave a respectful bow. "The destruction of the Gate Port's linkage structures should guarantee our escape Master Fate."

Fate dipped his head slightly in response. "Everyone else here will experience a 'forced teleportation,' correct?"

"Yes, Master Fate. They will be sent to the four corners of this world."

Turning towards a fuming Negi Springfield and his companions, just barely visible through the rain of falling masonry, Fate gave the watching leader of the Ala Alba a look of pity. "Don't you know going to this side will take you out of the frying pan and into the fire? This reality is my gift to you, Negi Springfield."

With that, the escape teleportation took hold, and Fate's sight went white.

(-)

"Negi! Grab my hand!"

Asuna Kagurazaka tried to reach for her teacher Negi Springfield, but missed him by a handbreadth. She yelped as a spark of magical energy flared between them, then knew nothing as the forced teleportation took hold and her vision went blank.

(-)

The energies governing such things were nothing if not efficient. These four wanted to travel thusly, and wanted the rest scattered as chance may see fit. Paths of travel and flows of energy being long established, it was a simple matter of placing those beyond the first four along paths most accommodating of their personal energies.

One of the random traveler's 'path of least resistance' was the same as that taken by the first four.

(-)

For an indeterminate time Asuna Kagurazaka knew nothing. Eventual clarity of senses found her standing unexpectedly, and alone, behind those responsible for the current predicament.

Asuna Kagurazaka felt her eyes go wide as time slowed to a crawl. Her heart took half a beat. A level of fear she'd never felt before caused adrenaline to explode into her bloodstream. ("I am dead.")

Asuna Kagurazaka felt her heart take the second half of a beat. Equally overwhelming hatred, for what these four had done, filled her heart and mind, turning off all other concerns like the throwing of a switch. ("They pay. NOW.")

Asuna Kagurazaka, freed from her fear of death, struck with her sword at the nearest target so quickly it had no time to react. She began to withdraw the blade just as the target began to scream. The weapon came free and was moving towards the second target, even as she prepared to deal with the third, and her mind was already focusing on the fight with the fourth.

(-)

Fate Averruncus and his three companions arrived at their destination, the Gate-Jump platform of the castle owned by his employers in the Capitol of the Kingdom of Enteofushia.

Fate shook his head, trying to clear away the mental fog slowing his thoughts. Something about the end effect of the teleportation had felt wrong, as if... as if someone besides his three companions had followed them to their destination!

A flash of lightning near the horizon caught his eye just as a shrill scream rang out from his Demonic Mage. A large sword, trust in through the back, was pushing out the robes in front and doing it's level best to sever the mage's links to the world. A detached part of his mind told him the wound would not prove fatal, if only because of the inexperience of the huge sword's wielder, but it would be enough to remove him from play for now.

Time and partial surprise seemed to be holding him in a perverse slow-motion because of the after-effects of the teleport. Fate watched as the blade was withdrawn, dropping the tall mage to the floor, then swung around towards his Elemental Mage. A shielding spell was cast, but the blade shattered it and smashed the mage up against one of the columns ringing the Gate-Jump Platform.

Turning to face his Shinmei Swordswoman Tsukuyomi next, leaving the Elemental Mage in a crumpled heap, was Asuna Kagurazaka. Negi Springfield's effective Ministra Magi.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS PEE-PEE PANTS KYOTO GIRL! THIS IS GONNA' BE BETWEEN ME AND THAT WHITE-HAIRED BRAT!"

Fate felt the effects of surprise and the bad teleport beginning to fade and started flexing his hands in preparation to fight. The only explanation for this unfortunate turn of events had to be the very randomness of the forced teleportation spell used back at Megalo-Mesembria. It was quite obviously a potentially fatal error not to have considered that one of the Ala Alba might follow them. Much worse THIS one. But then again, perhaps Asuna's presence was not that surprising, since this castle WAS her original home...

Tsukuyomi, completely overwhelmed by the waves of hate-filled ki rolling off of the Goth-dressed Asuna Kagurazaka, dropped her weapons, fell down and started scooting backwards to get away.

Fate finally regained complete control over his body just as Asuna turned to fully face him.

"How do you like THAT you smart-mouthed punk! Not so tough without your back-stabbing little friends! Are you!"

Fate realized then that the situation was actually quite bad. Asuna Kagurazaka's flaring emotions meant that she probably expected to die. Intending to sell her life as dearly as possible, her Kanka and magic canceling abilities were working in overdrive. Because of that, all of his personal defenses and the various defensive spells tied to the Gate-Jump platform were rapidly shutting down.

Fate smiled, maneuvering into position for his opening move, as he considered that he hadn't faced a challenge like this in years. In a way, the prospect of being killed by Negi Springfield's Ministra was tremendously exciting. With the negation by Asuna's magic canceling of his normal use of water clones, it would be a fight between his advanced martial arts skills and a trained amateur who was armored like a tank.

"Just doing my job. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained, eh? 'Princess Enteofushia?'"

Fate's shundo put him inside a momentarily taken aback Asuna's huge sword in perfect position for a crippling punch to the pit of her stomach.

He nearly broke his hand.

Asuna's Kanka armor proved more than a match for his attempt to quickly end the fight with a surprise, brute-force attack. She did seem slightly stunned as he jumped away from her attempt to grab his uniform collar, perhaps surprised at how little his attack actually hurt, but it only lasted for a moment before she grinned madly and came after him.

Tsukuyomi eventually recovered her senses enough to drag the two wounded mages out of the way. For that, Fate was glad. The battle with Asuna was taking all of his attention and tripping over a body was a distraction he didn't need.

Asuna felt strangely calm as she tried to hit the rapidly moving white-haired boy. Against Negi, she would have worried about becoming frustrated, but something about this place welcomed her. Even as the white-haired boy darted in and broke a rib using a point strike of his finger tips, the feeling of belonging allowed her to ignore the pain and stay focused.

Fate quickly found the battle turning brutal even by his standards. His normal preference was to neutralize and eliminate his enemies quickly through deception and distraction, often with fatal results. This battle would be decided by what would happen first; His darting, stabbing attacks would break enough of Asuna's bones to disable or kill her, or she would land a hit that did more than just tear his clothes or scratch his skin.

As the fight continued beyond his ability to measure it's length, Fate grudgingly began to admire Asuna's potential. He was beginning to feel depleted, but she was still going strong, despite her now numerous bleeding wounds. If anything, she seemed to be drawing energy to continue from the spells her abilities were canceling! If he didn't end this fight soon, he WOULD die. His employers would likely obliterate Asuna through some physical means, and her potential would be lost forever.

Such thoughts nearly cost Fate his life. Asuna charged in and made a strike that cut him deeply across his face.

The sight of Fate's flowing blood suddenly spurred Asuna into her final, highest level of effort. Her pupils shrank to dots. Before her was a target to be destroyed. Cornering Fate with a renewed pattern of non-stop attacks using her massive sword, she began forcing him back against the edge of the Gate-Jump platform.

Barely able to avoid the whirling blade, Fate felt several more cuts before his foot stepped out into empty space. Asuna, her eyes enflamed with near insanity, pain and triumph, raised her sword for the final blow.

"Asuna Wespuria-na Teotanashia Enteofushia! Stop this fighting at once!"

Fate watched as the sonorous voice froze Asuna in her tracks. Despite her wound-up, mentally focused state, the command triggered a long forgotten, ingrained response and broke her concentration. Exhaustion finally caught up with her, and she seemed to shrink as the strength provided by her Kanka began to drain away. Turning slightly, she looked over her shoulder with suddenly dull eyes at the man standing there.

"Pa-pa?"

Fate shot forward and once more made his initial attack. Deprived of her defenses, Asuna expelled a gasping breath as the measured punch stunned her heart and lungs. As she collapsed into his arms, her weapon clanged once against the floor, then faded away into an artifact card he quickly snatched up before his approaching employer could see it.

Wearing the robes befitting his status as Magister Magi and King of Enteofushia, Fate's employer approached with his hands spread wide. "Fate! How wonderful! You've brought Princess Enteofushia back to me! How can I ever thank you?"

Fate carefully lay the shallowly breathing Asuna out on the floor and stood up. "By giving her to me."

The old man stopped approaching and gaped like a stunned fish. "What?"

Fate crossed his arms and stood protectively between Asuna and her father. Your 'daughter' just destroyed my team. I need her abilities to replace them until they recover."

"I finally get Princess Enteofushia back from that idiot Nagi Springfield, and now you're telling me I STILL can't have her?"

Fate stood his ground. Fatigue was beginning to weaken his thinking, his anger was rising, and he was in no mood to argue. "YES! You and the others of your faction hired me to help you win your 'argument.' Right now your daughter's abilities can help me do so. If you no longer wish for my services, then perhaps I should go work for the Mage Council itself! I hear they're hiring!"

Asuna's abilities aside, another unspoken reason Fate wanted to control her was to 'take' her from Negi Springfield. If his stupid employers wouldn't let him deal with the potential threat the little mage represented permanently, then he could at least make him suffer more for failing to protect one of his 'students.'

Asuna's father, reacting to a dressing down by a supposed subordinate, backed up a step, and Fate knew he'd won.

"Very well then! Do as you wish. I desire to speak with Princess Enteofushia later, but for now, I'll send some servants to assist you in carrying her to appropriate quarters."

Fate smiled. A thin little smile he knew his employer found quite disconcerting. "Do not worry my employer. I, your loyal servant, would do nothing to harm your daughter. While I do need her abilities, I also wish to ensure she is loyal to you, and not a threat to your plans."

King Enteofushia turned with a wave of his hand and left. Servants quickly appeared, removed Asuna and his mages, then left him seemingly alone on the Gate-Jump platform.

Fate stood on the platform for several moments, using his slowly returning magic to heal his wounds. Lost in his thoughts and ambitions, it was several moments before he realized Tsukuyomi was now kneeling behind him.

Tsukuyomi, wondering if Fate would demand she use it on herself, offered up her short Shinmei blade. "Forgive me Master Fate! I failed to protect you as was my duty!"

Looking down at the shaking Shinmei Swordswoman, Fate decided his normal punitive nature would not do in this instance, so he turned away. "Don't worry. Our having Asuna Kagurazaka may let me do several useful things to ensure our employer's success, despite their foolish timidity. It may even give you the opportunity to possess Setsuna Sakurazaki as you have wished."

Tsukuyomi looked up at Fate with relief and child-like glee. However, the dark desire he could see in her eyes was something else entirely. "Thank you Master Fate! I swear I will not fail you again!"

Fate nodded and Tsukuyomi vanished. Turning back to watch as distant thunder rumbled and gathering storm-clouds darkened the horizon, he began to chuckle to himself.

"Well now. Things are going better than I could have ever hoped!"

tsuzuku

(-)

**Authors notes:**

**Ah! Sweet revenge! I hate Fate's guts, but darn it! The little brat is starting to grow on me! Various conversations on Aquastar have opened my eyes to his attitudes and motivations a little, and now I'm as interested in what he does as I am in what the Ala Alba does!**

**Fate and team surprised? Why not? They did what they came to do, the enemy has been scattered, why should they not feel safe? And thus, be vulnerable. Asuna's arrival disrupts their teleportation, surprising and stunning them slightly and giving her the opportunity to confront Fate. If not, then the four of them chop her to bits or otherwise destroy her. End of story, do not pass go, bleh...**

**Up next: Akira and Ako!**


	5. Chap 05: A Basketball, Ribbon, and Fangs

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! Do not read this story if you are not familiar with chapters 189 and up from the raws or scanslated manga!

(-)

"When we returned from the Magic World, the only person who understood the hurt I felt over what I did there was Mana Tatsumiya."  
-Yuuna Akashi. "One Million Steps : A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond." by Kazumi Asakura.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Five: A Basketball, Ribbon, and Fangs.

(-)

Negi Springfield would call it going back on a promise.

Evangeline A.K. McDowell would call it protecting an investment.

Eva withdrew her fangs from Yuuna Akashi's neck and stood back to stare deeply into the brown-haired girl's dull, unfocused eyes. "You understand what I need you to do?"

Yuuna nodded woodenly. "Yes Master Eva. Make sure I follow Professor Springfield into the Magical World. Make sure your other girls, Ako, Akira, and Makie go along as well. If there is any serious problem with the Ala Alba, make sure Professor Springfield stays safe. If necessary, I am to 'recruit' your other girls, as required, to make sure Professor Springfield does stay safe."

Eva placed her hands on her hips and nodded. "Correct. Deal with minor problems as you see fit. If you have any serious trouble, I'll know about it trough the link I've just established."

Yuuna bowed. "Thank you Master Eva."

Eva held up a hand and made ready to snap her fingers. "I've had Hakase modify those guns you saved from Mahora Fest. With that, and your heritage, they should work against pretty much anything. You did pack them didn't you?"

Yuuna grinned hugely despite her dull eyes. "Yes Master Eva! Thank you Master Eva!"

"Good!" Eva snapped her fingers. "Yuuna!"

Yuuna blinked. "Huh? Oh! Sorry Evangeline! What did you want?"

Eva gave a grin that Yuuna could never describe as anything but conspiratorial creepy. "I just wanted to wish you well! I know what Ayaka and the rest of you plan to do..."

Yuuna recoiled a bit until Eva's smile softened.

"Good luck...and, please be careful..."

Encouraged by Eva's change of attitude, Yuuna ruffled her hair. "Thanks! Evangeline! We will!"

Eva watched as Class 3A's basketball star turned and ran off to meet Ayaka Yukihiro and the others. "I really mean it Yuuna. I've grown fond of everyone. Please do be careful."

(-)

Yuuna looked around and started to panic while the other girls debated what to do. If she couldn't follow Negi, she wouldn't be able to do what she needed (needed?) to do. Fortunately Misa Kakizaki solved the problem for her.

"Sakurako! We're lost! Which way do we go!"

Sakurako Shiina, Mahora Academy's resident goddess of luck, and 'haven't paid a Yen yet' holder of lunch tickets won with bets, contemplated momentarily, then pointed off in a completely unjustifiable direction. "Hmmm... THAT WAY!"

Yuuna quickly lead the three other Sports Girls, the Cheerleaders, Natsumi Murakami and the Twins in the direction indicated by Sakurako. When they were close enough to some Stonehenge-type structure to see Negi and his party again, she signaled for everyone to stay low, and started slowly working her way closer. Before the group could even cross half of the distance, a strange flash occurred at the Stonehenge, and the ground beneath their feet started to glow. Yuuna hesitated momentarily while conflicting priorities raged in her mind. As the person closest to the Stonehenge, everyone else looked to her for direction. Despite some strange desire to keep getting closer, self-preservation finally won out. Realizing it was probably too late, she pointed back the way they'd just come. "EVERYBODY RUN!"

What followed was a chaos of events to Yuuna. A strange flash of light that left her in some form of arrival terminal and detention by weird guys in robes. Disappointment and worry on Negi's face, Negi being pierced by a stone spear, so much blood Ako fainted. Asuna and others in Negi's group fighting a young white-haired boy and other very scary-looking people, another flash of the strange light from the Stonehenge, and finally, finding herself and Makie Sasaki alone in a forest filled with trees larger than any she'd ever seen before.

(-)

Still shocky and not really thinking about how dangerous the world they were in might be, Yuuna allowed herself to be caught away from the toys she might have used to scare off the trio of unsavory men now jeering and making rude grabs at her and Makie.

The bandit leader grew tired of Yuuna trying to protect Makie with broken branch. Not wanting to waste magic on such a simple opponent, he knocked the branch aside and just stabbed her viciously below the navel with a short, dagger-like blade.

Yuuna stared at the grinning bandit, then cried out and looked down at his blade as he shoved it further into her belly. Clutching herself in disbelief and shock as he withdrew the weapon, she fell to her knees, then forward onto her face.

With Makie Sasaki screaming her name as the bandit carried the red-haired rhythmic gymnast away, Yuuna fell over and rolled onto her back. Looking down at the blood covering her shaking hands and rapidly staining her clothes, she gave a gasping cough, then collapsed completely. "Ma...ki...e... I'...m... so...ry..."

Makie began screaming for Professor Springfield to save her, but the only person around who could was now bleeding out into the dirt. "Ma...ma..."

(-)

Eva swore and knocked Konoemon's Go table aside.

"Evangeline! What are..."

Eva ignored Konoemon's question and began the ritualistic motions needed to create a Magic Circle. "Don't ask! They're in trouble! Help me please! The Barrier!"

Konoemon quickly summoned a protective barrier to shield Evangeline from the school barrier which crippled her powers.

Eva completed her circle, sat down in it, and instantly went into a trance.

(-)

Yuuna could no longer see. She felt very cold, and wished she could find a blanket to cover herself with. Laying there, hot tears unnoticed on her face, she wondered if her mother would be there to greet her when she finally died.

("Yuuna!")

"Ma...ma...?"

("Yuuna! It's Eva! Let me in!")

Yuuna's near lifeless eyes suddenly focused. "Yes. Master Eva."

(-)

He'd hated to waste that strange brown-haired girl, but her type always struggled, and that kind of thing bored him. The other girl now, she was the type who cried and begged. THAT was the type he liked the most.

As he started to pull her clothes open and made ready to do his business with the cowering redhead, the bandit leader failed to notice the sound of a cut-off, incipient scream outside his tent.

He could not help but notice moments later as his guard flew into the tent to land in a motionless heap on the floor.

The man's throat was torn out... With very little resulting blood...

The whimpering girl on his pallet took one look at the body and fainted dead away without a sound.

Looking alternately like the gut-stabbed brown-haired girl he'd just killed, and a buxom, mature woman with blonde hair, a blood splattered apparition with black eyes and yellow, cat-slitted pupils walked into the tent. It took one look at the girl on the pallet and gave a relieved smile. The look it gave as it faced him was completely paralyzing. An angry voice rang through his mind, and it's tone promised nothing but death.

"No one, NO ONE! Hurts one of my girls like this and gets away with it!"

The last thing the bandit leader saw was flashing fangs and arching claws.

(-)

Yuuna Akashi awoke with a start. Nearly hyperventilating and covered in sweat, she pulled open her clothes in a panic and quickly examined her belly. "No...no wounds... That... that nightmare was TOO freakin' real..."

Suddenly remembering something important from the nightmare, Yuuna looked around frantically, relaxing only after she found both her pistols within easy reach. The two WEAPONS she originally considered just toys were currently her and Makie's only protection in this unknown, obviously dangerous world her now unmistakably idiotic, foolish flight of fancy had brought them to. She clutched the guns to her chest like lovers, swearing they'd never be out of her reach again.

"Professor Negi... you're so cute..."

Clinging to her waist, and as disheveled as she, was her friend and spoiler of serious moods Makie Sasaki. Stirring, the redhead woke up, rubbing her sleepy eyes as she did so. "Yuuna? Why are you taking your clothes off? You know I don't swing that way..."

Yuuna looked down at Makie and felt her face heat up in a flush. "Who... who are you to talk! You're practically naked too!"

Makie looked down at her own state of dress and jumped back, hitting her head against a root with a hollow 'thunk' as she did so. Wincing and crying softly, she followed Yuuna out from beneath their tree root shelter and out into the pre-dawn light so they could quickly get dressed.

Once things were settled out, Yuuna shared a granola bar she had with Makie. Finishing the snack and carefully placing the wrapper in a pocket, the two 3A classmates nodded silently and resumed their march towards what they hoped, from glowing lights glimpsed the previous night, was a town or city.

(-)

Makie started and nervously pulled at Yuuna's raincoat as they crept into a small barn-like structure built just inside a grove of palm-type trees. After walking for hours they had finally arrived, long after sundown, at a peaceful looking, beach-side town. "Yuuna! There's a giant lizard in here!"

Yuuna glanced over to the enclosure where Makie was pointing. The lizard creature raised it's head to look at them, yawned disinterestedly, broke wind, and promptly went back to sleep. She wasn't sure if she should be insulted at being ignored, or disgusted, but she WAS too tired to argue with Makie. "Be quite! This is the first quiet place we've found to hide in and sleep! Every place else looked too busy! I don't want to try looking around until we've rested a bit."

Makie was now holding her nose! "What if it tries to eat us while we're sleeping?"

Yuuna refrained from giving Makie an exasperated look, and started climbing into a small loft. "Remember your biology classes a little, Baka Pink! Look at it's teeth! That lizard's an herbivore! Now are you going to shake in your pants all night? Or come up here and sleep?"

Makie took one more look at the now snoring lizard, then climbed the ladder three rungs at a time and burrowed into the loft next to Yuuna.

(-)

Johnny Dnj'rsly ran out of his house at the sound of excited shouting to find his tokage shelter covered with flames. Normally, his tokage Tama would have fled the burning structure on his own, but now the silly creature seemed to be trying to climb into the shelter's loft. "Hey Y'fi! Give me a hand! That fool Tama's lost it!"

Running into the shelter, followed by his Nek-Jin partner, Johnny jumped onto the loft ladder to grab Tama's bridle while Y'fi started dragging the tokage's saddle outside. The tokage easily resisted all his cajoling and efforts. As he started coughing from the smoke, he noticed Tama had the hands of two unconscious girls clamped gently in his mouth, and was trying to pull them from the loft.

(-)

Yuuna woke to the feeling of someone gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

Having a little trouble breathing and unable to focus clearly on who was speaking, Yuuna sat up with the person belonging to the voice's help and shook her head. "What happened?"

Makie was suddenly at her side. "Yuuna! Thank goodness! Something set that barn on fire! If Johnny hadn't pulled us out we'd be dead!"

Yuuna wrapped her arms around Makie's shaking shoulders as her friend started crying. Behind the slim, dark-haired man who must be 'Johnny,' the barn she and Makie had taken shelter in was engulfed in flames. A plump Nek-Jin (What the heck was a Nek-Jin?) was holding the tether for the big tokage who'd been in the barn, and a whole bunch of other equally strange people were apparently fighting the fire by waving their arms at it. 'Johnny' seemed to be waiting for something, so she turned and held out her hand. "Thanks Mister. I'm really, really sorry if we caused that."

Johnny took Yuuna's hand and found her grip unashamedly strong. Such unafraid confidence told him all he needed to know about the two girls who's lives he'd saved. "Don't worry. Yuuna, is it? Someone tried to steal Tama and dropped their lantern when he chased them off." Standing up, her scratched his head and looked back down at the two girls. "I'm kinda' surprised he didn't chase you off! Anyway, your friend here told me a little about your situation after Y'fi used her language spell on the two of you. I'm gonna' need help at my shop on the beach. Why don't you two come work for me for now? With a pair of cute girls like you drawing in the customers, I should be able to rebuild my tokage shelter in no time!"

Reaching inside her raincoat as a precaution, Yuuna felt for and found the reassuring grips of her weapons. After coughing several times, she looked up at the warmly smiling, smoke-stained Johnny and sighed. She had no idea where she and Makie were right now, but her father and Professor Springfield would surely want them to survive before anything else. Johnny was offering a not unreasonable way to do so, so she nodded her head. "Thanks. I think we will."

(-)

Konoemon Konoe knocked on the door to Eva's cottage. When Mahora Academy's little guardian vampire answered, defiant, but properly ashamed, he stepped inside without a word and sat down in her living room.

Eva sat down across from him while one of Chachamaru's sisters served an excellent tea. Konoemon took the requisite taste as dictated by proper decorum, commented positively, and set the cup down. "Evangeline Athanasia Katerina McDowell. I believe we need to talk."

Eva still radiated defiance, but was properly submissive. "I understand Dean Konoe. I will cooperate."

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's notes:**

**First, let me apologize for chapter five not being the promised Akira - Ako story. I had a bad time of burnt-out writers block, (and three days with no power in my house,) and "A Swimmer, A Cat-Girl Nurse," suffered badly because of it. Since this Yuuna, Makie, Evangeline story was written earlier, and was nearly complete, I decided to finish it and post it, then go back to heal and re-work the Akira - Ako, and Natsumi stories. (S/B chapters 06 and 07.)**

**About Eva:**

**The first time, Yuuna was still conscious. (Barely.) The second time, she became incapacitated before Eva could intervene.**

**In Aquastar, there was a huge debate about the possible vamp-taint in the four gym girls. Yuuna, Akira, Ako and Makie. Many say Negi cured them, and it is stupid to think it matters anymore. Others think not, talk about KA's crazy fore-planning skills, and go "Hmmm..." at the fact that the four girls enslaved by Eva made it into the Magical World. (With Natsumi Murakami being a wild card.)**

**Another bit is they talk about Eva not being able to control a proxy. Maybe. But if a certain unnamed, sixty year old Paladin Knight can detect the deaths of millions, across billions of miles of space, I think a five hundred year old vampire with Doll Master abilities can monitor and control (with help) one to four proxies across a simple dimensional barrier. The two worlds exist together, as far as I can tell, occupying the same 'space.' It can't be that difficult.**

**Recent evidence suggests other 'Earth' - 'Magic World' spacial-locational relationship possibilities. I stick to what I've written. Eva as a Doll Master can control 300 within a few kilometers radius, or a few, possibly very far away.**

**Other ramblings related to my writing.**

**I wrote this, as I've written most of these stories, in a 150 page , three subject, spiral-bound notebook. After many notes and additions, I type things into the computer, modifying by notes as I go.**

**For some odd reason, I very rarely can go straight to a computer with a story. If I write it down though, ( I have killed several pens doing such in my life,) then I can usually get something onto a computer and make it happen.**

**One of my failings as an author is that I normally write for people who understand character looks and background. Because of that, character descriptives suffer from neglect in my writings.**


	6. Chap 06: A Swimmer, A CatGirl Nurse

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! Do not read this story if you are not familiar with chapters 189 and up from the raws or scanslated manga!

(-)

"It was the second time she saved my life."  
-Ako Izumi. "One Million Steps : A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond." by Kazumi Asakura.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Six: A Swimmer, A Cat-Girl Nurse.

(-)

Akira Okochi was by no means extraordinary at first glance. On the contrary, she was rather ordinary as far as Japanese girls went. Somewhat taller than average, her build, eye and hair color were all still completely ordinary.

As a young girl, just beginning to find joy and artistic expression in the skill of swimming, Akira was witness to, and participant in, a near tragedy that awoke something in her decidedly 'less' than ordinary.

A short-haired, timid, church-mouse of a girl in the swimming class coached by her mother slipped and fell when part of a diving board came loose. The girl hit her head, received a nasty wound sliding along the damaged diving board, then fell badly into the deep end of the pool. Leaving a trail of blood and air bubbles, she sank without a whimper into the unforgiving water.

Several girls in the class shrieked in panic or shouted for the instructor. Akira's mother and her assistant, providing instruction to other students, had not directly witnessed the accident and lost precious moments trying to understand their hysterical students.

Akira, her eyes loosing their focus, felt on the verge of fainting. Blood rushing to her head, heart pounding so hard it must surely burst, she knew the girl would die if nothing was done. Answering the call of a calming, welcoming voice within herself, she reached out with her hand and mind and 'used' the water in a manner she didn't really understand. As her mother watched with an angry look on her face, a 'wave' lifted the unconscious, wounded girl from the bottom of the pool and deposited her safely next to the damaged diving board's ladder.

Akira stood aside, oblivious to the looks given by several classmates, while her mother, the assistant coach and eventually EMS personnel worked to save the wounded girl's life.

After an ambulance came and the wounded girl was taken away. The other girls in the class, some weeping, some stoic, left on their own, or with parents who came to get them.

Akira's mother, when they were finally alone, pulled her brusquely off into the changing room. Instead of praising her for saving a girl's life, she proceeded to pummel her unmercifully, accusing her of everything from her father's bad blood to outright possession by demons.

Akira was stunned. Never truly knowing her father, she didn't understand the accusation of 'bad blood,' nor did she really understand about demon possession. All she did know was that a mother she thought loved her had hurt her for saving another person's life.

Afterwards, as Akira lay in the hospital recovering from having 'fallen down the stairs,' a strange person who seemed to be an injury counselor came to visit her. The tall, dark-haired, bespectacled person spoke of trivial things while making several odd gestures, then looked directly at Akira with a gaze filled with sorrow and sympathy.

What followed, to put it mildly, was Akira's introduction to the hidden world of mages.

Holding Akira's attention with his direct gaze, the visitor explained that what she had done was not demon possession, or of bad blood, but instead a precious gift. Something to use with caution, but not to be ashamed of. Now, the gift was not quite magic by normal standards, being more akin to elementalism, but it had been decided by people who knew of her ancestry, (something that confused Akira,) that she should still be made aware of the hidden world in the event someone from it ever requested or needed her help. The stranger continued to explain further that she would soon have a teacher who would provide further details. This teacher would help her master her gift, while also teaching her how to conceal it from those who might hurt, or try to take advantage of her because of it.

Akira woke much later that night, thinking the strange person's visit was a dream, until she saw a leather-bound journal sitting on her hospital bed's side table. Reaching out, she picked up the book, switched on a small reading lamp, and opened it to the frontispiece page. Written inside were very ordinary words:

"A Record of the Travels of Hisao Okochi."

Below that were ordinary, hand-written words powerful enough to bring Akira to tears.

"To my most precious daughter Akira..."

Young as Akira was, her father's journal proved to be a very fascinating read. It quickly became her most prized, and, for reasons she easily understood, most carefully guarded possession.

Akira's mother never came to visit her in the hospital. All the bills were paid, but it was her father's brother who eventually picked her up. A mage like her father, her uncle became her teacher, a trustworthy friend she could confide in, and a connection to her deceased father she grew to love in his place. She went to live in her uncle's home and only rarely saw her mother again. Usually at family functions, where those on her mother's side ignored her, and those on her father's side made her feel welcome.

Akira, before all that came to pass, eventually returned to the swimming class. Despite mostly new students and a new instructor, several of the girls shunned her, whispering about her being 'strange' when they thought she wasn't listening, or being just short of rude when she asked questions. If not for the encouragement of her uncle and one other person, she might have lost her joy of swimming, and never learned to be as proficient at that as she eventually became with her gift.

The girl who's life Akira saved, even while recovering in a hospital bed, wrote letters of friendship, thanking her for saving her life, (which she knew about, just not 'how' it had been done,) and saying she hoped they would be able to swim together again some day. Eventually, at a school the two of them never dreamed they might attend, they would do so.

Akira's efficiency with her gift grew through constant, continual practice of the various control and shielding lessons given by her uncle. (She normally practiced openly and privately at her uncles home, but gained a few odd looks when she would sit alone on occasion between classes, staring into her tea and using her gift minutely to heat or mix the drink.) Mindful of cautionary entries in her father's journal, and warnings to be discrete given during her uncle's tutelage, the times she openly used her abilities were very rare.

Akira's second, less obvious but still injudicious use of her ability, was made to get a ring belonging to her teacher Negi Springfield back from several students playing tag to keep it away from him. Using the water in the girl's dorm bath to subtly boost herself aloft, she caught up to the leaping Misora Kasuga, recovered the ring, then proceeded to chastise the responsible parties for teasing Negi by throwing them into the bath. (Professor Springfield was grateful for the help, but noticing later that he had made a noted entry calling her 'Very Strong' next to her picture in his class roster was a bit of a blow to her femininity!)

(-)

Akira came the closest she'd ever come to regretting the direction of her life after following Yuuna Akashi into the strange world Negi Springfield and his Fan Club were visiting. A battle between Negi, some of her fellow students, and several dangerous people, using abilities she was aware of but thought were uncommon, resulted in mass destruction, a half-dead Negi, various injured friends and her own transport by unknown means to the middle of a nearly trackless desert.

Akira wandered around the seemingly endless expanse of sand, chasing mirages, until an agonized shriek of fear sent her running to the top of a nearby dune.

Down in a small hollow on the other side, an hysterical Ako Izumi was being dragged into a seemingly terminal fate by some form of plant or animal tendrils coming out of a sand-pit.

Without even thinking about it, Akira reached out with her now finely tuned ability to seize control of every bit of water she could sense in the ground under Ako. Having held Ako's life in her hands once before, she wasn't about to let it be snatched away from her now. Making a mental squeezing gesture with her mind, and an unconscious physical one with her hand, she ruthlessly drove the water out of whatever contained it and into the surrounding sand. Any worries she might have had about using what she knew to 'kill,' were completely forgotten when she finally ran forward to drag her convulsing friend away from the rapidly evaporating dampness of the sand pit.

Reaching an area of shade provided by a nearby pillar of rock, Akira set the faintly blue Ako down and made a quick examination of her friend's limbs. She found only a few possible sting marks, but Ako still gave one final shudder and stopped breathing.

With a clearness of mind she later found amazing, Akira began CPR on her friend at once. Her swimming activities made learning the life-saving technique mandatory, but even after a refresher course, she always found it hard to remember the sequencing. Now, with an impossible to ignore situation focusing her thoughts, everything came to her perfectly. The breathing, the chest pumps, calling to Ako to help her out, all came in their proper order,

When Ako finally spasmd and drew in a breath, Akira nearly collapsed with exhaustion. She continued gently prodding Ako until the still pale girl opened her eyes and complained that she felt hot. Relieved that Ako was awake, Akira picked her up and carried her further into the shadow provided by the outcropping of rock. She fanned Ako as best she could until the girl settled, still feverish but breathing normally, into a restless sleep. Finally able to relax herself, she sat down next to Ako and pulled her shivering friend close. Thinking about the old, old joke told to friends in this situation: "If you die on me, I'll never forgive you!" she closed her eyes. Leaning back to rest, she fell never felt her head touch the rock.

Akira woke in the night. Feeling cramped, she gently pulled away from Ako and stood up to stretch. Looking up, she was greeted by the sight of a most magnificent expanse of stars. With all the light pollution around Mahora Academy, seeing any but the brightest stars was next to impossible. Standing there, lost in a world not her own, with the expanse of the universe overhead, Akira was filled by an unexplainable sense of peace. Her mother had not been very adventurous, but her father's journal began with just such a situation. She had no idea where she was. Worry about taking care of Ako was foremost in her mind. However, she also felt a kind of joy at sharing a similar experience with her father. He survived. For her to do any less would dishonor his memory.

Kneeling, Akira helped a sluggishly responsive Ako drink what was left in the two water bottles they brought from Wales. Placing the caps safely in a pocket, she walked away from the rock pillar and set the bottles down on a small, flat rock.

Finally, after many long, cautious years, Akira was in a position to use her ability without fear, restraint, or concern for who might be watching. Even as raspy lungs spoke about how dry the desert air was, her ability and the slight chill of the night told of the water that was there. It would not be easy, finding an oasis would be simpler, but what was this if not a time to test the positive limits of what she could do? Closing her eyes and reaching out, careful to avoid Ako and several other 'pools' she recognized as living creatures, she took control of the small amounts of water she sensed around her and began drawing it in.

Additional moisture came in to replace that which Akira pulled from the surrounding air. More still after she claimed that. Eventually, the two bottles on the rock were filled and capped, and she could allow herself to relax.

Even with the confidence her father's survival had provided, having to carry Ako quickly drove Akira to the limits of her endurance. With the sun directly overhead the next day, she heard her name called and not believing it, kept going towards a smudge on the horizon that hopefully was an oasis she'd sensed the previous night.

Suddenly help arrived in the person of Natsumi Murakami. With the actress student's fresh strength and help in carrying Ako, the three of them soon reached the welcome shelter of the oasis.

That night, with Ako still feverish but resting, Akira walked out onto the sand with Natsumi. Looking up at the stars together, they talked about their worries, about silly nonsense, and eventually about the obvious glow of a nearby city and the hope of finding help there for Ako.

(-)

Help yes, but at a price.

Crossing a large river near the city should have warned them what might happen latter. Without any means of understanding the local language, Akira used pantomime negotiations to establish a fee. The cost for transport across the river for three was Akira suppressing her pride and submitting to the creepy touch of a ferryman running his hands over her body.

Once in the city things failed to improve. After hiding in an alley for a night and most of a day, Natsumi, using her weak grasp of Latin of all things, finally convinced a tavern keeper to give them water for Ako.

Everyone else, for reasons it was difficult to understand, ignored them, or gave them looks that promised worse than the ferryman's price.

Eventually, a tall person dressed in a cloak came to help them. Akira's still crawling skin filled her with distrust, but once more she held herself back for the chance to help Ako. After the fact, (along with some ritual that allowed them to finally understand the language,) they learned the true price of the man's medicine and 'generosity.' Dolnegus, owner of several fighting arenas and businesses further down the river in Granicus city, trapped the three of them into becoming his slaves by their acceptance of his 'help.'

A one million Drachma price for help seemed steep, taking five to seven years to pay off, until balanced against Ako's life. Still, even if forced to wear collars marking them as slaves, for the moment, they were safe, sheltered and fed. Their Ku-Jin boss Mama was strict, but kind and fair. As long as they lived, there was the belief their teacher, Negi Springfield, if he lived after the chaos of their arrival, or one of their other classmates, would come and save them.

Now, if only Dolnegus' thugs would leave them alone. A few earlier incidents seemed to have escalated to outright harassment of Ako.

Akira rushed over to Ako to defend her friend. She was even reaching out to Natsumi Murakami's cleaning water for possible use as a weapon when the skinniest of the thugs muttered something at a glass sphere and her body went into shock induced spasms. She fell to her knees, reaching up to pull helplessly at her slave collar as it continued to deliver unceasing shocks. While Natsumi and Ako watched helplessly, her torrment continued until the thug deactivated the ball and she fell to the ground.

In a strange kind of slow motion, Akira saw Ako Izumi's Mahora Fest crush Nagi Springfield rushing across the verandah. The shocks had weakened control over her ability, and the sense she used to find water saw not the grown water 'aura' of Nagi Springfield, but that of Negi Springfield, her ten year old teacher! The possibility Negi might have abilities like her own father only served to increase her confusion.

Nagi,(Negi?) shouted about not letting the thugs harm his students. Then punched the skinny thug out.

Not easily intimidated, the thug's response to Negi(Nagi?) and Kotaro's(?) threats was to start shocking Ako and Natsumi. Both boys looked quite ready to start into serious violence because of that. Fortunately, the Ku-Jin Mama showed up and quickly put an end to things by pummeling the thugs for trying to damage valuable slaves through blatant stupidity.

Mama dismissed them from their duties after Negi(Nagi?) had a talk with her. Akira wanted to rest, but her perception of reality was crashing, and trying to resolve things was causing rampant logic loops in her mind. Kotaro was Kotaro. That meant Nagi had to be Ne... and that he 'did' have similar abilities to ...! Even after Mahora Fest, with it's special effects extravaganza 'Mars Attacks' game, she never gave any serious thought to Negi's actions or seeming abilities. Hadn't he just been one of Chao Lingshen's 'Hero' units? If her child teacher could do things like her father talked about in his journal, it would explain many things about the previous year spent in Class 2A.

Such thoughts plagued Akira's mind as she tried her best to converse with 'Mr. Springfield,' but in the end it proved fruitless. Chisame Hasegawa finally convinced her to rest, and she went back to her quarters before passing out in yet another unceremonious heap on her bed. Saved or not, she had the feeling things were not about to get any easier for her, Ako, or Natsumi anytime soon.

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's notes:**

**The visitor is Professor Akashi. The person who was watching Akira for magi/ministra potential was either the assistant instructor or another student in her class. (Shizuna Sensei? Yuuna's mother? Takane Goodman? Kasuga Misora? So many wonderful possibilities!)**

**Akira, based on her tarot/anime-style Pactio card, is here presented as a water elementalist. She has control over her ability and keeps any signature that might exist suppressed. Negi, with his stronger ability to sense magic, might have noticed at two points.**

**First: When he cured(?) Akira of Evangeline's vamp-taint.**

**Second: When Akira helped him recover the ring given to him by Evangeline. (Or perhaps he was distracted the 'great-tracts-o-land' surrounding him in the bath?)**

**Why would he not say anything?**

**Because he is an English Gentleman.**

**If Akira chooses not to tell him, she has her reasons and Negi would not force such a confession out of her.**

**This Akira, still concerned about involving her non-mage friends, told Natsumi a half-truth about why Ako collapsed.**

**Count me among those who think Ako, while perhaps having a latent healing ability, is nothing more than a cute girl with a nasty scar.**

**Natsumi Murakami's entrance is next! Chapter 07: "The** Actress."


	7. Chap 07: An Actress

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! Do not read this story if you are not familiar with chapters 189 and up from the raws or scanslated manga!

(-)

"That whole trip was the best practice for controlling my emotions on-stage I could have ever asked for."  
-Natsumi Murakami. "One Million Steps : A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond." by Kazumi Asakura.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Seven: An Actress.

(-)

Hello.

My name is Natsumi Murakami. Mahora Academy, Girl's Junior High, Class 3A, Seat Twenty-eight. I'm a completely average girl in a room full of girls with exceptional figures, minds, or amounts of weirdness. I am a respectably decent actress, thank-you very much, I have a complex about my freckles, and lately, a penchant for getting involved in strange events.

The first time, well, several times really, but anyway; the first bit of strangeness involved a young boy named Kotaro Inugami. My roommate Chizuru Naba and I rescued an injured dog off the street while walking home from school one day. Once we reached our room, Chizuru was drying herself off, and asked me to clean the dog up. When I turned around to do so, there was a NAKED BOY lying on our room's floor! Not only that, after a few more seconds, the boy grew a tail and ears! Very, very strange!

Quite a bit of roughness came around as a result of rescuing a dog from the street. Kotaro somehow managed to become my brother, insulted our other roommate Ayaka Yukihiro, got in a fight with some strange German guy who broke into our room, and ran off with our class teacher Negi Springfield like they'd known each other for years!

Curiouser and curiouser.

Well, lots of other strange things happened after that, but the strangest of all happened when I followed Kotaro to Wales , England when he went on a club trip with Negi Springfield.

Not being invited along irritated Ayaka Yukihiro immensely, with her crush on our teacher and all, so she organized a trip to Wales via private jet, and I decided to tag along.

Now, truth be told, the strangeness I became involved in this time was my fault, Kotaro did warn me to stay away, but I just couldn't do so. Chizuru has feelings for Kotaro, but I do as well, and not just as my brother! Worry filled my heart, and when disaster happened and my classmate Yuuna Akashi told everyone to run away, I ran forward!

Kotaro is younger than me. Chizuru is older. She has a motherly love about her, and a motherly figure to go with it. I don't know how Kotaro could ever like me over her, but I didn't care, I had to make sure he was all right.

They say love makes you crazy. I wonder if it can also give you nightmares?

If what's happening isn't a dream, how could I believe in the reality of the crazy things I saw in the equally strange place I found myself in after following Kotaro into that flash of light? How could I remain sane after watching Negi Springfield being wounded and nearly bleeding to death? If it isn't a dream, how could I survive after winding up alone in a desert?

Sigh... I wonder if dreams come with twenty-four hour convenience stores?

All I had with me was a half-bottle of water, a silly little first-aid kit, and some chewing gum.

Dream or not, I burned my hand on a rock I climbed to see if there was anything nearby! I suppose the pain was worth it, since there seemed to be a splash of color near the eastern horizon. With no other way to choose where to go, I climbed down and stated heading east.

Trudging along in serious but not unbearable heat, I turned my thoughts back to Kotaro.

All of ten-years old, Kotaro acted tough, but he was a sweet kid at heart. He complained about the chores Chizuru gave him, he fretted over his perceived weakness when any of the 3A girls showed him affection, like any small boy might, but still paid proper attention when Ayaka, Chizuru or I tutored him.

Kotaro hated bathing, apparently for different reasons than my teacher Negi Springfield, but if whispers by Konoka Konoe and Kazumi Asakura about 3A's teacher are true, he and Negi both like to crawl in bed with their roommates!

Chizuru holds Kotaro's attention the most. Ayaka Yukihiro even has a soft spot for him. What fascinates me though are his tail and ears. He likes to think he keeps them hidden, but they come out when he gets angry or excited. Now, I've only seen them outside the dorm once, when Kotaro fought in the Mahora Fest Martial Arts Tournament. Inside the dorm is another matter. Kotaro doesn't seem to realize it, but his tail and ears also come out when he sleeps.

He crawled into my bed a few nights after the weird German guy broke into the room. I woke up to find him clinging to me while his ears tickled my nose. He also seemed to be twitching like a puppy having a bad dream. When I raised the covers to re-settle them, his pajamas were down a little, and his tail was out! I tried to tell him it happened, Chizuru tried to tell him after he crawled into her bed, Kotaro never believed us until one night his 'puppy moving' partially pulled open Ayaka's nightshirt, and in her half-awake panic at finding someone in her bed, she yanked his tail! (I still have no idea why Mana Tatsumiya and Setsuna Sakurazaki were the first ones at our door after the racket Kotaro sent up. Their rooms are so far away!)

Thoughts and worry over Kotaro took me through the first day of what I still hoped was a dream. As the sun started to go down, I settled into a little hollow in a rock and tried to go to sleep. I hoped, If I fell asleep in this dream, I would wake up back in reality.

Morning sunshine brought unwelcome proof I was either still dreaming, or that I would have to start facing an unwelcome reality. I watched a large beetle run across my foot, then got up and started walking towards my spot on the horizon, thankfully much larger now.

Yesterday I thought about Kotaro. Today I decided to think about stage-plays based on Shakespeare's work that I wanted to be in.

King Lear. A story about family.

Romeo and Juliet. A romance.

Richard III. A tale of greed and lust.

Thinking about those three alone took me until the sun was directly overhead. I drank a sip of the water I had, and as I stared at what little I had left, decided all those plays were terrible choices. They were all tragedies. Too many people died in them.

I didn't want to think about dying, so I tried to come up with stage-plays with a more positive outcome.

Henry V came to mind. That was better, but only if I had an English part. If I had a French part, again with the thoughts of death!

Okay then. I was in a desert. What were positive 'anythings' involving a desert? I racked my brain for ideas as I walked until something I'd seen once came to me. Wasn't there some American movie about people in the desert and an airplane? I seemed to recall an older version of the movie staring James Stewart, but the version I'd seen, dancing on the edge of my memory, starred Dennis Quaid. After a few more moments, I finally remembered.

"The Flight of the Phoenix."

A Phoenix rising from the ash of destruction. Now that was a positive thought! A Mahora Playhouse Production starring the students of Class 3A!

Who could I get to play the different roles?

Obviously Negi Springfield would be the pilot. Asuna Kagurazaka his navigator. Satomi Hakase could be the model plane engineer. I wonder who I could get to play the others? There were so many parts to fill!

Stopping to take another sip of my dwindling water, I looked out across a nearby dune and saw something moving. Squinting at whatever it was, I could see a misshapen raincoat similar to my own. Putting my water away and moving closer, I finally recognized my classmate, Akira Okochi.

Misery loving company, I started calling out her name and running towards her. Akira seemed to be carrying someone, and ignored me until I placed my hand on her shoulder. She gave a start, then started begging me to help her with Ako Izumi.

Ako seemed to have a fever, so I gave her the two aspirin in my little first aid kit. Supporting Ako between us, Akira and I finally reached the small oasis we'd both been walking towards.

After we had a chance to rest, I asked Akira about what happened to Ako. Akira would only say that Ako had collapsed suddenly, and refused to provide any details. I kept badgering her, talking my stress away, until the sun finally went down.

Akira finally started talking to me after that. She still wouldn't talk in much detail about Ako, and I didn't press her. Instead, she talked in general terms about her father, about the uncountable stars filling the sky above us, and about a cell-phone strap she'd left behind at Mahora. Finally, after we lay down with Ako between us, covered by our raincoats, she talked about our situation and about a glow on the horizon she hoped was a city or a town.

The following day, when we tried to cross a river, some pervert ferryman wouldn't let us do so until after he touched Akira in a way that made my skin crawl. What we found in the town was even worse. We couldn't understand what anyone was saying. No one would help us. I even tried to talk to some teddy-bear looking person, but he stared at me with a look that sent me running for the alley Akira and Ako were hiding in. I tried to get some water from a fountain for Ako, but some shrimpy people who looked like a swarm of Vivi-ized rabbits chased me away. Finally, after a night and most of a day, I managed to trade my chewing-gum to what I think was a tavern owner for some water.

Akira started talking about leaving to find another town as I gave Ako the water. My growling stomach wanted me to object, but someone walking into the alley interrupted me.

This cloaked stranger made some gestures over Akira, Ako, and myself, there was a flash of light, and suddenly we could understand what was being said around us. Some of it, from people looking into the alley, was rude, and not very flattering. The stranger said he could tell Ako was sick, and offered to give us medicine that could help her.

Akira seemed ready to jump up with Ako and run away. Taking my cue from her, I was about to help, when she bowed her head and held out her hand. The stranger gave her a vial, and told her to have Ako drink the contents.

After Ako stirred and woke up for the first time in two days, THEN the ax fell. The stranger told us we could either come work as his servants to pay for the medicine, or he would make sure Hecates (thanks to whatever the stranger did, I now knew that to be the name of the city,) worst thugs knew where we were. I didn't know what he meant, saying we would never survive without magic, but Akira seemed to.

I have never seen a look that could kill before what I now saw on Akira's face. She was so consumed by hate I had to take a step back. A coach pulled up at the end of the alley, and a door in it's side opened. I wasn't sure what Akira would do, but she finally bowed her head, picked Ako up by herself, and walked towards the coach.

Just as I was about to get in myself, I thought I noticed Kazumi Asakura. I started to turn to shout at her, but the stranger grabbed my arm a started pushing me into the coach. I started to protest, and my raincoat's hood fell back as I tried to look for Kazumi again. but all I could see was some black-haired Kit-Jin, (A Kit-Jin? How did I know that?) watching me from the entrance to another alley. The stranger forced me into the coach, and off we went to Granicus City.

I would finally see Kazumi Asakura again four days later, when she came dressed in a colorful cloak and carrying a sitar, to talk to Akira and I where we were working at the Granicus City Main Arena. We told her everything we could until our Ku-Jin boss Mama came over to chew us out for slacking off. Kazumi managed to mollify Mama, then turned to us and promised to be back with help as soon as she could.

Help came two days later in the form of Ako's crush Nagi Springfield, a VERY angry Kotaro Inugami, Kazumi Asakura, and two strange people I later realized were Chisame Hasegawa and Chachamaru Karakuri.

There was a little more trouble, shocking, I know, but Mama came out and settled things once again.

Afterwards, Kotaro chewed me out. He was right, I was wrong, but at the same time I was a little flustered. This Kotaro wasn't the bratty ten-year old boy I was used to, he was a teen-aged, VERY good looking Kotaro!

...And Chizuru Naba is nowhere to be found...

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Different format this time. One I probably won't use much since I'm not used to it.**

**For Natsumi Murakami, it seemed like the way to go.**

**Negi's Team Quest report:**

**The following students had been found as of c200:**

**01) Sayo Aisaka.  
03) Kazumi Asakura.  
05) Ako Izumi.  
08) Asuna Kagurazaka (Chapter 04: AAitWoM. Captured by Fate Averruncus)  
06) Akira Okochi.  
10) Chachamaru Karakuri.  
15) Setsuna Sakurazaki.  
25) Chisame Hasegawa.  
28) Natsumi Murakami.**

**Also:**

**00a) Negi/Nagi Springfield.  
00b) Kotaro Inugami.**

**The following have been shown in the manga:**

**00c) Takamichi T Takahata.  
02) Yuuna Akashi.  
16) Makie Sasaki.  
18) Mana Tatsumiya.**

**The following are still missing:**

**04) Yue Ayase.  
12) Fei Ku.  
13) Konoka Konoe.  
14) Haruna Saotome.  
20) Kaede Nagase.  
27) Nodoka Miyazaki**

**Also missing are:**

**00d) Anya Cocorowa.  
00e) Albert Chamomile.  
00f) Negi/Nagi's wand.**

**Chapter 08 will be a short chapter, character TBA.**


	8. Chap 08: Death Specs and a Gunslinger

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"Those simplistic fools who wanted to buy me off couldn't have guessed what 'double or triple' my pay was even if they tried. Their own arrogance wouldn't have permitted it."  
-Mana Tatsumiya. "One Million Steps : A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond." by Kazumi Asakura.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Eight: Death Specs and a Gunslinger.

(-)

Climbing a gentle slope through shifting fog, two tall figures, one dressed in a well worn business casual suit, the other in a nondescript long coat, approach a Stonehenge-like monument near a remote village in Wales, England.

Emotionless, dark face framed by her long, ebony hair, the first looks up at the second when they both halt at the center of the monument. "Do you have my pay?"

Perpetual smile and dangling cigarette framed by his moussed hair and five-o'clock shadow, the second figure pulls a large coin from a pocket and hands it over. "I recovered it myself. The first one you used that time."

Without even a cursory examination, the first figure pockets the coin. Having worked with this employer before, he has her complete trust. There is no need for any confirmation. "My thanks. It upsets me I was unable to retrieve it earlier."

Waiting for the Gate-spell to their destination to activate from the other side, the second figure pulls out a disposable lighter to examine the fluid level. "Awfully mercenary of you, taking payment for a job like this."

A rare smile graces the first figure's face. "You are getting a special discount, so no complaints. Besides, even considering my personal feelings, I need to accept payment simply as a matter of fulfilling standard contractual principle."

The ground beneath them began to glow as the second figure's expression became amused. "Of course. Ready?"

With the glow rapidly reaching the activation point, the first figure made a slight bow. "I am yours. Until completion of my duty."

(-)

Megalo-Mesembrian Gate Port.

With an irregular flash of light that would have sent any experienced Gate Port worker running for cover, Takahata T. Takamichi and Mana Tatsumiya arrived in the shattered ruins of that once proud structure's arrival platform. Looking like a worldly-wise Mafia boss and his steely-eyed bodyguard, they made their way past the piles of smashed masonry and along the last remaining access walkway.

Rushing out to meet the pair, weary from days of inadequate sleep, Donnet McGuinness allowed herself a look of relief at the sight of the two unharmed transportees. "Thank goodness! You made it through before everything shut down completely!"

Takamichi paused to re-light his cigarette, inhaled, then released a cloud of acrid smoke as Donnet came to a stop. "Just a little wooziness." Takamichi paused to wave an arm at the surrounding ruins. "Konoemon told me about the possibility of Separatist involvement in this. Beyond that, has there been any word on Negi or his students?"

Donnet shook her head. "Nothing confirmed. There's been odd reports from Granicus City out on Cerberus that make me think Negi's there, but nothing about anyone else. Considering the reward for 'terroristic acts' the council's put out and how lawless that area is, I hope he's smart enough not to stay if he is there."

Takamichi glowered and looked up through a hole in the Gate Port's ceiling. ("Officious idiots! Setting bounty hunters after a bunch of kids when there's bigger fish to fry!") "Well, that's a start."

A rush of approaching footsteps brought Mana Tatsumiya's free hand inside her coat. "Professor..."

The volume of the footfalls increased until a half-dozen military mages, lead by an officer bearing the signet-gorget and staff of the Mage Council, rounded a corner and approached at a trot. Donnet started to go forward but a look from Mana froze her in place.

Takamichi ground his cigarette underfoot and casually placed his hands in his pockets. "Praetorians?"

Donnet nodded. "I don't know why they're here. There shouldn't be any trouble from your use of the Gate Port..." Donnet's expression became a grimace. "...unless a councilor loyal to the Separatists sent them!"

Signaling a halt and grounding his staff a prudent distance from Takamichi, the officer signaled his men to spread out, then focused his attention on Donnet. "Donnet McGuinness! You and these two transportees are wanted for questioning with regards to unnecessary use of the damaged Gate Port System. Such use resulting in the complete breakdown of that system. If you do not accompany myself and my unit immediately, you will be restrained and held, pending process of all related charges!"

Takamichi moved slightly to better protect Donnet and draw attention away from Mana. "I am acting under orders of Konoemon Konoe and Magus Stephen Dillane. By their word, this was a previously approved use of the Gate Port system. By whose authority do you attempt to detain us?"

Unused to anyone not instantly bowing to the authority he wielded, the officer made a growling sound in his throat before raising and pointing his staff at Takamichi. "By the authority of the Mage Council! That's all you need to know! If you refuse to comply..."

Takamichi interrupted the officer with three words. "Mana. Do it."

Mana took a half-step back into a braced position, there was a double click followed by a muffled thump, then a small black object launched from Mana's suitcase towards the group of Mage Council Praetorians.

All seven activated unincanted barriers. The object impacted at the level of the officer's face and started spinning rapidly. The man's look of angry contempt quickly turned to one of shock as massive, elaborate watch-face flashed before his eyes. An instant later a huge black sphere englobed and sealed in the officer and the six military mages, then shrank to a point and vanished.

Takamichi smiled and removed his hands from their pockets. "Excellent. It seems Satomi Hakase's interpretations of Chao Lingshen's notes were accurate in their estimate that the level of magic in this world would permit use of that device."

Donnet gave Takamichi a baffled look. Chao Lingshen? What did you do? Are they dead?"

Mana knelt and quickly began to reload the fired round from the launcher magazine inside her suitcase. "Forty-millimeter, area-effect, three-hour forced displacement round. An experiment Chao tried, but didn't use during Mahora Fest." Mana looked up to grace a surprised Donnet with a smile that gave the woman a chill. "We came prepared."

Takamichi turned to Donnet as Mana finished her preparations and all three started walking rapidly towards the exit. "I have contacts in the city who'll help us out. You better come as well."

Donnet shook her head. "I have to stay in case anyone shows up here." Takamichi gave her a raised eyebrow, but she just smiled. "Don't worry. Stephen may not be here, but he has a powerful ally on the Mage Council, so I'll go to their office directly. The council might put me under house arrest, but even under the current situation, they can't very well send the Ministra of a senior Magus and Mage Council member to the Ermine Farm without the unanimous agreement of the entire council!"

Takamichi laughed as they approached and passed through the entrance to the Gate Port. "Fair enough!" Leading Donnet and Mana on in silence, he didn't stop until they reached the end of the causeway connecting the Gate Port Complex to Megalo-Mesembria. Once there, he turned to grasp Donnet's hand while Mana kept watch for possible threats. "Good luck Donnet. I'll contact you, if I can, should we have any success."

Donnet nodded as Takamichi released her hand. "To yourself as well." She watched until Takamichi and Mana disappeared into the city, then hurried on the way to the office of her Magister's ally. ("All this intrigue and madness added to the problems we already have, just because a boy wanted to find his father! Separatist fools! I'd better hurry and go report what's happened!")

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Just a few this time.**

**For pictures of who may be Donnet McGuinness Magister Magi, see v02, c015, p159, pnl02. DR ver. (The Magus of Negi's school, perhaps?) Also scanslated c184 and c185.**

**No comment on who's next.**


	9. Chap 09: A Jester, Clown, or?

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"Such beauty of form and motion, in a comrade of the sky so large, made me feel as if I were no more than a simple, insignificant black-bird."  
-Setsuna Sakurazaki, Comments on the Allies of the Ala Alba. "One Million Steps : A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond." by Kazumi Asakura.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter 09: A Jester, Clown, or...? (Kanashimi no Ryu.)

(-)

Of all the things she thought about in the deep recesses of her dreams, personal freedom and choice were those she cherished most.

Many things in her life were controlled, or at the discretion of others. The main purpose of her life was focused towards the accomplishment of a specific goal she had no say in choosing.

Even geased as she was to ensure she did not stray, she agreed with that goal. It provided certainty and direction in her life.

Still, there were times she just wanted to 'do' something. Go somewhere fun with people who called her friend, relax and watch a movie without concern, or spend time at a mall just to buy clothes or some silly trinket.

She could not. She might fail at her purpose if she relaxed her vigilance, even for a moment.

Therefore she remained aloof, often lonely, and occasionally ignored.

Finally, a time came when her wish could come true.

Most of her classmates followed their teacher to Wales, England, and eventually on to the Hidden World. Things happening there, monitored though means of her own, were cause for much personal concern.

Whatever the rest of the class felt about her, their teacher did his best to include her in class activities, to take interest in her progress, and to worry about her well-being.

He did miss her club's presentation during the recent Mahora Fest, but the reasons were easily understood, and she nodded simply and graced him with a rare smile when he came to profess his sorrow and to beg forgiveness.

The focus of her purpose one day committed an act which placed them under the intense scrutiny of the Mahora Academy Dean. Since their teacher was currently in Wales, this pinned the focus down in such a way there could not possibly be, temporarily at least, any escape from the eventual endgame.

Such a situation presented her with the freedom and opportunity to give something back to the one who consistently showed her kindness without ever expecting anything in return.

In the dead of night, she left the nearly empty Class 3A dorms and made her way to Mahora Academy's Library Island.

Moving with uncanny ease through the darkened passages deep within the library, she passed both guardians, one who genuflected in an almost cowering way, the other who simply waved and smiled, and eventually arrived at the roots of the Great Tree.

She performed a small ceremony, underwent a change that would have very much surprised her teacher, cried out in a special song, and vanished into transit to the land of her ancestors.

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**See Ambrant Arandel's "Child of Mine," and Kafka'sdragon's "Hiro's Lament" and "Markham Chronicles Negima" for this chapter's character inspiration.**

**The Romanji is a alternate title.**

**Next chapter will be the start of the Library Trio's arrival adventures**.


	10. Chap 10: A Philosopher Witch

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"One cannot truely undestand what it means to be a 'Broom-Rider,' until they have built one with their own hands."  
-Comment found by Yue Ayase in her artifact book: 'Orbis Sensualium Pictus.'

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside

Chapter Ten: A Philosopher Witch.

(-)

"A boring but peaceful, ordinary life."

"An interesting, but dangerous, extraordinary life."

How well she remembered those words. How brave she sounded when speaking them, now that they had came back to haunt her.

Now Yue Ayase had both.

A peaceful life all alone on a deserted island.

An interesting, dangerous, but extraordinary life all alone on a deserted island.

(-)

Yue Ayase knew how to swim. She just didn't like to.

Since she and her friend Nodoka Miyazaki were effectively flat-chested, at least, in comparision to their roommate Haruna Saotome, and well, everyone in 3A except for three others, whenever they went swimming, they were made fun-of, or treated like kids and ignored.

Yue Ayase did know how to swim though.

For Yue Ayase, the aftermath of the Megalo-Mesembrian Gate Port battle was very nearly a one time lesson in how to drown. The flash of the teleport magic was followed by a flash of lightning and instant immersion in a stormy sea.

Yue somehow managed to stay afloat, but the constant tossing of the waves kept pulling her under by dragging on her billowing raincoat.

More concerned with living that what might be in the raincoat's pockets, Yue struggled out of the garment and let it go.

Without the sail-like effect of the coat pulling her under, Yue managed to keep her head above water until a wave threw her down and tried to crush her on an unseen beach. Desperately digging into the sand as the wave tried to pull her back out into the water, she locked her fingers on to something unmoving, then held a deathgrip on the object until the wave receded.

With a flash of lightning showing her the barest of ways, Yue scrambled up the beach and past a line of trees just as the next wave crashed ashore. Only wanting to get away from the foaming water, she continued blindly forward until she tripped on something unseen, fell down, and passed out from exhaustion.

(-)

Morning brought a passing of the storm and warmth from the sun to mark Yue's first day on her island.

A most unfortunate, strange-looking crustacean, testing her finger for its edible nature, gave it's life for Yue's breakfast that morning. Waking up to the feeling of being nibbled on, she shrieked and jerked her hand away from the inquisitive creature.

Startled, the crab-like crustacean tried to turn and run, but Yue quickly pulled her crescent-moon training wand out of a pocket in her shorts, and chanting a fire spell fueled by the desire for revenge at the temerity of the creature, stopped it in its tracks. The steaming aftermath proved too delicious smelling to resist, and its date with her stomach was delayed only by the need to find a usefully sized rock.

After two days, Yue realized her situation, while similar to a certain American movie who's title she couldn't recall, wasn't completely hopeless. Fresh water could be had, though she might have to boil it with a fire spell, the crab-creatures were too slow and stupid to get away as long as she didn't startle them before she was close enough to zap one, there were plenty of bread-fruit coconut thingies, and as the dinner now cooking on a magical fire in front of her small cave indicated, any fish foolish enough to get close to her in this island's lagoon was no match for a determined levitation spell.

With survival assured, escape came next. Using her artifact would have made it easy, but the Pactio card was gone now, lost with her raincoat in the desperate struggle to survive the storm. Still, she was better off than the person from the movie. She had magic, low level perhaps, but still enough to help her get along, memories of the content in her artifact, and common-sense intelligence.

Chamo once called her a 'Philosopher Witch,' citing her ancestry and her inclination towards catalyst magic instead of pure sorcery. Well then, philosophy meant nothing when all alone on an island, but being a witch meant she should be able to use a broom to escape. The information on broom-making in her artifact had been only a few pages long. The details for 'making' a broom were easy to remember. The only real problem was that she knew what spell to use, just not how often to use it. Perhaps the spell was only supposed to be used once, when the broom was finished, but that didn't seem right. The other extreme, using the spell on every stick or piece of straw it the broom also didn't seem right. In a case were too-little levitation meant falling into the sea and possible death, she would lean towards too-much levitation, and hope she didn't take a trip into space.

In the morning though. First, a trip to her bathroom, then a good night's sleep.

(-)

Gathering materials for a broom proved harder than Yue thought. The island was big enough for her to survive on, but not quite big enough to have the right kind of wood for a broomstick. Unless she wanted to cut down a palm-type tree, (something she might not be able to do,) and make a jumbo-sized broomstick, she would have to find something small and reasonably straight somewhere. Two days of careful searching finally netted her a piece of driftwood, jammed into a crack along a rocky, precipitous, difficult to access part of the island's shore.

Unable to reach the driftwood physically, or to levitate it out of it's position in the rocks, Yue finally swam the short distance needed to reach it, climbed the rocks, and started trying to pull it out. Her frustration at being unable to do so was eventually cooled off by a wave that splashed up against the rocks, shifting the driftwood slightly and making her glad it wouldn't come out as the wave receded and tried to take her along for the ride. The salty water finally drained away, and she pulled out her prize with no more effort than lifting a pencil would take. A quick plunge and a short swim later, she was safe back on the sandy beach, and ready to start working on her broom.

Another two days passed, and everything was ready. A nice broomstick, shaped and trimmed with minor magics, magically dried grasses for a brush, and, Yue suddenly realized, staring at her efforts dumbly, nothing to bind it together with.

Leaning back with a creeping feeling of depression, Yue realized she had no video tape to use as a binder like the man in the movie did. Grass would work, but she wasn't skilled enough with transmutation magic to bind the stuff together into effective lengths. Cutting and minor shaping was one thing, but bonding for strength was different.

Sitting up to go take her frustration out on a fish or crab, she caught her hair on a crack in a rock and pulled several strands loose. Rubbing her tormented scalp, she looked down to see three strands of hair trailing down from the crack in the rock. Reaching out excitedly, she took the loose ends of the strands and began braiding them together. The result was not as good looking as what other girls in her class could do, but if she made something to hold the strands better, she could braid strands of her hair, then braid the braids to make binding material for the broom. If she recalled the information in her artifact correctly, the addition of a personal catalyst in building the broom should make it easier for her to use, and less likely to be stolen by another magic user.

Much to the distress of the local population of crabs and fish, (she was starting to hate crab,) it took Yue nearly a week to braid enough magically cut hair to use as bindings for the broom. Casting levitation on each piece as she assembled the broom, along with each braid of hair as she used it, eating and resting after the constant use of her levitation magic, consumed the rest of the week. A few early mistakes, ruining one of her braids of hair and some of the grass, taught her to be patient, but even so, the slow pace seemed to conspire against any thoughts of getting home before summer vacation was over.

Eventually, working after dinner one night, the broom was complete. Not perfect in any way, it still represented Yue's first serious step into item creation. Leaning the broom up against her cave's wall, she gave a stretch, then lay down in her magically-dried grass nest to sleep. In the morning, after resting, she would try the broom out.

(-)

In the morning the broom was gone.

Searching frantically about her cave home, thinking the broom fell over or she misplaced it, produced no results.

Yue ground her teeth in distress, wondering how the broom could be gone. Unless someone came and took it, the only way for it to disappear would be if it flew away on it's own. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she looked up at the cave's ceiling. Resting against a rock lip near the entrance, prevented from escaping the cave only by that flaw in the ceiling, was her broom.

The control spell.

Yue realized that the previous night, in her exhausted state, she had forgotten the final thing needed to make the broom completely her own. Using her hair for the bindings would make the broom even 'more' hers, but only after finalizing it with the control spell. Special Mahonet or store-bought witches elixir was the preferred catalyst recommended for the control spell in her artifact. In an emergency though, many other things could have been used. Blood, sweat, or tears would have worked. Now, because she had left out the most important part, the broom was just a stick with a levitation spell cast on it, doing what any such thing would do, trying to levitate.

Now, if she couldn't get the thing down, Yue knew she'd have to start all over again, and she was 'seriously' getting sick of crab and fish as a diet. Unfortunately, her stature worked against her in recovering the broom. Kaede Nagase could probably have just reached up and grabbed it with a running jump. She would have to do it the hard way.

Terribly upset at being reduced to the level of a monkey trying to get a banana down from a string with a stick and a box, Yue set about to scour the island for something to stand on. Her entire effort for the day, most 'useful' items being too big or heavy to carry, only produced a pile of driftwood and rocks that would work if she could jump the remaining distance.

After three tries, Yue slipped and fell so badly she tore open the skin on her knees and palms. Sobbing, holding her knees to try and lessen the pain, she looked up at the broom and broke down into a string of invective and unlady-like language that would have sent her best friend Nodoka Miyazaki into a faint from shock. With a depth of language her grandfather might have admired, but not approved of, she insulted the inanimate broom and her own short, clumsy self in every way she could think of until she ran out of breath and had to stop.

Glaring at the uncaring broom, Yue suddenly realized her shouting and swearing were the first words she'd heard in nearly two weeks. Now she started laughing. Laughing so hard it kept up until she ran out of breath again and had to start pounding her thigh with a fist until she could catch her breath and stop.

Sucking in great, heaving breaths until she finally calmed down, Yue pulled herself to her feet, climbed back up on the pile of rocks and wood, then looked up and shook her bloody fist at the broom. "All right broom! I didn't spend a week putting you together just to let you float away! I'm tied of eating crab! I'm starting to hate fish! YOU'RE MINE!"

Gathering herself for one last effort, Yue thought about the insanely simple control spell, swung her arms back while bending her knees, and jumped up with all the strength she could muster.

"MIA VIRGA!"

A bloody palm, coated with an effective catalyst for activating the control spell, closed around the broom's bindings and there was a blinding flash of light.

When Yue opened her eyes, she was hanging from the broom and slowly descending to the floor of her cave. Once more on a firm footing, she held the broom out before her and smiled like a child with a new toy. From the tip of the broom-handle, to the bloody hand-print that still glowed faintly with residual magic, to the ends of the grass bristles, this was something 'she' had made. Independent of Negi, or Eva, or even really, of her Pactio artifact. Weather or not she ever recovered her original, or received a new Pactio artifact, this was a unique item that was hers, and hers alone.

Placing the broom against the cave's wall, Yue walked to the other side and held out her hand. "Mia Virga!"

Instantly, the broom leapt across the distance to land in Yue's hand with a satisfying, and painful, smack.

After cleaning herself up, Yue exited her cave and looked up at the setting sun. Normally it would be time to find dinner, but now, now was the time to see if her efforts and blood were going to pay off. Walking down to the beach, recalling how she'd seen Negi fly with his wand, straddling it, and how she'd ridden the wand, side-saddle, she swung the broom behind her back and, thinking simply about floating, sat on it. The broom held her weight, hovering about three feet off the ground. Balance was a small issue to her, but Negi never seemed to worry about such things, so it surely wasn't any more complicated than walking or riding a bicycle.

"I think, therefore I am balanced."

Yue grinned at hearing her growing confidence voiced. Her grandfather may have groaned at her twisting of words, but surely he would approve of their intent. Balance walking was an unconscious effort, therefore, balance flying must be the same. Otherwise, how could anything be accomplished while one was flying? She thought about going higher. The broom rose. A rush and a stop. The broom shot forward and stopped so suddenly she fell off and into the sand.

Sitting up and laughing, Yue looked back at the broom as it slowly settled to the ground. It may have been a reflection of her own embarrassment, but the broom actually looked sheepish for having dumped her.

"Mia Virga."

Gently this time, in response to her quiet words, the broom came over and lay itself in her palm.

Thinking about floating once more, Yue settled herself on the broom and by just thinking about it, started moving along the beach. Slowly at first, she followed the sand down to the waters edge, and after a moments hesitation, moved out over the water. Gaining further confidence, she leaned into a turn, just like riding a bicycle, and began to circle her island. when she completed the circuit, she wore the biggest smile she could ever remember wearing. Leaning into the opposite direction, she decided to circle the island one more time before returning to her crabs and bread-fruit coconuts.

"Faster! FASTER!"

Responding to it's master's request and joyful attitude, the broom shot forward, leaving a tiny rooster-tail in the water and carrying Yue around the island again in half the time taken by the first trip. Finishing once more and happy beyond her experience, Yue decided to conclude her test by taking a quick look at the cliff face where she'd found her broom's stick. If she was going to leave the island, she selfishly wanted to say that she'd looked over every part of it at least once.

Approaching the somewhat concave cliff-face in the growing dark, she saw the last rays of sunlight reflecting off some glistening object cought on several fallen rocks. Rushing over, she reached out carefully, almost afraid it would vanish if she hurried, and retrieved her raincoat. After a quick examination that confirmed the pockets were still sealed, she forgot about dinner and flew the broom directly to the entrance of her cave.

After quickly starting a fire to ward off the rapidly approaching darkness, Yue lay the raincoat out on the newly built pile of rocks and driftwood and cautiously opened the pockets. A lump in the first was her share of the spending money passed out to everyone by Donnet McGuinness. The second pocket contained her soggy, but very much intact Pactio card. sitting down roughly next to her fire, she held out the card towards the flames.

Ignoring the heat trying to burn her hands, she waited impatiently for the card to dry and stiffen up. Finally, she backed away from the fire and stood up.

"Adeat!"

A flash of light, and Yue stood clothed in her apprentice's robe and witch's hat. In the hand that previously held the Pactio card was her artifact, the 'Orbis Sensualium Pictus.'

However, unlike her picture on the card, there was no broom. Looking around, Yue's eyes fell on the broom she'd built leaning against the wall. Apparently, as Chamo said on numerous occasions, the artifact reflected the partner, and if she didn't need a broom, it probably wasn't going to come out.

Removing the hat and robe, Yue sat down and opened her artifact. "Well now, let's see if we can find out where we are... 'World Map, crustaceans, bread-fruit coconuts, island grasses...'" The book flipped itself to a page containing a map of the Magical World, then projected several magical holographs holding relevant information. One held a list of possible matches, and one held a message; 'No results found. Advanced search?' She mentally tapped that window and began refining her search questions.

(-)

Several days passed while Yue narrowed down her possible location. Occasionally, she had to remind herself to eat and sleep, but eventually she decided her location was somewhere in the Cerberian Sea, east of a land mass called Sabrina, a part of the Elysium Continent in the Southern Hemisphere of the Magical World.

Yue made time to practice using her broom. THAT was for fun, and the enjoyment she received from quickly learning what she could do made it worth the time away from her artifact. However, it was also for caution, re-reading the section on broom-making had made her realize she'd built a fire-cracker. By casting a levitation spell on every piece of the broom, it had the potential to be too-fast and uncontrollable for ANYONE to handle. The high level of levitation magic was why it tried to float away on it's own. Only by using her hair, and accidentally-on-purpose her blood, had she made the control spell strong enough to get such a rocket-broom to obey her. Side research of related subjects revealed her perception of the broom showing emotion was not that far off. The normal control spell elixir would not have done such a thing, but blood magic could have very powerful effects, and it was possible her use of such had attracted a 'familiar spirit' to the broom. Fortunately, it shouldn't need anything else but proximity to her magic as 'food,' but practice meant more control and abilities, so she made sure to practice.

Eventually, Yue felt confident enough to leave her island home. Megalo-Mesembria was too far to the North and East. She would head West. Several cities and towns showed along the coast on the Sabrina map in her artifact. A city called Dracogenia was closest, so she would head there first.

After allowing herself one last look at her home of the last two weeks, the cave, an outside fire pit, the pile of cracked crab shells and bread-fruit coconut husks, and finally the rocks and waves, she sat on her broom and flew off. Flying away from the rising sun, without looking back, and hopefully towards reunification with her friends.

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Slight stretch made in the ability of Yue's artifact to act as a 'locator.'**

**It can connect to the Magic World 'Mahonet,' accessing very high level information. If it can also act as a Magic World encyclopedia, or, 'Magipedia,' then the stretch is not too far.**

**An extreme stretch would be the 'Orbis Sensualium Pictus' acting as a MPS. (Magical Positioning System.) Though it is difficult to say it could not. A more realistic version of Yue's efforts would be her focusing on location determination, with the encyclopedia version, by establishing a general 'range' of creatures and plants on her island, maybe with a little positioning of the sun and stars thrown in for good measure.**

**"Mia Virga." I looked up 'broom' on an E-L/L-E dictionary website, and received 'virga.' So it seems, 'My Wand,' and "My Broom,' are the same in Latin.**

**There might be a delay in the next chapter while I work on a Chao Lingshen story. I'm hoping I'll be able to work on both together, but one can never be sure about such things..**

**Nodoka Miyazaki will be next.**


	11. Chap 11: A Modest Librarian

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

Jumping off in the deep end now...

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"First editions, rare, out-of-print books, and obscure reference materials. The things you can find in truly old libraries never ceases to amaze me."  
-Nodoka Miyazaki. "A Librarian's Tour of the Magical World."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside

Chapter Eleven: A Modest Librarian.

(-)

Mahora Academy. Evangeline McDowell's Resort.

Dressed in a maid's outfit borrowed from one of Chachamaru Karakuri's sisters, Nodoka Miyazaki stood waiting in Evangeline McDowell's library. Located in the deepest part of the arrival tower of Evangeline's resort, the library was where the little vampire had ordered her to report for her session of 'special training.'

Negi and Kotaro had undergone special training so intense they couldn't describe it without breaking out in a cold sweat. Asuna Kagurazaka, even now, was apparently undergoing more of the same.

Nodoka suddenly realized thinking about what kind of training Eva might put her through was beginning to make her nervous. Normally, standing in the foyer of a library would have no more meaning to her than that of being at the entrance to a place she would normally find comfort in.

Eva's library was different. Dimly lit, dead silent due to the oppressively solid mass of the tower above it, this library felt like a tomb from which there would be no escape.

Hearing a soft rustle of cloth, Nodoka turned towards the library's entrance. No one was there, and the door showed no indication of being just opened. "E... Eva? I...is that you?" Turning a complete circle produced no indication her supposed trainer was anywhere nearby. Looking back at the library's door, she considered leaving, but that would surely mean failure of whatever test Eva might have planned for her. Instead, she rushed deeper into the library so she could at least wait in the questionable safety of a circle of light provided by a nearby lamp.

Evangeline McDowell smiled as she watched her newest trainee from the shadows. That the little librarian didn't flee when she should have might call her intelligence into question, but it was certainly a plus in terms of showing her courage and determination.

Panting from the short run and her rising fright, Nodoka heard another sound. After looking around and once more finding nothing, she took out her Pactio card, summoned her Diarium Ejus, and was preparing to call out Eva's name when something rushed up and embraced her from behind. With her voice suddenly frozen in her throat, all she could do was look down to see Eva, ready to sink a pair of gleaming fangs into her neck.

"What will you do Librarian? If I bite you, you'll be my slave, but you'll be able to make Negi yours..."

Nodoka wanted to scream so much it surprised her she wasn't doing so already. Still, what good would it do? Yue wasn't here to help her, nor was Negi. If Eva was serious, the only one who could save her was herself. Feeling Eva's fangs beginning to press into her neck, she focused everything she had into moving the arm that held her artifact. "No...NOOO!" Swinging the Diarium Ejus with all the strength she could muster, she hit Eva in the head with enough impact to maybe stun a fly. Weak as the hit was, the little vampire still let her go. Stumbling forward, she turned to face her attacker and opened the Diarium Ejus. "Evangeline McDowell!" Instantly, a flood of information filled the two facing pages of the artifact. NONE of it having any relevance to the current situation. The only thing that made any sense was the picture frame. THAT showed Eva holding her limp, maid-uniform dressed body, draining her to the last drop.

Eva gave Nodoka a hungry grin. The little Librarian was brave, but that artifact of hers wasn't any good against someone who could flood it with surface thought gibberish. "What will you do Librarian? I ask you again; Do you want Negi to be yours or not?"

Nodoka backed up slowly as Eva began to advance. She tried to ignore Eva's taunting, but the idea of making Negi 'hers' had a dangerously seductive appeal. Glancing down at her artifact, she suddenly realized she was reading herself. Now the picture showed her, with Eva in the background, drinking Negi's blood. That stunned her. Was her desire to have Negi so desperate she could do such a thing to him? Shaking her head to clear away such terrible thoughts, she closed her artifact and straightened herself up. "Ye... yes. I want to be with Negi, but I won't have him your way. That's dirty, cheating. I would NEVER hurt him like that. Even if it means he'll never love me in return." Pausing for a breath to steel her resolve, she took a step forward and exposed her neck. "If you must have blood, go ahead and take mine, but don't use me to hurt Negi!"

Eva smiled once more, pleased to find that the self-sacrifice the little Librarian had shown during Mahora Fest was more than just a fluke. Now to see if she had the mettle to deal with what her artifact could really do. "Good. You pass. For now..."

Nodoka lowered her chin to see Eva gesturing for her to follow. A short trip down a hall brought them to a brightly lit room. It had the feeling of a reading room, but all it contained was two stone benches. At Eva's pointed finger, she sat down on one, while the vampire took the other. "Eva...?"

Eva crossed her arms and legs. After briefly considering how best to proceed, she decided 'throw the baby in the water and hope it swims' had to be it. The Librarian had potential, but if she couldn't stomach what was about to hit her, she needed to get out before anything bad happened. "Librarian, do you really understand that your artifact is just as much a weapon as any spell Negi might throw? Or Setsuna's sword? That blade of hers can 'kill' you know. It's not just a prop for focusing Shinmei Ryu techniques."

Nodoka looked down at her artifact, then back up at Eva. "I thought it could just read minds? Negi's talked about using it for communication, but he hasn't had time to show me how yet."

Eva shook her head. "No. The Diarium Ejus is a weapon because if you read an enemy's thoughts, then you or someone else act on those thoughts, that enemy might be wounded or killed. Have you ever considered 'that?' My little Librarian?"

Turning slightly pale, Nodoka looked down at her artifact like she'd never seen it before.

Eva uncrossed her limbs, then leaned forward. "Now, open your artifact and pay attention to what I'm going to demonstrate to you. I want you to see things you might encounter when using something like your Diarium Ejus." When Nodoka complied, Eva continued. "What would it be like if you saw someone's plans for a person close to you? Say, that boy Fate Averruncus planning to petrify the Boya, then to destroy him while he was helpless?"

Nodoka watched in shocked fascination as her artifact played out Eva's words. Showing the white-haired boy from Kyoto casting a petrification spell on Negi, gloating and threatening Negi's friends as the petrification took hold, then smashing the resultant statue into unrecoverable bits.

"What if you didn't, or couldn't do anything to stop him? Would you cry? Or run away? Despite your feelings for Negi, I hope you'd do something smart to gain revenge. Trying to discover how to negate his water clones perhaps, instead of reacting emotionally and doing something stupid, like attacking Fate mindlessly and winding up dead like your precious professor."

Nodoka felt mildly ill at the thought of watching Negi die and not being able to stop it. Before she could even consider closing her artifact, Eva began another example.

"What if you were wondering what had happened to your friend Yue Ayase, and you 'read' a demon or some such you knew had been near her? What if you saw that the demon had killed your friend?"

Now Nodoka watched, horrified, as a demon pierced Yue through the shoulder with its claws. The demon lifted the struggling girl into the air, then tore open her throat with the claws of it's other hand before flinging her to the ground to choke and die, in fear and pain, on her own blood. Now the Diarium Ejus was showing her things she had never really considered. She tried to close the artifact again, but Eva stopped her.

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CLOSE THAT BOOK LIBRARIAN!" After Nodoka, starting to grow increasingly nauseated, reluctantly straightened up and looked back down at her artifact, Eva, her voice rising and cracking slightly as if she was having to force out the words, continued. "Finally, what if you were trying to find out the motivations of an enemy, and you saw what she'd done after being driven completely insane with pain!"

Nodoka watched now as the blackened corpse of a child rose from the ashes of a still smoldering fire, to attack and kill without mercy many of the men, women and children of the village responsible for burning her. The horribly burned child slowly healed with the draining of blood from each body, and in the end, the image finally resolved into that of the person sitting before her. Now heaving from her nausea, Nodoka flung the Diarium Ejus aside, fell to her knees and began retching.

Eva sat calmly, ignoring the scent of bile, until Nodoka finished emptying her stomach. "THAT BOOK ISN'T A TOY LIBRARIAN! IT - IS - A - WEAPON! IT CAN BE A COMMUNICATION DEVICE, BUT IT IS CERTAINLY NOT A RECORDER FOR YOUR EROTIC DREAMS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME NOW LIBRARIAN!"

Nodoka continued dry heaving, then started gasping out words as best she could when Eva finished shouting. "ye... YES! Master Evangeline..."

Eva allowed herself another smile of satisfaction. "Good. If you're still serious about helping the Boya out, get yourself and this mess cleaned up. There's cleaning supplies in a room next to the entrance. When you're finished, I'll start your next lesson by explaining what I just did, and why you couldn't read me properly a moment ago. Then we'll move on to how you can prevent that from happening. After that, I'll start showing you what else that book should be able to do."

Nodoka looked up at Eva. Playing with her Diarium Ejus was something she couldn't honestly say she'd never do again. However, Eva's harshness made her realize how far she really needed to go to stand at Negi's side as an equal. Wanting very much to do so, she began to understand, more so than after the incident with Professor Nijuin's daughter, that involving herself in Negi and Eva's world meant the possibility of facing unpleasant things, and risking unwelcome consequences. Pulling herself upright, she straightened out the rumpled maid's uniform, wiped away the tears on her face, and gave Eva what she hoped was a firm look of determination. Yes! Master Evangeline!"

Eva gave a fangs-showing smile of approval and waved Nodoka on her way.

(-)

Megalo-Mesembrian Gate Port.

Professor Negi Springfield, the boy she loved, had been gravely wounded.

A short distance away, the White-haired boy from Kyoto, who MUST be responsible, stood talking to Professor Springfield.

His actions could not be forgiven, but without a Pactio card, there was nothing to be done.

For a reason they did not understand, all three Library Trio Pactio cards, taken earlier by Professor Springfield, flashed across the intervening distance to stop with a nearly audible 'snap' before herself. Yue, and Haruna.

Nodoka Miyazaki snatched her Pactio card from the air before it could settle to the ground. "ADEAT!" Instantly, the Diarium Ejus appeared before her. Wanting nothing more than to faint, Nodoka forced herself to focus on something Eva had emphasized during her training; _"When you're scared or confused, just DO something! Most times , ANY action is better than doing nothing!"_ Seeing who was near the developing fight for Konoka, she just picked the person's name who first came to mind. "Thought Pursuit! Picture Diary of the ID! Two small edition volumes! Ku Fei Praestantia Immineo Fate Averruncus!" Snatching the two volumes as soon as they appeared, she took the one from Fate and folded it inside the one for Ku Fei, then touched Ku's book to her own. _("KU! Just like Eva said in practice!")_

Over on the other gate port walkway, Ku Fei nodded slightly and seemed to abandon Konoka, stepping away from the healer and into the swirling smoke even as Setsuna struck at the White-haired boy. Her target, revealed as a water clone, dispersed in a splash of water and the Shinmei-Ryu girl was left vulnerable to a counter-attack.

As Nodoka gasped in fear for her friend's life, Ku Fei stepped back out of the concealing smoke and landed a heavy punch on the presumably 'real' Fate preparing to attack Setsuna from behind. There was an explosion of Ki energy, Fate was knocked away, and Setsuna was safe. Now unable to see because of an increase in the amount swirling dust and smoke, Nodoka collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath from the exertions of her heart, pounding from worry and threatening to explode in her chest. Lacking the concentration required for continued existence, the two mini diaries faded away, leaving her holding just her original artifact. _("I...I have to get back up! Eva said I can help everyone fight, even though I'm such a weak person!")_

(-)

_"Nodoka. I'm not sure there's much hope for you as a fighting mage, but that book of yours could be the ultimate un-jammable communication device for the Ala Alba. Can you guess why?"_

_Nodoka sat back and stared at the ceiling of the reading room for a moment. "Well.., using the 'Picture Diary of the ID' in the manner you spoke of would seem too cumbersome. Perhaps by something related to that, but using only the Diarium Ejus?"_

_Eva smiled. "Very good! Now, 'how' would such a thing work?"_

_Nodoka looked over at Eva. "Some variant of Telepathia? Like Negi uses with the Pactio cards, only everyone is tied into my artifact somehow?"_

_"Excellent! I can see now why you're twenty-first on the Junior-High class score level chart! Now, there are dangers involved with this spell I'll explain momentarily, but for now, let me show you how it should work..."_

(-)

Pulling herself back to her feet with Yue and Haruna's help, Nodoka turned to the page in her Diarium Ejus where she'd written down the spell Eva had shown her, the group-name Eva had given to Negi and his partners, and the name of everyone in that group. "Di... Diarium Ejus! Ala Alba Diary of the ID! Nodoka Miyazaki Telepathia Terminus!" There was a tiny mental 'pop,' and she suddenly 'knew' where everyone was. Starting to work through the process of connecting the Ala Alba together, she gave a sigh of relief when linking to Negi told her Konoka had taken care of him. She switched to Asuna and was starting to tie her into the spell when Negi was attacked again and a backlash of pain washed over her. Warned by Eva that such might happen to her as the 'Telepathia Terminus,' she was still unprepared for the sudden debilitating sensation. The linkage spell collapsed as she once more fell to her knees. Stunned and unable to focus her thoughts, she could feel herself being pulled back to her feet by Yue and Haruna. Her two friends were screaming at her to 'get up and run!' and shouting in a panicked manner about massive stone pillars. There was a loud, groaning sound of something falling and smashing apart, a flash of light, and then nothing.

(-)

Nodoka opened her eyes. The first thing to make it's way through her throbbing headache was the realization she was lying on some kind of stone staircase, with her legs folded painfully under her body. Shaking her head only served to increase the barely tolerable pain between her temples, so she just closed her eyes and lay still. Voices whispering in a language she didn't understand finally filtered through her headache, so she rolled over on her stomach and slowly rose to her knees. Even that simple act seemed to take forever, and when she finally leaned back and opened her eyes again, she found herself sitting if front of what seemed to be, from people carrying books to and fro, some kind of library. A person who looked like a teddy-bear came over to say something to her, but she didn't understand the words, and could only shake her head carefully in response. Not knowing what else to do after the person left, she slowly rose to her feet, put away her artifact, then staggered into the building, hoping to find 'library comfort,' and time to gather her wits.

Finding the cool dimness of the entry-way helped relieve the pounding in her head, Nodoka paused, taking several slow breaths to try and help herself relax, then straightened up and walked on into the library. As soon as she passed through the door into the main room, a seemingly human person wearing ebony-colored rabbit ears(?) and clerk-ish clothes stood up from behind the checkout desk and started shouting at her. Confused by his unintelligible words, thinking the building wasn't a library after all, she turned to flee.

Since the style of raincoat seemed to indicate that the assistance 'promised' to him after his request for such from the Granicus City Library was trying to run away, Hi'Ki Zosho got up from behind his desk and ran after the person. Grabbing the girl by the elbow before she could get out the door, he pulled her back inside the library. "Where have you been"? It's been two weeks since the last Whale-ship go- GAH!"

Nodoka suddenly realized the person who was dragging her back into the library was a boy. Still confused about what was going on, unable to understand his words, she felt her old fear coming back and swung her free hand around, fist closed, to sock the rabbit-ears wearing boy in the face. "Let me go! I'm sorry if I did something wrong! I'll leave right away!"

Hi'Ki felt shocked by the weak punch more than anything else. He looked at the girl again and suddenly understood by her words that she couldn't be who he thought. Realizing he'd made a terrible mistake out of his desperate need for help, he let the girl go. "Please forgive me! I misunderstood who you were!"

Nodoka reacted to the apologetic tone and the release of her arm with wary caution. She still didn't understand what the rabbit-ears wearing boy was saying, _("Tho... those ears look real!")_ but his tone of voice was completely different now. Relaxing further, she turned to face him politely. "I'm sorry! I thought this was a library and wanted to rest for a bit! If it isn't, I'll leave right away!"

Hi'Ki listened with confusion to the girl's gibberish of words as she started to make apologetic bows. Realizing the two of them babbling at each other in different languages was getting them no-where, he made what he hoped she'd understand was a 'follow me' gesture, and walked back to his desk. The girl followed him, then stepped aside when a Kage-Jin professor came up to check out several books. He went through the steps of doing so, then nodded as the girl stepped back in front of his desk. Reaching into the back of a drawer he rarely opened, he pulled out a language index book used for when the occasional person who didn't know Tradespeak came to visit the library. It was unusual that, as a Hu-Jin, she didn't know that language, but it happened sometimes, so he wasn't worried. Turning to the introductions page, he placed his finger next to the first line of the list. "Do you understand Kit-Go?"

Nodoka stared for a moment, then shook her head. The rabbit boy seemed to be trying to find a language she understood, but as he went down his list, each attempt as useless as the last, it quickly became obvious he was growing confused and frustrated.

Hi'Ki read off the last introduction, watched the girl shake her head, and sat back to rub at the bridge of his nose. Looking back down at his book, he turned it to the next page. It wasn't very likely, since there were almost never Normal World visitors this far from Megalo-Mesembria, but the Normal World language index was the only thing left to try. Leaning forward to rest his chin on a palm, he read the first introduction that caught his eye. "Do you understand English?"

Nodoka watched as the rabbit boy turned the page in his book, sighed, and read another phrase. He frowned at her, and started to read another phrase when she suddenly realized she'd understood what he'd just said. "YES! Yes! I understand English!"

Hi'Ki stared up at the now smiling girl like she'd just fallen from the sky. _("English! The girl knew a Normal World Language!")_ "Wha... What are you doing here?"

Once again Nodoka felt confused. The rabbit boy had said something in English, then shouted in gibberish again. The boy flipped through many of the pages in his book until he found one he wanted. He started reading and making a flurry of motions she recognized as setup for some form of spell, then finally pressed his finger to the page. There was a small flash, and he looked up at her once more.

"I said; What are you doing here? Girl of the Normal World?"

(-)

Hi'Ki checked in a few books handed to him from a bespectacled Hu-Jin, then turned back to Nodoka, who sat in a chair he'd pulled over next to his desk. "I don't know what those people who attacked you did, but it sounds like there was some kind of accident involving the Gate Port teleportation system. You're lucky you didn't fall into the ocean, wind up on some mountain, or land in the nest of something like a Cerberus Cloth Eater!"

Nodoka made an 'EEEK!' motion and gave a mildly strained laugh. "Those sound terrible! I'm glad I landed here!"

Hi'Ki chuckled as he swiveled his chair to place the books on the return cart. "Yes and no! You might survive all three, but in one you'd nearly drown, the other nearly freeze, or after the Cloth Eater was through sliming you, be left stark naked in the middle of the forest!"

Nodoka laughed again, but then turned to look out into the nighttime darkness now surrounding the library. Her smile fell, and her expression become one of melancholy. "I wonder how my friends are doing..."

Hi'Ki finished with his stylus and closed the library register. He reached up to scratch an itch at the tip of his ear, then looked over at Nodoka. "If you want to get back to Megalo-Mesembria, you're out of luck for the moment. You'll never make it cross-country to the next big town north of here. Granicus City is the closest place you could get a transport to Megalo-Mesembria, or wherever else you might need to go."

Nodoka balled up her fists and fought to hold back her tears. Here she was, safe in a library, talking easily with a boy even and she couldn't do anything to help her friends. She'd tried the 'Telepathia Terminus' spell with her artifact again, but none of her friends were close enough for it to lock on to. Realizing she was completely alone, the tears finally came. "What am I going to do?"

Still absent-mindedly scratching his ear, Hi'Ki looked at he pile of books on the return cart, then back over at Nodoka. "Why don't you stay and help me out for a while? There won't be another Whale-ship stopping in this backwater town for another two weeks. Estimated Prophet will be here from down south, escorting the Ofuda Tree harvest on the Cyclops about the same time. The Whale-ship is expensive. Help me straighten out the mess in this library for two weeks and I'll get you a ride up to Granicus City on the Prophet. My dad knew Captain Adenaur, and I'm sure she'd help you out as a favor to me."

Nodoka gave a sniffle as she rubbed at the tears with her wrist. "Help you? What's wrong?" The rabbit boy suddenly jumped up and slammed his fist down on the desk, causing her to start with surprise.

"Some bunch of idiots broke into this place the last time the Whale-ship was here and dumped an entire section of books on the floor!" Realizing he'd startled Nodoka, Hi'Ki sat back down. "Excuse me. It's just that my father and several of his friends set this place up after the war twenty years ago. He died last year, and it upsets me that someone would come in here and wreck things."

Something other than worry began to pique Nodoka's interest. "Did they steal anything?" At Hi'Ki's curious look, she stood up to indicate the whole library with the wave of her arm. "When people vandalize a library, it might be just that, but another reason to dump books is they're looking to find something, or to keep other people from finding it."

Hi'Ki guffawed, surprised at Nodoka's sudden seriousness. "This backwater research library? I mean there are important things here, especially about the Dragon Clans to the south, but Dracogenia's so far off the beaten path we only get a Whale-ship once a month! Who would want to steal anything from here?" Standing up, he took a light coat from a wall hook behind his desk and began putting it on. "Anyway, will you help me out?"

Unable to be with her first love temporarily, Nodoka now felt she had something to focus on with her second. "If you promise to get me on that ship, I'll start right now!"

Hi'Ki smiled at Nodoka's 'burning with passion' intensity. "Tomorrow's fine. Besides, It's past time to go home anyway."

Nodoka deflated and stared at Hi'Ki in slight confusion as he began whispering incantations and touching glyphs on the wall to turn off the Library's lights. "Home? What...?"

Shaking his head, Hi'Ki picked up Nodoka's raincoat and started helping her into it. "Since you were in some kind of accident at the Megalo-Mesembrian Gate Port, I doubt you have a place to stay. I'll let you stay at my place, or I'll help you get a room. Unless you stay down by the docks though, it'll cost you, and, well, I wouldn't feel right leaving a girl alone down there..."

Nodoka began to fidget as Hi'Ki herded her towards the door. "Um... maybe I could stay here?"

"Heh heh... Never stayed over with a 'boy' before...?"

Nodoka's nervousness increased as Hi'Ki held the door for her. "Well, in a way, but there were other girls there..."

Hi'Ki laughed at Nodoka's shyness as she stepped through the door. "Don't worry so much! My mother's still alive, so she'll keep you 'safe' from me!"

Nodoka gave a half-hearted laugh, hoping Hi'Ki would change his mind, as she stepped through and turned to wait for him to lock the door. "What will your mother think? About you bringing a strange girl home?"

Hi'Ki gently grasped Nodoka's hand and started to guide her away from the library. "Don't worry. My mother has a past habit of picking up the occasional stray. I'm sure she won't mind if I bring one home for a change."

Shocked by Hi'Ki's boldness, her furious blush at the very idea of holding hands with anyone besides Negi thankfully hidden by the darkness of night, Nodoka meekly allowed herself to be lead along towards the home of a boy she'd only just met.

(-)

Despite the welcoming nature of Hi'Ki's mother, Nodoka barely managed to sleep any in his home that first night. The next day, she fainted twice after meeting several very strange looking 'beast' people browsing through the library. Utter exhaustion convinced her sleep was better than stress, and a conscious decision to just treat everyone she met like 'people,' lessened her anxiety from that direction. After that, she could even manage to talk to them without stuttering, as long as it was a type of beast person she'd seen before.

Nodoka glanced at the spine of another book, then walked over to place it on the proper stack. Helping Hi'Ki sort through the vandalisim mess in the Dracogenia Library had turned out to be surprisingly easy. Once his mother had dealt with her language issues, she'd found the library's cataloguing system similar to the one on Library Island. Now, after only five days, she had most of the mess sorted out, and was nearly ready to begin re-shelving.

"Miss Miyazaki! Oh my... this is so terrible..."

Looking up from the library register she was using to sort the books, Nodoka saw a gray haired, faded-stripes tiger-man making his way down the aisle towards her. A somewhat absent minded researcher from Tantalus she'd helped several times, he'd reminded her of an old tired tomcat, at least, until she'd noticed his still sharp claws. The tiger-man was normally very calm, and seeing him in such a hurry made her worry. "What's wrong Professor Bagera?"

Panting from age and exertion, the tiger-man leaned on a shelf to catch his breath, then looked up at Nodoka with an upset expression on his face. "Tell me you weren't involved in that absolute disaster in Megalo-Mesembria! If someone took you away for the reward it would ruin me! You've only been here a few days, and you've already helped me so much!"

Nodoka stared at the out of breath tiger-man in shock. "Huh? Reward? For what?"

Professor Bagera was starting to speak again when he was interrupted by the appearance of a frumpy, glasses and coat wearing Hu-Jin and her equally bespectacled and frumpy, but younger companion at the end of the aisle. "Miss Miyazaki. Surely someone who loves books as much as you seem to wouldn't be involved in such a terrible thing!"

Now Nodoka was starting to get worried. "Involved? In what?"

"Nodoka!"

Now Hi'Ki came running down the aisle. "Nodoka! They're saying on MNN that you and your friends destroyed the Megalo-Mesembrian Gate Port! The Magic Council has even posted rewards for all of you!"

Nodoka's expression quickly became one of disbelief. "WHY? Negi and I and all our friends just came to visit this world. That white-haired boy and his friends attacked us! We didn't do anything like that!" Her eyes filling with tears of anger and worry for her friends, Nodoka took out her Pactio card and summoned her artifact. Taking her Diarium Ejus, she thrust it out at the coat wearing woman. "Here! You've said you can read any book Miss Yomuoto! Take this book and read me! See the truth for yourself!"

Reaching out, Professor Bagera placed his hand on Nodoka's book and gently pushed it back to her. "That won't be necessary Miss Miyazaki. I may be an eccentric, self-centered Professor of History, but I'm not unaware of the current ways of this world." Turning to face the other three standing in the aisle, he crossed his arms and reached up to scratch his chin for a moment. "Considering the tactics used by the Separatists in the past, and the sincerity of our fellow bibliophile's response to this news, are there any of you who doubt Miss Miyazaki's word?" After a unanimous shaking of heads, Professor Bagera turned back to Nodoka. "Most anyone serious about using this library won't care who you are Miss Miyazaki, but others in town might."

Now Hi'Ki stepped forward. "It's only been a five days. We come early and leave late. Nodoka spends most of her time in this aisle. I don't think enough people have seen her yet to worry about. Staying in a small town like this might be a safer bet long term, but I sure she'll want to start looking for her friends." Hi'Ki glanced at Nodoka, who nodded. "Going cross-country by herself is impossible. Going by caravan would be like asking a bounty hunter to pick her up. As much as I'd be willing to do so, I can't leave the library. Nodoka said she has a little money, but not enough to afford transport on the next Whale-ship. That means the next safe transport anywhere will probably be on the Estimated Prophet."

Professor Bagera's eyes widened a bit. "Captain Adenaur and that ship of hers? Are you sure that's wise? Considering who she's working for and where she'll be escorting the Cyclops next?"

Hi'Ki grinned. "She's contracted through Dolnegus because she's the only one the Dragon Clans trust to handle the Ofuda Tree harvest. The mills are in Granicus City, and if you do business in Granicus city, you go through him. There's no love lost there. She hates him for his slaving. As far as going to Granicus City is concerned, Nodoka has to go there eventually since it's the closest city with a Whale-ship Terminal. The only way she'll ever find any of her friends is to start at a place like that. One of them would have to rise from the sea or appear out of the forest for her to find them in Dracogenia."

"What about the reward?"

Hi'Ki turned to face Yomuoto and her friend, who had asked the question. "I don't 'think' it will sway Captain Adenaur. Especially after I talk to her about Nodoka's situation. The Captain isn't exactly happy with the Separatists either. If they succeed in cutting off the Normal World, her family stands to loose a lot of business. My father and Captain Adenaur's were close, she's almost like an older sister to me. She should be willing to provide passage to Granicus City, maybe even to help Nodoka locate her friends if I ask for it."

"Even if that's the case..." Professor Bagera paused as another library customer wandered past the end of the aisle carrying several books. "...Miss Miyazaki being able to leave is still another week or two away. Someone unsympathetic may notice her before then."

Nodoka swung her arm around to indicate the piles of books. "Maybe I should stay here. I still have a lot of work to do, including helping you as much as I can Professor Bagera..." The tiger-man smiled in thanks. "... so maybe that would be best." Now Nodoka glanced nervously at Hi'Ki and turned slightly away from him. "That might be better than hiding at Hi'Ki's house all the time..."

Not being able to see Nodoka all day made Hi'Ki not at all happy. "What if my mother bleached her hair? Or maybe braided it somehow?"

Yomuoto's companion gave a cough. "What about using a glamour spell to disguise her as a U-Jin? Say she's your cousin or girlfriend or something? If people ask, just say they were mistaken about her being a Hu-Jin, or that person left, and she's been sick and staying at your house since the Whale-ship dropped her off."

A sharp 'Ding!' from the bell at the checkout desk, indicating someone needed assistance, saved Hi'Ki from the embarrassment of having his flush at the idea of Nodoka looking like an U-Jin seen. He fled to do his job as Professor Bagera gave the idea presented by Yomuoto's companion an approving nod.

"Hmm... to hide in plain sight would work best."

_("ME? An U-Jin girl?")_ Nodoka remembered how pretty Akira Okochi and the many other female students dressed as Bunny-Girls during Mahora Fest had looked and started fretting. "I... I'm not pretty enough to be an U-Jin..."

Grinning broadly, Professor Bagera clasped his hand on Nodoka's nervous shoulder. "Nonsense dear girl! We're not even the same species and I think you're cute! Why, If I was thirty years younger, I'd give young Hi'Ki a run for his money!"

Nodoka wanted to disappear into the depths of the library. Even if the professor was an old man, he was the first boy besides Negi to call her cute. _("Give Hi'Ki a run for his money? Did that mean Hi'Ki thought she was cute?")_

Professor Bagera began laughing as Nodoka's hands went to her face and she turned completely red. "Ah youth! It's so wasted on the young! Anyway Miss Miyazaki, we happen to have here the finest bibliophilic master of glamour spells this side of Megalo-Mesembria! If you would please, Miss Chosha..."

Yomuoto's companion rolled up her sleeves and moved up to stand in front of Professor Bagera. The look she gave him was one of displeased exasperation. "I'm not that good you dirty old man! Besides, you could have done this to, you know."

A wide, toothy, amused grin matched Chosha's one of displeasure. "Yes, but If I say or do anything else to this poor shy girl, she may faint dead away!"

Chosha clenched her fist like she wanted to plant it in the middle of Professor Bagera's smug face. He suddenly realized what she was doing and stopped laughing. Relaxing and taking out her Partnership card, she summoned an artifact book and took out a pen, then turned to look at Nodoka. "Just ignore this old fool Miss Miyazaki." Pausing momentarily, she glanced at Nodoka from several angles. "My best work uses a persons natural attributes to help make a glamour more believable. Your hair is so short there's not much to work with. Best bet would be to make you look like a short-ear." Stopping once again, she began writing her spell in the artifact. "Obviously you must be at least a provisional partner to some mage. Do you have a keyword Miss Miyazaki?" Nodoka gave an affirmative nod. "Good. The spell I'm going to do will last about a week. After that Professor Bagera or I will have to renew it. Are you ready?" Nodoka looked unsure, but still gave another affirmative nod. "Fine. I'll set the spell to your keyword. You'll be able to turn it on and off like an artifact based on that if you need to. Now, don't tell me your keyword, just think about it and repeat after me..."

Hi'Ki came back to find a cute, short-eared U-Jin with tan colored hair and ears standing in Nodoka's place. Professor Bagera, Yomuoto and Chosha all grinned knowingly as he gazed at their effort in amazement. "No...Nodoka! W...wow..."

Unused to so much positive attention from near strangers, along with having a boy she didn't feel the need to flee from show interest in her, Nodoka finally gave up. A puff of steam rose from between her glamoured U-Jin ears and she fainted so quickly Chosha and Professor Bagera nearly collided with each other jumping in to catch the beet-red girl before she could hit the floor.

(-)

"Nodoka, it's time to go home."

Nodoka turned away from another fruitless examination of the library register on her desk as Hi'Ki came into the aisle that had been her 'office' for nearly three weeks. "Oh? Well, I'm nearly done putting the books away, I shouldn't have any trouble finishing up tomorrow."

Hi'Ki dropped down into the extra chair he'd brought into the aisle two weeks ago so he could sit and talk with Nodoka while she worked. "I guess I'm lucky Captain Adenaur's ship was delayed. You've nearly finished this project, you helped Professor Bagera get finished with his research in time to board the Whale-ship, and you've been able to assist Miss Yomuoto and a few others with things they've been working on. You've been a great help to me and this library." _("And I've been able to spend a few more days with you. I'm going to miss you when you leave, Nodoka...")_

"Thank you Hi'Ki." Removing her rarely used glasses, Nodoka leaned back in her chair. "As much as I want to find Professor Springfield and my friends, realizing someone had stolen books from this library upset me so much I just had to try and figure out the reason. Unfortunately, I'm still stumped. Maybe I'll be able to see something besides the obvious pattern after I finish re-shelving tomorrow."

Hi'Ki glanced over at the register, where a little red 'x' mark indicated each missing book. "It's so silly though. Why only books about the war twenty years ago, and the Enteofushian Conflict, and why steal them? It's not that hard to check books out!"

Nodoka closed the register and got up to stretch. "Well, if you steal a book, there's no record of who checked it out and didn't return it. I actually do have an idea about what they might have been looking for, but I can't seem to get it to form enough for words. Maybe if my friend Yue were here, she could help me figure it out."

Standing up along with Nodoka, Hi'Ki reached out to take her hand as she dropped it after the stretch. "You gave me a pleasant surprise by getting as far as you have. I'm good at running this library by myself, but not so good at being able to clean up things like the nightmare this aisle used to be. If I haven't said it before, then; Thank you very much Nodoka."

"Yo... You're welcome!"

Hi'Ki turned away to hide the look on his own face as Nodoka made her bow of thanks for his praise. "Anyway, I'll go turn out the lights and meet you at the door."

Raising back up, Nodoka watched Hi'Ki walk away, then turned to take her borrowed coat from it's hook on the wall. When the lights over her went out, backlighting emphasized an odd difference in shape between the moulding trim on two of the aisle's bookshelves. Sliding the Librarian's ladder over into place, she climbed up and found the odd shape was the spine of a book. Climbing back down the ladder, she paused to glance at the book's title, then opened it to the frontispiece page. Next to that page was a picture of an apparently important family. Nodoka's eyes grew wide with surprise at the apparent familiar facial features of the family's children, but before she could delve any further, the rest of the library's lights went out.

"Nodoka! Come on!"

Closing the book, Nodoka grabbed the coat and ran for the front of the library.

Hi'Ki smiled as Nodoka ran up carrying a book. "Finally find something interesting to take home to read?"

Nodoka set the book down momentarily and quickly donned her coat. "Maybe. Should I check it out?"

"No. That's all right. You'll bring it back. I trust you." After holding the door for Nodoka, Hi'Ki stepped through and locked it, then turned to grasp her hand for the trip home. Noticing a splash of lights down near Dracogenia's port area, he squinted to focus on the distant scene. "Ah... Well, the Prophet and Cyclops are here." _("Darn it all!")_ "I'll take you down in the morning and introduce you to Captain Adenaur."

Watching from the shadows of a nearby building, a hooded figure watched the two U-Jin librarians walk away from their natural habitat. Seeing the book in the tan-colored U-Jin's hand, the figure swore softly and vanished completely into the shadows.

(-)

Pausing in front of a Stationary shop while walking down towards Dracogenia's port, Hi'Ki asked Nodoka to wait outside while he went in to quickly pick up an item needed for the library.

Holding the book she now found to be VERY interesting, Nodoka hummed to herself and shuffled her feet in boredom until she noticed a familiar face inside the hood of a raincoat wearing person across the street. Shocked beyond belief, she could only stare as a disreputable looking woman with an eyepatch, wearing a samurai's swords and casual attire, turned a corner and lead Professor Negi Springfield out of her sight. Forgetting completely about Hi'Ki, she took off in pursuit.

Hi'Ki walked out of the stationary shop just in time to see Nodoka disappear down a nearby alley. Seeing three bounty hunters o-so-casually do the same, he reached for the rarely used wand he'd received from his father and followed.

Surmising the person was probably heading for Dracogenia's Magistrate's Office, Nodoka ran down an alley running parallel to the route there until she came to a small walkway between two buildings. Slipping through the scattered detritus along the walkway and stopping just short of the street the person leading Negi should be on, she drew out her Pactio card, summoned her artifact and waited. Just as the person stepped in front of the frame of the walkway, she struck. "DIARIUM EJUS LIBRI ERUPTIO!"

A swarm of books came forth from around Nodoka to sweep out and pummel the one-eyed female samurai to the ground. When the woman tried to get up again after the book swarm faded, Nodoka ran out and clubbed her with the library book and her Diarium Ejus. The woman finally went face down for good. After grabbing the rope the samurai had been leading Professor Springfield with, she turned to find her retreat back into the walkway blocked by three even more disreputable, very dangerous looking men.

Snapping a small wand calmly into the palm of one of his hands, the apparent leader loomed up over Nodoka as his companions spread out next to him. "Well now lookey here! We found ourselves a fat little bounty to go along with that book we're supposed to find! Not only that, there's a pretty little U-Jin thing trying to steal that bounty from another Hunter! That makes her worth a little money to!" Licking his lips, the man waved his two companions forward. "Get her..."

Nodoka didn't need her Diarium Ejus to understand what these men intended before turning her in, there was a dark alley behind them that said it all. What she didn't understand was why Professor Springfield was just smiling at her and not doing anything.

"Sagita Magica! Effervo Explosio Carota!"

Before Nodoka could try to run, a sagita magica came from behind the three bounty hunters to impact amongst them, knocking one down and raising a cloud of dust and smoke.

"Nodoka! Come on!" Hi'Ki ran though the smoke and the bounty-hunters, grabbed Nodoka and the boy standing next to her by their hands, and started running towards the library.

Flushing furiously at Hi'Ki finding her with Negi, but happy for his help at the same time, Nodoka allowed herself to be pulled rapidly along until something about Hi'Ki's sagita spell made her give a mental sweatdrop. "Hi'Ki... 'A Swarm of Exploding Carrots'?"

Hi'Ki turned and grinned back at Nodoka as they ran. "Hey! I like carrots! Or hadn't you noticed?"

Behind the two fleeing U-Jin and Professor Springfield, the three bounty hunters recovered from their surprise, and ran after the fleeing trio.

Behind them, a short girl wearing a Hakama Kimono and carrying a broom came to help the knocked down samurai girl. The short girl helped her companion stand up, bemoaning their bad luck as she did so, then both of them followed after the bounty Hunters.

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author' Notes:**

**I am amongst those who feel Nodoka has gotten a raw deal ever since v06. Give Nodoka an awesome artifact, then brush her aside after that because the artifact might be TOO powerful! Well, there are ways to control it without making Nodoka USELESS! (Pain feedback from the linkage spell for example. Easily blocked with experience, not so easy for Nodoka.)**

**About the three spells Nodoka uses:**

**"Thought pursuit! Picture Diary of the ID! Two small edition volumes! Ku Fei Praestantia Immineo Fate Averunncus!" (Ku Fei superiority over Fate Averunncus.)**

**'Thought Pursuit, Picture Diary of the ID' exists. (c177) Fate seems to fear Nodoka's artifact, (c045) so by implication it might mean he can't defend against the Diarium Ejus reading him. (This may be the first instance of KA back-stabbing Nodoka. DARN that Kotaro for spilling the beans about Nodoka's artifact to Fate!) Therefore, Nodoka should be able to call the ID spell against Fate, as long as he was in range, and she knew his name. (Eva tells her in my c11, there are other times she might have learned it.) Finally, as my own idea, calling ID on Ku Fei and Fate, then placing Fate's book inside Ku's, places Ku in a position of 'superiority' to Fate, as it relates to their 'ID' books, and as such, lets her know where he is, or at least helps her own abilities 'read' his movements, and thus strike at the 'real' Fate, even if she can't hurt him.**

**Touching both books to her Diarium Ejus makes Nodoka 'superior' to both Ku Fei ****and Fate. By a lesser effect of the next spell, this allows her to 'talk' to Ku Fei. (Talking to Fate would be colossally stupid. He would probably back-track through the link and kill her.)**

**"Diarium Ejus! Ala Alba Diary of the ID! Nodoka Miyazaki Telepathia Terminus!"**

**With this spell, a variant of the ID spell, Nodoka links all the members of the Ala Alba together by making herself the physical manifestation of their 'ID' diaries. (My own idea.) Thus, everyone knows where everyone else is, allowing them to coordinate better and fight more efficiently. The obvious assumption is that, unlike normal telepathia, the effect of the Diarium Ejus can't be blocked. (Eva could only manipulate what Nodoka 'read,' not prevent herself from 'being' read.) Just as obviously, the spell's two biggest vulnerabilities are Nodoka's inexperience, (her inability to block out the pain of those she's linking,) and that if she is killed or incapacitated, the linkage is lost.**

**"DIARIUM EJUS LIBRI ERUPTIO!"**

**Explaining this spell would give too much away, so I'll talk about it next chapter.**

**"Sagita Magica! Effervo Explosio Carota!"**

**Yes, literally; 'A Swarm of Exploding Carrots.'**

**All U-Jin, including Hi'Ki and Nodoka in her glamour, are 'Mimi' types. Humans with rabbit ears and a tail. Not 'beast' types like the Nek-Jin tiger-man Ray Blaze, or the slave girl's Ku-Jin teddy-bear boss Mama.**

**Hi'Ki Zosho's mother is a certain, flop-eared U-Jin with two long, braided pony-tails. She keeps a cannon over the fireplace.**

**Hi'Ki, and Nodoka in her glamour, are intended to be Jersey Wooly short-ear type rabbits. (U-Jin.)**

**General comments on all the 3A girls:**

**You may have noticed that, so far, most of the girls in 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic' have been able to take at least semi-independent actions without Negi Springfield holding their hand. This is intentional, and will most likely continue.**

**Negi may be the title character, but that doesn't mean his students are incapable of taking care of themselves.**

**Some may be selfish, or vain, or act in an occasionally irresponsible manner, but they do have their own skills and abilities. They may not be as strong magically as Negi, or as physically capable as Kaede Nagase, but neither are they as bad off as new-born kittens.**

**Next up: Haruna Saotome.**


	12. Chap 12: An Artist Summoner

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"I wanted a Pactio with Negi because I thought it would be fun and cool. Events during the English Culture Research Club Trip dissuaded me of such ideas... for the most part!"  
-Haruna Saotome, as told to Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps : A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Twelve: An Artist Summoner.

(-)

There was not even time to really understand what was happening after the flash of light faded. Just enough to perceive a crushing brown mass, to scream in mortal fear, and then nothingness.

(-)

"TIIIMBEEEEER!"

Jay Lane Cabot III gave the standard warning just before making one last cut with his Zanbato. The artifact weapon severed the final portion of the Ofuda tree with a nearly inaudible 'shwi-chink!' that meant that much more cash once the season's harvest was complete.

Slowly at first, then with increasing speed, the huge bough obeyed the laws of physics and began it's inexorable plunge to the ground. With a thunderous crash, the tree hit, bounced once, then hit again and started a slow roll as it settled.

Wiping at the sweat-soaked auburn hair clinging to his brow, Cabot watched with surprise punctuated by horror as a sudden flare of magic half-way down the length of the trunk signaled the termination point of a teleportation spell. A cut-off scream followed, and before any of his nearby companions could shout or move a muscle, he dropped the Zanbato and was sprinting along the length of the still settling trunk.

Arriving where he expected to find a crushed body, Cabot instead saw an unconscious, dark-haired young girl, protected for the moment by a slowly collapsing fold in the ground. Jumping in, he grabbed the girl under the shoulders, and heaving against the increasing weight, pulled her free just as a branch snapped somewhere and the tree's weight flattened the fold into non-existence.

Sitting there, holding the raincoat clad, surprisingly well-endowed girl in his arms, happy he'd managed to save her, Cabot was completely unprepared for the next words he heard.

"Pervert. You'll do anything to get a pretty girl in your lap. Won't you Jay?"

Cabot, congenitally unaware of where his hands were beginning to wander, looked up at the Kit-Jin mage he was trying to court and gave a sigh of frustration. "Ma'ii, how many times must I say it, I only have eyes for you!"

Ma'ii watched with amusement as the girl in Cabot's lap suddenly woke up. Her fear-filled eyes traveled up to meet Cabot's, then back down to where his hands were. There was a moment of pregnant silence, then the girl jumped up shouting and swinging. Cabot tried to follow her, but she sent him back to the ground with a wild but solid right hook.

"Stop touching me you dirty old man!"

Understanding the intent, if not the words, Ma'ii managed to restrain her reaction to a quickly muffled chuckle. Several others, gathered at her shout for help after Cabot ran off, did not. They gave unrestrained laughs and moved to assist the Estimated Prophet's self-proclaimed lady-killer, his pride wounded more than anything else, back to his feet.

While several normal and interestingly animal featured people moved to deal with the pervert who'd been fondling her, Haruna Saotome backed herself up against the tree she'd somehow managed to avoid being crushed by. Fighting her rising panic at the unfamilliar surroundings and the apparent absence of any of her friends, she scrambled desperately through her raincoat's pockets to recover her Pactio card. She summoned the artifact, then her 'Minion Number One,' and finally realizing no one was trying to attack her, calmed down enough to simply hold the golem back as a guard.

Ma'ii walked over to Cabot while keeping an eye on the slightly calmer, but still obviously frightened summoner-girl and her golem. "You perverted idiot! You've scared her so badly you're lucky you're not dead!"

Cabot rubbed at his jaw. "What? How could that girl hurt me?"

Ma'ii sighed in frustration. "How you ever became a Minister Magi with your lack of magical knowledge I'll never understand." Pointing behind Cabot at the girl he'd felt-up, she waited until he turned to look before continuing. "That girl's a summoner! What if she's called something that might actually be able to whack your sorry magic-channeling behind! At the very least, if she hadn't held her golem back, you might have been hurt. Since Elina's missing, we're short crew for this harvest as it is, so we can't afford any more injuries!"

Haruna felt calmness pushing back her fear as the girl with red and white-tipped fox-ears and tail continued to berate the idiot who'd been touching her. Neither of them, or any of the others standing around seemed angry at her. If anything they seemed curious, even concerned. She began to let herself relax until a slight commotion drew the attention of everyone standing around watching her.

Walking down the length of the fallen tree, escorted by a tiger-striped cat-girl and an older gentleman whose rugged good looks could potentially send Asuna Kagurazaka into heat, was a mature woman with reddish-blonde hair. In dress, age and bearing, the person seemed so much like a feminine version of Takahata T. Takamichi at Mahora, Haruna found herself putting the Imperium Graphices completely away and working to make her appearance presentable.

Haruna pulled several twigs and leaves from her hair as the woman held a brief conversation with the fox-girl, who pointed at her several times, speaking in an excited tone as she did so. When the conversation finally ended, the woman signaled her escort to stay behind, and walked over to stand before her. Growing increasingly self-conscious under the woman's measuring, slightly intimidating, brown-eyed gaze, Haruna straightened up one more time and waited to be spoken to.

"Ala Alba?"

Haruna pointed at the tiny white wing pinned to her chest and the woman nodded. "Yes Ma'am. This is my membership badge."

"Interesting. I recognize your language. Are you Japanese?"

Now Haruna nodded.

Making a sweeping gesture with her arm, the woman indicated the surrounding forest. "This is Dragon Clans territory. Forbidden normally even to Magic World inhabitants, much less someone from the Normal World." Crossing her arms, the woman focused her gaze on Haruna. "Why are you here?"

Haruna recognized from the hint of a threat she heard that the question was a command, not a request. Keeping her gaze level with that of her interrogator, she gave a brief explanation of the English Culture Club field trip, of the gate port battle, and of all the friends who's fate was unknown to her. Her manner and the content of the answer to the question seemed to please her interrogator, since the woman slowly grew more relaxed, and eventually held out her hand.

"It seems you've had quite the unfortunate adventure. Well then, I'm Katrina Adenaur. Captain of the Estimated Prophet."

Haruna took the offered hand. "Haruna, Haruna Saotome. Student Number 14 in Professor Negi Springfield's Mahora Academy Class 3A Homeroom." Adenaur gave her a slight start with a mildly shocked reaction to the use of Professor Springfield's name. Many of the people behind the Captain certainly seemed to recognize it as well, since they started talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Miss Saotome. I once knew a man by the name of Nagi Springfield... Might your professor be his son?"

Remembering stories she'd heard about Negi's father and his possible enemies, Haruna hesitated to say anything. Watching Captain Adenaur for a moment though, she realized the woman's expression was one of deep sadness, not anger, and decided it wouldn't hurt to answer the question. "Yes Ma'am."

Katrina Adenaur stared through the strange girl standing before her, focusing on long forgotten memories. _("Father always said it was a mistake to get involved with Nagi. Now, I can throw this girl in the bay for entering a normally off-limits area, or help her and get involved again.")_ Warmth and fondness for a person very special to her meant she really had no choice. "Miss Saotome. My first officer Ma'ii Kumagami says you're a summoner. How good are you?"

Haruna watched the fox-girl bow as Captain Adenaur turned slightly to introduce her. Pride made her want to brag about what she could do, but the Captain's expression made it very clear such bravado would NOT impress her. "I've just started Ma'am. I've helped Professor Springfield several times in rough situations, and can summon several types of golems useful in a fight. I've been practicing regularly, but my basic magical abilities and the staying power of my golems still needs work."

Adenaur smiled at Haruna's honesty. "I take it then that you're Professor Springfield's Ministra?"

Haruna shook her head. "No Ma'am. Just a provisional partner."

Adenaur raised an eyebrow and glared at Haruna. "Are you the only one? Or does 'Professor Springfield' have other provisional contracts?"

Now Haruna, as she counted out Negi's Pactios on her fingers, began to worry again. "Um... seven Ma'am. Including me."

"All girls I suppose?" At Haruna's nod, Adenaur began rubbing at her temples. "Like father, like son. Already a lady-killer." After glaring for a moment at Cabot, who flinched even though he didn't understand Japanese, she returned her gaze to Haruna. "Right now you're half a world away from Megalo-Mesembria. There's only two ways out of here Miss Saotome. Traveling through territory controlled by Dragon Clans who won't take very kindly to your presence, or staying with me and my crew to help with harvesting several more of these trees. That means you work or you don't eat. I'm short the right kind of mage for the specialized work I need, and since you, as weak as you say you are, are the closest thing I'm going to get for a replacement, I'll make you an offer; Work for me until we finish this job and I'll transport you to a place where you should be able to start looking for your friends, or get a ride back to the capitol."

Haruna blanched a bit, _("Work? Real work? This is supposed to be a vacation! Phooey...")_ then sighed and gave a bow. "Thank you for your offer Ma'am. I'll do my best to earn my keep."

_("Interesting. It seems 'Professor Springfield' is also like his father in choosing people who aren't afraid to work!")_ After a slight tilt of her head to acknowledge Haruna's bow, Adenaur turned to her first officer. "Ma'ii, take Miss Saotome to camp and give her Tradespeak, then get her set up with a kit so she can stay in Elina's old tent. When you're finished, take her out to the bay overlook and find out what she can do."

Ma'ii nodded to accept the order. She gave Adenaur a questioning look and received a subtle positive answer, then waved at Haruna to follow while Captain Adenaur started shouting at Cabot and the others that the show was over and they'd better get back to work.

After Ma'ii took care of her and she was settled in, Haruna finally realized a distressing point as she followed the Kit-Jin woman towards the place for her abilities test. "Miss Kumagami? I know I may not like the answer, but what happened to Elina?"

Ma'ii stopped walking without looking at Haruna. "Are you sure you want to know? You're right about not liking it."

"She's dead. Isn't she." Pushing her glasses back on her nose, Haruna allowed anger to creep into her voice. "Did you ever plan on telling me!"

Ma'ii flinched slightly at the accusatory statement before turning to face Haruna. "The Captain intended for me to ask for your help after I made my evaluation of your abilities, but only if you'd proved capable of doing so." Ma'ii gave a resigned sigh. "There's no proof of any foul play, but Elina is missing. We're certain it wasn't one of the crew, so that leaves..." Ma'ii stopped speaking as a faint, roar sounded in the distance. "...them."

Haruna groaned. Having heard such a roar at a most uncomfortably close distance not so very long ago, the definition of 'them' was easily understood. "Wonderful... Not even in Magic World more than a few hours and the people who claim they want to help me are using me as bait to catch a dragon..."

Ma'ii nodded and shrugged, then suddenly gave Haruna a grin and a clap on the shoulder. "Now now Miss Saotome! I saw that excellent golem you made earlier. I expect we'll find out with your test there'll be less personal danger than you think!"

Haruna gave Ma'ii a look that said she didn't share the Kit-Jin's confidence. "I've barely started into magic! How could I possibly decoy a dra...gon..." Taking out her Pactio card, Haruna stared at it for a moment, then excitedly summoned her artifact and began flipping through the pages until she found the one she wanted. Holding the sketchbook out for approval, she received a pleased smile in response.

"Oh my yes, Miss Saotome. I expect you'll be quite safe!"

(-)

Having never really considered where paper-based magical items came from, Haruna found her education over the next several days informative, if not especially interesting. Cheap, easily replaceable or expendable magic paper items could be made by various artificial means, but medium to higher quality versions of the same items came from the bark, meticulously gathered cutting by-products and the outer layers of an Ofuda tree's wood. Pactio cards, things like her artifact, and paper for magically binding contracts came from the next layers, and lastly, things requiring the highest quality paper, along with certain wood-based magical items and artifacts, came out of the heartwood. Everything was processed in ways she didn't pretend to understand, held in storage somehow, and distributed like anything else might be sold. The strangest means of distribution, one no one she talked to understood, seemed to be controlled by some form of syndicate involving Ermines like Negi's familiar Chamo.

Something else she realized quickly gave Haruna a small shock. Most of the crew from the two ships, with exceptions like Captain Adenaur, Ma'ii and a few others, were weaker even than her as mages. Adenaur's comment about being short a mage, even in a world Haruna thought filled with mages, had been serious. Some of the work involved in harvesting the Ofuda trees could be done through non-magical means, but with magical help, it could be done safer and more efficiently. As weak as she was, being looked at as 'strong in magic,' provided a confidence boost, and instilled in her a desire to be worthy of the grateful looks those she helped gave her.

After a rough start, Haruna modified her 'Inferno-Aniki' to reflect a character in a movie she'd seen once. That golem's flexibility, though it initially caused a few worried looks, along with using her 'Mob-o-Chamo's' to help pick up and collect the results of trimming and cutting, quickly made her very popular with the harvesting crew.

(-)

"Haruna. The Captain wants to see you."

Pausing in directing her 'Chainsaw-Aniki,' Haruna looked over her shoulder as the Kit-Jin Ma'ii walked up to where she and several other crew from the two ships were preparing another cut trunk for transport out to the Cyclops. "On the ship?"

Ma'ii nodded.

Haruna recalled her golem, pulling a towel from her belt after she did so. Even with the cool climate she seemed to be in, the unaccustomed, extended use of her magic to direct her summoned creatures was proving as much a workout as physical exercise might be, with the same, sweaty results. "I wonder what for? Am I doing a bad job?"

Ma'ii shrugged. "Personally, I think you're doing great. After you overworked and passed out the first day, then got sick and had to stop the second, you've found your pace and have been doing fine. We should only finish a week late now, instead of the two or three we expected after Elina vanished. Also, if you've been practicing your magical basics after work every day like the Captain insisted on, then it shouldn't be anything bad."

Finishing with the towel, Haruna pulled it back through her belt. "Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Keeping a safe distance from Jay Lane Cabot, who had come to replace her, Haruna jogged down the hill towards the bay where Estimated Prophet was anchored. Summoning her Jet-golem, she rode out to land on the ship's forecastle, recalled the golem and moved as quickly as she could towards Captain Adenaur's cabin.

Katrina Adenaur watched again as a recorded sequence of images on the MNN Mahonet site showed a young boy she'd not seen for nearly a decade wrecking the support columns at the Megalo-Mesembrian Gate Port. _("Negi...")_ A sharp rapping on her cabin door ended her reminiscing. "Come!" After Haruna Saotome entered, she motioned for the Paper-Summoner to sit. "Please watch this..."

Haruna leaned forward as Adenaur turned a desk monitor to face her. She watched the events play out on the screen with rapidly growing irritation as Professor Springfield was shown destroying the gate port. When the monitor began announcing the posted rewards, she couldn't restrain herself anymore and stood up to point angrily at the monitor. "Tha... THAT'S A LIE! I didn't see everything that happened, but I know Negi didn't do that!"

Swinging her chair to the side, Adenaur continued to watch Haruna out of the corner of her eye. "For the moment I'll accept your word on this. I'm sure you understand the position I'm in though. The amount of Ofuda we're harvesting is only permitted once every twenty-two years. Accordingly, the amount of profit potential from this trip make Cyclops an inviting target, and is the reason for the presence of my ship. If there's any hint of someone being a spy for any of our rivals or other ambitious groups, I have to deal with it immediately."

Haruna wanted to start shouting her rage at Captain Adenaur, but the unfortunate logic of the statement held her in check. "Fine then! I'll leave! Just point me towards the nearest city and I'm gone!"

Adenaur gave a pleased smile that seemed to make Haruna that much more angry. With the exception of a certain smiling idiot eleven years ago, she'd always been an excellent judge of character. What she saw now was exactly what it looked like, a teenage girl, angry and upset at the smearing of a respected teacher's reputation, not the anger of someone caught in a lie. "No."

Haruna felt her indignation lessen instantly with Adenaur's one syllable statement. "What? I thought..."

Adenaur interrupted. "You thought wrong. Didn't I say I accepted your word on this? Stop being so irrational. I concede I was testing you just now, but you haven't disappointed me."

Haruna completely deflated and sat back down. "I apologize Captain Adenaur, it's just..."

Adenaur sat back and closed her eyes. "You have feelings for your 'boy Professor,' right? The Springfield men do tend to inspire that in their companions, unfortunately."

Haruna gave Adenaur a confused look. "Why... How do you..."

Adenaur stood up and walked over to a small cabinet. "Let's just say I have my own reasons for helping you, and leave it at that." Reaching inside the cabinet, she pulled out a small heraldic device, a winged shield with a crossed 'flask and vial' in the center, and walked back over to pin it to Haruna's chest below her Ala Alba badge. "This is my and my ship's signet image. You don't quite fit the 'catalyst-mage' heraldry, but this badge will let everyone from both ships know that you have my trust, and are part of the crew. They'll not bother you about the reward notice either."

Haruna sensed some significance she didn't quite understand about having Captain Adenaur pin the new badge below the membership symbol for the Ala Alba. "Thank you Captain."

Adenaur leaded back against her desk and crossed her arms. "Now! Tell me how your lessons and that other job I assigned you are going!"

(-)

His scheme to convince the Clan Elders the Hu-Jin group from Ariadne couldn't be trusted was falling apart.

By killing one of their mages, he had hoped to put them so far behind in their schedule they would make some mistake of protocol in trying to complete the Ofuda harvest in time for a normal departure. The Elders would be outraged, such poor stewardship would be called into question, and he would be able to put forth as new stewards a group from another kingdom he had been promised support in his ambitions from.

Unfortunately, the Catalyst Witch of Ariadne had surprised everyone by simply requesting an extension of her permit to stay, and then continued her crews work as best they could. Worse still, a new mage had somehow bypassed the patrols of his compatriots, and arrived to provide help. A young female, the Hu-Jin was weak as a mage, seemingly capable only of summoning and controlling simple golems. Still, her efforts were useful enough that after a little more than a week, the harvest was nearly back on schedule.

He was going to have to kill again, in violation of the truce clause in the seventy-five year old harvesting treaty, and it still might not salvage his plans.

In addition to her work, the mage had taken to perching herself on a rocky overlook jutting out into the bay for some kind of meditation to finish out the day.

After studying the female in a clandestine manner for several days, looking for a proper excuse and an opportunity to attack her, he finally found one in the 'scent' of her magic. She was tainted by the 'Maga Nosferatu.' Weather she was directly controlled, or tainted by indirect casual association mattered not, such a stain was all the excuse he needed to kill her... for 'the good of the clan,' of course.

Arrival in the homeland found her perched atop the old Watcher's Hill. Below in the bay were two ships she knew only by tradition, not being alive during their last visit.

Launching herself into the air to go find a clan elder to petition for help, she noticed two things; A dark-haired, familiar girl sitting on a rock along the shoreline of the bay, and a mature dragon, with the markings of her clan, swooping down out of the sun, obviously intending to attack that girl.

While the girl was not a close friend, the presence of a classmate in dragon clan lands was the reason she'd found out about the trouble her teacher was in. As such, an obviously stealthy attack, even by another member of her clan, could not be permitted without first knowing the reasons for it. A slight maneuver to aim, a rollover and folded wings, and she began a near vertical dive to intercept Haruna Saotome's attacker.

Haruna finished her magical skills practice and took out the sketchbook she'd purchased in the ship's store on the Estimated Prophet. Turning past several pages of drawn portraits of the ship's crew, she arrived at her sketch of the ship itself. Having no real idea how and why the ship was there, with none of the crew willing or able to talk about it, she had decided to make as detailed a drawing as possible, to show everyone when they met again, in the hope someone would be able to identify it. On the bow, below and slightly forward of the ship's anchors, was the number '137.' Finishing that detail, along with those of equipment mounted on the ship's bow and along it's forecastle, she began to flesh out the rough markings she'd previously made of the ship's superstructure.

_("HARUNA! GET DOWN")_

Haruna snapped her eyes up at the 'sound' of mental voice crying out in her head. Turning to look up the bay towards the faint rustle of leathery wings, she saw what earlier would have been an unavoidable death. Having been in such a place recently, but this time better prepared to avoid it, she simply watched with growing excitement as a plan finally came together.

With a loud shriek of challenge, a dark, indistinct form flashed in from above, impacting with the approaching dragon and driving it into the surface of the bay.

Haruna ran out from her hiding place as the huge impact plume of water crashed down over the rocky point and crushed her decoy golem out of existence. Out in the bay, the two dragons were screaming at each other so loudly she had to cover her ears. Their thrashing, violent battle began to foam and boil the water so much she finally had to retreat, or risk getting soaked by the resultant spray.

_("I don't know why you attack this one, but you'll WILL leave her alone!")_

_("Guardian? Why are you here!")_

_("It matters not! The Geas allows it, and I am here!")_

_(Fine! This one is tainted by the Maga Nosferatu! If you are free of the Geas, and seek to protect her, then you must be tainted as well and shall suffer the same fate!")_

Haruna watched in morbid fascination as some of the water spray began showing a pinkish tint. She'd seen cats fight, even lions and such on TV, but the shear scale of two creatures as large or larger than a horse fighting as viciously as cats dwarfed anything she'd ever imagined. The smaller, black dragon clamped down on the larger's throat, even as it clamped down on an arm, and both sank out of sight into a deeper area of the bay.

She could feel the bones in her arm starting to crack from the bite-pressure of an opponent who outclassed her in size and experience. Even with an arm paralyzed below the elbow and useless, her grip on his throat was still the superior position. To save the life of a classmate, all she had to do was endure, and victory would be hers. _("YIELD! Or I'll not be just the Guardian when this ends!")_

Weather he died now or gave up, his actions would be called into question, and his position as Chief Advisor to the Clan Elders lost to what would be seen as a questionable, but still legitimate challenge. For anything to be salvaged at all, he would have to add yet another crime to his list, and fulfill his threat to kill the designated guardian of his clan's greatest enemy. _("Ne... NEVER! Not to a pup less than half my age who abandons her duty!")_

With a snap that presaged a stab of nearly intolerable pain, her arm broke. _("MAMA! MAMA, FORGIVE ME!")_

Shouting from the direction of the harvesting camp and the faint 'gonging' sound of Estimated Prophet's alarm reached Haruna's ears as she slowly climbed out onto the rock her decoy golem had been perched on. A dark stain was beginning to spread across the now calm waters of the bay, and as she watched, the small black dragon burst through the discolored area. Struggling and obviously hurt, the dragon slipped back under the surface, but managed to pull itself back up once more.

After first arriving in the Magic World, Haruna would have watched, helpless, as the dragon drowned. Nearly two weeks of hard work, constantly using and controlling her golems, had given her the confidence to unhesitatingly send one of her creations into a hostile environment. That black dragon, (Was it the one who had called out to her? If so, how had it known her name?) had attacked an opponent larger than itself, apparently thinking it was defending her. How now could she not now do everything within her power to help it out?

Inferno Aniki sprang from Haruna's artifact and into the bay.

Like a backhanded slap to the face, the shock of water attacking the paper-based golem hit her. A punch from Fei Ku had once instantly defeated the Inferno Aniki. Now Haruna held it together, fighting against a more insidious attack and a growing pain between her temples, as it swam out, looped an arm around the black dragon's neck, and began the trip back towards shore.

Looking like the end-stage of a quickie, low endurance golem, the Inferno Aniki pulled it's objective ashore, and was allowed to collapse into non-existence. Haruna wanted to collapse as well, until she saw the black dragon's mangled limb. Pulling off her shirt, she stumbled forward to try and stop the bleeding, but tripped over a rock and fell. Crawling on her hands and knees the rest of the distance, she pressed the shirt to the dragon's bleeding arm and began to apply pressure. The dragon cried out in pain, and she realized the mangled arm was also broken. "I'm sorry! I... HELP! SOMBODY HELP!"

_("Don't worry little one, we'll take care of her.")_

Haruna, keeping as much pressure as she dared on the little dragon's arm, sat back and looked up. Two more dragons, bigger even than the one now presumably dead at the bottom of the bay, loomed over her. How both managed to approach without her hearing them was something she just couldn't find the strength to care about. Turning slightly, she saw Jay Lane Cabot and several others, armed and cautious, spread out nearby. Completely unfounded reassurance from a creature bigger than an elephant, along with the pounding in her head from excessive magic use, made her not even care if that pervert protected or molested her. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH ADVENTURE FOR ONE VACATION!" Dropping her eyes, she saw the black dragon looking at her with a pained, though grateful expression. She smiled at it, then gave a resigned sigh. "I wanna' go home..."

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**For the purposes of 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic,' there are two broad types of dragons.**

**Beast types. No better than any other agressive predator.**

**Intelligent types. Possibly capable of shifting forms. Filia Ul Copt, from Slayers: Try, would be an example of an 'Intelligent' dragon.**

**About Estimated Prophet:**

**It is 'Estimated Prophet,' and NOT 'Estimated Profit.' The reason is old and steeped in barely remembered gaming lore. My best recollection is it was to confuse the ship's enemies. I believe there was also a bit of 'vague prophecy' involved.**

**Estimated Prophet and her crew are original characters, created by me and other friends for fiction I wrote and gaming I did back in the early nineties.**

**Don't worry, I like my old characters, and the new ones I've created for 'AAitWoM,' but they and the ship are just here to provide support to Negi's girls in their quest to re-unite with each other.**

**You can expect to see them, a few other new characters, and Kazumi Asakura's friends T'fa and R'th again.**

**To give a bit of an idea how a picture can be worth MORE than a thousand words, everything I wrote concerning the Estimated Prophet, fiction, background material, forty-plus character profiles, (only a few will appear in 'AAitWoM,') and a two-disk soundtrack, all sprang from just a single picture in an old J ver. copy of 'Dragon' gaming magazine, and track II, "Rush! Issei and Yohshi!" from "Giant Robo the Soundtrack II."**

**Katrina Adenaur's heraldic symbol, a winged shield with a crossed 'flask and vial,' is also the symbol for the "Catalyst Magic" school established by her family in Ariadne. (My creation.)**

**About using ships in the World of Magic:**

**'Why use a ship when you have flying whales and teleportation magic?' For the same reason you'd use one in the normal world. Cost.**

**Would you send a warehouse full of goods by 747 or Whale-ship from one place to another? If you were a mage, would you want to spend your day sending construction materials to their destination by teleportation magic?**

**Priority shipping, the closest thing in the mundane world to 'teleportation,' is for just what it says; An important part or document, or Chamo's 'anti-doll' equipment from the storage depot for the Claunada Magic Knights. Bulk goods, however, do have to move, and if you're not in a hurry, then 'bulk shipping' is the cheapest way to go.**

**KA would never deal with it in Negima, it is such a 'mundane' thing after all. I deal with it here only in the sense that Haruna encounters people who are involved with the 'mundane' work that holds Magic World together.**

**After all, Not everyone in Magic World can be a Nagi Springfield, Jack Rakan, or a Fate Averruncus, now can they?**

**Ofuda tree harvesting: (The following is for the version of Magic World in 'AAitWoM' only.)**

**If you make the concession that even magic cannot create something permanent from nothing, then non-summoned magical paper items have to come from somewhere. (Haruna's golems being some form of summoned spirit based on paper.)**

**Limited harvesting of Ofuda trees occurs in various places, but large scale harvesting, in the area with the densest concentration of such trees, (Southern Sabrina, an area controlled by various Dragon Clans,) only occurs once every twenty-two years. In exchange for the privilege of securing a large number of Ofuda trees, the Dragon Clans receive payment from the harvester in various goods and services the dragons are unable or unwilling to provide for themselves.**

**(-)**

**Haruna's in a bit of a pinch! What will happen to the Summoner girl?**

**For Chapter 13: Surely you can guess!**


	13. Chap 13: A Trio of Books

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"Those three were the first to fight back."  
- Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps : A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Thirteen: A Trio of Books.

(-)

Haruna Saotome stood on the forecastle of the Estimated Prophet as the ship, in company with the freighter Cyclops, traveled north through the Cerberian Sea. Happy to finally be moving towards her friends, she closed her eyes and smiled, reveling in the feel of the breeze created by the ship's movement into warmer climes.

Chaotic and a little frightening was all she could call the events of two days past. The large dragons had made good on their promise to heal the small black dragon. Then while one took the limping and cowed youngster away, the other had subjected her to the worst 'third-degree' interrogation she'd ever endured. Jay Lane Cabot, and eventually Captain Adenaur had stood by, obviously ready to defend her from any violence, but that didn't make her questioning feel any less intense. There were a few questions about Mahora, and several about her involvement in the incident with the dragon who tried to kill her, but most were about the Ala Alba, who were the members, and who was the person or persons who provided their training. Remembering her interview with Captain Adenaur, she kept her answers short, to the point, and as truthful as her knowledge permitted. She felt increasingly like a mouse under the gaze of a cat, but eventually, thankfully, the dragon seemed to be satisfied, and took it's leave. Captain Adenaur came up to shake her hand, offering congratulations on helping catch her predecessor's killer, then dismissing her from further duty for the rest of the harvest. A barely tasted dinner followed, then blessed sleep in her tent.

Morning would find the small black dragon, rumbling in it's sleep, curled up on a tarpaulin protectively at the entrance to her tent. An even bigger surprise occurred when the youngster made a place for itself inside one of the covered launches on Estimated Prophet's fantail, accompanying the ship and Haruna upon their departure.

An increase in Estimated Prophet's speed, and a course change to the right brought Haruna's attention back to the present. Turning back towards the ship's bridge, she saw a lookout talking with Ma'ii Kumagami and pointing out something they'd seen. Squinting and shading her eyes, she could see a black dot off in the direction the lookout was pointing. As crew responsible for close defense of the ship came out on deck and manned their positions, she continued watching until the dot slowly resolved into someone flying on a broom. _("WAY OUT HERE?")_ Slowly closing with the ship, as if curious or interested in it's presence, the rider's hair was lifted by the wind, clearly revealing two wonderfully familiar large pony-tails. "Yu...e... YUUUEEEEE!" Out came her Pactio card. "ADEAT!"

Katrina Adenaur entered Estimated Prophet's bridge just as Haruna Saotome flew off the ship's forecastle and towards the unknown broom-rider on her jet-golem.

"Captain..."

Adenaur waved her hand in a calming manner at Ma'ii. "Keep the defense crews on alert, keep an eye on the broom-rider, but I think we may be about to meet one of Miss Saotome's friends."

Haruna rode her jet-golem out and made a wide rolling loop around her fellow Library-Trio Member. Settling down, she pulled up next to the broom-riding Yue to find her rubbing at tears, like those she could feel running down her own cheeks.

Yue Ayase sniffed and rubbed at her face with the sleeve of her apprentice's robe. Beyond her happiness, she was amazed that curiosity over having a small black dragon fly up and cautiously look her over would lead to such a strange pair of ships, and the finding of one of her friends. "Haruna... Have you seen anyone else?"

Haruna put her free hand behind her neck and began laughing nervously. "I haven't been able to even look! I've spent the last two weeks cutting tree limbs and fighting dragons to earn my fee for the trip somewhere civilized!"

Yue grinned and held out her hand. "I paid my dues with two weeks on an island, with nothing but crabs and fish for company! I lost my Pactio card after whatever happened to us, but I found it again after I made this broom!"

Taking the offered hand, Haruna gave Yue a strong handshake, then let go and allowed her expression to fall. "Things are bad Yue. The Magic Council has reported that Negi destroyed the gate port. Everyone but the Gym-girls, including us, has rewards posted for them..." Haruna watched as Yue's expression first showed shock, then turned grim. Forcing a smile, she pointed back to the ship she'd just flown off from. "Enough dark news for now! Let's go back so I can introduce you to my new friends!"

Yue nodded, then followed Haruna back towards the rear section of the biggest of the two ships she'd been hoping, after flying for most of a day, to be able to take a rest on.

Waiting for them near Haruna's chosen landing spot was a woman with the ears and tail of a fox.

Ma'ii watched with mild concern as Haruna, obviously unaware of how to land on a moving ship, nearly crashed while doing so. Her friend, taking such a bad example to heart, flew along until she appeared not to be moving relative to the ship, side-slipped over the railing, then simply jumped off the broom to land with unsteady, but better form. Most worries about the two girls now moot, she gave Haruna a mildly annoyed look at the bringing of an unknown person onto the ship without permission. "May I take it, Miss Saotome, that this girl is one of your friends?"

Rubbing at her sore rump, Haruna nodded in thanks for Ma'ii's use of Japanese to speak. Still a bit unsteady, she turned slightly to indicate Yue with an open palm. "Ma'ii Kumagami, allow me to introduce my friend Yue Ayase. Class 3A number 4, and fellow member of the Ala Alba. Yue, Miss Kumagami is First Officer on this ship, the Estimated Prophet."

Yue came forward and bowed. "I'm pleased to meet you Ma'am. Let me apologize for landing here without permission. I was trying to reach Dracogenia, but it was further away than I thought. It's a good thing you were here, since I was starting to get tired."

Ma'ii inclined her head slightly in acceptance of Yue's words. "I'm glad we could be of help Miss Ayase. Miss Saotome, if you would, please bring your friend to the Captain's cabin."

Yue remained silent as Haruna cringed slightly. Her friend had said they would be safe, but that reaction might mean they were still in trouble, depending on how this ship's Captain felt about her arrival. Haruna put away her pactio item while leading her to their destination, so she did the same, leaving her with the raincoat and her broom. Outside the door of the Captain's cabin, she leaned the broom up in a corner and pointed at it. "STAY!" When Haruna raised an eyebrow, she just shook her head. "I'll explain it later."

(-)

Katrina Adenaur watched in silence as Haruna Saotome and Yue Ayase left her cabin. Ma'ii had stood in the background, listening without comment, throughout her admonition of Haruna's actions, and the following interview of her friend Yue. Now she came forward, still silent, to stand before her desk. "Well Ma'ii, even though Haruna's been here for two weeks, what do you think of our guests?"

Ma'ii turned slightly to look after the two departed girls, then faced her Captain again. "They're both dangerously half-trained provisional partners. Miss Saotome made good progress in her two weeks with us, and her help in catching Elina's killer was valuable, but she's still terribly green." Thinking about Yue, she gave a slight shudder. "That an Apprentice Witch would even try what Miss Ayase did is beyond comprehension. Utterly mad. If we hadn't been here, she would have fallen into the ocean and drowned. Not knowing their limits calls the competence of their teachers into question, I should think."

"The God's love a fool..."

Ma'ii gave a start. "Ma'am?"

Adenaur looked up at Ma'ii and gave her a sad smile. "I think it's not quite as bad as all that Ma'ii. Crazy perhaps, desperate certainly, but they still did what they felt was necessary." Standing up, she turned to face one of her cabin's ports. "Miss Saotome for the promise of passage to find her friends. Miss Ayase because her only other choice was to rot and die on that island of hers. You may doubt it, but I think she could have made it to Dracogenia, even if she'd not found us. It's not really that far away by air." Turning back, she gave Ma'ii another of her sad looks. "Both felt driven to find and rejoin their friends, and their 'incompetent' teacher."

"Perhaps I was mistaken then Captain."

Adenaur sat down again, resting her head against a brace formed by her interlaced fingers. "I once knew an idiot who could inspire such extreme effort and loyalty in people. So much so that it eventually cost several of them their lives, and put the rest through a great deal of pain and emotional suffering." Looking up at Ma'ii, she could feel a few tears falling from her eyes. "Perhaps more than you, at your age, could even realize."

Relaxing and pulling back a chair from Adenaur's desk, Ma'ii sat down. "I've heard the stories about the war Ma'am, and the rumors about what happened eleven years ago..."

Reaching a decision, Adenaur straightened up. "Ma'ii, I'm going to help these girls and their teacher. Considering my relationship with him, I don't really have any choice! If we find any more of their friends, I'll help them as well... alone, If I must..."

Seeing the look of determination on her Captain's face, Ma'ii nodded, then stood up and at attention. "Captain Adenaur. "Eighty-six years ago, over three-hundred lost souls arrived in this world. Unwanted, looked down upon, they faced enslavement, death, or worse. Your great-grandfather held them together, kept them from being taken advantage of, and eventually lead them to Ariadne. Starting out with nothing more than a pile of coal, he built a business that has sustained his family, and the families of many of his companions ever since. Using investments from that business, and partnerships he established, he helped revitalize the School of Catalyst Magic in Ariadne. Using the same path as the Cyclops, your Grandfather brought this ship over Forty-four years ago. After he refitted it to fight using inscribed object spell-casting and mechanically projected catalyst magic, your father used it to help defend Ariadne and several other nearby towns during the war. In all the years your family has been in Ariadne, despite their initially poor treatment, they have 'not once' ever gone back on their word, violated a contract, or failed to protect those deserving of your loyalty to the uttermost."

Adenaur nodded, so Ma'ii continued.

"Most of the crew on these two ships are lower-powered mages or the mundane descendants of those who arrived on Cyclops. Without you, your family, or the school in Ariadne, they'd be nothing in this world except someone else's slave or drudge. I expect, if it is your choice, you'll not have trouble finding support in doing what you feel is best."

Adenaur stood and walked over to the cabinet she'd pulled a ship's signet out of for Haruna and Yue. Opening it once more, she took out a small Mahogany box. Inside was the surviving portion of an Ala Rubra badge. "Thank you Ma'ii." Gently touching the rust-brown stains on the badge brought back memories from a happier time, and eventually the sad memories as well. "Contact Captain Rossy on the Cyclops. Have him send me a full ship's status report." Closing the small box, she placed it back inside the cabinet and turned to face Ma'ii. "Bring me a report on this ship's status. We shouldn't have to worry about a higher than normal alert level until after Dracogenia, but tell the crew to expect more drills."

Ma'ii gave a formal salute. "Yes Ma'am!"

(-)

Lounging on the lower of two bunks after dinner, Haruna watched with increasing curiosity as Yue, sitting at the cabin's tiny desk and grumbling under her breath, slowly paged through her 'Orbis Sensualium Pictus.' "What are you looking for Yue?"

Yue rubbed at her forehead, still suffering slightly from being the recipient of a language spell, and the 'idea' that a dragon was one of Haruna's 'friends.' (THAT had been a shock! Haruna, after the interview with Captain Adenaur, leading her back to Prophet's stern and introducing her to the small black dragon she'd seen, who was now riding along in one of the small boats stored there.) "Captain Adenaur said we're safe with her. That's fine for now, but fights aren't won by sitting back on your heels. I'm searching for a way lower-level mages like us can hit back effectively."

Haruna got up and walked over to watch over Yue's shoulder. "Against the people trying to frame us?"

Yue flipped through a few pages in her artifact. "Nothing so general. Do you remember that white-haired boy Nodoka helped Ku Fei hit at the gate port? He's the one who petrified you, Nodoka and Asakura in Kyoto. We'll never be able to match him directly, but given enough time, which we have for the moment, and the knowledge contained in my artifact, I think I should be able to come up with something." Leaning back, Yue stared past Haruna, focusing instead on the idea she was trying to form. "Think about our situation. The Ala Alba has been presumably scattered. Even if everyone is as close as you and I were, that's still a significant obstacle to overcome. Now that white-haired boy and his allies must expect we'll eventually try to get back together. Otherwise, why go to so much trouble to discredit us? Now, think about the rewards; Negi's is highest, all our real fighters are next, while 'weaklings' like us have a reward value that almost seems like an insulting afterthought. Possibly that has to do with association more than known abilities. Even with Chao and Mahora Fest, a few of us have never fought in any kind of battle where our artifacts were openly used. That white-haired boy can't possibly know much about what we can do, especially you and I. We didn't make our contracts with Negi until long after Kyoto. That means if we're careful in what we do, making the best of our strengths, we might be able to give him a bit of a surprise. After-all, it hasn't even been three weeks yet, surely they have other things to worry about than what a bunch of low-enders like us might do."

Settling her glasses further up on the bridge of her nose, Haruna gave Yue a conspiratorial grin. "When do we start?"

Yue leaned forward again, accessing several magical holographs and flipping to another page in her artifact. "I've already started. I'm hoping to know by morning if it's even possible to do what I want. If it is, I'll go ask Captain Adenaur for permission, then tell you about it afterwards. For now, you just go to bed. If we can do what I'm considering, you'll be the primary spell-caster, so you'd better rest."

Haruna moved back over to plop down again on her bunk. "You're no fun!"

Yue turned to face Haruna, the desk lamp giving her profile an ominous back-lighting, while also making her visible eye seem to gleam. _"bortaS blr jablu'Dl'reH QaQqu'nay'."_ Confused by her guttural syntax, Haruna gave her an odd look. "'Revenge is a dish that is best served cold.' Haruna. An appropriate phrase I learned after my first encounter with the dragon under Library Island." Returning to her artifact, she mentally moved several of the holographic projections aside and turned another page. "I'm sure memories of Kyoto and of the 'nobodies' at the gate-port are quite cold in that boy's mind by now... fuh... fuh..."

Haruna felt a sudden chill emanating from Yue. Wondering if anybody ever considered an idea for the Baka Rangers where the leader became 'dark,' she pulled up the covers and fled into the warmer climate of her bunk.

(-)

Katrina Adenaur listened to Yue Ayase's presentation without comment until everything had been laid out, complete with notes and visual aides from her artifact. After standing up and pacing for a bit to think, she walked over to gaze down at the amazing little Information Witch who'd come up with such detailed work using only an artifact. "Do you understand the trouble you might get in? That the deception might be discovered, and that the odds are against this attack actually reaching it's target?"

Sitting at attention in her chair, Yue didn't bat an eye, meeting Adenaur's gaze without fear. "Yes Ma'am. I've considered many potential flaws, and plan to account for them as much as possible. Worst case? Everything simply collapses when the energy runs out."

Putting on her strongest air of authority, Adenaur leaned in over Yue's shoulder, whispering into her ear in an attempt to rattle the girl's resolve. "What about the reward? What you propose is a legitimate counter-attack, taken in self-defense, until that factor is considered. Taking money under false pretense is a crime, even in Magic World, Miss Ayase..."

Yue turned to look up at Captain Adenaur. She could feel her knees shaking, but she knew what she wanted to do and did her best to show it in her expression. "Dealing with the reward is one of my biggest problems. I'll either refuse it, as a concerned citizen helping to rid Magic World of a threat, or something... since I'm not really sure what to do yet." Unable to stand Adenaur's proximity any longer, Yue lowered her head.

Walking back to her desk and sitting, Adenaur observed Yue for a moment across her joined hands. "Good. At least you understand one of the more serious problems involved in this proposal. That you aren't concerned about keeping the reward speaks well of your integrity, Miss Ayase." Reaching into her desk, she pulled out a sheet of stationary and a stylus and began writing. "Now, until I deliver the cargo on Cyclops, the amount of support I can give you as Captain of the Estimated Prophet is limited. However, as a mage, I am willing to support you to the fullest extent I may..." Adenaur looked up and watched as Yue's eyes went wide in understanding. Finishing with her writing, she applied a signet stamp and held out the page to Yue. "Your proposal is approved. Do it in your cabin."

Yue stood up to accept the paper. In graceful script which belied the speed with which it was written, was an short order authorizing her proposal. "Thank you Ma'am!" Bowing, she turned to leave.

"Two more things Miss Ayase. First; do you understand that if you had tried to do this without permission, I would have had to deal with it in a manner not conducive to your or Miss Saotome's continued good health?"

Yue lowered her gaze without looking back at Adenaur. "Yes Ma'am. Even though the amount of blood used will be minor, and given willingly, this idea still involves blood magic. Without my asking for permission, all you would have known was that blood magic was being used, and since your first duty is to your ship, you would have had to react accordingly."

"As long as you understand that... Second; since I can't have a half-trained mages running loose on my ship, you and Miss Saotome will begin lessons in such under my tutelage after we depart Dracogenia. For as long as you travel on this ship, your duties, instead of standing watch, will be to increase your basic skills to the best of your abilities." Yue nodded and left the cabin, retrieving her broom from it's corner just as Ma'ii Kumagami entered. "Ma'ii, please go to the galley and make arrangements to provide Miss Ayase and Miss Saotome with food in their cabin. If anyone asks, they've been given a special assignment involving magic research by me."

Ma'ii made a slight nod to accept the order, then departed without a word.

Standing up and moving to gaze out of her cabin's port, Adenaur closed her eyes and gave a feral smile. _("Nagi... I couldn't do anything to help ten years ago... Now... I SWEAR on my family's honor that, that won't be the case this time!")_

(-)

Yue opened the door to the cabin to find Haruna sitting on her bunk, artifact at the ready. "My! Aren't you the positive thinker!"

Haruna pressed a spread palm against her chest with mock solemnity. "I? May I say Miss Ayase, I simply believe in your powers of persuasion, and the fact Captain Adenaur seems willing to help us for reasons I'm not so clear on." Returning to her look of anticipation she leaned forward as Yue pulled the cabin's chair up against the bunk. "So, what's the plan?"

Activating her artifact, Yue adjusted her positioning so Haruna could easily read it with her. "Remember that 'Dark Nodoka,' and the copies of yourself you made to work on your Comiket book?" Haruna rubbed at her chin and gave a nod. "Well, we're going to make a paper golem of Negi, then turn it in. I'm hoping it makes it to that white-haired boy and has a chance to attack him. It probably won't win any fight, but if it plants the seed of doubt, and makes him wonder if any more fakes are around, then that'll be a win for us."

Haruna sat back with a suddenly thoughtful look on her face. "That... that's really not that crazy of an idea..." Flipping to the last page of her artifact, she held it out so Yue could see that half the page was torn out. "That time everyone was getting the training from hell? Eva took me to the entry resort the day after Nodoka. She taught me how, if I put a little blood in my artifact ink as a 'life' element, then sacrificed all or part of a page by tearing it out to use as a 'form' element, I could get my golems to last longer. Days even."

Yue suddenly felt herself flush. "Did she have you draw Negi?"

Shaking her head, Haruna turned away slightly, but failed to hide a blush as furious as Yue's. "No. Nagi, actually. After I drew it, she sent me away and said to leave the golem..."

Coughing, Yue returned her attention to the 'Orbis Sensualium Pictus.' "Um, ah... yeah... anyway, this would work better if we had Nodoka, or any of the other Pactio girls, but the Captain's agreed to help, so I think we'll be okay."

Haruna watched, rubbing her chin and nodding as Yue explained the huge amount of detail and other work that needed to go into the golem to make it as foolproof and undetectable as possible. "So, it's main job is to conserve it's energy, acting like a poor, broken boy mage, until it hopefully finds that white-haired boy. I'm the 'form' element, drawing this 'Dopple-Negi' with as much detail as possible, body features, clothes, everything." You're the 'intelligence' element, you'll give it the information it needs to function and know who to target, maybe even who to avoid, since we don't know where everyone else is..." Yue nodded without looking up at Haruna. "Nodoka would have provided the 'life' element. I suppose, based on your notes and her feelings for him, that she could have provided an 'emotion' element as well. Not absolutely necessary, but important in keeping detectability of the golem low."

Yue switched to a page explaining how to transfer information from her artifact to Haruna's. "Correct. I'll collect everything I need in a hold file, add in some information of my own, and a few visual references from you, then transfer everything when we're ready to summon the golem."

Looking down at her Imperium Graphices, Haruna considered what the objective was verses the expenditure of the substance of the artifact. Fingering the torn page for a moment, she finally let it go and took hold of two fresh pages. "Two pages. This is going to have to be two pages. One for my drawings of the Dopple-Negi, the second for the visual references and to give the golem more endurance and 'body.' Based on what Eva explained, and what you've shown me, when I perform the summoning, they 'should' merge into a single golem." Summoning a sketch board from the 'quickies' page in her artifact, she gave a resigned sigh, then made a fist and looked up at Yue with determination on her face. "LET'S DO THIS!"

(-)

Haruna set her artifact pen down on the cabin desk. There was still a little more drawing to do, but after a marathon session worthy of Comiket publishing deadline-doom, she felt she couldn't make another mark without messing something up. Yue had finished her part of the golem, and too tired to climb into her normal bunk, was asleep in the lower one. On the verge of collapsing with exhaustion herself, she perked up at the sound of rapping on the cabin door. "Whoever you are, come in..."

Jay Lane Cabot opened the door to Haruna and Yue's cabin and stepped inside just as Yue sat up, rubbing at her bleary eyes. "Miss Saotome, Miss Ayase, Captain Adenaur wishes to see you in her cabin."

Yue suddenly realized her shirt was open and quickly covered up.

Cabot didn't even bat an eye. "You have nothing to worry about Miss Ayase. I have absolutely no interest in little girls like yo...GACK!"

Haruna threw herself to the floor just in time to avoid Yue's broom as it flew out of the cabin's upper bunk to pole-arm Cabot back out into the passageway.

Katrina Adenaur smiled as the obviously drained Yue and Haruna entered her cabin and sat down. "I want you two to watch something." Turning the desk monitor around, her smile grew as the two girls sat up and started paying attention to what was being shown. "This is a Gladiatorial Fighting Contest that's going on up in Granicus City, our final destination with the Cyclops. Is this your professor? Keep in mind that he might be using some form of disguise glamour..."

Yue and Haruna watched as a Hu-Jin and Inu-Jin boy fought against another pair. When the fight ended, the two boys introduced themselves and gave a message to some friends. Haruna and Yue listened to the message, then suddenly jumped up and gave each other a fierce hug. "It's Negi! He's okay! Negi's okay!"

"I take it then, that's a 'yes'?"

Haruna gave Yue one last squeeze and faced Adenaur. "Yes Ma'am! He has to be using Age-Changing Pastilles! That Inu-Jin with him is probably our friend Kotaro Inugami! The two he gave a message for are Yuuna Akashi and Makie Sasaki. Two other girls from our class."

Glad to have confirmation of her suspicion, Adenaur sat back and indicated she wanted Yue and Haruna to sit again as well. "I'm happy you've found out more of your friends are alive. I've also had several of my crew researching related Mahonet sites, and it seems none of the others listed in the reward notices have been captured yet. That doesn't say anything about their well-being of-course, but at least they should still be 'free.' Now then, we'll be docking in Dracogenia in a few hours. Is your project complete?"

Haruna, partially re-energized, jumped back up. "Yes Ma'am! From the tip of his pointy little hair-antenna, to his dimpled tushy, to his little toes and everything in between! I have to say this will be the most perfectly drawn golem I may ever make!"

Haruna stumbled a bit and Adenaur had to chuckle at her obviously poor coordination. "You two look wiped out. I'm 'ordering' you back to your cabin to get some sleep. Once you're rested, I'll come help you finish up tonight, as I believe I promised Miss Ayase I would. I'll send you to the Dracogenia Magistrate's Office in the morning."

(-)

Morning found Yue, sporting a single braided pony-tail, carrying her broom and wearing a Hakama school uniform as a disguise, following Haruna, who wore the clothes of a Ronin Samurai, complete with eye-patch, as the artist girl lead the rain-coat cloaked Dopple-Negi off the Prophet by it's rope-bound wrists. Looking like something out of a video game. Dracogenia seemed normal enough, for a city in the middle of a wilderness, until she stopped to consider the amazing variety of people and creatures populating it's streets. In addition to the expected Hu-Jin, there were huge tokage, ostrich-like birds used like a horse, several types of Nek-Jin and Inu-Jin, an Eru-Jin or two, and even a huge person who looked like a teddy-bear! Though Haruna's dragon friend was staying on the ship, Dracogenia was listed in the encyclopedia function of the Orbis Sensualium Pictus as a small, but open city where non draconic inhabitants of the Magic World and members of the various intelligent Dragon Clans could, if the need arose, interact peacefully. Cyclops and Estimated Prophet's stop at the city was to deliver payments and return products to various businesses who had taken advantage of the rare opportunity provided by the Ofuda Harvest.

All those things still did not keep Yue from thinking back to what had happened just a few hours ago. Haruna had dripped some of her blood into the inkwell of her artifact before starting to draw the golem. As the provider of information the golem would need to fulfill it's purpose, she had given a few drops of her blood when transferring the held data from her artifact to Haruna's. Captain Adenaur, displaying a willingness to help she still didn't understand, had given the last few drops of blood needed to provide the golem's 'life' element. Haruna had carefully pulled the two pages from her artifact, incanted the last remaining spell elements, and completed her summoning of the Dopple-Negi. All of that effort should have produced a docile golem, conserving it's energy for it's hoped-for purpose. Instead, the Dopple-Negi showed an ability to react minimally with it's surroundings, something it shouldn't have the ability to do without an 'emotion' element present. It couldn't have come from Haruna, she only loved to tease Negi. It probably hadn't come from her, as much as she was attracted to Negi, Nodoka's feelings still had her beat. That left Captain Adenaur. She had to have some connection to Negi as strong as Nodoka's.

_("Blood-ties are the most important.")_

Yue looked up in shock at her recollection the phase she'd read several times while researching the requirements for the different elements of the spell. For both the 'life' and 'emotion' elements, a direct link to the person being imitated provide the greatest amount of energy, and the lowest possibility of detection. Having Negi's blood would have given the Dopple-Negi the maximum possible amount of energy, and made it virtually impossible to detect. Considering the energy the golem seemed to have, did that mean... "Guh!"

"Hey brat! Watch were you're going!"

Backing away from the brown-haired female Hu-Jin she'd run into, Yue bowed profusely and stammered and apology as another female Hu-Jin with glasses tried to calm the first down. When the two of them went on their way, she realized Haruna had turned the corner towards the Magistrate's Office while she kept walking and considering outrageous possibilities. Quickly retracing her steps, she came to the right street and turned to chase after Haruna. A short distance away, a tan-colored U-Jin was being confronted by three rough looking Hu-Jin men while Haruna lay twitching in the street. Before she could think to intervene, a Sagita Magica came out of a gap between two buildings behind the three men. Into the confusion caused by the Sagita impacting, an U-Jin boy ran up, grabbed the U-Jin girl and the Dopple-Negi's hands, and ran off. In the instant of the U-Jin boy leading her away, she saw the U-Jin girl's face and knew what had happened. It was Nodoka. Disguised quite well as an U-Jin girl, but it WAS Nodoka. Finding her was wonderful, but she had to groan at the dumb luck of encountering the one person who could possibly recognize the golem and spoil things before they reached the Magistrate's Office. After waiting for the thugish looking men to run off, she rushed over to help Haruna before anyone else could. "Haruna! Come on! That was Nodoka! We've got to go help her!"

Haruna shook her head, removing the eye-patch and climbing unsteadily back to her feet. "I thought that swarm of books felt familiar!" Taking her artifact book out of it's hiding place in a borrowed travel-bag, she readied several golems, then side-saddled with Yue on her broom. "GO!"

Hi'Ki Zosho looked back at the boy who's hand he held as he lead him and Nodoka back towards the library. "Who is this kid? Isn't he the one in the news?"

Nodoka shook her head. "NO! I told you he didn't do that!"

Hi'Ki felt a pain in his chest at Nodoka's hurt look. "I...I'm sorry... Anyway, you've told me so much about him, why isn't he doing anything?"

Nodoka looked over at Negi, who just continued to give her the same empty smile. "I don't know! Maybe that woman with the eye-patch hurt him somehow!"

Looking back, Hi'Ki groaned as he saw the three bounty-hunters who'd been after Nodoka follow them onto the street leading to the library. Even worse, they seemed to have reinforcements flying to catch up on a broom. "Hurry! If we lock ourselves in the library I can call Captain Adenaur and ask her for help!"

"(-)okaaa!"

Nodoka frowned and looked back while Hi'Ki continued to pull her and Negi towards the library. Two people rapidly getting closer on a broom seemed familiar, and when she saw a magical flash, followed by something dropping to the street behind the three pursuers, she felt her heart swell with happiness and a confidence she'd not had moments ago. "Hi'Ki wait! Two of my friends are here!"

Hi'Ki turned to argue as Nodoka pulled him to a stop. A short girl wearing some form of school uniform dropped off another girl dressed as some kind of sword-fighter from the broom they were both riding. The sword-fighter girl recovered from a shaky landing to give Nodoka a smile and a thumbs up while the other continued up the street on the broom.

Nodoka let go of Hi'Ki and Negi to run over and hug her friend. "Haruna! I'm so sorry about hitting you! Was that Yue on the broom?"

Haruna patted Nodoka between her ears. "Yep!" Noticing the U-Jin boy holding the Dopple-Negi's hand, a sly grin formed on her face. "Hey kid! Looks like you've made a 'boy' friend!"

Nodoka shook her head vehemently as Haruna pointed at Hi'Ki. "Nooooo...! Hi'Ki's just a librarian friend!"

Haruna winked knowingly, then stepped in front of Nodoka as the bounty-hunters closed the distance and prepared their magic. "Trouble calls! I'll tell ya' about Negi later!" Facing Nodoka's attackers, she thrust out her Imperium Graphices. "Come forth! Great March of Chamo!" Instantly a mob of snowy-white ermines sprang forth from the artifact to swarm her opponents. Biting, tripping, and being a general nuisance while giving Haruna time to prepare her next golem.

One bounty-hunter squashed the last ermine holding him back, and tried to interrupt Haruna with a Sagita Magica, but a broom flew in from the side to fold him over with a hit to the gut. Another hunter managed to free himself from ermine entanglements, but was confronted with the hideous shriek of a chainsaw, wielded by a dark-skinned giant, leering at him from behind a mask stained with red mud. He smashed the last ermine harassing the third bounty-hunter, and tried to help him run, but both were confronted by a huge, slavering, snake-maned, three-headed dog monster which appear in the street behind them. When the creature howled and leapt, jaws wide, both shrieked in fear and collapsed in a dead faint.

Haruna danced a jig and made a victory sign towards the unconscious bounty-hunters. "Yeah! Teach you to mess with the Library Trio!"

Yue held out her hand to catch her returning broom as she walked up to Nodoka. "Sorry we're so late! Nice ears you've got there Nodoka!" Turning to face the U-Jin boy, Yue pointed back towards the bounty-hunters. "Any place nearby we can hold them for a bit? There's a few things we need to do, and I don't want any complications."

Hi'Ki looked down at the little dark-haired girl standing before him. However he'd thought his time with Nodoka would end, having it heralded by such a small representative had not been one of them. Shaking his head, he pointed up the hill towards the library. "I don't open today. How about the library?"

(-)

Haruna trussed up the bounty-hunters with more Chamo golems, then took out her artifact and started sketching rapidly.

Nodoka circled the Dopple-Negi, examining it with amazement. "Is it really one of Haruna's golems? I can hardly tell..."

Yue felt a twinge of jealousy as Nodoka reached out to gently trace the wound hole in the Dopple-Negi's raincoat. "Yes, and now that we've found you, we can make it even better."

Nodoka turned towards Yue with a serious expression on her face. "What happens after he's turned in?"

Yue gave Nodoka her 'Dark Baka Leader' smile. "I hope he winds up with that white-haired boy. Remember him? He's the one who petrified everybody in Kyoto, and who you helped Fei Ku hit at the gate port. He'll be in for a bit of a surprise if it reaches him. If not? Then it just fades away and Haruna's out two pages in her artifact to no end. Now, about getting it accepted by the Dracogenia Magistrate..." Walking over to the bounty-hunter her broom had taken out, she rifled his pockets until she produced his hunter's permit. "...Here's our ticket to full and unconditional acceptance." At Nodoka's questioning look, Yue pointed at Haruna. "We send golems with their permits to turn him in, and there'll be no questions about why we don't want the bounty."

Hi'Ki felt a little worried, taking a step towards Yue, he pointed at the bounty-hunters. "Isn't that..."

Yue interrupted. "UNFAIR? So what! What's unfair is what the Magic Council's done to us! These bounty-hunters were going to hurt Nodoka, and would have turned us all in if they'd won. Let them pay the price for loosing by helping us fight back. Got a problem with that kid!"

Hi'Ki wondered how this little girl could intimidate him so much. She barely came up to his shoulder, but it seemed like she was staring down at him. He wasn't sure if he should be angry or afraid. "No. I suppose not. Nodoka told me some of your stories, so I guess it's understandable."

"Good! Now that that's out of the way, let's get this over with. Nodoka!"

Nodoka jumped, caught staring wistfully at the Dopple-Negi's eyes by Yue's call. "Ye...Yes!"

Yue grinned at Nodoka's reaction. "Since you're so late, you get the best part! We already have form, intelligence, and life elements. Now you get to give this golem the supplementary 'emotion' element." Taking out a small hobby knife, she took Nodoka's hand and pressed the knife into her palm. "Cut yourself, not badly, just enough for a few drops, then touch the Dopple-Negi and repeat the words I tell you."

Nodoka did as Yue instructed her, touching her bleeding index finger to the Dopple-Negi's wound mark, repeating the words as they were given to her, then finalizing the spell with a quick kiss on the golem's forehead. There was a flash of magic, and when she stepped back, 'Negi' was there. A little sad looking perhaps, but she couldn't have told the difference now without knowing it was fake beforehand. Looking at her finger, she noticed that the wound was quickly healing, apparently as part of the spell Yue used.

Reaching up, the Dopple-Negi lowered the hood of it's raincoat and gave a slight bow. "Hello Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Hi'Ki. I hope to be able to perform my duty to the fullest of your expectations."

Yue felt quite pleased at the Dopple-Negi's words. Here, by the act of speaking, was the proof of how important all four elements were in making the golem spell she'd found as perfect as possible. "Nice touch Nodoka."

Hi'Ki watched Nodoka blush with increasing frustration. Despite knowing all along she would eventually leave, he had still grown attached to the blushing girl over the nearly three weeks she'd been helping at the library. Seeing her all emotional over just a 'copy' of another boy gave him a hurt feeling in his chest, and left him at a loss in how to compete.

Yue noticed Hi'Ki's pained look and realized he was watching Nodoka fawn over the Dopple-Negi. She considered that interfering might be selfish, but justified things to herself by thinking that it wouldn't hurt for Nodoka to realize someone besides Negi might find her interesting. "Nodoka, we'll need you to monitor the golems to help Haruna control them. Why don't you relax for a bit until we're ready to send them out?"

Nodoka started, catching herself watching the Dopple-Negi again. Nodding, she walked over and sat down at the reading table the book she'd found was on.

Hi'Ki glared at Yue, who acted like she had no idea what was going on, then went over and sat down across from Nodoka.

Nodoka felt her eyes drifting to the Dopple-Negi again, until Hi'Ki sat down and unexpectedly took her hand. She gave a gasp and tried to pull away, but he held on with a firm, though not hurtful grip. "Hi'Ki..."

Taking a deep breath to give himself time to build his courage, Hi'Ki looked Nodoka straight in the eyes. "Nodoka. I want to tell you that I like you. A lot." Nodoka's eyes grew wide at his whispered words. She tried to pull her hand away again, but he held fast. "I understand you like this other boy, but I want you to at least call me friend. I hope also that someday, you'll come back to visit the library and say 'Hi!' to the U-Jin boy you helped out so much..."

Nodoka felt ready to faint. The only thing that kept her from doing so was Haruna's yelp of surprise as Yue's broom smacked her in the face for some reason. Hi'Ki's desperate confession reminded her of how much self-control she'd needed to confess to Negi, so she closed her eyes to take courage from that memory, then looked up and took his hands in her own. "Do you think that poorly of me Hi'Ki? As my friend? To think that if it were within my power, I would ignore a chance to come see you again?"

Hi'Ki broke down and started tearing up. "Thank you Nodoka!"

(-)

"It's done. They're coming back."

Hi'Ki watched over Nodoka's shoulder with Haruna as the Diarium Ejus displayed images of the three bounty-hunter golems returning to the library. "That's amazing. I've seen strange artifacts before, but never anything like this, or like your Imperium Graphices Miss Saotome." Glancing up at Yue, who was keeping an eye on the three bounty-hunters she'd put even further under with an alchemic sleep-spell, he gave her a questioning look. "What about you Miss Ayase? Do you have something like they do?"

Yue shrugged and held up her Orbis Sensualium Pictus. "It's just an encyclopedia type of thing, nothing fancy like those two." Hi'Ki nodded and went back to watching Nodoka's artifact. Yue felt glad about that, since she didn't want to explain to Hi'Ki that her artifact had been searching his library and copying everything it didn't already know about since she'd walked through the door. It wasn't precisely theft, but she didn't want to have to explain to him why her artifact was raiding his library. He'd shown wonderfully good taste in finding Nodoka an interesting girl, and she didn't want to upset him.

Several equally rough characters eyed the three bounty-hunter golems as they made their way back to the library. No one attempted anything though, so the real hunters apparently had enough of a reputation to discourage such things. Eventually, they walked into the library, and were recalled into Haruna's artifact.

Haruna snapped her sketchbook closed. "That's a wrap! Let's beat it back to the ship before those jerks wake up!" Collecting the dropped bounty-hunting permits, she returned them to their slightly stirring owners. The reward credit chit was a sorely tempting prize, but after Nodoka glared at her, she sighed and placed it in one of the bounty-hunter leader's pockets.

Yue walked over to shake Hi'Ki's hand as Haruna finished her work. "Thanks for your help Mister Zo... Hi'Ki. Will you be all right?"

Hi'Ki grinned and pointed at the side door to the library that he'd broken in himself just moments ago. "Oh definitely! Nodoka found a book she said these guys were after, so it's probable they're the ones who wrecked the place before. I've given several people I know will help a call. Once you leave and I start screaming 'Break-in at the library!' My friends Miss Yomuoto, Miss Chosha, and a bunch of others will come running. These three won't get much mercy. They get thrown in gaol, the reward money gets returned, and off you go."

Nodoka came up as Yue stepped away. In her hands was the book she'd found on top of the library shelf the previous night. "I suppose I'd better give this back to you..."

Hi'Ki pushed the book back, shaking his head as he did so. "Keep it. There must be some reason those guys were after it. It may be safer in your hands than staying in the library." Nodoka drew the book back to her bosom and help it protectively. "Consider it a long-term loan. Besides, it'll be a reminder not to forget your promise, and to come visit me some day..."

Nodoka started to back away, but Hi'Ki suddenly stepped forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I... I won't!"

Haruna, careful to keep an eye out for Yue's broom, wanted to comment on the 'Love-Love' reek filling the library, but safety back on the Estimated Prophet concerned her more. "Come on Yue! Nodoka!"

Nodoka took a step back and bowed briefly to Hi'Ki. "I won't say 'goodbye,' Hi'Ki, but rather, 'I'm off!'"

Hi'Ki heard the slight tremor in Nodoka's voice and was happy. Knowing she liked him enough to feel sorrow at their parting made it easier to let her go. "Have a safe journey, Yue, Haruna..." Pausing briefly, he burned the sight of Nodoka's face into his memory. "...Nodoka."

Nodoka bowed one more time, then followed Yue and Haruna out the door.

Hi'Ki watched the door close with a thump he hoped wasn't the final note in his relationship with the amazing, fascinating, beautiful within and without, Nodoka Miyazaki. "Ah well. Best get ready to call out the Library Lovers!"

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, the Library Trio's back together! I hope I didn't power them up too much for everyone!**

**Many thanks to Kafka'sdragon for helping me find the Klingonese phase Yue uses.**

**"Diarium Ejus Libri Eruptio!"**

**"Diarium Ejus Book Attack!" Think of this as Nodoka's version of a Sagita Magica. She uses it against Haruna in c175, at Eva's Resort during the 'Dark Nodoka' episode, and possibly again in c180, when they are trying to avoid letting Anya know that Negi has made any provisional contracts. It's possible that Haruna may be the only person who ever gets attacked with this spell. (Sweatdrop.)**

**There is power in words, and in the pen. This is my over-simplified justification for Yue and Haruna being able to do what they did. Plus a little help and training from stronger mages.**

**Yue uses her 'Orbis Sensualium Pictus' to find a way to send a golem after Fate Averruncus. She locates a spell, but is unsure how effective a golem might be. Haruna provides the answer when she explains what Eva taught her about sacrificing pages out of her artifact to increase the staying power of a golem. (Nothing needs be said about what Eva might do with a Nagi golem!)**

**By sacrificing a partial or whole page out of her 'Imperium Graphices,' Haruna provides a golem with a solid foundation to 'exist' on. Based on the level of detail involved, along with other factors, this allows a golem to exist for longer than just a few minutes or hours. Obviously, if Haruna uses this ability too often, she won't have an artifact left. The only clue related to this seems to be that drawing-filled pages are somehow 'stored,' with new empty pages appearing as needed. I take this a step further by allowing expenditure of pages as a deliberate act. It this case, 'used' pages are not 'replaced.'**

**If Haruna were ever foolish enough to use up the 'Imperium Graphices' in this manner, she better hope Negi Makes her his full partner, because that is the only way I can see her getting a 'refill' of her artifact!**

**Using the example of the Dopple-Negi:**

**Haruna, using her 'Imperium Graphices,' draws Negi unclothed, as detailed as she possibly can. She then makes a partial activation of the golem. Next she provides undergarments, and activates that. Finally she draws in outerwear and the golem is essentially complete, except for related elements and final summoning. Think of it as different layers of a CG in a graphics program. The golem could be strip-searched, and wouldn't be destroyed by someone doing so. This is the 'Form' element of the spell.**

**Yue, using her 'Orbis Sensualium Pictus,' collects various information the golem will need to function and carry out it's purpose. This includes locational information, attack/defense information, who/what to attack or not attack, and how to react to various situations that may arise. Information is either transferred directly to the golem, or to another page in the 'Imperium Graphices' that will be merged with the golem when it's completed form is summoned. Since it is unlikely Fate has his picture on the Mahonet, targeting in this case is provided by Haruna through a mini-drawing in her artifact. This is the 'Intelligence' element of the spell.**

**Katrina Adenaur, along with everyone else, by providing a part of themselves through living blood, give the golem spell it's 'Life' element.**

**Nodoka, because of her intense feelings for Negi Springfield, provides the 'Emotion' element to the golem spell. This allows the golem to react on a basic level with things happening around it.**

**The first three would be absolutely necessary for the golem to even function. The forth makes it as life-like as possible.**

**A Magister Mage could possibly create this golem in a battle. Yue, Haruna, and Nodoka never could at their current power levels. However, they create it out of battle, over several days, slowly gathering the power they need to do the job, as well as taking as much time as they need to avoid mistakes.**

**Haruna and Nodoka, working together, monitor the 'Bounty-Golems' and direct them in their deliverance of the Dopple-Negi.**

**About the use of Blood Magic. Yue stumbles, (almost literally,) into this in chapter ten. That it is a dangerous path to power is something Katrina Adenaur emphasizes to her. We shall see where she goes with it.**

**Origin of the Cyclops is hinted at by the clues given by Ma'ii Kumagami.**

**Origin of the Estimated Prophet is contained in the number on the ship's bow, as described by Haruna, in chapter twelve. In any case, more details will be revealed about the ship later.**

**For the purposes of 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic,' it is assumed that a bounty-hunter requires a permit to receive full payment of a reward. A provisional hunter, or someone without a license, will only receive a partial percentage of a bounty.**

**SPOILER COMMENT! Based on events in c200.**

**If she learns the requirements, Setsuna could easily get a full license using a Shikigami doll.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Rock-Paper-Scissors.**


	14. Chap 14: Rock Paper Scissors

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"Occasionally, even on such a thing as failure, does history turn."  
- Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps : A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Fourteen: Rock - Paper - Scissors.

(-)

There was a dream Princess Enteofushia never told anyone about.

Not her father the King of Enteofushia, who despite his smiles and pretty words, never seemed anything more than cold and calculating, not her regular servants, and certainly not her primary 'bodyguard.' If the young boy assigned to that position could be called by such a polite term.

His watchfulness, constant presence, and worry over every detail in her life bothered her more than the fact her father treated her like an object.

In the dream, she saw a boy on a hill with a huge tree, crying over a grave.

(-)

Princess Enteofushia woke to the sound of a bird chirping on the balcony rail of her room in Enteofushia Castle. Blinking, she realized she'd been crying in her sleep. Desperately, she reached for the fleeting memory of the dream to find out why. For the first time, she'd seen a name. _'Kagurazaka.'_ The name on the stone had been _'Kagurazaka.'_

Sitting up, Princess Enteofushia winced and lightly touched her still tender ribs. There was no memory of the incident, but her overzealous bodyguard had explained she had been the victim of an assassination attempt by her Father's enemies. Barely surviving, she had lain unconscious for more than a week, recovering slowly under the attention of the kingdom's best magical healers.

Hearing a polite knock at her door, and a request by her personal maid to enter, (another bodyguard, though thankfully less obsessive than her primary one,) Princess Enteofushia wiped angrily at her tears. _("Why would I care about some commoner boy crying over a grave? I've never met any such people... have I?")_ The tears refused to stop, and it took several moments before she could compose herself enough to sit up straight in the bed. "COME!"

A small girl, wearing glasses and a maid's outfit, entered the room and dutifully helped her get up and start dressing. Even a week after her recovery, she still had issues with memory, so when the maid brought out close-fitting garments instead of the usual flowing robes of a princess, she gave the maid a questioning look. "Tsukuyomi, these clothes..."

Tsukuyomi gave a nod without pausing in her duties. "Today will be the resumption of your weapons training Princess Enteofushia."

Princess Enteofushia felt her hand close involuntarily, as if remembering the grip of some bladed weapon. "Who will be training me? Averruncus? Or other of the King's retainers? I can't seem to remember."

Pulling Enteofushia's linen shirt up her arms, Tsukuyomi closed the back, then began lacing it up. "Master Averruncus will supervise, Princess. However, he and the King have unexpected business this morning, so the resumption of your weapons training will be delayed until this afternoon."

Princess Enteofushia settled the shirt on her arms and shoulders as Tsukuyomi finished tightening the laces. "Did Averruncus or the King specifically forbid me from attending this 'business?'"

Pausing briefly, Tsukuyomi retrieved Enteofushia's leather breeches and held them out for her. "No Princess. However..."

Shaking her head, Princess Enteofushia turned and looked down as Tsukuyomi secured the fasteners of the breeches. "Then I will attend. How can I recover my memories if Averruncus and the King continue to shelter me so much? Their over-protective fawning borders on irritating." Tsukuyomi helped her don footwear, then stood back. "Bring me an appropriate vestment, then show me to Averruncus and the King's 'business.' Let them order me away if my presence is unwelcome."

Tsukuyomi hesitated momentarily, unsure how Fate might feel about Princess Enteofushia's unexpected appearance on the Gate Jump Platform. Knowing only that Fate was going there to greet someone with King Enteofushia, she allowed herself a mental shrug, then bowed. "Very well, Princess Enteofushia."

(-)

Fate Averruncus climbed the stairs to Enteofushia Castle's Gate Jump Platform in a state of mild irritation. _("I wonder what Enteofushia's up to this time? I'm trying to pin down rumors of an Ala Alba member near Nyandom, and finalize Princess Enteofushia's training, and he interrupts me with this distraction!")_ Turning onto the last flight of stairs, he recalled the content of a recent meeting between the King and his allies. ("_Could this have something to do with the people they've lost contact with on Elysium?")_

King Enteofushia smiled smugly as fate Averruncus, as inscrutable as ever, climbed onto the Gate Jump Platform and walked over to join him. "Fate! Thank you for coming! You're just about to see that my insistence through my allies in the Magic Council on rewards for those people you fought wasn't so foolish after all!"

Fate, simply took his place at King Enteofushia's side, not caring to comment on a plan he still felt wasteful. Why use valuable resources chasing a scattered foe? Enteofushia wanted to eliminate his enemies. Even though his actions were partially responsible for the current situation, Fate preferred containment through monitored disregard. Resources used convincing the Magic Council to have the Ala Alba hunted down would have been better spent securing additional pledges of support for the Separatists. Now, after their counter-attack at the Megalo-Mesembrian Gate Port, he understood that such a threat would motivate the Ala Alba beyond simple reunification. Every time one of them was attacked and survived, they would gain valuable experience, a most troublesome prospect. When they did eventually reunite, and he had no doubt many of them would, their growth would make them stronger and harder to handle. Besides, the only worthy target at the moment, and the least likely to be caught so soon, was Negi Springfield. Eliminate him, and the entire Ala Alba would fall apart.

King Enteofushia glowered at the unresponsive Fate Averruncus. The boy was borderline insubordinate, but since his skill and competence were so frustratingly valuable, his attitude had to be tolerated. A faint trickle of energy began to flow along the lines of the permanently drawn magic circle in the middle of the platform, so he turned his attention away from Fate. "Hmph! Ah! Here they come!"

Fate watched with bored detachment as three columns of magical energy appeared in the center of the Gate Jump Platform. _("I wonder who they've captured? Looks short, probably Kotaro then. He won't know much, but I suppose petrifying him slowly for his betrayal would let me extract what he does know.")_ Mentally, Fate began to prepare his petrification spell.

King Enteofushia watched with smug satisfaction as the figures in the center of the platform resolved into recognizable forms. Fate's eyes grew wide at who stood there flanked by a male-female pair of Pembroke type Inu-Jin guards. Seeing surprise in the boy's face pleased him to no end. "See Fate! Now if that idiot Nagi Springfield still lives, we can draw him out, and the last critically serious obstacle to our plans will be removed!"

Fate stared hard at the dejected looking Negi Springfield. Something about it didn't 'feel' right... _("IT?")_ "ASSASSIN! LOOK OUT!"

King Enteofushia stumbled back and nearly fell as Fate finished a held spell and moved out protectively in front of him.

"ETERNAL PETRIFICATION!"

One of the 'Negi's' guards had the presence of mind to jump away, but the other was caught in the spell's effect. When the side effect smoke cleared, the Inu-Jin male was frozen forever in a rictus of shock. The 'Negi Springfield' simply stood up, brushing away the crumbled remains of his bonds, after somehow blocking the petrification spell's effect.

"How wonderful! The white-haired boy!" Seeing Fate's shocked expression, Dopple-Negi gave a satisfied grin. "Don't be so upset! Or don't you know paper trumps stone?" Now his expression grew grim. "Time for pay-back, my 'White-Haired Lizard.'"

Fate tensed to attack the fake 'Negi' as it leapt towards him.

"PAPA!"

_(Princess Enteofushia watched in slow-motion from her position on the Gate Jump Platform stairs as some small boy moved to attack her bodyguard and King Enteofushia. The boy's face turned at the sound of her voice, and she instantly recognized him when he smiled. This was the boy in her dream! Before she could react, some part of her seized upon the image and the positive feelings related to it, said to forget such things, then pulled it all down within the deepest recesses of her mind.)_

"MASTER FATE!"

Tsukuyomi drew steel and launched herself from the top of the stairs at the charging 'Negi.' Before it could cross half the distance to Fate and the King, she hit with both blades, impaling and pinning it to the surface of the Gate Jump Platform. With a burst of blood-red flame, the 'Negi' dissolved into two pinned sheets of heavy paper which rapidly began to consume themselves. She jumped back to safety, and the flames quickly raced across the paper until almost nothing remained.

King Enteofushia moved up next to Fate as the boy clasped both hands behind his back, watching with guarded tension as a faint breeze began to carry bits of still glowing paper and black ash across the Gate Jump Platform. "You've already punished one fool for allowing that 'thing' to get this far, perhaps I should send you after the others!"

Fate looked up at King Enteofushia, feeling nothing but contempt for the man. Instead of doing something useful, like shielding the unexpectedly present Princess Enteofushia from possible harm, he had remained behind Fate, building and reinforcing his own defenses. Of course, telling the man directly he was one of those 'fools,' would be terribly impolitic. "My Employer. Whomever built that golem had access to very high-level magical knowledge. At a minimum, two mages would be needed to make it. More likely three or four, considering it was apparently detailed enough to make it this far without once arousing suspicion. Perhaps it would be better to worry about who would want to do such a thing, instead of about wreaking vengeance on ignorant subordinates."

King Enteofushia felt his guilt anger flowing away at Fate's words. Anyone else working for him would be too afraid to express such an opinion, but the boy's distressingly dispassionate, analytical abilities were one more reason why he was tolerated. After glancing with disdain at the shaking female Inu-Jin guard, he looked down at Fate. "Could that have come from one of those people the rewards were set on?"

Fate walked out to where Tsukuyomi had done her work. Now, holding her paired Shinmei-Ryu 'scissors' at the ready, she stood protectively near Princess Enteofushia. Kneeling down, he picked up a small corner of unburned paper. None of the faint magical signatures he felt were immediately familiar. One seemed similar to Negi Springfield but... not... two of the taints reminded him of Kyoto, but he wasn't sure why. The only person from Kyoto who might have done this was Eishun Konoe, and he was definitely still in the Normal World. The only other possible person was Chigusa Amagasaki, but she should still be in custody. Confusing things even more was the golem's final words; _("White-haired Lizard? Who would call me that?")_ "I don't believe so. None of the Ala Alba, not even that Shinmei Hanyou, has shown the knowledge or skill to make something like this. It may be an ally they've acquired, or perhaps an ally of yours who hopes to take advantage of the reward the Magic Council posted. They kill you, blame the Ala Alba, then advance their position after your death."

King Enteofushia nodded, rubbing thoughtfully at his chin, before turning and walking away. "I'll look into that possibility at once. You clean up this mess."

Fate bowed slightly to accept the order. "Yes, my Employer." He waited silently as King Enteofushia walked past Tsukuyomi, who watched him warily, and then Princess Enteofushia, whom he simply nodded to once. After the King the was gone, Fate moved over to stand near the Shinmei-Ryu swordswoman. "Tsukuyomi. Please escort Princess Enteofushia back to her suite, then prepare yourself to go outside. There is a small matter I wish you to investigate." Turning slightly, he faced his charge. "Princess Enteofushia, if you would be so kind, I'll join you momentarily, and we can proceed with your weapons training."

Princess Enteofushia climbed the remaining stairs to the Gate Jump Platform, until she could stand and look down at Fate. "Was that necessary?"

Fate glanced back over his shoulder to where Princess Enteofushia pointed at the petrified guard. "An unfortunate accident, but it is my duty to protect you and King Enteofushia, Princess."

"I see." Giving Fate an emotionless look he found hard to match, Princess Enteofushia continued to watch her bodyguard for a few moments, then turned to proceed back down the stairs without another word.

Tsukuyomi sheathed her blades, then bowed to Fate and followed Princess Enteofushia.

Fate waited until both were gone, the walked over to where the surviving guard was sobbing at the feet of the first.

Reacting to his approach, the pudgy tri-color Inu-Jin girl looked up at him with unconcealed hate tinged by fear. "You bastard... this was my partner..."

Fate didn't much care for the partner system, feeling it presented an unnecessary vulnerability. He preferred instead to fight with easily replaced or interchangeable groups of associates. He considered the possibility of manipulating the Inu-Jin girl for some use against the Ala Alba, but looking into her shock filled eyes, he saw the pain and emptiness caused by loosing a partner that marked her as damaged goods, unreliable and worthless anymore for anything. In any case, such things wouldn't matter in the near future when what was planned came to pass. "Get rid of your 'partner' within an hour, or you'll join him and I'll push you both off this tower." Without waiting for an answer, he turned and walked off.

tsuzuku

(-)

**Authors Notes:**

**That's it for a bit! I need to take a break for two things; To work on a Chao Lingshen story, 'Coming Home,' I've been promising people for about two months, and to get my planning for the next chapters of 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic' worked out in more detail.**

**Hopefully I won't be gone from 'AAitWoM' more than a month. Considering that ideas for the next few chapters are racing through my mind like swarm of ermines, it may be less, so please keep an eye out for the next chapters, or enjoy my other stories if you haven't read them yet!**

**Chapter Fifteen: "Darkness before twilight..." No wait, wrong flat-chested red-head! There is also a chance that a character who has only been present by proxy may show up!**


	15. Chap 15: Garden of Stone

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"If I'd known in the beginning that my fate depended on that perverted ermine, I probably would have given up."  
- Anya Cocorowa. Author of: "Lessons Learned in the World of Magic."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Fifteen: Garden of Stone.

(-)

Albert Chamomile knew he was many things;

An occasional liar.

A panty-pincher.

A contributor to the delinquency of his Magister, the still Minor boy Negi Springfield.

An opportunist.

However, there was one other thing Albert Chamomile also knew about himself;

Despite what Asuna Kagurazaka might think or say about him, he was not totally lacking in a sense of responsibility.

Otherwise why, by all that an Ermine Elf of Cat-Elf lineage believed in, would he try to run on his own four feet across all the distance between Zephillia and Granicus City, where he knew his Magister to be?

He had to. Failure was not an option. Even if he dropped dead in his Magister's arms after delivering his message, or those of one of his students, he had to reach his goal.

Anya Cocorowa's life depended on it.

Chance lead him to witness her fate. Luck helped him evade pursuit by those responsible until he reached Albor. His own skills, abilities, and quickly returning survival instincts had taken him nearly to Hecates, a town just north of Granicus City.

Cresting a ridge as the sun neared the western horizon allowed Chamo to finally look down into Granicus River Valley and see Hecates in the distance. Panting heavily, he wondered if he would be able to reach the safety of the city before the Sab-wols he could sense following him finally made their move.

"I...I gotta' quit smokin'!"

(-)

"What is the deal with these things?"

Nek-Jin fighter R'th Y'mi withdrew her sword-blade from the third Sab-wol she'd killed in less than an hour. "They're coming in dumb! Like they're paying attention to something else instead of what's around them!"

R'th's Kit-Jin Magister T'fa Kij'tsu closed both eyes to concentrate once more on his scrying sense, looking for the next Sab-wol. "This is very odd. That pack we killed with Kazumi Asakura was rare thing. I never expected to encounter another so soon. Especially so close to Hecates. If not for them moving so near to the road to Albor like this..." T'fa paused, turning slightly to the right as he did. "Two coming in slow... almost like they're driving prey, trying to wear it ouCH!"

R'th turned to see T'fa leaning down to rub at his shin, with an _out-of-season, snow-white ermine!_ stunned and shaking it's head next to him. Pulling a spell Ofuda from a pouch, she tensed to receive a double attack by herself. "T'fa! Grab it! That might be Kazumi's ermine!"

Coming at a trot, two Sab-wols appeared out of the undergrowth just as R'th threw her Ofuda. A bright flash of light burst forth just as the Sab-wols saw her and tensed.

R'th followed her Ofuda in, closing her eyes for an instant as the tag's spell activated, temporarily blinding the Sab-wols. She dispatched the first with a mortal wound to it's throat, but the second, lashing out in response to perceived movement and scent, managed to rake her across the thigh with it's claws. Yelling out between clenched teeth, she stumbled forward, placing the collapsed but death-spasm twitching first Sab-wol between herself and the still dangerous second.

T'fa grabbed the stunned Ermine as it finally noticed him and tried to run away. The little creature started squirming and shouting to be let go, then tried to bite him. With no time for any foolishness, he gave it a quickly chanted sleep-spell, then stuffed the now limp ermine inside a cloak pocket. Preparing and holding a fire attack spell, he focused once more on his scrying spell.

R'th circled the fifth Sab-wol warily. Even though the creatures eyes were watering heavily, she knew it's rapid recovery abilities meant it could see her well enough to counter another surprise attack. As expected, another Sab-wol howl sounded nearby. Confidence in T'fa let her ignore it. Frustrated she wasn't distracted by the howl of it's partner, the Sab-wol tensed to make a leap. Not waiting for the attack, R'th charged. Ears laid back, eyes showing their whites, she hissed at the Sab-wol, startling and rocking it back on it's hind-quarters a step. Rendered vulnerable by it's instinctive reaction to the unexpected challenge, the Sab-wol tried to back further away but fell, stunned, as R'th smashed a weighted, gauntleted fist down on it's forehead, then drove her sword in from above, severing it's spine.

Withdrawing the blade, R'th slashed the Sab-wol's throat, just to be sure. As blood spilled from the wound, a _'woomph!'_ and the acrid scent of burned fur announced the fate of the hopefully last enemy. Slowly calming down from the adrenal 'fight' high, she looked at her bleeding leg, then kicked the dead Sab-wol out of spite before cutting off it's ear as a bounty-proof. Limping, she quickly went around to collect the other bounty-proofs.

T'fa waited patiently for R'th to vent her anger at being wounded, then calmly went over and placed a hand on his Ministra's shoulder. "You okay?"

R'th, exhausted and weary from blood-loss and exertion, looked over at her concerned Magister. "Let's get out of here before anymore of these idiots show up."

T'fa nodded, letting the now limping R'th lean on him as they moved back towards their camp.

(-)

_("Stupid Negi!")_

Stupid Negi and his always trying to get his father to show up.

Stupid Negi for whatever reason those demons attacked the village and petrified everyone.

Stupid Negi for not being able to let go of his father and leading everyone into the Magic World on what was probably a wild ermine-chase.

Stupid Negi...

_("Stupid me for caring enough about a boy who'll probably never notice me to follow him into this mess!")_

_("Stupid me for trusting a pretty face when I needed help!")_

_("Stupid me...")_

Anya Cocorowa sat alone, head on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs, in a featureless black void. Light emanating from her 'self,' was the only thing visible to any of her senses.

_("If this is what Mama's going through...it's worse than death...")_

Petrification was more horrible than anything Anya could have ever imagined.

Seeking only help and rest after nearly a week lost in a forest, she had finally found a welcome sign of civilization. Approaching a walled villa, she asked the guard at the gate if it would be possible to buy a little food and a few supplies, and also get directions to the nearest town or city. Invited inside, then escorted close to the main house by the handsome young man, she stopped at the end of the flower-lined pathway, while he went inside to make the supply request of his master. Looking around, she began to admire several nearby examples of statuary, until her attention was drawn to one of an Inu-Jin girl. Holding some kind of textbook, dressed as a magic school student, the statue almost seemed alive. More closely examining the sculpture, she began to realize that the level of detail it contained, wire-rimmed glasses, individual strands of hair, and clothing details, was impossible for a statue. It had to be a petrified person. Turning to run, she took a step and stopped fast as a holding spell hit her.

Walking out with the guard was the apparent master of the villa. Mature and handsome in his looks and demeanor, he still had an air of 'perverse-creepy' Anya wished she'd felt before even coming close to this place. After a brief examination of her helpless form, he clapped his hands together and commented on how wonderful it would be to add one of the Megalo-Mesembrian Gate-Port smashers to his collection.

Anya had no idea what he was talking about, and the man obviously saw that in her eyes. Leaning down, he quickly explained what had happened, then thanked her for walking right into his lap. He didn't care for her reward. To him, she was more valuable as a collection piece. Summoning another servant, he had her placed on an empty pedestal across from the Inu-Jin girl. Unable to move because of the holding spell, she had to endure being posed in a spell casting posture like some kind of figurine while the man prepared to cast his full petrification spell.

Having to watch as her body slowly turned to stone made Anya want to scream. As desperate and strong as the impulse to do so was, she had hoped for a moment it might break her free, but the precursor holding spell prevented any such action. Before her, the master of the villa watched with a perverse delight as she silently expressed terror and fear with her eyes until the petrification had taken complete hold.

(-)

"Hey stoat! Wake up!"

Chamo staggered to his feet, shaking himself from whiskers to black-tipped tail as he did so. Looking up, he saw a Kit-Jin male leaning over him while a partially unclothed Nek-Jin female treated several claw marks in her leg nearby. "Hey babe! I..." Chamo suddenly tensed up, all his fur standing on end, and began looking around rapidly. "The Sab-wols! Where are they?"

R'th finished tightening the bandage on her leg, then sealed the ends in place with a bit of magic. "Dead! You might be to, if you're not who I think you are, stoat!"

Chamo gulped and started to back away from the angry-looking humanoid version of one of his kinds natural predators. Unfortunately, another such humanoid predator snatched him up by the nape of his neck.

"Hey ermine. What's your name? No lies now, I'll know if you do..."

Chamo mentally sweat-dropped as the Kit-Jin male gave him a predatory smile. "Albert, Albert Chamomile..."

T'fa relaxed and gently set the ermine he held back down. "Good. We weren't looking for you specifically, but we know your friends Kazumi Asakura and Sayo Aisaka." Moving over to R'th, he helped her stand and pull hastily repaired breeches back on over the bandaged leg. "We've got business up in Zephillia, but you'll be safe with us until we can take you back to Granicus City."

Chamo began to vehemently shake his head. "No way! I just came from there! I gotta' get to Granicus City! One of my Magister's friends is in trouble, and I've got to tell him!"

R'th finished buckling up her breeches. "Did this friend fall in with that so-called 'sculptor' Zo Connel, north of Zephillia?"

Chamo started to hear the name of Anya's petrifier. "How did you know?"

T'fa grinned and held out the signet device from an independent Mage Knight Order for Chamo's evaluation. "Because he's our business. You're going to help us. We'll help your friend out, then deliver both of you to Granicus city."

Impressed as he was by the Mage Knight Order these two apparently belonged to, Chamo still groaned in dismay. "That's going the wrong way..."

R'th sat again to don and start lacing up her boots. "Maybe so stoat, but it gets you and your friend to Granicus City. Having to fight those Sab-wols you dragged so close to the road put us so far behind schedule we're going to have to travel all night to make up the time!. Even though part of our cover job as bounty hunters is keeping wild creatures from threatening travelers, you still owe us for saving your furry behind! If you've been in Connel's place, then you can help us get inside as a way of returning the favor!"

Chamo wanted to cry. Having come so far already, now he was going back. He could refuse, but these two, by the nature of their signet, had the authority to order his help weather he wanted to give it or not. Padding over to the Kit-Jin, he stood up on his back legs, placed his fore-legs on his waist and struck an annoyed pose. "Can I at least get a ride? I'm wiped out from running so far for nothing!"

T'fa smiled and held out his hand.

Chamo gave a grateful smile, then ran up the proffered arm to perch on the Kit-Jin's shoulder. "So! While we're on our way; Why don't I tell the two of you about my Magister, and how I helped him defeat The Magus Nosferatu?"

(-)

Sitting alone in the void, crying tears she knew would never fall in reality, Anya understood why everyone in the village had been carried to a safe place. Petrification was not death, but she wasn't sure this 'living death' was any better. Without anyone else around, how long would it be before she went mad? No light beyond that of her 'self,' no touch, despite the fact she was 'sitting,' no sound beyond her own voice, no nothing.

Not even hope.

No one could possibly know where she was. Negi had never given her an Ala Alba badge. Now, even if her mother was cured, she would never know what happened to her daughter. How awful that would be, brought back from this terrible nothingness, only to learn that the one person who might have been her ray of hope had gone missing.

Negi would never find her, would never know how she really felt about him. Even though she teased him so much, she did like him. She also, as another survivor of the demon attack on their village, felt a unique closeness to him. It just made her so jealous that he was always chasing after his father, that he seemed constantly surrounded by more 'mature' girls than she, and, young as they were, that he would never stop long enough to notice 'her.'

_("Anya...")_

Anya screwed her eyes shut, covered her ears, and tried to block out whatever had just called out in her mind. _("So now it starts... How long has it taken me to start hearing voices? A day? A week? One-hundred years? How does time pass when you're petrified?")_

_("Anya...")_

_("GO AWAY! I don't want to hear any voices in my head!")_

Warm, comforting, a pair of arms enveloped Anya's shoulders and held her tight. She tried to struggle free, but the arms wouldn't let her go. Even as she continued to struggle, the arms drew her back to rest against a familiar form.

_("Anya, my darling daughter, please don't loose hope!")_

Anya listened to the gentle, long lost voice and felt her struggles begin to weaken. If going mad meant being with her mother, maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Opening her eyes as a hand began to gently stroke her hair, she turned within the warm embrace to see her mother's smiling face. Unstoppable tears welled up in hers eyes, and she turned completely and threw herself into her mother's arms. _("Mama! Mama! ...hic... I've missed you so much!")_

Holding her sobbing daughter close, Anya's mother resumed stroking the girl's crimson hair while planting reassuring kisses on her forehead. _("There there, you're not going mad. I'm really here for you.")_

Anya clung to her mother and cried until she exhausted herself and finally fell 'asleep.'

Waking an indeterminate time later, no longer so filled with panic or hopelessness, Anya found herself sitting in her mother's lap and arms, slowly having stray strands of hair moved out of her face.

_("Feeling better now Anya?")_

Rubbing at her eyes, Anya sat back and looked up at her mother. _("Mama, how...?")_

Reaching up, Anya's mother lay a hand against her daughter's face. _("I don't really know. Stan could explain it, but he's the one who organized and is leading everyone from the village in casting the spell that's letting me be here with you.")_

Despite her recent spate of crying, Anya felt the tears threatening to begin again. _("You... you can't stay?")_

Anya's mother shook her head. _("No, but as your mother, I could feel your pain and fear, so I asked Stan what I should do, and he sent me here.")_

Anya nodded. _("What will I do Mama? How will I survive if you can't stay with me?")_

Reaching out, Anya's mother wiped away one of her daughter's tears. _("The same way you've survived my absence up until now. By being strong. You're not held by the same spell all of us from the village are. You can be easily cured.")_ Anya's eyes went wide. _("In any case, you're not alone, look...")_

Anya turned, quite nearby, another person's 'self,' was beginning to show. She couldn't be sure just yet, but it seemed to be that of the petrified Inu-Jin she'd seen earlier. Flat on her back, the girl seemed to be sleeping soundly. _("Mama... how can she be so calm...")_

Anya's mother gave an amused smile. ("_Well, she seems to be a simple girl, and there is something to be said for blissful innocence. Eventually she'll notice you, and you won't be alone. When people who are petrified are close together, interacting with each other through their 'self' is the only way to stay sane. Other than for safety, that's why everyone in the village was placed together, to make it easier for us to notice one-another.")_

Anya chuckled as the Inu-Jin girl rolled on her side, and her tail began to wag, like a puppy when it was dreaming.

Anya's mother smiled and pulled Anya up into her lap. _("This girl isn't all. Even now, Negi's familiar is bringing help.")_

Anya felt a tiny bit of hope as a smile crept onto her face. _("Cha...Chamo? What can that perverted ermine do?")_

Anya's mother moved her hand to her daughter's chin. _("Albert Chamomile is being very brave. He was here and realized what had happened to you. He was trying to reach Negi on foot, but found help closer, and even now is on his way back.")_ Anya's face grew noticeably brighter, causing her mother to smile as well. _("Now Anya, I don't have much longer to stay with you. There was something I was going to teach you when you grew older, but it's going to have to be now. It upsets me to see you in so much danger you even need to learn this, but I would be remiss as your mother if I didn't do everything I could to help you defend yourself.")_

Anya moved back and sat on her knees in a position of attention, as she'd been taught to do when being given an important lesson by her mother.

Anya's mother moved to match her daughter's posture. _("Now, you inherited your affinity for fire magic from me, but there's a related ability we both have that came from your great-grandmother.")_

Anya listened carefully as her mother explained an ability that would let her increase the strength of her normal fire spells by drawing heat energy to herself from the surrounding area. Demonstrations, questions, and practice went on until she stumbled as something suddenly tugged on her 'self.' _("Mama...it hurts!")_

Anya's mother moved to comfort Anya as the girl clutched at her chest like she was having trouble breathing. _("Albert Chamomile is here! He got back faster than I expected, and he's 'calling' you.")_ Anya looked up at her mother, tears flowing freely again. _("My lovely, beautiful, wonderful Anya. Talk to Negi when this is over. He'll be able to teach you and show you how to do things with this new ability I didn't have time for. It may not be his forte, but there's fire magery in him as well.")_

Anya felt another stabbing pain in her chest as something began pulling her away from her mother. _("Mama! Please don't leave me again!")_

Shaking her head, tears flowing as freely as her daughter's, Anya's mother willingly released her child's hand. _("Remember Anya, your mother will always love you... I'm so proud of...")_

_(-)_

Getting back into Zo Connel's villa was easy enough for Chamo. After imprudently calling out Anya's name when she was petrified, he'd managed to convince Connel and his guards he was Anya's familiar by bolting past them and escaping out the front gate. Careful examination revealed the small hole in the villa's wall he'd originally come in through was still unblocked. Being wary of any potential flytraps or other snares, he quickly made his way over to Anya. Her petrified form seemed unharmed in any way, so he left her and re-entered the villa's main house by climbing a rose trellis and slipping through the same loose panel in the eave he'd used before.

Chamo quickly re-entered Zo Connel's thankfully empty library and found the spell book he'd seen the mage studying before still on the room's desk. Locating the counter-spell to reverse Anya's petrification was easy enough, but as he was about to leave, his attention was drawn to another book with an ominous aura. Zo Connel was a proper sculptor, Chamo recognized some of the items in what seemed to be a photographic collection of the sculptor's works, but the book also showed 'other' works. Some of the statues he recognized were not statues at all, but the petrified enemies of people Connel had taken 'commissions' from. One picture was of a statue of the 'missing' son of a Mage Council member. He couldn't know it, but the life-sized 'reproduction' given to him by a fellow council member to honor his loss, was actually the petrified son himself!

All of that made Chamo have no regrets about R'th and T'fa's plans were for Connel. However, the last photo in the book left him shaking with a proper Erminic rage.

Against the backdrop of a burning village, the picture showed a 'statue' of Negi's uncle, surrounded by statues of several other mages.

Now, too much was at stake, he hadn't intended to risk discovery by taking anything, but the two books on Connel's desk held potential clues to why his Magister's village had been attacked by demons. Without hesitation, Chamo stuffed both books into his Hammerspace pocket, climbed back into the rooms rafters, and headed back outside to help R'th and T'fa get into the villa.

(-)

As her mother and the still sleeping Inu-Jin girl's 'selves' faded into the distance, Anya felt an incredible agony threaten to overwhelm her body as she tried to draw a breath with still petrified lungs. She had a sudden feeling of falling, then felt an impact and found herself lying face-down on the pathway to the villa's main building.

"ANYA! ANYA! GET UP! YOU'VE GOTTA' HELP US!"

Anya rolled onto her back, drawing in a deep, wonderful breath as she did so. Negi's familiar Chamo was shouting something and pushing at her shoulder with his tiny paws. Turning her head, she could see two strangers dueling several magic, and non-magic using guard-types as she lay unmoving on the ground. Just as she started to try and raise herself up, Chamo suddenly looked towards the entrance to the main house, then launched himself over her prone body.

_"Ermine Tyranus Deflexio!"_

Rising up onto her elbows, still feeling weak, Anya saw Chamo holding a deflexio spell against the mage who had petrified her, how long ago?

"Anya! Please! Do something, anything! We're too balanced against these guys and you're all the extra help we're gonna' get!"

Slowly standing up, feeling like she was being guided by someone else, Anya faced the mage who'd petrified her and began chanting the words for a fire magic precursor spell she couldn't quite remember ever knowing before. _"Acerbus antequam crepusculum..."_

T'fa launched a barrage of fire Sagita at his and R'th's opponents just as a breath of cold air wafted across his tail, making every hair stand on end. Impacts and explosions staggered the enemy momentarily, so he risked a look back at the girl who was Albert Chamomile's friend. Shimmering heat was rising from the flame-haired girl, but everything around her was beginning to glisten with a thin rime of frost. As he watched, several plants in the tended area next to the walkway shattered and collapsed under their own frozen weight. _("Fire-magic booster! She's pulling in heat uncontrollably! This could be bad!")_ Without hesitation he cast a shielding spell under his and R'th's feet, then concentrated everything else on defenses. R'th noticed, and began concentrating on 'defense only' as well as the area of frost began to rapidly spread.

Chamo held his delexio against the very strong, but unfocused Sagita magic Zo Connel was using to attack himself, Anya, T'fa and R'th. He easily recognized the danger of Anya's precursor spell as his legs began to ache from the cold, but he was for all intents the crimson-haired girl's Ministra, so he would defend her, and as a consequence, T'fa and R'th, even if he burned himself out doing so.

Heat waves reflecting in her dulled eyes, Anya watched Zo Connel begin to worry without really seeing him. All she could sense, holding her wand up, clasping both hands around the haft, then slowly lowering it to point at Connel, was the feeling of someone guiding her through the final incantations of a fire-ball spell. _"Fortis la tius, Liris lirios..."_

Before her, Zo Connel began to sweat.

_"Anya..."_

Too late, he began to reinforce his defenses as flames began to dance around Anya's wand.

_"...flame buster..."_

Now Connel tried to run, but the area of frost had covered the distance and held him fast in the entrance to his villa's main building.

_"...CANNON!"_

With an explosive roar, a huge ball of flame launched itself from Anya's wand, rocking the crimson-haired girl back onto the ground as it flew off towards the mage responsible for petrifying her. Crying out first in fear, Zo Connel then screamed in agony as the fireball engulfed him and detonated with a loud _'Chou-wompPHHFF!'_

Anya watched with still dulled eyes as her tormentor met his fate. Unable to hold herself up any longer, she collapsed and passed out in the quickly evaporating skim of water created as an after-effect of the precursor spell.

R'th witnessed the explosion and launched herself at the remaining guards. One dared stand against her and paid for doing so. Another fell to a binding spell from T'fa, and the rest, with their boss and part of the building behind him smoldering nearby, threw down their weapons and magical artifacts. Moving up as T'fa covered her, she quickly picked up or kicked away all the items, then went over to where Chamo was pushing on the redhead's shoulder again. "Hey stoat! Is that kid okay?"

Still shivering from exposure to the precursor of Anya's flame spell, Chamo looked up at the Nek-Jin with exhausted irritation. "Will you stop calling me 'stoat,' I'm an ermine, and I have a name, 'cat-girl.'"

R'th glared at the increasingly tasty-looking ermine as it continued pushing at the faintly stirring girl's shoulder. T'fa had dealt with her wounds from fighting the Sab-wols, but the new ones she'd collected fighting the villa's guards had her irritated and in a foul mood. "Well then, how about you tell me how you canceled that petrification spell?"

Chamo averted his eyes. "I...I just did..."

T'fa finished dealing with the guards, and was turning to join R'th when the Inu-Jin that had been across from Anya suddenly reverted. The girl collapsed, falling from the pedestal and into his arms. Glancing over at the smoldering mage, he understood why. Being now quite dead, any non-permanent, still active spells he had cast were falling apart. Since none of the other statuary reverted, it could only mean those persons had suffered spiritual death, or that they were actually statues. "Chamo. We came here to punish that man Anya dealt with for what he's been doing. If you know how to cure the petrification, please help us. After all, our superiors are positive these two aren't the only ones Connel's petrified. Some may still be alive, and if we can find records of what happened to them, we might be able to free them as well."

Chamo looked up at T'fa. He desperately wanted to preserve the secret he'd discovered, for how it might be able to help the people in Anya and Negi's village, but the Kit-Jin mage had a point. Any other victims of the dead mage had just as much right to have their lives back as the people in the village did, maybe more so, since the spell used seemed to be less virulent than the one used in Wales. "I found his spell book, just like I said I could. The petrification spell itself is complicated, but reversing it is easy enough." Chamo glanced over at the mage Anya had char-broiled. "That guy was actually pretty sinister. From what I saw in a 'commissions' record book I found, he'd use a holding spell, pose someone however he liked, then hit them with the petrification spell. If he or someone else didn't like how one of his 'statues' was posed, he'd thaw them out and pose them again. I think he got off on the terror people show when they're being petrified."

T'fa looked over at the mage as the Inu-Jin girl in his arms began to stir. "He's lucky then that your friend did what she did. We wouldn't have been so quick about it."

"Considering the Order of Mage Knights you two belong to, I'm surprised there's even anything still standing."

T'fa, R'th and Chamo tensed up and turned to see a buxom redhead, dressed as an Anna Miller's waitress, holding a deck-brush behind her back in a relaxed manner and standing less than three paces away on the pathway to the villa's front gate. Without a doubt a strong, confident mage, despite the odd clothes, the person's amused, non-threatening manner left all three at a loss in how to react.

Dropping both arms to her side, the 'waitress-mage' ignored them and walked over to where T'fa had used binding spells on the surviving guards and servants. With a wave of her hand, she released them, then pointed at their dead boss and the growing fire behind him. "Cover him up and get that fire out. Try to run off, and you won't like what happens..." Quite obviously intimidated, the freed individuals scrambled to obey.

Turning back, the 'waitress-mage' observed Chamo, T'fa, R'th, and the two girl's they'd rescued for a few moments, then moved over to stand before T'fa. "I knew something like this was going to happen when I saw two 'Stellan Knights' walking through town!" T'fa gave a slight start at having his Mage Knight Order correctly identified, then smiled and gave a small, polite bow. "Because of what you three just did, the investigation I've been conducting over the last year is probably ruined." Stepping forward, she reached out to turn the face of the Inu-Jin girl T'fa held to get a better look. "Is this the niece of Magus Farandole in Ariadne?"

T'fa gave an affirmative nod. "Yes, my Lady Knight of Ceiphied. The magus contracted our Order to retrieve her, and punish the kidnapper appropriately."

Sighing, the Knight of Ceiphied turned back to look at the now covered body of Zo Connel. "Stupid idiot. He just had to go and try his experiments in Ariadne. When will people ever learn that just because the inhabitants of that city-state aren't generally aggressive, it doesn't mean they can't be just as vicious and vindictive as everyone else. It would have been the Ermine Farm if my investigation had nailed him, but at least he'd still be alive!" After glancing back at Anya, who was beginning to stir, she stepped in closer to speak to T'fa 'sotto voce.' "Go South. I'll say you went North-West to take her home when I report this fiasco. With that mess going on in Megalo-Mesembria, that should give you enough time to get away from anyone who might be, 'upset,' by your actions.' T'fa covered his nod of acknowledgment by setting the Inu-Jin girl he held, since she was beginning to show signs of awakening, back on her feet. "Don't worry about her uncle. I'll send him a private message when it's safe to do so. Your 'punishment' for wrecking my investigation is having to take care of her until I give you the 'all-clear.' You're normally based in Hecates aren't you?"

T'fa gently slapped the Inu-girl's face, trying to help focus her open but still dull eyes on his own. "We're going to be in Granicus City. Send your message to the Bounty Hunter's Guild Hall there."

Stepping back again, the Knight of Ceiphied indicated the villa's main gate with a casual 'point' of her broom. "Get going. I flew here, but the Zephillian Lawgiver's won't be far behind by now."

T'fa nodded, then indicated to R'th it was time to leave with the twitch of an ear. R'th had helped the dazed Anya stand, and supported her as T'fa supported the Inu-girl. They had only taken a few steps when the Knight of Ceiphied turned to hold Chamo in a gaze that made him want to jump down from Anya's shoulder, crawl in a hole and hide.

"Oh! One more thing; 'Albert. Chamomile. Magesterium. Springfield...' If you should happen to remember anything, 'relevant,' to my investigation. I'd very much appreciate your forwarding that information to me here in Zephillia as soon as possible."

Chamo cringed as the woman held out a small address card. Taking the card, he glanced at the name printed there and nearly fell out of his fur. Looking up at the Knight of Cephied, who stared back at him knowingly but pleasantly through her long red bangs, he gave a mental sweat-drop and began to nod vigorously. "Ye...Yes Ma'am! I'll be sure to do that!"

Once T'fa lead everyone out of the villa and along the short distance to a nearby main road, Chamo collapsed on Anya's shoulder. He began shaking so badly from his close call with becoming a possible fur accessory he didn't recover until the Inu-girl, who's chipper, no-worries nature rapidly began to revive Anya and her irritable streak, started to shower him with much needed affection.

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Petrification.**

**My version of petrification is a 'Fate-worse-than-death' version.**

**Imagine being locked in an endless black void, with no sensory perception beyond that of your 'self,' or 'spirit,' if you will. (Like sensory deprivation.) In this situation, the victim, slowly or quickly, depending on an individual's fortitude, or lack off such, eventually goes mad and expires, or simply gives up and expires. The first would be akin to the victim's 'self' suffering and effective heart-attack or stroke. The second would simply be the victim's 'self' wasting away. Either produce a death of the 'self' from which there is no recovery. (Spiritual death.)**

**'Eternal Petrification,' the form of petrification spell used by Fate Averruncus and Graf Wilhelm von Herrmann, seems to be a 'no cost' form of petrification a user can cast and forget. Very virulent, the spell, as the name implies, is effectively impossible to reverse. Because of that, and within the concepts of AAitWoM, it essentially guarantees death of the victim's 'self.'**

**Zo Connel uses a less virulent version of petrification, similar to that used by Fate Averruncus in Kyoto as a simple holding spell. It is assumed that the spell continues for as long as the mage who cast it spends energy to maintain it.**

**Collet Farandole and Anya Cocorowa were both held by a semi-permanent version of this lesser petrification spell. As long as Zo Connel maintained a minimum feed of energy, the two girls would be held. The only way to eliminate the need for energy would be to transfer maintenance of the spell to another mage, or to cast a more permanent version of petrification on the victim. Of course, if the victim suffers death of their 'self,' the need to maintain the petrification spell is eliminated, and they simply become a very detailed statue.**

**'Interaction between petrification victims.'**

**This concept is a little more vague. However, in it's basic form, interaction is allowed/can occur when two or more petrification victims are positioned or placed within close proximity of one-another. Eventually they become aware of each other, and can interact normally after that. The closer together the victims are, the easier it is for them to notice each other. After enough time passes, or with more victims, the petrified persons can begin the manipulate the void surrounding their 'selves,' into a more 'comfortable' setting, and the less stressful their existence becomes. Even still, this is a temporary 'fix,' and with a weak personal fortitude, overwhelming depression, or from some other reason a petrification victim may still suffer death of their 'self.'**

**If you will, think of this as what happened with Rose and Jack at the end of the movie 'Titanic.' Sailing forever across the Atlantic on Titanic's eternal Maiden voyage.**

**Another way to look at it, would be to think of 'living' through petrification being a less stressful version of continually reliving a single day in the manner of Bill Murray in 'Groundhog Day.'**

**Within AAitWoM, and Maho Sensei Negima, this would mean that the people from Negi and Anya's village, by being placed where they are, are living an 'on-hold' existence, probably within the created stage of their village. Anya's mother, hearing/feeling her child's cry of despair after being petrified, is sent to Anya's side after Stan organizes everyone from the village to help her do so. As this is effectively a spell separating the 'self/spirit' of Anya's mother from her body, there was a risk, but of course, what loving mother would not risk herself for the sake of their child?**

**Normally, within AAitWoM, the 'self' of a petrification victim could not interact with the 'real' world...**

**As a last related point, if a petrified person's statue/real world form is smashed beyond recovery, it would be impossible to cure their petrification. (Obviously.) Also, without an 'anchor' in reality, their 'self' would quickly suffer spiritual death without some preservational action being taken.**

**Anya's Fire Magic precursor spell. "Acerbus antequam crepusculum..."**

**This is intended as a bit of a joke, considering Anya's physical features, and if you understand it, I'm happy!**

**In practice though, the spell taught to Anya by her mother allows her to draw in the ambient 'heat energy' from the surrounding area and/or objects, and then to use that energy to boost the strength of her normal fire magic.**

**The final incantations Anya uses before launching her fire spell are those she normally uses, with a slight change based on the special effect she wishes to use.**

**"Ermine Tyranus Deflexio!"**

**'Ermine absolute defense.' Chamo's ermine defense spell. Endurance depends on the strength of the attack being defended against.**

**Stellan Order of Mage Knights.**

**Hopefully everyone will know who they are.**

**Ceiphied Order of Mage Knights.**

**A little more esoteric. Still, hopefully, everyone will understand why Chamo was so relieved to escape with his fur intact. Please note, this Mage Order and the words of Anya's precursor spell have a common origin.**

**(Edit:)**

**To address Aki Iokua's comment:**

**I used the form of petrification I did, based on RPG experiences involving a villain who used petrification as a form of torture on his enemies.**

**This is not incompatible with what Fate Averruncus says in v06, c045.**

**Fate was using what seemed to be a mild, temporary form of petrification on the Kansai Magic Association Headquarters. As such, those who were petrified where not in such a state long enough to become self-aware in the petrified state. Thus, they never began to perceive their 'selves,' as Anya did. Since the people of Anya and Negi's village have been petrified for several years, they are presumably fully aware, and with the power of so many mages available, can exercise a certain amount of influence, strictly within the petrification 'void.'**

**Consider for a moment if petrification was simply 'falling asleep.' Beyond a certain unperceived helplessness, and the possibility of being smashed to bits, why would there be any fear? If you are never cured, you never wake up. If you are cured, you simply wake up, with no perception of the passage of time. (Though there might be various forms of shock, if enough time has passed.)**

**However, if being petrified, and then becoming aware of your 'self,' in the manner Anya did is what happens, then THAT would be something to fear.**

**Think about being trapped, as Anya was, all alone in a featureless void. If you accept that generally people are social creatures, and can't survive without some form of interaction, then how long until you went mad in that void? With no way of actually ending your own existence, how long would you suffer before you 'gave up the ghost?' (Suffered spiritual death.)**

**Thus, the people of Negi's village were placed in a safe location to prevent any damage to their 'physical' bodies, and to permit their 'selves' to more easily become aware of each other. In this way, they have a better chance of surviving petrification by being able to interact with other people.**

**Still, this is not a cure-all. Eventually, you began to think of being 'trapped,' perhaps forever, with the same people, and THAT starts to drive you mad.**

**In this case, if the people of Anya and Negi's village are petrified for an extremly extended period of time, some of them may no longer be around when Konoka Konoe, or whomever, finally figures out a way to reverse 'Eternal Petrification.'**

**Name breakdown. For Chamo:  
'Albert Chamomile Magesterium Springfield.'  
'Albert Chamomile (Familiar of:) Magister (In training,) (Negi) Springfield.'**

**Chapter 16: Kotaro vs. the Maid Brigade. (Amongst other things.)**


	16. Chap 16: Meetings and Misunderstandings

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

**"Bekus," is pronounced: 'Be,' as in 'bed,' plus 'Koos.'**

Bit of a talky this time.

(-)

"On-line Idol survival, E-Life and hacking is a nasty, cut-throat business at times. After cutting my virtual teeth against some of the best the Old World had to offer, and adding in what I learned about Net-wars from Chao Lingshen? Those MahoNet babes never stood a chance."

-Chisame Hasegawa. 'Net Idol Biblio Roulin Rouge.' As told to Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps : A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Sixteen: Meetings and Misunderstandings. Part 1.

(-)

"NEGIMA CLUB, FIGHT! Let's aim for Ostia in a month!"

Chisame Hasegawa, disguised as a ten-year old thanks to Age-Changing Pastilles, reluctantly clasped hands with everyone else, joined in the final enthusiastic shout, then stepped back to watch as Kotaro went to look after the Maid Trio, and Negi left to go out into Granicus City, saying he wanted some time alone to think a few things through. Chibi Chachamaru tended to stay with her anyway, so the only person she needed to keep from leaving was Kazumi Asakura. "Kazumi, there's some things I'd like to talk with you and Chachamaru about. Let's go."

Kazumi Asakura was in the process of covering back up with her cloak, and Chisame's request caught her off-guard. "I'm going to watch the rest of the matches. Can't it wait?"

Chisame crossed her arms and stared firmly right back at Kazumi. "NO! You can play at being Sakurako Shiina later! What I need you for is more important!"

Chibi-Sayo peeked out from under the hood of Kazumi's cloak, gave an 'Eeep!' at Chisame's serious expression, then ducked back inside.

Kazumi took another look herself, then nodded. "Lead on, O 'Protector of Normalcy.'"

Chisame smiled, then lead her three followers away to the arena's verandah area. Spotting an empty table in a quiet corner, she lead everyone over and sat down.

Before they could even settle in, one of the arena's maid-outfit dressed debt-slaves came over to their table and passed out menu cards. "Hello! My name is Bekus! What can I get you girls tonight?"

Chisame perused the annoyingly irritating scrolling magical menu and quickly decided on just a snack. "Lemon Shaved Ice."

"Raspberry Tea!"

"Kuroi Kouhi."

Taken aback by the quick answers, the dark-skinned Ma-Jin took down the order and departed.

Chisame watched the girl go. Dolnegus' slave collars grated heavily on her perception of reality, but there wasn't much she could think to do about it. "Chachamaru. Do you have a 'White-Noise' function?"

A nod and the quiet extension of a pair of small antenna's from Chachamaru's ears was nearly all the answer Chisame needed. "No-one will be able to hear our conversation unless they approach close enough to be noticed."

"Good. Now, considering how hopeless I was against that Cerberus Cloth Eater, I should think it's safe to say I'd be worthless in any direct confrontation with that kid Negi fought in Megalo-Mesembria, correct?"

Chachamaru nodded. "Correct. You, Miss Asakura, Miss Aisaka and the five other girls are most likely liabilities in any direct fight."

Chisame stiffened slightly, upset at the directness of Chachamaru's answer. Shaking her head, She rubbed at her temples and chuckled to herself. _("Well, I asked for it. That's just how Chachamaru is!")_

Carrying a tray, the Ma-Jin girl returned and began to set their order on the table.

Chisame looked up as the shaved ice was placed in front of her. Seeing the slave collar again, she suddenly knew of a way to keep the girl from coming back. "Do you get to keep tips?"

Surprised at the question, the girl nodded. "Yes, but half at a minimum automatically goes towards repayment of the money I owe."

Chisame heard the hint of bitterness in the girls voice and took out enough Drachmas to cover the bill three times over. "Thank you for your service. We'll only be here for a little while anyway so we won't be needing anything else."

Looking down at the odd, cat-eared little girl, who seemed to be more in charge than either of the other two, Bekus accepted the tip with a grateful smile, then bowed to acknowledge the obvious dismissal. "Thank you! Please have a nice evening, and enjoy your visit to Granicus City Arena!"

Taking a few moments to bolt down several spoonfuls of her shaved ice, Chisame winced slightly from 'frozen mouth,' then pointed her spoon at Chachamaru. "Can you recharge my VAIO laptop and my cell phone?"

Chachamaru sipped at her coffee. "Assuming standard charging features, then yes. I can. I may need to be wound and given my own recharge of magical energy on any day I do so, but there should not be any issue beyond that."

Chisame grinned. "Good! We'll do it tonight. Kazumi!"

Kazumi used her teaspoon to push a lemon slice deeper into her glass of Raspberry tea. "What are you planning, Lady Chiu?"

Chisame took in another spoonful of lemon-ice, and spoke around the melting crystals. "What I'm not planning on is being killed, remaining a fugitive, becoming an ermine, or staying in this crazy world for the rest of my life!" Kazumi and Sayo both turned away slightly to cover their soft laughing as the Chibi-Chisame raced to beat the melting of her shaved ice, just like a kid. "There's nothing practical I can see myself being able to do about that last point at the moment. The first three I CAN do something about." Picking up her bowl, Chisame downed the last of the lemon-flavored water. After setting it back down, she gave Kazumi and Chachamaru her 'driven' look. "If whomever is framing us wants an information war, I'll give them one! I haven't spent all that time after Mahora Fest doing nothing! I've been learning how to use my artifact, as well as studying up on everything I could find related to Chao Lingshen's actions and how the academy defenses functioned against her attacks. Chachamaru!"

Chachamaru leaned in close to Chisame.

"I just have a normal photo-manipulation program on my laptop. Do you have any pictures you could modify yourself to counter what we've seen on MNN?"

Before Chachamaru could even answer, Sayo popped out of Kazumi's cloak and tumbled down to land in front of Chisame. Kazumi does!"

Chisame starred down at Chibi Sayo with a surprised look. "What?"

Kazumi chuckled and took out her camera. Selecting the desired picture, she held the camera out for Chisame to see Negi in all his bloody, gory agony. "I've got better than fakes. I've got the real deal! No matter what else might be done, you can't detect photo manipulation if it isn't there to begin with!"

Chisame's grin became that of Biblio Roulin Rouge, having just tricked the Magical Girls Biblion into a trap. "Too perfect." Turning back to Chachamaru, she hoped the last part of her idea would also fall into place. "Do you still have access to Chao Lingshen's information manipulation program?"

Chachamaru's ears slowly rose to attention as she began to understand what Chisame might be planning. "Certain elements in the Mahora Academy Administration wanted my memory purged, whether I served detention or not. Professor Springfield wouldn't permit it." Kazumi leaned in as well as Chachamaru began to whisper. "I currently have the program stored in a compressed format. I can decompress and activate it internally, but the memory requirements to do so would have severely detrimental effects on my other functions."

Chisame sat back with a relieved look on her face. "What matters is that you do have it." Crossing her arms, Chisame leaned back with her eyes closed and sat in thought for a moment. "If you can't actually manipulate the program, what if we merge it with my Artifact? Would that work?"

Chachamaru seemed to consider Chisame's question for a moment, then slowly nodded. "It might be possible. Your Spiritus Electronicus seems limited only by your imagination. If capacity isn't an issue, then connectivity with this world's MahoNet will be our main worry."

Kazumi broke in as she lifted Chibi-Sayo back into her place in the cloak's hood. "What we really need to do, beyond just spreading pictures around, is to get sympathetic people from the media and other places on our side."

Chachamaru nodded as she sat her now cold coffee aside. "Part of Chao's plan involved giving pictures from the Mahora Budokai to people willing to believe in magic, then letting THEM spread things around for her. After that, while it helped things along by replacing postings and other information that had been deleted, her program infiltrated the Mahora Academy systems through a multi-point viral attack and eventually allowed me to do my work."

Chisame looked over at Chachamaru and began rubbing her chin. "Will you even be able to do what we'll need done without the support equipment you had at Mahora?"

Chachamaru reached up tap one of her ears. "Your VAIO is WiFi capable, so yes. Unfortunately the concentration required to maintain contact through the WiFi connection while interacting with the MahoNet means I'll be just as vulnerable as you are, even if we download the program and merge it with your artifact. If we wind up having to work in a threat-environment situation, we're still going to need a bodyguard or two."

Kazumi changed the memory chip on her camera as she watched the figurative gears whirl inside Chisame's head. She scrolled through the chip's memory, then held out the camera for Chisame to see the new picture she'd chosen. "Chao had over two years to prepare. Even though we don't, perhaps it would still be best to start out simple with something like a fan-page for Nagi and Koujiro. Using your experience building up Chiu on such a page would be a good way to get used to the MahoNet. At the same time we can get people to start spreading things around for us! After all, we have access to 'exclusive' pictures of the 'Hot New' pair of fighters in the Granicus City Arenas!"

Chisame looked at the display on Kazumi's camera, and immediately flushed at the picture of two shirtless, well-muscled young men shown there. Vanity and knowing who those two 'hunky young men' really were made her want to use the Chiu persona, but Kazumi did have a point. Nagi and Koujiro were an increasingly hot commodity in Granicus City. Being nothing if not net-savvy, the idea of having a site SHE designed being number one in this world of the MahoNet quickly overcame any personal considerations over being the star of the site. Making a web page with exclusive Nagi and Koujiro pictures would let her get a feel for the MahoNet. Start putting out pictures, get supporters on her side with carefully worded discussion on a blog, then have them start spreading things around. With the help of Chao's program of course. "Good... good! I originally thought a surprise-attack flooding of things might be the way to go, but slow and sure, even with possible time constraints, has more advantages."

Kazumi turned off her camera and returned it to her bag. "We're not in any hurry at the moment, so why push things? If you go slow, for now at least, then it will be easier to adapt if something unforeseen happens."

Chisame rubbed at her chin thoughtfully. "Have you any ideas or information on groups who might be sympathetic towards us?"

Kazumi took a sip of the dregs in her glass of Raspberry tea. "We might possibly be able to get help from the Bounty-Hunters Guild, depending on how things are handled." Chisame raised an eyebrow, prompting Kazumi to shrug. "I made a couple of friends before you guys showed up. How much influence they have may be questionable. As far as other groups go?" Now Kazumi took out her map of the Magic World and spread it on the table. "There are several independent area's with partial or full autonomy from the Magic Council in Megalo-Mesembria. I don't have much detailed information, but from what I do know, this place called Ariadne is one of the strongest. Something about several powerful Magic Knight units and some other things that sound a little far-fetched." Kazumi shook her head. _("An ocean-going warship? Surely not in this world! I wonder what it really is?")_ "Anyway, Ariadne doesn't exactly appreciate the heavy-handed way the Mage Council operates at times. If we create enough doubt in the minds of the people there, or in any other place for that matter, then at least we'll have somewhere to go where we won't have to worry so much about being constantly hunted."

Chisame leaned over the table as Kazumi moved her finger away from the place she'd been indicating in the northwest corner of the map. "So, no overly-aggressive information work in places like that. Not too much of an issue, depending on how things go. What about news organizations and government officials?"

Kazumi folded her map and put it away. "Two important ones. First is MNN based in Megalo-Mesembria. They seem to be a mouth-piece for the Mage Council though, so I'm not sure how much help they'd be. Second is KitNews based in Ariadne. They might be more sympathetic, but I'm not sure yet. Of course, there's also and the usual selection of independents and other amateurs. As far as government officiials go, we''l have to look into that."

"Excuse me..."

Chisame turned to find the Ma-Jin debt-slave Bekus standing behind her. "Yes?"

After bowing , Bekus stepped up to the table. "Please, you're welcome to stay, but I wanted to let you know our evening service will be ending soon. Our late-night bars in sections G and Q will be still be open though."

Chisame smiled and gave a yawn. "Sorry. We just got so into talking about that Nagi guy we didn't notice the time. Thank you."

Brightening suddenly, Bekus gave Chisame a genuinely happy smile. "I know what you mean! Nagi's just such a dreamy guy! How lucky he is to look like the Thousand Master!" Dropping her hands from where they'd been clasped in accompaniment to her starry-eyed expression, the Ma-Jin girl placed one hand on the table and looked around conspiratorially at her three customers. "I have to say though, I like his partner Koujiro better! Something about his attitude just does it for me! It sure would be cool to get to meet those two, but they're always hanging out with three newby girls who just started working here!"

Kazumi watched Chisame groan inwardly and shake her head in response to Bekus's idolizing. _("If only you knew what a brat he really was, you might not be so fascinated!")_ Standing up, she gulped down the last of her watered-down tea, then reached up and gave herself a good stretch. "Maybe you should just ask one of those newbies to introduce you! Anyway, thanks for your service. We'll be sure to look for you whenever we come back!"

Bekus bowed and smiled as Kazumi handed her another Drachma. "Thank you very much! Please do come again!" She watched the three girls leave the verandah, then waved to several of the other girls coming out to clean, and headed down into the support area's of the arena to report to her Ku-Jin boss Mama.

"Hey Bekus! You did good tonight! A few more like that and you'll be all paid off!"

Pulling off her maid-outfit's head-piece, Bekus sighed and handed Mama the last of her tips for the night. "Finally. If my idiot cousin Helu'man hadn't gotten in that stupid fight with Tosaka and his buddies and wrecked the bar in G Section, I'd be going to school in Ariadne! Two years wasted! It hasn't been that bad working for you Mama, but what else could I do? I was responsible for him back then. His parents would have killed me for letting him take on a debt like that!"

Mama made the appropriate entries in Bekus account record, then sat her stylus down and looked up at the Ma-Jin girl. "He came by again..."

Bekus was about to walk away when Mama's comment made her turn and slam her fists down on the Ku-Jin woman's desk. "How many times must that idiot be told I don't want to see him! It was shameful enough having to turn down my acceptance into Ariadne and become one of the Chairman's debt-slaves! If I get involved with Helu'man again, I may wind up working here FOREVER!"

Mama reached out to enfold Bekus hand in one of her massive, furred paws. "We can't keep him away. As long as he doesn't violate any rules, he's paid his entry fee's for the event, so he counts as a regular customer. I'm sorry."

Bekus relaxed. "I apologize Mama. It's just he's still such an immature, cousin-obsessed little brat. I told his parents I wasn't interested in him any more after what happened, so I don't understand why he's still fawning all over me."

Mama patted Bekus's hand, then turned slightly as another girl walked into the office. "Go get cleaned up and get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning."

Bekus nodded, then left Mama's office for the debt-slave's quarters.

(-)

_("At least the shower's and baths in this pace are clean, and the water's hot!")_

Akira Okochi stood in the debt-slave's baths of the Granicus City Arena. Even while she reveled in the pleasant feeling produced by the hot water against her bare skin, she carefully allowed her elemental sense to follow the water as it flowed around the hated collar marking her as a debt-slave. Oh, she wouldn't touch the device itself. That, for now, was too much of a risk. However, there were still things to learn just by allowing the water to do what it did naturally, flowing down, around, across, and sometimes through the collar's parts.

Was the collar solid? Yes. To the extent she was currently willing to risk probing it. Water did permeate a short distance into the surface, but only to a limited extent. The lock-fastener? Like other pad-locks, there were distinct parts. In this case though, they were not held together mechanically, but presumably with magic.

Okay. According to Mama, the collar could not be removed by any MAGE. When Dolnegus threatened them in Hecates, he seemed to believe she, Natsumi and Ako were all mundanes. Did that mean he didn't realize she was an elementalist? According to her uncle, there was a small, but significant difference, mostly having to do with how manipulative energies were focused.

Perhaps that meant something. Perhaps not. Several of the other girls working with her were certainly what she would consider mages. On occasion, she had heard them complain they couldn't use magic because the collars blocked their abilities. Since she already knew there was no difficulty in using her water manipulation, that had to mean the collar wasn't designed to restrict such things. Her, Natsumi and Ako's 'status' as mundanes was the only other explanation. Their collars didn't have such restrictions or neutralizers because is wasn't deemed to be necessary.

Akira allowed herself a small smile. She had learned to do many things with her abilities while training under her uncle. That she still had those abilities meant the situation wasn't so hopeless as it seemed on the surface. For now, she would take Professor Springfield at his word, trusting in his promise to free herself, Natsumi and Ako. However, like her father had said in his journal, it never hurt to have an Ace up your sleeve, and the many things she might do were certainly an Ace in her favor.

"A...Akira?"

Akira shut off her shower and turned to face a towel-wrapped Ma-Jin girl who hadn't exactly been friendly with her. "Yes? What can I do for you Bekus?"

Bekus fidgeted nervously. "I know we don't get along very well, but I was wondering if you might introduce me to Koujiro..." Akira gave a start, and Bekus started waving her hands. "If you don't want to that's okay! I just thought, that since he seems to hang out with you and the other two new girls..."

Akira relaxed. "Well, he kind of likes Natsumi, if you're interested in him that way, so it might not do any good."

Bekus sighed. "I knew it." Feeling dejected, she started to turn away, but Akira reached out to stop her.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it, just that if you're interested in him it probably won't go anywhere." Akira mentally shook her head. _("Let's not even talk about the fact he's really only TEN YEARS OLD!")_ "Anyway, it's too late tonight. Maybe I can do it during a break or in the earlier evening sometime soon."

Bekus smiled hopefully at Akira, then reached out to shake her hand. "Thanks! It would be so nice just to meet him! Even if I don't stand a chance with getting him to like me. Thank you so much Akira!"

Akira watched the now happy Ma-Jin girl walk away with a spring in her step. _("This relationship stuff is starting to get out of hand. The only thing that could be worse would be if Negi were a player!")_ Shaking her head at the thought of a ten-year-old keeping a harem, Akira walked over to lower herself into a soaking tub occupied by a fur covered Inu-Jin girl, A Nek-Jin girl, and several other Hu-Jin girls like her.

At the start of this crazy adventure, the idea she might share a bath with real Kemono-Mimi or Beast-folk would have been the furthest thing from her mind.

Now it was just normal.

(-)

Watching Kazumi 'wind' Chachamaru left Chisame unsure as to which thing she should feel most upset over. That the sounds Chachamaru was making as Kazumi 'wound' her were wholly inappropriate coming from such a young body, even if she was just a robot. Or that said unbelievably advanced robot, or gynoid, or whatever she was, needed to be recharged by the winding of springs! She finally just shook her head, and made ready to activate her artifact. "Everyone knows what to do?"

Kazumi nodded as she placed Chachamaru's winding key back in it's stowage compartment, then ruffled the blushing gynoid girl's hair. "No problem. Chacha, Sayo and I stay outside the magic circle until you activate your artifact, then Sayo and I keep watch while Chacha links with your VAIO and the two of you do your thing!"

Chisame nodded. "Adeat!" Summoning her initial artifact, something she still considered just a silly toy magical girl's wand, she took a deep breath, then began the incantation needed to complete full activation of her real artifact.

_"Nihil Nullum Zephirum.  
Spiritus Magnus Unum.  
Spiritus Electronici Nantu Super Aqaua..._

_...EGO ELECTRIUM REGNO!"_

Around Chisame, the magical circle nearly filling the room she shared with the other three girls began to glow. This time, thankfully, there was not a pair of spastic girls jumping into the circle to cause problems. _("Though I must admit Class Rep and Makie did help out!")_

There was a flash of light, Chisame had the sensation of falling, and she found herself floating in the sleep mode version of her Spiritus Electronicus's control station. Long ago she had reset her costume as Biblio Roulin Rouge, so there was no need to change from her Chiu outfit as during the artifact's first activation. "Sleep mode off. Spirit Cluster Regiment Leaders activate."

Despite this 'world' being a virtual reality, Chisame expected a power up sequence, so the sounds of machines slowly coming to life began reaching her ears. Eventually, the control station came to life, and her fingers began flying across the keyboard, initiating system checks and adjusting preferences in preparation for her plan.

"Mistress Chiu, we are at your command!"

Chisame turned to find Shirataki, Daiko, Negi, Chikuwafu, Konnya, Hanpo and Kincha waiting a short distance away. "About time you guys showed up! Leaving me to be nearly eaten by a Cerberus Cloth-Eater like that! Maybe I need to get me some new regiment leaders!"

Sweating bullets, the seven virtual mice representing Chisame's helpers suddenly swarmed around their mistress. "Please Mistress Chiu! We had no choice! Your laptop barely had enough power for us to enter sleep mode properly! Please don't delete us!"

Chisame scowled for just a moment longer, then smiled, much to the relief of her mice. " I guess I'll keep you for now. I wouldn't want to have to train new helpers at a time like this!"

"Oh thank-you Mistress Chiu!"

Chisame started pushing the mice away as they tried to swarm her again. "Enough you guys! We've got work to do, and you're not helping things with this ridiculous fawning!"

Chikuwafu moved forward, and the other six mice lined up in two rows behind him. "We are at your command Mistress Chiu!"

All the windows she had opened during her artifact's system checks finally closed, leaving two windows. One displayed; "No connection found." The other; "All system checks complete, no errors detected." _("As it should be!")_ "Chiku! Chachamaru should be sending a connection signal. I want you to link with her and prepare to download a program she's going to decompress."

Two of the mice quickly moved to obey under Chikuwafu's direction. Before she could even think about tapping her feet, a virtual link shot off into the ether, and Chachamaru's face appeared in a newly opened window.

"Ready when you are Chachamaru!"

Outside, Kazumi and Sayo watched as the Chibi-Chachamaru's head slumped forward as if she had fallen asleep.

"Decompression and download commencing. Estimated time to completion; Fourteen minutes, fifty-seven seconds."

Chisame stared at the window showing Chachamaru's seemingly unconscious form. "How big is that program? A couple of Gigs?"

Chikuwafu manipulated his miniature control panel, then turned to face his mistress. "Mi... Mistress Chiu! Program 'Chao' is THREE TERRABYTES! Are you sure you want to download this?"

Chisame gave Chikuwafu an incredulous look. "Th... THREE TERRABYTES? That's more memory than I've ever seen at once! Even on a shelf at the computer store! Can you guys handle that?"

Chikuwafu returned to his control panel. After a few moments of work, he turned his gaze once more upon Chisame. "It is within our capacity Mistress Chiu. Though there may be some question about who controls whom!"

Chisame watched as the status bar in Chachamaru's window slowly advanced. This early in the download, she could easily hit 'Cancel,' and not expect any serious problems. On the other hand, such a huge program could easily get out of hand, and she might not be able to deal with it. _("I hate this crazy fantasy world! I want my life back, but it seems like the only real answer is to make this new world my 'normal' world, and to just go from there.")_ "Continue download. Inform me when you reach ninety-five percent."

"Yes! Mistress Chiu!"

Chisame signaled Shirataki, Negi, Konnya and Kincha to come over to her. "I want you guys to set up a safety system for this program using an escape/log out key. If this program causes problems, I want to be able to shut it down immediately. Tie in an immediate reset to the beginning of this session if the escape key is activated."

Negi saluted. "Yes Mistress Chiu!"

Chisame had to fight to stifle her laughter. Just the image of a virtual 'mouse' saluting would have sent her into paroxysms of ranting about the 'unreality of it all!' earlier. Now it was just funny. An unfortunate side effect of showing any mirth openly would have been the mice being distracted, thinking she was being mean by laughing at them, so she had to work to keep herself under control.

"Mistress Chiu. Program decompression approaching ninety-five percent."

Chisame finished several tasks she was working on herself and nodded at Chikuwafu. "Good. Hold at ninety-five percent. Negi. Is your task complete?"

Negi examined his control panel, and those of his task-mates, then turned to Chisame. "Yes Mistress Chiu." A large button marked 'Esc,' appeared next to Chisame's left hand. "Everything is ready."

Chisame took a deep breath. "Very well. Continue downloading the program Chiku."

Turning back to his control panel, Chikuwafu toggled the 'Resume Download' button. "Yes Mistress Chiu. Time to completion, two minutes. Program self-extraction and complete activation will occur five minutes after that."

Chisame placed her left hand on the big "Esc' button and nodded. "Good. Stand-by."

Chikuwafu activated a control on his panel, and a big window containing the decompression progress bar appeared. Finally the bar reached one-hundred percent, there was a slight pause, then a second bar labeled 'Self Extraction in Progress' appeared.

"Chisame. Kazumi wants to know if everything is okay?"

Chisame turned to face the window connected to Chachamaru's link, which now showed that the gynoid had quickly recovered from decompressing the information manipulation program. "I'm fine. We're nearly finished here. Stand-by for now."

Chachamaru nodded within the window. "Very well."

Chisame turned back to the progress bar. Only a few minutes had passed, but the bar was nearly at one-hundred percent. "What's going on? You said five minutes!"

Chikuwafu nervously examined his control panel. "There's no indication of anything harmful, but the program is definitely self-extracting faster than I estimated. I don't know why."

Chisame looked down at her 'Esc' button. All she had to do was press down on it, and she could start all over again. Pride held her back. As well as vanity. This was her world. SHE was Master here. Failure against Chao's program earlier while using her VAIO laptop grated on her. Well, now she had a more powerful system, and she WELCOMED the challenge if the program wanted a fight. "Continue!"

Pushing her control panel aside, Chisame took her hand away from the 'Esc' button and crossed her arms. Despite her defiant thoughts, she still harbored doubts, and her nervousness came out as the twitching of her Biblio Roulin Rouge tail while she eyed the column of light rapidly forming before her.

Even though Chisame suddenly realized she hadn't set a parameter for how the program should be visualized, what she saw still surprised her. "Chao!"

Looking around, the 'Chao-as-a-program' seemed to be confused. Dressed as Chao Lingshen had been, while playing her part as the leader of the Martian Army during Mahora Fest, the program finally settled it's eyes on Chisame. "This is most upsetting. You are not whom I expected, Chisame Hasegawa. My master informed me I would be opened by Satomi Hakase."

Chisame casually allowed her hand to drift back towards the big 'Esc' button. "I can only apologize if I have upset your expectations. My own failed to extend beyond a program capable of aggressive dissemination of information, certainly not into whatever you might be. If you have some message for Satomi Hakase, keep it. What I want to know is if you ARE Chao Lingshen's information manipulation program."

Chao sighed and threw her cloak back, revealing her Chao Bao Zi battlesuit. "My Mistress did not expect anyone but Satomi would even be capable of accessing me. Please explain how you are able to do so."

Chisame nearly mashed down on the 'Esc' button. "I asked Chachamaru for help, and she agreed to do so. As far as how? You are inside the virtual world of the Spiritus Electronicus. I believe it is more than capable of containing you."

'Chao-as-a-program' tensed up, moving slowly into a battle stance. "So, do you want to fight and see who controls whom?"

Chisame shook her head. "No. I would prefer not to. It is likely you might win. Though perhaps I might win. Where would that leave you and your message for Satomi Hakase?"

Relaxing her stance, Chao-as-a-program nodded and allowed her cloak to fall back into its original place. "Very well. Within your Spiritus Electronicus I am the manifestation of Chao Lingshen's information manipulation program. I am aware of your participation in the events at Mahora Fest, but only to a limited extent. That you have activated me can be a matter for later. What I would like to know now is 'WHY' you have activated me."

Chisame finally relaxed and removed her hand from the 'Esc' button. "Chachamaru. Please explain to Chao what's going on. I'd do so myself, but you'll be faster by doing it electronically."

Chachamaru's image in her link window nodded, and a new link extended itself to the Chao image. Chisame watched with interest as a rapid pulsing of light along the link indicated the two were communicating, then with slight concern as the Chao program started becoming increasingly agitated.

When the exchange of information finally ended, Chao turned back to Chisame and knelt, one knee and one fist down, at Chisame's feet. "I am yours to command, Mistress Chiu!"

Chisame looked down at Chao. There shouldn't have been any such reaction in this virtual world, but there seemed to be _'heat'_ radiating off of the program's manifestation! As if it were angry! "Why this sudden change of heart?"

Chao looked up at Chisame, the anger quite clear on her face. "After the Mahora Fest, My absolute primary directive was to assist Satomi Hakase with several actions Chao Lingshen wished her to take. What Chachamaru has explained to me means that primary directive is very much at risk. Helping you to the maximum extent possible is the most obvious and best means of fulfilling my primary mission!"

Chisame smiled and waved at Negi, who quickly removed the 'Esc' option button. "Good. Let's talk!"

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Map of the Magic World.**

**Several good fan-produced maps exist, and the information they provide is excellent. However, they tend to use Compass Rose indicators I can understand, but still find confusing. (Having to do with flipped maps of certain planets, and whether or not the planet rotates 'normally,' or based on how the map was flipped.) In the interest of keeping things simple, any directional references in AAitWoM refer to any map that might be used with standardized direction.**

**Up North.  
Right East.  
Left West.  
Down South.**

**Chisame's artifact summoning spell.**

**"Nihil Nullum Zephirum.  
Spiritus Magnus Unum.  
Spiritus Electronici Nantu Super Aqaua...**

**...EGO ELECTRIUM REGNO!"**

**"The Barren Nothingness, that is Zero.  
The Great Spirit. That is one.  
The Electronic Spirit That Floats on the Water...**

**...I AM THE ELECTRIC MASTER!"**

**In this case I use the AQS version.**

**Chao-as-a-program.**

**A somewhat obvious choice for a program visualization within the Spiritus Electronicus. In this incarnation, a very advanced AI program capable of many forms of independent action. If three Terrabytes isn't big enough, my apologies.  
'AAitWoM, Chapter One: A Fan Dancer, and 'Chao Lingshen: Coming Home' are both related to Chao-as-a-program's mission.**

**Kemono-mimi. Ears and a tail, like Like Collet Farandole or Emily Sevensheep.**

**Beast-folk. Total furry body, Like Ray Blaze or the Ku-Jin Mama.**

**Chisame's mice.**

**Chikuwafu is made leader here, simply because he's the middle mouse on the page where Makie names the mice.**

**Bekus is patterned after a similarly named character in Rei Nakajima's 'Saint Demonish Night' manga.**


	17. Chap 17: Meetings and Misunderstandings

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"It was a most unexpected, though personally welcome outcome to a battle."

-Chairman Dolnegus of Granicus City. As told to Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps: A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Seventeen: Meetings and Misunderstandings. Part 2.

(-)

Kazumi Asakura continued all-but dragging a cloaked 'Nagi' Springfield along behind her through the streets of Granicus City. "Come on Professor Springfield! We don't have much time until the shop closes! If we don't hurry, there won't be another chance for several days!" _("Another reason is that if Chisame manages to find out what I'm doing, I won't GET another chance to do this!")_

Negi Springfield had learned many things during his time as the teacher of Class A. One of the most important was to be very wary of certain students when they wanted him to 'hurry' somewhere. Ayaka Yukihiro had nearly cornered him several times, Makie Sasaki once in a gym storage room, Evangeline McDowell for the purpose of draining his blood at her resort, and Kazumi Asakura because she wanted him to participate in some wild scheme of hers to get a 'Big Scoop!' "Miss Asakura, please! I don't think it's necessary to rush around so much! Can't we just walk along calmly?"

Kazumi looked back at the definatly reluctant Negi. She hadn't 'really' wanted to do so, but she knew of a nearly certain way to get him to hurry. "Well, I found this ermine, and I..."

Negi pulled Kazumi up short. "An ermine? Is it Chamo? Has he been stealing girl's panties again, and gotten in trouble?"

Kazumi gave Negi an unsure look. "Ah... I don't think so, no trouble that I'm aware of..."

Now Negi moved out ahead and tried to pull Kazumi along. "What are you waiting for then? Let's go get him!"

Kazumi snickered as Negi started to pull her along. _("Too easy!")_ "Turn right at the next corner Professor. Then four doors down on the left!"

Negi followed Kazumi's instructions and found himself in front of a small shop-front with a snow-white ermine painted on a placard hanging outside. "A pet shop! I knew it!" Rushing inside, Negi found an old, graying ermine sitting on a human-sized desk, smoking a slightly too-big for his body cigar and reading a paper.

Folding his paper, the ermine sat up on his haunches. "Can I help you... AH! Miss Asakura! Is this the handsome young mage you were talking about?"

Negi began to sweat as he heard an ominously soft 'thud' and a sharp 'click' as Kazumi Asakura closed the shop's door and spun it's lock. "Ah ... Miss Asakura... Chamo isn't here, is he?"

Scrambling to the edge of his desk, the ermine looked up at Negi. "Hey Little Mage! Don't worry! I've been making Pactios for twenty years! I know all about making it as painless as possible!"

Negi began to understand how Chamo had felt, just six years ago, caught in that trap and realizing there was no escape. _("WHERE'S ASUNA WHEN I NEED HER?")_

Outside in the street, a Su-Jin passing by heard a shriek coming from 'That Ermine's!' shop and just shook her head. He was harmless enough, but she wondered how many young magi had had their precious first kiss stolen by overly zealous partners, eager to form a Pactio with them. Walking further down the street, she bumped into a huge shadow mage who seemed to be watching for something. She started to bow and apologize, but the emotionless visage she saw after looking up at the person's face frightened her so much her sheep-like ears stood straight up, and she simply ran away.

(-)

Nearly a month had gone by since his wounding in Enteofushia. That a mere _HUMAN_ had managed to so nearly finish him off was inconceivable! Not to mention Intolerable!

Even now, he was not fully healed, but his intense, manic desire for blood and revenge against the one responsible for his injuries had prompted Master Averruncus to send him to the continent of Elysium. Upon arrival there, he was to investigate the loss of contact the Separatists had experienced with several of their allies and agents in that region.

Master Averruncus, aware of his barely controlled desires, had warned him against taking any independent action that might place the long term plans of the Separatists at risk. Specifically, he was forbidden to take any action which might result in the death of the Thousand Master's son, Negi Springfield. The Springfield brat's students though... Master Averruncus said nothing about them. Should the chance to do so present itself, he resolved to kill any of those unworthies he happened to come across.

In the lands of the Dragon Clans, the Separatist's ally was not simply indisposed, he was quite dead. Now, the Dragon Clans themselves were engaged in rooting out and dealing with anyone associated with that now deceased individual.

Further north in Dracogenia, where that fake Negi Springfield recently destroyed by the Shinmei-Ryu Tsukuyomi had apparently been turned in, the situation was also bad. All three of the agents sent to search the library there for needed information were trying desperately not to be erminized for being caught red-handed breaking into that library! What was worse, it seemed they were the ones responsible for turning the fake Negi in to the Magistrate!

Ruthlessly searching one of the agent's memories lead him to suspect three of the Springfield brat's students were somehow involved. Not finding them on the road North to Brontopolis and Borea, he followed the last clue he had ripped from the mind of the man in Dracogenia and went to search out in the Cerberian Sea.

Tremendous opportunity was found there in one well-wrapped package. Three of the Springfield brat's students, recognized from their remembered aura's at the Megalo-Mesembrian Gate Port. Estimated Prophet and it's Captain, the Catalyst Witch of Ariadne, and oddly enough, a Dragon Clan pup who's aura marked her as someone important.

Attacking alone seriously strained his instructions not to take such risks, possibly beyond the breaking point. Attacking at all meant he would have to use one of his carefully hoarded Sukunai no Kami summoning spells. Still, he felt that such a risk was worth taking. He would strike from ambush, three different enemies of the Separatists would be weakened, and his lust for blood surely satisfied.

His course of action determined, he raced ahead towards the Estimated Prophet's obvious destination, Granicus Gulf, to prepare.

(-)

Enjoying her first night away from Granicus City, ten-year-old Kazumi Asakura leaned against the observation deck railing of the Whaleship she, Chibi-Chachamaru and Chibi-Sayo were now riding on, and reflected on the events of the past week.

Chisame and Chachamaru had completed their preparations for the Nagi - Koujiro MahoNet site. She had dragged Negi off to the Pactio Merchant, and unfortunately, right into a near ambush by Kagetaro of Bosporos. Chisame, out to purchase a MahoNet account and other needed supplies, had been there to witness that nearly one-sided battle, as well as the appearance of the somewhat greedy odd-ball and soon to be teacher of Negi, Jack Rakan.

After Chairman Dolnegus's healers had taken care of Negi, for a 'small' fee of course, Natsumi had walked in on something happening between 'Nagi' and Ako Izumi none of the three would talk about. Kazumi was sure it really was all completely innocent, but it was fun to watch everyone get so flustered over a simple accident.

Later had been the arrival of the first word from one of their friends outside of Granicus City.

_Nagi,_

_I am well.  
Our friend KK is also fine.  
Glad to hear you're okay.  
See you soon in Ostia._

_SS._

Knowing Setsuna Sakurazaki, she had probably been irrationally frantic about being separated from Konoka Konoe. That she had been calm enough to write a letter telling of their status though meant both were doing okay. That left Anya Cocorowa, the Library Trio, Chamo, the other two gym girls, Kaede Nagase, Ku Fei and Asuna Kagurazaka unaccounted for. Over half the people who had come from Wales were still missing.

So many still unaccounted for had prompted Negi to spend the money to send her and Chachamaru on a 'Round the World' cruise by Whaleship. _(Akira Okochi's reaction upon learning Negi had kissed EIGHT girls already had been priceless!)_ Using the clutch of six spy golems and camera of her Artifact, the Oculus Corvinus, along with Chachamaru's Ala Alba badge radar, Negi expected she would most likely be able to locate everyone except Anya, Chamo, and the last two gym girls. After passing through or over eighteen of the major cities of the Magic World, they would meet in Ostia for the Prize-Fighting games to be held commemorating the end of the Great War twenty years ago. Once they established themselves there, they would begin a more detailed search for anyone else who was still missing.

One last purpose was also served by this trip. Chisame had loaded four of her Artifact's Spiritual Regiment Leaders inside Chachamaru's systems for delivery around the Magic World. After their deployment, the four electronic mice would slowly infiltrate various MahoNet systems, working patiently and diligently until Chisame arrived in Ostia. When she did, they and their Mistress would launch an all-out NetWar to prove the Ala Alba's innocence in the court of public opinion.

"Kazumi!"

Turning away from her view of the seemingly endless Cerberian Sea and the vast ocean of stars above, Kazumi saw Chibi-Chachamaru rushing across the observation deck. Both the gynoid-girls antenna were open, and she seemed quite excited. "What's up Chacha?"

Coming to a halt and making the completely unnecessary but wholly human gesture of leaning on her knees and seeming to pant from exertion, Chachamaru straightened up and gave Kazumi an excited look. "I did not think to use my Radar so soon after departing Granicus City, since I had detected no-one within range at the moment of our departure. Deciding to perform a test before we made landfall near Virocanna, I discovered three Ala Alba badges behind us! I shall not make the mistake of failing to monitor over a seemingly unnecessary area again! Cross-referencing their positions with my internal maps shows them to be in the Cerberian Sea, so I hope they are on some form of transport, and not..."

Kazumi instantly shook her head. "Don't even think that!" Chachamaru deflated slightly and nodded. "Anyway, let's send Sayo for a look before we get out of range!"

Pulling out her Pactio Card, Kazumi uttered the activation key, then added; "Summon Oculus Corvinus! Sayo Exclusive plus two!"

Sayo Aisaka leapt from her usual riding place in Kazumi's hood, and quickly boarded her 'Sayo Exclusive,' a spy golem modified for her direct control. "I'm ready!"

Chachamaru fretted slightly at Sayo's enthusiasm. "Be careful!"

Kazumi patted the little Spirit Doll on the head. "Chacha'll guide you using the Raven we keep here. We're countin' on ya' Sayo!"

Sayo gave one last wave. "I'm off!" With that, she and the extra spy golem going with her vanished over the side of the Whaleship's observation deck and towards the darkness of the Cerberian Sea below.

Kazumi watched Sayo fly off and sighed. "That girl certainly seems more 'alive' now than when we first met!"

Chachamaru nodded. "Master often says friends and companionship have more to do with 'life' than just being 'alive.'"

Stars and moon-light glowing overhead, Sayo raced on through the night. Guided towards her goal by the Sayo Exclusive's link to Chachamaru, she rushed back towards Granicus City until she crossed a pair of glowing tracks in the surface of the sea. Turning according to Chachamaru's instructions, she followed one of those ribbons of disturbed water until she encountered it's throbbing source, a dull gray wall in the water with black-painted letters printed across it's surface.

'Estimated Prophet.'

Sayo gave a mental sweatdrop. ("Prophet? Shouldn't it say Profit?") Rising up slowly over the edge of the wall, she nearly fell from her ride when she was confronted with the glowing eyes and snout of a small black dragon.

(-)

Nodoka Miyazaki crawled from her bunk in the cabin she shared with Lille Walters, Estimated Prophet's communications officer. Yue and Haruna's cabin had been too small for another occupant, so she was placed in a nearby cabin with the diminutive Lille.

Seasickness had plagued her on the trip North from Dracogenia, as well as things she was beginning to understand about the book she'd found. Still, at the Captain's insistence, she had joined in on the Magical tutoring that oddly familiar woman was giving Yue and Haruna. Tonight though, tonight her trip to the ships head was being prompted by a nightmare. This time it was a dream, similar to what she'd seen in her training with Eva, and not simple nausea that sent her towards hoped-for relief.

"Still sick Nodoka?"

Nodoka turned to see the plain featured Lille rubbing her eyes in the faint red glow of Estimated Prophet's nighttime lighting. "Just a little. I'll be right back." Lille nodded and rolled over, so Nodoka went on out into the passage.

Finishing her business and feeling a little better, Nodoka was starting to head back towards her cabin when she suddenly noticed three glowing eyes moving towards her in the passageway.

_"nodoka..."_

Starting to shake her head in denial at the ghostly, whispered calling of her name, Nodoka raised both fists to her mouth. In her current sick, exhausted state, she began to fear some form of demon had come from the nightmare to claim her.

_"Nodoka...!"_

Frozen in place as the three-eye'd creature continued to approach, Nodoka slowly took in a deep breath, and when the creature suddenly bathed her in a bright white light, let it out explosively.

(-)

Katrina Adenaur jumped from her bunk the instant a lingering scream aroused her sub-conscious as an unnatural noise on the ship. Snatching up the communications handset mounted on the bulkhead next to her bunk, she punched the button instantly connecting her to the ship's bridge. " This is the Captain. General Quarters. I'm coming to the bridge."

Jay Lane Cabot, temporarily in command while his captain slept, instantly answered her. "Aye-Aye! Ma'am! General Quarters!"

Setting the handset down, Katrina quickly dressed as Cabot's voice began to sound over the gonging of the ship's General Quarters alarm.

_"GENERAL QUARTERS! GENERAL QUARTERS! ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS! CLOSE ALL WATERTIGHT DOOR'S AND HATCHES! THIS IS NO DRILL!"_

Shouting rang throughout her ship, cut off occasionally as water-tight doors or hatches were closed and secured after the passage of a final crewman through into each compartment. Still in the process of buckling up her breeches, Katrina exited the Captain's Cabin and walked quickly to Estimated Prophet's bridge.

"Captain on deck!"

Nodding as Cabot announced her arrival, Katrina glanced around to see all the proper control stations manned and ready. "I have command."

Cabot saluted, "Yes Ma'am!" then stepped over to his normal position at the ship's navigation station.

Grasping a handset hanging from that table, Katrina punched the button connecting her to Ma'ii Kumagami down in the ship's Combat Information Center. "Report."

"All compartment secured! All stations manned and ready! We've detected slightly higher than normal background levels of magical energy. I was working on isolating the reason just as Cabot called the alert Captain!"

"Good! Keep working. Let me know what you find." Setting the handset down, Katrina looked around and realized that one person was still missing. "Where's Miss Ayase? I told her to report here as an observer if the general quarters alarm sounded."

Before Cabot could make any inquiries, his handset buzzed. What he heard from the other end caused him so much irritation he started shouting in his native language, instead of the Tradespeak normally used on the ship. Slamming the handset down, he rubbed his temples, then turned to face his Captain. "It seems another one of Miss Saotome's friends decided to join us! Miss Miyazaki provided the scream when that person startled her..."

Katrina was starting to shake her head when Cabot's handset buzzed again and a chill suddenly ran up her spine.

As Cabot picked up the handset and began speaking, Katrina picked up her own and dialed the CIC again. "Ma'ii. Activate the Deflexio spells, bring all the catalystic spell power generators on-line."

"Aye Aye Ma'am! Activating Deflexio spells, and spell generation systems!"

Cabot, his eyes filled with concern, suddenly looked up and across the navigation table at Katrina. "Captain! Peregrine says that dragon pup's going bonkers over something off to port! She's begun training the aft main battery in that direction!"

Before Katrina could issue another order, a huge column of water exploded from the formerly calm surface of the ocean just over a kilometer away. The roar of the heavy Sagita spell shots firing from the Estimated Prophet's aft turret was quickly drowned out by the harmonics created as a Sukunai no Kami's magical energy beam attack impacted the ship's Deflexio spells just forward of that turret. Even after burning through the ship's artificially generated defenses, the attack still had enough energy remaining to scorch several smaller secondary turrets, setting them and nearby portions of the ship's superstructure on fire.

Katrina pointed at the crewman manning the speed indicator connected to the ship's engine room even as Estimated Prophet rocked from the massive impact of energy. "FULL AHEAD!" Outside, she could just see Cyclops turning away as Joe Rossy did his duty and took that ship and it's cargo away from the battle as fast as he could. "Helm! Free turn to Port! Start opening the range, but keep that thing centered off the bridge wing!"

(-)

Clinging to Nodoka as Haruna held the three of them steady against the ship's chaotic shaking, Yue Ayase shouted towards Lille Walters, who clung tenaciously to a nearby bulkhead, trying to raise someone on a communications handset. "What's going on?"

Lille slammed the handset down in it's cradle. "We're under attack! Looks like internal communications were shorted out!"

Yue looked up at Haruna, then nodded and looked down at Nodoka, who was clutching an equally frightened Chibi-Sayo. "Nodoka! Do you have your Pactio card?" Her eyes quite wide with fear, Nodoka still managed to nod. "Get it out! You need to use your mass 'Telepathia Terminus' spell to help Captain Adenaur!"

(-)

Such a rapid counter-attack had been unexpected. Though the Ariadnian ship's weapons had strained the Sukunai no Kami's defenses, it hadn't come as close to causing as much damage to his summoned spirit as it had received. Even now he could see the flames rising from the back of the ship. If it's defenses had not suddenly activated, this would have been over. Most interesting, as well as exhilarating. During the war twenty years ago, the threat of this ship's weapons, as well as Ariadne's other defenses, had kept Northern forces away from that self-proclaimed 'Independent City.' Now, by himself, he was putting part of that city's reputation to the test. Which was stronger? Pure magic? Or the combined MagiTech promoted by the Catalyst Witch of Ariadne, and her _'family'_ of weak mages and mundanes? Now, as his Sukunai no Kami prepared to attack again, he watched as it shrugged off the amazingly numerous but pathetically small Sagita shots the ship was putting out, and had every reason to believe 'Pure Magic' would prove superior.

(-)

Kazumi Asakura was excited to have undeniable evidence that the rumored 'Warship of Ariadne' existed, but what had just happened to it, and the possible consequences for her friends, quickly quashed her happiness over such a 'scoop.' "Chachamaru! What's going on!"

Chachamaru shook with worry for her friends as she viewed the image being sent to Kazumi's camera. Sayo had entered the ship with, of all things, the help of a small black dragon. She had just found Nodoka when contact with her was cut off. Now, all they could see was being provided to them by the spy golem that had accompanied the Sayo Exclusive. "It would seem that the ship our friends are on is under attack by a Sukunai no Kami!"

"A WHAT?"

Kazumi turned to see the Whaleship's Dol-Jin Captain waddling over towards them.

Holding out his flipper-like hand, the dolphin-man gave Kazumi's a firm shake. "Your friend here was shouting. I couldn't help but overhear. A what?"

Kazumi showed the Dol-Jin the image on her camera, just as the Sukunai no Kami fired again, illuminating itself, it's target, and another ship that seemed to be running away.

"That's the Estimated Prophet of Ariadne! I can't believe what they're fighting! I haven't seen one of those since the war!"

Several other passengers and a stewardess heard the captain's shouting and started crowding around. So many so that, after a nod of approval from Kazumi, Chachamaru linked with the camera and projected a holo-image that everyone could easily see. That drew in even more curious people to watch. Some seemed frightened, others excited, a few even started placing bets.

(-)

Katrina Adenaur clung to the navigation table as the Sukunai no Kami's second shot burned through the ship's automatically renewing defenses once again to leave a faintly glowing, dull red streak across the face and roof of the main battery turret just below the bridge. _("Loosing communications is going to kill us! What rotten luck with that first hit!")_

_(Captain Adenaur!")_

Katrina started as her Communication Officer Lille Walter's voice suddenly sounded in her head. _("Lille! What's going on?")_

_("Miss Miyazaki's using a telepathia spell! She's linking in the department heads as fast as she can!")_

Katrina Adenaur suddenly found herself 'aware' of many of her ship's vital crew members. Their confused jumble of mental voices was easily silenced by her first 'order,' _("Voards! Any damage down in engineering?")_

_("No Ma'am! Engineering Department operating at one-hundred percent plus!")_

_("Stevens! Any damage to the Main Battery or secondary turrets?")_

_("Aft secondary turret out of action! Several others damaged! Fires in the aft superstructure! No damage to the Main Battery!")_

_("Main Battery turret captains! Load Anti-Spirit Heavy Sagita rounds! Prepare for volley fire to Port!")_

Mental voices gave acknowledgment in Katrina's head as her ship's crew found their focus and began preparing for a coordinated counter-attack. Given a few moments, she concentrated on the telepathia link's central, quiet 'voice.' (_Miss Miyazaki. Thank you. Everything's going to be fine. Just keep your telepathia link going, and we'll all get through this.")_

Taking strength from Katrina Adenaur's confidence, as well as the closeness of her friends Yue and Haruna, Nodoka closed her eyes, clutched the Diarium Ejus tightly to her chest, and put everything she had into maintaining her Telepathia Terminus spell.

(-)

Now he was starting to get frustrated. Twice now that ship of Ariadne had resisted an attack that would have destroyed any lesser target, even some bigger targets, possibly even the vaunted Thousand Master! If that hated individual could have been caught off-guard. An unexpected ability to rapidly rebuild it's Deflexio defenses, along with it's simple solid mass, were proving difficult to overcome. Fate had warned him repeatedly about his impulsive arrogance, and now that flaw might be his undoing. Grabbing the ship and simply smashing it, what he probably should have had the Sukunai no Kami do in the first place, was now impossible because of the increasingly annoying target's current high speed. In addition, the energy required to resist the increasingly accurate and coordinated mass of small Sagita shots was making the Sukunai no Kami take longer than normal to gather magical energy for it's main attack.

Something about the ship suddenly changed. Someone was starting to gather and focus a significant amount of magical energy in the three huge Sagita projectors at the front and back of the ship. All three had only fired one each during the fight, significantly causing the greatest amount of delay in gathering energy to recharge the Sukunai no Kami's main attack. If all three fired together...

If he did not end this battle with his Sukunai no Kami's next shot, he had the feeling any chance for victory would be gone.

(-)

Katrina Adenaur stood braced against the railings of a small platform atop Estimated Prophet's bridge. Rapid fire from the many smaller Sagita guns, combined with the sharp 'crack' as the secondary Sagita turrets fired made it nearly impossible to hear her own voice. Special shells, engraved with spell runes designed by her father and grandfather, waited in the big Sagita guns of the ship's three main battery turrets. Designed to hopefully cause the maximum damage possible to the huge summoned spirit weapons used during the Great war, they waited only for her to finish the incantation need for full activation.

_"Born in the Old World to live as Warrior..._

_Brought to the Hidden World to live as Protector..."_

Katrina began to grin with a kind of welcome madness. Here it was, the penultimate moment of her ship's life. Proof of her grandfather's wisdom in bringing a Normal World warship over to help defend Ariadne, or that of his folly. In the next few moment's, the ability of her family's adopted hometown to defend itself, even against Sukunai no Kami, would be proven, or the city would loose one of it's strongest weapons.

_"Child of Science, Child of Magic..."_

A short distance away, the Sukunai no Kami was preparing for it's third shot. The brighter than normal glow emanating from the energy projection orifice in it's head meant it was probably preparing to fire with every bit of magical energy it could muster.

_"Heed my call!  
Accept my Power!  
Bring forth that which I COMMAND of Thee!"_

Katrina Adenaur completed the last incantations of the spell. She could feel her personal energy draining away to charge the nine dormant artificial Sagita shells, and knowing it meant a successful spell activation, welcomed the fatigue that would follow. Concentrating her focus on Ma'ii Kumagami in the ships Combat Information Center, she mentally uttered a single command.

_("FIRE.")_

_(-)_

Kazumi Asakura gasped in dismay as the ship on Chachamaru's holo-projection seemed to explode in flames. Several of those watching covered their eyes and turned away sobbing, in that failing to see the nearly simultaneous explosion of the Sukunai no Kami.

Chachamaru, with her high-speed processors, was able to see everything that happened. What seemed to be one explosion was actually three distinct events. Nine tracers, in groups of three, arced towards the Sukunai no Kami. The first three impacted and weakened it's defenses. The second three shattered them like smashing glass, and the last three passed through those defenses to impact directly against the Sukunai no Kami's torso. De-summoning as it did so, the creature began to fall back into the water, raising another huge column of foam and spray upon impact. It's energy beam, moving wildly across the water as it fell, left behind a cloud of rising steam, burned erratically across it's target's defenses, then finally punched through near the ship's bow, blowing though there to strike the water on the other side with it's remaining energy.

Behind Kazumi, several people suddenly realized the ship had won, and began cheering and clapping. She and Chachamaru both grinned as well, happy their friends seemed to be safe for now. As several passenger commented about the cool show they'd just seen, and wondered about getting a copy, Kazumi signaled Chachamaru to end her holo-projection. Several people asked her a few questions she tried to politely deflect, promising answers later, until finally the Whaleship's captain and a few of his crew had sent everyone on their way.

When only he, Kazumi, and Chachamaru remained on the observation deck, the Whaleship's captain pointed at Kazumi's camera. "Was that real just now?"

Kazumi nodded.

Signaling with his flipper hand and a serious look, the Dol-Jin indicated for Kazumi to lead the way. "Please. I'd like to discuss this with you in your cabin, if you don't mind."

(-)

DEFEATED BY HUMANS AGAIN!

Failure against the HUMAN Catalyst Witch of Ariadne and her ship was tremendous blow to his personal confidence. What was worse than his failure though, was the loss of an important asset to the Separatists, something he had been warned not to risk. Master Averruncus was certain NOT to be pleased with such actions. Still, he could at least bring back the confirmed location of three of the Springfield brat's students, as well as information on the abilities of one of the Separatists eventual enemies.

Hopefully, such information would be enough that Fate Averruncus would not punish him for disobedience of orders...

...at least, not TOO much...

(-)

Katrina Adenaur finished surveying the damage to her ship by watching as the crew continued to use fire hoses to cool down the gutted secondary Sagita turret, and the still smoldering aft superstructure surrounding it. Damage to the Estimated Prophet's bow was extensive, but there had been no casualties there. "B' turret of the forward Main Battery had taken a nearly direct hit, but thanks to the Deflexio defenses and the turret's heavy armor, that hit resulted in minimal damage. The aft secondary turret had been hit the worst. With the ship's defenses not quite at full strength, the Sukunai no Kami's attack had burned through and caused the most casualties and damage there. Still, considering the ship had absorbed three hits from one of the strongest weapons from the last war, the casualties were amazingly light, partly due to a spirit doll, a dragon pup, and the initiative of three talented young Ministra.

When the battle was over, the dragon pup had crawled back into it's nest in one of the ship's launches. Katrina eventually left the firefighters and made her way to that launch to thank the ship's unusual benefactor. She felt quite surprised when she raised the cover on the launch to look inside. Carefully lowering the cover again, so as to not disturb the person sleeping there, she turned and quietly moved away.

Eventually reaching her cabin, Katrina went inside to find Ma'ii, Yue, Haruna and Nodoka waiting for her. Yue and Haruna both seemed okay, Nodoka was exhausted by her use of telepathia magic and was resting in the cabin's bunk. Their friend, the little Spirit Doll Sayo Aisaka, had given a quick report to Yue Ayase, and was now heading back to it's master. "Well, Miss Ayase, does what just happened dissuade you any from continuing to follow your 'boy' professor into his world?"

Yue stood unsteadily. She appeared determined on the surface, but her still shaking knees betrayed the stress she obviously felt. "Even with such 'extreme' attempts to do so, you'll not change our minds about following Ne... Professor Springfield into this world."

Katrina laughed and clasped Yue on the shoulder. "Good answer! You may just be a Ministra now, but with determination like that, I bet you're going to be a fine Magi yourself some day! In any case, thanks to your quick thinking, you and your friends contributed materially to saving this ship. You have my sincere thanks."

Yue smiled and sat back down.

Katrina moved to sit at her own desk. "Did your little friend tell you anything interesting?"

Yue sighed. "Sayo told us about the two people who are with her on a Whaleship. She and they are on a world tour to see if they can locate anyone else using our Ala Alba membership badges. There are six others waiting in Granicus City. They have an idea where two more are, but counting us, that still leaves six people and a perverted ermine missing."

Katrina looked at Yue in surprise. "'The Perverted Ermine of Wales?' I've heard of him! Albert Chamomile's your Magister's familiar?"

Yue grinned and nodded.

Katrina just shook her head. "Anyway, my 'attempt' to dissuade you from following Professor Springfield into his world, as you so casually put it, must have come from Chairman Dolnegus of Granicus City. He's the only one with the resources and the motive to try something so blatant. Sink the Estimated Prophet and kill me, and he could lay a pretty-good claim towards majority ownership in Cyclops's cargo."

Yue glanced over at Haruna, then back to Katrina Adenaur. "Chairman Dolnegus of Granicus City?" Katrina looked directly at Yue, and her eyes narrowed as she nodded. "Well, it seems three of our friends somehow fell in with him and are now his debt-slaves."

Katrina Adenaur straightened up. "Did they now? Well, if 'Chairman Dolnegus' was responsible for the attack on my ship, we may just see about that."

Yue saw such a look of dislike for this 'Chairman Dolnegus' on Katrina Adenaur's face, she shuddered slightly and actually began to feel pity for the man.

Looking at the two Provisional Ministra sitting before her, and at the third resting in her bunk, Katrina Adenaur understood that, despite his being a 'player' like his father Nagi. Negi Springfield had chosen his partners well. "Don't forget girls. You still have magical training lessons to attend after lunch."

Yue Ayase looked surprised for a moment, then smiled and nodded.

Haruna Saotome just groaned and started to shake her head.

Katrina smiled as the two girls started to discuss their last lesson. Even after a battle against one of the strongest opponents the ship could ever face, she was glad they understood there was no excuse to slack off on training.

_("One more day up the gulf to Granicus City. What are we going to find there? 'Professor Springfield?")_

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Oculus Corvinus: (Raven's Eye.)**

**Kazumi Asakura's Pactio Artifact. Six spy golems plus a monitoring camera. (Sayo Exclusive, five normal golems, plus a camera.) Capable of being controlled, and of providing communication and infiltration abilities at long range.**

**Sukunai no Kami. 'Lesser God.' Name I chose for a summoned version of the (apparently) magical, Whaleship-deployed giants in c169. (Similar to the Ryoumen Sukuna no Kami, in c051, but with less power.)**

**'Ship's head.' (Naval term.) The bathroom.**

**'Port.' - Left.**

**'Starboard.' - Right.**

**Two new/additional races:**

**Su-Jin. Sheep person. (Hitsuji.) Emily Sevensheep of Ariadne may be a half-blood Su-Jin.  
Iru-Jin. Dolphin person. Various flying truck/Whaleship captains seem to be Dol-Jins.**

**ACV Cyclops: (Ariadnian Cargo Vessel Cyclops.)**

**Paste 'USS Cyclops' in Wiki for more background on the origins of that ship.**

**Coal is coal. It can be used for heating, or to power a forge.**

**Katrina Adenaur's great-grandfather had an entire ship full of it to work with.**

**He also had over three-hundred trained soldiers and various other crew. Together they were a potential asset as a fighting force, or as a pool of labor to anyone in the Magic World willing to accept them. On the other hand, they could also have been something that would have turned into a monster if handled badly.**

**Veterans of the trenches of World War One, they were no strangers to violence, and, trapped in a confusing new world, were willing to use such to stay alive. (What good does it do to be a strong mage, when three hundred people used to killing are your enemy, armed or not.)**

**Fortunately, the Cyclops arrived in Ariadne first. That city accepted them, and the rest is as Ma'ii Kumagami recited in 'Chapter Twelve: An Artist Summoner.'**

**Estimated Prophet:**

**Paste 'USS Salem' into a search engine if you are interested in reading about the actual ship. There is a link to an image of the ship on my profile page..**

**CA-139 is the Des Moines class heavy cruiser USS Salem. As a bit of alternate history, Estimated Prophet is based on that ship, which now resides in Quincy, Massachusetts.**

**Katrina Adenaur's Grandfather arranged for the ship to be purchased as war surplus. (By Argentina, perhaps.) Loaded it with as many spare parts, ammunition and replacement equipment as possible, sailed it into the Bermuda Triangle, and right through to the Magic World using the same path as the USS Cyclops. (I hope Argentina purchased insurance on the ship with Lloyd's of London!)**

**Battle damage information:**

**First hit: Across the small turret and superstructure in the back of the ship.**

**Second hit: Up along the ship's hull, then across the front and top of the second big turret in the front.**

**Third hit: Across the side of the ship's hull, then punching completely through just between and below the two small guns near the bow.**

**Other simple information about Estimated Prophet:**

**Magic-fire instead of fuel-oil to power the propulsion turbines.**

**Magic assisted Radar and other magic detection systems to find targets using/hidden by magic.**

**Use of magic to strengthen the ships structure and armor, thus increasing it's passive defense ability.**

**Addition of magic-shielding spells, activated by the ships various power generation systems.**

**Nine Heavy Sagita guns.**

**Twelve Medium Sagita guns.**

**Twenty-four Small Sagita guns.**

**Twenty-four point-defense Sagita guns.**

**These are the direct ancestors of the personal weapons used by Raymond Tatsumiya and the Yukihiro Group security Troopers in my related story; 'Chao Lingshen: Coming Home.'**

**Bermuda Triangle Gate path.**

**Think of this as a 'Natural' teleportation gate similar to what Negi and his class used in Wales, only on a more massive scale. It operates on a twenty to twenty-two year cycle similar to that of the Mahora World Tree.**

**Chapter 18: Kamikaze Akira.**


	18. Chap 18: Two Ways to Fight

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"I learned from her that battles aren't always won with fists."

-Kotaro Inugami. As told to Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps : A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Eighteen: Two Ways to Fight.

(-)

"Hey Akira!"

Akira Okochi turned as Natsumi Murakami came running down the corridor from the veranda area, waving her arms frantically. "I'm on break Natsumi! What does Mama want now?"

Natsumi came to a stop, leaning against the stairs leading up to the Prize Fighter's suites. Straightening up and noticing the Ma-Jin Akira had recently become friends with, she gave the dark-skinned girl a friendly smile. "Hey Bekus!" After leaning back to take a deep breath, she faced Akira again. "Mister Phlippir is here again! Mama wants you to come take care of him before he starts irritating people!"

Bekus watched Akira blanche, giving her own start as the Hu-Jin girl did so."Is that that Iru-Jin guy..."

Akira rubbed at her temples. "Yes. The one who always drinks too many Nishin-Martinis." Giving a sigh of resignation, she took a moment to quiet her nerves. She wasn't required to act like one of Chairman Dolnegus 'Courtesan' hostesses, Mister Phlippir was a different species after all, but having to spend the evening with the energetic amphibian was always a trying experience. "I made the mistake once of letting him know I was a swimming champion at school, and now he always wants to 'talk shop' when he comes to the arena..."

Bekus groaned sympathetically. "I don't envy you Akira! I remember that guy from before you showed up! He was always singing some song about how fast he could swim!" She hummed a few bars to herself, then shook her head. "Something about being quicker than a lightning Sagita I think."

Akira crossed her arms and nodded, then looked at Bekus and indicated Natsumi with her eyes. Bekus flushed a bit, but blinked to say it was okay. "Well then..." Stepping forward, she placed a hand on Natsumi's shoulder. "...why don't you take Bekus to meet Kojirou?"

Natsumi nodded as Akira leaned in to whisper that the Ma-Jin girl knew about her and Kojirou, and not to worry about it, then patted her shoulder and walked off.

Despite her reassurance to Akira, Bekus felt decidedly awkward, waiting to be lead to meet a young man she liked by that person's apparent girlfriend.

Natsumi watched Bekus for a moment, then indicated for the Ma-Jin girl to proceed her up the stairs with a palm up, raised hand.

(-)

Kotaro Inugami held up a flag Natsumi Murakami had sewn in her free time and given to him as a joint present with Negi.

Spread across a field of red was a 'from-the-front' striking Phoenix. Main body done in flames of white-gold, with stylized wings of a design similar to the Ala Alba badges, and their group's name emblazoned below the Phoenix in an arc of black, white-gold trimmed letters.

_("This is actually kind of cool! I've never given much thought to 'group identity' symbols before, but this really is nice!")_ Hearing a knocking at the door to the suite he shared with Negi, Kotaro carefully folded the flag length-wise twice, then lay it across the back of a chair. "Is that you Akira?"

Opening into the room as he walked over, the door revealed Natsumi Murakami and a similarly dressed Ma-Jin girl he'd seen around several times.

"Hey Kojirou! This is Bekus, a friend of Akira's who wanted to meet you."

Kotaro looked past Natsumi as a nervous, dark-skinned girl followed her into the suite. He only barely understood that the maid-outfitted Bekus's hesitant nature was caused by his 'Kojirou' disguise, but he fully understood, after many beratements over his rough nature from Chizuru Naba and Ayaka Yukihiro, about being polite to a girl. "Hello! I'm Kojirou Oogami. I'm pleased to meet any friend of Akira's!"

Bekus's skin turned an even darker shade of it's natural color as she reached out to take Kojirou's offered hand. "Tha... Thank you very much!"

Kotaro smiled, wondering as Bekus voice cracked why girls always got so nervous around boys they liked. _("Boys they liked?")_ As the Ma-Jin girl began to go on about how great it was to get to meet him, he risked a quick glance in a mirror. Seeing himself reflected there with Bekus gave him a fleeting understanding about what his looks meant to someone like the two girls now in the room with him. He had constantly harassed Negi about acting silly around the Class A girls. Now he began to fleetingly understand that a boy could get the same reaction out of a girl, if he wanted to. Smiling again, he refocused his attention on Bekus, noticing Natsumi's barely concealed jealousy as he did so.

"...anyway, I'm just so glad to meet you! I can leave in a few days when I pay-off my contract, and tell my friends and family I actually got to meet a famous prize-fighter!"

Kotaro released Bekus hand and started looking around the suite for something to give her. Finally seeing a program book, he retrieved it, pulled a stylus from a nightstand drawer, flipped to his picture in the program, and quickly signed his nom-de-guerre. "Here. Now you can prove it to!"

Bekus accepted the program with trembling hands and clutched it protectively to her chest. "Thank you so very much! I'll treasure it always!"

Natsumi coughed and stepped in between her two annoyingly sugary companions.. "Well then! Breaks over Bekus! We'd better get back to work, or we're going to have to listen to Mama gripe at us again!"

Kotaro looked at the flushed Natsumi and shook his head. ("_I sure wish I understood this whole 'relationships' thing better!")_ Walking over to hold the door, he wondered if he should tease Natsumi later over her reactions to Bekus fawning.

Natsumi raged internally at her all too obvious jealousy. _("Why am I so upset over a ten-year-old kid?")_ That Bekus liked Kojirou was obvious, but she had behaved during the entire visit, not doing anything improper, and just gushing like an over-excited fan-girl. Not able to take the Ma-Jin's praise for Kojirou any more, she intervened. 'Kojirou's' continued smile made her flush even more, so she was completely unprepared for him to go flying across the room after opening the door to let them out.

Bekus starred in open-mouth shock as Kojirou crashed into the far wall, and her now massive cousin Helu'man, his hair long and flowing like her grandfather's, ducked into the suite and shut the door. He looked at her and sniffed dismissively, then moved to approach the barely stirring Kojirou. Shaken back to reality by being ignored, she moved to try and stop him. "You... You Idiot! I'm almost paid off! If you smash anything up I'll be stuck here even longer!"

Helu'man turned to look as Bekus grabbed the hem of his trenchcoat's sleeve. Despite her protests to the contrary, the look in her eyes said she still had feelings for him. He didn't care. Her sacrifice two years ago had kept him from loosing the chance to join the isolationist organization he now worked for. Keeping in contact with her had simply been cover for his assignment. If the order to break his cover by neutralizing this Kojirou person hadn't come, he would have contrived some reason to keep his cousin in debt, just to be able to continue watching the Granicus City Arenas for strong fighters as candidates for possible recruitment by his employers. "Stay out of the way Bekus! You're of no more use to me anyway!"

Kotaro felt his head swimming. _("Bro... broken ribs, maybe a concussion too...")_ Trying desperately to focus his eyes, he looked up and saw such a look of pain on Bekus face it reminded him of his long forgotten memories of being abandoned by his parents. The huge Ma-Jin man shouted something, then back-handed the dark-skinned girl, sending her flying into the suite's wardrobe. Groaning, he tried to rise to respond to such an offense against a girl, but fell back again just as his view was blocked by Natsumi.

Natsumi spread her arms out to prevent the Ma-Jin from approaching the barely stirring Kotaro. She understood she had no chance against the big man, but if she could just delay him long enough for help to come... "Get out of here! If you want to fight Kojirou, you need to go through the arena administration!"

Not even bothering to speak, Helu'man just walked over, grabbed the interfering Hu-Jin by the neck, and lifted her into the air.

Kotaro watched with building rage as Natsumi, her feet flailing helplessly, clawed and pounded at the Ma-Jin's hand as he started to choke her. Rage finally grew stronger than pain in his stunned mind. That this person would hit a girl was bad enough. That he would try to harm his sister was unforgivable...

Natsumi felt her hands fall limply aside, her vision narrowing and focusing on a face oddly similar to that old German guy who had broken into her room looking for Kotaro. Suddenly, she found herself on her back, chest heaving as her body began to once more draw in wonderful, reviving air.

Helu'man dropped the freckle-faced maid as something hit him hard in his midsection. He and whatever it was quickly crashed into the room's bed and smashed it to pieces.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING NATSUMI!"

Getting an arm between himself and his attacker, Helu'man shouted with effort and flung the person away.

Kotaro could feel his lycanthropic blood quickly mending his ribs and concussion as he fully entered his hybrid form for the first time since Kyoto. Natsumi's proximity meant nothing. This unexpected enemy might be young, but his scent marked him as an opponent where half-measures and worry over what Natsumi might think of him later didn't matter.

Needing just a little longer to fully recover, Kotaro clenched his fist and called out to his guardian spirits. "Inugami! Two spirits come forth!" Instantly, a pair of dog spirits rushed out from his shadow and sank their teeth into his opponent. The Ma-Jin man roared in annoyance, shaking his arm and trying to dislodge the Inugami even as they held tight with their jaws and began attacking with their claws.

Finally able to smash the two Inugami against a wall and forcibly de-summon them, Helu'man turned to give their waiting master a look of contempt. "Two Inugami? Is that all you've got _Hanyou?_ Don't make me laugh! I'll bury you up to your neck for three days and make you into a REAL Inugami! THIRTEEN ARROWS OF DARKNESS!"

Kotaro jumped aside as the Ma-Jin's Sagita impacted where he'd just been standing. Remembering his training with Kaede, he shadow-spilt in the instant of lag after the Sagita spell was cast and attacked his enemy from two sides.

Helu'man roared as he smashed one Kojirou, only to have the other rake him across the back with it's claws. Invoking the Darkness Sagita again, he sent them after the remaining opponent, only to be confronted this time with not two enemies, but three!

Kotaro attacked again, once more sacrificing his shadow-clones to permit an un-blocked strike at his opponents back. losing the shadow-clones to direct attack drained him, but they also bought him time. Just a little longer, and he'd show this girl-hitting Ma-Jin what he was REALLY capable of as a Master of Inugami!

Bekus, still stunned, looked up from where she lay and saw her cousin readying a petrification attack. Heart-sick over the waste the last two years of her life had been, hoping only that Kojirou would remember her, she rose to her feet and rushed out to intercept the attack.

"Bekus! NO!" Kotaro saw the Ma-Jin girl rushing out to intercept an attack he could have easily dodged. Apparently unconcerned, the big Ma-Jin would have petrified Bekus anyway if Natsumi hadn't suddenly grabbed one of his legs, and sank her teeth into his hamstring. Shouting in pain as the petrification attack shorted out, he swung wildly at Natsumi, tearing her uniform, but otherwise leaving her seemingly unharmed. Bekus hesitated for a moment, then suddenly seemed to find herself, and rushed forward to kick the big Ma-Jin in his shin.

Helu'man knocked Bekus aside again, then reached down to grab the idiot clinging to his ankle and flung her aside as well. Turning back to Kojirou, he found the Hanyou kneeling in a position of summoning.

"INUGAMI! TWENTY-NINE SPIRITS COME FORTH!"

Natsumi, dazed by being thrown against a wall, watched as a mob of dogs rushed out of Kotaro's shadow and attacked the big Ma-Jin guy. She'd known he was different, ever since he'd changed from a dog to a boy in her dorm room. This display however, this kind of display frightened her a little, and also made her understand how foolish she'd been to worry about his safety. Biting, scratching and howling, Kotaro's shadowy dogs pushed the big Ma-Jin guy back towards the suite's balcony until he hit the rail, and went backwards over it.

"RETURN!" Kotaro could see Natsumi stirring as the dog spirits re-entered his shadow, so he went over to check on the unmoving Bekus.

Natsumi snorted with suddenly returned jealousy. Looking towards the balcony, she got up and walked over, drawn by a morbid curiosity to see what had happened to Kotaro's opponent. Just as she reached the railing, the scared, bloody Ma-Jin man reached up to grab what was left of her maid uniform. She barely had time to shriek as he slipped and fell, bending her painfully across the balcony rail and nearly taking her with him. Unable to scream, she flailed at the increasingly demonic looking Ma-Jin with one hand, while she tried to keep from being pulled completely over the side with the other. Just as both her feet left the ground, Kotaro was there, leaning out over the railing and punching the Ma-Jin in the face.

"I.."

Kotaro punched again.

"...have had..."

Another punch, stunning the Ma-Jin and bloodying his nose.

"...enough of..."

One more, and the Ma-Jin's grip on her uniform began to fail.

"...YOU!"

Kotaro delivered one last punch just as part of Natsumi's uniform tore away. A look of disbelief on his face, the Ma-Jin fell down to the next verandah level, scattering several customers and a debt-slave waitress when he smashed into that group of people's table.

Finally relaxing, Kotaro lay against Natsumi for a moment until a scream drew his attention back into the destroyed suite.

Natsumi turned and realized several things as she saw Ako fall over in a faint. Bekus, her uniform ruined, was lying unconscious on the floor in the middle of a wrecked room. Kotaro, back to his normal teen form, was leaning up against her also ruined uniform covered body,.. in a position that suggested he'd just...

Natsumi didn't know if she should just scream and push Kotaro away, or simply faint like Ako... "Kotaro... I think you'd better move before..."

The sound of a deep, outraged roar came from the suite's doorway.

("TOO LATE!")

Natsumi hadn't seen fear in Kotaro's eyes over the last few minutes like she saw in them now, as her Ku-Jin boss Mama, teeth and claws bared, rushed impossibly fast across the room and grabbed him by the back of his head.

"WE LET YOU TWO HAVE NEARLY UNFETTERED ACCESS TO THREE GIRLS BECAUSE THEY'RE YOUR FRIENDS, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?"

Kotaro didn't really understand why the Ku-Jin Mama was so angry. Hadn't he just saved Natsumi and Bekus? All he did understand was that Mama was about to tear him apart. He was preparing himself to fight the big Ku-Jin woman, out of pure self-defense, when Natsumi suddenly grabbed the arm he was being held with.

"Mama stop! Kojirou saved us! He didn't do ANYTHING else! Natsumi glanced over at Kotaro's confused expression and sighed mentally. _("I'm not sure he would even know HOW to do 'anything else!'")_ Turning back to Mama, she flushed and struggled to hold up what was left of her uniform.

Mama looked down at Natsumi, then back at the still groggy but finally sitting up Bekus. Neither girl's state of dress spoke well in Kojirou's defense, but his look as he held still in her hand was more angry and afraid then guilty, so she relaxed and gently set him down. After having sent Ako to find out why Natsumi and Bekus were taking so long to come back from break, then going to investigate herself after a customer complained about sounds of fighting coming from a room above his table, she realized this situation was more complex than just an out of control Prize-fighter beating up and forcing himself on a couple of debt-slaves. "I think we're going to have to have a talk..."

(-)

Akira heard about the disturbance involving Kojirou from an hysterical Nek-Jin waitress who had nearly been killed by a falling body. Prevented from seeing her friends, she was beside herself with worry until the next day, when she was called in to Chairman Dolnegus's office to tell her small part in the story. Now, she watched with growing anger as Dolnegus told Bekus without remorse that she would be responsible for all the damage and healing expenses for herself, Natsumi and Kojirou. Even with testimony from the three people in the room, as well as Mama, someone had to pay, and since her cousin had vanished before he could be captured, she was it. ("_Heartless jerk! She just had a few days left!")_ Watching Bekus, already hurt by her cousin's betrayal, start to cry, she remembered something she'd read in her father's journal; _("Never pass up an opportunity to help a friend Akira, even if you may never see them again.")_ She barely knew Bekus. The Ma-Jin girl had been all but hostile to her just a few days ago. Her normal preference was to be someone who helped others from the sidelines, now, the thought that Bekus would be trapped in this place two more years strained her sense of justice beyond the breaking point.

"Chairman Dolnegus!"

Silence descended upon the office as Akira stepped forward and placed a palm against her chest. "Please give Bekus debt to me!" That produced a collective gasp from everyone in the room, except Chairman Dolnegus. _("Fight's on! You greedy cheapskate!")_

Dolnegus felt his eyes narrow as the tall, black-haired girl he'd picked up in Hecates unflinchingly tried to stare him down. _("What are you up to? My proud little debt-slave?")_

Akira held her ground and snapped her hand out in a 'Don't move!' stopping gesture when she heard Kotaro start to step forward. "How can you possibly expect Bekus to be responsible for what happened, when she told her cousin repeatedly to go away?" _("Seeing to it you don't condemn an innocent girl for two more years, 'Chairman' Dolnegus!")_

Dolnegus straightened up and lowered his cowl. So. Here it was. The confrontation he'd expected from this girl ever since he'd seen the hate in her eyes back in Hecates. _("Such determination! I wonder how far she's willing to take this?")_ "Everyone out. Mama, you stay. Tosaka, you and your two companions leave as well. No one enters this office until I say so."

Kotaro had started towards Akira to quiet her down, but the hand gesture to stay put, even as she kept her eyes locked on Dolnegus, told him a kind of battle he couldn't help her with had just begun.

Covering his Van-Dyke beard with folded hands, Dolnegus watched Akira over his square-framed glasses as the Ostian refugee-turned-general helper and guard Tosaka herded everyone out of the room, then closed the door as he left. "You already owe a significant portion of one-million Drachma, Miss Okochi. Why would you take on more debt just for a girl you hardly know?"

Akira kept her gaze steady and brought herself to a posture of attention. "Chairman Dolnegus. I concede my original debt to you, whatever else I may feel, because you did save Ako's life." Dolnegus dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement. "However, I cannot see anything but greed in your assigning of more debt to Bekus, when she only has a few days left in her original contract!"

Dolnegus wondered again where Akira Okochi wanted to take her protest. No matter how she 'felt,' she really wasn't dealing from a position of strength. "As one of my debt-slaves, it is not your place to tell me what I may do with another of my debt-slaves. I therefore reject your, 'request.'"

Akira heard the expected words and suddenly felt an amazing calmness come over her. _("Why am I doing this? He's right. I hardly know Bekus.")_ Even considering what might happen next, the answer was still obvious. _("Because what he's doing is WRONG! And I won't let him get away with it! Even if I have to...")_

"AKIRA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Dolnegus signaled his Ku-Jin debt-slave supervisor to stay back as Akira reached up to slip two fingers under her slave-collar. "You're willing to gamble your life, Miss Okochi, that you'll change my mind?"

Akira felt as if every emotion had left her body. With her heart racing, and the sound of blood roaring in her ears, it took every bit of self-control she possessed to keep her voice steady and her attention focused on Chairman Dolnegus. "No. You're gambling 'your' life that after Kojirou hears the bang, you'll be able to stop him after he breaks in here."

Dolnegus actually flinched as Akira Okochi's eyes became those of one who thought themselves already dead. If she was invoking Kojirou Oogami's name as part of her gambit, then she and the talented prize-fighter waiting outside his office door were closer than originally thought.

Reputation was a powerful thing. It had kept anyone except Katrina Adenaur of Ariadne from challenging him openly for nearly ten years. Now, he was being confronted by a mundane debt-slave willing to use the only weapon she had in an attempt to change his mind. Most fascinating. As well as exciting. He began to smile, and that actually made Akira Okochi flinch just the tiniest bit. She couldn't know it, but there was more power in her threat than she probably thought. He'd not been in a real fight for over five years. He was out of practice. It was actually quite likely, even with Mama's help, that he wouldn't be able to prevent his own death at the hands of Akira Okochi's talented young Inu-Jin friend.

Akira Okochi's plain, intestinal fortitude was a different kind of strength that was also impressive. He could use his Master control crystal and simply disable her, but the determination to have her way, along with a willingness to pay the ultimate price, reminded him of an equally determined young mage he'd known only as 'Hisao,' from twenty years ago during the war. Well then, she would still have a lesser price to pay, but he would give in to her 'demand.' "Well played Miss Okochi!" Now he relaxed and began to laugh. "Well played indeed!"

Akira watched Dolnegus take up a handkerchief to wipe at his tears of amusement. Emotion began to flowing back into her, starting out as trickle, then turning into a torrent that left her nearly numb from it's intensity. Realizing she'd won, she let her hand fall limply aside.

Dolnegus pulled the Master control crystal from it's pocket in his robe. "Since Bekus had no possible control over her cousin's actions, I have decided to forgive her entire debt, including the small remaining original amount."

Akira nodded shallowly, seeing the crystal and knowing what it meant for her.

Dolnegus watched Akira steel herself, and his respect for her grew another notch. "Never speak of what just happened. EVER. Do I make myself clear, Miss Okochi?" After Akira nodded, he turned to Mama. "Bring everyone back in."

Akira watched her friends re-enter the room. All of them gave her questioning looks, but she remained silent, and only shook her head.

Dolnegus gave Akira a slight nod of approval at her keeping of the bargain, then held out his control crystal. "Libero Bekus Herrmann."

Bekus heard a click and felt her Slave-collar fall away. She reached up to touch her slightly pale neck, then fainted and joined the collar on the floor.

Dolnegus nodded as Mama knelt to examine Bekus. Turning to face Kojirou Oogami, he pointed at Akira with the crystal. "Your friend, Miss Okochi, has been insubordinate. Since discipline must be maintained, she is to be punished. You WILL NOT interfere."

Kotaro clenched his fists and gave Akira another worried look, but she just shook her head again.

Dolnegus held out the crystal once more. "Plecto Akira Okochi."

Akira locked her knees and braced herself as the slave collar flashed and began delivering powerful shocks to her body. She'd been surprised before, but this time she swore she'd not fall. As Ako fainted and Natsumi buried her face in Kotaro's shoulder, she began shouting out her agony, but stayed standing and kept her eyes locked on Chairman Dolnegus.

Dolnegus kept Akira going longer than he normally would have for simple defiance. Her successful challenge of his authority demanded it. In addition, her proud nature and apparent toughness intrigued him, so he continued testing her until it was obvious she was about to collapse.

Akira staggered and nearly fell when her punishment finally ended. Brushing away Kojirou and Mama's whispered offers of assistance, she straightened up and faced Dolnegus again. "Wi... Will tha..." Taking a deep breath, she slowly brought her heels together and stood facing Dolnegus in a position of slightly unsteady attention. "Will that be all, Sir?"

Dolnegus silently returned Akira's still defiant look with one of sincere respect, and with that, she finally relaxed. "Yes Miss Okochi. See to it that this never happens again." After closing his eyes for a moment, he looked up and addressed his debt-slave supervisor. "Mama. Since Miss Okochi, Miss Murakami, and Miss Izumi were all involved in a most trying disturbance caused by a customer, they are dismissed to permit rest and recovery for the remainder of today and tomorrow. See to it that their accounts receive the appropriate compensation." Turning slightly, he made a hand motion to Tosaka. "Please move Mister Oogami and Mister Springfield's things to a new room. Closer to their three friends if possible."

Tosaka mumbled something about 'unfair privileges' under his breath, which earned him a sharp look from both Chairman Dolnegus and Mama. After shaking his head and quickly bowing to acknowledge the order, he turned and lead the way out of the office.

Mama watched as Tosaka's tall friend picked up Bekus and carried her from the room. When she and Dolnegus were finally alone, she gave him a questioning look. "Sir?"

Dolnegus took his Master control crystal out again. As Mama waited for him to say something, he began to stare into it thoughtfully. "I know they're inexperienced, but please add Miss Okochi and her two friends to the group we'll be taking to Ostia."

Mama bowed to Dolnegus. "Yes Sir." When he continued to stare into his crystal without giving another order, she bowed again, and was starting to leave when his male Su-Jin secretary burst into the office.

"CHAIRMAN DOLNEGUS! THERE'S BIG TROUBLE!"

Dolnegus and Mama both groaned. If trouble came in threes, then here was number three. Right on time.

(-)

Tosaka shook his head as he and his two friends deposited Akira, who had collapsed outside Chairman Dolnegus's office, Ako, and Bekus on the bed in Kojirou's new room. Since one was now free, and the others granted unprecedented time off, they could all stay here until they wanted to get up. Surprised by the Chairman's unexpected reversal, he looked at Akira Okochi lying there on the bed, and wondered what exactly had happened in the Chairman's office. ("_That Nagi 'kid' is bad enough! I wonder what other kinds of trouble the Boss might have brought on himself by picking those three up in Hecates?")_ He nodded to the smart-mouthed Inu-Jin jerk that kept calling him 'Rooster-Head,' then lead his friends out and closed the door.

Kotaro let out a sigh, then went to see what was in the new suite's kitchen as Natsumi made sure the three unconscious girls were comfortable. He was sorting through several possible options when he heard the HD Viewer come on, and Natsumi began shouting excitedly.

"Kotaro! Come quick! Kazumi's on the viewer!"

Rushing out of the kitchen, he saw some kind of ship, fighting a big summoned spirit somewhere on a night-darkened ocean. As the marquee 'Battle in Granicus Gulf!' scrolled across the bottom of the screen, Kazumi Asakura was providing a voice-over.

"Once again, this is fresh video from Granicus Gulf, where the Estimated Prophet of Ariadne was attacked by a rogue Sukunai no Kami!"

Kotaro watched as the ship poured an immense and continuous volume of what seemed to be Sagita Magica shots into it's enemy. There was a brief pause when the ship was hit by the summoned spirit's magical energy beam attack, but the storm of tracers quickly resumed.

"Such a fierce battle! This reporter had no idea who would win!"

Natsumi gasped as the ship seemed to explode, then gave several excited claps as it emerged from the flames damaged, but still afloat.

"In the end, Estimated Prophet emerged victorious! How exciting and fortunate! Who knows what kind of havoc might have been wrought on the nearby cities of Borea or Granicus if the Sukunai no Kami had not been stopped!"

Kotaro was beginning to have the feeling Kazumi was talking-up an admittedly interesting battle just to cover something else.

"This reporter does not know the full details of possible casualties on the victorious ship, but she does know that the three members of a literary study group traveling on the Estimated Prophet for the purpose of research are safe, and should arrive with the ship in Granicus City tomorrow."

Kotaro tried to remain calm, but his tail began to wag excitedly.

"This is Kasayo McDowell, freelance reporter, bringing you this story through your KitNews affiliate in Granicus City!"

Kotaro started to turn towards Natsumi, but she had already jumped up, and had him around the neck.

"It's the Library Trio Kotaro! It has to be! Kazumi's found Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna!"

Kotaro felt excitement as well, but Natsumi hanging off his neck made him nervous. Taking hold of her shoulders, he tried to keep her from getting any friendlier. "Please! Stop being so clingy!"

Natsumi flushed. Suddenly remembering the hunky 'Kojirou' was just the scrawny Kotaro, she let him go and stepped away. "Anyway, since we have tomorrow off, I'm going to go ask Mama for permission to go meet them!"

Kotaro reached up to scratch his ear as Natsumi ran out of the suite, then glanced briefly over at the three maid-uniformed girls asleep on the suite's bed. He doubted anything could happen to them while he was here, so he retrieved a snack and a drink from the suite's kitchen, then went and sat down on the couch placed in front of the HD Viewer. "I wonder if there's any good replays or fights on the viewer right now?"

(-)

Natsumi Murakami stood near the entrance to the Granicus City arena's, chatting with her friend Akira Okochi, and Akira's friend Bekus. Around them, people came and went from the arena's, several of them waving greetings to various of the three of them as they passed by.

Bekus was showing Akira the arena program book with Kojirou's autograph when Natsumi noticed a tall person, dressed all in black leather, walking towards them around the curve of the arena's structure. As the person drew closer, she felt a slight chill, then suddenly realized who the person was. "YOU! You're the one who broke into my room and kidnapped Chizuru!"

Bekus looked at Natsumi, then turned to see the tall man dressed in leather just as he removed his hat. "Grandfather!"

Natsumi stared, open-mouthed, as Bekus ran over to hug the big German guy who'd caused so much trouble over Kotaro. "You're..."

Wilhelm Joseph von Herrmann smiled at Chizuru Naba's freckle-faced roommate. "Good day Miss Murakami. Please forgive my previous rudeness, since that involved a job. I'm freelance at the moment, so there'll be no trouble."

Bekus looked up at her grandfather. "You know Natsumi?"

Natsumi started shaking and pointing at Bekus's grandfather. "He beat up my brother, knocked out Ayaka, and kidnapped Chizuru! He's a bad man!"

Akira started looking around for water to use as a weapon, then took a defensive stance when she couldn't find any.

Bekus stepped back and began pouting at her grandfather. "So THAT'S where you've been the last seven years! You let yourself get summoned again!"

Wilhelm put his hand behind his neck and started laughing nervously. "Well! I wasn't paying attention, and they kind of got me!" Looking back down at his granddaughter, he gave a contented sigh. "Anyway, your father had unavoidable business, so I came to pick you up Bekus."

Bekus pouted again, then smiled and gave her grandfather another hug. "That's okay! I've not seen you for so long!" Turning back to Natsumi, she reached out and shook the red-head's hand, then Akira's. "Thanks Akira. I don't know what you did to convince Chairman Dolnegus to let me go, but I'll never forget you because of it!"

Akira returned Bekus handshake. "You're welcome!" After a brief glance up at the side of the arena, she returned her gaze to the dark-skinned Ma-Jin. "I guess I'm here for a while, so let me know where you are when you get settled."

Bekus nodded, tears in her eyes, then pulled Akira into a strong embrace. Stepping back, she looked over Akira and Natsumi one more time. "Stay well you two. You and all your friends." Bowing, she rose back up, then turned and started walking away.

Wilhelm Joseph von Herrmann replaced and tipped his hat. "Good day, Ladies."

Akira watched the two Ma-Jin with a feeling of longing as they walked away. Bekus was clinging to her grandfather's arm, begging him to take her to Ostia for the celebration that would happen there. Turning to Natsumi, she recognized the look on the freckle-faced girl's face, and reached up to place a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Natsumi. That'll be us some day. Professor Springfield won't let us down."

Natsumi nodded and sighed. "Let's go get Kotaro, and go meet the library girls."

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Phlippir the Iru-Jin. Poor guy. A washed up star from an old Magic World adventure show.**

**Kotaro's arena program book. They're in a stadium. Of course there's program books. (Filled with heaps of advertisements!)**

**Inugami.**

**Things are a bit more complex than this, but essentially an Inugami is created by burying a dog up to it's neck, starving it for three days, then killing it in various gruesome ways. The dog then becomes a spirit bound to the one who killed it.**

**Though if mistakes are made, the spirit can turn on it's creator.**

**Makes a person wonder about Kotaro, considering he's half dog-demon. However, considering also the Inugami that attacked Asuna in Kyoto were rather laid-back, perhaps Kotaro has collected a number of 'free' Inugami who are willing to cooperate with him?**

**Kotaro probably never saw that movie, who's first part is great, but who's second part stinks.**

**'Nishin-Martini.' (Japanese.) A Herring Martini.**

**'nom-de-guerre.' (French.) 'War-name,' or 'false-name.'**

**"Libero Bekus Herrmann." (Latin.) 'Release Bekus Herrmann.'**

**"Plecto Akira Okochi." (Latin.) 'Punish Akira Okochi.**

**'HD viewer.' Television.**

**See 'Chapter 06 - A Swimmer, A Cat-Girl Nurse,' for previous references to 'Hisao.'**

**Poor Kotaro. A feast before him and he's too young to even know it! Good thing this is a 'T' rated story and not an Eroge Dating-Sim!**

**Mahora's Paparazzi strikes! Her first story ever on a big-time news network!**

**What? 'Demons' can't have families to?" (They gotta' reproduce somehow. Otherwise where did Se-chan and Kota-kun come from?)**

**Chapter 19: 'Three Blades and a Maiden.'**


	19. Chap 19: Of Shinmei Ryu and Maiden

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

My preference is to NOT use honorifics. I make partial exception in this chapter due to the nature of the character's relationships.

Warning: Raciness and things that aren't nice in this chapter.

"Our loyalty given first to our duty, then to each other..."  
-Excerpt from Kyoto Shinmei-Ryu graduate's pledge.

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Nineteen: Of Shinmei-Ryu and Maiden.

(-)

Three days went by with only the barest amount of rest.

Konoka Konoe came down in the middle of a disaster. A huge storm spawning an appropriately massive whirlwind had just passed over the city of Nyandom. Damage in the city itself was limited, but outlying areas had been severely battered, and her appearance coincided with the arrival of the first casualties at what passed for Nyandom's hospital.

Most of a day passed before Nyandom's chief magical healer even realized she was assisting him. Part of another before he gave her Tradespeak, then left her to do as she had been, dealing with those less seriously injured, children and smaller animals. By the middle of the third day, the healer was exhausted, and had gone home to rest. Konoka was left all alone with the responsibility of dealing with the few remaining casualties still drifting in from remote area's.

After no new casualties had appeared in several hours, Konoka Konoe found herself beginning to doze off on a rustic, vine-weave couch in the healer's office as the third day drew to a close. Just as her chin touched the Onmyoji robes of her Pactio Artifact, the clarion call to duty came once again.

"Lady Konoe! Some herdsmen found another injured person in the mountains yesterday! They're just now getting here with her!"

Konoka staggered to her feet as a pair of rough-looking Ku-Jin men brought someone in on a makeshift stretcher. Straightening her robes once more, she began gathering her last reserves of energy, and prayed this casualty would finally be the last.

Exhausted beyond belief, Konoka only saw another person needing her help. Not even that the person was lying face down because of their wings aroused her attention. Several families of To-Jin bird-people lived near Nyandom, and she'd treated two already. Not until after carefully performing an initial magical examination of the unconscious person's obviously broken leg, then raising a battered wing to look at the rest of their body, did she realize who was actually on the stretcher...

"Se-chan!"

(-)

Setsuna Sakurazaki stood as she had been born beneath a waterfall in a mountain grotto near the city of Nyandom. Flexing and shaking her shoulders, she used the refreshing spray of water to rinse several days accumulation of dirt and sweat from her wings. Normally kept hidden, her presence in the Magic World allowed more freedom to leave them out, and at her charge Konoka Konoe's request, she had reluctantly started doing so.

Confirmation by HD Viewer of the presence of Class 3A's Professor Springfield in Granicus City, along with letters sent and received, had eased Setsuna's worries over staying in Nyandom somewhat. At first, despite both of them being listed as wanted criminals, Konoka had wanted to stay to make sure of the proper healing of patients from the same storm that had dashed her to ground after the Megalo-Mesembrian Gate Port incident. Then had come a young, foolish dragon, raiding the farms still recovering from the storm. Setsuna had volunteered to help Nyandom's residents dispose of the menace as payment for the protection the city was giving the two of them. After nearly a week of tracking, watching and waiting, the dragon had been cornered and dealt with. Next came several parties of bounty-hunters. Lured by the rumors of two fat bounties near Nyandom, they sought to collect those bounties. Most went away disappointed, a few, unconvinced by the citizens of Nyandom claiming there was; 'No-one of that sort around here!' had to be dealt with appropriately. (Those citizens, being most unwilling to turn on their benefactors, had once surrounded a large group of bounty-hunters bent on overwhelming Setsuna and thrashed them severely!) After that, it simply became easier to stay in Nyandom, than to go to Granicus City, then come BACK to the Ala Alba's eventual gathering point in the old capitol of Ostia.

Turning slightly, Setsuna saw the reason she was selfishly happy to stay in Nyandom, even if just for a little bit longer.

_("A peach...")_

Konoka Konoe stood a short distance away, leaning over and washing her hair in the same pool of water Setsuna now bathed in. The image the Konoe Heiress's posture presented made her turn away blushing. She had her duty as Konoka's guardian, and there was no time for any impure thoughts! Still... maybe one or two were okay, and staying put at least gave the two of them time to be alone together...

When Konoka wasn't helping Nyandom's healer, or amusing the city's residents by telling fortunes, and Setsuna wasn't checking out the rare rumor of a 3A classmate or helping deal with bandits or the occasional single bounty-hunter, the two of them could hide in this little hidden paradise, talk casually, watch the sun set over the nearby mountains together, or simply sit and enjoy each other's company. Life away from the Ala Alba would come to an end soon enough, but until it did, she intended to make as many summer memories with 'HER' Ojou-sama as she possibly could!

Konoka Konoe finished rinsing her hair and turned to watch Setsuna Sakurazaki out of the corner of her eye. Her 'Se-chan' had reacted as expected to her deliberate teasing, and was busily shaking the water from her amusingly water-soaked wings to distract herself from what she'd seen. _("Se-chan! You're so cute when you blush!")_

Setsuna was back to her best form now, thanks to the personal and loving attention of her 'Ojou-sama.' She had come in to Nyandom with a broken leg and smashed feathers, but after more than a week of work, had been able to fly again. Long and loud had been her protests over the attention Konoka lavished on her, but she could see the longing for closeness in her guardian's eyes, and was perfectly willing to provide it. Clucking her tongue and shaking her head at Setsuna's protests, she had simply continued her ministrations. Under the guidance of a matronly To-Jin resident of Nyandom, she slowly and carefully preened and healed each of her 'Se-chan's' feathers until all were perfect again.

Much to her distress, Setsuna had promptly gone out to help the residents of Nyandom deal with a marauding dragon.

Nyandom's Magistrate and the city's citizens kept Konoka safe, but she wanted SETSUNA to keep her safe!

An entire week alone without her 'Se-chan!'

She spent the time helping Nyandom's healer check up on those injured in the storm, tending the various hurts of children both large and small, telling fortunes, worrying about Setsuna and praying for her safe return.

That return was the first time she actually became angry at Setsuna.

Setsuna nearly single-handedly dealt with the dragon, but she also came back with her feathers damaged again. Setsuna expected Konoka to be happy about her successfully helping to deal with so dangerous a menace as a dragon, but instead, she had promptly blown up at the shocked girl.

Why did Setsuna take such risks? Did she think so little of herself? What would she have done if that dragon had seriously hurt or even killed her? Did she not understand that her 'Kono-chan' wanted to be with her always?

For the first time ever, after Konoka threw her arms around Setsuna and began sobbing into the winged girl's shoulder, 'Se-chan' had returned the embrace, stroking her hair and promising to be more considerate in the future.

Konoka finished wringing the water out of her hair, then climbed out of the waterfall pool and onto the surrounding rocks. She quickly picked up a towel and dried her hair, then wrapped the towel around her chest. Just as she turned to wave at Setsuna, someone seized her from behind, covering her mouth and preventing anything but a short squeak from escaping as they pulled her further down and behind the rocks.

(-)

She was Kyoto Shinmei-Ryu. Trained to fight. Either working Free-lance as a mercenary, or as Guardian for an Onmyou-user, her life was dedicated to battle.

Generally speaking, Shinmei-Ryu worked for what might be considered the 'Forces of Light,' but that wasn't actually a hard rule...

During her training, she was constantly being compared to another student one-year ahead of her.

Master Aoyama never made such mistakes, but other instructors and students would say things like;

_"Her technique is excellent, but that other student is better."_

Or;

_"She can complete her exercises in superb form, faster than anyone else, but that other student has better form, and is faster still."_

And;

_"She works hard, but that other student works harder still."_

"But."

She hated that word.

Sure she was an orphan, just like that 'other student.'

"BUT!"

Never was she praised in the manner that 'other student' was.

Never were her efforts good enough to be called; 'The best!'

She was always second best.

Master Aoyama was the only one who praised her sincerely for all the effort she put into her training.

Master Aoyama saw her pain, and tried to council her that unless she conquered the stigma she felt at being second best after 'that student,' she would never truly understand what it meant to be Shinmei-Ryu.

Master Aoyama eventually arranged her first job, even before she formally completed her training.

_"You must go and challenge your personal demons, and the only way to do so will be in opposition to she who vexes you so."_

Presenting as she did so weapons matching the style of fighting she knew her student preferred, the long blade 'Tairitsu,' and the short blade 'Ukeire,' Master Aoyama had sent her out with one last cryptic comment;

_"Go now. Find your deserved victory in those blades. Along whichever path their fate lies, so lies yours."_

With what amounted to tacit permission for open conflict with 'that student,' she went to meet her first employer.

Unfortunately, her assignment as a guard for Chigusa Amagasaki ended badly. She escaped, but Chigusa was imprisoned by the authorities of the Kansai Magic Association.

Restrictions on her actions, based on Chigusa's goals, had prevented any real chance to challenge 'that student.'

Master Aoyama met her when she tried to return to the Shinmei-Ryu.

No words passed between them. Master Aoyama's eyes said everything.

She had failed.

Even if Chigusa Amagasaki had been arrested by the very Magic Association the Shinmei-Ryu normally worked for, it mattered not. She had failed to protect the mage she had been assigned to. A most mortal sin for ANY Shinmei-Ryu.

Her fault, 'that student's' fault, it mattered not. She had lost herself in battle against 'that student's' associates and FAILED in her primary duty...

Master Aoyama refused to permit traveling the easiest path to expunge the dishonor she'd brought to the Shinmei-Ryu. Snorting derisively, Master Aoyama had wondered if she even had any shame. That left only one choice, she must strive for redemption. Even if it meant traveling along the path of darkness.

Too weak for the moment to single-handedly free Chigusa from the Kansai Magic Association, she turned to another of Chigusa's helpers during the Kyoto incident as a potential, temporary employer.

Fate Averruncus seemed from his actions to be a decisive, competent mage. Since he had spoken of being in conflict with those 'that student' was involved with, she saw an opportunity to train involving her still simmering resentment, and offered him her services.

Thus began a period of waiting, study, and practice. Chopping up those robots at Mahora Fest, something she did on her own apart from duties Fate assigned her, had been a most wonderfully cathartic release of pent up energy. Caution and prudence, learned as a result of her previous failure, along with the indirect interference of a person named Chao Lingshen, kept her from challenging 'that student,' but there would surely be other opportunities.

Despite his promises, her conditional loyalty to Fate Averruncus suffered a severe blow when he suddenly announced they would be going to the Magic World to stay for an indefinite period of time.

What of her desires? She served him out of the promise of battle with 'that student!' For the training needed to make herself strong enough to free Chigusa Amagasaki! Not so she could rot on some other world while her life's obsessions went unfulfilled!

'Fate,' as it were, was both cruel and kind. It compelled her to go with Fate Averruncus, but it also brought 'that student' to the Magic World as well. After Fate deliberately sabotaged the transfer system between the worlds, 'that student' was trapped there with her, with no possible chance for escape.

She would remain loyal to 'Master Fate,' for now, but only because it still partially served her purposes.

After a rough period of adjustment to the Magic world, the chance to openly pursue 'that student' finally came.

If she could not help Chigusa Amagasaki for now? Then she would pursue her older obsession with her whole heart.

She would make sure the other principles remained focused elsewhere. Then, when the time was right, she would settle things once and for all with her 'Setsuna Sempai.'

(-)

"se-mmphh...!"

Setsuna looked back towards Konoka at the sound of a barely audible gasp. Ripples traveled out from where Konoka had obviously left the water, but there was no other sign of the chocolate-haired girl's presence.

With the chill of fear making feathers on her wing-roots stand on end, Setsuna began wading rapidly towards the place where Konoka should be. "KONOKA OJOU-SAMA!"

"se-ermph!"

Setsuna looked to where her sword Yunagi lay on the rocks near two piles of folded clothes. _("There shouldn't be any trouble out here! This place is nearly impossible to find...")_ A sudden breeze, rustling the feathers of her wings, provided the answer by reminding her of the one thing, directly related to her ancestry, she should never have forgotten about the Magic World. _("...unless they can fly!")_

Rushing forward, Setsuna leapt from the water, seized and unsheathed Yunagi, and came down on the other side of the rocks ready for a fight all in one smooth motion.

'chmp!'

"OUCH!"

"SE-CHAN! RUN!"

_Crow Tribesmen!_

A Crow Tribesmen holding Konoka stopped shaking his hand and quickly grabbed her around the throat. "Drop your blade Hanyou! I don't want to hurt your friend, but I'll wring her pretty little neck if you don't cooperate!"

Setsuna was tensing up to attack anyway when the four Crow Tribesmen surrounding Konoka were joined in a rush of feathered wings by nearly two-dozen more. All were heavily armed, mostly with the huge blades Crow Tribesmen seemed to prefer, some with huge, knobbed war clubs. If Konoka were free, she would still fight, but any one of the Crow Tribesmen were capable of doing fatal harm to her friend before it would be possible to stop them all.

Well then, she knew why they were here. Her wings. Her _WHITE_wings. A color taken as a bad omen by Crow Tribesmen. Long ago, when she was still a child, a Crow Tribesmen had cornered her outside of the Kansai Magic Association and told her what would happen if she ever came to the land of her father. She had forgotten that warning in the joy of the moment, and now there was a price to be paid. However, if Konoka survived, so would she. Therefore the decision to surrender and not risk injury to her friend was easy. "Do you swear by what little honor you have that Lady Konoe will not be harmed?"

Still wary, lest Setsuna try some surprise gambit, the Crow Tribesmen holding Konoka nodded. "Of course! Our conflict is with you, Hanyou whelp, not with the Konoe family! Fail to cooperate though, and we won't hesitate to harm her!"

Setsuna looked at Konoka's fear-filled eyes and regretfully remembered her promise to be more considerate of Konoka's feelings. _("Konoka's not going to be happy when she realizes what's about to happen...)_ Sheathing Yunagi, she tossed it gently to a nearby Crow Tribesman, "Do your worst!"

Konoka's captor gave a flick of his beak, and four other Crow Tribesmen rushed forward to pin Setsuna face-down across a large boulder. Handing Konoka to another tribesmen, he then came forward and roughly lifted Setsuna's chin so he could look into her still defiant eyes. "You should have stayed in your mother's world, you 'white-winged' affront to the Crow Tribe! By coming here, you just made yourself fair-game for what a Hanyou whelp like you deserves!"

Setsuna glared up at someone who in all likelihood was a relative of her father, then suddenly opened her mouth and bit down hard enough on his thumb to draw blood.

Yelling in pain for the second time, the Crow Tribesmen back-handed Setsuna to make her release him, then jerked his wounded digit at her wings, "DO IT!"

Konoka saw how the Crow Tribesmen had Setsuna pinned and expected something awful, but when one tribesmen braced his foot on the rock and grabbed hold of one of her Guardian Angel's wings, and another approached with an extremly sharp looking knife, she suddenly realized what they planned to do was far worse than she could have possibly imagined. "SE-CHAN! NO!"

Setsuna looked over her shoulder as Konoka began to fight against the Crow Tribesmen holding her. "Ojou-sama! Stop! I'll be fine, as long as you're not hurt!"

Konoka stopped struggling. "But Se-chan... your beautiful wings..."

Setsuna held Konoka with her most determined look. "Are a sacrifice I'm willing to make, as long as you're safe! They're not here to 'intentionally' kill me! That would transfer the onus of my being a 'Bad Omen' to them! Now be still!"

Konoka stared at Setsuna, tears rapidly starting to stream down her face. "Se-chan..."

Setsuna watched as Konoka nodded and turned away, then looked back up at the two Crow Tribesmen preparing to remove her wings. "Hurry up! I haven't got all day to deal with the hatred all of you feel for me!"

Bracing his foot on the rock once again, the Crow Tribesmen holding Setsuna's wing reset his grip and got ready to pull.

_"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE? 'SEMPAI?'"_

Setsuna looked up as the sound of a familiar voice echoed around the grotto.

_"JUST GIVING UP? WITHOUT ANY KIND OF A FIGHT AT ALL? WHY HAVE I BEEN SO OBSSESSED WITH CHALLENGING YOU, IF YOU'RE THIS 'WEAK,' 'SEMPAI...'"_

Setsuna felt the grip on her limbs weaken as the Crow Tribesmen began looking around in confusion, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

_"I SUPPOSE I SHOULD HELP YOU OUT, 'SEMPAI,' WE ARE BOTH SHINMEI-RYU, AFTER ALL..."_

As the Crow Tribesmen who's hand she'd bitten started shouting orders, Setsuna felt those holding her right side and wing suddenly let her go.

Konoka watched with growing excitement as Setsuna rolled over, using her wings to knock away the Crow Tribesmen holding her left arm. As that tribesmen stumbled and fell back, Setsuna began kicking the one still holding her leg in the face.

Setsuna freed her leg from the Crow Tribesmen holding it, and was crouching to launch herself towards Konoka when a huge, knobbed war club smashed the rock she was standing on. With granite splinters flying everywhere, she dodged a second attack, and a third, before she saw Konoka struggling to escape as her captor reached for a knife. "Ojou-sama!"

Coiling to leap towards Konoka once more, in spite of the risks, she suddenly saw a small cloaked figure wearing a mushroom like cap somersault down from the rocks above to land behind Konoka's captor.

_"ZANMAKEN!"_

There was the flash of twin blades as Setsuna dodged her own attacker once more, and the Crow Tribesmen holding Konoka dissolved in a burst of smoke. Another Crow Tribesmen brought a huge sword down on his fellow tribesmen's attacker, causing Konoka to yelp from the resultant sparks and jump forward a bit, but the chocolate-haired girl's liberator was already gone. Another shout, and that attacker also went up in smoke.

Konoka Konoe watched in amazement as the little twin-blade struck down the Crow Tribesmen holding Setsuna's Yunagi, then delivered that blade into Setsuna's hands.

Yunagi was instantly out of it's sheath, and with a shout, Setsuna's attacker went down in yet another burst of smoke.

Both Shinmei-Ryu began moving so fast it was almost impossible for Konoka to watch them. One would attack and look vulnerable for the briefest of moments, but the other would usually be there to protect an exposed back.

It almost looked like a dance.

One was violent, explosive in her actions, the other calm, precise. Their styles were completely different, but at the same time strangely complementary. Setsuna and this mysterious benefactor worked so well together it began to make Konoka feel jealous. She wanted to meld like this with Setsuna, work this closely with Setsuna, be this complementary to Setsuna, and not be just a burden.

As a third Crow Tribesmen attempting to attack her was struck down practically at her feet, Konoka realized her previous analogy also fit in another way. She was a Maypole around which her two defenders danced. They would only go out so far, never beyond some invisible line, and in that way she was never without an immediate defender, and they not so far apart as to make it impossible to protect each other's back.

_"ZANHAKEN!"_

With a chorus of shouts and an explosion, a boulder Konoka had failed to see one of the remaining Crow Tribesmen throw at her shattered overhead. Crying out in surprise at the mostly harmless rain of gravel, she covered herself with her arms, then looked up to see Setsuna and the twin-blade standing nearly back to back, each pointing a weapon a the few remaining Crow Tribesmen.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Konoka suddenly found herself blushing at the sight in full view before her.

Realizing he and his fellows no longer had any serious chance of achieving their purpose, the Crow Tribesmen who had verbally and physically harassed Setsuna the most signaled the remaining tribesmen to retreat, then pointed a taloned finger at Setsuna. "This isn't over yet, Hanyou! You had your chance to live, and now you've thrown it away! You don't have the protections you did in the Normal World, and there's still a big bounty on your head! I'd watch my back if I were you! One way or another, you're mine!"

Setsuna watched as the leader of her Crow tribesmen tormentors leapt into the air and flew away. Chest still heaving from the exertion of battle, she slowly became aware of the strain in her muscles, as well as the sting of sweat-salt entering the various minor wounds she'd acquired.

Tsukuyomi sheathed both her blades, then turned slightly and suddenly noticed the lean vision of winged beauty standing beside her. Flushed with her battle-fever, it was easy to succumb to another, equally intense feeling... "He's wrong about something Sempai... I intend to be the one who 'conquers' you..."

Setsuna felt a furious blush and a spine-tingling shiver as a gloved hand suddenly started tracing it's way up her bare back. She leapt away, Yunagi at the ready, only to find Tsukuyomi kneeling on one leg at Konoka's feet, holding the surprised girl's hand like some gallant who had just rescued a princess. "O-OJOU-SAMA!"

Tsukuyomi sent a look of multi-intent desire at Setsuna, then returned her attention to Konoka Konoe. "Lady Konoe, if you'll not leave this indecent person who fights unclothed now, would you join me once I best her in battle?"

Konoka looked over at Setsuna, who instantly shrieked and shrank down into a ball covered by wings when she suddenly realized how she'd fought the entire battle. Even her Se-chan's feathers seemed to be blushing as Yunagi snaked out between the concealment they provided to snag a towel from where it still lay folded on a rock near the waterfall pool. Such a reaction just made her Se-chan too cute to leave! "I'm sorry. I thank you for your gallant help, but I won't be parted from my Se-chan!"

Tsukuyomi sighed and patted Konoka's hand. Her mage was Chigusa Amagasaki, but taking Konoka Konoe for her own would be one more way of establishing her superiority over Setsuna. Doing so wasn't that important at the moment, so she stood up to watch with imperfectly concealed disappointment as Setsuna emerged from her feathered dressing-room in a slightly bloodied towel, and not her 'suit.' "Too bad. Perhaps you'll change your mind, but I can see why you might not.'

Setsuna still felt as if her head would explode, but she'd recovered enough dignity and modesty to point her blade at Tsukuyomi. "I hope you weren't responsible for those Crow Tribesmen, that would be low, even for you! If not, then why 'are' you here?"

Tsukuyomi winced as she realized she'd acquired a few wounds of her own. "Perhaps it would be best if we made use of Lady Konoe's services first? I don't want you claiming later that I defeated you just because of previous injuries."

Setsuna observed the blood beginning to stain a tear in Tsukuyomi's clothes over the small girl's ribs, and calmly lowered her blade.

(-)

While Setsuna went a short distance away to get dressed, Konoka, once more clad in the Onmyoji robes of her Artifact, sat in the growing nighttime darkness, tending to her blonde, bespectacled savior Tsukuyomi in the light of a magical fire. While working on the wound over the small girl's ribs, she could see her watching Setsuna with an odd, confused kind of longing. "Tsukuyomi. Do you hate Setsuna?"

Tsukuyomi started, then winced as Konoka began using a water-soaked cloth to clean the wound over her ribs. "NO!" Konoka smiled and continued cleaning the wound. "It's just that it was always; 'You're good, Tsukuyomi, but she is better!' I grew so tired of hearing that I wanted to scream!" Turning to face Konoka, she began venting. "I'm every bit as good as her! Why was it she received so much praise? All I ever really received was a figurative 'pat on the head!'"

Konoka smiled again, unconsciously invoking a different kind of healing and causing Tsukuyomi to turn away, ashamed by her outburst. "Anger management perhaps?"

Tsukuyomi flinched at the truthful sting of Konoka's words. "Anyway, until I fight Setsuna in a proper duel. I'll never know if everyone said she's better because of 'skill,' or 'anger management,' as you say."

Konoka worked carefully and precisely to make sure Tsukuyomi's last wound closed without a scar, then stepped back to put away her artifact while the petite twin-blade re-dressed. "Is there no way I could convince you not to fight?"

Tsukuyomi looked into Konoka Konoe's kind, doe-like eyes, so free from malice, or guile, and had to turn away again. Hating herself for what she was about to do, but knowing no other way to achieve her desired duel with Setsuna, she took a deep breath and faced Konoka again. "Please stop trying to change my mind, Lady Konoe..." Her expression became hard, and that made her gentle healer take a step back. "...Besides! After I deliver the message that was part of the reason I came here... even someone as kind as you may start to hate me..."

Konoka watched as Tsukuyomi pulled out a set of damaged hair ornaments, and a blood-stained Pactio card. She stared at the card, with it's missing name and numbers, until she realized what the little Shinmei-Ryu twin-blade actually held.

_"IIYAAAAAAAHHH! ASUUUNNAAA!"_

Setsuna had just finished tightening her school uniform's tie when she heard Konoka's scream. "Ojou-sama!" She ran out of cover to see Konoka sitting on her knees, shaking her head and shrieking incoherently at the top of her lungs. Tsukuyomi was just standing there. "What did you do!"

Tsukuyomi turned and held out Asuna Kagurazaka's bell-ribbons and Pactio card. "It was a most unfortunate thing. For some reason she followed us when we teleported. There wasn't really any choice, since she attacked first."

Setsuna could only stare at the items Tsukuyomi held, too shocked to even be angry over being informed of a friend's apparent death.

Tsukuyomi stepped up and placed the three items in Setsuna's hand. "Asuna went berserk as soon as she arrived. She beat me and both of Master Fate's mages. She even came close to beating him. If not for a betrayal by her own blood, she would have..."

Setsuna stared at Asuna's smiling face, looking up at her from the nameless Pactio card. Her first friend after Konoka was gone forever. Would never train with her again, laugh with her again, or fight beside her again. That death was something Shinmei-Ryu knew to expect in their line of work didn't make the loss any easier to accept. "As long as she went down fighting, and didn't die a dog's death..."

Tsukuyomi turned away, surprised and overwhelmed by the intensity of the emotion she saw on Setsuna's face. "I think perhaps I should be going..."

Setsuna reached out to stop Tsukuyomi. "No. It's too dangerous to go back to Nyandom in the dark." When Tsukuyomi looked at her questioningly, she just gave the girl's shoulder a small squeeze. "I declare truce. After tomorrow, if we meet, we fight. Now, be at ease."

Tsukuyomi nodded as Setsuna left her and went to comfort Konoka. Wishing momentarily that she had someone who cared so intensely about her, she slowly brought her emotions back under control, and started looking for a place to sleep. While trying to make a minimalistic bed out of Setsuna and Konoka's towels, she knocked over a small pack. Bending down to replace the items that spilled out, she noticed a letter addressed to 'SS' that contained a magical postmark from Granicus City.

Later on, with the stars bright overhead, and the magical fire providing warmth against the night chill, Tsukuyomi woke when she sensed Setsuna slipping out of Konoka's arms. She rose and silently followed the now wings-hidden Setsuna until her Sempai was a discrete distance away from Konoka. Surprisingly, Setsuna began heaving with silent sobs, pouring out her grief and emotional pain through tears and muffled cries until both slowly came to a stop, like the last water running out of a cup. After wiping at her eyes several times, Setsuna returned to Konoka and slipped back into that girl's embrace once more.

Setsuna knew Tsukuyomi had been watching her as the twin blade silently returned to her pallet of towels. She didn't care. Truce was truce. If Tsukuyomi violated it, Grand Master Aoyama would know about it somehow, as she always managed to know such things, and the petite twin-blade would have the devil to pay. Asuna's loss simply had to be dealt with now, in a time when it was possible to easily do so. That way, when the time to fight again came, probably after she and Konoka met Negi and the other Ala Alba survivors in Ostia, she would be ready.

Other 'Ala Alba' survivors...

Pulling Konoka Konoe's tear-stained face closer in to her chest, Setsuna thought about two things as she reached for fleeting sleep. That those idiot gym-club tag-alongs would be made to understand the price of their folly if it was the last thing she did, and that she was going to have to write another letter.

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Shinmei-Ryu: "Gods Cry School." Sword fighting style/school based in Love Hina/Maho Sensei Negima Kyoto.**

**Master Aoyama: Motoko Aoyama, late of Hinata Sou.**

**Grand Master Aoyama: Tsuruko Aoyama. (Retired.) Known by some as 'Tsuruko the Devil.' We won't talk about who she might be married to. CHOUGH.(Personal Favotite: Eishun Konoe.)CHOUGH.**

**'Zanmaken.' "Evil Cutting Sword." Ougi Secret Technique. Used to disperse certain types of spirits/creatures.**

**'Zanhaken.' "Stone Breaking Sword." (I hope!) Hiken Hidden Sword Technique. Used to smash rocks/boulders.**

**Tsukuyomi's blades.**

**'Tairitsu (Long blade.) 'Conflict.'**

**'Ukeire,' (Short Blade.) 'Acceptance.'**

**Both weapon's names have deeper meanings, possibly straight-forward and easy to guess, which will be revealed later.**

**Tsukuyomi didn't register to fight in the 'Mars versus Mahora Mage Order' game, she simply fought. If the Tanaka's took a defense point, she simply went elsewhere to continue fighting until even she was satisfied.**

**Tsukuyomi will ALWAYS be able to find her 'Setsuna Sempai.'**

**Crow Tribesmen. I take them to be, in this case, the beaked-winged guys Setsuna and crew fought at the Kansai Magic Association way back in v06.**

**'Death' for the Crow Tribesmen may not necessarily be literaly that, buy simply dispersal of their bodies until such time as they can reform themselves.**

**Crow Tribesmen must be really good at serching for things...**

**Chapter 20: Princess vs. the Ninja.**


	20. Chap 20: Friends and Enemies

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

Long chapter this time.

(-)

"...for it is the coward's way to suffer a thousand deaths, the brave only one."  
-Unknown. Quoted by Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps: A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Twenty: Friends and Enemies. (Princess vs. the Ninja.)

(-)

Fate Averruncus stood watching as King Enteofushia's armorers outfitted Princess Enteofushia in a set of openly ceremonial but deceptively functional armor. Colored a deep, moonless-night blue-black, the armor provided it's greatest protection to Princess Enteofushia's torso and limb extremities, while leaving her joints protected with less restrictive armored cloth, and thus free for a greater range of motion. A pair of thick, but easily dropable, skirt-like pads, adorned with three interleaved thin plates, protected the outside of her thighs, while two breachclout strips of the thinner armored cloth hung from the front and back of her waist. In addition, as a subtle bit of intimidation to anyone who might look at the armor, every metallic piece, including the minimalistic faceguard, had an eerie undercolor in it's shine. In the right light, that undercolor produced the effect of blood-red flashes of lightning.

Tsukuyomi was out investigating rumors of someone suspected to be the Shinmei-Ryu Setsuna Sakurazaki from Negi Springfield's Class 3A near Nyandom. His blood-thirsty Demon Mage was away on a mission to Elysium. Since two of his regular team were away, Fate had decided that he and his elemental mage, along with Princess Enteofushia, would go to Tengboche, in the Longchamp Mountain Range Southeast of the city of Shangri-La, to deal with the mage suspected by King Enteofushia of being responsible for sending the paper Negi golem recently destroyed by Tsukuyomi. A reluctant ally of the Separatists at best, a powerful enemy at worst, King Enteofushia had decided through simple process of elimination that the mage and Magistrate of Tengboche was the only one capable of producing a paper golem complex enough to bypass all of the security measures meant to stop such things.

With the plans of the Separatists rapidly moving towards their fruition at the old, pre-war Magic World capitol of Ostia, King Enteofushia was sending Fate to investigate, and if necessary, punish that mage for his infidelity to the Separatist cause.

King Enteofushia was decidedly upset his advisor Fate Averruncus insisted on going into possible battle with Princess Enteofushia. Though not originally part of their plans, the unexpected windfall of her presence was the psyhcological effect having 'The Imperial Princess of the Twilight' would bring to the end game, as well as the significant boost in their strength her abilities would provide. He continued watching the princess being readied, then suddenly grew agitataed when he saw the blade the armorers had brought for her to wear. "Fate. Did you select that blade for Princess Enteofushia?"

Fate, outwardly calm as ever, glanced up at King Enteofushia and felt surprise at the look of worry he saw. "I did not. Princess Enteofushia simply walked into the armory and picked it out. Why? Is there something important about it?"

King Enteofushia hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. "No, it just has unusual trim-work, that's all."

Fate resumed watching the armorers tighten Princess Enteofushia into her armor. _("You're a very poor liar when something really upsets you 'King' Enteofushia. I already know the real Enteofushian blood is through Asuna's 'Theotanasia' bloodline. Very interesting. This bears further investigation when I return.")_

Despite it's outwardly heavy look, Princess Enteofushia found the ominous looking armor she wore surprisingly light. Nodding in thanks as her assistants finished and backed away, she took the brief face-guard being held out to her and went over to stand before her emotionless father and equally unreadable guardian. "I'm happy you're finally letting me out Papa! I was beginning to think you were ashamed of me or something!" Lifting up one arm to look at the dragon's-scale-like spines along the forearm gauntlet, she then turned the hand over while flexing her fingers. "This armor is a little unusual for a diplomatic mission though, isn't it?"

King Enteofushia nodded as his daughter went through several range-of-motion exercises. "Are you sure about this Fate? What if something happens?"

Fate remained dispassionate as Princess Enteofushia gave her father an odd look of annoyance. "Then just return to your original plan. It's not as if you expected the Princess to be available when you first created it anyway." Now Princess Enteofushia gave him a slightly angry look, obviously upset she was being talked about like she wasn't there. "Now, if you'd please, King Enteofushia..."

Nodding, King Enteofushia took a half-step forward. "Princess!" Suddenly focused, his daughter turned to face him expectantly. "Asuna Vesperina Teotanasia Enteofushia, 'Combat Mode, Obey Fate Averruncus as your second Master.'"

Princess Enteofushia felt suddenly and completely exhausted, she tried to stay awake, but to no avail. Her eyes glazed over, and she stiffened to a position of attention. "Yes Papa."

King Enteofushia chuckled and beamed in giddiness over the proper functioning of his daughter's imprinted control spells.

Fate glanced casually out of the corner of his eye to see the elemental mage he'd retained nodding from a place of concealment. Giving a slight smile, he turned and indicated for Princess Enteofushia to follow him. "Let's go, Princess Enteofushia. There are important things we need to attend to."

Princess Enteofushia donned her face-guard. Along with the severe braid of her hair, she now wore a look more appropriate to an executioner than a princess. "Yes, Master Fate."

(-)

Tall as she was, the outlandishly-sized, four-pointed shuriken Kaede Nagase carried strapped across her back looked bigger still. Dressed in her Kouga Ninja garb, with the extra handicap of using a talisman marked blindfold to force herself to develop senses beyond the normal, she ran unerringly over and through forested, mountain terrain. Working towards the endgame of a battle two-days old, she completed preparation of her final attack, and awaited the appearance of the enemy.

With a deep, basso roar, an immense, wyvernic-form dragon burst through a line of trees, snapping off the thick boughs in it's path through the shear mass of it's dark leathery body. Spotting Kaede, the dragon gave a triumphant roar and leapt in pursuit with the obvious intent of snapping her up like some rare, delicious morsel.

Instead, the roar of triumph turned into a roar of pain as Kaede, faster even than the dragon itself, launched an Ofuda-chain Jutsu that rapidly coiled around the dragon's body, then blotted it from the sky in the flash of multiple, fiery explosions.

With surprise and a touch of concern, Kaede watched the dragon crash to the ground, tumbling and smashing several more trees before snapping off one of it's horns and sliding to a stop. _("Uh oh. Maybe I overdid things?")_ Approaching cautiously, she was reaching out to touch the dragon's nose when it's eyes snapped open, and it started to stagger back to it's feet. Jumping back a prudent distance, Kaede readied her giant shuriken, and prepared to continue the battle.

_("Don't worry Little Miss, you won...")_

Still wary, Kaede watched as the dragon looked at the horn lying a short distance away, then used the 'thumb' spur on it's left wing to reach up and gently probe at the severed stump on it's head. "You're not going to keep fighting are you?"

Suddenly bristling with offense, the dragon roared literally and mentally as it leaned down and got in Kaede's face. _("Are you mad? I may be an outcast from my clan for supporting the loosing side during the war, but I still have my pride! I gave my word, and I'll keep it! I should snap you up for that insult! Despite our deal!")_

Kaede stood unflinching as the closeness of the dragon's hot, humid breath began to wilt her hair. After removing the talisman-marked blindfold, she stabbed her shuriken into the ground, then bowed deeply at the waist. "Please forgive me. Though I may still be unfamiliar with all they ways of this world, that is no excuse, and it was not my intent to insult your honor."

Giving Kaede one last blast of hot breath, the dragon settled back on it's haunches, then began tending it's wounds. _("Like we agreed, Little Miss, I win and you're dinner. As a meal, you wouldn't be much, but you have other potential my kind would find nutritious. You break off a horn, you win, and I go find another place to hunt for at least a year.")_ Reaching up with it's thumb-spur once more, the dragon poked at the horn stump again and gave a sigh of resignation. _("Besides, without both my horns to focus magic with, even that silly Onmyou Mage Tengboche calls it's Magistrate, or that friend of his I've seen visit a few times could best me.")_

Kaede straightened up and smiled. "Even in defeat, you show your dignity and honor. Perhaps one day, your clan will permit you to return, and this vagabond existence of yours will come to an end."

Eyeing Kaede thoughtfully for a moment, the dragon finally gave her a single, curt nod. Coiling, it launched itself into the air, battering her with a swirling storm of dirt, twigs and leaves as it slowly gained altitude and began to fly away.

Kaede watched in amazement as the dragon finally turned and began winging it's way to the North. _("Dragons certainly are amazing creatures... Taking such a bad fall, then recovering and flying away after such a short time!")_ Folding and pocketing her blindfold, she lifted her shuriken out of the ground, and went to recover the severed dragon's horn as her bounty-proof.

(-)

Ku Fei stood upon a bare pinnacle of granite, fists clenched, elbows held close, meditating and preparing a focused use of her 'Ki' energy. _("I'm weak. Bookstore helped me, but I wasn't able to do anything more than stop the attack on Setsuna...")_

Drawing in a slow, deep breath, Ku began to feel Ki gathering in her fists. _("...I have no magic to use, so I need to focus better to give my hits more impact...")_

Closing her eyes, Ku let her senses reach out to the rock she stood on. At first, all she 'saw' was the blank 'mass' of the rock. Slowly, ever so slowly, as her breathing grew shallow to the point of her body being completely unmoving, 'cracks' began to appear, eventually glowing white-hot, showing her the places where a focused strike would cause the maximum damage. _("...there.")_

Unnoticed by Ku, a large yellow butterfly, coming to the end of a long journey, decided to rest for a moment upon the convenient projection provided by one of her pony-tails.

"BAKU RETSU SUN KEI!"

With a shout, Ku opened her eyes, focused every bit of Ki she'd mustered in her right fist, and brought it down on the rock she stood on...

...the rock promptly shattered and started to collapse...

...with her still standing on it...

"Oops..."

Leaping down along several of the former granite pillar's larger pieces, Ku made one last jump and landed safely on a nearby, more stable, grass-covered outcropping of rock just as the other collapsed noisily and completely into the mist-covered abyss from which used to rise.

Having hung on for dear life, the butterfly clinging to Ku's pony-tail decided there were other places to rest not so dangerous to life and wing. As the rumble of collapsing rock faded away, it flitted off to seek such a place of peace.

'Clap - clap - clap...'

Ku Fei turned to see Kaede Nagase carrying a broken-off dragon's horn, clapping in a politely-sarcastic manner as she slowly approached her friend. "Why you make fun of me?"

Kaede reached up to ruffle Ku's hair. "Because you're you! You've gotten stronger, but a mistake like that means you're still the same-old 'Baka-Yellow!'"

Ku pouted at Kaede, then put a hand behind her neck and began to laugh. "Heh...heh! I guess so!"

Kaede opened an eye and grinned at Ku. "Come on! This horn'll get us the rest of the money we need to start heading to Ostia! Tonight, Dinner at Karasuki's is on me!"

Ku nodded and followed as the tall, squint-eyed, busty Baka-Blue turned to lead the way down off the mountain. Already, the thought of the food found where they normally ate in Tengboche down in the valley had her salivating.

(-)

"Yo Kaede! I heard you chased off that dragon! Good for you! Now maybe the mountain-climbing customers will start coming back!"

Kaede waved to the gray-haired Hu-Jin male in the kitchen of Karasuki's as she and Ku walked in and sat down. "Thanks Henri! I hope that's true!" As they waited for Henri's Hu-Jin wife Mari'n to come and take their order, she noticed once more a figure sitting in the darkest corned of the inadequately lit Karasuki's. Somewhat thin, but not weak-looking, the person had been a constant presence almost for as long as she and Ku had been in Tengboche. She knew from the beard that showed when the person tilted back a mug that it was a man. From his non-threatening attitude that he wasn't a bounty-hunter, but she was still bothered for some reason by the unusual interest he showed in herself and Ku.

"Hey girl's! What'll it be tonight?"

Kaede took her eyes from the strange watcher as Mari'n came to the table to take their order.

"As close as you can to a Number One Ma'am! Kaede's buying tonight! We finally got enough money to head home, so she said it's celebration time!"

Mari'n looked from Ku to Kaede. Kaede sighed and shrugged, so she gave a chuckle and put her order pad away. "Even with supply problems from that dragon you chased off, I think we can handle that. A Number One special with all the fixin's, coming right up!"

Ku watched Mari'n walk away towards the kitchen. Already, she felt as if she could taste the wonderful meats, vegetables, and spices that would soon grace the table she shared with Kaede. Unfortunately, Kaede's tense look ruined her mood. "What wrong?" Leaning forward, she reached for the table's dry condiment rack and pretended to examine it's contents.

Kaede lazed forward onto her outstretched arms, looking bored, but watching the person she was concerned about carefully. "That guy's here again..."

Ku put the spice rack down, then leaned back to stretch and pop her neck, giving herself a chance for a quick look at the person Kaede seemed concerned about. "He no bounty-hunter. Why he care so much about us?"

Kaede sat up and smiled as Mari'n brought out the first part of their meal. A strange tasting tea similar to Japanese Green tea, two thick, but still amazingly light on the stomach soups, and a few miscellaneous extra's Mari'n knew she and Ku liked. "Thanks."

Picking up her small, ladle-like soup spoon, Kaede flashed her eye's at Mari'n, then back at the cloaked man in the corner. Catching the look, Mari'n gave a simple bow as Kaede began to eat, then left.

When it was time to bring out the next dish, Mari'n turned and stood in such a way that her back was to the person in question. "That guy's been here for about six years. He's kind of wimpy as far a mages go, and he doesn't seem to have a partner. He might have some connection to Magistrate Nakajima, but I'm not sure. I've seen him around before, and I know he does a little advanced magic work to get buy, but he's never come in here before you two showed up."

Kaede nodded her thanks as Mari'n picked up the leftovers from the first tray, and sat a second down on the table before leaving.

Being surprisingly dainty for the rough, 'hand's-on' nature of Karasuki's, Ku used a pair of chopsticks to move several meatbuns to her plate. At Kaede's questioning look, she held out her hand. "Looks clean, but skin oil change flavor of bun. Maybe something different in flour used in this world?"

Surprised, Kaede chose two of the buns with her own chopsticks. Pinching off part of one with her fingers, she tasted it and shook her head. "Seems okay to me..." After picking up the other with the chopsticks and taking a bite, her expression completely changed. "What in the world?"

Ku had stuffed two entire buns in her mouth, and now looked like a chipmunk. "Phon't fnow, fnon't fare..." Chewing rapidly, she downed enough of the buns to speak normally again. "Not dead from food poisoning, is good tasting food. Only know sure that meatbun taste better if not touch with hand." Suddenly starting to choke, she grabbed her tea and took several undignified gulps to wash down the last of the buns. Signaling the concerned Kaede that she was okay, Ku wiped her mouth on her sleeve, then looked up directly into the tall girl's open eyes. "You want to find out. So, you distract, or me?"

Kaede Smiled as Mari'n brought the third and last tray of food, along with a smaller tray containing dessert. When everything was settled, she poked non-commitally at several Spring-roll type things that seemed to contain rice, but just as easily could have contained something strange known only to the Magic World. Sighing as Ku threatened to take her share if she didn't want it, she quickly transferred several to her plate. "You."

Ku grinned around and entire Spring-roll, nodding even as she began to eye the flaky, custard-filled tarts on the small dessert tray.

(-)

"You girl's be careful going back this late!"

Kaede ginned at Henri as he blinked knowingly when she and Ku got up to leave Karasuki's. Even with the sun down, their path to the Magistrate's mountainside residence and sometimes school for those who came to Tengboche to train was clearly marked, so his warning was more common courtesy than anything else. When they passed the gap between Karasuki's and a closed store, Kaede uttered a quiet whisper, then Ku and Kaede continued on up towards the home of the man who'd hired them as bodyguards, despite their status as criminals.

Their watcher came out a few moments later. He followed until he saw the two girl's climbing the mountain path, then hesitated and seemed to deflate. Turning to go in the opposite direction, he stepped across the gap between the store and Karasuki's without even looking.

Kaede reached out from the darkness between the two structures to pull the cloaked man in, but suddenly found herself flying through the air. Her 'victim' would have gotten away, but she managed to twist in mid-air, tangling herself in the man's cloak and pulling him to the ground as she fell. Both stood at the same time, but her youth and speed were just enough of an advantage to pin the man to a wall and stop him from moving with a Bo spike to his throat.

"Go ahead and kill me! It'd probably be a mercy..."

Kaede leaned in close to get a better look at the man she'd pinned. Despite his thin frame, she had the feeling he could have easily escaped if he wished to do so. His eyes, his slightly unkempt looks, and the shape of his face all reminded her of her Class A Professor. "Negi...?" His eyes went wide for a moment, then the man turned away with an ashamed look on his face. Kaede looked closer, seeing the resemblance, but finding in his reaction to the name, and the almost lifeless look in the person's eyes, the real answer to her question. "Nagi! You're Negi's father!"

Refusing to look Kaede in the face, Nagi Springfield let all the tension leave his body.

Kaede stepped back, unable to believe this near wreck of a man could be the father Negi admired so much. She had too many things to ask, too many to even be able to think straight. All she could do was choke out a single hoarse question. "WHY?"

Nagi still refused to look at Kaede. "Someone as young as you couldn't understand..."

Kaede felt her slowly forming tears turn hot with anger. Stabbing her Bo-spike into the wall millimeters from Nagi's nose, she whisper-shouted into his ear. "Try me!"

Looking past the Bo-spike, Nagi saw the dark-skinned companion of his tall questioner standing in the faintly illuminated gap leading out onto the night-deserted street.

"You tell!"

Hearing in both girls barely controlled anger a manifest concern for his son, Nagi Springfield turned to face Kaede at last, but lowered his eyes. "After the war, the Ala Rubra were big time celebrities. We had the world at our feet. Total World was smashed. Things were a mess, but at least the war was over."

Kaede motioned for Ku to come closer.

"Anyway, anyone smart knows glory pales quickly, so we decided to lay low for a while, do some work that wasn't so high-profile for a change. Amazingly enough, even though there was still the occasional tough job, doing that actually worked. There was a large amount of hero-worship, there still is, but one of us would go into a community to help with recovery or to build a library, and we'd be seen as normal people. Someone doing such simple work couldn't be the 'solve-everything' hero's from the war. Things grew so calm, Eishun left to make a family, and after a little bit of trouble back in the Normal World, I actually had time to think about a family for myself."

Kaede stepped back and crossed her arms as Ku joined her.

Nagi smiled wistfully. "What an amazing person Negi's mother was. Knowing full well who I was, but totally immune to my charms. Very much to my surprise and happiness, she was interested in Nagi the person, not Nagi the 'Thousand Master.' Her sister had a few objections, but everything was working out, and she eventually became pregnant with Negi."

Kaede expected a kicker, and she wasn't disappointed.

"That's when I started hearing whispers about the Separatists. Some of the things were so like Total World come-again I had to start checking them out. Al and I were in Istanbul doing just that when the two of us were attacked. Al was all busted up. By the time I got him someplace safe, I heard Negi's mother had given birth, but she and Negi's grandmother had both been killed by demons. I wanted to go to where Negi had been taken in Wales, but a Separatist agent managed to catch up with me before I could. He said they had someone close enough to kill Negi if I tried anything. If I didn't help them with their plans, he said they would."

Kaede scowled. "So you just faked your death and disappeared? I see now where Negi got his whole, 'I have to do it alone,' attitude from..." Slamming her fist into the wall, she leaned intimidatingly over Nagi. "Did you never think to try and ask your other friends for help? It sounds like you abandoned them! From what Negi has been able to find out, the Ala Rubra fell apart because of that!"

Nagi looked up at Kaede. "Negi's mother was killed almost as soon as he was born! She died because of what 'I' was already doing! If the Separatists are Total World, they would think nothing of threatening a baby to control someone! I had to vanish! I might have come back into the open after Negi's village was attacked, but before I had the chance, something bizarre happened to Al, and Gateau was killed by the Separatists. Jack and a new kid I hardly knew both vanished. Eishun had a family by then, and Takamichi and the Princess went to Mahora. With everyone scattered or dead, I couldn't find the courage to continue the fight alone, so I just snuck back here and hid where I thought nobody could find me. I recognized you and Negi together in the wanted posters, and started hanging around, hoping I'd hear news about him from you..."

Ku Fei partially shoved Kaede aside and grabbed Nagi by his cloak. "Albireo Imma maybe alive at Mahora! Hard to tell... Negi in Granicus City now! He searching for you for six year! Why he even bother looking for COWARD?"

Kaede reached out to pry Ku's hands away from Nagi's collar. "Let him go Ku. There's no point in hitting someone who's afraid to fight."

Ku looked up at Kaede, then snorted in disgust before turning away.

Kaede put all of her weapons away. "I'm not going to tell Negi we found you... I wouldn't want to be the one who destroys his dream..." Leaving Nagi to slide down the wall into the dirt, she started to leave, then turned back, something Nagi had said nagging her thoughts. "Who was this 'Princess?' The only person Professor Takahata came to Mahora with was a girl named Asuna Kagurazaka."

Nagi looked up at Kaede and gave a weak smile. "So Takamichi named her after Gateau... I wonder why? She never seemed to like his smoking... heh... heh..."

Now Nagi had Ku's attention again. "Asuna never say she know you! Why she no tell Negi?"

Nagi looked up at Ku for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess Takamichi blocked her memory. Maybe something happened to her after Istanbul, or maybe he just wanted to give her a clean slate because of what happened to her during the war. I'm sure it was probably for the best."

Kaede leaned down into Nagi's face. "Asuna's fourteen! If the person you're talking about is the same as the one we know, she should be more than twenty-years old!"

Nagi blinked in confusion, then started to chuckle. "She should be twenty-four! With everything that happened to her during the war she was aging very slowly. I guess when Takamichi took her to Mahora, that stopped and she started aging normally again."

Ku gave Kaede a worried look, then turned back to Nagi. "Asuna not at Mahora... She here now, she one of Negi Provisional Partner..."

Nagi looked up at Kaede and Ku, both his eyes suddenly filled with fear. "If the Separatists find out, she'll never be safe from them! Do you know where she is?"

Kaede shook her head. "Why is she so special? Kanka's useful like Ki, but Magic Cancel's not that hard to beat."

Nagi turned to Kaede. "Magic Cancel and Kanka aren't all she can do. Kanka she learned from Gateau, and her Magic Cancel's just a self-defense ability she seems to possess. What the Separatists would want her for is because she's also a magic booster! If a mage who knows how to do so channels a spell through her properly, it's strength and effective range can be greatly increased. That's what we saved her from at Ostia. Asuna's 'father' wanted to use her to destroy everyone attacking the capitol. So what if it would burn her out in the process! It would have killed two birds with one stone. Wiped out anyone who could really stand against Total World, and secured his place as King of Enteofushia. It might have even forced everyone left to make him head of the Magic Council."

Kaede sighed and signaled Ku it was time to leave. "That we'll warn Negi about, but we'll still not tell him we got it from you." Walking back to the gap between the buildings, she paused for a moment and turned back. "Negi deserves to have his own father explain to his face why he's been missing for ten years."

Nagi watched as Kaede and Ku departed, then dropped his head to his knees and began sobbing. _("So many things lost during the last ten years! So many opportunities wasted!")_ "Negi... Negi, my son!" His chest heaving with sobs, he ground the heel of his hands into his eyes to try to stop the flowing tears, finally drew in a long breath, then stood up and left the darkness he'd been sitting in for so, so long.

(-)

North of the Longchamp Mountains.

_("What a shocker! Loosing out to a Hu-Jin like that! Such an amazing young woman!")_

Strength, humility, honesty and sincerity. Traits not often found together in most of the humanoids Mat'tari of the Black Dragons had dealt with in her life. How refreshing to still see them. Otherwise she WOULD have snapped up that little squinty-eye'd human for her insult!

_("Ah well, I'll stop out on Khyber Island, then head North along the coast towards Ostia.")_

Just the barest hint in her peripheral vision of movement where it was unexpected drew Mat'tari's attention down towards the ground. What she saw was a curious combination of a spirit and two tiny golems. Following might be going back on her word, and she hoped the squinty-eye'd human would forgive her if they met, but some things were just too interesting to leave alone.

(-)

"Miss Nagase, the Magistrate would like to see you and Miss Fei."

Kaede continued her after-bath exercises and Kata's with Ku as her temporary employer's secretary stood bowing slightly in the door to the sparsely furnished, but open room they currently occupied. "Right away?" After a curt nod, she brought the exercises to an early conclusion and indicated for the man to lead the way.

Still bowing, the secretary shook his head. "The Magistrate insists that you bring your weapons."

Kaede noticed that that even got Ku's attention. Up to this point, if the Magistrate had asked to see them while they were present in his residence/school, it had been with them unarmed. Now they were being told to come armed. Ku quickly wrapped her Nuno Yari around her waist, then slipped a pair of Tonfa into their place at her back. Kaede found the visitor to the Magistrate's school who had given the Tonfa to Ku VERY strange. The short, apparently Asian man seemed to practice 'Drunken-Fist' martial arts, but he also practiced something called 'Prop-Fu' that was wild beyond belief. Ku seemed giddy with excitement over the gift though, so she'd not raised any objections.

Finishing with her own weapons, Kaede noticed the pack containing the few personal possessions she and Ku had acquired during their stint as the Magistrate of Tengboche's bodyguards. On a whim, she donned that as well. Seeing that they were ready, the Magistrate's secretary lead them not to their employer's office, but instead to a Meeting/Reception room similar in form, if not in scale, to one she'd seen briefly during their visit to Konoka Konoe's home in Kyoto. The secretary handed them a pair of the hooded robes they normally wore when they went outside as bodyguards, then bowed silently and withdrew.

Ku looked after the departed secretary, then at Kaede, but her tall friend only shrugged. She glanced around at the expensively paneled room they'd only entered once before, then sighed in resignation and started putting on her robe. "This sudden thing not good omen..."

Kaede nodded as she and Ku quickly settled into the robes, with both leaving the hoods down for the moment. "I agree."

Painted folding panels, covered with images that seemed to be stylized books, backed a raised dais holding the position of the wide stairs in the Konoe home. Behind those panels, an unseen door opened, and six of the Magistrates regular bodyguards came out, three to a side. Carrying halberds, they spaced themselves equally down half the length of the room, then became still. A short while later, the Magistrate came out and took his place on the kneeling pad in the center of the dais.

Considering the Japanese motif the Magistrate seemed to enjoy, Kaede found the fact he was dressed in a simple, all-white men's kimono tremendously ominous. She waited for a moment, then walked up and bowed politely. "Sir, are we to simply stand at your side as normal, or are there other special instructions?"

Looking up suddenly, as if noticing them for the first time, the Magistrate nodded. Removing the pair of heavy glasses he wore, the Magistrate placed them in a protective case, then handed them to Kaede. "Please send those to the place written inside at your earliest opportunity." After Kaede nodded and placed the case in her pack, he took a deep breath. "At such time as you leave this room tonight, you are dismissed from my service per the terms our agreement. Otherwise, prepare to fight."

Kaede felt Ku tense up behind her while she remained in her submissive posture before the Magistrate. "May I ask, Sir, who it is we are to fight?"

His manner not conducive to lessening Ku's sense something bad was about to happen, the Magistrate smiled. "Certainly. I'm preparing to receive an envoy from the leader of a group of mages I've assisted in the past. He is coming to investigate the origins of a recent assassination attempt on himself, or one of the leaders of that group. Oddly enough, they don't seem to know which it is. More likely, he's coming to destroy me as an unstable element in he and his employer's plans."

Kaede felt a sudden, inexplicable chill.

"I believe his name is Fate Averruncus."

Kaede rose up to look at the Magistrate with both eyes open, while behind her, Ku gave a quickly stifled gasp.

Grinning broadly, the Magistrate raised an eyebrow. "Surprise? From you Miss Nagase? Surely I've said it by now..."

Ku gulped, dreading the next words.

"...I belong to the group of mages most likely responsible for all the trouble you and all your friends are currently in. I work for the Separatists."

Kaede simply bowed again, the raised the cloak's hood and took her place.

Unable to add anything else, Ku sighed and followed suit.

(-)

Fate Averruncus opened his eyes at the completion of the Teleportation jump. On his right, one step back, was the emotionless Princess Enteofushia. On his left, his Elemental Mage. Before him, a few steps down from the Table of rock used as a teleportation platform, the cloaked and hooded secretary to the Magistrate of Tengboche knelt in a position of neutral obedience.

"Envoy. The Magistrate is expecting you in his meeting room. If you would please follow me?"

Standing, the secretary turned. then lead the way into the Magistrate's residence. After traveling through several empty hallways, they were shown into a nearly empty meeting hall. Their guide left them on the far side of the room from the Magistrate, then closed the door and left. Eight bodyguards stood in the room. Six he recognized as golems, but a mismatched pair behind the Magistrate were more likely real flesh and blood. Both seemed quite good at holding their aura's in check, and the only feeling he got from either of them was a twinge in his left side when his eyes passed over the shorter of the two.

Fate walked silently forward until he stood even with the second pair of bodyguards. "I expect you know why I'm here. Have you anything to say in your defense?"

Meeting Fate's gaze, the Magistrate shook his head. "Beyond; 'I didn't do it?' No."

Fate took another pace forward. 'You wrote the spell that was most likely used, and are also the only one who has ever successfully used it. There is no-one else."

Giving Fate the look of a teacher upset by a student's intransigence, the Magistrate stood to look down at him from the highest possible position. "It is a published spell. I don't suppose you'd consider the possibility it might have been used by some gifted amateur?"

Fate met the Magistrate's gaze. "And just who might this 'gifted amateur be? The possibility certainly exists in theory, but you are the only mage known to possess the right combination of skills needed to create a golem able to bypass every security measure meant to stop such things."

Placing his hands behind his back, the Magistrate come forward to the edge of the dais. "Not true. All that is required is skill in creating paper golems..."

Ku blinked. _("Haruna!")_

"...an Exceptional ability to analytically decipher the spell's life-work elements and other complexities..."

Kaede took a breath. _("Yue.")_

"...and at least a minor ability to read minds."

Kaede and Ku both gave mental sweat-drops. _("Nodoka!")_

Fate matched the Magistrate's pose. "A combination that you, and you alone, are known for. No other mage, or group of mages, has ever been able to successfully duplicate that spell."

Turning, the Magistrate walked the few steps back to his kneeling pad and faced Fate again. "You speak very well in your 'Master's' voice... What do 'you' think?"

Fate shrugged. "I have my doubts."

"And yet you intend to pursue your Master's line of thinking to it's obvious conclusion."

"For various reasons, it suits my purposes."

Quite obviously understanding there was no hope for salvation, the Magistrate sat down heavily on his kneeling pad. "Well then, are you to be my executioner? Or will you delegate that responsibility?"

Fate turned to his Elemental Mage. "Go and prepare the teleportation spell back to Enteofushia. We won't be much longer."

Bowing, the small mage turned and left.

After the entrance to the Meeting Hall closed, Fate turned to his other companion. "Princess. Magic Cancel."

Kaede watched with a combatant's slow-motion vision as the six bodyguards along the walls moved as one to strike Fate and his remaining companion. All had their weapons ready to make fatal hits when a nearly visible flash seemed to burst forth from the creepy armor of the girl standing at Fate's side. All six bodyguards simply vanished, replaced instantly by fluttering Onmyou Ofuda tags. _("Wha...? Magic Cancel?")_

Raising an eyebrow, the Magistrate gave Fate surprised look. "So. The rumors are true. They intend to use her, again."

Fate bowed. "Of course. When you possess the 'Imperial Princess of the Twilight,' it would be a pity not to use her. Princess, kill him."

Kaede was out of her robe and ready to block with her fighting knives in the same instant Ku went on the attack. Using the cover of the Magistrate's attacker to mask her movement, she slipped by at the last instant to land a blow on Fate Averruncus, sending him flying back towards the Meeting room's main entrance.

Ku had prayed she was fast enough, but knew she'd been had the instant her attack landed.

"You knew better at Megalo-Mesembria, my little martial-arts girl. What happened to all the skill you showed there?"

Ku tried to jump away from the presence suddenly at her side, but all she managed was a partial block before a punch faster than anything she'd ever seen sent her flying towards the back of the room.

Kaede managed to catch and lock-up the armored girl's blade just as a shouting in pain Ku went flying towards the back of the room, knocking over the Magistrate's painted dividers and smashing a hole in the wall to mark her exit.

Fate chuckled softly. "Negi Springfield's students. I admire the discipline you've displayed by not revealing yourselves before now. However, I don't have time to enjoy the multiple ironies of this situation, as I have other pressing matters to attend to. Princess. Berserk mode. Kill these two guards."

Kaede looked on in shock as Fate's companion displayed immense strength by drawing her sword out of the blade lock in shriek of scrapping steel. She barely had time to recover her balance as the person continued swinging around in a familiar motion to strike her midsection with the flat of the blade. Driven backwards by the impact, she hit the hole in the wall made by Ku, and began to fall. The sound of a blade ripping through the air quickly came, signaling her imminent demise.

Fate watched Negi's tall martial artist execute a mid-air shundo and vanish just as Princess Enteofushia's sword came down in a crash of splintered paneling. Withdrawing the blade from the wreckage, she stepped through the hole made by the dark-skinned martial artist and vanished in pursuit. "Well now..." Fate focused his attention on the Magistrate, now standing once more. "...with the small fry gone, I think we should discuss why you've been sheltering enemies of the Separatists, Magistrate Nakajima."

Showing resolution equal to Fate's, the Magistrate snapped out both arms, and his hands were instantly filled with spread fans of Ofuda tags. "Yes. Let's."

(-)

Kaede found Ku, limping and cradling the same arm she'd broken at the Mahora Fest Budokai wisely trying to get out of the Magistrate's residence. Scooping the Chinese girl up while still running, she went out through the first exterior door she came to. Unfortunately right onto a practice ground bordered on it's other three sides by a cliff. Turning to go back, she found their way blocked by the expressionless armored attacker from the meeting hall. Tossing Ku aside, she brought her knives back into play just in time to imperfectly block an attack that would have severed an arm. Ku scrambled out of the way, and it was all she could do to block a sudden attack against the injured girl's back. That cost her another cut, and the once more focused attention of their attacker. _("She's so fast! The only reason I'm even able to defend is her fighting style is so familiar!")_

"Kaede! Look out!"

Ku's cloth spear whipped out and entangled their attacker's blade just as Kaede felt the edge of the cliff behind her. Instead of attacking, she used the few seconds the masked person needed to twist and whip their sword around and sever the cloth strip to Shundo back into the middle of the practice ground.

Ku gave a snap of her good arm to gather up the remains of her cloth spear, then scrambled to join Kaede. "Why you no attack her? She completely open!"

Kaede watched as their attacker brought her sword up towards one shoulder, then slowly lowered it into an attack position near the opposite foot in a move she suddenly found horrifyingly familiar.

Their attacker charged.

Before Ku could even think to object, Kaede launched herself into a counter-attack. Ducking under the rising blade of her opponent at the last possible instant, she brought one of her fighting knives up in a slashing attack towards the person's lightly armored throat. There was an expected flash as unseen defenses deflected the blade, then the ringing of metal as the knife hit it's real target, carrying away the person's face-protector and cutting through their hair in it's follow-through path. Despite seeming surprise at the quickness of the attack, Asuna recovered quickly enough to try to bring the pommel of the sword down for a head-strike just as Kaede Shundo'd back towards Ku. "We're in really big trouble..."

Still confused by why Kaede wouldn't attack their opponent directly, Ku looked from Kaede to the armored girl just as the person's hair began to fall and spread out. She suddenly recognized several things she'd seen over the last few minutes, but it was the long red hair and dull, heterochromatic green and blue eyes that said loudest of all what she didn't want to hear. "Asuna! Kaede! Is Asuna!"

Kaede readied herself again. "That's why we're in trouble. We can't hurt her, and we can't go back through the residence. We'd never get past Fate." There was a dull 'womph!' of an explosion, and the splintering of wood as several stone pinnacles pierced the roof of the building behind them. Now she knew they had even less time. "We're going to have to go down the cliff. Can you make it?"

Ku shook her head. "Arm broken again... You go alone... I hold her off..."

Kaede shook her head. "Both of us make it, or neither of us." Tensing to attack, she gave Ku a sideways glance. "Get past her. I'll try for a disarm, then we'll go down together."

Ku looked up at Kaede and smiled, wondering which of them was the bigger liar.

With a booming crash, Kaede's dragon slammed into practice field. Turning as part of preparing to launch itself back off the cliff, it's massive tail came around and smashed into Asuna, sending her flying across the practice field and into the wall of the Magistrate's residence. _("Little Miss! Get on!")_

Kaede hesitated momentarily, then grabbed Ku and ran to jump behind the dragon's crest as it dipped it's head for her to do so. Just as she helped Ku up, she saw movement near the entrance to the residence.

_("Crudus Deflexio!")_

Kaede cringed as the dragon used a huge defensive spell to fight off whatever was being used to attack them. She felt magical energy crawling across her body like St. Elmo's fire, and heard Ku moaning in pain, then there was a nearly audible 'pop!' Both spells ran their course, ending in a tremendous burst of secondary-effect smoke that cut off any view of the residence.

_("Get on! We don't have anymore time!")_

Kaede climbed on behind Ku, and the dragon launched itself from the cliff.

Fate watched through the slowly clearing smoke as the dragon climbed quickly away and out over the mountains. "How unexpected." As he walked out onto the practice field, he noticed an oddly shaped piece of stone near the edge of the cliff, and knew his attack had been a success after all. There was a sound to his right, and he turned to see Princess Enteofushia climbing out of the wreckage of the Magistrate's residence. She woodenly walked out onto the field to retrieve her faceguard and returned it to it's place. After watching after the fleeing dragon for a moment, she turned to face him. "Princess Enteofushia, we'll be going now."

Princess Enteofushia sheathed her sword, bowed slightly, then fell in behind him as he turned to leave.

(-)

"Not that I want to seem ungrateful, but why did you come back?" Kaede shouted over the sound of the flowing wind as the dragon flew rapidly North. The night-time air over the mountains was quite frigid, but their ride's radiant body heat was enough to keep them warm.

Mat'tari rolled an eye back to look at Kaede, then pointed it forward again. _("I had no original intention of helping you. I was just following some tiny spirit riding a golem when I saw you fighting. That girl is the 'Imperial Princess of the Twilight' from the war. It's unbelievable she's even still alive. I couldn't stand by and let one such as you fall to the likes of her.")_

Kaede clenched her fist as Ku turned to look back the way they'd come. "She's our friend..."

Mat'tari snorted. _("Then you have very bad taste in friends. If not for the other presence I sensed in that place, I would have taken the time to try and kill her.")_

"kaaaeeeedeeee!"

Kaede turned back towards the South at the sound of a faint voice calling her name just as Ku leaned back to look up at her. "Kaede. That sound like Sayo..."

Hearing her name called again, Kaede focused her vision and saw two tiny somethings chasing the dragon. Riding one of those things seemed to be a tiny doll. "Hey! Slow down! One of our friends is back there!"

Mat'tari turned to look. _("That's the spirit I was following. Okay then, but I really haven't got much time to be wasting. That's why I've been flying so fast.")_

As the dragon slowed down and Sayo caught up with them, Ku used her cloth spear to snag the spirit doll and her two golems and bring them safely in. As soon as she was cradled in Ku's good arm, the dragon accelerated again.

Kaede rocked back from the sudden movement as Sayo cried out in fear and clung even more tightly to Ku. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

_("Because that other person hit me with a petrification spell. I managed to hold off most of it, so I can resist it for a while, but I want to get you as far away from him as possible before the spell becomes permanent.")_

Kaede looked back and saw that part of the dragon's tail was broken off. If she looked closely, it seemed as if the edges of her wings were beginning to stiffen up as well. "But you defended against it! Why..." Looking down over Ku's left shoulder, she suddenly knew. "Your horn! Oh I'm so sorry!"

Mat'tari shook her head. _("We made a fair bet, and it was my choice to help you. I told you I couldn't focus my magic without both horns, so I had to choose between you two or myself.")_ Turning slightly, she caught Kaede's eyes with her own. _("Maybe... maybe I did it because you apologized for insulting me...")_

"Kaede!"

Looking down, Kaede saw Chibi-Sayo peeking over Ku's shoulder.

"Asakura and Chachamaru will be in Al-Jamira by morning! Can she make it that far?"

Mat'tari looked back again as Kaede gave her a questioning look. She turned back and thought for a moment, then stretched out and started flying even faster. _("I'll try! But you'd better get ready for a swim in the Borialis Channel if I don't!")_

Kaede nodded. Protecting Ku's broken arm as much as possible, she leaned forward and held everyone down against the dragon's neck. Sayo shrieked in fear, and as the faint glow of false dawn tinged the Eastern Horizon, their ride shot forward faster than she would have ever thought possible.

(-)

Chibi Kazumi Asakura waited with Chibi Chachamaru beside an empty road leading South out of Al-Jamira and into the desert sands covering the Southern part of the island that city occupied. Their friends Kaede Nagase, Ku Fei, and Sayo Aisaka had warned them to pick some remote place to meet, and said they would arrive soon.

How they arrived left Kazumi speechless.

A huge black dragon, seemingly crumbling at it's edges, came in to land badly near where she and Chachamaru stood. Kaede and Ku jumped down, and Sayo and the two golems flew off, but the only thing that came over to meet them was the free golem.

Chachamaru's sensors immediately told her what was happening. "She is being petrified."

Kazumi looked at Chachamaru with her mouth open in shock. She didn't really know what surprised her more, that the huge creature was a 'she,' or that Chachamaru had known so quickly what was happening. By the time she looked back at her friends, the dragon had turned completely to stone. While Chibi-Sayo hovered near-by, Kaede and Ku held their hands against the petrified dragon's face, bowed their heads momentarily in a posture of respect, then turned to come meet their friends. Sayo seemed okay, but Kaede had several wounds covered with dried blood, and Ku was gently cradling what seemed to be a broken arm. "What happened?"

Kaede glanced down at Kazumi and Chachamaru. "We encountered Fate Averruncus. Where is Negi?"

Kazumi watched as Kaede turned to look back at the dragon again. "Negi got busted up in a street brawl in Granicus City. He's healing and training with an old friend of his father's." Kaede flinched, but Kazumi put it down to sore muscles. "Chisame's keeping an eye on Negi, and Kotaro's watching three of the Gym Girls in Granicus. We think Setsuna and Konoka are North of here in a city called Nyandom. We'll eventually meet them in the old capitol of Ostia. The Library Trio had quite the adventure, but they're safe, and should be in Granicus City by now." Kazumi glanced aside to see Chachamaru carefully examining Ku's arm while Sayo hovered nearby. "Asuna, Anya, Chamo, Yuuna and Makie are still missing. We really don't have any idea where they might be."

Kaede sighed. "Noble creature..." She then turned to face Kazumi again. "Negi meant for everyone to meet in Ostia, right?"

Kazumi nodded as Chachamaru set Ku's arm, causing the Chinese girl to yelp, and Sayo to fall from her golem in a faint. "That's right. We'll start a more detailed search from there, along with some other things we plan on doing."

Kaede finally seemed to loose all her wistfulness, and became completely serious again. "Do you have any of those Age-Changing Pastilles for Ku? I can use a Jutsu, but she's going to need some after we see a healer."

Kazumi looked worriedly at Kaede. The tall girl had flinched again when she'd mentioned Asuna's name, and that made her worry. "Is there something you're not telling me Kaede?"

Kaede looked down at Kazumi. "Negi's busy, right?"

Kazumi nodded. "Natsumi, Ako and Akira got into trouble, and they owe someone a lot of money. That's part of why Negi got in that fight. He's trying to earn enough to pay them off."

Kaede shook her head. "Silly kid. Always trying to do things on his own." After giving herself a good stretch, causing a bit of blood to run down from one of her cuts, she saw that Sayo was 'alive' again, and that Ku was also ready to go. "What I have to say can wait for now. Besides, don't we need to get back to your Whaleship?"

Kazumi watched as Kaede started walking towards Al-Jamira. She glanced back at the petrified dragon, then turned to find herself standing alone. Her instincts screamed 'STORY!' But other feelings told her it wasn't going to be a happy story when she found out what it was.

Jumping off, Kazumi ran to catch up with her friends.

(-)

Armor, both physical and Kanka, had kept her from being crushed by the impact of a dragon's tail, as well as the subsequent impact and trip through the walls of the Magistrate's residence. Stunned, lying amongst the wreckage in a dark room, Asuna Kagurazaka felt a pair of gentle hands touch the sides of her face.

"Asuna Kagurazaka... That's a nice name, isn't it?"

Stunned thoughts suddenly clearing from her mind, Asuna looked up into the bearded, tear-streaked face of someone she once loved. "Na-gi..."

Nagi stroked Asuna's face, and his tears began flowing more freely. "I can't save you this time Asuna. I've made too many mistakes over the last ten years, and I don't have the confidence in myself I once had. However, I can make sure someone who is strong enough can save you when the time comes."

Asuna could feel Nagi's tears falling on her face, but all she could do was nod.

Nagi placed both his hands alongside Asuna's face once more, holding her steady as he locked his eyes on her own. "Asuna - Vesperina - Teotanasia..."

"Yes..."

"Obey Negi Springfield."

"Yes Nagi..."

Princess Enteofushia blinked, awakening as if from a dream. Rolling over and rising to her hands and knees, she retched, expelling a little bruise-blood, then slowly climbed to her feet. Moving back along the path of destruction her passage had caused, she exited the building as Master Fate stood watching the dragon fly away carrying her targets. Feeling completely exhausted, she went out onto the practice field, picked up her faceguard, and put it back on.

"Princess Enteofushia, we'll be going now."

Sheathing her sword, Princess Enteofushia gave Master Fate a quick bow, then fell in behind him as he turned to leave.

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**For those who may be interested, I believe the Latin equivalents of several of the spells used by King Enteofushia, Nagi Springfield and Mat'tari of the Black Dragons are as follows:**

**"Combat Mode, Obey Fate Averruncus as your second Master."  
(Certo Modus, Paero Fate Averruncus, Dominus Secundus.)**

**"Obey Negi Springfield."  
(Paero Negius Springfieldes.)**

**"Crudus Deflexio!"  
(Raw Defense!)**

**There may be those who find my presentation of Nagi Springfield controversial. I only ask that you at least grant me that it is one possible reason he may have disappeared... and that you also remember he spent the last six years 'hiding' under the protection of a Separatist...**

**Asuna having an ability as a magic booster is something I choose to do, based very loosely on what is happening to her in c169 and a few other things. Magic Cancel is simply another 'natural' ability. In this case, the 'armor' provides physical protection, as well as the additional 'boosting' ability of the tower seen in c169.**

**Before, Asuna was a 'helpless' little girl. Now, controlled and with the addition of her recent training, she has become much more dangerous to the enemies of those who possess her.**

**Why would Kaede be so 'unconcerned' about Asuna? Because she has no idea where Asuna is going to be. Why make everyone crazy over something they can't change immediately, when training and getting ready for when the Ala Alba inevitably does rescue Asuna is a better use of their time? This is one secret Ku knows to keep, and Sayo simply doesn't know.**

**Of course Asuna's rescue is inevitable. Kaede would NEVER even consider that it would not be so.**

**Once again, for 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic,' using any map you might find in a raw;**

**Up North.  
Down South.  
Right East.  
Left West.**

**Thusly, in this chapter, Kaede and Ku are on the Southern land mass, and Tengboche is 'Southeast' of Shangri-La. (Approximately where Ku and Sayo are located on the map Kotaro and Natsumi are looking at in c207.)**

**Ku Fei's butterfly.**

**Old World Swallowtail. (Paste that name into the Wiki search box for many excellent pictures.)**

**"Yellow with black wing and vein markings and a wingspan of 8 to 10 cm. The hind wings of both sexes have a pair of protruding tails which give the butterfly its common name. Just below each tail is a red eye spot." (From the Wiki.)**

**I guess a few of them slipped through the Gates!**

**Karasuki's Bar/Grill/Tavern/Restaurant.**

**Karasu: Raven.  
Ki: Wood.**

**Henri and Mari'n have retired from their old callings. Maybe they even knew a certain quartet of people who helped a certain bibliophile in the manga version of the story...**

**'Nuno Yari.' Literally, 'Cloth Spear.' ('Fuso Jutsu.' DR translation of the actual technique.) I tried to confirm the DR version in my E-J/J-E Dictionary, to no avail, so I used what I could confirm as a literal translation of Ku's weapon in c094 and c095 of the manga.**

**Mat'tari's name might be considered putting myself in this fic. Anyone care to guess why? Give me a PM.**

**'A simple, all-white men's kimono.' Like a person might wear to commit Seppuku in, or to their own execution.**

**Chapter 21: Interlude in Megalo-Mesembria.**


	21. Chap 21: Behind the Scenes

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

There are actually two chapters here, but due to one being short, and to both taking part mostly at the same time, I have combined them.

Regina Karkolova appears with the permission of kafka'sdragon.

(-)

"Big things do come in small packages."  
-Regina Karkolova. As told to Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps: A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Twenty-one: Behind the Scenes.

(-)

Megalo-Mesembria, Mage Council Administrative Offices.

Most inhabitants of the Magic World who knew of such things considered computers to be a useful novelty born of the Normal World.

Regina Karkolova knew through bitter personal experience the folly of taking computer security too lightly. Loss of her mother and grave personal injuries resulting from failure to keep travel plans secret from personal enemies taught her that. Taking the lesson to heart, she had purchased the best physical and electronic security systems the Normal World had to offer. Modified by the addition of Spiritual Sprite defenses provided by a mage working in the Normal World she trusted, those systems had been installed in the computers in the office she used as Chairman of the Mage Council's Committee on Internal Affairs. Compared to the Pit-Vipers and Bamboo Two-Steps in the Normal World, hackers in the Magic World were mere babes, and she intended to always stay five or more steps ahead of them.

For that reason, she was surprised when what seemed to be a junk mail with a subject line of _'Hello!'_ appeared in the message program on her computer one evening just before she went home. Of course, she deleted it immediately.

She was even more surprised when what was apparently the same message appeared again the next day. This time she set her security systems after it. The message vanished, only to reappear as soon as the security system reported: "No Threat Found."

That made her very wary, but also curious. After physically making sure everyone except her Kit-Jin bodyguard/chauffeur had left the office for the evening, she activated her controls as system administrator and reset every computer in the office to a previous system save point.

After a few minutes, the message reappeared. As she watched, the 'Hello!' in the subject line blinked out, and was replaced by; _'Persistent, aren't we?'_ Sitting back in shock for several moments, she finally moved the cursor over the message, but did not click on it.

After just a few seconds, the message disappeared, and a small, cute mouse icon appeared on her computer's monitor. After closing everything else, she moved the cursor over the mouse. It immediately raised a paw, and a word balloon and a 'Reply' typing bar appeared:

_("Hello! My name is Negi! May we please talk?")_

After sitting and staring at the polite intruder for several moments, she tapped out a quick answer:

_("What about?")_

Negi replied nearly instantly:

_("I have observed by reading through the public minutes and other records of the Mage Council that you were in opposition to setting bounties on those accused of perpetrating the recent 'terrorist' attack on the Megalo-Mesembrian Gate Port.")_

Regina wasn't exactly sure she liked the implication that this 'Negi mouse' had access to non-public records of the Mage Council, but that didn't stop her from replying:

_("Correct. Despite photos presented as evidence at the so-called 'investigation' into the incident, no one came forward with any additional evidence, nor was anything other than stupidly obvious 'guesses' presented as 'motive.'")_

Pausing, Negi crossed his tiny arms, and seemed to be thinking. Finally, another word balloon appeared:

_("Would you be interested in information related to the incident in question?")_

Now Regina began to worry about a trap. If she accepted this 'information,' it might be used to eliminate her from the Mage Council by linking her to the gate port terrorists.

Seeming to actually be watching Regina, Negi politely raised a paw to get her attention.

_("If you are worried about a trap, please don't be. Even if someone were to break into your office this instant and seize this computer, or anything else my Mistress might give you, they would be unable to find any evidence of my existence or hers for at least one-hundred years.")_

Regina raised an eyebrow.

_("Pretty confident, aren't you?")_

Crossing it's arms again, the little mouse icon smiled and nodded.

_("My Mistress wishes to have allies, not more enemies. She has plenty of those at the moment.")_

Giving an understanding chuckle, Regina typed:

_(Well then, go ahead.")_

Now Negi's look became serious.

_("What I have to show you isn't pretty. People are hurt, one very badly.")_

That caused Regina to pause.

_("...please proceed...")_

Pulling what seemed to be a magical girl's show wand from it's fur, Negi waved the wand around, and a slide-show viewer appeared.

First up was a picture of the undamaged interior of the Megalo-Mesembrian Gate Port. Front and center was the boy accused of leading the attack on that now destroyed facility. Advancing the slide-show through several more single pictures, she saw various shots of other accused 'terrorists' milling around with worried looks on their faces, as well as one shot of a separate group of girls not mentioned in the council investigation.

Then came the first time two pictures were shown at once.

First was a picture of the same boy, stunned and in obvious shock, pierced through the shoulder by a stone Sagita.

Second was another picture of the boy, lying on the floor in a pool of blood, with several other 'terrorists' apparently rushing to help him.

Despite her experiences as a bounty-hunter, Regina found the two images of a small child's suffering so personally upsetting she instantly threw back her chair and reached desperately for the trash can. By the time she'd emptied her stomach and was gasping for air between dry heaves, her bodyguard was there to provide assistance.

"Lady Karkolova! Are you all right?"

Taking the man's offered handkerchief, she pulled herself into a standing position and noticed a normal report showing on the computer monitor, instead of the slide-show viewer. "hurk... I... I'm okay. I think that fruit I ate after lunch must have been bad..." Wiping at her mouth, she nodded to acknowledge her bodyguard's concern, then pointed at the trash can. "I'm sorry to ask this, but would you please take care of that? I'll be okay alone for a few minutes. Besides, we'll be going soon anyway."

Nervous about leaving his charge alone, even for a few moments, the bodyguard hesitated, then picked up the trash can and all but ran from the office.

As soon as the door closed, the report vanished and the mouse icon named Negi was back.

_("I'm sorry. I would have emphasized my warning to a greater extent if I had known you were so sensitive to such things.")_

Sitting back down in her seat, Regina resumed advancing the slide-show.

Many of the 'terrorists' from the gate port incident were shown to be anything but. Several fought in defense of one-another, risking injury and suffering much in battle against four persons she didn't recognize.

Near the end of the slide-show, one picture displayed something definitely NOT presented at the bounty issuance resolution Mage Council session. A small cloaked mage, certainly not the one shown at the council session, was clearly pictured doing 'something' to the Cross-World Teleportation System pillars.

Regina began to type:

_("This is very explosive, and damning. Also impossible to use without proof of it's origin...")_

Negi nodded.

_("Correct. My Mistress simply wished for you to have these pictures, as well as other information she'll give you shortly, so that you may prepare yourself for when they begin to appear elsewhere on the MahoNet.")_

Hearing her bodyguard coming back into the office, Regina reached out to begin shutting the computer down.

_("I need to go.")_

Negi bowed.

_("Do not worry. My icon will remain should you wish to talk. Anyone else who attempts to access me will be directed to an excellent pet Store in Tristan.") As the computer began it's final shut down sequencing, Negi raised his paw one last time. ("One more thing; Might I suggest the Whaleship port's 'Diplomacy Suites Hotel' for your dinner tonight?")_

Giving another bow, Negi straightened up and froze into just another monitor icon, then vanished with all the other icons as the computer's monitor went black.

As soon as the bodyguard entered her office to return the trash can, Regina was ready to go.

"Are you okay now, Lady Karkolova?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, thank you." After taking a breath to relax, she looked her bodyguard right in the eye. "I believe the Whaleship Port Diplomacy Suites is serving a light fare in it's restaurant tonight. Since I'm still feeling a little sick at my stomach, please take me there for dinner."

Bowing to acknowledge Regina's request, the bodyguard moved to hold the office door open, then followed her through, locking it and setting the security system as he did so.

(-)

Megalo-Mesembrian Whaleship Port, Diplomacy Suites Hotel.

While her bodyguard watched from a discrete distance, Regina Karkolova sat alone at a table in the Diplomacy Suites restaurant, enjoying simple baked-fish and rice-pilaf dinner. Expecting something to happen, she wasn't surprised by a sudden disturbance just on the other side of the low railing separating the restaurant from the hotel's main lobby.

There was the sound of a brief scuffle, followed by the shriek of a small girl, then the pained bellow of a man. A loud thud and the sound of a girl crying and a man groaning prompted Regina to get up to go investigate. Standing outside the low planter and cloth-divider railing surrounding the restaurant, she found a small, pineapple-haired, red-headed girl rubbing her eyes and crying. The girl's shirt was visibly torn open to the waist under her travel-cloak. Lying on the floor nearby was her apparent attacker. Seeing who that person was gave Regina a small shock when she recognized him as one of the men she suspected had been assigned to watch her by enemies on the Mage Council.

Several waiters and her bodyguard stood nearby, ready to thrash the 'pervert' if he tried anything else funny. Meanwhile the Diplomacy Suites Concierge hovered nearby, trying calm the hysterical but seemingly unhurt girl down.

Looking up, the little red-head saw Regina and immediately ran over to grab her around the waist.

"Oh Lady! I was so scared! That man tried to touch me!"

Regina felt a slight twitching in one temple at the little girl's implied 'old' lady, but she managed to refrain from doing anything more than putting a pair of comforting arms around the still sobbing girl's trembling shoulders.

Sweating and patting his forehead with a napkin, the Su-Jin Concierge bowed to Regina. "Please forgive this disturbance Chairman Karkolova. It seems this man did try to grab this little girl. She's traveling from Granicus City with a friend of hers, and they came from the Whaleship port to eat while waiting for the next leg of their flight."

Regina glanced towards another girl the Concierge was pointing out, a squinty-eyed child with a single long pony-tail who seemed oddly familiar. Noticing the gaze, the brown-haired girl who sported the same serious look as her Kit-Jin bodyguard bowed respectfully.

Clasping his hands together, the Concierge indicated the pony-tailed girl with a glance of his eyes. "It seems she was quite 'enthusiastic' in defense of her friend. I've sent for security, and a healer..."

Regina nodded as the girl stopped crying. When security arrived to lead the still moaning man away, the girl in her arms turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

Patting his head with the napkin again. the Concierge bowed to Regina and then again to the other patrons who had gathered. "Please forgive me again Chairman Karkolova, as well as our guests and all others who graciously choose to dine with Diplomacy Suites tonight. I apologize most profusely for this disturbance, and hope most fervently that everyone will accept this meal, as well as their next, free of charge, as adequate compensation for the disturbance of your dinner."

Regina nodded along with the rest of the guests, then looked down at the strangely familiar little girl she held as the Concierge sent a waiter scrambling to retrieve the necessary gift cards. No real innocent to what had just happened, she wasn't surprised to find the red-headed girl smiling up at her. Nor later, after delivering the girl and her companion to a Whaleship flight to Tempe-Terra, to find a Data-Stick with a short message scratched into it's casing that hadn't been there before in a pocket of her pants.

_"A gift from Kasayo McDowell."_

Now Regina knew she had a 'hard' copy of what the Negi mouse had shown her. With it, she could verify the authenticity of the pictures without having to risk leaving some record by copying what might, or might not actually be on her computer.

As if dealing with Separatists, Council politics, and the upcoming celebration at Ostia wasn't enough to fill her plate, Regina now found herself part of someone's apparent plan to prove the gate port 'terrorists' innocent. Fingering the Data-Stick after placing it back in her pocket, she decided life as a Mage Councilor was definitely becoming most interesting.

(-)

Megalo-Mesembrian underworld.

'Hashishin,' or it's Westernized version, 'Assassin,' was the name of a group of warriors who in various forms engaged in political assassination in the Middle East during the period of the Eleventh to Thirteenth centuries. Fierce and remorseless in their duty, they were feared far and wide for the ruthless way they went about achieving their aims.

Since their arrival in Megalo-Mesembria, Takamichi T. Takahata and his companion Mana Tatsumiya had not used the bloody tactics of the Hashishin, but instead their alternate methods of intimidation and fear. Leaving notes in places that should be inaccessible, visiting people who thought themselves well guarded, always seeming to be where it was impossible for them to be. Never once though, was any actual word or hint given that could directly be called a threat. He and Mana simply went around reminding people of the oaths they'd sworn, and asking them to remember who controlled the Magic World, and who would still be there even if someone else gained control through illegitimate means.

For the most part, those they had direct or indirect contact with were the bureaucrats and public servants who really ran what passed for the Magic World's government in Megalo-Mesembria.

Twice, they had needed to deal directly with more important government officials, actual secretaries of Mage Council members. The risk of going so close to possible leaders of the Separatist movement was great, but the reward to be had if both simply remembered what was their sworn duty was equally high.

One had stared in shock when Takamichi revealed himself. A former student of Konoemon Konoe at Mahora Academy, the woman gave the look of someone caught cheating on a test, then lowered her head in honest shame. Speaking quietly, she apologized for not realizing the Dean of Mahora was so concerned about the matter at hand, and promised sincerely that she would do her duty.

The second had been more troublesome.

Even after Mana revealed herself, he remained defiant, promising her higher and higher sums if she would only permit him to hire her.

Mana had finally walked around to stand behind the man. Takamichi simply pulled out and lit one of his few remaining Normal World cigarettes. Taking a puff, he watched as the man's smug look turned to one of horror when Mana's knife sang from it's sheath and came to rest against his throat.

With no words involving a direct threat, Mana had held a single five-hundred Yen coin out for the man to see. Explaining first that she had already been paid, she went on to say that no matter what the secretary thought he knew about mercenary ethics, once bought, she stayed bought.

As Mana spoke, her knife had slowly traveled up the man's face, shaving a perfectly smooth. one-inch path through his well-manicured beard, never once cutting him, and ending it's movement just below his eye.

They left the secretary in his office, gibbering about soulless monsters, but knowing he would do his duty when the time came.

Warned by an ally of an 'accident' planned for Donnet McGuinness, under watch but still serving her Magister's interests on the Mage Council, they deviated slightly from their rounds to arrange a preemptive 'accident.' Assured that the treat was ended, and Donnet aware she needed to increase her personal security, they continued on with their 'friendly' visits.

Eventually, all that could be done, for the moment, had been done.

(-)

Megalo-Mesembrian Whaleship Port.

Takamichi T. Takahata, hair dyed, clean-shaven and wearing a simple hooded cloak over his normal clothes, sat slowly eating boneless hot-wings and yam-fries in a Megalo-Mesembrian Whaleship Port sports bar. Mana Tatsumiya was off investigating travel pricing while he waited, eating and watching a replay of 'Nagi' Springfield and 'Koujiro Oogami's' final qualification match for participation in the upcoming Prize-Fighter's Tournament in Ostia.

Mana returned and tossed a small shuriken on the table. "Kaede Nagase's doing okay. I'm not sure where she was or why she's here, but I found that in my pocket on the way back from the ticket-counter."

Takamichi looked down from Mana's visibly upset face to the shuriken. Scratched into it's surface was a cartoon image of Kaede Nagase, sticking her tongue out and pulling down an eye-lid in the Japanese version of a raspberry. Amused by Mana's frustrated look, he started chuckling as she reached out and started nibbling on his Yam fries.

Mana took a few moments to down several fries, then used a toothpick to stab and eat one of Professor Takahata's boneless hot-wings. A waiter brought her a glass of water, so she paused to wash the food down. "Anyway, it looks like all the flights to Ostia are over-booked. Getting guaranteed passage is going to cost. If you still intend to link-up with Professor Springfield, I should probably start looking for an independent transport."

Takamichi picked up a yam-fry and turned towards the main food court as he considered his options. Seeing something unexpected, he suddenly found the view inside the bar much more interesting.

Mana risked a quick glance, then turned into the bar as well, raising the hood of her cloak as she did so.

Takane D. Goodman had stood up from a table outside the bar in response to the boarding call for a flight to Ostia. Now she was trying to cajole her Ministra, Mei Sakura, as well as Professor Springfield's Class A Homeroom student Misora Kasuga and her Mahora Elementary School companion Cocone into some semblance of a hurry. When the irreverently-named 'Stripper-Queen' of Mahora Saint Ursula Girl's High School finally got her charges moving, Takamichi relaxed and glanced back up at the HD Viewer.

_"...so come to Johnny's in Tempe-Terra! Home of the best service this side of Megalo-Mesembria!"_

Mana noticed the look of exasperation on Takamichi's face as she reached for another Yam-fry, and turned to follow his gaze. On the viewer, smiling brilliantly and waving enthusiastically from behind an equally energetic 'Johnny,' were her 3A classmates Yuuna Akashi and Makie Sasaki. Groaning, she reached up and started to rub her temples.

Takamichi sighed, then took a sip of his sweetened tea. "Get us a pair of tickets to Tempe-Terra. most everyone else seems to be heading for Ostia, so we'll go pick those two up and head to Ostia from there."

Mana stood and grabbed one last fry. "Okay. We might have an easier time getting to Ostia from Tempe anyway."

Takamichi nodded and Mana walked away. He was reaching for his tea again when a marquee scrolled across the bottom of the HD viewer announcing a final, bonus grudge match in the Granicus City Arenas. Frowning as the participating prize-fighters were announced, he could only hope that the outcome would not be an unfortunate one.

(-)

Tempe-Terra, the Trucker's Paradise.

Yuuna Akashi ran down the street from DeLeon's meat Market towards Kero'ns Dry Goods. For the most part a good-natured Kage-Jin, Kero'ns proprietor tolerated Yuuna and Makie's habit of leaving Johnny's Tokage Tama tethered in front of his store, but only if they didn't take too long on their errands. Well, she had tarried in front of a shop with several Magical Guns in it's display window, and now had to hurry back before Kero'ns got angry.

Arriving next to Tama, she looked up, saw the short Kage-Jin standing in the door of his store and gave him a weak smile of apology. Kero'ns continued to glower at her until she bowed low at the waist to apologize even further. Finally satisfied, the Kero'ns turned and went back into his store.

Panting in relief, Yuuna paused to catch her breath, then started transferring all her purchases into Tama's saddlebags. Quite ready to go after standing for so long, the big Tokage shuffled in place, forcing Yuuna to pat his side and coo soothingly until he calmed down. Finishing her task, she pulled out and donned a hooded cloak in preparation for the short trip out to the lakeside Oasis where Johnny's was located. After untethering Tama from the hitching post, she quickly jumped into the saddle and backed the Tokage into the street.

"Hey Little Miss! You work at Johnny's out at the Oasis, right?"

Yuuna looked down at a quartet of well-traveled rogues. Two Hu-Jin males, one with short fair hair and one with long, and a pair of pretty Su-Jin girls, one with long blonde hair, and the other with short, dark hair. "Yeah. It's about ten minutes East if you ride, and thirty if you walk."

Grinning merrily in a way that made Yuuna feel wary, but only in the manner the contrary customers who tried to feel her up at Johnny's did, the rogue gave her a wave of thanks and turned to walk away with his friends.

Yuuna relaxed the grip she'd taken on the magical grenade-gun under her cloak, then raised the hood and turned Tama to head out into the desert.

As Tama made good time back towards Johnny's, Yuuna donned a pair of sunglasses. For some reason, she'd been overly sensitive to bright light lately.

(-)

"Hey Johnny! I'm back!"

Johnny Dnj'rsly waved as Yuuna walked into his tavern carrying the things he'd sent her to Tempe-Terra for. "Great! I was worried we wouldn't have enough for that grudge match in Granicus City your boy-friend's gonna' be in tonight!"

Yuuna felt a twitch on the side of her head and heaved a Pineapple-like pod at Johnny. "He's not my boyfriend!" Johnny caught the fruit and quickly passed it on to his Nek-Jin partner Y'fi. Yuuna stuck her tongue out at him, then carried the rest of her purchases into the tavern's kitchen.

For the rest of the day and into the evening, Yuuna waited tables with Makie Sasaki and the rest of Johnny's crew, fending off good-natured jibes and groping by the customers, and waiting for the grudge fight between Negi's cousin Nagi and someone named Kagetaro of Bosporos to start.

When it finally began, everyone watching the match on the HD Viewer in Johnny's expected a normal fight. Drinking, cheering, and last minute bets were all taking place. What was happening in Granicus City started out strangely, quickly turned ugly, and had everyone watching quietly in shocked silence.

Nagi was tearing Kagetaro apart. Almost literally.

Kagetaro of Bosporos was a powerful Shadow User, and fought hard, but Nagi seemed to be possessed. Exuding a kind of aura one watcher called 'creepy' in a whispered voice, Nagi deflected or ignored everything thrown at him, got in close, and proceeded to pummel his opponent unmercifully. What everyone was watching wasn't a fight, it was a beating. To the point Yuuna actually saw blood splatter after one punch. Some dark-skinned, spiky-haired guy started to go out into the arena after Nagi, but a female rogue, wearing of all things, a plushy rabbit backpack, got there first and kept him from landing another punch.

Even though the Granicus City Arena announcer was speechless. Someone somewhere had it together, because the channel suddenly switched to a commercial for used Koi-type flyers.

Yuuna began to feel someone tightly holding her arm as Johnny's slowly came back to life.

"Yuuna... why did Nagi do that? He was never that mean before..."

Yuuna looked down at the trembling Makie and could only shake her head. "I... I'm not sure... maybe he heard some bad news, and it made him so mad he took it out on that Kagetaro guy..."

Makie sniffed and wiped at her eyes, then let go and quietly went to take care of a subdued Tora-Gorou, a regular customer of Johnny's and fan who always teased the pink-haired girl about her figure.

Later, Yuuna worked quietly with Makie to settle Johnny's Tokage Tama into his stall for the night. Unable to take the unnatural quiet any longer, she stopped loading food into Tama's feeding trough, then leaned on the stall's railing to look over to where Makie was wiping the dust from the Tokage's saddle. "Hey Makie! How are you doing with that magic you learned?"

Makie perked up for the first time since Nagi's fight. "I can do that flame trick now without trying to burn something down, and I've learned to do some neat things with a ribbon! Better even than grabbing Mikan from the Kotatsu!"

Yuuna smiled for a moment, then, unable to think of anything else to say, went back to work.

"Yuuna..."

Yuuna turned towards the voice and saw that Makie had stopped working on Tama's saddle and seemed to be crying. "Are you okay?"

Makie looked up at Yuuna with tears streaming down her face. "When can we go home? This isn't fun any more..."

Yuuna walked out of Tama's stall and went over to comfort her friend. Makie turned into her, embracing and clutching at the back of Yuuna's waitress outfit as her chest heaved with quiet sobs. "Soon. I hope real soon."

When the two of them left Tama's shelter, she noticed the four rogues from town going into Johnny's, then turned and saw two other mysterious figures, dressed in all encompassing cloaks, standing less than ten yards away. The 'threat' feeling she got from those two was so high she instantly reached for the grenade-gun she'd stuck into the back of her waitress uniform for the trip to the barn. "Makie! Run!"

Makie noticed the two scary cloaked figures just as Yuuna shoved her aside. She saw one of the figures rush up and catch her friend in an arm lock, and instantly ran off shouting. "JOHNNY! Heeellpp! Someone's after Yuunaaa!"

Yuuna winced and gave a pained cry as the emotionless cloaked female twisted her arm further up behind her back. ("Stupid gun! Catching on my uniform ribbons!") Confusion over why she was being attacked warred with thoughts about what would happen if this person killed her... _("If I die Papa will never clean up the house he'll never marry that nice Donnet McGuinness I won't get to tease Negi anymore Makie's so hopeless she'll never make it to Ostia alone...")_ ...instead, the person pulled the grenade-gun free, then let her go and stepped back.

"You really need to think more if you want use a gun for self-defense, Yuuna. This grenade-gun is much too big. You should be using that needler type pistol you kept from Mahora Fest instead."

Yuuna rubbed at her sore wrist as the person made sure the grenade-gun's safety was on, then handed it back to her. "Who... who are you?"

Mana Tatsumiya looked over and saw the rowdy crowd pouring out of Johnny's, armed with all manner of improvised weapons and mage devices in preparation for defending Yuuna. Stepping back several paces, she quickly reached to lower her cloaks hood.

Yuuna stared in shock as the dark-skinned Mana Tatsumiya revealed herself. "Mana... how in the world...?" Over by the restless crowd, there was a shriek of joy, and Makie shot across the intervening space to throw herself at the other figure.

"PROFESSOR TAKAHATA!"

Yuuna let the grenade-gun fall limply aside. Her sense of relief became so overwhelming after worrying about being killed, she fell to her knees, unable to stand any further. "We... we're saved..."

Takamichi patted the sobbing Makie Sasaki on the shoulders as the crowd outside the tavern slowly began to relax. Spotting a familiar face, he raised a hand and waved. "Hey Johnny! I guess you finally started that tavern you always wanted!"

Johnny Dnj'rsly looked out at the dark-haired figure Makie was clinging to and suddenly recognized who it was. "Takahata! You old dog! I haven't seen you since that time in Phoenicus! What have you been doing for the last ten years?"

Takahata whispered down to Makie, then started herding her towards Johnny's tavern. "Well, you know, odd jobs here and there, working at a school, things like that..."

Johnny nodded, knowing even after ten years his friend still couldn't really talk about his work. Turning, he started back into his tavern and waved for Takamichi to follow. "Great! I'm glad to see you after so long! Come on inside, and we'll have a drink!"

Takamichi looked back towards where Mana was prodding Yuuna to her feet, then followed in Johnny's footsteps.

Yuuna and Makie bowed repeatedly, apologising profusely as they did so for making Johnny and his customers drop what they were doing and run outside when it wasn't really necessary. Both whined when Takamichi suggested they pay for a round of drinks for causing so much trouble, then nodded in resignation and went off to help Johnny's other waitresses distribute their gifts.

While Professor Takahata and his old friend reminisced, Mana slipped over towards the bar to talk to Johnny's Nek-Jin partner Y'fi. "Do those two owe you anything?"

Y'fi gave the dangerous looking, dark-haired girl standing before her the once-over, trying to determine if she were still a threat to Yuuna and Makie, despite what had been said. "Not at all. They've been so much help they'll still have plenty left for two tickets to Ostia, even after a round of drinks." Receiving a surprised look, she crossed her arms and nodded. "Best help Johnny ever hired. I'll be sorry to see them go! Everyone else to! Now we'll all have to work that much harder to keep this place's reputation for service high!" Suddenly serious, she gave a hard look to the person across from her. "I guess then you're a friend of Yuuna and Makie?"

Mana noticed several customers, especially a fair-haired tigerman, eyeing her tentatively, also wondering if she were still a threat to Yuuna or Makie. "A fellow student from their class. My companion is a former professor of ours."

Y'fi leaned back and gave a relieved laugh. "GOOD! Good then. Now I don't have to worry about those two flighty girls when they leave!" Turning slightly, she indicated the various liquors on the shelves behind her. "Have a drink with me?"

Mana sighed. She wouldn't have minded a Nada Daiquiri, but Kaede leaving the shuriken in her pocket was a reminder she couldn't relax while on duty. ("You'd think I'd have noticed someone as big as her...") Suddenly, she recalled the child with the long pony-tail she'd seen run around a corner after feeling someone bump into her...

Y'fi and everyone in the bar turned to stare as Mana started laughing so hard she nearly doubled over.

Mana saw Takamichi look over at her and waved to indicate she was all right. " I just remembered how Kaede got me Professor! Oh... my side... Oh she's gonna' pay for that when I see her again!" _("Even if it was a legitimate wake-up call against letting my guard down!")_Looking around carefully at everyone in the tavern and discerning no threats, she continued quietly laughing for a few moments, then turned back to face Y'fi. "I think I will have that drink! Do you know how to make a Nada Daiquiri?"

Y'fi put one hand under the opposite elbow, then tapped her lip with the supported hand. "Isn't that a mixed fruit-drink without the kick?" At Mana's nod, she smiled. "I think I can do that!"

(-)

"Thanks again for saving our lives Johnny!"

Johnny shook Yuuna and Makie's hands. His 'girls' and their friends had hired an Iru-Jin cargo-hauler friend of his to take them to Ostia. "Hey! No big deal! Even if I never did get to feel your breasts Yuuna, the two of you paid me back plenty with all the work you did!"

Yuuna self-consciously covered her chest and stuck her tongue out at Johnny.

Makie glared at Yuuna with a bit of bust-size jealousy, then turned as Y'fi called out to her.

"Hey girls. I made a lunch for you and your friends! There might even be enough to share with those nice rogues going with you!"

Makie gave a grunt as Y'fi handed her a huge box. She nearly dropped it before Yuuna easily took it herself. "Tha... thanks Y'fi!"

"Makie!"

Turning, Makie saw the Nek-Jin tigerman who like to tease her waving for attention.

"You be sure to eat right Makie! Your boobs won't get bigger if you don't!"

Yuuna chuckled as Makie snatched up a rock and heaved it at the tigerman and knocked him down.

"Tora Gorou! You big pervert!"

Holding a sore shoulder, the tigerman got back up laughing. Dropping his hands, he gave Makie a serious look. "Makie, you and Yuuna be sure to take care. A place like Ostia can be dangerous, especially this year."

Makie nodded, thinking about what she'd seen Negi's cousin Nagi do in Granicus City. Tora Gorou waved one last time, then turned to lead the customers from Johnny's who were essentially she and Yuuna's fan-club at Johnny's back towards the tavern. Y'fi gave her one last motherly hug, then as Professor Takahata and Yuuna shouted for her to hurry up, turned and ran to board their flying-fish transport.

Johnny watched until the transport rose into the air and headed Northwest towards the old capitol at Ostia. When it finally faded from sight, he turned to Y'fi. "Did you get those blank disks I asked for?"

Y'fi nodded as she an Johnny turned to head back to the tavern. "Sure did!"

Johnny grinned. "Great! I'm sure if those girls are involved with Takamichi T. Takahata, then it means there's going to be plenty of exciting news to record from Ostia!"

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Just a few this time.**

**Regina Karkolova appears originally in kafka'sdragon's stories 'Markham Chronicles Negima,' and 'MCN: The Other Side of the Mirror.'**

**'Data-Stick.' A Flash-Drive, or some other form of micro data-storage.**

**Just a little jab into MW politics, with kafka'sdragon's Regina Karkolova as a guest star.**

**Koi-type flyers. Like Haruna has in c217.**

**Hashishin. For more information on the history of that organization, paste that word into Wiki's search bar.**

**Chisame Hasegawa purchased a MahoNet account in Granicus City. After starting her 'Nagi and Koujiro' fan-page, she let Chao-as-a-program loose to see what she could see. Various possibilities were discovered, thus the plan for Chachamaru to deliver Mistress Chiu's Sprite Regiment Leaders to various places around the Magic World. Negi was downloaded and sent from Al-Jamira. Fortunately he was able to complete his mission before Asakura and crew had to leave following their world cruise stop in Megalo-Mesembria.**

**Chapter 22: Granicus City Finals and 'On to Ostia!'**


	22. Chap 22: Omake Chapter

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"Load Anti-Idiot shells!"  
-Katrina Adenaur. Overheard by Yue Ayase as Estimated Prophet approached Granicus City.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter 22 - Omake chapter. Jack Rakan vs. Katrina Adenaur.

(-)

(Outside Inia, down the Granicus River estuary from Granicus City.)

Negi, finished with his 'Trial of Eva's Scroll,' sits resting with Chisame on a cliffside a short distance from Jack Rakan's home, watching Whaleships come and go from Granicus City, when two REAL ships start passing Inia down in the water.

Chisame stares, pushes her glasses back, stares some more, then turns away. "I am NOT seeing a cruiser out of the East Asia War sailing buy lest than a mile away from me! Nope, No way..."

Negi finally notices. "Wow! How neat! I wonder how it got here?"

The sound of heavily clumping feet signaled the arrival of Jack Rakan. "Hey look! I know that ship!" Seeing Chisame looking away, he pulled off his shirt and walked out where he could get a better view. "Watch this!"

Having been forced to observe more testosterone filled beefcake that any NORMAL fourteen year-old girl should ever have to endure, Chisame did nothing of the sort.

Negi, on the other hand, stood up, fists clenched, expecting Rakan to show him some new ability.

Pulling out his Pactio card, Rackan uttered the activation key, then summoned his Artifact sword and stabbed it into the ground. Next, he began gathering magical energy, then grabbed the handle of the sword once more. "Finishing Strike...!"

Negi looked between Jack Rakan and the ship down in the estuary and began to worry.

Chisame, despite her protestations to the contrary, was now watching with the morbid fascination of someone observing a train wreck about to happen and not having any power to prevent it. Rakan pulled his Artifact sword from the ground and drew it back in the manner of a javelin caster. "...Warship Breaker!" With that, he heaved the blade towards the bay. The weapon flew unerringly out and seemed to strike the ship, especially considering the impressive column of water it raised on impact.

Negi and Chisame both stood with their jaws open. Surprisingly, Chisame recovered first. "Yo... YOU IMBECILE! What did you do that for? You sank that ship!"

Rakan just stood there, fists sitting against his waist.

Chisame heard a distant rumble, like thunder, then suddenly felt herself flying through the air as Negi grabbed her and shundo'd over behind a large stone outcropping. As she tried to get the little brat to let go, since he'd managed somehow to be groping her chest, she suddenly noticed an odd sound like something ripping through the air. There was a ripple of insanely loud explosions, and after she'd managed to get the perverted Professor to let her go, she crawled out from behind the rock to find several large craters along the cliffside where the three of them used to be standing. Of Jack Rakan, there was nothing to be seen.

Praying she'd been freed from having to put up with the greedy geezers perverted tendencies, Chisame was disappointed when she saw a mop of blackened hair and arm appear over the lip of one of the craters.

Jack Rakan pulled himself to his feet, coughed, dusted off his now shredded pants, then looked at Chisame. "Boy that Kat! Her crew shoots straighter every time they come to town!"

Chisame and Negi, now standing beside her, watched as Rakan staggered and fell backwards into the crater, with only his feet left sticking up over the edge.

Negi stood there, looking stunned, until Chisame took him by the shoulder. "That's it! Time to go Professor! No more need to hang around with this idiot!"

Reluctantly, Negi had to admit he'd just seen what seemed to be some kind of greeting, but on a scale that satisfied even HIS idea's of idiocy. Turning to go with Chisame, he left Rakan to recover and went to pack his bags.

tsuzuku. (With a regular chapter!)

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Ah! The meeting of old friends! Isn't it a wonderful thing?**

**Since I'm not sure I can have a completed regular chapter soon, I've decided to post a short Omake chapter.**


	23. Chap 23: Granicus City Finale

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"Would you let me have it back for a Pactio card?"  
-Negi Springfield. From a conversation witnessed by Anya Cocorowa. Author of: "Lessons Learned in the World of Magic."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter 23 - Granicus City Finale. (On to Ostia!)

(-)

Full of excited curiosity, Collet Farandole wandered aimlessly through the central market in Hecates. School limitations, as well as her uncle's restrictions on travel, meant she had never been outside of Ariadne before. Now, along with her somewhat stuffy new friend Anya Cocorowa and their bounty-hunter escort, she had the chance to let loose, and wanted to experience as many new things as possible before going back to face her uncle and the school's wrath in Ariadne.

Since she had done so several times before without any consequences, being caught sneaking through an alley outside the academy at Ariadne in pursuit of a Nagi Springfield Idol item rumored to exist at a nearby shop had been a shock. Waking up next to a burning building hundreds of kilometers away in Zephillia a second shock. Prone to occasional fits of panic, in this case she had been too distracted by Anya's snow-white ermine to succumb to such a thing.

When they stopped the first night, and the Kit-Jin bounty-hunter T'fa and her Nek-Jin partner R'th explained Collet had been kidnapped, not punished for leaving the academy, THEN she panicked. Before, Anya had been upset she wasn't having a fit after what happened. Now she got angry because Collet was running around like a headless chicken. After Anya shook some sense back into her, and the ermine named Chamo said she'd probably not have any problems until AFTER she returned to Ariadne, she nearly panicked again.

Collet was an adoptive ward of her uncle. A MAGISTER MAGUS in Ariadne. A very HUMORLESS Magus. Her class president Emily Sevensheep's harassment for missing school would pale in comparison to what her uncle would do. Even thinking about what might happen made her cringe. Grounding for ten-or-twenty years, turning her into an ermine, making her sit in a dark storage room, preparing the ingredients for catalystic spells for the academy's lab classes for as long as she was grounded, many terrible fates were possible.

A slap in the face from Anya calmed her down. The little fire mage shouted at her to quit being such a ditz, then stalked away in a pout. Chamo looked up from reading some book and said not to worry, that Anya was just upset about her own problems. Collet had blinked and touched the red spot on her cheek, then just plopped down next to Chamo. He'd put his book away, then quickly driven all troubles from her mind with exciting tales of his many adventures.

After nearly falling into a Cerberian Cloth-Eater pit, the bounty-Hunter T'fa had decided Collet's idle mind as they traveled made for too-much potential mischief. In order to keep her out of trouble, and Anya from fretting, he started making both of them review and practice the magic they knew. Between the towns, that made the time they spent traveling pass quickly, and kept the two youngsters out of trouble. When they did stop in a town, T'fa let Collet and Anya wander around a bit, as long as they stayed close together. Collet used the free time examining interesting things and sampling good-smelling food. Anya followed, grousing about the random, scent-following way the 'Beagle-girl' led her around, but she'd gotten excited at a few market stalls herself, so Collet took the complaints as much in stride as she'd finally taken everything else that had happened to her recently.

Collet quickly back-tracked for a second look after she walked past a vendor selling musical instruments and noticed an unusually shaped stick leaning up in the back of the stall. The thin handle, the distinctive crook on the end, the simple cloth ribbon wrapped around the stick near the crook, it was a perfect reproduction of her Idol Nagi Springfield's magic wand.

She had to have it.

With her tail swishing back and forth excitedly beneath her secondhand gray cloak, Collet waited for the booth's U-Jin proprietor to finish with another customer, then pointed so quickly at the reproduction staff there was a nearly audible 'snap!' "Please Miss! How much for that staff?"

Taken aback by her potential customer's exuberance, the female U-Jin wondered why someone would care so much about a dirty old stick. It seemed to have potential as a wand, but no-one had expressed any interest in it until the sparkly-eyed Inu-Jin girl now standing before her. "Well, I paid twenty Drachma for it a few weeks ago..." Picking the stick up, she used a rag to dust it off. "I bought it from an adventurer who found it out in the Cerberus Forest. He said he wanted to keep it, but a Cerberus Cloth-Eater got him and he needed some quick money for clothes." Handing the staff to Collet, she chuckled at the mental image of her Hu-Jin friend Louis, red as a beet, walking through town with nothing on but his pack and a pair of barely tied on banan-leaves. "I'd like to at least make my money back, maybe a little extra. Say, twenty-five Drachma?"

Collet nodded, then handed the staff back and quickly took out her coin purse. The lack of weight shocked her, and when she turned it up, not even close to the needed amount fell out. Staring at the coins, she finally grabbed a Ten-Drachma-piece and handed it to the U-Jin. "I'll be right back with the rest!"

Anya Cocorowa wandered through the food vendors area of the Hecates market munching on a sweetly-glazed Shish-ka-bob. After warning she, Collet and Chamo to stay in the market and not wander off, R'th and T'fa, the two bounty-hunters escorting them to Granicus City, had gone to take care of things they needed to do at the Hecates Bounty-Hunter Guild-hall.

"Hey Anna! Let me have a bit of that, will ya'?"

Using the fingers of the hand opposite the ka-bob, Anya pulled off a bit of meat and handed it to the ermine riding inside the hood of her cloak. Albert Chamomile's constant chatter and mildly perverted nature had been a source of irritation for her in the past, but he'd saved her from petrification, and that made up for a lot. "I hope Negi's still there when we get to Granicus City."

Chamo pulled a bit of meat off the ka-bob chunk, then quickly chewed and swallowed it. "It doesn't look good. The fights in Granicus City are nearly over, so he's probably about to leave for Ostia."

Anya began chewing on a piece of onion. "It stinks we can't send him a message because of Beagle-girl."

Chamo sighed. "Well, I actually agree with T'fa and R'th on that because of what I've found in those two books. There's too much of a risk Connel's allies might find us if we sent a message. If they realized not one, but TWO of his victims were free, or that we had his books, well, I'm sure it wouldn't be pretty." After finishing the last of his snack, he curled himself around Anya's neck and relaxed. "Don't sweat missing Negi. I had a chance to check the Mahonet the first time I came through Albor, and there's an old friend in Granicus City I can ask for help if we really need it."

"ANNA!"

Anya winced at the name the Beagle-girl from Ariadne choose for her when T'fa suggested the two of them might want to use disguise names. _("Well, speak of the doggy...")_

"Anna!" Collet ran up and stopped, panting, in front of her fellow petrification escapee. "Please loan me fifteen Drachma!"

Anya shook her head in annoyance. Their bounty-hunter escort had promised to take care of them, but she'd still tried to stay frugal. "What for Colly? If you wouldn't eat like a pig, you'd probably have that money!"

Collet clasped her hands together and attacked Anya in full-on 'puppy-dog-eyes' mode. "Pleeasee Anna! I found just the perfect reproduction of Nagi Springfield's staff! I have to have it!"

Chamo had been amusing himself by watching Collet's tail switch with excitement when he suddenly realized what she'd said. Reaching out with his ermine sense, he was both shocked and pleased by the resonance he felt. "Anya!" The two girls looked at him with surprise as he stood up and hissed out Anya's real name to get her undivided attention. "Give her the money!"

Collet's excitement grew, but Anya just grew angry. "WHY?"

Chamo put a paw-finger to his lips and made a 'shushing' motion. "Trust me for now! Just do it!"

Anya grumbled as she took the fifteen Drachma from her coin pouch and handed it to Collet. The bespectacled Beagle-girl ran off, then returned a moment later carrying an unassuming mage staff.

Chamo sighed with relief and collapsed on Anya's shoulder as Collet danced around with her newly acquired Nagi Springfield Idol good.

Anya thought Collet looked like a silly puppy playing with a stick. Chamo's seemingly excessive level of relief made absolutely no sense to her. "It's a stupid stick! What's so great about it!"

Chamo, nearly as flat as a fur stole he had relaxed so much, looked up at Anya. "It's not, 'just a stick,' it's Negi's wand. Getting it back at ten or even a hundred times that amount would have been cheap. What a lucky break..."

Anya was beginning to think Chamo was infected with Collet's silliness when the Beagle-girl straddled the staff and playfully uttered her flight mantra.

Collet shot up into the sky, shrieking with surprise and almost completely out of control. She flew back and forth across Hecates, scattering a few other flyers with her constant looping and rolling, until she finally gained control over her movements and came back to a shaky landing near Anya. She staggered from dizziness, then fell over on her back, clutching the staff protectively to her chest. "This is perfect... Emily Sevensheep and her two-digit fan-club membership will be soooo jealous... uuhhh..."

Anya stared at the staff for a moment, then shrugged and shook her head when she finally recognized it's distinctive shape. "Some people just have all the luck!" Stepping forward, she knelt and started trying to prod the limp Collet back to her feet.

A short distance away, R'th ground her teeth in frustration. "Don't any of these kids related to that Springfield boy know the meaning of 'self-restraint?"

T'fa laughed and patted his partner's shoulder. "Relax! One just found a new toy, and the other's only eleven years old! Beside..." T'fa leaned in to whisper sotto-voce in R'th's ear. "...I seem to recall a certain Nek-Jin who had a similar lack of restraint once..."

R'th turned on T'fa, flushing red to the tips of both ears, then slumping her shoulders in defeat.

T'fa smiled and rubbed R'th's head affectionately. "Let's go. we'd better hurry if we're going to have any chance of making Granicus city before the finals are over."

(-)

Yue Ayase watched from the bridge of the Estimated Prophet with the rest of the Library-Trio as Joe Rossy, Katrina Adenaur's fellow Ariadnean Captain on the Cyclops, moved his ship slowly up against the Ofuda mill's riverside dock in Granicus City. Cyclops, and the Estimated Prophet, both had as a non-original modification, bow and stern positional propulsion systems to help them deal with the lack of harbor tugs in nearly every port in the Magic World. "More reliable than Magic!" Estimated Prophet's Chief Engineer, a Ku-Jin male who's only name seemed to be 'Voards,' had proudly proclaimed.

Yue wasn't sure about that, but she had been amazed at the variety of things that could be accomplished using just a small amount of magic and catalystic boosters. Explosive effects, mainly, some shielding effects, even a few defensive area effects like a sheet of ice to delay an opponent. Captain Adenaur had insisted Yue study catalystic magic. Intentionally, she was sure, to keep her distracted from any more study involving blood magic. Well, that was fine by her, such things had been the cause for much personal concern after researching blood magic in greater detail in her Orbis Sensualium Pictus. The things she'd done so far were minor blood-magics, harmless on their own, but the more serious uses of blood magic lay along a path to power she'd found to be quite repulsive.

"Hey Nodoka! Don't those maid outfits look cute?"

Yue glanced aside, then turned towards where Haruna was pointing someone out to Nodoka on the dock. Near the bow of the Cyclops, on a small boat landing jutting out into the river, stood two people dressed in cloaks, and three girls dressed as maids. Placing the thumb and fore-finger of her right hand together, she chanted a recently learned and simple telescopic scrying spell. Instantly, within the scope formed by her fingers, she had a magnified view of the people on the dock. Who they turned out to be was not a complete surprise, but still enough so she released the spell with an unnecessary minor 'snap' of energy, instead of drawing it conservatively back into herself. "It's two of the Gym-girls, Natsumi, and Kotaro, Haruna... I don't know who the other guy is."

"Miss Miyazaki."

Nodoka turned with Yue and Haruna to find Katrina Adenaur waving her over from a pintle mounted pair of binoculars.

Katrina indicated for Nodoka to take a look. "If you would please?"

Nodoka did as was asked. Standing on the dock, she saw a outwardly calm, tall man, his trimly bearded face partially hidden by a cloak's hood. Tapping the binoculars just a bit, she recognized the disguise Sayo Aisaka said Kotaro was using, along with three of her classmates from Mahora.

Katrina noticed the shift Nodoka made in focus and grinned over at Ma'ii as the Kit-Jin handed over payment for a bet she'd made with Cabot. _("I tried to tell her these girl's aren't so intimidated by me one of them wouldn't take the chance to look at their friends!")_ Coughing, she drew Nodoka's attention back to herself. "That tall individual is Chairman Dolnegus. Owner of the Ofuda mill here in Granicus City, and Adenaur of Ariadne's partner, for now, in this year's Ofuda harvest." As Nodoka nodded, Katrina crossed her arms and struck a casual air. "If you're wondering about those collars your friends are wearing, those are devices marking them as debt-slaves of Chairman Dolnegus." Noticing the angry look forming on Yue Ayase's face, instead of the shocked looks Nodoka and Haruna wore, she focused now on that girl. "No 'mage,' can remove or disable those collars. Try, and it's 'BOOM!'" Nodoka nearly fainted, and Yue's expression of anger deepened. Focusing on Yue even more, she gave the owner of the Orbis Sensualium Pictus a hard look. "I'd not try ANYTHING you haven't thought out to the N'th degree, then asked me, Ma'ii, or Cabot about first... Do I make myself clear Miss Ayase?"

Yue's angry look faded, even as she continued fingering the Pactio card in her pocket.

Katrina returned her attention to Nodoka. "Pardon my allowing myself to become distracted Miss Miyazaki." At Nodoka's nod, she pointed towards the small boat landing. "If you feel up to it, I would like you to go to the dock as my representative and bring Chairman Dolnegus out to the ship. As far as protocol is concerned, just treat him with the level of politeness you would use for your school's dean. In addition, I would appreciate it if you could use your abilities to determine if he is responsible for the attack on the ship."

Nodoka hesitated for a moment. Even considering how frightened she'd been during the battle, to do as Captain Adenaur asked could result in something bad happening to a person she'd never even met. Gulping, she remembered Eva calling the Diarium Ejus a weapon, then slowly nodded.

Katrina studied Nodoka's nervous expression for a moment, then reached out to give the girl's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I may think Chairman Dolnegus is guilty, and I'll send Ma'ii if you want me to, but you're the only one who can prove his innocence to me in any way I'll believe..."

Feeling Yue and Haruna's comforting presence, Nodoka nodded again, this time much more firmly.

Katrina turned to look back towards the boat landing. "Try to find out your friend's circumstances as well. I won't promise anything at the moment, but if they're being mistreated in any way, I'll see to it the responsible party is dealt with."

Nodoka straightened up and squared her shoulder. "Very well Captain Adenaur. I shall do my best!"

Katrina turned to Jay Lane Cabot. "If you would accompany Miss Miyazaki, Mister Cabot, and command the launch?"

Cabot saluted, then politely bowed and indicated for Nodoka to proceed him from the bridge.

(-)

Nodoka stepped unsteadily onto the small boat landing and greeted Chairman Dolnegus on behalf of Captain Adenaur. After making polite conversation and casual inquiries for a few moments, she indicated for him to board the launch in preparation for departure. Not entirely ready for another trip across the slightly choppy water of the Granicus River to where Estimated Prophet lay anchored, she paused for a few moments of greeting and conversation with her four friends, then indicated for them to proceed her into the launch.

Akira saw that while Ako was a little woozy on the trip out to what seemed a well preserved refugee from the East Asia War, Nodoka was positively green. It seemed all the poor girl could do to politely indicate for Chairman Dolnegus to proceed her up the accommodation ladder to the warship's main deck. After that, she excused herself and disappeared down an opening in the deck. A few moments later she returned, looking much better, to lead them to their destination.

Dolnegus watched with a bit of surprise as the short-haired girl who was their escort from the small-boat landing entered Katrina Adenaur's cabin alone. Given a bit of unexpected time, he shifted his gaze towards Akira Okochi. _("Miss Okochi is sill restless, even after the promise she made to me. Perhaps I could redirect all that energy she has with more responsibilities as Mama's apprentice?")_

Akira shifted in place, wondering why Nodoka was the only one of the Library Trio they'd seen so far, and also about why she'd had gone into that room alone. After a few minutes passed, the door opened again, and a female Kit-Jin asked everyone to come inside. Upon entering, she was immediately taken by a woman sitting behind the desk at the back of the room. Distracted by Ako and Natsumi whispering something about Professor Springfield that registered faintly in her mind as significant, she suddenly realized the woman had called upon her. "Ye... Yes Ma'am! Please forgive my rudeness!"

Rising from her desk, Katrina walked over to stand before Akira Okochi. Based on what Nodoka had told her, she believed the unflinching, tall girl understood the gravity of what her disobedience had caused, even if the two others did not. "Miss Okochi. Is has been explained to me that you and your friends came to the Magic World even after being told not to by your Professor. Is this correct?"

Akira stiffened. Even considering how she felt at the time, this tall woman, who's serious eyes reminded her so much of Professor Springfield, was speaking the truth. "Yes Ma'am."

Locking both hands behind her back, Katrina looked down at Akira like she would any crewman who had been disobedient. "From what your friends Miss Aisaka and Miss Miyazaki have told me, when there was no prospect of immediate help, you took it upon yourself to ensure the safety and well-being of your two companions?"

Akira knew what she'd done was wrong, but with Yuuna Akashi the actual ringleader, and without understanding why this adult cared so much, she squared her shoulders and refused to wilt in the face of the woman's gaze of disapproval. "Yes Ma'am."

Katrina looked into Akira Okochi's steady gaze and liked what she saw. _("This girl's going far in life. She understands the seriousness of her situation, and if Negi wasn't here, she'd get herself and her two friends home.")_ "Well, there's nothing more to say about it then."

Turning from the mildly confused Akira to face Dolnegus, Katrina fixed her gaze on the one person she'd never been able to intimidate by force of will alone. "Chairman Dolnegus. I have no intention of explaining to you how I know the answer already, but I still want to hear it from your mouth; 'Did you cause my ship to be attacked?'"

Dolnegus straightened his posture, looking the only person he considered his equal in business directly in the eyes. "Captain Adenaur. Despite things which may have caused issues between us in the past, I swear on my honor I had nothing to do with the attack on your ship."

Katrina nodded curtly. "Fair enough." Turning slightly, she looked over towards Nodoka. "Miss Miyazaki, perhaps your friends would like to see Miss Ayase and Miss Saotome now? Maybe they would even like a bite to eat. If you would, please show them to the crew's galley. Chairman Dolnegus and I need to discuss our normal business."

Nodoka bowed and lead Akira, Ako, Natsumi and Koujiro from the room.

When the five friends and Ma'ii Kumagami were gone, Katrina crossed her arms and leaned back against the desk, facing Dolnegus. "I still don't approve of your use of debt-slavery Joseph."

Dolnegus nodded and shifted to an 'at-ease' posture. "We simply have a difference of opinion when it comes to how to deal with such things Kat. You use a carrot, I use a stick."

Katrina indicated with her eyes the cabin door everyone else in the room had just departed through. "Those three maids of yours are friends of the three apprentice Ministra who saved my ship. I would consider it a great personal favor if you would take the best possible care of them."

Dolnegus inclined his head in a positive way.

Standing, Katrina shifted into a pose similar to that of her guest. "Since it seems they came to the Magic World against the wishes of a friend of mine, placing that person in danger, it is my intention that they pay you back for every Drachma they owe." Dolnegus raised an eyebrow at her stating of the obvious. "However! Should a sudden opportunity for them to go home occur before their debt is paid, I will personally guarantee that debt if you will permit them to leave." Now she approached Dolnegus and held out her hand. "Deal?"

Dolnegus reached out and took Katrina's hand. "Deal." Katrina invited him to sit so they could conduct their scheduled business, then moved to her own chair. Thinking as he moved to sit about the modest girl who'd come to get him from the landing, and considering her innocent questions in light of what had just happened, he decided he'd have to take greater precautions against mind readers in the future.

(-)

Nodoka bowed as Ma'ii left to go to the bridge. Before her friends could set upon her with questions, she asked for them to follow, and headed aft towards the crew's galley. Since she was somewhat purposefully ignoring Akira, Ako and Natsumi, the three girls began speculating to each other about Captain Adenaur's motives.

Kotaro wouldn't be put off. "Nodoka. Why is that person being so helpful to us? How can you be sure she isn't trying to lure everyone in to collect the rewards?"

Nodoka relaxed, glancing back to answer Kotaro's 'safe' question. "Because she hasn't shown us anything but willingness to be supportive ever since she picked Haruna up. From what little I know about you Kotaro, I understand you tend to be suspicious of strangers, but surely Captain Adenaur or someone in her crew would have slipped up at least once, in all the time Haruna, Yue or I have been on board!"

Kotaro saw something in Nodoka's eyes as she turned back that said she knew of another reason, but was unwilling to talk about it. Mollified for the moment, he wondered if Bookstore had used the Diarium Ejus on the Captain, and if that was the reason she didn't want to elaborate.

Nodoka listened to Natsumi commenting about several similarities between Nagi and Captain Adenaur she'd noticed. Ako agreed, and wondered if Nagi Springfield and Captain Adenaur might possibly be related. Wishing there was some way she could share the burden of knowing the true reason for Katrina Adenaur's willingness to help, she came to the ladder leading down to the deck containing the crew's galley, and somewhat too loudly asked everyone to proceed her.

(-)

_Captain Adenaur had been surprised when Nodoka showed her the family history book she'd found in the Dracogenian library. Katrina Adenaur's look became very scary, and Nodoka actually began to fear for her life because of it. After a moment however, the captain relaxed, and with a melancholic, wistful look on her face, slowly began to turn the book's pages._

_"Miss Miyazaki... Do you have feelings for Negi Springfield?"_

_"Ye... yes Ma'am..."_

_"If you value his life and yours, BURN this book. Don't throw it over the side, someone might find it. BURN IT. TO ASHES!"_

_Nodoka knew the commitment to books she felt as a librarian would never permit her to do such a thing. "WHY?"_

_"The family history presented in this book isn't exactly secret, but there is information here that could permit your professor's enemies to establish connections between him and certain families of this world. If they could do so, it may be cause for great harm to those families, as well as your professor."_

_Nodoka had held a hand to her mouth and gasped in shock at the realization of what she was hearing._

_Captain Adenaur had then handed the book back to her._

_"I had hoped every copy of that book was destroyed ten years ago..."_

_Nodoka had begun to shake at the thought of something so dangerous someone would try to destroy so many books just to hide it._

_Captain Adenaur had then come over and placed an affectionate hand alongside her face._

_"However. If you feel it is worth your life, protect that book to your dying breath. There may come a time in his life when proving your professor's ancestry could be critically important."_

_Nodoka nodded, looking up into oh-so familiar, brownish eyes that were filled with many years of sadness._

_"Yes Ma'am. I understand."_

_(-)_

Nodoka entered the crew's galley, her memories and any questions she might have been asked lost in the rush of greetings as she, Yue, Haruna, Ako, Natsumi, Akira and eventually even Kotaro were drawn into a happy reunion of friends. Eventually, she showed her maid uniformed classmates how to get something to eat from the galley, and along with Haruna, left Yue and Koujiro standing near the table they intended to use.

Yue looked up at the diguised form of the little brat she'd had so many arguments with. "Ko... Koujiro. Despite our previous animosity, why don't we just worry about getting home for now?"

Kotaro looked down at the girl who had intellectually browbeaten him so many times, holding out her hand in offer of a truce. Taking the hand, he felt a firm friendly grip in return. "Sure, Chibi-Yue!"

Jay Lane Cabot entered Estimated Prophet's crew galley. Spotting the three cute girls in maid uniforms who'd come aboard the ship with Chairman Dolnegus, he immediately headed over to more closely examine the prospects. One of the girls, a cute thing with pale hair and skin, was excited over discovering the ship's ice-cream maker. She seemed to be having trouble, and thus made a likely first 'target.' However, a threatening growl from the spiky-haired Inu-Jin who'd come aboard, and the 'stand to attention' of Yue Ayase's broom where it lay against a table made him quickly decide otherwise. Going up to the girl he still found amazingly cute, despite her 'bodyguards,' he politely introduced himself, then showed her what she'd been doing wrong.

(-)

Chibi Chisame stared at the small package on the table before her with a dread greater than that felt when she expected to get eaten alive by that perverted tentacle creature back in the Cerberus Forest. The same To-Jin who had delivered Setsuna Sakurazaki's original letter also delivered this small package. Addressed this time to 'Hacker.' NOT Nagi, but Hacker. She didn't want to touch the thing. There had been an almost physical shock when first given the box, and she'd quickly placed it on the table where it now lay.

Arrival of the Library Trio had heralded a day of shopping and sight-seeing around Granicus City, then the insanity of a raucous reunion party. Now Nagi and Koujiro were off fighting their last qualification match for the Ostian Tournament. Everyone else was doing their maid jobs for the arena, or watching the match. Chisame had stayed behind in Nagi's suite to work on buildups for her NetWar, idea's for a Kasayo McDowell blog, and the Nagi - Koujiro Mahonet fan site. (A pair of the disguised boy's admirers in a town named Ariadne, calling themselves 'NyagiFan01' and 'NyagiFan02' seemed to be the site's most enthusiastic visitors.) That was when 'IT' had arrived.

Staring didn't make things any easier, so she just reached out for the box and tore it open.

A damaged bell and a card fell out. A Pactio card.

With trembling hands, Chisame dug through the box, finding three more bells, two ribbons and a letter.

_Hacker,_

_I can only beg forgiveness for putting this on your shoulders, but you are the only one I can be sure would let Nagi know in the right way._

_I won't say who told me, but... I think the Pactio card speaks for itself..._

_I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry I can't be there to do this for you Hacker..._

_Please break it to him easy..._

_SS_

Picking up and turning the Pactio card over, Chisame saw the bloodstains and missing elements surrounding Asuna's image and dropped the card like a venomous snake. Looking at the thing as it lay face down on the floor, she knew any chance for a normal life was now gone for good. _("Asuna... one of our strongest fighters... I... I can either have a screaming fit, or... or swear to make whomever did it pay...")_ Moving like she was swimming in molasses, Chisame picked up everything except the letter and put all of it back in the box. _("I... I'll tell him later... He's got one more match before we go to Ostia..."_) The box went into the duffel-bag she'd acquired, the letter went into her cloak.

Chisame immediately went back to sit before her laptop. The Sprite Regimental Leaders she'd sent out with Kazumi and Chachamaru had made several good contacts, so there was no time for sitting around. Focusing everything on calming her shaking hands, she ignored her tears, and began typing code faster than she'd ever done before.

(-)

Negi read the letter from Setsuna to Chisame again.

Standing in one of the waiting rooms for prize-fighters with Kotaro, talking about the upcoming fight with Kagetaro, he had placed his hands in the cloak's pockets like any nervous little boy might and found the unexpected piece of paper. After opening it up and glancing at the first few words, he couldn't stop reading. When he finished doing so for a second time, he took out his Pactio cards. As benefiting her status as his first Provisional Partner, Asuna's card was on top. Everything identifying her except the picture was missing.

Kotaro took an involuntary step back as he felt Negi's aura suddenly change. "Negi. What's wrong? What does that paper say?"

Negi turned and looked at Kotaro with a face made ugly with multifaceted sadness and rage. "Asuna's gone." Handing the letter and all eight Pactio Cards to Kotaro, he removed his cloak, then turned to climb the stairs to the arena floor and his match with Kagetaro.

Kotaro read through the letter, feeling his throat tighten with emotion as he did so. _("Big sister Asuna's gone?")_

_(-)_

Natsumi Murakami had volunteered to wait tables so Ako and Akira could go watch Negi fight. As she started to carry another tray out onto the verandah, a howl of emotional anguish tore through her heart and left her frozen where she stood. ("Ko... Kotaro...") Even as Mama hollered at her about standing still, she clutched a fist to her chest, then sat the tray down on an empty table and ran off to find the grief-stricken boy she hoped might one day be more than just her adoptive brother.

(-)

Negi looked across the arena at the man who'd held a grudge against his father Nagi for longer than Negi had been alive. The Shadow-user seemed anxious, ready to get the grudge match over with. Well, he would oblige him. Win. Loose. He didn't care anymore. Asuna, his first partner, the girl who helped him defeat Dark Evangeline and overcome his first serious challenges, was gone. What made things worse, with all the time that had probably passed since it happened, he'd failed to notice Asuna's card had changed.

Playing up the grudge-match aspect of the fight, the bespectacled Ma-Jin Emcee finally introduced to two fighters. She started to call both forward, but the level of animosity passing between them caused her to falter, then beat a hasty retreat.

Even after the signal to start came, the two combatants stood unmoving, waiting, watching and sizing each other up.

Kagetaro struck first.

Out came his shadow-blades, swirling across the arena in a pattern that seemingly no-one should be able to escape.

Negi watched the shadow-blades coming towards him with a mind on the edge of breaking down. Fate Averruncus had been right. He should never have come here. Now he had to pay...

Chisame watched Negi walk out into the arena and knew instantly what had happened. Her hand shot into an empty pocket and she realized, in her grief, the letter from Setsuna had gone into Negi's cloak, not hers. Now, watching Kagetaro's attack unfold, it looked like Negi was going to let himself be killed as penance for Asuna's death.

"Stu... STUPID NEGI! FIGHT!"

Negi wanted to die. Even his other responsibilities, to his students, to his quest for his father, paled before the emptiness in his heart. Something important was gone from his life forever. Asuna's smiling face, the help she gave him, the 'big-sister' affection, so different from Nekane's... The last thing he saw as Kagetaro's shadow-blades came in for the kill was Asuna, shaking her finger and scolding him...

"STUPID NEGI! FIGHT!"

A cloud of sand and dust exploded from the arena floor as Chisame watched. Beside her, Ako fainted into Arika's arms, Nodoka shrieked and turned into Haruna's shoulder, leaving just her, Yue and Jack Rakan watching to see what had happened.

Jack Rakan put a hand on Nodoka's shoulder and pointed up into the sky, "Little Miss! LOOK!"

Nodoka turned towards where Rakan was pointing. Nagi was there, slowly spinning upwards, legs and arms held close, in a somersault. As he reached the top of his arc and started down, Kagetaro redirected his shadow-blades and seemed to impale his spinning opponent, but nothing remained after the attack except a long-tailed jacket.

Chisame watched Nagi hit the floor of the arena, one hand and one knee down. Kagetaro attacked again, and this time she was sure Nagi had to have been hit. Instead, he simply stood up. His oddly roiling form, similar to what she'd witnessed at Rakan's Estate, seemed to be absorbing the shadow-user's blades. Some were deflected, but most appeared to hit. Nagi's form would blur just a bit as they did so, and he would remain unharmed.

Yue looked up at Jack Rakan. "What's going on?"

Rakan actually seemed worried. "Instant movement Little Miss. He's using a kind that makes it nearly impossible for anyone to hit him. He's also using the Magia Erebea. That's a technique he learned while he was training with me. It lets him absorb an enemies attacks and use the energy for himself. Even so, there's a price for using it, so I didn't expect him to be so blatant with it so soon..."

Nodoka watched as Nagi, the tension in his body visibly increasing as he continued to ignore Kagetaro's attacks, rose to his feet and became still. As she continued thinking about him, the Diarium Ejus, stored inside her newly acquired plushy-rabbit backpack, reacted and established a connection. In an instant she knew he was in terrible emotional pain, as well as why... The sense of loss and the hate building in Negi's heart was so overwhelming she began to worry for his sanity...

Nagi just started walking towards Kagetaro. Everything the shadow-user threw at him he micro-shundo'd to avoid, or simply brushed aside. After getting close, he jumped forward and struck Kagetaro in the stomach with a boosted Raikahouken punch. Flying back, the shadow-user cratered the arena wall. As he started to fall, Nagi was there, executing a modified Fulguratio Albicans that sent him flying into the air. Instant movement sent Nagi up against the arena wall, then into the sky over Kagetaro's form. A third punch sent a visible pulsewave through the shadow-user's body, shattering parts of his shadows and flinging him across the arena and into another cratering impact. Negi was instantly there, pounding his victim further and further into the sand-covered floor with unceasing, boosted punches.

Yue heaved. "He... he's going to kill him..." Beside her, Jack Rakan started to move, but Nodoka had already jumped down out of the shocked into silence spectator stands. She landed badly, then got up and began limping quickly towards the source of the only sound in the nearly silent arena.

Negi only saw Fate Averruncus's face through his tear-blinded eyes. He punched again and again, trying to eliminate that hated face. Even as Kagetaro's remaining shadows began to fade, he kept pounding until someone finally grabbed one of his bloody hands. Turning, he saw the only other person to ever show him real affection since he'd come to Mahora, holding him and gently shaking her head. Now his tears become those of shame. How could she bear to touch him? He was a failure, one of his students was dead, he was behaving in such an ugly manner. Why was she not afraid of him?

Nodoka saw pain and loss in the eyes of someone she loved very much, someone she didn't think she could ever be afraid of. Understanding the depth of Negi's feelings, thanks to the connection provided by the Diarium Ejus, she pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his quivering form. Negi responded instantly, clutching at her and sobbing quietly.

Around them, everyone in the arena remained silent.

Yue understood something significant had just happened. Negi was terribly upset, as evidenced first by his suicidal passivity, then his violent, out of character treatment of Kagetaro. Whatever madness had consumed him though, letting her homeroom professor fight like she'd never seen before, Nodoka had managed to pull him back before it drove him into killing the shadow-user.

_Kagetaro lay nearby, listening to some girl comforting his opponent, and staring at the clouds passing over the silent arena. Nearly twenty years of simmering hate had drawn him to Granicus City in response to a challenge. What was his reward after all that time and effort? He had been beaten, nearly killed, possibly crippled, in a match that wasn't even a real fight... by an opponent Jack Rakan claimed was just a kid... When the arena healers placed him on a stretcher to carry him away, he reached out painfully with his only good arm and placed the hand on Nagi's shoulder. It was most likely too late to give up his own hate, he would probably go to his grave with it... but this kid... this kid who looked so much like Nagi Springfield... he still had a chance..._

"Hey... what-ever's burning you up boy... let it go..."

Negi turned to face Kagetaro. He stared for a moment at the shadow-user, who's face was still hidden behind his broken mask, then patted the hand on his shoulder and nodded.

As Kagetaro was carried away, Yue started clapping. Jack Rakan joined her, then Akira. Soon, the applause spread throughout the arena spectators, building to a crescendo, then fading to a murmur of whispered voices as the arena slowly began to empty.

(-)

Nagi's look as she and everyone else entered the prize-fighters waiting area took a huge load off of Chisame's chest. He wasn't angry, and if anything, he appeared understanding. When he took the letter and Pactio cards back from Koujiro, then walked over to hand the letter to her, she bowed in apology and acceptance. "Please forgive me Professor! I didn't want to distract you..."

Nagi simply smiled. "Don't worry. Like Setsuna asked, you were waiting for a time you felt would be better to tell me." Turning to Ako, he held out his hand. "Miss Izumi. Please come with me."

Akira started to follow as Nagi lead Ako from the room, but suddenly stopped when Chisame grabbed her painfully by the wrist.

Nagi lead a blushing Ako down to the next, empty waiting room and went inside. Once he shut the door and uttered an anti-eavesdropping spell, he turned and took her hands. "Ako. When we leave here in a few moments I going to tell everyone something very, very important. Unfortunately, since doing so means no longer lying to any of my students, that means no longer lying to you."

Ako first felt excitement while coming with Nagi to the room, thinking he was going to confess his feelings. Now she was confused, considering what he'd just said. ("'My students?' What does he mean?")

Negi stepped back. "Dispel Satio."

Ako uttered a small cry as Nagi was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, her Class A homeroom teacher was standing there in Nagi's clothes. Negi looked like he wanted to say something, but was holding back. All Ako knew, standing there in shock, looking at the worried expression on Negi's face, was that someone she had trusted, someone she had confessed her deepest feelings to, someone she'd hoped would heal her heart after her previous rejection, had lied to her. Ten-year old kid or not, intentionally or not, someone she thought she loved had played with her heart again. It seemed like just another reinforcement of the fact she would never be anything but a supporting character. Suddenly angry, she reached out and slapped her child teacher hard enough to leave a mark.

Negi reached up to touch his cheek as Ako turned away. "Miss Izumi... Ako... would you like me to explain...?"

Ako shook her head. "No! Thank you for telling me when we're alone like this, Professor Springfield, but I'm too upset right now to listen to anything else you have to say about it!"

Negi watched Ako run crying from the room. He waited for a moment, then resumed his Nagi disguise and returned to where everyone else was waiting. Ako ignored him when he entered the room, sticking close to an angry looking Akira. Moving past where Natsumi held fast to Koujiro, he went to stand at the front of the room.

Turning to face everyone, Nagi took out his Pactio cards and held them up for everyone to see. "As some of you already know, these are the manifestations of the provisional contracts I've made with everyone who agreed to assist me in my work and training as a mage." Shuffling the cards, he singled out and held up the one for Asuna Kagurazaka. "This is Asuna's card. Since certain information is missing, that..." Negi shook his head, fighting back his emotions. "...that means she's dead..."

Natsumi clung to Kotaro, while Ako gasped and held fast to Akira. In the back of the room, Jack Rakan suddenly uncrossed his arms and started paying more attention.

Negi nodded as everyone continued to focus on him. "Everything I and Kotaro have been doing up until now has been focused first towards paying off Ako, Akira, and Natsumi's debt, then towards getting everyone home." Thinking about recent events, he began to shake his head. "Once before, when I fought Setsuna, I let myself be distracted by worries and other unnecessary concerns. This time... this time I lost myself to grief, and thoughts of revenge. Fortunately, thanks to Nodoka, I was able to remember my responsibilities." Looking over everyone, he paused for a moment to give Nodoka a nod of thanks. "Now, there is no room for such thoughts in my mind. My responsibilities do not extend to revenge against those who have wronged us. If we manage to clear our names, that will be fine, but my real goal is getting everyone home safely." Now his expression became feral. "Mind you, since the attention of this world is focusing on our gathering point at the old capitol of Ostia, it is likely we'll cross paths with those who bear us ill-will. Preparation will make it easier to deal with that time when it comes. However, should any of you see me falter in my responsibilities, I expect you to direct me back onto the proper path. With FORCE if necessary!"

Chisame, Kotaro, Yue and even Akira nodded to say they were up to such a task.

Negi smiled grimly at his friends. "I want everyone to understand that what we'll have to do to get home may be VERY dangerous, but that WE - WILL - GET - HOME!" After pausing for a moment to look at his first partner's Pactio card one last time, he put all the cards away, then turned back to his audience. "Asuna would never forgive me if I did anything less."

Chisame crossed her arms and nodded, watching as Akira's angry expression faded and was slowly replaced by one of grim determination. Nodoka was openly adoring. Yue was thinking hard, and Haruna was sketching furiously in order to catch the moment. Kotaro nodded, excited about the prospects for a good fight. Natsumi and Ako looked frightened but stoic, while Jack Rakan just stood in the corner with an odd expression on his face. She was beginning to wander what he was thinking when someone knocked on the door to the room.

Closest to the door, Jack Rakan turned to open it.

In walked the Ku-Jin Mama, with a very displeased look on her face. "NATSUMI!"

Natsumi cringed, but came out of hiding even though Kotaro tried to stand protectively before her. "Yes Mama."

Mama pointed out the door. "You have duty the rest of the night in Section G as punishment for leaving your post. You'll have a two hour break in the morning, then your regular shift. Get going."

Natsumi nodded and quickly left the room. Koujiro stepped forward to protest, but Mama's countenance quickly had him backing down. She then turned to Akira and Ako. "You two have morning duty. Go to bed, NOW. These pretty boys may be your friends, but they haven't paid off your debt yet."

Akira and Ako, bowed, then followed Natsumi out the door. Now Mama turned to Nagi, her expression stern at first, but slowly softening into a smile. "Congratulation on your wins Nagi. For a beginner, you've done well. Let's hope your skill and luck hold up when you get to Ostia." Nagi seemed angry at the way she'd treated his friends, but it took more than that to intimidate her. "You have a visitor in your suite, Mister Springfield. Perhaps it would be best if you'd stop distracting arena employees from their duties and go see what that person wants?" With a slight bow, she turned and left the room.

Haruna closed her sketchbook and looked over at Nagi. "Playtimes over. Now the real work begins."

Everyone left in the room just stared at Haruna. Shocked she was capable of being so serious.

Haruna backed up a step in reaction to the expressions being directed her way. "Wha... what? Did I say something wrong?"

(-)

It was the eyes of the person waiting for him that captured Negi's attention when he entered he and Kotaro's suite. The eyes, and a memory buried so deep in his past it remained fleetingly out of reach. "May... may I help you Ma'am?"

Katrina Adenaur walked over and held out her hand. "Adenaur. Captain Katrina Adenaur of the Estimated Prophet. Now anchored in the river port." Shaking Nagi's hand, she thrilled at finally reestablishing a connection ten years lost.

Negi suddenly realized who the person shaking his hand was when her eyes flicked briefly into a glare as Jack Rakan entered the suite." I... I'm pleased to make your acquaintence as well, Captain."

Katrina tried to ignore Jack Rakan as she bowed briefly at the waist. "Congratulations on wining the Minerva Cup. In recognition of that, and in consideration of the possibility you may wish for time to completely rest, recover, and train in private, please permit me to offer the services of my ship for your trip to Ostia. Estimated Prophet may be slower than a Whaleship, but rest assured, while aboard her, you 'will not' be disturbed."

Negi understood from what the Library Trio had told him that Captain Adenaur was supportive of the Ala Alba for some reason. It worried him that he didn't know why, but if Yue and Nodoka believed she was an ally, then he was willing to do so as well. "Thank you, Captain Adenaur. My only concern regarding that is my three friends who are currently debt-slaves of Chairman Dolnegus. I would prefer not to be separated from them."

Katrina nodded, then walked over to look up at Jack Rakan. "I'm sure someone, skilled in the ways of magic and close combat, could be found to escort your friends to Ostia. Even if he was so mercenary you had to pay him to do so!"

Rakan put a hand behind his neck and laughed nervously. "Heh... Hey Kat! I saw your ship coming up the estuary. How have you been?" As Katrina continued to glare at him, he gave a brief burst of laughter, then turned and bowed to Nagi. "I would be honored to ensure the safe passage of your three lovely friends to Ostia. We can discuss the fee at a later date."

Negi worried what the 'fee' might amount to, considering how much he owed Jack Rakan already, but it seemed to be the best solution. Time away from outside interference meant time to plan and prepare. There could be no way to completely disrupt whatever Fate Averruncus and his allies had planned, but it might still be possible to steal enough of an initiative to get everyone home through the hopefully functional cross-world gate Kazumi Asakura had discovered at Ostia. As far as he was concerned, that was all that mattered now. Stepping forward, he held out his hand to Captain Adenaur. "I accept your offer of assistance. When do we depart?"

Katrina moved to grip Nagi's hand once more. Then turned to look at Haruna Saotome. "Tonight if possible. Tomorrow night at the latest. Just as soon a your friend over there can complete a little drawing job I have for her."

Haruna smelled a challenge in Katrina Adenaur's conspiratorial expression. Always up for such, especially if it meant getting paid, she gave a deep, polite bow of acceptance. "My pen is your's to command, Captain."

(-)

"That way!"

T'fa listened to the whispered instructions of Anya's ermine and turned down a narrow street near the darkened massif of the Granicus City Arenas. Normally busy, even at night, the arenas were all but shut down now, with nearly everyone involved going to Ostia for the Nagi Springfield Cup. Suspecting they'd been followed since Hecates, Chamo was directing everyone towards someone he hoped would help them.

"Fourth door from the end, on the right!"

T'fa rushed down the street to the indicated door as R'th herded Collet and Anya along and watched their backs. Halting in front of a Pactio Merchant's shop, he began knocking as discretely as possible.

Chamo directed Anya to get close, then sent his thoughts through the door. _("Tavi! It's Albert Chamomile! Open up!")_

After a few moments, there was a click, and the door swung into the shop. Everyone quickly piled through, with R'th going last, locking the door again as she did so.

Chamo jumped down from Anya's cloak and walked a short distance into the shop. "Tavi! Where are you? I need some help!"

Proceeded by a small waft of cigar smoke, a graying ermine walked out from the darkened back of the Pactio shop. "Albert Chamomile! What are you trying to get me into this time?"

Chamo moved forward, then bowed at the graying ermine's feet. "I've come to petition the Ermine Society's help in getting myself and four companions to Ostia without any unfortunate entanglements."

R. T. Tavi sat back on his haunches, puffing on his cigar and considering the young ermine bowing low before him. "That's the trick these days isn't it? Still, it should be easy enough, but you'll owe more than your account contains, even with those seven provisional Pactios you've made for your Magister."

Chamo, if it were possible, bowed even lower. "I've been trying, but my Magister is a little young..."

Tavi blew out a cloud of smoke and nodded. "Come into the back. There's a transport leaving around midnight I can get you on."

(-)

Higher-ups within his organization had assigned him the excruciatingly dull job of keeping an eye on the Ariadnean ship Estimated Prophet while is was in Granicus City. Watching a ship at anchor was not his idea of fun, especially since it would probably be too late to get a flight to the festival in Ostia once the ship finally left. Expecting it to leave during the daytime, he spent those hours in a park upriver from the ship, fighting boredom and trying not to fall asleep. At night, reasoning the ship wouldn't get far before he could report it, even if it did depart in the darkness, he went to the arena for a nightcap, then home for a good night's rest.

Almost a week went by before he realized he'd not seen anyone come or go from the ship since a few days before Chairman Dolnegus's departure for Ostia. Hearing activity near the Ofuda Mill, he watched as the transport Cyclops moved slowly out into the river, then headed directly for it's companion from Ariadne. Confused and shocked, expecting a collision, he nearly had a stroke when the transport's bow touched the big warship and it simply vanished. As he watched, his jaw slack, the transport halted for a moment to hoist a small boat out of the water. Just as it was about to be swung onto the deck, a strong breeze caught what seemed to be the little craft's sail and unfurled it. Even at this distance, he knew it contained some form of drawing of the ship he was supposed to have been watching.

Illusion Magic. There was no other explanation. If that decoy had been there as long as he suspected, Estimated Prophet could be just about anywhere by now.

Picking up his things, he turned to leave. The leaders for his organization could be pretty ruthless towards those who failed their jobs. Even though it was no guarantee of safety, if the cross-world gates had been open, he would have unhesitatingly gone through and escaped to the normal world. Faced with no other choice, hoping the worst they would do was turn him into an ermine, he went to report his failure.

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Positional Propulsion System.**

**Small ducted-fan water thrusters installed below a ship's waterline to provide positional assistance in open or close waters, or to help a ship move up against a dock in the absence of a tug.**

**Ship's Launch.**

**Any of various types of large open, or half-deck motored boats used for travel between a ship and the shore, or another ship.**

**Magic World Mail/Postal Service.**

**Even if normal 'Snail-Mail' exists, with it's potential unreliability due to the rough, wild nature of parts of the Magic World, it is presumed here that if you pay enough, 'Next Day Delivery,' or some reasonable copy of such, is possible.**

**Dispel Satio.**

**Erase. According to the AQS translation.**

**Raikahouken. (Punch.)**

**Thunder flower punch. A boosted version of what Negi used against Takamichi in c097.**

**Fulguratio Albicans. (Shock attack.)**

**Used by Negi against Kotaro in c041. Modified with a secondary effect to throw/launch Kagetaro into the air.**

**Third attack. Pulsewave attack. (Lance/Punch.)**

**Used by Negi against Rizo the dragon/beast guy in c219. Possibly related to Negi's Laculatio Fulgoris, or 'Lightning Spears,' also from c219.**

**Estimated Prophet's decoy and Haruna Saotome.**

**Using the normal and apron ribbon pens from her Imperium Graphices, Haruna traces the drawing of the Estimated Prophet she made back in c12 and pantograph up-sizes it onto the 'larger canvas' of the emergency sail from one of Estimated Phrophet's launches. The launch is anchored in place physically and magically. The Estimated Prophet moves away quietly in the middle of the night, and after a short delay, the decoy activates, giving the appearance that the ship is still there in the river port.**

**In this case Katrina Adenaur helps Haruna with the illusion by adding in some of her own magic. With enough ink and a large enough piece of magical paper though, Haruna could possibly draw a golem of the Estimated Prophet, or a dragon, or some other large thing. The restriction comes from lack of abilty to summon and manipulate, and a lack of energy to maintain such a large golem.**

**Kagetaro and Nagi's fight is here presented as a grudge match arranged through the Granicus City Arenas. Since Negi has already qualified for the Nagi Springfield cup in Ostia, the only way he could have lost his place in that event would have been if he were to be killed fighting Kagetaro...**

**Ermine Society.**

**Organization of Ermine-Elves of Cat-Elf lineage dedicated to the preservation of Ermine interests in both the Magic World and the Normal World.**

**While they do engage in other activities, the two most notable are:**

**Arranging provisional and permanent Pactio contracts between a mage and their partner or partners. This includes insuring the Ermine Society is paid promptly for such services.**

**And:**

**A suspected but never proven alliance between the Ermine Society and the Dragon Clans of Southern Sabrina for the purpose of regulating the price and supply of the high-quality paper and other wood-based products produced from Ofuda trees.**

**R..**

**Some of you may recognize the implied name from story written by Rudyard Kipling in 1894, and a short, animated feature that came out in 1975. Though in that case, the critter was a mongoose, and not an ermine.**

**Chapter Twenty-four: Sevensheep appears.**


	24. Chap 24: Nihyakuju

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

A certain Mage Council page is owned by Kaoru Mori, CMX, and other entities. NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

Regina Karkolova and Mifune Hayase appear with the permission of kafka'sdragon.

Lots of little happenings this chapter.

(-)

"He has a son already? Drat! I was hoping to give Emily a little brother!"  
-Cycilia Sevensheep. From a conversation with her editor Tiki Pe'le. As told to Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps: A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Twenty-four: Nihyakuju.

(-)

KitNews offices, Ariadne.

Cycilia Sevensheep sat down at her desk in the offices of KitNews of Ariadne. She had just seen her daughter and several companions off on a trip to the old capitol of Ostia as auxiliary members of the Ariadne Mage Knights Valkyrie Brigade, and now it was time to get back to work. Turning on her computer and activating the m-mail program, She saw a slightly odd subject line for the message at the top of the list.

_"Springfield runner-up in Mahora Academy Martial Arts Budokai."_

Being a dedicated fan of all things Nagi Springfield, Cycilia knew Nagi Springfield had won that tournament twenty-years ago at the age of ten. This message must refer to the more recent tournament at that school, but she hadn't known anyone named Springfield had actually participated. Still, since it had not gone straight to the Junk file as a spam message, she decided it was at least worth a cursory look.

Two hours later, Cycilia's dark-skinned Eru-Jin editor Tiki Pe'le came into her office to drop off some papers and was surprised to see her there. Noticing the intense look of concentration she wore, he quietly walked around the desk to observe as one of his best reporters did her job. When she finally finished reading the minutes of several Megalo-Mesembrian Mage Council sessions, he tossed the papers on her desk and straightened up. "From your focused look, it seems you've found something quite interesting Cycilia."

A piercing, startled scream was heard into the far corners of the KitNews news room, followed by the shaking of heads, and comments of; "He's done it to someone again!"

Having somehow managed to leap to the other side of her desk without knocking over Tiki or anything on the desk, Cycilia collapsed in the visitor's chair and tried to get her rapidly pounding heart back under control. "Goodness Chief! How is it you always manage to move so quietly?"

Despite his ominous looks, wry humor and habit of seeming to appear out of nowhere, Tiki was in truth a amiably dispositioned, protective and supportive leader to the men and women working under him at KitNews. Grinning broadly, he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm very, very sneaky? Anyway, it was so quiet in here Cycilia, I thought you didn't come in today after dropping off Emily at the Whaleship port!"

Sighing and standing back up, Cycilia went back around the desk, then sat down and did a few more seconds of work on her computer. "Chief. Remember that incident in the Normal World we were pressured not to report on a few months back?"

Leaning in over Cycilia's shoulder to watch as she worked, Tiki saw a window full of thumbnails that seemed to be from a prize-fighting tournament. "At Mahora Academy in Japan?"

"Yes. Something about a student attempting to reveal magic and mages to the Normal World. Well, part of that incident was a martial arts tournament..." Cycilia glanced up at Tiki. "...something we weren't 'specifically,' told not to report on..."

Eru-Jin and Su-Jin traded looks and spoke in a language only years working together could teach. "What have you found?"

A few movements and clicks with her system's mouse brought two different, but similar pictures onto Cycilia's monitor. "The picture on the right is the runner up of that tournament during one of his matches..."

At first unsure where Cycilia's investigation was going, understanding began to dawn in Tiki's mind after a cursory examination of the two pictures now on the monitor.

"...and the one on the left is the main picture we were given out of Megalo-Mesembria concerning the terrorist attack on the gate port there."

Leaning forward, Tiki took hold of Cycilia's mouse, magnifying both pictures to more closely examine a few details. "They might as well be the same..."

Taking the mouse back and casually making a few of her own adjustments, Cycilia began whispering in a volume she knew Tiki's sensitive ears would easily pick up. "I've no proof at the moment, but I have reason to believe this boy may be related to the Thousand Master..."

Just as unflappable as always, Tiki straightened up behind Cycilia's chair. "Why try to frame this boy, whether he is or not?"

A simple shrug prefaced Cycilia's answer. "As a distraction for something else?"

Considering the two pictures on Cycilia's monitor once more, Tiki began to scratch his chin thoughtfully. "What do you want to do?"

After activating a blank story form, Cycilia turned to look up at Tiki. "Despite... no, BECAUSE of who might be implicated, I think we need to pursue this..."

That Cycilia's story involved the Mage Council in Megalo-Mesembria caused Tiki to pause just a moment to consider. Ariadne and the various organizations within the normally neutral city-state tended not to be openly confrontational with the government in Megalo-Mesembria, but at the same time they were not above pointing out mistakes the Mage Council made. If that governmental body had allowed itself to be pressured into prematurely accusing a possibly innocent boy with faked evidence, then that was a very big story indeed. "Go for it."

Normally droopy, Cycilia's ears perked up in response to Tiki's answer. The Eru-Jin gave her a big grin, then left the room. Turning back to the monitor, she find a mouse icon named Kincha waiting for her once more.

_("Ready to get back to work Cycilia?")_

_("Yes. Can you show me the records of the Mage Council's gate-port investigation session again?")_

_("Certainly.")_

(-)

Argyre.

_"Nagi Springfield and Koujiro Oogami! Rising stars and winners of the Granicus City Minerva Cup!"_

_"Is the Mage Council telling the truth about the alleged terrorist attacks on the Gate Ports?"_

_"Can anyone learn magic? Juntz Federson on this, and other controversial theories."_

_"Debt-slaves: Necessary evil? Or an abused practice?"_

Sitting within the virtual-reality field of her MahoNet sprite regiment management system, Shiori Hohoemu watched without expression as the top four topics of Kasayo McDowell's blog continued to collect an increasing number of hits. Most of the threads on the blog were harmless, but several were dangerously close to revealing certain information her Magister and his employers wanted kept quiet. Normally, she would have had no problems dealing with anyone daring to do such a thing, but this person was different, and very skilled.

A simple denial of service attack, normally sufficient to deal with such things, had been repelled almost casually. Focusing on the source server had been equally ineffective. Originally, it seemed to be in Granicus City. Not an unreasonable thing to believe, since several of her employer's possible enemies had gathered there. A group of Sprite Regiments sent to destroy the blog had found nothing to attack. A second attempt had been against a server in Al Jamira, next Ariadne, then Megalo-Mesembria. All with no results. Kasayo McDowell's blog was nowhere, and everywhere. After several more days of searching, that seemed almost literally true. She could find no 'one' server it seemed to be on, as if it were using many servers at once to access the MahoNet, while the actual location of it's content was somewhere 'else.'

Since whomever was running the blog had not launched any counter-attacks, it seemed as if the person was taunting Shiori, daring her, challenging her; "Come find me. IF YOU CAN!" That she could not was beyond intolerable. Her system had been designed and built to provide Shiori with nearly instant access to any sprite system in existence within the Magic World. With just a small amount of inside help, she had even been able to access and alter or destroy the security recordings at all the Magic World's gate port facilities. Her next serious task, working on breaking into a particularly annoying Mage Councilor's system for Master Fate's employers, had been interrupted when she'd been ordered to deal with Kasayo McDowell's blog.

More than a week went by, time she should have been using in preparation to travel with her sister Ministra to Ostia, and there was nothing to show for all her intense effort.

Though he had originally seen no need for her to do so, Master Fate had finally ordered Shiori to load her system into it's portable carrier for transport to Ostia. That was fine with her. The trip would provide time to rest and think. Upon arrival in Ostia, she would once more turn her attention to finding and crushing whomever had dared to challenge her and Master Fate's control over the MahoNet!

(-)

With King Enteofushia having left earlier and separately as a matter of safety, Fate Averruncus was supervising loading of the Whaleship carrying his group and Princess Enteofushia to Ostia when his Elemental Mage appeared and gave a small bow.

"King Enteofushia's people have lost track of Negi Springfield and a number of his students. The three who seem to be debt-slaves of Chairman Dolnegus of Granicus City have left with the chairman for Ostia, possibly accompanied by Jakobus Rakan. Two should arrive soon in Ostia from Nyandom. Two others seem to be nearing Ostia on a mission to find their missing friends. However, of Negi Springfield and at least five others, there has been no word for several days."

Sensing an unspoken 'and,' Fate crossed his arms turned slightly to face his companion. "What else?"

"There was a possibility Springfield allied himself with the Adenaur of Ariadne group, but both ships belonging to them still seem to be in Granicus City. At the same time, there is no word of Springfield or any of his other students on any transport between Granicus City and Ostia. Perhaps he hired a private transport, but there has been no evidence of such happening."

Fate silently seethed. He didn't like not knowing the location and possible future actions of a potential adversary, however weak that person might be. "I doubt he'll stay away. He still needs to free those students of his from Chairman Dolnegus." Even saying that, if he'd misjudged Negi, and the boy refused to come to Ostia like some kind of coward, then that was certainly acceptable as well. "What of the special project I asked you to complete?"

Looking out from the hood of his cloak, the Elemental Mage gave Fate a small smile. "I tested it out this morning during Princess Enteofushia's weapons training. Her opponents were quite surprised by her sudden viciousness."

Fate nodded and turned away to watch as his Shinmei-Ryu Tsukuyomi lead Princess Enteofushia onto the Whaleship. "Good work."

(-)

Ostia.

Hau Pepelu stood on the edge of an observation platform near Pinhe Village on the floating island city of Ostia.

In truth, there had been no real reason to come to Ostia, especially considering her burden, it had simply been the first place available to get 'away' from where her partner lost his life. For the tenth, or was it the eleventh time now? she stood looking down off the side of the floating island, trying desperately to decide what to do.

One step. All she needed to take was one step, and she would be with her partner again.

For the eleventh, or, maybe it was only the tenth time, when her foot started out over the precipice, it felt as if someone was holding her back. A gentle breeze, blowing by, would become the voice of her partner, whispering for her to wait, to not loose hope.

Once more, Hau turned away.

Voices in her head, fleeting 'touches,' or whatever, if she couldn't take that final step, then it must mean she still had something to do...

Wandering aimlessly towards the main part of Ostia, she eventually found herself near the arena complex. Plastered on nearly every vertical surface around the arena were posters of the many different regional prize-fighting tournament winners.

Nagi Springfield and some Inu-Jin boy were featured prominently.

_Springfield..._

Someone named Springfield was responsible for what happened to her partner...

So... If she made this 'Springfield' pay... Maybe then she would be able to take that single step, and she would be with her partner for eternity...

Turning away from a despised image, wondering just how she could make Springfield understand her pain, Hau bumped into a rooster haired tough. When he grabbed her shoulder and started to complain, she growled menacingly and just walked out of his suddenly weakened grip.

Tosaka stared after the blood-shot eyed Pembroke Inu-Jin as his two friends waited to see if he'd blow up or not. Fancy-pants prize-fighters, smart-mouthed punks, Mama, lowly debt-slave maids, and now a shrimpy Inu-Jin who smelled like she hadn't bathed in weeks...

He Just couldn't get the slightest respect from anyone...

(-)

Wales.

"...and when we see her again, she'll no longer be the Asuna we knew before!"

"Asuna! Nooooooo!"

With slightly annoyed amusement, Ayaka Yukihiro watched Fuka and Fumika Narutaki run off in panic back down the hill towards the village they and everyone else were staying in while on their unexpectedly extended summer vacation. As the three members of the Class A Cheer Squad ran off in pursuit, trying to convince the Narutaki twins that they were only fibbing about Asuna, Ayaka sighed in response to Chizuru Naba's amused chuckle. "I can't believe those two fell for that wild story Sakurako told them! There's no way that undisciplined Monkey-girl could ever be changed so easily! Besides! Even if she were ever abducted like that, I'd be worried more for whoever did it!"

Amused by Ayaka's crudely expressed but blindingly obvious concern for Asuna Kagurazaka, Chizuru let out a short, barking laugh before managing to regain her composure. "Are you saying Asuna is 'Red-Chief,' as well as 'Baka-Red,' Ayaka? Because that's what it sounds like!"

Trilling of her cell-phone saved Ayaka from having to acknowledge her auburn-haired friend's gibe. A quick scan of the caller I.D. screen was all she needed to identify the caller before opening the phone and placing it against her ear. "Hello Dean Konoe! What might I do for you?"

Dean Konoe got right to the point. _"How is everyone still with you doing, Miss Yukihiro?"_

"Just fine Dean Konoe. Headmaster Dillane is taking excellent care of us! I am worried though that we haven't heard from the Professor or anyone else."

_"Please be at ease Miss Yukihiro. I'm sure there must have been some kind of temporary breakdown in communications and travel facilities that prevents Professor Springfield from contacting you."_

"What about getting back for the new semester? We're already late..."

_"I'd not worry about that Miss Yukihiro. Arrangements to deal with that have already been made."_

"You've taken care of that then? What about our parents? I've called those of everyone here to reassure them everything is fine, but if there's some communication failure, what about the parents of the Class A students with the Professor?"

_"I've called them myself, Miss Yukihiro, you needn't worry about that either. As far as those still here at Mahora, Miss Minamoto will substitute until Professor Springfield's return."_

"Oh! Not Professor Takahata?"

_"No... He's unfortunately quite busy, and won't be able to do so."_

"Very well then. Will there be anything else, Dean Konoe?"

_"Yes. If there is ANY issue of expense, Miss Yukihiro, please let me know, and I'll have it taken care of at once."_

"Ho ho ho ho! You needn't worry yourself about THAT, Dean Konoe! I'm quite sure that won't be a problem for one such as I!"

_"Well then, please let me know at once if there are any problems. Also, should you hear anything from Professor Springfield, call me at once. There may be problems needing to be dealt with, and I'll also need to know when he expects to return so I may make the proper travel arrangements."_

"Any word. I'll call at once, Sir. Very well then. Goodbye Dean Konoe."

_"Goodbye Miss Yukihiro."_

Closing her phone, Ayaka placed it back in her pocket and gave Chizuru a slightly worried look. "It seems as if everything is okay so far at Mahora, but I still can't help worrying about Professor Springfield..."

A shout as the Cheer Squad lead the Narutaki's back up the hill drew Chizuru's attention away from Ayaka slightly. "There's been so many strange things already this trip, I wouldn't be surprised if we encounter a few more! If things stay this way for much longer though, I just hope the academy is merciful on Class A's average when our next test comes up!"

Visions of the problems six missing students nearly caused paled tremendously in Ayaka's mind when she considered the number, including herself, missing from Class A now. "I... I NEVER CONSIDERED THAT! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

Crossing her arms, Chizuru shrugged and smiled. "I'm sure Class A will pull through for Professor Springfield."

Sighing with resignation, Ayaka turned away from Chizuru to look up into the hills towards where she'd last seen Professor Springfield and the other missing students from Class A. _("Please come home safe, Professor...")_

(-)

Mahora Academy

"Well Old Man. How are they doing?"

Stroking his recently shortened beard, Konoemon Konoe contemplated the Go board between himself and the most inapropriately dressed, six-hundred year old little vampire girl, Evangeline A.K. McDowell. "Their doing fine. I'm sure Miss Yukihiro and Magus Dillane will be able to handle anything that should come up. What I'm really worried about are the student's parents. I've called and reassured all of them that everything is okay, but if things continue as they are for much longer, it's going to become quite difficult to deal with..."

Sitting on a nearby couch with several less animated dolls, Eva's Ministra Chachazero perked up at Konoemon's words. "Maybe you should have Mistress go take care of them!"

"REJECTED!" Konoemon glared menacingly at Evangeline's bloodthirsty Ministra. "I'll not go through stamping hell like that again unless it's a life-or-death situation!"

Leaning back, Eva stared at the ceiling in her cabin. "Well, at least Yuuna's staying out of trouble. Hopefully that option won't be needed again."

Very much concerned about that, especially considering what he'd learned during his previous conversation with Eva over the matter, Konoemon reached for a nearby tea pot and poured himself a cup. "I should say not! How would I ever explain things to Professor Akashi?"

Looking over the Go board once more, Eva began to rub her chin while she considered her next move. "The Boya's grown a lot these past months, but he's still inexperienced. Even considering that, he'd best not come home with his tail between his legs, or I'll be sorely disapointed!" After placing her token on the board, she looked up at Dean Konoe with an expression that was very much that of Dark Evangeline. "By the way; You're blocked in!"

(-)

Bay of Ostia.

Motion sickness didn't bother her so much any more. Total time spent on the ship, along with the twin distractions provided by study and practice, had inured her to the nausea for the most part.

This was different.

This time it felt like she was being suffocated. Some huge, soft mass she couldn't push away was holding her down, threatening to crush away the breath of life.

Waking wide-eyed, sweat-soaked and clutching at her chest, Nodoka Miyazaki jumped from her bunk and ran from the cabin before Yue Ayase even realized what was happening. Rushing down the passage and outside to the ships rail, she gripped one of the slightly swaying chains and began taking in great heaving breaths of fresh air. Eventually able to take a normal breath, she shifted her grip from the chains to a much sturdier stanchion and leaned back to take as deep a breath as possible.

"Miss Miyazaki, are you okay?"

'Nagi' had left his cabin for reasons he couldn't explain, and was staring up at the low cloud-cover concealing Estimated Prophet's progress South into the Bay of Ostia when Nodoka rushed, gasping for breath, out onto the deck. He was about to ask how she felt again, when his eyes were draw skyward once more towards an approaching gap in the clouds. Seemingly no different than dozens of other such ships he had seen, a Whaleship was visible above the clouds, backlit by stars and most likely making it's way towards Ostia.

Nodoka followed Professor Springfield's suddenly focused gaze. Partly unsure of the reason, knowing only the sight of THAT Whaleship filled her with dread, she gave a shudder of fear and remained frozen in place until it passed from sight. "Professor... I'm so afraid something terrible is going to happen..."

Nagi lowered his gaze and moved to take Nodoka's hands in his own. "Right now we're safe Nodoka. If something is going to happen, we'll need our rest, so let's go back to bed."

Even though she understood intellectually what Nagi meant, Nodoka still couldn't help suddenly blushing at his words.

Negi realized what he's said and quickly released Nodoka's hands. "I'm sorry! I mean..."

Nodoka smiled at her flustered professor. "I know what you mean Professor. We need to sleep now, because we might not get a chance later..."

Negi sighed with relief as Nodoka gave him a shy smile. Finally, like a proper English Gentleman, he offered an arm and escorted his companion back to her cabin.

(-)

_The boy from Princess Enteofushia's dreams was before her, his limp body lying in a pool of expanding blood, his open eyes empty and lifeless..._

_As she stood there motionless, bloodied sword impaled in the center of a flaring spell circle, the world around her was being consumed by a searing magical fire..._

Princess Enteofushia woke with a start, her heart pounding. Throwing the covers back and standing up out of bed, she grabbed a Terry-cloth robe and rushed out onto her Whaleship Suite's balcony. Below her, endless clouds prevented any sight of the Bay of Ostia. Feeling drawn in that direction for some unexplainable reason, she noticed the Whaleship was quickly approaching a gap in the clouds.

"Are you okay, Princess?"

Turning in response to the voice, Princess Enteofushia saw her bodyguard/maid Tsukuyomi standing inside the suite. She couldn't, quite, bring herself to trust the girl, but at least the twin-blade never spoke to or treated her like an object, as her father and Fate Averruncus often did. If she had any real fault, it was a tendency towards being a touch too intimate. "I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

After moving out onto the balcony to stand beside Princess Enteofushia, Tsukuyomi turned to watch as the princess's long hair began to stand out from her back, flowing gently in the artificial breeze created by the Whaleship's movement through the sky. After watching the mildly hypnotic scene for a few moments, she reached out and placed a hand on the tall girl's arm. "Princess... you really should get your rest before we arrive near Ostia..."

Showing only sadness on her face, Princess Enteofushia sighed, then closed her eyes and nodded. "I know. I get the feeling I'm going to be busier soon than I can possibly imagine..."

Considering the admiration she felt for strong women, seeing Princess Enteofushia in such a depressed state gave Tsukuyomi a feeling of tightness around her chest. She wanted to help. To protect this strong young lady from a fate not of her own choosing. Doing so however, meant giving up her own desires and ambitions, and she wasn't quite THAT protective. "Please Princess..."

Before Princess Enteofushia could turn to leave the balcony, the Whaleship crossed over the gap in the clouds. Below her on the surface of the Bay of Ostia, a vessel was racing South, leaving a wide wake in it's path. When the clouds once more blocked the vessel from sight, she turned to see Tsukuyomi watching after it.

Smiling in an odd way, the Twin-Blade seemed, very, very happy.

(-)

Megalo-Mesembria.

Regina Karkolova nodded politely as a modestly pretty, brown haired Hu-Jin girl assigned to her as a page entered the combined library-waiting room she sat in. Carrying a tray containing a small plate of lightly sugared lemon scones, two cups, and a small pot of tea, the glasses wearing Hu-Jin girl let the door close softly behind her, then came over and began setting out the service for two on a low table placed between a pair of abbreviated couches.

In anticipation of it's later use, Regina picked up a remote from the table and turned on a wall-mounted HD viewer. She adjusted the channel to KitNews and watched for a few minutes, then tapped the 'mute' button and placed the remote back down.

Just as both cups of steaming tea were properly positioned, there was a polite knock on the door, and her guest entered.

"What's so important you would ask for a private meeting with me, Councilor Karkolova?"

Standing up and quick look was all the instruction the page needed. As the girl exited the lounge, Regina walked over to shake Councilor Mifune Hayase's hand. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. In the interest of simplicity, let us dispense with titles." Muttering a small mantra, she activated the rooms anti-eavesdropping spells and indicated for her guest to sit. "I would like to discuss several new details which have come to light concerning the attacks on the cross-world gate ports."

Mifune sat, picked up his cup and took a small sip of tea. After giving a small nod of approval, he placed the cup back in it's saucer. "Why be so concerned about it? Surely many of the suspects will be drawn to the festival at Ostia. I would be very surprised if they avoid capture, once there, and when the festival is over, interrogations should clear everything up."

Regina split one of the scones with a small knife and offered half to Mifune. "What if innocent persons have been accused of that crime? What if one or more are injured or killed? Ostia is a wild place in the best of times. Those who are most likely to capture those 'terrorists,' as you call them, are those most likely to use fatal methods. What of your 'interrogations' then?"

Taking a small bite of the offered scone gave Mifune time to consider his answer. "Security recordings clearly show who is responsible. Without any evidence of tampering, how can there be any question of their guilt?"

Slightly upset over Mifune just repeating tired old reasoning, Regina calmed herself by washing down a portion of her own scone with a sip of tea. "Beyond my earlier complaint concerning failure of those systems at the other gate ports, I have begun to see questions raised on the Maho... Ah! It's on now..."

Mifune turned towards the HD viewer as Regina picked up and tapped the mute button on the remote.

_"...cent information has come to light, causing this reporter to question the details of the story released by the Mage Council concerning the terrorist attacks on the cross-world gate ports nearly six weeks ago."_

At first showing a Su-Jin reporter named Cycilia Sevensheep standing in the wrecked Zephillian Gate Port, the HD viewer changed to displaying a pair of pictures showing the alleged leader of the gate-port terrorists.

_"On the left of your screen is one of the few officially released pictures concerning the gate-port attacks. On the right is a picture of the same boy participating in a recent Normal World martial arts tournament. As you can see, the two pictures are nearly identical. This reporter has confirmed through independent sources that the picture on the right has not been manipulated in any way. There has been no chance to confirm the authenticity of the picture on the left, due to the Mage Council's repeated refusals to allowing independent analysis of security recordings from the gate port attacks."_

As the picture switched back to the Su-Jin reporter, Regina could see Mifune starting to grow upset over the accusatory tone of the story. Even without the prior knowledge she had, he could tell the story had the potential to cause a severe blow to public faith in the Mage Council.

_"KitNews investigations have also confirmed that no security recordings seem to exist from any other destroyed gate port. In addition, there has been some suggestion that more people were present at the Megalo-Mesembrian Gate Port than has officially been acknowledged."_

Mifune found himself standing, fist clenched, as the Su-Jin continued to speak. Across the small table, Regina continued to sit calmly, slowly drinking the tea while consuming her half of the scone.

_"As a related matter, KitNews has also learned of a recent, possible attempt on the life of Donnet McGuiness, a key witness in the Megalo-Mesembrian Gate Port attack."_

Briefly showing a picture of a blonde, business-like woman with short hair, the HD viewer quickly returned to the Su-Jin in Zephillia.

_"What exactly happened at the gate ports? Why have only pictures and not the names of those accused been released? In light of these questions, and most disturbingly, possible suppression or even destruction of evidence, this reporter can only hope that the Mage Council in Megalo-Mesembria will soon be more forthcoming with additional answers._"

_"This is Cycilia Sevensheep, KitNews, reporting from the Zephillian Gate Port."_

All but pointing a finger at her, Mifune turned to face Regina. "YOU KNEW THIS STORY WAS GOING TO BREAK!"

Ignoring his accusatory gaze, Regina calmly poured herself another cup of tea and refused to speak until the angry man finally sat back down heavily across from her. "Well, I AM a little more approachable by the Media than you are, Mifune."

A slightly irritated glare was Mifune's only response to Regina's polite, though cutting remark. "I am aware of some 'wild-rumors' blogger named Kasayo McDowell who seems to know a great deal about those accused of the gate-port attacks. Is it possible she has direct contact with them, and through her, they with KitNews?"

Reaching out, Regina raised the tea pot and poured enough into Mifune's cup to warm the remaining liquid. "I expect that's very likely. However, her connections are of no concern at the moment. What we should be worried about is the possibility other media outlets may start questioning the official story. We had enough trouble convincing them to hold back on that incident at Mahora in the Normal World. If it becomes a widely accepted idea that the Mage Council might be suppressing a story more directly involving the Magic World? The blow that might cause to the council's reputation is immeasurable."

As he watched his primary political opponent calmly sipping her tea, Mifune began to realize Regina wasn't pushing for any obvious political advantage over him. Even if she did have some hidden agenda, her concern about the Mage Council's reputation, the only thing the two of them had ever found common ground on, was openly obvious. Reaching out for the small knife, he quickly divided the second scone.

After accepting her portion, Regina remained silent as she ate. Finally finishing, she wiped her mouth with a linen napkin, then took one last sip of tea before setting the cup down for good. "Something that also disturbs me is that the security recordings at the gate ports were so vulnerable to disruption."

Finishing his own scone and tea, Mifune mirrored Regina's action. "You understand your friend Donnet McGuiness, as acting supervisor of the Megalo-Mesembrian Gate Port when the incident occurred, may be implicated if the security recordings are found to have been manipulated?"

A grim look was Regina's immediate answer to Mifune. "I'll turn her into an ermine myself if she's proven guilty. However, she's not the only one. Your friend Secretary Hogosha of the Gate Port Security Directorate, and Councilor Ran of the Records Committee are also likely to be implicated..."

Mifune's expression quickly mirrored his companion's. "Ran hasn't been the same since his son disappeared. After all the trouble his family's seen, having his only loyal son vanish like that was a severe blow." After Regina nodded, he sat up and placed both hands on his knees. "What do you propose we do then?"

After crossing her legs and arms, Regina looked directly across the low table at Mifune."First: I suggest that the Mage Council immediately issue an amendment to the bounties placed on those accused of the gate port attacks. To wit; They MUST be brought in alive and unharmed. What they may know is too important. As I mentioned before, those most likely to capture them in Ostia, are also those most likely to turn in blackened corpses. I would prefer the bounties be rescinded, but I am a realist as far as what I hope to accomplish in the near-term."

Plainly considering her proposal, Mifune nodded to indicate Regina should continue.

"Second; The Mage Council must be seen to be acting on this before it gets out of hand. If two members of the council who are historically in opposition to one another call for it, I'm sure we can gather enough support to reinvigorate the investigation into the gate port attacks. Explaining publicly that the Mage Council is acting now because potential new evidence concerning the attacks has come to light might be trite, but it is also true."

Sighing and leaning forward, elbows on knees, Mifune placed his chin on the resulting platform of crossed fingers. "You seem quite passionate about this, beyond your worry over the Mage Council's reputation."

Standing, Regina turned towards the HD Viewer and placed both hands behind her back. "I'd be lying if I told you I'd not be happy to see my original position vindicated, but I can't shake the feeling something else is happening, something worse than having the Mage Council's reputation ruined by charges of possibly false-accusations against innocent children..."

Rising to his own feet, Mifune uttered the mantra to end the anti-eavesdropping spells, then stepped over to the door. "Without any evidence your 'feelings' are meaningless. Since most of the council's going to Ostia for the Festival before the end of the week, we'd best hurry. I'm scheduled to speak when the session resumes today, as I'm sure you knew when you proposed this meeting, so I can put the matter forth with just a slight change of parliamentary procedure."

After meeting Mifune's accusatory gaze for just a moment, Regina lowered her eyes as he held the door for her. "I'll second your motion of course. My up-front support should get things moving quite nicely."

Mifune nodded. "Working together might cause problems with our constituents later. Though If this incident gets out of hand and turns into a huge stinking pile of Tokage dung, the whole council's going to fall anyway."

Regina Karkolova had no response other than a sigh and a nod as Mifune Hayase followed her through and let the door close behind him.

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes.**

**MNN. Magic News Network. From KA, and lots of other 'magic' stories.**

**KitNews. If there's an MNN, there HAS to be a KitNews!**

**Shiori Hohoemu. Shiori was one of the two girls out of Fate's Harem I picked as possible opponents for Chisame Hasegawa. Recent events caused me to cut Shirabe from that list. In this case, Shiori's MahoNet sprite regiment managment system is NOT an artifact.**

**Hohoemu was added to make Shiori's name more 'complete.' It is not official.**

**Cycilia Sevensheep is also a partially created name. It to is not official.**

**I have no more hair to pull out concerning map directions, so I'll not dwell on them further.**

**For anyone with access to a map, Argyre is the city on the left side of the large bay above Megalo-Mesembria.**

**Using that same map, it should be easy to see what path Estimated Prophet would need to take to get from Granicus City to Ostia.**

**As a slight clarification; Before I learned otherwise, I thought the Twenty-Years Ago War and the Enteofushian Conflict (c169.) were two separate events. As such, I did not originally associate 'Enteofushia' with 'Ostia.' In this case, the 'Enteofushia Castle' Fate arrives at in c04, is located in Argyre.,**

**Traveling on different Whaleships is simply a matter of prudent security and caution.**

**This author takes it for granted there is no time difference between the Normal World and the Magic World. Considering how certain other things have played out, we'll see how long THAT lasts.**

**"The Ransom of Red Chief" is a 1910 short story by O. Henry. In this story, a little boy is ****kidnapped for ransom. After driving his kidnappers to distraction, they eventually accept from the boy's father just a small fraction of the originally demanded amount, just so they can be rid of him.**

**See kafka'sdragon 'MCN: Other Side of the Mirror.' For more on Regina Karkolova, and Mifune Hayase.**

**Chapter Twenty-five: Ostia.**


	25. Chap 25: Festival Eve

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

Certain boat crews and city Magistrate personalities are the property of their respective creators and owners, NOT me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"I guess the most important lesson I learned in the Magic World was that you can't live life without risk."  
-Ako Izumi. As told to Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps: A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Twenty-five: Festival Eve.

(-)

Crossing the Bay of Ostia was easy enough. A short trip to the coast, a boat captain friend of the Magistrate of Nyandom willing to accept the extra pay making the trip would give him, and away they went.

At Setsuna Sakurazaki's request, the dark-skinned, sunglasses wearing Hu-Jin and his crew dropped she and Konoka Konoe off on a deserted section of coast. From there, the two of them began an overland trek towards the city of New Ostia.

Hiking up from the coast proved to be an exercise in endurance. Setsuna knew she was holding out well enough as a result of her training. However, the constant uphill climbing quickly took it's toll on Konoka, and she soon wound up carrying the healer's share of their baggage.

After pulling herself up, Setsuna turned and reached down to help Konoka climb a small ridge of rock. "Many apologies for subjecting you to these rough travel conditions Ojou-sama, but this seemed like the best possible way to avoid further encounters with bounty-hunters."

Panting as Setsuna heaved her up onto the higher rocks, Konoka gave her guardian a smile of thanks. Despite having aches and pains in places she'd never imagined before, being alone with Setsuna was worth all that and more. "I should be the one begging forgiveness Se-chan, with you having to carry my pack, as well as yours, just so I can keep pace..."

Setsuna shook her head as Konoka leaned down to brush her knees off. "I'm just happy I can be of service to you Ojou-sama."

With the beginnings of a pout on her face, Konoka straightened up and started to chide Setsuna over her continued use of formality. What she saw behind her guardian though, made the incipient protest die in her throat.

Reaching for her sword as an instinctive reaction to Konoka's incredulous look, Setsuna turned and saw nothing more dangerous than an immense valley and the tumbled remains of the fallen city of Ostia. In the distance, a single large island near the valley's perimeter remained in the sky, surrounded by several smaller islands. As thrilling as that sight was, what lay beyond that single island was chilling, above and beyond that thrill, by several orders of magnitude. Cloaked heavily in mist, surrounded by spires of what seemed to be violently upthrust rock, lay many islands whose size, even viewed across such a great distance, still dwarfed that of their surviving companion.

Catching Setsuna's arm, an awed Konoka pulled herself tightly against an equally stunned bodyguard. "I'd heard people in Nyandom talking about the war, and Ostia, because of the anniversary festival, but I never imagined it would be anything like this..."

Instead of pushing away from the desirable, but distractive affection like she normally would, Setsuna forced herself to be still. By choosing to be a pillar of steadiness for Konoka, she could control her own barely repressed fear over the level of power implied by what lay before them. "Magistrate Saillune in Nyandom told me there was some kind of disaster or accident involving a person called 'The Imperial Princess of the Twilight.' Professor Springfield's father, the Thousand Master, and his group the Ala Rubra tried to intervene, but... something, happened... magic was running wild, magic was being destroyed... Even twenty years later, no one seems to know exactly what went on. In any case, the magic holding the main islands up was neutralized, and everything fell except those few islands over there."

Looking out towards the jumbled collection of islands indicated by Setsuna's pointed finger, Konoka thought about the destruction that sight represented and couldn't repress another shudder. "I wonder how many people were hurt..."

Now Setsuna allowed herself to more openly comfort Konoka by placing a reassuring arm around the healer's shoulders. "My understanding is that casualties were astoundingly light, considering the scope of the disaster. Unfortunately, the real tragedy came from those residents of Ostia with no means of supporting themselves afterwards. Many, more than anyone really knows, were forced to become debt-slaves or indentured servants just to survive. In terms of the number of refugee's, it created a crisis eclipsed in scope only by the war itself."

In the distance, Konoka noticed a draconic silhouette flying above the ruins.

After sending her gaze out along Konoka's pointed arm, Setsuna nodded, then lead the chocolate-haired girl further up along the rocky ridge they'd been climbing. "Old Ostia is now a maze of wrecked structures filled with all manner of creatures... as well as the bones of those foolish enough to venture inside without proper permission or preparation..." Konoka gasped, then gave Setsuna a playful thump on the arm when she saw the Shinmei-ryu's teasing grin. "Well, that is partly true, but in deference to our professor, I suppose the proper saying would be; 'Only mad-dogs and Englishmen go there now!' If there was any reason Professor Springfield chose Ostia as our meeting place beyond the tournament prize, I imagine it has something to do with those ruins."

Pulling away from Setsuna, Konoka shaded her eyes as a speck rose out of the mist in the distance and began rising towards the still floating islands. "Is that where we're going?"

Matching Konoka's pose, Setsuna recognized what seemed to be a Koi-ship rising towards New Ostia. "That's it. Most traffic coming into New Ostia arrives by Whaleship, but enough of it comes by ground that a small city has grown up on the rim of the valley. Expeditions into Old Ostia occasionally leave from there, but what we're after is a lift up into New Ostia."

Suddenly revived with excitement over the prospect of seeing her friends again, Konoka clenched a fist with determination, then started off down the faint path leading off the ridge and down towards the city on the valley rim. "Come on Setsuna! A journey sooner started is a journey sooner finished!"

Watching as Konoka moved off down the path, Setsuna suddenly felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Turning to look back the way they'd come, she saw nothing immediately threatening, but couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. After making sure her Pactio card was easily accessible, she removed the cover from Yunagi, then started down the path after Konoka. "Ojou-sama! Please be careful! It's going to be growing dark soon!"

(-)

"I'll see your twenty-five Drachma and raise you twenty-five more."

A chorus of groans presaged the slapping of three sets of cards upon the food-stained surface of the Koi-ship Taka no Mikazuki's small galley table. Aisha Coryell, Lynn Garland, and Christian Danchecker all tossed away their cards and sat back. Their friend Craig Caldwell agonized over the two cards in his hand for a moment, looked up at the three emotionless predators still in the game at various places around the table, then threw down his cards as well. "Here I thought Lynn was an Ice Queen when it came to playing Zephillian-Grab, Mister Takahata. You, Miss Mana, and the Captain are veritable Cold Drakes! I don't think we EVER stood a chance against you guys!"

Watching through a window from the Koi-ship's open deck, Yuuna Akashi saw Professor Takahata give the barest of smiles at Craig Caldwell's words. Beside her, Makie Sasaki gave a depressed sigh.

"I guess I can see why Professor Takahata didn't want to let us play. I can't even keep a straight face when we play Uno in the dorm!" Crossing her arms and nodding gravely, Makie concentrated on the Class 3A student who was sitting at the table. "Maybe being able to stay calm is why he let Mana play."

Nodding, Yuuna eyed the pile of Drachma's on the small table with just a hint of wistful envy. "Probably so, but considering the amount of money involved, I don't think the two of us could have lasted very long anyway!"

After giving a self-depreciating laugh, Makie turned back to the table to watch as the pile of Drachmas grew higher. Professor Takahata discarded for the second time, then turned a fourth card over to join the three already face up.

Setting the deck down, Takamichi T. Takahata glanced at his two face-down cards, then back up at the new card on the table. "Okay, blue Magus comes up, black Apprentice out, red ten, black six. Your bet Captain Clark."

After a quick glance at his face-down cards, the Koi-ship's Hu-Jin Captain tossed out a short stack of Drachmas. "Twenty-five."

Tossing out his cards, Takamichi sat back and reached for his pack of domestic cigarettes. "Too rich for me. Guess it's down to you and the captain again, Mana."

Not looking at her face-down cards or even batting an eye, Mana Tatsumiya tossed fifty Drachma out onto the table. "Your twenty-five, and twenty-five more."

Yuuna saw the Koi-ship Captain's eyebrow twitch while Mana remained silent and unmoving.

Despite having warned her Captain not to try and engage their passengers in a card game, the Koi-ship's Ryu-Jin First Mate looked back from the helm, saw what was happening, and just shook her head. That dark-skinned girl had only looked at her cards once. If she called Captain Clark and beat whatever he had... She wished the silly Hu-Jin would just swallow his smug pride and fold now, before an easy, profitable trip turned into a not-so profitable one.

"Okay then! Match, and twenty-five more!"

Fifty Drachma were added to the pile by Mana.

Watching as the Captain matched Mana's twenty-five, Takamichi waited until she nodded, then discarded again, and turned up the round's final card. "Black two up. Your bet Captain."

"FIFTY!"

Lynn Garland watched Mana toss out one-hundred Drachma like she was throwing out the trash and nearly had a fit. Out on the deck, Takamichi's two wards were gripping the window frame so hard as they continued to watch their knuckles were turning white. Across the table, a tic in his left temple showed that Captain Clark's demeanor was finally cracking. After glancing quickly at Mana's still emotionless face, she wondered if the Koi-ship's Captain would try the bold play, or make the smart play.

"ALL IN!"

Everyone around the table tensed-up or groaned as Captain Clark pushed everything he had in front of him out into the center of the table.

Still as emotionless as ever, Mana did the same. "Call."

With a grin of triumph, Captain Clark turned over his cards. "Three Magus. Counting the one on the table, the Apprentice, and a ten." Seeing Mana grin, the captain wondered what she could possibly have to best three Magus. Looking at the five upturned cards, he saw something that made him roll his eyes with unbounded frustration. Three Black suit cards were showing. A deuce, a six, and the Apprentice. Knowing what was about to happen didn't make the result any easier to take.

Mana turned her cards over. A Black ten, and the last Magus. Black suited, of course.

Takamichi let out a low whistle. "And the Lady wins again!"

Throwing back his arms, the Koi-ship's Captain let out a wail of disgust. "AAAARRGH! Those trash-flush hands get me every time!"

Takamichi stood up and went out on deck as Captain Clark tried to get Mana to let him keep some of the Drachmas. Lighting the overly sweet cigarette, he took a breath, then blew out a cloud of smoke that quickly vanished with the ship's movement. ("Lousy sticks... Still, I'd best save my last few Normal World cigs for special occasions...") As he took another drag, he noticed a flash of light near the ground. After a few moments of careful observation, he saw the flash again. "Mana..."

Haring Takamichi's duty call, Mana picked up her business luggage and joined him out on the Koi-ship's deck. "Professor?"

Intrigued by the tension she felt coming from Professor Takahata and Mana, Yuuna turned from Makie's side to watch as the pair pointed towards the ground and began speaking in low whispers. Moving over to the deck railing, she followed the direction of their gaze and saw several flashes of light near the ground. Noticing some kind of strange pattern on the ground beneath the flashes, she was turning towards Professor Takahata to point it out when a sharp 'CRACK!' rang out and a storm of lighting began to rain down on that very spot.

Lowering the pair of binoculars she'd pulled from her luggage, Mana ignored her hair as it began to rise up and separate, charged with static electricity even as far away as they were from the lightning. "Sakurazaki and Konoe, Professor."

Flinging his cigarette over the side, Takamichi turned to go back into the Koi-ship's deckhouse. "Stand-by to intervene. I'll get the Captain to stop the ship."

Yuuna watched Professor Takahata go inside the Koi-ship as Mana knelt and began pulling the components for a rifle out of her luggage. "What's going on? Did those flashes of light and that lightning have something to do with Setsuna and Konoka?"

After fitting the major parts of her rifle together, Mana picked up and held out the binoculars to Yuuna. "Start observing the hills around that lightning storm. tell me if you see anything."

Somewhat confused about what she should be looking for, Yuuna went to the railing and did as she had been told. Just as she thought she saw something, Professor Takahata reappeared.

"See anything Yuuna?"

Shaken as much by Professor Takahata's words as his sudden appearance, Yuuna let the binoculars fall from her eyes. "Huh?"

An angry look quickly appeared on Takamichi's face. "If you're going to help, FOCUS! Otherwise give me those binoculars!"

Noticing Mana lying prone on the edge of the Koi-ship's deck, making adjustments to her rifle, Yuuna quickly returned the binoculars to her eyes. After just a moment's hesitation, she found the hill top she'd previously seen something on again. "Umm... this side of the lightning. Looks like several people and some really big worms on a small hill."

Beside Professor Takahata, Mana shifted the point of her aim. "I have them Professor. Looks like possible hunters from the Canis Niger."

Stepping up to the railing, Takamichi placed both hands in his pockets. "Sakurazaki and Konoe are in that lightning storm, so it's too late to help them. If those bounty-hunters try to move in though, open fire. I'll defend."

(-)

With Sagita Magica falling all around them, Konoka tried desperately not to trip and go down as Setsuna pulled her rapidly along through a jumbled field of rocks. "Se... Se-chan! Why don't we just fly to escape?"

Shaking her head, Setsuna continued leading Konoka towards New Ostia's ground port as fast as she dared. "Because I can't tell where the person shooting those Sagita is! If the range is so great I'm unable to sense where they are, then they might be able to shoot me down, and you'd fall!" As Konoka nodded in understanding, Setsuna kept another thing she'd noticed to herself. She and Konoka were being herded. Allowed to run in a direction promising safety, but herded nonetheless.

Another Sagita hit, closer than any other. Konoka shrieked as stone chips pelted her face and Setsuna lead her off in a new direction. The two of them had not gone fifty meters when a huge magic circle flashed into existence beneath their feet.

Pulling Konoka close, Setsuna summoned her artifact and called forth the one ability she could think of that might give them a chance. "Sica Shishikushiro! Five blades! Shinmei-ryu Barrier of the Four Gods! Dokko-Renkaku!" As lightning instantly began tearing at the barrier, visions of Konoka's near-drowning in Kyoto and Chigusa Amagasaki's kidnapping began floating mockingly before her eyes. "No... not again... I'LL NOT FAIL KONO-CHAN AGAIN!"

Konoka crouched at Setsuna's feet as the world around them grew painfully bright with static fire. Continuously crashing thunder drowned out her screams of fear but not a very faint '...not fail Kono-chan again!' Looking up through the nearly blinding light, she saw Setsuna willingly burning herself out in the effort to protect Konoka.

Setsuna could defend, but had limited power. Konoka knew she had power but could not defend. Knowing about Setsuna's reluctance to form a Pactio with Konoka, Eva had demonstrated and explained to her a type of spell that would allow the transference of useable energy directly to the Shinmei-ryu girl, even against her will. The risks were high. If the duration of this attack was too great, she might possibly drain herself to the point of death. Still, what other choice was there? Setsuna had been on the verge of loosing her wings to protect Konoka before, she seemed willing to die for her now. How could Konoka herself not then be willing to accept great risk on her part and ever hope to be a worthy partner for Setsuna?

With the decision made, Konoka rose up and put her arms around Setsuna. _"Vobis, quicumque ego have!"_ Finishing her barely heard, shouted spell, she leaned forward and kissed Setsuna directly on the mouth. _("For you, Setsuna, all that I have!")_

Setsuna's eyes grew wide with shock at the unexpected kiss. Driven by suddenly unrestrained emotion, she returned it. In an instant, energy rushed in from the Konoe Heiress, filling her own reserves and flowing from there out into the Ki barrier...

(-)

Built like a Metronome and just as restless, Paio Two of the Canis Niger shifted back and forth on nervous feet as the Anti-Army Magic Mine expended itself upon the two marks they'd come to Ostia to collect. One, a girl with tiny but still delicious looking boobies, had single-handedly eliminated as many as fifty other lone-wolf or team bounty-hunters. If the stories about her were to be believed, she had also taken on and eliminated an adult Dragon. Her companion, whose boobies were not exceptional in any significant way but were still of a pleasant bouncy-bouncy variety, had apparently mind-controlled the entire city of Nyandom, using it's residents as protectors and shields for nearly a month. Even while continuing to worry over the eventual condition of the two girl's precious boobies, the obvious strength they'd displayed certainly justified Captain Zaitsufu's request for the use of the mine. "I hope this doesn't cause too much damage..."

Aleksander Zaitsufu, Captain of the Seventeenth Squad of the Canis Niger, limited shape-shifter and master of long-range Sagita Magica, watched as Paio Two shifted restlessly in place. Now, he himself held no objection to the observation of any pleasantly shaped female form, but Paio's obsession with humanoid-type breasts bordered on the weird. The hunter was an obvious and unrepentant pervert, as EVERY female mark the Seventeenth Squad had ever brought in would certainly testify. Such proclivities might normally make Paio a wanted criminal, but an unsurpassed ability to control Sand Worms made for a valuable asset, so such eccentricity was tolerated by the Canis Niger's boss.

As the lightning began to fade, Paio Two took off down the hill, anxious for the chance to 'play' before they turned the two girls in.

Aleksander started to shake his head just as Paio suddenly tripped. A _'Hyuuuzziiippt!'_ sound reached his ears just as the big sand-worm controller hit the ground and started thrashing around from the effects of a shock-inducing Aer Capturae spell. Bereft of control, the two Sand Worms began wandering aimlessly down the hill, following the general intent of their last instructions.

Morborgran the Ma-Jin and Rizo the Ryu-Jin reacted nearly instantly by running for cover as Aleksander, more out of instinct than any conscious thought, swung out with his magic staff and knocked aside a second spell-shot aimed at him. In the distance was a Koi-ship he'd noticed earlier, but not given more than passing thought to. ("What's going on? Did the boss hire someone to test me just because I'm new?") Range made the Koi-ship questionable as the origin of the spell-shots, but there wasn't really any place else Paio Two could have been hit from. "Morb! Rizo! Go get the marks! Worry about Paio later! I'll cover you!" Jumping aside, he dodged, barely, a third spell-shot, then cut loose with his response. "Sagita Magica! Seventeen Arrows of Light!" Much to his distress, every shot was intercepted, and he just managed to run down the hill and take cover behind a rock before a fourth spell-shot hit and discharged itself just behind him.

(-)

Dodging between rocks, into the occasional dry gully, then back again, Morborgran and Rizo just managed to avoid the spell-shots directed their way as they moved down the hill towards the targeted marks. With their squads only long-range fighter fighting at the top of the hill, they knew their best bet was to grab the two marks, signal Captain Zaitsufu, then run.

"What's with this attack Morb? Do you think it's allies of those two?"

Spotting the edge of the lightning scarred trap zone, Morborgran dodged to another rock. "Maybe a test for the captain if it isn't someone those two were going to meet. Whoever they are, they must have powerful backers, to have a spell-shot able to take Paio down like that."

Jumping from a rock to a small depression in the ground just capable of concealing him, Rizo glanced back up the hill and shook his head. "Let's just grab those two and scram. Hopefully their friends or whoever won't risk hitting them to take us out."

Morborgran nodded and turned to sprint out into the energy-blackened area their two marks should be in. Rizo sprang up to follow, but ran into Morborgran and fell back to the ground. "What did you stop like that fo..."

_"SHINMEI-RYU, KESSEN OUGI ZANMAKEN!"_

Rizo threw up an arm to protect his face as a huge blast of energy engulfed Morborgran. When it faded, the smoldering Ma-Jin tottered and fell onto his back, nearly pinning Rizo.

"Dr... drat... I thought for sure that one would be potent enough to send me home... urg..."

Blinking as the cloud of dust raised by the spell faded, Rizo looked up to see a white-haired, red-eyed apparition standing between the still form of one of their marks and the equally still Morborgran. His Ma-Jin partner's 'nothing-but-bones' appearance was what most people considered an obvious 'demon,' but the creature before him now epitomized that word more than Morb had ever dreamed of doing.

"You... you made Ojou-sama hurt herself... for that... THERE IS NO FORGIVENESS!"

Just barely, Rizo jumped aside as the Ma-Jin raised her sword and sent another crescent of energy slashing across the ground at him. A small fold in the ground let him check his movement, then using the powerful potential in his leg muscles, to launch himself at the Ma-Jin blade-user. His fist smashed the ground right where she'd been standing, but with suddenly sprouted wings, the girl dodged the attack and rose into the sky.

"Inatsurubi no Katama!"

Summoning a swarm of blades, the flying Ma-Jin sent them stabbing into the ground around Rizo, a containment field flashed into existence, and he was trapped.

Looking up at a most refreshingly worthy opponent from inside the barrier, Rizo knew this was the end.

_"KESSEN OUGI RYUHAZAN!"_

_(-)_

Aleksander fumed from frustration at the failure of any of his shots to hit the Koi-ship. Even with the advanced weaponry some of the more disreputable captain's sometimes carried, he should have been able to at least force it to withdraw. None of his attacks had even come close. The only answer had to be that a powerful mage was defending the ship. Glancing down the hill at the sound of a loud crack of energy, he heard the _'Whirrrrp-pop!'_ of a teleportation and turned back to find a gunslinger holding a huge-bored pistol on him. Recognizing the woman, he could only think about how unfair this was if she'd been sent by his boss. "The... the Black Rose of Macedonia!"

Grinning, the dark-skinned girl nodded. "You lose."

A loud bang and a flash of light were the last things Aleksander Zaitsufu knew, until Paio Two shook him awake, many hours later.

Mana Tatsumiya prodded the two shallowly breathing bodies with her toe, then turned to move down the hill. Reaching the edge of the lightning scared area, she risked a quick glance from behind cover. Out a short distance into the blackened clearing lay the other two bounty-hunters. Both had been clearly overwhelmed, but of their attacker, there was no sign.

Using the thumb and forefinger of her left hand, Mana began to blow out a particular warbling whistle she and Setsuna Sakurazaki had worked out as a signal. After a moment of silence, she repeated the whistle, and received the correct answer in return. Wary, lest it still be some kind of trap, she walked out into the energy-blasted area. A short distance away, carrying Konoka Konoe, a surprisingly different Setsuna came out of cover. "Well now, I expect you ought to dye your hair again before Konoka wakes up."

Cradling the drained and shivering, unconscious Konoka, Setsuna gave a sigh and a nod. "Didn't expect to see you here. Not that I'm ungrateful of course."

Putting away her weapons, Mana took off her cloak and helped Setsuna wrap Konoka up in it. Even before they finished, the extra clothing began to have an effect , and Konoka's shivering began to subside. "I've been busy. If Canis Niger was after you, I expect you have as well."

Setsuna looked up into her sometimes partner's eyes. "Mana, we need to talk."

Pulling out another teleportation talisman, Mana moved to stand right next to Setsuna. "I expect we do. Come, Professor Takahata is waiting."

Another _'Whirrrrp-pop!'_ and the only remaining sound was that of the Ryu-Jin Rizo's faint breathing.

(-)

_Near the rim of an immense valley, a young man sat alone before a fire. Buried in the glowing coals was the clay-wrapped fish and vegetables that were most likely the last meal of his short life. Reaching for a stick, he prodded the fire back to life, then reached for and began writing in a journal. When the faint sounds of someone pushing through nearby foliage reached his ears, he sat the journal aside once more and waited to greet his unexpected visitor._

_"It looks like Akashi was right! I've been sent to baby-sit a hedge-wizard elementalist!"_

_Recognition and joy came simultaneously to the young man's face. Leaping to his feet, he nearly ran through the fire in his eagerness to greet an old friend. "Joseph! I can't believe it! How did you survive that disaster outside Moel?"_

_Returning an offered handshake, then stepping forward into a robust embrace, Joseph Dolnegus felt unexpected tears coming to his eyes. "By the skin of my teeth Hisao! They sent me to escort that crazy Katrina Adenaur from Ariadne back home before the battle started!"_

_Returning much more sedately to his seat, Hisao Okochi indicated for his friend to sit, then began digging his food from the fire. "You'd best watch out! As much as that girl followed you around, I think she likes you!" Pulling the clay oven from the coals and splitting it apart released the smell of baked fish, salted potato, and squash. Without hesitation Hisao shared the meager meal with his friend._

_Accepting a broad leaf containing the offered food, Joseph juggled it between his hands for a bit until it cooled, then began nibbling at the fish. "I'm just a nobody son of slavers. How could an important family like the Adenaur's ever find me an acceptable match for one of their daughters?"_

_Looking out at the night sky and the many floating islands of Ostia, Hisao Okochi felt his mood fall to match that of his suddenly dispirited friend. "You may wish you'd stayed in Ariadne, before tomorrow's over..."_

_Points of light were gathering on the far horizon, each indicating a Northern Alliance ship moving in to attack Ostia. Momentarily silent, Joseph shifted his gaze from there to the brightly illuminated Grand Tower on the floating city's main island, then finally back to his friend. "Yeah... you're probably right..."_

_(-)_

Akira Okochi woke to the beeping of her bedside alarm. Reaching out, she quickly shut it off so Ako and Natsumi could continue sleeping, then got up and made her way into the tiny bathroom that was part of the irreverently self-proclaimed 'Mahora Maid Brigade's' quarters. Soon standing in the steaming shower water, she reached up to finger the lock on her slave collar, and thought about her journal-inspired dream. _("Father... Joseph Dolnegus isn't the same man now who you knew twenty years ago...")_ Quickly finishing the shower, she dried herself, then dressed and headed out to meet with Mama.

Dolnegus had offered Akira the job of assisting the Ku-Jin woman while they were in Ostia. Extra help, some debt-slaves, some hired from the residents and visitors in Ostia for the Nagi Springfield Cup, had to be integrated into Mama's regular staff, watched over, and kept out of trouble. She'd jumped at the chance. There was less opportunity to earn tips herself, but the base credit amount subtracted from her debt was higher, and if those under her did well, she could earn bonus credit based on a percentage of their tips.

Reaching the service staff's break room deep inside the New Ostia Arena, Akira went briefly to Mama's office for her own instructions, then called all those she was responsible for together, mostly female, but a few males as well, and began setting them to their individual assignments. Professor Springfield may have promised to free her, Ako and Natsumi, but that didn't mean the three of them shouldn't make every effort possible on their own to help out!

Mama watched Akira issue instructions to her small crew and smiled. The girl was good. Given a few years of training, she would grow into and excellent supervisor and Mama could begin thinking about retirement. Too bad she was pretty sure Akira would be gone soon. That Nagi Springfield boy would pay off the debt, or Akira would figure a way to do so herself. Turning as a young man in charge of a crew moving supplies from the arena warehouse to it's kitchens came in for his instructions, Mama wondered if Akira might ever consider coming back as an assistant after paying off her debt?

(-)

Ako Izumi remained still, feigning sleep after Akira's alarm went off, then continued to do so until the tall girl left for her new work assignment. More than a week had come and gone since Professor Springfield revealed to everyone that Asuna was dead. That alone, and her part in causing it, resulted in lost sleep and still painful regret. What Professor Springfield had done to her though, during Mahora Fest, and here in the Magic World, that still caused her to feel resentment and humiliation.

Not only Professor Springfield, but apparently Akira, Chisame, and maybe everyone else, had conspired to keep her from finding out that Nagi was Negi. They felt she was weak. Well, she would show them then. If Akira could handle extra work, so could she. After getting up and getting ready, she left Natsumi alone in their shared bed and went to find Mama.

Extra work Ako wanted, and extra work Mama had for her, in great heaps. Heaps of fresh towels. Since it was too early to start waiting tables, the Ku-Jin woman put Ako to work delivering extra towels to the many Prize-fighters and other guests staying at the arena who had asked for such.

Picking up the next delivery from her cart, Ako lost herself in the warm fluffiness and scent of freshly dried cotton. Without thinking to look, she stepped across a side hallway and ran straight into someone. As she yelped and fell down, the pile of towels flew out of her arms and scattered across the floor. "I... I'm sorry! I wasn't looking! I..." Recognition of who she'd hit instantly brought a look of fear to her face. "To... Tosaka! Please forgive me! I..."

Already on edge after returning to his old home town for the first time in twenty years, Tosaka recovered from the impact and found the perfect target for his simmering anger sprawled on the floor. "Well, well! If it isn't the 'Little Miss' who's got the super famous Nagi Springfield fighting to free her from debt!"

Not wanting to be confrontational, Ako bowed submissively then rose to her knees and started gathering the scattered towels. "I'm really sorry Tosaka! I apologize for not watching were I was going... AAHHH!"

Not mollified in the least, Tosaka reached out and shoved the scurrying Ako back onto the floor. "That's MISTER TOSAKA to you! You stupid girl!" Seeing a few tears form in his target's eyes, Tosaka started to leer and rub his chin. "Come to think of it, your Sugar Daddy hasn't been around for a while. Maybe he tried something you refused, and now he's dumped you?"

Suddenly angry, Ako jumped up and slapped Tosaka across the face. "Nagi would NEVER do such a thing! He'd never try to hurt me... on... purpose..." Sudden understanding of the significance of her own words was quickly overwhelmed by Tosaka's violently angry look. "I... I'M SORRY! I didn't mean...!"

Grabbing the gratifyingly frightened Ako by the wrist, Tosaka raised his other hand with gleefully obvious intent. "You dare hit one of your betters! If I still had that control crystal, I'd turn you into a bigger drooling idiot that you already are!"

Feeling unworthy even to cry out to Nagi for help, Ako cringed from the expected blow.

"Tosaka, one might think that after all the time you spent as a debt-slave, you'd be a little more sympathetic towards this pretty young lady."

Turning to confront whoever had grabbed his wrist, Tosaka recognized the face of someone he'd once worked together with as a debt-slave. "Cabot!" After a quick glance at Ako, he released the girl's wrist. "Why should I care about a know-nothing girl with a smiling, know-nothing brat fighting to free her? You and I never got a break, why should I be happy she's getting one?"

Maintaining his grip, Jay Lane Cabot glared at Tosaka. "For exactly that reason. Even if you think Nagi Springfield is the biggest fool that ever was, you should be happy this girl has friends willing to help her, and that she won't have to suffer any longer than necessary."

Slowly trying to twist himself out of Cabot's grip, Tosaka returned the rogue from Ariadne's look of controlled anger with one of his own. "Don't think you can look down on me just because you work for the Adenaur's, and I'm still working for Chairman Dolnegus! In any case, this SLAVE hit me! As a free employee of the Chairman, I have every right to discipline her!"

Tightening his grip, Cabot narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I'll testify you just started beating her without reason. What do you think Mama will say about that?"

Unable to stand the intensity of Cabot's gaze, Tosaka turned away. "Why are you here anyway? I thought you swore never to come back to this place..."

Relaxing his grip on Tosaka's wrist, Cabot sighed. "First off, even though I said that, I got over my bitterness a long time ago. Things like that don't really matter to me anymore. Second..." Leaning down, ignoring Tosaka's renewed struggles to escape while doing so, Cabot reached out to take Ako Izumi's hand. "...I came to escort one of this lovely young lady's friends to meet with her."

Looking behind Cabot, Tosaka saw the nervously shuffling form of Ako's U-Jin friend Chiu.

Still trying to twist out of Cabot's grip, Tosaka sneered. "Must be nice, having so many friends!"

Ignoring Tosaka, Cabot began rubbing the back of Ako's hand while giving her his best rakish smile. "I'd love to stay here Miss Izumi, seduce you, and snap you up like the lady-killer I fancy myself to be, but other duty calls, I'm afraid." After giving the now furiously blushing Ako's hand a kiss, he turned back to Tosaka. "Let's go find Mama. I think you still need to explain to her why you raised your hand against a lady." With Tosaka's struggles suddenly taking on a new desperation Cabot finally turned to Chiu. " I'll meet you at the entrance in two hours at the latest."

After nodding and listening momentarily as Tosaka's protests faded into the distance, Chiu finally knelt to help Ako gather up the dropped towels. "Just so you know, it was me who first put Negi up to not telling you, Ako..."

Turning on Chiu, Ako felt a selfish satisfaction as her disguised classmate drew back as if expecting to be hit. "WHY? Why did you even let this happen in the first place?" Tears began flowing down Ako's cheeks as she thought once more about the second time her dreams had been crushed. "I was so, so happy a handsome boy seemed interested in me! ME! The timid girl with the flawed body! He even stayed interested after he saw my awful scar! Can you possibly understand how much it hurt to find out it was all just a JOKE?"

Unable to look Ako in the eyes any longer, Chiu just stared at the floor. "No. No, I can't. I've never had a boyfriend like you, Ako. I couldn't possibly understand. Professor Springfield's just ten. There's no way he could understand either. That's why we made so many mistakes." Shifting into a seiza position, Chiu bowed as low as she possibly could. "I cannot presume to ask for your forgiveness, but please at least don't hate Professor Springfield. It was never his intent to hurt you in any way, he just wanted even the tiny lies to stop, because of what happened..."

Several memories suddenly flashed through Ako's mind. Negi and Asuna that time in the bath, the two of them sleeping against each other while riding back from Kyoto, other times she'd seen the two of them laughing and having fun together... the weight of the collar around her neck suddenly became almost more than she could bear... Professor Springfield must be in more pain than even she could imagine... Even so, he was still looking ahead, working towards getting everyone home... and she had slapped him over something so petty as a heartbreak... Heartbreak, she suddenly realized she didn't even know the true meaning of that word...

Taking a deep breath, Ako started gathering her dropped towels again. "Did you ever plan on telling me?"

Chiu jumped at the chance to lighten the mood. "Well, we thought about faking his death after he won your freedom." Quickly lying down, she reached up towards Ako with a limp hand. "Ako... cough... live a happy life... cough... uuurrgghh..."

Ako quickly set her towels aside and reached out for Chiu's hand. "Nagi my love! Don't leave meeee!" Letting a few crocodile tears fall, she finally sat back when Chiu couldn't keep a straight face any more. "That's so corny! It sounds like something Haruna might put in a doujinshi!" Unable to stay happy very long, she finally let her expression fall. "Poor Negi, he must be so torn up over Asuna... I really need to apologize to him...

Rising to her feet, Chiu stood aside as Ako got up and dumped the dirtied towels into a basket on her cart. "There a few things going on, so he can't come see you right now. Try to be free after the first round. Nagi will do his best to visit you then..."

"Okay..."

Waiting patiently as Ako picked up a new stack of towels, Chiu finally reached out and put her hand on the still downcast girl's arm. "Are you going to be okay? What if that Tosaka guy comes after you again?"

Pausing without looking down at her friend, Ako gave a small nod. "Yeah... I'll be okay. I still don't really understand everything that's going on, so I guess I can't stay mad at Professor Springfield..." Chiu nodded with relief, So Ako smiled back at her. "As far as Tosaka goes? I just have to deal with it. I can't be a church-mouse all my life, can I?" Clenching her fist, she gave Chiu a determined look. "ALRIGHT! I have to work hard to help Professor Springfield pay our debt!"

Smiling brightly in return, Chiu withdrew her hand. "Make sure you let the others know we're here."

Ako dipped her head slightly in acknowledgment, then walked a short distance down the hall and began knocking on a door. "Room service! I have your extra towels!"

Chiu watched as a female Nek-Jin opened the door to let Ako in, then turned to go wait at the arena entrance for Cabot to return from delivering Tosaka to Mama.

(-)

Ako bowed to the black-haired Nek-Jin girl letting her in, then walked straight through the suite to the bathroom. In the living area, a brown-haired Hu-Jin resembling a grown-up version of Professor Springfield's friend Anya ignored her and continued an argument with a mauve-haired Ma-Jin girl while another orangish-haired Ma-Jin girl sat silently nearby.

"I can't believe you let him take Shiori like that, Shirabe! It's not as if we can't do the show without her in a pinch, but it makes the other things he want's from us more difficult to do!"

Curious about the argument, despite knowing to listen was impolite, Ako glanced out of the bathroom, then quickly turned back inside when the closed-eyed Ma-Jin with horns framing her face seemed to turn and look right at her.

"What do we have you for, Homura? This is your chance to play first Bass like you've always said you could. Second Bass is just for backup and sound reinforcement anyway. Are you saying you can't do it?"

Being slightly over-zealous in placing to extra towels perfectly in their proper place, Ako tried to continue listening without appearing overly interested.

"No! I mean... It would just be easier with someone playing the second Bass..."

Unable to delay any longer, Ako walked back out into the living area and bowed to the still sitting Ma-Jin girl. "I'm finished. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Despite appearing to be blind, the mauve-haired Ma-Jin turned and seemed to look right through Ako, causing her to wring both hands and shuffle in place nervously.

"Not unless you can play a Bass."

_("Please don't think of yourself as only a supporting character...")_

Ako started to open her mouth at the memory of Nagi's words of encouragement, but old fears were threatening to take her voice away.

_("I need to make the first move to become a leading character...")_

Gulping at the recollection of her own words, Ako shook her head, clenched both fists at her side, then looked up and straight over at the seated Ma-Jin girl. "If you mean a Bass Guitar, then I can play one." Taking a deep breath, Ako turned to look at the Hu-Jin as the girl seemed to notice her for the first time. _("I can't be afraid of failure! What's the worst these girls can do? Tell me; 'Thank you no, now please go away?'")_ "I know I'm just a debt-slave, but I've even played in a concert! Though it was just one time..."

Standing up, the blind Ma-Jin girl came unerringly over to Ako and took hold of her hands.

Using her finger-tips, Shirabe carefully examined Ako's hands. "You have good calluses. Does that mean you practice a lot? Or are the calluses from something else?"

Before Ako could answer, the black-haired Nek-Jin who had let her in came over.

"I can't believe you're even considering this Shirabe! Didn't you hear her? This girl's a debt-slave! Not only that, she's completely inexperienced compared to us!"

Reaching up, Shirabe felt the lock and collar around Ako's neck, then turned to face her partner. "So what? Get out Shiori's instrument, Koyomi, and we'll see if this 'debt-slave' can play or not."

Ako waited with the Ma-Jin girl still holding her hands as the Nek-Jin grumbled and went to retrieve an oddly-shaped, but still recognizable Bass guitar. Taking the instrument and being extremely careful with it, she looked back up at Shirabe. "What about your music? What if I can't read it?"

Holding out her hand, Shirabe waited for the still grumbling Nek-Jin girl to fill it with a device that looked like a compact, wireless headphone set. "This is a magical device for displaying music. Obviously we don't need them very often, but it looks just like a hair ornament from beyond half a meter, so no-one should notice you even wearing it." Uttering a keyword, she placed the device on Ako's head.

Instantly seeing sheet music projected before her eyes, Ako yelped and pulled the device off. Startled, she stared at it for a moment, then slowly put it back on. As soon as she did, she saw the apparently holographic music before her eyes once more. "It looks like what I'm used to... That's just a bit surprising."

Shirabe smiled at Ako. "Well, it works like a translation spell, in that it projects music in a format the wearer is familiar with. If Tamaki or Koyomi used it, it might be different, or it might not. Written music tends to be the same wherever you go, for the most part."

Stepping back, the Ma-Jin girl indicated for Ako to begin playing. Feeling a bit silly, standing there in a maid's outfit, surrounded by strangers and holding someone else's Bass Guitar, she finally decided to just go for it. Placing the support strap over her shoulder, she adjusted it's length, took a deep breath, and began to play. Fortunately, the part didn't call for any singing, but it was still a slightly harsher form of pop music than she was used to with Decopin Rocket.

Listening to Ako's unpowered plinking on the guitar, Shirabe liked what she heard. If Master Fate wanted to take away Shiori for something he felt was more important, then he'd best not complain when Shirabe replaced her. Even if the spell he wanted them to cast only needed four people, having five would make it that much stronger, and this girl didn't need to know exactly what was going on in order to play the supporting part.

Just as she finished the piece, Ako felt a familiar vibration in the floor and instantly realized who was coming down the hall.

Even after a polite knock on the door, the voice that followed was a bit testy. "Excuse me! I'm the service supervisor for this section of the arena, is my maid Ako Izumi in there?"

Gulping, Ako shrank back from the doorway. "It's Mama! I'm sure she's upset I've taken so long to drop off all my towels!"

Chuckling softly, Shirabe signaled Koyomi to open the door. "Don't worry! I'm sure something can be worked out!"

After opening the door, Koyomi backed away herself as a huge Ku-Jin walked inside the suite and gave Ako a strong look of disapproval. "Pardon this intrusion. If Miss Izumi is bothering you, I'll see to it she's disciplined appropriately."

Stepping forward, Shirabe spread her hands. "No trouble at all, Ma'am. In fact, one of our people was unable to make it today, and Miss Izumi was kind enough to offer her potential help. If you don't mind, would it be possible to borrow, or hire her for a bit?"

Glancing down at Ako, who was trying to appear as if she had nothing to be ashamed of, even while she shook amusingly in her pumps, Mama finally relaxed an let out a deep laugh. "I knew you girls were good! Akira's a supervisor in training, and you may wind up helping the opening act of the Nagi Cup! I wonder what Natsumi's going to eventually do!" Reaching out, she ruffled Ako's hair, then turned to face Shirabe again. "If you accept her to play in any events, the fee is equivalent to whatever the person she's replacing would make, or one day's pay plus fifteen percent, whichever is higher. If you decide she's not good enough, and wind up not using her in any show, then the fee is equal to the same one day's pay. 'Extra-curricular' activities are strictly forbidden, and if I find out anyone tried such things with her, whoever did it will wish they'd gone three rounds with a bruiser in the arena instead! If these conditions are acceptable, and Miss Izumi wishes to do so, then I'm sure Chairman Dolnegus won't mind loaning her to you."

Turning towards Ako, Shirabe made a conciliatory bow. "Please don't think you can't refuse because of your status Miss Izumi. If you don't wish to help, we won't press the matter."

Having Mama show up as she did gave strength to Ako's fears once more. Closing her eyes, she felt like two little miniature Ako's were siting on her shoulders, shouting their arguments into her ears. The White Nurse Ako spoke of boldness, taking risks to go forward on her own. The Black Nurse Ako spoke of fear. She would have to play before a huge audience. Why risk the humiliation of failure? Looking up again, Mama and Shirabe seemed confident, Koyomi and Homura unsure, and the still silent Tamaki indifferent. Well, if she ever wanted to grow, maybe it was time to stop being so timid, and to start doing things she wanted, not just things that were expected of her. Here was a chance to help pay down the Maid Brigade's debt that much sooner, and she intended to take it.

Grasping the guitar so as not to drop it, Ako bowed to the four girls in the room. "I am unsure if my skills are adequate to replace your missing member, but please look favorably upon me!"

Koyomi shrugged, her cat's ears twitching in mild irritation as she did so. "I guess we don't have any choice then!" Walking over to the still nervous girl, she took back the music projector and guitar. "Go change into something less frilly and come back. We don't have much time for practice to see if you'll work out, so hurry up."

Glancing over at Mama and receiving a nod of approval, Ako bowed deeply, then ran from the suite.

After tuning to follow, Mama paused and looked down at Shirabe. "I'll send a secretary up with a temp-contract within the hour. If you have any questions, have him contact me." Receiving a silent nod in answer, she followed Ako out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Homura was in Shirabe's face. "Are you crazy? That girl's one of Master Fate's enemies!" Even though they'd been together for several years, she still found the blind Shirabe's 'gaze' disconcerting enough to force her back a step.

Relaxing her slightly angry look and moving to sit down once more, Shirabe crossed her legs and smiled up at Homura. "True, but I think she will be able to help us, even unknowingly. Besides, perhaps she'll 'accidentally' spill something useful to Master Fate if we chat her up. He still doesn't know where Springfield is, and it never hurts to cultivate an intelligence source, don't you think?"

Causing Homura to start with the unexpected sound of her voice, Tamaki looked up at her brown-haired partner. "If necessary, she'll also make an excellent hostage for controlling Springfield, if he ever does show up."

Looking up and seeing Koyomi's 'Look's like you've lost!' expression, Homura shrugged, then gave a polite bow of acceptance. "It shall be as you desire, Lady Shirabe."

(-)

Professor Takahata took Setsuna's news better that she thought he might. All he did was crush with his bare hands part of the stone railing surrounding the small observation platform they'd come to for privacy after landing at Nyika. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't see the body, and I know the source was a bit questionable, but the blood and the card seemed convincing enough proof..."

Upset beyond words at this ultimate failure crowning the passage of twenty years, all Takamichi T. Takahata could do was nod sharply in acknowledgment of Setsuna's words.

Mildly upset by the whispered mentioning of Asuna Kagurazaka's name and all the gloom she was seeing, Yuuna approached Setsuna with Makie close behind. "Setsuna, what's going on? Did something happen to Asuna?"

In all the time she'd known Setsuna Sakurazaki, Mana Tatsumiya had never seen her 3A classmate loose control like she did now.

"SHUT UP! You two and those three others have no say in what's going on! The only reason we were even in the gate port when that attack happened is because a bunch of idiots couldn't do as they were told! If it weren't for other considerations, I'd tell Professor Springfield to let you ROT in this wor..." Feeling a strong hand come down on her shoulder, Setsuna turned from the two cowering gym-girls to find Professor Takahata standing beside her.

Locking his eyes with Yuuna and Makie, Professor Takahata put on his most serious 'Death-Specs' glare. "Miss Akashi, Miss Sasaki. Asuna Kagurazaka is dead because her 'friends' couldn't do as they were told. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Shaking with fear, Yuuna and Makie clung to each other for support, gulping and nodding as they did so.

Moving forward, Professor Takahata leaned in close so his whispered words could only be heard by Yuuna and Makie. "Now, because of this news, there are things Miss Tatsumiya and I have to do. Can both of you promise not to tell anyone she and I are here? That includes Professor Springfield. Understand?"

Tears rolling down their cheeks, Yuuna and Makie sank to their knees and nodded vigorously. "YES SIR! NO SIR! We mean... awwuuu..."

Reverting to his normal smile, Takamichi reached out and patted the two girls on their heads. "Now now, don't cry! Just stay out of trouble and have fun. Go find the three girl's at the arena and don't worry about Professor Springfield for now. I'm sure he'll get in touch when it's necessary." Straightening up, he glanced over at Aisha Coryell, who nodded, then looked back down at his two former students. "In any case, I've hired Aisha and her companions to look after you, so stick with them, if nothing else."

Yuuna and Makie both nodded without saying a word.

Smiling. Takamichi glanced at Mana and raised the hood of his cloak. "Let's go."

Kneeling before Yuuna, Mana put her hand on the brown-haired girls' shoulder. "Like Professor Takahata said, let Aisha and her crew take care of you. If you must insist on carrying one of those guns, make sure it's the needler-type like I said before. I would prefer that you not carry anything, but in this place..." Hating to have to say her next words to such a novice, Mana locked her eyes on Yuuna's. "Now, if you EVER have to draw that gun, DON'T HESITATE TO USE IT! You'll probably die if you do. DO, YOU, UNDERSTAND, ME?" Receiving a slightly fearful look, then finally a firm nod, Mana raised her hood and followed Takamichi without looking back.

Unable to add anything else, Setsuna donned a pair of sunglasses to complete her Nek-Jin bodyguard disguise. Turning to Aisha Coryell, she pointed at Yuuna and Makie. "Get a room as close to the arena as possible. My Lady and I have several things we must attend to ourselves, but I'll get in touch with you again tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

Giving and receiving a handshake to acknowledge her instructions, Aisha watched two bounties she and her friends had been paid quite well to ignore walk away, then turned to find Craig Caldwell and Christian Danchecker already flirting with Yuuna and Makie. Fuming with jealousy, she started waving a fist and waded straight in. "Stop shmoozing the clients you two! We've got things that need to be done!"

(-)

Misora Kasuga rubbed her eyes and stared again at the Bass player down on the stage. It was hard to tell from this distance, as all five musicians were wearing the same style robe, but the person looked like her classmate Ako Izumi. Clearly that was an impossibility. Wandering around the market earlier with her three companions, she'd seen a pair of Nek-Jin who looked like Setsuna Sakurazaki and Konoka Konoe. Now she was seeing Ako Izumi. She knew Professor Springfield and several others were in some kind of trouble, but at Takane Goodman's insistence, had avoided making any waves about it. Looking down at a canned drink as her eyes suddenly blurred once more, she silently resolved never to touch it or anything like it again. 'Tropical-fruit Medley' had sounded innocent enough, but she was beginning to feel dizzy, as well as seeing things. Takane Goodman and Mei Sakura were whooping it up to the music of the first act of the Nagi Cup's opening night celebration, a group of popular Magic World singers called 'Damashi.' She liked the catchy beat of the group's music as well, but for some reason couldn't find the strength to join her two excited companions and decided to just sit down.

Feeling concern, Misora's Magister Cocone Rosa started pulling on the girl's sleeve. "Are you okay?"

Feeling increasingly green, Misora leaned down to put her head in her hands. "Just tired, I guess. That, and I'm starting to see my classmates in the crowd."

Cocone turned to look down as Ako Izumi played a very short solo piece down on the temporary stage set up in the Ostian arena's main venue. Misora seemed ill and upset, so she would hold off on confirming the older girl's observation, if only to avoid upsetting her any further.

(-)

In the crowded terminal of the New Ostia International Airport, four unescorted children, one carrying a school-girl doll, made their way through security, then out into the city.

Once in a place of privacy, Kazumi Asakura sent the doll and two other golems out into the Ostian night.

After escorting and placing the first golem where it could unobtrusively observe the main Ostian Arena, Sayo Aisaka took the second and flew out into the night. Beyond the edge of the floating island city lay many hidden friends, and it was her job to make contact with them.

Arriving less openly, two bounty-hunters, two young girls, and an ermine disembarked at a private dock. After a short amount of preparation, they quickly disappeared into the great mass of beings swarming New Ostia in anticipation of all the events commemorating the twentieth anniversary of the end of a great war...

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Setsuna and Konoka's transport is owned by a certain trading company.**

**Koi-ship. Like the Iru-Jin's ship in c214, or the 'Great Paru-Sama' in c219 and C220. The Selayana Class 'Stock Light Freighter' of the Magic World. Many have had, 'personal modifications,' installed by potentially disreputable captains.**

**Taka no Mikazuki : Crescent Hawk.**

**Zephillian Grab is of course Texas Hold-em. My apologies if I portrayed it incorrectly.**

**Magus - Ace, Magister - King, Ministra - Queen, Apprentice - Jack, plus the normal numbered cards.**

**Konoka's spell: "Vobis, quicumque ego have." ("For you, all that I have.")**

**Setsuna is expending her Ki/Life Energy to power the 'Barrier of the Four Gods.' Konoka uses this spell to transfer her own Magic/Life Energy directly to Setsuna as useable energy in the form of healing spell. Setsuna's life is draining away in order to protect Konoka, and Konoka is healing her at the same time.**

**The problem comes from this being an 'all-or-nothing' spell. Either the attack lasts longer, and the spell-caster drains themselves to death, or their energy reserves outlast the attack, and the spell stops on its own accord.**

**Spell-shot: Chao Lingshen's forced-displacement bullets are the most obvious example. Mana used some form of de-summoning bullet in Kyoto, as another example. Any spell she or a sponsor could embed in a 'bullet' capable of being used in any firearm would qualify.**

**Yuuna Akashi's pistols do not specifically use 'Spell-shots,' but their effect might be the same in some cases.**

**Estimated Prophet can use several REALLY BIG types of Spell-shots.**

**Setsuna's abilities:**

**"Sica Shishikushiro! Five blades! Shinmei-ryu Barrier of the Four Gods! Dokko-Renkaku!" Setsuna's artifact name, and the barrier she used fighting Evangeline in c108.**

**"SHINMEI-RYU, KESSEN OUGI ZANMAKEN!" "Final attack, evil-cutting sword!" Anti Demon/Ogre attack.**

**"Inatsurubi no Katama!" Containment field. Used by Setsuna against Chao in c134.**

**"Kessen Ougi Ryuhazan!" "Final attack, Dragon Breaking Slash!" Attack effective against reptiles, especially turtles.**

**"Black Rose of Macedonia." Created name for Mana Tatsumiya based on her work with her former mage in the Balkan Region on the Normal World. More later.**

**Hisao Okochi and Joseph Dolnegus were once allied with the Southern Alliance.**

**Within 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic,' Shirabe/Brigitte is the leader of Fate's Ministra, though it seems to be implied Homura may be in the manga.**

**'Damashi.' (Defined as: 'the act of deception.') Fate's Five. Shirabe, Tamaki, Homura, Koyomi and Shiori. Fate's Ministra. The five girls are the music group hired to perform as the opening act at a concert the evening before the Nagi Springfield Cup Prize Fighting Tournament opens. In effect, they are performing on 'Day Zero.' What they are doing will be revealed in due course.**

**As a note of possible interest, the music I played while thinking about 'Fate's Five' is "Macross Plus: Sharon Apple: The Cream Puff." If you have that disk, you can listen to 'Damashi' 'in concert.' If you do not have the disk, then search for 'Information High' on 4chan's Rapidshare page to find an mp3 of 'Shirabe' singing.**

**Chapter Twenty-six: Day one.**


	26. Chap 26: Progress and Loss

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"Feh... By then I'd pretty-much grown immune to that sort of humiliation."  
-Takane Goodman. Author of: "What Doesn't Make It Into The Tales About Magisters."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Twenty-six: Progress and Loss. (Day One.)

Ever since returning to her hotel from the previous night's Damashi concert, Misora Kasuga had been feeling drained and increasingly feverish. Common medicines didn't help, so she had gone to bed, praying for the escape from pain loss of consciousness would bring. Eventually, after most of the night had passed in restless suffering, she gained the blessed relief of slumber only to have it quickly ruined by a fevered dream.

_(Wherever she ran, there were only statues. Life-like, unbelievably real. An entire silent city, filled only with statues. In one place, three young Ma-Jin girls, their ice-cream cones empty, with the former contents sticky puddles beneath their hands. In another stood a family, the Nek-Jin daughter smashed on the ground after falling from her father's shoulders, while a balloon moved in a gentle breeze before the sightless eyes of a young Inu-Jin boy. Every street and plaza was filled with endless, similar scenes, one after another, until increasingly panicked wandering brought her to those she'd arrived in New Ostia with. Takane Goodman, Mei Sakura, and her own Magister Cocone were just as silent and still as everyone else. Falling to her knees, she began pouring out her inability to understand what was going on through tears until a light brighter than anything she'd ever seen before came and blotted the entire silent city from existence...)_

Waking in a tangle of clammy, sweat-soaked bedclothes, Misora groaned from the sensation her body was burning up. Slowed by the stiffness of fatigue, she disentangled herself from the disorderly mess on the bed, climbed unsteadily to her feet, and staggered over towards the bathroom. Thinking to splash cold water on her face, she pressed the switchpad and was hit with so much visual pain it drove her to the floor without even a whimper.

Already weary due to her Ministra's restlessness, Cocone Rosa didn't realize what the heavy thud might mean until she saw that the bathroom light was on, and Misora gone from their bed. Sitting up, she rubbed at her eyes, then noticed the still form lying in the bathroom doorway. Out of the bed and at her Ministra's side in an instant, she found Misora shaking as if suffering from chills, but covered completely with sweat. Despite frantic prodding and shouting, Misora's only response was a faint groan.

With panic threatening to overwhelm her, Cocone cast about the room for some thing that would help her know what to do. Finally, her eyes fell on Takane Goodman's uniform cap, left in the room the night before when she and Mei Sakura stopped in for a bit of conversation before returning to their own room. _("Big Sister Takane... she'll know what to do!")_

Completely unaware she was doing so, Cocone ran crying from the room. Crossing the hall, she began pounding on the door there while shouting for Takane Goodman to come out and help her.

(-)

Straining to be heard over the crowd, even with the deep, easily projected voice normal to his kind, a Tiger-stripped Nek-Jin announcer spoke the words those filling the New Ostian Arena had been waiting for...

"WELCOME, EVERYONE! TO THE TWENTIETH WAR'S-END ANNEVERSARY CELEBRATION! AND TO THIS YEAR'S NAGI SPRINGFIELD CUP PRIZE-FIGHTER TOURNEMENT!"

If anything, the crowd's excited cacophony grew louder. Some would later claim they heard the cheering all the way to Pinhe Village on New Ostia's coast. Eventually, the crowd grew relatively quiet, and the announcer was able to continue.

"This year we have many returning fighters, including several pairs from past years, such as the Kys'shira brothers from Vairocana, the Ash'm - Pyro team from Elfenholt, and the Arcer - Tos'ka team from Tristan! In addition, there are many new teams participating this year, including the team from Granicus city, where the winner was a young man who shares a name with this tournament!"

Again, the crowd's cheering drowned him out for several moments. "Nagi Springfield, upset winner with his partner Kojirou Oogami in the Granicus City Minerva cup, capped his participation in that tournament with a spectacular solo grudge match victory! Will his winning streak continue? Or will one of the older participants like the Kys'shira brothers, or the mysterious wild-card entry from Argye knock he and his partner out of the running?"

"All I can say is; YOU'LL HAVE TO STICK AROUND TO FIND OUT!"

(-)

After placing her VAIO on it's small table inside the Magic-circle drawn on the floor of Nagi Springfield's suite in the New Ostia Arena, Chisame Hasegawa turned to where her bodyguard Chachamaru waited patiently nearby. "Ready Chacha?"

Wearing her ten-year-old body, but still every bit as dangerous as if she were full-sized, Chibi-Chachamaru made a slight bow. "Ready, Miss Hasegawa."

One annoyingly silly magical-girl incantation-dance later, Chisame found herself standing at the control station of the Spiritus Electronicus. While people across the Magic World were distracted by the opening of the Nagi Springfield Cup, she was going to implement an originally rejected idea revived during the trip from Granicus City. In addition to Kazumi and Chachamaru's pictures from the gate-port, Sayo Aisaka was bringing in a number of images of Fate Averruncus's attack on the Magistrate of Tengboche. As a backup plan to her less aggressive information work, Chiu's new job was to infiltrate a trojan program into as many different servers as possible. If it became necessary, they would then be able to flood the MahoNet with images of what Fate Averruncus had done in Megalo-Mesembria and Tengboche.

An act of last resort Negi had reluctantly agreed to, such a sudden release of information about Fate was intended to be a distraction to those pursuing the Ala Alba. In the resulting confusion, it was hoped the group would be able to follow their original plan to escape home through the inactive, but hopefully still functional gate port in the ruins of the fallen city of Ostia.

Doing this work with just three sprites, Chiku, Daiko, and Hanpe, would be slow, and had some small risk if she was discovered, but there was one more strong advantage Chiu knew she possessed. "Ready, V-Chao?"

Shimmering into existence next to the control station, the virtual reality representation of Chao Lingshen's information manipulation program, V-Chao, as she had asked to be called, gave a bow to acknowledge Chiu's summons to action. While Chiu acted as primary attack and defense, drawing any response that might occur onto herself, V-Chao would do the actual work of infiltrating and placing the information trojan into the necessary servers that were the target of Chiu's operation. "Yes, Mistress Chiu."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out as a long sigh, Chiu pressed the control that connected her artifact to the MahoNet. "Let's go."

(-)

Haruna Saotome had been given just a week, with mandatory interruptions for training, to complete her latest two projects. Both were General Audience doujinshi telling two of Negi Springfield's stories with a 'Nagi' twist. One was 'Nagi vs. the Vampire Princess.' and the other 'Nagi's Kyoto Adventures.' That had been easy enough to do, especially by using multiple golem copies of herself summoned from the Imperium Graphices. What had worried her the most though was how she would get them printed.

An hour after their arrival in New Ostia, the problem had been solved.

Now, if she could only find some way take the magical printing processes, and an army of printing sprites with her when the Ala Alba went back to Mahora! Production of future doujinshi would be a snap, and as 'Net Idol Chiu' dominated the on-line world, "Paru-sama' would come to dominate the semi-annual Comiket!

Chachamaru had been Chibi-Paru's first customer. After helping to carry the boxed books to a booth Nagi's reputation secured for Paru in the New Ostia Arena, the gynoid had asked for two copies of each book. Questioned by a grinning Paru if that was all she wanted, Chibi Chachamaru had blushed and quietly asked for sketches of herself and Professor Springfield on the blank inside cover pages. One had been of her current chibi-form standing with Negi, and the other of her teen form with 'Nagi.'

Watching Chachamaru hold the first book with utmost reverence, Haruna finished the second, then repeated the job in the other books with sketches of Professor Springfield and Evangeline McDowell. Still blushing while nodding her thanks, the gynoid had turned and left to go help Chisame with her work.

After a few other curious customers came by the booth, Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki showed up with similar requests. Yue asked for drawings similar to Chachamaru's, but Nodoka, showing an unusual boldness, asked for two sketches showing her kissing Professor Springfield! Several more customers soon came by, word of her books began to spread, and the next several hours became a non-stop round of signing, sketching, and selling. When a lull finally came, she decided it might be a good idea to hold back copies for her class and a few others at Mahora. If Chao Lingshen ever came back, she would give the girl her copies then. If not, maybe she could deliver them in a time capsule or something. As for Asuna... she would put Asuna's copies on the girl's memorial when they finally returned to Mahora...

"Excuse me Miss..."

Chibi-Paru paused in counting out books and looked up to find an old, gray, Tiger Nek-Jin standing in front of the booth. "Would you like copies of the books, Sir?"

Nodding, the Tiger-man held out several Ten-Drachma coins, then continued to stare as Paru made his change. "Miss, I understand you might be reluctant to answer this, but is it possible you're an associate of a young lady who occasionally goes by the nick-name; 'Bookstore?'"

Unable to prevent a startled reaction, Chibi-Paru turned to face the Tiger-man while casually reaching for her artifact. "If you don't mind MY asking, Sir, who are you that you want to know?"

(-)

Chiu watched as V-Chao completed downloading the Ala Alba's information trojan into the network servers in Ariadne and Nyandom. Thanks to Katrina Adenaur, Konoka Konoe and Setsuna Sakurazaki's connections, they could use less-difficult access means to load the program in those two cities. Being the easiest, they were the first, and provided a reasonably uncomplicated test run for a job that would probably grow increasingly difficult. The servers located in the Bounty-Hunter's Guild city of Antigone, the city of Elfenhoft, and Megalo-Mesembria, with one odd exception, were expected to be the most difficult to infiltrate.

All out of proportion to it's size, the small city of Argyre had the strongest MahoNet server defenses of any location within the Magic World. That made Chiu VERY wary, and she'd not gone near it in any of her foray's into the MahoNet.

A pair of status-bar displays in front of V-Chao reached one-hundred percent and vanished. After checking information displayed in several other windows, the dark-haired V-Chao turned to face Chiu. "Downloads complete. Where to next, Mistress Chiu?"

Brief manipulation of controls and information displayed in her own windows was followed by the bringing of a map of the Magic World up as the primary window. Chiu examined it for a moment, then reached out and tapped three new cities. "Since security in Ostia, Tristan, and Orestes is low-end average, we'll do them next, then spread out further from there."

Nodding, V-Chao opened three new windows. The task bars displaying the progress of the infiltration process had barely begun to advance when the default ocean motif of the Spiritus Electronicus suddenly flared and changed into a blasted plain, with volcanoes erupting in the distance and lava flowing across the ground below.

Chiu and V-Chao's voices both sounded instantly with the same command; "CHIKU! FIREWALL REINFORCEMENTS, NOW!"

(-)

Shiori Hohoemu smiled. Master Fate had been right. If she just set her traps and waited, Kasayo McDowell's blogger would come to her. Strength of signal and the fast response to her exerting dominance over the virtual perception image told her the person was close. Maybe even in New Ostia like she was. Even so, it wouldn't matter if she met the person face-to-face or not, this was going to be the end of their battles. With a single touch, her sprite system launched multiple brute-force attack and password breaker programs, as well as dozens of less obvious infiltration programs.

It was only a matter of time. She wouldn't let this insolent net-user escape to interfere with Master Fate's plans again!

(-)

Another fireball from a dragon-type attack program burst against the firewalls of the Spiritus Electronicus, causing Chiu to cover her eyes against the bright flash. After glancing around to see that her three sprite commanders and V-Chao were okay, she returned to maintaining and reinforcing the artifact's defenses.

"Mistress Chiu!"

A few keystrokes sent another electronic firewall layer on it's way before Chiu turned to face her Sprite Commander. "What is it Chiku?"

At his command, a window containing a listing of various programs appeared before Chiu. "Mistress. All the attack programs are quite powerful, but of an easily dealt with type. The real problem is the rider programs. Mostly Key Sprites trying to hack your artifact, but also a few other infiltration types we haven't seen before. We've tried to hunt them all down, but with four of us on other missions...' Chiu grimaced at the implication of Chikuwafu's unfinished sentence. "...I'm afraid, Mistress Chiu, that I must STRONGLY recommend terminating this session before something bad happens!"

With a look of indecision on her face, Chiu started to reach for the log out controls, but a spark knocked her hand away.

"NO! CHIKUWAFU! Continue reinforcing the firewalls!"

Chiu glared at V-Chao as she rubbed her tingling hand. "What are you saying? We need to get out and regroup!"

Turning and showing the manic grin on her face, V-Chao shook her head. "No! You mustn't! This may be the attacker who tried to take down the blog! You have to keep going! I've started working on a program to shut her down, but I need more time! Come on! Where's the 'Never-give-up!' spirit of the Chiu who started out fighting me at Mahora-Fest with just a laptop?"

Chiu grumbled at being dressed down by something she'd still considered 'just' a program, but V-Chao's jibe did make her think. ("Counter-attacking... when it looks like I'm headed for certain defeat?") Now her expression grew more confidant, and V-Chao instantly smiled in response. ("Well... I never gave up back at Mahora! No need to start now") Filled with renewed determination, Chiu indicated with a wave of her hand to Chikuwafu that she was going to stay. "Chiku! Modify the old Chao program escape button as an emergency log-out, then you three get out!"

"Yes! Mistress Chiu!"

When the three sprite leaders had gone, Chiu looked over at V-Chao and gave a thumbs up. "Okay! If you need to infiltrate something from our end, why don't we try this..."

(-)

After much frantic searching, Ako Izumi finally found Akira Okochi resting in the verandah level arena staff break room. "Akira! I've been looking all over for you!"

Standing in response to Ako's frantic countenance, Akira straightened her uniform and wondered what crisis required her personal attention now.

Pausing just a moment to catch her breath, Ako pointed back towards the area she was working in. "Mister Phlippir's here!"

Groaning, Akira fell back into the seat she'd been in. "Is he already drunk?"

Shaking her head, Ako gave Akira an excited smile. No! That's what's so surprising! He says he wants to talk to you about something!"

With faint hope showing on her face, Akira began to think she might not have to waste another evening keeping the rowdy Iru-Jin quiet. "Did he say what about?"

"Something about a swimming competition near the end of the festival, I think..."

Intrigued, Akira stood back up and indicated for Ako to lead the way.

After dropping Akira off with the excited Phlippir, Ako returned to waiting tables. Just as she was about to refill an Inu-Jin's kohi cup, Nagi Springfield and Kojirou Oogami's match against the Kys'shira brothers of Vairocana came on over the monitors.

Seeing the admiration for the hated Springfield in the debt-slave's eyes, Hau Pepelu wondered if she'd found the thing she'd been looking for. "Say Miss, do you like that fighter named Springfield ?"

Her train of thought derailed by the unexpected question, Ako blinked at the seated Inu-Jin, then suddenly realized the tired-looking girl had spoken to her. "Ple...please forgive me!" Quickly returning to her task, she refiled the Inu-Jin's cup, then stepped back and bowed. "He is a friend. We had some problems, but he's still a friend... I hope..."

Hau felt her eyes narrow slightly. "Have you tried to make up?"

Sighing, Ako shook her head. "No, but he promised to come see me tonight in front of the arena, so maybe..."

Raising her glass, Hau gave the object of her extreme interest a salute. "Well, Miss...?"

Ako bowed again. "Izumi. Ako Izumi."

Hau smiled. "Miss Izumi. Best of luck to you then!"

"Thank you very much!" Smiling brightly, Ako bowed again and moved off to the next table.

Watching Ako go, Hau saluted her once more. _("No. Thank YOU! Miss Izumi!")_

_(-)_

Frowning, Shiori wondered just who Kasayo McDowell's blogger was. Even though she seemed to be making progressed breaking into their system, they persisted in resistance. Anyone else would have given up or been overwhelmed long ago. Considering that, she began to wonder if the person might possibly be using an art...

A sudden, persistent beeping broke Shiori's concentration and presaged the sudden opening of a new window within her Sprite Regiment management system. One of the stealth programs she'd sent out had located the controls for her opponents power supply. By extension, she located the lines leading to the processor for that person's system. With a grin of triumph, she ordered the sprite regiment to begin forcing the power supply to discharge as rapidly as possible into the lines leading towards the processor.

(-)

V-Chao watched as Chiu slowly drew the main-line of the defensive firewalls back. As the front began to narrow, focusing their opponents attacks, the edges of the firewalls appeared to be disintegrating. In reality, V-Chao was using the fading cinders as cover to send out a variation of the program she used for dissemination of information. Once enough of the tiny 'If-Then' loop programs gathered in their opponents system, they would begin self-replicating until every available byte of RAM memory was completely occupied and the system crashed.

Still concerned over Chikuwafu's warning about unaccounted-for infiltrators, Chiu glanced once more at the window showing her system's status. One indicator displayed something that shouldn't have been a problem. ("The VAIO's battery is getting low? We charged it just this morning!") Before she could investigate further, a piercing alarm began sounding in the control station. ("Processor overheat alarm!") Looking back at the battery monitor, she knew right were the opponents hidden programs had gone. "CHAO! EMEGENCY LOGOUT! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

V-Chao heard the alarm and turned towards Chiu. The girl raised a fist, hesitated until she saw V-Chao reach for the connection to the MahoNet, then slammed that fist down on Chikuwafu's emergency logout button.

(-)

One small energy spike, a tiny flicker as the defenses collapsed, and Shiori finally had the satisfaction of watching the system of Kasayo McDowell's blogger crash in a satisfyingly final manner. Just as she allowed herself to relax, more windows than she could count began opening within her own sprite regiment control system. Filling the virtual reality field faster than she could think, the cascading loop of opening windows continued until her own system crashed. Everything remained blank for a few seconds before a single window opened. It briefly displayed an octopus-girl sticking out her tongue and pulling down a lower eye-lid with a tentacle, then it to faded into non-existence.

Several minute passed before Shiori could bring herself to even try to restart the sprite management system. Even after an attempted restart with her system disk, nothing happened. Finally, she gave up and began to laugh. _("How interesting! To think someone with the ability to shut me down even existed!")_ The laughing quickly faded into a look of determination. (_Now we see who can recover first!")_

(-)

Opening her eyes, Chisame found Chachamaru and the three sprite leaders leaning over her. "What happened?"

After helping Chisame sit up, Chachamaru handed Chisame a glass of water. "You logged out just in time. Even so, system shock from nearly being trapped in the Spiritus Electronicus rendered you unconscious."

Chisame nodded, took a small sip of the water, then set the glass aside. After briefly rubbing at her temples, she noticed the scent of melted plastic. Looking over at the small table containing her VAIO, she could see even from the floor the warped keyboard and heat-damaged monitor. "My VAIO..."

Chachamaru looked over at the sub-laptop, then back at Chisame. "Destroyed."

Not sure if she should be angry over her narrow escape and loss of the computer, or relieved she was unharmed, Chisame ground her teeth and tried to think about what to do next.

"Mistress Chiu! We're so happy you're okay!"

Looking down at the three ridiculously fawning sprite mice swarming around her, Chisame suddenly realized they shouldn't even be there. ("_They need active electronics to remain in existence...")_ Turning, she looked up at Chachamaru. _("Kazumi still has my phone...")_ "Chachamaru..."

"Yes, Chisame?"

"Just how electronic are you?"

Surprised by the question, Chachamaru settled back on her heels. She considered Chisame's question for a moment, then allowed a small smile to grace a face growing more and more accustomed to expressing emotion. "If you are asking if I can interface directly with the Spiritus Electronicus, I am unsure. However, if it is possible, then that would allow me to take a more active role in attack and defense when you access the MahoNet."

Pointing at the melted laptop, Chisame gave Chachamaru a look of concern. "What about the risk?"

Now Chachamaru almost looked insulted. "I assure you, even though our opponent will be alerted now, and the risk will be correspondingly higher, Chao Lingshen and Satomi Hakase gave me defenses which are VASTLY superior to those of a MERE laptop!"

Without hesitation, Chisame got up and removed the table and the now worthless laptop from the inactive magic circle. Turning back to Chachamaru, Chisame gave sigh of resignation, then held out her magical girl's wand once more. "Pardon me while I dance, Chachamaru."

Chibi-Chachamaru gave Chisame a grave bow, but was still smiling. "Please. Go right ahead."

(-)

Having secured Mama's permission to leave work early, Ako Izumi waited outside the slowly emptying New Ostia arena, wringing her hands and nervously pacing the entryway steps. Now, with the chance to at least partly make amends so quickly approaching, she wondered what words of apology could possibly make up for what she'd done to Professor Springfield in Granicus City... or for what had happened in Megalo-Mesembria.

Hearing the scrapping of shoes behind her, Ako turned to see the short Inu-Jin from earlier on the verandah. Just as she was about to say hello, the angry-looking girl made a gesture with her hand and said something in what sounded like Fren...

_"Ma marionnette hypnotisee, Ako Izumi."_

Hau Pepelu watched in satisfaction as Ako Izumi's eyes glazed over. When the debt-slave's blank look and stillness confirmed the doll-maker spell had taken hold properly, she reached out to take the pale girl's hand. "Come along, Miss Izumi."

"Yes, Master..."

(-)

_("Ah... a new theme. I guess that's only natural, considering who I'm interfacing with.")_ Expecting to see the 'Ocean' theme of her laptop's screen-saver, Chisame was mildly surprised when the control station of the Spiritus Electronicus was surrounded instead by a more electronic theme. It reminded her a little about a movie she'd seen involving electronic ghosts, or some such. "Well, this theme certainly fits you, Chachamaru, but as a cosplayer, I can't say much about your dress!"

Looking down at her one-piece, swimsuit-like torso covering, teen-form Chachamaru wondered what was wrong with it. "This is what I wore during our Mahora Fest battles..."

Shaking her head, Chiu began manipulating the controls to fully reactivate her artifact. "Well, since you can use nanites or some such to modify your arms, why don't you dress up like that MosKos character from Genshike Saga, or whatever it was called."

While Chiu reactivated the Spiritus Electronicus, Chachamaru started searching through her data storage for information on the character reference that had been suggested to her. Just as she began to narrow the possibilities, Chiu's artifact became fully active.

As Chikuwafu, Daiko, and Hanpe began rapidly constructing and rebuilding defenses, Chiu turned to face Chachamaru. "Okay. Since V-Chao isn't here, I hope that means she successfully escaped onto the MahoNet. "I'll reconnect us, but I want you ready to sever the link the instant anything threatening happens, okay?"

Even as she bowed to accept Chiu's command, Chachamaru found the reference she was looking for and began internally writing a costume program to match it. "I am ready. Miss Hasegawa."

Cautiously, using one of the extra accounts she'd purchased under the names of the stay-behinds in Wales, Chiu extended a data link back towards the MahoNet. As soon as the link stabilized, a return link came back. Without making any attempt to complete the connection, the data stream stopped, and a tag labeled 'V-Chao." appeared.

Chisame reached out to accept the link without hesitation. There was a short delay as the link allowed itself to be checked for authenticity, then V-Chao once more appeared in her place next to Chiu's control station. "Please forgive my possibly abandoning you, Chao."

V-Chao shook her head. "What you did was correct. Even If I had been lost, Chachamaru could still have downloaded me again, though your work would have been considerably hindered by having to start over." Noticing Chachamaru, she gave Chiu a look of admiration. "That you so quickly managed to return to the MahoNet speaks well of your abilities of perception and logical thought, Miss Hasegawa."

Blushing, Chiu gave a small cough, then became serious. "What of the opponent?"

A malicious grin was part of V-Chao's answer. "Completely shut down. Because of their skill, I have no doubt they'll recover, but not as quickly as this."

"What about the blog?"

Reaching into a virtual pocket, V-Chao pulled out a disk. "Down because your VAIO fried. However, I created this backup within your artifact, then took it with me when I fled. Unfortunately, there is something I failed to save." Chiu had started to show a look of thanks, but it quickly turned to one of worry. "All of the original information for the trojan program intended for the MahoNet servers is gone. It will take some time, but I should be able to recover the necessary data to rebuild it from the servers in Ariadne and Nyandom."

Pocketing the disk she held, V-Chao gave Chiu a serious look. "I would suggest you stay off-line for several days while I work. I'll put the blog back up in twenty-four hours, with a suitable explanation for why it was down. At the same time, I'll get the information trojan rebuilt and continue distributing it per our earlier plan."

When V-Chao suddenly turned and began nodding in approval, Chiu looked over to see Chachamaru now dressed in the slightly racy four-color 'armor' of the character that had been suggested to her. "Good enough. I'll see if I can find any useful equipment in the markets, then be back in three days."

V-Chao bowed. "Good luck, and be careful. Your opponent is close. It is possible they may attempt more, permanent, means of dealing with you, should they discover your identity."

Chiu gave a start, then nodded. "Thanks for reminding me about that possibility." She watched V-Chao exit back out into the MahoNet, then turned to Chachamaru and the three Spite leaders. "We're out of here."

"As you wish, Miss Hasegawa."

"Yes! Mistress Chiu!"

(-)

Finally able to escape from swarming media reporting on the Nagi Springfield Cup for the remainder of the Magic World, Negi Springfield, in his cloak-covered 'Nagi' form, walked out onto the steps in front of the New Ostia arena expecting to find Ako Izumi there. After a few moments of waiting and casual searching, he went back into the arena to find Ako's supervisor, the Ku-Jin Mama. When Mama said Ako should already be outside, he began to worry. Giving the Ku-Jin a quick bow of thanks, he all but ran back out to the arena entrance.

After several moments of frantic searching and calling out Ako's name, Nagi spotted Ako's number one tormentor walking down the steps, looking around as if expecting to meet someone. "TOSAKA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MISS IZUMI!"

Feeling a bit of pavlovian fear at first as Nagi Springfield grabbed his leather jerkin, Tosaka finally heard what Negi had asked him and quickly grew angry. "What are you talking about? I haven't seen her outside her station on the verandah since yesterday!" Remembering what happened after Jay Lane Cabot delivered him to Mama, he grew angry enough to force his number one personal annoyance to let him go. "Anyway, every time I get near that empty-headed girl, Mama winds up pounding me!" Seeing the growing worry in Nagi's eyes, Tosaka couldn't suppress a sneer. "Might be someone ran off with your pretty girl-toy, stupid brat! Serves ya' right if they URKK!"

Grabbing Tosaka by his jerkin again, Nagi bodily lifted Dolnegus's spiky-haired guard into the air. "Tell me what you know!"

Confident he had the upper hand this time, Tosaka maintained his sneer. "What's it worth to you?"

Seething with fear and rage, Nagi started forming an unincanted point-blank Sagita in his free hand.

Tosaka saw the blow forming but remained unafraid. "Hit me and I'll NEVER tell you!"

Slowly letting the Sagita fade away, Nagi set Tosaka down gently, then bowed at the waist. "Please... please Tosaka... tell me what you know..."

Surprised to see the smart-mouthed Nagi bowing low, Tosaka stared for a moment, then gave a snort. Though having the cause of so much recent suffering begging him for help was a heady wine, the thought of what Mama might do if he held back convinced him it wasn't wise to push things too far, for now... "I saw her down here on the steps, talking to some short mage in a cloak. I think they started walking away into the city, but I'm not sure about that."

Suppressing a shiver at the implication of Tosaka's words, Nagi straightened up with a worried, but thankful look on his face. "Thank you Tosaka! I'll pay you back somehow!"

Shaking his head as Nagi ran off into the city, Tosaka turned as his two friends and fellow guards started down the steps and called out to him. After waving, he turned back to look after the vanished Nagi Springfield. _("Better get her back quick brat! If she's away from the Chairman's control crystal without permission for too long, the collar's gonna' separate that empty head from her pretty little shoulders!")_ Recalling the bloody mess that very thing had made of a fellow debt-slave, many years ago, Tosaka violently shook his head to wipe the image from his mind. _("Stupid girl... Good riddance! For all I care...")_

Trying to apologize to everyone he bumped into, Nagi ran hurriedly down the crowded street leading away from the arena until he reached it's first intersection. Standing there, blocking several small carts and ignoring their annoyed owner's, he looked frantically back and forth, trying to decide which direction to go in. With fear beginning to make his heart race, he finally ran off towards the Governor-General's Residence. Making his way along another street still crowded, even at such a late hour, with festival attendee's, he finally arrived at a marginally less-crowded plaza.

Many people sat around enjoying a late meal, or talking with friends. Some were flirting with potential partners, and a few were even providing impromptu entertainment to interested onlookers. Of Ako Izumi though, there was no sign.

Reaching into his pocket, Negi touched the new primary card in his small bundle of Pactio provisional contracts. _("No... Nodoka... help... Ako's gone missing...")_

Just as he felt the first faint touch of Nodoka Miyazaki's reply, Negi noticed a figure in the crowd that brought all his fear and hatred instantly to the surface.

All around the plaza were dozens of unknowing persons who knew nothing of his sense of loss, or how that figure seemed responsible now for another loss.

Considering the many innocents who might be injured by a sudden release of magical energy, it took every bit of self-control he possessed not to attack the unconcerned looking, white-haired boy on sight.

"Negi Springfield... If you don't mind, I think perhaps you and I should have a little talk."

(-)

Leaving Cocone to care for the fitfully resting Misora, Takane Goodman and Mei Sakura followed the Zu-Jin healer summoned by their Hotel out into the hallway.

As soon as the door closed, the small healer removed his glasses and turned to look up at Takane and Mei. "Well, I've managed to reduce her fever Miss Goodman, but I'm afraid there's nothing else I can do for her."

Feeling Mei squeeze her arm, Takane tried to return the grip with a reassurance she didn't feel herself. "Can you tell us what's wrong with Misora?"

Reaching up, the healer rubbed at the gray fur covering the bridge of his nose. "Neither I nor my sprites can find a cause for what's wrong with her. This type of difficult to control fever can result from being caught by Strangleweed, but that vile creature only exists out on Elysium. You said you haven't even been outside Megalo-Mesembria or Ostia, so I don't see how that is even possible. I did test for it, but the cure won't have any effect, even if it didn't cost one-million Drachma..."

"I know about that elixir... I thought it could cure anything..."

Looking up at the auburn-haired girl clinging to Takane Goodman, the Zu-Jin shook his head. "Not this. After Strangleweed, the closest thing it seems to be related to is magic poisoning." When both girls eyes went wide, he put both paws behind his back and settled into 'lecture' mode. "Normal inhabitants of the Magic World possess from birth an immunity to the ambient levels of magical energy that exists around them. Most people who come here from the Normal World will possess enough of an association with magic that there won't be any problems. Occasionally though, someone comes over who's resistance is weak. If they stay here long enough, the magic starts to poison them. In Miss Kasuga's case, I attempted to augment her defenses, but there wasn't anything there to augment! I can't understand why... Immigration never should have let her in if she was this weak to begin with..."

Clenching her fists, Takane thought about Misora's Magister Cocone. She'd heard that it could be quite traumatic when a Magister and their Ministra were separated by death. How it might effect someone as young as Cocone was too terrible to contemplate. "Is there nothing that can be done?"

Sighing, the healer let his gaze drop to the floor. "The obvious solution would be to send her home. The next best would be to get her to a healing mage, but the few that exist are all in the Normal World right now, and with the gate ports down..."

Mei Sakura felt her brow twitch in confusion. "I thought you were a healing mage..."

Turning back to face Takane's companion, the Zu-Jin shook his head. "No. I'm a mage-healer, not a healing-mage. Trust me, there is a BIG difference, despite the many similarities." When Takane's look of confusion grew to match Mei's, he sighed and straightened his posture once more. "A mage-healer is someone who chooses to learn the healing craft. Experience is a big plus, but they basically can only treat what they recognize from study, or have seen another healer treat. A healing-mage just knows, by instinct, epiphany, or whatever, how to treat an illness or injury. Of course, training helps them in their work, and no learning is ever wasted that expands someone's knowledge, but a healing-mage doesn't NEED the training. Training just makes them better at what they inherently know how to do." A brief chuckle caused the whiskers at the end of his long nose to twitch. "A very rare, precious gift. Some even call them 'Sorcerer-Healers,' since it seems as if they create their cures from nothing!"

Takane felt Mei's grip tighten painfully on her arm. "So, all we can do is help her rest then..."

Suddenly downcast, the Zu-Jin nodded, then turned and walked away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Mei moved around to stand before Takane. "Big sister..."

Takane was shaking visibly. "I know..."

Reaching out, Mei began to pull on Takane's sleeve. "You know Negi Springfield's here in the Magic World! Konoka Konoe's a healing mage!"

Grimacing now, Takane began to feel the onset of a tension headache. "I know!"

Mei began to feel hot tears streaming down her face. "I know you want to avoid trouble, but Negi's probably here in Ostia! If he's using a glamour, he might even be that Nagi Springfield guy! Misora's one of his students! I'm sure if we could contact him..."

Turning away from Mei, Takane lowered her eyes towards the floor. "I KNOW! PLEASE STOP BEGGING, MEI! It's unbecoming of someone who's any Ministra of mine!"

Trembling, Mei watched as Takane's body slowly began to relax. "You... you already decided to go look for him!"

Nodding, Takane turned back and looked down at the first of her provisional partners. "I'm just trying to decide how to beg Professor Springfield for help, to risk exposure for himself and Konoka, after giving him so much trouble in the past..." Taking a deep breath, she reached into a pocket and pulled out a Mahora Academy credit chit, then placed it in Mei's hand. "This is an extra Dean Konoe gave me, in case we needed to separate for some reason. You're in charge now Mei. Get Misora and Cocone back to Mahora, or at least Cocone, in case something, unexpected, should happen..."

Mei nodded gravely.

After patting her serious looking Ministra's hand, Takane turned to leave.

Watching Takane go, Mei felt worry suddenly well up in her heart, and ran to catch her Magister. "Big Sister! Please be careful! I want everyone to be able to go home!"

Smiling, Takane cupped Mei's chin for a moment, stepped up to give her Ministra a hug of thanks, then turned to walk away again without looking back.

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**virtual Perception Image: How a person perceives the visual representations of programs specifically, and the net in general. A net user who can make their version of this image dominant has an advantage over possible opponents in a net battle.**

**Processor overheat and cascading windows: One means a computer's processor is burning up, (the warning alarm on my computer was an ear-piercing alarm that made you want to tear your ears off,) and the other that windows are opening on a computer faster than you can close them, eating up your RAM memory like termites chewing on a house... (Close one window, five more open up...)**

**...both of which I have had the dubious privilege of experiencing.**

**Trojan program: A hidden or disguised computer program that (usually,) winds up doing something bad. In this case, it is a hidden program that will allow Chiu to explosively distribute the pictures she has from the Megalo-Mesembrian gate port incident, as well as from Fate's action against the Magistrate of Tengboche.**

**Rider program: another name for a trojan program. In this case, one that is carried by another progam in order to help it bypass another systems's defenses.**

**Infiltration program: Attack program designed to seek out and enter an enemy system through any unguarded access or temporary break in defenses it can find. Once through, it may hide for later activation, or attack something right away.**

**Key sprites: Hacking sprites or programs designed to crack a systems access codes or passwords, thus permiting their user to control or alter the system they now have access to.**

**"Ma marionnette hypnotisee, Ako Izumi.": 'My hypnotised puppet, Ako Izumi.' Hau Pepelu's Doll-Maker spell. Straight-forward mind-control spell. Not effective against an alert target, or a target with high defenses. Only a single target per activation. Does not function in the same manner as Evangeline's Doll-Master abilities.**

**As four new types have been added since chapter three, and as a matter of convenience, here is a re-listing of people presumed to inhabit the Magic World in 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic:**

**Kit-Jin: Kitsune(fox)person. (Not the same as In-Jin. Siipo in InuYasha would be Kit-Jin)  
Nek-Jin: Neko(cat)person.(The fairy's Ministra, c196 and Mithra in FF11 would be Nek-Jin)  
Hu-Jin: A human. (Kazumi Asakura, etc)  
Ku-Jin: A bear person. (Mama, the slave-trio's boss, would be a Ku-Jin)  
Eru-Jin: Elf-type person. (Pirotase of Loddoss War would be an Eru-Jin)  
Yu-Jin: An independent spirit. (Sayo Aisaka)  
Kage-Jin: Shadow person. (Vivi from FF9 and the wagon driver in c193 would be a Kage-Jin)  
U-Jin: Usagi(rabbit)person. (Momo from BoF2+ and Fran from FF12 would be U-Jin)  
Inu-Jin: Inu(dog)person. (Shinju from Minna-de! Nyan-Nyan! Would be an In-Jin)  
Yo-Jin: Fairies. (The tiger person's Magister in c196. Cham-fau of Dunbine would be Yo-Jin)  
To-Jin: Bird person. ('True' bird people. Not demon-kin like Setsuna)  
Ma-Jin: Demon-kin. (The announcer in c196. Akumako from Beast Century would be Ma-Jin)  
Ryu-Jin: Dragon-kin. Filia Ul Copt from Slayers, and Rizo of the Canis Niger would be Ryu-Jin)  
Gyo-Jin: Mer-folk. Mei-Mah from Beast Century would be a Gyo-Jin.  
Su-Jin. Sheep person. (Hitsuji.) Emily Sevensheep of Ariadne may be a half-blood Su-Jin.  
Iru-Jin. Dolphin person. Various flying truck/Whaleship captains seem to be Iru-Jins.  
Zu-Jin: (Nezumi.) Mouse/Rat person. Moisha from Fred Perry's GoldDigger comic is a Zu-Jin)  
Do-Jin: Animal type person. All the rabbit, panda, or other such types from the MSN manga.**

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Everyone accounted for at last.**


	27. Chap 27: Things More Important

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

Many thanks to kafka'sdragon and Tikigod784 for the help they have provided.

Regina Karkolova, Juntz Federson and Giles T. Glimmerhorn are used here with the permission of kafka'sdragon, who was also a tremendous help in creating the M-mail exchange between Calizone Bagera and Regina Karkolova.

(-)

"As a scientist, it is difficult to believe in or quantify the true value and effects of such encounters of chance. Meeting Nodoka Miyazaki during my research in Dracogenia was such an event."  
-Professor Calizon Bagera. "A Study of Magical Energy Levels in and around Ostia during the Great War and the 'Ostia Incident.'" Co-authored with Professors Juntz Federson and Giles T. Glimmerhorn.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Twenty-seven: Things More Important. (Day One.)

(-)

As he waited for his turn to speak to the clerk manning the counter in the Office for the Preservation and Protection of Historical Ruins, Calizone Bagera took out his Personal Planner Device to review the series of M-mails he had exchanged with Chairman Regina Karkolova in the days prior to his departure for New Ostia:

(-)

_From:_

_Professor Emeritus Calizon Bagera  
Center of Mana Flow Research  
Tanatalistica Magorum  
Tempe Plateau  
Mundus Magicus_

_To:_

_Councilor Regina Karkolova  
Chairman, Mage Council Committee on Internal Affairs  
Megalo-Mesembria  
Central Region  
Mundus Magicus_

_Re:_

_Possible effects of permanent closure of the Cross-World teleportation gates._

_Chairman Karkolova,_

_Per your request, I have completed the preliminary finding on the possible effects of permanent closure and sealing of all Cross-World gates between the Mundus Magicus, and the Mundus Vetus._

_Previously, when the gates were sealed to prevent contamination from the madness engulfing the Mundus Vetus over the last number of centuries, the prevention of travel was a simple but extremely effective ward. Think of a screen preventing a blood-midge from coming into your home to bite you.  
(See attached reference file 01: 'Spell use in the closure of cross-world teleportation gates.)_

_As you should see, no spell preventing a normal flow of Mana was actually used. Thusly, no ill-effects were experienced._

_Now, I must emphasize the following is only a theory shared by myself and a few colleagues in similar fields of research, but the possibility exists that permanent closure of the cross-world gates could have extremely detrimental effects on the Mundus Magicus.  
(See attached reference file 02: 'Origins of Mana within the Mundus Magicus, and file 03: 'An explanation of Mana transference between the Mundus Magicus and Mundus Vetus.')_

_In short; Excess Mana flows through twelve distinct points from the Mundus Magicus to the Mundus Vetus. While an oversimplification, it would not be entirely incorrect to say Mana is created in the Mundus Magicus and is used in all its various means by that worlds inhabitants. Excess Mana flows to the Mundus Vetus where it is used by those of the Mundus Magicus present in that world, or for various other minor things not meaningful to this discussion. In this way, excess Mana 'pressure' is relieved, and a balance is maintained. (I believe the 'boiler safety-valve' analogy is the most appropriate in this case.)_

_These 'twelve distinct points' are of course, the locus of the Cross-World teleportation pathways, and are what makes travel between the two worlds possible._

_If the Cross-World teleportation pathways were to be PERMANENTLY severed, not simply sealed as before, but completely cut, with no chance for renewal of the connection, a build-up of Mana would begin within the Mundus Magicus. With no relief outflow, the level of background Mana would eventually increase until it began to poison every living creature within the Mundus Magicus. Mana levels could conceivably build up to the point they would explosively release, searing-away everything on the surface of Mundus Magicus, leaving it a barren world devoid of all signs of life._

_How fast would this occur? Unfortunately, I and my colleagues have no idea. It could be nearly instantaneous, happen quickly, or not be noticeable for several centuries. Despite the unbelievably useful help of a library researcher in Dracogenia, I was unable to locate the information which might permit me to make an accurate estimate._

_As a short aside; Since the Mundus Vetus is for all intents and purposes the exit point of a 'Mana safety valve' for the Mundus Magicus, it is unlikely the Mundus Vetus would experience any ill-effects if the cross-world gate ports were permanently severed. At worst, mages there would simply be reduced to using the small amounts of magical energy that worlds produces, or would have to give up being mages at all._

_As you perhaps intuitively realized, though your position seems based on other factors, it cannot possibly be a good thing to permanently separate the Mundus Magicus and the Mundus Vetus. (Admittedly, if the theory is correct.)_

_Now, I personally would prefer NOT to separate the two worlds, for all the desire of the Mundus Magicus to remain hidden, too many connections have developed tying it to the Mundus Vetus. However, if you are unable to prevent this from happening, might I suggest you push for a sealing of the pathways, and not permanent severance?_

_I can only hope my efforts have met your expectations, and will aid you in your work. Please do not hesitate to contact me further if you have any additional questions._

_Calizon Bagera,_

_September 21, 2003_

_(-)_

_From:_

_Councilor Regina Karkolova  
Chairman, Mage Council Committee on Internal Affairs  
Megalo-Mesembria  
Central Region  
Mundus Magicus_

_To:_

_Professor Emeritus Calizon Bagera  
Center of Mana Flow Research  
Tanatalistica Magorum  
Tempe Plateau  
Mundus Magicus_

_Re:_

_Possible effects of permanent closure of Cross-World teleportation gates._

_Professor Bagera,_

_I have read your report and find the conclusions more shocking than I imagined. I have forwarded your calculations to an independent party for verification before I submit this to the Council for action. This not because I doubt your conclusions, but due to the need to provide as much reinforcement as possible to my own positions in this matter. If inhabitants in the Mundus Magicus react to this as those in the Mundus Vetus react to environmental issues in their own world, getting your conclusions accepted will be a difficult, uphill battle._

_I am also forwarding to you certain calculations from Dr. Giles Glimmerhorn, a mathematician from Oculus. The good doctor's research indicates that our world is entering a period of increased production of Mana, much in the manner of periods of global wide heating and cooling. If correct, the question of releasing the excess energy becomes critical. The doctor's model does seem to be supported by the increased ambient Mana detected in the polar regions as well as events in the Mundus Vetus such as the earlier than expected release of Mana at Mahora Academy and other points. I would be interested in what your colleges make of Dr. Glimmerhorn's findings.  
(See attachment 1: "Trends of Mana Levels Within the Mundus Magicus.)_

_I and the rest of the Mundus Magicus are in your debt. I give you and your assistants my thanks now and hopefully on behalf of everyone else soon._

_Regina Karkolova,_

_September 23, 2003_

_(-)_

_From:_

_Professor Emeritus Calizon Bagera  
Center of Mana Flow Research  
Tanatalistica Magorum  
Tempe Plateau  
Mundus Magicus_

_To:_

_Councilor Regina Karkolova  
Chairman, Mage Council Committee on Internal Affairs  
Megalo-Mesembria  
Central Region  
Mundus Magicus_

_Re: Report by Dr. Giles Glimmerhorn and it's relation to my earlier letter._

_Chairman Karkolova,_

_I was aware from my own research of the general conclusions Dr. Glimmerhorn presented in his report, but not of the extent to which energy was already bleeding over to the Mundus Vetus. Such information is most troubling._

_Based on his findings, and after discussion with my colleagues, I must conclude that if some disaster does actually occur as a result of complete severance of the cross-world ties between the Mundus Magicus and the Mundus Vetus, it will happen sooner, rather than later._

_This gives the inactive cross-world gate in the ruins of old Ostia an importance beyond all measure. If something were to destroy that gate, as has happened to all other cross-world gates, the consequences are too terrible to contemplate._

_Earlier this year I was denied permission by the Mage Council's Secretary for the Preservation and Protection of Historical Ruins to examine the Ostian cross-world gate site. Despite that, I intend to proceed to New Ostia at once. If my colleagues cannot secure permission for me to make a close examination by the time I arrive, then I will do what I can to take measurements from a distance. If abnormally high readings are found near the Ostian gate, it can only mean Mana is already gathering there, pouring through the last open 'safety-valve' like high water through a funnel._

_Rest assured, I will contact you at once, should my examination warrant it._

_Calizon Bagera,_

_September 25, 2003_

_(-)_

_From:_

_Councilor Regina Karkolova  
Chairman, Mage Council Committee on Internal Affairs  
Megalo-Mesembria  
Central Region  
Mundus Magicus_

_To:_

_Professor Emeritus Calizon Bagera  
Center of Mana Flow Research  
Tanatalistica Magorum  
Tempe Plateau  
Mundus Magicus_

_Re:_

_Permits for Exploration of Ostia Historical Site._

_Professor Bagera,_

_I will engage immediately with Secretary Chong about the permits. He and his staff have been more amenable these past few days so I believe we can have the proper papers waiting for you at Ostia._

_I'm not sure of the size of your team, but I will endeavor to secure an unrestricted authorization, so that you may arrange your team as you see fit._

_Though many military units have been authorized to attend the festival, the Mage Council has received disturbing reports indicating the presence of additional such units within close proximity of New Ostia. If true, this would be a clear violation of the peace treaty terms and would require immediate action by the Council._

_Because of this, I wish to impress upon you the need to exercise all due caution in and around both New and Old Ostia._

_Regina Karkolova_

_September 25, 2003_

(-)

"Professor Bagera?"

Quickly standing, Bagera put his PPD away and stood to approach the counter.

"I'm afraid I have bad news for you..."

(-)

With everyone else involved in their respective specialties, Kotaro and Negi had a responsibility of their own to take care of. While waiting for their first match later in the evening, they were going around the eight smaller venues in the New Ostia arena complex to watch their possible future opponents fight. Negi went to watch a match between the Arcer - To'ska team from Tristan and a pair from Phoenix, while Kotaro found himself watching the match between a team from Al-Jamira and another from Argyre.

Whatever Kotaro expected, it wasn't what he saw. The team from Al-Jamira got off a single coordinated attack, then was crushed mercilessly. There simply wasn't any other way of putting it. In a manner nearly as fatal as Negi's treatment of Kagetaro in Granicus City, the two small, cloak wearing members of the team from Argyre left their opposites from Al-Jamira broken and bleeding in the sand of the arena. The audience wasn't stunned into silence like the one in Granicus City, but they were quieter than normal. Watching as the announcer began a belated countdown, Kotaro thought he could hear an undercurrent of discontent in the murmurings of the spectators.

Declared the winners, the team from Argyre turned and left the arena without making any effort to see to the condition of their opponents.

Kotaro knew he wanted to win to help Natsumi and the others gain their freedom, but the callous attitude of the Argyre team offended his sensibilities. Growling quietly as the arena healers ran out to do their duty, he unconsciously extended his claws and began focusing on how he and Negi could best the violently dangerous Argyre team.

"That team from Al-Jamira is lucky to be alive."

Surprised someone had managed to get close without his noticing, Kojirou turned to see a blonde To-Jin woman standing next to him. "How so?"

Closing her eyes, the To-Jin shook her head. "That team from Argyre caused three fatalities and seven serious injuries in the six rounds of the Mons Cup in Argyre. The only two opponents who weren't hurt were a pair that forfeited, rather than fight."

While the To-Jin watched in silence as the team from Al-Jamira was carried away, Kojirou began observing the woman next to him much more closely. Unlike Setsuna, with her dark hair, white-wings, and lithe physique, this person was very blonde, more full and mature physically, and sported ominous, blood-red wings. "I haven't had much chance to see them fight. Are they really that vicious?"

Flexing her wings caused a bit of downy fuzz to fly out and tickle Kojirou's nose. The To-Jin woman politely ignored his sneeze, then turned to catch him with a serious gaze. "Fight to the death ended during the era of Jacobus Rakan. That the Argyre team uses it now makes them unpopular. Hated, even. Since they don't seem to care about the adulation and glory of a 'good fight,' then they must have some other motivation..."

Now her gaze became piercing, and Kojirou found himself flinching slightly from it's intensity.

"...much like you do..."

Recovering, Kojirou gave a huff and turned away. "Whatever could you mean?"

Giving a grin that made Kojirou think of a wise, experienced hawk or eagle, the To-Jin woman held his gaze for a moment longer, then started laughing. "Oh come now! Don't tell me you haven't heard?"

Growing a bit frustrated, Kojirou shook his head.

Now the To-Jin woman nearly doubled over with her laughter. "Oh my! Only someone motivated by innocent sincerity would be so clueless!"

With his ears and tail standing straight out from his body, Kojirou clenched his fists and turned to face his companion. "What are you talking about?"

Rubbing at tears in the corner of her eyes, the To-Jin woman regained control and stood back up. "Almost all the prize-fighters are talking about the team from Granicus City, fighting to free their friends from debt-slavery! 'How noble!' Some say. 'How stupid!' A few others."

Flushing, Kojirou tensed up. "Which are you?"

Still smiling, the To-Jin woman crossed her arms and gave Kojirou a look of approval. "I admire what you're doing. Your motivation for fighting is at least more worthy than that of some who are here." Now she gave a wink. "You'll still have to get past myself and my partner in the finale first, though." Turning, she caught sight of the two wounded fighters as they were finally carried out of the arena. "Us, or the team from Argyre. If we're beaten in the quarter-final."

Relaxing even in the face of a challenge, Kojirou gave the blonde To-Jin a look of self-confident determination. "We're going to win!"

A firm nod came as part of the To-Jin woman's response. "Well said. Good luck! In any case. For such a youngster, you seem to be quite focused and well motivated."

Responding to an extended hand, Kojirou gave a firm handshake. "Good luck as well, Miss...?"

"Aer. Aer Kitar. My partner and I are the team from Antigone." Turning away, Aer waved back over her shoulder. "We won't fight until the last day, so why don't you and your young friend give us a visit, and we'll have dinner some night."

Watching Aer's swaying wings as she walked away, Kojirou couldn't shake the feeling the To-Jin woman knew or realized more about he and 'Nagi' than she was letting on. Giving a shrug and a sigh, he left the arena to go check in with Paru at her booth. He needed to make sure everything was okay with her before joining Nagi for their fight against the Ky'shira brothers from Vairocana.

(-)

Thrilled beyond her expectations by how well she'd performed the previous night assisting Shirabe and the other three girls of Damashi, Ako Izumi received a second shock when the blind Ma-Jin girl asked her to come by again the following morning.

After an intense practice session that ended at mid-day, Ako was dismissed to go to her regular job. One relaxing shower later, she donned her maid uniform, adjusted the lace headpiece, then walked out of the practice studio's small bathing area and went over to where Shirabe sat casually practicing with a violin. When the Ma-Jin girl sat the bow down and turned to face her, she gave an apologetic bow. "Forgive me Lady Shirabe, but may I be late for practice tonight? There's someone I would really like to go meet."

'Looking' at Ako, Shirabe waited a few moments, then turned to put her violin away. "You performed brilliantly last night, and again this morning during practice, but you should still work with us off stage as much as possible. Is it really that important?"

Nodding, Ako flushed and began to wring her hands and fidget nervously. "Neg... I mean, a friend and I had an argument, and this will be my chance to apologize to him."

"A 'friend,' huh?" Sighing, Shirabe stood and gave the suddenly blushing Ako a slightly amused look. "Very well then. Don't worry about tonight. Just be sure to be here on time tomorrow morning."

"Thank you!" Bowing once more, Ako turned and left to go work the remainder of her shift as an arena waitress.

After the door closed behind the unknowing girl, Shirabe turned as Koyomi came out of the shower area clad only in a loosely tied bathrobe. "Get dressed. Master Averruncus should be through with his match by now. Go to the villa and tell him he'll have a chance to confront Springfield tonight, if he wishes it."

Halting in the act of roughly drying her hair and ears with a fresh towel, Koyomi tensed slightly, then nodded. "At once. Lady Shirabe."

(-)

To any interested observer, three young, sun-dress clad girls reading books in a library was something you might see any day. That they were being watched over by an efficient and properly attentive business-suited female Nek-Jin bodyguard simply meant one or more of the girls was someone important. That the three girls wished to read instead of wander about the excitement-filled streets of New Ostia might be unusual, but with so many people in the city for the twentieth wars-end celebration and the Nagi-Cup Prize-fighter tournament, such strangeness was easily ignored with the shake of a head, and an 'It takes all types!' thought.

Chibi Yue, sporting an oversized pair of glasses and with her hair in a braided single pony-tail, was not so much reading as she was searching. Using the abilities of her Orbis Sensualium Pictus, she would seek out a promising book in the New Ostia library, then Nodoka or Konoka would go and retrieve it. They would more closely examine it's content, writing down any useful information, or noting the relevant pages for Yue's artifact to record, then return the book to it's place on the shelf.

Somewhat apprehensively, a Tan-Jin librarian watched nervously when the two girls reshelved their books, but after casually checking their placement several times, relized with pleasant surprise that they were quite proper in their efforts, and ignored them from then on.

"Konoka, try to find; 'A Hollow Victory: The Battle of Ostia from the Front Line,' by someone named Mifune Hayase. It should be in the history section."

Often ignored by those who spoke of the Class 3A 'Library Trio,' Konoka Konoe was also a member of the Library Club and was just as capable of functioning competently in a library as her more visibly bibliophilic classmates. After writing down the registration number given by Yue, she picked up her last book and went to retrieve the next.

While Nodoka continued searching through an old geography text for clues to the location of the cross-world gate-port in Old Ostia, Yue returned to perusing twenty year old battle reports from the fighting around Ostia using her Artifact. Nodoka had a researchers permit given to her by Hi'Ki Zosho that allowed access to some of the mildly restricted items in the New Ostia library, but Yue still needed to use her Artifact to access items in more heavily restricted area's. As annoying as doing such manual searching was, they had no choice.

After using an Age-Changing Pastille to make herself appear younger, Yue had come to the library by herself. Secluded in a quiet corner, she had activated her Artifact and prepared to raid the library for information. Before she could even begin, a small holographic window had popped up, warning her that copying the total volume of new information present in the library would necessitate overwriting content currently stored within the Orbis Sensualium Pictus. Faced with no other choice, she called Negi via Pactio telepathia, and after a short delay, Chibi-Nodoka and Konoka, along with bodyguard Setsuna, had arrived as rienforcments.

Unfortunately, all they could prove after almost an entire day's effort was something they already knew from Kazumi Asakura's previous investigations. The gate-port in Old Ostia did indeed exist, it had been mentioned indirectly several times, but of clues as to it's location? There was nothing.

Nodoka closed the geography book and looked up just as a gray-stripped Tiger Nek-Jin climbed the stairs onto the floor where she and her companions were working. Just barely, she managed to restrain herself from calling out to a man she recognized, but her chibi-form shouldn't know. Professor Bagera glanced around for a few moments, then began walking over towards their table.

Even after catching Nodoka's look of recognition, Setsuna composed herself to meet this 'stranger' in a manner commiserate with her status as the bodyguard of the other three girls.

Holding out a small picture, Professor Bagera stopped a polite distance away and bowed to the Nek-Jin girl he'd been told to look for. "Excuse me Miss. Have you seen an auburn-haired U-Jin girl around the library anywhere? Short, erect ears, modestly pretty. I was told I would be able to find her here today." Glancing aside, he gave Nodoka a quick wink as he took another step forward to hand Setsuna the picture.

Coughing into her fist as Nodoka flushed slightly from the Nek-Jin's words, Setsuna took the picture and saw a sketch from Haruna showing the disguised girl in her in U-Jin form. Below the drawing was a short message:

_Setsuna,_

_This is Professor Calizone Bagera. He has one of Chisame's mice, and needs Bookstore's help to do something that might benefit us as well._

_Paru._

Shaking her head, Setsuna lowered but kept the picture. 'I'm afraid I haven't, though it is possible she might be in the protected documents area on this floor. If you would like, I could have one of my Lady's companions show you where it is."

Placing a hand across his chest in salute, Professor Bagera gave a polite bow. "If it would not be too much trouble. I'm not very familiar with this library."

Moving over to the table, Setsuna took out a stylus and began writing on Haruna's drawing. "Honya, could you please show this Gentleman where the restricted documents section on this floor is?" As Nodoka stood up, Setsuna handed her Haruna's picture. "Also, if you don't mind, could you try to find this book for me? I was planning to look myself, but I don't think I'll have time to do so today. I believe it should be in the fiction section."

'Honya' accepted the picture and looked down at Setsuna's message.

_Use the Shikigami-doll I gave you. Go straight back to the arena when you're done._

Nodding, Nodoka folded and pocketed the picture, then indicated for Professor Bagera to follow her lead. "This way please, Sir."

Several minutes later, Honya returned, handed Setsuna a book, then sat down to resume searching through the one she'd left on the table.

A short while later, the Tiger Nek-Jin returned with an U-Jin girl at his side. He waved in thanks at Setsuna, then lead the girl back down the stairs leading to the library's entrance.

After watching the pair go, Konoka turned her attention to Yue. "I think I've found something..." Turning her book around, she pointed with barely concealed excitement at the relevant passage.

_"...beyond our main objective of attacking the Grand Tower in Ostia, part of my unit was assigned the task of securing the Temple of Chandika in the Arician District of the city. Should the Hellas Empire somehow capture the Imperial Princess of the Twilight, we were to prevent them from escaping into the Normal World with her through the Gate Port Facility located there."_

Konoka beamed. "Finally! Some kind of clue!"

Glancing around the table, Yue tried to remember where she'd set aside a potentially useful item they'd found earlier in the day. "Where's that book with all the paintings and illustrations of Old Ostia?"

(-)

Walking away from the library, Professor Bagera turned to glance down at his U-Jin companion. "I'm glad you still had that glamour-spell Miss Miyazaki. Much easier to just activate it than for me to have to set it up again."

Reaching up, Nodoka scratched behind one of her 'ears.' "Well, I knew it might be important, so I've had my friend Yue help me keep it charged. that way if I was ever in some kind of emergency, I'd have it available."

Chuckling, Bagera reached over to ruffle Nodoka's hair. "Smart girl!" Stopping on a street corner, he waited for the cross-traffic to thin, then rushed to the opposite corner with his companion in tow. "In any case, You've got some very protective friends! I thought that harmless looking artist-girl and an Inu-Jin boy who showed up were going to lay into me when I asked for your help!"

Glancing at a small device Professor Bagera took out that looked like a PDA, Nodoka gasped as a Sprite-mouse briefly rose from the screen and waved to her. "Shirataki!"

Placing the device back inside a pocket, Bagera indicated for Nodoka to turn down a new street. "I came to New Ostia on behalf of research I and several colleagues are conducting. Various aspects of this work can be considered dangerous, so for reasons I won't bore you with, I volunteered."

Showing a bit of confusion on her face, Nodoka looked up at Bagera. "Is Mana-flow research that dangerous?"

Placing both hands behind his back as he continued walking, Bagera hesitated for a moment before looking back down at Nodoka. "In Dracogenia, I was researching historical records concerning the after effects of what happened here twenty-years ago. That in itself posses no danger, but the implications presented by that information are were the true danger lies."

Wondering why Bagera was suddenly so worried looking, Nodoka failed to notice another equally distracted person and bumped into him. She quickly apologized, then noticed she was surrounded less by festival participants and more by administrative types. "Where are we going?"

Coming to a halt, Bagera reached out to pull Nodoka close as a quartet of bounty-hunters began exiting a building the two of them were passing. Gripping about their boss and bounty-marks in general, one of the four glared as Nodoka pulled herself tightly against Bagera, flattening her ears in fright. Bagera growled protectively, showing his fangs, until the bald, tattooed bounty-hunter gave a dismissive snort at the miss-matched pair before following after his companions.

Pulling slightly away from the Tiger-man, Nodoka turned to watch quietly. After the four bounty-hunters disappeared from sight, she finally allowed her ears to stand back up.

Fangs still slightly exposed, Bagera continued to hold an arm protectively around Nodoka. "Canis Niger. They're one of the best hunter organization's around, but they've got a reputation for bringing in their marks beaten senseless... amongst other, less savory, rumors." Nodoka shuddered again, then stepped out of Bagera's embrace. "Anyway, I need your help in resolving a most delicate matter."

Taking a deep breath, Nodoka held it for a moment, then let it out as a long sigh. "If it's within my abilities, Professor Bagera."

After indicating for Nodoka to continue following him, Bagera glanced down at her out of the corner of one eye. "Do you still have that Artifact you said can determine if someone is telling the truth?"

Flushing slightly, Nodoka nodded.

"Good." Relaxing measurably, Bagera nodded in an excited manner. "Good! I have been assured permits allowing my entry into Old Ostia have been delivered to the office for the Preservation and Protection of Historical Ruins, but the clerk there claims they haven't. Considering who it was that promised to cut through the bureaucratic interference to make sure permits would be here, I'd appreciate it if you could find out the truth of the matter for me."

_("Official permits to enter Old Ostia?")_ Nodoka turned away to try and hide her excitement. Getting into Old Ostia without interference was one of the Ala Alba's biggest worries. Negi, Kotaro, Kaede, Ku and Setsuna expected not to have much trouble sneaking in on their own, but how they were going to get everyone else in had been problematic. "Professor Bagera... Is it possible you might need an escort into Old Ostia?"

Indicating for Nodoka to proceed him up the steps of a building, Bagera nodded. "I had hoped to hire an escort after collecting the permits." Shirataki had been reluctant to come out and say such, but the presence of Nodoka and her companions in New Ostia most likely meant they wanted to try and go home through the old city's abandoned cross-world gate port. Since that coincided with his own goals, Bagera had no issues with helping them out. ("Maybe if I do so, it can make up for things I've done in the past...") "Why? Do you know some who might be available?"

Despite her efforts at self-control, Nodoka still heard her voice crack with excitement as she looked up into Bagera's knowing eyes. "Y-yes!"

Pausing at the top of the steps, Bagera chuckled, then held the door open for Nodoka. "Well, we'll worry about that later. Right now we need to hurry. It's almost time for the office to close."

(-)

Yaku Koumuin was most displeased when the annoying Tiger Nek-Jin returned just before it was time to go home. He was even more displeased when after a few questions, the bothersome person was able to suggest exactly where his permits might have been misplaced to. Foolishly, he allowed his expression to confirm he'd always known where the permits were, so he had no choice but to retrieve and sign them over. He had tried to contact his immediate superior, Secretary Chong, concerning how to deal with the matter of permits authorized by another Mage Council member, but the man refused to return his repeated inquiries.

After the bothersome Tiger Nek-Jin and who-ever that quiet U-Jin who had accompanied him had left, Yaku closed down his entire office, then hung out a sign on the door as he left.

"Closed for the duration of the festival."

It was too late to stop the Tiger-Nek-Jin from going into Old Ostia now, but he could stop anyone else from legally doing so by doing what he should have done when that annoying Tiger-man had left earlier that morning!

(-)

"Should I escort you back to the library, Miss Miyazaki?"

Looking down at her Diarium Ejus for a moment, Nodoka considered putting it away, then decided not to. No sense in being too obvious it was an Artifact. Besides, she could always put it away as soon as she and Professor Bagera reached someplace less public. "No. Setsuna said to go directly to our place at the arena."

A sudden, loud gurgling sound came from Nodoka's stomach. Turning away slightly to avoid embarrassing his companion, Bagera gave a polite cough. "Ah... yes. Sometimes I become so focused on my work I forget to eat. We haven't discussed your compensation for assisting me yet, so why don't I start by buying your dinner?"

Glamoured ears drooping, Nodoka held the Diarium Ejus tightly against her belly to try and muffle any further sounds. "Thank you Professor. That would be nice."

Leading Nodoka to a plaza near the New Ostia arena containing several food vendors, Bagera seated his companion, then left her to go procure their meals.

For her own part, Nodoka sat waiting for Professor Bagera's return, humming and tracing a finger lightly across her Artifact as she considered what she'd just done. ("Do I really trust Professor Bagera? Even if he seems so unconcerned about the Ala Alba's status... Could it all be a ruse for the purpose of betraying everyone to the authorities?")

Fear and distrust of all males had been a part of Nodoka's life for as long as she could remember. Only after meeting Professor Springfield had she learned to stop openly fearing those who were for so-long objects of terror to her. Professor Springfield she now trusted with her life. Professor Takahata and the other males at Mahora Academy she could at least no-longer tremble with fear over if they were nearby.

Hi'Ki Zosho... a boy close to her own age who held similar interests... she trusted him, perhaps even beyond just the fraternity of being a fellow librarian.

Professor Bagera though... as much time as she'd spent with him, even considering she'd left to go help him without a second thought or an escort... about him she felt the beginnings of fear and doubt.

So then... perhaps this sense of unease was a test of the trust she had for her own feelings. Did she believe in herself? In her instinct that the big Tiger Nek-Jin was a friend, and trustworthy? Or did she give in to her fear, and use the Diarium Ejus to determine his real motives?

Just as Professor Bagera returned with their food, something unrelated to her current thoughts sent a shiver of anxiety up her spine with an intensity she'd not felt since...

"Miss Miyazaki?"

Looking up, Nodoka stared blankly at Professor Bagera for a moment, then shook her head. "Excuse me... I seem to have become lost in thought..." Across from her, the Tiger-man set down a bowl of cubed meat for himself, while placing before his companion a kind of curry-dish with a side of thin, pan-fried bread. Cautiously, she picked up a spoon an took a tentative taste of the spiced-gravy covered entree.

Using his claws to pop several obviously raw meat-cubes into his mouth, Bagera gave a low chuckle at the sight of Nodoka's daintiness. "Don't worry, Miss Miyazaki! Your food's just Dachou, not something weird!"

Reassured, Nodoka's next spoonful was piled higher. Final ready to dig in, she picked up a piece of the quartered bread-round. "You don't mean those birds people ride, do you?"

Shaking his head, Bagera popped another cube of meat into his mouth. "Nope. Those crazy things are usually too smart to let themselves become a meal. A Dachou on the other hand, they taste better and are less hazardous to catch!"

Forgetting her troubles as Bagera gave a smile, Nodoka started to take a bite from the fry-bread when an even stronger feeling of anxiety washed over her.

_("No... Nodoka, help... Ako's gone missing...")_

Stunned by Negi's desperate telepathic cry, Nodoka dropped the bread and dazedly reached over to place her hand on the Diarium Ejus. Just as she tried to establish a solid link with her Magister, a wave of nearly blinding hatred came through the Pactio telepathia. With the similarity to what she'd felt during 'Nagi's' fight against Kagetaro in Granicus City, it could only mean he'd seen something to remind him of the White-haired boy from the Megalo-Mesembrian gate port.

Opening her artifact, Nodoka whispered Negi's name. After the connection established itself, a jumbled mess of violent, dangerous thoughts began the fill the artifact's pages. Negi was probably seconds away from attacking his nemesis. ("_No Negi! You swore! You swore on Asuna's memory you wouldn't try to take revenge!")_ Seemingly with reluctance, the chaotic jumble of thoughts filling the Diarium Ejus began to slow, and words that didn't seem to be directly Negi's began printing themselves out.

_("Negi Springfield... If you don't mind, I think perhaps you and I should have a little talk.")_

Over the last several weeks, and especially on the trip from Granicus City to Ostia, Nodoka and Yue had been working with some minor success on ways to expedite establishing the Telepathia Terminus spell. Now, with the White-haired boy speaking to Negi who knew where, was the unwelcome chance to see if she could do so under stress. _("Diarium Ejus! Telepathia Terminus, Ala Alba Totus et Socius!")_

_("Why should I care about ANYTHING you have to say!")_

Calmly continuing to eat his cubed meat, Professor Bagera watched as Nodoka placed a hand on her open Artifact and began quietly whispering to herself.

_("My, my! Here I come to offer you an out from this dismal situation, and you greet me with such hostility! I did say though that you never should have come here, so you've no-one to blame for your troubles but yourself.")_

Feeling the telepathia connection solidify to everyone she expected except Jack Rakan, Nodoka called out for help, then suddenly stiffened at the realization of how close to her Negi actually was.

_("Troubles? You nearly killed me and are probably responsible for what happened to Asuna! Now you've kidnapped another of my students, and you're surprised at my hostility? Just because of those things alone, why should I believe anything you might tell me!")_

Despite her own fear, Nodoka could sense Negi's confusion at the expression of surprise which appeared on the face of his nemesis at the mention of Asuna's name. The white-haired boy shook his head for a moment, then gave Negi a look of pity.

_("You've no-one to blame but yourself for the Princess's fate. As far as the other student goes? What reason would I have to do such a thing?")_ Now Fate's look became smug. _("You must not be a very good teacher, if you can't keep track of your students.")_

Looking at the two persons having a seemingly innocuous conversation a short distance behind Nodoka, Bagera made a connection of several things when he saw a look of visceral fear in the young girls eyes. Reaching out, he gave Nodoka's free hand a reassuring squeeze.

_("Who is it again, 'exactly,' who made such a task nearly impossible!")_

Calmed by Bagera's strong grip, Nodoka closed her eyes to try one more thing. _("Two Diaries of the ID. Negi Springfield Praestantia Immineo Fate Averunncus!")_

_("Again, if you'd just left well enough alone, this would not be an issue.")_

Now Nodoka felt first surprise as Negi suddenly realized he could sense Fate's surface thoughts, then a twinge of fear at the realization of how close she must be.

_("I'm going to ask you this one last time; Did you take another of my student's?")_

Through the mini-diary's link, Nodoka felt slight irritation from Fate.

_("That's all your worried about? How boring. It seems I've misjudged you as the son of the Thousand-Master. I expected better of you. At least show some passing interest in those who vex you so.")_

Intensity of emotion told Nodoka Negi was very interested in Fate's purpose, but his promise back in Granicus City weighed heavier still on his mind.

_("Why don't I make you and offer. Stay out of my way and I won't bother you. Try to prevent me from leaving with the people I came here with and I'll smash you and your's if it's the last thing I do.")_

Amusement came now from Fate.

_("I'd think about trying that again, if I were you. There no chance for you to win.")_

Deadly calm suddenly came over Negi, and Nodoka feared he was going to attack Fate despite his promise.

_("A ninety-nine percent chance I'll loose means a one-percent chance I'll win. If you're so confident, then let's do this. Here. NOW. Otherwise I have a student to go find, and that's more important to me than any satisfaction I might get from playing here with YOU!")_

Fate remained outwardly calm, but a undercurrent of annoyance in his thoughts told Nodoka he might be willing to accommodate Negi. Nodoka could sense him preparing an incantationless spell when someone grabbed his wrist.

_("I've no idea what's going on here, but I'll not have my bodyguard brawling like some common street thug!")_

Shock, quickly suppressed, came from Fate. On the verge of starting something, he hesitated a moment at the intrusion of a third party into his confrontation with Negi, then relaxed and backed down.

_("Very well Princess. This was just a minor difference of opinion. No real need to cause any problems.")_

Looking down at her diary, Nodoka could see this oddly familiar 'Princess' standing protectively between Fate and Negi. Even though she was armed with a sword, her long, gown-like dress called her actual fighting abilities into question. Negi's thoughts became confused, and seemed to indicate he was seeing something the black-and-white images of the Diarium Ejus couldn't show.

Before a now grinning Fate could try to take advantage of Negi, two more person's entered the picture. Seemingly appearing out of nowhere, a tall, pony-tailed Inu-Jin and a short, dark-skinned Eru-Jin were suddenly at Nagi's side.

_("Are you okay Mister Springfield?")_

Negi seemed more thrilled than surprised by his sudden reinforcements. Even though Kazumi Asakura had reported finding them, the appearance of Kaede Nagase and Ku Fei meant the only persons still missing were Anya Cocorowa and Negi's familiar Chamo.

Genuine interest seemed to show on Fate's expression now. Crossing his arms, he gave a short laugh.

_("We'll now! It seems your student's luck is equal to you're own. Even though I came here with the intent of offering you an 'out,' that opportunity is now moot. Though I would love to know the details of how your two companions avoided the effects of my Eternal Petrification spell, I think it's best now if I not speak to you again until the last day of the festival.")_ Turning to face his 'Princess,' Fate gave her a slight bow, then began to walk away. _("We should return to your father's villa Princess, it isn't prudent for you to be alone outside under any circumstances.")_

After glancing briefly at Nagi, the Princess returned her attention to Fate.

_("Fine. I'm sure then that you'll have no objection to explaining to my father why his daughter has to go protect her own bodyguard from himself!")_

Pausing once more, Fate turned to look back over his shoulder at Negi.

_("By the way Negi. You'd best keep that little rabbit of your's over there on a short leash. If I ever catch her alone somewhere I'll petrify and smash her like I should have done in Kyoto.")_

Realizing Fate had apparently known she'd been present all along gave Nodoka such a strong shock she began to shake uncontrollably. In an instant Kaede and Ku were at her side. A few moments later, after Fate's laughter faded with his departure, 'Nagi' joined the little group. Shaking so hard she could hardly sit up, it took Nagi kneeling to enfold both shivering hands within his own to even begin to start calming her.

Negi gave the disguised Kaede and Ku Fei a quick nod of greeting, then focused his attention on Nodoka as a means of keeping himself calm. Fate's 'Princess' had had uncomfortably familiar looks, and the only way he could control his own emotional turmoil was to focus on finding Ako.

Eventually, Nodoka's shaking slowed down enough for her to pull Negi into an embrace. Doing what she seemed to expect, he returned the affection. "Thank you Nodoka. If you'd not been there to remind me of my responsibility, I might have done something unfortunate." Nodoka nodded into his shoulder, then released him, so he moved back and stood up. "Now, you've got to help us find Ako. She can't be too far away, so I'm hoping you'll be able to link directly with her using your ID diaries."

Sitting back and rubbing at tear stained eyes, Nodoka gave a curt nod, then returned her attention to the Diarium Ejus. A diary appeared for Ako, but nothing was being written in it. After taking a deep breath to calm herself further, she immediately felt several additional discrepancies in her Telepathia Terminus spell. "Som... something's wrong! I can't contact Ako, anyone at the library, OR Mister Rakan!"

Turning towards Kaede and Ku, Negi pointed off towards the library. Both girl's left without a word. Taking Nodoka's hands once more, he took and held her gaze with his own. "Rakan should be able to take care of himself. Tell Kojirou to stay with everyone still at the arena, then I need you to help find Ako, Nodoka. Can you do it?"

Even with no information coming to the ID diary, Nodoka nodded and gave the only answer she could.

From the roof of a nearby building, a pair of draconic eyes watched as the Tiger-man who had been with Nodoka Miyazaki stood to offer his assistance to 'Nagi' Springfield. Having now personally witnessed his determination in the recent confrontation, the owner of those eyes turned and leapt into the night sky over New Ostia.

As much as she desired to help in the search for her classmate, there were others of her kind who needed to know the son of the Thousand Master was indeed worthy of their support.

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**A deliberate decision was made to use the terms 'Mundus Magicus' (Magic World) and 'Mundus Vetus' (Normal World) in this chapter.**

**Tan-Jin. Tanuki (Raccoon) person. Kaede's 'costume' during Mahora Fest would be an example.**

**"Diarium Ejus! Telepathia Terminus, Ala Alba Totus et Socius!"**

**"Diarium Ejus Telepathic Connection, (all) Ala Alba (Members) and Associates!"**

**Extension of Nodoka's original spell in Chapter 10. In this case, she commands the Diarium Ejus to connect everyone on the list she's written in the back of the book. As long as there was a previously established connection with the person, her Artifact will do so much faster than she could. Any additional allies in a particular battle will still need to be added in 'manually,' one at a time.**

**"Two Diaries of the ID. Negi Springfield Praestantia Immineo Fate Averunncus!"**

**"Negi Springfield superiority over Fate Averunncus."**

**For more information on this spell, see the Author's Notes for Chapter 10.**

**PPD, PDA. A small personal electronic organizer. In Professor Bagera's case, it also doubles as a device for measuring Mana levels.**

**Mana, or Magical Energy. Most persons would speak of the energy they use for magic simply as 'Magical Energy,' but 'Mana' is a term used referring more broadly to the energy used for spells, as well as for all the sources of that energy.**

**"Those birds people ride." Yellow, smart as a tack. You know; the ones from the Square-Soft games!**

**Dachou. An Ostrich. (Or possibly also an Emu.)**

**Chapter Twenty-eight: Someone crippled, someone rescued.**


	28. Chap 28: Blood Spilled

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

A little late, but it's the twenty-eighth chapter and the one year anniversary of Ala Alba in the World of Magic! Yay! To tell the truth, I'm amazed I've managed to keep it up. I've always wanted to write a story like Ala Alba, in scope if not subject, and it looks like this IS it!

One other thing: Various stresses and burn-out are, well, stressing me out. There may be another chapter before the end of the year, but I desperately need to take a break. Chapters one through twenty came out so fast because I had copious notes prepared beforehand. Not being able to keep up that pace is part of my stress. Since writing has effectively outpaced story-plotting, I'm going to take a break, like I did after chapter fourteen, to rest, and work on my notes unhindered by self-imposed deadline-doom.

Rest assured, basic plotting exists to continue the story, as well as advanced planning for some scenes, but I really do need a break.

Well then, if not late in the year, then expect Chapter Twenty-nine early next year!

Long chapter this time. Honestly, I prefer to write shorter chapters, but considering what's coming up, they may stay long.

Many thanks again to those who have given help, suggestions, and reviews. Especially Kafka'sdragon, Tkigod784, Aki Iokua and Fionn the Otaku.

Many of the places mentioned in this chapter can be seen on the 'map' of New Ostia in c214.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"It never caused me to hesitate in the future, but I learned a harsh, though basic lesson that day; 'Actions have consequences.'"  
-Yue Ayase. Author of: "My Life at Mahora Academy."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Twenty-eight: Blood Spilled. (Day one, Day two.)

(-)

"Hey Makie, isn't that Ako?"

Turning and looking up with a mouthful of a shish-ka-bob dish she'd learned was 'safe' while in Tempe-Terra, Makie Sasaki caught just the briefest glance of pale-looking hair as a pair of cloaked persons walked past the outdoor bistro she, Yuuna Akashi and Lynn Garland were eating a late dinner at. "Maphe..."

Having met with their Mahora Maid Brigade classmates, but being unable to meet up with anyone else but Haruna, 'Yuuna's Posse' had left the arena to return to their inn for the night. Always ready for good food, Yuuna wanted to stop and eat even though it was late, and Makie had agreed. Lynn decided to stay as well, so the other three had gone on to the inn.

Having quickly finished a salad, Lynn had excused herself to go choose a main dish just before Yuuna thought she saw Ako. Now, looking after the two cloaked figures, Yuuna decided it WAS Ako, and she didn't like the looks of the person leading her by the hand. "Come on!"

Pulling the last bits off a skewer, Makie stuffed the food into her mouth and stood up. "Fuff afou Fynn?"

Grabbing Makie's hand, Yuuna started pulling the pink-haired girl away from her dinner. "We don't have time! I think Ako's in trouble!"

Bemoaning the lost dinner, Makie managed to grab one last skewer from her plate as Yuuna pulled her along and out into the street.

Moments later, Lynn Garland returned to the table to find it empty. Looking quickly around the bistro, then up and down the street produced no sign of either Yuuna or Makie. "Merde!" Setting her plate down rather too loudly, she rushed to pay for the food, then ran out into the street to go get her companions from the inn.

Finally managing to gobble down the contents of the skewer as Yuuna all-but-dragged her in pursuit of Ako, Makie stuffed the pointed dowel in her back pocket then started walking faster so she'd not trip and fall. "What about Lynn?"

Just barely able to keep up with the two cloaked figures, Yuuna kept a firm hold on Makie's hand while moving as quickly as she could through the crowd. "We couldn't wait! If we loose sight of Ako, who knows what might happen to her!" _("Why is that person moving so fast? Do they know they're being followed?")_

After bumping into a Do-Jin and knocking it down, Makie turned to quickly apologize to the person before Yuuna could drag her out of sight. The poor Panda shaking it's head was the last thing she saw before returning her attention to Yuuna. "I know! If that is Ako, I'm as worried for her as you are, but leaving Lynn behind means we're doing something we were told not to do again!"

Startled by Makie's words, Yuuna just barely saw the two cloak-wearing figures turn down an alley between two buildings. Rushing forward, she turned down the passage to follow but hesitated after seeing how dark it was. Her instincts shouted to keep going, but Makie's hesitation reminded her of the price of disobedience. Releasing her classmate, she turned and pounded her fists in frustration against one of the alley walls. Torn by the thought she might be abandoning a friend, she smashed her fists against the wall again, then turned to face back down the darkened alley. "AKOOOOOO! IF THAT'S YOU! WE'RE COMIN' FOR YA!"

With people on the street staring at Yuuna, Makie grabbed her classmate's shirt to steady her nerves, then jumped back with an 'Eeep!' when the brown-haired girl suddenly turned around.

Her eyes burning with determination, Yuuna grabbed Makie's hand again. "Come on! We HAVE to find Lynn and the gang or someone from the arena!"

(-)

Nodoka Miyazaki's unexpected call for help came just as Konoka Konoe was in the process of returning the last of her, the shikigami Nodoka, and Setsuna's books to their places in the library. Giving an affirmative answer, she quickly put the last book away and was turning to go when she felt a tap on her forehead and then nothing.

Catching the unconscious Konoka, a short figure with a wide-brimmed hat carried her over to a small reading alcove. Making sure the Ofuda 'Sleep' tag couldn't be seen, she arranged the girl in a comfortable posture at one of the alcove's tables. As an 'Ojou-sama!' sounded from one of the aisles leading towards the front of the library, she placed several additional quickly vanishing Ofuda, then disappeared back into the shadows using an 'Invisibility' Ofuda.

Yue Ayase was in the process of completing storage of all the new information the library research crew had found in her Orbis Sensualium Pictus when she heard Nodoka's call. She quickly completed the task, then looked up in shock when the link to Konoka faded out. Snatching up her broom she immediately began activating a barrier spell while nodding for Setsuna to go ahead by herself.

Rushing down an aisle towards where she'd last sensed Konoka through the telepathia link, Setsuna found the Chibi-Konoe Heiress slumped over a table in a reading alcove. Relieved her charge seemed okay, she rushed over to shake the apparently sleeping girl awake. Too late, she realized 'apparently' was the key word as the bindings of a flytrap spell flared into existence and snapped down around her. Caught off balance, the spell slammed her hard face down on the floor. Despite trying not to fight, the spell began to slowly tighten in a manner she was intimately familiar with from her training. "De... Demon Bindings!"

"Sempai... I'm sooo disappointed! To think you would fall for such a simple trap! You have lost your edge and grown weak! And here I thought we could have a duel! It makes me so sad..."

Straining to turn within the still shrinking flytrap, Setsuna watched as Tsukuyomi, long blade at the ready, stepped from the shadows. "Wh... what did you do to Ojou-sama? Ah- AAHHH!"

Hearing the sound of one of Setsuna's awkwardly twisted forearms crack, Tsukuyomi sheathed her blade and uttered a soft Onmyou phrase. Instantly the flytrap spell ceased contracting, then released just enough for it's half-demon captive to breath with only minimal difficulty. "Lady Konoe is fine. I would never harm her. This flytrap though, I set it up presuming you to be able to avoid, or at least fight it! I never expected you to have so rejected a part of your nature it would nearly kill you!"

Wincing in pain, Setsuna tried to keep Tsukuyomi within sight as the Twin-blade approached and stood over her. "Do as you wish with me, but if you've any loyalty left for the Shinmei-ryu, don't dishonor it by letting Lady Konoe become a prisoner!"

Grinning, Tsukuyomi drew a small tanto-blade and knelt before leaning down to whisper into her captive's ear. "Sempai... that is not my intent..." Another soft Onmyou command, and the flytrap bindings moved to uncover Setsuna's back. "...though I could do with you now, as I pleased..." Using the tanto, she sliced open the trapped girl's clothes, including her chest-wrappings, from the waist to the neck. "...I am simply here to prevent your interference as 'Master' Averruncus speaks with your boy Professor."

Shuddering as Tsukuyomi slowly ran a hand up her back to open up the destroyed clothes, Setsuna began fighting the flytrap again, despite the pain of a cracked arm, when Tsukuyomi sat up to take out and display to her a Demonic abilities sealing Ofuda. "Don't Tsukuyomi! My wings!"

Feeling conflicting emotions she didn't have time to deal with, Tsukuyomi sighed and made ready to place the tag between the struggling Setsuna's shoulders. "Sorry Sempai... 'Master's' orders. Don't worry though, I'm sure Lady Konoe will still like you without your wings..." Leaning in close, she placed her lips close to Setsuna's ear. "...I still will..."

A slight pressure between her shoulders, a whispered activation phrase, and Setsuna's wings instantly sprang into existence. In response to the sealing Ofuda, they just as quickly started shrinking back down upon themselves, accompanied by cries of pain from their owner, until nothing remained but the quickly fading image of two drawn wings flanking the now tattoo-esque symbology of the Ofuda.

"Setsuna!"

Eyes filled with tears of shame and pain, Setsuna looked over to see Chibi-Yue trying to cast a aer-capture spell. "Yu...e... run..."

When the shocked girls spell fizzled out, Tsukuyomi stalked towards her wearing an amused grin. Breaking Yue's barrier with another Ofuda, she grabbed the chibi-witch by the broom-hand and forced her back against a bookshelf. "I guess you didn't pay close enough attention to the rules. This place is warded against most types of magic, especially cast spells! Can't have any damage to the books, now can we?" Another Ofuda 'Sleep' tag, and Yue slid down to the floor.

Picking up the girl's dropped broom, Tsukuyomi tossed it up onto the top of a bookshelf, then returned to where Setsuna lay groaning in the flytrap spell. Taking out one last Ofuda, she knelt and lifted the trapped Shinmei-ryu's face by the chin. "Sempai... you need to come find me to fight before the festival's over. If you win, I'll undo the sealing spell."

A tap to the forehead and Setsuna began to lose consciousness while Tsukuyomi leaned in close one last time.

"Otherwise, it will be too late to matter..."

(-)

Fair of skin and hair, Jei Fon Katze sat reading a comic she'd purchased in a booth at the New Ostia arena. With her in the Ariadne Valkyrie Brigade barracks common area was her friend Sachi Du Sha, who nibbled contentedly on a Tira Misu while she read the companion to Jei's book. After the opening ceremony that morning, she and her classmate accepted the offer of an escorted visit to the arena, then had been content to take things easy while the full-fledged Valkyries and others associated with the New Ostia Constabulary took care of the real problems. Their fellow Cadet Valkyrie, Beatrice Monroe, seemed content to do so as well, but would accept whatever her companion and leader of the four girls decided to do.

Emily Sevensheep.

Jei turned a page in the comic and shook her head as she thought about the president of Class-3C.

Only daughter of a well known reporter for KitNews of Ariadne, the Su-Jin Emily Sevensheep had every bit of drive and enthusiasm one desirous of becoming a full-fledged Valkyrie needed to succeed. Jei's own father, a veteran of the war, had once met the girl, then later commented to his daughter; 'That girl wants medals, and she's determined to get them.'

Jei knew from her father's own stories of the war twenty years ago that such ambition could be good, or bad, but she didn't see any reason for Emily to be so obsessively motivated right now. The four of them were still regular students, and Valkyries in name only. They should just relax, take it easy on this vacation from school, and let the real soldiers do all the hard work.

Unfortunately, Emily didn't see it that way. She felt she and her three schoolmates should be doing something, ANYTHING, to prove their worthiness as Cadet Valkyries.

Turning another page, Jei read about Nagi making his first pactio before battling the Vampire Princess, then looked up as Emily came into the common area, mumbling about the intransigence of the Valkyrie officer responsible for herself and her three classmates. "Hey Emily! No joy again, huh?"

Rubbing her temples, Emily walked over to the common area's cooler and took out a persimon-banan fruit-juice. "Lieutenant Hild just doesn't see that we're capable of handling at least minor disturbances! I mean really! The four of us managed to deal with that griffon dragon who attacked the broom race! Surely we could deal with a few street brawls!" Using a pog-fork, the cap on the fruit-juice was popped-off and set aside as Beatrice came in, noticed Sachi's cake, then moved to get a piece for herself. "This is just terrible! How will I ever face my mother when we get home, if I don't do SOMETHING useful while I'm... here..."

Jei heard Emily's voice trail off and looked up to see 3C's class president standing there with a wild look on her face. Sachi and Beatrice noticed as well and quickly got out of the way with their cake as Emily all but executed an instant-move jutsu that left her leaning over Jei.

"Where did you find that?"

Jei found herself being forced to lean back by the intensity of Emily's gaze. "Fi... find what?"

Taking another step forward, Emily nearly had Jei falling out of her chair. "That book! You found a Nagi Springfield book somewhere and didn't tell me about it!"

Being aware that Emily Sevensheep was a Nagi Springfield fanatic had in no way prepared Jei for actually experiencing that part of the blonde-girl's personality. "Um... well... we are in different classes, so guess I never really knew you felt so strongly about the subject..." Feeling the weight of the book in her hand, she decided it might be best for the moment to give it up. "Would you like to take a look?" Said book disappeared from her hand so fast Jei wondered if she'd been given friction blisters.

Filled with excitement, Emily flipped quickly through the book, then opened her eyes wide in shock when she reached the page inside the front cover. "AHH! What's this?"

From blowing on abused finger-tips, Jei shifted her attention to Emily as the Su-Jin girl held open the book for examination. "It's just a quickie sketch of me and Nagi the little artist girl at the booth did. It's no big deal. Sachi bought the second book and got one as well."

Growing even more excited, Emily turned to look as the dusky Sachi held out her book for examination. "There's two of them? Let's go! Show me where I can get them!"

Shrugging, Jei shook her head. "It's too late. Everything but the bars will be closed in the arena by now, and we only got a pass to visit the arena because a veteran went with us. Besides. even if we could go unescorted, you'd never get a pass to go out this late anyway."

Reluctantly handing the book back to it's owner, Emily began chewing on her thumb. "I hope there'll still be some copies left tomorrow..."

Jei, Sachi and Beatrice all looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"CADET SEVENSHEEP!"

Straightening up at the sound of an authoritative voice, Emily came fully to attention when she recognized her supervisory officer Lieutenant Hild. "Yes Ma'am!"

Waiting until the other three girls also came to attention, Lieutenant Hild crossed her arms and smiled at Emily. "I know I just told you to remain on stand-by, but an assignment that shouldn't be too troublesome came up a few moments after you left my office."

Eyes filled with excitement, Emily snapped even more rigidly to attention. "Thank you Ma'am!"

Smiling with bemusement, Lieutenant Hild moved to where she could more easily address all four girls. "Cadet Emily Sevensheep. Take your squad to the New Ostia Library and investigate a disturbance which was reported to have occurred there."

"Yes Ma'am! Thank you for this opportunity Ma'am!" Her eyes ablaze with passion, Emily turned to face her three classmates and raised a clenched fist. "Okay! Our first assignment! Let's suit up and get going!"

Happy to let the enthusiastic Emily finally do something, even if it was just a simple investigation, Lieutenant Hild watched as even the taciturn Beatrice Monroe excitedly followed her classmate towards the armory. _("Ah well, hopefully we can continue finding simple tasks to keep those girls out of trouble. Ceremonial duties aside, we can't really expect students to do the work of regular Valkyries!")_

(-)

After worriedly greeting Emily and her three companions in the main lobby of his building, the head librarian lead the four Valkyries up to the second floor common area. Once there, he pointed past the many rows of bookshelves leading towards the back of the building. "A young lady of some importance was here with two friends and a bodyguard. One of the girls seems to have left, and the rest are unconscious in a reading alcove towards the back!"

Frowning at the idea this might be more than a simple brawl, Emily hesitated for a moment, then tightened the grip she held on her Valkyrie lance. "Jei, you and Sachi stay here and make sure no one comes out behind us. Beatrice and I will go take a look."

Both Nek-Jin girls quickly gave affirmative nods, then took up a watchful guard.

Glancing at her friend and receiving a supportive look in return, Emily raised her lance and moved forward. Even without the extra illumination provided by the libraries windows, she could see a small girl, her head slumped forward, lying against the bookcase at the far end of the darkened aisle. Proceeding cautiously, she continued forward until she could just see the legs of an older girl who lay sprawled on the floor. "Emily, my armor sprites don't sense anything except some minor spell magic, what about yours?"

One of her armor-sprites seemed slightly agitated, but not in any manner prompting Beatrice to worry. "There seems to be some kind of minor spirit present, but it appears to be dormant. My armor can detect no other potentially hostile magic energies."

Moving forward slightly, Emily finally saw a third person, seemingly asleep against a desk. "Beatrice, stay back for a moment. Jei. You and Sachi come down different aisles and meet up with us. I'll go check the first girl out."

After a chorus of 'Yes Ma'am's!' came to Emily, she slowly went forward and knelt at the side of a little girl with her hair done up in a long, single pony-tail. Leaning down, she finally saw a 'Sleep' talisman on the girl's forehead. A glance over at the older girl, whose clothes had been slashed open for some reason, revealed a talisman on her forehead as well. "Beatrice, if you still can't detect any hostile magic, then come help. Someone used talismans on these girls, but it looks like they're okay."

Instantly at her friend's side, Beatrice watched for a moment as Emily prepared a spell for removing a simple talisman, then moved over to examine the girl at the desk as Jei and Sachi came out of the next aisle and knelt beside the girl on the floor.

(-)

Fortunately, King Enteofushia was away speaking with allies when Fate returned Princess Enteofushia to the Argyre residential villa. He reminded her in a firm tone of voice NOT to go out unescorted again, then let her be after she glared at him and stalked off in a huff. Beside him, his Elemental Mage and Ministra Homura King stood patiently waiting for instructions. "I'm not angry you let her out, especially since Springfield was so shocked at seeing her. I will need to speak with Tsukuyomi about what it is exactly she told the Shinmei-ryu though. In any case, what concerns me more is the fact she DID go out. The timing is too coincidental."

Showing visible relief over Fate's words, the Elemental Mage relaxed from the stiff posture he'd been in. "Your plan to force a contract on the Thousand Master's son was a failure then?"

"It seems another of his students has gone missing. He was so distracted by that I never had a chance to seriously propose the contract." Sighing, Fate smiled in such a way the little cloaked mage gave a small start. "It's of no consequence to me though. Things might be too boring if Negi couldn't fight back!"

A soft cough drew Fate's attention to Homura. "Sir. Koyomi and Tamaki have made contact with Jacobus Rakan. They have managed to contain him for the moment, but they did report something unusual before they did so."

"And that is?"

"Jacobus Rakan was conversing with what seemed to be two mercenaries moments before they moved against him. Since both persons wore cloaks, Koyomi and Tamaki were unable to identify the pair before confronting Rakan."

After remaining in silent thought for a few moments, Fate turned to face Homura. "Have them keep him contained for as long as possible. What about Shirabe and Shiori?"

"Shiori reported that she destroyed McDowell's blog, but her Sprite-management Sysem was disabled by a last second counter-attack. It's going to take at least two days to get it working again. Shirabe says everyone except two of the Debt-Slaves and two other girls may be getting ready to leave the arena..."

Sensing an unspoken 'but,' Fate gave Homura a look that ordered her to proceed.

Feeling a bit of heat in her cheeks, Homura thought about blaming Shirabe for what had happened, but she was just as guilty for not objecting more strongly. "One of Springfield's Debt-Slave students is the person Shirabe tapped to replace Shiori." That caused Fate to raise an eyebrow, and Homura could tell he already knew what she was going to say. "She's the student Negi Springfield is missing. Shirabe originally just wanted her to help boost the spell we're casting for you, Master Averruncus, but she worked out too well..."

"Meaning?"

"Unexpectedly, she turned out to have an affinity for magic using music as a catalyst. She's now so tied into the spell that if we can't get her back, we'll have to start all over again..."

Sudden, loud laughter coming from their leader caused the Elemental Mage and Homura to take a step back. Fate shook his head as he quickly brought himself back under control. "Oh my! Negi Springfield's luck really has rubbed off on his students! I was going to go out and make sure he didn't locate his student until it was too late. Now I find out I might need the girl as much as he wants her back!"

Relieved like the Elemental mage that Fate wasn't angry about she and her sister Ministra's actions, Homura took a step forward and held out her hands. "What do you want us to do, Master Averruncus?"

Straightening his posture, Fate turned first to his Elemental Mage, "I want you to more closely examine Princess Enteofushia to make sure Springfield's mind-reader hasn't managed to establish a connection with her." ...then to Homura. "Tell Shirabe and Koyomi to stay put. I'm sure Negi will manage to find the girl, and I want to go watch to see who's involved and how he handles this crisis."

As Fate began to walk towards the entrance to the villa, Homura took a step after him. "Master Averruncus! What if he doesn't find her? Should we try to help?"

Shrugging, Fate continued walking without looking back. "If Negi doesn't find her? That's fine by me to. The demoralizing effect of loosing another student should disrupt the Ala Alba so much we'll have plenty of time to start over."

Turning away before Fate even disappeared from sight, the Elemental Mage left Homura to carry out his own orders. Even though Homura had been a Ministra of Master Averruncus for several years, had even killed under his instructions before, she still felt an unexpected chill over his casual dismissal of the life of a helpless enemy. _("If he can so casually dismiss someone potentially important when they might lose their usefulness to him, what would he do if one of his Ministra became 'useless?'")_

(-)

Using her height to it's fullest advantage, Kaede Nagase watched from behind the small crowd of various people gathered out of curiosity near the entrance to the New Ostia library. All four of the Ariadne Valkyries had gone inside, but nothing had happened after they did, so hopefully that meant Konoka, Setsuna and Yue were okay.

Beside Kaede, an elf-eared Ku Fei shifted nervously on her feet. "What we do? Maybe they figure out Setsuna wanted person if she in some kind of trouble..."

A Tan-Jin who seemed to be a senior librarian came out of the building and began trying to shoo everyone away. Seeing their chance, Kaede glanced down at Ku. "Follow my lead. Since there hasn't been any fireworks, I expect we'll be able to get everyone out."

Her nerves steadied by Kaede's confidence, Ku gave a smile and a nod, then followed the tall Koga as she began making her way towards the library's entrance.

(-)

"Hey little girl, are you all right?"

Blinking, Yue Ayase looked up with blurred vision to see an elegant looking blonde in very strange dress leaning over her. "Cla... Class President?"

Startled, Emily sat back slightly as the little girl began rubbing at her eyes. "How did you know I'm a Class President?"

Squinting, Yue realized the person kneeling before her in rather gaudy armor had dusky skin, unlike Ayaka Yukihiro's fair complexion. "Excuse me. I thought you were someone else..." Remembering what had happened, she tried to jump up, but immediately fell back to her knees.

Quickly reaching out, Emily helped the pony-tailed girl steady herself. "Easy there, someone used a sleep talisman on you. It may be a few moments before you completely recover."

Sitting back against the bookshelf, Yue watched as a dark-haired Hu-Jin girl used the magic required to remove the talisman on Konoka Konoe's forehead. Shaking her head, the Chibi-Konoe suddenly stood up to try and look around, but staggered and fell into her rescuer's arms.

"Se... se-chan..."

Near Beatrice and the dizzy chocolate-haired girl, Jei and Sachi were trying to awaken the Nek-Jin with the slashed clothes who still lay prone on the floor. "Do you know that older girl Miss...?"

Nodding, Yue slowly managed to stand. "She's one of Lady Kon's bodyguards. I'm just a friend of Lady Kon. My name is Yuko Taizo..."

Jei's 'patient finally sat up as Emily watched. With Sachi's help, she started trying to pull her clothes back together. "Do you know why you were attacked?"

"I believe I can answer that Miss Valkyrie."

With a deliberate scraping of shoe's to announce their presence, a tall Inu-Jin and a dark-skinned Eru-Jin came into the small reading alcove, holding their hands out to indicate their non-threatening intentions.

To recover the initiative after being caught off-guard, Emily straightened up and pointed an accusatory finger at the squint-eyed Inu-Jun. "How did you two get in here? Who are you?"

Placing an arm across her chest, the tall Inu-Jin bowed in salute to Emily. "Please pardon our intrusion, Lady Valkyrie. I am Chiho Masuda. My companion's name is Ling Sh'n. One of Lady Kon's friends fled the library and summoned us when our Lady and her bodyguard were attacked. We explained ourselves to the Head Librarian, and he let us in."

When the Inu-Jin opened both eyes and gave her a meaningful look, Emily flushed at the unspoken warning that it wasn't wise to leave her back unguarded. "Ah... Yes... I see. Well then, you were saying?"

Returning her eyes to a squint once more, Chiho turned towards were Emily's companions were watching Lady Kon fuss over her bodyguard. "Sae bears an unfortunate resemblance to one of the terrorists involved in the Megalo-Mesembrian Gate Port incident. This is the third time she's been attacked in the last two months. I imagine when the bounty-hunter realized their mistake, they must have rendered everyone unconscious so they could make a clean escape."

Finally relaxing, Emily watched with Chiho as Lady Kon removed her light jacket and placed it over Sae's shoulders. "Why did they cut her clothes open?"

Chiho shrugged. "Perhaps to see if her tail was real?"

Looking over at Sae, Emily could see the Nek-Jin's tail tightly folded against her legs in shame. "Well, I still need to record statements from everyone, especially Lady Kon and her two companions, but with so many bounty-hunters in town for the festival, I'm not sure if we'll be able to find her any satisfaction to compensate for the attack."

Sensing movement behind her, Emily turned to see the little girl she'd helped searching for something on the floor. Becoming increasingly agitated, Yuko finally stopped, closed her eyes, and lifted an open hand into the air.

"Mea Virga."

With the quickness of an obedient pet responding to it's master, a broom flew off of the top of the closest bookcase to land gently in Yuko's hand. Seeing the deep look of relief on the girl's face, Emily wondered why she'd care so much about such a rough looking broom. Activating the sprites in her armor, she quickly realized the broom held the spirit Beatrice had detected earlier. The more the sprites looked at the broom, the more she realized how much it bordered on the status of a minor artifact. "Miss Taizo, if I may?"

Obviously worried about Emily's motivations, Yuko watched her for a few moments, then reluctantly placed the broom in the Su-Jin girl's outstretched hand.

Used to having only the best magical items available to a student, Emily still found herself impressed with what she held, despite it's hand-made looks. "Did you make this?"

Flushing slightly, Yuko nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

Examining the broom more closely, Emily realized the strange-looking grass making up the broom-head was tightly bound to the minimally-shaped staff not with leather thongs or the more modern magical seals, but with what seemed to be Yuko's hair. "This is really quite impressive for someone so young. Did your mother teach you how to do this?"

Shuffling nervously, Yuko's blush deepened as she began wringing her hands in response to the unexpected praise. "Actually, I made it based on what I remembered reading in a book..."

Over by Lady Kon's bodyguard, Jei Fon Katze gave a long whistle of admiration.

Excited by her potential find, Emily handed the broom back and knelt before Yuko. "Have you ever given consideration to applying to the Magical Academy in Ariadne? I'm sure someone with the potential you seem to have could do quite well there."

Now Yuko turned away slightly and tried to hide her face from Emily. "I appreciate the offer, but my guardians would have to give permission first."

Reaching out, Emily patted Yuko's hand. "Well, if you are interested, you or your guardians should come by the Ariadne Pavilion. Mention that Cadet Valkyrie Emily Sevensheep sent you to ask about enrolling in the school, and they'll give you all the information you'll need."

Clutching the broom to her chest, Yuko followed Emily's eyes as the Su-Jin stood back up. "Thank you very much, Miss Sevensheep. I'll try to do so."

Smiling, Emily turned to face her companions. "Let's finish getting statements from these girls and the librarians, then head back."

(-)

Standing together in a group, Kaede watched with Ku, Konoka, Yue and Setsuna as Emily Sevensheep and her companions flew away into the night. "I expect she'll get some kind of reward for 'recruiting' a new student to her school if you apply there Yue." Opening an eye, she glanced down at 'Baka Black.' "I wonder what she'd think if she knew your nick-name was 'Baka-Leader?'"

Holding Konoka's jacket about her shoulders and favoring a healed but still sore arm, Setsuna stepped closer to Kaede. "Think about how upset she'll be if she finds out she could have possibly swept up five of the gate-port 'terrorists...'" Glancing up, Setsuna gave Kaede a thankful nod. "Good bluff by the way. I'd just folded my tail there so no-one would step on it. I'm glad that Cadet Valkyrie didn't try to see if it was real herself!"

"Who attacked you?"

"Tsukuyomi... She's sealed my wings Kaede... I can't fly anymore... Eishun MIGHT be able to remove the seal, but..."

Both Kaede's eyes came open as she glanced fist at Setsuna then back at Konoka.

Setsuna shook her head. "She's not skilled enough to remove something so complex without causing some kind of damage..."

"That's bad. Negi needed your abilities." Using her wide reach, Kaede began herding everyone away from the library. "We need to go before someone gets too curious about us. We'll talk about it on the way to where Negi's waiting."

(-)

"Any luck?"

Looking up from concentrating on her Diarium Ejus and it's extensions, Nodoka could only shake her head in response to Nagi's question. "The link is definitely open, but there's nothing coming through!"

Leaning forward across the table he and Nodoka had been eating dinner at, Professor Bagera tapped an extended finger on the tiny dialogue-only ID diary for Ako Izumi. "These small extensions of your artifact only display thoughts as printed words, correct?" Nodoka nodded while Nagi gave the Tiger Nek-Jin a curious look. "Since nothing is being recorded, yet you say the link is open, then this 'Ako' is obviously still alive. In that case, she must be under some form of outside control. Perhaps a non-magical hypnosis, or something magical like a Doll master might use."

Looking like she'd suddenly remembered something, Nodoka reached out to pick up the ID diary. "Maybe..."

Hope finally showing on his face, Nagi leaned in over the table. "Did Master teach you something?"

Nodoka shook her head. "No. Yue had an idea where I might be able to read what people are 'seeing,' instead of what they are 'thinking.'"

Excited at first, Nagi began to worry again when he saw the troubled expression on Nodoka's face. "What's wrong?"

Setting the little book back down, Nodoka began to rub her temples as she concentrated on trying to remember the procedure for setting up the spell to alter how the Diarium Ejus read someone. "I need to merge the ID diary back into the Diarium Ejus, but unless I'm close to Ako when I do it, I won't be able to maintain the link. I've only tried this a few times in practice during the week we were on the Prophet, so the effective range is very short."

Closing his eyes, Nagi concentrated on the telepathia link through Nodoka to Haruna. _("Haruna! Could you come out to the plaza where Nodoka and I are? We're going to need you and your flying golem. Tell Chachamaru stay with Chisame, but have Kazumi come along and bring every spy golem she can spare.")_

Two affirmatives, one from Haruna, and the second from Kazumi, came through the link. A third more masculine voice made itself heard as well. _("Negi, you'd better find Ako fast. Akira just told Mama she's missing. All Mama could do was to make sure Ako isn't anywhere within the range of the Chairman's control crystal. All his debt-slaves are clearly told what would happen if they strayed beyond their bounds, so he never bothered to install a longer-ranged tracking feature in any of the slave-collars.")_

Dread began to fill Negi's heart. _(" What happens?")_

Worry equal to his own came back with Haruna's answer._ ("If Ako remains too far away from the Chairman's control crystal for more than twelve hours... the collar will explode...")_

A gasp came from Nodoka as Nagi's emotions touched her through their link. _("Maybe I should pay Tosaka back for his help by punching him out, since he failed to let me in on that little tidbit.")_ Kojirou's attitude, as Nagi felt it through the link, said he would be quite willing to help him do so. _("Get here quick Kojirou.")_

While Nagi waited for Haruna and her group to arrive from the arena, Kaede returned with the remaining library crew. On the way back, she'd seen Yuuna, Makie and their escort, and brought them along as well. The last two stowaways had been on the way to the arena to try and find him, and reported that they'd seen Ako being lead towards the island's western coast. That was a welcome bit of news, in that it meant they could concentrate on the western end of New Ostia, instead of it's ENTIRE expanse. Even with the abilities he and his friends could bring to bear, there was still a lot of area to cover.

Arrival of Paru and her passengers completed the group Nagi would have to search for Ako. As Chibi-Kazumi leapt from the flying golem and ran over to spread open a map of New Ostia on Nodoka's table, he paused for a moment to study the group gathered around him in the now mostly empty plaza. Not counting Chachamaru and Chisame, who were staying at the arena for their work and to make sure nothing happened to Akira and Natsumi, that gave him eleven people, plus Sayo and four more of Kazumi's spy golems.

"What about us?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Nagi turned to were Yuuna and Makie still waited with the four bodyguards they'd managed to pick up in Tempe Terra. Angry over their involvement in Asuna's death, he had welcomed their report about Ako, then promptly forgotten them. "What about you?"

Stung by the venom in Nagi's voice, Yuuna steeled herself and took a few steps forward, gesturing back with an open hand at the little group she was with. "I know you're planning to go find Ako, but you've ignored us ever since we told you what we saw! Don't you want us to help?"

Nagi turned away. "Not really. I think you've already done quite enough."

Understanding why Nagi was upset at her for disobeying his cousin Negi didn't make Yuuna any less angry for being ignored. "I think I understand why your cousin might be angry, but letting us help gives you six more people for the search!" Tears starting to form in her eyes, Yuuna snapped an arm back to point towards the Governor General's Residence. "We gave up following Ako to come tell someone what we saw, and now you don't want our help?"

Yuuna may have been speaking the truth, but Nagi still wasn't sure he wanted to trust her. "I think it might be better if you stayed here and kept out of trouble."

Fighting to control her anger over being forced to break a promise, Yuuna remained silent as Nagi once more turned back towards everyone else.

"Maybe..." Several people turned as Makie, an uncharacteristically thoughtful look on her face, tapped a finger against her chin while staring up at the night sky over New Ostia. "I've seen lots of doggy-type people around, I wonder if there are any real ones we could use to help find Ako?"

Several members of Mahora Girl's Junior High Class 3A stared open-mouthed at an oblivious Makie, then turned to look at Kojirou. The Inu-Jin boy seemed confused for a moment, then suddenly turned beet red when he realized what they must be thinking.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT GONNA' DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Hoping his friend was just reacting on impulse, Nagi began to step forward, but Yue did so first.

"Kojirou. I know you and I have had our differences in the past. You might reasonably think I would enjoy seeing you humiliated, but I would like to ask you to listen to what I'm going to say with an open mind. Okay?"

Leary about the motivations of someone he'd derisively called 'The Forehead' in the past, Kojirou considered Yue's words for a moment, then relaxed and nodded.

"Good. Now, can you track by scent or not?" Kojirou started to raise his hackles again but Yue interrupted him with a raised 'Stop!' hand. "Just yes or no. Not 'will you,' 'can you?'"

Another nod in the affirmative as Kojirou began to feel a faint bit of curiosity.

Yue smiled in response. "I've been researching your abilities, along with everyone-else's, so I think I understand a few things you might only know instinctively.' Pausing, she took a deep breath, then plunged ahead. "The Inugami you call out are independent spirits, but they're still a part of 'you,' correct?"

A big smile told Kojirou Yue had seen the light of understanding come on in his eyes. "Yes!"

Now Yue turned slightly to indicate everyone waiting for instructions in the plaza. "So, if you call out your Inugami, they'll be able to help us search using your tracking ability?"

Fists clenched with excitement, Kojirou nodded vigorously. "Inugami have many of the same abilities of the dogs or wolves they're born from, but I CAN enhance those abilities by 'loaning' my own when I call them out!"

Drawing herself to full height, Yue gave Kojirou a thumbs up, then turned to face Nagi. "There you go. Seventeen people to use for the search, plus Kazumi's spy golems and Kojirou's Inugami! If you ask me, I'm sure we can do this!"

Pausing momentarily over Yue's math, Nagi glanced first at Kaede, who gave him her own thumbs-up, then back over at Yuuna's Posse. He had to protect the other two sports-girls. Since Chachamaru was developing as Chisame's partner, she was the best choice for that, since the Ala Alba's hacker needed to stay at the arena to work on her projects. Beyond that concession, he realized he could not afford to waste a single resource in the effort to find Ako. Sighing in resignation, he looked down at the map Kazumi had spread out on the table Nodoka was using. _("I have no idea what I'm really doing. The only experience I have in 'searching' is in looking for things in a library...")_ As that germ of a thought began to turn in his head, he looked up again at everyone waiting for him to decide what to do. _("I've always said I want to protect my students, but now I have to use them, perhaps even placing them in danger, or I'll never be able to find Ako...")_ Another sigh, turning into a look of determination. _("No choice but to have at it then!")_

"Okay, everyone gather around." After the shortest of those present took seats or knelt around the table, and the tallest stood to make room and moved in as close as they could, Nagi reached out to sweep his hand along a ridge running across New Ostia. "The two paths onto the western end of the island are here," A pointed finger indicated the area of the Governor-General Residence. "and here." The finger moved to point at a village called Asut'sh at the other end of the ridge. "Yuuna and Makie saw Ako near the Governor General's residence, so I'll take our main group through there and search towards the resort area, and Pinhe Village."

Turning towards the ringleader of the stowaways, Nagi gave Yuuna a stern look. She gulped, then stood up a little straighter. _("I don't like it, but the determination she's displayed in the past, along with guilt over what happened to Asuna, might be just the motivation Yuuna needs to do what I tell her to.")_ "Miss Akashi, I'm going to ask something of you, despite my better judgment, precisely because you HAVE shown leadership potential in the past. The one thing I will ask beforehand though is this; Will you do, _EXACTLY_, as you're told, and not go haring off beyond that?"

Death had been the heavy price paid for her disobedience back in England. A price paid by her classmate Asuna Kagurazaka. Looking at the expression on the face of her homeroom professor's cousin, Yuuna swore to herself she'd not be a disappointment to Negi again. "Yes Sir. I'll do as you say."

After a small smile, Nagi pointed at Asut'sh village. "When we divide up, I want you to search through the edge of the city over towards here, then move up the coast towards Pinhe Village. Your job is to prevent whomever took Ako from being able to circle back into the main part of the city. Understand?"

Looking at the map and thinking about it in the way she might form a zone defense to prevent someone from scoring in basketball, Yuuna drew a finger across the paths leading to Asut'sh, then up towards Pinhe. "Make sure there's no sign of Ako through here, then come here and keep who ever it is from getting by, right?"

"Yes. We'll give you Sayo and a golem, and a pair of Inugami as backup to check for her scent as you go. That should be enough for what you're doing." Turning to Yue, Nagi pointed at the rocky ridge. "Yue, you, Nodoka and Haruna make sure Ako isn't in the area between Lake Pinhe and Asut'sh, then meet up with Yuuna's Posse in Pinhe. Your group and Yuuna's will wait there to hear from the rest of us. Nodoka will coordinate with her Telepathia Terminus from there, while Kazumi and Kojirou do so from our end."

Standing over the crowd, Kaede raised her hand for attention. "If I may?"

Nagi signaled with his hand for the pony-tailed girl to go ahead. "Since Chamo isn't here for you to 'do that' with Yuuna, and we don't have time to find the right merchant, Nodoka should add Yuuna's Posse to her telepathia list. That way there'll be one more way to communicate besides Sayo's golem."

Giving Kaede a look of thanks for reminding him of something he should have thought of, Negi looked down to see Nodoka already making ready to add the six newcomers to her diary list. Turning to Kojirou, he pointed off towards the arena. "Go call out your Inugami and see if they can pick up Ako's scent near the North entrance. If they can't, go get something of hers from Akira." Kojirou nodded and ran off. "We'll get going as soon as he gets back."

Standing near Nodoka and observing the large group of children and young adults gathered around the map on the table, Professor Calizone Bagera smiled inside at what he saw. No pretension, no arrogance, no one trying to make himself look more important than anyone else... so unlike similar groups he'd been a part of in the past. To propose searching a strange city for one of their own using such a small group, without even the thought of failure, indicated a friendship and loyalty to each other he found very inspiring. He was being swept along with them simply by his association with Nodoka Miyazaki, and it didn't bother him in the least.

(-)

"I feel like a lousy weasel! What a revoltin' situation!"

Since keeping Anya and Collet protected was R'th and T'fa's number one priority, they and the two girls had decided the only way to contact Negi or anyone else at the arena was to send Chamo.

Now, normally, Chamo would have been happy to have the undivided attention of two pretty girls, but in this case it had been the cause of humiliation. Both had rather enjoyed smearing him with hair dye so he'd look like a normal stoat-familiar, instead of a Fairy-Ermine. However, to add insult to injury, the Inu-Jin from Ariadne had stained the fur across his eyes! Now he looked like some kind of banded ferret, instead of a stoat! Still, stoats might be rare on New Ostia, but at least he wouldn't attract as much attention as a pure-white ermine would!

"I hope my sister never hears about this!"

Making his way along a footpath over the hills between Asut'sh and New Ostia, Chamo rounded a corner on the darkened trail and was suddenly confronted by the pointed snout of black-furred wolf. Yelping in panic, he scrambled to turn around and shot back down the way he'd come with the wolf in hot pursuit. Caught completely off guard by the encounter with such an unexpected creature, it was an inevitable matter of stride length. With no way to get out of what was essentially a cut through the hills, the wolf had him by the tail before he'd gone twenty-five yards.

As the wolf turned and began trotting back up the trail, Chamo began trying to swing around to scratch the wolf's muzzle and make him let go, but the creature's grip was such it was impossible to do so. _("What is with this rotten luck? If I live through this, maybe I better swear off stealin' panties!")_

"Hey look! He caught a kitty!"

Hearing a familiar cheerfulness in that 'insult,' Chamo twisted around to see in the faint glow of starlight and the nearby city the wonderful profile of the twin pony-tailed 'Baka-Pink.' "Makie! Finally a familiar face! Do you know where the Negster is?"

Suddenly wide-eyed, Makie stumbled back from where she's been leaning down to see what Kojirou's doggy had caught. "The kitty talked!"

Having the wolf put him down relaxed Chamo enough to recognize it as one of Kotaro Murakami's Inugami. "Thanks pal! Tell your master who ya' caught!"

"Looks like a stoat-familiar Miss Sasaki, and he acts like he knows you."

Approaching out of the darkness, Chamo saw a male-female pair of long-haired rogues and a familiar doll floating on some kind of golem. "Sayo! Where's the boss?"

Flitting down towards the ground, Sayo stared at the brown and cream colored stoat for a moment. "If you ARE Negi's familiar Chamo, how come you're not white?"

Feeling a vein pop-out on his forehead in frustration, Chamo stood up on his hind legs and started shaking a paw. "I'd prove to who I was by telling you about all the panties of yours I'd stolen, but you're a ghost who only wears boring old-style bloomers! How about I talk about all of Kazumi's panties I've stolen instead! You ditzy girls have a class full of dye-jobs, and you don't recognize one when you see it?"

_("Makie, what's going on over there?")_

Still leery about the talking kitty, Makie 'thought' back at Yuuna on the next path closer to the coast. _("The doggy caught a kitty that says it knows Negi! It's dark-colored though, I thought Negi's pet was white?")_

_("Just bring it along and hurry up! We'll meet in Asut'sh and figure it out there!")_

Pouting, Makie got up and went over to pick the kitty up. As she and the others continued along the path to Asut'sh, she put the kitty in one hand and wiped the other on her clothes. "Ewww! His fur feels funny!"

Groaning, Chamo shook his head at Baka-Pink being Baka-Pink. _("To think the fate of the world could depend on someone as dense as Makie helping the Negster!")_

(-)

A 'Thunk!' sounded as Hau Pepelu threw away a dagger and it stabbed into the floor of the small room in Pinhe Village she'd brought the debt-slave from the arena to. As much as she wanted to hurt a Springfield, even with everything she'd done in service to the Separatists, she had still never been so ruthlessly cold-blooded as to kill someone as helpless as this pale-haired girl sitting before her now.

She couldn't do it.

Standing and turning from where the girl sat blank-eyed against the wall, she went over to where the petrified body of her dead partner stood in the middle of the room. "WHY? Why can't I bring this to an end so I can be with you again? What have I not finished that I can't do this?"

Flowing tears produced no response from the silent statue, but once more, from within the sounds of her sobbing, the 'loudness' of a pounding heart, and the rustling of leaves outside the window of her small room, came the familiar refrain; _("Wait.")_

Falling to her knees, Hau stared up at the silent statue. "Why... I miss you so much! Why does it seem like you keep telling me to wait?" A short distance away, the discarded dagger stood point first in the wooden floor, but she felt no desire to pick it up. _("I can't take this any more...")_ Looking back, she could see the slave collar around Ako Izumi's neck. _("It's been nearly twelve hours... If I'm close enough when it goes off...")_

Standing once more, Hau went over and took Ako's hand. "Come on." The girl stood, Hau covered her head with the hood of the cloak she wore, put her own hood up, then lead the way out of the room. A short walk brought both of them to the observation platform who's railing she'd stood on so many times in the past month. The morning sun was brightly illuminating New Ostia behind her, and was even beginning to burn away some of the mist covering the wreckage of Old Ostia visible in the valley below.

As she watched, Hau saw a dragon of some type fly from one of the fallen islands to another. Large and as frightening as they could be, seeing one in flight was always an impressive sight. _("How fitting for my last day of life... I always did like dragons...")_

"Hello there. Would you mind if we talked for a moment?"

Turning, Hau saw a pretty, dark-haired girl holding a book standing by the stairs leading down from the observation platform. At the bottom of the stairs stood a group of people who also seemed interested in what was going on. _("Well, just a little bit more, and they'll all get a show...")_ "Go away. I don't want any company."

As worried as she was for Ako, Nodoka felt the hurt in the Inu-Jin's words, and kept her attention focused there. "Won't you at least tell me your name? I've seen you now, so it's too late to say I won't be involved if you do something. Can't you at least grant me that, Miss...?"

Observing the tension in the girl speaking to her, and seeing similar looks on the persons at the bottom of the stairs, Hau realized they were probably friends of Ako. Giving her name could create a vulnerability to the very thing she'd done to the debt-slave girl, but her defenses against such should last long enough for it not to matter. "Hau, Hau Pepelu..."

After pausing for a moment, the girl made a polite bow of greeting. "My name is Nodoka Miyazaki. I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Pepelu."

Relaxing slightly, Hau made a curt bow in return. "Is this girl your friend?"

Forcing herself to remain calm, Nodoka silently mouthed the spell needed to connect her to the sad-looking Inu-Jin girl holding Ako. "Yes she is. Because of that, don't you think I might like to know why you seem to want to kill her?"

Even with the life of her friend on the line, this person remained calm, and seemed perfectly content to listen to what Hau might want to say. "Because a Springfield killed my partner! We were just doing our jobs, taking what we thought was Negi Springfield back to our employer after he was arrested in Dracogenia, but it turned out to just be a paper golem! When it attacked our employer, my partner was caught in the fight, petrified, and killed!" Realizing she'd been shouting, Hau calmed down. Amongst the group of people at the bottom of the stairs was small girl with a broom who looked as if she were about to be sick. _("This girl's a mind-reader! And her friend was linked in with her!")_ "I'm going to make a Springfield pay, even if it isn't the one responsible for my partner being killed. If you try something, you'll get hurt to!"

Behind her, Nodoka could hear Yue's distress, and it was taking all she had not to do anything more than start crying herself. "Mi... Miss Hau... I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! Won't you please let my friend go? It wasn't Negi's fault..."

Feeling her cheeks flush with anger, Hau raised a fist and shook it at Nodoka. "How would you know? You'll say anything to keep your friend alive!"

Tears streaming down her face, Nodoka began walking towards Hau. Behind her she could hear someone, or several someones, creeping up the stairs. "Yes, I would do such a thing, but it isn't Negi's fault. I did it. Me and two of my friends. WE sent the golem."

Hau stared at Nodoka as the girl stopped several paces away. "Why should I believe you?"

Trying hard to smile, Nodoka took another step forward. "Because even if you choose to hurt me, please don't make my friend pay for something she wasn't involved with." Holding out her hand, Nodoka took another step forward. "Won't you please just come and talk with me a little more?"

Looking at the black-haired girl standing before her, Hau saw none of the desperation one might expect, just real sorrow over something she'd done. Part of her was shouting to jump, to pull Ako with her and exact a price no matter who suffered. That other voice though, always saying _("Wait,")_ this time said _("Go.")_ That the path forward was with this girl, and not over the railing and into an ultimately fatal plunge.

Completely focused on Hau, so as not to miss any indication the girl might try to jump, Nodoka started at the sound of a shout and the sharp 'CRACK!' of Yuuna's grenade-gun going off. Just as she turned to look, something shot through the space she'd turned out of, tearing the hood from her coat. There was a sickening 'THUD!' and something warm splattered across the side of her face. As more shouting and the sounds of additional spells going off sounded behind her, she turned back to see Hau, her hand extended, standing there and impaled below the ribs with a stone spear.

Realizing with the clarity of someone about to die that the stone spear had been meant for both she and Nodoka, Hau looked up in the direction the attack must have come from. On the roof of a nearby building, she could see the white-haired boy she hated more than Negi Springfield shaking his head while multiple spell-shots and normal Sagita dispersed against his defenses. Suddenly looking off in another direction, he seemed to sigh, then turned and leapt away. She convulsed, spitting up blood and closing a hand on Ako's cloak, felt herself loosing control of her Doll master magic, then fell backward over the observation platform's railing.

Makie Sasaki wasn't really sure how she accomplished her response to Ako's suddenly self-aware scream of terror, especially considering it involved a simple k-bob stick. Having crept up the stairs with Yuuna, she pulled the still sauce-covered dowel from her pocket and snapped it forward just as she'd done time-and-again in rhythmic gymnastics. "Mikan-Kotatsu-Ribbon!" Considering what happened later, the only reason she could think of for why a pink ribbon of energy shot out from the used stick to wrap itself around Ako and arrest her fall was something Johnny had tried to explain to her back in Tempe-Terra:

_"Listen Makie, half-the point in successfully using magic is believing you can. Even a little doubt can weaken what you're trying to do and make the effort worthless."_

She was too scared to think beyond trying to save Ako's life, so the spell worked.

Ako's shriek cutting off as she slammed into the rocks below the railing broke Nodoka out of her near-death shock. Rushing to where Makie's ribbon went over the platform railing, she looked down to see a nearly hysterical Ako clinging with a death grip to Hau Pepelu's cloak. All the blood the Inu-Jin had lost, along with waking up in such a situation had the girl so wired on adrenaline she'd forgotten to faint like she normally might. "Hang on Ako! We'll get you up!"

Grabbing onto the cloak of the person falling with her had been a panic reaction. now Ako's screams turned from those of panic to pain as the dead weight of the person she held began putting unaccustomed strain on her shoulder.

Grabbing the pink ribbon, Nodoka began trying to pull Ako up. She could see the frightened look in Makie's eyes as the pink-haired girl behind her began slipping closer to the railing, and knew the two of them were fighting a loosing battle. "Somebody please help us!"

_("Hold on Little Miss! Help's on the way!")_

Panty-thief or not, Nodoka welcomed the unexpected intrusion of Albert Chamomile's mental voice as it forced itself into the Telepathia Terminus link. From her left, a staff-rider came in, made a quick circle, and moved in to take the weight off Ako's arm by picking up Hau. At first she thought it was Negi by the shape of the staff, but it wasn't. As an Inu-Jin girl with glasses she didn't recognize began to lift Hau onto the platform, other hands were suddenly at her side to help pull Ako Izumi to safety.

As soon as the pale-haired girl was securely back on solid ground, Makie's ribbon faded away and Ako promptly fainted.

With Yuuna's Posse watching their backs, Yue and Haruna ran up onto the observation platform. Seeing Ako was safe, Yue pointed at Haruna. "Flying golem NOW! Take Ako and go!"

Haruna quickly complied, summoned the golem, loaded Ako's limp form, and was gone. Yue could see most of the other search team running along the coast road to join them. Turning to watch as an unfamiliar Kit-Jin and Nek-Jin removed the stone spear and tried to stop Hau's bleeding, she realized Konoka would probably be too late to save the quickly fading girl.

Rushing up the stairs after coming out of the hiding place she'd shared with Collet Farandole, Anya Cocorowa saw what was happening and realized there might be one chance to keep the Inu-Jin alive long enough for the Ala Alba's healer to save her. "Get out of the way!"

Looking up, T'fa Kij'tsu saw what Anya was preparing and backed away, pulling the dark-haired mind-reader with him. His partner did the same with the pink-ribbon girl.

Yue watched as Anya pulled out her small staff. Too late to intervene, she realized the type of spell the girl was going to cast.

"ΑΙΟΝΙΟΝ ΠΕΤΡΩΣΙΣ!"

There was a burst of flame-smoke similar to a fireball, and when it cleared, Hau lay petrified on the observation platform.

"Let's get out of here!"

Grabbing Anya's shoulder, Yue pulled the girl around to look into her face. "Why did you do that?"

Not in the mood for any complaints, Anya turned on Yue. "If she's petrified, doesn't that extend the time Konoka has to heal her in? Now quit complaining and let's get out of here! R'th says this kind of commotion will bring the do-gooders faster than you can say your name!"

Anya started back down the stairs as the two who'd appeared with her directed Yuuna's Posse to help them carry Hau away in a cloak-stretcher.

At the head of the pack, Nagi and the remaining searchers arrived just as those carrying Hau's petrified form reached the bottom of the stairs. "Ako?"

Pointing towards the arena, Nodoka nodded her head. "Haruna took her back! She's safe Professor! We still need to do something here though!"

Looking around, Nagi saw the six people holding the rolled cloak, gave Anya a quick smile of relief, then pointed at Konoka, Nodoka and Yue. "We're staying with Yuuna's Posse and Anya's group! Everyone else go back! Kaede and Setsuna! You're in charge!"

Following Nodoka's directions, Nagi's group moved off towards Pinhe Village, while the rest of the Ala Alba dispersed like leaves in the wind.

Much to the chagrin of the Valkyries sent to investigate the fight near Pinhe village, there was nothing left to see by the time they arrived except a few Sagita-scarred buildings and blood-smeared paving stones.

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**I should have mentioned this before to avoid confusion, but in some cases where a member of the Ala Alba is using a glamour, age-changing pastille, or other form of disguise, their 'alternate' name will be used to indicate this. Thusly:**

**Negi Springfield: Nagi Springfield. (Human)  
Kotaro Murakami: Kojirou Oogami. (Wolf-boy)  
Konoka Konoe: Lady Kon. (Chibi-Human)  
Yue Ayase: Yuko Taizo. (Chibi-Human)  
Setsuna Sakurazaki: Sae Aoyama. (Cat-girl)  
Kaede Nagase: Chiho Masuda. (Dog-girl)  
Ku Fei: Ling S'en. (Elf)  
Nodoka Miyazaki: Nodo Zosho. (Rabbit-girl)  
Kazumi Asakura: Kazu Papara. (Chibi-Human)  
Chisame Hasegawa: Chiu Tan. (Chibi-Human)  
Haruna Saotome: Paru Sama. (Chibi-Human)  
Chachamaru: Cha-ni Hakase. (Metal golem)  
Anya Cocorowa: Anna. (Human)  
Collet Farandole: Colly. (Dog-girl.)**

**Asuna Kagurazaka: Asuna Vesperina Teotanasia Enteofushia. "The Imperial Princess of the Twilight."**

**"ΑΙΟΝΙΟΝ ΠΕΤΡΩΣΙΣ!" Aionion Petorosis. Non-permanent petrification attack.**

**Why Anya can use this spell is hinted at in c15, "Garden of Stone."**

**"Mikan-Kotatsu-Ribbon!" Makie Sasaki's ribbon spell. A variation of the Aer-Capture spell. Useful for grabbing various things at a distance.**

**Kazumi Asakura's 'Oculus Corvinus' spy golems:**

**One on the Estimated Prophet.  
One posted to observe the arena and act as a 'Line-of-Sight' communication relay if necessary.  
Sayo Special.  
Three spares.**

**Chapter 29: An Open Frequency.**


	29. Chap 29: Open Frequency

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"'Mistress of Cloth-Eaters?' I suppose that's not so bad."  
-Takane Goodman. From an interview with Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps: A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Twenty-nine: Open Frequency. (Day two.)

(-)

Seeing the artist fangirl of Nagi Springfield bring Ako Izumi back gave Tosaka a selfish kind of relief. As much as he wanted to get back at that brainless brat for all the grief she'd caused him, Ako actually being killed would have been very bad news. If the Chairman found out he'd not told Springfield about the collar exploding, it was likely HE would have been wearing a debt-slave collar again! At least until he paid off the pale-haired girl's portion of her and her friend's debt.

Worry about that had kept him awake all night. Irritable from the lack of sleep, he pushed through the exit from a service corridor and out onto the main concourse of the New Ostia arena. The scheduled event in one of the smaller side-arena venues on this tournament off-day had received no applicants willing to accept the creature-fight challenge offered there. Wanting to try one last time to pull in SOMEONE, Tosaka had been tasked through Chairman Dolnegus to go out with his two friends into the plazas surrounding the arena to post a renewed letter of challenge advertising the event.

Moving along the concourse, Tosaka noticed a tall girl clutching a hooded cloak about her shoulders approaching from the other direction. As they passed, she seemed to recognize him, so he turned to see what she might want.

"Excuse me Sir, but I've seen you around the arena several times, and was wondering if you were an employee here?"

Within the deep shadows of the girl's cloak-hood, Tosaka thought he could see a serious looking, pretty face, so he gave a slight nod and a smile. "My boss helps run the arena. How may I help you?"

Shifting on her feet, the girl seemed nervous about what she wanted to say. "Well, I understand there are probably restrictions on doing so, but is there any way to make some kind of appointment to see a prize-fighter?"

An easy question, so Tosaka shook his head. "No. Unless you can find them after they're knocked out of the tournament, you have a media pass, or they already know you and have given you a visitor's pass. Who did you want to see anyway?"

Obviously upset, the girl's gaze dropped towards the ground. "Nagi Springfield."

Instantly, a vein popped out on Tosaka's head. _("How many pretty girl's does that idiot need!")_ "Listen lady, dozens of tramps like you try to see him every day, he's a popular fighter..." Feeling the weight of the notices in his hand, an idea quickly began to form in Tosaka's mind. "Listen, do you really want him to notice you?"

Inside her hood, the girl nodded.

_("Hook, line, and sinker!")_ "Okay then. Springfield said he'd be sure to personally meet any girl who could win the challenge match over in arena three. Go over there and see the arena boss, and he'll set you up to fight."

After her eyes went momentarily wide with worry, the girl bowed, expressed her thanks for his help, then turned and moved off down the arena concourse.

Chuckling to himself and confident he'd sent some silly girl off on the path to hating Nagi Springfield, Tosaka hurried off to finish his original task. If that dupe didn't accept the challenge, he still needed to post the notices. If she did... well then, he needed to hurry and get back so he could witness what might prove to be an interesting show!

(-)

Even for an Elemental Mage, getting Princess Enteofushia to cooperate in the search for a telepathia link had been easy. Enter the Princess's room under a pretext, utter the command phrase Master Averruncus had him establish, and she was a doll waiting for instruction. That was easy enough. Finding a telepathia link, if one existed, was another matter.

Since using any of King Enteofushia's mind-mages for this task risked exposing the changes made to Princess Enteofushia's programming, the only other choice was to use the abilities of Master Averruncus's Demon mage. Obviously still desirous of revenge against she who had wounded him so severely, the brooding mage swept into the room like a wraith, and quickly moved to stand behind the defenseless focus of his new task. After being reminded in no uncertain terms he was being given a chance to partially redeem his failure in Granicus Gulf, and that he was NOT allowed to cause Princess Enteofushia any permanent damage, the Demon mage gave a curt nod, reached up to touch the sides of the dull-eyed girl's head with his fingers, and quickly 'dived' into her mind.

(-)

_("Falling! I'm falling!")_

Waking with a start and bolting upright in her bed, Ako Izumi clasped both hands over her chest and tried to bring a pounding heart back under control.

Eventually, Ako managed to relax. Looking around, she quickly recognized the room shared by the Mahora Maid Brigade as part of Chairman Dolnegus service contingent at the New Ostia Arena. _("I was going to meet Negi to apologize... why am I back in my room?")_

With a click, the door to the room opened and Chibi-Paru walked in carrying a small tray. "Ako! Thank goodness! You're finally awake!"

Feeling like she'd forgotten something best left alone, Ako watched as Paru set the tray on a side-table and began to pour a glass of juice. "What happened to me? Why am I in bed? Did I faint again?"

Holding out the Juice and a plate containing a quartered pastry, Paru moved close to hand both to Ako. "You don't remember anything?"

After taking a sip of the juice, Ako stared at the pastry for a moment before looking up at Paru. "I think I remember seeing a sad looking lady from the arena, and I had a dream about falling just before I woke up, but that's it..." Picking up a piece of the pastry, she was about to place it in her mouth when realization made her look at Paru with wide, worried eyes. "I... I was supposed to meet Negi! And... and I have practice, and work!"

Reacting faster than Ako could throw herself out of the bed, Haruna managed to save the juice and pastry. Quickly placing them back on the table, she turned back to block the panicked girl's continued attempts at flight. "Yes you fainted! Everything's been taken care of with Mama though, and Negi said he'll come see you as soon as possible, so just calm down!"

Eyes still wide with worry, Ako continued trying to push her way past Paru and out of the bed until the door to the room opened once again.

"...most certainly not your place to tell me what I can and can't do, Inu-boy!"

With a look saying he wanted to argue further, Kojirou Oogami stepped aside to allow Shirabe Shidou to enter Ako's room before following after her.

Thinking she'd missed a practice and ruined any chance of ever playing with Damashi again, Ako took a deep breath and faced Shirabe as the Ma-Jin girl approached the bedside. "Please accept my apologies for missing practice, Lady Shirabe! Even if you never let me play with you and the others again, I hope you'll at least forgive me...

Even considering her importance to Master Fate, Shirabe still felt personal relief that Ako seemed okay. With her timid, but still earnest, eager nature, it was difficult not to like the girl... unlike that Hanyo brat of Negi Springfield's. "Miss Izumi, if you wish it, you could come stay with Damashi. That way, your friends would be free to do their business without having to worry about you."

Whatever Ako had expected Shirabe to say, that was not it. Kojirou looked like he was about to voice some objection, and Paru was giving her a thumbs-up, but it was thoughts about Akira and Natsumi that finally gave her voice strength again. "No. I appreciate the offer, but it wouldn't be fair to the two girl's I'm in debt with."

Sighing in an understanding way, Shirabe crossed her arms and nodded to show her approval. "Loyalty to your friends is a fine thing..." Glancing back, she gave Kojirou a look of distaste. "...as long as they're mature enough to understand it and continue earning it.' Stepping back, Shirabe drew herself up. "Don't miss practice tonight, even if you have to crawl there. We have another concert tomorrow night after the next round, and Shiori's still busy."

Matching the Ma-Jin's posture, Ako nodded in thanks. "Yes, Lady Shirabe! Thank you for asking me to help again!"

Love and hate being two sides of the same coin, Paru didn't need her 'Love-Love' radar to know something had prompted bad feelings between Kojirou and Shirabe. She turned to focus on getting Ako to eat again, then left with Kojirou when Akira and Natsumi came in on their break to visit their resting friend. Akira's expressions of intense relief were cut off as the door shut behind Paru. "What's the deal with you and that blind girl Koji?"

Growling and kicking at the floor, Kojirou allowed his tail to bristle-up in response to the emotions he felt. "Shirabe found out about Ako from Mama. When I didn't want to let her see Ako, she as much as said Nagi and I were too stupid to protect rocks, much less a single debt-slave. That's why she asked Ako if she wanted to go stay with Damashi."

Kojirou's griping made Paru start wondering why Shirabe was so concerned about 'just a debt-slave,' but before she could process the thought in any deep way, Chibi-Kazumi turned a corner and came running down the hall.

"Paru! Koji! We've got more trouble!" After halting momentarily to catch her breath, Kazumi held out her artifact camera. "Sayo went to check out a challenge match in one of the arenas! You won't believe who's fighting!"

Kojirou took one look at the video replay from the Sayo-Special, then turned away, groaning and shaking his head.

Paru saw who was fighting and felt her eyes go wide in recognition. "Isn't that..."

As the blonde, female fighter on the screen lost more clothing to her creature opponents, Kazumi could only cringe at the sound of an overly enthusiastic crowd before nodding in confirmation.

(-)

Konoka Konoe activated her artifact and went over to touch the petrified form of a male Inu-Jin as soon as Anya's bodyguard T'fa unsealed the door to Hau Pepelu's room. All it took was a few seconds and she knew there was nothing she could do. "He's under Eternal Petrification like every one from your village, Negi." Turning to where Hau had been carried in and placed on the floor, she quickly knelt to examine the petrified girl. Anya's idea for extending the time available to use her healing magic had been inspired, but this girl had been wanting to die already, so there was no telling how she might react to Konoka trying to call her back.

Pulling out Zo Connel's spell book, Chamo plopped it and himself down next to Konoka and gave her a thumbs up. "Come on Konoka! I'll walk ya' through how to cancel the petrification, so this oughta' be a piece of cake!"

Wishing Negi had asked Setsuna to stay as well, Konoka reached out with her hand to touch the petrified Inu-Jin. Pain. Both emotional and physical, where the first things she felt, and their intensity caused her to pull back as if shocked. With Chamo encouragement, she reached out again, closed her eyes and began to work.

Watching as a disguised Negi spoke to T'fa and R'th, Anya had to hold herself back from running up and embracing him. After the two bounty-hunters lead Yuuna's companions back outside to keep watch, Negi, clueless as ever, walked right past the silently fawning Collet with only the briefest of nods before finally coming over to talk with her.

Hesitant at first because of Anya's aloof attitude, Negi finally just reached out to lightly touch the sleeve of her cloak. "I'm glad you're okay, Anya. I was really worried. Since you don't have an Ala Alba badge, and there'd been no word, I wasn't sure how we'd ever find you."

Pouting and trying to keep up her front didn't last. Anya broke down. Turning and grabbing the disguised Negi around the waist, she started sobbing into his chest. "I was so scared Negi! If Chamo hadn't found me, I'd still be stuck in Zephillia."

After comforting Anya for a few moments by holding her close, Negi stepped back and gave his friend as questioning look. "Is that where you learned to do a petrification spell?"

Even as her eye's retained a far-away look that caused Negi to worry, the rest of Anya's face began to show anger. "Some things happened in Zephillia that I don't remember clearly... Even with that, I had Chamo and T'fa teach me how to do that petrification spell on the way here! There's no way I'd pass up the chance to learn something that was used against me!"

Feeling a chill sweep through his body, Nagi stepped back to hold Anya at arm's length. "Someone petrified you?"

Rubbing at a few tears, Anya nodded before turning to look over where Chamo stood over an open book helping Konoka. "Chamo was there when I was trapped. He managed to find T'fa and R'th, and they helped him free both me and Collet." As Nagi watched her, Anya's look grew even more distant. "Negi, what happened in Wales... Chamo thinks he found some clues..." Before he could ask any questions, Anya caught Negi with her far-away look and froze the words in his throat. "Everyone there... in some ways, what's been done to them is worse than you can imagine."

With all Negi had seen and done since coming to the Magic World, Anya's look told Negi something had happened to her he might never be able to understand. Not knowing what else to do, he stepped up to hold his childhood friend close once more. "Whenever you're ready to tell me the whole story, my ear is yours." Within his arms, Anya nodded and resumed shedding silent tears of relief.

Watching the exchange, Collet Farandole wanted very much to talk to this boy who seemed to be the prize-fighter Nagi Springfield. She'd seen him several times on viewers as they traveled to New Ostia, and his resemblance to her idol the Thousand Master was enough to make her giddy with excitement. The only thing keeping her from going up to ask him to autograph the staff she'd purchased was the serious nature of his exchange with Anya.

Not initially sure if she could cure Hau's petrification, Konoka soon realized with Chamo's help that it was an amazingly simple process. All she had to do was match her Hae no Suehiro magic with the spell, then reverse the effect just like throwing a switch. Even curing the Stone Sagita wound with the Kochi no Hougi would be easy enough. Having to do both though... "Chamo, I'm ready, but doing two strong spells so close together worries me a bit."

Sitting before the open spell book, Chamo looked up into Konoka's chocolate colored eye's. "You should have enough energy for both."

After glancing briefly at Anya, Konoka met Chamo's gaze. "You said Anya could cancel the spell, since she cast it, why not have her do it?"

Even understanding that might be a better option, Chamo shook his head. "A lot of healing may be instinctive for someone like you, but that's still no substitute for real experience. Because of that, it's best if you do this yourself." Konoka nodded before returning her attention to Hau. Thinking a confidence booster couldn't hurt, Chamo turned towards his disguised Magister. "Hey Negi, come give Konoka a hand!"

Leaving Anya behind with one last hug, Negi joined his familiar. "What do I need to do?"

Sitting up on his hind legs, Chamo indicated Konoka with his paw. "Invoke your contract and help her out. She has enough energy, but you backing her up will be good training for the both of you."

Taking out his Pactio card for Konoka, Negi held it out in the hand where he wore Eva's ring gift. "Pactio contract, Valid for sixty seconds, Magister Negi, Partner Konoka Konoe!"

Never having had anyone even think about offering a provisional contract because of her Uncle's reputation, Collet Farandole watched with fascination as Nagi Springfield loaned magical energy to the healer helping out the petrified Pembroke. _("I'm sooooo jealous! I want a pactio card to...")_

Feeling the surge of loaned energy, Konoka closed her eyes and began speaking the words Chamo had instructed her to use to cancel Anya's petrification spell. With all the energy Eva and Chamo said she possessed, it was only possible to control so much of it at once. With Negi helping by also providing controlled energy, she realized it meant her cancellation spell was that much more powerful.

Even with her eyes closed, Konoka could sense the faint aura of Hau's petrified partner. As her magical energy began building towards the point where it would reverse the Inu-Jin girl's condition, she began to consider the obvious extension of what she was about to do. _("Power and control... If I could control enough magical energy, could I overwhelm Eternal Petrification just like I will this lesser spell?")_

A sudden cry of agony and the heaving of Hau's chest beneath Konoka's hand signaled the Inu-Jin's return to the living. Negi, Anya, Nodoka and Yue quickly knelt at Chamo's call to pin the thrashing Inu-Jin down. As a crimson stain began to spread beneath her patient, Konoka ended the cancellation spell and began concentrating on her full heal spell.

With the pain of her near-mortal wounding beginning to fade, Hau stared over at the petrified form of her partner with a distant look Anya alone understood. "You promised Eien... you promised this was the path to travel... I'll never forgive you if you're lying..." Closing her eyes, she went limp and allowed Ako Izumi's friends to do their work.

With everyone else busy in one way or another, a most dangerous situation occurred; Makie Sasaki was left to her own devices.

After trying several times to get the ribbon of magical energy to come out again without success, she put the k-bob stick back in her pocket and began wandering around the sparsely furnished room. Yuuna was watching out the window, keeping and eye on her Posse, and didn't respond to her. The doggie-girl was mooning over Negi's cousin, and didn't look like she'd be easy to talk to, that left Baka Pink to quickly grow bored. Spotting possible relief, she went over to examine it.

Sudden noise from the rooms small HD Viewer caused several of Makie's companions to twitch or yelp in surprise. Uttering a quick apology, she fumbled to turn the viewer's volume down, then began scrolling through the available channels.

Since this was a rest day for the regular tournament Prize-fighters, there wasn't much on except various festival contests, single match exhibition battles, and challenge fights. Scrolling through the different channels, something that was both repulsive and surprising caught her eye. Slimy things turned Makie's stomach. In this case though, the identity of the person being 'slimed', as she tried to fight off the groping tentacles of several attackers, kept her from quickly changing the channel again.

"Hey..." Yuuna and a few others looked up at the surprised sound of Makie's voice as the pink-haired girl turned to face them. "It's that stripper-girl from Saint Ursula's..."

Konoka, Chamo and Nodoka remained behind to continue helping Hau, but everyone else joined Makie as she turned back to continue watching the on-screen spectacle.

Takane Goodman, after someone off-screen began shouting for her 'stop letting herself get molested and fight!' finally emerged, battered, nearly naked except for newly generated shadow clothes, but victorious. Shaking her head, Yue Ayase turned to grace a stunned Negi Springfield with a droll look. "Just how many girls DID you bring to this world, Professor? Come on, you can tell us..."

Flushing as Takane was awarded a prize-money chit by an arena announcer, then turned and fled, Negi began shaking his head in vehement denial. "I have no idea why Miss Goodman is here!"

Crossing her arms in exasperation, Yue gave her homeroom teacher a look that said she wasn't so sure. "Okay Professor, WE believe you..."

Sensing from those around him that continued protests to the contrary would only promote their teasing, Negi dropped his head in surrender. After a quick glance back at the viewer, he turned to catch Nodoka's eye. "If you would please Nodoka; Ask Kaede and Setsuna to contact Miss Goodman. If she's in some kind of trouble, we probably need to know about it."

As the Ala Alba's mind-reader bent to her task, Negi turned to face everyone else. "Let's get ready to move. I'm not sure what we're going to do with Miss Pepelu and her partner, but I don't think it's going to be safe to stay here much longer."

Putting away Zo Connel's spell book, Albert Chamomile sat back for a few moments of rest. _("Negi's lookin' good. I hope he hasn't done too many Pactio's while I've been away, otherwise I may never get my account back into the black!")_ Seeing Anya leaning down to him, he ran up the offered arm and quickly took his normal place on her shoulder.

(-)

With nearly all of her clothes gone except for a sock and part of her panty, Takane Goodman was forced to make her way back through the arena concourse wearing the shadow garments she'd manifested near the end of her 'so-called' challenge battle. While sufficient to maintain her modesty, their unmistakable nature meant a constant string of wolf-whistles followed in her wake.

New clothes, at least, wouldn't be an issue. The 5,000dr prize, for lasting five minutes without being stripped clean by those wicked tentacle-creatures, would be more than adequate to replace those she'd lost. Now, if she could just escape before her head exploded from all the blood rushing there to fuel a 'blush to end all blushes.'

As a pointy-haired, dark-skinned brute covered in scars joined the parade of perverted whistlers, Takane quickened her pace and thought about the strange girl who had inspired her to win the seemingly impossible fight. Back in the Normal World, her usual reaction to being stripped was to freeze up and go into a helpless torpor. In this case, a dark-skinned Ma-Jin girl, being just barely restrained from entering the arena by three rough-looking companions, had started shouting at the top of her lungs for Takane to stop letting such unworthy creatures fondle her... 'boobies,' and to: "Get up and FIGHT!"

"Fight a few randomly summoned but mostly harmless creatures." Arena Three's boss had told her. "How hard could that be?" If she'd not been so desperate to contact Professor Springfield, the look on the man's face might have meant more to her than it did at the time.

Well, fight Takane did. Using her shadows to pummel the perverted beasts attacking her until they were cowering against the arena wall, their tentacles tied in knots, and she panting with exertion. After being declared a winner and receiving her prize, she'd fled the arena, wondering if Professor Springfield would really contact her.

Clenching a shadow-covered fist, Takane thought about the unsavory rooster-head who'd sent her to fight, and wondered if he'd been telling the truth...

...if so, she'd have Konoka Konoe heal Misora first, then she'd KILL Professor Springfield!

"Miss Goodman?"

Surprised by the familiar voice, Takane turned to find a tall Inu-Jin and a Nek-Jin who looked like bodyguards standing a short distance away. Stepping forward, the shorter of the two girls gave her a polite bow.

"If you might come with us, we'll escort you to meet Mister Springfield."

After nearly being stripped-clean by listening to one stranger, Takane wasn't in any mood to listen to another, no matter how familiar she might look. Shifting into a more alert stance, she allowed shadow-ribbons to begin swirling visibly around both her fists. "Just who exactly are you, anyway?"

Raising her sunglasses, Setsuna smiled at Takane. "Professor Springfield sends his regards. If you don't mind, he would like to speak with you."

Caution quickly turning to relief, Takane allowed the shadows swirling about her fists to disperse. "Sakurazaki, thank goodness..." Assuming a less confrontational posture, she glanced at the taller girl and recognized Kaede Nagase. "What's going on? Where's Konoka Konoe? Misora Kasuga's really sick! She needs Konoka's help!"

Mention of yet ANOTHER classmate's name caused Setsuna and Kaede to look at each other in confusion.

Reaching out, Takane placed her hand on Setsuna's arm. "Please! Unless we can get her back to the Normal World, the doctor says she's going to die! Konoka Konoe's a healing mage! She Misora's only chance!" Stepping back, she bowed low at the waist, causing a few passerby to look over in curiosity. "Please help her! I'll do whatever you want..."

Seeing various onlookers staring at the recently crowned 'Mistress of Cloth-Eaters' bowing low to a pair of nobody bodyguards, Kaede realized it was time to leave. "Please. We can discuss this shortly. Let's just go for now."

Quickly moving off, the trio passed a tall man making his way around the arena concourse with the help of a cane. Pausing briefly to watch after the shadow-clad Takane, the man smiled, then continued on his way.

(-)

Chachamaru returned from a quick errand to find Chisame Hasegawa frozen stiff in front of their room's HD viewer. This might have been a cause for serious alarm, but when the replay of a challenge battle came on the viewer once more, she quickly realized the cause of the Ala Alba hacker's petrified state. On the screen, a replay of Takane Goodman trying very badly to stand up to the 'attentions' of several Cerberian Cloth-Eaters was currently showing.

After calmly picking up and setting aside several things Chisame had dropped on seeing the cloth-eaters, Chachamaru turned off the viewer and started waving her hand in front of the brown-haired girl's glazed-over eyes.

"Te..."

Feeling a twitch in Chisame's body, Chachamaru gently took hold of an arm to proved support in case the girl should suddenly fall.

"Tentacles... the... there everywhere... I... I'm gonna' be molested like a character in some stupid eroge..."

As Chisame slowly began to relax, Chachamaru guided her over to sit down on the room's couch. After staring at the blank HD Viewer for a few more moments, the color finally returned fully to the brown-haired hackers eye's. "Have a bit of a complex there, Miss Hasegawa?"

Turning to face Chachamaru, Chisame felt like the gynoid was laughing inside, but using her 'emotionless' visage as an excuse not to display such mirth openly. "I... IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU SILLY ROBOT!" Face colored, she turned away to cross her arms and pout. "If you hadn't let go of me to try and grab Negi, I would have had someone there to protect me from that perverted creature!"

Now, just the tiniest of smiles did come to Chachamaru's face. "Despite what you might think, the safety of your virtue was never in doubt, and we DID arrive in time to prevent complete destruction of your modesty..."

Raising a fist as if to strike her companion, Chisame saw the tiny smile, hesitated for a moment, then broke down into laughter. As cramps began making themselves felt in her stomach, she started waving a dismissive hand at Chachamaru. "Okay, you win! Please though, no more 'Just in time!' saves if you can arrange it, okay?"

After giving a nod, Chachamaru stood and pointed to the magic circle the two of them had made in the middle of their room. "Shall we return to trying to find out why Konnya hasn't reported back yet?"

Nodding grimly, Chisame reached for her artifact wand, then rose and began mentally preparing herself to get back down to business.

(-)

Her form shifting, sometimes that of a child, sometimes that of a teen, a young girl sat in the back of a mountain cave who's importance she couldn't quite recall, shivering from cold, and from fear.

Though starting a fire to keep warm, as well as to stave off the darkness, with an ability she had trouble remembering learning to use would have been easy...

...she dared not do so...

Outside the cave, an eerie howling not entirely emanating from the wind signaled the return of... something... that was hunting for her. She didn't know if it hunted the child, or the teen, but to let it find either was to die...

Curiosity had prompted an answer to the call for help she'd heard, or perhaps felt, in her mind. A boy, recognized from vague memories and dreams, had been where the call came from, but he had either been unable, or unwilling to recognize her. In addition, someone whom both the child and the teen sensed was VERY dangerous, had been present as well, pushing for a confrontation with the boy. For all that the teen wanted to speak with that rust-haired youth, the child told her that to do so would be to bring down unfortunate consequences. For herself maybe, perhaps also for the boy, but certainly for the unknowing innocents scattered about the plaza where the nascent confrontation was occurring.

An increase in the volume of it's howling indicated the searching creature was getting closer, and would in all likelihood soon find her.

Why she was in this refuge of the mind now, when the most previous memory was of being safe in her room, neither the child or the teen could say. The only thing which made sense was that it had to do with answering that plaintive, desperate call for help.

_("I... I don't want to die...")_

Burying her face in the cradle formed by arms encircling raised knees, the young girl prayed for some escape from what was happening to her.

_("Why are you so afraid of death? When the capacity to prevent it exists within you?")_

Snapping her head up, the child and the teen both looked around for the source of the voice. "Who's there?"

Responding to the whispered question, a pair of unseen arms reached around to enfold the young girls shoulders from behind. Even though no warmth existed in the embrace, enough familiarity was there to prevent any kind of startled cry.

_("Once, not so long ago, you were strong enough to make the world tremble before you. Preventing your death now is no more difficult than to accept that which exists within you. Giving up your fear is to end the suffering others cause you, and to SURVIVE. Is that not what all living things wish?")_

Invisible hands reached up to caress the young girl's face. Even as cold as it seemed, the touch was seductive... the whispered voice confident... The thing searching outside would find it's way inside the cave any second now... this voice perhaps knew how to keep it from finding her... Was there really have any choice? Discovery, both the child and the teen were convinced, meant death. Doing as the voice purred meant survival... hopefully until something better appeared...

_("Please... help me...")_

Exuding a frightening sense of triumph, ghost-like arms embraced the young girls once more. Suddenly clear memories from long ago; of a tower on a floating island, of a smiling young man and his companions, of a time when that young man was desperate to kill her, all flashed through a rapidly clouding mind. As all those memories and others began to fade, she suddenly reached out to hold close one last memory, that of a smiling young boy who called her 'friend...'

Like an inescapable miasma, a creature of darkness flowed into the small cave, filling and searching every corner in it's quest to locate any trace of that which it sought. Finding nothing, it vented visceral frustration on the surrounding stone. Rock flowed like water and ice exploded into steam, but there was no reaction to the violent display... Frustrated, the creature rushed back out into the howling wind to resume it's search.

Back amongst the popping sound of stone cracking as it cooled, a girl young in appearance only sat, legs drawn up and arms around her knees. The expression on her face, were anyone around to see it, could only have been described as a very disturbing look of patient anticipation...

(-)

Leaving Chamo trying to convince Negi he needed to expand the number of provisional contracts he had, Nodoka followed Chibi-Yue back to the room they both shared with Haruna. While her two friends decided with Jan-Ken-Pan who would get to shower first, she went over and collapsed on the room's couch. As much as she wanted to clean up after being up all night, exhaustion and the stress of nearly being killed wouldn't permit her joining in the two girl's little contest. Lying there with her eyes closed, she listened to the repeated "Jan-Ken-Pans' until Haruna finally shouted in triumph. Recalling one way Eva had said she could get at least a little energy back, Nodoka willed herself to sit up and recover the Diarium Ejus from it's place inside her plushy-rabbit backpack.

How to continuously expend energy to maintain a spell was something Negi, Evangeline, and even Captain Adenaur had spent time helping her learn to do. Eva alone, understanding the limited amount of magic potential Nodoka possessed, had shown her how to get energy back from a spell. Not being able to keep or use much magical energy herself because of Nagi's curse and the barrier around Mahora, the little vampire girl had learned how to conserve every erg of power she could muster, and had passed the basics of that ability on to Nodoka. Using the Diarium Ejus didn't take much, nor did maintaining the Telepathia Terminus spell, but she'd been at it for over twelve hours, and was beginning to feel what she could only describe as 'mind-cramps' from such an extended use of her magic.

Opening the artifact to the page where she'd written down the names of those in the Ala Alba and it's allies, Nodoka placed her index finger on the first glowing name. Softly speaking the words needed to terminate that persons part of the telepathia spell, she drew the small bit of remaining energy back into herself, and the glow indicating an open link went out.

Aisha Coryell.  
Akira Okochi.  
Ako Izumi.  
Albert Chamomile.  
Anya Cocorowa.  
Asuna Kagu...

Nodoka stared at the glowing name under her finger...

_("Since nothing is being recorded, yet you say the link is open, then this 'Ako' is obviously still alive. In that case, she must be under some form of outside control. Perhaps a non-magical hypnosis, or something magical like a Doll master might use.")_

Professor Bagera's words came back to her like a bolt, driving every bit of exhaustion from Nodoka's body. "Pro... PROFESSOR SPINGFIELD!"

Haruna looked out of the bathroom as the door to the small suite slammed open so hard it sprung the hinges. Yue lay twitching on the floor, apparently a victim of the volume of Nodoka's shout before the normally timid girl had run from the room. "I wonder what that was all about?"

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's notes:**

**'Hae no Suehiro.' Status cure portion of Konoka's artifact.**

**'Kochi no Hougi.' Health recovery portion of Konoka's artifact.**

**For the purposes of 'Ala Alba in the world of Magic,' the Nagi Springfield Cup is organized in the following manner:**

**Day one:**

**Thirty-two teams from around the Mundus Magicus, fighting sixteen battles in two rounds. The battles are staggered to allow attendance by festival goers at more than one battle, but essentially there are eight morning battles, and eight evening battles. All battles using the rim arena's in the New Ostia arena complex.**

**Highlights:**

**Team Granicus defeats Team Virocana to advance.  
Team Tristan defeats Team Millennium to advance.  
Team Argyre defeats Team Al-Jamira to advance.  
Team Antigone defeats Team Orestes to advance.**

**Day two:**

**Rest and recovery day.**

**Day three:**

**Sixteen teems and eight battles: Four morning, four evening. All battles using the rim arena's in the New Ostia arena complex.**

**Day four:**

**Rest and recovery day.**

**Day five:**

**Eight teams and four battles. Two morning, two evening. All battles fought in the central arena.**

**Day six:**

**Rest and recovery day.**

**Day seven:**

**Nagi Springfield cup finale.**

**Four teams. Two morning battles, finale between the last two teams at noon. All battles in the central arena.**

**(A more detailed listing of match-ups occurring on day-three and up will be provided as appropriate in future chapters of AAitWoM.)**

**During rest days and at other times when the various arena venues are not in use, exhibition matches, official challenge battles, and other event will occur. Events requiring a more open area or an alternate setting, such as athletic competitions, Dragon-jousting, or broom-racing, will take place at various other locations around New Ostia.**

**If a seated team accepts a (Wild-card) challenge battle and looses, the potential exists for them to loose their seat on the tournament bracket, either as part of a wager, or through forfeiture resulting from unrecoverable injury during the challenge battle.**

**Chisame's Spirit Cluster Regiment Leader mice.**

**Daiko, Chikuwafu, and Hanpo are currently with Chiu-sama.  
Shirataki, Negi, and Kincha are with various persons around the Mundus Magicus.  
Konnya is missing and hasn't reported in.**

**Eroge. Slang for an 'adult' dating-sim game. 'Ero-game.'**

**Telepathia Terminus and the Diarium Ejus.**

**This spell as presented presumes than anything Nodoka 'reads' in the Diarium Ejus is erased whenever she de-summons the artifact, but that anything she writes in the diary herself becomes permanent and stays. This is similar to Haruna expending the pages from the Imperium Graphices to give a golem a solid base and thus more endurance.**

**Each time a new name is written into the Telepathia Terminus spell pages, Nodoka has the Diarium Ejus set up so the names automatically sort themselves by first name and alphabet.**

**Shirabe Shidou. Like Shiori Hohoemu and Homura King, a made up full name for one of Fate Averruncus's Ministra.**

**Chapter thirty: Ghost Recon.**


	30. Chap 30: Yuurei Teisatsu Part 01 Kaede

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"With the murder of Ayane Nagase during the Meiji Restoration, the line of the Kouga Ninja was brought to a violent end."  
-Kasumi Mugen Tenshin. Author of: "A History of the Kouga Ninja."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Thirty: Yuurei Teisatsu, Part 1: Kaede. (Day two.)

(-)

To most, Ninja were viewed as assassins and spies, black-clad and faceless. The stuff of movie and legend.

To the tall, cloaked girl moving through the nighttime darkness of New Ostia's back alleys, being a Ninja was a goal and a reality she had lived and trained to achieve for just under half her life.

_("I am Kaede Nagase, Kouga Ninja, I move through the night silent like a breeze...")_

Considering what the stakes were this time, Kaede understood that failure would mean more than just a scolding by a busybody crow. Failure could mean consequences worse than death itself, if the few details she'd heard from Anya Cocorowa were any indication.

Nearing the objective of her first real mission as a ninja, Kaede searched for and quickly found a place of concealment. Reaching inside her tattered cloak, she pulled out a tiny, platinum-haired doll dressed as a Japanese school-girl. "Ready to go Sayo?"

Nervous but determined, Sayo Aisaka waited for Kaede to point out their target, then leapt from her worldly form to go attempt a task she alone was uniquely suited to accomplish.

As the faint wisp of Sayo's spirit flitted off towards possible danger, Kaede settled down tightly beneath her cloak to wait.

(-)

Earlier that evening, as her homeroom professor sat on a couch slowly paging through the text and drawings in Nodoka Miyazaki's Diarium Ejus, Kaede had stood ready to render him unconscious, should he suddenly become irrational. Doing himself proud, Negi Springfield remained calm until he finally read the last page of recorded information. Closing the picture diary, he leaned limply against the couch back to stare unblinkingly at the ceiling.

"She was close enough to touch... and I didn't recognize her..."

With Setsuna and Konoka gone with Takane Goodman to see to Misora Kasuga, and most everyone else returned to their own inns or dispersed within the arena suites occupied by the Ala Alba, Kaede, Ku, Kotaro and Chamo had been the only one's present when Nodoka burst into the room with her bombshell revelation that Asuna was still alive.

Taking on the tone she'd used to calm Negi months ago in the hills above Mahora, Kaede knelt and placed her hand gently on his knee. "Perhaps it's best for now you didn't. Even though he seemed surprised by her appearance, a fight at that time would have surely been on Fate's terms. He obviously choose to initiate that meeting, so I can't imagine he would have done so without being prepared for such beforehand."

Back in his normal form for the moment, Negi looked every bit like a lost ten-year old as he moved slightly to look into the sympathetic warmth of Kaede's open, brown eyes. "You knew..."

Unflinchingly, Kaede returned Negi's gaze. "I had a strong suspicion. Ku and I encountered Fate Averruncus and someone we think was Asuna while we were still in Tengboche. It was my intent to inform you of this, but the opportunity failed to present itself, and it seems I've been beaten to the punch tonight by Nodoka."

Standing up, Negi rubbed at the few tears on his cheeks and walked over to the balcony to gaze out at the nighttime lights of New Ostia. After standing alone with his thoughts for several minutes, he turned back to face his friends. "I would like nothing better than to go wherever Asuna is and free her this instant..."

Kotaro Murakami felt the thrill of a potential fight, but could tell by Negi's exhausted look that was their worst possible option... for now...

"...but that isn't going to happen. Most of us have been up for two days. Even if we knew why she seems to be cooperating with Fate, we'd never be able to rescue her without rest. As it is, you and I have a match tomorrow morning, Kotaro. If we loose because of our fatigue, that would be unfair to Ako, Natsumi and Akira." Pausing for a moment, Negi glanced over to where Chamo appeared to be sleeping on a chair, then back to Kaede. "The next best option is to somehow find out for certain if that actually was Asuna."

Having remained silent after answering Negi's initial questions, Nodoka now raised her hand to draw his attention. "Professor Springfield? Miss Pepelu recognized Fate after he attacked us. Perhaps she might have some clue as to where he and Asuna would be. I'll go ask right away."

Given a nod, Nodoka retrieved her artifact and departed. Still looking worried, Negi returned his gaze to Kaede. "I still hate to have to use my students to deal with my troubles, but with your skills Kaede, you would probably be the best choice to go see if that was Asuna. You or maybe Sayo. The only problem is we've already lost a day that should have been used trying to confirm the location of the Ostian gate port, even if Yue does think she knows where it is."

Thinking about the possibility of both herself and Sayo going to confirm Asuna's presence, Kaede glanced at a desk clock, then over to where Chamo was now watching the conversation with increasing alertness. "If Nodoka returns quickly enough, and I don't have to go to the far end of the island, I just might have time to go look before the sun comes up." Feeling a bit of nervousness at what she was about to propose, Kaede shoved it ruthlessly aside as impractical under the current circumstances. "Also, considering who our enemy is, and the potential benefits to be gained from doing so. perhaps the time has finally come for the two of us to do... 'that.'"

"Them's the words I like to hear!" Realizing the tension in the room needed a bit of easing, Chamo jumped down from his resting place and ran out to stand between Negi and Kaede. Rubbing his chin, he gave each of the four people in the room a thoughtful look. "I'm sure Kaede and Elder Master Ku would both be good matches for the Negster, but I'm not so sure about you, Kotaro."

Already flustered at the idea of what had to happen for Negi to make a pactio with Kaede or Ku, Kotaro failed to see the teasing look in Chamo's eye. "No... NO WAY! I'M NOT GONNA' KISS NEGI!"

Giving Kotaro a leering look, Chamo continued to pour oil on the fire he'd started. "Don't be such a spoil-sport! Unless he found some way to do Pactio contracts I don't know about, Negi's dad must have kissed Al and Rakan, and maybe even Eishun!"

Every hair on Kotaro's tail suddenly stood on end as he jumped after the still brown and cream colored Chamo.

Watching as Chamo ran under the couch, Ku tried to stay calm, despite the color she could feel in her face. Kissing Negi... she didn't really have a problem with that... but... for a first kiss to be done out of necessity, instead of desire... the very idea left her feeling a little cold. Turning to look up at the outwardly calm, but still slightly flushed Kaede, she pointed at Chamo to distract herself from thoughts about first kisses. "That guy... he really know how to lighten mood, don't he?"

As Kotaro jumped across the couch and nearly fell, Kaede had to nod in agreement. After a 'SMISH!' and a choked sounding "PURHGUHH!" when Chamo tried and failed to run back under cover before Kotaro could catch him, she gave an amused sigh. "We'd best save Chamo, otherwise Professor Springfield won't be making new Pactio's with anyone else anytime soon!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Ku moved to help her companion save the Ala Alba's resident humorist and panty-thief from his bushy-tailed attacker.

(-)

Just as the first rays of direct moonlight began to shine into the alley where she'd left Kaede, Sayo returned.

Kaede held her cloak open to let the frightened spirit girl rush inside, then pulled the tattered edges of the artifact over her head.

By the time a familiar enemy whose presence Kaede had sensed pursuing Sayo found their hiding place, there was nothing to see except the drifting trash and scurrying vermin of an empty alley...

(-)

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**To think I was saying I would be writing longer chapters!**

**This chapter and the next deal with situations that didn't quite fit with what happens between the end of chapter 29, and the events of day three of the Ostian Festival.**

**Chapter 31: Solid Sayo.**


	31. Chap 31: Yuurei Teisatsu Part 02 Sayo

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"I'd never seen someone so ripped apart in all my years as a police investigator."  
-Detective Takahiro Matsui, Second Division, Mahora Academy Police. Author of: "Unsolved Crimes of Mahora Academy."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Thirty-one: Yuurei Teisatsu, Part 2: Sayo. Day two.

(-)

My name is Sayo Aisaka, and I'm a ghost.

Before my best friend Kazumi Asakura and classmate Evangeline McDowell created an enchanted doll for me to possess and move about in, I was restricted to an area of Mahora Academy bounded roughly by the junior-high class building, Tatsumiya Shrine, a building that has been several different kinds of market for the last sixty years, and... and the original academy clock-tower. _(For some reason, I really can't stand to go near that place...)_

Since I couldn't really move around that much, I always liked it when the girls in the place I normally haunt, Mahora Academy Girl's Junior High Class A, would read something other than their regular textbooks. Since I can't touch books myself, reading over their shoulders has been the only relief from boredom I've had during the seemingly endless years of my afterlife.

Classical literature from several countries, adventures, fantasy, lots of romances, even a few about the American old-west. I've read lots of wonderful books over the years! Though sometimes, since my memory can be so bad, I'll forget I've read a book before. That's okay though, because it means I get to read a book again and enjoy it just like the first time!

Seat two next to me in Class A has been occupied by many different, interesting girls over the years.

Three years ago, a girl who liked to read science fiction sat there. Reading books with her and thinking about a wide universe beyond my little bit of Mahora may have been why I started wishing for a friend who could see me. That way, they could go out, then come back and talk with me about the things they'd seen.

One of the books the girl who sat in seat two before Kazumi read was about a war in space. In the book, the main character talked in the beginning and the end of the book about how he always got the shakes before going into a fight.

I wonder. Since I'm already dead and can't really die, is it okay if I get the shakes?

Since coming to the Magic World with Professor Springfield and the Ala Alba, I have been chased by huge wolves, doll-napped by a new friend, gone on a world-cruise, met an old friend in a very unexpected place, _(I had to promise not to talk about that,)_ witnessed a sea battle, and ridden on the back of a dragon. I have known fear, nervousness and excitement, but I have never had the shakes.

As Kaede Nagase carries my doll body closer towards the start of an important task given to us by our homeroom professor, I realize that before I was amongst friends. The nature of what I am about to do means I will be completely alone.

Nothing really complicated about what Professor Springfield wants us to do.

Based on information discovered by Nodoka Miyazaki using her Diarium Ejus, I just have to go inside a place potentially filled with enemies of the Ala Alba, and find out if Asuna Kagurazaka is still alive.

I should be safe though, since being a ghost means people can't see you...

...usually... _(I try not to think about the time Setsuna Sakurazaki and Mana Tatsumiya came after me...)_

So, ghost or not, I have the shakes.

"Ready to go Sayo?"

Reaching inside her cloak, Kaede pulled out my doll. Nodding, I waited for the walled group of buildings I was to examine to be pointed out, then leapt from my worldly form and was on the way.

Since there seemed to be some kind of social gathering going on, with important looking people arriving at the entry to the main building every few minutes, I circled around to the opposite end of the compound and passed through the privacy wall there. A quick search of all the compound's smaller buildings produced no results.

Exercising extreme caution, I entered the main building through what appeared from the outside to be some kind of small library. Despite the room's darkened windows, coming across some important looking guy talking quietly to two people in different military uniforms as soon as I passed through the wall gave me an unwelcome shock.

Quickly backing out of the room, I moved further along the wall, peeking inside as I went, until I finally found the building's residential area. Several guards stood watch in the hallway, and one was kind of cute, but I avoided them by ducking back outside once more. Searching through the darkened rooms one at a time, I finally found the person I was looking for.

Lying in a large bed, still and seemingly lifeless as a doll, was someone thought dead ever since Setsuna Sakurazaki's messenger delivered that unwelcome news to those of the Ala Alba present at the time in Granicus City.

Asuna Kagurazaka seemed unharmed, but as I moved closer for a better look, I realized there was, something... different... about her. Reaching out to touch her aura, I was unprepared to have a hand suddenly emerge from beneath the blankets and grasp me around the throat. Since I am a ghost, the sensation of being strangled paralyzed me, and I could only stare as Asuna sat up, pushing me back as she did so.

Even if the body holding me was Asuna, the emotionless, frightening person watching me slowly suffocate from behind heterochromatic eyes I most certainly didn't recognize. Finally seeming to decide I was no threat, the person released me.

"You've seen what you came for, Little Ghost, I suggest you leave."

Holding my throat and coughing, I hesitated for a moment, then fled. In a panic, I turned towards the room's door instead of going straight back outside. I went by a surprised blonde girl in glasses reading at a desk in an outer room, passed through another door leading into a brightly lit hallway, and nearly found myself landing in the arms of someone only marginally less scary than Asuna had been.

Shrieking at the top of my lungs, despite being a ghost, I turned and fled down the hallway with the... thing... that had hurt Kaede at the Megalo-Mesembrian Gate Port in pursuit. He, or It, or whatever, was reaching out to grab me, so I used my abilities as a ghost to fling a small table standing against the wall out behind me. There was a crash and the sound of splintering wood, and I was free to slip through another door.

Most distressingly, the room I entered was some kind of meeting room. Even though most of those present were standing around talking, a few began looking curiously towards the closed door and the muffled sounds of my decidedly upset pursuer. Trying to avoid eye contact, in case anyone else should be able to see ghosts, I passed the three men I'd seen earlier, a dignified looking Ma-Jin woman with a Valkyrie bodyguard talking to Chairman Dolnegus, several people I recognized as important from the arena, media people, some gladiators, and a few Kazumi had described as just 'Hangers-on.' Nearing the room's exit, I passed a really tall man with dark, spiky hair who was speaking quietly with another beautiful, dark-skinned Ma-Jin woman.

Leaving the building, I moved off towards Kaede's hiding place. When I realized the scary person had managed to leave the building and was after me again, I flew even faster.

Kaede Nagase was ready for my arrival, holding open her cloak, then joining me in the Hammerspace house concealed inside.

Once more in my doll form, Kaede and I eventually emerged from our hiding place into the morning light of the third day of the Ostian festival. Grim as her look was after hearing my report, she congratulated me on a job well done by ruffling my doll's hair, then took off so we could go deliver our news to Professor Springfield.

As Kaede ran, I felt a strangely personal satisfaction. Despite being the clumsy ghost of Class A, even with the worries seeing that 'Asuna who wasn't Asuna' caused me, I had done my job.

I was happy.

And I no longer had the shakes.

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Sayo finally gets a (short) chapter!**

**Sayo being strangled is side-effect of her spirit interacting with Asuna's. One is so much more powerful than the other, it is 'crushing' the weaker spirit.**

**Yuurei Teisatsu: Ghost Recon.**

**Chapter 32: Bodyguard for an Empress.**


	32. Chap 32: Bodyguard for an Empress

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

Gwen Springfield is a creation of Kafka'sdragon, and is used here with his permission.

While I wound up not using the actual idea I discussed with quigonkenny of the AQS Forums, he still deserves credit for inspirational help with this chapter.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"Kurt'Wa Cae Ffynnon and Kush'Na Norista Teotanasia first met when he came to teach at her school..."  
-Author unknown. From the surviving fragmentary text of a history of the 'First Crisis.'

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Thirty-two: Bodyguard for an Empress. (Day three.)

(-)

After the first several morning practice sets were completed, a summons for Shirabe and Homura arrived. Promising they would return as quickly as possible, the lead singer and acting lead guitar of Damashi departed.

Left alone with Koyomi and Tamaki, Damashi's keyboard operator and drummer, Ako Izumi absent-mindedly plinked at her borrowed bass guitar and tried not to stare too much at the two girls. Even though she couldn't remember most of a day, she was doing her best to be worthy of the opportunity Shirabe had given her. Koyomi and Tamaki had both played terribly in the previous night's practice, and despite a strongly worded dressing down by Shirabe, were barely playing in a passable manner now.

Absentmindedly playing scales on her keyboard, Koyomi Carenda's tail began switching back and forth angrily as she let her mind drift back to the ultimately failed attempt to contain Jack Rakan.

Master Fate was right. The man was an idiot. As well as being as annoying as a buzzing insect that just wouldn't go away. She and Tamaki could have dealt with his panty-pinching and skirt-flipping, but the use of sixteen jars of fruit jam had been all together too much to take. In the end, they had not so much contained Rakan, as been toyed with by him until he became bored. Even then, Tamaki had refused to release the former member of the Ala Rubra from their trap, so he had simply bulled his way out. Doing so with such ease it became painfully clear he could have done so at any time.

Master Fate had received their shame-faced report in a somewhat distracted manner, thanking them for holding Rakan as long as they did, then dismissing them to go prepare for the next day's concert.

Suddenly bringing her hand down and sounding a discordant note, Koyomi shook her head. If she couldn't get herself together, they might have problems with the next part of the spell they were preparing for Master Fate.

"Koyomi? I know we're not that close, but, are you okay?"

Black-furred tail puffed up to twice it's normal size from her irritation, Koyomi turned on Ako, who suddenly backed away because of her upset look. "Huh?"

Slowly reaching out to an 'angry cat' like she'd seen Sakurako Shiina do, Ako gently placed her hand on Koyomi's. With just that, the bristling Nek-Jin slowly began to relax. "I said; 'Are you okay?' You've been distracted since last night..."

Jack Rakan's laughing face tried to intrude into her thoughts, but Ako's genuine concern and calming touch caused such thoughts to quickly fade in prominence. Koyomi realized what was happening might not be something Ako was doing consciously, but she could feel her confidence returning nonetheless. Eventually, she was able to pull her hand free and give the pale-haired debt-slave a look of thanks. "Yes. I was just a little upset. Tamaki and I had some things to deal with the last two nights, an obsessive fan, and some other work, and we haven't had the chance to get much sleep."

Walking over to Tamaki, Ako reached out and gave the Ryu-Jin girl's hand the same reassuring squeeze she'd given Koyomi. "Well, I guess I can't really know everything a professional group like yours goes through. All I can do is be as supportive as I possibly can!" Tamaki nodded in thanks, then gave a big yawn Ako had to fight to resist repeating. "I have to say though, if you can get Shirabe to leave you alone, you two should try to get some sleep before the concert tonight."

Considering the irony of Ako's good intentions, since she was in effect, if not in deed, an enemy, Koyomi could not help giving her a smile. "Thanks, Ako." Taking a deep breath, she turned to include Tamaki in her gaze. "Well then! Even without Shirabe and Homura, why don't we go through that last set once more!"

With nods of agreement, Ako and Tamaki prepped themselves to start playing again. After a short pause, the sounds of much higher quality music were soon drifting from behind the practice studio's closed door.

(-)

Theodora Hellas, Third Princess of the Hellas Empire, proceeded with all due solemnity towards her private arena suite for the start of the second round of the Nagi Springfield Cup Prize Fighter's Tournament.

Pomp and Circumstance had left her bored beyond belief. Other than the chance to see old friends during the opening ceremony, and at that thinly disguised attempt to rally support for severing ties with the Normal World at the Argyre Legation last night, there was little else to excite her in New Ostia. The one exception to that, and the thing that kept her from making some excuse not to come, was an exciting young prize fighter from Granicus City.

Even if he hadn't shared a name and good looks with a deceased friend, his youth and meteoric rise to success would have been worth following. By word of mouth and Maho-net blog, rumors were circulating that he might even be more than he appeared. Wilder rumors said he was like a Black Knight from the old tales, fighting to right some tremendous wrong. Other rumors that he was simply fighting to free his friends from debt-slavery. Either way, two illustrated books being sold by some artist girl in the arena's vendor area were certainly helping to feed those rumors.

Really, to think that kid had defeated the blood-thirsty 'Dark Evangel' made for great reading, but it had to be a fiction. Single-handedly defeating a giant ogre was more believable!

That such an unknown had come from the wilds of Elysium to win so many matches and qualify for the Nagi Springfield Cup was enough to pique her interest. Another old friend she'd not seen in over ten years had once been a gladiator, and despite the thinking of her ministers and more frumpy ladies-in-waiting that doing such was undignified, she was an avid watcher of prize fighting, and followed the careers of several fighters with the eye of an expert.

Nagi Springfield, as the youngster called himself, was proving to be a winner. His next fight was the first on this, the third day of the War's End Celebration in New Ostia. Though she had to attend other matches, so as to not show any kind of favoritism, she made sure to schedule time to watch his match before any of the others.

Just before reaching the entry to the private suite, a tall person walking in the opposite direction suddenly pulled down his cloak's hood and stared at her in seeming surprise.

"Theo? Is that really you?"

Instantly alert, Theodora's twin, deceptively child-like Hu-Jin attendants and Mastiff Inu-Jin bodyguard moved to protect their charge.

Not making any overt moves, the mousse-haired person remained at a prudent distance, holding his hands out to indicate his desire not to seem a threat. Both his glasses and thin beard confused Theodora for a moment, until a smile she remembered well brought back memories of an unsure young boy from twenty years past...

"TAKA!"

Reacting swiftly, Theodora's Inu-guard managed to keep his charge from pushing out of her protective envelope. "Please Princess! How do you know this person is who he seems?"

With a look of exasperation, Theodora held up a hand with her thumb and forefinger touching.

_"Fidelis Visum Era Imperator!"_

When nothing happened and Gateau Kagura von Vandenburg's protege remained unchanged within her lens, Theodora pushed past the guard. "Of course he's who he seems!" Moving quickly, she reached out and took Takamichi T. Takahata's hand. "How have you been? If I'd know you would look this good all grown up, I would have insisted you stick around twenty years ago!"

Theodora, Third princess of the Hellas Empire, betrayed nothing by her expression, but Takamichi felt her grip change at the touch of the Ala Rubra badge he held concealed within his palm. Letting his own expression drop, he shook his head. "Too much happened back then, and recently. You know it never would have worked out."

Patting his hand with her own, Theodora nodded, then turned to indicate the entrance to her private suite. "Come on in, and we'll talk some more."

Looking decidedly upset, Theodora's Inu-guard made a move to interpose himself. "Princess! If this 'Taka' is Takamichi Takahata, he's under suspicion of attacking Praetorian's in Megalo-Mesembria!"

Pleasant would be how any outside observer would describe the smile of the Hellas Empire's Third Princess as she turned to face her bodyguard. Wisps of smoke as lone hairs began to burn from the Inu-Jin's ear tips said the smile was anything but.

"What are you? A dog of the Magic Council? Is the Hellas Empire subordinate to Megalo-Mesembria and the Northern Alliance now?"

Backing away, the Inu-Jin held out his hands defensively. "NO, Princess Theodora!"

Anger quickly turning to genuine pleasantry, Theodora's smile became one of triumph. "Good! Now, as your punishment, you can guard me from outside the suite!"

Shocked, the Inu-Jin watched as Princess Theodora's friend held open the door to the suite, then followed her inside.

Used to such behavior, the twin attendants shrugged and moved to position themselves on either side of the entry to Princess Theodora's suite.

"Princess Theodora sure is troublesome, isn't she, Sora Mea?"

"Yes. Most troublesome indeed. Fratele Meu."

Staring at the platinum-haired twin attendants, who's angelic faces belied the stories he'd heard about them, the Inu-Jin bodyguard couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How can you be so calm? Princess Theodora could be alone in there with a dangerous criminal!"

Turning to face one-another in perfect unison, both attendants smiled and giggled briefly in stereo.

"He sure is troubled! Sora Mea."

"Yes. He must be new, and not familiar with Princess Theodora's eccentric ways! Fratele Meu."

Watching as the two attendants giggled once more before falling into emotionless, statue-like poses, the Inu-Jin wanted to break the door down and go to Princess Theodora's rescue. The barest hint of a move towards doing so brought an instant reaction from the two attendants. Both had cold, hard eyes that didn't belong on faces so young locked on to his before he'd gone even a step. Pitiless and intense, they didn't relax until he himself did so. Sighing in defeat, he walked over and assumed a watchful look more appropriate to an arena bouncer, than a bodyguard of royalty.

"He's learning. Sora Mea."

"Perhaps he will fit in nicely after all. Fratele Meu."

Happy the faint flush he felt couldn't be seen beneath the fur on his muzzle, the Inu-Jin groaned inside while giving a passing arena employee a baleful glare. _("Vizier Tokai of the Hellas Royal Guard told me there'd be days like this...")_

Moving quickly to the viewing balcony of the private suite, Theodora Hellas stood briefly at the railing to allow the various arena media services to notice her presence. After the required time wearing the solemn face of her station, she paused to wave briefly at a pair of children shouting greetings from just below the railing, then finally took her seat and relaxed. "I heard you had a bit of trouble in Megalo-Mesembria. There was also another rumor about an attempt on the life of Donnet McGuinness..."

Raising his hood so any casual observer would think him just a bodyguard, Takamichi stepped up and took an appropriate place beside and slightly behind Theodora. "Praetorians illegally tried to intercept me. They were dealt with. An attempt was made on Miss McGuinness life..." Looking down at one of his oldest friends, he gave her an amused grin. "...it failed."

Preceding it with a warm, barking laugh, Theodora returned Takamichi's grin with one of her own. "Wonderful! I wish I could have been there to see that!" Giving a bored sigh, she then leaned against the support of one of her arms. "Being a princess is so terribly dull! It's hard to find anything amusing to do that some well meaning servant, Vizier, or governmental politician doesn't object to."

Out in the arena, a sudden increase in the level of background noise heralded the entry of the announcer for the mornings first match. When the noise quieted slightly, the female U-Jin began introducing the members of the teams from Granicus City and Shangri-La.

Shifting her posture once more to secure a better view, Theodora made several discrete hand gestures and the suite's anti-eavesdropping spells snapped into place. "I can't imagine you've come all this way to accept my proposal from twenty years ago Taka..."

Wearing the same garb they'd used since Granicus City, Nagi Springfield and Kojirou Oogami came out to face off against the Jester-esque clothed team from Shangri-La.

"You always were the kidder Theo!" A glance down at a slightly irritated expression revealed to Takamichi that Theodora, Third Princess of the Hellas Empire, was most certainly NOT kidding. Giving a cough, he turned away to hide his slight blush. "In truth, I'm here at the request of Magus Dilane and Konoemon Konoe. Mostly I've just been visiting people they wished me to speak with."

At the signal to start, Nagi Springfield leapt forward alone, while Kojirou Oogami stayed behind with his arms crossed.

Watching the harshness of Nagi's impact with the Shangri-La team's mage, Takamichi felt a slight twinge of sympathy for the person. "My secondary purpose is to help out that young man down in the arena right now."

Takamichi's comment was enough to draw Theodora's attention away from Nagi's pummeling of his opponent. Torn with indecisiveness, the mage's Ministra didn't seem to be able decide to defend his mage and thus leave himself open to Kojirou, or to just go after Kojirou. Sitting up, she gave Takamichi a serious look. "His resemblance to the Thousand Master from the time after the war is amazing... Just who is he?"

Below, Nagi dispatched his opponent with a series of point-blank lightning attacks, then turned on the man's sword wielding Ministra.

"That's Nagi's son Negi."

Eyes wide with sudden shock, Theodora nearly missed the conclusion of the fight as Nagi backed his Ryu-Jin opponent up against the arena wall and forced the man's surrender. "Really now..."

Returning to the arena floor, the U-Jin announcer waited for Negi to help his opponents up, then declared the team from Granicus City the winner. As soon as the short award ceremony was complete, she began promoting the fights still scheduled for that morning, and later on in the evening.

When Nagi and Kojirou finally passed back into the passage to the gladiator waiting areas, Takamichi turned to look down at Theodora. "Considering how things happened twenty years ago, I expect something significant is going to happen during, or just after the conclusion of the War's End celebration. That may include an attempt on your and Ricardo's lives."

Standing up, Theodora gave herself a long stretch. "Taka, I'm not so helpless as I was back then, and I wasn't that helpless back then either!"

Smiling like a parent amused by a child's empty boasting, Takamichi gave the Third Princess of the Hellas Empire a knowing look. "Oh? The little girl who Nagi had to rescue along with Ricardo from their prison in the Noctis Labyrinthus?"

Flushing enough to have it seen even with her dark skin, Theodora glared menacingly at Takamichi. "I was caught off-guard!" She then showed him her feral grin. "Besides! There were half a dozen Total World Mooks who went down before they finally got me!"

Keeping up his own smile and resisting the urge to ruffle Theodora's hair, Takamichi watched as her grin swiftly softened back into the still young woman's normal, bright-faced smile. "I know. Still, it might not hurt if you had some, unconventional, protection."

Having started towards the entrance to the suite, Theodora turned back to face Takamichi. "Are you offering? I might not let you go again, if you are..."

Straightening to attention, Takamichi folded an arm across his torso and made a respectful bow. "Third Princess Theodora of the Hellas Empire. Please permit me, Takamichi T. Takahata, to assist in the protection of your person until I am assured of your safety."

Remaining still, Theodora regarded Takamichi with a neutral look for several moments, then turned back towards the suite's door, canceling the anti-eavesdropping spells as she did so. "I'm sure you'll wish to do so discreetly. Come with me and I'll make the arrangements at once."

(-)

Having finished her morning duties as Mama's assistant, Akira Okochi thanked her team for asking, but deferred their calls to join them for lunch, saying she had to go see a friend during the break.

Professor Springfield's victory in his match that morning had advanced him to the Semi-Finals on day five, so it seemed likely he would become increasingly distracted by that, despite his promise to them. Running through her mind again and again a proposal that might ease his worries, she headed towards Negi's suite, hoping he was resting there after the fight.

A polite knock at the door produced no response. Having been granted permission to enter the suite any time it might be necessary, she took out the key she'd been given and quietly opened the door. Quite oddly, even though several lights were on, and a few of her classmates personal effects were lying around, no one seemed to be there. A discrete glance into the bathroom and bedroom produced no results, leaving her confused. Walking back out into the main room, she saw that nothing had changed. Disappointed about wasting her free time, she was turning to leave when a rustle of cloth sounded behind her.

Like something out of a B-Grade horror movie, a shadowy mass reached out to envelope her...

...then deposited her with an undignified 'thud' in the entry way of a Japanese Wood and Paper home.

"Welcome to the Ala Alba's secret hideout, Akira."

Looking up, Akira beheld the smiling visage of her classmate Kaede Nagase. Accepting a proffered hand, she allowed the tall girl to pull her up from the floor. After rubbing at a sore bottom and straightening her maid uniform's skirt, she gave the calm-looking Kaede a questioning look. "What's going on? Where is this place?"

Opening one eye slightly, Kaede reached up to scratch at a cheek while trying not to look directly at Akira. "Remember when Asakura showed you her artifact card and said she was the eighth person to kiss Professor Springfield, and you got so upset?"

Feeling hot suddenly, Akira glared at Kaede. "I understand Ako knows about Negi being a mage now, so it's not such an issue any more, but are you telling me you're number NINE?"

Turning away to hide the slight color now tinting her cheeks, Kaede placed her hand on the handle of the entryway's Shoji door. "It was a matter of practicality. It also made a big difference in something Professor Springfield asked Sayo and I to do. You'll understand when you find out why."

Kaede opened the Shoji, and Akira beheld most of those who had come with Professor Springfield to the Magic World.

"Yuuna and Makie's bodyguards are keeping an eye on Ako's kidnapper, and Anya's crew is watching Collet. Professor Bagera is here because he's become so involved through Bookstore. Rakan is away chasing old mercenary buddies apparently, so with you, that means everyone is here except Ako and Natsumi."

Nodding at Kaede's words, Akira watched as Chachamaru, full-sized again for the moment and dressed in a Kimono, set out tea before a cushion that had obviously been prepared for her newly arrived classmate. As everyone looked up expectantly, she and Kaede walked inside, and the Shoji door closed behind them.

Standing, Negi indicated for Akira to take the place prepared for her. "Thank you for coming by, Miss Okochi. I would have made sure to let you and the others know what was going on later, but you being here now simplifies things."

As soon as Akira had settled on her cushion, Negi took all those present in with a glance. "For those of you who don't know, I sent Kaede and Sayo to confirm something I learned just last night." Struggling to control his emotions, Negi paused to take a breath. "Asuna is alive. There are strong indications she may be under some form of compulsion, but she IS alive."

Stunned disbelief was Negi's only answer at first. Finally, the silence was shattered by exclamations of relief and shouted questions. When everyone finally calmed and stopped pressuring him for answers he didn't have at the moment, he turned to face the one person who's face was hot from shame. "Setsuna. This isn't your fault. You just made the same conclusion anyone else would have."

Leaning forward, Setsuna put a balled fist on the floor without looking up. "I've caused everyone so much grief by listening to Tsukuyomi! How could you ever forgive me?"

As Konoka, her own relief showing as silent tears, leaned forward to console Setsuna, Negi took out Asuna's blood stained Pactio card. "Even with all she's done, I don't think Tsukuyomi lied to you, Setsuna."

Now Setsuna did look up. "But she told me Asuna was betrayed by her blood! She..."

A smile came to Negi's face, even as an expression of realization appeared on Setsuna's. "She never told you Asuna was dead, did she Setsuna?"

After concentrating on memories of her encounters with Tsukuyomi for a moment, Setsuna looked up and slowly shook her head.

With a slight shift of his fingers, Negi's unstained original of Asuna's card fanned out from where it had been hiding behind the copy. "What does 'Betrayed by her blood,' mean to you Miss Sakurazaki?"

Responding subconsciously to Professor Springfield's 'classroom' voice, Setsuna straightened her posture. "That she became exhausted in body, mind, or both, couldn't continue fighting, and was killed as a result."

Nodding, Negi began to turn towards where the chalkboard would be in his classroom, but managed to check the movement before doing so. "Correct, and in this case, it may still be close to the truth. However, the definition I'm considering is one partly unique to me by culture and native language."

When no one from his class offered to guess what he meant, Negi put both hands behind his back and began to pace. "Within Western culture, and European culture in particular, 'Betrayed by her blood,' would mean a person like our Asuna was betrayed by someone in her family. The specific application of the definition is most often associated with betrayals within the families of royalty. If you would like to read an excellent example of such, then I suggest you take a look at Shakespeare's 'Richard the Third,' or 'King Lear,' when we return to Mahora."

Beside Nodoka, Professor Bagera gave a sudden start, but while his helper from Dracogenia leaned over to ask if he was okay, Negi failed to notice.

"I know next to nothing about Asuna's past, and it isn't polite to inquire about such things unless someone offers answers. It may be that she did encounter some unknown relative. What I do know is that Tsukuyomi, most likely on Fate's orders, gave you that card so I would be unable to use it to contact Asuna. While this is supposition, it may be that her choice of words was meant to be a subtle hint to let you know Asuna was still alive."

After shaking her head in disbelief, Setsuna gave Negi a confused look. "Why would she do that?"

Taking a deep breath, Negi released it as a long sigh, then put Asuna's Pactio cards away. "Think about what Tsukuyomi told you in the library; 'Sempai... you need to come find me to fight before the festival's over... Otherwise, it will be too late to matter...' I believe she gave you a clue as to our enemy's plans. As for why she would do such a thing?" Turning slightly, Negi focused his gaze on Setsuna. "What do you think?"

Feeling like giving a derisive snort, Setsuna held off, seeing in Negi's expression that he wanted her to give a serious answer. "She's obsessed with dueling me. Almost crazy in her desire to do so..."

Negi gave Setsuna a curt nod. "Consider now that Tsukuyomi might be working under orders that don't permit her complete freedom to act as she sees fit. What do you think about the things she's said and done then?"

Looking down for a moment, Setsuna mentally reviewed her recent encounters with the Shinmei-ryu Twin-blade before meeting Negi's gaze again, her eyes wide with realization. "She's desperate to fight me! Something's going to happen one or both of us might not survive, and she wants to settle things before then!"

Not feeling good about the implications of Setsuna's realization, but happy someone else had reached the same conclusion he had, Negi allowed his shoulders to fall slightly in relief. "That is most likely true. Unfortunately, I still have no clue as to what that plan might be, or as to why Asuna's Pactio card says she's dead, when we know her to be alive..."

"Pardon me."

Surprised at the unexpected voice, Negi turned to face the Tiger man sitting next to Nodoka. "Professor Bagera?"

Pulling himself to his feet, Bagera bowed respectfully to Negi. "If I may take the floor, Professor Springfield?"

Feeling a slight bit of pride over being addressed as an equal by an older professor he hardly knew, Negi indicated for Bagera to proceed, then moved to stand near his cushion beside Chisame Hasegawa.

Moving into the center of the circle of students, Professor Bagera took everyone in as Negi had done, then slipped into an 'at ease,' posture, with one hand at his side, and the other across his chest, as if holding a piece of chalk. "My colleague Professor Springfield is closer to the truth than he knows."

Stepping forward, Bagera held out one of his paw-like hands. "May I see the Princess... I mean, Miss Asuna's Pactio card Professor Springfield?" After receiving the bloodstained card and an odd look from Negi, he examined it closely, then held it out for everyone to see. "As Professor Springfield has no doubt mentioned, certain missing information on this card indicates this 'Asuna' should be dead. Would anyone care to speculate why this is so, when you know her to be alive?"

Expecting Nodoka to answer him, Bagera smiled with delight when another of Springfield's obviously well taught students, the brown haired girl with a single pony-tail from two nights ago, held up her hand first. "Yes, Miss?"

Doing as was expected in class with a new teacher, Yuuna stood up. "Akashi, Yuuna. Student number two, Sir."

Makie and several others suddenly laughed at Yuuna's formality, but Professor Bagera just smiled and made a slight bow. "Akashi... I think I may have once known an Akashi... at any rate, please proceed."

Still a bit red, Yuuna kept herself from changing what she wanted to say, and nodded towards Nodoka. "Perhaps because she is being controlled, like Nodoka said Ako was?"

"Correct. While it isn't very common, that and the actual death of a partner are two of the most obvious reasons for a Pactio card to change like this one has." Holding the card out, he handed it back to Negi. "It isn't well documented, but there is a third reason why a card might change." Turning slightly, Bagera focused on Ku Fei. " Miss, could you please show us your Pactio card?"

Shaking her head, Ku focused intently on a spot on the floor just in front of her seat cushion. "No! I... I no have contract with Negi..."

Showing slight surprise, Bagera gave a sigh. "Ah... well, you seem to be someone quite well grounded with regards to control of your spiritual 'self.' You would have been best suited for what I want to demonstrate. Well then..." Turning again, Bagera focused on Setsuna. "Miss Sakurazaki, do you have a Pactio card?"

Reaching inside the suit-coat she wore as Konoka's Nek-Jin bodyguard, Setsuna pulled out her Pactio card.

A wave of Bagera's hand answered Setsuna's question when her look asked if he needed to directly examine the card. "That won't be necessary. Just hand your card to Miss Konoe." That done, Bagera returned his attention to Setsuna. "When a temporary or permanent partnership is established, a link is formed between the Magister and the Ministra. This is what allows telepathia and summoning of the Ministra, as well as various other things which are a part of the contract. All of which are available, even without any exchange of energy between the partners."

Most everyone present nodded, with Makie and Yuuna looking the most lost.

"Now, Miss Sakurazaki, I want you to deliberately think about cutting that link." At the sound of several gasps, Bagera waved his hand. "Not to worry. This won't be permanent, as will be shown. In any case, even if you must use some form of meditation, please sever the link."

Unsure where this might be leading, Setsuna sat back and closed her eyes. Her breathing began to slow, and after several moments of silence, the card in Konoka's hand seemed to loose it's luster and became a 'dead' card.

Yelping in shock, Konoka nearly dropped the card.

Setsuna reacted to the cry and was instantly alert. As soon as she opened her eyes, the card in Konoka's hand gave off a faintly visible flash and returned to normal.

Looking up at Bagera, Konoka could tell the big Nek-Jin sensed she understood the implication of his demonstration.

"Thusly, you see the third way a card might become dead is for one of the partners to intentionally block the link. Now, should a Magister form a permanent partnership with a Ministra, any provisional contracts they have are voided as a secondary effect of that ceremony. All the cards are then is just a number of pretty souvenirs. Otherwise, permanent termination of a provisional partnership without a presumably 'accidental' death requires a ceremony equal to that used to establish the contract. In any case, why would someone deliberately wish to cut the link they held with their partner... Professor Springfield?"

Eyes facing the floor and streaming tears, his shoulders shaking with tension, Negi forced himself to look up at Bagera. As an English Literature teacher, he'd read more than enough books to give him a clear understanding of what Bagera was saying. "Because the person severing the link wants their partner to think they are already dead. The reason being, that they are so far along towards death, or are in such a bad situation, that they don't want their partner to think there is any reason to attempt a rescue."

As much pain as Negi seemed to be in, Bagera wasn't anywhere close to being done with him yet. "Correct. The reason Miss Miyazaki's Telepathia spell works seems to be the nature of her artifact. I believe the appropriate way to describe it would be the Normal World analogy of 'radio versus telephone.' A radio uses electronic waves, a telephone hard lines. One is easy to block or intercept, the other not so much. Miss Miyazaki's artifact seems to operate on the depth of telephone hard lines. Nothing except a physical severance, such as death, or perhaps also great distance, can block it once she's established a link. Mind control can prevent anything from being read, but it can't block the link. Another way to look at it, would be to say that Miss Miyazaki called me, and I picked up the phone, but that I refused to speak to her. That makes for an open link, and a very one-sided conversation."

Next to Nodoka, Yue Ayase watched as her friend ran a hand across the surface of the Diarium Ejus. From the expression she could see on the girl's face, the Ala Alba telepathia specialist looked like she was having dangerous thoughts.

In the center of the group, Bagera could see a look of resolve slowly forming on Negi Springfield's face. _("Well, if he can take what I'm about to tell him, and still maintain that commitment, then things are going to get quite interesting!")_ "I would imagine, Professor Springfield, that you intend to try and save your student, Miss Asuna, even though she might not want you to?"

Suddenly clenching both his fists, Negi gave Bagera a look that said the man was a fool for even asking. "Of course! I swore I'd get my students home safely! She's one of my students! More importantly, Asuna's the first friend I made after coming to Mahora, and my first partner..."

_("...my first partner...")_ Bagera felt a slight tightening in his chest. He remembered his own first partner, a fine, white-furred tigress who was now twenty years dead. Killed in service to an organization, and a set of beliefs, he no longer held any dedication to. "There's something I need to tell you, Professor Springfield. A story dealing with the history of the Magic World. It relates directly to what you propose to do, and might effect how you choose to proceed..."

Following Bagera's hand gesture indicating for him to sit, Negi did so. Accepting a tissue from Chisame, he dried his face as the Tiger man looked around at the circle of students.

"I think it might be for the best, if everyone moved to where I could see all of you at the same time."

That accomplished, Bagera settled once more into his relaxed pose. "I should think by now, all of you have seen the statue of the Mage and her Protector, in one form or another?" A round of nods told Bagera everyone had. "That statue is of the mage Kush'Na Norista Teotanasia, and her Minister Kurt'Wa Cae Ffynnon. Together, the two were single handedly responsible for averting what eventually became known as the 'First Crisis.'"

Suddenly coming to attention, Bagera's eyes focused beyond Negi Springfield and his students, seeing only what had once been an unquestioningly clear path to him.

_"In the Beginning, there was the Life-Giver, who in munificent benevolence brought This World into existence. In expression of It's multifaceted self-image, the Life-Giver also brought into existence all the creatures of the world; those who flew through the air, who swam in the sea, and those who walked upon the earth. Seeing what It had wrought, the Life-Giver was content._

_However, not satisfied with what had been created in their behalf, those of The World rebelled. Thinking to challenge the Life-Giver, they seized and built upon that which the Life-Giver held as It's own. In this way, they corrupted the Life-Giver's work, going so far even as to create paths to other worlds, so that they might corrupt those as well._

_Saddened by what had become of It's Creation, the Life-Giver descended upon It's World, to determine what must be done._

_All about It, the Life-Giver saw nothing but the corruption of those poisoning It's World, and determined that everything must be cleansed. In that way, that which was before would be restored, and The World made whole once more._

_In full knowledge of what they had wrought, those of the corrupt world put forth two who would challenge the Life-Giver. In contravention to the fullest application of It's Will, the two prevented The Cleansing from taking place, and in their arrogance, sealed the Life-Giver away._

_However, The Life Giver is patient. It is the creator of This World. It is eternal to This World. It will return again and again until at last It's W ill shall be carried out."_

Deflating after his recitation of a creed not spoken for twenty years, Bagera closed his eyes to take a moment to rest. Before him, none of Professor Springfield's students spoke, and a sneeze from the pink-haired Sasaki girl was angrily, though quietly chastised.

Mentally preparing himself, he slipped back into 'teacher' mode and opened his eyes.

"Now then, shortly after the 'First Crisis.' there came into existence a group of fanatics dedicated to the carrying out of the Life-Giver's will. Always though, one of Kush'Na's blood would arise to stop resurrection of the Life-Giver, and thus prevent those of the cult from bringing forth the desired cleansing of the world;

Marlone Eastonia Teotanasia...  
Elphir Sous Teotanasia...  
Arujent Wespatatia Teotanasia...

Eventually Zensekai Entelecheia, descendant by blood in the family line from which the Life Giver was said to have first chosen a physical form, arose as leader of the cult after claiming to have received an epiphany from the Life-Giver itself. Under his direction, the futility of direct confrontation was abandoned, and after a brief internal conflict over such a drastic change of direction, the followers of the cult began working to suborn the blood-line of Teotanasia to that of the Entelecheia.

Through the example of their countless failures previous to the change, the cult had learned patience. Slowly but surely, over the course of many generations, the bloodline of the Teotanasia was absorbed by that of the Entelecheia. As they no longer strived openly to the fulfillment of the Life-Giver's will, their efforts had the welcome side-effect of weakening the collective memory of who the Teotanasia were, until eventually they were known simply as a family with an affinity to produce a particularly rare magic-related ability."

Mention of rare Magic Abilities caught the attention of Yue Ayase, and Bagera could tell by the thin girl's expression that she knew which ability he was speaking about.

"Finally, there came to be born Aricia Anar'Shia Teotanasia. Third to hold that name and first since the time of Zensekai Entelecheia to hold it's associated title, 'Imperiosus Procer Crepusculum,' or, 'The Imperial Princess of the Twilight.' As such, Aricia was expected by the Entelecheia to be the culmination of over a millennium of effort.

Unfortunately, as she grew, Aricia showed no inclination of an ability for manifestation of the Life-Giver, or of that rare ability of the Teotanasia.

Upset, but with patience long ingrained, the descendants of Entelecheia resigned themselves to another generation or more of waiting. Through previous arrangement, Aricia Anar'Shia Teotanasia was married to Mifuzu Saseru Enteofushia, member of a branch of the Entelecheia, and Governor-General of Ostia at that time. Not expecting any surprises out of this joining, those of the Entelecheia sat back to wait."

Pausing for a moment, Bagera made a gesture with his arm to indicate everything 'outside' of where he now stood.

"Long ago, Ostia itself was the capitol city of the Magic World, established soon after the 'First Crisis' by Kush'Na Norista Teotanasia herself. Over the many years since Zensekai Entelecheia, Ostia lessened in prominence through deliberately fostered neglect. Long before the consolidation of what would become the Hellas Empire and the Northern Alliance, Ostia, though still rich in history, was a shell of it's former self. Through the further machinations of the Entelecheia, even the Teotanasia themselves, traditionally rulers of Ostia, had been placed in virtual exile in the remote city of Argyre."

Konoka Konoe nodded, giving Bagera the impression she'd seen some of what he'd just said during her research in New Ostia's library.

"Within a year of her marriage to Mifuzu, Aricia bore a daughter. Since the girl was not expected to be a viable host for the Life-Giver, she was ignored by the Entelecheia.

However, the Entelecheia had made a mistake. The child's potential as a host for the Life-Giver, as well as for manifestation of the gift of the Teotanasia where the highest since the time of Zensekai Entelecheia himself. Through her mother's tremendous efforts, this was kept as a closely guarded secret for just over two years. When Mifuzu Enteofushia, who knew only of the child's usefulness as a Teotanasia, discovered the deception, he had the tiny princess's mother poisoned. Though the 'accident' was openly acknowledged as suspicious, no serious investigation was ever pursued. Aricia's daughter inherited her title, Governor General Enteofushia declared himself regent over Ostia and it's associated holdings, and not privileged to know the full Will of the Entelecheia, proceeded to set in motion plans of his own.

By the time the Entelecheia itself discovered their error, it was nearly too late within the window of opportunity required to summon the Life-Giver to transfer their original plans for Aricia to her daughter. Despite having to advance their plans more rapidly than they would have preferred, the Entelecheia fermented war between the two dominant political blocks of the Magic World, The Hellas Empire and the Northern Alliance, and in the ensuing chaos, carried out their plans for the summoning of the Life-Giver.

This time, they expected no interference, since the bloodline of the Life-Giver and the Teotanasia were one-and-the-same, how could there be anyone to stop them?"

Realizing he was beginning to raise his voice, Bagera took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Seeing the professor was growing winded, Chachamaru swiftly handed him a cup of warm tea.

Nodding gratefully for the chance to rest, Bagera took three sips of the tea, bowed to express his thanks, then retuned the cup to Chachamaru.

"However, there was someone to stop them. Though it had not been seen openly since the time of Zensekai Entelecheia, the blood of Kurt'Wa Cae Ffynnon still flowed strongly, and after many generations now resided within one who's prowess as a mage knew no bounds...

...I expect you know of whom I speak... 'Son of Thousand Master.'"

Negi's eyes grew wide. "My father..."

Setsuna jumped up, the first few inches of her Nodachi coming out over worry they had somehow allowed an enemy into their midst. "How do you know all this?"

Sparing Setsuna only a single, unworried glance, Bagera shifted slightly to face Nodoka, who sat clutching her artifact and trembling with self-doubt, then focused once more on Negi Springfield.

"That's for later. what is important now is that Thousand Master and his companions in the Ala Rubra came to Ostia and prevented King Enteofushia from using Aricia's daughter for the furtherance of his personal ambitions."

Near Kazumi Asakura, Kaede and Ku Fei slowly began to relax from the state of readiness they had assumed along with Setsuna. Bagera continued displaying none of the aggression or fear they might have expected from an enemy, so for the moment, it still seemed likely he was not a threat.

Watching Nodoka once more, Bagera could see by the look in the girl's wide eyes that she was torn between using her artifact on him to determine the truth his words, and believing in her previous decision to trust him. Willing to wait for her to make the choice, he gave a small nod of thanks and a smile when she finally let her free hand fall to the side, the Diarium Ejus still unopened.

"To continue; Upset over the actions of the Thousand Master and the Ala Rubra, but with the conviction their plans would finally come to pass, the Entelecheia sought to remove that last potential interference. With that done, they would finally bring about the culmination of a generations long effort reaching back into the time of the Life-Giver itself.

Nagi Springfield and all those of the Ala Rubra were discredited. They were implicated in terroristic activities, interference in military operations, murder, and the kidnapping of important personages.

Labeled as outlaws of the lowest order, hunted by all and with very few friends, the Thousand Master and the Ala Rubra were forced into a journey still told in movie and song, even after the passage of more than twenty years.

Along the way, they rescued two of the persons they had been accused of kidnapping and returned them to their home countries. Once there, Third Princess Theodora of the Hellas Empire and Cordoba Ricardo of the Northern Alliance began working tirelessly to rally support for the Ala Rubra.

Finally able to return to Ostia, Nagi Springfield and the Ala Rubra fought a magnificent battle to stop the plans of the Entelecheia. Though they suffered grievously, they were victorious. Unfortunately, they were unable to save Aricia's daughter. Through her sacrifice, and the loss to the inhabitants of Ostia of nearly their entire city, the threat of the Entelecheia was at long last thought to be ended...

...that is, until you spoke of your friend Asuna and Royalty within the same breath..."

Suddenly seized with fear, Negi stared at Professor Bagera.

"I have no idea how the Thousand Master managed to save Princess Enteofushia from possession by the Life-Giver, but doing so places him, by itself, among the greatest of all mages..."

Now Yue, Konoka and Anya began to stare with the gaze of someone helpless to stop a terrible accident.

"That girl, descended from both Kush'Na Norista Teotanasia, and through Zensekai Entelecheia, supposedly the Life-Giver itself, was called Asuna, Vesperina, Teotanasia, Enteofushia..."

Before Professor Bagera, Negi and his students sat in stunned shock. The Sasaki girl though, who's countenance seemed a bit slow, gave voice to her thoughts; "Wow! Asuna is a Princess!"

"BE QUIET! Professor Bagera isn't finished yet!"

Everyone settled down as Negi moved out to face them.

Giving Negi a polite bow, Bagera gathered himself once more.

"Considering you have been accused of causing such, I would presume you are aware that all of the Magic World gate ports have been destroyed or sealed except the inactive one in Old Ostia. What anyone except Miss Miyazaki may not know about is the higher than normal level of naturally produced Mana, or magical energy, present at this time within the Magic World.

Because that confluence of events coincides with the normal window of opportunity for resurrection of the Life-Giver, I expect that under the cover of actions by the Magic World separatists, those of Entelecheia who must still exist planned to seal off the Magic World from the Normal World, thus setting in motion an event called 'Azrael's Sword.' Please forgive my lack of explanation as to the specific causes, but Azreal's Sword occurs when magical energy builds to a critcal mass, and is released explosively. Suffice to say, such a release could potentially be so great, it would sear down to dead rock the entire surface of the Magic World, thus bringing about the long-delayed culmination of the Life-Giver's will, even without that entities presence.

By bringing your friend to this world, you have given the Entelecheia the one thing they needed to absolutely assure the Life-Giver's will. The vessel required to summon the Life-Giver itself. I would imagine, since the Gravekeepers Palace was destroyed during the Third Battle of Ostia, the Entelecheia will take your friend to the next best place, the Temple of Chandika in the Arician District of Ostia, and the location of the city's inactive gate port. Once there, at the place which will soon be the location of greatest concentration of magical energy in over a thousand years, the Life-Giver will be summoned, and the Magic World as it is known destroyed forever."

Watching Negi thinking hard and considering what Professor Bagera had said, Kotaro jumped to his feet. "Teotanasia? Life-Giver? Who cares! Asuna is Asuna!"

Several other rose and echoed Kotaro's sentiments, but Bagera ignored them to focus on the angry Inu-Jin boy. "I'm afraid you're wrong. She is a vessel bred intentionally to house the spirit of the Life-Giver. Should that be awakened, your 'friend' will cease to exist."

Finally, Negi returned his attention to Bagera. "You still haven't answered Setsuna's original question. How do you know all of this?"

Now Bagera sighed and shook his head. "I could tell you about a young man, convinced the only way to save a corrupt world was to destroy everything and start over, but that would be meaningless. What is important from that story is that after being condemned to ten years as an ermine for his crimes, that man encountered a young woman by the name of Gwen Springfield."

Most of Negi's students showed expressions of interest at the mention of a 'Springfield' they'd not heard of before, but the looks he received from Negi himself, and his friend Anya Cocorowa told Bagera he might have to tell another story to a much smaller audience in the near future.

"Gwen Springfield had such a positive influence on that man, he became convinced of the error of his ways, and began to turn his life around. He was released earlier than he normally would have been, was given a new life and identity, and was allowed to return to normal society. Once there, he dedicated himself to helping others understand the events from that time, and worked to help make sure such things never happened again."

Standing before Bagera was a determined young man, whose expression mirrored another he had once been on the wrong side of. Considering the outcome that time, he could only hope such would be the case again. Still, only time would tell if Negi Springfield's resolve could match that of his father.

"Negi. To take those of your students who are safe now at your side, and to escape to the Normal World, surely this is within your abilities. What owe you to a world and it's people who condemn you as criminal? Why risk everything you can control, when all you must do to escape is abandon someone who is surely dead to any entreaty you might make anyway?"

Responding to Negi's suddenly angry expression, Bagera maintained a cold demeanor, but still began to allow his fangs to show.

"You would abandon your duties and responsibilities as these children's teacher out of loyalty to one who will not appreciate your devotion? You will risk the loss of all, when it is nearly certain you could escape with what you have now?"

Flushed with her anger, Anya Cocorowa jumped up and shook a fist a Bagera. "I may not be very close with Asuna, I may even be jealous she's so close to Negi, but still; I can't believe you're telling him to abandon her!"

Responding to the outburst, Bagera glared at Anya. "Irrelevant. If the Life-Giver is awakened, Asuna will no longer be anyone's 'friend.' In fact, she would be the enemy of every living thing within the Magic World."

"Anya... SIT DOWN."

Startled to hear Negi speak her name in such a serious tone, Anya did as she was told.

Giving Professor Bagera a hard look, Negi waited until the Tiger-man stepped aside, then took the Professor's place and turned to face his Class 3A students. "Professor Bagera is right. As Asuna's teacher, I have an obligation to help her. However, since the danger is so great, I must insist that everyone else obey my instructions, and go home."

Several of his students started to stand, anger showing on their faces, while the rest sat in disappointed shock. Forestalling any objections with a raised hand, Negi gave all of them a stern look, but had a tiny upturn at the corners of his mouth. "Anyone who disobeys my instructions to go can expect detention when we get home...

...WITH Asuna."

Now his students began to cheer, but Negi could see by the expressions on Kaede, Ku, Setsuna and Yue's faces, that they understood they were about to take a step from which there would be no return without complete success. After holding their gaze for a few moments, he turned to face Bagera. "I'll tell you what I told Fate. A slim chance is not the same as no chance. I believe there is still a chance, and I intend to save Asuna...

...even if it kills me."

Within the body of the boy standing before him, Bagera could sense the beating of the heart of a man. As thrilling and inspirational as that was, there still was a touch of sadness in what he felt. He could only hope being forced to grow up so soon would not ruin the 'boy' forever.

"Well then, I'd best get to work."

Next to Chachamaru, Chisame Hasegawa stood up and approached Negi. "Kaede said Asuna was in the Legation from Argyre, right Professor?" After being given a nod, she turned to Bagera. "Is it possible those Separatists, or Entelecheians, or whatever are based in Argyre?"

Crossing his arms, Bagera gave Chisame an odd look. "Despite his involvement, no charges against King Enteofushia were ever proven. After the war, he went to what had become the home of the Teotanasia in exile, and has lived there ever since. While investigators from the Hellas Empire and the Northern Alliance have never been able to prove as much, it has always been believed that the more radical elements of the Separatists, and by extension, survivors of the Entelecheia, were based there."

With a shrug, as if she were annoyed to have to even think about what she was going to do, Chisame turned to Negi. "If there's anything that might prove useful to us on the servers in Argyre Professor, then I'll take Chachamaru and Ch... I mean, a strong helper we've found, and we'll find it."

Turning to Chachamaru, Chisame jerked her thumb toward the exit from Kaede's artifact. "Let's go. We've got a war to plan."

Chachamaru rose, placed an Age-changing Pastille in her mouth, then after her body changed, followed Chisame out through the Shoji doors.

Now Yue rose. "Professor. Considering you want to save Asuna, and if you still desire to save the Maid Brigade, you may need to be in two places at once on the last day of the festival. Can you trust me to help you do that?"

Giving Yue a hard look produced an equally hard response. The proto-witch had explained to him about the golem she'd sent after Fate, and he'd forced her to promise never to use such magic again. Now she was offering a solution to a potential problem involving just that. Reluctantly, he gave her a single, positive nod.

Turning to the rest of the Library Explorers club, Yue pointed at Haruna. "It's back to your booth for you Haruna. Even though it might be a bit distracting while you work, I'm sure we'll still need every Drachma we can get our hands on. Nodoka and I are going back to the library to do more research, but I'll get you the programming information you'll need as soon as I can."

As Nodoka and Haruna stood to go, Yue turned to Setsuna. "Please trust us with the guardianship of Konoka. We could certainly use her help." After a moment of agonized contemplation, the Shinmei-Ryu indicated for Konoka to go.

Finally, Yue moved to stand before Anya. "We could use your help doing our research, Anya. Beyond that, with you, your friend from Ariadne, and those two bounty-hunters, everyone should be safe enough while we're working."

Jumping down from Anya's shoulders, a still disguised, but slowly bleaching out Albert Chamomile turned to point up at Yue. "Go on Anya. You and Collet help out the Library Research club. I'll let Negi know about anything he needs from Connel's books."

Reluctantly, Anya stood, then followed Yue and her crew out the door.

Rising at last from her cushion, Kasumi Asakura gave Negi a wink. "Sayo and I had best get our communications and spying network set up again. Catch-ya later!"

With the closing of the Shoji doors behind the Mahora Paparazzi, only Kotaro, the Old Ostia gate port search team, Yuuna and Makie, and Akira Okochi remained with Negi. "Akira..."

Suddenly rising, Akira approached her homeroom professor. "Negi... Professor Springfield... If you didn't have to worry directly about the Maid Brigade, wouldn't that make things easier for you?"

Uncertain as to Akira's meaning, Negi still nodded.

Steeling herself with a deep breath, Akira straightened up and gave Negi a serious look. "Give me Yuuna and Makie and forget about us. This is all our fault to begin with, so you should let us take care of ourselves."

Obviously he had to refuse, so Negi shook his head. If he didn't concern himself with the Akira and the others, how would he know they were safe, especially from Tosaka and his ilk? "I can't do that..."

"Because you still think your students are 'helpless?'"

Negi cringed slightly, and Akira knew she'd hit the mark. "Professor Springfield. I have saved Ako Izumi's life twice now. The second time was out in the desert after we arrived, and what I had to do is something that still haunts me." When Negi began looking lost, Akira sighed. "I would have expected you to realize I wasn't 'helpless' back when I recovered that ring for you..." Still seeing a lack of understanding in her teacher's expression, Akira threw up her arms in frustration. "Father said in his journal that you full-fledged mages were really thick-headed with how you looked down on my kind!"

A minor reference in one of his classes at Meldiana rushed to the surface of Negi's thoughts, and the light of understanding finally came on in his eyes. "You're an Elementalist! I always wondered where that strength of yours came from! A human body is mostly water, what's tossing or moving one around when you can control most of what it's made of!"

"Looks like it's time for 'that' again Negi!"

At Negi's feet, Chamo stood giving Akira a thumbs-up. After turning to face his Magister, Negi could see a familiar gleam in the panty-thieving ermine's eye. "Oh no..."

Rubbing his paws together in anticipation of another bonus, Chamo switched his gaze back and forth between Negi and Akira. "Oh YES! Now kiddies, what's the best way to give someone an extra little boost? Especially when they already have useful skills and abilities?"

Wondering what Chamo meant, Akira suddenly blushed as she remembered her father's journal entries about how a partnership was formed between a Magister and a Ministra.

Seeing that Akira understood him now, Chamo turned down the thumb screws even further. "I won't ask if you've kissed a boy before Akira, but you shouldn't worry about Negi. Besides, he's only ten! That doesn't even count!" Now he faced Negi. "Come on Negi! If Akira has a Pactio, Yuuna and her Posse, and maybe even Takane and her crew to keep an eye on the Maid Brigade, that leaves you free to concentrate on more important things!"

Resigned to what now seemed inevitable, Negi allowed himself one last question. "What about the slave collar?"

Now Bagera stepped forward. "Miss Okochi. Does your slave collar have a mage restriction spell imbedded in it?"

Akira shook her head. "No. The Chairman thinks I'm a Mundane, like Natsumi and Ako."

Smiling, Bagera faced Negi. "Not an issue then. Without the restriction spell, there won't be a conflict of contracts." Now he gave an amused grin. "Of course, if you fail to pay off Miss Okochi's debt, you won't be able to take your newly minted Provisional Partner back to the Normal World with you!"

Standing near Setsuna, Makie Sasaki watched Akira and Negi blushing as Negi's kitty drew some kind of glowing design on the ground where the two stood. Suddenly realizing Akira was about to kiss Negi, she opened her mouth to object, but imposition of Setsuna's suddenly raised arm stopped her.

Glaring at Yuuna and Makie, Setsuna ignored what was happening in Chamo's magic circle. "I still don't forgive the two of you for what happened. I will tell you this about what's going on though. Each of Negi's Provisional Partners has EARNED that privilege. Including Akira. Understand?" Both girls colored slightly and nodded as Akira leaned down to take hold of Negi's face prior to kissing him. "Even with your recent actions, I still consider you to be troublemakers. If you want Negi to even consider you as potential partners, then EARN IT! Not with any kind of STUPID bravado, but with honest, serious, INTELLIGENT effort. DO-I-MAKE-MY-SELF-CLEAR?"

A flash of light signaled the end of Negi and Akira's kiss. The light faded, and both stood examining cards that seemed to show Akira wearing a Mahora Academy school swimsuit.

Makie whined a little from jealousy, but Yuuna's hand tightening on her wrist quieted the noise.

Upset a little herself, Yuuna gave Setsuna a disappointed, but understanding look. "We have a long way to go just to break even. I don't imagine we deserve anything beyond safe passage home, if even that, considering what might happen with Asuna."

Nodding, Setsuna crossed her arms. Kaede, Ku, and Professor Bagera came over, and the four of them began to discuss their trip into Old Ostia, including the possibility they might encounter someone from Fate Averruncus's organization, while Negi and Chamo began explaining the basics of Pactio Card use to Akira.

(-)

Doyen Cordoba Ricardo of the Megalo-Mesembrian Diplomatic Corps dismissed a waiting valet with a irritated wave of his hand, then proceeded alone into his official residence within the New Ostia Megalo-Mesembrian Embassy. striping off his coat and tie, he tossed both across a chair back, then moved to pour himself a tumbler of Antigoneian relaxation.

Despite all the pleasantry of the opening ceremony, the mess resulting from the destruction of nearly every gate port facility within the Magic World was giving him a tremendous headache. The mere fact that the only surviving gate port happened to be within territory controlled by the Northern Alliance was enough to make even long time allies question Megalo-Mesembria's role in the terroristic attacks. That the facility was located within creature-infested ruins didn't seem to mean anything to those he tried to explain the situation to. Add in a group of seemingly crazy scientists and scholars shouting; 'The sky is falling!' A rumor mongering blogger who'd taken the nascent Maho-Net by storm, and increasingly strident agitation by 'legal' Separatist factions, and it all added up to much irritability and many recent sleepless nights.

As the secondary effects of the smoky-scented liquid began to warm his chest, Ricardo noticed an out-of-place shadow near the curtains framing the doors to his sitting room's balcony. At first it seemed just his imagination, but as he continued watching, the shadow detached itself from the curtains and slowly resolved itself into a tall, dusky-skinned, cloak-wrapped woman. He was tempted to signal for help, but by her reputation in two worlds, from the Black Rose of Macedonia there was no escape.

_("No sense in letting this go to waste.")_ Downing the remaining liquid in his tumbler, Ricardo set the glass down with a resounding 'clack!' "Well now. I'd heard through the Canis Niger that you were in New Ostia. It seems the Separatists, or perhaps those Total World fanatics, have sent me an appropriate Angel of Death. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me as to which it was before you finish me off, Miss Black Rose?"

Holding out her hand while halving the distance between herself and Ricardo, Mana Tatsumiya displayed for his viewing a small, crimson-colored badge.

Shocked more by the badge itself than the reprieve it represented, Ricardo stared at the tiny wing for a moment, then relaxed and shook his head. "Ah... You were with Takahata at the gate port in Megalo-Mesembria weren't you? I read a report he was accompanied by a dark-skinned woman." Turning back to the suite's small bar, he refilled the empty glass with water. "Nice job on those Praetorians, by the way. Councilor Ran hasn't been keeping them under control, and they've been getting a little full of themselves of late." Pulling out another tumbler, he filled it with ice and water, then turned to offer it to Mana. "If you don't mind my asking, how were you able to get in here anyway?"

Putting the badge away, Mana moved out to accept tumbler with an amused smile. "Because your security is... less than adequate..."

Considering how many levels of defense a potential assassin had bypassed, the Black Rose's polite statement was quite generous. "Yes. I'll certainly have to look into that. What can I do for you?"

"Actually..." Mana politely lowered her hood so Ricardo could see her clearly. "...considering the information I have, it might be better to discuss what I can do for you..."

Later, sitting in an easy chair, staring at his reflection in the amber contents of a refilled tumbler and considering what he'd heard, Ricardo started at the sound of a polite knock on the suite's door. "Yes? Who is it?"

A soft click was the answer, and the chief of embassy security came into the room. "Sir, the security sprites noticed something odd just a moment ago, and I came to make sure you were all right."

Emptying the tumbler, Ricardo stood and gave the nervous security chief an annoyed look. "Yes. I'm quite fine." Setting the glass aside, he moved to place his arm around the man responsible for keeping him safe. "I'm glad you're here, actually. I know it's late, but there's some changes in the security arrangements and personnel I'd like to discuss with you."

(-)

_Dracogenia, on the Elysium continent._

Another day at the Library was done, so Hi'Ki Zosho locked up and headed home to go see how Nodoka Miyazaki's friends were doing in the New Ostian Prize Fighting tournament.

Nearing his destination, he noticed Yomiko Yomuoto sitting outside on the porch swing of her home. Since she and her friend Nenene Chosha had not been in to the library in several weeks, he decided to stop in and see if she was okay.

"Hello Miss Yomuoto!"

Looking up at the sound of Hi'Ki's greeting, Yomiko signaled the young Usa-Jin boy to come and join her.

Hi'Ki did so, noticing Yomiko was staring in a melancholy manner at a pair of thick-rimmed glasses after he sat down. "Are you okay, Miss Yomuoto?"

Ignoring Hi'Ki for the moment, Yomiko eventually took several slow, deep breaths, then put the glasses away in a small case. "Hi'Ki, did you tell that young girl how you felt about her?"

Both his ears perking up in surprise at the subject of Yomiko's question, Hi'Ki hesitated momentarily, then gave a vigorous nod. "Yes Ma'am! She may never return my feelings, but I did tell her!"

Giving him a sad smile, Yomiko reached out and lay her hand on Hi'Ki's. "Good." Looking back down at the glasses case, she shook her head. "At least you told the person you love how you feel. I'll never have the chance to... ever again..."

Not knowing what to say, Hi'Ki sat back to watch as the night sky slowly grew darker. Just as he was about to excuse himself, a shadow flashed across one of the glowing moons hanging in the night sky.

Suddenly alert, Yomiko got up and went out into her yard as several more barely glimpsed shadows passed overhead. As Hi'Ki rose to join her, a sudden heavy breeze stirred up all the loose leaves and other small debris lying about, signaling something massive had passed by closely overhead.

A faint rumble, like thunder, sounded in the distance, and Hi'Ki suddenly recognized what the creatures were. "Dragons!"

Looking up as another wyvernic form passed across the moon, Yomiko's expression became grim. "Lots of them..."

Something about what Hi'Ki was witnessing sent a shiver up his spine. "This can't be good..."

Nodding in agreement, Yomiko turned to face Hi'Ki. "The last time so many dragons were on the move out of their territories was twenty-one years ago..."

As a librarian and recipient of his father's stories, Hi'Ki's eyes went wide with genuine fear. "Just before the war started..."

A look that said much, and silence, were Yomiko's only response.

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Fidelis Visum Era Imperator: 'Faithful vision (of the) Empress.' or more simply, 'True Sight.'**

**Those who have seen a certain anime wherein the 'Bouganvilla Trading Company' operates will know that Princess Theodora's twin Hu-Jin attendants are ruthlessly willing and quite capable of protecting their charge.**

**Sora Mea: 'My Sister.'**

**Fratele Meu: 'My Brother.'**

**You might also note; Representatives of that company brought Setsuna and Konoka from Nyandom, to just outside New Ostia in Chapter 25.**

**(Kurt'Wa) Cae Ffynnon: Welsh for: 'Springfield.' (If I worked the translation tool properly!)**

**Zensekai Entelecheia: 'Whole World/Total World,' or: 'Kosmo Entelecheia.'**

**Imperiosus Procer Crepusculum: 'Imperial Princess (of the) Twilight.'**

**Akira Okochi's Pactio Card: Akira is pictured wearing a Mahora Academy school swimsuit.**

**Card Number: VI.  
Tonus: Caerulum. (Blue.)  
Virtus: Temperantia. (Temperance.)  
Directio: Occidens. (West.)  
Astralitus: Neptune.  
Artifact: Positus Spiritus. (Poseidon's Breath.)**

**Akira's artifact permits complete freedom of movement within any water environment by providing a self-contained breathing ability, as well as protection against extremes of temperature and pressure. It also increases the strength and versatility of her abilities as a Water Elementalist.**

**I chose Positus Spiritus, or 'Poseidon's Breath,' as the title of Akira's artifact because I was looking for something that reflected my intent for the card.**

**While playing around with a Latin translation tool and Mythological references on Wiki, I was focusing of various possibilities involving various Greek gods related to water. At some point I came across several who were related to Poseidon/Neptune as consorts or offspring. Thinking directly about something related to a female companion of Poseidon produced nothing I found acceptable.**

**Finally, I decided: 'Okay, I want Akira to have a boost in her water powers, and to be able to breath underwater.' Putting 'Poseidon,' (a water god,) and 'breath,' into the translation tool together produced 'Positus Spiritus.'**

**That satisfied me, and seemed appropriate, and thus was born the name of Akira's artifact.**

**See the bottom of my Profile Page for a link to the Pactio card I made for Akira. (Just above the links to my other stories.)**

**Day three tournament matches and winners who advance to the Semi-Finals on day Five:**

**Granicus City (Team Nagi.) defeats Shangri-La to advance.  
Citramunes defeats Albor, and will fight Granicus City.**

**Megalo-Mesembria defeats Tempe to advance.  
Tristan (Team Rin Tos'Ka.) defeats Phoenicus, and will fight Megalo-Mesembria.**

**Antigone (Team Aer Kitar.) defeats Tantalus to advance.  
Ariadne defeats Brontopolis and will fight Antigone.**

**Elfenholt (Team Ash'm.) defeats Zephillia to advance.  
Argyre defeats Eos, and will fight Elfenholt.**

**Chapter 33: Old Friends...**


	33. Chap 33: Old Friends

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"No evidence has been found thus far explaining why the attack was so successful."  
Magus Stephan Dilane: Report on the mass Demon attack on Dewin Ilan in Wales.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Thirty-three: Old Friends... (Day four.)

(-)

_("How did I let myself get talked into this? I shoulda' listened to Kys'shira when she said it was bad karma to play cards with paying customers!")_ As the Svanhvit, Flagship of the Northern Alliance Whaleship fleet loomed to Port outside the bridge window, Captain Joe Clark of the Koi Ship Crescent Hawk wondered briefly if staying on-call for anything his last passengers might need was really worth the return of the money he'd lost to them gambling.

As the ship continued moving in a course that would take it through the firing arc of the Svanhvit's Spirit Cannon, Clark dismissively waved a hand when his green-haired Ryu-Jin First Mate gave him a concerned look. "Just fly casual. That old man and those girls said the permits were good, so the Whaleship Boys shouldn't have any reason to give us trouble, should they?"

Watching as her unconcerned captain all but fell asleep in his chair, Kys'shira finally shook her head and returned to the Koi ship's controls. _("If those 'Whaleship Boys' knew some of the thing's we've done, they'd probably burn us down like a moth in a torch!")_

On the bridge of the Svanhvit, Admiral Villeneuve of the Northern Alliance Navy watched from his command chair as the worn-looking Koi Ship slowly passed across the Svanhvit's bow, heading in the direction of Old Ostia. "Where is that ship going?"

Turning as the Admiral rose and came over to her station, Sub-Lieutenant Hatsune Miku gave the Fleet Commander a nod to acknowledge his question, then turned back to her communications control panel. "Admiral. The ship is registered as the Free Trader Crescent Hawk. Their destination as listed with New Ostia Traffic Control is the head of Ostia Fjord, just inside the Old Ostia Historical Preservation Control Area. The Captain has filed the proper permits with the Governor-General's Office, and the authorization numbers match with a set recently issued by Secretary Chong of the Mage Council."

Behind the thin Miku, Admiral Villeneuve began gripping the top of her chair tightly enough to start turning his knuckles white. _("I wasn't informed a ship would be going out to the ruins... Even though I've been instructed to keep people out of Old Ostia, I don't have the authority to stop anyone with permits issued directly from the council...")_

Looking up from her controls, Miku gave the slightly flustered Admiral a questioning look. "Sir? Should I ask them to stop for inspection?"

Deciding to let someone else, or the creatures inhabiting the ruins of Old Ostia deal with the problem, Admiral Villeneuve relaxed and stood up. "No. As long as they have the proper permits, they can go get killed in Old Ostia, for all I care."

Wondering why the fleet commander would express such a callous opinion, Miku watched briefly as the man walked back to his command chair. _("Why is the Admiral so upset over someone going out to the ruins? It's not that rare...")_ Shaking her head, she returned to her regular duties.

(-)

Wandering around the main market near the New Ostia Arena, Vizzini Wallace carefully watched those perusing the various booths. Each was judged for their attentiveness, their propensity to spend money, thus indicating possible riches, and finally for accessibility of where they kept said riches.

It was annoying to be reduced to such petty crimes, when he had once been part of a successful party of highwaymen, but that had all come to an end almost two months ago.

Based near Tempe in the region of Tempe Terra, he had been sent out into the woods surrounding their camp to collect firewood after a raid. Returning and expecting to hear everyone laughing as the pink-haired girl they'd brought back cried for mercy from inside the boss's tent, he instead found his fellow highwaymen all dead, their throats torn out. Stunned by the sight of so much carnage, he could only stare as the brown-haired girl he'd thought quite dead carried her limp friend out of the boss's tent.

Tales of the Maga Nosferatu, thought only fables to frighten a child into obedience, flooded his mind. This creature, demon, vampire, or whatever... her eyes those of one possessed, her mouth and hands stained crimson with the blood of his fellow highwaymen, fixed him in it's gaze for what seemed an eternity, then bounded away and disappeared into the night.

Frozen in place by a look that had measured him as no more significant than an insect, it had taken the sound of approaching scavengers, drawn by the scent of blood, to break him out of his fear induced paralysis. Dropping the firewood, he had grabbed anything of value he could find, bloodstained or not, and run.

Nightmares plagued Vizzini as he made his way to a small port city on the coast of the Tempe-Terra plateau. Their continued recurrence usually resulted in expulsion from places he stayed because of his waking up during the night screaming. After passing through several other cities, he finally made his way to New Ostia. Once there, he had found an out-of-the-way place to stay, then began taking any work he could find, until he was finally able to sleep most of a night without waking up screaming, fighting the bedclothes, or in a cold sweat.

Rich pickings as crowds began to swell New Ostia for the War's End Celebration had reawakened a desire for more than just subsistence. After a few false starts and quick escapes, he began to get the old skills back. With the nightmares finally fading, and with a growing source of income, his life slowly began to get better again.

Spotting a likely mark, he moved in on a Ku-Jin who looked like he'd indulged in too many honey-buns, and while his corpulent victim haggled over the price of a throw-rug, lifted the man's coin-purse.

Walking away, Vizzini waited until a prudent time had passed, then hefted his prize, deciding by it's weight that he could lay off for the rest of the day.

Trotting up to an intersection, he rounded the corner without looking and ran into a young girl, knocking himself and the girl down. One of the girl's companion chastised her friend for being so clumsy, then turned to face him.

"Hey Mister, are you okay?"

Vizzini heard the girl's words, but instead of someone concerned for his well-being, he saw the blood covered apparition who had killed all of his old companions. Her Identity was confirmed when he recognized the pink-haired girl being helped up from the ground by some dark-haired Su-Jin as the one the boss had captured to 'have fun with.'

When the brown-haired horror leaned down and held out a blood-stained hand, he began shaking his head and back-pedaling away as fast as he could. "Get away from me!"

Grinning and showing her fangs, the girl straightened up as he scrambled to get to his feet. Laughing at his fear, she approached him again.

"Are you hurt?"

Hallucinating severely from the intensity of his panic, all Vizzini saw were possessed eyes and long, blood covered fangs... "Ba..._ BAKEMONNOOOOOOO_!"

Turning, Vizzini ran away blindly, not stopping until he crashed head-on into a group of Valkyries from Ariadne dealing with a street brawl. Latching on to the blonde Su-Jin girl who seemed to be in charge, he began confessing every crime he could remember ever committing, and begging her to arrest him for his own good...

Back at the intersection, Makie Sasaki was laughing at her friend Yuuna Akashi, while their new friends Aisha and Lynn looked on and tried not to follow suit. "He called you a monster! Oh my! That's such a riot!" Thinking about a reason that would express one of her personal jealousies, Makie poked her friend in the chest. "Maybe he thought your boobies were monstrous!"

Gently knocking Makie's finger away, Yuuna scowled at her friend just as Aisha and Lynn finally broke down and started laughing. As part of their duty to watch the Maid Brigade, Akira had arranged for 'Yuuna's Posse' to be hired as part of the additional help that would be needed at the arena for the last few days of the festival. The four of them had been heading to the arena from their inn for their first day of work when Makie had nearly been run over.

Makie finally managed to calm down, but another look at the flustered Yuuna sent the pink-haired rhythmic-gymnast into further paroxysm's of laughter.

After giving all three of her companions an annoyed glare, Yuuna turned to look off in the direction the frightened man had run in. "I wonder what that was all about?"

(-)

Once more in her guise as Chibi-Chiu, Chisame Hasegawa lead Chibi-Chacha and a sunglasses disguised Kojirou towards what passed for New Ostia's version of Tokyo's Akihabara district. Though small, and consisting only of a single short block, the twin row of store fronts seemed every bit as active as it's Japanese counterpart. The only real difference she could see, was that instead of being populated by Japanese and a few foreign techno-philes, the area was populated by animal-eared, winged, scaled, tailed, flippered, horned AND human techno-philes!

Giving a sigh as she walked, Chiu didn't know if she should be upset at seeing all these weirdoes, or happy to see something almost 'normal' for once.

Most anything software related Chiu knew she could produce or acquire using the Spiritus Electronicus and the efforts of V-Chao. However, for what she planned to do in her attack on the servers in Argyre, she wanted to have additional resources related to producing and manipulating sprite regiments, as well as physical defenses that could at least slow down, if not actually stop, whomever had been the attacker that destroyed her VIAO. Chachamaru tried to offer additional reassurance her systems were quite safe, but Chiu realized if the gynoid girl went down it might kill her, and beyond having to explain what happened to Satomi Hakase, she felt she would be remiss if she didn't do everything she could to protect the friend who had offered herself up to help keep the Spritus Electronicus active.

Her original plan of attack had been based on a three part fantasy epic, whose final movie adaptation was due to be released in a few months at Christmas. Chachamaru and V-Chao had agreed that while the 'Chaos-theory Micro-AI' based means of computer control used for the battle sequences involving hundreds, if not thousands of individual characters was sound, the actual use of a fantasy-based virtual perception image might be a bad idea, since they had been attacked using such. Instead, they suggested using something either focusing on Chisame's background, or something so completely unexpected, the advantage would lie with her for having established it.

As they walked along the street, Chisame looked into an HD viewer shop just as a replay of the Estimated Prophet's battle in Granicus Gulf began. As the ship's rapid-fire Sagita weaponry began peppering the Sukunai-no-kami, and idea began forming that left her grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

After passing several more flashy shops catering to those fascinated with the new 'information toy' from the Normal World, Chisame finally found what she was looking for near the end of the street. Unlike the products found in bigger stores, the sometimes quasi-legal items needed by real hackers were usually found on-line, if you knew where to look, or in small, out of the way specialty shops.

Pushing through the door and hearing the tinkling of an old-style door bell, she saw the Hu-Jin shop owner look up from where he was helping a teen-aged Eru-Jin girl.

"I'll be with you in just a moment Miss."

Even though the Hu-Jin's look said he wasn't sure why such a small girl had come into his shop, the fact he had given a civil greeting and returned immediately to helping his previous customer just confirmed for Chiu she was in the right place. That he had not insulted her by saying something condescending like; 'Can I help you little girl?' said the proprietor had enough confidence in his business to believe anyone who entered the shop intended to be there.

Glancing back from where her purchases were being tallied up, Shiori Hohoemu felt a sudden shiver of fright go up her spine. She didn't recognize the Nek-Jin girl or the metal golem, but the tall Inu-Jin was Kotaro Inugami, disguised partner of Negi Springfield, and thus a dangerous enemy. If the other two were also allies of Springfield, she had been trapped in a small store, alone and far from any immediate help.

Working to get her sprite management system going again had not been just a matter of sending out King Enteofushia's servants to collect parts. That was fine for some items, but for the rest, without knowing what they were looking for, those people were just as likely to bring back a bunch of banans as the right computer part. Sayo McDowell's blog coming back up in just less than twenty-four hours had been a huge shock, and even with that as motivation, it had still taken until the fourth day of the festival to get her system going again. Wanting to make sure she could protect herself and overwhelm McDowell's blog when she went after it and whoever controlled it again, she had gone out to find the specific sprite control hardware she needed to do so.

Determined not to show any weakness in front of her rival and tormentor Homura King, she had turned down an offer of an escort from Shirabe. Now, unless they had no idea who she was, that decision might have come back to haunt her. Paying for her purchases, she clutched the packages tightly to her chest and tried to slip by Springfield's Inu-Jin. Unfortunately, he turned into her path at the last second. Afraid he was going to attack, she shrieked and jumped back, falling down and scattering her packages in the process.

Turning from where he'd let his gaze start to wander out of pure boredom, Kojirou looked down at the cowering Eru-Jin and wondered why she was so afraid of him. He was beginning to think he should help her up when Chiu pushed him aside.

"You big oaf! Don't you ever watch where you're going?"

Switching from an irritated glare to a look of concern, Chiu turned to hold out a hand to the older girl who's timid look might have been her own, if she'd not come out of an introverted shell through Net Idol Chiu and exposure to the zaniness that passed for life in Mahora Girl's Junior High Class A. "Please forgive my brutish friend. He's learning, but is sadly sometimes still lacking in most social graces." The pale-skinned girl hesitated for a moment, perhaps trying to judge Chiu's motivations, then reached out to take the offered hand.

Standing and straightening out her skirt, Shiori watched as the Nek-Jin girl knelt and began to pick up the dropped packages. Even if Kotaro was one of Master Fate's enemies, the little girl at her feet seemed harmless enough, so she dropped back down to help. "No. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry to have delayed you."

Picking up the last package, Chiu saw that it had an illustration indicating it was a Sprite Control device. "I haven't really met anyone else as interested in computers as I am since I got here. Are you building a new system, or upgrading one?"

Suddenly realizing who she might be facing, Shiori tensed slightly as they both stood and the little girl handed her several packages. "I've been using them for a while, but only recently have I been able to acquire a really strong system. They've certainly proven useful in my line of work."

Crossing her arms, Chiu nodded. "I've had a little trouble recently myself, so I had to come find some replacement and upgrade parts." Thinking about her dead VAIO, she wondered if she could get Professor Springfield to pay for replacing it. Looking up at Shiori, Chiu saw that the girl had gone all tense again. Wondering why, she thought about the parts she'd seen and narrowed her eyes. "No cheap parts for you, I should guess..."

Unspoken challenge was obvious in the little Nek-Jin's eyes, and that said all Shiori needed to answer the question about who exactly this was. "Well, the person I work for insists on perfection. He's willing to pay for it, so I don't scrimp."

Timid and afraid of Kojirou this girl might be, but she believed in her abilities with a computer, and Chiu could tell that was giving her confidence to stand fast in the face of being outnumbered and trapped in a small shop. "Well, I need to take care of my own business. Perhaps we'll meet again soon, Miss?"

Holding out her hand, Shiori decided to try a gamble. If she could find out where this girl had her system, maybe she could get one of the others to attack and destroy it directly. "Shiori. I am called Shiori. If you don't mind, perhaps we could walk and talk more. I've no need to go back right away, and it is rare to meet someone as interested in computers as I am..."

Just as aggressively curious as Shiori seemed to be, Chiu took the offered hand. "My name is Chiu, Miss Shiori. I think I'd like to do that. I'll get what I need, and we'll be on our way."

(-)

"I don't think he's so great..."

Arms held casually behind his head, face frozen in shock, Kojirou stared down at the Eru-Jin Shiori. Cringing as if expecting him to strike her, the girl's eyes were still full of defiance, daring him to challenge the assertion she'd made. Shiori and Chiu had been talking technical mumbo-jumbo about computers he couldn't begin to understand, so when their dialogue had ceased for a moment, he had asked what she thought about Nagi Springfield and his recent battles in the arena. To say the least, her answer wasn't the one he expected. "What was that?"

Anger over the questionable fate of her parents providing courage to do so, Shiori turned and straightened up in the face of Kojirou's obvious hostility. "Why would anyone want to name themselves after THAT man?"

Ignoring Chiu's signals for him to calm down, Kojirou felt his hands forming into fists. "Why not? Nagi Springfield was a great man! He stopped the war twenty years ago!"

Trembling in the face of Kojirou's apparent readiness to fight, Shiori still refused to back down. "A "Great Man?' How can you think that?" Before he could respond, she took a step towards him and pointed 'off' the island towards the ruins of Old Ostia. "If the Thousand Master was so 'Great,' Why didn't he stop Ostia from being destroyed?" Now she took another step, and Kojirou retreated a step in response. "When the Hellas Empire was on the verge of recapturing Ostia, that 'Hero' and his pack of thugs ruined EVERYTHING!"

Flushed red with anger, Shiori dropped the pointing arm. "A 'Great Man?' How many people were killed, displaced or died as a result of the actions you say made 'Nagi Springfield' a 'Great Man!" Suddenly realizing she was facing down someone who just might decide to break her in half, she deflated and turned away. "I don't care what you say, I don't think Nagi Springfield was so great..."

Kojirou found himself helpless in the face of a girl who probably stood no chance in a fight with him. If Shiori had been a guy, they would already be fighting, but since she was a girl, his personal code forbade him from harming her. Chiu seemed upset by her comments as well, but the looks she and Chacha were giving him said he'd better not touch the Eru-Jin. "Wha... WHATEVER!"

Considering the level of hero worship that sometimes seemed to surround the reputation of her homeroom professor's father, Chiu found she wasn't surprised to discover someone who actually hated him. Her views probably weren't very popular with the general population of the Magic World, and explained quite well the timid part of Shiori's nature. Holding to her opinions of the events from twenty years ago probably hadn't made many friends, and more likely many enemies. "Shiori, no matter how wrong I may think you are, you are entitled to your opinion about the Thousand Master. I wish circumstances would permit me to try and convince you otherwise, but that debate would probably take more time than I'm going to be able to give right now."

Kojirou was tensing up again, looking like he was about to start a fight. Chiu though, obviously in the pro-Nagi camp, seemed willing to be tolerant towards Shiori, unlike other Nagi supporters in the past who had become violent. "I don't like Nagi Springfield at all, but you're the first person outside my co-workers who didn't condemn me outright for thinking that way." Turning away, she began rubbing at eyes with a sleeve. "Thank you."

Upset by Chiu's concessionary attitude, Kojirou turned away. Noticing a small disturbance in the crowd, he continued watching in that direction until he recognized someone who caused his hackles to rise, and set him to growling in his throat.

Moving through the crowd of festival attendees with astounding grace for someone seemingly blind, Shirabe Shidou approached the little group, then stopped a short distance away. After seeing how Chiu and Chacha had oh-so-casually boxed in Shiori, she nodded in approval, then turned to Kojirou. "You are an idiot."

Before Kojirou could even expresses any anger, Chiu stomped his foot and turned the yell into a yelp of pain.

Shiori smiled at Chiu. "How observant. Come out, Homura."

Behind Kojirou, A dour girl with flame-red hair slipped from the crowd to take a place where she and Shirabe had the Inu-Jin and his companions bracketed.

After drawing out her pactio card, Chiu crossed her arms and gave Shirabe her full attention. "How long have you been here?"

'Seeing' Chiu's card, Shirabe produced her own. "Not long, though Homura has been here all along." Next to Chiu, Shiori flushed with a mix of embarrassment and anger. "I apologize dear. I know you try to be strong, but I felt it best if someone kept an eye on you."

Looking back at her former shadow, Shiori saw a smug look on the girl's face. Probably just so she couldn't do anything to improve her standing in Master Fate's eyes by scouting out Chiu's system, the pyromancer had called in Shirabe and forced a confrontation. After giving Homura as fierce a glare as possible, she turned and went to stand behind Shirabe.

Behind her, Chiu knew Kojirou was ready to fight by the sound of him turning to face Homura. Next to her, there was a soft 'click' as the laser filter slipped down over Chacha's left eye, and she was ready. That left Chiu alone still unprepared. Unfortunately, the Spiritus Electronicus wasn't very useful in an open battle, except for defense. However, spotting behind Shirabe the approach of a person who's profile had been burned into her mind for all eternity, she knew a precaution taken just after leaving the shop was finally bearing fruit. If she could only delay any confrontation for a little longer, then the balance of power would shift once more in their favor. "So, do we fight now?"

Plainly considering just that, Shirabe reached up to tap the pactio card's edge against her cheek. "Since your Hanyo friend is so stupid, I'll ask you; Why shouldn't I take this opportunity to eliminate several of my Magister's enemies?"

Keeping Shirabe talking for as long as possible was her best weapon for the moment, so Chiu put away her Pactio card and decided on an obvious bluff. "Because you risk yourself by doing so. Shiori isn't the only one with unseen help."

Mouth turning up slightly at the corners, Shirabe gave Chiu a nod of approval. "Nice. Perhaps you and your robot friend could hold us off while Negi's worthless Hanyo goes to get that 'help.'"

Shrugging, Chiu gave a bored sigh. "If you think that would be fair." Behind her, Kojirou's tension indicated he wanted to make a pre-emptive attack, so she turned and grabbed his wrist. _"Stop! She's trying to provoke us into attacking first! How would it look if we 'criminals' attacked the members of Damashi? Never mind that Shirabe's blind!"_

With her sensitive hearing and sound magic picking up every word Chiu hissed quietly at Kotaro, Shirabe smiled in admiration of the girl's good sense. She was about to signal Homura to cut loose anyway, despite the public nature of the fight that would occur, when a large shadow fell over her and Shiori suddenly let out a startled shriek.

Turning quickly in response, Shirabe saw the Eru-Jin girl holding down her skirt as Jacobus Rakan stood there, twirling a pair of lace side-ties around his index finger.

Tensing up to attack the big sunglasses wearing former gladiator, Homura unexpectedly felt a hand come down on her shoulder. Casually flash-heating the air to brush away whoever the interloper was, she received a surprise when her shoulder suddenly cramped up from a painfully intense feeling of cold. Turning, her eyes widened in shock to see someone standing there in a tattered gray cloak who could easily be her twin sister. Behind that girl was a Nek-Jin bounty hunter who's focused attention and exposed canines said she was quite ready to use the sheathed short sword resting beneath a 'casually' placed hand.

Shifting his gaze from the paired Hu-Jin fire users, Jack Rakan looked down at the 'Moose-girl' leader of Damashi and wondered what kind of sweet-nothings she wore. "Who would have expected that such a timid little mouse would be wearing something so naughty." Giving Shiori's panties one last twirl, he closed them inside his grip and took a step forward to loom over Shirabe. "Two more and I'll have a collection I bet I could sell for quite a few Drachma on the Mahonet."

Backing away, more from the threat of his raw power than the possibility of suffering a humiliating blow to her dignity, Shirabe decided finally on the better part of valor. "Homura, Shiori, let's go." Turning to Chiu, she gave the Nek-Jin girl a smile full of meaning. "I'd not say anything about this to your little debt-slave friend. So many things could happen to someone like that, and no one besides those who knew her would really care, she is just a debt-slave, after all..."

Giving a look that said she would remember her 'twin,' Homura roughly shrugged off the girl's grip and moved to join Shirabe.

Whether the older girl had her outclassed as a Fire Mage or not, Anya Cocorowa wasn't in any mood to show fear or be pleasant towards someone who might be associated with the man who had petrified her. Standing firm, she returned the unspoken challenge with one of her own.

Continuing to hold her skirt down, Shiori gave Rakan a look that might have frightened a small child, but not the grinning ex-gladiator. When that produced no indication he was going to return the pilfered underwear, she began moving around his bulk without turning her back to him. When she was facing Chiu again, a modicum of confidence returned to her, and she straightened up. "Kasayo McDowell!" Starting slightly, the little Nek-Jin girl gave Shiori her full attention. "I'll not lose to you again!"

Just as confident in her hacking skills as Shiori seemed to be, Chiu gave a curt nod. "Whenever you're ready, Shiori."

Watching the retreat of Shirabe and her two companions, Rakan saw less the escape of three enemies, than the loss of a potential source of revenue. _("Ah well, maybe I'll get another chance later.")_ Turning back to Chiu, he jerked his thumb towards the arena. "I met up with your little Fire Mage friend and her escort near the Arena. We were the closest when Negi got your card message, so he sent us to help. Come on. I'll escort you back. The price I'll discuss with the Kid later."

Without another word, the big dark-skinned ex-gladiator turned and moved off towards the arena. Arms crossed, Chiu gave Kojirou a sideways glance. "You're just as clueless as that girl says you are."

Having people constantly telling him he was an idiot was starting to get on Kojirou's nerves. "You now? What's the deal with that?"

Anya and R'th came over, so Chiu gave them a look of thanks, then lead the group off in Rakan's wake. "Kojirou, you simply must get over your chivalrous notions when it comes to recognizing a girl as an enemy. Despite the problems it might have caused you, if you'd beaten Shiori up enough to need a healer without that Homura girl interfering, it might have made my job easier."

Baffled out of his anger by someone who had said he should be more considerate, and now said he should have started a fight with a girl, Kojirou looked to the Anya and R'th for an explanation, but they just shook their heads. "Chiu, what are you talking about?"

(-)

"Come on! We don't have much time!"

Feeling like a runaway Tokage cart, Beatrice Monroe allowed herself to be pulled pell-mell through the lower concourse of the New Ostia Arena. Her friend and leader of the Ariadne Valkyrie Brigade Cadets, Emily Sevensheep, had finally convinced Lieutenant Hild to give them permission the visit the arena. Not wanting to waste any time, the Su-Jin girl had gone straight from her patrol duties to the Ariadne Pavilion instead of back to the ship to change as soon as their pass became effective. Now she lead Beatrice through the arena with just the barest amount of decorum warranted by their Ariadne Mage School uniforms.

"Three days! Why oh why wouldn't Lieutenant Hild give us any leave? Who knows if that vendor will even have any of those books left!"

Beatrice could only shake her head over her friend's stress. Whether there were no books left, or a hundred, all this rushing around just because of Emily's obsession with all things Nagi Springfield baffled her. Now if Emily had been interested in the other prize-fighters as well, THAT she would be able to understand!

Fortunately, their headlong progress ended moments later in front of the booth where Jei and Sachi had purchased their books. Most welcome indeed to Beatrice, for the sake of her ears not having to listen to Emily's potentially unceasing lamentations over missing out, there seemed to be plenty of both books remaining for sale.

Looking up from working the information brought from Yue by Anya into the Imperium Graphices, Paru saw the intent look in the approaching Su-Jin's eyes and closed the sketchbook. Setting it aside, she stood up just as the slightly winded girl came to a rest outside the booth. "Well now! To what honor do I owe this visit to my booth by two students from the famous school in Ariadne?"

From a small pouch on her belt, Emily Sevensheep produced a pair of Ariadnean Twenty Auric coins and held them out. "Two each of your books please, and you can keep the change!"

Smiling brightly, since Auric's were worth more than Drachma's and the girl didn't seem to care, Paru picked up the requested items and prepared to place them inside protective storage sleeves. "I could draw sketches in them as well, if you'd like."

"Ple-ASE!"

Starting slightly as Emily's excited voice cracked, Beatrice stepped back and bumped into a mountain.

"Excuse me Little Miss."

Turning to apologize herself, Beatrice was confronted by someone she had never in her life expected to meet. He was using a minor item based disguise spell, but by the set of his jaw, and the ripped tone of his muscles, she instantly recognized the dark-skinned man as none other than the famous Jacobus Rakan.

Having just started working on her first sketch when Rakan appeared, Paru looked up as the big man slipped into the booth and sat down in her extra chair. "No Koji? What's up?"

Yawning hugely, Rakan leaned back against the wall, hands behind his head. "After we got back with the Chibi's I told the kids to go fight in some of the free-style challenge matches for practice. Since that means Koji's busy, I came down to keep an eye on you."

Mental sweat drop rolling down the back of her head, Paru gave Rakan an annoyed look. "How much is that going to cost?"

Grinning just as hugely as he'd yawned, Rakan looked out over the top of his sunglasses at Paru. "Just like everything else, T.M.'s kid and I will talk about it later!"

Watching as the small girl shook her head and went back to drawing, Beatrice started wondering what relationship Rakan had with her. _("Could she be his daughter? I never heard that Jacobus Rakan had any children...")_

Determined not to let this opportunity escape her, Beatrice forgot about things it would be rude to ask about, and began looking for something she could use to secure an autograph. As if in answer to a prayer, she noticed a Free Employee with long blonde hair pushing a cart loaded with new program books down the concourse. Ignoring the young man's protests that he wasn't really allowed to sell programs from the cart, she forced a five Auric coin on him, and pulled a copy from the middle of one of the stacks. Quickly turning back to the artist girl's booth, she cautiously approached the relaxing Jacobus Rakan, then bowed and held out the program. "Sir? My name is Beatrice Monroe. I realize you're probably trying to keep a low profile, but could I possibly have your autograph?"

Looking through the darkened lenses of his sunglasses at the blushing magic school student, Rakan groaned inside at the realization that yet another person had seen through his disguise. ("_I'm gonna' have to have a talk with the guy who sold me these things!")_ "Sure. Is it worth a pair of panties to ya?"

Not sure she'd heard Rakan correctly, Beatrice flushed a bright crimson when her mind finally processed what he'd said. _("I'd not heard he was such a pervert either! Still... I might not ever get a chance like this again...")_

Meaning his comment mostly in jest, Rakan was watching the dark-haired magic school student trying to decide what to do when Paru thumped him on the head with her fist.

"Idiot! If she likes you enough to see through that disguise, the least you can do is not tease her with your perverted ways!"

Glaring at Paru, Rakan waited until she turned away in a huff, then shifted his attention back to Beatrice. "Sorry Little Miss. Just kidding about that! Here, let me have your program book."

Returning to her seat, Paru finished the first sketch, then held out the results for the blonde Su-Jin girl to examine. "How's this?"

Sparkles in her eyes, Emily nodded in approval of the image showing her standing next to the prize-fighter Nagi Springfield.

Handing the two copies of the first book over, Paru picked up the second book and opened it to the page she used for sketches. Without even asking, she began drawing a picture of the blonde girl kissing Negi. "You're very pretty Miss. You even look like that attractive lady reporter from KitNews in Ariadne. Is there any chance you're related to her?"

Having never known her father, Emily Sevensheep was very close to her mother, and took pride in the fact she could claim Cycilia Sevensheep as such. "Yes! Cycilia Sevensheep is my mother!"

Seeing the happy look on the Su-Jin's face gave Paru momentary pause in her work. Everyone had been told to keep an eye out for possible allies, and by her relationship with the reporter from KitNews, this girl was potentially one of them. Finishing the sketch, she handed the two copies of the second book over, chuckled as the girl nearly swooned, then reached down beneath the table for two small packages. "You are a member of the Nagi Springfield Fan Club, aren't you?"

Rubbing slightly at the warmth of a flushed cheek, it took Emily a moment to realize Paru had spoken. "Oh... Yes.. I am. Member number seventy-eight. My mother is seventy-seven."

Nodding, Paru handed over a thick, paper wrapped package addressed to Cycilia Sevensheep. "We contacted your mother, based on the fan club membership list, and she ordered copies of the two books. Would you mind delivering them for us?"

Accepting the package with a nod, Emily started to turn to see if Beatrice was ready to leave when Paru held out a second, thinner package.

Leaning forward, Paru lowered her voice to a conspiratorial level. "This is a free 'Special' edition I just finished for certain fan club members who actually come by my booth. Just so you know, I included a copy in the package with your mother's books."

Not really sure what to think about the possible contents of a 'Special' edition, Emily finally took the package from the little artist girl and gave her a bow of thanks. "I appreciate that you would take the time to make such a book for fan club members, and wish to express my thanks for that, and your other efforts."

Behind the blonde Su-Jin, Paru saw the girl's companion carefully holding a program book as if it were more delicate than eggs. Giving a knowing sigh, she reached under the table once more for an empty protective book cover. "Miss? Would you like something to carry your program in?"

Nodding vigorously, Beatrice stepped forward "Could I possibly have two of them?"

Seeing the pleading look in the girl's eyes, Paru reached for a second cover and handed it over. After both girls departed, clutching their 'prizes,' she shifted her attention to a customer who just wanted the two books without sketches, finished that task, then turned to face Rakan. "You know, we need allies, not enemies, you dirty-old-man..."

His attitude showing him to be as innocent as the wind driven yellow snow, Rakan sat up. "Me! A dirty-old-man?"

A vein popped out on Paru's temple. "Yes! You!"

Shaking his head, Rakan leaned back against the wall again. "Here I've been trying to reestablish my connections with possible allies, and you're being all disrespectful, you cheeky artist girl! You're a long way from being able to tell a story like I can, but if that girl can't figure out what you're trying to say in that third book, then you don't need her as an ally anyway."

Unable to comprehend the strange ways of her companion, Paru sighed in resignation, then turned to take care of business again as a dignified Ma-Jin woman escorted by a pair of bodyguards approached her booth.

(-)

Back at the arena in Granicus City, Akira Okochi had kept to her swimming practice, despite the limited swimming facilities there, and the fact it cut into the free time she was allowed before curfew every night. One of the things her coaches had all drilled into her was the need for consistency in her training. No one could take into account everything, but they had all stressed that missing practice lead to weak rhythm, and loss of endurance. Oh how true that had been, after two weeks lost in a desert, or settling in as a debt-slave.

Now in New Ostia, she had continued practicing under Mister Phlippir's direction in the New Ostia Arena's swimming pool, and her persistence had paid off. She had managed to qualify for the event with the biggest prize, an endurance swim to be held at Pinhe Lake on the last day of the festival. At first, worried her elemental abilities or Pactio Artifact might convey an unfair advantage, she had given consideration to not using either. After seeing other partnership cards in action during various arena battles, and learning that any personal power or ability was allowed during a competition, as long as it did not involve the loan of outside energy, she stopped worrying about it. Most of what she would be using were personal abilities anyway, and the artifact just made her more efficient at doing them.

Hearing Mister Phlippir's whistle saying practice was over for the night, Arika swam to the side of the pool. She was climbing out when someone handed her a towel. Looking up, she was surprised to see it wasn't Mister Phlippir, but instead her friend from Granicus City, Bekus Herrmann. "Bekus!"

Stepping back, Bekus smiled as Akira pulled herself from the pool and began to dry off. "Hello Akira. I guess Mister Phlippir talked you into signing up for the swimming competition after all, didn't he? What did the Chairman think about that?"

After roughly drying her hair, Akira began a much more careful drying of her unusual artifact swimsuit. "Well, he was skeptical at first, but when he found out about the potential prize-money, that convinced him. My bringing in some of the additional help they needed for the last few days of the festival even persuaded him to let me have a little extra time for practice."

Turning serious, Bekus invited Akira to sit at a nearby empty table.

Finishing with the towel, Akira pulled out a chair, placed the folded towel in it, then sat down. "Are you having fun at the festival?"

Nodding, Bekus began making lazy patterns on the table with her finger. "Akira... I was going to enroll in the Catalystic Magic school in Ariadne... do you understand what that means?"

Understanding the basic meaning, but not Bekus point, Akira nodded. "That's a school for using different 'mundane' things to create 'magical' effects, right?"

While still keeping her face pointed at the table, Bekus looked up at Akira as if she were staring over a pair of glasses at the still damp girl. "That's right. One of the most amazing things I ever had the chance to witness was the explosive effect created by the interaction of liquid water and pure powdered sodium..."

Her face showing confusion over the direction the conversation had taken, Akira suddenly noticed Bekus was tracing a circle on the table. Reaching out, she used the index finger of her right hand to trace a box with a loop on top.

Suddenly convulsing, Bekus raised a hand and concealed a nod in the affirmative with a politely restrained sneeze into that hand. "Excuse me. Anyway, as long as those two things are kept separated, both are completely harmless. You could even soak their container in water, as long as it was waterproofed. If one or both are in a solid state, they're usually harmless as well, unless something melts."

Looking surprised, Akira leaned back into her chair. "Interesting. My chemistry teachers at school talked about such things a little, but I guess I never paid enough attention. Where did you learn about it?"

Now it was time for Bekus to give a faint, but creepy grin. "It helps having had a grandfather who's been around for such a long time. He's seen and witnessed so many things in his life, the connections he's made would amaze you."

A short distance away, Akira could see Mister Phlippir waiting politely for her to finish, so he could escort her back to the dormitory area for Chairman Dolnegus's Debt Slaves. "I'll have to look into that. It sounds like it might be a neat trick to try."

Pushing her chair back, Bekus stood up and stretched. "Aaaahhhnnnn... I should think you could try that experiment on your own Akira," Taking a sudden step around the table, Bekus slipped the tip of a finger just under the edge of one of the faintly visibly, arcing lines in the side of Akira's swimsuit. "...especially considering the increase in your abilities you've recently gained."

Surprised to have the strangest effect of her artifact pointed out so blatantly, Akira quickly stood to escape Bekus' touch. Since that was the only increase in strength she'd gained of late, it had to mean Bekus recognition of Akira's ability as an Elementalist, maybe even as far back as Granicus City... "I think perhaps I will." Bekus smiled, and started to turn to walk away. "Will I see you again over the next few days, Bekus?"

With her spade-tipped tail swaying in a manner Mister Phlippir was trying very badly not to watch too obviously, Bekus turned slightly to look back over her shoulder. "I need to spend time with my Grandfather. I should be free on the last day of the festival, but I'm not positive about that." Turning back, she began to walk away, waving her hand as she went. "Be careful Akira. Personal involvement is the only way to guard against things going wrong when you play with catalysts."

Returning the wave, Akira watched Bekus go, but her mind was already formulating the questions she wanted to ask Yue Ayase and Professor Springfield about the slave collars...

(-)

Viewed from the inside, the rim of the darkened central arena venue in New Ostia pulsed with a glowing halo of lights generated by all the nighttime activities of a busy city. If one were quiet and held their breath, the sounds of the city could be made out. Happy people, ignorant of what might be coming, celebrating the end of a war that was still being fought right beneath their noses.

To such a place as this shortly to be filled arena did Negi Springfield come, seeking a stillness and level of quiet he needed to think that only the mass of the New Ostia Arena could provide.

_'Just a quick trip to the Magic World to research information about his father. Only a week or so, what could go wrong?'_

_("Was that how this all started? Two months, countless battles, and it isn't anywhere close to being finished...")_ He still needed to save Asuna, as well as Ako and the others in the Mahora Maid Brigade, and then get everyone home. That wasn't even taking into consideration what Fate Averruncus and his allies might actually be planning.

Whatever that was, it had something to do with what he'd learned about Asuna...

To think that she might actually be a world-killer...

He would never believe it...

When she finally was safe, Asuna would chastise him for being so late, and trying to do everything on his own, and then everything would return to normal... or not...

Whatever Fate had planned, Yue was right. He would need to be in two places on the last day of the festival. Even doing that, taking the risk of placing Haruna's golem in the arena so he could go to Old Ostia, it was becoming increasingly unlikely the Ala Alba would manage to escape back to the Normal World. There were too many objectives, too many things that needed to be done. Taking care of everything was spreading everyone out in such a way it would be next to impossible to make a quick escape if such an opportunity actually arrived.

Of the most important things that needed to be done, the prospect of paying off the Maid Brigade's contract to Chairman Dolnegus was growing with each day. Even if he and Kotaro only took second place in the tournament, the prize for that, along with what everyone was scraping together, should be enough to pay off the contract. If not for the fact it would have meant more of his students would be in trouble, it might have been nice to have Sakurako Shiina here in the Magic World. Her gift for choosing the long-shot was so great, they might have paid off the debt-contract while they were still in Granicus City!

Rescuing Asuna though... Thanks to Professor Bagera's information, he had a good idea where she would be on the last day of the festival. What was still questionable was if Kaede and the others would be able to locate the Temple of Chandika within the ruins of Old Ostia. Even if they were successful, that was still a partial failure. Instead of being able to have everyone close and ready to escape through the Old Ostian Cross-World Gate, he would be going there with just the Ala Alba's fighters, and then only to save Asuna, not to escape. Because of the obvious danger from Fate and his associates, and the unpredictability of what Asuna might do, there could be no thoughts of bringing anyone else, thus adding to the reasons that made escape all but impossible.

Stopping Fate's plan? That was the least likely prospect. Even if they managed to rescue Asuna, surely that would not ruin the entirety of the white-haired boy's plan. They might come back from Old Ostia, only to find out something else awful that Professor Bagera hadn't surmised had happened.

He HAD to rescue Asuna. Shame-faced, in the end, he realized nothing else mattered to him. He would save his friend and partner first, then deal with everything else later.

Crossing from one side of the arena's illuminated rim to the other, Negi could see the broad swathe of the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. After his father's visit on that snowy night in Wales, when his studies were done for the night, he had often gone out into the hills around Meldiana to look up at this same sight. Staring at the stars, he would wonder if his father was doing the same. _("Father, if I were truly in trouble, would you show up again like you did that night in the snow?")_

"Hey Negi. What cha' doin'?"

Dropping his gaze from the stars overhead, Negi watched as his friend Kotaro, in his Kojirou disguise, walked out of the shadows and into the faint illumination of the starlight. "Just looking at the stars and thinking... wondering if we'll be seeing them from Mahora soon, or still looking at them from the Magic World in another month or two..."

Stopping in front of Negi, Kotaro leaned back to take in the wide arc of flickering lights. "I never had much time for looking at stars when I was younger, mostly I was too busy just looking for something to eat. A couple of girls took me in for a while before I really learned to shift forms, but that didn't last..."

Raising his own eyes again, Negi tracked the brief flare of a meteor as it streaked by overhead. Continuing to watch, he began to see faint wisps of light, like the glowing ribbons of an Aurora Borealis, crossing overhead as well. "Can we do it Kotaro? Can we save Asuna, and get her and everyone else home?"

Lowering his gaze, Kotaro's eyes met Negi's. "We're less than three days from it, one way or another. We've been at this for two months, and now you worry? Of course we'll do it! We couldn't call ourselves real men if we didn't!"

A slow, methodical clapping sounded from the darkness, causing both Negi and Kotaro to turn towards the source of the sound, tensing up for a confrontation as they did so.

"My, my. It seems the simplistic Hanyo knows where he's coming from, and the young mage still needs reassurance... How disappointing."

Expecting Fate, but unsure of who it was due to the deep voice, Negi had to restrain himself when he recognized the tall man wearing a leather hat and long-coat who finally appeared out of the darkness. "Herrmann! Why are you here!"

Doffing his hat, Wilhelm Joseph von Herrmann bowed first to Negi, then Kotaro. "My greetings. Allow me to express my gratitude for the assistance Kotaro and your Akira Okochi provided my granddaughter. As for why I'm here?" Sighing, he replaced his hat. "Perhaps I shouldn't have even bothered... If the Thousand Master's son is unsure of himself, then anything else I have to say would only be wasted words."

Willing to tolerate the tall Ma-Jin's presence, at least for the moment, Kotaro relaxed slightly. "If all you're going to do is complain, old man, then go away. We don't have time for it."

Ignoring Kotaro, Herrmann moved up until Negi had to look up, even in the Nagi disguise, in order to see directly into his potential enemy's eyes. "I'm sure the crippled Hanyo and her companions would be disappointed to learn they're fighting for nothing in Old Ostia. If their leader has lost his confidence, how can they be expected to win?"

Fists clenching, Negi began summoning his Magia Erebea into existence. "What have you done?"

Holding his hands up defensively. Wilhelm took a step back. "My, my! Most impressive! To think you would go so far as to learn one of the strongest techniques from Dark Evangeline's earliest days! My opinion of you has gone up a bit! As far as the Hanyo goes, however, it is sealed powers which cripple her, I am uninvolved. The battle she and her companions wage is a matter of heritage. Though I suppose they might encounter the minions of Fate Averruncus or Total World as well if they tarry overly long in Old Ostia."

Relaxing slightly, Negi began turning to leave, but a grin from Wilhelm stopped him in place.

"I should imagine you might go help your companions, but don't you think that would reinforce the idea you don't trust them?" Now a gleam came to Wilhelm's eye. "Besides, don't they already have a strong source of help that is quite close by?"

Remaining ready to fully summon Magia Erebea, Negi turned back to face Wilhelm once more. "Since you are here, is there something you're wanting to tell me about Fate's plans?"

Now Wilhelm shrugged. "I actually know very little about specifics. As I am sure you'll understand, there is this slight issue of a certain mage de-summoning me before I was made more fully aware of what was going on. I do know he plans to use the Princess to summon the Life-Giver, much as a bright young man such as yourself has probably figured out by now."

"Why are you even here then, if you don't mean to tell us anything useful?"

Turning to face Kotaro, Wilhelm to a step forward to look down at the Hanyo boy. "Well, if I told you everything I did know, what would be the fun in that?" After glancing briefly at Negi, he returned his attention to Kotaro. "Young Negi has professed a desire for revenge after the events of that night in the snow. Whatever else might motivate me, all I really want from him is that he be a truly worthy opponent when he finally comes after me for real."

Suddenly striking out, Wilhelm caught Kotaro in the stomach with a closed fist. There was the flash of teleportation spell runes, and he was gone. Before Negi could react, he had crossed the distance between them and seized the disguised boy by the throat.

Feeling something suppressing, but not quite canceling his Magia Erebea, Negi began clawing at Wilhelm's hand. "Wha... what did you do with Kotaro?"

Fluxuating between his demon and human forms because of the energy needed to keep Negi's powers suppressed, Wilhelm gave a wide-eyed grin. "I just sent him somewhere to toughen him up. Same as I'm going to do with you." Negi began kicking at him in desperation, but Wilhelm ignored the blows. "You should be able to figure out the way back yourself, so I won't bother explaining how it's done. One thing I will say to you, young Negi, is this; Haven't you ever wondered how all those competent mages in Dewin Ilan were taken out so easily? That village was chosen because you were there, but that's all. ANY mage village would have worked. It was just a weaponized spell test, after all."

Bringing up his other fist, Wilhelm struck Negi in the stomach. There was the flash of a second teleportation spell, and he was gone.

Straightening his hat and coat, Wilhelm turned to see his granddaughter standing a short distance away.

"What if they don't make it back in time?"

With Bekus giving him an accusatory look he could no more resist that any human or other type of grandfather could, Wilhelm had to turn away. "Then I'll be most disappointed in young Negi Springfield."

Reaching out, Bekus took hold of the cuff of her grandfather's coat sleeve. "I know the Demon Realms will survive if the Magic World is destroyed, but if Akira dies because of your revenge games with the Humans... I'll hate you forever..."

Shaken by the serious tone in Bekus childish threat, Wilhelm turned to face his granddaughter. "They should get back in time. Zerk and Eyla said they'd keep an eye on them to make sure they do." Receiving a single nod in response, he shifted his hand into Bekus's, then lead her from the empty arena and back out into the innocent nightlife of New Ostia.

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Crescent Hawk: A Koi-type stock light freighter. In the MSN manga, this ship is owned by Haruna Saotome, and is known as the 'Great Paru-sama Maru.' (I know I called it the 'Taka no Minazuki' before. I appologize, but I will probably go back to c25 and change that. As it is, I'm starting to regret using 'Romanji-ized' race names, so changing the ship's name to it's English equivilant was an easy call to make.)**

**Secretary Chong: Mage Council Secretary for the Preservation and Protection of Historical Ruins. Created by kafka'sdragon, and used in 'Ala Alba' with his permission.**

**Bakemono: (Japanese.) A monster.**

**Dewin Ilan: (Welsh.) 'Mage Village.' The name I'm using for Negi's original home village.**

**Zerk and Eyla: Big ogre and his Kitsune spirit companion from Kyoto in MSN Volume 06. (Also a certain small girl and her Legendary Hero.)**

**In reference to Kotaro's comment about two girls taking him in, see: v04, c030, and v08, c063 of the Maho Sensei Negima manga. There is no proof, but they look like the same dog to me!**

**Chapter 34: ...and Enemies.**


	34. Chap 34: and Enemies

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

Regina Karkolova and Mifune Hayase are creations of Kafka'sdragon, and are used here with his permission.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"Imagine my surprise when I found out WHY it was safer next to the cliff."  
- Captain Joe Clark of the Koi ship Crescent Hawk. As told to Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps : A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Thirty-four: ...and Enemies. (Day four.)

(-)

Leading inland from the Bay of Ostia, Ostia Fjord remained wide and steep-sided for most of its length. Just before joining with the river giving it a name, the fjord narrowed considerably for a short length, then opened up onto a flat, sloping shelf containing the ruins of the ground port for the old floating city of Ostia.

Towards the crumbling remnants of that once thriving trade center came the Koi ship Crescent Hawk.

Watching carefully for any obstacles which might cause potential damage, Joe Clark was about to land his ship in the central dock area near the water's edge when the maid-outfitted girl named Setsuna started talking to someone back in the cabin. Turning to look, he saw her holding something to her ear, and speaking into some kind of device being held by the squint-eyed girl. After nodding several times, she replaced the earpiece on the device, and then came forward. Leaning out between his and Kys'shira's controls, she spent a few moments looking around outside the cockpit, then pointed out a narrow area still close to the water, but up against the cliffs ringing the ruined city.

"Land over there."

Leaning out to examine the indicated area, Clark started shaking his head as he looked back at Setsuna. "That's too close to the cliff, and it's hemmed in by an overhang! If I need to take off fast I won't be able to!"

Without batting an eye, Setsuna pointed at the small area again. "Trust me. I can't say why, but you'll be safer over there than out in the open."

Looking over at his first mate, Clark watched as the Ryu-Jin shrugged and shook her head. Sighing, he began maneuvering to land in the indicated place.

Thirty minutes later, he and Kys'shira stood on the Crescent Hawk's upper deck, watching as the three young girls and one old Tiger-man vanished over the rim of the shelf, and down into the valley containing the ruins of Old Ostia. "Think they'll make it back Kys'shira?"

Though the movement of her tail indicated worry, Kys'shira remained non-committal with her facial expression. "Well, I'm not sure about that old man, but those girl's are tougher than they look. If you'll recall, the one named Setsuna survived the detonation of an Anti-army Lightning Mine."

"I suppose so..."

A few moments passed in silence, then Kys'shira bowed her head and began chanting a prayer of her people for luck and a safe journey. Finishing, she gave a long, slow stretch, then turned and went back inside the Crescent Hawk's cabin.

Remaining outside, Joe Clark walked around the edge of the open deck, looking for anything unusual on the ground or nearby. Finishing that, he began looking for any other possible threats in the area. In the distance, beyond the place where his four passengers had vanished, he could just make out the floating islands of New Ostia. Turning to look out into the fjord, he saw nothing unusual in that direction. Turning to go inside, something began nagging at him, so he decided to take one more look. Shielding his eyes, he began to make a more careful examination of the far wall of the fjord. Everything seemed normal, but he just couldn't shake the feeling there was something he was missing.

"Hey Captain Clark! You going to stay out there all day or what?"

Sighing, Clark gave up his search. After stopping at the bridge to set the ship perimeter Sprite alarms, he retreated into the welcome comforts of the Crescent Hawk's cabin.

(-)

Having seen their destination before, Setsuna and Professor Bagera were both ready to hurry on towards their objective. Kaede and Ku Fei though, after clearing the rim of the shelf containing the old ground port, were stunned into silence by the spectacle lying in the valley before them.

"Not even seeing dragon for first time compare to this..."

Nodding in agreement, Kaede tried to think of something that was the equal to the destruction spread out before them. "The only thing close I've ever seen are pictures of cities destroyed in World War Two, or of those devastated by natural disasters... Even so, they hardly compare to this..."

Looking from the maps Yue had loaded onto his Personal Data Device, Professor Bagera shook his head. "Actually, this doesn't compare to that. The scale of destruction seems more massive at first glance, but is contained within a relatively small area. World War Two in your world was much more wide spread. In terms of percentages of population, the number of persons involved in both wars was similar, but by raw numbers the Normal World has the Magic World beat by several orders of magnitude. That's why the separatist movement is so strong. People are afraid the scale of destruction and death that seems to exist over there will contaminate this world."

Unable to remain impressed after the Tiger man's 'matter-of-fact' downplaying of the vista before them, Kaede and Ku moved to join Bagera and Setsuna.

Noticing the Tiger man was now looking at a different display, Setsuna watched as several vertical bars changed positions in response to his movements. "What are you looking at now, Professor?"

Signaling Kaede and Ku to come closer, Bagera changed his grip on the PDD so everyone present could examine the screen at once. "In the mode I'm using right now, it's a device for visually showing the levels of Mana within its detection radius. Here, watch." Turning back the way they'd come, the device showed two significant bars sitting right next to each other. "Well, this is a bit odd, but one of these bars is the ship we came here on. The other must be some kind of buried artifact, or maybe something that fell into the waters of the fjord twenty-years ago. In any case, look at this..." Turning to face old Ostia, the display changed, showing a single, very bright bar. "This is the magical energy flowing into the Ostian gate, then dispersing into the Normal World. With twelve gates open, this much energy isn't usually a problem. With everything funneling through one gate path... it wouldn't surprise me to learn that it's starting to effect the weather over there."

Not really seeing or understanding any difference in what the bars indicated, Ku stared at the display in confusion. "They both look same, to me..."

Shaking his head, Bagera gave Ku a sad look. "If only that were true..." Using his thumb, he made several adjustments to the display until two smaller bars became visible next to a now larger, brighter bar that was too long to be contained wholly on the screen. "These are the two sources behind us. Hopefully that makes everything clear."

Baka Yellow or not, Ku gulped and nodded.

Bagera quickly readjusted the display until once more, only a single bar was visible. "This actually only shows a general measurement. I'm also recording certain other data not really useful except for laboratory analysis. In any case, at the bottom of this bar is the gate port. If Miss Ayase's maps fail us for any reason, this device should hopefully still lead us were we want to go."

Hiking her small backpack into a more comfortable position, Setsuna tightened the straps, then moved to help everyone else do the same. "Enough class. Two days we couldn't afford to lose are gone, and there's no telling who or what we might run into."

Nods of acknowledgement were the Shinmei-Ryu girl's only answers. When everything was ready, Kaede lead the way into the valley, with Ku escorting Professor Bagera, and Setsuna following last of all to watch and guard everyone's backs.

(-)

Fate Averruncus could only shake his head as he watched King Enteofushia scramble about the Argyre Legation making final preparations for the departure to Old Ostia. Cosmo Entelecheia had been known for its skill at infiltration, information control and deception during the last war, but few really understood the true depths to which that extended. King Enteofushia was a perfect example of that. He had been saved from prosecution after the war, not because of his competence as an organizer, or position in the bloodline of the Entelecheia as the Sire of Princess Enteofushia, but simply for the convenience with which someone such as he could be made to lead a movement which by it's very existence was a distraction to those who held power within the Magic World.

Too bad for him he would be most likely die when the real purpose of the direct descendants of Zensekai Entelecheia was finally fulfilled.

Known only to a very few as 'Tertium,' Fate had no intention to follow in the footsteps of his predecessor. 'Death in service to the cause,' was not in his plans. He was NOT 'Secondus.' When the time was right, he would escape with his Ministra and his Elemental Mage through the collapsing Old Ostian Gate port. Tsukuyomi he was willing to take as well, but her obsession with dueling the Shinmei-Ryu Setsuna Sakurazaki probably meant she would be in no position to come along. Stay and die, or escape and live, it didn't matter to him. She was not one of his Ministra. Another he no longer cared about was the Demon Mage. Despite being a survivor of the last war, and his role in the initial actions needed to summon the Life Giver, his loss of the Sukunai no Kami while fighting the Witch from Ariadne, and his failure to find a spirit apparently summoned by someone in the Ala Alba, had called his continual usefulness into question. When combined with the difficulty his kind had in maintaining their existence in the Normal World, well, if he didn't make it through with Fate, that would be no great loss.

Though he hoped it would not be required, considering the investment of time and effort in recruiting and training his Ministra, there was one thing that would make their sacrifice, as well as that of ALL his companions completely worth while, should such become necessary. Energy would spill through to the Normal World from the effects of the Life Giver's actions. That energy, according to notes he had discovered while researching his predecessor, was something he intended to benefit from to the fullest extent possible. Such concentrated energy could be manipulated and focused for use in maintaining his body. If he could absorb enough of that energy, an annoying dependence on his current employers, and the need to follow their 'absolute orders,' would be eliminated forever.

Simple logic demanded the removal of any and all threats to the plans of Cosmo Entelecheia. Unfortunately, those in control seemed obsessed with thoughts of interference by Nagi Springfield, should he still live. To hopefully eliminate that possibility, by not giving the man an excuse to get involved, made not killing his son an important consideration.

Most of the Ala Alba posed no real threat to his own person, so they would all be left to his subordinates, and those working for King Enteofushia. Negi Springfield however, with the exception of how close the dark-skinned Chinese martial artist had come, was the only person who had ever laid hands on him.

That the plans of Cosmo Entelecheia might be spoiled, especially now that the Life Giver was all but awakened in it's host, was not an issue. That he personally might be defeated by the Thousand Master's son before his other plans came to fruition... Fate grinned slightly. For him, that was where the real thrill was.

"Mister Averruncus?"

Turning towards the sound of approaching footsteps, Fate saw one of King Enteofushia's servants approaching with a small tray holding a sealed message envelope.

Bowing, the servant stopped a few paces away and held out the tray. "Sir, this was delivered for you by a courier just moments ago."

Taking the message, Fate quickly opened and read the coded contents. According to the sender, a ship with unassailable permits had gone out to Old Ostia less than an hour ago. Considering the almost unnatural luck that seemed to follow Negi Springfield and those around him like a faithful puppy, it was probably several of the boy's companions, going out to the ruins to look for the old gate port.

Because of an ongoing part of his employers plans, Fate knew he and his Ministra needed to remain in New Ostia until day seven of the festival. Tsukuyomi was doing amazingly well keeping the partially possessed Princess Enteofushia calm, and couldn't be spared. That left only the Demon Mage and a few others with interest in certain of Springfield's friends available to deal with those who had gone into Old Ostia. Hopefully, without any need to be held back by niceties, the Demon Mage would manage to kill or disable those he would face. If not? His usefulness was nearly at an end anyway.

Even as he dismissed the servant and moved to go issue the necessary orders, Fate let his thoughts turn towards the interesting potential he'd seen in of one of Negi Springfield's students.

Ako Izumi, even without considering whatever other abilities she might have, showed promise as someone who could use magic created through music. If the pale-haired girl could be recruited and trained in the same manner as the five girl's in 'Damashi,' she would make a useful addition to his provisional Ministra. Being able to fill Shiori's place with someone equally skilled as a musician would free the Eru-Jin girl to concentrate her efforts as a specialist dealing with information,

If only there were a way to remove that annoying slave collar...

(-)

Kaede Nagase had battled an older, intelligent dragon, Setsuna Sakurazaki one no better than an animal...

...the creature they and their companions now crouched within the shelter of a partially collapsed wall to hide from was also a dragon, but of a very disagreeable type.

Dull black eyes, set in a heavy head attached to a long, immensely muscled body, scanned back and forth, searching for prey the creature could sense, but didn't have the intelligence to find. Finally loosing interest, it moved slothfully away on its stubby legs, heading towards some other dimly perceived destination that could just as easily be forgotten as the tiny morsels now being left behind.

When the creature's tail was long gone from sight, Kaede turned back to where Professor Bagera sat, panting slightly and contemplating his extended claws. "What was that smelly thing?"

Relaxing the hand and letting the claws withdraw, Bagera pulled himself into a standing position behind Kaede. "Basilisk. Slow and dumb as rocks. They're normally carrion eaters, hence the smell, but they've got a kind of primitive, powerful mind control that can freeze potential live prey in it's tracks. That's what makes them really dangerous."

Shaking her head, Ku Fei let out a low, impressed whistle. "Remind me of Komodo dragon from Normal World."

After easing her way out of their hiding place to carefully look around and make sure the loathsome creature was well and truly gone, Kaede signaled her companions to follow.

Last in line as Kaede lead the way deeper into old Ostia, Setsuna turned to walk backwards for several minutes, making sure the dragon hadn't decided to follow them anyway. When she was convinced they were safe, she trotted forward to stand next to Professor Bagera. "Are those things very common?"

Without looking up from the PDD, Bagera shook his head. "Not really. It's a bit unusual to find one moving around so openly, but they're not very numerous."

As Setsuna backed away to her normal position, Ku caught Bagera's eye. "They have any vulnerability?"

Pausing to consult Yue's maps, then to look around at the surrounding terrain, Bagera shook his head. "I've heard of them being covered in wounds, stabbed through both eyes and with limbs hacked off, and still managing to kill people. They're such simple, primitive creatures, that if you don't have artillery class spells, then your best bet is to just avoid them." As Ku began shaking her head, Bagera turned toward where Kaede stood a patient, watchful guard. "Miss Nagase."

Glancing away from her scan of the area briefly, Kaede saw Bagera pointing off in a new direction.

"While I am sure the circles you have been occasionally leading us in have some higher purpose, we need to change the general direction of our travel." Not intending any insult, and seeing none taken in her nod, Bagera returned to consulting the map on his PDD while Ku looked on. "That big island we've been moving towards is the location of the old capitol complex and the Grand Tower, but the Arician District and the gate port complex are on that small island off towards the left."

Nodding once more, Kaede shifted to begin moving in the indicated direction, but a sudden tensing of Setsuna's body caused her to match the Shinmei-Ryu girl's posture with her own. "See something?"

Responding to Setsuna and Kaede slowly scanning the area, Ku and Bagera faced outward to form a small protective circle.

"I'm not sure... I just had a sudden feeling we were being watched..." Seeing nothing overtly threatening, Setsuna gave Kaede a hand signal to proceed. "Let's hurry. Unless we want to spend the next three days in these ruins, we need to find the temple quickly and get back to the ship."

(-)

From the ruins of a crumbling tower, someone who considered the four explorers as nothing more than future prey, and one, most disagreeably, as escaped prey, watched the change in direction and felt just a tiny bit of grudging admiration.

Joined by another who's focus was the cat-eared explorer dressed as a maid, the Demon Mage remained silent and watchful until the tall focus of his attention rounded a corner and vanished from sight.

"Where are they going? Shouldn't they keep moving towards the Grossartige Turmstrasse until they reach the capitol, then start their search from there?"

Annoyed at having to work with someone he considered a lesser being, the Demon Mage abandoned his perch and began moving into the tower's interior. "The Ala Alba isn't a group of common thieves, as well you should know, 'leader' of the Crow Tribe. It's likely they've discovered some clue revealing the actual location of that which interests them."

Rushing to keep up, the Crow Tribesman matched his stride with the Demon Mage. "Are you sure you'll be able to deal with the Hanyo's companions?"

Stopping suddenly, the Demon Mage gave the Crow Tribesman a contemptuous look. "Are you sure you can take care of the Hanyo when she's alone? You had two-dozen of your warriors before, just to deal with two minimally magical blade-users and a barely trained healer, and you failed! Maybe you should double the four-score you have now before you try again!"

Taken aback, the Crow Tribesman finally raised his fists in anger. "That little twin-blade was your ally! Why was she helping the Hanyo?"

Unblinking, the Demon Mage resumed walking. "You obviously choose very poorly when to attack. Tsukuyomi's ultimate loyalty and motivations might be her own, but her usefulness and ability to carry out Master Fate's orders is unquestionable. If not for his needing her someplace else, perhaps you could ask that SHE come here to deal with the Hanyo and her companions, since she was able to do so, ALONE, once before!"

Unable to answer the insult, the chastened Crow Tribesman followed the Demon Mage out of the tower. I'll need to go move my warriors, since they've changed directions."

With a single thought, the Demon Mage activated his flight mantra. "You do that." Leaving the Crow Tribesman behind, he moved off down the street in pursuit of his own goals.

(-)

Wiping the sweat from her brow, grateful that the sun was finally going down, Kaede passed through a wrecked gate and was confronted with a temple complex spanning an area equal to or greater than that of the Tatsumiya Shrine at Mahora. Bagera and Ku followed, with a still nervous Setsuna watching their backs. Sweat poured from Ku's dark skin, and Bagera's tongue lolled limply as his feline physiology struggled to cool him down.

"Why so hot? Near river we need jacket, now is like desert part of Eva resort!"

Still facing the faintly perceived, but still unseen dangers lurking beyond the ruined temple gate, Setsuna tried to resettle the wilting lace of her uniform before giving Professor Bagera a quick glance. "Does it have anything to do with why we haven't encountered many creatures?"

Taking a strained, deep breath, Bagera nodded, then pulled out his PDD and made several adjustments to the display. "Mana levels here are nearly off the scale. I expected as much, but to actually see how high they are is most disturbing. Unless you insist on a direct examination of the gate, we should turn back now. Very much longer and we'll risk Mana poisoning." Leaning on his knees, he worked to catch his breath, then looked back towards Setsuna. "In direct answer to your question, Miss Sakurazaki, yes. Most small creatures have fled or gone into hibernation. Dragon's of all types thrive on excesses of such energy, so that's why we've still seen them moving around."

Wavering in her purpose, Kaede looked from Bagera's obvious suffering to the main temple building, then up at the eerie glow starting to become visible in a darkening sky. Every lesson she'd ever learned from her cousin, every instinct honed during training, and since coming to the Magic World, shouted at her not to lead everyone into what could become a trap. However, every bit of information she could obtain would make the Ala Alba's endgame that much easier. "Professor, do you have any idea how far inside the gate platform is?"

Realizing where the question lead, Bagera set his PDD to auto-record mode and put it away. "If there are no complete blockages, and everything follows the standard layout, then maybe ten or fifteen minutes, one way, and yes. If it follows the 'standard layout,' then there's only one way in or out of the main chamber."

Understanding the danger, Kaede reach up to raise the thin facemask waiting patiently around her neck. "We'll go in. If Setsuna's right, and we're being followed, I've got an idea that should shake them off." Looking over at Bagera, she saw the suffering, panting Tiger man nod in acquiescence. "We need to know what's in there, if for no other reason than Negi not being surprised when he shows up in three days."

Reaching inside the sleeve of her uniform, Setsuna pulled out several Ofuda talismans until they were just visible to Kaede. "I had Ojou-sama prepare something we might find useful as well..."

Raising an eyebrow, Kaede grinned through her mask at the symbols she could see on the Ofuda. "Is that what Kotaro used back in Kyoto?"

Slipping the Ofuda back into their protected storage, Setsuna gave an anticipatory grin. "Kotaro and Negi came up with the idea while we were training with Eva. Yue looked up the actual creation procedure on her Orbis Sensualium Pictus. It took Ojou-sama several tries, but she eventually perfected it. I had her make these just before we left New Ostia."

Wondering what her two conspiratorial companions had up their sleeves, Ku shifted her attention to Bagera. "You okay?"

Looking up at Ku, Bagera nodded. "I think I know what Miss Nagase has planned. Hopefully it will shield me enough to catch my breath before the trip back."

Putting Bagera's arm around her shoulder, Ku helped him along as Kaede lead the way into the temple, with Setsuna watchfully bringing up the rear.

(-)

When the explorers from the Ala Alba entered the main building of the Chandika Temple complex, Fate's Demon Mage remained non-committal as the Crow Tribesman enthusiastically exclaimed that the four were now trapped. His own desires called for him to revel in the thought of trapped prey, but that pony-tailed girl's resourcefulness in escaping a previous 'inescapable' trap gave him pause. If she were good enough to do that, as well as to hide all but a faintly sensed presence in the empty alley where the spirit he had chased out of the Argyre Legation had vanished, then why would she let herself enter an obvious trap?

Unconcerned with such things, the Crow Tribesman lead his followers down towards the main temple building, were they efficiently surrounded it.

When the sun finally set, and one of the moons rose with no sign of Springfield's companions leaving the temple, the leader of the Crow Tribesman sent several of his followers inside the building. They soon returned, and after a heated exchange, the entire group entered the building.

After a short period of time, the activation of a strong spell caught the Demon Mage's attention. Grinning and preparing a more powerful version of his entrapment spell, he burst out of concealment just as the pony-tailed girl ran from the temple building's entrance. With a emotional rush of triumph, he activated and cast the spell. His target's satisfying look of helplessness before the dark entrapment sphere closed and shrank down to the size of a ball was exceeded in his mind only by the shocked look on her companion's faces. Preparing the spell again, he made ready to seal away the Hanyo sword user. The remaining two he would cripple, then pick apart at his leisure before savoring and devouring the trapped prey.

In the instant before the spell's activation, a stabbing pain lanced into his shoulder. An Ofuda attached to a Bo-spike activated, and a binding Jutsu instantly trussed him up. Straining to turn, he saw a paper shikigami doll, with a cartoon face and the word 'Nin!' written on it, lying on the ground where the entrapment spell, without a real target inside, had collapsed. Standing nearby was the hated ponytail girl.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

Calmly, Kaede placed further sealing Ofuda around the trapped Demon Mage, increasing the strength of the Jutsu holding him. With one last look of understanding, saying she knew the mage would soon be after her and the others, she lead everyone out of the temple grounds and onto the path back towards the Crescent Hawk.

Gathering his energy, the Demon Mage began burning away the layers of the sealing Jutsu. Finally, the Bo-spike pushed out of his shoulder and clattered to the ground. Reaching up, he quietly sealed the wound with a tiny spark of magic.

_("Twice now! A non-magical human brat has escaped me TWICE now!")_

Calmness beyond the cathartic release a simple berserk rage would provide possessed his thoughts. Tsukuyomi's previously incomprehensible obsession with dueling the Shinmei-Ryu Hanyo now made perfect sense... He would have the pony-tailed girl, he would shred her soul, even as he rendered the flesh from her body. Desiring it more than he wanted to do such to the now untouchable Princess Enteofushia, he would feed on the pony-tailed girl... even if it were the last thing he ever did.

Inside the temple, the Demon Mage destroyed the 'A Vi Ci' spell of Endless Hell trapping the Crow Tribesmen. The fools were outclassed, but just didn't know when to quit. If nothing else, they would be a useful distraction while he settled things with the pony-tailed girl.

Making too much noise for their own good, the Crow Tribesmen spread out into the ruins and vanished. Arms crossed, waiting for what he knew was inevitable, the Demon Mage stood patient and unmoving outside the entrance to the Temple of Chandika's main building.

A cloud drifting across the face of one of the moons had the effect of causing a shadow to cross the courtyard of the temple.

Before it reached the main gate, the partially collapsed arch was empty. After it passed and the weather-beaten stones were illuminated again, the pony-tailed girl stood there.

Arms crossed as were his, hair and tattered cloak drifting in the wind, the girl now wore a rune-inscribed blindfold in addition to her facemask. Across her back lay an impossibly large, four-bladed weapon.

"I am a Count-Class Demon Mage. To challenge me is your death. I have fought in the service to Kosmo Entelecheia since before the last war. The number of mages and fighters I have defeated no longer bears counting. Control of ogre gods is within my abilities, and though temporarily forced to withdraw, I have stood against the best this world has to offer, in the persons of the Ala Rubra."

While reaching up to scratch her chin, Kaede gave a few seconds thought to the best way to use the anger she sensed simmering within her opponent.

"Hmm... It is not my desire to kill. Withdraw now, do not interfere further in the Ala Alba's business, and I will not pursue. Surrender, and you will be treated with dignity and respect." Seeing in the hot flash of the Demon Mage's aura the expected answer, Kaede settled into her fighting stance. "I am Kouga Ninja. I have served with the Ala Alba for a bit more than four months. I have defeated over fifty opponents, including ogres, rogues, and bounty-hunters. Most recently, I was victorious against a black dragon who possessed an impeccable sense of honor."

As casually as she stood, the Demon Mage could tell the pony-tailed girl was ready to fight. An instant move from a dead start followed by a raking of his claws left furrows in the ground, with scattered dirt and crushed rocks flying through the air. There was a slight thump on his shoulder, and the pony-tailed ninja now stood there.

"So slow. Are you sure you're not so old you shouldn't just retire and go home to your grandchildren?"

Another move produced the sound of claws ripping through the air, leaving the Demon Mage's shoulder unoccupied, and Kaede standing on the wrecked entry arch.

Knowing she would not let herself be caught by the entrapment spell, and with the blindfold providing protection against many of his other powers, the Demon Mage knew he would either have to remove the inscribed cloth first, or defeat the girl with brute strength.

A third move wrecked the entry arch, and found the Demon Mage in pursuit as Kaede bounded away through the ruins.

(-)

"I glad we get chance to rest in Kaede artifact, but I still not sure we get back! Especially in dark!"

Trying to watch in every direction as Ku helped Bagera move as quickly as possible towards the Crescent Hawk, Setsuna silently thanked Yue for the maps she'd given to Professor Bagera. Even though the display on his PDD had to be dimmed as much as possible, so it's glow wouldn't give them away, they could still use the maps to navigate rapidly through the ruins. Now if they only didn't have so many pursuers! "If we can get them spread out, then Samurai tactics will suffice to deal with the few we'll encounter at any one time!"

Nostrils flaring, Bagera tripped and dropped to his knees. _("I... I may still be strong... but all this running is for the young!")_ Raising his gaze, he could see the look of concern on the dark-skinned Ku's face, and started to hold out his PDD. "I... if you must... take this and... leave me..."

Shaking her head, Ku pushed the device back towards Bagera. "No. You help us. We not abandon you now!"

Bagera gave Ku a look that both expressed his thanks, and said Ku was a fool.

"LOOK OUT!"

Reacting defensively, Ku pushed Bagera to the ground just as a massive blade smashed into the wall above their now prone forms. Setsuna leapt past them, and a burst of smoke signaled the dispersal of a Crow Tribesman. Several others tried to attack, and Ku watched as her Shinmei-Ryu friend quickly dispatched them as well.

Sensing no other nearby enemies, Setsuna turned back to help Ku. "Come on! They're starting to catch up! We need to keep moving so they can't concentrate and cut us off from the ship!"

Pulling himself up, Bagera took a moment to consult Yue's maps before pointing off in a new direction. "We should be able to get off the island through the old transit system if we head over that way!"

Looking up to find some landmark illuminated by the starlight she could use as a general guide, Setsuna spotted a crumpled spire and pointed it out. "Let's head for that! As soon as we get close, you can guide us in Professor!"

Leading the way, Setsuna dodged through streets partly choked with rubble, doing her best to avoid the searching Crow Tribesmen, until Bagera finally pointed out a pavilion containing several sets of stairs which lead underground. Rushing down the steps, the three of them reached the bottom and turned a corner just as several Crow Tribesman flew by.

Finally managing to catch her breath, Ku turned to look at Setsuna. "What we tell Negi about Kaede?"

Chancing a look back up the stairs, Setsuna quickly withdrew as another Crow Tribesman, back-lit by the stars, flew by. "That she decided to stay behind and fight one of Fate's mages. What else can we say?" Another extremely cautious glance revealed a Crow Tribesman who paused to look down the darkened stairway, before finally moving on. "All she needs to do is distract it long enough for us to get away. After that, she'll hide in her artifact until we get back with Negi in three days." Pulling back completely, Setsuna looked over at Bagera. "Which way now?"

Hesitating as he examined the PDD, Bagera finally pointed across the stairs leading to the surface and towards the tunnel leading 'up' the incline of the fallen island. "These old tunnels were part of the transit system between and within the floating islands of Old Ostia. The one going 'down' actually takes a longer route to the surface. If we go 'up,' we'll be able to join a cross-tunnel that reaches the island's perimeter faster."

Glancing back up the stairs and seeing no one there, Setsuna rushed across to the other side. After a brief pause, she signaled Ku and Bagera to come across singly. With the faint glow of Bagera's PDD providing the only illumination, she waited for her eyes to adjust, then stepped off into the nearly pitch-black tunnel hopefully leading towards escape.

(-)

Even when he was alone in the office of Councilor Regina Karkolova, Chisame's Sprite Regiment leader Negi remained alert. As an extension of his Mistresses Spiritus Electronicus, it was his job to maintain contact with an ally, while also monitoring message traffic within the offices of the Megalo-Mesembrian government.

Constantly watching for potential threats, or an indication of someone who might possibly be a new ally, nearly caused him to miss a very tiny attachment to a circular inter-council memo.

'D.'

Just a single character expressed through the use of two eight-bit bytes. It held no meaning to him except for the worry it might somehow be part of an infiltration attempt against himself, or against Councilor Karkolova.

Noticing a second attachment on another memo that arrived an hour later, simply a two digit number, '18,' he went back and began to examine all the memos that had come into the councilor's office since his arrival. Nothing unusual was present until one day back. Putting everything together gave him ten bytes of information; 'A, E, D, D, 18.' Searching through his personal archives, there was only one reference that came close to matching.

When another memo with an attachment arrived, Negi wanted to explode with excitement over what it told him. A single number expressed with two bytes; '0.' Put together with the others, it became; 'A, E, D, D, 18, 0.' Or, when converted to normal letters from the hexadecimal equivalents they represented, a name. 'Konnya.'

Of all Mistress Chiu's seven Sprite Regiment leaders, four had been sent out to look for allies who might aid the Ala Alba. Of those four, one, Konnya, had never reported back. Chikuwafu, overall leader of the seven Sprite Mice, had been forced to conclude Konnya had either been captured somehow, or destroyed.

Konnya was alive! Sending their names as hexadecimal code had been a contact method established by Mistress Chiu in the event some ultimate danger or disaster prevented normal means of communication.

Nothing else made sense except to believe Konnya had made contact with someone in a very delicate position, and had not been willing to risk contact until now. Since none of the other regiment leaders had reported anything, Konnya contacting Negi probably meant he was with another council member. If it wasn't Mifune Hayase, whom Councilor Karkolova trusted to a certain extent, then the only other option was someone who was one of her opponents on the council, and quite possibly an enemy of his Mistress and the Ala Alba!

Why though? Why would Konnya choose to make contact with someone obviously hostile, in contravention to his original instructions?

Analyzing the memos produced no further clues, beyond confirming all had originated somewhere within the offices of the Mage Council.

No further message attachments arrived after the last. With no other choice, Negi realized he would simply have to wait until his fellow regiment leader could risk contacting him again.

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Grossartige Turmstrasse: (German.) 'Grand Tower Street.'**

**Four-score: Old counting term. One 'score' equals twenty.**

**'A Vi Ci' Spell of Endless Hell. See v05, c039 - 042 for an example from the manga.**

**Samurai tactics: When outnumbered, run until your opponents are strung out, then turn back and attack them singly. Or, if running is impossible, put yourself someplace where only one or two enemies can attack you at a time. Ref: Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Hexadecimal: A method of counting using a base of sixteen, with the numbers '0-9,' and letters 'A-F.' Thusly, for my purposes, the alphabet would be: A(0) B(1) C(2) D(3) E(4) F(5) G(6) H(7) I(8) J(9) K(A) L(B) M(C) N(D) O(E) P(F) Q(10) R(11) S(12) T(13) U(14) V(15) W(16) X(17) Y(18) Z(19).**

**Chapter 35: Casting Fear Aside.**


	35. Chap 35: Casting Aside Fears

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

Kazumi Asakura's song was written by Randy Farran, and is NOT owned in any manner by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"Too bad the fight wasn't in the arena. We could have made a killing."  
-Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps : A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Thirty-five: Casting Aside Fears. (Day five.)

(-)

_("Konoka not even a month old, her mother still recovering from the birth, and now I have to deal with demons fighting each other outside the temple...")_

Surveying the scene of destruction before him, Eishun Konoe had to shake his head. Smashed trees, torn up ground, and various other 'residue,' all indications of the violent, nearby battle the Kansai Magic Association Temple's Security had quite legitimately interrupted a sound sleep to tell him about.

Having an uncanny resemblance to a character in some anime where people drowned in ponds, the woman who was the Oracle of the Kasai Magic Association, and the oldest Shrine Maiden in the temple, came up and stood next to Eishun. Watching her prepare to work, he thought about the red-haired young girl who had been left at the temple when her parents could no longer deal with the things she claimed to see. Somewhat ominously, she seemed to be a potential successor to the current oracle. As the person now taking care of the frightened young girl entered a meditative trance, Eishun wondered how much longer she would be in the temple's employ...

Several moments passed in silence. Around them, male security guards and various Shrine Maidens moved about, looking for further evidence of what had happened and making the beginning efforts at cleaning up. When the Oracle took a sudden intake of breath, Eishun knew she'd seen something.

Eyes opening suddenly, the Oracle stared out at the destruction with an unfocused, far away expression. "A most terrible fight has occurred here... awful for many reasons, but mostly because brother turned against brother over a tiny child..." Still in her trance, she slowly began to turn, pausing several times. Finally, she began moving towards an area no one had searched yet with Eishun close behind. "Crow Tribesmen fought here. Many were killed. Not desummoned or dispersed, KILLED."

Wanting to ask further questions, but seeing the Oracle was focusing on something, Eishun remained silent. Around him, those of the temple reacted to his movement and closed in to form a protective circle.

Finally stopping near a tangled clump of ripped-up trees, the Oracle raised her wizened hand and pointed. "Under there."

Signaling everyone to keep back, Eishun cautiously approached the tangled mass of Evergreens. His first search near the dirt covered roots of the splintered trees produced no results. Moving on towards the tangled branches, he finally saw a woman dressed in Crow Tribe clothing who seemed to have used her body to shield something from the crushing effect of the falling trees. "OVER HERE!"

Reacting to the shout, the woman stirred. "...help... please... my baby..."

Hearing faint crying now, Eishun stepped back and prepared to draw his Nodachi. "Hurry! Everyone grab hold of this first tree so it doesn't fall!"

Responding to their leaders command, the guards and maidens quickly moved to support the damaged bough.

"HIEN BATTOU KASUMI-KIRI!"

Split nearly effortlessly into several pieces, the tree was quickly dragged aside. Despite wearing the garments of the Crow Tribe, a dark-haired woman who was quite obviously human moaned and tried to roll over as she was freed from being pinned. Hearing the crying again, Eishun knelt down to help. Beneath the woman was a small basket, and laying inside that was a little white-haired girl with red eyes and tiny, down-covered wings.

Obviously in severe pain, the baby's mother opened her eyes and focused on Eishun. "Ma.. Master Konoe of... Ala Rubra...?"

Reaching down, Eishun gently brushed away the bits of greenery and other debris clinging to the face of the woman who's accent gave no hint of her origin. "Yes. I am he."

With Eishun's answer, a look of relief spread across the woman's face, and the intensity of her pain seemed to fade. "Good... my baby... how is she...?"

Careful of the tiny girl's delicate wings, Eishun picked the softly fussing child up for her mother to see. "She's fine."

Reaching up, the woman caressed the girl's face, and the fussing stopped. "Her father brought us through Angkor Wat... he said you would know how to keep the baby and I safe... We'd almost made it when his brother found us..." Suffering a sudden ache, the woman hissed and stiffened up.

Sensing the presence of the temple healer, Eishun glanced up and saw the woman shake her head. A gurgling cough drew his attention back to the dying mother. "Is there anyone you wish for me to contact?"

Shaking her head, the woman reached up to touch her child's face again. "My family has long thought me dead... her father..." Tears began to fall from the woman's eyes. "Who will teach her what she needs to know now...?"

Downy white softness brushed against Eishun's arm as the little girl grasped at her mother's fingers. Knowing the danger the woman meant, he nodded in understanding. "I can contact someone who will be able to teach her to hide the wings."

Another strong coughing fit came, and when it was over, it was obvious the woman knew the end was near. "...Setsuna... please forgive your selfish parents... for... leaving... you..."

Exhaling, the woman's eyes closed, and her hand fell to the ground. In Eishun's arms, the little girl grew silent. He stood up, and with a slight turn of his head, the Chief of temple security was at his side. "Get things dealt with quickly, then contact Musashi Aoyama. This little girl will be safer with the Shinmei-Ryu until I'm satisfied there's no longer any danger here."

A father himself, the guard reached up to tickle the little girl's nose. For his effort, he received a weak smile in response. "Does she have a name?"

Looking back, Eishun watched as the girl's mother was reverently moved out onto clean ground and placed in repose. "Setsuna. Her name is Setsuna."

(-)

"...suna!"

Lost between the fleeting images of her dream and reality, Setsuna Sakurazaki reflexively reached for Yunagi. Ku Fei's strong grip easily stayed the move, keeping her still until a racing heart finally began to slow.

"The Sun's finally coming out."

Looking out past the end of the transit tunnel, Setsuna could make out the faint rays of sunlight beginning to illuminate the valley of Old Ostia. She, Ku, and Professor Bagera had reached the end of their tunnel after only an hour of travel, just to find it so far up on the side of the island jumping down blindly would have been foolish. With her wings sealed away, that had made their only choice waiting until it became light enough to see.

Professor Bagera was doing better, shielded by rock and at least some distance from the energy flowing through the gate port, but he was still weak from heat fatigue. To give everyone a chance to rest or sleep, Setsuna and Ku decided to wait, Setsuna standing watch first, and Ku second, until it became light enough to make it safe to jump.

Having convinced Ku earlier to let her jump first, Setsuna began a series of stretching exercises to limber and warm up. After reaching the ground, she would guide Ku and Bagera from there, should it be necessary for them to climb down normally. "Any sign of Crow Tribesmen or the Demon Mage?"

Ku shook her head. "No sign. Demon Mage though... sometimes... I hear strange sound, I think maybe Kaede still fighting..."

Nodding, Setsuna approached the tunnel opening. Even though there were no obvious signs of any Crow Tribesmen, that didn't mean they weren't nearby. For now though, they needed to get down before they were trapped in the tunnel. Reaching the edge of the opening and looking down, it become quite obvious jumping in the dark would have meant risk of serious injury at a minimum, and quite possibly death. The distance was not too great, but the several projecting shelves and tumbled field of boulders below would have been a rude surprise to anyone jumping in the dark. "I'm going. Don't start down until I signal it's safe."

Giving a thumbs up. Ku took a sheltered position where she would be able to keep a watch for dangers in the distance while Setsuna concentrated on everything below. As her maid uniformed classmate began jumping down along the different projecting areas of rock, Professor Bagera, groaning and stretching, came up to stand beside her. She was about to give him a 'Ni Hao!' when a deep croaking sound came from below. She immediately started to throw herself after Setsuna, but Bagera caught her by the collar in mid-leap, and with a snap of his wrist, had her pinned with his not inconsiderable weight against the tunnel wall.

"BASILISK! If you go down now you'll just be killed as well!"

Trying to squirm out from under Bagera and knowing she could eventually escape didn't change the fact that by then it would be too late. "SETSUUNNAAAA!"

Just as she jumped down from the last ledge, Setsuna heard a croaking sound louder than any ever made by the big toads she and Konoka would chase, back during the time they'd spent together as children. Turning instinctively to face a threat, she was instantly frozen in place by the gaze of the creature from the day before...

The old Setsuna Sakurazaki experienced many things in the moments before her death.

_Confusion._

All the strange, big persons dressed in red and white who had been taking care of her.

_(Where had her mother and father gone?)_

_Wonder._

The pretty, chocolate-haired girl at the Kyoto temple.

_("Will you be my friend, Se-chan?")_

_Disappointment._

Having to be saved from the river herself, after failing in her attempt to save Konoka.

_("I'm sorry Ojou-sama! I'll have to train harder so I can protect you in the future!")_

_Triumph._

Snatching Konoka away from the renegade Onmyouji Chigusa Amagasaki.

_("Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama! Are you all right?")_

_("Se-chan... your back... You look like an angel...")_

_Outrage._

That an enemy should even DARE to try and petrify Konoka!

_("You will NOT lay a single finger on Ojou-sama!")_

_Joy._

With the flash of lightning and crashing thunder all around them, the caress of soft lips came as an unexpected surprise.

_("For you, Setsuna, everything that I have!")_

Blood pounded in Setsuna's head as the Basilisk drew closer. Her vision narrowed, and even Ku Fei's shouting faded until she could no longer see or hear...

Into that place before death came a woman's voice...

_("Is this the extent of your 'will' Setsuna?")_

Before Setsuna could think to answer, a deeper voice sounded...

_("You broke the illusion spell of a five-hundred year old vampire, yet now you shame yourself before a lesser creature by simply giving up...")_

"..."

Was she really just a chick, helpless in it's nest before a hungry snake? Or was there something she could still do?

_Sadness._

_(Konoka collapsing to her knees, dull eyes streaming tears, after Ku and Negi told her what had happened to her 'Se-chan.')_

Konoka's strength had saved them before... yet Setsuna knew her own heritage could also be a source of personal strength... if only she would have the courage to reach deep within her 'self,' where that part of her she feared had been sealed away long ago...

Konoka hearing of her 'Se-chan's' death would ruin for all time that wonderful smile Setsuna had sworn to always protect...

...she would never let something so abhorrent come to pass...

(-)

Basilisk, as Professor Bagera said, were simple creatures.

Eat. Rest. Make more Basilisk.

Living things that no longer moved were food.

If something that might be food was still moving, a Basilisk had but to catch that thing's gaze, and it would move no more.

The food now before a certain Basilisk had begun to behave strangely.

At first, it seemed like any other food, fear and desperation roiled through its aura in waves. Suddenly though, those things faded away, replaced by a steady brightness that began to change the food's outward appearance. Unexpectedly, it even closed it's eyes and began to move again! After taking out an object of the kind future food sometimes used to inflict pain, it opened its eyes once more.

Halting its advance, the Basilisk stared up at the now flowing white hair and black, emotionless eyes of a higher predator. Size had no meaning. It was as if it were a new hatchling, caught within the sights of some hungry creature of the sky. Though there was an unmistakable threat of pain, nothing within those dark eyes spoke of ill intent.

Eventually, recognizing this food, and the food it sensed above, were not worth pain, the Basilisk turned and retreated back towards the fallen island.

_Peace._

A new Setsuna watched as the Basilisk settled back into it's lair. Closing her eyes, she slowly took a long, deep breath, then allowed herself to relax while releasing it. Sheathing Yunagi, she opened her now red eyes and looked, unafraid, at the Basilisk where it lay in it's nest, watching her.

Softer now, the woman's voice came to her again.

_("Setsuna...")_

_("Yes...?")_

With the return of the deeper voice, a soft breeze began to blow, as if someone where using a fan to cool her heated skin.

_("Do you understand now that the strength of your ancestry is not just about blood and violence?")_

_("Yes.")_

A fleeting touch drew Setsuna's gaze towards the rising sun, just beginning to show over the horizon.

_("Then we can rest in peace.")_

A single blink caused by the brightness, and two barely glimpsed silhouettes were gone.

Scraping noises began to sound in the rocks above, so Setsuna turned back to keep an eye on the Basilisk. Behind it in the rocks was a small clutch of eggs. If it had chosen to press the issue, she would have fought. Fortunately, that had not been necessary. Assured that she was not food, and also not a threat, the Basilisk had gone away. Even as Ku and Professor Bagera jumped down from the last ledge and joined her, it remained in its nest, and did not react.

"Most impressive, Miss Sakurazaki. It is a rare thing indeed, for one to be able to claim they have stared down a Basilisk."

Suddenly feeling as if some unperceived weight had been lifted from her shoulders, Setsuna gave Bagera a demure smile. "It has just as much right to live as we do. I simply convinced it the effort needed to make us a meal wasn't worth the gain."

Crossing her arms, Ku nodded gravely. "Sometimes strength no only in ability to fight." Now she gave the white-haired Setsuna a teasing grin. "Maybe I marry you! Instead Negi!"

Before, she would have blushed tremendously and become flustered at Ku's words. Now Setsuna recognized them for what they were, good natured relief of tension between friends. Raising an eyebrow, she returned Ku's smile. "I'm sorry Ku. The only one in my heart is Konoka." Ku's eyes widened at her words, and now she did blush. "Though perhaps, I might also compete with everyone else for Professor Springfield's attentions!"

Clapping Setsuna on the shoulder, Ku gave her friend a look of admiration. "You very strong now!"

Glancing back at the Basilisk, Bagera saw that it was still watching them. "Perhaps, Ladies, it would be in our best interest to depart, before that other Lady changes her mind?"

Nodding in the affirmative, Setsuna immediately lead off into the field of rubble surrounding the fallen island.

(-)

"Welcome back to day five of the Nagi Springfield Cup Prize Fighting Tournament!

Our first fight today is between the mysterious paired mages of Team Argyre, and the Ash'm - Piro team from Elfenholt!

Team Argyre has a nasty reputation, with many injuries and several deaths occurring during their advance through the preliminaries. They've restrained themselves so far since coming to New Ostia, but every one of their fights have still been short and brutal.

Team Elfenholt doesn't have the negative reputation of Team Argyre, but their ability to quickly and efficiently eliminate their opponents is unmatched by anyone else here this year except for the teams from Tristan, Argyre and Granicus City!

The two teams are now getting ready, and in just a few more moments we'll find out who the first team to advance to the quarter-finals will be!"

(-)

Team Argyre's win over Elfenholt was as just as quick as all their other victories. The Hu-Jin Ministra of the Eru-Jin struck what should have been a knock-out sword blow against Argyre's Elemental mage, but his little opponent seemed unaffected. Before the black armored Ash'm could move away, he was impaled from several directions by stone-spears lancing upwards from the ground. His Magister, the Eru-Jin Piro, was thrown off guard by the sudden elimination of her partner, and before she could react, the sand rose from the arena floor like some living thing, pulled her under with barely enough time for a scream, then smoothed itself flat as if she never existed.

Arena healers had run out to dig the girl out, and to tend to her unmoving partner, before the match-count even reached it's end.

Even as Team Argyre turned to leave the arena, fights broke out among the spectators. Though all was considered fair, to a point, in the arena, citizens of the Megalo-Mesembrian Northern Alliance exploded over this latest brutal treatment of one of their teams by fighters from the Hellas Empire. Even with the best efforts of arena and New Ostian security forces, the fights soon grew, quickly threatening to escalate into a general riot.

With no other choice, those in charge of the arena called in the Ariadne Valkyrie Brigade as their final reinforcements in the attempt to calm things down.

Emily Sevensheep, Beatrice Monroe, Jei Fon Katz, and Sachi Du Sha were assigned to help clear the crowd from several sections of the main arena near the vendor's concourse. With almost three hours before the next fight, the arena administration wanted any lingering hot-heads to worry about avoiding the Valkyries and other security instead of fighting.

Even as she helped herd everyone along towards the exits, Emily remained distracted by the contents of the third Nagi Springfield book...

A trip to the Magic World to search for his missing father...

An ambush by an old enemy from the second book, 'Kyoto Adventures."

One of Nagi's friends had been killed, and the rest scattered to the far corners of the Magic World...

The search for his scattered companions had begun, but the enemy raised false charges against him, and now Nagi and his friends were wanted criminals...

Several of his friends had been coerced into becoming debt-slaves of an unscrupulous merchant, so Nagi had to enter a fighting tournament to try and win the money to free them...

Everything was very exciting, but the book had ended on a cliff-hanger, surprising Emily so much she had carefully examined the last few pages again, as it expecting more of the story to magically appear...

Afterwards, she had begun to think;

Nagi and his friends had been ambushed in a gate port, then scattered by forced teleportation when the facility was sabotaged...

Singly, and in small groups, Nagi's friends had managed to gather together and travel to the city where he was fighting in the tournament...

Such a situation was eerily familiar to Emily. As a two-digit member of the 'real' Nagi Springfield Fan Club, she couldn't help but recognize the similarities to the Ala Rubra's history from the Great War. As a Valkyrie Cadet, she had been just as aghast as everyone else at the news of the destruction of the gate ports scattered across the Magic World, and had been privy to the non-classified sighting reports of the various suspected terrorists, who seemed to be converging on New Ostia...

...where a prize fighting tournament was being held...

...containing a fighter who was rumored to be fighting to free several friends from debt-slavery...

However she managed to arrange it, she needed to go see that little artist girl again. If everything was just coincidence, or borrowed elements from the adventures of the Ala Rubra, then she could at least ask about a fourth book. If not...

...then as inconceivable as it was... the only other answer was that the 'terrorists,' who might have already managed to involve her mother Cycilia, seemed to be asking for her help.

Sighing, Emily refocused her attention on the crowd. Once everyone had been forced to empty the main arena, the fighting had quickly died down, and even now the crowds were beginning to thin out. Not everyone would leave the arena complex itself, with those that did probably not going any further than the plazas surrounding its base, but that would be enough to help sooth all the frayed tempers. Hopefully, the Mesembria - Tristan fight wouldn't cause as much anger, and everyone could go back to just enjoying the festival.

A sudden surge in the crowd caused a thin-faced man with an unkempt, rust red beard to bump into Emily. He gave her a shocked look, then quickly bowed and stammered an apology before moving off.

Watching after the man and wondering about his odd reaction, Emily noticed a familiar broom brush moving through the crowd accompanied by an oddly shaped mage-staff. Eventually, she recognized Yuko Taizo, as she'd expected to, but the person carrying what seemed to be a copy of the Thousand-Master's staff was a bespectacled young Beagle girl with white-tipped ears and tail. _("Co... Collet! No...?")_ The child's resemblance to a student missing from her class in Ariadne for over two months was uncanny. Noticing the Valkyries directing traffic, she suddenly raised the hood of her cloak, so Emily began paying more attention. As the two young girls passed by and started to move away, she noticed the Beagle girl's cloak had ridden up on her tail, which was now switching nervously back and forth as she walked...

Emily Sevensheep had seen that guilty sweep of a white-tipped tail too many times not to recognize it instantly. _("COLLET FARANDOLE! You shameless girl! Skipping class just so you could come to the Nagi Springfield Cup! I don't know why you're with Yuko Taizo, or where you learned an age-changing glamour, but I intend to find out!")_

Beatrice Monroe turned back from giving directions to an elderly female Sei-Jin just as her unit leader Emily Sevensheep suddenly moved off. Though their Nek-Jin companions Jei and Sachi seemed unsure what they should do, Beatrice knew her place was at Lady Sevensheep's side, so she waved for the two girls to stay put. "I'll find out what's going on! You two stay here!" Given nods of acknowledgement, she took off in Emily's wake.

After a bit of trouble getting through the still thinning crowd. Beatrice finally caught up to Emily on the upper veranda of the arena. Quickly fading into the distance were two broom or staff-riders that seemed to be the focus of the Class President's attention. "What's going on, Miss Sevensheep?"

Reaching back, Emily detached her riding staff from its clasp on the Valkyrie Armor's back. "I just saw Collet Farandole! Let's go get her!"

Readying her own staff, Beatrice glanced nervously towards where the Valkyrie Brigade's ship floated in the distance. "What about reporting to Lieutenant Hild?"

With a softly spoken flight mantra, Emily lifted from the veranda and moved out over New Ostia. "I should think the two off us will be enough to corral one wayward Beagle-girl! We'll be back before Lieutenant Hild even notices we're gone!"

Suppressing thoughts about 'Famous last words' before she could give them voice, Beatrice followed in the blonde Cadet leader's wake. Crossing over the edge of New Ostia, they discovered the two riders had already reached the ground and were moving out into the wilds surrounding the Valley of Ostia. "They're unexpectedly fast, Miss Sevensheep."

Grinding her teeth in frustration, Emily directed her staff to follow at it's best speed. "How is it possible a home-made broom and a replica staff are so fast?" Making sure her tracking sprites were watching Yuko and Collet, she lead the way towards the ground, then off in the rider's wake at the Valkyrie Staff's best speed. "We'll just follow for now, then intercept them when they turn back."

With nothing but the Bay of Ostia off in the direction the two girls were moving, Beatrice watched the two dots on her tracking sprite hologram until they intersected Ostia Fjord, then turned towards old Ostia. As Emily changed course slightly, cutting the corner to close the distance, Beatrice waved to get the Class President's attention. "Their path still doesn't make much sense, but perhaps they're practicing for the big broom race tomorrow?"

Glancing briefly over her shoulder, Emily could see the island of New Ostia receding in the distance. Already she and Beatrice were so far away Lieutenant Hild would have noticed their absence, so it was too late to return empty handed. Why Collet might be with Yuko Taizo mattered less now than making sure they brought the wayward Beagle girl back as proof of why they left. Watching the two dots rushing closer to Old Ostia, she tightened her hold on the riding staff with renewed determination. "We'll keep going. When they turn back towards New Ostia, we'll be able to cut them off. Use your Apprehension Sphere if Collet resists. I'll deal with Yuko Taizo."

With a nod of acceptance, Beatrice readied her weapon lance. When Yuko and Collet suddenly stopped moving just inside the Old Ostia Historical Preservation Zone, Emily hesitated for a moment, then lead the way across the fjord so they could continue closing the distance using the cover of the higher cliffs on that side of the water. Eventually, the Class President stopped and dismounted above where two girls should be. On the other side of the fjord a Koi ship sat near the ruins of Ostia's old ground port, but the signal's for Yuko and Collet seemed to be inside the cliff they were standing on!

Tapping the side of her helmet to try and clear away what seemed to be some kind of double signal didn't work, so Emily shook her head and started walking forward to peer over the cliff with her own eyes.

Trying to decipher the reason her armor's tracking sprites were showing some kind of reflected signal for the Koi ship, Beatrice's head snapped up at the sound of a yelp to find the Class President gone. "E... EMILY!" Thinking her friend had somehow fallen down the cliff, she was rushing forward to make sure the Valkyrie armor's fall safeties had functioned properly when she took a step onto what should have been solid ground and fell away into nothingness...

(-)

"Hey Yue... Are you sure it's okay for me to be out here with you?"

Moaning inside at having to revisit the subject again, Yue guided her broom down into Ostia Fjord, then turned towards Old Ostia. Collet Farandole hadn't been the best choice to go with her to see Captain Adenaur, but circumstance made her the only choice. With Negi and Kotaro missing since the previous night, and with Setsuna in Old Ostia, Collet had been the only available choice so Yue wouldn't have to travel alone. "Paru's busy, and no one else but you can fly so far, so Yes. It's okay."

Continuing to follow in Yue's wake, Collet tried desperately to pull together the courage she needed to ask a question of the pony-tailed girl. Yue seemed quite friendly, and was the only one would didn't stare, so maybe it was safe to talk to her... "Yue... do your friends hate me?"

Caught completely off guard but Collet's earnest, innocent question, Yue lost her concentration and nearly tumbled into Ostia Fjord. Reacting to it's Master's distress, the broom compensated to help her recover, and she was soon flying on an even keel beside the now even MORE worried looking Beagle girl. "Wha... what ever brought that on?"

Ears and tail drooping like a puppy who'd just been scolded, Collet focused on the tip of the staff she rode without looking over at Yue. "Well, everyone treats me nice and all, but when they think I'm not paying attention, they give me looks that make me think I've done something bad." Furtively, she cast a glance up at Yue. "It started with Anya and Chamo, but since we've joined up with everyone else, several others have started doing it to." Now the beagle girl's expression became openly worried and sad. "Please tell me! Have I done something to make everyone upset with me?"

Turning from Collet, Yue remained silent for a few minutes as they continued flying up the fjord. _("Negi hasn't said anything, so he must have thought he could get the staff back anytime... I suppose telling her the basics should be okay.")_

"Collet. That staff you bought in Hecates actually belongs to someone all of us know." Cautiously happy, Collet's ears began to perk up. "I don't think anyone's upset or mad, they're just watching to make sure you take good care of it until he can come and get it."

Shoulders finally relaxing, Collet gave a sigh, then showed Yue a smile of relief. "Thank goodness! I don't have very many friends in Ariadne, because of my uncle's reputation, so I was starting to worry about loosing all of the new friends I'd made here..."

Yue watched out of the corner of her eye as Collet rubbed at the tears of relief running down her cheeks. Looking up and seeing the two of them were nearing their destination, she raised a hand to signal her companion to slow down and stop. Slowly edging forward, she stopped again when she could just see the tip of the Crescent Hawk's tail. "Collet. You might think this a little odd, but we're going to fly through that cliff across from the ruins. If you won't do it with me, then come across when you see what happens, okay?"

Decidedly unfriendly looking rocks faced the cliff Yue said they were going to enter. Gulping, Collet nodded and tightened the grip she held on her staff.

Taking a deep breath herself, Yue focused on the exact point she wanted to enter the cliff. "GO!"

Urging her staff forward, Collet followed Yue. Just as a terrible impact should have occurred, she closed her eyes. There was an almost physical 'pop,' like the penetration of a bubble, and when she opened her eyes again, she saw something so unexpected she could only stare at it, open mouthed. "Wha... why is this here?"

Taking hold of Collet's sleeve cuff, Yue lead her over the Estimated Prophet's deck railing and onto the ship's fantail. "It's a long story. Let's just say they're some friends we made along the way, and leave it at that for now."

Dismounting, Collet's tail curled tightly against her leg as she looked around with an expression reminding Yue of Anya Cocorowa, just before Negi's childhood friend's first encounter with Evangeline McDowell. "Yo... you're friends with Captain Adenaur? She's said to be the toughest Dean after Headmistress Seras! She's so feared by the students at the Catalyst school they call her..."

"The Catalyst Witch of Ariadne?"

"That's right! How... did..." Suddenly realizing someone else had spoken, Collet turned as white as a sheet. As if expecting to see the great, slavering jaws of some ravenous beast, she slowly turned around to face the person Yue was now bowing politely towards.

Standing there with arms crossed and Jay Lane Cabot at her side, Katrina Adenaur gave the suddenly cowering Collet her best disarming smile. "You blow my reputation all out of proportion, Miss Farandole. Students at the catalyst school call me Dean Adenaur, or Miss Adenaur. It is only misinformed students of other schools, or miscreants of various stripes who use that name." Seeing that Collet was still shaking like a whipped dog, Katrina gave a resigned sigh. "Please Miss Farandole, I am aware of your circumstances, and have no intention of holding your previous actions against you. However this situation is eventually resolved, I'm sure your uncle will be happy to know you're all right."

Rising from her act of courtesy, Yue watched with amusement as Collet finally relaxed enough to belatedly make her own gesture of deference. "My apologies for coming out on such short notice Captain, but there are a few things I wished to discuss with you in utmost privacy."

After giving a slight nod, Katrina began to grace Yue with a thoughtful look. "It may have been for the best. I have a small package I need delivered to Jack Rakan, and was wondering how to do so. Your visit solves that problem quite nicely, I should think."

Curious, but realizing the reasons might be 'Need to know,' Yue gave another bow. "I would be happy to assist you, Captain Adenaur."

Behind Cabot, a crewman approached and handed him a message. He quickly scanned it, then handed the paper to Captain Adenaur. Reading it, she looked at Yue and frowned, whispered several orders to Cabot, then faced Yue and Collet as Estimated Prophet's navigator moved off to carry out her orders. "It seems you were followed. Considering who it is, I can't fault your not noticing, but I am curious about what you did to draw the attention of the Valkyrie Brigade."

Collet cringed again, causing Katrina to raise an eyebrow. "As it is, please escort Miss Farandole to my cabin, Miss Ayase. I'll join you there as soon as the issue is resolved."

"Yes Ma'am." Turning, Yue indicated for Collet to follow, then lead the way into the Prophet's superstructure just as crewmembers began rushing out to start manning the various close-in Sagita projectors.

(-)

Stepping forward into unexpected nothingness, Emily fell through the boundaries of an illusion spell and tumbled down the real face of the cliff until her Valkyrie armor's safeties kicked in. Left hanging from the riding staff by a hand, sho took a breath to steady herself, then looked down. A few seconds later, Beatrice joined her, but she was too busy staring at what lay below them to notice. "Why are they here?"

Recovering and hanging from her own staff like freshly caught game, Beatrice twisted around to look and instantly understood the double energy signature. "I thought they were supposed to go back to Ariadne after leaving Granicus City..."

Straining slightly, Emily managed to remount just as a beep indicating an incoming communication sounded in her helmet.

_"Valkyrie Brigade members. Land immediately on ship's fantail."_

After resettling on her own staff, Beatrice glanced down and noticed several of the ships weapons were now pointed in their direction. "Miss Sevensheep... I don't think it was a request..."

Suddenly worried about what she's stumbled in to, Emily guided herself down to a landing as instructed. She wanted to deploy her armor's weapon lance, but it seemed as if it were much too late for such a thing now. After a few moments waiting under the cover of several catalystic Sagita projectors, she felt a sense of relief as Dean Adenaur appeared at the head of a group of armed crewmen.

"My Lady Valkyries. Please uncover, if you don't mind."

Compliance to her order brought a look of surprise to Katrina's face. "Miss Sevensheep and Miss Monroe! It thought you were still just students... AH, I recall there was to be a skills contest to choose student representative for the Valkyrie Brigade's trip to New Ostia. It would seem congratulation are in order for your success."

Moving forward a half-step, Emily placed her helmet in the crook of an arm and bowed at the waist. "Thank you Ma'am. Myself, Miss Monroe and two others were chosen as student representatives. I am their leader." Now she straightened up. "Ma'am, If I may, Why are you here?"

Drawing herself up, Katrina shook her head. I can't say right now. As it is, I'm afraid you've stumbled into a few days vacation from your duties." Emily started to object and Beatrice made a move to deploy her lance, but a harsh look from Katrina froze their actions. "You will not be harmed in any way. You'll be assigned quarters, and allowed free rein in the common areas of the ship, but I'm afraid you'll have to surrender your armor and just enjoy my hospitality for now." Seeing the look of worry on Emily's face, Katrina softened her own expression. "No need to worry, Miss Sevensheep. Should any problems arise concerning your absence, I will personally make sure your innocence in the matter is understood."

Looking at Dean Adenaur's 'I expect your obedience' smile, and at the squad of armed crewmen and other weapons backing her up, Emily realized there was no choice but to comply. Suddenly remembering why this situation had come to pass, she clenched her fist and began to seethe. "Collet Farandole! That truant girl! This is all her fault!"

Raising an eyebrow, Katrina gave Emily a look of surprise. "Miss Farandole? If you'd like, I'll arrange for you to meet her after the removal of your armor."

Trying to maintain her composure, Emily smiled in anticipation, then followed Dean Adenaur as she turned to leave.

Shaking her head, Beatrice replaced her lance in it's holding bracket, then followed in her friend's wake.

(-)

"AND WE"RE FINALLY BACK"

"After Team Argyre's brutal victory over Team Elfenholt in the first match today, the central Arena has finally been cleaned up. Now we have the match between the Masalla - Bin-Hoor Team from Megalo-Mesembria and the Tos'ka - Ar'cer team from Tristan! Both teams have an enviable record of victories, so you can't pick a winner by that alone! Will the strength and stamina of Team-Mesembria's ex-Praetorians prove victorious? Or will the grace and speed of the partnered pair from Tristan win the day? In just a few more minutes, you'll get to find out!"

(-)

Even if she didn't watch every match personally, Kasumi Asakura made sure Sayo Aisaka or one of the Oculus Corvinus other golems was there to record the action.

Team Argyre was just as mean as their reputation advertised, but she was beginning to suspect they had some angle she'd seen before, but couldn't quite remember.

One other thing was also causing the Ala Alba an extreme amount of annoyance.

Professor Springfield and Kotaro Murakami were both missing. All the artifacts still functioned, so Negi, and by extension hopefully Kotaro, should still be alive, but that didn't change the fact both of them had been out of contact with anyone for over twelve hours. That left just less than six before they were supposed to face Team Cruitamunes in the last match of the day five Semi-finals. With Setsuna and her team still out of contact as well, Chisame Hasegawa had taken charge, telling everyone to continue as planned, and to just trust in Professor Springfield to show up on time.

Now sitting in Paru's vendor booth so the artist girl wouldn't be alone, Kazumi picked up her sitar to try and relax before the Mesembria - Tristan match. Mumbling about the need to use a child's body to hide in plain sight, she finally managed to settle the big instrument in her lap, and began to play and sing;

_"A dragon has come to our village today.  
We've asked him to leave, but he won't go away.  
Now he's talked to our king and they worked out a deal.  
No homes will he burn and no crops will he steal. _

_Now there is but one catch, we dislike it a bunch.  
Twice a year he invites him a virgin to lunch.  
Well, we've no other choice, so the deal we'll respect.  
But we can't help but wonder and pause to reflect._

_Do virgins taste better than those who are not?  
Are they salty, or sweeter, more juicy or what?  
Do you savor them slowly? Gulp them down on the spot?  
Do virgins taste better than those who are not?_

_Now we'd like to be shed you, and many have tried.  
But no one can get through your thick scaly hide.  
We hope that some day, some brave knight will come by.  
'Cause we can't wait around 'til you're too fat to fly._

_Now you have such good taste in your women for sure,  
They always are pretty, they always are pure.  
But your notion of dining, it makes us all flinch,  
For your favorite entree is barbecued wench. _

_Now we've found a solution, it works out so neat,  
If you insist on nothing but virgins to eat.  
No more will our number ever grow small,  
We'll simply make sure there's no virgins at all!"_

Grinning like she was about to tease someone over their 'love-love' interest in Professor Springfield, Paru finished autographing a set of her books, then faced Kazumi. "Where did you learn such a racy song?"

Kazumi gave an amused grin of her own in return. "You might not believe this, but Bookstore taught it to me! She said it was something she heard from a Bard down in Dracogenia. She was whistling it one day, and I asked her what it was. It took a bit of persuading, but she found me a copy of the music, and I've been practicing it ever since."

A clink of coins announced someone who'd obviously appreciated Kazumi's song. Paru watched as the oddly familiar, reptilian looking man walked away, then turned to more interesting matters as an increase in cheers coming from the arena signaled the beginning of the next prize fighter match. Kazumi set the sitar aside, took out one of her golems to use it's projection function, and the two of them settled in to watch the fight.

(-)

Use of Shikigami dolls as a distraction had taken Setsuna, Ku and Bagera back across the valley without any serious confrontation. Unfortunately, the dolls had been used up, and there was now over a mile of effectively open ground between their current place of concealment, and the next place they would be able to hide on the valley rim.

Approaching nightfall brought the promise of easier movement, but Setsuna knew that to be a double edged sword. They would be able to cross the open ground with less concern about being seen, but when they were seen, the Crow Tribesmen would themselves be concealed in the night sky, and next to impossible to see until they attacked. Sliding down off the boulder she'd been using to observe the open ground ahead of them, Setsuna shook her head, then looked up at Ku and Professor Bagera. "Go? Or stay? Either way could be trouble..."

Moving slightly to look out across the open ground, Ku looked as if she were trying to remember something.

Bagera decided to wait for the softly mumbling girl to gather her thoughts before speaking himself, while Setsuna hoped the Ala Alba's martial arts master was contemplating a real idea, and not just something worthy of 'Baka-Yellow.'

Shrugging, Ku straightened up and began stoking her 'Elder Master Ku' beard while facing Setsuna. "Well, Sun Tzu maybe no approve, but four-thousand year-old Chinese martial art teaching say; 'When fight inevitable, why run to it? You only fight tired.'"

Setsuna wanted to shout at Ku for bringing up a silly proverb, but Bagera had begun laughing so hard he had to cover his mouth to keep the noise down. Ku seemed oblivious, but as she watched Bagera try to get control of himself, Setsuna realized the Chinese girl had actually made a good point. _("Well. Master Aoyama always said there can be a certain kind of protection in the display of 'arrogant disdain' for an enemy.")_ Now she began to smile. "You know? I like that. Let's just walk across. If they want a fight, let them come! Asuna and I fought one-hundred and fifty ogres in Kyoto, so if Professor Bagera is willing to fight..." A curt nod from Bagera provided her answer. "...then I'd say they should run from us!"

Reaching out, Ku put her hand on Setsuna's pack. "What about Kazumi's golem? Should we call for help?"

Even as she reached up to remove the pack, Setsuna shook her head. "We can't risk that just for us. It might be too important later. However..." Now Setsuna held out her hand to Professor Bagera. "...we can put your PDD chip in the golem's storage pocket. That way Kazumi can make sure it gets where it needs to if something happens to us."

Taking out a small planner and a stylus, Bagera began writing rapidly. "Give me a moment to write down some instructions and our observation about the temple."

Handing the golem to Ku, Setsuna activated the connection to it's owner. By the time Bagera was ready, Kazumi had confirmed her instructions, as well as passing along some welcome news. "Negi's getting ready to fight. He and Kotaro went missing for a bit, but it seems they just went out for some unplanned training." Accepting the data chip, she placed it and Bagera's notes inside the golem. Ku gave it a light toss, and it began to hover. As soon as they were far enough away, Kazumi would guide it back to New Ostia. After sparing a moment to silently whisper a few words for Konoka's continued safety, Setsuna turned and lead they way out onto the open ground.

Nodding to each other, Ku and Bagera followed, with the Chinese girl readying the Tonfa she'd been given as a gift, and the Tiger-man slipping a ring onto his right index finger.

With Setsuna forming the point of a small triangle as they moved, the three of them had not gone more than a few hundred yards before the first Crow Tribesman appeared out of the setting sun. The number of circling enemies steadily increased, but all of them remained in the sky, apparently unsure how to handle the seemingly unafraid trio below.

Finally, just as they reached the slow rise leading to the rim of the valley, a single Crow Tribesman armed with a sword swooped down to land literally at Setsuna's feet.

Staring up at the beak-faced man, Setsuna recognized from the subtle coloration of his plumage that he was a Crow Tribesman she'd encountered before in Kyoto during Konoka's kidnapping. He seemed unconcerned about her white hair and red eyes, so she met his gaze in a deliberately confrontational manner. "Stand aside."

Seeming to be measuring Setsuna, the Crow Tribesman didn't flinch. Finally, with a tiny dip of his beak, he complied with her demand to move and stepped aside. "You've come a long way, 'White Wings,' from the helpless chick who was once caught outside her nest in Kyoto."

Memories older than the recent fight in Kyoto rushed back to the fore, and Setsuna turned to face the Crow tribesman once more.

It had been a rare moment of vulnerability. After climbing a compound wall to retrieve a carelessly thrown practice sword, she had been surrounded by Crow tribesman and beaten bloody. That had been when she'd learned the truth about her ancestry, and what it really meant to have white wings.

Being told she was an abomination had been a shock. That her 'White Wings' might lead to bad luck for Konoka had precipitated an attempt to pull out all her feathers which had been stopped before it really began by Konoka's mother. Continued worry over such she considered directly responsible for the inattention leading to the Konoe heiress falling into a river, and to her own weakness in attempting to save her.

Hearing something she'd never expected from someone who had beaten her as a child, respect, was one of the biggest shocks Setsuna could ever recall receiving. Giving an answer of thanks through her slightly relaxed expression, she returned to leading Ku and Bagera out of the valley.

Half-way up the slope, the rest of the Crow Tribesmen finally began to land, eventually surrounding Setsuna, Ku, and Bagera and forcing them to halt.

Spotting her uncle, Setsuna began to draw Yunagi, but was stopped by Bagera's hand coming down on her shoulder.

_("Miss Sakurazaki...")_

Slightly surprised at Professor Bagera's touch-based telepathia, Setsuna made a slight nod to say she 'heard' him, while keeping herself ready for an attack.

_("I think you should try to avoid eliminating any more of them.")_

_("WHAT?")_

_("Please, hear me out. You are hated because of your White Wings. They consider you an omen of bad luck. For one of the Demon Tribes, dispersal of their corporeal form is considered the worst kind of luck. If you can win, on your own, before so many witnesses, it should do two things; give lie to your label as a 'bad omen,' and show...")_

_("...that my strength is so great it would be foolish to pursue me any further!")_

Bagera nodded, and Setsuna began to smile.

_("This is more about me than anything else.")_

_("Miss Fei and I will of course keep you safe from any, 'dishonorable,' interference.")_

Straightening up, Setsuna stepped out from under Bagera's hand and moved forward until she had the attention of every Crow Tribesman. Red eyes full of defiance, she met the gaze of each whose eyes showed hate, those showing fear, those just there 'because,' one whose unafraid look meant he was not an enemy, and last of all, the one who hated and feared her with an intensity she didn't understand.

Drawing out Yunagi, Setsuna gave a snort of disdain, showed her back as she tossed the scabbard to Ku, then picked out a random tribesman and pointed her blade at him. "Okay then! Will you be first? If not, then who among you wishes to find out just how much an omen of 'Bad Luck' I really am?"

With a flick of his beak, Setsuna's uncle ordered a sword wielding warrior out to face Setsuna. His plumage so uniformly dark it bordered on indigo, the Crow Tribesman looked down at Setsuna for a moment, then brought his weapon into play so quickly it actually sliced open her maid uniform's sleeve as she dodged aside. There was the sound of a thin blade ripping through the air, then the loud crack of a bone breaking before the tribesman fell to the ground, moaning and trying to steady an obviously displaced shin.

Ku wondered why the leg hadn't been severed as Setsuna shouted 'NEXT!' then nodded with approval when she saw her friend holding Yunagi in a reversed, flat-edge forward grip. "She no eliminate them?"

His own expression showing how impressed he was with Setsuna's skill, Bagera watched as three more Crow Tribesman stepped forward. "While it is possible to 'kill' members of the Demon and Ogre Tribes, 'defeat' normally means a temporary termination of their existence until they can reform. The stronger and more powerful they are, the faster they can reform. In a way, Miss Sakurazaki is showing them a mercy I doubt they'd give her. Broken bones heal faster than a dispersed spirit. Points for her."

Even using a coordinated attack, Setsuna's next opponents fared no better than the first. The three to one scuffle ended with two tribesmen nursing broken bones, the third on the ground, apparently unconscious, and Setsuna bleeding from a shallow cut across her shoulder, where the back of the maid uniform had been slashed open.

"NEXT!"

Seeing several Crow Tribesmen began to whisper amongst themselves when they noticed the faintly glowing glyphs on Setsuna's back, Ku began to hope for a resolution that didn't involve her friend having to fight every single Crow Tribesmen present. "You think they give up?"

Switching his gaze between the tribesman Setsuna had spoken to earlier, and the one who seemed to be the leader, Bagera shrugged. "It depends on who's really in charge here, and what's motivating them."

Six more Crow Tribesmen came forward to challenge Setsuna now, but she didn't give them any time to get ready. Feinting towards two who were close together, she changed direction at the last moment. One, with a war-club, snapped the sword of the other in half as they both tried to attack at once. In the moment of hesitation as they stepped back, Setsuna was on a third, striking from behind and snapping the humerus of his left wing. Jumping towards the unoccupied three, a ripping sound and a snap announced another broken bone, followed by a shriek as a sudden threat from behind forced Setsuna to stab with her Nodachi. The Crow Tribesman, showing tremendous presence of mind, forced himself to fall back. With his leg muscles clamped down hard on Yunagi, Setsuna had to relinquish control of the blade or be pulled off balance.

Sensing she was finally vulnerable, Setsuna's uncle waved an arm, and twelve more warriors moved in.

Tensing to intervene, Ku felt Professor Bagera's hand come down on her shoulder. Without even looking, she could tell he was shaking his head.

Reaching inside her uniform, Setsuna pulled out her artifact card. "ADEAT!" All the Crow Tribesmen hesitated for a moment at her call, and that was all the time she needed to act. "Sica Shishikushiro! Ju-roku Ha! Fujin Ranbu!" Sixteen blades formed in an arc over Setsuna's head, then faster than any eye could follow, those without a tassel flashed out to embed themselves in the hands, feet, or wings of every tribesman still facing her.

With over a score of wounded lying scattered all around her, Setsuna calmly walked over to pull her Nodachi from the leg of the frightened Crow Tribesman who 'held' it. With a snap of her wrist, all the blood along Yunagi's length flew off to splatter in an arc across the ground. After casually examining the blade for any damage, she looked up once more at those gathered to challenge her. "Okay then, who's next!"

Seeing in the hesitation of anyone to answer Setsuna's call, Bagera gave Ku's shoulder a squeeze.

_("Miss Fei, keep watching our backs.")_

Responding to Professor Bagera's telepathia, Ku set Yunagi's scabbard aside so she would be ready to respond instantly to anything unexpected.

After a quick glance at the Crow Tribesman who seemed at least neutral towards Setsuna, Bagera stepped forward and focused his attention on the Crow Tribesmen's leader. "Are you quite finished yet?"

Unsure about just how much control he still had over the others, or what the Tiger-man's purpose might be, Setsuna's uncle could only watch silently as one of his niece's supporters drew closer.

Stopping near Setsuna, Bagera glanced down at her various wounds and felt a bit of worry. "Can you still fight, Miss Sakurazaki?"

Keeping her breathing steady as she'd been trained to do, Setsuna allowed herself a small smile and a nod, but remained at the ready.

After taking the time to meet the eyes of several Crow Tribesmen, Bagera finally settled his gaze on their leader. "There was a time in my life when I had nothing to do but read." Ignoring the glare he was receiving, Bagera assumed his lecturing stance. "In many of the stories I read, where someone is condemned by a curse, or prophecy, or just because someone hates them, it has generally had more to do with a threat to someone else's power, than it has any so-called 'power' the condemned person themselves might have."

Anger showing in the Crow Tribesmen leader's face prompted Bagera to show his fangs. Responding as any 'bird' might when confronted by a 'cat,' several of the Crow Tribesmen flinched. "Exactly what purpose is fulfilled by continuing to hunt Miss Sakurazaki? Whatever it is, I hope it's worth all these wounded."

Looking as if Bagera had conveniently made a point for him, Setsuna's uncle pointed at the wounded warriors as they pulled themselves, or were helped away from the one who had caused their injuries. "All this is just proof of the misfortune she and her White Wings have brought to the Crow Tribe! If she isn't eliminated, who knows what further disasters might occur!"

Shaking his head mournfully, Bagera regarded the Crow Tribesman with a look of pity. "An oddly desperate man makes my next point for me. Another thing I realized while I was reading was that if the condemned person had just been left alone, the fate which befell their detractors would most likely never have occurred!"

Ku Fei shifting on her feet drew Bagera's attention towards the Chinese girl. Holding his sword in a casual grip, the Crow Tribesman who had first confronted Setsuna calmly came forward until he was standing next to her, opposite Bagera.

"Sixteen years ago, you were the one who wanted that Hu-Jin woman who stumbled into our lands killed outright, saying it wasn't our way to take in outsiders. You were quite upset when your brother overruled you, and were even more so when he ultimately decided to take her as his mate."

Seething, Setsuna's uncle shifted his attention from her to the dissenter in his ranks. "I tried to tell him doing so would lead to no good..."

In what seemed a deliberate act, the Crow Tribesman next to Setsuna took a few steps forward, placing himself in a protective position between her and her uncle. "It seems to me, that most of our tribe's 'Bad Luck' of late, has come from your obsession with getting rid of your niece."

Shifting his main focus from his niece towards someone who had apparently turned against him, Setsuna's uncle moved into a stance best suited for an instant attack. "Are you challenging my leadership?"

Sparing her a quick glance, Setsuna's new defender quickly returned his attention to the girl's uncle. "Ten years ago I believed a tiny girl, even one with White Wings, could actually be a threat to the Crow Tribe. I allowed myself to think it was right to raise my fist against someone so helpless. Before that, there were others who believed your stories the girl's father had taken his mate and their child and run away to betray the Crow Tribe..."

Even as curiosity tried to intrude and cause distraction, Setsuna sensed the growing tension and tightened her grip on Yunagi.

"...what was it that lead you to pursue your brother? When he ran away to the Normal World, your position as leader of the Crow Tribe was assured. What were you so afraid he might reveal you went to the Normal World just to silence him? Could it perhaps have something to do with who we've been working with lately?"

Faster than Ku could follow, the sounds of two swords slashing through the air, the ring of steel on steel, and multiple flying sparks ended with Setsuna holding off an attack by her uncle against the Crow Tribesman who had been defending her.

Unflinching, the attention of Setsuna's defender remained focused on her uncle. "Now we see the supposed 'Bad Omen,' defending a Crow Tribesman who once did her potentially mortal harm against another who seems to find it easy to raise his hand against his own kind." Murmuring from the other Crow Tribesman meant they were beginning to take his words seriously. "Perhaps... perhaps this is because he has done so before?"

All around the circle of wounded and hale Crow Tribesmen, the murmuring continued to spread.

"Miss Sakurazaki."

Eye's focused on her uncle, Setsuna dared not spare her defender even a single glance. "Yes?"

"Tradition of the Crow Tribe holds that those of the White Wings be outcast as omens of bad luck. Though this may be so, there is also the tradition amongst your father's people that such a person might petition to live their life as they see fit. Whatever his real motivations might be, the one before you now seeks to deny you that right by taking your life." Turning, Setsuna's defender began to walk away. "The solution is simple... Win or die."

Accompanied by the scraping of steel, Setsuna spun her blade in a tight circle, pushing her uncle back, and providing the chance for her to jump away. As she once more entered a fighting stance, left foot forward, Yunagi pointing down and to the right, her uncle cast about, looking for support from his followers. Seeing none, he had no choice but to accept the challenge he'd been forced into.

As Setsuna and her uncle faced off against one-another, Bagera made a motion to catch Ku's attention. "No matter what happens now, you can't interfere. That's the whole point of what I, and apparently that other fellow, were trying to set up. To be freed from her stigma as a White Wings, Miss Sakurazaki has to defeat the one who seems to have been responsible for inciting so much hatred against her in the first place."

Considering that her friend might be killed, Ku wasn't very happy about the situation. She had full confidence in Setsuna's abilities, but if her opponent could murder his own brother, there was no telling what other dishonorable acts he might be capable of...

In Kyoto and outside Nyandom, threats against Konoka had demanded she eliminate every enemy as rapidly as possible. A set-piece fight as she was in now had demanded every bit of restraint and skill Setsuna could muster. Defeating these Crow Tribesmen would have been easy using her Shinmei-Ryu abilities, but that would have only done as Professor Bagera had said, prove she was an omen of bad luck.

Even faced with the man who by all evidence was responsible for making her an orphan, Setsuna couldn't let herself go. Revenge was a luxury who's price was much too high. A win now, without causing 'bad luck' to her opponent by dispersing his corporeal form, offered the chance to free herself from the label of 'White Wings,' forever. Her father's people still might not welcome her with open arms, but at least they would no longer have any reason to try and hunt her down.

There would be no such restraint in her uncle's actions

Seeing Setsuna did not intend to attack first, her uncle swung his Zanbato-like blade up and rested it's flat edge across his shoulders. "Hey 'White-Wings!' What is it about the hanyo whelp of a featherless weakling Hu-Jin that's kept you from killing yourself by now? Even though that bothersome Konoe kept us from finishing you off in Kyoto, I thought for sure that beating we gave you would have been enough to make filth like you realize how worthless it is!"

While her uncle's stance might seem casual as he tried to provoke a reaction, Setsuna could tell from the subtle signs in his posture that he was ready to attack the instant any vulnerability appeared in her defense. "There was once a time when I felt that way..." An image of Konoka smiling came to her, and she permitted herself to match that smile. "...but not any more."

Shifting slightly to one side, Setsuna's uncle began to leer at her. "What about that pretty Konoe girl you keep as a pet? What kind of misfortune has knowing you brought her?"

That caused a tick in one of Setsuna's eyes, but the memory of Konoka's grateful look after being saved from the clutches of Chigusa Amagasaki quickly steadied her once more. With the exception of the time the Konoe Heiress fell in the river, rational thought told Setsuna every other instance of what might be called 'bad luck' was the result of outside influence, not something indefinable resulting from her knowing Setsuna. "Lady Konoe is my friend. She chooses to be with me, and she isn't a pet!"

Now Setsuna's uncle began to sidestep, trying to place the setting sun at his back, but Setsuna swiftly matched his movements. "Oh? With your tramp blood, I wouldn't have thought a high-quality person like I presumed the Konoe girl to be would associate with the gutter-born likes of you..."

Dim as she might be at times, even Ku could see Setsuna's uncle had discerned Setsuna's weakness, and she knew what was about to happen. Even still, it took conscious thought on her part to simply remain quiet and trust Setsuna would still emerge victorious.

"...I guess that means she just the same kind of filthy street-scum you are."

Momentary weakness, a single flash of anger in her eyes at the idea someone might speak so badly of Konoka, and Setsuna's uncle was upon her. Instinct and memory of a similar attack moved her out from under the crushing weight of the heavy blade as is sliced deeply into the ground. Such a bad start left her off balance. Before she could recover, her uncle delivered a follow-up blow with a fist that left her staggering and gasping for breath. A second blow came towards her face, and even though she managed to jump back, it left a bloodied nose in its wake and sent her crashing to the ground.

Before Setsuna could recover, Her uncle knocked away Yunagi, grabbed an arm, and had her turned and face down in the dirt. "YOU'RE NOTHING! A hanyo like you is worth less than garbage! If your filthy mother hadn't come along, my brother never would have turned from the path we'd pledged to travel after the last war! "I'm going to give you what you deserve before I kill you, then I'm going to go do the same thing to that Konoe girl!"

Even with an arm on the verge of breaking as it was twisted up between her shoulder blades, Setsuna refused to cry out. Instead, she forced herself to turn around until her uncle's face was clearly visible. "You-will-NOT-harm-KONOKA!"

A pained shriek pierced the deepening darkness. Throwing himself off Setsuna, her uncle took a few unsteady steps back, then fell to the ground, moaning and grabbing at something sticking out of the back of his thigh.

Bagera wondered what had happened until Ku suddenly gave several claps and pointed at the writhing Crow Tribesman. "Look! Is original Artifact blade!"

Emerging from the closed fist of his hand as Setsuna's uncle slowly extracted it, was the tassel of the original Sica Shishikushiro blade.

Coughing, blood covering her face, Setsuna stood and went to retrieve Yunagi. Just as her uncle pulled the Artifact blade from his leg and rolled over, she arrived and stood over him, prepared for a killing blow. "Yield!"

Clutching at his wounded leg with one hand, Setsuna's uncle waved at her with the other. "You win! You win!"

Remaining ready, Setsuna watched her uncle for a few moments, then relaxed and turned to walk away.

As soon as she did so, Setsuna's uncle jumped up, snatched his blade from where it lay partially embedded in the ground, and was at her back.

Just as Ku began to shout a warning, Setsuna rolled under her uncle's body-severing strike. Swinging Yunagi up while doing so, she brought the blade to a stop just before it would have started to sever his head. Eyes as black as they'd been staring down the Basilisk, she unblinkingly held his gaze until he dropped, trembling all over, to the ground. "Aren't you lucky? I'm not in a killing mood, 'today...'"

Leaving her uncle quivering there on his knees, Setsuna turned once more and began walking towards Ku and Bagera. Closing her eyes, she held up an empty hand. "Abeat." Sixteen tiny motes flashed in the darkness, and the hand was instantly filled by her Artifact card.

Pulling a water vessel from her pack, Ku went up to Setsuna with a towel and began cleaning the clotted blood from the battered girl's face. Bruises around her eyes and other indications probably meant her nose was broken. Even with that, she smiled and didn't flinch as Ku worked. "You VERY strong..." After glancing towards were several Crow Tribesmen were now harassing their 'leader,' she continued cleaning Setsuna's face. "What happen now?"

Trying to remain still as the adrenaline began to wear off and her body began to ache all over, Setsuna could only shrug in answer to Ku's question.

Seeing Setsuna's defender from earlier coming over, Bagera drew the girl's attention towards him with a pointed finger. "Perhaps we are about to find out."

Keeping her expression as neutral as possible, Setsuna turned to find out if she would have to continue fighting.

Battered, bloodied and defiant, despite her emotionless look, Setsuna's defender regarded the daughter of two worlds standing before him with just a hint of satisfaction. "You still will not be welcome amongst the Crow Tribe, but by your actions today, you have earned the right to be left alone, without fear of pursuit." As Setsuna and her friends gave a collective sigh of relief, he raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Of course, if it is your wish to petition for complete acceptance by the tribe, you can do that as well, but it will involve more fighting..."

Head shaking so much her nose started bleeding again, Setsuna gave a quick answer to that proposal.

As Ku reacted and tried to staunch the renewed flow of blood, Setsuna's defender turned to face Bagera. "A leader who is both a coward, is under a deferred death, and appears untrustworthy for various other reasons cannot be tolerated. This must be dealt with at once, so I doubt you'll see us again anytime soon."

Bagera watched as the Crow Tribesman went about supervising the removal of all the wounded from the field. By the time Ku stopped Setsuna's bleeding again, the three of them were completely alone. "Ladies, let's get going. Old Ostia isn't the place to spend a night out in the open."

After reaching the valley rim, Bagera turned back to watch the ribbons of energy flashing through the sky, all converging on a spot out in the middle of the valley. As a scientist, this visible manifestation of all the energy gathering at the last open gate port was immensely fascinating. As a man, tiny and insignificant before such a display, he was extremely frightened.

Ku's voice, casually wondering how Negi's latest fight had gone, broke the spell, so he turned to follow the two girls back towards the Crescent Hawk. _("If Juntz's calculations were right, it won't be much longer...")_

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Hien Battou Kasumi-kiri: Shinmei-Ryu wood cutting form/attack.**

**Angkor Wat: Temple complex in Angkor, Cambodia. An obvious choice for one of the Earth's Twelve Sacred Places, (Gandolfini's monologue, v15.) Controlled by the (unofficially named) South-East Asia Magic Association, and the location of a cross-world gate port.**

**Ni Hao!: (Chinese.) 'Good Morning!'**

**Basilisk: A big, nasty, ground-dragon. Primarily a scavenger. The kind of thing that would eat a REAL dragon's corpse! Uses a form of primitive mind control to freeze 'food' that isn't quite dead yet.**

**Sei-Jin: A walrus person.**

**'Do Virgins Taste Better Than Those Who Are Not?': Written by Randy Farran, and a parody of 'The Irish Washerwoman.' I found the lyrics on the 'Brobdingnagian Bards' website. Interestingly enough, I knew Randy Farran, long ago, when he first wrote this song. If I ever had to say someone I knew was from the Mundus Magicus, Randy would have been it.**

**Sun Tsu: Chinese military strategist. Wrote 'The Art of War,' supposedly during the 'Warring States Period' in China. 476-221 BC.**

**'Sica Shishikushiro! Ju-roku Ha! Fujin Ranbu!':**

**Sica Shishikushiro: Setsuna's Artifact.  
Ju-roku Ha: Sixteen blades.  
Fujin Ranbu: 'Chaotic Dance of Wind and Dust!' Hiken. Shinmei-Ryu hidden blade technique used to strike multiple targets all at once.**

**Chapter 36: Opening Moves.**


	36. Chap 36: A Dove's Sacrifice

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

Various cameos and other guests are the property of their respective owners, NOT me.

Wow! Two chapter's in two weeks! It's been a long time since that happened! I'm not sure about when chapter thirty-seven will be out, hopefully no later than mid-June, but I have another project I desperately need to work on, so it probably won't come out as fast as chapter thirty-six did.

Thanks go out to kafka'sdragon, Tkigod784, and a bit to Fionn the Otaku as well, without their encouragement, certain parts of this chapter would never have seen the light of day!

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"Who Mourns for Adonis?"  
-from: "Aphrodite and Adonis." Quoted by Kazumi Asakura in her book: "One Million Steps : A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Thirty-six: A Dove's Sacrifice. (Day Five.)

(-)

Rounding an ash-colored hillock, two cloaked figures finally confronted the destination they had traveled across a realm of eternal twilight for over two weeks to reach. After having to constantly deal with the innumerable forms of demons, ogres, and other aggressive 'life' present in the small towns and wilds of the realm they were unwilling visitors to, the prospect that the end of their journey lay within a 'city' filled by such beings meant little to them. 'The end was near,' and woe betide anyone who tried to stand in their way now.

Pulling back his hood to reveal long black hair drawn into a ponytail, a dog-eared young man sighed with relief, even as he clenched a fist in anger. "If I ever see that old man again, I'm gonna' give him what for!"

Next to Kotaro Murakami, Negi Springfield lowered the hood of his own cloak and smiled at his friend's display of rage. "You'll either finally get your chance to fight me, or you'll have to get in line behind me, because I want the first shot at von Herrmann!"

About to step off towards the city, which ringed a dark, flat-topped massif, Kotaro noticed Negi rubbing his arms as if to relieve some dull ache. "Are you okay Negi? You said yourself that the Magia Erebea was dangerous, and you've been using it a lot lately..."

Shaking his head, Negi stopped rubbing his arms and started towards the city. "I'm fine! Let's get this over with! Even if this realm operates similarly to Master Evangeline's Resort, it's still almost time for our match!"

Watching as Negi hurried on, Kotaro wished Asuna Kagurazaka were there to keep the little mage from taking things too far. Negi might be legitimately worried about Asuna and the other girls, but he was beginning to become snappy and irritable. The only thing Kotaro could see that was different about his friend, was the constant use of Magia Erebea. Rushing forward to catch up, he matched step with Negi, then raised the hood of his cloak. "Not much longer now, huh Negi? We just need to find where the barrier's thinnest, break through, and we'll be back!"

Seeing that they were drawing closer to the Demon city, Negi raised his own hood. "Yeah... I hope everyone's okay..."

As they started to encounter other travelers, Kotaro noticed several of them giving he and Negi odd looks. Some measuring. Others curious. Fortunately Negi kept up a rapid pace, keeping the curious honest, and the threatening at bay. Nearing the massif at the city center, they found the entrance into that area loosely guarded by a group of ogres who looked like extras out of a cheap samurai movie. Taking a place in line, they waited for their chance to enter behind a group of what seemed to be tourists, but could have also been a squad of demon bureaucrats. Just as they were about to go through the open gate, a spear came down to block their path.

"Hey Dog Tribe! Is that Hoo-man yours?"

Flinging his hood back and nodding proudly, Kotaro reached out to clap Negi roughly on the shoulder. "Yep! He stoopid enough to make fight challenge he loose! Now he my servant while I travel and train!"

Stepping forward, the guard leaned down slightly to get a look at the face of the Dog-boy's pet. Servant or not, the kid furtively glanced up at him with the look of someone not fully accepting of his situation. Snorting, he turned and went back to his post. "Yoo keep him out of trouble. Not many 'round here will take very kindly to this fellow! What with them and their annoyin' summoning! I mean really! Honest Demon's and Ogres, ripped against their will from their homes, forced to fight for Hoo-mans too lazy to do their own work!"

Shrugging and nodding in understanding, Kotaro flipped his hood back up, then reached into a pocket for several items that passed for money in this realm. "Here! Thanks for tip! I not know feelings that way so strong this town!"

Snatching the gratuity from the air after the Dog boy tossed it to him, the guard took a quick look, then smiled at Kotaro and waved him and his servant on through the gate.

As they moved deeper into what was beginning to look like some kind of bazaar, Negi nudged Kotaro and gave him an amused look. "Lost to you, did I?"

Happy Negi was finally showing a little more life, Kotaro's expression became smug. "I can dream, Can't I? Besides, we wouldn't have to worry so much about being recognized if you hadn't smashed up that little market when we first got here!"

Wincing at the thought of that fight, Negi wondered how just helping a little Fox-spirit had gotten so far out of hand. Just seeing a 'kid' being chased by a bunch of bullies, he had stopped to warn the toughs off. Kotaro had tried to get him to just leave, but a punch had been thrown, and he simply reacted according to his training. In the end, the little Fox-spirit had escaped, but he and Kotaro had been forced to run away, with too many angry demons to count chasing after them. "Well, at least that kid got away, and the direction we ran in took us where we needed to go anyway."

Dodging around a few ogres, Kotaro nodded, thinking about the toughest fight they'd had as he did so. "Even though it turned out to be just a big misunderstanding, I'm glad your Taiindou technique didn't take that red-skinned broken-horns guy out! No matter that he pointed us in the right direction afterwards! If he'd been done-for, even with the help his buddies, we couldn't have handled all those frog-demons who suddenly showed up! I don't think I'll be able to look at a 'Kappa' as cute, ever again!"

Coming to a stop, Negi began trying to find some sign of the place he'd been told to look for. "Yeah, but that creature Broken-horns took out by himself in the end... I hope that was the only time I'll ever have to face him as an enemy..."

Crossing his arms, Kotaro closed his eyes and nodded. Negi was right, that guy had been tough, but there were enemies, and then there were scary enemies. In one place they'd stopped at, a Dog Tribe girl about the same age as Negi's students had latched on to him. Apparently smitten by his Pastille modified looks, she had followed him everywhere, helping he and Negi in their fights, and constantly trying to get his attention. Even when her father finally came to forcibly drag her back home, she had been confessing her love for him. Girls were crazy sometimes... fawning all over a boy like that... at least Natsumi hadn't been so silly, even if he did think she was overprotective... A low growl began in his throat as an image of the freckle-faced girl scolding him for doing such dangerous things came to mind. What was that all about anyway? A guy was supposed to protect a girl, NOT the other way around!

Finally spotting what he'd been looking for, Negi waved at Kotaro before moving off. The building they entered looked like any of the other numerous taverns they'd seen or been in since coming to the Magic World, but instead of being filled with various humans or humanoid types, this one was filled with what passed for normal in this realm; Demons, ogres, and various kinds of ghost-like spirits. Keeping their hoods up, the two of them threaded through the crowd until they finally reached the bar...

(-)

_("What a lousy day...")_

Six years ago, the Human mage know as the Thousand Master had used a Lightning Axe to disperse Laharl's corporeal form during a fun little attack on a Normal World village he'd been summoned to participate in. Smashing and crushing those puny, annoying humans and their flimsy homes had been a blast. He had been about to put and end to some bawling little brat when the Thousand Master stopped him. In truth, he'd not really learned who had taken him out until reforming nearly five years later. His little sister had given him the news, berating him after she did so for letting himself get involved in the affairs of the humans.

As much as he liked Etna, her penchant for grousing was the source of his current irritation. Sure he was a lower class of demon than her, but did she have to keep harassing him about taking a job as a bouncer? Really. It was hard enough for someone in the Brute class of demons to get work anyway, one who had just been reformed more so, why wouldn't she just leave him alone?

Sitting in an out of the way corner of the tavern where he could keep an eye on anyone coming in, he spotted the two cloak covered noobs at once. Everyone else in the tavern also looked at the strangers, sizing them up for whatever reasons they might have, or quickly deciding to ignore them. He was about to do so as well when he heard two words he knew would mean trouble...

"Milk."

"Tea."

In the year since he'd come back, Laharl had never heard the tavern grow as quiet as it now did. The silence lasted for a few seconds before laughter exploded from everyone present except him and the two strangers. Hoping to keep any trouble to a minimum, he got up and went over to chase them out before someone else decided to start a fight. Reaching out as he approached, he grabbed one of the strangers and roughly turned him around. "I think ya' best move along. This tavern's just for..." As the stranger was forced back against the bar, his hood fell back, revealing a familiar face and mop of reddish-brown hair...

The only thing louder than the pounding of feet as he ran away was the deepness of his shouted warning; _"I... IT'S DA' T'OUSAND MASTER!"_

Silence reined once more as everyone in the tavern took another look at the person facing them from the bar. Silence, lasting but a brief moment, filled the tavern just before complete and total pandemonium reigned. A few of those present looked like they were willing to fight, but they stood no chance against the tide as the majority stampeded towards the door, emptying the tavern so fast it left the bar keeper staring in open-mouthed shock.

"Hey Negi?"

With the only sounds being a Fox-spirit sitting alone at a table sipping his drink, a dish slowly spinning to a stop in the middle of the floor, and an Cricket-demon passed out and chirping softly in the corner, Negi wondered just how wide-spread his father's reputation really was. "Yeah?"

"I mean this in a good way, but do you ever get the feeling your dad was a trouble-maker?"

Unwilling to totally discount Nagi Springfield's greatness, but certainly beginning to realize, from Evangeline's dream and other things, that there was more to the man than met the eye, Negi could only nod as a mental sweat drop rolled down the back of his head.

Turning back to the toothy, no-neck cyclopedian tavern keeper, Kotaro gave his best disarming smile. "If you don't have what we want to drink, then how about a little information. We're looking for a fellow who goes by the name of 'Wata.' Ever heard of him?"

As the tavern keeper shook his head, the sound of a chair moving drew his, Kotaro, and Negi's attention to the Fox-spirit who was the only conscious customer still present.

"Perhaps I might be of assistance to you boys?"

Displaying obvious relief, the tavern keeper pointed at the squint-eyed little Fox-spirit. "If you really want to find Wata, Oden there's the one to help you do it!"

Stoop-shouldered and harmless looking, the Fox-spirit reminded Negi of a old-man who ran an Oden cart near Mahora Academy's administration building. He was about to begin his questioning when a commotion outside the tavern's entrance caught his attention.

Sighing, the Fox-spirit turned towards the back of the tavern and started to walk away. "You two can follow me, or stay here and fight every demon out to make a name for themselves by taking out the 'Thousand Master.'"

With the increasing noise indicating quite a mob was building, trying to summon enough courage to come into the tavern and confront them, Negi glanced at Kotaro, and his friend nodded in response.

Much to the tavern keeper's relief, they followed the Fox-spirit out the back door. Now, if only that crowd didn't come in, magic spells blazing, he and his business might just survive the day after all...

Leading the way amongst the back-alleys of the bazaar, the Fox-spirit remained silent until they reached the side of the massif in the center of the city. "What brings you boys here to the Demon Realm anyway?"

Both Negi and Kotaro bristled and started to answer, but after a brief pause, Kotaro indicated with a gesture of deference for Negi to proceed.

"It's just coincidence we're here anyway! If I'd not been caught off-guard by that Count-class demon von Herrmann, we wouldn't even be here!"

Reciting a spell that lit a pair of Hitodama-like flares next to his shoulders, the Fox-spirit entered a tunnel leading into the massif. "I have a friend who likes to say this; 'There is no coincidence. Only the inevitable.' If you boys are here, then it's for a reason, whether you recognize it or not."

Growing increasingly irritated, Negi and Kotaro followed the Fox-spirit through a series of switchback tunnels that seemed to be leading towards to top of the massif. "Oden, or 'Fox-spirit,' or whatever we should call you, we didn't want to come here! We have people we needed to protect, and we don't even know if they're still okay!"

Exiting one of the tunnels, Oden lead Negi and Kotaro out into an open area and towards a closed up food cart. "And yet you are here. There must have been something you were missing, something you needed, that made your coming here inevitable." Taking out an old key, he placed it in a hole in the cart's side and turned it until there was a loud 'click!' "So then, what have you gained since coming here?"

Kotaro seemed like he was about to protest as Oden raised the side panels on the cart, but Negi waved him into silence. "Kotaro has gained confidence and pure experience, and I've become more proficient in my use of Mag... my use of magic."

Raising an eyebrow, yet somehow keeping his squint at Negi's hesitation, Oden watched him for a moment before turning his focus towards the items cooking in the cart. "Would you have gained that experience otherwise?" At a reluctant shaking of two heads, he gave a toothy, Fox-spirit grin. "See? Even if it is not the whole reason, you have still gained by being here." Taking a bowl, he quickly filled it and set it before Negi.

Pulling a small stool from the side of the cart, Negi sat down and began eating. Having learned quickly not to do so in this realm, he tried not to look too closely at whatever was in the bowl... beyond making sure it wasn't still moving... "What about helping us find this 'Wata?'"

Filling another bowl, Oden placed it before Kotaro. "All in good time. Besides, two growing boys such as yourselves can surely fight meanly while you're hungry, but you'll still fight poorly. Eat."

Finishing his bowl, Negi handed it back to Oden. "Do you know how Wata will want us to pay for his help?"

Quickly refilling the bowl, Oden handed it back and assumed a posture of deep thought. "Well, he might give you a pass this time, just for the enjoyment of seeing if you can figure out how to get back on your own first." Negi gave a leery look that was ignored as Oden reached out to take Kotaro's empty bowl. "Oh, as far as paying for things is concerned, this food is already paid for, so don't worry about it."

Finding his bowl refilled, Kotaro resumed eating while glaring at Oden. "Why are you doing this? Finding anyone so helpful in the Magic World was rare enough. Finding one in this realm has been next to impossible."

Suddenly becoming wistful, Oden kept his gaze focused on the things cooking in his cart. "Value is a relative. Things are only worth what someone is willing to sacrifice to keep or acquire them." Looking up, Oden opened both eyes and pointed at Negi with his cart's cooking sticks. "That's something you'd best keep in mind, young man."

Nodding, Negi sat his bowl down and stood up to stretch.

Having his bowl snatched away made Kotaro want to get angry, but when he saw Negi stop stretching to just stare at the sky, he stood up to join him. "What's going on? Have you seen something?"

with a thoughtful look on his face, Negi turned in a slow circle as Oden quickly closed up the food cart. Finishing, he lowered his gaze just as the two stools he and Kotaro had used were hung back in their proper place. "Just so I know, you're not Wata, are you?"

Picking up the yoke for the cart, Oden shook his head. "Goodness me no! I'm nothing like that eccentric Tanuki! The only person who really is, is the one I told you about who speaks of the inevitability of things."

As soon as Oden and his cart were out of sight, Negi turned to face Kotaro. "We're already in the arena!"

Opening his mouth to shout at Negi, Kotaro held his tongue as he began to see familiar shapes in the shadows looming around them. "When did we get here?"

Mumbling to himself for a few minutes, Negi considered several possibilities, then finally nodded and smiled at Kotaro. "It's this massif! If you accept that places close to each other in different realms will have similar appearances, then this has to be the arena! I'd bet that if we could see the whole thing in any kind of decent light, then the shape would be similar to the arena in New Ostia! If we're actually on top of the massif, then this place surely matches up with the fighting area of the main arena! The question is how to get through, and what happens after we do..."

Starting to catch Negi's excitement, Kotaro clenched his fist. "Who cares about after! Let's just get through!"

Negi shook his head. "No. After does matter. Worst case is a hole opens up that won't close. A better result would be that we break through and the hole closes up, but there's so much instability no-one will able to cross between realms again until the damage repairs itself." Kotaro started to protest again, but Negi waved him into silence. "I don't think that's so bad either. Anyway, if I'm right, then our best chance to break through the barrier separating the realms should be in this area. If we think of it as a wall or a locked door, then what's the best way to break through?"

Sighing, Kotaro shook his head. "Breaking and entering was never a forte of mine, but I'd guess some kind of hammer, or..." Now his eyes went wide as his gaze met Negi's.

"Or an axe!"

Grinning, Negi became thoughtful and started rubbing his chin. "Lightning Axe won't be strong enough... but if I combine it with something else, Jovius Tempestas Fulguriens maybe, then I should be able to break through..."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Looking up again, Negi tried to discern how far the place they now stood in extended into the darkness. "We need to find the exact center of this open area!"

After listening to Negi's instructions, Kotaro went off to carry them out. When the two of them had paced the area twice each, Negi sat down to draw several circles and lines in the dirt. He wrote out several groups of numbers that left Kotaro completely confused, then it was back to pacing again, until eventually Negi counted off a last few paces, took a step back, then made a big 'X' in the dirt where he'd just been.

Brushing the dust off his hands, Negi looked up at Kotaro. "Ready?" The Inu-Jin nodded, so Negi held out his hands as if here were holding his mage staff. "Rastel Maskil Magister..." A nimbus of energy in the shape of an axe began to form in his hands, grasping it solidly; he reared back with it into a strike-ready position. _"JOVIAN AXE OF SUNDERANCE!"_ Bringing the lighting-axe down as hard as possible, he stuck deeply into the 'X' drawn in the dirt. There was a shattering sound of cracking glass, then an explosion of light that left the two of them covering their faces in prudent self-defense...

(-)

"And were back once more for the third match of the day, pitting the former Valkyrie Brigade members Oboe and Ocarina from Ariadne against the team from Antigone, the 'real' Valkyrie Aer Kitar and her Hu-Jin partner Raiel Taylor!

The team from Ariadne is efficient and coordinated, with years of training in the Educational City-State's premier Magical Knights unit. However, team Antigone's music-based magic and lightning-fast bird-of-prey style attacks have proved to be a potent combination!

Who will be the third team to advance to the quarterfinals on day seven?

In just a few minutes we'll find out! After that, be sure to be back in three hours for the last match of the day between Team Granicus and Team Cruitamunes!"

(-)

Though at time it seemed a lifetime ago, what Nodoka Miyazaki was about to try had its roots in events less than six months old.

Negi's explanation of his past to Asuna while in Evangeline's resort was the idea's seed, but it was the little vampire's training, as well as her own and Yue Ayase's research since coming to the Magic World, which made her realize the possibilities inherent in the Diarium Ejus.

Of course, when she explained what she wanted to try to Yue, her friend had been aghast, saying such a thing was too dangerous to even attempt. She had countered that by saying she would be careful, and would retreat at the slightest sign of danger. Their argument eventually became so heated, Anya had come over to quiet them down, saying other library patrons were starting to look annoyed.

Yue had finally told her not to do anything until they could discuss it with Negi, or until Yue could return from an errand she needed to run. Despite the objections of Collet's bodyguard, Yue had cited the need to not go anywhere alone and taken the Beagle-girl with her as the only other person capable of long distance flight. Their first stop was to be Paru's booth, they would then leave New Ostia for the Estimated Prophet so Yue could speak to Captain Adenaur.

After waiting several hours, concentrating on her regular work and hoping Negi or Yue would come back, she finally decided to at least try the spell to see if it would even work. Excusing herself from Konoka and the others, she went deeper into the library to find a quiet reading alcove.

Sitting down at an empty table, she opened the Diarium Ejus, then folded her arms and laid her forehead across both them and the open artifact.

_"Patefacio prodigium ID, Asuna Cagurazaca, ut Nodoca Mijazaci, vires iter itineris illic quod sentio ut quod sedeo intus!"_

With Asuna's telepathia link still open, establishing the spell was easy enough. As she expected though, there was nothing to see after pulling her spirit-self through the link except a featureless black plain, illuminated by an indistinguishable source.

Having proven that casting the spell was possible; she wasn't sure what to do next. There didn't seem to be any obvious threats, so, thinking the attempt shouldn't be wasted, she moved off in a direction that seemed 'right.' Drifting and landing, drifting and landing, with the link to her body in the library continuing to play out, she finally gave up and stopped. With not even some new variation in the color of the plain, it seemed pointless to continue.

Just as Nodoka was about to turn around, a sudden, looming presence caused her to give off a shriek of fright.

Standing before her was a person wrapped in a flowing black cloak that seemed more shadow than anything else. Taken completely off guard, she was desperately trying to remember some kind of defensive magic when the person reached up to lower the cloak's hood. Much to her relief, the face revealed was that of Asuna Kagurazaka.

"Asuna! Thank goodness! We've been so worried about you!"

With a wave of her hand, Asuna covered Nodoka with a cloak. "I'm trapped here Miss Miyazaki, so I've been looking around at different things, reminiscing, and waiting until I've been completely freed."

Though in appearance it wasn't quite the same as really being naked, Nodoka felt grateful for the opportunity to cover her spirit-self's nudity. After giving a nod of thanks, she pulled the cloak tight around her shoulders as Asuna turned away. "Negi and Kotaro are missing... Do you have any idea where they might be?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Asuna gave Nodoka a disinterested look before turning away once more. "Perhaps it is for the best he's not here anyway. Such a weak boy... it's really quite shameful that he should be of Kurt'Wa Cae Ffynnon's blood."

Asuna leapt into the void to move, leaving Nodoka wondering about her callous dismissal of Negi being missing. Not wanting to loose contact with her classmate, she leapt in pursuit. "Asuna! Where are you going?"

Without looking back, Asuna drifted down, then leapt away again. "Considering how much risk you took by trying to find me, there's something I'd like to show you."

Matching Asuna's moves, Nodoka followed in her wake until she finally stopped. As Nodoka landed, Asuna waved her hand, and the two of them were suddenly standing in the void of space. Nearly overwhelmed, she could only stare at the vista spread out all around her. A nearby, bright star seemed to be Sol. With just a bit of difficulty, she was able to recognize the misshapen forms of several constellations, and framing everything else, the broad path and uncountable stars making up the Milky Way. "A... amazing..."

With a beatific expression forming on her face, Asuna nodded in agreement. "Isn't it though?"

Asuna shifted her gaze, and Nodoka followed it to find the two of them 'standing' over a green and blue planet with two moons she didn't recognize. Before she could ask any questions, twelve points of painfully bright light flared into existence at various places across the planet's surface. Rapidly expanding outwards from those points of light were multiple waves of roiling, angry red energy which washed over each other, joined, and increased in intensity until they had covered the entire surface of the planet, leaving everything in their wake seared black.

Horrified, Nodoka didn't see Asuna spread her arms wide, making the motions of a spell as she did so. Soon, bits of green and blue appeared on the planet's surface. Mountains rose, seas filled, forests and plains grew and expanded, and creatures of all sort arose to populate everything. Eventually, because of all the maps viewed during her research, she began to recognize landmarks identifying the planet as the Magic World.

Gesturing for Nodoka to follow, Asuna dove down to the planet's surface.

Following Asuna across the planet's surface, Nodoka began to recognize common elements present in the different creation stories she was familiar with. Primitive peoples, made up of the various races she'd seen in the Magic World, were struggling to survive. A benevolent figure appeared in their midst, guiding them, helping them grow, asking only in return that they show it deferential devotion.

Over time, those the benevolent being had helped grew in wisdom and ability. Despite it's efforts to the contrary, the people began to turn away, no longer caring to give the desired deference. Saddened by this, angered at the corruption and contamination the people were heaping upon each other and their planet, the no longer benevolent being resolved to make things right once more.

Before her eyes, Nodoka watched as everything was laid to waste by the roiling waves of angry energy once more. Cities, fields, creatures, people, everything down to the tiniest innocent life was burned to ash, only to rise once more.

Seeing how thrilled Asuna seemed to be by the sight of such a callous annihilation of an entire society, Nodoka felt the cold hand of fear close around her heart. "Asuna..."

Watching as the cycle started again, Asuna's expression became enraptured. "Isn't this wonderful, Miss Miyazaki? Whenever the people no longer need their creator, it can start all over again! To be able to experience that absolute devotion of the completely dependant once more, again and again, is just indescribable!" Now her expression became dark. "Unfortunately, the last time I was careless. Two children of this world successfully challenged My Will..."

Growing increasingly worried about Asuna's verbal gaffs, Nodoka watched as the Life Giver was confronted by those it had brought into existence. Many fell in battle with that being, and also in battle with those who continued to give it their devotion. In the end though, a female Mage partnered with a male Knight, after what was every bit an epic battle, finally defeated the Life Giver by dispersing its spirit.

Red hair starting to flicker with hints of energy, Asuna turned to face Nodoka. "FINALLY... after MUCH too long, things will begin again. After all this time, things will be set right. My Will, will prevail, and everything shall return once more to the way it should be."

Finally seeing the danger for what it was, Nodoka took a step back. "WHY? Why must so much be destroyed? Why must so many lives be snuffed out? Why not just go somewhere else?"

Eyes growing wide, a wild, anticipatory smile spread across the Life Giver's face. "Because I like this planet...' Taking a step forward, the Life Giver's expression became what Nodoka could only describe as macabre. ...and because I can!"

Turning to run, Nodoka fell as the 'cloak' began wrapping her up head-to-foot like a spider encasing its prey. Struggling to breathe as it covered her face, she began to think about how a cat would play with a mouse before the kill. The Life Giver's laughter suddenly ceased, and the last thing she saw before passing out was what seemed to be a little girl, arms spread, standing between her and what in hindsight had been the Life Giver all along...

Angered by such unanticipated interference, the Life Giver allowed the fully encased form of Nodoka's still twitching spirit-self to fall to the 'ground.' "Why are you here? Your useless, unnecessary Teotanasia blood no longer has any real power or meaning in this place."

Emotionless and blank-faced, Asuna Vesperina Teotanasia fearlessly returned the Life Giver's gaze. "Until your followers complete the rituals of your summoning, that has not yet been decided. Do not forget, there is still the blood of Springfield to consider."

Unable to brush aside the little Teotanasia while still in a partially restrained state, the Life Giver moved forward to stare down at her. "It matters not. Springfield will be helpless without the blood of Teotanasia at his side." Looking back at Nodoka, a flick of a finger removed the wrappings from the trapped girl's face. "I'll spare the mind reader for now, but I'll not let her go. She'll be dead soon enough anyway."

Watching as the Life Giver faded into the ether, Asuna finally turned and knelt to place her forehead against the unconscious Nodoka's. _("If you can tell your friends nothing else, Nodoka Miyazaki, please tell them this...")_

(-)

Walking up the stairs with Collet after returning from the Estimated Prophet, Yue was seized by a sudden ache. Holding her chest as the Beagle-girl worriedly hovered over her, she finally managed to recover enough to stand up. Rushing into the library she took the stairs to the upper lobby three at a time, then ran up to the table where Konoka and Anya were finishing up their work for the day, while the bounty hunter mage T'fa stood guard. "Where's Nodoka?"

Pointing back into the library bookshelves, Anya cringed slightly at Yue's outdoor voice. "She went to look something up. It's about time for Negi's match, if he ever shows up, so I was about to go find her..."

Taking off at an undignified run before Anya's 'What's wrong?' even reached her ears, Yue threaded her way through the bookshelves until she found the alcove Tsukuyomi had ambushed everyone in. Nodoka was there, slumped over the Diarium Ejus, face and one arm holding down her artifact, while the other arm hung limply at her side. "Nodoka..."

Anya and Collet's bodyguard T'fa quickly joined her. The Kit-Jin mage used a spell to check for traps, and when it indicated everything was safe, went forward to gently take Nodoka's hanging wrist between his thumb and first two fingers. "She's alive." Yue was instantly at his side, and with her help, he gently removed Nodoka from the seat and cradled the still Usa-Jin disguised girl in his arms. "What happened?"

Angry at herself for not extracting a stronger promise not to act from Nodoka, Yue faced T'fa with hot tears running down her face. "She had an idea for using a variation of the Dream Seeing spell to try and contact Asuna... I TOLD her it was too dangerous... but I let myself get in a hurry, and didn't make her swear to wait until Negi or I got back!" Grabbing the Diarium Ejus out of frustration, she glanced at the most recent entries and found herself drawn away from her friend's faintly breathing form out of pure morbid fascination over what they contained. She continued paging trough the entries to get a better idea about what had been recorded, then stopped and stared in confusion at the last entry.

T'fa coughed softly to get Yue's attention. When the girl started at the sound, he gave her a quick bow of apology. "Miss Ayase. Miss Miyazaki is okay for now, but if her spirit has been seized, we'd best get her to a place of safety until someone can figure out how to secure its release and return."

Nodding, Yue summoned a bookmark sprite to hold the spot where the latest entries started, then closed the Diarium Ejus. After reassuring the nervous Tan-Jin librarian nothing was wrong this time, she lead everyone out into the slowly lengthening shadows of the evening and back towards the brightly illuminated massif of the arena.

(-)

Blinking, Chisame Hasegawa came out of the control station for the Spiritus Electronicus and back into the 'real' world. Beside her, Chachamaru began to do the same.

"Everyone okay?"

Looking up, Chisame saw Yuuna Akashi leaning over and holding out a hand to her. "Yes, we're fine. Everything went as planned." Reaching out, she accepted the offered help. "What happened to R'th?"

Pulling Chisame to her feet, Yuuna held the slightly wavering girl steady for a moment, then bent to help Chachamaru. "Something happened with the Valkyries. Every last one of them took off like their tails were on fire. We came here after finishing our shift, so R'th asked Makie and I to keep an eye on you, then went to see if she could find out what happened."

Looking over to where Makie lay asleep on the rooms couch, Chisame gave Yuuna a look that said much about what 'keeping an eye on you' might mean.

Following Chisame's gaze, Yuuna glared at the snoozing rhythmic gymnast, then faced her exasperated classmate again. "No, really! I've been awake the whole time!" Seeing Chisame's expression slowly change to one of grudging belief, Yuuna relaxed and pointed at the wand the girl held. "Is that the thing you got from Negi? It looks like some kind of Magical Girl's wand! What does it do?"

In preparation for going after the servers in Argyre, Chisame had decided to stage a preliminary attack on the less heavily defended servers in New Ostia. Taking complete control to lock Shiori out would have been easy enough, but also impossible to conceal. However, she could insert enough partitions and firewall defenses to make any direct electronic attack against her in New Ostia prohibitively difficult. Unfortunately, she didn't have the time or recourses to block all the possible access routes into Argyre, but when a response did come, Shiori would have to use an access route other than the one Chisame had chosen. Stealth programs she'd sent out under the command of her Sprite Mice were already watching the other access routes, and should be able to give her plenty of warning. While V-Chao, Chachamaru, and the Sprite-mice held the elf-girl off, she would break into Argyre and see what she could see.

"Why don't you ask your sleepy friend? She actually helped me once during the Mars vs. Mages battle."

As Yuuna thought about doing just that, Chisame realized Makie probably wouldn't recognize the Virtual Perception Image she was using this time. Ships from the East-Asian war would represent her various large attack or sprite carrier programs, with the actual work of infiltration being done under her personal direction by Sprites and mini-programs in the form of hundreds of tiny planes, vehicles, and groups of soldiers. Something so complex would slow the speed of data transfer down considerably, but the Virtual Perception Image would be something she was familiar with, if only from history classes in school. Shiori she expected would adapt quickly enough, but being from the Magic World, her lack of familiarity, or outright fear of what she would be seeing, should mean Chisame would hold the advantage in their next battle.

Just as Yuuna took a step towards Makie, someone knocked at the door. To her credit, Makie woke up at once, but all she could do was cower behind the couch as Yuuna readied her grenade-gun and Chachamaru prepped her eye laser.

"Chisame! Hurry up and let us in!"

After scanning through several spectrums, Chachamaru nodded for her classmate to proceed. She had barely unlocked the door when it burst open and everyone from the library poured inside.

When T'fa entered carrying an unconscious Nodoka, Chisame turned towards a grim-faced Yue. "What happened?"

Shaking her head, Yue watched T'fa take Nodoka through the door leading to the suite's bedroom before looking up at Chisame. "She tried to contact Asuna. We think someone or something is holding her spirit." Seeing Chisame's disbelieving look, Yue shook her head. "That's right, you weren't there when Negi told Asuna about his past." Seeing Konoka and Anya moving to take care of Nodoka, she finally gave Chisame her full attention. "There's a kind of spell that can let you directly see the thoughts or dreams of someone else. When you use it, it's kind of like an 'out-of-body' experience." Glancing towards the bedroom again, Yue shook her head. "Like I said; It looks like Nodoka tried to contact Asuna. As far as I can tell, she encountered the Life Giver and it captured her spirit. It didn't kill her, or this would be gone."

Even considering what she was trying to do, Chisame took one look at Nodoka's Diarium Ejus and had to reach up and start rubbing her temples. "One little step... I just took one little step into this world by trying to help Professor Springfield during Mahora Fest, and look where it's brought me..."

Remembering what she'd said about dull and exciting lives as they were going to rescue Professor Springfield after falling for Chao Lingshen's trap, Yue gave Chisame a look that said she knew exactly what the bespectacled girl meant.

Surprised, Chisame forgot her planned grouse, and instead gave Yue a serious look. "Professor Springfield and Kotaro are still missing. Now someone who should have been safe is a casualty. I hope your research is done, because I don't think it would be wise for anyone to go outside the arena from here on out."

Thinking about everything that should have been finished, and about what she could access using the Orbis Sensualium Pictus, Yue slowly nodded her head. "It's possible one more trip to the library might be required, since I didn't expect any trouble when Collet and I came back. I'll let you know." Glancing around, she saw Anya come out of the bedroom. "Leave me Anya's crew. We'll review the information I've collected, and I'll take a closer look at Nodoka's Artifact. I should have a better idea about everything before you get back from Negi's match."

Now Chisame scowled. "If he shows up..."

Yue nodded. "Yes. If he shows up."

(-)

With the countdown towards the automatic forfeiture of the Granicus City team for non-appearance nearing its end, the last thing Fate Averruncus wanted was an interruption. Knowing this, Tsukuyomi entered the room he was in and stood patiently at his side before an HD viewer until her presence was acknowledged.

"Is everything ready?"

Tsukuyomi nodded. "Yes, Master Fate. King Enteofushia, your Elemental Mage, the Princess and I will depart during the concert. Everything should be ready for your arrival at the Temple of Chandika two days from now."

Though outwardly loyal to a fault, Tsukuyomi had refused the opportunity to form a Provisional Partnership. That lack of such a close connection had always given Fate reason to wonder where her real loyalty lay. Possibly with Chigusa Amagasaki, but just as likely with her obsessive desire to duel the Shinmei-Ryu Setsuna Sakurazaki... No matter really, as long as she did what he required of her, anything else was fine. "Good."

A sound of crashing glass and a flash from the HD viewer drew Fate's attention back to find Nagi Springfield and Kojirou Oogami walking across the arena towards their starting positions to the accompaniment of thunderous applause. "What happened?"

Not sure herself, Tsukuyomi watched as Nagi and Kojirou began to limber up in preparation for their fight. "I don't know, Master Fate. There was a flash and the shattering sound, and they were just standing there."

Both Nagi and Kojirou had been missing for nearly a day, Ako Izumi had worriedly confided as much to Shirabe during Damashi's morning practice. When he considered the state of the two fighter's clothes, only one solution made much sense. "Most likely they've been training somewhere, and had to use a teleportation spell to get back in time. Make sure you warn King Enteofushia that they might have such a capability."

With Fate now concentrating on the viewer, and having NOT ordered her away, Tsukuyomi decided to delay acknowledging the order so she could stay and watch the fight.

Cruitamunes Mage, a scantily clad, buxom, white-scaled Naga-type Ryu-Jin opened up with a combined barrage of Sagita and rolling ground waves designed to knock her opponents off their feet. As a measure of his own toughness, her Ministra, a simple looking kid dressed in home made pants, boots, and a fur vest, waded in with the attack to hit Kojirou the instant it passed.

Nagi just absorbed the attack, while Kojirou leapt over the ground waves and countered with a Shadow Split that went against both opponents.

Kojirou's opposite, despite his young looks, displayed enough skill and agility to defeat nearly all the attacking Shadow Clones before they could swamp him. As he turned to go after the two confronting his Magister, a figure suddenly rose from his own shadow for a strike to the back, knocking him face down into the sand of the arena floor.

Forced to divert part of her next attack as cover so her Ministra could recover, the mage from Cruitamunes gave Nagi the opening he needed. Jumping forward, he struck with a lightning axe that left the Cruitamunes Ministra, every hair on his body standing up from the effects of the attack, smoking and twitching on the floor of the arena.

Turning to the Naga-mage, Nagi calmly ignored everything she threw at him as he began forming a huge pole-arm spell in his open hands. When that was ready, he drew the blade back, then slashed forward, shattering the Naga's defenses but stopping just short of actually hitting her.

Staring into Nagi's eyes and seeing something there that didn't show on the viewer, the Cruitamunes mage bowed her head to concede defeat.

Nagi let the spell fade out and stepped back. Kojirou helped the girl's Ministra stand up, shaking his hand while doing so. There was a brief pause, and then the arena erupted in cheers. After graciously bowing to his opponent, Negi turned and led Kojirou towards the exit.

After Team Granicus was gone, and the Cruitamunes mage had helped her still dizzy partner out through their entry, work crews came out to start preparing the arena for the next performance of Damashi.

"They didn't get so much better in just a day, Master Fate."

Suddenly realizing Tsukuyomi was still beside him, Fate spared her a glance, then nodded. "Wherever they were, this has just become much more interesting." With a wave of his hand, the HD viewer shut off. Turning, he led the way out of the room. "I'll need to take a few extra precautions. I'll trust you to warn King Enteofushia appropriately."

Halting while Fate continued on, Tsukuyomi gave a slight bow. "It shall be as you wish, Master Fate."

(-)

As soon as they entered the stairs leading down to their prizefighter prep room, Negi stumbled and fell against the wall. When Kotaro reached out, concerned, he brushed the disguised Inu-Jin off. "Leave me alone!"

Shaking his head, Kotaro took a step back. "Negi, if you ask me that Magia Erebea's starting to burn you up. Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Standing there in the shadows of the minimally lit staircase, Negi wondered if Kotaro could see any visual effects of what felt like his aura being drained away. Fighting to get himself back under control, he finally stood up and walked the remaining distance to the prep room in silence.

Yue Ayase was waiting there. She immediately signaled for them to follow and walked out. "I don't care were you've been, what matters is that you're back. Unfortunately, we've had big trouble in your absence."

With a sudden feeling of apprehension, Negi rushed to catch up with Yue. "What happened?"

Feeling personal shame, due to her own complicity in matters, Yue decided to start with the easy news. "Kasumi reported Setsuna's group was successful, they found the gate port. Unfortunately, they had to leave Kaede behind to fight that mage who tried to kill her in Megalo-Mesembria. She says there's some other trouble as well, but that they seem to be handling it." Even though she couldn't make herself face Negi, Yue could tell he was looking at her with dread over her next words. "I... um... I went out to the ship. While I was gone, Nodoka tried something I cautioned her against... she's..."

Without a word, Negi ran off down the hall, leaving Yue and Kotaro to catch up as best they could.

Looking up from her examination of the Diarium Ejus as Negi burst through the door, Chisame pointed towards her suite's bedroom. When Yue and Kotaro followed seconds later, she closed Nodoka's Artifact and stood up. "Yue. That perverted old man took the box you brought back and left, was that all right?"

Wishing the Ala Alba had some idea what Jack Rakan was up to, Yue made an affirmative nod while walking towards the bedroom. Inside, Negi restlessly stood next to the bed containing Nodoka's still form as Konoka repeated for him everything she'd discerned about the girl's condition.

Still holding the Diarium Ejus, Chisame came into the room and stood next to Yue. _"HEY BRAT!"_

Negi's reaction to Chisame's insult was instantaneous. He turned on her with an expression filled with worry, sorrow, and barely restrained rage.

Arms crossed, Chisame glared right back at her homeroom teacher. "Are you going to stand there feeling sorry for yourself, or are you going to try to help us figure out what the things in Nodoka's Artifact mean?"

Momentarily confused by Chisame's words, Negi finally found focus when she held out the Diarium Ejus. "Is there something there that can help us?"

Taking Nodoka's artifact from Chisame's hand, Yue stepped forward and began turning through the pages. "She confirmed that Asuna has been taken over by the Life Giver, but it seems it isn't completely free yet. There's some information that indicates the Life Giver does intend to destroy the Mundus Magicus in what seems to be a 'Life-Death-Rebirth' cycle, but it's the last two pages that are the most intriguing..."

Looking down at where Yue was pointing in the Diarium Ejus, Negi saw a picture showing Nodoka trussed up on a floor, with a young Asuna seemingly protecting her from an older, ominous looking Asuna. The words written in the Artifact seemed to indicate the two(?) Asuna's were arguing over who was in control. When Yue turned the page to show him the last entry, there was no picture, and only six words.

_'My name is Asuna Vesperina Teotanasia.'_

Yue could see Negi's eyes light up as soon as he read the page. "Have you realized something?"

Grinding his teeth, Negi paced briefly, then reached out to take the Diarium Ejus. "I want to read everything myself before I say anything."

(-)

Yue finished a quiet conversation with Akira Okochi just as Negi looked up from reading the Diarium Ejus a second time. "Well?"

After acknowledging Akira's bow as she excused herself, Negi turned his attention back to Yue. "Even though she managed to confirm Professor Bagera's speculations, I'm not sure what Nodoka did is worth what happened to her..." Yue began growing angry, but Negi quickly calmed her. "...except for these last two pages."

Turning to the page with two Asunas as Yue came over to stand beside him, Negi indicated the smaller girl with a tap of an index finger. "This may be Asuna from when she was rescued by my father. Since Asuna never spoke of such things, it is probably safe to speculate she underwent a memory-wipe at some point. Perhaps to protect her from herself, or some other memory we don't know about. Depending on how it was done, or if any mistakes were made, the personality of the Asuna we know may have been split-off from this younger Asuna. In that case, having the Life-Giver awakened inside her body may have revived the old personality, perhaps as some form of self-defense against being taken over, especially if our Asuna has been completely suppressed and can't defend herself."

Flipping to the next page, Negi began tapping the six words printed there. "I'm unsure about this. Why would this younger Asuna tell Nodoka an incomplete version of something we already know?"

"What if it's her 'True' name Negi?"

Looking up as Anya came to stand opposite of Yue, he saw his childhood friend had a curious look on her face as she leaned forward to examine the Diarium Ejus. "Her 'True' name?"

Nodding, Anya ran her finger along the three words making up the name. "Think about it. That Doll Master girl was able to kidnap your Miss Izumi without a fight because she knew her 'True' name. Easy enough to find out just by asking, since most people in the Normal World never bother concealing their 'True' name." Negi's look told Anya he understood her words, but was having trouble with her point. "Negi you ninny! Don't you remember I'm a fortune-teller? If someone doesn't give me their 'True' name, how could I ever divine an accurate fortune for them? If this is Asuna's real name, you should be able to use magic that takes advantage of that!"

Turing from where she had been idly watching both Negi and the Damashi concert on the HD viewer, Chisame came over and stood beside Anya. "Perhaps you could think of it like this, Professor; If this younger Asuna, or the Asuna we know is a programmed personality, then the enemy has surely protected access to that programming." Pushing back her glasses, Chisame gave everyone at the table with her a significant look. "Remember what Professor Bagera called her; 'Asuna Vesperina Teotanasia Enteofushia.' I know this is a long shot, but what if the enemy believes that to be her name? Perhaps because of something her mother did, or because of her bloodline, her 'True' name IS 'Asuna Vesperina Teotanasia!'"

Negi's expression told everyone with him he was thinking furiously. Eventually he looked up at Yue. "Maybe... Yue... didn't you say that from what you could find out, the Entelechian blood was always added to the Teotanasia? That even though it has been thinned, Asuna could probably trace her ancestry directly to Kush'Na Norista Teotanasia?"

Looking towards the room where Nodoka lay, Yue nodded. "It seems she found something very important for us after all... How do we take advantage of it?"

Chisame sighed and straightened up. "Professor, if this is like some kind of direct access code, then you're going to have to create a situation where someone potentially hostile will listen to you long enough to say this name, then give some kind of command."

Turning from Chisame, Negi gave Yue a questioning look. "If Yue and Haruna get their golem spell ready, then I should have the chance to do so."

Sighing, Yue gave Negi a thumbs-up. "It'll be ready! Just a few details and one special item left to go. We'll activate it on day seven, just before you leave for Old Ostia!"

Silence covered the table for a few seconds before Anya reached out to cover Negi's hand with her own. "We're not going home... are we...?"

Yue and Chisame starred open mouth at Anya brutally honest statement. Negi hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Unless something changes, I don't think we are. The situation at the gate port will be so dangerous, it would be irresponsible on my part to take anyone who can't fight high-level enemies with me. Too many things are going on here at the arena as well..." Sighing, Negi lowered his gaze. "Resolving the situation with Asuna takes precedence over everything else. The only other things close in importance are freeing Nodoka, Ako, Akira, and Natsumi. If we can do that, and avoid arrest, we'll retreat and try for the gate port again at the earliest opportunity..."

After watching Negi rubbing at his arms for a moment, Chisame gave a derisive snort. "You leave that 'avoiding arrest' part to me! If there's anything in Argyre proving our innocence, I'll find it! If nothing else, I'll release Asakura and Chachamaru's film and pictures all over the Mahonet! I'll make it impossible to ignore! That should get enough people asking questions that someone else might finally get a clue about that fake garbage they framed us with!"

As Chisame chuckled manically under her breath, Yue glanced towards Nodoka's room before looking Negi straight in the eye. "Professor, I'd like to point something out. Nodoka didn't activate the Telepathia Terminus before she 'went out,' now she can't."

Having become so used to the communication ability Nodoka provided in the short time they'd had it, Negi realized he'd failed to consider it wasn't there any more. "How... how will I be able to coordinate everyone on the last day now?"

Pulling herself fully erect, Chisame raised an eyebrow and gave Negi an annoyed look. "There's a little thing called 'trust,' Professor. Something you occasionally seem to lack. Perhaps you might consider giving your students their instructions, then trusting in them to carry those instruction out to the best of their abilities..."

Anya shook her head and began to wonder if flies might begin to enter Negi's slack-jaw, but he was saved from insectoid infestation by the opening of the suite's door as Kazumi, Haruna, and the Nek-Jin R'th all came in.

Waving at Negi, Kazumi walked over to him with R'th in tow, while Haruna joined those watching the concert. "Good news, Negi!" With a thumb, she pointed at R'th. "She's got bad news. Which first?"

Groaning, Negi indicated for Kazumi to proceed.

"Setsuna and her crew are safe. They made it back to the Hawk. Except for Kaede of course. Setsuna got busted up a little, but she plans to rest and GAHH!"

As if by Shundo, a chocolate-haired nurse-witch appeared and had Kazumi by the collar.

"Se-chan's hurt! How is she? Is it bad?" Letting Kazumi go, Konoka turned and grabbed Negi's hand. "Take me there right away!"

After straightening out her clothes, Kazumi reached out to put a reassuring hand on Konoka's shoulder. "As I was saying; Setsuna's all right. She said the facilities on the Hawk are good enough to take care of things. She's going to rest a bit, then try to go help Kaede."

Looking up at Chisame, Negi saw a grim expression on the hacker's face. Grinding his teeth, he turned back to Kazumi. "Tell Setsuna to stay put. We can't risk any more of our fighters before we go back to the temple... I'll... I... have to trust, that Kaede knew what she was doing..."

Looking worried, Konoka stood up and released her grip on Negi's hand.

A soft cough drew everyone's attention to R'th. "My news isn't good. Two Valkyrie Cadets went missing this afternoon in the wilds outside New Ostia..." Over by the HD viewer, there was an almost audible 'gulp' as Collet Farandole's ears and tail stood straight up. Next to Negi, Yue began coughing and gasping so much Konoka had to start slapping her back until the girl could breathe normally again. "...as I was saying, another bounty-hunter I know said she expected the Valkyrie Brigade to launch a search right away, but they didn't. All of the Valkyries went back to their ship, but that's it. If they finally do launch a search before you move, there might be trouble."

Reaching up, Negi began rubbing at his temples. "I hope nothing else goes wrong..."

At a knock on the door, everyone standing around the table looked up with dread on their faces.

Rising, 'Nagi' went over to open the door. Standing in the hallway were Mei Sakura, Cocone Fatima, and Takane Goodman, holding an unconscious Misora Kasuga.

(-)

Returning from the post concert wrap-up with Damashi, Ako Izumi entered the room she shared with Akira Okochi and Natsumi Murakami. The members of Damashi had seemed distracted when she tried to ask about the concert on day seven, so she finally dismissed herself and left. _("Everyone's tired... I can talk to them about it again tomorrow...")_

Looking around the small room, Ako saw Natsumi lying sprawled in a slightly un-lady-like pose in the lower bunk, while the sound of running water told her where Akira was. Having used the washroom in Damashi's practice studio to clean up, all that was required to get ready for bed was to change into her nightshirt. After quietly prodding Natsumi into moving over, she climbed in with the curly-haired girl and lay down.

In the silence following the ceasing of Akira showering, Ako thought she heard a faint word; 'Abeat.' After the bathroom light extinguished, Akira came out clad in one towel, while vigorously drying her hair with another. In the faint illumination provided by a BlueGlow mage-light in the bathroom, it looked like the tall girl was holding a card between her teeth and grinning triumphantly.

Watching as her friend paused to place the card inside a small paper sleeve before continuing to dry her hair, Ako was surprised at the emotion she felt.

Jealousy.

Shame followed immediately as she realized her lingering resentment had more to do with a feeling of being left out than anything else. Even if she'd thought he was Nagi all this time, having everyone think she needed to be protected from the truth, as well as not being seen as worthy of their trust, still hurt.

Obviously, considering what had happened to Asuna, being Negi's... what had he called it in Granicus City? a 'Provisional Partner?' was something dangerous. Still, what was it about Akira that had made her worthy of being such? She wanted to get up and question her friend, but the energy she'd expended in the concert finally made itself felt. Closing her eyes, she relaxed, and instantly began to dream...

Lost in the desert, she had stumbled into a sand pit. Tendrils from some creature in the pit had appeared and started pulling her in. With both legs paralyzed by something the creature stung them with, she had been screaming desperately for help when Akira arrived. Just before passing out, something she could only describe as an explosion of water had occurred...

Later, in one of her rare lucid moments, she thought she'd seen water swirling around Akira, coalescing and filling up a pair of water bottles...

Other times she'd seen Akira acting strangely came to her...

Akira staring at a glass of cold tea until steam began to rise from the cup...

That time Yuuna and the others had played 'keep-away' with Negi's ring in the dorm bathhouse...

A bump and a creak intruded into the dreams, waking her instantly. In the faint light, she could see Akira climbing into the top bunk where she slept alone. Listening to her friend settling in, Ako thought about the fast, vivid dreams she'd just had and realized Akira probably did have whatever made her useful as a partner to Negi. _("I wonder if I have what it takes?")_ Rolling onto her side, she felt sleep approaching once more. _("I'll talk to Akira about it in the morning...")_

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**'Honest Demon's and Ogres, ripped against their will from their homes, forced to fight for Hoo-mans too lazy to do their own work!'**

**Paraphrased partially from words by the character Cuervo's words in Itoh Sei's 'Monster Collection,' volume one.**

**Taiindou technique: Initiator for Negi's 'Rakan-Killer' from c248.**

**"Two growing boys such as yourselves can surely fight meanly while you're hungry, but you'll still fight poorly, so eat first."**

**Borrowed from a STNG fiction I once read and saved to my computer, but never seem to be able to find again unless I stumble across it. The original quote is attributed to Worf, and as best I can recall, goes as follows: "A hungry warrior fights meanly, but poorly."**

**'Jovian Axe of Sunderance!': Realm barrier-breaker. As described, use is only possible under certain conditions.**

**Nodoka's spell for trying to contact Asuna:**

**(Latin.)'Patefacio prodigium ID, Asuna Cagurazaca, ut Nodoca Mijazaci, vires iter itineris illic quod sentio ut quod sedeo intus!'**

**(English.) 'Open the portal of the ID, Asuna Kagurazaka, that Nodoka Miyazaki might journey there and perceive that which resides within.'**

**Chapter 37: Calm Before the Storm.**


	37. Chap 37: Calm Before the Storm Part 1

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"It was a day of rest for the gladiators..."

-Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps. A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Thirty-seven: Calm Before the Storm. Part One. (Day Six.)

(-)

After taking care of Misora Kasuga and Cocone Rosa, Konoka Konoe left them in Nodoka Miyazaki's bed and went out into the main room of Chisame Hasagawa's suite. The hacker had left earlier with Chachamaru Karakuri to go stay with Takane Goodman, and nearly everyone else except Anya's crew, who were going to stay as the sick girl's guards for the night, had left as well.

Waiting patiently as she closed the door and turned around were Negi Springfield, Yue Ayase, and Kazumi Asakura. "It was the same as before. She was suffering from magic poisoning. I caught it earlier this time, so Misora should recover quickly enough."

Arms crossed as she contemplated the floor, Yue Ayase wore a worried look when she finally raised her head. "Once is coincidence. Twice is something deliberate, Professor."

Before Negi could respond to the comment, Konoka reached out to touch him on the chest. Closing her eyes, she sought out something she hoped not to see, and finding it, exerted the healing energy needed to correct the flaw in her Magister's defenses. "Misora wasn't the only one, Professor." Turning to Yue, she repeated the process. "Everyone I've checked so far has had the same weakness as Misora. Her natural resistance to magic energy must be weaker than average to begin with, so that's why she's been so sick."

Not liking what he was hearing, Negi focused his attention on Konoka. "What are you saying? That someone is deliberately lowering our resistance to magic? How would that be possible without our knowing it?"

"Because it's been happening right under our noses, Professor."

Both Negi and Konoka gave Yue questioning looks in response to her declaration.

Maintaining her confident look, Yue switched her attention between Konoka and Negi. "Think about it! Chisame said it seemed like Damashi was connected to the people who took down Kasayo McDowell's blog. Misora and the others with her have been to two of the Damashi concerts. What if there's something in the music that lowers the magic resistance of anyone who hears it?" Seeing that Negi seemed unsure, Yue pressed on. "Kazumi told me that the mage in Antigone's prize-fighter team, Raiel Taylor, uses music to cast spells. Apparently he's mute, but that hasn't stopped him and his partner from advancing to the quarter-finals in the tournament, so there must be something to the idea that music can be used as a catalyst for casting spells!"

Still unsure, Negi closed his eyes as he struggled to recall a fleeting memory. "Maybe... It didn't specifically have to do with music, but I once read a graduate thesis in the classified spells library at Meldiana... it was about tens years old when I found it, but the student put forth that multiple mages could work together to cast spells stronger than any of them could handle by themselves... Music is all about harmony between the participants, so if the girls in Damashi are all mages, then it might be possible..."

Eyes suddenly growing wide, Konoka and Yue stared at each other for a moment as Negi continued to think.

"Professor..."

Looking up, Negi saw the expressions on his two student's faces, before he could ask what was wrong; the shock of realization hit him. "AKO! Miss Izumi has been playing with Damashi!"

Yue's expression became grim. "I doubt she knows anything. She may not even be a part of casting any kind of spell, but they've kept her for nearly a week, so she must be doing something they like."

Looking like he wanted to run off and 'do' something himself, Negi was stopped when Konoka reached out to take him by the wrist. "You can't do anything professor!"

Upset by the idea of having to leave a friend in possible danger, Yue nodded in agreement. "I hate to say it, but she's right. They probably know we've figured out they're an enemy, but we can't let on we know something's going on, or they might change their plans."

Looking over at the suite's couch, Negi saw that Anya and Collet had fallen asleep against each other after T'fa and R'th had gone outside to keep watch. The Beagle girl was holding on to his staff possessively as she dozed, so he turned back to Yue and gave a resigned sigh. "May I please borrow your broom, Yue? I'd like to go take a look to see if there are any residual signs of spell-casting in the arena, and I'd rather not walk through the halls."

Holding out a hand, Yue whispered; 'Mea Virga,' and the broom leapt into her grip from its place against the wall. Negi started to reach out, but an almost visible 'SNAP!' of magical energy combined with a sudden bristling of the brush caused him to jerk the hand back. As the other girls looked on with wide eyes, Yue glared at the broom. "Behave, you!"

Much to Negi's surprise, the brush actually compressed in a manner that reminded him very much of how a scolded pet might react.

Chibi Sayo was whispering in Kazumi's ear, and after a moment of listening, the Mahora Paparazzi gave Negi an amused grin. "Sayo says Yue's broom is quite the jealous type, and isn't very happy someone besides its Master wants to use it!"

After raising an eyebrow at the blushing Yue, Negi finally sighed and made a formal bow. "Might I please borrow your broom, Miss Ayase?"

Responding with equal formality, Yue held out the broom with both hands. "I would consider it an honor to have you do so."

Taking the broom, Negi made a quick examination of its construction. "A fine broom, Miss Ayase. Excellent work. I will make sure to give it the best of care."

Turning away to spare Yue his witnessing her blush, Negi went over to the room's balcony, whispered his flight mantra, and was off. A quick, climbing turn and he was hovering above the New Ostia Arena. After another minor spell to invoke enhanced Mage-sight, he leaned over to look down at the partially darkened arena.

Composed of a huge central matrix, with eight outside focal points matching the main arena and its eight smaller satellites, the faintly glowing spell-circle Negi beheld was the biggest of its kind he could ever remember seeing. The size of the magic circle and the complexity of the runes told him it had to have been built into the arena during its construction. Damashi had come along and was apparently providing the energy for what seemed from the runes to be a combined boosting and summoning spell.

Feeling helpless, Negi began clenching his fists around the broom-handle. Disabling the spell-circle would be easy enough. All he would have to do would be to smash one of the outer focus points. Whatever energy had been placed in the circle would feed back on those who had provided it, and it would cease to function. Unfortunately, he could sense the energy Ako Izumi had given to establish whatever those behind Damashi intended to do. He had no issues with what might happen to them, but the possibility one of his students might be harmed meant smashing the circle was not an option.

Whatever was going to happen in New Ostia... there was nothing he could do about it unless he was willing to give up going after Asuna... However... If he could convince Jack Rakan to help... perhaps it would be possible to leave the city to the Mercenary, his Ministra who were staying, and all their allies...

Shaking his head at the swirling complications of his new worries, Negi took one more look at the main runes of the huge spell-circle. Noticing something unusual, he flew down into the central arena for a closer look. Starting in the exact center of the circle, where the main glyphs for the summoning functions were placed, a network of magical spider-web 'cracks' was radiating outward from that point in all directions for a significant distance. The part of the spell circle responsible for its summoning functions was visually intact to casual observation, and might even stand up to the initial energy flow needed to start casting the spell, but it was functionally worthless. As soon as the full energy was applied, the runes would shatter.

Smiling to himself, Negi wondered if that had been Von Herrmann's plan all along, or if it were just a secondary effect caused by his breaking through from the Demon Realm with Kotaro. In any case, this spell circle wouldn't be summoning anything. Now if he could just figure out what kind of spell it would be used as a booster for...

Climbing back out of the arena, Negi could see in the distance the visible manifestation of the energy swirling and gathering around the gate port in Old Ostia. That Asuna would be there was all but certain. Why then was there any need for such a huge spell-circle in new Ostia? What was in the city that might require its use?

"_Young Negi. Haven't you ever wondered how all those competent mages in Dewin Ilan were taken out so easily?"_

Recollection of von Herrmann's parting words made Negi look up and around the stadium at the illumination of night-time New Ostia. Filling the city and its surroundings were many of the strongest fighters, important government officials, and elite military units from the multitude of nations and independent city-states making up the Magic World. If something similar to what happened in Dewin Ilan were to happen here... It would be impossible to organize any effective resistance to what would be going on in Old Ostia. Still, even if the boosting circle were used for some kind of petrification attack to disable as many people as possible, the effect would be spread over such a wide area it would be too weak... unless the ability of its intended victims to resist magical attacks had been reduced first...

Misora Kasuga had been to two Damashi concerts and become ill both times... Chamo had spoken to him of Zo Connel's involvement in the attack on Dewin Ilan, and the man's Magic book might hold further clues. Turning Yue's broom back towards the balcony of Chisame's suite, Negi found his thoughts drifting towards the one other Dewin Ilan survivor who was with him now...

(-)

"...ya! Anya! Wake up!"

Roused from a sound sleep, Anya Cocorowa sat up, letting Collet fall behind her on the couch as she did so. Rubbing her eyes, she saw a worried Negi kneeling on the floor, and the completely irrational thought that he intended to propose nearly caused her to faint. Negi stood and grabbed her by the shoulders, and with his now serious look and painful grip as motivation, she managed to shake off her lethargy enough to focus. "Wha... What's wrong Negi?"

Kneeling once more, Negi took Anya's hands into his own. "Anya. I know you're just a year older than me, but it's very important that you try to answer this; 'Were there any outside musicians in Dewin Ilan before the attack?' I've found clues hinting at such in Zo Connel's magic book, but it would really help if someone could directly confirm it."

Confused, Anya shook her head. "That was over six years ago Negi! How can you expect me to rememb...?"

_"I wanna' do it!"_

_Outside a hostel for visiting mages, Anya had begged her mother to be permitted to give the coins to a young violin player the two of them had stopped to listen to. Even considering the attention span of a normal six-year-old, she had been enthralled by the blind girl's playing, and wanted to be a part of presenting the money her mother gave in appreciation of the performance..._

"...actually, there was one... a blind violin player. I don't remember how long she was there, but I do remember she was on the same bus leaving Dewin Ilan when mother sent me off to school a week later."

Grasping Anya suddenly, Negi gave the surprised girl a hug, then stood up and went back over to Konoka, Kazumi and Yue. "I imagine the team from Argyre is also involved with the people who have Asuna. They intend to advance to the final round and use a mass petrification attack against New Ostia. That way, no one will be in any position to do anything when they make their move in Old Ostia."

Yue nodded in grim approval at Negi's words while Konoka's expression became worried. "What about all the people in the city? Shouldn't we try to warn them somehow?"

Shaking his head, Negi gave Konoka a hard look. "I know the possibility of people getting hurt upsets you, but it's already too late to even think about getting anyone to believe us. I'll do my best to find Jack Rakan and get him to help here in the city, but our best bet is to stop the real danger, then deal with what happens in New Ostia afterwards."

Having seen the dozens of petrified 'survivors' of the attack on Dewin Ilan, Konoka shuddered at the thought of an entire city full of such victims... There was just one way she would be able to put such a thing out of mind... "I'm going with you."

Knowing what Konoka meant, Negi started to object, but the healers determined look brooked no argument. "Okay then. We'll ride out with Yue and Collet after the morning match on day seven."

Smiling first with relief, Konoka quickly changed her expression to one of seriousness. "Professor Springfield. As your friend, Ministra, and healer, I'm telling you to go to your room and go to bed. I don't know when the last time you slept was, but you've been rubbing your arms like your muscles are sore, and you look exhausted. Even if things go like we hope, you need to rest before it all gets started. I'll stay here with Anya and her crew for now, so there shouldn't be any need to worry about our safety."

With so many people in the room or close by, Negi realized Konoka was probably right. With Chamo having attached himself to Anya for the time being, and with Kotaro already having gone back to their room, all that was left was for him to do as he'd been told. "The less time you have, the more important it is to use it wisely."

At Negi's soft words, Konoka gave her Homeroom professor a curious look. "What was that from?"

Turning to go, Negi shook his head. "Oddly enough, from something a Japanese student at Meldiana once showed on a movie night. A group of people were in a desperate situation, had lots of problems, and were facing imminent destruction."

When Negi reached for the door handle, Konoka took a step forward. "Professor... what happened?"

Showing an aggressive look that served to buoy Konoka's confidence, Negi turned back once more before passing through the door.

"They used their time wisely. And they won."

(-)

Standing on the upper deck of the IECS Argonauta, Lieutenant Vigdis Hild of the Ariadne Valkyrie Brigade gazed out at the wilds surrounding New Ostia as the morning sun began to warm her face.

Somewhere out in those mist-shrouded, creature infested badlands, two girls who were her personal responsibility were lost, possibly hurt, hopefully not dying or dead. Cadets though Emily Sevensheep and Beatrice Monroe might be, Valkyrie Brigade Honor and Tradition demanded that nothing be spared in an attempt to find them.

That no member of the Valkyrie Brigade should ever be left behind on the field of battle dated back to the units founding. Some of its most violent and celebrated battles had occurred as a result of upholding that article of faith between the unit and its members.

Captain Komaki had intended to send the entire unit at New Ostia out to search for the two girls, but she had suddenly fallen ill. Upon going to inform the Argonauta's Commanding officer of her intention to continue with that mission, Lt. Hild had been shocked to be told in no uncertain terms that would not be permitted. Argonauta's commander had gone further by saying that any Valkyrie who left the ship without permission would be subject to arrest. Returning the following morning to argue the case again, the Captain had ordered her to drop the matter, or be thrown in the ship's brig for insubordination.

_("I'm missing something here... I must be... otherwise, even though the Argonauta's Commander isn't a former Valkyrie, confining the Valkyrie unit to the ship doesn't make any sense...")_

Behind Lt. Hild, Jei Fon Katz and Sachi du Sha came out on deck.

"Lieutenant Hild, is the Captain going to let us go out?"

Facing the two worried Nek-Jin cadets, Hild remained thoughtful for a moment; then shook her head. "I'm afraid not. However, I think it's time for 'Armor-up' and 'Deployment-Preparation' drills. That way we'll be ready to go as quickly as possible when the time comes."

Coming to attention, the Valkyrie cadets saluted before following Lt. Hild back down into the ship.

(-)

"All hands. Stand-down from battle stations. Resume normal watch routine."

Looking down from bridge of the Estimated Prophet, Katrina Adenaur watched as the close-in Sagita projector crews secured their weapons from the alert they'd been on since before sunrise. Late the previous night, Negi Springfield had contacted her through the Oculus Coirvinus golem on the ship to report the presence of a huge spell circle centered on the New Ostia arena. His suspicion was that it would be used as a booster for some kind of mass petrification attack on day seven of the War's End Celebration, but he still had no clue as to when exactly that would occur.

After a pause, her nephew had gone on to explain everything he knew about the plans of Cosmo Entelecheia, including their intention to use the Imperial Princess of the Twilight. After a short pause, Negi had thanked her for everything she'd done, and said he could no longer in good conscience ask her and the Estimated Prophet's crew to stay.

Telling him she and the Estimated Prophet would stay, to give all the support they could, elicited a smile of thanks from Negi just before he signed off.

Unfortunately, the real reason for staying was less noble than the simple desire to help her sister's offspring. Even if Jack Rakan didn't have something going on with Victoria Seras, Cordoba Richardo, and Theodora Hellas he'd asked her to help with while Negi went to Old Ostia, the ship couldn't leave even if its captain had wanted it to. The high-speed, week-long run from Granicus City to Ostia Fjord had caused most of the spells protecting the ship's propulsion machinery from friction to collapse. Her Ku-Jin engineer Voards was working like a mad-man to re-establish them, but it would take at least three more days to do so.

In any case, if the Life Giver was involved, and Negi failed to stop it, what good would running do?

"Captain?"

Responding to his call, Katrina turned to face Jay Cabot. "What's the final damage report?"

"Stevens says there's nothing he can do about the mount we lost in Granicus Gulf without going back to Ariadne. Other than that, everything else is fully functional. If anything happens tomorrow, his crews are ready."

Nodding, Katrina sighed at the thought of the headache she'd have if they had to fire many broadsides similar to the one used in Granicus Gulf. Regular Spell Shots were no problem. Estimated Prophet could fire those until her ammunition was exhausted, but providing magical energy for the anti-spirit spell shots was another matter. Any more than two or three times, and she risked killing herself. "How are Miss Sevensheep and Miss Monroe doing?"

Forcing himself not to reach up and scratch the fading slap mark on his face, Estimated Prophet's Navigator shrugged. "Quite the lively pair of girls. They tried to find their armor last night, as you expected they would, but after failing to do so, Miss Sevensheep's taken to glowering at anyone who comes near her from a corner table in the crew's mess."

Imagining the proud Valkyrie Cadet pouting from frustration brought a smile to Katrina's face. "Well, I suppose I'd best lest the two of them know a bit more about what's going on. Have a Marine show them to my cabin. You have the bridge, Mister Cabot."

"Aye, Aye, Ma'am."

(-)

After what seemed like just a few hours of rest, waking up for Negi Springfield started with blink. Yet instead of the dream where he shared a room at Mahora Academy with Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe, and his Ermine familiar Albert Chamomile, Negi Springfield realized he was still in the nightmare reality of New Ostia. Lifting his bedclothes aside, he went over to open the room's curtains and realized from the brightness outside he'd managed to sleep until the sun was well on the way towards its zenith. Ignoring Kotaro's protests about the bright light, he turned and went into the suite's bathroom.

Staring back at Negi after he activated the lights was not the ten-year old who had left Mahora two months ago for a short vacation, but instead the scarred, worn face of someone aged even beyond the fifteen-year-old persona he had adopted in his quest to free the girls of the Mahora Maid Brigade. Most of the scars were visible, like the one encircling his right arm, courtesy of Kagetaro of Bosporus. Others were less visible, like the guilt he felt over choosing the life of one of his students before the potential risk all the inhabitants of New Ostia would face.

Leaning back up after washing his face revealed no change in the reflection. "Well, why should there be? Master and Chao both said there's no turning back once you've decided on your path. Asuna comes first. Nothing else matters."

Taking a towel from its rack, Negi quickly dried his face, combed his hair, and went back out into the bedroom to dress. Kotaro was now up, and the Inu-Jin boy was in the process of tying his roughly kept black hair back into its usual ponytail. "Ready to go see everyone, Kotaro?"

Finishing with his hair, Kotaro sat down on the bed to pull on his boots. "I was born ready! We're going to show Fate and those Separatist fools they messed with the wrong people!" A quick stomp to settle the boots, and Kotaro was back on his feet, clenching a fist.

Smiling at Kotaro's efforts to conceal his own worries, Negi tossed the towel onto his bed, then picked up a shirt and began to pull it on. "Are you really okay with what you'll have to do? You're going to be alone in the arena with just the golem to fight Team Argyre..."

Making a grim face, Kotaro nodded. "You just go save Asuna Negi! Let everyone here at the arena worry about themselves!"

Pausing from tucking in the shirt, Negi held Kotaro's gaze for a moment before resuming his task. Walking over to the room's vanity, he retrieved two pairs of Rakan's sunglasses, handed one to Kotaro, then followed his friend out into the main room, where they picked up and donned their cloaks. "We'll go see Akira Okochi first. If something happens to me, you be sure and back her up, Kotaro."

Mention of Akira's name brought the freckle-faced image of another of the tall girl's fellow debt slaves to Kotaro's mind. "You... you can count on me Negi! I'll make sure Natsumi and the others are safe! YOU just make sure you do the same, so we can ALL go home!"

(-)

As she set her work crew to their tasks in preparation for the last day of the War's End Celebration and the Nagi Springfield Cup Prize Fighter Tournament, Akira Okochi reflected on the last few weeks and decided she liked what she'd been doing. Chairman Dolnegus could take Debt Slavery and jump off the arena for all she cared, but the opportunity he'd given her to be a team leader was something else. The work was partly rote, just following Mama's instructions and passing them on to her crew, but as she'd shown increasing acceptance of responsibility, the Ku-Jin woman had started trusting her to get things done with minimal guidance. At Mahora, her swimming coaches had praised her ability to inspire the other girls in the swimming club, and had been encouraging her to consider a career in physical education with an emphasis based on her strong skills as a swimmer. Before this trip to the Magic World, she had been too timid to consider such a thing. Now though, such a future seemed much more likely.

As a red-haired Ma-Jin and her dusky-skinned friend stepped up to get their assignments, Akira heard 'Nagi' Springfield's voice calling to her from the entrance to the service team work area.

"Hello, Miss Okochi!"

After a quick wave to acknowledge his call, Akira turned once more to the two waiting Ma-Jin. "Miss Akumachi, you and En-Zu go down to storage area six and bring up the confection mix to distribute to the concession areas on this level. After that, you'll be working as wait-staff near arena four during challenge matches."

"We're on it!"

Akira watched as the free employee girl lead her companion away on their task. Pam Akumachi treated the boy like a pet, but they worked well together, so she did her best to always have them do so. Shaking her head for a moment as the two began their normal teasing banter, she heard someone else approaching and looked up just as 'Nagi' and 'Kojirou' stopped a polite distance away. "What can I do for you, Mister Springfield?

Understanding needed formality didn't make Negi like it any more. "We came by to make sure you'll be okay tomorrow. Things are going to be busy, and even if we win the money to buy off your debt, it may be a while before it's possible to actually do so."

Relaxing and letting the clipboard she held fall to her side, Akira nodded. "Ako will be with me at the lake as part of Chairman Dolnegus party. Natsumi will be with Paru and Asakura, so we should all be fine."

Still looking worried, Negi gave an upset sigh. "I apologize for having to leave you alone..."

Shaking her head, Akira held up a hand to interrupt Negi. "We won't be alone. Yuuna's Posse will be with us at the lake, so we shouldn't have any problem with taking care of ourselves if something happens."

Stepping forward slightly, Negi gave Akira a questioning look. "Did Konoka come by this morning?"

Hesitating momentarily, Akira allowed a tiny bit of worry to creep onto her face. "She did. She made sure everyone was okay, and after Ako left for her morning practice with Damashi, explained why she was concerned about our health." Now Negi could see shaking in Akira's hand. "My uncle taught me shielding work I should be able to use. As long as I'm near the water, there shouldn't be any problems if something happens."

Recognizing Akira was trying to be strong so he wouldn't worry; Negi gave her a nod, then turned and walked away with out another word.

Wondering if she would ever see her homeroom professor again, Akira watched as he disappeared back through the door. _("Professor Springfield... Negi... you go save Asuna. If something happens to us, then it will only be what we deserve...")_

Another of her crews, this time a pair of debt-slaves, retuned just then from their first job of the day. After giving them their next assignment, Akira soon found herself absorbed in the many tasks needed to prepare New Ostia Arena for the last two days of the War's End Celebration.

(-)

For having so recently come into the knowledge of the use of magic, Yuuna Akashi felt little surprise at having such an easy time adapting to its presence. For a while, she had entertained thoughts about being angry at her father for concealing such things from her, but recent experiences, as well as thoughts about what he might do in response to her disobedience in following Professor Springfield, sometimes caused a vain longing for the forever vanished normal life he and her mother had tried to make for their daughter.

"Miss Akashi! You're up!"

"Yes Sir!"

Seeing a Sagita targeting contest listed for arena activities on day six of the War's End Celebration, she had decided on the spur of the moment to sign up. Lynn Garland was able to cover her usual morning shift as a waitress, so with Makie Sasaki and Aisha Coryell in tow, she had taken her magic guns and gone to the perimeter arena where the event was being held.

The contest had seemed simple enough as she waited for her turn. Each contestant went out into a shielded area filling most of the arena, two dozen magical 'targets' were released inside the invisible dome, and they had to eliminate them as fast as possible with single Sagita.

Each target had to be eliminated before the next Sagita could be launched, and with each target eliminated; those that remained began to move faster.

Stepping out to take her turn, she realized everyone else, for all the time she'd spent at shooting games in the Mahora-City arcade, had an advantage she might not be able to overcome... Sagita, to a limited extent, could be guided. Her magic guns were strictly line of sight. It made her feel like what she probably was... a spoiled kid, playing at adult games...

"YOU CAN DO IT, MISS AKASHI!"

Responding to the familiar shout, Yuuna looked up into the spectator stands to see the cloaked silhouette of her disguised Homeroom Professor and Kotaro Murakami. Seeing them there, adding their support to that of Makie and Aisha, gave her a confidence boost. Adjusting the simple holster Craig Caldwell had purchased for her two guns, she continued on out to stand in the middle of the shielded dome.

"HEY GIRLIE! WHAT'S WITH YOU AND YOUR TOY GUNS? ARE YOU ONE OF THOSE WANNA'-BE MAGES FROM ARIADNE OR SOMETHIN'?"

Looking back at the contestant area, she saw several people who had already had their turns laughing it up, and pointing at her out in the arena. Makie was scowling at them with all the fierceness of a kitten, but Aisha, Negi and Kotaro were all giving her looks of confidence. Sticking her tongue out at the hecklers, she gave them a Japanese Raspberry before pointing a finger at the event controller. "Hey buddy! Whenever you're ready!"

With a soft 'pop!' the two dozen targets shot out into the shielded area and began bouncing around.

Bringing out her needle-gun, Yuuna dispatched the first target with an easy shot, then four more in rapid succession before missing her sixth shot due to the already increasing speed of the targets. Grimacing, she took a better lead and made a hit. The next seven target kills took eleven shots. Each missed shot meant a time penalty, and set her to growling under her breath in frustration. Trying to relax, she took a slow breath, then snapped out six more shots for five hits. The next three targets took two shots for each hit, digging her even deeper into a time-hole from which there was no escape.

Sweating and panting, she was about to give up when she noticed a pattern in the movement of the last three targets. With so many misses, she had no chance to win, but the pattern she was seeing provided the inspiration needed to take one last shot at finishing. Placing the Needle-gun back in its holster on her hip, she reached back to remove the grenade gun from its clip in the small of her back.

Standing perfectly still, the Grenade-gun hanging at her side, she waited as the paths of the last three targets slowly converged...

Seeing what was about to happen, Negi held his breath. Yuuna's arm snapped up, there was the loud 'CRACK!' of her Grenade-gun going off, and the last three targets were consumed by the big-gun's spell-shot... which promptly broke through the contest area's shielding spell. As Yuuna cringed in response, the shot detonated in a shower of sparks against the far wall of the arena, scattering a few contest watchers, who were fortunately all far enough away to avoid injury.

Expecting something bad to happen, Negi made ready to rush down and save his student, but after a moment of nervous silence, Yuuna's previous hecklers all ran out and began clapping her on the shoulders. Signaling Kotaro to follow, he worked his way down onto the arena floor. As he approached his surrounded student, he heard several other contestants chattering about; 'The most spectacular finish they'd ever seen!' and; 'I'm amazed she managed to hit all the targets with those old clunkers!'

Stopping near the partially mollified Yuuna, he waited until she noticed him, turned down one last offer by another contestant to be her trainer, then came over with Makie and Aisha in tow.

"Hey Professor, I lost! But at least I managed to impress everyone! Heh... heh..."

Giving Yuuna a smile, Negi turned and lead the way towards the tunnel exiting the arena. "Are you ready for tomorrow, Miss Akashi?"

Her face instantly full of worry, Yuuna nodded. "Akira told me when I saw her this morning that my posse and I are to go with her and Ako to Pinhe Lake tomorrow. She said I'm to listen to her, and if something bad happens, to stick close until we hear from you, one of your other partners, or as a last resort, Mister Rakan."

As they walked through the tunnel, Negi gave Yuuna a quick glance. "Has Konoka come to see you and your posse?"

Thinking about the queasy feeling she'd had since the previous night, and how a simple touch from her classmate had eliminated it, Yuuna nodded. "Yes sir. She and Takane Goodman met up with us just before we went into the employee area and saw Akira."

Coming to the end of the tunnel on out into a contestant prep area, Negi heard the scraping of suddenly stopping feet. Turning, he found Yuuna bowing deeply at the waist. "Miss Akashi..."

After a quick glance up, Yuuna returned her gaze to the floor. "Professor Springfield, even if you never forgive me, please accept my apology for all the trouble I've caused!"

Despite Yuuna's apparent sincerity, Negi still felt a slight flash of anger. "Miss Akashi. Your behavior has improved considerably. Continue to conduct yourself accordingly, and I'll decide about forgiveness later."

Straightening up, Yuuna saw Negi reaching for the door to exit the room. "Professor..."

Negi paused, his hand on the door.

"Negi... good luck."

Without looking back, Negi nodded and lead Kotaro out of the room.

Feeling a tight grip on her arm, Yuuna looked down to find a worried Makie clinging to her.

"Yuuna... what if we never see him again?"

Trying to exude confidence she wasn't sure she really felt, Yuuna raised a clenched fist and stepped slightly away from Makie. "NO WAY! Negi's going to win! Just like his dad did in that movie we saw!"

Failing to sniff back all her tears, Makie pulled herself up against Yuuna once more, sobbing softly into her friend's shoulder as Aisha Coryell watched quietly from nearby.

(-)

From his perch on Anya Cocorowa's Shoulder, Albert Chamomile watched as Chisame Hasegawa and Chachamaru Karakuri wrestled a strange table into the middle of the new spell circle they'd created in the room formerly occupied by Misora Kasuga and Cocone Rosa. "Are you really sure this is a good idea? I mean, if you follow your plan, you'll be by yourself. None of the Ala Alba or its allies will be close enough to protect you..."

Finishing with adjusting the former wine barrel she'd asked the arena staff to deliver to the room, Chisame stood up and wiped her brow. "That's the point, you perverted rat." Taking out her disabled VAIO, she began to arrange it and several other devices on top of the barrel. "I imagine Shiori or her friends have figured out I'm in the arena by now. I WANT them to find this place."

Shaking his head, Chamo realized he just didn't understand the logic of junior high school girls. "Can you at least explain the point of a wine barrel full of water?"

Reaching up, Anya began scratching Chamo's head. "That was my idea, Chamo. I'll be watching this room with R'th and T'fa. Since I'm still not very strong, this water will let me make the best use of what I can do if someone does attack."

Relaxing under Anya's attention, Chamo watched in silence as Chisame continued to work. When the hacker at long last finished, and began getting ready to leave the room, he finally made the connection between the barrel and Anya's words. Snickering, he pressed his head against welcome ministrations of the red-haired girl's hand. "If I wasn't already Negi's familiar, I'd want to hook up with you Anya. I like the way you think!"

A knock on the door brought an aura of tension to the room punctuated by the click of Chachamaru's laser eye lense locking into place. After a just a few seconds though, the gynoid relaxed and moved to open the door. "Welcome, Professor Springfield."

Nodding in response to Chachamaru's courtesy, Negi lead Kotaro into the room. "Is everyone ready?"

Sitting up on Anya's shoulder and crossing his arms, Chamo grinned broadly. "More so than I would have thought, Negi!"

Seeing Chisame and everyone else nodding, Negi relaxed slightly. "Good. What about you Chamo? Are you going to stay here in New Ostia with Anya?"

Sighing, Chamo looked away for a moment before matching his Magister's gaze. "Yeah. She and I worked together against Zo Connel, and since you'll need Yue and Collet to get out to the Hawk, I think it's best if I stay here so I'm available in case she or any of your other Ministra needs help or advice."

"Good enough." Turning slightly, Negi moved over to stand before Chisame and Chachamaru. "Of all my students, the two of you are the only ones I might not have a chance to see again before everything is all said and done." Holding out his hand, he offered it to Chisame. "Good luc...gueah!"

Blushing slightly as Chachamaru began fidgeting nervously next to her; Chisame removed her hand from where it had been used to bop her homeroom teacher on his head. "Silly brat! Luck is made though skill and perseverance, and I'm the best there is at what I do in this world! You worry about yourself and that airhead Asuna Kagurazaka! I'll worry about me!"

Rubbing his head, Negi turned from the flushed Chisame to her Net War partner. "Is that how you feel, Chachamaru?"

Glancing several times between Negi and Chisame, Chachamaru finally seemed to reach a decision, and straightened up. "Yes, Professor. Miss Hasegawa and I are most confident in our skills and abilities. We shall do our duty. You may focus your concern on yours."

With a sigh, Negi dropped the hand he'd been using to rub his head. "Very well then." Turning, he faced Chisame once more. "Even if you don't believe in it, I still say; 'Good luck,' Miss Hasegawa."

Turning away so Negi wouldn't see the flush of her face deepen, Chisame nodded without saying anything else.

Negi and Kotaro departed, and Chamo was left to observe falling tears as three girls with an interest in his Magister finally allowed themselves to break down and openly express their worry.

(-)

Looking up from working on the finishing details of her new Dopple Negi, Haruna Saotome saw her homeroom professor and Kotaro Murakami approaching through the crowd filling the New Ostia Arena vendor's concourse. Closing her Imperium Graphices and setting it aside, she reached over to nudge Kazumi Asakura, who sat dozing in the booth's other seat.

Startled, Kazumi Asakura sat up suddenly, knocking Chibi Sayo from her shoulder and onto the floor. She quickly leaned down to recover the little doll in response to Sayo's indignant protests, then stood just as the two boys stopped before Paru's booth. "Hey Professor, what's going on?"

Holding out a pair of local, Bento-style lunch boxes, Negi set the string-tied packages on Paru's table. "Kotaro thought you might like someone to bring you lunch." Turning to face Paru as both girls nodded in thanks, Negi pointed at the bespectacled girl's closed artifact. "Is everything going to be ready?"

With a grin of anticipation on her face, Paru nodded. "Just a little bit left. There are a few minor details I can't take care of until tomorrow, but I'm ready!" Looking down for a moment, Paru rubbed at the cover of the Imperium Graphices before giving Negi a serious look. "I won't say why just yet Professor, since Yue is still at the library trying to confirm some details, but I will say this; whatever else you do, make sure you bring Asuna's blood-stained Pactio card with you in the morning."

Unconsciously reaching to where all his Pactio cards lay in a recently purchased folio holder, Negi made an affirmative nod. "You've come a long way, Paru. With Takane and Mei, and Anya and her crew, I'm counting on you to keep everyone safe."

Crossing her arms, Paru made a confident nod. "Yue wasn't just researching for tomorrow at the library Negi. She also found several other things that should prove useful if anything happens while you're gone!"

Setting Sayo back on her shoulder, Kazumi moved out from behind the booth. "Konoka's already been by, and has gone back to Nodoka's room with Miss Goodman. Why don't you come and sit in the booth, Professor? You and Kojirou could take it easy for a while, and maybe sign a few autographs for anyone who notices you and has the courage to ask for one."

After giving Kazumi a thoughtful look, Negi sighed and slipped into the booth. As Kojirou and Kazumi went to acquire extra chairs and Paru opened one of the lunchboxes, he sat down and picked up a copy of; 'Nagi Springfield and the Vampire Princess.' The scene where 'Nagi' was cornered on a bridge by the Vampire Princess turned out to be steamier than Haruna's storyboarding back on the Estimated Prophet had lead him to believe. He was saved from being teased by the artist girl only by the return of Kazumi and Kotaro. Quickly putting the book down as the two of them crowded into the booth, he picked up a copy of 'Nagi Springfield's Kyoto Adventures.' to look at it. It turned out to be just as racy to his inexperienced sensibilities. It wasn't an 'adult' book, but the scene leading up to Nagi's Pactio with his second Ministra was decidedly different from what had lead up to the Yue-initiated kiss with Nodoka. Putting that book down as well, he started to give Paru a glare of disapproval, but the approach of a young Nek-Jin girl holding a program book and her Inu-Jin father's hand drew his attention outside the booth.

"Go on Natsuki, you'll never know if it's him unless you ask."

Urged forward by her father, the young girl timidly approached Paru's booth. "Hey Mister... are you Nagi Springfield?"

Leaning forward, Negi smiled at the girl and held out his hand. "Yes I am. Would you like me to autograph your program?"

Squealing with excitement, the little girl looked back at her father, then turned and held out the program book. "Oh please! Would you?"

Taking the book, Negi quickly turned to his profile, took a stylus Kazumi handed him, and autographed the page. Finishing and standing up, he leaned over the table to return the young girl's new prize. Clutching the program protectively to her chest, she bowed repeatedly to Negi, thanking him profusely before turning to run back and take her father's hand. Haruna and Kazumi both gave smiles of approval, while Kotaro just gave him an amused look across the top of his sunglasses.

For the rest of the afternoon, a steady stream of people, mostly children, came up to ask for 'Nagi's' autograph. Some asked 'Kojirou' for his autograph, and a few asked for both.

Just as Haruna and Kazumi began to talk about closing the booth and what they wanted to do for dinner, Negi saw an unwelcome profile approaching along the curve of the concourse. Standing along with Kotaro, he waited until the cocks-comb haired employee of Chairman Dolnegus came to a halt in front of Paru's booth. "Tosaka. What do you want?"

Dislike oozing from every pore of his being, Tosaka used a pinkie to scratch his ear, then pretended to examine the residue that produced before giving Nagi his attention. "Another pair of prize fighters wants to see you. I'm supposed to show you to the meeting room."

At the mention of 'Another pair of prize fighters,' Negi, Kotaro, Haruna and Kazumi all tensed up.

Overwhelmed by the presence of so many suddenly wary auras, Tosaka had to take a step back. Having felt 'Nagi's' wrath several times before, he immediately dropped his arrogant attitude, and began shaking his head and waving his arms. "Hey wooah! I'm just a messenger! That bird chick from Antigone told the Chairman she wanted to meet you, and he sent me to find you!"

Relaxing only slightly, Negi turned to look at Haruna and Kazumi without letting Tosaka out of his sight. "Kotaro and I will go with Tosaka to see what the Antigone team wants. If something happens, do you know what to do?"

Both girls nodded, with Haruna grinning and casually taking hold of her Imperium Graphices. "I think Aniki can take care of this guy, and we'll let everyone else know what's going on."

Showing a polite smile that did nothing to calm Tosaka's nervousness, Negi bowed slightly and indicated for him to lead the way.

Feeling a little resentment that even the young girls who followed Nagi Springfield around thought themselves better than him, Tosaka glared at Haruna for a moment. Seeing that she wasn't going to back down, he snorted, then walked off, not caring if Nagi followed him or not.

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**The quote Negi is paraphrasing is in reference to 'Uchu Senkan Yamato.' Or: Space Battleship Yamato.**

**IECS Argonauta: 'Independent Educational City State Argonauta.' Valkyrie Unit transport, Ariadne Navy Whaleship combat vessel, and Ariadne Navy representative at New Ostia. Named after a salt water cephalopod (a shell-covered creature with tentacles) found in the ocean near Ariadne.**

**Pam Akumachi and En-Zu are the property of Kotaro Mori, and are from the manga 'Stray Little Devil.'**

**Chapter Thirty-eight: Calm Before the Storm. Part Two. (Day Six.)**


	38. Chap 38: Calm Before the Storm Part 2

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

Regina Karkolova, Hayase Mifune, Hoshu Gijou and Giles Glimmerhorn are creations of kafka'sdragon, and are used with his permission.

Kafka'sdragon and Tikigod784 were VERY instrumental in helping me recover and organize chapters 37 and 38 after a greatly distressing incident. Thanks bunches!

(-)

"Thusly, did night fall on the last day of peace."  
-Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps. A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Thirty-eight: Calm Before the Storm. Part 2.

(-)

"Hey Tosaka! Are you still betting on us to win?"

Stopping in the middle of the hall leading to New Ostia Arena's private meeting rooms, Tosaka turned back to glare at Kojirou Oogami. "Why? Are you going to throw a fight if I am?"

Matching attitude with attitude, Kojirou glared back at Tosaka. "Hey! I was just wondering! No need to get testy about it. I may not like you because of how you've treated the girls, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to win! We are both from Granicus City aft..."

Turning completely around, Tosaka stepped up to Kojirou and put an index finger in the Inu-Jin's face. "YOU'RE NOT FROM GRANICUS CITY! You're a smart mouthed punk who just happened to win the Minerva Cup!" Even as Kojirou started to growl, Tosaka stood his ground. "I don't care if you can beat me to a pulp! You and your 'freedom in a few months' friends have NO IDEA what it really means to be a debt-slave!"

As Negi made ready to stop a possible fight, Tosaka turned and started walking down the hall again.

"When you can say you know what it's like to be a debt slave for over ten years, then you can claim to be from Granicus City."

Unable to answer Tosaka's complaint, Kojirou stomped off after the former debt slave with Nagi close behind.

Eventually stopping before one of the meeting rooms, Tosaka knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, he cautiously looked inside the room. Several covered dishes were sitting in the middle of a table with four place settings, so he stood aside and indicated for Nagi and Kojirou to enter. "The food has been delivered. I'm sure the team from Antigone will be here shortly."

Even though Kojirou ignored him, Nagi bowed politely to thank Tosaka before entering the room.

As Kojirou began lifting the dish covers to see what was inside, Nagi examined the room, looking for anything suspicious. Other than the dinner table, a dark HD viewer on one wall, and inactive privacy wards, there didn't seem to be anything there which might warrant his suspicion.

At the sound of the door opening again, Nagi and Kojirou both turned as a blond To-Jin and her equally blond Hu-Jin companion entered the room.

"Mister Kojirou. Obviously you are not a ladies man, since you forgot the invitation of a lady to come to dinner, thus forcing her to have you hunted down!"

Turning towards Nagi as Kojirou flushed red to the tips of his ears, Aer Kitar held out her hand. "Nagi Springfield, I presume? I've heard a great deal about you."

Nagi gave a nod, then matched Aer's strong grip as they shook hands. "All of it good, I hope!"

Maintaining a firm grip and pleased that it was still being returned, Aer nodded. "A great deal of it is, yes."

As his partner released Nagi's hand, Raiel Taylor made several hand gestures. After a piano-like keyboard made of magical energy appeared before him, he played a short riff, and the room's privacy wards activated.

Suddenly looking much more serious, Aer made a gesture towards the wall. "Mister Springfield. If you wish to do so, you may add your own privacy wards to those we have already set up."

Suddenly wary again, Nagi inclined his head deferentially. "If this conversation will be such that you deem them necessary, I can only believe your preparations are sufficient."

As Nagi and Kojirou closed ranks on one end of the dinning table, Aer moved to stand beside Raiel at the other. "Are you aware, Mister Springfield, of the independent group of Mage-Hunters known as the Stellan Knights?"

Remembering what Chamo had spoken of about T'fa and R'th, Nagi nodded. "They're a group of unaffiliated Magical Knights who make it their business to hunt down any Mage who abuses their powers."

Giving a sigh, Aer nodded. "An oversimplification fostered by myth, propaganda and rumor, but essentially correct."

Clenching his hand, Nagi made sure his wand-ring was securely in place before giving Aer and her partner a challenging look. "And we're discussing this because?"

Flexing her crimson-colored wings, Aer caused several tiny tufts of down to begin floating around the room. "Because my partner and the people we work for are more interested in big fish, than little small-fry."

Seeing Kojirou relax slightly, Negi did so as well. "I see. I should guess then that these little fish might know something useful to you?"

Nodding, Aer crossed her arms and gave Nagi a hopeful look. "If they're willing, then that's what we're hoping."

Stepping forward, Nagi pulled a chair out, then sat down and leaned forward slightly to rest his arms on the dinning table. "What would you like to know?"

Raiel played a few short notes, and the remote for the HD viewer jumped from the table and into Aer's hand. "If you would please..."

Finally sitting down as well, Kojirou watched as Raiel played again, the room's lights dimmed, and the HD viewer came on.

Displayed on the screen was a packed arena, the crowd shouting and cheering as they waited for a prize fighter match to begin. It wasn't immediately obvious where the arena was located, but as soon as both teams stepped out into the arena, Nagi and Kojirou tensed up.

Noticing the reaction, Aer pointed at the viewer. "As you seemed to have realized, this is a record of Team Argyre's matches."

Over the next several minutes, Nagi saw once again why Team Argyre had such a bad reputation. They weren't simply efficient fighters, they were violently brutal. Every single one of their opponents was crushed without mercy. All of them received some form of at least temporarily disabling injury, and several who tried to continue fighting were killed. Even though he'd watched through many of these same fights previously as a means of seeking clues about Team Argyre's fighting style, for the first time it dawned on him who the team's mage was. "Fate..."

Unconsciously, Kojirou began dragging his claws across the surface of the table, leaving deep scratches in the finished wood.

Seeing the reaction of the two boys, Raiel's eyes grew wide. Glancing up at his partner, he received a nod of approval and began playing a seemingly pointless tune on his keyboard.

Placing the viewer on pause, Aer leaned forward on the table next to Raiel. "I take it you recognize something about this mage from Argyre?"

Reacting to a phantom pain in his right shoulder, Nagi reached up to try and rub away something he knew wasn't really there. "We... we have encountered him before... Even though none of those videos clearly show his face, there's no mistaking how he fights..."

A sparkling ball of magic energy began to form over the table. Stepping back, Aer waited until the energy solidified into a slowly rotating bust of a cloaked mage. "This person is exceptionally capable when it comes to preventing the capture of any image of his face. The only reason we managed to get this much is by using sound magic, and even that was blocked almost instantly."

Even though all that was visible was the lower part of the mage's face, there was enough there for Nagi to recognize. "Yes. We know him."

With a discordant note from Raiel, and a sigh from Aer, the image vanished. "Because of various evidence we have, this person is suspected to be associated with more militant elements of the Separatist movement. He is also a person of interest, along with two of the so-called gate-port terrorists, in the assassination of the Magistrate of Tengboche." Seeing Nagi and Kojirou giving her questioning looks, Aer shook her head. "Unfortunately, there isn't any evidence acceptable enough to justify his arrest. As I said; this person is very careful."

As unfamiliar as he was with the legalities of such things, Nagi knew enough to realize that without some extenuating circumstance; even Kazumi Asakura and Chachamaru's evidence would still be suspect.

Seeing Nagi and Kojirou had reached the point they probably wouldn't be willing to reveal anything else, Aer activated the HD viewer again. "There's also one other thing you might be able to help with, as fellow prize-fighters, that is."

Looking back up at the screen, Nagi and Kojirou watched as the series of matches Team Argyre had fought in New Ostia began to play on the screen.

To Nagi, the fights seemed like more of the same, but across the table, Kojirou suddenly stood up. "What's wrong? Did you see something?"

Hissing for Nagi to be quiet, Kojirou pointed up at the screen. "Play that again!"

Team Argyre's battle on day three played through once more, then after a short pause, the battle on day five began.

"NEGI! WATCH WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THAT KNIGHT GUY HITS FATE'S PARTNER WITH HIS SWORD!"

Raising an eyebrow at Kojirou's slip, Aer gave Raeil a glance, but remained silent as their two companions focused intently on the HD viewer.

Even though his defenses did react, and he did seem to waver slightly, Fate's partner suffered no damage from the Knight's black-steel blade. Before he could recover, the man was impaled by stone spears which lanced up from the ground, and his companion smothered by the arena's sand.

Without being asked, Aer reversed the recording and played it again at a slower speed.

Recognition dawning in his eyes, Nagi turned to face Kojirou. "It's like what happened when Kaede faced off against Al..."

Anger instantly clouding his face, Kojirou turned from Nagi to Aer while pointing at the viewer. "That's a fake! A Shikigami or some other kind of illusion! What hasn't anyone called them on that!"

Her own eyes growing wide, Aer turned to look at the viewer as she played the scene again. Everything looked normal to her, so the only explanation had to be Nagi and Kojirou had seen what was going on before. "They've passed all the tests prize-fighters are required to take. If it is a fake, it's a very good one." Finally shutting off the viewer, she set the remote down. "Is there any way to deal with it?"

With a frightening look of anticipation on his face, Kojirou nodded. "I've been training against someone who first taught me to recognize that. I've never actually succeeded in defeating it, but then; I've never tried to do so using everything I've got either!"

Raising an eyebrow, Aer gave Kojirou an amused look. "Well, If Team Antigone has anything to say about it, you still won't get the chance!"

Suddenly confused, both Nagi and Kojirou gave the grinning pair at the other end of the table silly looks.

Matching Kojirou's expression from a moment ago, Aer flexed her wings again and allowed them to spread out until they crossed the room and touched both walls. "You fight Team Tristan first. Team Antigone fights Team Argyre first." As Nagi and Kojirou's expressions fell again, Aer crossed her arms. "So, are you going to tell us how to beat that illusion or not?"

(-)

Still concerned about Kaede Nagase, Setsuna Sakurazaki bent her instructions from Professor Springfield and went out with Ku Fei to watch for the Kouga Ninja from the old ground port. Using a pair of binoculars borrowed from Captain Clark, she took turns with Ku scanning the mist covered ruins of Old Ostia for any sign of their friend. Other than odd flashes of light that could just as easily be some stray manifestation of the visible energy pouring into the gate port, there had been nothing she might have used as an excuse to go back into the valley. "I hope Kaede's all right. Though, if that demon Mage hasn't come after us, that must at least mean he's still chasing her."

Taking the Ziess glasses from Setsuna, Ku held them without looking out over the valley. "What about small ship we see fly into valley last night? You think maybe that is enemy?"

Since the Manta-ship they'd caught a brief glimpse of the previous night contained a Ki-aura Setsuna recognized, it was easy enough to answer in the affirmative. "Tsukuyomi was on that ship... and something else... I don't doubt we're going to have quite the interesting day tomorrow."

Thinking about everything she'd done together with Kaede in and around Tengboche, Ku continued to hold the binoculars against her chest while staring at the ground. "I no like leaving Kaede... I feel like I abandon her..."

Not sure what to say, Setsuna could only watch silently as Ku finally began to examine the valley with the binoculars.

(-)

Pulling a single, brass colored rifle cartridge from its storage box, Mana Tatsumiya carefully and closely examined it for any flaws. Finding none, she placed it with a group of other such cartridges before drawing the next from the box. A tiny dent, smaller than most anyone else would probably notice, caused that cartridge to be instantly placed with a small group of similar rejects.

Finishing her task, Mana returned the rejected cartridges to their box, then began placing those she found acceptable in storage she trusted to protect them from any damage. Sensing the approach of her Principle, she quickly policed her work area, then stood just as Doyen Cordoba Ricardo, President of the Megalo-Mesembrian Diplomatic Corps, opened the door and walked into the outer room of his suite in the Megalo-Mesembria Embassy. Though he controlled himself with the poise of any good politician, Mana could tell by subtle hints from his posture that the man was upset. "Bad news, Sir?"

Going over to the suite's wet-bar, Richardo tossed several ice-cubes into a tumbler before filling the remainder with mineral water. After swirling the glass and listening to the carbonated liquid fizz softly for a moment, he finally turned to face Mana. "Beyond the oddly coincidental indisposition of much of the embassy's security force, I've just been informed that the Ariadne Valkyrie Brigade has been withdrawn from providing event security. I can't get any kind of clear answer from their representative, but it seems, from rumors I've heard, that it has something to do with several cadets who've gone missing."

Eyes narrowing, Mana glanced out through the room's window towards where she could see the Ariadnean ship Argonauta floating in the distance. "I don't like that. It seems like a convenient excuse was used to remove an independent security force from the playing field. Without the Valkyries providing mediation everyone trusts to be fair, any street conflict that starts between people from the two empires could easily get out of hand."

Nodding in agreement, Richardo downed his drink. Noticing the small box sitting on the table next to Mana, he pointed at it with a finger on the hand holding his tumbler. "What's that?"

Unhesitatingly, Mana removed one of the rejected rounds from the box and handed it to Richardo. "Just some special spell-shots that might come in handy, should something unexpected happen."

Taking the cartridge in his off-hand and holding it up to examine, Richardo could see the tiny engraved runes on the bullet marking it as a tracing spell. Wondering what she might need such a thing for, he gave the quiet Mana a curious look, then returned the cartridge with a light toss. "If it were Jack showing me that, I'd be worried. Just let me know if it ever becomes something I should be concerned about."

(-)

Sitting in her private quarters, Sub-Lieutenant Hatsune Miku of the Northern Alliance Navy carefully reviewed the daily communication logs of the Megalo-Mesembrian Navy flagship Svanhvit. Two days ago, Admiral Villeneuve had become visibly upset over a ship going out to Old Ostia, yet last night, he had been dismissive of another doing the same thing. The man's inconsistent behavior bothered her, so she had decided a rote task like reviewing the ship's communications logs would be just the thing to ease her mind.

Unfortunately, after several hours before the message system monitor in her cabin, the desired relaxation failed to materialize. As the assistant to the chief communications officer on the Svanhvit, she should have been aware of any messages intended for the admiral's eyes which came to the ship. There were two messages, seemingly routine supply reports, which had gone directly to the admiral's cabin without first passing through her hands. Even if they were coded for the admiral's eyes only, which they seemed to be, she should have known about them before now. That she had not was troublesome in the extreme.

Leaning back in the desk chair, she unconsciously reached up to twirl her hair while considering what to do. The faint sound of something passing through the air reached her ears and she and suddenly found the hand pinned against her throat. Pulled from the chair, she was thrown down hard on the floor, forcing the air from her lungs. Already feeling light-headed from the shock of being attacked, she flailed at the assailant with her free hand until it closed around something giving. She squeezed, hard. The pressure on her throat eased, accompanied by a grunt, providing time for a single desperate breath and the casting of a short spell.

_"Alacritas!"_

No sooner was the word out, than whatever was being used to strangle her tightened down again. This time though, she could fight back. Coming to life, her long green hair sought out and wrapped itself around the attacker's neck. Vision narrowing, with just the single breath's respite, it became a contest to see who could last longer, her, or the attacker.

(-)

Away from the disapproving gaze of her vizier and other kill-joy servants and ladies in waiting, there was one activity Theodora Hellas enjoyed as a way to pass the time when she wanted to relax. Requiring a deft, delicate touch, it gave her a sense of personal satisfaction equal to few other things.

At the sound of a door opening, Theodora's expression went from deep concentration to guilt until a tall, cloaked figure walked into the office area of her private suite in the Hellas Empire's Embassy. Recognizing who the person was before he even lowered his cloak's hood, she instantly relaxed. "So, what have you found out Taka?"

Calmly walking over to where the Third Princess of the Hellas Empire sat, Takamichi Takahata leaned over Theodora's shoulder as she turned back to her work. Covering a small part of the desk was a collection of tools, precious metal wire, polished stones, and jewels. Working with a small pointed pair of pliers, his principle was carefully using gold colored wire to form the frame of what would eventually become a ring. "Those twins of yours will be okay. The embassy mage healer was able to stabilize their condition. The Mastiff is okay as well. He'll be back to work in the morning."

Setting everything down, Theodora reached up to rub at the bridge of her nose. "Does he have any idea what happened to them?"

Wishing he knew something other than supposition, Takahata shook his head. "He thought it might be some kind of food poisoning, but he hasn't found any evidence of such."

Glancing up at Takamichi, Theodora could see from the worried look on his face that he wasn't very happy. "Anything else?"

Trying not to let worry show too heavily on his face, Takamichi allowed himself to look directly at Theodora. "Ambassador Garahau reported the situation to Admiral Sidonia on the Sphyrna. The Admiral is prepared to send fleet personnel to act as close bodyguards if you would like to request them."

Her expression suddenly becoming indignant, Theodora pushed back her chair and stood up. "Are you saying your presence is not sufficient to ensure my safety? Exhausted and pounded within an inch of your life, I'd still trust you to protect me more than some fleet dress-soldier I've never met before!"

Surprised by Theodora's anger, Takamichi took a step back before bowing slightly at the waist. "You honor me more than I deserve, Princess Theodora."

Immensely satisfied, Theodora turned and sat back down at her desk. "If you would please, bring over another chair so you can sit next to me. I'd like your opinion on some of the things I'm working on."

Watching as Theodora picked up her tools and resumed working, Takamichi marveled at the ability she had to so easily change focus. Shaking his head, he moved to fulfill the politely phrased order.

(-)

Of the entirety of New Ostia, the city which gave the floating island its name occupied barely one-quarter of the available surface area. The rest was covered by smaller villages, Pinhe lake and its related streams, some arable land, or extensive, exposed tracts of the basaltic stone which made up the island's foundation.

Far from the city of New Ostia, the Guardian Dragon of the capitol of the Hellas Empire lay in the middle of one of those open areas of stone. Nothing was expected to occur on this trip, at least according to his handlers, so he was sunning himself and trying to doze.

Occasionally, inhabitants of the Hellas Empire, or citizens of the Northern Alliance would come by, drawn by curiosity to take a closer look at the 'Great Sacred Beast of the Hellas Empire.' Such visitors were completely harmless, and thus easy to ignore. As the sun began to set on the next to last day of the War's End Celebration, another visitor appeared, one that most certainly could NOT be ignored.

Seemingly unafraid, a small, female black dragon sauntered up to within easy reach of his muzzle. She stretched and shook herself several times, then lay down and curled up in one of the last patches of fading sunlight.

On the Sphyrna, flagship of the Hellas Empire's fleet at New Ostia, the Guardian Dragon's handlers noticed a sudden state of increases alertness in their charge. Before any of them could think to make a closer examination of the area for whatever had piqued his interest, he relaxed again and lowered his head.

Seeing no reason to worry any further, the Guardian Dragon's handlers returned to their card game.

(-)

With Fate's Elemental Mage watching over Princess Enteofushia, and King Enteofushia and his servants working on preparations for sealing the gate port, Tsukuyomi was left to pass the time according to her own whims. Partly from curiosity, partly with a mind to the security of her employer's plans, she began to survey the ruined temple.

Pacing the perimeter of the gate port chamber, she passed the half-way point from the room's entrance and soon came across a pile of fallen masonry. Up above, she could see that a large section of the roof had collapsed. A closer examination of the rubble itself revealed that a rough-edged hole had been knocked in the wall. Ducking down, she made her way through the impromptu passage and found herself in the corridor which circled the perimeter of the gate-port chamber itself.

Further along, she came across a second collapsed portion of the building's roof. This time the falling debris had partially damaged a staircase and smashed through the floor. Cautiously peering into the abyss, she could see another damaged room below, and beyond that, the remains of all the collapsed structure partly filling some kind of tunnel.

Smiling, Tsukuyomi turned back towards the stairs and began to climb. Reaching the roof and carefully avoiding a dangerously large hole, she made her way over to the side of the building. In the distance, despite the deepening darkness, she could just make out a cleft in the valley wall marking the location of Old Ostia's ground port. "Setsuna Sempai... I know you're out there... I can feel you!" Shivering with excitement, she gripped both shoulders tightly as the intensity of her anticipation threatened to become overwhelming. "Don't you DARE disappoint me!" The feeling finally passed, so with a sigh of regret, she turned to make her way back inside the temple.

(-)

"Master Fate? Are you there?"

With the shadows of the deepening evening giving way to the shroud of night, Shirabe Shidou entered the room of Fate Averruncus in the Argyre Legation at New Ostia. Making her way towards the room's balcony, she finally found her Magister, asleep in a chair.

Anyone else, even another of Fate's Ministra, would never have dared to risk covering him in a blanket, fearing some form of self-defensive reaction. Shirabe did so, knowing she was not just 'anyone else.' Of all Fate's Ministra, she had been with him the longest, knew him best, and understood that the emotion fear, more than anything else, would be what would cause him to strike out.

After loosing her sight as a young child, Shirabe had been rejected by her own parents, and even her own people, for the perceived weakness of that disability. Barely able to 'see' thanks to the use of self-trained sound magic, she managed to eke out simple survival as an amateur musician by wandering between the many small villages dotting the mountains crossing the center of the Hellas Empire. When Fate Averruncus found her, she had been riding out a bad storm in an abandoned building along one of her normal paths through the mountains. Saying he had been watching her, and was impressed with what she'd managed to accomplished on her own, he had offered the skinny, barely kempt girl she once was the chance to be so much more.

Two years of hard work under Fate's guidance lead her to a small village in the Welsh mountains of the Normal World. Using what he had taught her, she spent several weeks there, disguised a blind human musician, slowly weaving a spell which allies of her Master would later use to their own ends. As a reward for success, in what was essentially a graduation exam, Master Fate had made her the first of his Ministra.

Later, Shirabe had followed her new Magister to the city of Phoenix. There the two of them had pulled a badly beaten street urchin named Homura King out of a brawl in the back-alleys near the city's port facilities. With flame-colored hair matching her perpetually angry personality, Homura became Fate's second Ministra. Aggressiveness combined with soon to be developed abilities as a pyromancer eventually made her indispensable when harsh independent action was required. Unfortunately, the same experiences which had toughened her on the streets of Phoenix made it difficult for Homura to work with Shirabe or any of the other three girls who would also become Fate's Ministra. She would not trust, she was always looking for personal advantage, even over her own teammates, and that would occasionally cause problems.

Koyomi Carenda and Tamaki Ryushin followed the moody, distrustful Homura as Master Fate's next Ministra. Both had been slaves, and the purchase of their contracts from a notorious brothel owner in Albor had given them reprieve from a decidedly unsavory end.

Last to become one of Master Fate's Ministra had been Shiori Hohoemu. Timid as she was, the Eru-Jin girl had proven tremendously useful in the area of information manipulation, acquisition, and protection.

Together, the five of them trained under Fate's tutelage until they were proficient in the creation and use of area-effect spells. As Damashi, their popularity had grown to the point a request to be permitted to perform at the Twentieth War's End Celebration had been approved without question.

With a greatly expanded version of what Shirabe had done in Wales now in play, all that was left was to await Master Fate's completion of the final act on day seven of the celebration.

"Shirabe..."

Turning back from where she had been about the leave the room, Shirabe bowed her head slightly. "Yes, Master Fate?"

Without removing the blanket, Fate glanced back at his first Ministra. "Does everyone understand what's going to happen tomorrow?"

Without hesitation, Shirabe nodded. "Yes, Master Fate." Despite the conviction in her answer, Shirabe worried that Homura had to be used to protect Shiori while the Eru-Jin monitored the MahoNet. The pyromancer considered the young girl weak, and resented the fact she stood in better favor with their mutual Magister. "Everyone knows their duty."

Obviously tired, Fate turned and leaned back against the chair again. "Has there been any movement by Springfield, or his people in the old ground port?"

Even though he was no longer looking at her, Shirabe shook her head. "Tsukuyomi and your Elemental Mage report no movement near Old Ostia, though it seems the Demon Mage is still fighting one of Springfield's students in the ruins. Springfield himself has been going around visiting his various students, but that is all."

A slight nod was Fate's only immediate response. To almost anyone else it would have appeared he had gone back to sleep, but Shirabe could tell he was just thinking.

Several moments of silence followed, until Fate lifted the blanket aside and stood up. "I can't imagine Springfield is going to stand by and do nothing. At the least, he will send his Ministra to the gate port to attempt to recover the Princess." Walking out onto the balcony, he clasped both hands behind his back while facing towards the brightly illuminated arena. "Helu'man."

After the brief flash of a teleportation spell, Shirabe recognized the strongly built form of Wilhelm Joseph von Herrmann's replacement. In an instant, the young Count-class demon knelt before Fate's back.

"What is your bidding, my Master?"

As Fate turned, Shirabe felt her heart quicken when the wash of sounds coming from the arena framed her perception of his form like a halo.

"Go out to Old Ostia and the gate port. Stay hidden. I want you to watch for Negi Springfield's Onmyouji Ministra Konoka Konoe. Her potential is too great to ignore, so if you have the opportunity to do so, kill her."

A sudden intake of breath made it obvious to Shirabe that the demon was pleased by the prospect of the strong blood to be had from such potential prey.

"Yes! Master Fate!" Raising his head, Helu'man looked directly up at Fate. "If the Konoe Heiress is there, the Shinmei-Ryu Sakurazaki will be as well. What should I do if Tsukuyomi's obsession with her contemporary interferes with my mission?"

As he turned to face the arena once more, Shirabe could sense her Magister clenching and unclenching his hands while he considered the question.

"Are not the Shinmei-Ryu the enemies of your kind? Tsukuyomi's true loyalty has always been her own. If she interferes, you may deal with her as you see fit."

With thoughts of the potential feast to be had filling his mind, Helu'man bowed once more before vanishing in a flash.

Stepping forward, Shirabe moved to stand beside her Magister. "Are you sure that's wise, Master Fate?"

Glancing up, Fate could see the look of concern on his companion's face. "Tsukuyomi will have to take responsibility for her own actions. If she allows personal obsessions to interfere with her duty, I cannot be held responsible for what happens. In any case, I expect Helu'man will succeed, but will be destroyed by Sakurazaki afterwards." Facing the arena once more, he gave a small shrug. "If he manages to eliminate both the Konoe girl AND her guardian, then he will have proven himself more useful than the disloyal Wilhelm."

Nodding, Shirabe remained otherwise silent, content to be at Fate's side as he looked out across the balcony at the soon to be permanently extinguished lights of night-time New Ostia.

(-)

"There's no chance Master Fate's plans will fail, so why are you even bothering with this!"

Sitting in the control seat of her Sprite Management System, Shiori Hohoemu looked up from adjusting system settings and into the scowling face of her 'guardian.' "Because there is a chance, however small, that Springfield's MahoNet Ministra might discover something in time to affect Master Fate's plans. If I do as you say and leave well-enough alone, will you take responsibility for anything that happens?"

Glaring at Shiori, Homura King raged in her mind at whatever logic had prompted Master Fate and that fawning Shirabe to assign someone with her abilities to baby-sit the temple mouse of an Eru-Jin sitting before her. If anything, those former brothel slaves Koyomi and Tamaki should be doing this job; she should be out eliminating Springfield's Ministra. _("Well, whatever! If Shiori isn't ready when Master Fate says it's time to go, maybe I'll just leave her behind!")_ "Fine then! Do as you please!"

Trying to control her shaking as Homura stalked off, Shiori wished Shirabe had assigned someone else to keep her safe. She understood the idea was to toughen her up while trying to get the irascible Homura to learn better cooperation, but that didn't make working with the pyromancer any more pleasant. Shaking her head, she activated the Sprite control spell and dived into the MahoNet.

Even knowing Chisame Hasegawa had been active over the last several days, Shiori was still surprised by what she saw when the Virtual Perception Image of her Sprite Management System stabilized. Instead of the high battlement of a Wizard's castle, she found herself in what appeared to be the bridge of some kind of warship. Further examination revealed the bridge was not that of a Whaleship, as she expected, but that of an immense metal warship, bristling with huge turreted weapons similar to those of the vessel possessed by Ariadne, but on a much larger scale. All around her, floating on a calm sea, were many other such warships, each labeled with a holographic tag designating which of her attack and defense programs types or Sprite Regiment carriers they represented.

Several tense moments followed until it became obvious to Shiori altering the Virtual Perception Image would be impossible. Chisame had made changes to the Ostia server, then protected those modifications and her own Sprite control system so heavily overwhelming the defenses directly would require expending more effort than doing so was worth.

Calmly examining a virtual map of the Magic World, Shiori traced the various data paths leading out of New Ostia. In one direction were Elfenholt and Al Jamira. Nothing in those cities or beyond held anything that could possible is of use to her rival, so she dismissed them at once. Along the paths in the other direction were Nyandom, Vulcan, Tristan and Orestes. The second two opened up towards the continent of the Noctis Labyrinthis, but also provided indirect access towards where the first two lead.

Argyre.

If Chisame Hasegawa was as good as her actions indicated, she would have discovered by now just how important that city was to the Separatists, as well as to Kosmo Entelecheia. If she could break into the servers there, the information she might recover could certainly prove the Ala Alba's innocence, but could also cause tremendous grief for Master Fate's employers.

That Master Fate would succeed, Shiori did not doubt. That someone else had designed the server defenses in Argyre did not relive her from responsibility for defending them.

Even with those two things in mind, Shiori knew she would have gone after Chisame. Her pride was at stake, and she wanted to fight the girl who had managed to take her system down once before.

Calling up her keyboard, she began typing rapidly, assigning her various programs to the paths they would take to Argyre, as well as giving them their primary and secondary tasks upon encountering opposition.

As the various vessels began to sail off towards their destinations, Shiori realized Chisame's dominance of the Virtual Perception Image had produced an annoying, though perhaps intentional, side-effect. 'Sailing' was quite close to the truth. Maintaining the perception image required so much processing power the movement of everything was slowed down. Instead of being able to transfer nearly instantly to the servers in Argyre, it was actually going to take HOURS to get there.

Finally reaching Tristan with her strongest group of programs, the frustration Shiori felt over the long travel time caused her to miss an indicator warning of the presence of an unallied stealth program. By the time she realized there was any danger, a quartet of white streaks in the water had crossed the bow of her ship, and were heading like arrows towards one of her firewall cracker programs. When the white streaks touched the ship, there were four explosions, punctuated by huge columns of water which rose out of the virtual sea. The ship representing the firewall cracker program started to roll onto its side, then blew up, leaving nothing behind but an oily black column of smoke.

Dumbfounded momentarily by the sudden loss of one of her better programs, Shiori shook herself back to reality and began directing all those which remained to increase the strength of their defenses. As automatic defense programs began working to chase down the source of the attack, information began coming to the control station telling her what had happened. A stealth program had managed to attack and infect the code of one of her firewall crackers with multiple viruses. Before the real fight had even begun, Chisame had managed to deprive her of an important program!

Well then; no more of that silliness. Leaving just enough defense programs to keep the intruder occupied, Shiori took everything else and continued on her path towards Eos, and eventually Argyre.

(-)

Sometimes being the Councilor for Internal Affairs was like carrying an anvil while trying to swim across a raging river. Even though her luggage had already been sent to the Whaleship port, business of the Mage Council's Internal Affairs Committee was preventing Regina Karkolova from leaving for the flight to New Ostia until almost literally the last possible minute. Of all the other members of the council, most had departed either before the start of the War's End Celebration, or soon after. There was some small satisfaction though, she wasn't the only sufferer.

Hayase Mifune of External Affairs had also been delayed, as well as the Director of Capitol Security, Kurosawa Ran. In his case though, Councilor Ran had shown a decided lack of interest in going to New Ostia for the conclusion of the War's End Celebration. No wonder, the poor man had been a wreck lately. Almost five years had passed since the disappearance of the man's only remaining son, and he didn't look to be taking the approaching anniversary very well at all...

Just as she was about to shut down her office computer system, the mouse icon on the desktop raised its paw, preceding the appearance of a word balloon.

_("Two secure messages Councilor Karkolova!")_

Sitting back down at her desk, Regina quickly typed in for Negi to display the messages.

The first message was an anticipated, if long delayed report from New Ostia. Unfortunately, the further along Regina read, the less happy she became.

_Calizone Bagera,  
New Ostia_

_Councilor Karkolova,  
Megalo-Mesembria_

_Based on my first hand observations and Giles Glimmerhorn's basic calculations, I have concluded that the critical threshold of Mana concentration will be reached within days._

_Azrael's Sword IS going to happen. Nothing can stop it now. All that remains to be seen is how must destruction will be left in its wake._

_Unfortunately, the destruction may be total._

_Agents of Kosmo Entelecheia have acquired a young girl by the name of Asuna Kagurazaka. While that name may not be familiar to you, I'm sure her real name will._

_Asuna Vesperina Teotanasia Enteofushia._

_Kosmo Entelecheia has acquired The Imperial Princess of the Twilight._

_Councilor Karkolova, though the Life Giver itself is within Kosmo Entelecheia's grasp, I feel all is not lost. I have met a young man here in New Ostia; Negi Springfield, son of the Thousand Master._

_Even as you read this, he prepares to go forth to save his friend, Asuna Kagurazaka._

_Not to save the world, or to challenge Kosmo Entelecheia for itself, but simply to save a student from his class._

_A selfish act, one might claim. Perhaps. I prefer to think of it as a sign of young Negi's maturity and sense of loyalty. Simply friendship, though it is between a teacher and his student, may be that through which all other success flows._

_No matter what else may happen, I am glad I met Negi Springfield._

_He inspires hope in me when all seems lost._

_Good luck,  
Calizone Bagera_

The second message had no information tag lines, and only four words.

_'Stay in your office.'_

As problematic as the implications of the first message were, the second message was decidedly ominous. _("What is this Negi? Who is it from?")_

Responding to Regina's typed message, Negi began to fidget. _("Councilor... it is a message from Konnya. One of my Mistress's other Sprite Mice. The thing is... since all the other Mage Councilor's are gone, and I know he is not with Councilor Mifune... it would seem Konnya is with Councilor Ran...")_

That made Regina raise an eyebrow, as well as greatly increasing her anxiety. "GIJOU!"

The Kit-Jin bodyguard was through the door instantly. So quickly in fact it was obvious he was coming to see her before she even called out. "Ma'am! A unit of Praetorians has landed outside the building!"

An instinctive reaction to that news had to be ruthlessly suppressed. _('They'll never get me without a fight!') _Made for great pulp-fiction, but Regina knew such things almost always ended badly in reality. Oddly enough, a movie she'd seen in the Normal World; 'Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid,' came to mind as an example of how such sentiments usually played out. _("There's also that message from Konnya...")_ A glance at the darkened monitor told her Negi had shut down the computer, but the screen of a small planner she kept to record notes on for council meetings was now glowing, indicating it had been recently accessed.

Gathering the device up, along with a few other personal items scattered about the office, she moved to stand in front of her desk, then leaned back against it to wait.

Gijou was fit to be tied, but he dutifully took his place at her side.

Moments later, the Praetorian Officer who had been humiliated by Takamichi Takahata at the gate port entered the office. Bowing, he ignored Gijou and focused his attention on Regina. "Councilor Regina Karkolova of Internal Affairs, I have been asked to request you accompany me."

Managing to conceal her surprise at the man's polite words, Regina stood up. "And if I refuse?"

Shuffling nervously while trying to remain dignified, the man bowed even lower. "Please Ma'am. I was only told to escort both you and Chairman of External Affairs Mifune to a certain location for your own protection. The reasons for doing so were not explained."

Gijou started to make a move, but Regina reached out to catch his arm in a painful grip. "Am I being arrested?"

Shaking his head, the officer straightened up. "No Ma'am. I am only here as an escort."

Releasing Gijou's arm, Regina began walking towards the exit. "Then let us proceed."

(-)

Exiting the Mage Council Office Complex, Regina found Hayase Mifune and his bodyguard already waiting in a Militarized Orca transport. Leaning in through the door, she gave the dour man a grim smile. "I suppose the two of us are about to be 'escorted' either to our deaths, or to something completely unexpected."

Clearly upset by the current state of affairs, Mifune glared at Regina. "I trust you mean the former in jest, but I'm not so sure we'll end up appreciating the later very much either."

Settling herself into the Transport next to Mifune, Regina watched as Gijou placed himself across from her, next to the External Affairs Chairman's bodyguard. The transport's door closed, and they were off, escorted by the accompanying unit of Praetorians.

Crossing Megalo-Mesembria Bay, they passed over the heavily illuminated Whaleship port. Below them, the Whaleship that was to have been their ride to New Ostia was clearly visible.

Landing at the Praetorian Barracks, they were immediately escorted into the unit's armory. Armorers were waiting, and immediately began fitting both Councilors and bodyguards out as Praetorians.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Bowing towards Mifune, the officer shook his head. "I only know what I have been instructed to do, not why, Councilor."

With her fitting out completed first, Regina moved closer to the door just as the thrumming sound of what should have been their transport to New Ostia became audible. Watching through the vision slit in her helmet as the Whaleship rose and moved out over the bay, she saw a bright flash near its tail. Seconds later came a rumble which rattled the armory's windows. The ship began a slow roll, and as a few who could fly jumped from the upper-decks, it crashed nose-first and upside down into the bay. The only thing more shocking than the crash itself, was the Praetorian officer's expression as he pushed by her and went outside. What she saw indicated the man hadn't known the apparent bombing was going to happen, but that something else suddenly made sense to him.

"De... DECURION!"

A Praetorian with the markings of a small unit commander was immediately at the officer's side. Glancing first at his now armored charges, the officer pointed at the burning Whaleship. "Co... Councilor's Karkolova and Mifune were supposed to be on that ship! Take these four and go ensure the safety of Councilor Ran! I'm calling out the remainder of the unit to assist in rescue and recovery!"

After a smart salute, the Decurion indicated for Regina and everyone else to follow.

As she mounted the Praetorian Armor's riding staff and followed the Decurion towards Councilor Ran's Villa, Regina glanced back at the smoking remains of the sinking Whaleship as memories of a war thought long past came to the fore... ("So, it begins again...")

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**"Alacritas!": "Animate!" Used to allow magical manipulation of any long, light-weight object. In this case, Lt. Hatsune's hair.**

**Hatsune Miku's name is borrowed from the singing synthesizer application software 'Vocaloid,' by the Yamaha Corporation, and is owned by them, not me.**

**Sphyrna: Considering the shape of the Hellas fleet flagship, one of the genus identifications for sharks seemed an appropriate name.**

**Shirabe Shidou: As a point of detail; Presume Fate found Shirabe when she was ten years old, and that by the time of Negima, she is eighteen.**

**Calizone Bagera's message to Regina Karkolova was transmitted by Kinncha to Negi.**

**Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid: Staring Robert Redford and Paul Newman, the movie is about a pair of bank robbers in the American Old West. In the end, Butch and Sundance rush out of a building and are gunned down by the Bolivian Army in a hail of bullets.**

**Decurion: (Roman.) Officer and leader of a unit of cavalry consisting of ten men.**

**Okay. Time for a bit of an explanation. I suffered a computer crash, and foolish me, I hadn't backed up recently, so I lost all my work on chapter thirty-seven. Fortunately I was able to recover most of it from spiral notebook notes, and a few e-mails I'd sent to my editors for opinions on different scenes.**

**That is my excuse/reason for the delay when I promised a chapter in the middle of June.**

**Chapter thirty-eight came out so quickly because it was originally part of chapter thirty-seven. I split the growing monster, (14 - 16,000 words) in two because of its size, and because the tone of what became chapter thirty-eight is slightly different than its predecessor.**

**As I missed it at the end of the chapters for day five, her are the tournament results:**

**Team Antigone defeats Team Ariadne to advance.  
Team Argyre defeats Team Elfenholt to advance, and will face team Antigone.**

**Team Granicus defeats Team Cruitamunes to advance.  
Team Tristan defeats Team Megalo-Mesembria to advance, and will face Team Granicus.**

**The winners of those two matches will face each other in the finale at noon on day seven.**

**At long last, night falls on Day Six of the War's End Celebration in New Ostia... **

**Chapter 39: Six Armées dans Nouvelle Ostia.**


	39. Chap 39: Six Armies in New Ostia Part 1

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

Regina Karkolova, Hayase Mifune and Esmerelda Tir'selion are creations of kafka'sdragon, and are used with his permission.

(-)

"Everyone was celebrating the end of a war twenty years past. A new 'King of the Gladiators' was also about to be crowned... Little did they know the Fouth Battle of Ostia was already raging all around them."  
-Theodora Hellas. From an interview with Cycilia Sevensheep.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Thirty-nine: Six Armées dans Nouvelle Ostia. (Day seven.) Six Armies in New Ostia.

(-)

(Megalo-Mesembria.)

Far from the city lights of Megalo-Mesembria, the Villa of the Councilor for Capital Security sat alone near the darkened expanse of the Praetorian unit's practice and training grounds.

Continuing in the wake of her Praetorian guide, Regina Karkolova made a circuit of the villa as the officer checked for obvious threats, then followed the man down to step off her riding staff and onto the villa's paved landing field.

Waiting for them there was a regal-looking mauve-haired female debt-slave dressed in a simple black mourning kimono. Stepping forward, she handed the officer a small folded card. "My Master directs me to inform you that these four will be sufficient security to ensure his safety. You may return to the city barracks. Should you wish to confirm this, that card contains those orders, as recorded by my Master."

Giving the four still helmeted Praetorians with him a confused look, the officer nodded and accepted the card. "No, that will be fine." After a short pause, he simply shook his head. "Please let Councilor Ran know that should he feel the need for additional protection, the Praetorians will respond with all due dispatch."

A deep bow was the woman's only response. When the officer had remounted and departed back towards Megalo-Mesembria, she straightened up and turned directly to face Regina and Hayase Mifune. "Councilors, if you would please. My Master is in mourning on this anniversary of his son's disappearance, and is standing vigil in his memorial garden. If you would follow me please?"

Raising his visor, Mifune watched after the debt-slave as her long pony-tail swayed slightly in response to her dainty steps. Leaning over slightly, he spared Regina a serious glance as she raised her helmet's visor. "I was still worried the first part of your jest might come true. Since we weren't escorted here by an entire unit of Praetorians, I expect the latter part will be true, and I'm still not happy about it."

Reaching up, Regina removed her helmet, returning Mifune's look as he and their bodyguards did the same. "I hope you're up on your magic practice, because I get the feeling were going to need such things before this day is done."

Without waiting for an answer, Regina stepped off in the debt-slave's wake.

Leading her four followers along a meandering, river stone-paved path, the debt-slave slowly rounded the main house until a smaller compound became visible in the faint starlight. constructed of wood-and paper in the manner of a Japanese Teahouse, the compound surrounded a rock garden, the centerpiece of which was the hyper-realistic statue of Ran's missing son Ryu. Halting before an open set of doors, she indicated for Regina and Mifune to proceed, then held out a hand when the two bodyguards tried to follow. "Please forgive me, but this is to be Mage Council business. My master asks that the two of you wait outside."

After a nervous pause and an indication to do so from their principles, the two bodyguards stood down. Regina and Mifune continued through the open doors, then out onto a small path leading through the rock garden to where the frail looking Councilor Ran knelt in an attitude of prayer before the statue of his son.

Eyes closed tight, wringing his tightly clasped hands so hard the knuckles cracked, Councilor Ran remained kneeling for a significant time, Regina and Mifune waiting patiently at his back, before he finally seemed to reach some decision. Looking up at his son's form, he stared at the frozen eyes for a few more minutes, then finally stood.

When Councilor Ran finally turned, he seemed to Regina to be enraptured, as if some incredibly difficult decision had lifted all the weight of whatever burden he carried from his shoulders. "Councilor Ran. What is it you wish to speak to us about?" Mifune made to take a step forward, but a quick hand gesture from Regina stilled his movement and any comment he'd intended to make.

Reaching inside the sleeve of the simple black Hakama he wore, Ran produced several items. First to be handed over were single page documents that left both his guests stunned. "Those are official papers granting the two of you emergency commissions as Tribunes, under my charter as Councilor for Capital Security, in the Capital Praetorian unit. They should give you sufficient authority to command any of the units currently stationed in Megalo-Mesembria."

Next he handed a single document on an official Mage Council letterhead to Mifune. "As senior Mage Councilor present, I officially tender my resignation as a Mage Councilor, and as Commander of the Capital Security Praetorian Unit to you, Councilor Mifune, effective immediately."

Managing, just barely, to keep his voice under control, Mifune let the arm holding the documents fall limply to his side. "Wha... what is the meaning of this?"

After first casting a look at Regina, Ran turned towards Mifune again. "I have become convinced that my son will never return to me until he is no longer ashamed of his father's actions." Unable to continue meeting Mifune's gaze, Ran lowered his head to stare at the ground. "I am a traitor. I have violated my oaths to both the Mage Council, and to my responsibility as commander of the Praetorians. I have given privileged information to the enemies of Megalo-Mesembria, and have done their bidding, abusing my power in the process, for nearly five years." Looking back up at those standing before him, Ran's eyes were filled with tears. "I no longer care what happens to me. If I am convicted and executed by the Mage Council's order, or if Separatist assassins murder me, at least I will get to see my son again, and will have a clear conscience when I do so."

Holding out a small data planner, Ran handed it to Regina. "That planner contains nearly all the exchanges I've had with those who've directed my actions over the last several years. It also contains several lists. Most important is a list of Praetorian units in Megalo-Mesembria which you can count on to remain loyal to the Mage Council, and not to accept orders from outside the council. Next is a list of secretaries loyal to the Separatists who will be involved in taking over the bureaucracy later today." Shaking his head, Ran looked up at Regina. "That list used to be longer, but it seems some outside party reminded a few people who they'd sworn their loyalty to. Finally, there is a list of military units stationed near the city who will act to 'maintain order' once the takeover occurs."

Looking as if he was on the verge of incoherent rage, Mifune shook the two papers he held at Ran. "We would be mad to believe what you're saying! If we act on this, it could appear as if WE were trying to take over the government!"

Slowly turning the planner over and over in her hand, Regina was just as worried as Mifune seemed to be, and had to force herself to think rationally. He was right on the surface, but in her hand she believed she held the proof of why Ran was telling them all this. _("I doubt we'll be able to send any kind of warnings out of the city because of interference by Separatists, but if we can maintain control of Megalo-Mesembria, most everyone else outside of the units loyal to the Separatists in Ostia should toe-the-line by virtue of who's still in charge.") _"Is there anything else on here I might find interesting as Chair of the Internal Affairs Committee?"

Turning away from Mifune, Ran nodded to Regina. "Do you remember Councilor Esmerelda Tir'selion? The one who was arrested about the time Saseru Enteofushia became the Councilor from Argyre?" At a nod from both Regina and Mifune, his expression became pitying. "Reports of her death in prison ten years ago were false. She's still alive. Information on that planner will tell you where to find her."

Despite his earlier anger, and new rage over what he'd just been told, Mifune was getting his emotions under control and beginning to think more clearly. A quickly calming but still accusatory expression made such abundantly clear. "We would have been on that transport if you hadn't prevented us from boarding it. If that had happened, there wouldn't have been anyone left in Megalo-Mesembria with enough influence to oppose a takeover."

Remaining quiet for a moment, Ran met Mifune's gaze. "I swear I had no idea they would bomb the whaleship to try and kill the two of you. I expected assassins hired by militant Separatists would murder you in your sleep, or make sure you were 'lost mysteriously overboard' during the trip to New Ostia."

Taking a step back, Mifune turned to the woman who had been a perpetual thorn in his side ever since her rise from obscurity to the chairmanship of an important Mage Council Committee. _("I can't believe I have to say this...") _"Councilor Karkolova... Regina... I'm sure I can deal with keeping the bureaucracy under control, if you can handle the military side of this."

Seeing Ran fidgeting with something in one of his sleeves, Regina avoided answering Mifune for the moment and stepped up to take hold of that arm. Reaching inside the sleeve, she retrieved a small, foot long blade encased in a lacquered black scabbard. After forcing Ran to look away by her obvious dislike of what the blade potentially represented, she handed it back to him. "You are denied this. Answer to your crimes properly, and I'll see to it your actions this day are taken into consideration when the time comes. Would not your son prefer such?"

Holding the blade, Ran slowly nodded. Regina patted his shaking hand before turning to face Mifune. What Calizone Bagera said was happening in Old Ostia still might mean all the effort in the world to maintain order was futile. That Negi Springfield might somehow prevail against who or what he might encounter there though... that meant every effort must still be made where it could. "Yes. I'll deal with the military side of things." Taking Ran's planner, Regina activated the device and began taking the steps needed to stream its data to her armor's systems. "We'd best get going. I'll transfer to the information you'll need to your armor on the way back."

Sparing Ran one last glance, Mifune turned to follow Regina back out of the rock garden.

Seeing a Sprite Mouse wave to her from inside Ran's planner as she and Mifune picked up their bodyguards and headed back towards the landing field, Regina shook her head. _("How a Sprite Mouse pulled something like this off... now THAT, is a story I hope I have time to hear!")_

(-)

(Mahora.)

Viewed from above, the virtual perception island representing the Argyre servers looked like a dirty, mountainous green splotch, surrounded by other such splotches of varying sizes, floating in a dark blue sea.

After establishing her new base of operations and protecting the direct link she was going to use to Argyre, Chisame Hasegawa had gone out into the MahoNet using the Spritus Electronicus to personally direct the operation to break down the defenses protecting the server's data files.

Having already established themselves shortly before her arrival, dozens of sprite controlled mini-AI carriers were already sending out their cargo to start the job she had come to do. Tiny and simple in the extreme, the little soldier programs were individually easy to destroy, but each was different enough that no single defense type could stop more that a few at a time. Packet filters worked better than anything else, but only with all the inefficiency of swatting flies with a fishnet. Again, because of their differences, one type of soldier program might be struck by the net and eliminated, but all the others working beside it simply continued on with their tasks.

Unfortunately, the trade-off was in how long it took her to do anything. Chisame watched as the soldier programs slowly worked their way forward. There would be no slashing attacks accompanied by a sudden collapse of the targets defenses this time. Today would be a simple battle involving steady, relentless attack. Her miniature AI soldier programs would slowly fill in the processing capacity of each layer of defense with useless data and loop programs until it collapsed on its own accord. Then it would simply be a matter of erasing the resultant jumble of frozen code, and proceeding to the next layer.

Argyre's defenses were strong, but without outside reinforcement, they would eventually fail.

Chikuwafu, commanding a pair of stealth programs, had already encountered and fought a small battle with that outside reinforcement in Tristan's servers.

As expected, Shiori had avoided directly challenging the defenses in New Ostia, and was trying to get to Argyre by another route. The data stream through Vulcan's servers was protected as strongly as New Ostia, so that left the routes through Nyandom, Tristan, and Orestes. Nyandom's servers had a significantly smaller bandwidth capacity than the other two, so it was unlikely Shiori's main attack would come through there. A much more likely direction of attack would be through the servers beyond Tristan in Eos, and those in Megalo-Mesembria.

So, it came down to a matter of skill, strength, and time. That she would take down the defenses of the servers in Argyre, Chisame did not doubt. What she did worry about was weather or not Chachamaru in Nyandom, and V-Chao and Sprite Mouse Daiko based in Eos, could hold the Eru-Jin off long enough for her to do so.

Deciding it might be best to take a more direct hand in her attack, Chisame swooped down towards the island with her Biblio Roulin-Rouge virtual self-image. Miscalculating her landing spot slightly, she touched down in the surf washing up on the virtual island's beach. Unexpectedly, her Biblio uniform instantly vanished, and was replaced by pressed khaki pants, a long-sleeved khaki shirt, and a worn hat trimmed above its brim with gold filigree. After several unsuccessful attempts to reverse the change, she gave up in disgust. Muttering to herself, she waded ashore through the surf and headed towards where Sprite Mouse Hanpo was directing the movements of the soldier programs under his command.

(-)

_("Ku Fei...")_

Sitting up in the bunk on the Crescent Hawk she shared with Setsuna Sakurazaki, Ku Fei rubbed at her eyes while trying to decide if hearing someone call out to her was real, or just a dream.

_("Ku Fei...")_

Now Setsuna began to stir. Leaning up on her elbows, she gave Ku the half-lidded look of someone not really awake. "What's wrong?"

Rolling out of the bunk and standing, Ku began to dance in place. "Um... I be right back..."

Turning over, Setsuna lay back down. "Don't stay up long. We need all the rest we can get before Negi gets here after his morning match."

Nodding to Setsuna's back, Ku waited until the dark-haired girl's breathing slowed again. Quietly retrieving her Fuso-Jutsu, tonfa, and shoes, she padded softly through the door of the small cabin.

Out on the upper deck of the Crescent Hawk, Ku felt as if she were in a well. Other than the aurora-like glow of the magical energy pouring into Old Ostia, the only thing providing illumination inside the blackness of the cliffs surrounding the ruined ground port was the faint twinkling of the stars overhead. Quickly dressing, she stepped into her shoes, wrapped the Fuso Jutsu around her waist, then slid the tonfa into the folds of cloth across her back.

Moving up against the railing, Ku grabbed hold and was preparing to vault over the side when someone loomed up out of the darkness.

"Going somewhere Miss Fei?"

Instantly becoming defensive, Ku held that stance until she finally recognized the silhouette of Calizone Bagera. "No scare me like that! I no want to hurt you!"

After holding Ku's gaze for a moment, Bagera reached out and put his hand on the tense girl's shoulder. "Miss Fei... no matter what happens today, I don't want there to be any ill-will between us for my stopping you from helping Miss Sakurazaki."

Eyes widening momentarily, Ku stared at Bagera, then relaxed and shook her head. "You not worry about that. Everything work out in end."

Nodding, Bagera removed his hand and looked up at the glowing energy flashing through the sky. "You're going after Miss Nagase... aren't you?"

Placing one hand on the railing again, Ku clenched the other into a fist as she followed the Tiger-man's gaze. "My place not here... something tell me I need go back... Maybe I help Kaede, maybe I do something else, but I not fighting beside Negi today..."

Looking back down at Ku, Bagera shuddered at the similarity of Ku's words to those of his partner from twenty years ago. She had not come back alive from a solo mission, and he had always regretted not wishing her well. "Miss Fei... I'll not tell you good-bye, but rather, 'Have a safe trip.'"

Looking up at Bagera, Ku could see real worry in his eyes. Nodding her thanks, she placed both hands on the railing again. "You keep Setsuna here when she find out." Without waiting for an answer, she swung her legs over the railing and left the Tiger-man behind.

Focusing on possible danger from ahead, with the bare minimum of attention given to her sides, Ku rushed up the slope of the old ground port, and back down into the Valley of Old Ostia. Setting a steady pace, she quickly passed the site of Setsuna's battle with the Crow Tribe, and was soon amongst the rocks where they had made their decision to simply go out and confront that threat.

Weaving her way through the rocks in the dark took longer than Ku expected it to. By the time she could finally make out a clear path, the sun was beginning to come up. Hoping to get her bearings, she stopped near an easy to climb rock. Just as she reached up to start doing so, a hand covered her mouth from behind, and an unknown person pulled her into the rock's still lingering dawn shadows.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't like the looks of all that energy in the sky."

Shocked into immobility by the unexpected voice, Ku stopped resisting whoever held her. Turning slightly, she could just make out what seemed to be a quartet of bounty-hunters resting a short distance away. One, shaped like a metronome and pointing at the sky, seemed to be arguing with a bald, tattooed Hu-Jin while a Ma-Jin and a Ryu-Jin waited nearby. The bald Hu-Jin was shaking his head, and Ku could tell he wasn't very happy.

"I was told by the boss that those terrorist brats might try to escape through the Old Ostia gate port. He said that if we wanted to keep our jobs and pay him back for wasting that lightning mine, we had better get out here and try to intercept them!"

The metronome relaxed slightly, and Ku watched as baldy leaned forward dejectedly and started to shake his head.

"I don't like what's going on either! That's why we aren't going to go any closer! We'll wait here. If things calm down, THEN we'll move closer!"

After gently removing their callused, scarred hand from her mouth, the person holding Ku pointed back the way she'd come. Regretting having to retrace her steps, she still nodded and moved off silently in the shoddily cloaked person's wake.

As the man began searching for someplace secluded where they could speak, Ku slowly realized who it was that had kept her from being seen. Even still, how he held himself now made her just a little unsure about that conclusion until they finally stopped behind an crumbling slab of rock, and Nagi Springfield finally pulled back his hood. "You. Why you here...?"

Seeing the intense dislike in the dark-skinned girl's eyes, Nagi found it nearly impossible to meet her gaze. "Maybe I was just keeping you away from the Canis Niger." Unable to stand Ku's look any longer, he turned to look deeper into the mist shrouded valley. "I've wanted to talk to you and your friend, but I couldn't get close until the two of you left New Ostia."

Still seeing fear, but also a clearness that wasn't there in Nagi's eyes in Tengboche, Ku allowed herself to relax. "You call to me this morning?"

Showing a bit of color in his cheeks from shame, Nagi nodded. "Skrying and telepathy, at least, I can still do." Shaking his head, Nagi gave a sad chuckle. "Heh-heh... what a let down... the man once known as the 'Thousand-Master,' reduced to parlor-tricks just to make a living." Taking a deep breath, he reached inside his cloak and produced a tiny, edge-worn book. "At least I never fell so far I sold my crib-sheet-book."

Practice made perfect, and failure to practice meant loss of the benefits of muscle memory. Ku's trainers had always driven that into her sometimes thick skull. Negi had said similar things about magic, so it was entirely within her understanding to believe the father was currently weaker than his son. "I go find Kaede. You want to talk? You help find."

Straightening up, Nagi met Ku's wary look. "Where is she?"

Just a tiny bit of worry crept onto Ku's face as she turned and began moving to get around the Canis Niger hunters. "She fight Demon Mage for two days now. Maybe she no longer alive, but I find her, or I get revenge for her."

Starting to reach out to grab Ku at the mention of a 'demon mage,' Nagi stopped when she turned back and glared at him. Realizing he would have to fight to keep her from going, he lowered his gaze and changed his hand-posture into a gesture to proceed.

(-)

(Kosmo Entelechia, Separatists.)

Shiori Hohoemu typed furiously on the virtual keyboard of her Sprite Management System as a second wave of miniature AI attack programs circled her 'fleet' as it worked its way through the MahoNet servers in the city of Eos.

An initial swarm of the unbelievably simple programs from somewhere else in the server had come as a nasty surprise upon her arrival. Used to using huge dragons to fight the few times she'd needed to do so had left her unprepared for what would have been the equivalent of using a dragon to catch rabbits. Attack routines in all her programs, represented by what seemed to be artillery-class Sagita projectors, could blot the individual threats out of existence with ease, but for every one she eliminated, dozens more continued their swooping and diving, releasing viral attacks and data bombs that threatened to crash everything before she could even get close to enough to fight the carrier programs. If not for the need to make sure something that had to be left behind wouldn't be discovered right away, she would have already initiated a retreat.

Fortunately, whoever, or whatever was controlling the attack was leaving her alone for the most part. Beyond all the repairable minor damage, another firewall cracker program had been seriously compromised, and would probably 'sink.' The backup data for her own control system, represented by another ship as huge as the one she rode on, looked like it would be the focus of the current attack.

Finally, a program loading bar appeared before Shiori. As it slowly began to move towards completion, she opened another window and began typing again. As massive columns of dark, foamy water and bright orange balls of fire covered the backup program, her ship, as well as everything else still functioning, began shooting back with smaller attack routines. Easy enough to do by simply adding in the code for a scaled down attack program, she had delayed adding such until finished with her previous task. Even though it still wouldn't be completely effective, at least using the smaller programs wouldn't waste so much energy.

Off in the distance, Shiori saw the ship representing her management system's backup data suddenly roll over. Just as it started to sink, the hull split open, releasing a massive fireball that engulfed the ship's entire data structure. The remains quickly sank, leaving behind a column of smoke worthy of everything that had just been lost.

All the remaining AI attackers joined back into formations, and with the exception of what were probably scout programs, began heading towards wherever their carrier programs were. Shiori knew there would be no respite, since her own scout programs were reporting that a third wave of the attackers was already on its way.

With a loud 'BEEP!' the taskbar reached one-hundred percent, and its window closed.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Shiori restored another waiting window and executed two commands. The first released a stealth program from beneath the cover of her Sprite Management System. The second commanded everything still inside the Eos server to turn back and return towards Tristan. Behind her, one last scout program noted the arrival of the third wave of AI attackers outside the connection to Tristan. After circling for a period of time to make sure she was gone, all of them turned and headed back towards whatever part of the Tristan server they had come from.

Managing to remain unmolested, Shiori's scout program continued sending its reports. Just when she expected it to do so, it noted the sudden movement of a large amount of data from the Eos servers towards the servers in Megalo-Mesembria.

Smiling to herself, Shiori executed a third command waiting in the open window. Leaving wide wakes in the virtual sea, her fleet of programs turned once more back towards Eos.

(-)

_"ATTENTION! ALL HANDS REPORT TO YOUR MUSTER STATIONS! REPEAT; ALL HANDS REPORT TO YOUR MUSTER STATIONS! Admiral Villeneuve, please contact the bridge at once!"_

Looking up from the message flimsy he held, Admiral Villeneuve of the Megalo-Mesembrian Navy wondered what could have prompted such an odd alert so early in the morning. Reaching over to the controls on his desk, he activated the connection to Svanhvit's bridge. "This is the Admiral. What's going on?"

Appearing over the desk as a holographic projection, Svanhvit's captain made a curt salute. "Admiral! The communication officer was found in his assistant's cabin! Apparently he tried to murder her last night, but she managed to defend herself. She's unconscious, and is being taken to Sick Bay as we speak. Sir, I'm mustering the crew to see if there are any other issues."

Feeling a nervous tick at the edge of one eye, Admiral Villeneuve quickly ran through several possibilities in his mind. Deciding his role wasn't appreciably changed at the moment; he relaxed and felt the tick go away. "As soon as the muster is complete, report to me in my quarters. I may have information relating to what happened."

Showing surprise, Svanhvit's Captain gave another salute. "Yes Sir!"

(-)

Looking up from the message flimsy, Svanhvit's Captain showed disbelieving shock on his face. "Si... Sir, is this legitimate?"

His expression grave, Admiral Villeneuve leaned forward on his desk and nodded. "That may be why the communications officer attacked his assistant. She may have discovered he was trying to prevent delivery of this message."

Setting the message down, the Captain shook his head. "Ariadne has been neutral for so long, why would they try something like this?"

Standing, Villeneuve came around his desk and placed a hand on the Captain's shoulder. "I understand your surprise, but this intelligence is from a highly classified source within the government of Ariadne. That's why you've not heard about any of it before." Giving a reassuring squeeze, he began walking back around the desk. "If it makes it any easier for you, think of it like this; If Ariadne captured or assassinated so many important officials of the two leading states, it would be like cutting off the head of a serpent. In the resulting confusion, they would easily be able to expand the territory they controlled."

As the Admiral sat down, Svanhvit's Captain stood and came to attention. "What are your orders, Sir?"

Reaching out, Admiral Villeneuve retrieved the message flimsy and glanced over it once more before looking up. "We can't tip our hand too soon, so don't alert anyone else in the fleet except the God Soldier ships. Also, I want you to maneuver the Svanhvit so it can fire at the Ariadne Argonauta at a moment's notice."

His nervousness gone with the clearness of direct orders, Svanhvit's Captain saluted. "Yes Sir! Right away Sir!" Without looking back, he turned and left the cabin at a rapid pace.

After watching the man go, Villeneuve leaned back and covered his eyes with an arm. _("Well then, there's no turning back now, is there?") _Standing, he looked down at several picture on his desk for a moment, then went over to the cabin's wardrobe and began changing into his best duty uniform.

(-)

(Mahora.)

After delivering breakfast to a family out on the veranda of the New Ostia arena, Natsumi Murakami thanked them for their business, then turned to head back towards the arena kitchens. In order to free up Ako to go with Akira to Lake Pinhe, she had volunteered to cover the pale-haired girl's shift, instead of having the morning off, for once.

Shouting from the main arena became impossible to ignore, so Natsumi paused to look up at one of the many holo-viewers placed at different spots around the veranda. Clad in the scanty micro-skirt 'uniform' and glasses her fans loved so much, Eris, the platinum-haired Ma-Jin announcer from Granicus City, was sashaying out into the middle of the main venue of the New Ostia arena. Of all the 'Fight-Queens' in all the arenas in the Magic World, she had been lucky enough to be chosen as the announcer for the final two rounds of the Nagi Springfield Cup in New Ostia.

On the flight from Granicus City, Natsumi had heard the Ma-Jin girl talking about how lucky she was to have been chosen for that privilege. As tiny as the percentage was, her bonus for the work was based on how much profit the arena earned during each of the fights she announced. Even though she had already decided to stay in Granicus City as the principle announcer for the arena there, her seductive movements while walking out into the arena center said she intended to play the New Ostian crowd for all it was worth. A bigger bonus meant more money left over after her collar was finally gone.

After glancing briefly at her small chest and mumbling that bigger breasts weren't always better, what with the potential for back problems and such, Natsumi continued watching as Eris raised an arm and made a pirouette to establish 'eye-contact' with everyone in the arena.

_"Hello everyone! How are you doing today!"_

Filling the central arena to its capacity and a bit beyond, the crowd roared back its excitement with such gusto it seemed almost impossible for Eris to make herself heard, even with the assistance of a magic boosted microphone, until several minutes had passed.

_"This morning we have the final two rounds of the Nagi Springfield Cup Prize Fighters Tournament! Tonight, the final fireworks display to celebrate both the winner of the tournament, and the end of the Twentieth Anniversary War's End Festival! Are all of you ready!"_

Responding to Eris' question and a little arm-waving jump that did pleasant things to her figure but only made Natsumi more jealous, the crowd became even more enthusiastic than before. Throwing confetti, cheering, and whistling, they generated so much noise the Ma-Jin finally had to cover her ears and make a pouty, eye-winking expression to get them to calm down.

_"WOW! I can tell all of you are as ready for this as I am! Well then; let's introduce our first two teams!"_

Stepping off slightly to the side, Eris extended a hand towards one of the stadium's gladiator entry portals. Just coming out into the arena was a dark-haired, twin pony-tailed girl dressed in a sharp set of clothes and coat that made her look as if she were getting ready to go to school somewhere. Her platinum-haired companion's dress seemed more appropriate for the arena, being all reds and blacks, with a short, form fitting coat which protected his arms, a slick, silver filigreed breastplate protecting his chest, and armorcloth, combined with a waist-cape secured to his belt, to protect his legs.

_"In the East, we have the fully partnered pair from Tristan, Rin Tos'ka, and Ar'cer Em'ya! Despite the unconventional nature of their long-range fighting style, these two gladiators have managed to advance to the semi-final round in this, their second year of participation in the Nagi Springfield Cup! Not a completely unexpected achievement, but certainly unusual for such a young pair!"_

Feeling her heart begin to race, Natsumi watched as Eris changed position slightly, moving her microphone to the opposite hand and gesturing towards the other end of the arena. Coming in from that entrance were an Inu-Jin dressed lightly for easy movement, with light armor protecting just one arm, and a rust haired Hu-Jin dressed similarly to Ar'cer, but with less emphasis on armor, and more on the potential of freedom of movement.

_"In the West, we have the upset newcomers from Granicus City! Nagi Springfield and Kojirou Oogami haven't lost a single match since their debut barely two months ago! If they should go on to win the tournament, they would establish two nearly impossible to beat records! As the youngest gladiator pair to ever win, in the shortest amount of time, it will certainly be quite the amazing achievement!"_

Seeing the four fighters had reached their starting areas, Eris bowed to each team and moved off, her tail swaying in a manner that set the males in the crowd to cheering even more. Reaching the announcer's safety area, she turned and raised a hand, preparing to make a chopping motion. The crowd gave a collective intake of breath as the four fighters tensed up. Eris waited a few more seconds to ratchet the tension that much higher, then brought the hand down with a sharp snap.

_"FIGHT!"_

In an instant, both Kojirou and Ar'cer shundo'd forward while their Magisters prepared their attacks. Unexpectedly, there was a flash in the middle of the arena. Natsumi gave off a shriek of fear as Kotaro suddenly went tumbling head over heels through the air until he crashed to the ground.

After a split second's hesitation, Eris brought her microphone back into play.

_"What a shocker! Ar'cer intercepted Kojirou's Shundo and sent him flying!"_

Out in the arena, Ar'cer jumped forward again, manifesting a pair of fat, short blades as he did so.

_"Showing a completely unexpected desire for close combat, Ar'cer goes after Nagi! Rin's attack deliberately targets Kojirou, smashing him to the ground as he tries to rise, while Nagi is forced to divert his attack in self-defense!"_

"Ko... Kotaro... please be okay!" Natsumi watched, her limbs beginning to tremble, as Team Tristan's Rin began preparing another attack. Ar'cer dodged most of Negi's attack and began driving her disguised homeroom professor back towards the arena wall with unrelenting blade work.

_"It's starting to look like Kojirou's about to be put down for good! His partner Nagi is managing to defend himself against Ar'cer's attack, but isn't being given the chance to counter-attack as Rin's Ministra presses him hard!"_

Accompanied by the roar of the crowd, the dark-haired Rin launched another attack targeting Kojirou. The impact lifted his limp form from the ground before blocking it from view with a cloud of pulverized sand."

Eyes rolling back in her head, Natsumi promptly fainted. She was saved from a painful fall only by the timely arrival of her supervisor Mama. The Ku-Jin woman gently lowered her limp form to the floor, then started shouting for another debt-slave to bring some water.

_"OWWW! Is that it for the Inu-Jin from Granicus? I can't tell because of all the dust! His partner seems to have gotten a handle on things for his part, but how will he hold out if Ar'cer's Magister joins their fray?"_

Fanning Natsumi's face with her hand, Mama watched as Team Tristan's Magister, wary against leaving an active opponent behind her, edged closer to the hole she'd created in the arena floor. On the other side of what was now a split-screen view, Nagi Springfield suddenly stepped inside Ar'cer's guard and finally landed an offensive hand-to-hand blow, staggering the platinum-haired man and forcing him to back away.

_"There's still no confirmation on whether or not Kojirou's out, but Nagi has finally managed to disengage from Ar'cer. Unfortunately, he seems winded, and doesn't appear able to go immediately over to the attack!"_

Reaching the edge of the crater, Rin held an attack ready, peered over the edge, then suddenly leapt back. Rapidly turning her head, she began looking all over the arena as if expecting someone to suddenly jump out at her.

As a Nezu-Jin boy finally arrived with some water and Natsumi began to stir, Mama watched as a small inserted image in one corner of the holo viewer showed the inside of the crater. Lying in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the hole when the dust finally cleared was Kojirou's shirt and a talisman with the word 'Nin!' written on it.

_"What an amazing development! It seems Kojirou Oogami has skills in the deceptive arts! What remains to be seen is if he used them to dodge an attack, or to retreat from further injury! Since he isn't currently visible anywhere in the arena, a countdown will start. If he hasn't reappeared by the ten-count, he will be considered eliminated by a technical knock-out!"_

Over on the far side of the arena, Nagi and Ar'cer both stood, panting and trying to size each other up.

Just as the elimination count reached seven, a black-form rose from Rin's shadow. She reacted admirably, turning and setting off her held attack, but the target proved illusory once again. Off balance as she tried to draw a short, defensive blade, Kojirou's bloodied, bruised form rose from the shadows once more on the count of nine to seize her by the throat with his hand. Feeling the claws only the crowd could see on the close-up holo, she froze in place.

Waking and looking up to see Kotaro holding razor-sharp claws to a pretty girl's throat, Natsumi passed out again, much to Mama's distress.

_"Just in the nick-of-time, Kojirou gets the drop on Rin Tos'ka! I have to say, Kojirou seems to have been seriously bloodied by her first attack, but those claws of his look quite capable of fulfilling their implied threat! Rin's certainly in a pinch now!"_

Responding to the threat to his Magister, Ar'cer began to move, but he was immediately blocked from doing so after a Shundo by Nagi. Trapped by the need to defend his wide-eyed Magister and the threat still embodied by the obviously ready to fight Nagi, he wavered in his focus until Rin gave a tiny nod and dropped her knife.

_"It looks like the battle has come down to the heavy hitters from both teams! Team Tristan tried for a quick win by revealing Ar'cer's unexpected skill in close combat, but Team Granicus managed to hold on long enough for an injured Kojirou Oogami to force Rin Tos'ka into conditional submission! Now, whoever wins between Ar'cer Em'ya and Nagi Springfield will decide the match!"_

With no need to concern themselves any further with outside distractions, Nagi and Ar'cer held each others gaze for a moment, then nodded to each other as if connected by a string. Simultaneously, both began the complex gestures and incantations needed for their next moves.

_"This is it! Nagi and Ar'cer seem to have agreed to decide the match in a single move! Judging by the signature runes and the new effect of his mysteriously glowing body, Nagi appears to be preparing some more powerful variation of his familiar Laculatio Fulgoris! While the blossom-like effect of Ar'cer's spell means he's opted for his rarely used, but still unbeaten seven-layer Rho Aias barrier!"_

Completing his preparations, Nagi held his energy-spear out as a lance and looked his opponent in the eye. Behind a multi-layered barrier manifesting as a complex flower, Ar'cer nodded his readiness.

With a shout, Nagi launched himself forward. His lance impacted with Ar'cer's barrier and an immediate shockwave dome burst outward towards the perimeter of the arena. With Nagi leaning into the attack, the form of his lance slowly began to evaporate as it punched through the first layer of Ar'cer's defences. For his part, Ar'cer appeared equally determined, leaning into Nagi's attack even as the lightning spear penetrated through the second layer.

Both gladiators began shouting defiant words at each other, but the roar of the shockwaves and wind streaming away from ground-zero as they tried to overpower and burn each others magic into impotence drowned whatever they were saying into nothingness.

Nagi stepped forward again as his lance penetrated a third layer of Ar'cer's barrier, then a fourth. In response, the visual effect of the Ministra from Tristan's barrier grew brighter as he began focusing his energy into the remaining layers.

Finally, with Saint Elmo's Fire beginning to arc away from the two combatants, Nagi and Ar'cer both stepped forward. Lance and barrier failed simultaneously, and an explosion of released magical energy engulfed them both.

Out of that impossibly bright flash, two figures flew back to tumble and roll to a stop in the arena sands.

Seeming to realize she'd been holding her breath, Eris raised her microphone back into position.

_"I... IT LOOKS LIKE WE MIGHT HAVE A MUTUAL KNOCKOUT! Unless Nagi or Ar'cer gets up before the ten count, a winner will have to be determined by how Kojirou and Rin manage to resolve their situation!"_

Despite the proximity of decidedly sharp claws to her throat, Rin had managed to squirm out of her 'captors' grip enough to start yelling at her Ministra to get up. Paying less attention to his 'hostage' than he probably should, Kojirou was focusing on where Nagi lay, stirring slightly, on the arena floor.

Eris began making the count, and she was soon joined by the crowd. By five, Nagi began to pull himself up. By ten, he was standing, shakily, completely upright. Rin twisted out of Kojirou's grip and ran over to kneel next to her Ministra.

_"THAT'S IT ! Rin Tos'ka signals her concession, and Team Granicus becomes the first to advance to the final match!"_

Cheering began to fill the stadium, seemingly, if it were even possible, louder than before. Mama watched as Nagi met up with Kojirou in the middle of the stadium, and the two of them limped over to Team Tristan just as the arena medics came out and went to work. Both remained, ignoring attempts to tend their injuries, until a medic smiled and nodded, and Ar'cer was loaded on a stretcher to be carried away.

Waking again, Natsumi looked up at the holo viewer again just as Nagi reached out to place a hand on Rin's shoulder. After a look of acknowledgement from his fellow Magister, he and Kojirou turned and walked away. Waving to the crowd, they helped each other back across the arena until they finally disappeared into the tunnel leading down towards their waiting room.

Finally managing to sit up, Natsumi turned to look into Mama's worried face. "What happened?"

"You fainted." leaning forward slightly, Mama gave Natsumi a knowing grin. "That Inu-Jin who is 'not your boyfriend' and his friend won their match. Just one more and it looks like you'll be a free girl, Natsumi."

Flushing crimson to the ears, Natsumi started to shake her head in denial, but Mama's look said she'd have nothing of the sort. Turning away to avoid further embarrassment as the Ku-Jin began to chuckle, she clutched a hand to her chest and wondered which was the stronger emotion; embarrassment over having the idea she actually liked Kotaro pointed out, or the anger she felt against herself over what he was putting himself through to free her...

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**'Six Armées dans Nouvelle Ostia.' (French.) A play on the title of John Keegan's book; 'Six Armies in Normandy.'**

**Tribune: Officer of high rank in the Roman military. (In this case the Megalo-Mesembrian Capital Guard Unit Praetorians.)**

**Laculatio Fulgoris: 'Lightning Spears.'**

**Rho Aias: 'Spirit Shield.' Originally a legendary shield. Used by the company Type Moon in the visial novel Fate Stay Night.**

**Saint Elmo's Fire: Static electricity.**

**Councilor Ran's son Ryu: (Daisuke) Ryu is the actor who played Lord Hidetomo's only loyal son, Saburo, in the 1985 Akira Kurosawa film 'Ran.' (The Japanese 'King Lear.') That film's title is also the source of Councilor Ran's name.**

**It is a minor detail, but the name of Ran's female debt-slave is Ayeka. I think I'll just leave it at that.**

**Miniature AI soldier programs, attack programs, and scouts: While in this case they are represented as individual infantry soldiers, or as various Japanese and American aircraft from World War Two, a more contemporary example would be the Orcs, Uruk-hai, Humans and elves controlled in a similar manner in the epic battle scenes from the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy of movies.**


	40. Chap 40: Six Armies in New Ostia Part 2

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"It really was safer under that cliff."  
-Joe Clark. Author of: "Life on a Tramp Frieghter: A Photographic Collection."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Forty: Six Armies in New Ostia. Part Two. (Day Seven.)

(-)

(Mahora.)

Sitting down on a bench in their prize-fighter waiting room, Negi Springfield watched as Konoka Konoe tended to the injuries Kotaro Murakami had suffered in the last match. Team Granicus had experienced a rougher time against Team Tristan than he'd expected, and it worried him that Konoka needed to expend energy she might need later.

"There you go! All better now!"

Standing up, Kotaro stretched and flexed his body experimentally while a Chibi Kazumi snapped a few pictures. Finding all but the most minor aches gone, he gave the Ala Alba's healer a grateful smile. "Thanks. My lycanthropic healing could have dealt with all that eventually, just not in time for the next match."

Moving over to Negi, Konoka started to reach out to him, but he suddenly slapped her hand away. Startled, she stepped back, rubbing at the slight redness the slap had inflicted.

Suddenly realizing what he'd done as an awkward silence filled the room, Negi turned away slightly, shame coloring his face. "I... I'm sorry, Konoka, but I don't think you should be wasting your energy on me. I might not have originally planned to take you along, but we may need everything you've got to help Asuna."

Nodding, Konoka still wanted to touch Negi to see if he was all right, but her attempt to do so was interrupted by a knock on the room's door.

"Professor! It's Paru! Open up!"

Moving over to the door, Kotaro first cracked it slightly, then opened it completely to admit Chibified versions of Haruna Saotome, Yue Ayase, and Collet Farandole. Yue and Paru move to stand in the middle of the room, While Collet went over to stand next to Konoka and Kazumi.

Taking out the Imperium Graphices, Paru stood silently before her disguised homeroom professor until he looked up and focused his attention on her. "Negi Springfield. Do you still intend to go and help Asuna Kagurazaka?"

Not seeing the point of such an obvious question, Negi stood and drew himself to his full height. "Of course! I swore I would!"

Opening her artifact, Paru deliberately, and with great care, removed four pages. As each came free, it snapped up to float before her, stiff and unmoving. Two pages settled on the left, and two on the right, with a place for a fifth piece of paper remaining unfilled between the two pairs. "Professor. Each of these four pages represents important elements of the spell Yue and I will use to create the golem which will take your place in the finale."

Reaching out with her artifact pen, Paru began to 'draw' kanji in the air over each page.

"Sugata." (_Form.)_

"Chishiki." _(Intelligence.)_

"Seikatsu." _(Life.)_

"Kanjo." _(Emotion.)_

As each pictograph was completed, it was absorbed by the page below, which began to glow.

Finishing, Paru closed the Imperium Graphices, but continued to hold its pen at the ready. "Yue and I have poured everything we have into this golem. Others have helped as well, many in more ways than one. Everyone here in the Magic World with a connection to you has willingly given drops of their blood in order to help create the words and drawings on these pages."

"The English Culture Research Club."

"The Mahora Maid Brigade.

"Yuuna's Posse"

"Anya's Crew."

"Captain Katrina Adenaur."

Negi raised an eyebrow at the mention of that last name, but Paru had no intention of permitting him to become distracted.

"However, there is one person, closer to you than anyone else, who is not able to help... or can she?"

Eyes slowly growing wide, Negi reached to retrieve his Pactio folio. As he opened it up, a card lifted itself out, snapping into place directly in the gap between Paru's four artifact pages. "Asuna..."

Now Yue stepped forward, positioning herself between and to the side of Negi and Paru. "Professor. Even when given willingly, this spell still involves the use of blood magic. If you have any hesitation over the use of such, we can stop now. Otherwise..."

Seeing Asuna's Pactio card floating before him, its blood-stains glowing, Negi paused for a moment. _("I've sworn to save Asuna... I'm already following Evangeline's path to power... so, what's one more step in that direction?")_ "What do I need to do?"

Taking a needle from where it lay between the pages of the Orbis Sensualium Pictus, Yue stepped forward. "Hold out your right hand."

Doing so, Negi watched as Yue took his hand in her own before using the needle to prick the index finger. As she stepped back, a small bubble of blood began to form.

After wiping the needle off, Yue returned it to its place between the pages of her artifact. "Now, touch your name on the back of Asuna's Pactio Card."

Reaching out, Negi pressed to drop of blood to his name as instructed. Immediately, the words began to glow, then the spell circle above, then finally the entire card.

When all five pieces of paper were glowing at an equal brilliance, Yue traded places with Paru and held out her Orbis Sensualium Pictus.

_"Though a golem's life is short,_

_Its life must still have purpose._

_That we might save our friend,_

_Golem of Negi Springfield, COME FORTH!"_

Before Yue, the five pieces of magical paper burst into glowing motes of light. Swirling faster and faster, they began to form into a man-shaped column before her.

"Orbis Sensualium Pictus! Give unto that which if of the Imperium Graphices!"

Now magical energy began to pour forth from Yue's artifact. It joined with that of Paru's, mixing together and spinning faster and faster until a sudden flash caused nearly everyone to look away. When the brightness finally dimmed, a disguised Negi Springfield, eyes closed and fists clenched loosely, stood waiting in the middle of the room.

Even with the touch of fear she felt over being involved in helping to deceive the organizers and attendees of the Nagi Springfield Cup, Collet held tight to her staff and looked on in amazement at witnessing the magic Negi Springfield's Ministra were capable of. _("This is so cool! Yue and the others must have been training for a really long time to be able to do something like that!")_

Drawn closer by the life-like realism of the Dopple-Negi, Konoka started to reach out to touch it.

As she wiped away a bit of wetness on her chin, Paru saw what was about to happen. "Don't!" Finding it hard to keep her own eyes off the handsome, manly, wonderful Nagi golem, she grabbed Konoka's sleeve. "It's set to activate as soon as someone touches it!" _("Forget waiting on a 'Reverse Hikaru Genji Project!' I've got a perfect grown up Negi right here! Too bad it costs me so much out of my artifact... what a waste... I know what I'd like to do...")_ "Once Kotaro touches it, the golem will follow him around until he fully activates it for the fight. There shouldn't really be any issues, but since your magic is so strong, I'd rather we not take any unnecessary risks."

Standing before the unmoving golem, Negi felt a small amount of pride at Haruna and Yue having come so far in their abilities after only a few months. _("It's like looking into a mirror...")_ Shaking his head, he turned to face everyone else in the room. "Okay then. Kotaro, Haruna, Kazumi... I'll leave everything here to you." Picking up his cloak from where it lay across a bench, he quickly donned the worn garment and raised its hood. "Yue, Konoka, Collet, let's go."

Trailing in Negi's wake, the three girls quickly left their companions behind in the momentarily silent waiting room.

Staring after his departed friends, Kotaro wondered for a moment where everyone would be after the passage of the next twenty-four hours. Finally sighing, he took a new shirt being offered to him by Chibi-Kazumi. As he put it on, he faced the unmoving 'Nagi' golem. "I don't have to kiss it or anything, do I?"

Visions of potential doujinshi flashing through her mind, Paru glanced at a grinning Kazumi, then leered at Kotaro. "Why? Do you want to?"

His tail suddenly bristling, Kotaro flushed crimson as he shook a fist at Paru. "NO WAY! Not for a Pactio and not for this!"

Sighing and chuckling with amusement, Kazumi shook her head. On her shoulder, Chibi-Sayo tried to hide behind her doll-forms stubby arms in embarrassment at the direction the conversation had suddenly taken. _("You may look fifteen Kotaro! But you're still just as easy to tease as any other little boy would be!")_ "Paru's just kidding Kota! Besides, if you really want to kiss a girl, why don't you ask Natsumi later. I'm sure she won't mind!"

As Kotaro flushed an even deeper shade of red, Paru began laughing so hard she finally had to lean against a wall and force herself to take deep breaths to regain her composure. "Oh! Kota... My side... ow... you really shouldn't take things so seriously! Oh..." Taking one last deep breath, she finally stood up and waved a hand at the still crimson Inu-Jin. "Just touch it on the shoulder or something."

Following Paru's instructions, Kotaro reached out to touch the golem, then stepped back.

After a short pause, the Nagi golem opened its eyes. "Hello Master Kotaro. Master Haruna. I am ready to perform my duty."

Jerking a thumb over his shoulder, Kotaro indicated the waiting room door. "Come on. We've got a bit of time before the next match. Let's go get some good seats."

(-)

_("Something is wrong here... This is too easy...")_

With the restriction on the amount of information that could pass into and out of the Nyandom server at any one time, someone actually occupying the server itself had a huge advantage over anyone trying to get in.

As the ship programs she controlled systematically destroyed those belonging to Shiori Hohoemu trying to enter the server, Chachamaru Karakuri diverted an increasing amount of her processor capacity to analyzing potential reasons why the Eru-Jin would persist in making such a hopeless effort.

Following its unchanged instructions, Chachamaru's fleet stood diligently across the data path leading into Nyandom from New Ostia, performing unfeeling execution against its magical and electronic brethren until nothing remained but the representative smoke rising from the wreckage of smashed programs and into the virtual sky.

_("Shiori launched her main effort against our center before. She seems to be earnest and strait-forward on-line, unlike her normal personality, so that appears to indicate she's not given to unthinking effort... However... She did experience a severe setback using a direct attack in our previous encounter, since we were able to infiltrate around her defenses. In that case; it would make sense for her to have a strong center at Tristan and Eos, then to send her main effort through Nyandom and Megalo-Mesembria..._

_...Except that the Servers here in Nyandom have not been developed as fully as in other places. Storage and processing are all new, but the data feeds are still those of the old systems. I could have defended this place with half or less than what I have with me because of the transfer restrictions..._

_...Daiko reported V-Chao drove back a strong attack from Eos. Does that mean Shiori will come here with those programs? Or will she hold Tristan, and try to find another way into Megalo-Mesembria?")_

Examining a virtual map showing the data feed paths between the different cities of the Magic World; Chachamaru began tracing those that provided useful connections between New Ostia and Argyre.

_("It's not impossible to go through Nyandom. However, a strong feint could pin a defender here out of fear of another attack, even with the restrictions. Vulcan should be impossible to break into. That leaves Eos and Megalo-Mesembria...")_

Watching as her finger repeatedly traced a triangle between Tristan, Eos, and Megalo-Mesembria, Chachamaru had the feeling the answer was staring her in the face, if only she would see it.

Trying to break something loose in her thoughts, Chachamaru let her finger slip down toward Orestes, then back towards New Ostia. As the finger moved up towards Vulcan to begin making a square, her eyes were drawn back towards Tristan again.

_("If Chisame can block access to a server, so can Shiori. If she manages to distract our defenses in Eos with an attack on Megalo-Mesembria, then somehow shuts down or blocks the data feeds there, she'll have free access straight into Argyre through Tristan. Even if she doesn't sever or block all the data feeds, anything trapped in Megalo-Mesembria will have to go the long way around through other data feeds to have any chance to get back into the battle..._

_...Chisame's programs are mostly Sprite and mini-AI soldier carriers. If she's confronted by even a small force of attack programs...")_

As a part of the virtual fleet she controlled, Chachamaru had six big attack programs. Calculating data compression times for those programs, she compared them with direct transfer rates to Argyre. Reaching her decision, she initiated the appropriate commands.

As an independent system within the Spiritus Electronicus, Chachamaru knew she had an ability to create her own small scale variation of the Virtual Perception Image Chisame had established. As the first attack program completed compression and stored itself in the memory once occupied by V-Chao, she activated her Mos Kos self-image again and began hovering over the virtual sea. All the smaller programs could stay behind as a self-guided blocking force. She would take the six big programs and go ensure Chisame's safety in Argyre.

As the second program completed compression, and the third started doing so, a message came through from V-Chao in Megalo-Mesembria...

...she was now fighting there against a strong enemy force attempting to transit through from Tristan...

(-)

(Ariadne.)

As he slowly surveyed the damage to the Sevensheep home, Detective Xavi March shook his head. Lawgivers responding to a reported break-in had found the house ransacked. It appeared at first to be a normal break-in, but an observant patrol officer had noticed things that made him think it was something more.

Arriving after the call for assistance, Xavi's initial investigation seemed to confirm the officer's suspicions. Attempts to contact Cycilia Sevensheep produced no results, so he contacted her editor at KitNews of Ariadne.

Tiki' Pe'le had said that Cycilia was on her way to New Ostia, and should be quite safe. When Xavi hinted at his suspicions concerning the break-in, Pe'le had paused for a moment, and then said he would be there at once to answer any other questions the detective might have.

As a keen follower of current events, Xavi knew that Cycilia Sevensheep had been causing a lot of stress to people in high places recently. Especially with her reporting and investigations related to the two-month old attack on the cross world gate-ports. Considering the threat she represented to certain persons in places of power, the possibility that this incident might be related meant he needed to speak with the reporter as soon as she returned from her trip. At the very least, he needed to inform Cycilia Sevensheep that it might be a good idea to find a residence in a more secure location.

Shaking his head again, Xavi decided to use the telepathy link he'd created with his wife. This investigation didn't look like it was going to be over anytime soon, and Charlie always got upset with him when he came home late without contacting her.

(-)

Exiting the New Ostia International Whaleship port and stepping up to the curb, Cycilia Sevensheep raised her hand to hail a cab.

Responding promptly, a Nek-Jin at the wheel of a small Cephalopod came over from the cab waiting area and stopped next to Cycilia. With the flick of a remote switch, he opened the passenger door to let his fare in. "Where to Miss?"

Having received no response from Emily to the message telling of her imminent arrival in New Ostia, there was only one place Cycilia Sevensheep wanted to go. "Take me to the Ariadne Pavilion, please."

Activating the cab's fare counter, the Nek-Jin closed the door and nodded. "Very well Ma'am. Should take about ten minutes with current traffic."

Nodding, Cycilia began nervously wringing her hands. With all the wild imagination of a mother worried about a daughter, she went through the various scenarios which might have resulted in no response to her message. Everything from a simple error in delivery to the worst of possibilities played itself out until she suddenly realized the cab was no longer moving.

"We're there, Ma'am."

Sitting there for a moment, mentally lost, Cycilia finally gave a mind clearing shudder and stepped from the cab. After thanking and paying the driver, she turned and strode rapidly through the entrance to the Ariadne Pavilion. A brief conversation with a security guard, and the flash of her press identification, resulted in an escort directly to the office of the pavilion's director.

With the man being a friend since the time they'd both attended Ariadne's magic schools, the director stood as soon as his secretary admitted Cycilia into the office.

"Cycilia! I haven't seen you since just after Emily was born! How are you and she doing?"

Reaching out, Cycilia shook the Iru-Jin's flipper before the two of them sat. "We're both fine, Mahi, Though Emily is actually why I'm here."

Sighing, Mahi turned to look through his office window towards the Governor-General's Residence. "I believe I read that she'd come here with three other girls as Valkyrie Cadet special representatives of her class, right?" Cycilia nodded, and Mahi faced her again. "Well, I'm not exactly sure what's going on. The Argonauta's Captain said he was pulling the Valkyries off security duty, but he never said why. Emily should be on the ship, but I don't know that for sure."

Trying not to let worry show on her face, Cycilia stood up. "If I use my press credentials, can I go out to the Argonauta?"

Raising an eye at the overly loud volume of Cycilia's question produced a slight flush in the woman's face. Smiling, Mahi began rubbing his chin with a flipper. "Yes. That might be a good idea. I haven't been told not to allow such things, so I'll write a recommendation requesting you be allowed on the ship to interview the crew about what they think of the festival."

Reaching into his desk, Mahi took out an official letterhead and stylus, then began writing rapidly. "Officially, you're going out to do a piece for KitNews. While you're there, you can find out about Emily, and maybe figure out what else is going on."

Mahi finished and held out the quarter folded paper, which Cycilia took and pocketed. "Is there a broom rental nearby? Or should I use a cab?"

Standing, Mahi gestured for Cycilia to join him by a city map adorning one wall of his office. "Go back out the main entrance and turn left. A block and a half down is a broom rental agency. There'll be less trouble approaching one of the military ships if you use one of those."

After quickly memorizing where Mahi was pointing, Cycilia reached out to shake his flipper again. "Thanks for your help. Hopefully I'm just being a worried mother..."

Placing his flipper in the small of Cycilia's back, Mahi escorted her to the door. "After you see Emily, come back and I'll personally give you a tour of the pavilion! Hopefully you'll be so impressed by the work my people and I have done here you'll give us a nice story on KitNews!"

With one last nod and a smile, Cycilia turned and was gone.

(-)

(Kosmo Entelechia. Separatists.)

Walking quietly into King Enteofushia's Manta-transport, Tsukuyomi sought out Fate's Elemental Mage. After a short search, she finally found him bathing in the shadows of the transports darkened washroom. Out of respect for his privacy, she started to turn away, but something about the little mage gave her pause.

How he moved, the shape of his body and face, and the 'feel' of his aura all seemed familiar.

All it would take to get a good look at him would be her turning on the room's lights... Even still, as she watched him dry off with a towel and begin to dress, she held herself in check. Beyond the simple matter of the mage's preference to remain in the shadows, there was always the possibility the price of such knowledge would be more than she was willing to pay.

When he finally turned and noticed her, Tsukuyomi made a contrite bow. "My apologies for interrupting your bath. King Enteofishia wishes to speak with you."

Seemingly unconcerned that Tsukuyomi had been there watching him, the Elemental Mage remained still for a moment, then resumed dressing. Finally raising the hood of his cloak, he led the way out of the Manta-ship and back into the Chandika Temple.

A short distance inside the ruined entrance, King Enteofushia appeared.

"Where have you two been?"

Tsukuyomi and the Elemental Mage both bowed, then he stepped forward and raised his eyes towards King Enteofushia. "Forgive our tardiness, Sir. I hurried to return as soon as Miss Tsukuyomi informed me of your wishes."

Feeling as if he wanted to hit something, Saseru Enteofushia couldn't take the empty gaze looking up at him from the shadows of the Elemental Mage's cloak hood. Cold in a way that was difficult to describe, the eyes were those of someone he would derive no satisfaction from through the cathartic use of physical force. Turning away, he set off back towards the gate port chamber. "Where are the Dragon Clans and the Crow Tribesmen? They were supposed to protect this place from outside interference until the ceremony was complete!"

Unflinching in the face of King Enteofushia's anger, the Elemental Mage quickly caught up and began walking along slightly behind and to the side of his employer. "Master Fate and your own people lost contact with the Dragon Clans over a month ago. I cannot say where they might be. As for the Crow Tribes; part of the agreement to secure their help was that they be given the Shinmei-Ryu Setsuna Sakurazaki. Since they are not here, perhaps her abilities were greater than they imagined, and she eliminated them."

Thoughts of Setsuna-Sempai having matured into even more of a challenge caused Tsukuyomi's heart to quicken with anticipation. A warning hand motion from the Elemental Mage instantly refocused her attention. A second hand motion told her to ready herself for battle. Falling back slowly as they moved deeper into the temple, she gave herself more room to act, then focused on the closest potential threat.

In King Enteofushia, Tsukuyomi saw a man consumed by his own self-importance. A man who didn't like it when everything didn't go according to some 'plan' he had, and who reminded her, with his desire to exert power and control over people, of the creature, masquerading as a man, who used to run the orphanage where she grew up. The only reason she had been able to stand working for him over the last several months was because her real employer was Fate Averruncus.

Nearing the gate port chamber, King Enteofushia picked up his pace slightly. "We can't wait any longer to begin. If I don't start the Princess going on her part in this now, she's won't be ready when the energy flow reaches its peak, and I won't be able to permanently seal the gate pathways."

Entering the gate port chamber, Tsukuyomi caught sight of the members of King Enteofushia's personal bodyguard. As Fate's Elemental Mage continued following the King, she halted and made ready to draw her blades.

Out in the center of the gate port transport platform, Princess Enteofushia, clad in her dark armor with its blood-red highlights, stood silent and unmoving within a column of magical energy which had grown bright enough to render any artificial illumination unnecessary.

Anticipation readily visible in his expression and posture, King Enteofushia stopped a few paces in front of his daughter. A series of hand motions and softly mumbled words activated the platforms spell circle. When that was fully illuminated, he looked directly into the place where the princess's eyes would be behind her face-shield. "Asuna Vesperina Teotanasia Enteofushia..."

Hearing the soft rustle of cloth and armor as Asuna grew tense; Tsukuyomi drew her blades with just the whisper of steel on scabbard.

"...Power Boost Mode. Prepare for..."

"Asuna Vesperina Teotanasia Enteofushia, you are the Imperial Princess of the Twilight, Creator and Destroyer of this world... COME FORTH!"

Angry at the interruption, King Enteofushia turned towards Fate's Elemental mage, but a sudden flare of energy pulled his attention back towards his daughter.

Clenching her fists and holding them out at the waist, the princess wore a mad grin and was beginning to draw energy into herself with an increasingly cyclonic intensity. Eyes wide with confusion, he took a step back, then pointed at Fate's Mage and began trying to shout instructions over the noise.

Reacting to the obvious visual command, King Enteofushia's bodyguards began to move forward. As he watched, a shocked expression growing on his face, every single one was dispatched or rendered senseless by the little slip of a Twin-blade he considered nothing more than a Normal World mundane. Finishing off the last one just feet away from Fate's Elemental Mage, she sighed in seeming frustration at the lack of any real challenge.

Momentarily at a loss, he belatedly thought about defending himself. Unfortunately, there was no reaction to his gestures and incantations, despite the abundance of magical energy permeating the gate port. Backing away, he bumped into something unmoving, and turned to find his daughter standing right behind him.

Reaching out, 'Princess Enteofushia' took hold of a handful of material and bodily lifted her father from the floor. "Self-serving fool. Even after twenty-years, you still have no idea just whom it was you sired."

Struggling against the unexpected strength which held him, legs suspended, in the air, King Enteofushia began to feel the unfamiliar sensation of visceral fear. As he watched, darkness emerged like a living thing from the neck of the princess's armor, extending its flame-like tendrils towards eyes hidden beneath her faceguard. "You... YOU'RE just a Teotanasia! No... nothing more than a puppet for the Enteofushia! ...How...?"

Amusement graced the Life Giver's face. "How typical. So blinded by your greed and ambitions you've never bothered to understand the purpose of your own bloodline! Aricia Anar'Shia Teotanasia knew right away who it was she'd borne, but as a mother could never bring herself to smother her child! Do you truly not know just who the 'Imperial Princess of the Twilight' really is?"

Stories and legends began dredging themselves from the furthest recesses of a long forgotten youth. Memories of a grandmother, holding a boy on her lap and talking about the family's purpose, and of 'secret' forays into his father's library to read the man's rare spell books, each one caused Saseru Enteofushia's eyes began to grow wider. With his body beginning to shake uncontrollably from fear, he could no longer focus the strength needed to fight the grip which held him. "Li... Life Giver!"

Seeing only a coward's abject fear where once was the confidence of self-assured conviction, the Life Giver made a motion with its arm and flung King Enteofushia aside. Tumbling and sliding across the floor, he barely managed to keep himself from falling to his death over the side of the gate port platform. "Be gone from my sight. You are not even worth the effort of a merciful death. Go and die along with the rest of the insignificant, ungrateful creatures of this world."

As King Enteofushia scrambled to his feet and began running from the temple, Fate's Elemental Mage and Tsukuyomi both remained unmoving.

Reaching out, the Life Giver began to caress the face of the Elemental Mage, gently lifting his chin as it did so. "Though you be of one who sealed me away twenty years ago, you have purity and innocence it is rare to see. Rest assured young one. You will survive what is to come."

As the Life Giver turned to face her, Tsukuyomi felt an intense scrutiny that left her with a sense of unease, and which finally forced her to look away.

Seeing the reaction in the little blonde blade-user, the Life-Giver smiled behind its face guard. "You have selfish desires, but the good sense to understand that. There is also sincerity of purpose in what ultimately drives you. Do not let the former blind you to what is good in the later, or you won't live to regret it."

Releasing the face of Fate's Elemental Mage, the Life Giver moved once more to stand in the center of the gate port platform.

Realizing she'd been dismissed by the Life Giver, Tsukuyomi knelt to use the cloak of one of King Enteofushia's guards to clean her blades. With that preparation to meet Setsuna-Sempai completed, she moved off towards the breach in the wall at the back of the chamber.

No matter what else happened, she still had a duel to fight.

(-)

(Mahora.)

After a fast trip out to the Crescent Hawk while riding tandem with Collet, Negi stepped down onto the Koi-ship's deck. As Yue and Konoka landed beside him, Setsuna, grim beyond the bruises on her slightly swollen face, stood waiting there with Professor Bagera. In the background, Joe Clark and his Ryu-Jin first mate stood near the entry to the bridge of their ship. "Where's Ku?"

After a slight glare at Bagera, Setsuna took a step forward. "She went after Kaede during the night. I should have realized what she was doing when she got up, but I failed to do so. Please forgive me."

Upset by the unwelcome news, Negi began grinding his teeth and thinking about how that might change his plans. As he did so, Konoka came forward and started fussing over Setsuna. The injured girl tried to brush off such concern in the face of what they were about to do, but the healer would have none of that.

After running her hand along the line of the barely resisting Setsuna's now white hair, Konoka exerted the smallest fraction of her power. Immediately, the bruises and swelling on Setsuna's face began to fade. When her work was done, she took the nervous girl's hand in her own. "Se-chan, please don't hide your pretty eyes and hair anymore... I did see them after I helped you against the lightning mine, after all."

Unable to resist the power of Konoka's pleading look, as always, Setsuna gave a sigh of acquiescence. Returning to Mahora would be another matter, but right now, pleasing her Ojo... her, Kono-chan, was more important than any lingering, now immaterial worries about her old outcast relationship with the Crow Tribe.

Watching as Konoka held Setsuna around the waist and snuggled up against her friend, a fleeting thought flashed through Negi's mind. Some kind of connection between Satomi Hakase's actions at Mahora Fest, and how Konoka had helped Setsuna against the Canis Niger's trap. Despite the sense it was important, he couldn't quite pin it down.

Changing his position slightly, Bagera crossed his arms and looked down at Negi. "If you're going to stand any chance at all of saving your friend, Professor Springfield, you need to go. There isn't much time left before the energy flow peaks."

Showing determination in his looks, Negi nodded to Bagera before turning to face those who would be going with him. "Yue, Collet. After you drop us off, come back and report to Captain Adenaur." Stepping forward, he held out his hand to a suddenly nervous Beagle girl. "If you don't mind, Miss Farandole, I'll fly us out. The staff is yours after that."

Faced with a handsome, smiling, Negi Springfield, emotions she barely understood pummeled Collet's heart. Worn and tied, but still stoic, the person holding his hand out to her had never more than in this moment looked like her idol, Nagi Springfield. Eyes growing wide with sudden realization, she looked down at the staff in her hands. In that instant she knew exactly what it was she held. For just twenty-five Drachma, she had purchased something far beyond the replica it was once thought to be. A look back up at Negi told her 'he' was the owner. Even if this boy wasn't the real Nagi Springfield, he was the inheritor, and the true owner of, 'Nagi Springfield's' staff.

With trembling arms, Collet reverently held out the staff and allowed Negi to take possession of it.

Bowing, Negi expressed his thanks, then faced Konoka and Setsuna. "Setsuna, you ride with Yue. I'll take Konoka and Collet."

(-)

With the five children gone, and Kys'shira and Bagera back inside the ship, Joe Clark stood on the Crescent Hawk's deck, using his binoculars to scan the far side of the fjord again. Frustrated once more, he was about to give up when he noticed something unusual where the water met the cliff-face.

Instead of breaking and lapping up against the stone, the water seemed to be flowing 'under' the cliff...

(-)

Still fretting and fuming over Mama's earlier teasing, Natsumi Murakami moved along the arena concourse at an irritated pace. Thinking she was too distracted to perform her duties effectively, her Ku-Jin boss had decided to give Natsumi a break to go see if the young Inu-Jin, 'who was NOT her boyfriend!' was all right for herself.

Turning up a ramp leading to the arena seating, Natsumi paused at its top to look around. Ignoring several suggestive, rude remarks directed at her as a debt-slave, she finally spotted Kotaro. While trying to slip through the seats toward her friends, she felt a hand brush against her hip. Turning to face the slightly inebriated fight watcher, she put on her best front and pointed angrily at the signet on the slave-collar's lock marking her as private property and not arena property. The man's friends quickly hissed at him to leave her alone, and before her false bravery could collapse, she moved away as fast as possible.

Upset at the groper and prepared to be angry with Kotaro, Natsumi felt all of that melt away as soon as she saw he seemed to be completely unharmed. With Kotaro explaining something to what should be the fake Nagi, the first person to notice her was the golem's creator. Unfortunately, Paru's suggestive look quickly brought about a blush, making her want to run away.

"Hey Kojirou, your 'big sister' is here to see you."

Turning to face Natsumi, Kotaro saw she was being a worrier again. "He... Hey Natsumi! One more fight and you won't have to make faces at me anymore!"

Indecision over being angry at Paru's meddling or Kotaro's flippancy gave way to a desperate desire to just be truthful about how she felt. Reaching out, Natsumi timidly took hold of the cuff of Kotaro's shirt. "I... I was seriously worried last time, that maybe you'd really been hurt..."

Natsumi not chiding him caught Kotaro off guard. Having been prepared for her usual words about being careful or for anger over him hurting a girl, all his thoughts towards a response were completely derailed. Turning away, he reached up to scratch his nose. "Ah... yeah, it was kinda' rough..."

Facing Natsumi again, Kotaro spread his arms out to make it clear everything was intact. "See? All better! Konoka fixed me right up!"

With the smell of rotting almonds pervading the immediate area, Paru decided there'd been enough lovey-doveyness for the moment. Any more match-making by her would have to wait, since Eris was now strutting out into the arena to announce the last semi-final match.

_"Here we are everyone! One more match and we'll have our two finalists!"_

As Kojirou and everyone with him watched, a male-female pair of blondes came out from one of the arena gladiator entrances. The male was dressed in a well-worn, close fitting set of muted greens which marked him as a traditional mage, but one who wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty if need be. His partner wore equally muted tans and reds, but what drew a long, impressed whistle from where Paru stood next to him was the woman's build and wings.

Where Setsuna Sakurazaki was like a young peregrine falcon, swift in attack and maneuver, Aer Kitar was a mature, full bodied hawk, strong and ready to overwhelm 'prey' by strength and experience. For all that the magical knight unit from Ariadne took on the trappings of Valkyries, this woman with her blood-red wings, blonde hair and halberd, LOOKED like a Valkyrie.

Acknowledging the two fighters with a slight bow, Eris then held out a hand to introduce them. _"In this corner, we have the fully partnered pair of Raiel Taylor and Aer Kitar from Antigone! Don't let Raiel's look as a traditional mage fool you! He may not have his voice, but he's an expert at unincanted spells in the close fight! At the same time, his partners list of victories against those who felt use of a long-arm placed her at a disadvantage is legion!"_

As the other team entered the arena, Natsumi felt Kotaro bristle, with every hair on his body seeming to stand on end. Reaching out, she set her hand lightly on his arm. He gave a sudden shiver but didn't brush her off, and slowly began to calm himself.

_"In the other corner, we once more have the pair from Argyre! With each victory, their reputation as the bad-boys of the Nagi Springfield Cup grows! Just who is this mysterious pair? Other than they both claim citizenship in Argyre, nothing is really known about their past! By size at least, and the similarities in how they use magic, perhaps they're even twins! If they win two more times, perhaps they'll finally grace us with a good look at their faces!"_

While Kotaro focused on the person from Argyre Natsumi recognized he thought was an enemy to be concerned with, she concentrated on his partner. What Eris had said piqued her curiosity, so to remain free form worry; she began using mental exercises she'd learned as a part of becoming an actress. As the pair from Argyre settled into their starting position, she suddenly squeezed Kotaro's arm to get his attention. "Kotaro, I think they are twins..."

As Eris moved to her safety area, Kotaro gave Natsumi a worried look. "One Fate is bad enough. What makes you think there's two?"

Happy to help Kotaro, even if only in a small way, Natsumi pointed at the person he'd not been paying as much attention to. "An actor learns to take visual clues from how other people move. I'm no expert, but I can recognize enough to see the way those two hold themselves and move is very similar."

Shuddering, Kotaro turned back towards the arena. "That is so not good, if true..."

Out in the arena, Eris dropped her arm.

"FIGHT!"

On Team Antigone's side of the Arena, Raiel instantly had his hands out, snapping them down with fingers spread in the manner of someone playing a piano. A shockwave burst out from where he stood, lifting a cloud of dust before it until it impacted with the arena safety shields. Leaving behind what seemed to be some kind of fog, the shockwave spell remained active, and for the first time in any of the matches, showed everyone in the arena exactly where those shields were.

Suddenly looking like she was having trouble breathing, Eris's hand went to her chest.

With the concern on her face mirrored by many other nearby fight watchers, Kazumi risked a quick glance at Kotaro. "What's happening?"

Without taking his eyes off Fate, who seemed more surprised than his partner, Kotaro made a gesture towards the cloudy safety shields. "Moisture elimination magic. Fate uses water copies like Kaede and I use shadow clones. Team Antigone is trying to take that away from him by creating a zero-humidity environment. Eris is hurting because her shields aren't proof against something like that."

Launching herself into the air, Aer left Raiel behind and made straight for Fate. When it seemed as if the fighter from Argyre's partner was about to act, Raiel made another motion with his hands.

Kotaro yelped and nearly fell to his knees. As Natsumi knelt to see what was wrong, Paru could see Iru-Jin and Inu-Jin all over the arena reacting the same way. Out in the arena, Kazumi watched as whatever low frequency harmonic Raiel had created set nearly every grain of sand covering the arena floor to shifting and jumping. Eris managed to stay standing in her safety area, but across the arena from Team Antigone, the mage from Argyre who'd used that same sand against his previous elven opponent slipped and fell.

Changing course with a roll and a strong downbeat of her wings, Aer went after the fallen mage with what seemed every intention to spit him on her halberd.

Just before the moment of impact, Fate managed to launch himself to his partner's defense. Apparently unable to speak to cast spells in the dry air, he resorted to a simple physical attack against his opponent.

Aer just avoided a solid hit, and after a tremendous effort, managed to lift herself into the air again with Fate close behind.

Ears folded flat and covered by his hands, Kotaro stood up. Fate's battle with the woman from Antigone soon began to remind him of the fight between Negi and Setsuna in Evangeline's resort. Unfortunately in this case, Aer's body-type was slowly starting to betray her. For all the strength and skill she possessed, for all the two flying combatants flashed back and forth across the arena, it was still like a hawk trying to fend off a sparrow. She just wasn't fast enough to hit her opponent.

Eris had managed to recover enough to start talking about the fight, but Kotaro didn't hear her... for the end had come...

Fate and Aer both seemed to expect the other would try to continue their nearly useless sparing. Expecting to gain a quick advantage by suddenly doing something different, they both dove simultaneously against their unengaged opponent.

Unfortunately for Aer, Fate was just enough faster to make all the difference. Instead of remorselessly going after her intended target, she hesitated a fraction of a second over the impossible to avoid attack her partner was about to suffer.

With Raiel so committed to the spells he had hoped would cripple Team Argyre, Fate had all the time in the world he needed to use the unincanted Aeon Petrosis spell contained within the ring he wore.

Off balance, her face showing the pain of loss, Aer landed badly. Fate turned on her, but because of a desperation dodge, only managed to petrify a wing. Stumbling forward as the effect spread, she gave up trying to reach Raiel, sat back on her heels and turned to look straight at Kotaro.

As the spell took her, Kotaro could see in Aer's eyes one last message; _("YOU HAD BETTER WIN!")_

While not officially forbidden under the 'No Holes Barred' rules of the arena, petrification magic was strongly discouraged as an unavoidably 'fatal' attack. As Eris forced herself out of the shock of seeing such a spell used for the first time in the entire tournament, declaring Team Argyre the winner, Kotaro felt Fate's accusatory gaze fall on him. Refusing to flinch, he sneered in response, and the Nagi golem followed suit.

Finally turning away, Fate collected his dazed partner as the arena medics finally came out to deal with the frozen forms of team Antigone.

Seriousness and concern on his face, Kotaro lead the way past quietly murmuring tournament watchers, then down the nearest ramp and out to the veranda. Finally stopping, he waited for everyone to gather around, then shook a finger at Natsumi. "No matter what happens to me, you stick with Paru and Kazumi, UNDERSTAND?"

Gulping, Natsumi glanced between Kotaro and the equally serious Paru before finally nodding.

Showing slight relief, Kotaro touched the Nagi golem's sleeve, and the two of them left without looking back.

Clasping her hands together as they faded into the crowd, Natsumi offered up a silent prayer for Kotaro's continued safety.

(-)

Finally picking up the earlier path to the grounded island containing the Temple of Chandika and the gate port facility, Ku Fei paused for a quick rest and to look for any further clues as to Kaede and the Demon Mage's whereabouts. Most distressingly, there did not seem to be any. Even though she and Negi's father had encountered signs of earlier fighting, everything was now quiet.

Nothing moved. In the sky, or on the ground. Such unnatural stillness was unnerving, and to Ku, it seemed as if the world itself was holding its breath and waiting to see what would happen.

Kneeling a short distance away, Nagi Springfield was searching through his spell book. Finding the desired page, he recited the spell printed there, then stood to scan the surrounding area. Eyes wide and pupils dilated, he soon found what he was looking for. Blinking, he cancelled the first spell, the quietly recited another as he looked over at KU.

Suddenly feeling a threatening aura, Ku started to jump away, but something caught her by the ankle and she slammed hard face-first on the ground. After some kind of invisible grip froze her in place, it was all she could do to turn and look back at Nagi. "You... liar! Wha... what you do!"

Shaking his head as he did so, Nagi reached down to touch a forefinger to Ku's temple. "I haven't lied to you Miss Fei. I am going to go help your friend. Presuming we all live through this though, there will be things I'll need to do that require you forget you ever met Nagi Springfield. Not that you met a drunken bum who helped you out, just that his name was 'Nagi Springfield.'"

As Nagi's finger began to glow, the threatening feeling faded, and Ku relaxed.

Smiling, Nagi prepared to activate his memory erasure spell. "You won't be able to help out against this particular demon, Miss Fei. I suggest you go to the gate port and wait for Negi."

Ku saw a flash...

...and woke up alone.

_("I must have tripped.")_ Getting up, Ku shook her head and brushed herself off before turning and starting up the incline of the grounded island containing the gate port. ("I never find Kaede like this. Maybe better idea to wait for her at temple... that way I close enough if Negi need help!")

Thinking about the different things she'd learned since coming to the Magic World drew Ku's thoughts back towards Tengboche. _("Everyone there nice people. Even that drunken guy Kaede and I meet. He say we inspire him get better! I hope he and everyone else okay after this...")_

Helping to provide the concentration necessary to find a weak spot in a target wasn't the only thing certain breathing techniques Ku learned in Tengboche were good for... If she could use them to conceal her aura-self, it might just be possible to walk past any guards at the entrance, and straight into the temple...

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**(Johnny Nakajima's golem spell. Yue's part/variation.)**

**"Though a golem's life is short,**

**Its life must still have purpose.**

**That we might save our friend,**

**Golem of Negi Springfield, COME FORTH!"**

**(And in Latin:)**

**Sententia a golem's vita est brevis,**

**It's vita must etiam have voluntas.**

**Ut nos vires servo nostrum amicus,**

**Golem of Negi Springfield, Exorior!**

**Reverse Hikaru Genji Project: Mentioned by Misa Kakizaki in c120, and also in the translation notes of v14. Basically Misa's version of a plan to raise a perfect woman in 'The Tale of Genji." Of course, she wants to raise Negi to be the perfect man!**

**Xavier March: Rutger Hauer's Detective character in the movie 'Fatherland.' Charlie Maguire is the American reporter from the same movie.**

**Final spell releasing the last seals on the Life Giver within Asuna Kagurazaka.**

**"Asuna Vesperina Teotanasia Enteofushia, you are the Imperial Princess of the Twilight, Creator and Destroyer of this world... COME FORTH!"**

**(And in Latin:)**

**"Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Enteofushia, vos es Imperiosus Procer of Crepusculum, Sator quod Pessum ire illae universitas. Exorior!"**

**Chapter Forty-one: Fire and Stone.**


	41. Chap 41: Six Armies in New Ostia Part 3

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

I apologize for the sudden change, but due to the official lack of such, and because of events which occur this chapter, I have given Fate's Demon Mage a name; 'Irkalla.'

Song lyrics found on a public access website. They are owned by the group 'Queen,' as well as related companies and entities, not by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"Obviously, some changes to the examination procedures will have to be made."  
-Whelby Marcus. Chief Mage Healer, New Ostia Arena. Quoted by: Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps : A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Forty-One: Six Armies in New Ostia. Part 03. (Day Seven.)

(-)

(Ariadne.)

As the sun rose slowly over the horizon, Jacobus Rakan sat alone on the highest point of the New Ostia Arena. Or, depending on how you defined it, nearly alone.

Sitting beside Rakan as he nursed a drink and watched the aurora-like display of energy over Old Ostia was one of Kazumi Asakura's Oculus Corvinus spy golems. Except for a short time on the second day of the War's End Celebration, the golem had been where it was now, waiting to record arena battles, or anything else its Mistress deemed necessary.

Negi Springfield had come to find him the previous night. Saying he would pay any amount Rakan might demand, he had asked him to watch over New Ostia while he and several of his Ministra went into Old Ostia to try and save his student, Ministra, and friend, Asuna Kagurazaka. Much to the surprise of Nagi's son, he had agreed to do so, saying only that they would discuss the price later. Afterwards, he had taken a bottle and come to the one place where he knew no one would be able to bother him, where he would be able to see into the ruined city, and where he would be able to talk to an old friend.

Finishing his drink, Rakan set the tumbler down, then picked up and activated the golem's communication function. "Golem six."

After a short pause, the connection was made.

_"Golem Six. Go ahead."_

Recognizing the masculine voice, Rakan gave a small smile. "Hey Cabot. You still working for Kat?"

_"Yeah. navigating this 'nice safe ship' all over the place pays better than fighting in the arena. Hang on. I'll go get the Captain."_

As he waited, Rakan watched as various work crews started coming in to prepare the arena for the first of the day's three matches.

_"Adenaur here. What do you need Jack?"_

Reaching back, Rakan scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry about what happened in Granicus Kat."

A sigh came over the connection. _"Well, you do that every time the Prophet comes to Granicus, so we were ready for it."_

Even though he knew Adenaur couldn't see it, the look on Rakan's face grew serious. "Did you ever make up with the Chairman?"

Adenaur's voice, when she answered, held a tinge of irritation. _"... No."_

"Never have forgiven him for missing that meeting with your parents to go buy those slaves, have you?"

_"... No. ... Why are we talking about this, Jack?"_

Leaning back on one arm, Rakan stared up into the morning sky. "You do know most of them were orphans, and might have gone to mine owners or worse if he hadn't picked them up, don't you?"

Now, Adenaur's irritation softened. _"... Yes. I know."_

"With what may happen, you should have made up. I know you still like Joseph, I can tell by the tone of your anger."

A tired sigh now sounded over the link._ "... What about you and Theodora, Jack? I know she doesn't care about you being an ex-gladiator."_

Turning slightly, Rakan could see across the arena and into the private suite reserved for the Third Princess of the Hellas Empire. "Palace life would be too stuffy for me. Besides, I don't think she likes me beyond being a friend. She's had the hots for Taka ever since the Ala Rubra sent him to the Hellas Empire as our representative."

_"Maybe she was just trying to make you jealous."_

"Maybe so..."

_"... Jack..."_

"Yeah..."

_"What's happening isn't the Ala Rubra's fault."_

Now Rakan stood, and his hair began to blow in the breeze. "Maybe not, but now Nagi's kid has to clean up our mess."

_"..."_

Moving over to the edge of the arena, Rakan looked down and saw Joseph Dolnegus and his entourage leaving for the contest at Pinhe Lake. "By the way Kat. Did you tell Negi who you are?"

_"No. Several of his Ministra suspect who I am, but they're wrong, of course."_

As the activity below him increased, Rakan thought about the pretty young girl, now ten years dead, who had slapped him on the Orca bus so long ago. "I've got things to do here Kat. Hopefully nothing will happen, but you know how that always goes for the likes of us."

A nod, felt but not seen, came over the link. _"Come for a visit in Ariadne Jack, when this is all over with."_

Answering with a nod he knew Katrina couldn't see, but would expect, Rakan severed the link.

(-)

(Mahora.)

Slashing loose and cutting away part of her kunoichi hakama, Kaede Nagase quickly used the strips to bind a wound in her left leg.

After two days of cat and mouse games in and around Old Ostia with her nemesis from the gate port, she had finally permitted a momentary vulnerability as part of the plan for her end game. Unfortunately, Irkalla's frustration had inspired him to a previously unseen level of speed, and he'd managed to wound her more deeply than expected. Only by the grace of her own skills, luck, and the Caerulum Tonus had she been able to escape and gain enough time to deal with the wound.

Even now, as her blood began to soak through the improvised bandages, Kaede heard the Demon Mage rampaging outside her artifact. Slashing, tearing and wreaking havoc upon the surrounding terrain in his driven attempts to find her. Irkalla had to know she was close, he could probably smell her blood, so it was only a matter of time before the Caerulum Tonus was hit and she was forced out of hiding.

Blood began dripping onto the Tatami mats of the artifact house, telling Kaede a disquieting truth. Irkalla had wounded her so badly she might eventually bleed to death. Tearing off more cloth, she wrapped it around her leg, then used a Bo-spike to tighten the wrapping to increase the direct pressure on the wound.

Finally, the bleeding slowed, though it did not stop. That was acceptable, since Kaede knew she wanted a little blood to draw her enemy in. Mat'tari had come to her thinking she was a helpless morsel who had no real chance against a dragon. Irkalla though... she was the spider, and he a wasp. Unless the appearance of vulnerability was there, he would never come willingly into her web.

(-)

After smashing another bus-sized boulder into dust, Irkalla paused to vocally vent his rage towards the open sky. Never in his life had a human, much less a Normal Worlder, lasted so long against him.

As maddening as the situation was, he had developed a certain grudging respect for Kaede Nagase.

Female mages were sometimes given the appellation 'Witch,' but this young Ministra of Negi Springfield truly deserved that title. Mundane though she might be, Kaede's ability to avoid him, while still inflicting numerous nuisance wounds, bordered on the super-natural. He would think he had her, only to discover some rock, or an Ofuda tag clasped within his grip. He would track her movements. only to find nothing at the end of the trail but the same faintly sensed presence which had existed in the alley outside the Argyre Legation. Even when he'd definitely had his hands on her, a judiciously used Bo-Spike, aimed at his eye, had forced him to let go, and she'd slipped away again.

Unfortunately for Kaede, their game was nearly at its end. Despite the fact the girl had escaped once more, he had wounded her as she did so. He could smell the wonderfully intoxicating odor of the girl's blood on the light breeze. With victory so close, if he needed to reduce everything around him to charred ash to find her, he would do so.

A sudden movement at the edge of his senses drew Irkalla's attention away from his search. Something was out there in the ruins... some presence he'd not felt since...

Almost literally at his feet, Springfield's Ministra burst from her hiding spot beneath a tattered dirt colored cloth and ran off. Momentary hesitation over the unease cause by the newly sensed presence gave Kaede a few seconds to open the distance between them, but he did not delay beyond that to follow.

Bounding around and across the splintered pillars of rock, knife-edged cliffs and dry stream beds covering the terrain she'd been fighting in over the last two days, Kaede ran with the desperation of someone just wanting to escape. Irkalla followed her, closing the distance until the maneuver needed to avoid a slash at her back caused the injured leg to collapse. Unable to arrest her fall, she tumbled out of control down a rock-strewn slope then over the edge of a water worn cliff.

Drinking in the delicious aura of panic he could feel radiating from Kaede, Irkalla brought himself down to a landing on the cliff she'd just fallen over. Leaving a trail of blood behind her, he watched as she scrambled to climb out of the sand filled watercourse. Holding out his hand, he began firing small groups of Sagita, herding the wounded girl until she found herself pinned up against a high pillar of rock.

Putting her back against the stone, Kaede drew a Gladius blade from its sheath and prepared for a last, hopeless act of defiance.

Lightly lifting off and floating down into the dry stream, Irkalla readied his claws for the long delayed, but inevitable end to the battle. "You've proven a worthy opponent, Kaede, Ministra of Negi Springfield, but this ends here."

Shivering from fear and shock, Kaede watched helplessly as the Demon Mage drew closer. Seeing the promise of a bad death in Irkalla's eyes, she altered her grip on the Gladius. Raising it into the air, she made as if to use it on herself. When the Demon Mage suddenly rushed forward, afraid she would rob him of his victory, her expression became one of triumph. "Yes. It does."

Stabbing the blade into the ground at Kaede's side produced an audible 'TUUNGG!' of something under tension snapping.

Accompanied by the crash of falling rocks, ropes running through the eyelets of Bo-spikes set firmly in the stone pillar snapped a weave of ropes out of the sand behind Irkalla. Studded with sealing Ofuda, the simple net prevented any escape until it slammed him into the now empty spot just vacated by the not so helpless Kaede.

With Irkalla shouting and promising an even more dire fate for her, Kaede took out and readied the shuriken-chain jutsu she'd used against Mat'tari.

_"Bakusa! Bakuenjin!"_

Flying out, the shuriken-chain jutsu wrapped itself around Irkalla and the pillar of rock, then proceeded by one last curse from the Demon Mage, detonated.

With the deafening sound of shattering rock drowning out everything else, the top of the pillar lifted slightly, then fell straight down onto its no-longer stable base. Immediately beginning to tilt towards the dry streambed Kaede had just crawled out of, it quickly gathered speed, then stuck the ledge on the far side. Crushing a large section of the cliff, it raised a blinding cloud of dust and sent out shockwaves causing secondary collapses all across the surrounding area.

As the echoes of falling rock began to fade, Kaede stood up from where all the shaking and rumbling had left her prone on the ground. Beneath the jumbled pile of crushed rock now filling the stream bed, nothing seemed to be moving. Using such a 'normal' attack had been a long shot, but anything more sophisticated in a magical or mystical sense might have been noticed. Mat'tari would certainly have been crushed to death by such a trap. With the dust continuing to settle, it slowly began to seem as if Irkalla had succumbed to the simple application of mass inherent in such a brute-force attack.

With a clack, a small rock fell down from the pile of ground-up basalt. Readying her blade again, Kaede tensed up and prepared to resume the fight.

Another stone fell from the pile, then an amorphous black form exploded from beneath the rubble. Kaede stabbed with her weapon and felt it bite deep, but that didn't prevent Irkalla from sinking the razor-sharp 'teeth' lining his gaping maw into her right arm and shoulder...

(-)

(Kosmo Entelechia. Separatists.)

Assigned by the Argyre Legation to make sure no one bothered the girls of Damashi in their suite on the last day of the War's End Celebration, Va'Chir was a Rhinoceros-man who had worked security for various clients in Argyre for nearly two decades.

Seeing a dark-skinned, spiky-haired man he didn't recognize enter the hallway containing the suite he was standing watch over, Va'Chir moved to intercept him. "Hey pal. Nobody is allowed in this hallway except guests and arena staff."

Despite the fact he was clearly out-matched him in height and mass, Jacobus Rakan gave the Rhino-man with the gold-capped horn a contemptuous look. Reaching up, he removed and pocketed his sunglasses, then much to the Rhino man's surprise, grabbed him by the collar and lifted his massive bulk off the floor. "Buddy. I OWN this arena. I can go where ever I feel like going!"

(-)

A crash nearly the equal of Master Averruncus 'Pillars of Hades' attacks crashing to the ground startled Koyomi Karenda and caused every hair on her tail to stand on end. Along with Shirabe Shido and Tamaki Ryushin, she had been making final preparations for her part in Master Averruncus plans in New Ostia. Now though, considering the shouting and other sounds of battle coming through the door of their suite, it seemed as if every member of the Ala Alba had come to try and stop them before they did!

Several heavy impacts, as if something were being slammed repeatedly to the floor, sounded just before the noise outside their suite ceased. As Shirabe signaled for Koyomi and Tamaki to ready their artifacts, all three of them could hear the sound of something massive being dragged across the floor in the hallway outside. There was brief moment of silence, then footsteps and a polite knock on the door.

After a worried look to Koyomi and Tamaki, Shirabe went forward to open the door. When she saw the one person she didn't expect filling the entrance, she immediately started backing up as he bent down to step inside.

Straightening his jacket, Rakan gave a bow of greeting to the three girls before him. "It seems there's been a most unfortunate disturbance. Since your security man is indisposed for the moment, I, Jacobus Rakan, am here as a replacement to escort the Ladies of Damashi to their viewing of the last match of the Nagi Springfield Cup."

Thinking about how convenient it was her target had come to them, Shirabe was about to order her two companions to activate their combined artifact when she glanced back and realized they where clinging to each other and cowering behind her.

Grinning at the defiant Shirabe, standing there all alone with her artifact violin, Rakan finally gave the girl a very proper but exaggerated bow. "In order to prevent any further 'incidents,' I would like to suggest the three of you to come sit with me in my private suite."

Lowering her violin, Shirabe glared briefly at Koyomi and Tamaki, then turned towards Rakan again. "Why should we?"

Standing up, Rakan moved a step closer to Shirabe. "Personally, I'd prefer not having to fight pretty girls. If it means I get to pin down three of the Kid's enemies though, then I'll pound them into the ground, and have a clear conscience doing it."

Hating to give up without a fight, Shirabe finally conceded to the looming menace Rakan represented, desummoned her artifact, and put the card away. "Very well then, after you."

Being extremely sarcastic with his body movements, Rakan bowed and shook his head again. "Oh no. 'Ladies' first. I insist."

After Koyomi and Tamaki all but ran out the door, Rakan stood back up to follow Shirabe. "I don't supposed you'd be willing to tell me where Salamander girl and that cute little Miss Side-ties are, would you?"

Shrugging and shaking her head, Shirabe returned Rakan's sarcasm through a raised eyebrow. "I have no idea! They went out earlier, and just haven't come back!"

Following the three Damashi girls down the hall and out onto the concourse leading to the private suites, Rakan gave a soft chuckle. "Ah well. Guess I'll just have to complete my collection later." With that, he began spinning a pair of red-lace panties around his right index finger.

Considering they had originally been inside her garter-belt straps, the only thing Shirabe could believe as she suddenly flushed bright red and reflexively pulled down on her skirt, was that Jacobus Rakan was as inhuman as Koyomi and Tamaki had made him out to be.

(-)

Pacing back and forth in the basement room of the Argyre Legation when Shiori had her Sprite Management System, Homura King fumed at pointless nature of the job she'd been given. Shirabe had explained to her keeping an eye on Shiori was important, but all she saw was a worthless Eru-Jin who'd done nothing but blink ever since yesterday.

Images of what seemed to be ocean going ships flashed continuously on all the holographic displays surrounding Shiori. Instead of the normal Dragons and other such she'd seen before, Homura saw fighting that seemed to be based upon the history of the Normal World.

_"heh...!"_

Starting at the soft sound of Shiori's voice, Homura noticed that the Eru-Jin's previously neutral expression had changed to a smile. Looking up at the holo-images, she saw one now showing nothing but a blizzard of black and white static. Why that would make Shiori happy was completely lost on her.

Getting ready to resume her pacing, Homura noticed one small image before Shiori that was completely stable. Instead of chaotic images of fighting or static, the holo-image displayed a map of New Ostia and all the major cities which surrounded it. Overlaying the map were lines connecting all the displayed cities to each other and those beyond. Moving around to the other side of the Sprite Management System, she leaned down for a closer look at a tag pointing at New Ostia.

'Chisame Hasegawa. New Ostia Arena. Visitor's Wing. Room 571. ?'

Grinning, Homura stood back up. Shiori could continue playing her games. She would go take care of Springfield's fools and prove to Master Fate who was really the more useful as a Ministra!

(-)

(Mahora.)

Concerned with a Stealth program he thought he'd detected moving through the server after the retreat of the Eru-Jin Shiori's fleet, Daiko set his A.I. attackers to patrolling for it far and wide within the Eos server. So focused was he on the task he only gave V-Chao the barest of notice when she took all the heavy attack programs and big A.I. carriers and departed for Megalo-Mesembria's servers.

One of his small A.I. carriers shattering instantly under an attack he didn't see coming told Daiko he now had bigger problems than that represented by a single loose stealth program.

Looking out from the bridge of the scout program 'ship' he controlled his small fleet from, Daiko saw the enemy ships V-Chao had been sure was going to Megalo-Mesembria entering the Eos servers from the data stream leading to Tristan. With V-Chao gone, his small group of programs was all that stood between Mistress Chiu and the serious threat those programs represented

As a Data Sprite, Daiko knew he shouldn't really be able to feel fear. Seeing in the Eru-Jin Shiori's fleet of programs the potential end of his electronic life, he wished he could acknowledge fear. That way, thoughts about running away could at least be given serious consideration.

Swiftly moving tiny paws across his control panel, Daiko modified the programming of every ship in his fleet so they would continue attacking, even if his own ship went down. Next, as another of his small A.I. carriers was hit and began sinking, he set up direct links to Mistress Chiu and V-Chao. To his Mistress, he began sending warnings, to V-Chao, calls for help.

With nothing left to do that might delay the inevitable, Daiko turned his scout programs towards Shiori's fleet. Behind him, the small A.I. carriers continued on. Having no real fighting potential except that represented by their groups of A.I. attackers, they would run towards Argyre until they reached the server and came under Mistress Chiu's direct control, or more likely, were destroyed.

Selecting the massive ship representing Shiori's Sprite Management System as his target, Daiko divided the rest of his scout programs and small groups of A.I. attackers between as many of the other ships as possible.

As the scouts closed the distance, Daiko could see that the A.I. attackers were providing some distraction, but their numbers were being steadily warn down, so that couldn't last. Just as another scout turned to use its only real weapons, a trio of virus 'torpedoes,' against one of Shiori's few remaining firewall cracker programs, the little ship was hit. The virus attacks went into the water and were on their way, but the program which launched them was hit again, in an instant, it rolled over and went down.

Dodging the increasingly accurate fire of Shiori's ships for all he was worth, Daiko still kept an eye on the white streaks of three viruses traveling through the virtual water until two of them hit the firewall cracker. When the columns of water raised by the impacts faded, part of the program's virtual image had been destroyed, and it no longer moving. Satisfied, he returned his attention to Shiori's Sprite Management System.

Coming as close as he dared, the dark muzzles of the gun barrels representing the attack routines on Shiori's control system growing increasingly large before him, Daiko finally turned and launched his ship's double quintet of virus attacks. As soon as they were away, the Eru-Jin fired, and he knew no more...

(-)

Shiori had obviously learned from the battle in Eos, and was quick programmer. When her fleet entered the Megalo-Mesembrian servers, it was proceeded by a small force of mini-A.I. attack programs.

Not feeling threatened in the least, V-Chao sent out her own A.I. attackers and made short work of the enemy. With that taken care of, she directed her fleet to start closing with Shiori's. _("Once I take care of those programs, Chisame should be free to do her work.")_

As every A.I. attacker and heavy attack program she possessed began moving towards their targets, a message came for V-Chao from Daiko back in the Eos servers. He was under attack, and was requesting immediate reinforcements. Believing the message represented nothing more than the Sprite Mouse's overly cautious reaction to nuisance attacks, she acknowledged the message and continued on her path.

As V-Chao watched her A.I attackers begin swarming Shiori's fleet, Daiko's requests for reinforcement became increasingly strident.

Eventually a message came in from Chisame herself, wanting to know where it was exactly V-Chao was. That caused serious doubt about what she was doing. If Daiko was in such bad shape Chisame was asking what was going on, then maybe the fleet before her wasn't the Eru-Jin Shiori's main group of attack programs after all...

Before she could do anything else, a gonging alarm began to sound. Quickly scanning her controls, V-Chao saw something she and Chisame had believed Shiori wouldn't actually try. Thinking the Eru-Jin would want to keep all her potential routes into Argyre open, they had never expected she would use her processor overheat virus against an entire server! If the Megalo-Mesembrian servers failed with her in them, there would be no recovery from the resulting crash.

On the verge of electronic panic, and with no time to even consider saving any of the attack programs she controlled, V-Chao scanned for any connection she could use to escape. Reaching out to the first one available, she grabbed hold of it just as a flash in the distance heralded the complete failure of the Megalo-Mesembrian MahoNet servers...

(-)

(Megalo-Mesembria.)

Even after a visit by an agitated and demanding Mage Councilor with an unusual commission in the capitol guard unit, Usa-Jin Feltham Forbin didn't care who wound up in control as long as he could stay on as the supervisor for the MahoNet system servers in Megalo-Mesembria. Oh, there were a few smaller systems, several agencies within the government had them, and a few businesses, but those were nothing compared to those which served the city as a whole, and were responsible for connecting it to the rest of the Magic World. Built and installed under his direct supervision, he knew every inch of the electronic and Sprite circuitry backwards and forwards.

Feltham also knew every sound those systems were, and were not supposed to make. Returning from a short break, his refined hearing instantly detected an increase in the speed of the processor cooling fans. Rushing to his control station, he sat down and began working rapidly to find out what was going on.

Just as a system status window came up the processor overheat alarm began sounding its shrill warning. As Feltham stared in disbelief, a red flashing light came on, indicating an imminent meltdown of the processors. Reacting instantly, he flipped up a cover and smashed down on the switch which should have immediately shut everything down.

Nothing happened.

Desperately, he pried the switch up and hit it again.

Again nothing.

Before Feltham could try once more, he detected the faint scent of ozone, A cooling fan somewhere in the system threw a blade and tore itself to pieces, then the room he was in went completely black.

"No..."

Even though the emergency lighting failed as well, Feltham knew what to do by feel even in pitch blackness. After three tries attempting to restart his control panel by itself without connecting it to the main servers, he gave up. Standing, he made his way out into the lobby just as a pair of assistants came running to find him.

"Mister Forbin! What happened?"

Looking back at the closed door leading to his now quite dead system, Feltham shook his head. "Nothing we can fix right now." As the pair stared at him in disbelief, he began walking. "Come on. Whoever wins out there is going to want access to the MahoNet. The old system hasn't been disassembled yet. Let's go get it up and running again."

(-)

(Mahora.)

"Okay kid, you know the drill by now."

Holding out his arm, Kojirou Oogami watched as a Mage healer working for the New Ostia arena took a tiny blood sample, then began testing it while his investigative Sprites began an examination of his pastille disguised body. Even with that change, he was still who he was, so there were no real worries.

A short distance away, a second Mage Healer completed his own tests, and Nagi was confirmed as 'real' to the arena official responsible for making sure of such things. Rolling down his own sleeve as the first doctor finished, Kotaro gave a sigh of boredom as both Mage Healers and the attending official left the room. As they departed, the official uttered a spell, and the door sealed itself as it closed. Leaving the room now meant an automatic forfeiture.

With no other reason to keep up an act, the Dopple Nagi sat down to conserve its energy before the match.

Leaning up against a wide locker, Kotaro raised a hand and began examining his claws. What he planned to do could easily backfire. If he was wrong, and the fake they expected was on team Argyre was a real person, Natsumi would probably never forgive him... Startled by the sudden mental image of Natsumi running away from him out of fear, he shook his head as a way to clear such worries away. Straightening up, he went over and sat down next to the Dopple Nagi. "Hey. Can you really understand what might happen out there?"

Turning to face Kotaro, the Dopple Nagi nodded. "Perhaps I do not know fear as you might, Master Kotaro, but I am still part of my creators, Master Saotome and Master Ayase, as well as everyone else who helped them. Some small part of how they perceive things is a part of me, so I know 'of' fear. In any case, my programming is everything. I shall not hesitate. I only hope I may fulfill my creators expectations fully."

Hearing the roar of crowd coming down the tunnel from the arena increase, Kotaro knew the Ma-Jin Eris was walking out to do her job as the official fight announcer. Standing, he looked down at the Dopple Nagi. "Just hold out as long as you can. No matter what else happens to me, you've got to keep Fate in the Arena for as long as possible."

With a nod, the Dopple Nagi stood, then moved to lead Kojirou up the ramp to the arena, as was proper for the leader of Team Granicus.

(-)

(Kosmo Entelechia. Separatists.)

With nearly everyone in the central Arena itself, or watching what was about to happen in one of the many places one could do so around the veranda, Homura found it easy to enter the arena itself, and with just a little magic, to access the Visitor's Wing containing the room where Springfield's MahoNet Ministra should be.

After ducking into a vending area to avoid the notice of a room-service employee, Homura went back out into the hall and quickly padded her way down to room 571. Across the hall seemed to be a bunch of drunken fools watching the finale on the HD viewer in their room. Such persons were no real threat. Even if they noticed something happening in their inebriated state, she would be gone before they could do anything about it. Holding out a hand, she closed her eyes, then reached out with her heat-sensing abilities.

Two people were in the middle of the room, leaning up against some kind of table. If what Shiori said was right, that should be the Hasegawa girl and her metal golem helper. A few other people were also in the room, but Homura didn't care. So what if a few more of Springfield's Ministra or allies fried?

Clenching the extended fist, Homura took hold of every bit of air within the room. With just a thought, all of it suddenly superheated. In her mind, she could see what would be happening inside the room. Faster than it would be possible to even scream, everyone in the room would die as every bit of oxygen, including what was in their lungs, spontaneously combusted. Anything else that could burn would also ignite, simply adding to the carnage.

Maintaining her control over the magical flames to keep them contained within the room, Homura began to laugh softly at the thought of what Negi Springfield would find if he lived long enough to return to the room before Master Fate's plans came to fruition.

(-)

(Megalo-Mesembria.)

Waving to everyone in the arena, Eris thanked the foresight of Chairman Dolnegus in insisting she include sound suppressor spells in her personal magic defenses. Even with the spells at full power, her ears had still been ringing slightly after the first two rounds of the day. She would probably have to go spend some of her money on a healer after the finale, but at least she wasn't hurting from the noise of the crowd like she would have been without ANY protection! "Hey everyone! Here it is at last! The finale of the Nagi Springfield Cup! You know what that means!"

In a flash, except for a few murmurs, the arena crowd grew quiet. Slowly at first, as different areas of the arena got started before others, a beat began to build...

**Thump-thump-clap,  
Thump-thump-clap,**

Around the arena, the beat began to grow louder...

**Thump-thump-clap,  
Thump-thump-clap**,

(In a section of the arena near where Team Granicus would come out, three girls and one doll looked on in confusion, until the one with spiky red suddenly realized what was happening and began cajoling the others into joining in,)

**Thump-thump-clap,  
Thump-thump-clap,**

When the beat grew to the proper volume, Eris raised her microphone.

_"Buddy, you're a boy makin' big noise playing in the street  
Gonna' be a big man some day  
You got mud on your face  
Ya' big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'..."_

Enthusiastically, the crowd answered her.

_"We will, we will Rock you...  
We will, we will Rock you..."_

_"Buddy, you're young man hard man shoutin' in the streets  
Gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on your face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place..."_

_"We will, we will Rock you..."_

With a little jump, Eris pointed sharply towards the crowd. _"SING IT!"_

_"We will, we will Rock you..."_

_"Buddy, you're an old man poor man pleading with your eyes  
Gonna' make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
Big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place..."_

_"We will, we will Rock you..."_

Now Eris stabbed her finger towards the other side of the arena. "_SING IT!"_

_"We will, we will Rock you..."_

Now Eris pumped her arm. _"EVERYBODY!"_

_"We will, we will Rock you...  
We will, we will Rock you!"_

_"ALL RIGHT!"_

Lowering the microphone as an electric Bass began to play over the arena sound system, Eris closed her eyes and began moving slightly in time with the continuing **'Thump-thump-clap,'** beat. When the music ended and the beat slowly shifted back into cheers and applause, she opened her eyes and pointed over towards where Team Argyre was coming out of their entry. "On this side of the arena... TEAM ARGYRE! In all recent history of the Nagi Springfield Cup, you won't find a team with a greater reputation as tournament 'Bad Boys' than the pair from Argyre!"

Even though Team Argyre's reputation meant some booing and cat-calls, enough general enthusiasm for the tournament itself existed that such things were soon drowned out.

After a short pause Eris shifted her focus and pointed in the other direction. "On this side of the arena, we once more have Team Granicus! With a reputation for chivalry and fair play, Team Granicus has certainly established itself as the 'Good Boys' during this year's Nagi Springfield Cup!"

When the crowd calmed enough for her to speak again, Eris pointed up towards a normally empty private box which was now covered in the heraldry of Megalo-Mesembria and the Governor-General of New Ostia. A tall, platinum-haired man with glasses, the Governor-General stood and began waving to the crowd. "As is his Usual practice, Governor-General Godel is here on this, the final day of the tournament, to award the title after it has been decided!"

Finally sitting, the Governor-General indicated for Eris to continue with a wave of his hand.

Nodding, Eris glanced at both gladiator teams. Seeing they were ready, she turned and started moving towards her safety area. She'd not gone two steps when she felt the whisper of a breeze as something passed across her back...

A sudden, unexpected silence descended instantly over the arena. Turning first towards Team Granicus Eris saw Nagi standing there, ready to fight, but alone... Looking towards Team Argyre, she saw something that made her have to fight to keep her lunch down... Kojirou Oogami had Shundo'd across the arena, transforming into a huge, wolf-like creature as he did so, knocked down the sand user from Argyre, and ripped the boys head off in the jaws of his previously unseen form...

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Golem Six: Sixth of Kazumi Asakura's Oculus Corvinus Spy Golems. Golem Six is on the Estimated Prophet, Golem Five is on top of the arena, Golem Four was originally going to leave the Ala Alba team in Old Ostia, but after Setsuna Sakurazaki's victory against the Crow Tribe, it remained with her on the Crescent Hawk. The other three, including the Sayo Special, (Golem One,) are with Kazumi.**

**"Bakusa! Bakuenjin!" Kaede's explosive ofuda studded chain-jutsu used against the dragon in v23, c206 of the MSN manga. (DelRey version.)**

**Feltham Forbin: Amalgam of two persons involved in the creation of the fictional Super-computer named; 'Colossus.'**

**'We Will Rock You!' Because the imagery of tournament fighting, ('A Knight's Tale,') and to a lesser extent, gladiatorial arena fighting, ('Gladiator,') this seemed an appropriate song insert!**

**Chapter 42: Nautilus down.**


	42. Chap 42: Six Armies in New Ostia Part 4

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

Thanks again to kafka'sdragon, Tikigod784, and Fionn the Otaku for their support, encouragement, and suggestions!

Various cameo characters are the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"I was hoping she'd lead me to the kid, but that Moose-girl got me a little better than I thought she would!"  
-Jacobus Rakan. Quoted by Kazumi Asakura. Author of: "One Million Steps. A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Forty-two: Six Armies in New Ostia. Part Four. (Day Seven.)

(-)

(Kosmo Entelechia, Separatists.)

Having the ability to turn a little scout program into so-much electronic scrap didn't alter the reality of what it had managed to do before its destruction. Turning back into the Eos server to avoid the swarm of virus attacks took Shiori Hohoemu in the wrong direction, costing her the ability to directly control the programs which had already entered the data stream leading towards Argyre.

While watching the viral torpedo attacks as they moved through the virtual water next to her Sprite Control System ship, Shiori wondered again about what Chisame Hasegawa was using to access the MahoNet. Normal Sprites were simple, relatively stupid minor spirits which were not capable of doing much but following 'If-Then' commands. All during her fight to reach Argyre, and during the encounters she'd had with Chisame before, the Hu-Jin Net-users Sprites had displayed an amazing capacity for independent action. The latest example was taking place behind her as she waited for the virus threat to dissipate. Even though she had destroyed the Sprite she knew was the leader, the few that were left were retreating in an orderly manner, or still causing problems by trying to launch more of those annoying virus attacks. Such a thing suggested Negi Springfield's Ministra was using something special to access the MahoNet. Perhaps... perhaps Chisame was even using an artifact she had heard was capable of doing such things.

If that were so, Shiori felt a little jealousy. She had been Fate's Ministra for nearly a year, long before Chisame had become Negi's Ministra. That such an Artifact might exist, and she had not received it, was disappointing. The only thing more disappointing was that she had not received an artifact at all when she made her Pactio contract with Master Fate. He had been surprised as well, and promised to look into the matter. Of course, that had also been the occasion of Homura King's first sneers and verbal jabs directed towards what she called 'that worthless Eru-Jin.'

At the sound of a beep, Shiori turned towards a small display showing the origin of Chisame Hasegawa's link to the MahoNet. The small tag had changed from the address in New Ostia Arena to one in Asu'tush village. _("I thought Chisame was using an offset connection link. I wonder what happened that caused it to fail?")_ "Homura!"

Even though Shiori knew her deep link into the MahoNet meant she couldn't interact outside the Sprite Management System without completely logging out, it still had the capability the permit normal conversations with anyone close by. When there wasn't any response, she presumed the pyromancer was sulking and refusing to answer. "Come on, Homura! You wanted to help Master Fate, and I've got something for you!"

Still there was no answer. Since the viral threat to her ship was finally moving far enough ahead to no longer be a danger, Shiori ignored Homura for the moment and began turning her ship around. When that was done, she called out to Homura again. When it become obvious the pyromancer had gone off somewhere on her own, Shiori began to worry. Without someone to let her know when Master Fate's spell was about to activate, she was at risk of being petrified along with everyone else in New Ostia. If Homura was gone, she really needed to abandon the fight with Chisame and evacuate to the arena right away...

Looking down at the control that would sever her link to the MahoNet, Shiori hesitated over what to do. Master Fate had told everyone in abundantly clear terms how important it was to get to Old Ostia in time to leave. Even so, she could smell the proverbial blood in her fight against Negi Springfield's Ministra. With a normal Sprite Management system, it seemed as if she was on the verge of beating someone using an Artifact, if that's what it was, that should have been hers in the first place. To run now, to make that safe choice, would mean never knowing if all her planning and work towards beating Chisame had even been worth the effort...

With a deep intake of breath, Shiori sent her hands flying across the Sprite Management Systems controls. Putting everything the program had into pushing her fleet forward, she plunged into the data stream leading to Argyre.

(-)

(Megalo-Mesembria.)

All around the arena, people were frozen with shock...

An oddly smug look on his face, the New Ostian Governor General stood. After watching what was happening for just a moment longer he turned, and with his page-squire and small retinue of bodyguards in tow, quickly departed. Behind the governor's private box, and all across the arena, parents were covering their children's eyes, while other people were trying, and in a few cases failing, not to be sick...

With his jaws dripping blood, Kotaro remained still, watching Fate Averruncus with one eye, until the remains of the mangled corpse dissolved in a burst of ash-colored spell smoke. Turning, a low growling sound began issuing from deep within his throat.

By forcing herself to think about what she should be doing, and not about everything that had just happened, Eris managed to bring the microphone back into play. "I... it looks like we might have a double elimination..." Gulping, she watched as the mage from Argyre readied himself to fight. "This... this is unprecedented in the history of the Nagi Springfield Cup... Team Granicus should be disqualified for jumping the start signal, but if Team Argyre has been using what seems to have been a fake for the entire tournament, then what might happen now is anyone's guess..."

Kojirou's growls were becoming progressively louder as he and Fate began stalking each other, both trying to stare the other into blinking first.

Eris held out her hand and started to take a step forward, but Nagi Springfield was suddenly at her side...

"Get out of the arena... NOW."

Confused, Eris looked up into the deathly serious expression on the young man's face. "Huh?"

"If you want to stay alive, get ou..."

With a snarl that sent a chill up Eris's back Kojirou leapt at the mage from Argyre. Nagi went in at once, knocking his partner aside just in time to avoid a barrage of stone Sagita. Kojirou Shundo'd while he was still being pushed and managed to grab the mage in his jaws, but the body instantly dissolved, proving to be another fake.

Appearing again nearby, the Argyre mage launched a second attack at both Kojirou and Nagi. The wolf-form Inu-Jin ducked behind his partner, while Nagi lashed out with his hands, knocking aside any stone spear which was a direct threat, and even catching one in his left hand.

Feeling a tug at her bodice, Eris looked down and saw that part of it just below her shoulder had been torn. Despite all the supposedly impenetrable defenses she'd been given as the arena announcer, the hand she used to reach up and touch her side came back with the fingertips stained by blood...

(-)

(Hellas Empire. Mahora.)

_("First, I was beaten by some scrawny kid in the arena, and now a girl who's a Debt-Slave? What is with my luck lately?")_

Struggling to keep up his swimming pace, Ray Blaze turned his thoughts away from distracting things and back towards those required to keep going...

...Steady movement of his arms and legs, exhale underwater, turn his head for a new breath, repeat...

Despite his efforts, exhaustion soon had his mind drifting back to where it was before...

_("The Iru-Jin finished their contest in just twenty-five minutes! How is it a Hu-Jin is still going after more than an hour?")_

Akira Okochi, one of Chairman Dolnegus's Debt-Slaves, had started out back in the pack in the non-amphibian endurance swim. However, with her steady pace, as well as attrition as other swimmers dropped out, she had moved up until only she and Ray were left.

Now Akira was pacing herself about three lengths back, seemingly content to wait for him to give up. _("Well, I'll show her I'm not ready to quit yet!")_

Taking a deep breath with the next turn of his head, Ray started trying to pull ahead. Unfortunately, worn out from the continuous effort he'd asked of them, the muscles in his right leg went on strike. Causing a yelp that expelled most of the air he'd just taken in, they cramped up, and down he went.

(-)

While the Positus Spiritus had made it easier to breathe while in the water, Akira felt happy it was her own skills as a swimmer which were most useful in this case. Different types of swimming strokes, the Dolphin, Butterfly, and others, along with her training in efficiency swimming, all had contributed to keeping her going in the repeated trips back and forth across Pinhe Lake.

Ray Blaze had been a shock though...

Of course, she knew tigers could swim, that they liked the water even, but the Tiger-man's sheer endurance had astounded her.

Most of the other competitors were gone after thirty minutes, the last besides she and he after fifty. Now they had been alone, monotonously moving along the route across the lake, for nearly twenty minutes. _("Is he ever going to give up?")_

A discordant slap in the water and a choked gurgle failed to register with Akira until she'd gone several more lengths. Looking down into the water as she began her next movements, she saw Ray holding his leg and sinking into the lake. Jack-knifing at once, she dove down after him. A small effort using her elemental abilities kept the Tiger-man from sinking any further until she could grab a double handful of the fur between his shoulders. Reacting to that sensation like any 'kitten' would, Ray went limp, so she had no trouble pulling him back up to the surface.

Gasping for breath when his head broke the surface of the lake, Ray felt a small arm go across his chest. Two warm bumps against his back made it perfectly clear who the person was. As Akira continued supporting him, he reached down and finally managed to ease the cramp. "Tha... thanks."

Still holding Ray, Akira turned slightly and struck out towards the dock where the endurance swim had begun. "No problem."

Relaxing and just letting Akira pull him along, Ray thought about the things that had just happened. "You're not Gyo-Jin; ah... the Normal World word is 'mermaid,' but that artifact you're using..."

After a few strokes, Akira gave a sigh. "I've been using it to help me breathe, but I swear everything else was my own skills and abilities."

From across the water, Ray could hear the people on the dock wondering how such a small girl could hold him up and still move through the water. Remembering something Lim Dies had told him about once, he gave a disgusted chuckle. "You're a water Elementalist also... I never stood a chance, did I?"

Shaking her head and smiling, Akira continued to slowly pull herself and Ray through the water. "Don't sell yourself short. You just had bad luck with your leg cramping up. If you'd been able to keep going, you might have had me."

Sighing, Ray remained silent until helpful hands pulled he and Akira out of the water. Sitting on the dock, dripping water, he began rubbing at the still sore leg again as his Yo-Jin partner Lim flitted worriedly about his shoulders.

A short distance away, Akira accepted a prize medallion and a Drachma credit chit from the contest sponsors, then came back and offered her hand. Taking it, Ray let himself be pulled to his feet. Before he could thank her, the flash of a large spell activating on the other side of the hills in the direction of the arena caught everyone's attention...

Remembering Negi's warning to watch out for anything unusual, Akira turned towards where Yuuna's Posse was waiting and gave a demonstration of just how great her lung capacity really was... "YUUNA! GET EVERYONE INTO THE LAKE!"

With his ears ringing from the shout and Lim worriedly watching the spell flash, Ray saw six people break from the crowd of spectators and run for the water. Akira's pale-haired Debt-Slave friend had already tried to jump in, but was struggling with one of Dolnegus's employees. Finally she just kicked the rooster-haired man in the shin before dragging him into the water with her. Last of all, demonstrating a level of strength that shocked the Chairman, Akira shoved Dolnegus off the dock before jumping into the water behind him.

As the rapidly expanding spell-effect shockwave crossed the mountains and reached the far side of the lake, Ray followed the example of a few other people now running for the water, grabbed Lim, and jumped off the dock...

(-)

(Kosmo Entelechia, Separatists.)

Just about the time everything inside the room should have been reduced to carbonized husks, Homura heard a loud boom. Before she could react, most of her flames were snuffed out and the room's door exploded out of its frame. Only just being held back by her defenses, a scalding cloud of steam roared out of the room and out into the hallway. As it dispersed, the tingle of magic being used nearby reached her senses. Turning to retreat from a possible ambush, she nearly fell when her feet refused to budge.

Reacting to a sudden change in temperature, all the moisture in the hall suddenly fell out as snow. Looking down, Homura saw a rhyme of frost coating the floor and rapidly climbing her legs. Turning towards the room across from her original target, she reached out to set everything inside on fire, but before she could do so, the whole world went white...

(-)

(Mahora.)

Ready to release all the energy she'd just pulled in as a hallway clearing fireball, Anya Cocorowa carefully opened the door of Takane Goodman and Mei Sakura's former room. When nothing happened, she stepped out gingerly onto the frost surrounding the girl she'd confronted briefly once before on the streets of New Ostia.

Following Anya out of the room, the Kit-Jin and Nek-Jin bounty-hunters T'fa and R'th moved past the frozen pyromancer and the remains of the fire-scarred door from across the hall to watch for any additional threats further down the hallway.

Emerging from the hood of Anya's cloak, Albert Chamomile smiled at the sight of the apparently frozen pyromancer in the hallway. "She's not dead, but that should hold her for a bit."

A wisp of flame licking at Chamo's tail caused him to pull it up protectively against his body. "How long can you hold that energy?"

As pressure similar to that of a tension headache began to form behind her eyes, Anya started to see more of the tiny flames dancing through her hair and along her fingers. "I don't know..." Looking at the frozen girl in the hall, she started to raise the hand holding her wand. "Should I use it on her?"

A quick 'negative' look from T'fa only reinforced a decision Chamo had already made. "No! She'll keep for now." Seeing where parts of the floor and wall had cracked from the intensity of Anya's spell elicited a soft whistle. "Besides; we don't want to cause any more damage." Seeing a far-off look in Anya's eyes, Chamo shook his head. _("Anyway, since you don't seem to remember what happened to Zo Connel, I think it's best not to do something that might make you do so!")_

Detecting no immediate threats, T'fa came back and took Anya by the shoulder. "Come on! Let's get out to the verandah. You can release that energy into the sky, or if you can still hold it, we'll see if your friend in the arena needs any help!"

Splashing through the water left behind by the effects of Anya's spell, R'th lead her partner and Anya down the hall and away from the successful ambush Chisame had set up.

Behind them, steam began rising from the puddle surrounding Homura...

(-)

(Ariadne.)

Approaching the Argonauta from astern, Cycilia Sevensheep made the hand signal required to request permission to land, then moved in to do so when a green signal flashed in response. Coming out to meet her was a white haired Nek-Jin dressed as a mage-knight cadet. When a sudden wind came up, the girl grabbed her broom and held it steady until she could dismount.

"Sorry about that Ma'am. The wind's a bit up today, so you can't be too careful."

Seeing Cycilia was down and had the broom well in hand, Sachi Du Sha made a slight bow. "My name is Cadet Du Sha, Ma'am, assigned to assist the gangway crew today. Welcome to the IECS Argonauta. How may we help you?"

Taking out the letter of introduction from her friend Mahi in the Ariadne Pavilion, she handed it to the cadet. "My name is Cycilia Sevensheep. I'm here from KitNews to do an interview of the Argonauta's crew. I would like to get their reaction to the War's End Celebration."

Giving Emily Sevensheep's mother a shocked look before she could even think to stop it, Sachi stared for several seconds, then quickly took the paper and began to examine it. Not seeing anything recognizably wrong, she turned and indicated for Cycilia to follow her. "Le... Let's go see Deck Chief Tirol. He'll know what to do."

(-)

After telling Cycilia she would need the Captain's permission to have access to the crew, the Deck Chief had assigned Cadet Du Sha as her escort and sent the two of them to the Argonauta's bridge.

Signaling Cycilia to wait outside, Sachi stepped through the hatch leading into the bridge. Several of the crew glanced up briefly from their stations to see who she was, then a thin Inu-Jin she recognized as the executive officer stood and came over.

"Can I help you, Cadet?"

Seeing the Captain's chair was unoccupied, Sachi saluted and held out Cycilia's letter of introduction. "Sir. I have a civilian reporter, a Miss Sevensheep of KitNews, who would like the Captain's permission to interview the crew."

A sympathetic look coming over his face, the XO took the paper. After quickly examining its contents, he handed it back. "The Captain left the ship for business ashore, so I have the command. I don't see any problem with the request, but considering the... nature... of who is making it, I suggest you take Miss Sevensheep to see Lieutenant Hild first."

After hesitating and glancing over her shoulder, Sachi saluted again. "Yes Sir."

(-)

_During the Great Bridge operation, Megalo-Mesembria's response to the initial Hellas Empire attack was hampered by the loss of several key defending units._

_Chief among these losses was the ready reaction force of Clanauda Mage Knights stationed on the MMS Tosa._

_Though subornation of several officers by Total World operatives is suspected, exactly how the ship and its crew were caught off-guard and destroyed has never been satisfactorily determi..._

A knock on the frame of her open stateroom door drew Lieutenant Hild's attention up from the book she was reading about different military operations during the Schismatic War. Out in the passageway, waiting behind Cadet Du Sha, was someone whose presence caused her to immediately tense up. "Miss Sevensheep, how unexpected." Scooting back and standing, she turned her chair to offer it to Emily Sevensheep's obviously worried mother. "Please come in."

Seeing something in the Lieutenant's eyes as Cadet Du Sha stepped aside to let her in, Cycilia all but fell into the offered chair. After a few moments staring quietly at the floor, she looked up, tears staining her cheeks. "What's happened to my daughter?"

Reaching out, Hild put her hand on Cycilia's shoulder. "She's only missing right now, Miss Sevensheep. Her armor would have sent a signal if..." The look on Cycilia's face stopped her from saying the 'word,' so she just gave a reassuring squeeze, then leaned back against her bunk. "In any case, we've wanted to conduct a search, but the Argonauta's Captain hasn't permitted it for some reason. Now that you're here, perhaps I can use a direct appeal to get one authorized."

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Hild?"

Turning, Hild saw Du Sha still standing out in the passageway. "Cadet?"

Feeling nervous for some reason she didn't understand, Sachi pointed in the direction of the Argonauta's bridge. "Ma'am. Miss Sevensheep and I just came from the bridge. The XO says the Captain has left the ship for business ashore."

As a sudden chill shook her to the core, Hild looked down at the open book on her desk. Suddenly realizing what had been making her feel uneasy for nearly a day, she grabbed Cycilia Sevensheep by the wrist and pulled the woman to her feet. "COME ON! We've not a moment to lose!"

Confused but responding to the urgent tone of Lieutenant Hild's voice, Cycilia allowed herself to be lead out into the passageway at a near run.

Not knowing what else to do, Sachi followed right behind the two adults. "Lieutenant Hild! What's wrong?"

Seeing Cycilia was keeping up, Hild let the Su-Jin woman go. "Cadet Du Sha. This is a direct order. RUN as fast as you can down to the barracks compartment. Tell the First Sergeant; 'Operation Caine.' Repeat your orders please."

Starting to become frightened, Sachi gulped and stiffened up. "Ye... Yes Ma'am! 'RUN as fast as I can down to the barracks compartment. Tell the First Sergeant; 'Operation Caine!'"

Nodding, Hild pointed down the passageway. "GO!"

As the white-haired Nek-Jin took off, ignoring several ships crew who shouted after her to stop running, Cycilia reached out to touch Hild. "What's happening?"

Continuing to lead Cycilia at a pace less likely to draw anyone's attention, Hild waited until the two of them passed several more of the ship's crew before looking back at Cycilia. "Miss Sevensheep, you were once embedded with the Valkyries when Dean Seras was still in command, correct?"

Cycilia nodded. She had thought it a lucky assignment as a novice reporter, though afterwards it turned out Seras had requested her presence specifically. "Yes. That operation against those smugglers near Albor."

"Please consider yourself such again, Miss Sevensheep. Stay close, bear with me, and conduct yourself accordingly."

Catching the serious look in Hild's eyes, Cycilia nodded, remaining silent until they finally arrived in a compartment where dozens of young women were rapidly donning the armor of the Ariadne Valkyrie Mage Knight Brigade.

Two fully armored Valkyries were immediately at Hild's side to help her armor up. By the time she was ready, the rest of the unit was waiting for their orders. Grounding her lance with a soft thud, Hild drew everyone's attention. "Circumstances have arisen which lead me to believe the captain and other officers of the Argonauta have been compromised, thus placing this ship in imminent danger of attack. Therefore, the Valkyrie Brigade, in accordance with the self-defense emergency powers granted to me as acting commander, will take over the ship. We will leave a unit to search for our two missing cadets, then depart New Ostia until such time as the ship, and this unit's safety, can be assured."

Turning, Hild looked directly at a Valkyrie with teal-colored hair peeking out of her helmet. "Hakubi! Your First squad with me! Kuramitsu! Your second squad secure the engine room! Cadets Du Sha and Fon Katze! Escort Miss Sevensheep and stay near me! Sergeant Makibi, get everyone else ready to deploy at once if it becomes necessary!" Pausing, Hild gave all the Valkyries a hard look. "Try not to harm the crew, but if anyone resists, take them down without hesitation."

With the creaking of padding and armor, the Valkyrie Mage Knights moved to carry out Hild's orders.

Looking very frightened, Du Sha and Fon Katze appeared at Cycilia's side. Trying to control her own worries, she gave the two girls a brave smile before following in Hild's wake.

A short time later and several decks higher in the ship, Jay Fon Katze reached the top of the stairs leading to the bridge deck just as Lieutenant Hild rushed the entrance to the bridge at the head of her squad. The sounds of Sagita and Valkyrie lance bolts almost immediately reached her ears, so she readied her own lance and pushed Emily's mother back against the wall when the Su-Jin woman tried to climb past her. While Sachi held her lance at the ready, nervously keeping an eye on several ships' crew gathering near the bottom of the stairs, Jay began to hear people on the bridge shouting about a big spell going off in New Ostia. Seconds later, she heard sergeant Hakubi's voice and something about the Megalo-Mesembrian fleet flagship. The Argonauta started to dive, then she and everyone near her were thrown against the overhead as the world was blotted out by a light brighter than anything she'd ever seen before...

(-)

(Kosmo Entelechia. Separatists.)

Stepping back from having used a handful of casually dropped seeds and her abilities to influence the growth of plants to turn Jacobus Rakan into a pincushion in his seat, Shirabe turned to glare at Koyomi and Tamaki. "You two couldn't handle this guy? What's with that?"

Seeing Rakan, apparently lifeless in his chair, didn't make Koyomi feel any lessening of her fear over what the man was... 'had been,' capable of. "I... I don't know! Maybe he was just more vulnerable to what you can do!"

Snorting with disgust, Shirabe turned to leave the ex-gladiator's private suite. "Come on! We need to go help Master Fate!"

After another look at each other and their mutual tormentor, Koyomi and Tamaki followed in Shirabe's wake.

(-)

Not having suffered any injuries didn't lessen the annoyance Fate felt over what was going on. Leaving another water clone under Kotaro's claws, he blocked the latest of Negi's martial arts attacks and jumped back for a moments rest.

Shirabe and the pair should be taking care of Jacobus Rakan, and he couldn't contact Homura through telepathia for some reason, so he was going to have to deal with this on his own. Crushing his two tormentors would be easy enough, but doing so could wreck the spell circle that had been built into the arena. Not that he really needed a strong attack to deal with Kotaro and Negi. Kotaro was fast, but not fast enough to be a real threat. Negi was fast as well, but his attacks were weak, and his reliance on hand to hand attacks puzzling. He never did any real damage, but what he did was enough to prevent the few uninterrupted moments he needed to activate the mass-effect spell his Ministra had prepared. Another annoying but intriguing thing was his own inability to score decisively against either opponent.

Blows which would have crippled or seriously injured any other opponents were blocked defensively or dodged by Kotaro. Those directed against Negi which weren't blocked were stopped cold by what seemed to be Kanka armor. The Thousand Master's son had learned Magia Erebera from Jacobus Rakan, observation of the boys fights made that clear, but his use of something he'd never shown an affinity for before was an unexpected annoyance. In addition, both of them had countered changes in the tactics used against them immediately, indicating some form of mind reading. Nodoka Miyazaki had apparently been dealt with by the partially awakened Life Giver, so Negi displaying the girl's abilities made for another problem that should not have even have been an issue.

A gate opening to let arena medics come out to help Eris leave caused Negi to look away for just the briefest of moments. Jumping forward, Fate put all his martial arts ability into a blow which sent the disguised mage flying back into Kotaro. Taking advantage of that momentary vulnerability, he activated the petrification spell in his ring.

When the spell smoke cleared, Kotaro was frozen in a crouching posture indicating he'd been getting ready to jump clear. Negi, however, stood up calmly from within a protective shell he'd formed around himself with a pair of snow white wings.

As the wings folded and disappeared into his back, Dopple Negi spared Kotaro a swift glance, then turned to see a shocked look on Fate's face. Slowly, his own expression turned into a broad grin. "Well now, my White-haired Lizard, it seems as if once more paper has trumped stone!"

Realizing he'd been deceived once again by whatever high-level golem maker Negi Springfield had allied himself with, Fate straightened up and started laughing. "And here I thought Negi had gone and turned coward on me by coming here instead of going after the Princess! It seems he's made the bold play after all!"

Seeing the movement of familiar forms in a direction opposite that of those beginning to obey calls over the public address system to evacuate, Fate calmly strode across the short distance needed to reach the center of the arena. Once there, he began making the gestures needed to activate a spell. "I'd love to stay and play some more, but if Negi isn't here, then I really must be going."

As the Dopple Nagi moved to stop him, it was suddenly impaled multiple times by huge thorns which grew explosively from the arena floor. Even with what should have been fatal damage, the golem struggled get free until with a roar, it and the thorns burst into flames.

"MASTER FATE!"

Running out into the arena from two different directions were Shirabe, Koyomi and Tamaki, and unexpectedly, a very pink-skinned Homura. A look of disapproval on his face, her fixed the lone-wolf pyromancer in his gaze when she stopped, panting, a few paces away. "You were supposed to go directly to the gate port with the teleportation talisman I gave you. Where's Shiori?"

Redness beyond the mild frost-burn she had rose to the surface of Homura's skin. "That red-headed fire mage of Springfield's and her two bounty-hunter pets got into the legation somehow! I managed to hold them off, but Shiroi wouldn't leave! You said to come here if something happened and there was still time, so I left the talisman with Shiori and did!"

Shirabe started to speak up, but Fate held out a hand to stop her. Eventually, Homura turned away from the intensity of her Magisters gaze. "If Shiori manages to get to the gate port, I'd imagine she'll have quite the tale to tell..."

Even as she continued to glare at Homura, Shirabe remained silent, respecting her Magisters choice not to take things any further for the moment.

Ignoring the rising panic in the crowd as the spell circle he stood in the middle of grew brighter, Fate closed his eyes. Reaching out to make sure everything was working properly; he quickly discovered the damaged summoning runes. Sighing at this latest example of the 'Springfield Luck,' he set about transferring that energy into his Mass Effect Petrification spell. Separatist plans for New Ostia meant very little to him, but being able to activate the petrification spell that much earlier with the extra energy did, so transferring it over was not an issue..

As the spell circle began to reach a level of brightness indicating it was nearly ready to activate, Shirabe saw someone jump from out of the private suite level of the arena seating. Crashing into the arena floor near Homura, the person created a crater the stunned pyromancer nearly fell into. Reaching out, she snatched the girl back before Homura could miss out on the teleportation magic that would send them to safety at the Temple of Chandika.

Fate's eyes snapped open.

"Merciful Death! Come within the eternal sleep of petrification!"

As the mass petrification spell activated and the person stood up, Shirabe began to feel some of Koyomi and Tamaki's fear...

Covered in wounds and blood, left supposedly for dead, the man who met Shirabe's gaze for just a moment before she was whisked away to safety...

...was Jacobus Rakan.

(-)

(Megalo-Mesembria.)

Hearing the replacement Communications officer relay to Svanhvit's captain a report of a disturbance in New Ostia Arena, Admiral Villeneuve turned to examine the holo display showing all the military and civilian traffic around New Ostia. "Has there been any unusual movement by other military units?"

After a quick glance at the captain, the officer faced Admiral Villeneuve. "Sir. Communications traffic is rising. Many ships, both civilian and military, seem concerned about what's happening in the arena. The only thing different is coming from IECS Argonauta..."

Tense with worry and anticipation, Admiral Villeneuve stood up. "What is it?"

Before the officer could answer, a bright flash came from New Ostia, centered on the arena complex. As everyone on the Svanhvit's bridge watched, a spell shockwave spread out from the arena, covering most of the island and extending into the surrounding sky before dispersing. A large number of ships, caught in the effect, began spiraling in an uncontrolled manner towards the island surface or the ground far below.

At another console, and officer turned to Svanhvit's captain. "Sir! A mass-effect petrification spell centered on New Ostia Arena! Most of our fleet seems unaffected, but initial analysis of spell strength levels indicate heavy civilian casualties all across New Ostia and in the surrounding airspace will be unavoidable!"

With a sudden intake of breath, Admiral Villeneuve pointed at Svanhvit's captain. "It's got to be what I warned you about! Fire at Argonauta before they can deploy their Valkyries!"

Responding at once, Svanhvit's captain turned to the ship's weapons officer. "Spirit Cannon stand-by! Target; Argonauta!"

His jaw at his feet from the unexpected order, the officer hesitated, then went to work as his training took over. Firing first was an act of war, but when combined with the captain's previous order to keep the Spirit Cannon ready, it had to mean there was a reason. "Spi... Spirit Cannon ready and charging! Target; Argonauta! Full power in one minute!"

His voice rising slightly, Admiral Villeneuve took a step towards the weapon's officer. "Target their bridge! Fire as soon as possible!"

Receiving a nod from the captain, the weapons officer directed his crews to make the adjustments. "Modifying target point! Minimum energy charge in ten seconds..." In the targeting display image, flashes of light showed through Argonauta's bridge windows. Just before the energy charge peaked, it seemed as if the ship was starting to move. "...charge complete! Spirit Cannon firing!"

Across the bulbous bow of the Svanhvit, a white-hot mantle of energy quickly built up, then with a flash, discharged. Striking near Argonauta's bridge, the detonation of the Spirit Cannon Spell-shot tore huge sections of the ship's plating away and flung them into the sky. Turning tail over head, the Argonauta began spiraling towards the ground trailing dark, greasy smoke.

Finally relaxing, Admiral Villeneuve sat down and turned back towards Svanhvit's captain. "Inform Duke Sidonia of the Hellas Empire Fleet we are taking action against a coup attempt by Ariadne. Order the God Soldier ships to deploy their units to confirm the destruction of Argonauta, then dispatch security troops to New Ostia to look for survivors."

With a salute, the captain turned to carry out his orders.

Glancing out the bridge window, Admiral Villeneuve watched as one of the God Soldier ships deployed its unit. Seconds later, it was suddenly rocked unexpectedly by a series of explosions which wrecked its tail and sent it towards the ground in Argonauta's wake…

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**On swimming for more than an hour... In my defense I fall back on Akira being a trained swimmer.**

**For examples of real endurance swims I can offer that of people who swim across the English Channel. The first successful attempt was in August of 1875, and took twenty-one hours and forty-five minutes. Another, (partly,) is the Ironman Triathlon. A 2.4 mile swim, 112 mile bike ride, and 26.2 mile run contest.**

**XO: Shorthand for 'Executive Officer,' or the person second in line to command a ship.**

**(Though she doesn't actually voice it within the story itself, here is Anya's heat-sink spell:**

**(In English:)**

**Colder than blackest space is my touch,  
I burn without fire, yet my purpose IS fire,  
In my wake, even Father Time slows to a crawl,  
Through pledge to same,  
I call forth the aid of that which is the Fate of all! (Entropy.)**

ABSOLUTE ZERO!

**(And in Latin.)**

**Gelu quam infusco tractus est meus tactus,  
EGO exuro vacuus incendia , etiamnunc meus voluntas EST incendia,  
In meus excito, vel Abbas Vicis tardus ut a repo,  
Per spondeo ut same,  
EGO excito suffragium illius quod est Fortuna of totus!**

ABSOLUTE ZERO!

**Yo-Jin: Forest Sprites, Pixies, or any other similar type of person. Lim Dies from Negima, and Cham Fau from Aura Battler Dunbine, are examples of such.**

**Fate's spell.**

**(In English:)**

**"Merciful Death, Come within the eternal sleep of petrification!"**

**(And in Greek.)**

**"Φιλεύσπλαχνος Θάνατος εμπίπτουν στο αιώνιο ύπνο του απολίθωση!"**

**Chapter Forty-three: Fourth time around.**


	43. Chap 43: Six Armies in New Ostia Part 5

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

All cameo characters are the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

I do something this chapter I haven't done since the beginning of the story, and might not do again until the end. Apologies in advance for any confusion this might cause.

Thanks once more to Tikigod784, and Kafka'sdragon for all their help.

(-)

"Fire Kills."  
-Marshal Henri-Philippe Pétain. Hero of Verdun.

(-)

"While I mourne any loss, it is fortunate that the total number of casualties was relatively light."  
-Kurt Godel. Governor General of New Ostia. From an interview with Cycilia Sevensheep.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Forty-three: Six Armies in New Ostia. Part Five. (Day Seven.)

(-)

(June 2105, Near Mons Olympus, Ala Rubra Park, the Magic World.)

After a good stretch, Chao Lingshen leaned forward, resting both elbows on her knees. "It's getting late. Time for everyone to get in their tents and go to bed!"

It was five full seconds before the explosion happened...

"NO WAY!"

"Keep going!"

"What about Kaede?"

"Yeah! What about the people from Ariadne?

"How did Negi rescue Asuna?"

...and so on...

Evangeline's daughter Dawn had crossed arms and a look on her face remarkably like the one her mother would wear when surrounded by a bunch of unruly 'brats.' Still though, she also showed, faintly, a look displaying a desire for Chao to continue just as serious as those of the other children.

Leaning back, Chao began to rub her chin. "I don't know... I promised to look after all of you, and that means making sure you get enough sleep..."

"Get her!"

An avalanche of small bodies, lead by the chocolate-haired Tsuruko Konoe, tackled Chao and began tickling her unmercifully.

Quickly reduced to a helpless, quivering, laughing mass, Chao gave in. "OKAY! gasp... wheeze... I'll keep going..." Getting back up as the children withdrew; she set her camp stool back upright and sat down again.

Smiling, Chao glanced over at little girl who held herself apart from the others. A blonde Su-Jin from Ariadne, the girl seemed torn between joining the group at Chao's feet, and the unavoidable sense of being an outsider she probably felt. Though she hadn't been kidnapped, the young girl had been invited along on the outing through the virtue of being from a family who were traditional close friends of the Springfield's. "Well then; Lets back-track just a bit to explain how Emily Sevensheep came back into the picture..."

(-)

(Ariadne.)

Called to Captain Adenaur's cabin together with Beatrice Monroe, Emily Sevensheep rapped firmly on the door jamb, then led the way inside when an 'Enter!' came in response. In front of the captain's desk was 'Yuko Taizo,' who she'd learned was an accused criminal her own age named Yue Ayase, and the delinquent Beagle-girl Collet Farandole. Still smarting over her confinement, Emily glared at Collet, and had the satisfaction of seeing the girl flinch in response. Coming to attention with Beatrice, she saluted Captain Adenaur. "Cadets Sevensheep and Monroe, reporting as ordered."

Rising from her desk, Katrina moved to stand before Emily. "Miss Sevensheep. While I am not normally within the chain of command of the Valkyrie Brigade, I can compel your obedience either as a ranking officer in Ariadne's military or as a School Dean over a student..."

Seeing Emily tense up, Katrina felt pleased she'd read the girl's sense of pride correctly. "However, in the current circumstances, perhaps it would be best to formally request your assistance as the ranking representative of another unit of Ariadne's military."

Tightening up her posture, Emily tried to look every bit as smart as the status Captain Adenaur was granting her demanded. "What can the Valkyrie Brigade do for you, Captain Adenaur?"

After a quick glance towards Yue and Collet, Katrina returned her focus towards Emily. "I've already given you certain information concerning what's happened since the attack on the gate ports, now I am at liberty, as a matter of securing your cooperation, to reveal that the real threat facing the Magic World is nothing less than that of the Life Giver Itself."

Beside Emily, Beatrice Monroe's normally bland continence fell with the dropping of her jaw. "The... the Mage of the Beginning? Wasn't she destroyed twenty years ago?"

Shaking her head, Katrina moved to retrieve a small box from its place in a storage cabinet. "Sadly, no." Opening the box, she removed and held out the contents to Emily. "Do you recognize this?"

Now it was Emily's turn to be shocked. "An Ala Rubra badge..."

Nodding, Katrina closed her fist around the badge. "Correct. It once belonged to the mother of the Thousand Master's son."

A cursory examination brought a look of realization to Emily's face. "You mean... the 'Nagi' Springfield fighting in the arena is the Thousand Master's son?"

Turning, Katrina returned the badge to its storage box, then placed it back on her desk. "He is in disguise, but yes. Right now, as we speak, he's trying to do the same thing his father did twenty years ago, only he has considerably less support. Basically this ship and whatever other allies he's managed to pick up."

Conflicting emotions battled within Emily, desire to know more about the Thousand Master's son, and anger over the things Megalo-Mesembria had forced him into doing over the last two months. Compelled to do so for reasons difficult to explain logically, she took a step forward. "What are your orders?"

Now Katrina moved to sit at her desk again. "This ship is very versatile in how it can fight. That versatility can only increase if it links in with a pair of Valkyries using their weapon lances as target spotters."

Trying to keep her hands from shaking, Emily shifted into an 'At ease' posture and folded them across her back. "Are you expecting a fight, Ma'am?"

Placing her own hands on the desk, Katrina gave Emily a grim nod. "We're here to support Nagi's son... that might mean going as far as trying to blast 'everything' inside the Temple of Chandika to bits..."

Hearing someone so casually speak of the destruction of an important historical landmark, presumably along with anyone inside at the time, Emily experienced a severe shock. Seeing the serious look on Captain Adenauer's face though, she could only nod in understanding.

Relaxing, Katrina leaned back in her chair. "Miss Ayase and Miss Farandole will assist you in your assignment. Please return to your cabin. You'll find your armor in the stowage spaces beneath the bunks. Once you're ready, report to me on the bridge." Seeing Emily's expression had become slightly hurt, Katrina shook her head. "Not to worry Miss Sevensheep. It wasn't placed there out of any malice, but simply because it was the last place most anyone would ever think to look for it."

Feeling a bit of self-disgust at first, Emily quickly realized Captain Adenaur had just taught her a valuable lesson in counter-intuitive thinking. Shaking her head, she stiffened to attention and saluted, then departed with the three other girls' in tow.

(-)

Both the advantage and disadvantage of catalyst magic was it's reliance on the physical aspects of nature, instead of the more intangible aspects of real 'magic.' While a magic user's skrying spell was more versatile, the use of magic might be noticed. A catalyst mage using a telescope might not be able to perceive as much as a regular mage, but they were much less likely to be seen.

High atop the forward superstructure, Estimated Prophet's Chief Gunnery Officer, Thomas Stevens, began rotating the ship's telescopic gunfire director to the side until the floating island of New Ostia came into view. Since there was no clear line-of-sight towards the Temple of Chandika, Captain Adenaur had sent the two Valkyries out as spotters to provide targeting information in that direction. With nothing else to do at the moment, Stevens sighted in on the floating island and began to adjust his equipment as an academic exercise. After the prismatic double images matched up, he glanced down at the range indicator, then placed his eyes back against the rubber cups of the telescopic sight.

In the center of the image the top of the New Ostian Governor General's Residence was just visible. On the left were various military vessels, including Ariadne's Argonauta, and on the right was the range of low mountains separating the floating island's coast from the city of New Ostia itself. As he watched, there was a flash behind the mountains, followed shortly after by the shockwave effect of a big magic spell. "Something happening in New Ostia!"

Nearby, the crewman manning the sound-powered phone relayed the observation to Ma'ii Kumagami down in the ships Combat Information Center. As he continued to watch, a glow began to come from behind one of Megalo-Mesembria's God-Soldier carriers. Just as he realized it was coming from the flagship Svanhvit, there was a second flash as that ship fired directly into Ariadne's Argonauta. In the wake of an explosion, that ship nosed down and fell from sight.

Shock left his jaw slack momentarily, but anger and training quickly directed his finger to stab down on the switch with would transmit his directors targeting information to the ship's three main batteries. "A... Argonauta was just shot down! Transmitting range information to the closest enemy ship now. Currently no clear shot on Svanhvit; the ship which fired on Argonauta!"

Down on Estimated Prophet's bridge, Katrina Adenaur looked up in surprise as Ma'ii repeated the report over the ship's speakers. She had intended to act as cover for Negi, but if another ship of Ariadne was being attacked, that brought additional obligations into play. Instantly she grabbed the phone on the navigators table connecting her to the C.I.C. "This is the Captain! Try to contact the Argonauta! Transmit a war-warning to Ariadne, then prepare to fire. Target the ship Steven's has in his sights; continue loading non-magic shots until I say otherwise!"

(-)

On the shelf on the other side of Ostia Fjord, Joe Clark had left a feverish Professor Bagera in his cabin and come out on the deck of the Crescent Hawk. Hearing a faint gonging sound, he was trying to figure out where it was coming from when another sound, like the whine of motors turning something heavy, began to reach him. Looking up towards the cliff on the far-side of the fjord, he suddenly saw nine weapon barrels, in three sets of three, emerge from what was now quite obviously some form of an illusion spell.

He had only seen such things one place before.

Realizing what was about to happen as the barrels began to elevate, Jo Clark ran for the hatch leading to the Crescent Hawks bridge. "Kys'shira! Deflexio spells NOW!"

Behind Clark, the near simultaneous crash of nine eight-inch naval rifles firing sent a deafening wave of sound up and down the fjord. On the rise leading up to the rim of Ostia Valley, everything along the shoreline of the old ground port was smashed flat by the expanding blast of propellant gas from the Ariadnean ship's Spell-Shots...

(-)

In Estimated Prophets three main batteries, a hands-free, automatic system began the process of reloading. For each gun, the breach-block dropped down out of the way. The now empty propellant casing from the previous shot was extracted and expelled from the turret. A new shell rose up out of the magazine and was rotated into a loading tray, followed by a brass powder case. An automatic rammer came out and pushed both into the breach, then withdrew. Immediately the breach-block came up and locked closed, and the gun was ready to fire.

On the bridge, Katrina Adenaur continued holding the phone connecting her to the C.I.C. "Ma'ii! Have Sevensheep and Monroe's teams shift over towards New Ostia. If anything starts coming our way, tell them to let us know, but otherwise, to keep quiet and stay put!"

Back up in Estimated Prophet's gunfire director, Stevens focused his telescope on the Megalo-Mesembrian fleet's flagship. "Transmitting range information! Target is the Svanhvit!"

(-)

_("I'm in free fall...")_

Jay Fon Katz blinked and opened her eyes. Before her, Sachi Du Sha had her arms wrapped protectively around Cycilia Sevensheep as they both clung with white-knuckled intensity to a stair-rail, beyond them; one of the crew who had been gathered at the bottom of the stairs was floating unmoving in the air, her neck bent at an odd angle.

Her motions slowed, as if trapped in a vat of honey, Jay turned to look in the other direction. In the middle of what was left of the Argonauta's bridge, an un-helmed Valkyrie officer struggling with Argonauta's control wheel drew her attention away from the unreality of seeing open sky instead of what should have been the ship's outer hull. _("I... I should go help...")_ Seeing a flight staff floating before her, Jay reached out to take hold of it, then pulled herself over to an unsteady landing next to the officer. Badly burned, one eye swollen shut; Lieutenant Hild turned to see her and started shouting something. She couldn't seem to hear anything, but the lip movements looked like 'PULL!' to her, so Jay reached out to take hold of the wheel.

Giving it all she thought she had, Jay heaved back on the wheel with Hild. Slowly, reluctantly, the ship began to respond and pull out of its dive. Suddenly seeing the ground coming up, she closed her eyes and pulled even harder. _("We.. we're not going to make it!")_

As normal gravity finally began to reassert itself, Sachi Du Sha let Cycilia go and rushed over just in time to keep the injured female crewman from slamming into the floor.

Rising unsteadily to her feet, Cycilia Sevensheep looked up into a sky filled with the energy pouring into Old Ostia. Finally realizing why the overhead wasn't there anymore, she began pulling herself up the stair rail towards the Argonauta's bridge.

Standing in the middle of what looked like one of the open flying bridge's used on ships from the Magic World's distant past were Lieutenant Hild and Cadet Fon Katz. Surrounded by fire-blackened wreckage and other 'ruin,' Hild was holding the control wheel steady while Fon Katz was trying very badly to wrap a bandage around the Lieutenant's forehead. Dodging around the debris strewn on the deck, Cycilia moved to take the bandage from the girl's unsteady hands.

As Emily's mother finished the job she'd tried to start, Jay collapsed to the deck and began shaking uncontrollably.

"CADET KATZ!"

Tears streaming down her face, Jay looked up to see Lieutenant Hild glaring down at her with the one eye she still had uncovered by bandages.

"GET UP! This isn't the time to fall apart! Do you want to be a Valkyrie or not?"

Visions of how proud her parents had been she was chosen to go to Ostia flashed through Jay's mind, followed by all the things she'd witnessed over the last few minutes. What would they think if they could see her now? Shivering like a child, in a place where many had already given more than she'd been asked to. A fifteen year-old girl named Jay Fon Katz was screaming inside that she shouldn't have to put up with all this, but a Cadet Valkyrie was also calmly saying she should get back up, that her duty wasn't done yet...

Leaning forward, Jay got her legs settled, and slowly stood back up. "Wha... what are your orders, Ma'am?"

Allowing Jay a small smile, Hild pointed at a nearby console. "You can control the ship's weapons from there. It's a pretty intuitive interface, so go see if anything still works." As the Cadet moved off, Hild turned to look at Cycilia and pointed at another console. "That's communications over there. See if anything there still works. We've got to send a war-warning to Ariadne."

Cycilia moved to do what she could, finally giving Hild time to look around. Outside the wrecked bridge, she could see upthrust pillars of rock, and in the distance, ruined buildings set at odd angles. Turning to look to the other side, it became obvious why Argonauta had not crashed, killing everyone on board. The ship had fallen into the valley of the old city, and was even now below the level of the surrounding terrain.

Feeling something being gently placed over her head, Hild turned to look just as Cycilia moved back to the communications station. The Su-Jin woman touched a control, there was a burst of static, and the headset she'd been given was suddenly filled with a babble of confused voices. "QUIET! Quiet on the line!"

Responding admirably fast to the sharp command, the confused voices quickly grew silent.

"This is the Valkyrie Brigade's Lieutenant Hild, acting commanding officer! I need damage reports! Engine Room!"

Through intermittent static, a voice Hild recognized as Argonauta's Assistant Engineer came on the line. "Almost everyone's busted up down here! Several of your Valkyries have serious injuries, but the ones who can still move are helping us out. We can have a solid seventy-five percent of system capacity on line again soon if you can just give us a few more minutes!"

Looking over towards where one important system would normally be controlled from the bridge, Hild saw only a heap of slag. "Can you control Diving from there?"

After a brief pause, the engineer's excited voice came back on the line. "YES MA'AM!"

Now the corners of Hild's mouth began to turn up into a grin. "Good! Weapons!"

Trying to ignore the drying stains on her monitor, Jay Fon Katz switched through several displays before looking up at Lieutenant Hild. "Spirit Cannon completely disabled. Forward Sagita Projectors questionable. Midships and Aft Sagita Projectors fully functional if they can get power."

Nodding, Hild faced forward to guide the ship around a looming pinnacle of rock. "Makibi! Report!"

This time the answer was punctuated by the sounds of shouting and screams of pain. "Lieutenant Hild! Sergeant Makibi is a casualty! This is Private Ibanez, Fourth Squad!"

Now Hild winced. If Makibi was down, something bad must have happened in the Valkyrie deployment bays. "Report, Private."

"Ma'am! Lots of casualties down here! Everyone got thrown around so much the safety systems didn't do any good! Except for about ten others from different squads besides me, everyone else has broken bones or crushing injuries caused by shifting equipment..."

As the private paused, Hild could sense her taking a breath.

"Lieutenant Hild! WHEN DO WE ATTACK!"

As much as she wanted to do so, an obligation to break-off to inform Ariadne of what had happened might take precedence if Cycilia couldn't get an outside communications link open. A sudden beep, indicating someone was trying to contact the ship from nearby, sounded in the headset. Glancing back at Cycilia, she saw the Su-Jin woman nod while speaking to someone. There was another beep, and a new, calmer voice sounded in the headset.

"Argonauta. This is Estimated Prophet. What is your status?"

Stunned, Hild racked her memory for an authentication code, which was promptly and correctly answered. "I don't know why or how you're here Prophet, but it's nice to hear a friendly voice. Request you send a war warning to Ariadne at once."

Now a new voice came on the line, one Hild recognized as Dean Adenaur from the Catalyst Magic School. "Done, Argonauta. Prophet is now engaging the enemy fleet. What are your intentions?"

Argonauta was heavily damaged, many of the crew were injured, and systems down, but it wasn't a dead ship yet. "We intend to fight Prophet! The Valkyries are in New Ostia to keep the peace, and we intend to do so! We'll cut off the head of the viper who back-shot us, then finish off anyone else foolish enough to keep fighting!"

Now a chuckle came over the line. "Be advised Argonauta; Red Jack and Dark Princess are allied. Do not fire upon Hellas ships unless they fire first. Watch out for falling stars from Prophet, and we have two stray sheep, safe and sound."

A squeal of joy came from Cycilia Sevensheep, and Hild smiled without looking back at Emily's mother. "Thanks for the information! Good hunting Prophet!"

As the outside line went silent, Hild's grin became feral. "Private Ibanez! Get everyone who can fight ready to go out! We're heading back!" Over the line, she could sense the anticipation of a fight as the private answered in the affirmative, then began shouting orders to everyone down in the Valkyrie deployment bays. "Engine room!"

"Ready down here!"

"Activate Dive system! We're going back!"

Spinning Argonauta's wheel to the left, Hild set the ship on a course back towards New Ostia. Just as it crossed out of the valley surrounding the old city, there was a flash of magic. Like one of its namesake creatures disappearing into the depths of the ocean on the Normal World, Whaleship Argonauta simply vanished, leaving nothing behind but a swirl of mist in the sky.

(-)

(Megalo-Mesembria.)

"Deflexio Spells at full power! Stand-by for maneuvers, and find out where that attack came from!"

As Svanhvit's Captain worked to finish readying his ship to fight, Admiral Villeneuve stared at the column of smoke rising from the ship that had just gone down. _("An attack that can't be detected by normal Magic sensors? The only thing that could do something like that anywhere in the Magic World is..."_)

Jumping from his seat, Villeneuve moved to the side of the Tactical Holo Tank. "Expand the view! Show me everything out to the Bay of Ostia!" As soon as the view stabilized, he quickly traced Ostia Fjord down from the bay to where it met the old citys ground port. _("If it is them... this is the only place they could be.")_

Coming over, Svanhvit's Captain settled in next to the Admiral. "Do you have something Sir?"

His eyes wide, Villeneuve pointed at the ground port in Old Ostia while facing the captain. "Order the God Soldiers to ignore Argonauta, they're finished anyway. Send them to the old ground port instead! Somehow Ariadne managed to get that Estimated Prophet of theirs close enough to help support the coup effort!"

Before the captain could respond, Svanhvit rocked from the impact of another unannounced attack.

Holding himself steady in his seat, Svanhvit's Damage Control Officer turned to face the captain as soon as the ship stabilized. "Five hits, Sir! Artillery Class Spell-shots! Deflexio spells held for the most part, but the aft Sagita bays were damaged!"

"Helm! Begin evasive! Maneuver towards the old cities ground port!"

While Svanhvit's captain went back to his command seat, Admiral Villeneuve turned a gaze full of vitriol towards the little spur of water coming down from Ostia Bay. _("Filthy catalyst witch! I don't know how you got that accursed affront to magic of yours here without being seen, but I won't allow you and all those other mundane lovers from Ariadne to ruin things like you did twenty-years ago!")_

(-)

(Mahora. Megalo-Mesembria.)

As Svanhvit turned towards Old Ostia, a tiny spell-shot struck and lodged itself in the ship's tail.

From her prone position on top of the press box of the New Ostia arena, Mana Tasumiya ran her rifles bolt-action through its motions to seat another round, then sighted in on a maneuvering God-Soldier carrier.

Behind her, Cordoba Ricardo stood watching her work as a metaphorical sweat-drop rolled down the back of his head. "I can't believe I'm watching someone help shoot down the fleet's flagship without trying to stop them..."

Mana sent another spell shot on its way, then reloaded her rifle and gave Ricardo a quick glance. "Admiral Villeneuve wouldn't respond to your calls, so the best way to end the fighting fast is to help some one who can, do so."

While Mana turned and sighted in on a third ship, Ricardo sighed. "I suppose you've known ever since Jack gave you those tracers that Ariadne had another ship here in Ostia... I'd ask why you didn't tell me, but I did say to let me know when it mattered..."

A slight recoil, Mana worked the rifles bolt, then looked back to grace Ricardo with her best mercenary expression. "That's right. Besides, I'm being paid to bodyguard and shoot, not work as a spy."

Once more Ricardo watched Mana fire. As soon as she did so, she got up and began to break down the rifle. "Is that all you're going to do? What about the other ships?"

With a nod, Mana stored the rifle's parts in her suitcase, and took out her FN P90. "All the smaller ships haven't moved, which means the crews must be petrified, and the rest are out of range." Closing the suitcase, she held it out to Ricardo. "Besides, we should probably get going down to the arena entrance to see if anyone heard your call to do so."

Knowing Mana needed to be free to do her job; Ricardo took the surprisingly heavy suitcase and followed as she led the way back down into the arena. _("What a mess... Doyen of the Megalo-Mesembrian Diplomatic Corps Cordoba Ricardo... accessory to the actions of, and porter for, a mercenary gunslinger...")_

(-)

(Mahora. Ariadne.)

Originally positioned on the valley wall where she could see the Temple of Chandika in the distance, Emily now settled with Yue into a small ravine facing more towards New Ostia. Just as she received a short message from Beatrice saying she and Collet were also settled in, the booming roar of Prophet firing from down in the fjord came again. Almost before the echo faded, there was another crash, then three more in rapid succession. In the distance, another God Soldier carrier was blanketed by a storm of black puffs interspersed with the occasional yellow flash of a direct hit. Streaming smoke, the ship turned and began an unsteady decent towards the ground. Scattering like frightened fish, the other four ships moved away from their wounded companion.

Seeing the smile on Emily's face, Yue shook her head. Though the Captain had tried to avoid letting her, Nodoka or Haruna see it, she had been driven by morbid curiosity to watch as the gun mount damaged by the Sukunai no Kami's energy beam was 'cleaned up.' She hadn't lasted long, and also hadn't been able to keep anything down for nearly two days. Emily might think it was a game of pure revenge against the Megalo-Mesembrian ships, but it was anything but. People on those 'enemy' ships were going to wind up just like those on the Prophet had. Once more, her comments about a boring, safe life, or a dangerous exciting life came back to her... _("Well... the cat, or maybe the ermine, is out of the bag now... no sense dwelling on it anymore.")_ "Emily..."

Willing to accept on Dean Adenaur's word that Yue Ayase might be innocent, Emily still felt wary about getting too familiar with the girl. "Miss Ayase?"

"Why do you want to become a Valkyrie?"

A snap answer nearly passed Emily's lips, but the look on Yue's face made her stop to really consider the answer. "Well... there's lots of easy reasons..." Next to her, Yue seemed genuinely curious about the answer. "...but, I guess it's because my m... I mean, a friend, yeah, a friend of mine once had a dream of being a Valkyrie. I want to be one so she can see her dream fulfilled."

Even with Emily's apparent reluctance to be completely honest with her, Yue felt no resentment. "I haven't ever really had a dream like that... I mean, I want to study magic, and help Negi as much as I can, but I've never though about much beyond that..."

Something was starting to irritate Emily's inner ear, so she shook her head to try and clear the sensation away. "Ariadne..." Blushing slightly, Emily turned away from Yue's searching expression to face towards New Ostia. "Ariadne welcomes anyone with a desire to study, even if you have a questionable past. In that respect, my invitation to you still stands."

As a thoughtful look came to Yue's face, a faint vibration in the ground caused several pebbles to roll down from the lip of the ravine. Making the magnification spell with her fingers, she rose up to get a better view in the direction of New Ostia. "Looks like those things from the opening ceremony."

Lowering her helm's visor, Emily's armor systems quickly identified the targets. "Megalo-Mesembrian God-Soldiers." As she watched, three of the humanoid weapons turned to descend into the valley along a washed out draw. "They're splitting up."

As Emily relayed the information to the Prophet, Yue opened up her Orbis Sensualium Pictus and called up the information on God-Soldiers. "God-Soldiers: A remotely controlled unit capable of autonomous action..." Unnoticed at her side, Emily made a face when she turned to look and realized Yue was holding an Artifact. "They're not as strong as a Sukunai no Kami, but five against one, counting the ships, could be rough."

Taking out her weapon-lance, Emily pointed it at one of the Megalo-Mesembrian units still on the valley rim. Inside her helm, an indicator blinked, then a new holo-image displayed the range to target.

Seeing what Emily was doing, Yue quickly scrolled through several holo windows in her Artifact before moving over to tap the Cadet Valkyrie on the shoulder. "Lower your aim just a bit; my information says those things have a structural weakness in their waist!"

Irritated at being told what to do by someone even less experienced than she was, Emily turned to say as much. Seeing the serious look on Yue's face though, she bit back the words and adjusted the aim of her lance.

Back in the fjord, Estimated Prophet's secondary batters swung out in response to instructions coming from the ship's CIC. There was a slight pause, then a loud 'CRACK!' as six Heavy Spell-shots were sent on their way. As fast as they could be readied, more followed in the wake of the first six.

(-)

(Megalo-Mesembria.)

Watching as the five God-Soldiers split up to advance from different directions, Admiral Villeneuve had every confidence the Megalo-Mesembrian fleet would be able to take care of the interloper from Ariadne. Once that was done, they could get back to the rest of the Separatist plans. Why the horde of demons hadn't come to wreak havoc on the 'helpless' city of New Ostia, requiring intervention by the two fleets so it could be 'saved,' didn't really matter. There were still ways to blame the summoning runes in the arena on Ariadne. Perhaps it could even be said that had been 'stopped.' by the fleets. Every little bit counted. Distracted by Ariadne's 'coup' attempt, no one would be worried that the Cross-World gates had all been permanently severed until it was much too late to do anything about it.

Down on the valley rim, one of the God-Soldier units was suddenly smothered in a blanket of black puffs. Though the hits were scattered from its head to its feet, most of the spell-shots displayed an unexpected accuracy, continuously peppering the unit's midsection until it finally broke in half and crashed to the ground. The second soldier immediately changed course, moving further away from the valley rim in an attempt to avoid its companion's fate.

At a sensor console, a bridge crewman answered the unasked question. "Spell-shot signatures consistent with Ariadne's Estimated Prophet." After a brief pause, the man's voice rose slightly, though it remained otherwise calm. "Artillery-Class Spell-shots incoming. Target is Svanhvit."

As Svanhvit maneuvered to avoid the attack, Admiral Villeneuve was thinking about how to pick the Ariadnean ship apart when the sensor crewman, now panicked, interrupted.

"Spell-shot course change! Impact with Svanhvit now unavoidable!"

Next to the Admiral, Svanhvit's Captain turned towards the ship's defense station. "Reinforce facing Deflexio Spells!"

A heavy impact rocked the ship, followed by a second, after which the lighting failed, then a third, minor impact followed by the almost anti-climactic shaking of an explosion.

Pulling himself to his feet after being thrown to the floor, Svanhvit's Captain used a quick glance to make sure the bridge crew was okay. "Damage report!"

As the lights came back on, the officer in charge of the weapons control station was shifting rapidly through his control displays. "Spirit Cannon disabled! The first attack weakened the Deflexio Spells, the second shattered them! The last impact was only from a single spell-shot, but it hit us square on the nose and detonated inside the hull. The Spirit-Cannon's energy capacitor has been completely destroyed!"

Moving to the defense station, the Svanhvit's Captain leaned over the officer to look at the display. "That was a phased-effect attack! We were starting to maneuver, so most of those spell shots should have missed!"

Scrolling through several screens showing the attacks on the Svanhvit and the God-Soldier, the officer pointed out numerous examples of Spell-shots altering their trajectories. "They must have some form of targeting or tracer spells active. Since we can't identify anything in the fjord yet, there must be someone along the valley wall helping out." After making several adjustments to his screen, the officer shook his head. "Nothing I can identify at the moment, Sir. If they're there, they must be well hidden."

Still calm, Svanhvit's Captain looked the officer straight in the eye. "Do what you can to figure out where they are." The officer nodded, so the captain moved to stand near Admiral Villeneuve. "Sir, I request permission to pull the fleet back."

Responding to the whispered words with an angry look, Admiral Villeneuve had to fight to avoid shouting. "Why?"

Stepping closer, the captain kept his voice low. "It's possible we could actually be shot down. I want to open the distance to lessen the danger."

With the planning of many years so close to completion, Villeneuve wasn't in any mood for caution. "Spread the fleet out if you must, but we won't run from only one ship!"

Unease growing in the back of his mind, Svanhvit's Captain gave a small nod before turning towards the communications officer. "Tell the control ships to have the God-Soldiers open fire along the valley rim near the old ground port! As soon as they finish their attacks, have them increase speed towards the target point!"

(-)

(Ariadne.)

Shaking slightly as the three God-soldiers drew closer across the valley floor, Collet Farandole wished she'd stayed in the dorm instead of going after that Nagi Springfield clock. That way she wouldn't be out in the middle of nowhere keeping an eye on something that could squash her flat without even noticing. At least Beatrice was in armor. Why Captain Adenaur had sent her out unprotected was something she couldn't even grasp. Why, the only time someone had ever taken down a God-Soldier unarmored was in an old Ala Rubra movie about the groups adventures during the war... 'Counter-Attack of Cosmo-Entelechia.' "Hey Bea, I wonder if it would be possible to trip one of those guys..."

Holding her lance on the first God-Soldier, Beatrice Monroe shook her head. "Only you, Collet, would think about using a trick from a movie in real life!"

Chuckling in attempt to suppress her fear, Collet nodded. "Well, there is that mono-filament climbing line in your armor's equipment belt, and we both have riding staffs!"

Starting to respond, Beatrice forgot all about Collet's silliness as the threat alarm in her armor began sounding. A quick glance out at the three God-Soldiers in the valley confirmed the warning. Without even a word, she grabbed the still smiling Beagle-girl by the collar and launched herself away from the valley's edge.

Alternately melting or pulverizing the rocks where they hit, Magic beam attacks from the three God-Soldiers played repeatedly across the valley rim, then tried to follow as the targets they'd flushed vanished down into the cleft in the wall containing the old ground port.

Leaving Collet next to someone's ruined home, coughing and trying to catch her breath, Beatrice edged back up to the lip of the valley. Even without using her armor systems, she could feel through her feet what was going on. Out on the valley floor, the three God-Soldiers had lengthened their strides, and were effectively running to reach a point where they would be able to see down into the ground port. Just as calm as always, she brought her weapon lance around and settled it on the leading target. Back down in the fjord, there was a ripple of loud explosions, and nine Spell-shots arced overhead, converging on the target she was pointing at.

In a manner that was almost awful to watch, the humanoid God-Soldier jerked like a rag doll from several hits, the 'Todes-Tanz' spoken of occasionally by Instructor Magnusson, then shattered as the Spell-Shots detonated.

(-)

"CIC! The Captain's down!"

Starting, Emily Sevensheep closed her eyes to help herself concentrate on the faint voices coming over the open connection she had with Estimated Prophet's CIC.

Beginning to get nervous, Yue watched as the last God-Soldier outside the valley turned and started moving along the cliffs edging Ostia Fjord. "Emily..."

"HUSH!"

Turning, Yue realized Emily was beginning to look worried. "What's going on?"

Finally hearing that Captain Adenaur was being tended to by medics, Emily looked over at Yue. "Something happened to the Captain..."

Grabbing her broom, Yue mounted up and made ready to take off.

Reaching out, Emily took hold of Yue's arm. "Where are you going?"

Using her artifact book, Yue pointed back towards the fjord. "They need someone to power those Spell shots! That's what happened to Captain Adenaur! She powered so many she fainted! I've studied the spell! I may not have much magic potential, but it's still more than most of the other mages on the ship!"

Lessening her grip, Emily gave Yue a serious look. "Is the spell hard?"

Starting to say yes, Yue thought about what she knew of Emily, then shook her head. "If you have the potential, I can talk you through it!"

Letting Yue go, Emily readied her riding staff. "Let's go!"

(-)

Just before the magic energy beams from the two remaining God-Soldiers began playing across the valley-side entrance to the ground port, Beatrice turned and ran deeper into the ruins to Collet's hiding place. Jumping through a crumbled window, she sat down heavily next to her unarmored classmate. Collet started to say something, but a call over the Valkyrie armor's communication link caused her to raise a hand to quiet the Beagle girl.

"...trice! Are you alright?"

Relived that Emily still seemed okay, Beatrice nodded. "Yes, Miss Sevensheep. Though I think we might be in trouble. Why has the ship stopped firing?" In the background, Beatrice thought she could hear Yue Ayase's voice.

"There's been a bit of trouble. Is there any way you can distract the two God-Soldiers still in the valley? Even for a minute or two?"

Looking over at Collet, the first thing that came to mind for Beatrice was something potentially not conducive to long life... "Um... maybe, but it's quite dangerous..."

"Beatrice... Don't do it if it's too risk..."

Glancing at the indicator in her helmet, Beatrice confirmed that the communication system had been switched off, then turned to Collet. "We're going to use your idea."

Suddenly wide-eye, Collet could only stare at Beatrice. "Tha... that's crazy!"

Standing, Beatrice took hold of Collet's shoulder. "There's a problem on the ship! Your idea is the only thing that could slow those God-Soldiers in the valley down long enough to let them fix it!"

Fantasy was one thing, but actually doing something like that? Collet started to shake her head, then winced as Beatrice gave her shoulder a hard squeeze.

Having succeeded in focusing Collet's attention, Beatrice leaned down right into the Beagle-girl's face. "Listen! If we're going to do it, we have to go NOW! Those God Soldiers just fired, so they're recharging! If we hurry, they won't be able to do anything to us!"

Wanting to be a Valkyrie Knight had always been a bit of a game to Collet. In reality, she wasn't even sure how she'd managed to qualify for the initial training cadre... now though, she was beginning to realize being a mage knight was decidedly NOT a game... "O... OKAY! Le... let's go!"

With a smile, Beatrice lead the way outside the house, then pulled the grapnel line out of her tool belt and handed the hook to Collet. "All you need to do is set the hook and run as fast as you can back to the ship, I'll do the rest."

Trying desperately not to panic, Collet nodded.

Turning, Beatrice readied her riding staff. "I'll ride right on your tail, then split off just before we get there."

Hoping the Thousand Master's staff would carry her to safety, just as it had Nagi Springfield so many times before, Collet gave Beatrice a nod saying she was ready. "Ju... just like threading the Sheep's Gate in the city wall back home!"

(-)

Standing up in the open spotter's hatch of Estimated Prophet's gunfire director, Stevens saw Beatrice and Collet take off and race over the rim of the valley. _("Where are those two going?")_

(-)

Leaning as far forward over her riding staff as she could, Collet raced across the valley floor with Beatrice right behind. Closing faster than she wanted to on their target, the only thing keeping her from just running away was a knee. All she could see of the God-Soldier was its knee. If she thought about anything else, like the Beam weapon that could level buildings, or the hands that could crush a giant Tokage without effort, she'd collapse into a babbling mess. Looming closer, the knee that needed a hook was suddenly before Collet. At a signal from Beatrice, she carried the hook to the left, while the armored girl went to the right. When the line settled against their target, she cut back to the right, passed behind the God-Soldier's legs, and let go.

Staying in a tight circle as Collet ran away, Beatrice felt the grapnel line start playing out even faster as her momentum dragged it across the soft material covering the God-Soldier's joints. There was a strong jolt as the hook finally snagged, then as second as the line reached its end, and the spool holding it snapped free from her belt. Dodging a hand as big as the doors to the main lecture hall in Ariadne, she turned her riding staff back towards the ground port and poured on the speed.

Behind Beatrice, the God-Soldier was already off balance from the attempt to grab her. Even though the mono-filament line stretched and finally snapped, it was unable to bring a leg forward fast enough to prevent a fall.

Far from any kind of cover, Beatrice heard her threat alarm begin to sound again. Unexpectedly, Collet came in from below, colliding with her and sending them both skyward just as the second God-Soldier fired its energy weapon.

Spiraling upwards from the momentum of Collet's sacrifice play, Beatrice had alternating views of the attack scorching a wide area below and the apparently unconscious Beagle-girl, one hand still locked around her odd riding staff. Finally, the Valkyrie armor's safety systems stabilized the spin, Collet reached the end of her upward momentum, and the two of them started down.

Reaching out, Beatrice pulled Collet and the staff into her lap. Out of position to go back to the Prophet, she dove for the questionable refuge of the ruins scattered across the valley floor.

(-)

From the open hatch, Stevens dropped back down to his normal position inside Prophet's gunfire director. "Tell the CIC one of the God-Soldiers is down and the girls are safe for now!" As the information was sent on its way, Stevens put his eyes to the directors telescopic sight and made several adjustments, then stabbed down on the data relay button. "Transmitting estimated range information to the fallen target!"

On top of Prophet's bridge, Yue covered her ears and cringed as the ship's secondary battery opened up a rapid fire across the ruins of the ground port.

Protected from the noise by her armor, Emily kept her eyes closed and carefully reached out for the dormant spells the Artifact wielding girl said should be waiting in Prophet's main battery. Having to use new magic without practice was a bit disconcerting, but at least she wasn't some incompetent who needed crib-notes just to cast a spell! "Miss Ma'ii. I'm ready."

"Are you sure about doing this Miss Sevensheep? You and Miss Ayase can still get away if you want to..."

Gripping the rails of the small platform she stood on, Emily shook her head. "Captain Adenaur said this situation is the same as twenty years ago. I know from studying the history of the Thousand Master how bad that was... It wouldn't do any good to run."

"... Very well, Miss Sevensheep. You just worry about the God-Soldier in the Valley, and the Svanhvit. We'll handle the one on the valley wall from here."

Out in the valley, there was an explosion, and the secondary battery ceased firing. Standing back up, Yue walked out to stand next to Emily. "Miss Sevensheep... I apologize for deceiving you before."

Responding to the commands from the gunfire director and the CIC, Estimated Prophet's guns trained towards their new targets.

Glancing down at Yue through the raised visor of her helm, Emily tried to keep a neutral expression, to display only the calm demeanor normally expected of a Valkyrie Mage Knight. Inside though, her heart was racing so fast she thought it was about to burst. Working through the basic exercises taught to potential Valkyries to help them remain calm in times of stress, she finally brought her nervousness under control. After one last slow, deep breath, she released the platform's railing, then gave the girl beside her an unconcerned look. "Well, if you're really worried about that, we can talk about it later."

(-)

(Megalo-Mesembria.)

With his face muscles twitching from anticipation, Admiral Villeneuve turned to Svanhvit's Captain and pointed sharply at the Tactical Holo. "Push the last two God-Soldier's and the fleet forward! Those guided anti-spirit Spell-Shots take a lot out of a mage, and the only one on the ship strong enough to power them is Captain Adenaur!"

Seeing the Admiral's nervous tic, Svanhvit's Captain's doubts about what was going on were only increasing. However, without any evidence to the contrary, he had no choice but to continue to follow his orders. "Yes Sir!"

Responding to their instructions, the last two God-Soldiers quickly had their target in sight. Both began charging their energy weapons, but as the one still on the valley rim fired down into Ostia Fjord, the other near the old ground port was hit by anti-spirit spell shots. Highlighted by a heavier flash than that produced by every previous use of that attack, the God-Soldier all but disintegrated. On the valley rim, the second God-Soldier was suddenly engulfed by the bursts of so many tiny spell-shots it was forced back a step. Responding to its controllers, it began charging its energy weapon once more.

Just as the beam was ready to fire, a trio of anti-spirit Spell-Shots removed the God-Soldiers head from its shoulders. As the body fell onto its back, a defense officer turned from her console as six more of the same Spell-Shots appeared on the Tactical-Holo. "Incoming attack!"

As strong as the Prophet's Anti-Spirit attack was, Svanhvit's Captain knew what would counter it. "Deflexio defenses, double front!"

Just as the Spell-Shots hit, another officer turned in his seat. "Argonauta coming out of a Dive! Dead astern!"

Without being told to do so, the crewman in charge of the Tactical Holo changed the image to a stern view. Squarely in the center of the screen, the Ariadnean Whaleship Argonauta, bridge and forward hull heavily damaged, was coming into view as if emerging from the depths of the sea...

With Admiral Villeneuve suddenly seeming lost and just staring blankly at the image, Svanhvit's captain turned to the ship's weapons officer. "Fire the aft Sagita batteries!"

While bracing himself against the shaking caused by Estimated Prophet's attack, the officer shook his head. "The aft batteries were damaged in the first attack!"

Caught in an untenable position, his ship's defenses concentrated in the wrong direction, Svanhvit's Captain sprang for the general call button on his command chair. "ALL HANDS! Brace for impact! Stand-by for emergency landing!"

...

(Ariadne.)

"Emergence from Dive complete! Energy transfer to Sagita projectors complete!"

Her one good eye focused on the enemy, Lieutenant Hild nodded and pushed forward on Argonauta's control wheel. "Sagita projectors FIRE! Valkyrie Brigade stand-by to launch!"

Argonauta nosed down to unmask its midships and aft Sagita projectors, then Jay Fon Katz mashed down on a control sending the Magical energy charges on their way. All along the ship from the damaged bridge aft, motes of light sprang forth, arced forward, and converged on the Svanhvit.

With nothing there to stop them, Argonauta's Sagita charges produced a ripple of explosions which tore into the bigger ships hull. Structurally weakened because of all the damage it had received, Svanhvit's tail began drooping towards the ground, then finally tore away in a shower of sparks and debris.

Ignoring the dying ship, Hild turned her attention towards the remaining God-Soldier carriers. "Fleet neutralization procedures! Valkyrie Brigade launch!"

Paralyzed by the loss of the flagship, the bridge crew on one of the other Megalo-Mesembrian ships received a second shock when an Ariadnean Valkyrie Mage Knight landed heavily outside one of their viewports. The Valkyrie, one arm bound tightly across her chest with a sling, quickly switched out her riding staff for a weapon lance. Seconds later, the lance melted its way through the window using an armor cracking spell, leaving everyone on the bridge exposed to whatever attack the Mage Knight might choose to use.

"Megalo-Mesembrian vessel! Stand down and surrender at once! This is your ONLY warning!"

Not really understanding why they were fighting in the first place, the Whaleship's Captain gave the order and raised his hands.

(-)

(Hellas Empire.)

On the bridge of the Hellas Fleet flagship Sphyrna, Duke Sidonia pounded his fist on the armrest of his command chair before pointing at the Tactical Holo Display. Focused on the far end of New Ostia from the city itself, the holo showed the Guardian Dragon curled up on the ground, obviously ignoring the instructions being sent to him by his handlers. "What's going on? If those usurpers from Ariadne manage to wreck the Megalo-Mesembrian fleet, I'm sure they'll come after us next! Why isn't Valbazard ready to fight yet?"

Turning from his console, the officer responsible for relaying instructions from the bridge to the Dragon Control Center deeper in the ship shook his head. "They don't know sir! It might have something to do with a small black dragon that seemed to have been speaking to Valbazard earlier, but he's refusing to even answer their questions about that!"

Nearby, the officer in charge of communication faced the Duke. "Sir. Someone claiming to be Third Princess Theodora is calling and ordering you to stand down the fleet at once!"

For a brief moment, Duke Sidonia wore a shocked look on his face. _("Wha...? Why didn't those Mercenaries Enteofushia hired take care of her?")_ Composing himself, Sidonia stood up. "Ignore that call! Ariadne is launching a coup. I'm sure they've captured the Princess by now!"

On the far side of New Ostia, out over the valley surrounding the Old City, Megalo-Mesembria's Svanhvit suddenly blossomed with hits and started going down.

Turning to the officer controlling the Tactical Holo, Duke Sidonia pointed out the bridge window. "What happened?"

Hands flying across the controls for the display, the officer quickly switched from Valbazard to a more general image of New Ostia and the surrounding area. "Si... Sir! Artillery-Class Spell-shots from near the ground port of Old Ostia, and Heavy Sagita... Heavy Sagita from Ariadne's Argonauta!"

Hints of worry tingeing his voice, Duke Sidonia stared at the officer controlling the holo. "I thought that ship was destroyed..."

Realizing too late what a faint shadow on the display he couldn't lock in had been, the officer shook his head. "I understand Sir, but weapon signature characteristics are consistent with those recorded for Argonauta!" Noticing a new threat, the officer adjusted the holo display again. "Heavy offensive magic detected near the arena!"

Zooming in on the location of the threat, the Holo showed a decidedly angry looking Theodora Hellas standing on top of the main arena's press box. Slightly to her right stood a bespectacled man in a business casual suit smoking something, and to her left, holding an immense blade across his shoulders, was Jacobus 'Shipkiller' Rakan. Bane of the Hellas Empire fleet. Seeing Theodora's look, Duke Sidonia had the feeling she was staring right at him. "Fi... FIRE! Kill that man before he hits the ship with a Warship Breaker!"

Seeing a signal tag attached to Third Princess Theodora's image, the weapons officer shook his head. "No sir! That's definitely Princess Theodora! Even if she wasn't there, firing at Rakan would endanger too many petrified civilians in the arena!"

When the officer stood in obvious defiance of his order, Duke Sidonia panicked. Running over, he knocked the officer aside and began working the weapons controls himself.

(-)

Watching the Spirit Cannon start to charge on the Sphyrna, Rakan gave a sigh. "Well, you tried to give them a chance Theo. I won't say I told you so..."

Glaring at an annoying friend who reveled in every chance he could take to tease her, Theodora pointed back towards the Sphyrna. "Jack. Why don't you do what 'Shipkiller' does best, before that idiot causes any more trouble than he already has!"

Grinning like a madman, Rakan stepped forward. "Just wanted to make sure you were giving me your permission! I'll send you a bill next week!"

Blushing, Theodora simply snapped her finger towards the Sphyrna again, silently urging Rakan to hurry.

Taking a deep breath, Rakan closed his eyes.

_"O Iros Meta, Chilion, Prosopon!"_

After slowly releasing the breath, Rakan's eyes snapped open once more.

_"Finishing Move... ZANKANKEN!"_

(-)

After slugging the weapons officer and using a held Sagita spell to hold off several others, Duke Sidonia turned to stab a finger down on the firing switch for Sphyrna's Spirit Cannon...

(-)

Like a chef gutting a fish, Rakan's warship breaker sliced into Sphyrna's belly before bursting out through its spine. Nearly cut in half, deprived of everything it needed except the power for a barely controllable landing, the ship immediately began sinking towards the ground below New Ostia.

A satisfied look on her face, Theodora switched her Telepathia crystal to a wide band. "This is Third Princess Theodora Hellas! I order all units of the Hellas Empire Fleet to stand down at once! Anyone who fails to comply will be taken down without hesitation!" As the Sagita ports on all the Hellas ships began closing, Theo spotted the markings of a cruiser-sized ship she was familiar with. "Pampanito! Captain Summers, if you would please. Come pick me up."

Without hesitation, the Whaleship Pampanito began moving carefully towards the stadium in response to Theo's orders.

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**"Fire Kills." -Marshal Henri-Philippe Pétain. From: "The Road to Verdun." (Verdun was a battle in World War One between France and Germany, where both sides suffered tens of thousands of casualties.) Basically Pétain meant that concentrated weapons-fire against an enemy WILL produce casualties.**

**Argonauta's control wheel: For some reason, I can't help thinking that Whaleships are maneuvered with old-style wooden wheels, like those used by sailing ships.**

**Sound-powered phone: "A sound-powered telephone is a communication device that allows users to talk to each other with the use of a handset, similar to a conventional telephone, but without the use of external power." (From Wikipedia.)**

**See various old WW II documentaries and war movies about sea battles for examples of its use. In this case, it is a catalystic approach to communication for people on Estimated Prophet who can't use telepathia spells.**

**'Todes-Tanz': (German.) The 'Dance of Death' when bullets, or in this case, Sagita, strike a body.**

**FN P90: The weapon Mana used during Mahora Fest and her fight with Kaede Nagase.**

**Valbazard: (Flamelord.) Boss of Filia Ul Copt, Guardian Dragon of Zephillia.**

**"O Iros Meta, Chilion, Prosopon! Finishing Move... ZANKANKEN!" Jack Rakan's Warship Breaker spell.**

**(DR version:) "The Hero with a thousand faces! Warship Slicing Sword!"**

**For reference: Pictures of Lieutenant Hild, (long, dark colored hair,) can be found in c220, p10, and in c224, p17.**

**I finally posted a link to a picture of what the Estimated Prophet (USS Salem,) looks like on my Profile page.**

**Estimated Prophet's semi-automatic 8" guns: For anyone interested in how an eight-inch gun can be reloaded and fired every six-seconds, see the link on my profile page.**

**Chapter Forty-four: Calm in New Ostia.**


	44. Chap 44: Six Armies in New Ostia Part 6

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"Whoever trained those two girls knew what they were doing."  
-Unknown professor, Meldiana Academy, Wales England. Overheard by Chizuru Naba.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Forty-four: Six Armies in New Ostia. Part Six. (Day Seven.)

(-)

(Dewin Llan. Wales, England.)

Thunder in the distance, felt more than heard, drew Ayaka Yukihiro's attention outside her classroom and towards the hills where Professor Springfield and the others had... 'gone,' somewhere.

In order that she, Chizuru Naba, Class 3A's Cheer Squad and the Narutaki twins could remain occupied while waiting for the return of the others, they had enrolled as temporary exchange students in Dewin Llan's small academy. Stephan Dillane, Headmaster of Meldiana, and Negi's sister Nekane, had both suggested such, promising any issues they might have with school equivalency credits would be handled by Dean Konoe upon their return to Mahora.

As accommodating as the two were, Ayaka still felt they had been distressingly vague about certain details. All of the classes and the professors teaching them seemed first rate, but she couldn't shake the feeling there was something 'odd' about this academy in the hills of Wales. In all her memory, the closest thing she could relate the feeling to was the time she and Makie Sasaki had helped Chisame Hasegawa play a game during MahoraFest. Responsibilities as the Mahora students' leader kept her from dwelling on that too much, but there were other strange things she'd slowly started to notice. One was that despite the politeness all the other students displayed, they seemed reluctant to discuss in any real detail the elective classes they took. Another was a strange and sudden desire to want to go someplace else whenever she tried to explore certain interesting-looking parts of the academy.

After two months of it, this strange 'normalcy' was starting to get to several of the other girls as well. 'A few cracks were starting to appear in the facade,' as the saying went.

Despite what seemed to be a tremendous expenditure of effort to catch the perpetrators, tales of various pranks being played all over the academy and the nearby town were increasing. Thankfully, neither of the two girls had been caught, but such descriptions of the culprits as were circulating by the rumor mill made it obvious to Ayaka who the guilty parties were... Fumika and Fuuka Narutaki.

Additionally, merchants in the town were starting to complain about their sales dropping off. Discrete inquiries by Nekane amongst the academy's students confirmed what Ayaka and Chizuru suspected; The 3A Cheer Squad, lead by the class Goddess of Luck Shiina Sakurako, were single-handedly on the verge of cleaning out the wallets and coin-purses of quite a few of the academy's students. There was nothing unsavory involved, but Sakurako's uncanny skill in games of chance or innocent petty bets could potentially wipe-out the academy's contribution to Dewin Llan's economy!

As the thunder softly rumbled once more, Ayaka gave a sigh. _("Professor Springfield... Please come back soon...")_

"Pence for your thoughts, Ayaka."

Sitting next to Ayaka, Chizuru wore her normal serene look. Here at least was the story of a successful adaptation to circumstances. As she had at Mahora, the auburn-haired girl had drifted into being a kind of 'mother-figure' and councilor for many of the younger students attending Meldiana. "Just thinking about Negi..."

With a touch of gentle reassurance, Chizuru reached out to place her hand on Ayaka's. "We're still here. Until they send us home, you have to believe Negi and the others will be back."

A crack of thunder, much closer and louder this time, startled nearly everyone in the classroom, rattled the windows, and inspired a nervously excited hubbub. As the history professor started trying to calm everyone down, Ayaka squeezed Chizuru's hand in return. "I hope you're right, Chizuru... I hope you're right..."

(-)

(Floating Island of New Ostia.)

_"Merciful Death! Come within the eternal sleep of petrification!"_

Two sentences. Just nine words and an unnatural silence descended like a smothering cloak across the entirety of New Ostia and the skies surrounding it.

With final preparations for its use completed during the concert performances of Damashi, the spells most immediate effect was upon those in New Ostia Arena. With pitifully few exceptions; everyone there had their lives interrupted and were left in their various poses of fear, shock, and complete incomprehension like so many exquisitely detailed statues.

Moving outwards from the arena with the speed of an explosive shock-wave, the spells visible area of effect continued to expand until it finally dispersed in the skies surrounding the floating island of New Ostia.

For some, creatures and people alike, the words of Fate Averruncus' spell were a literal truth...

Anything flying which wasn't protected in some way or another, instantly fell to the surface of the island. There, or the ground far below, its own weight smashed it to unrecoverable bits.

Moving ships with petrified crew at the controls simply continued on course until they faded into the distance, crashed into something and stopped, or like a cargo whaleship which destroyed a dock in the New Ostian cargo port, hung there for a moment, then slipped out to spin like a Maple tree seed towards the ground far below.

Near the arena, the vibrations caused by a civilian Koi-ship hitting a nearby building knocked over several people in a nearby plaza. Jolted out of her father's loose grip, a little Nek-Jin girl began to slip from his unfeeling shoulders...

Still, fate was not capricious for all.

In New Ostia's main bank, a nearsighted Nezu-Jin bookkeeper, reading in the vault during his lunch break, was saved by the protection provided by the vaults solid construction.

At New Ostia's Diplomacy Suites Hotel, a cook who would have been horribly burned by a pan of hot oil which slipped from his grip was uninjured...

...while within New Ostia Arena itself, two young girls, lying sick in bed, were protected from harm by their friends and one of the girl's even younger Magister...

(-)

(Mahora.)

With a snap, Misora Kasuga's eyes came open. Not even completely awake, she threw back the bedcovers, ran for the room's window, and jumped through before anyone could make a move to stop her. From inside her windblown pajamas, she drew out a Pactio card from the pocket where it was kept at night.

"ADEAT!"

In a heartbeat, the flannel sleepwear transformed into the stylized Nun's habit, complete with Artifact tennis-shoes, Misora normally wore when performing her duties as a mage in training at Mahora Academy. At the last moment of the fall she adjusted her posture, and as only one used to such things could do, landed safely before taking off running.

Still not fully awake, Misora ran in a dull-eyed daze through the silent streets of New Ostia. Just after passing three petrified Ma-Jin girls holding melting ice-cream cones, she came upon a family standing in the middle of a plaza near a wrecked Koi-ship. Seeing what was about to happen, she rushed forward just in time to keep the petrified form of a little girl from smashing to pieces on the ground behind her father...

As if from a dream, Misora woke to find a statue of a young girl in her arms. Looking up and seeing all the petrified persons scattered around the silent plaza, memories of a barely remembered fever dream suddenly rushed back to haunt her.

Setting the petrified girl down, Misora turned and ran faster than she could ever remember doing so before back towards New Ostia Arena. Ignoring everything else, she rushed through the main entrance, took the stairs to her rooms floor three and four at a time, then ran down the hall and jerked the door open without any thought that it might be locked. Instantly, a sobbing little girl tackled her, sending both back out into the hallway. Holding Cocone Rosa close, Misora looked up from where she'd landed as Takane Goodman and Mei Sakura, both just as unharmed as her Magister, came out into the hallway. "Everyone... thank God. I thought that nightmare had come true..."

Hearing the impact of ship-borne weapons sounding through the walls, Takane shuddered. "Don't celebrate yet, Misora. Depending on how what's happening turns out, a nightmare may still come to pass..."

As Cocone turned and burrowed up against her chest, Misora could only look up at Takane and wonder what had been going on while she was lost in her fevered dreams.

Stepping forward, Takane reached out to help Misora get up. "Misora, I want you to stay here with Mei to keep an eye on Cocone and Nodoka. I'm going to go see if anyone from Mahora answers Doyen Ricardo's call to meet at the arena entrance."

Giving a nod, Misora began to carry Cocone into the room, but Takane suddenly reached out to stop her.

After catching Misora's attention, Takane turned to look at Mei as well. "One more thing; don't answer the door or let anyone in unless it's me, or someone else from Mahora. Mei; I'm leaving you in charge for now."

Clutching her artifact broom, Mei waited for Misora and Cocone to go back into the room, then gave her Magister a worried look. "Big Sister! Please be careful!"

Nodding, Takane displayed a confident smile to her Ministra. As soon as the door closed behind Mei and the lock clicked, she took out her small 'point-and-cast' wand and headed down the hallway.

In all her life, Takane Goodman had never encountered a silence like the one she now encountered. Other than the sound of running water in one room with a cleaning cart outside its open door, there was literally nothing to hear. No faint conversations, no blaring HD viewers, not even the sounds of New Ostia that she had never noticed in the background until now, when they were gone. Distracted by what she wasn't hearing, she lost sight of the need to be cautious, and just pushed through the door out onto her levels concourse...

...and straight into a fight...

Surprised that the walls had muted the shouting and other sounds of magic use, Takane tried to jump back through the door...

Unfortunately, she had chosen the moment one of a group of gray-cloaked mages was about to launch a Sagita attack to come out into the hallway. Reacting to Takane's sudden appearance, the mage instinctively launched his attack at the unexpected potential threat.

Just as surprised as the mercenary hirelings trying to capture or eliminate him, Kagetaro of Bosporus reflexively reach out, a warning dying on his lips, as the person he'd been coming to see was engulfed in the cloud of detonating Sagita. Oddly enough, his enemies also seemed to be affected by a kind of curiosity shock, and they stopped to waited and see what had happened.

As a white beret floated down from where it had been blown, and the dust began to settle, the girl who'd been attacked slowly became visible again. Though her blonde hair was now a mess, and the simple wand in her hand a splintered wreck, the only other damage seemed to be mildly ripped hosiery and a torn sleeve which had settled around her wrist.

With great and immense dignity, Takane slowly turned to look towards the masked person supporting himself with a forearm crutch to her left, then back towards the right and the large group that seemed to have be attacking him.

Suddenly realizing who she was, one of the gray-cloaked mages straightened up slightly from his fighting crouch and pointed at Takane. "Hey! It's that 'Mistress of Cloth-Eaters' chick!"

Sensing a rapid and violent change in his companion shadow-users aura, Kagetaro took a precautionary step back.

With a tic of anger showing at her temple, Takane turned completely away from the masked mage and towards the group of gray-cloaks. "No more insults..." Reaching up, she pulled the sleeve back into place. Instantly, shadow threads repaired the damage. "I don't care who you are, I'm not going to just take insults from a bunch of thugs beating up on someone who's hurt..." Before she even took her first step in the gray-cloaks direction, shadows began to swirl around Takane's body, rapidly covering and altering her Saint Ursula's uniform until it was replaced with her full 'Shadow-Mistress' uniform. "...I'm not some strip-target for perverted robots..." In the face of Takane's increasingly oppressive aura, one of the gray-cloaks took a step back. "...I'm not 'That Stripper-girl from Saint Ursula's'..." As she continued walking, Takane's shadow minions, as well as her Nocturna Nigredinis boss minion, began forming and advancing with her. "...and I'm certainly _NOT_ that 'Mistress of Cloth-eaters chick!'"

From a safe distance, Kagetaro watched as the unbelievably angry young shadow-user tore into a group of mages she'd had no conflict with just moments before. Amidst the sounds of fighting and screams of pain, one phrase, shouted over and over, was louder than the rest; _'HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?' _Which didn't make any sense. At least not until a few cloaks and other items of clothing began landing outside the fight. Eventually, the last of the gray-cloaks ran or stumbled away, covering themselves with whatever was at hand in an effort to preserve what little dignity they had left.

Breathing heavily, Takane turned sharply at the tap of a crutch. Standing just outside her immediate reach was the person the gray-cloaks had been attacking. "What? Do you want some to?"

With a negative shake of his head, Kagetaro gave his answer before pointing at the right hand of Takane's boss minion. "I wouldn't mind speaking with you for a moment, if you can spare me the time, but you might want to get rid of that first..."

Looking at the Nocturna Nigredinis's right hand, Takane realized it was holding a pink pair of boxers decorated with red hearts.

With a metaphoric sweat drop rolling down the back of his head, Kagetaro watched as Takane shrieked and started trying to throw the boxers away. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to be able to maintain firm enough control over her minion to get it to let them go, despite her obvious revulsion. Unable to take such a ridiculous comedy act any longer, he finally sent out several shadow blades and shredded the boxers himself. "As a Shadow user, you have an impressive level of ability related to the creation of minions, but your control seems somewhat lacking."

Turning after remotely shaking the 'contaminated' hand one last time, Takane glared at the masked shadow user as he stood there leaning on his crutch. "Who are you anyway?"

After first giving a gracious bow, the Kagetaro shifted his stance to ease a developing cramp in his lower back. "My name is Kagetaro of Bosporus. You are Miss Takane Goodman, correct?"

With a slight inclination of her head, Takane gave a positive answer to Kagetaro's question. "Why were you looking for me? My presence in New Ostia isn't exactly public knowledge."

Shaking his head, Kagetaro's posture reflected amusement. "Forgive me, Miss Goodman, but after your arena debut, that you are here IS public knowledge." Seeing Takane tense up, Kagetaro quickly held out his free hand in a placating gesture. "Please, Miss Goodman, I mean no insult. If anything, I wish to thank you for your help. In my present condition, I might have been able to prevail, but it was not a certain thing."

Looking closely at the man's mask, Takane suddenly made the connection between the name and the face. "You're that man who was nearly killed by Nagi Springfield in Granicus City, aren't you?"

Giving an obvious twitch of pain, Kagetaro seemed to deflate slightly. "Yes, Miss Goodman. You might say that fight 'beat some sense' into me. I've been crippled so badly the healers say I may never fully recover. It's a bit early for me to do so, but I'm probably going to be forced into retirement as a mercenary. Since my fighting style is traditionally handed down to a new student when a practitioner does retire, I thought perhaps you might be interested in learning additional skills as a shadow user. If not, then I apologize for taking up your time."

As the injured Shadow user turned to leave, Takane surprised herself by taking a step forward. "Wait! This really is a bad time to decide on your offer. Is there some way I can contact you later?"

With the flick of a finger, Kagetaro sent a single Shadow ribbon back towards Takane. At its tip was a small card with a telepathia linking spell printed on it. "Use that whenever you make your decision, one way or another."

As Kagetaro began limping away, Takane looked up from the card. "May I ask how you survived the petrification spell? That such a thing might be used is something else that wasn't exactly common knowledge..." Though she couldn't see it, Takane sensed the face behind the mask was smiling with amusement.

"That's something I'll only explain if I become your teacher. Good day and good luck. Miss Goodman."

(-)

(Dragon Clans.)

Emerging from the shelter of the Hellas Empire Guardian Dragon's Deflexio defenses, a black-scaled, dragon-form Zazie Rainyday moved out and turned, bristling, to face her benefactor. "I, Zazie Rainyday, challenge you! Fight me now, or back down and do as I say!"

In all the years since he'd been made a Guardian Dragon the Hellas Empire's military, Valbazard had not once backed down from, or lost a fight he'd been challenged to. Now, in the face of an absurd challenge from such a ridiculously young pup, he began laughing so hard the ground shook. "You? Challenge me? Be grateful I let you shelter from that spell. Get out of here. I'm sure I'll be busy shortly."

Standing firm in the face of Valbazard's dismissal, Zazie shifted herself into a posture that meant she was quite ready to fight.

Seeing that and finding himself suddenly intrigued, Valbazard ignored the calls coming from the Hellas Fleet flagship Sphyrna, and matched Zazie's stance. "Okay then Little One, do you mean for us to abide by the normal rules of a challenge?"

To anyone watching, it might have looked as if the little black dragon confronting Valbazard was tense with anticipation, but in reality, Zazie was shaking in her scales over the audacity of something that could potentially bring about the end of her life. "Of course! This is not some addle-minded whim! I intended from the start for this to be a completely formal challenge! Does this mean you accept?"

With a snort, Valbazard sent a puff of harmlessly warm breath at the upstart before him. "Certainly! I'll even let you get in the first blow!"

Suddenly showing unexpected relief, Zazie collapsed into a limp heap, completely open to attack. "Then I win."

If it were even possible, Valbazard was even more shocked than before. "WHAT?"

Showing unexpected confidence for someone so completely vulnerable, Zazie looked up at her wide-eyed opponent. "You could even now still crush me with less strength than you have in a single finger, but unless you intend to become the Guardian of the Maga Nosferatu, then I win."

Even though he wasn't a part of the Dragon Clan charged with keeping an eye on the Disciple of Catastrophic Noise, Valbazard had no doubt he would be forced into doing such if he simply lashed out and crushed the upstart with the surname he now belatedly recognized. That in itself might not have stopped him, even the loss of face coming from ignoring the outcome of a legitimately accepted challenge might not have, but memories of the only thrashing he'd ever suffered made for a pathological desire to have nothing to do with Evangeline Anastasia Katherina McDowell. "All right. You win. What is it you want of me?"

Finally managing to draw herself up into a more dignified sitting position, Zazie gave Valbazard a serious look. "I just want you to stay put and not do anything. Don't listen to any orders to go attack anyone. If you had tried to do so, the Elysium clans would have come in and attacked you, and we'd have all been at more risk than we already are."

Still ignoring the calls from the Sphyrna, Valbazard lay back down, resting on his head on crossed forelegs as he did so. "So you made your challenge to save me as well?"

Nodding, Zazie turned to look out towards Old Ostia. "The Thousand Master's son is even now trying to stop no less of a threat than that of the Life Giver. We may all die if he fails to do so, but if you had been ordered to attack him, or any of my other friends, then you, me, and many other dragons would certainly have died in what would have been a completely unnecessary battle. As much of a danger as the Life Giver represents, this is a situation where the less outside interference there is, the better."

Matching Zazie's gaze, Valbazard made the rumbling sound that passed for a sigh in older dragons. "Well then, if this is to be the end Little One, I can't think of any company braver than you to meet it with."

Surprised to be given such an honor, Zazie stiffened slightly, making a respectful bow after doing so. "Tha... Thank-you!"

(-)

(Mahora. Ariadne.)

Emerging from a storage closet where her group had hidden for T'fa Kij'tsu to cast a bunker spell, Anya Cocorowa found a scene out on the arena verandah disturbingly similar to what had happened six years ago in Dewin Llan.

Feeling Anya start shaking, Albert Chamomile quickly nipped her on the ear. "Get it together Anya! This isn't the time to be having a nervous breakdown!"

Flinching from the bite, Anya tried to swat Chamo like a fly, but he easily dodged her attempt. Angry more at her own weakness than what Chamo had done, she reached up to scratch his head in thanks.

After donning his spell circle cloak once more, T'fa made sure his partner R'th was ready to fight, then looked up at Anya. "Lets go. If we can't meet up with Saotome's group as planned, we'll go check out that call by Doyen Ricardo to meet by the arena entrance."

Without another word, Anya took her normal place in the middle of the little group. With R'th taking the lead, they moved off along the verandah.

Reaching a stairway leading both higher into the arena and down towards the ground, R'th spotted movement on the far side of the stairs and quickly flattened herself against the wall. As Anya and T'fa followed suit, whoever was coming towards them did the same.

Seeing the ghostly wisp of someone he recognized, Chamo started to speak up, but the sudden sound of running footsteps approaching the stairs on the next level up caused him to hold his tongue...

(-)

Dizzy from the amount of energy she'd needed to expend for her Shield Maidens golem, Haruna stumbled at the bottom of the ramp leading out of the arena seating area.

As soon as Kazumi knelt to help their classmate, Natsumi immediately turned and ran back up into the arena.

Kazumi started to go after Natsumi, but Haruna stopped her short. "Let her go. Natsumi wants to stay with Kotaro anyway. Besides, if Negi looses, can you think of any better place for her to be than with the boy she loves?"

Slightly irritated, Kazumi helped Haruna stand back up as Doll-form Sayo watched from her usual spot in the redhead's cloak. "Negi's not going to loose!"

Giving her conspiratorial grin, Haruna nodded. "Of course not! But that was a great line, don't you think?"

Exasperated by Haruna's antics, Kazumi let her classmate go. "If you have the energy to joke, you can stand on your own!"

Chuckling, Haruna finally gathered the strength for her second wind and stood up. "Should we go find Anya's Crew first? Or see if anyone answers that call to meet at the arena entrance?"

Taking the artifact camera from her pocket, Kazumi began to run a finger across its memory card slot. "I'm thinking neither..." At a raised eyebrow from Haruna, she held out the camera. "I've got some great shots of that big spell going off. I think maybe it's time for 'Kasayo McDowell, Ace Reporter,' to score another scoop!"

Even if it was a change in plans, Haruna quickly gave a thumbs-up to Kazumi's idea. "Let's go then. The stairs up to the VIP levels and the press box aren't too far away."

Just before they reached the stairs leading up to the press box, Kazumi spotted someone approaching along the verandah from the other direction. Reacting to her caution as she flattened herself against the wall, Haruna quickly did the same.

Completely used to her role as an Ala Alba spy, Sayo jumped from her doll-form and moved out to see who was there. Recognizing Ayna's crew at once, she started to turn to tell Kazumi it was safe, but the sound of harried voices coming down the stairs immediately sent her back to hover at her friend's shoulder...

(-)

_("I'm definitely going to have to have a 'discussion' with my secretary when I get back to the academy.")_

Angry beyond words, more with herself than any soon to be weaselized secretary, Victoria Seras used another round of unincanted Lightning Sagita and dropped one of the grey-cloaked fools who'd tried to take her captive. Normally, such work would have been done by a close guard of Valkyrie Mage Knights, but she'd been convinced by a secretary of nearly ten years to leave them behind in Ariadne for a well deserved rest. She had readily agreed, counting on being able draw a close guard from the experienced unit traveling to New Ostia on the Argonauta.

That had been before the Argonauta's Captain withdrew all the Valkyries from New Ostia, first claiming the need to conduct a search for two missing cadets, then a day later that the ship was now quarantined due to an illness the unit's commander had developed.

Intending to go examine the condition of 'Her Girls' personally, Seras found seemingly endless administrative and ceremonial duties repeatedly delaying that trip. Additionally, what little sleep she'd been able to get, plus the need to examine reports of unusual movements of various military units around New Ostia and Ariadne had added to the delays until it was time for the finale of the Nagi Springfield Cup.

Made aware of 'Nagi Springfield's' true identity through private communications from Jacobus Rakan, Theodora Hellas, and Cordoba Ricardo, she had been genuinely interested in the outcome of that match. While they had been lacking in specifics, the communications from her old friends had also warned her to be on her guard. For that reason, she had easily survived the use of a Mass Petrification spell by what were probably agents of the Separatists, or at worst, Total World. When the group of grey-cloaks now fleeing before her had burst into the Ariadne private suite, apparently expecting nothing more than the need to carry off her petrified form, they had received a rude shock.

As another gray-cloak who'd failed to run faster than his fellows fell and was left a twitching heap on the floor, Seras began to smile at the irony of her partially playing out one of the classic stories about the Valkyrie Brigade Mage Knights: Bandits had been harassing a small town under Ariadne's protection, so the town's Magistrate had sent for help. When only one Valkyrie had shown up, the man was incensed, thinking the town's plight wasn't being taken seriously. Asked what she thought she could do alone, the Valkyrie had looked the Magistrate right in the eye before answering; "There's only one group of bandits, isn't there? Unless you want me to wait for them to call in reinforcements, then one Valkyrie is plenty."

Perhaps nothing more than a myth the Valkyries didn't try to deny, such stories, and the personal reputation of 'former' Valkyrie Brigade Leader Victoria Seras, had caused the gray-cloaks to flee without even trying to capture their target. Such was fine by her. Every gray-cloak she took down meant one less to fight if they ever screwed up the courage to turn and actually confront her. As what was left of the group turned and ran down the stairs to the next level, it seemed as if one Valkyrie would certainly be enough in this case.

A sudden commotion from the stairwell caused Seras to pause as a matter of prudence. Shouts of surprise, from the gray-cloaks and what seemed to be children, were followed by the roar of something big. Obvious sounds of fighting started, and after a few seconds, several of the gray-cloaks tried to come back up the stairs. They did not get far.

Stepping past their twitching bodies, equally ready to attack or defend as necessary, Seras moved to where she could see down to the next level. Looking over the grey-cloaks scattered on the stairs and on the next landing was small, dark-haired child who seemed to be the master of a huge golem. Noticing her, the little girl made ready to fight, but another red-haired girl who seemed to be haunted by a spirit came over to restrain her. They had a short talk, then the red-head stepped forward and held out her hands.

"Ma'am? We're friends of Jacobus Rakan. Are you Victoria Seras of Ariadne?"

Stepping out while relaxing only slightly, Seras began to descend the stairs. "I am she. Are you perhaps the friends of 'Nagi Springfield' I've heard about?"

Backing up along with Haruna, Kazumi politely made room for Seras to stand at the bottom of the stairs. "Yes Ma'am. We were heading up to the press box when these fellows tried to grab my friend here."

After a nod to the golem master, Seras looked around and saw another red-headed girl, as well as two bounty-hunters who had taken up guard positions. "They most likely wanted you as hostages to use against me."

Holding up her Artifact camera, Kazumi pointed back up the stairs. "Miss Seras? I really do need to be going. I want to get a story out before anyone else can. I have still-shots and film of who set that big spell off, and I want to get them out before anyone can start spreading lies like they did last time!"

_("Spreading lies like the last time?")_ Deciding it might be interesting to see what kind of story the little red-haired girl before her wanted to tell, Seras gave an indulgent smile. "Fair enough. I'll accompany you. That is, if you don't mind?"

Realizing when something that sounded like a request was actually an order, Kazumi gave a bow recognizing Seras authority. "No problem, Ma'am." Repocketing her camera, Kazumi turned to the rest of her group. "Let's get going! There's no telling how much time we have before we're cut off from being able to do anything!"

(-)

(Mahora.)

Eyes closed as she struggled with exhaustion to keep her water shield going, Akira Okochi silently thanked Negi's familiar Chamo for suggesting she make a Pactio Contract. With the Positus Spiritus allowing her to breath normally, she could concentrate on protecting everyone in the water, even while sinking to the bottom next to the dock.

With her energy reserves depleted first by the long swim, then the Elemental shield, relaxing as the effect of the big spell passed turned out to be a mistake. Akira let her concentration lapse for just a moment, and the pressure even in such a shallow part of the lake immediately made itself felt. She started to panic, but a strong arm wrapping itself around her chest, and an immediate lessening of the pressure quickly brought it back under control.

Breaking the surface, Akira took a deep, gasping breath, relaxing and allowing whoever had helped her to make the short swim back to the dock.

"Give me a hand here!"

A soaking wet Lynn Garland and Dolnegus employee Tosaka were immediately there to help pull Akira out of the water. Weakly waving to show her thanks, she sat there as Lynn and Tosaka leaned down again to help pull a now robe-less Dolnegus back onto the dock.

Giving the resting Akira an odd look, Dolnegus finally turned to where Tosaka had knelt. Moody as always, the former debt-slave had knelt and was now rubbing at a bruise on his shin. Nearby, Ako Izumi was trying to wring the water from her nearly ruined maid outfit. "Tosaka, shut up."

Used to seeing his boss wearing a mage robe, Tosaka hesitated for a moment until he recognized the man standing on the dock in slacks and a light shirt which were normally hidden. "Sir?"

Sighing, Dolnegus gestured down the dock and along the shoreline. "Look around you. You should be thanking Miss Izumi, instead of grousing about a Free Employee getting kicked by a Debt-Slave."

Standing up, Tosaka looked around and instantly saw the proof of what would have happened if Ako had left him behind. Everyone who hadn't gone into the water was petrified. The contest judges, all the spectators, Akira's swimming coach, even the only two friends he'd managed to keep since Old Ostia. He immediately wanted to be angry. Ako and Akira had both obviously known something might happen. However, Ako had pulled him into the lake, when it would have been so much easier to leave him behind. Conflicted over how to react, thinking he would give at least curt thanks, he started to turn. Unfortunately, the state of Ako's uniform immediately caused him to face away again.

Seeing Tosaka's odd movements, Ako looked up to see his neck colored by a deep blush. Glancing back down at herself, she suddenly realized how much had been revealed by the wet clinginess of her outfit. Giving an embarrassed shriek, she curled up into a ball and sat on her heels.

Worn out as she was, Akira instantly went to Ako's side. Holding out a hand, she closed her eyes and began leeching the water out of her friend's clothes.

Nearby, Tosaka seemed surprised by what she was doing, but Dolnegus had a look of recognition on his face.

After Ako's modesty had been restored, Akira took the water she'd gathered and moved it to the lock on Ako's neck. Tosaka started to take a step forward, but an angry look kept him at bay. As the former Debt-Slave looked on in shock, and Dolnegus as if he was seeing the final answer to a vexing question, Akira used the last of her energy to sever the hasp on Ako's slave collar. With a sharp toss, she threw the lock body into the lake, then quickly removed what was left of the hasp and the collar and sent them to follow.

"Ho... HOW?"

Making a shushing motion at Tosaka, Dolnegus moved to stand near the nearly spent, but still openly defiant Akira. "Miss Okochi... Was you father's nam-GYAAAHH!"

As a barrage of lightning Sagita suddenly pummeled the dock around Dolnegus, Akira threw herself over Ako, knocking the girl down. Tosaka and Lynn both managed to protect themselves from the fringe effects of the attack, but Dolnegus collapsed to the dock along with the last of the pelting debris raised by the exploding Sagita.

Reminded of a slightly similar situation involving 'Nagi,' Ako began trying to push Akira away.

Seeing how she'd pinned Ako down, Akira started to stand and apologize, but a wave of dizziness left her unable to do anything more than roll to the side and sit up.

"You idiot! What if you've killed him!"

Turning towards the sound of the voice, Tosaka and everyone else on the dock or along the shoreline saw a group of persons all wearing gray colored robes emerge from behind the line of petrified contest watchers.

"He should have been petrified! I would have had to do that anyway if he resisted!"

Brushing past Akira's swimming coach, the gray-cloak who seemed to be the leader knocked the Iru-Jin over. Fortunately, the former HD star fell off the dock and into the wet sand on the beach, instead of onto something that could have shattered him or broken a flipper.

Incensed, Akira began running through her limited options, but as burned out as she was, they didn't amount to much. Along the shoreline, a suddenly angry Yuuna had tried to draw one of her pistols, but Craig Caldwell had managed to stop her. With a sharp look, he kept her from trying again, but the leader of the gray-cloaks noticed the movement and sent two of his men to investigate.

After a moment of watching the group by the shore, the man finally turned back to face those on the dock. "What is with all of you unpetrified people? It shouldn't have been that easy to avoid the effects of that spell!"

Passing Lynn, Tosaka, and Akira, the man knelt to examine the unmoving Dolnegus. After giving a sigh of relief, he signaled two more men to pick the Chairman up. Standing back up, he noticed Ako clinging to Akira's arm. "I recognize you... You're one of those pretty young Debt-Slaves who were always around Nagi Springfield..." Eyes widening slightly, he started to move closer, but was stopped when someone stepped in front of him."

Holding an arm out, Tosaka tired his best to look protective without seeming threatening. "Excuse me. She may have been one of Springfield's before, but this girl's mine now."

With a sharp motion, the man gestured back at Ako. "Where's her slave collar?"

Giving a conspiratorial leer, Tosaka leaned forward slightly. "Well, she 'personally' paid off her portion the debt she and her friends owe, so I released her. That other girl there was less cooperative, so she still owes her share."

Nodding, the leader of the gray-cloaks started to move away, then suddenly turned and doubled Tosaka over with the butt of a mage staff. Pushing his gasping target out of the way, he stepped forward and jerked Ako to her feet. "This girl as well. She'll be useful in more ways than one, and I'd like to know how she really got rid of her slave collar."

As another gray-cloak came forward, Akira reached out and put a hand around their leader's wrist. "Let Ako go!"

Surprised by the strength in the grip of the long-haired debt-slave who'd dared to touch him, the gray-cloaks leader swung his mage staff at her face. Connecting solidly, the blow bloodied her nose and seemed to knock the girl out, but her hand remained locked around his wrist. "One of you come get this piece of Debt-Slave trash off me!"

Nodding, the gray-cloak who'd been coming for Ako shifted his attention to the limp Akira, but before he went more than a few steps, a soaking wet, whiskered apparition rose from the water next to the dock. Before the man could so much as let out a squeak of surprise, he had been jerked off the dock and pulled into the lake.

On the shoreline, the men who were investigating Yuuna's Posse reacted by starting to ready Sagita spells.

Before either could do anything else, Yuuna jerked her arm free of Craig's grip, raised her needler and fired. One of the gray-cloaks staggered, but managed to fire his spell in response so down Yuuna went. Before he could try anything else, Craig sent him back-first into the sand with a magic boosted punch to the gut. The gray-cloaks companion tried to help, but was set upon by Aisha Coryell and Christian Danchecker before he could.

Both gray-cloaks getting ready to carry Dolnegus took out their mage-staffs to help, but one vanished into the lake without a peep, and the other suddenly found an attack by a dark-haired Eru-Jin of more immediate concern.

Growing increasingly angry as his men were forced unrecoverably onto the defensive, the gray-cloaks leader started to pull Ako into a hostage choke-hold, but a sudden blow to the face stunned him slightly and he let the girl go. Almost immediately, unconscious long-haired Debt-Slave released his arm.

"Buddy, Ako isn't going anywhere, and neither are you."

Eyes wide with surprise, Ako watched as Tosaka, his fists glowing with magic, wadded into the man who'd been holding her with an unnaturally fast series of punches.

With an outlet for over two months of frustrations before him, Tosaka pressed an unrelenting Dempsey-roll attack against the quickly punch drunk leader of the gray-cloaks until the man's eyes finally rolled back, and he collapsed in a limp, swollen-faced heap to the dock.

Fretting and worrying, Makie Sasaki was doing what she could to help Aisha take care of the Sagita burned Yuuna when the brown-haired girl suddenly woke up. Brushing the two of them off, Yuuna got up and walked over to where Craig was keeping an eye on the man who had cut her down. As she watched, Yuuna suddenly pointed her needler at the man.

Her mind clouded with pain, Yuuna looked down at the frightened man who had caused that pain and felt a very seductive temptation. The look of fear in his eyes, and the craving it provoked were both tantalizingly familiar; like a word that just couldn't be recalled. Passing a salivating tongue unconsciously over her canines, she was seriously considering pulling the trigger when a pair of trembling hands gripped her sleeve. Startled, she turned to find Makie there, shaking her head.

Having seen something indescribably awful in the depths of the brown-haired girls yellow eyes, the man at Yuuna's feet realized the pink-haired girl had saved him when those empty eyes suddenly returned to normal. Filled with relief, he promptly passed out.

Blinking as if waking up, Yuuna felt the return of the pain permeating her body and sat down heavily. Pulling up her shredded shirt, she looked at all the visible Sagita burns and winced. "Owww... these hurt..."

When Christian and Craig moved to truss the now unconscious captive up, Aisha stepped aside but kept an eye on Yuuna and Makie. For someone who seemed on the surface so clueless about magic, the brown-haired girl had shown an amazingly strong healing ability. Even as she watched, the girls Sagita burns were fading. She also seemed to have some kind of 'berserker' trait, as evidenced by her ability to stand despite such severe wounds. Fortunately, the pink-haired Makie seemed to be able to control that, so there had been no need to attempt an intervention to save the captives life.

Next to the end of the dock, Lim Dies flitted about concernedly as her Pactio partner Ray Blaze pulled his two half-drowned captives up onto the sand before dropping them and sitting down heavily.

On the dock itself, Lynn was tending to the still unconscious Akira, as well as Chairman Dolnegus, while a humming Ako was using a moistened cloth as a cold-compress for a nasty bruise on Tosaka's mid-riff.

With this fight finished, Aisha turned to look in the direction of the old city. Filled with colors and clouds that reminded her of an incipient whirlwind, what she saw made her feel extremely uneasy. _("Something tells me we're a long way from being home-free just yet...")_

tsuzuku.

**(-)**

**Author's Notes:**

**About the girls attending Meldiana: Better to keep Ayaka, Chizuru, Madoka, Sakurako, Misa, Fuuka and Fumika occupied than to let them wander around loose to get in trouble. Wards could be used to keep them out of were they don't belong, while extra-credit for the exercise of successfully keeping secrets from mundanes could be used to motivate the magical students into not revealing anything. As a worst case, Stephan Dillane could geas everyone involved, preventing them from taking any unfortunate action, even if they wanted to.**

**As for what classes they would attend? Normal classes. Like all school-work and no play makes for dull students, so to all magic and no general studies makes for unbalanced mages. Even Negi couldn't have graduated Oxford without at least testing out of math, science, and other general subjects.**

**For those interested, her are places to find several characters mentioned this chapter:**

**Three Ma-Jin ice-cream sisters: Chapter 221, page 14.**

**Family helped by Misora: Chapter 222, page 7.**

**Captain Komaki. (Blonde. Senior Valkyrie on the Argonauta.): Chapter 220, page 10.**

**Lieutenant Hild. (Long, dark hair.): Chapter 220, Page 10, and chapter 224, page 17.**

**T'fa and R'th. (Anya's bounty hunters.): Chapter 193, page 3. (And other places.)**

**Lim and Ray. (Pixy and Tiger-man.) Chapter 193, page 3. (And other places. 'Nagi and Kojirou's' first real opponents.)**

**There will be a better explanation later when Akira and Dolnegus talk again, but for now, I stand by what I've written before. Elementalists, (or, if I may be permitted to borrow a term from 'Avatar' TLAB, Water-Benders,) don't use energy the same way mages do. For that reason Akira is able to do what she does. What bites her in this case is the 'Law of unintended consequences.'**

**Chapter Forty-five: A duel ends, duels begin.**


	45. Chap 45: Confrontation

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

All cameo characters are the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Several events in this chapter tie-in to things which happen later, (time-wise,) in Kafka'sdragons 'Markham Chronicles Negima.' Particularly the second 'book;' 'Other Side of the Mirror.' While it is not necessary to read that story in the immediate context of Ala Alba, I certainly recommend doing so.

Thanks again Kafka'sdragon, for all the help you've given me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds."  
-Attributed to the being known eventually as the Life Giver. From a surviving fragmentary text of; 'A History of the First Crisis.'"

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Forty-five: Confrontation. (Day Seven.)

(-)

(Magic World MahoNet.)

"Mistress Chiu! Wake up!"

One moment Chisame Hasegawa was complementing her Sprite Mouse Hanpe on his handling of a particularly bothersome defense program, and the next, she felt an incredible pain in her chest before everything went black...

Flitting around uselessly over the unmoving, prostrate form of his Mistress, Hanpe finally thought to activate the window which would show what was happening back in Asu'tush Village. Sitting next to the unchanged Chachamaru, Chisame's body now wore the gray pallor of someone who had been completely petrified... Even though he was a higher, more intelligent form of Sprite, the image in the window set off another round of panicked worrying.

Somewhere, Chisame could hear her name being called. _("What's going on? If I was petrified like Chachamaru worried might happen, why can I still think and hear?")_

Looking down and seeing one of Mistress Chiu's fingers twitch, Hanpe quickly landed and began shaking that finger. "Mistress Chiu!"

With everything that was going on, with the seriousness of the unreality she might have been petrified for all eternity, it was the point of a rude joke related to what Hanpe was doing that finally broke Chisame free from her stupor.

"MISTRESS CHI-bugweeh!"

Leaning down hard on Hanpe, Chisame began lifting herself into a sitting position. "Stop doing that you silly mouse!"

As his Mistress sat up and began rubbing the spot above her heart, Hanpe moved to hover where she could see him. "Mistress Chiu! Please forgive me! I was so worried when I saw your body had been petrified back in the real world!"

Looking up at the holo-window Hanpe had opened, Chisame gave a shudder at the scene displayed inside the room which used to belong to Ako's kidnapper. "Why can I even be here to look at this?"

As his Mistress pulled herself back into a standing position, Hanpe quickly activated and began to study several informational and system status windows. "I'm not sure. There isn't any immediately accessible record of someone being petrified in such a situation before." After a few more moments, he finally shook his head and closed all the windows." It might be that you're so deep into the MahoNet it's the equivalent of an out of body experience."

Kneeling for a few seconds, Chisame picked up the gaudy gold-trimmed hat and corn-cob pipe that were a part of her current virtual perception image costume. _("Wonderful. More weirdness. I wonder if the same thing happened to Shiori?")_ Being quite deliberate, she put the hat back on, then clamped the pipe between her teeth. _("That brat Negi better win! If he doesn't do so and cure me, I swear I'll come back and haunt him forever!")_ "What's everyone's current status?"

Manipulating his controls, Hanpe quickly brought up several new displays. "Things are not good Mistress Chiu. We've lost all contact with V-Chao, Daiko and Negi in Megalo-Mesembria. Still no confirmation of Konnya's status beyond an indirect hint he was okay sent by Negi. Chikuwafu said he was going to come here through Vulcan when the link to Megalo-Mesembria was cut, but there's been no word from him since. Kincha and Shirataki should both be in the Ostia area, and the data-link to Nyandom is open, but I haven't heard anything from Chachamaru since her message she was beating off an attack trying to come through that server."

Realizing Hanpe might be the only Sprite regiment leader she still had left, Chisame wondered for a moment what would happen to the Spiritus Electronicus if he was lost as well. "Okay, everyone has instructions on what to do in an emergency, so dwelling on maybes won't get us anywhere. If the worst happens, I should be able to re-summon your fellows by cycling my artifact, right?"

Not liking the implications of Mistress Chiu's words, Hanpe nodded. "All the data they might have collected since your last contact and hard save will be lost, but yes."

Turning from Hanpe, Chisame looked up at a darkly ominous mountain in the center of the virtual island image representing the data storage areas of Argyre's servers. "Have you figured out what that is yet?"

After opening up two new windows showing security information, Hanpe shook his head. "Mistress Chiu. It appears to be information storage outside the immediate scope of the activities of King Enteofushia and his associates as they concern the Ala Alba. I haven't tried accessing it yet because it's protected by a type of security protocol we've not encountered before. It might even be wise to leave it alone..."

Something about the mountain made Chisame feel queasy, almost ill, but if the security for such a place in the servers was that heavy, then the reward would surely be commiserate with the risk. "Bring in that last division of mini-A.I. soldiers. Since V-Chao isn't here to help you, I'll direct the attack myself."

(-)

An annoyingly beeping alarm brought Shiori Hohoemu back to full awareness. Blinking, she looked down at the virtual controls of her Sprite Management System to find she was about to enter the servers in Argyre. As the various virtual ships moving through the data link continued exchanging fire under their previous programing, slow adjustments to several controls finally brought up an image of her body in the Argyre Legation.

Beneath the unchanged holo-helm for the Sprite Regiment Control System, Shiori saw that her real body was quite petrified. That sight told her everything she would ever need to know about Homura. In addition, her body being petrified meant that Master Fate had initiated his plans. It was now quite beyond the point where she would be able to escape and join everyone at the Temple of Chandika...

Master Fate had never told Shiori, or any of his other Ministra except perhaps Shirabe, everything that was supposed to happen. However, he had repeatedly made it clear to them the importance of being ready to leave when the time came. If something really bad was going to happen... then without some unexpected reprieve, she was most likely going to die...

Despair tried to tighten its grip on her heart, but Shiori grimly suppressed it. Now, because of her own choices and Homura's betrayal, there was nothing left but to try and complete one last task. If losing her life was to have any meaning, she had to stop Chisame. If that could be done, hopefully she would be remembered by her few real friends, and her parents would be proud when she finally joined them.

(-)

Watching as the Sprite Regiment Transports began to maneuver to bring in the last reserves of mini-A.I. soldier programs, Chisame had every expectation they would be able to conquer anything she directed them against. Despite Hanpe's worries, it was all a simple matter of mathematics, one of the few 'real' things she could still believe in in this crazy fantasy world. Nothing she'd encountered so far in the Argyre servers had been able to stand against what the little programs could do. Inexorably, the defenses would be swamped, and whatever information that mountain represented would be hers.

As he worked at organizing what was left of the original groups of mini-A.I. soldier programs, to create a new reserve 'just in case,' Hanpe was distracted by a loud 'BEEP!' from the minimized holo-window set up to monitor for data traffic coming into Argyre. Maximizing the window, he saw that a pair of small programs were about to enter through the data-link from Tristan. Both were tagged as part of the escort fleet programs Daiko had been using to help V-Chao, so they didn't represent a threat. Unfortunately, other programs, following right behind, were unknowns. Considering V-Chao would have taken great pains to make sure she was easily identifiable, the unknowns could only be one thing. "Mistress Chiu! Enemy programs are about to enter from Tristan!"

Considering the resources she'd dedicated to keeping that route secure, Chisame found Hanpe's pronouncement worrisome in the extreme. "Wha... what happened to V-Chao? She..." Remembering how Chao's program had warned against the possibility of such happening, she realized Shiori had probably used her processor killing virus against the Megalo-Mesembrian servers. Hopefully, V-Chao had managed to escape, and hadn't been destroyed as a result. "Ha... Hanpe! Forget that! Send everything you can after the enemy fleet, then call Chachamaru for help, NOW!"

Though he had no choice but to obey his Mistress, Hanpe wondered if her commands would actually do any good. "The units we have left weren't designed for high-powered fighting Mistress. They won't last long..."

Calling up her own virtual control panel, Chisame began working to create firewall defenses with the few resources she had left. "We don't have any choice! V-Chao's probably too far gone for now to help! That means the only thing left we can do is hunker down and hope we can hold out until Chachamaru gets here!"

(-)

Out in the virtual sea of the Argyre servers, the remains of Daiko's escort fleet appeared from the data-link to Tristan. Firing back with their tiny pop-gun attack routines, a single empty carrier for A.I. attackers and its damaged scout program escort reacted to Hanpe's orders and turned back towards their pursuers. Both immediately became the focus of the first program to come through after them. Firing rapidly and taking hits in return, they closed on one of Shiori's scout escorts, sandwiched it between themselves, and rammed. Unable to withstand the forced integration of their program code, all three evaporated in a bright yellow flash.

Watching from nearby, Chikuwafu ignored the virtual immolation of the three virtual ships and focused instead on the next program to enter the server. One of Shiori's firewall crackers, the program was a greater threat than almost anything else the Eru-Jin possessed.

By abandoning the second stealth program he had been controlling, Chikuwafu managed to increase his transfer speed through the Eos-Vulcan-Argyre data-link. Arriving in Argyre undetected, he had waited silently, hoping the opportunity now before him wouldn't actually present itself. With a single touch to his control Keyboard, six viral attacks were sent on their way.

Responding quickly to a now familiar type of attack, the firewall cracker began a hard turn toward the virus torpedoes with the intent of combing their wakes. Most were avoided, but two still found their mark. However, lodging in less critical area's of code, the damage was easily contained. Reacting to the approach of more enemies, the firewall cracker turned to confront them.

Following in the firewall cracker's wake, three scout escorts entered the server. In response to the attack on their larger companion, they turned to seek out the responsible enemy program.

Faced with such a strong threat, Chikuwafu had no choice but to go defensive and hope he would be able to break free to continue helping his Mistress.

(-)

Emerging from the data-link, Shiori found herself already immersed in battle. To one side her last few scout escorts were attacking what they reported was a stealth program. Closer to the main area of the server, her last firewall cracker was being swarmed by, of all things, Sprite Regiment Transports! Last out of the link were her two surviving heavy attack programs. These Shiori immediately instructed to defend the firewall cracker. As one-sided as the battle should have been, the transports actually stood a chance. One badly aimed shot, and the firewall-cracker would be destroyed by the powerful but indiscriminate fire of its allies.

Despite the potential for a negative outcome, Shiori felt herself grow tense with excitement as the fight developed. On its own, the firewall cracker pulverized one of the transports, then immediately switched its fire to the next closest threat. Beyond that, fire from the attack routines of the Sprite Management system disintegrated another in an instant. The next three were methodically smashed by fire of the heavy attack programs. Unfortunately, as the firewall-cracker destroyed its second target, one last transport emerged from the virtual smoke pouring from the ruins of its companions. Before it could be taken under fire, the transport crashed into the side of its target. Both programs staggered, going dead in the water. As soon as everything settled, little A.I soldier programs swarmed from the transport and began storming the firewall-cracker.

Giving a small smile of admiration at the desperate audacity of what she'd just seen, Shiori cut herself off from the quickly succumbing program and turned her attention towards the real target. In the distance, she could see the virtual island that had to be the focus of Chisame's efforts in the Argyre servers. With no other dangerous enemies afloat, and the stealth program pinned down, her main system and the two remaining heavy attack programs should be plenty to secure victory.

As what was left of her fleet closed on its target, Shiori began to feel a tiny bit of regret. Even though Chisame was an enemy, the girl had been one of the few to respect her point of view about Nagi Springfield. _("I'm sorry Chisame... I really do wish there'd been a chance for us to be friends...")_

Out on the broad deck of Shiori's virtual ship, three massive triple-barreled turrets and two smaller companions representing the Sprite Management Systems attack routines trained out to Starboard. Behind her, the turrets on the last two heavy attack programs followed suit. All three ships turned parallel to the virtual island representing the data storage area of the Argyre server, and after a short pause, opened fire.

(-)

First came a series of bright flashes which obscured the three ships out in the virtual sea, next a kind of crackling boom Chisame felt deep in her chest more than heard, and finally, a series of tremendous explosions as columns of sand and shattered rock erupted skyward just behind the beach.

On Hanpe's suggestion, Chisame had taken all the data she'd recovered so far and established her firewall bunker under a sand dune right on the beach. Now, as Shiori fired again and began ripping apart the virtual island behind her, the Sprite Regiment Leader's suggestion seemed to be paying off. Despite the unbelievably loud noise and an intense shaking that seemed like a prolonged earthquake, the two of them were safe for the moment. After several more attacks, Chisame realized Shiori almost seemed to be shooting at random. "Hanpe, does the shooting pattern make any sense to you?"

As a series of distant booms announced Shiori was firing again, Hanpe quickly went through what little information he had available. "Mistress Chiu. If what I can tell about the programs Shiori has left is correct, she's lost the capability to detect specific targets and use precise attacks..." Beginning further in from the beach and reaching towards the mountain Chisame had been about to attack, a new round of heavy explosions sent the splintered remains of jungle vegetation flying into the air. "...so it may be that she is making area attacks, hoping to hit you."

Another rumble out on the ocean was followed almost instantly by a ripping sound.

Virtual sweat suddenly pouring from his brow, Hanpe turned to Chisame. "MISTRESS! This round of attacks is going to hit the beach!"

Not really knowing what else to do, Chisame threw herself to the ground. An instant later an overlapping series of thunderclaps worse than anything she'd ever heard before rocked the firewall bunker. A detached part of her mind registered that someone was screaming, but it wasn't until the violent shaking subsided that she realized the screams were coming from her own mouth.

Emerging from a virtual mouse-hole he'd created for himself just before the attack came in; Hanpe quickly reactivated his control panel. Many of the indicators for the firewall bunker showed almost completely red, but almost in this case was good enough. As long as each showed even the tiniest bit of green, that meant nothing had penetrated. As Chisame got up and gave a shudder, he began to work on reestablishing everything as quickly as possible.

Looking down at her shaking hands, Chisame wondered briefly what would happen if she died inside the virtual world of the Spiritus Electronicus. Would she be trapped forever as some kind of electronic ghost with no hope for escape? Or would it just be like a normal death were she went to whatever her afterlife would be? Clenching both hands into fists, she worked to calm their shaking. A prolonged, full body shudder finally managed to focus her attention once again on the 'now,' so she turned to face Hanpe. "How are we doing?"

Shiori's ship's fired again, but Hanpe could tell immediately on his monitor windows that the target area was once again further inland. "All recovered data is still secure. The firewalls were all reduced to from four to seven percent effectiveness, but they held. I'm now working at reestablishing them."

As the rumble from the latest attack sounded in the distance, Chisame reactivated her own control panel. Before she could start helping Hanpe, a warning from the Spiritus Electronicus' anti-intrusion function began to flash on her screen. Confused by what it showed, she stepped over to the firewall bunker's 'door' and went outside. Up on the slope of the virtual mountain, a fountain of molten rock was spewing forth. "Hanpe! What's going on?"

Joining his Mistress, Hanpe watched the virtual pyrotechnics for a moment before returning to his control panel. Surfing rapidly through several displays, he finally found what he was looking for. "Mistress Chiu. It appears that data storage area is self-destructing. Whatever programs were protecting it reacted to the damage caused by Shiori's brute force attacks and activated. Data recovery from that area is now impossible." Seeing another warning indicator activate, Hanpe quickly investigated it. "It seems as though some kind of free ranging security program has also been activated. It is not an immediate threat, but I recommend we not do anything to draw its attention."

Turning to look out towards Shiori's ships just as they fired again, Chisame felt a touch of concern. _("Why would she risk activating something like that... unless she doesn't know about it?")_ "Could Shiori be in danger? She caused the damage..."

A swift working of his paws brought up a new window for Hanpe. "For now, no. She is as safe in her Sprite Management System as we are behind our firewalls."

Moving back to her own controls, Chisame started as the data traffic window Hanpe was watching activated again and maximized. "Now what?"

Not liking what he was seeing, Hanpe turned to face Chisame. "An unidentified program is coming in from Nyandom. Shiori is between us and the link, so if it's sending out an identifier, I can't read it without revealing our position to her."

Gritting her teeth, Chisame racked her brain for any option that might help if Chachamaru had been defeated and Shiori was about to be reinforced. There weren't any. "I... I think we could really be in trouble now Hanpe..."

(-)

Frustration seemed to be Shiori's lot. Loss of the last firewall cracker had taken away her ability to precisely identify and attack a specific target, and now an unknown program was coming into Argyre from Nyandom. She had never expected that fleet to win, so it was probably reinforcements for Chisame. Reluctantly, she turned her fleet away from trying to destroy Negi Springfield's MahoNet Ministra, and towards the more immediate threat.

Expecting more of what she'd been fighting all along, Shiori waited until the program was about to appear, then opened fire.

Unfortunately, what appeared was not a ship, but a tiny flying humanoid. Easily dodging the clumsy fire of Shiori's virtual ships, the blue and white humanoid flew past her Sprite Management System and came to a halt next to the first heavy attack program. There was a small flash, and the humanoid was suddenly holding what seemed to be some form of cannon.

Surprised by the introduction of something outside the Virtual Perception Image she'd grown used to, Shiori could only watch as the cannon wielding humanoid fired, and the heavy attack program was effortlessly cut in half. Hesitation, combined with the time it took her to direct energy back into the smaller attack routines gave the new enemy time to destroy the last heavy attack program. Attempts to hit the nimble target proved futile, and it wasn't long before the virtual ship representing her Sprite Management System took its first hit...

(-)

Emerging from her firewall bunker as soon as Hanpe reported Shiori was under attack, Chisame watched as the MosKos costumed Chachamaru tore what was left of Shiori's fleet apart. Two shots sufficed to finish the heavy attack programs before Chachamaru turned her attention to what had to be Shiori's Sprite Management System.

As the huge virtual ship took repeated hits and began to sink, Chisame suddenly remembered the security program Hanpe had mentioned. If it went after Shiori, and she couldn't log out...

A few quick steps, then an all out run took Chisame to the edge of the water. Not knowing if the Virtual Perception Image would even permit it, she jumped into the air. In an instant, the annoying khaki's were gone, replaced by the much more familiar Biblio Roulin Rogue ensemble, and off she went into the sky. "Chachamaru! Stop shooting!"

Turning from what would have been a shot into the bridge of the slowly sinking ship; Chachamaru monitored her target attentively as Chisame flew out to meet her. "Miss Hasegawa, why should I stop? It is best to continue until there is no chance for the enemy to recover."

Gliding to a stop, Chisame pointed down at the sinking virtual ship. "Shiori's probably petrified just like I am! If you destroy her system before the petrification is cured, she might not be able to log out!"

After a glance at a virtual ship that was nearly on its side in the water, Chachamaru nodded and de-summoned her combined heavy attack-program cannon. "Very well. Considering the current state of her system, I recommend we try to recover Miss Shiori at once. If you take her into the Spiritus Electronicus, the odds of her survival and eventual recovery should increase significantly."

With a nod, Chisame moved down along the sinking ship's superstructure until she finally spotted the Eru-Jin girl inside one of the bridge levels. "SHIORI!"

(-)

A garbled shout and an odd pounding pulled Shiori's attention away from watching numbly as the virtual sea climbed closer to where she stood in the control station for her Sprite Management System. Looking up, she saw Chisame and the blue and white humanoid hovering outside the bridge windows. Instead of looking in at her with expressions of triumph, both seemed strangely worried. When she failed to respond, Chisame's companion drew back a fist, then punched through the window both of them had been looking through.

As soon as Chachamaru cleared away the shattered fragments, Chisame pushed through the window and held out her hand. "Shiori! Come on! You need to get out of here!"

Looking down, Shiori stared blankly at one of her hands. _("Escape? When I've lost? Wouldn't accepting help from a Nagi Springfield supporter mean I've been wrong all along?")_

Seeing Shiori's fatalistic expression, Chisame forced herself to calm down. "Please Shiori. I won't try to change your mind right now. I just want us to be able to talk about it later when the situation isn't so dangerous."

Despite the reluctance she still felt, Shiori slowly started to reach out for Chisame's hand.

A blaring alarm suddenly activated on one of the few still functioning consoles in the virtual ship's bridge. Before Shiori, Chisame, or Chachamaru could react, a boiling black mass smashed open the side of the bridge which was already touching the water.

_Clammy, clinging tentacles touching her in disgustingly repulsive ways, the smell of melting fabric, and the fear of being eaten alive and dying with no one around to even know she'd gone..._

Shiori's frightened screaming finally broke Chisame free of the paralyzing anxiety resulting from her worst memory of the Magic World. Renewing her efforts to get inside the failing Sprite Management System's bridge, she kicked harshly at whatever was holding her back and stretched out as far as possible. Just a tap, a teasing brush of the tips of her fingers against Shiori's, was all she could manage before the writhing tentacles pulled the desperately struggling Eru-Jin away.

As Shiori was swallowed up, but before the tentacles inside the bridge could begin to reach for new prey, Chachamaru finally pulled Chisame back out into the open. Dodging the first few attempts of the security program to come after her, she quickly rocketed skyward.

Sobbing and still struggling, Chisame held out a slowly lowering hand towards someone who was now quite beyond her reach. "Why did you hold me back, Chachamaru? I could have saved Shiori..."

Like something out of a Jules Verne nightmare, a monstrous creature began wrapping its tentacles around the remains of Shiori's Sprite Management System virtual ship. As she and Chisame watched from a safe distance, Chachamaru shook her head. "That is an extremely powerful security program, Miss Hasegawa. Since we aren't properly prepared to confront it, you would have simply been seized as well."

With a roaring whoosh of spray, Shiori's Sprite Management System ship was pulled beneath the virtual waves, leaving nothing behind but a few wisps of smoke and the swirling foam of a quickly dispersing whirlpool.

Clenching her fists, Chisame turned on Chachamaru. "What did I tell you about showing up at the last second!"

Seeing both anger and tears in Chisame's eyes, Chachamaru moved back slightly before giving a deep bow. "Please forgive my tardiness, Miss Hasegawa."

Knowing it hadn't been intentional, Chisame couldn't hold on to her anger. Reaching out, she patted Chachamaru on the shoulder, then turned to head back towards the beach. "Tha... that's okay. I'm sorry I got angry at you."

Following in Chisame's wake, Chachamaru tried to track the program which had seized Shiori. Unexpectedly, even with the data transfer restrictions of the current Virtual Perception Image, it was soon out of range. "Miss Hasegawa. Miss Shiori's 'data' was merely absorbed by that program, not destroyed. However, I can no longer detect any trace of it, anywhere within the Argyre server."

Having still held some hope of helping her former adversary, Chisame turned to Chachamaru with an expression of confusion on her face. "How is that possible? Shiori and I had all the data lines into Argyre locked down tight..."

After a few moments of data flashing across her eyes as she tried once more the find the program, Chachamaru shook her head. "That was correct. You control the lines to Nyandom and Vulcan, and the line to Megalo-Mesembria is cut, but Shiori's controls to Tristan collapsed with the failure of her system." Having noticed a damaged stealth program with a Sprite Mouse at the controls sitting next to a captured firewall cracker during her search, Chachamaru shook her head. "It seems Chikuwafu has come to Argyre from Eos. Therefore, we no longer have any active units capable of blocking or tracking the program which seized Miss Shiori."

Coming down to land next to Hanpe on the beach, Chisame groaned with annoyance as her costume reverted once again to the khaki's, hat and pipe from before. "I want you to devote whatever you can to trying to find it, but our first priority now is to start getting the information I've collected out to the different cities using the access Trojan we distributed. If V-Chao is still out there, I'm sure she'll pick up on what we're doing, but if not, then we need to hurry. Without her help, it's going to take longer to do." In response to a single gesture, the Spiritus Electronicus produced a virtual control panel before its owner.

With a nod, Chachamaru moved into position and quickly linked more fully with the information distribution functions of the Spiritus Electronicus. In conjunction with the Artifact, she began reaching out to the dormant, waiting Trojans in all the cities throughout the whole of the Magic World.

(-)

(Outside Old Ostia.)

Shouting at Irkalla in defiance and pain, Kaede Nagase released the hold she had on the Gladius blade in her right hand. Ignoring the tearing sensation doing so produced, she reached for the grip with her left hand. Pulling the blade free, she began stabbing it into her attacker again and again. Right arm and shoulder quickly growing numb, her strength fading from blood loss; it was becoming obvious the Demon mage was on the verge of winning. Twisting the Gladius blade around, she made ready to fall back on it to prevent any further use of her living body in helping him recover.

"Not bloody likely you!"

With a small jolt, accompanied by a gruesome cracking sound, the pressure on Kaede's shoulder suddenly eased. With the protective blindfold having been pushed up during their death struggle, her facing eye met Irkalla's. His look was that of someone who had managed to fulfill a promise. Revealing no regret, the eye slowly closed. In a way much more final then the normal manner of desummoning, the Demon Mage's body began to dissolve into a rapidly fading black mist.

Suddenly loosing all her strength, Kaede began to fall, but something, or someone, caught her. The impact started a coughing fit, and the iron she could taste on her tongue spoke of serious wounds.

"Crikey girl! Stay with me!"

Blinking at the sound of the vaguely familiar voice, Kaede tried to focus on the speaker, but her eyes refused to cooperate. All she could make out of the person was a thin, bearded face surrounded by a disheveled mop of familiar rust red hair. "Ne... Negi?"

Carefully lowering his son's tall Kunoiochi Ministra onto her back, Nagi Springfield made a quick examination of the damage inflicted by Irkalla. Her leg wounds seemed under control, but the bruised, torn mess beneath the blood-soaked tunic covering the girl's right shoulder made him blanch. Not since Albireo Imma had taken a hit for him in Istanbul had he seen anything so bad. Considering her dull eyes and shallow breathing, she probably didn't have much time left. Taking out his spell book as blood began to spread beneath the wounded girl's body, he quickly turned through it to the spell Joseph Dolnegus had used to put Al's body in stasis. Finding it, hoping he would be able cast it after so long without working higher magic; he knelt and placed his hand over Kaede's heart.

_"Lord Kronos, Master of the roaring cataract of time,_

_I invoke thee by the power of the river Styx,_

_Whose waters, if sworn upon, even the Gods must obey."_

Beneath Kaede, a spell circle began to form. As soon as it solidified, a soft blue light began to cover her body.

_"Monstrous father, as you did swallow your children,_

_Holding them within the timeless abyss,_

_I now command you to remove the one I now touch from_

_the shifting sands of past, present and future."_

As the spell effect grew brighter, the strained, clinging desperately to life look on Kaede's face began to fade.

_"Suffer not the creeping hours to touch her,_

_And in deathless slumber, keep her safe."_

With a flash, the stasis field stabilized. Drained by his effort, Nagi collapsed into a seated posture next to Kaede. Now there was nothing else to do. The amount of energy pouring into the gate-port was nearly at the critical mass required for the Life Giver to accomplish its purpose. Twenty years ago he had made the decision to try to save a little girl by allowing her to live. Now, his son Negi would either triumph, or when the Life Giver finished its work, the fallacy of that decision would be proven, and the Magic World would die...

Looking down at the serene face inside the stasis field, Negi had to smile. "Brave, proud Miss Nagase. Thank you for helping my son. I only hope I'll have the chance to be worthy of the inspiration you given me, when this is all over..."

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Nagi turned and made ready to defend Kaede as best he could. Focusing on two fliers out low over the rocks, he recognized first a familiar style of armor, then the aura, if not the current owner, of his old mage staff. Seeing a chance to make sure what were likely allies of Negi found Kaede, he held out his hand. "Mea Virga."

(-)

Giving a yelp, Collet Farandole nearly fell from Nagi Springfield's mage staff. Moving as if it had a mind of its own, the staff began to rush across the broken terrain surrounding Old Ostia. With Beatrice shouting at her to stop, she held on tight to keep from falling off until the staff suddenly stopped running wild. Dropping down on unsteady legs next to a dried watercourse, she gave a sigh of relief as Beatrice came in to land beside her.

Knowing Ma'ii Kumagami had ordered them to stay away for the moment didn't make Beatrice Monroe any happier about Collet running off deeper into the ruins. "What was that all about?"

Shaking her head and holding tight to the staff to make sure it didn't try to get away again, Collet shrugged and started trying to think of an explanation, but a soft blue glow behind Beatrice suddenly drew her attention. "What's that?"

Turning and deploying her weapon lance towards a possible threat, Beatrice saw nothing more dangerous than the glow of a stasis spell. With Collet in tow, she carefully moved forward until she could see the gravely wounded girl being protected inside the spell's effect.

Eyes growing wide, Collet cringed behind Beatrice at the sight of the girl's awful wounds. "Tha... that's one of Negi's Ministra! Kaede Nagase!"

Relaxing and lowering her lance, Beatrice examined the ground, then looked up at the surrounding terrain. Neither the sand, nor any of the basaltic stone surrounding the preserved girl offered up any indication of the stasis spell's originator. "I wonder why the person who did this ran away?"

(-)

(Main entrance, Temple of Chandika.)

An arrival outside the Temple of Chandika was demanded by the disruptive effect of what was going on in the gate port chamber itself. Fate looked around as soon as his vision cleared to find that only the four Ministra originally with him in the arena were present. "Looks like Shiori didn't make it, Homura."

Reacting to her Magisters quiet statement, Homura flushed slightly. "Perhaps... perhaps she was so deep into her conflict with Springfield's Ministra; she didn't realize she needed to leave..."

Taking a step forward, Shirabe seemed as if she were about to berate Homura, but Fate stopped her with an outstretched hand. He held Homura in place simply by the power of his silent gaze for a long uncomfortable moment before finally turning towards the temple entrance. "Most unfortunate. Her abilities will be missed."

Shirabe quickly moved to follow Fate, as did Tamaki. Koyomi though hesitated slightly, eyes suddenly wide at what the swirl of a skirt revealed when Homura turned to follow their Magister. Pointing at the petulant pyromancer, Koyomi burst out laughing. "Bwah-haa-ha-ha! Oh, Homura! So full of yourself! So high and mighty talking about how useless Tamaki and I were against Jacobus Rakan!" Looking quite pleased, Koyomi straightened up and put both hands on her waist. "Jacobus Rakan got you to, and you haven't even noticed yet!"

Glaring at the haughty Koyomi, Homura started to say something, but a casual brush of her hand revealed the truth of the Nek-Jin's words. Flushing crimson, a few flecks of flame rising from the tips of her ponytails, she could only glare as Koyomi, tail smugly held high, walked by and headed towards the temple entrance.

Realizing she was going to have to work on the discipline of Fate's remaining Ministra, Shirabe held Homura's gaze until the red-head finally looked away out of contrition. Turning to follow her Magister, she hurried to catch up with him.

Rapidly advancing into the temple's main foyer, Fate could feel the immense amount of energy permeating the gate port without even being in the chamber itself. So much energy... He would need just a small amount of what would bleed through into the Mundus Vetus to fulfill his plans, but that tiny fraction of power from the death of a world would free him from those unworthies who held him in thrall. Even if Negi Springfield was already in the gate port, the Life Giver should be able to deal with him quite nicely.

All that remained now was to enter the gate port chamber and await the proper moment to make the transition to Istanb...

Just as she followed Fate through a high double door which opened into the corridor leading to the gate port chamber, Shirabe suddenly found herself knocked down to the floor, pinned there by the body of her Magister. Moving faster than her sound-based 'sight' could accurately follow, a blurred form shot through the door and towards those following them. Koyomi and Tamaki both crashed to floor, felled as if by some remorseless scythe. Homura had the beginnings of a flame shield forming, but she too was struck down and left writhing on the floor, moaning and clutching at the side of her head. Just as the amazingly quick attacker turned back to face its first targets once more, she felt Master Averruncus' weight leave her chest.

_"Πνοή Πέτρας!"_

A burst of dense smoke engulfed whoever was attacking. When it cleared, Shirabe finally had a stable sound-image of a lithe Hu-Jin she recognized as one of Negi Springfield's Ministra. Behind the girl, Homura was beginning to get up.

Pulling herself unsteadily upright, Homura looked down at the blood coating the hand she'd been holding to her head, then turned on the frozen figure with murderous intent. "I... I'm going to smash her to pieces!"

"You will do no such thing."

Stopping his Ministra in her tracks, Fate gave Homura a look that brooked no disobedience before turning his attention to the frozen form of Negi Springfield's little martial artist. Once, at the Megalo-Mesembrian gate port, and again in Tengboche, she had attempted to lay hands on him, failing both times. As he felt a bit of wetness on his chin, the look of serene satisfaction on the girl's face began to make sense. Reaching up produced a smear of blood on his finger-tips. More than anything else, he felt surprise. Not even Negi Springfield had ever managed to make him bleed. How had this mundane managed to…?

The Tonfa.

Somehow, Springfield's martial artist had managed to mask her aura so completely that in combination with his thinking about the future he had failed to notice her. From a position of complete surprise, she had launched an attack of such speed and strength that his own layered magical defenses had done the actual damage. None had been penetrated, but by using an attack whose entire energy was focused on the edge of the tip of a swinging Tonfa, the girl had deformed the defenses and actually used them to cut him.

_("Third times the charm!")_

Irritated to remember something Albireo Imma used to love to say, Fate turned to face Shirabe as she knelt to examine the unmoving Koyomi and Tamaki. "Well, Shirabe. What has my momentary lapse cost us?"

Even as she used a variation of her sound magic to examine Koyomi for internal injury, Shirabe reached up to gently probe the considerable lump crowning the Nek-Jin's head. "I think the two of them might have concussions. If you can give me a few moments, maybe I can get them going enough to come with us." Turning towards her Magister, Shirabe could sense the slight tick at his temple. As much as she knew he hated to waste resources, the results of this unexpected encounter were bound to force his hand.

Trying not to let any unnecessary emotional reaction over the cost disrupt his decision, Fate turned back towards the corridor leading to the gate port chamber. "We don't have time for any further unnecessary delays. Let's go."

Homura looked like she couldn't decide between immediately obeying Fate or taking the time to smash Negi Springfield's petrified Ministra to bits. Shirabe was about to say something when she saw the pyromancer shake as if from a chill.

Quickly growing tired of Homura's insubordinate attitude, Fate gave her an icy glare. "Even though she'll be dead soon anyway, that girl has earned the right to be left alone. Nothing useful will be accomplished by wasting time destroying her. _Come. On_."

Stunned by the intensity of Fate's look, Homura hesitated momentarily, then bowed in acquiescence and hurried through the door. Fate followed without looking back, leaving Shirabe briefly alone. Turning back towards the three still forms in the temple foyer, she silently asked Koyomi and Tamaki for forgiveness, then turned to follow in her Magisters wake.

(-)

(Perimeter corridor, Chandika Temple.)

Ready to use a Sagita attack against anything or anyone which might be a threat, Negi Springfield carefully raised his head up over the banister for the stairs leading out of the Temple of Chandika's lower levels.

Re-entering the island using the same path Setsuna's team left by had been a slight risk, but except for a short delay caused by avoiding someone who seemed to be fleeing the island through the tunnels, one that appeared to have paid off. Peering over the railing, all Negi could see was the dusty, thankfully empty curving corridor leading to the back entrance into the gate port chamber Kaede had found. After turning to signal everyone to follow, he climbed the remaining stairs and moved out along the corridor.

"Took you long enough to get here, Springfield-han."

Turning as Setsuna moved protectively in front of Konoka. Negi only just held back from launching his spell. Sitting on the stairs leading towards the roof, looking no more threatening than any other junior-high school girl might, was the little blonde-haired twin-blade he'd first met in Kyoto. "Tsukuyomi!"

Watching as Negi left her to Setsuna and began searching for any signs of an ambush; Tsukuyomi casually tossed away an invisibility talisman and stood. "Don't worry, Springfield-han. I didn't tell anyone else about this little back entrance."

Continuing to hold his Sagita spell ready, Negi turned back to face Tsukuyomi. "You've been against us since Kyoto. Why should we trust anything you have to say?"

Moving to stand protectively before both Negi and Konoka, Setsuna readied herself for any sudden move Tsukuyomi might make. "Because she wants a formal duel with me, Professor Springfield."

Drawing her blades but holding them down and at ease, Tsukuyomi began slowly descending the stairs. "Bing-bong! That's correct!" Without making any overt moves, she reached the bottom of the stairs and moved out into the corridor. "The question for you, Springfield-han, is this; will you stay and help your Ministra, thus risking whatever chance you might have to help the Princess? Or will you leave Setsuna-Sempai and Lady Konoe here, where they can 'hold me off,' thus preventing my interference in your 'efforts.'"

Not having much patience, Negi made ready to attack Tsukuyomi. Setsuna's hand, however, came out to hold him back. "She's right Negi. We could easily crush her, but she'd still last long enough to place helping Asuna at risk. We have no idea when 'too late' will be. Any further delays could be critical."

Clenching both fists, Negi stepped out in front of Setsuna. "You're Shinmei-Ryu like Setsuna, why do you keep helping someone like Fate?"

Looking up at the ceiling, Tsukuyomi touched a finger to her chin and made a thoughtful face. "Well, this is a special case. He's willing to help me achieve a goal I have, and the pay is good..." Now her expression became annoyed. "...except I may not live long enough to spend it..."

Seizing on Tsukuyomi's admission, Negi took another step forward. "Then please let us go by without interfering! That way we can stop Fate!"

Shaking her head, Tsukuyomi began making a 'tsk-tsk' motion with her finger. "Now now, Springfield-han, I can't just betray my current client. Even Setsuna would know better than to ask." Seeing Negi's disappointed look produced a shrug. "I actually do hope you save the Princess. After all, a strong girl like her deserves better than the fate she's drawn. Since you might fail though, I'm afraid I must insist on the satisfaction of a proper duel with Setsuna-Sempai."

Realizing he wasn't going to change Tsukuyomi's mind, Negi lowered his fists. "Why do you want Konoka to stay? You're not still trying to kidnap her for Chigusa Amagasaki, are you?"

First gracing Konoka a slight bow, Tsukuyomi quickly returned her attention to Negi. "Lady Konoe is the prize for this duel, but not one to be given to Client Chigusa-han." Suddenly dark eyes now focused on Setsuna. "Who ever wins our duel... will not be unwounded."

Negi tried to go forward, but a firm grip on his arm still held him back. "Setsuna?"

Glancing down at her homeroom Professor, Setsuna released his arm then pushed him towards the hole in the gate port chamber's wall. "GO NEGI! She's right! You don't have time for any more delays! I'll finish this and join you with Konoka as soon as I can!"

Seething as shadowy highlights began to color his skin; Negi finally looked up and pointed sharply at Tsukuyomi. "If I find out you tried anything dirty, you'll pay for it!"

Returning the look unafraid, Tsukuyomi inclined her head. "I wouldn't think of it. I simply wish for a duel without outside interference."

After giving Setsuna a look that told her to be careful, Negi turned and ran off down the corridor.

As soon as Negi disappeared, Tsukuyomi entered a fighting crouch and faced Setsuna. "Well Sempai... are you ready to fight me with your whole being?"

Standing beside Setsuna, Konoka accepted Yuunagi's scabbard as it was held out to her. Watching as her Se-chan's eyes became the same frightening black as Tsukuyomi's, she felt a tremendous amount of emotional turmoil. Worry for both girls was there, more obviously for Setsuna, but also anger. As a healer she had expended a great deal of energy taking care of both Setsuna AND Tsukuyomi. Now the two of them were going to fight, and more than likely undo all her previous efforts. Blood would have to be spilled, there seemed to be no avoiding it. That, or neither of the two Shinmei-Ryu would stop until both likely dropped dead from exhaustion.

(-)

Helu'man von Herrmann watched from the shadows as his Shinmei-Ryu prey suddenly went after each other with a fury that was the last thing many of his kind had seen over the years since that hated school's founding. For now, he was content to let the two blade users expend themselves in their duel. When the time was right, he would take first the Konoe Heiress, then the two weakened Shinmei-Ryu.

(-)

Sounds of ringing steel echoing off ancient stone walls were music to Tsukuyomi's ears. That creature at the orphanage had said she was nothing but trash. Those of the Shinmei-Ryu except for Motoko Aoyama called her 'second best.' At long last, she had her Setsuna-Sempai's undivided attention. Finally, with no one around to cause problems, against someone she both resented and admired, she would be able to prove all those who had belittled her wrong.

Seething inside, Setsuna spotted an opening and went over to the attack. Her place as a Ministra, as well as Konoka's, was at Negi's side, not fighting in a dusty corridor against a girl who simply wanted to prove her self-worth. Unfortunately, making sure Negi had the chance to save Asuna meant staying to fight Tsukuyomi. As the Twin-Blade recovered and forced her back onto the defensive, Setsuna began to realize her own recent experiences were providing useful insight into the duel's flow. Even as she opened a shallow cut in Tsukuyomi's side, and received one across her thigh in return, the end was within sight. All she had to do was be patient, and the opportunity for victory would soon present itself.

Doing her best to stay out of the way, Konoka continued adjusting her position to keep as far away from the duelists as possible. Stepping back and nearly tripping over a piece of fallen masonry, she turned to find she'd come up against the huge hole in the floor beside the staircase leading to the roof. Giving a shudder, she stared at the blackness of the pit for a moment, then returned her attention to the fight when the sounds of steel clashing suddenly ceased.

Doubt. A growing sense of futility. Confused by what she was starting to feel, Tsukuyomi leapt away to prevent such dangerous thoughts from leading to a mistake. Setsuna's totally focused being remained ready to fight, but for whatever her reason might be, she held back. Instead of pressing forward with an attack, she remained passive, entering into a defensive stance and using the opportunity to recover her own strength before the battle resumed.

Seeing Tsukuyomi panting from exertion, her forehead starting to show the wrinkles of someone who was growing upset, Setsuna refrained from pressing the advantage she'd been given. To attack now would only focus the little Shinmei-Ryu again, accomplishing nothing and just extending the fight. All she had to do was wait. Whatever Tsukuyomi tried next, she would be attacking out of desperation, and the fight would be over.

Momentarily loss of focus as a bead of sweat ran into her eye allowed training and instincts forgotten in the heat of singular battle to pull Tsukuyomi's focus to the right, away from Setsuna and towards Konoka Konoe. Rising up behind the unsuspecting Onmyouji girl was another of Fate Averruncus' hirelings. Raising a clawed hand, Helu'man von Herrmann was preparing to remove the head of Setsuna's Sukun from her shoulders.

Setsuna would never believe an opponent who was calling out a warning. In her mind, it would only be a trick she was using to gain an advantage. While it was a normal duty of any Shinmei-Ryu to help the Kyoto Onmyouji, personal obligation to Konoka for the healers' previous ministrations now compelled Tsukuyomi into action without consideration of the consequences.

Reading the attack at once, Setsuna felt her anger overwhelm any previous desire she might have had to try and avoid a potentially fatal use of force. With just a slight adjustment to Yuunagi's positioning, she made ready for a killing blow.

Setsuna's reaction to so obvious a threat to her Sukun made Tsukuyomi smile. Striking out with her short blade, she easily deflected Yuunagi's path. Instead of opening her throat, the long blade came down and slashed her upper arm to the bone. Dropping Ukeire as the arm went numb, she ducked past Setsuna and closed the remaining distance towards Konoka as the chocolate-haired girl's eyes began to widen in fear.

Frightened that she'd been read so well, Setsuna turned and finally realized where the real threat lay. Too late... she would be too late to do anything...

Reaching out with her good arm, Tsukuyomi pulled the unaware Konoka to the ground just as Helu'man shouted an epithet and slashed at the girl from behind. Using the momentum generated by the save, she leapt over Konoka and buried her long blade to its hilt in the Demon's chest.

_"MESSATSU ZANKU ZANMASEN!"_

Releasing everything she had left to give produced an explosive burst of energy which threw Tsukuyomi back onto the ground beside Konoka. Too stunned and in pain to move, she could only watch in disappointment as Helu'man, his form wavering between humanoid and demonic, slowly began to shrug off her attack.

_"ZANMAKEN! NI NO TACHI!"_

Feeling a bit of unexpected pride, Tsukuyomi gave a sigh of relief as Setsuna's perfect follow up strike put Helu'man down permanently. As the brimstone cloud of smoke dispersed, she slowly realized Tairitsu was gone as well. Turning, she could see Ukeire lying a short distance away, but for some reason, her body felt too heavy to reach out for it.

Kneeling next to Tsukuyomi, Konoka wavered over what to do. Asuna might need the once a day abilities of her paired healing artifacts, but if she did nothing, the gravely wounded Twin-Blade might die. Trusting that some solution would present itself, she reached out with her own hands to close the deep wound in the bleeding girl's arm. "Tsu-chan... please hang on..."

Even as a healing warmth began to fill her body, everything closed in until all Tsukuyomi could see was her Setsuna-Sempai. "I... I di... I DID'NT LOOSE... To You..." Setsuna's worried face suddenly blurred and became that of Master Aoyama, smiling in satisfaction. A blink brought the proper face back, and a glance down revealed Ukeire's presence in her right hand. Finally understanding what Master Aoyama had meant when presenting the blade to her, she felt all the tension and fear of dying fade away. _("Well then, just one more thing to do... I guess...") "So... Solvo, pennae Angelus."_

Leaning down to try and hear what Tsukuyomi was saying, Setsuna suddenly shouted in pain as a tearing sensation raced across her back. Responding as they should, the seams of the artifact maid uniform opened up and her white wings came forth in all their long suppressed fullness. A smile of satisfaction on her face, Tsukuyomi went limp. Worried something had happened, Setsuna looked up at Konoka, but the Onmyouji-dressed girl was thankfully at ease, and still concentrating on her healing spell.

Eventually satisfied her non-artifact healing had worked and the unfathomable Tsukuyomi was safe, Konoka relented and sat back. Though the little twin-blade was still unconscious, her wound had vanished except for a scar, her color was good, and she seemed to be breathing normally. Looking up, Konoka smiled at what she saw. "Se-chan, your wings..."

Standing, Setsuna stretched both wings to their fullest extent and gave them a shake to settle any misaligned feathers. Smiling at Konoka, she began to fold them into their relaxed position. "I..."

A sharp jolt, like the shock of an earthquake, interrupted Setsuna and left Konoka scrambling not to step on Tsukuyomi. Stabilizing herself by taking hold of Setsuna's outstretched hand; she turned to look at the wall separating the curving corridor from the Gate port chamber. "Negi..."

Looking down at Tsukuyomi's serene expression and no longer seeing an immediate threat, Setsuna tightened her grip on Konoka's hand and started moving down the corridor. "We need to hurry!"

As Setsuna lead her away, Konoka looked back at her recent patient. "What about Tsukuyomi?"

Concentrating on finding the entry into the gate port chamber, Setsuna shook her head. "Don't worry. I didn't win, but Tsukuyomi releasing my wings means she's conceded this fight. She won't bother us anymore."

Still worried as Tsukuyomi disappeared from view, Konoka turned to face forward just as Setsuna came to a sudden halt. A short distance away, what looked like it had been an opening in the gate port chamber wall was blocked by apparently fresh rubble.

Quickly deciding trying to dig through with a Ki attack wasn't worth wasting time on, Setsuna handed Yuunagi to Konoka and took the surprised girl into her arms. Spreading her wings, she gave a powerful down stroke and launched herself back down the corridor. Nearing the place where Tsukuyomi still lay unmoving on the floor, she began stroking her wings with increasing strength to build speed, then with an ease that made Konoka yelp with excitement, shot up and out through the hole in the ceiling.

Emerging into the open was like flying into a rainbow. So much magical energy was pouring into the gate port it was nearly blinding. Squinting so she could see, Setsuna located the hole in the roof of the gate port chamber itself and flew over to it.

"NEGI!"

Concentrating on getting inside while also guarding against sudden attack, Setsuna couldn't see what suddenly caused Konoka to tense up and shout out until she looked towards the center of the chamber. Of Fate Averruncus or his allies, there was no sign. Standing in the center of the platform, watching her descend, was someone that used to be Asuna Kagurazaka.

At the Life Giver's feet, in an expanding pool of blood, lay Negi Springfield.

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**OP quote is famously attributed to J. Robert Oppeneimer, 'the Father of the Atomic bomb,' after 'Trinity,' the first atomic bomb test. It is originally from the 'Bhagavad Gita,' an ancient Hindu text.**

**Chisame Hasegawa represents the American General Douglas MacArthur. Shiori Hohoemu the Japanese Admiral Matome Ugaki. The battle they fought is based on an alternate history I wrote over fifteen years ago about 'The Battle of Leyte Gulf.' In that story, the American Admiral Jesse B. Oldendorf, (represented in Ala Alba by Chachamaru Karakuri,) fights the battle in Surigao Straight with a force of old battleships, then saves the day at Leyte, not a robotic 'MosKos.'**

**For those familiar with the Battle of Leyte Gulf: Within Ala Alba, V-Chao plays the part of the American Admiral William Halsey in the battles of the Sibuyan Sea, and Cape Engano. Chikuwafu is the 'Darter-Dace' team of submarines in the Palawan Passage battle. Daiko represents both the American Admiral Clifton Sprague of 'Taffy 3' fame, and more importantly, Commander Ernest Evans of the USS Johnston, in the fighting off Samar.**

**'MosKos' is a character cosplayed by Kanako Ohno in Shimoku Kio's 'Genshiken' manga, and is based on the Xenosaga character KosMos.**

**Kafka'sdragon helped with the Stasis Spell Nagi Springfield used to save Kaede Nagase. It is used here with his permission.**

**__****_"Πνοή Πέτρας!"_ ****(Greek.) "Breath of Stone!" Petrificatin s**pell used by Fate against Ku Fei. (My thanks to Kurush Wuzurg for pointing out where I could find the proper Greek translation.)

**"MESSATSU ZANKU ZANMASEN!" "Annihilation Air and Evil-Cutting Flash!" Releases a giant blast of Ki from the user's sword. Shinmei-Ryu technique and Tsukuyomi's special attack. Not exactly perfect, but closest to what she wanted to do.**

**"ZANMAKEN! NI NO TACHI!" "Air Cutting Flash, Second Strike!" Cuts an enemy without injuring a person or persons who might be in front of them. Shinmei-Ryu technique and Setsuna's special attack.**

**Tsukuyomi's Onmyou spell to release the seal on Setsuna's wings.  
"Solvo, pennae Angelus." (Latin.)  
"Release, wings of an Angel." (English.)**

**Tsukuyomi's blades and Motoko Aoyama's meaning in giving them to her.  
Ukeire: Acceptance. (As in; acceptance that there are some things you just can't change.')  
Tairitsu: Conflict. (As in; 'to be torn always by internal conflict and unsatisfied desires.')**

**Chapter Forty-six: Past and present.**


	46. Chap 46: Past

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

The scene between Nagi Springfield and Aricia Anar'Shia Teotanasia this chapter was suggested by Kafka'sdragon.

Though the holidays were a factor, I can only apologize, as there is no other meaningful reason for the long delay between chapters.

(-)

"Losing contact with that boy was one of the biggest mistakes our organization ever made."

-Mifuzu Saseru Enteofushia. From journal entries recovered by an unknown person or persons, from the MahoNet servers in Argyre.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Forty-six: Past. (Day Seven.)

(-)

(First Crisis.)

Having stopped the full force of the Life Giver's last attack, Kurt'Wa Cae Ffynnon fell to his hands and knees. The only thing preventing a complete collapse was the grip he held on the haft of his broken sword. Glancing back, his blurry vision showed him Kush'Na Norista Teotanasia putting the finishing touches on the spell sealing She who sought to destroy the world away. He could tell by her calm look of concentration that the mage had not been disturbed, and his duty as a protector had been fulfilled.

With a smile, then a pained, hacking series of coughs, Kurt'Wa fell to the ground, his armor, once the strongest in existence but now weakened by the effects of the Life Giver's attack, crumpling like thin foil.

With those who called themselves 'The Brotherhood' off chasing down what should be left of the Kosmo Entelecheia, and with her sealing spell all but complete, Kush'Na finally permitted herself to relax just a tiny bit. Kurt'Wa collapsing ratcheted her anxiety back up, but the absolute need to 'Cross the t's' and 'Dot the i's' to ensure the completeness of the spell kept her focused.

Finally, the Life Giver was sealed within the palace of pure Onyx it had erected for itself in a valley filled with floating islands. The flow of energy faded to a trickle, then at last, to nothing. Before the conscious thought even registered in her mind, Kush'Na moved to kneel at Kurt'Wa's side. Rolling the once strong man onto his back, she could see what the Life Giver's spell had done, and knew the end was near.

Wheezing softly, Kurt'Wa turned his unfocused eyes turned towards Kush'Na as she sat him up. "W... we... did... it..."

Tears in her own eyes, Kush'Na brushed the hair from Kurt'Wa's drawn face. "Yes. We did. YOU did. You held the Life Giver off long enough for me to seal her away..."

Nodding, Kurt'Wa began slowly feeling around for his sword. "She may not stay sealed... though..."

Though Kurt'Wa couldn't see it, Kush'Na nodded and wiped at the wetness on her cheeks. "As long as I live, the world is safe. After that..."

Hearing the faltering tone in Kush'Na's voice, Kurt'Wa used the last of his strength to hold his broken blade up to her. "Did I not pledge to be your sword or shield? You are a Sorcerer Mage. You created the Partnership Ritual. Use this and your staff to create a symbol of what we've done. Bind us together in that way, and I swear by my dying breath, my blood and yours will always come together... to do what must be done... until the threat of the... Life... Giver... is gone... for... ev... er..."

Taking the blade in her hand, Kush'Na remained kneeling as the breath of life slowly left Kurt'Wa's body. Finally setting him down and standing, she held out her mage staff and the remains of Kurt'Wa's sword. Her Partner was right. As a Sorcerer Mage; a creator of magic and not just a user of magic, following his suggestion was as easy as coming up with the spell itself...

_"A consortio subpono in pugna._ (A partnership forged in battle.)

_Sulum Mage, vel Miles militis;_ (Each, Mage, or Knight;)

_Validus Contego, vel Acer Mucro._ (Strong Shield, or Sharp Sword.)

_Sulum, Miles militis, vel Mage;_ (Each, Knight, or Mage;)

_Conjuratus pugno ut unus._ (Sworn to fight as one.)

_Sulum, Mage quod Miles militis;_ (Each, Mage and Knight;)

_Per fides, profundus quod validus._ (With trust, deep and strong.)

_Sulum, Miles militis quod Mage. (_Each, Knight and Mage.)

_Una, ut they es necessarius._ (Together, when they are needed.)

_Insquequo, procul porro permaneo;_ (Until, at long last;)

_Periculosus est verus nisus..._ (The danger is truly ended...)

_...quod una, they sileo."_ (...and together, they rest.)

Swirling magic circles and fires of sorcerous alchemy, flaring rapidly into existence as Kush'Na spoke, faded just as quickly with the last words of her spell. Now floating before her was a completely new weapon. Kurt'Wa's broken sword had become the new blade, while her own mage staff the new scabbard. Trimmed in gold's and blues, the weapon had become the physical symbol of the deep bond the two of them had shared. One so strong his own wife had seen the futility of resisting it, and had given him up to her. "Well, my friend, if you're going to be something that draws two families together when it becomes necessary, then you're going to need a name." Closing her eyes and holding out both hands towards the sheathed sword, Kush'Na thought about Kurt'Wa's now orphaned son. "'Caliburn.' You shall be 'Caliburn of Teotanasia.'"

One last flash of magical energy burned a line of scroll-work into the scabbard, then it and the blade it contained dropped into Kush'Na's outstretched hands. After one last look at her forever silent partner, she turned to go find the white-haired boy leader of The Brotherhood.

A city to watch over the sealed Life Giver needed to be built. She would need to see to the burial of someone whose companionship she was already missing, and most important of all; there was one last thing to do which would ensure those who followed her would always know what they would be in for...

(-)

(Third Imperial Princess of the Twilight.)

All but held prisoner in a private suite of the Ostian Governor General's residence, Princess Aricia Anar'Shia Teotanasia Enteofushia looked down at her swollen belly as she sat before a mage fire, thought about the little girl growing within, and could only smile.

An arranged marriage with the detestable Mifuzu Saseru Enteofushia, Governor General of Ostia, had not been easy. When combined with the realization of the frightening potential of her unborn child, she had teetered on the verge of committing a self-destructive act. Only a mother's protective instincts and a chance meeting with a rough, uncultured boy had prevented her from taking what would have been a fatal step off the floating island of Ostia...

_With several teachers and security guards following close behind, a boy with rust-red hair had confronted her during a brief visit to the city's school of magic. Being quite respectful for someone seemingly so rushed, he had knelt far enough away to avoid violating the protective envelope of her two personal guards. Unfortunately, before he could begin to speak, one of the schools teachers had tried to stop him from; 'Bothering the Princess.' That worthy had received such a punch for his efforts it left him lying limply against the far side of the hall. Before additional teachers and school Prefects could attempt to restrain the boy again, she had waved them off._

_After warily watching the gathered officials for a few moments, the boy finally turned and knelt again._

_"Princess! Please grant me permission to drop out of school!"_

_Surprised by the request, she had moved past her two bodyguards to get a better look at the young supplicant._

_"Why would you want me to do such a thing?"_

_Angrily, the boy turned to look back at one of the Prefects._

_"Because that one said the only way I could drop out was if I asked permission from the Governor General or the Princess!"_

_Turning back to look up into her face, he had been struck silent._

Meeting the boy's gaze had given her a shock as well. A deep connection neither of them could put into words was established, and both could only stare with the realization of what had happened. When one of the Prefects had moved forward to chastise the boy for daring to raise his eyes to the Princess, she had frozen him in place with a brief look reflecting a confidence she'd not felt in a long time.

_"That's not necessarily true. There are other means, but since you've made your request, why don't we go somewhere a little more private. That way I can hear your reasons without a hostile audience looking on."_

_Against the objections of her guards and the school staff, she had lead the way to the Headmaster's office. Chasing everyone else out eventually left her alone with the boy. Turning, she had given him a smile._

_"What is your name, young man?"_

_"Nagi. Nagi Springfield, Princess."_

_"Nagi Springfield. That's a nice name. Simple and direct, just like you!"_

_Proving he wasn't intimidated by her position or what had passed between them, Nagi had given her an angry look._

_"Simple? Are you saying I'm stupid?"_

_After retuning Nagi's refreshing openness with a sparkling laugh, she had walked over to an easy chair near the room's fire and sat. Taking pressure off a pregnancy stressed back was the main reason for doing so, but it also made time to recover her composure._

_"Please tell me your reasons for wanting to drop out, Nagi."_

_Blushing slightly, Nagi had come over to stand before her._

_"I'm bored stiff in school, Princess. All my professors keep insisting I work on basics I mastered years ago. I can't stand it!"_

_Sighing at one of the eternal complaints of the young against the old, she had given Nagi a raised eyebrow._

_"What about advanced spells? If you don't receive passing grades in the basics, you won't be able to advance to classes in the higher magic's."_

_Nagi's expression had become mischievous just before he took out a small book and held it out to her._

_"Feh! Who needs those old fools to teach me higher magic when I have this!"_

_Taking the small book, she had opened it randomly. Despite the rough handwriting indicative of a young man, she had easily recognized several powerful spells as she slowly turned through several pages._

_"Have you mastered these spells?"_

_Rubbing at a suddenly itchy nose, Nagi shook his head._

_"Not completely, but if I have that book I can cast them!"_

_Closing the book, she had suddenly made as if to cast it into the room's mage fire. In an instant, Nagi had been there, perfectly positioned to intercept his precious book._

_"Instant movement as well. Most impressive."_

_Being understandably rough about it, Nagi had snatched his book back when she held it out to him._

_"I told you; those doddering old fools in the magic school have nothing they can teach me."_

Nagi's youth had made it perfectly clear he was not to be her partner and protector. Something in the back of her mind had even suggested that he was not even to be the protector of her daughter. His very presence though, proving that the blood of Kurt'Wa Cae Ffynnon flowed still, meant that there was ample hope to be had in the long struggle between the Teotanasia and those who worshiped the Life Giver.

_"Are you here on a scholarship sponsored by the Enteofushia Family?"_

_After making sure his book was secure in its stowage pocket, Nagi had given a nod._

_"Yes Princess. The Governor General is too difficult to see, so when I heard you were visiting, I came to see you."_

_A short search after rising and going over to the headmaster's desk produced appropriate magic paper and a stylus. After quickly writing out an acceptance of his withdrawal request, she finished the task by using the spell in a ring she wore to embed an official signet seal into the paper. "Of course, this means you'll be responsible for any further training and education you might want."_

_At first looking surprised, a thankful expression had quickly come over Nagi's face as he accepted and read the letter. Being understandably careful, he had folded the paper in thirds before placing it safely inside one of his pockets._

_Thinking their business still wasn't quite complete, she had glanced down at Nagi and finally realized what was missing from the image he presented. With a whispered 'Mea Virga!' she summoned her Mage Staff._

_"You don't have a mage staff, young man. Please take mine. I doubt I'll have any use for it before too much longer."_

_Nagi's expression had shown that despite his attitude about things, he was still capable of being surprised._

_"Pri...Princess! I can't accept this!"_

_As difficult as doing so had been, she had knelt before Nagi. "Please, Nagi Springfield. This is the only thing I can do to help you along the difficult path you're going to be drawn onto. I'm sure you won't understand what I mean right away, so please just accept this gift, and go."_

_Tightening his grip on a crooked staff taller than himself, Nagi had given her a last look of growing understanding, and gone._

Feeling a strong spasm in her belly, Aricia immediately realized her little girl had suddenly decided to come into the world nearly two weeks earlier than her original 'All Hollows Eve' due date. Standing, she went over to her desk. Only the trilling of the holo-com, indicating an incoming call, kept her from calling for help. Seeing the sender's ID and recognizing that of a former teacher, she sat, endured another labor spasm, then activated the link. "How... how are you Imma-sensei?"

In the holo image, Albiero Imma gave a concerned look at what he probably saw on his end. "I am well, Princess. I only pray my call has not inconvenienced you." Sensing he needed to hurry, Imma went straight to his point. "I'm at the Whaleship Port, and I've run across a youngster who claims to know you. A Nagi Springfield."

Trying to relax, so as to not worry Imma, Aricia nodded and let out a slow breath. "Why yes, I do know him. Is there a problem?"

Giving his signature smile, Imma nodded. "He had a familiar looking staff in his possession and there was an altercation with the constables when he attempted to depart Ostia."

Realizing someone from Kosmo Entelecheia might have seen her with Nagi and realized who he was, she gave Imma a greatly concerned look. "Is Nagi alright?"

Now Imma's smile became amused, having the welcome effect of greatly easing Aricia's anxiety. "Young Springfield is fine... I can't say the same for a dozen or so constables."

Sighing at what Nagi Springfield's desire to escape the stifling environment of the Ostian Magic School had led to, Aricia shook her head. "I gave him that staff. I thought I'd given the proper word to the local authorities saying as much."

Giving a subtle look that spoke volumes to his former student, Imma shook his head. "I'm afraid that wasn't enough, Princess."

Worried again, Aricia winced as another labor spasm hit her. "Wha... what do you mean?"

Beginning to look worried, Imma seemed as if he wanted to come through the holo-image to help. "I mean that there are those 'concerned' about the boy's phenomenal power. Personally, I haven't seen such a level since the Dark Evangel herself."

Imma's comment caused Aricia to tense up, but still produced a strained smile. "You're dating yourself old man! The Queen of Woe threatened Argyre over a century ago!"

Imma's look suddenly became exasperated. "I'm serious Aricia! The boy's life could be in danger!"

Surprised by Imma's deliberate use of her name, instead of a 'proper' title, Aricia smile faded when the agitated teacher continued.

"There is a particularly bothersome constable officer here who considers Nagi a loose cannon that needs to be restrained before he causes any more problems."

Experiencing a strong spasm, Aricia groaned so loudly she heard her Lady-in-Waiting call out in concern from the outer room of the suite. "Na... Nagi Springfield is very important to me, Imma-Sensei. Co... could you take responsibility and watch over him?"

Trying to remain calm, Imma nodded. "I'm already busy with young Hotta-san, trying to get him prepared for the Mahora Budokai. Taking on another apprentice might be troublesome..."

Panting, Aricia ignored the pounding and increasingly strident voices coming from the other side of the room's door. "Eishun Hotta is a very well behaved young man. I'm sure he hasn't given you any trouble."

Imma nodded again. "Yes but it is critical he do well in the Budokai or he won't be considered as a suitor for the Konoe heiress." Pausing, he reached up to rub his chin. "I believe I should be able to convince Kozimos Anankaios to help if there are any problems."

Now the pounding on the door was louder, and Aricia could hear the voice of her husband as well. "Please Imma! Young Nagi Springfield could be critical to the future... Will you do it as a last personal favor to me?"

Sensing this was the final time he would ever speak to Aricia Anar'Shia Teotanasia; Imma placed a hand across his chest and made a formal bow. "Very well, Princess."

With the link cut, Aricia fell out of her chair and onto the floor. As she cried out from the intensity of her labor pains, the door to the room shattered, and her husband and various attendants poured inside.

(-)

(Fourth Imperial Princess of the Twilight.)

Of life beyond her room, Asuna Vesperina Teotanasia Enteofushia knew very little.

Something about her she didn't understand had killed her mother and many others around her. 'Papa' had told her so. Since what had caused this was related to her being 'The Imperial Princess of the Twilight,' she was kept alone in her room as matter of safety.

Sometimes, Papa would come with other persons she didn't know, and they would take her away to try and find out things about her. Those persons said they wanted to know what it was about her that was special. Sometimes they just put her in a strange chair and talked to each other, but most of the time they did things that caused lots of pain.

However, when the pain was more than she could bear, when she thought she might die, Papa would come and say her name, and the pain would go away.

Even though he never held her, or did anything to comfort her, Papa never hurt her. The other people were always doing things that hurt, but Papa was always there. When she would begin to cry out he would say her name, and the pain would always end.

There were times, often for endless days on end, when she would see no one but those whose job it was to care for her. On those days, when no one would dare to even speak to her, on those days she would think of someone she only knew as 'Mama.'

Mama's face was always seemed unclear. When she was alone though, her faint memories of Mama would ease that loneliness. At night, when scary dreams would keep her awake, it seemed as if Mama was there, whispering comforting words. The scary dreams would be driven away, and she would finally be able to sleep.

(-)

Having learned the price of disobedience, Asuna remained dispassionate as they dressed her in the finest clothing she'd ever known. Even as they lead her up into a high tower and put chains around her wrists, she did not resist. After all, Papa was nearby, and even if what they did began to hurt, Papa would eventually say her name, and the pain would end.

In the distance, many flashes of light, followed by faint rumbling, could be seen. Though her father and those around him grew agitated, the flashes held little meaning to her at first. Eventually though, the flashes started to come closer, and the pain began.

Finally, Papa said her name. Instead of going away though, the pain became worse than ever before. As the flashes and noise came closer, it grew so bad she began screaming at the top of her voice. To one side, Papa seemed to be happy she was in such pain. As the pain became so bad she bit her tongue and began to bleed, she couldn't understand why he wasn't upset his saying her name hadn't made the pain go away.

A new series of flashes heralded the arrival of many glowing, giant humanoids. Looking over at Papa again, she that instead of continuing to watch he was running away. Beginning to think this was all a scary dream, she turned back to watch, dull-eyed, as the huge creature Papa seemed to be running from began to reach for her...

_**"LIGHTNING AXE!"**_

Surprisingly, the flash which made the hand go away didn't cause any pain.

Someone she'd never seen before came in, and with a flick of his hand, shattered the chains securing her to the floor. The person looked away and seemed to have a short argument with Papa, then finally knelt and reached out to gently wipe the blood from her cheek.

"Yo, Little Lady, what's your name?"

So used to being treated as an object, she didn't understand why this strange, smiling boy looked so concerned for her. Wasn't she 'The Imperial Princess of the Twilight?' with all that came with that title? She didn't even know how to smile in response to such a simple act of kindness as being politely asked her real name. "Asuna... Asuna Vesperina Teotanasia Enteofushia."

Continuing to smile brightly, the boy reached out and ruffled her hair. "Nice name! Still... why don't I just call you Asuna?"

Outside the tower she was in, more of the creatures with the glowing hands were gathering. The boy stood, a look of determination on his face. "I'll be back for you Little Lady! No matter what!" After giving her shoulder a squeeze she found both reassuring and comforting, the boy stood, glared menacingly at her Papa, then turned towards his companions. "All right! Eishun! Al! Let's go!"

(-)

(Gravedigger's Palace, Ostia.)

In the throes of the worst nightmare she'd ever experienced, the boy had come to fulfill his promise.

Trapped in that dark place not even 'Mama' seemed to be able to come to, she had heard her name. Not the name Papa always called her, but the one used by Mama. Still, it was a struggle to wake up. Despite a desperate desire to escape, the nightmare didn't seem to want to let her go. When it finally did, she opened her eyes to see the face of the only person who had ever been gentle with her besides 'Mama.' Though he was bruised and bloodied, and seemed worried as he carried her on his staff though a chaotic riot of shifting scenery, he smiled as soon as he saw she was awake.

"Hello there Asuna! I'd like to talk, but we're in a bit of a pickle, so it'll have to wait!"

Knowing only that they had to get away from something very bad, she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and held on tight...

(-)

(Temple of Chandika, Old Ostia.)

_Just before the expanding wave front of the Life Giver's world ending spell encountered the barrier set up to contain it, Nagi Springfield reached the lines of the Hellas and Northern Alliance fleets and passed through to the questionable safety beyond..._

Blinking, Nodoka Miyazaki awoke to find the little Asuna leaning down and touching her forehead to forehead. "Wha... what was all of that?"

Sitting up, the little Asuna continued holding Nodoka's head in her lap. "Genetic memories of the Teotanasia. Established by Kush'Na Norista Teotanasia herself, it's the bloodline's biggest secret, and one of the few things that have permitted it to stay ahead of the Entelecheia for as long as it has." Shaking her head, the little girl's braids brushed against the side of Nodoka's face. "I know it was well intentioned, but after I was rescued by Nagi, sealing my memory away before everything fully integrated consciously just made it easier for the Life Giver to take over your friend."

Being so well read, Nodoka didn't even bat an eye over what she'd just heard. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Since Nodoka was still immobilized by the Life Giver's trap, little Asuna gave an amused grin at the girls' desire to help, even in her restrained state. Reaching out, she placed a hand on Nodoka's chest, and the bindings instantly vanished. "Even though your search brought you to the Life Giver first, you still have a connection with my other self. We need to find her and be ready for when Nagi's son arrives."

Blushing modestly, Nodoka stood up with little Asuna's help.

Seeing her obvious expression of interest in Negi, Asuna gave Nodoka a grim look. "I hope your feelings for the boy doesn't cause you to hesitate over what might need to be done..."

Seeing the cold look on little Asuna's face, Nodoka gulped, then gave a determined nod.

Relaxing slightly, little Asuna turned and lead the way further out into the featureless void.

Before the two of them had gone more than a few strides, Nodoka stopped and began to stare off in a direction different than the one the link to her classmate seemed to lead. Little Asuna quickly returned to her side, then stood there waiting quietly.

Evangeline had pointed out to her that the Daiarium Ejus could be fooled if an enemy was competent enough. Now it was once more a matter of trust. Did she believe what the artifact was telling her? Or did she believe something she could only call 'instinct?' As strongly as something which said 'Asuna,' called for her to continue forward, something which said 'Negi,' pulled her in the new direction. Whatever else Asuna might feel towards Negi, there was no doubt she and Nodoka did have one thing in common; they both held, and returned, Negi Springfield's trust. Without hesitation, she turned and lead little Asuna off in the new direction.

Unsure of the reason for the sudden change, little Asuna followed in the rapidly bounding Nodoka's wake until the mind reader suddenly stopped and slid to a halt. A short distance away, sealed beneath the void plane of her ID and curled up around a faintly glowing spark, was the form of her grown persona, Asuna Kagurazaka. "How...?"

Kneeling over her friend, Nodoka looked down at the tiny spark and smiled. "Because Asuna believes in Negi. She's holding on to some memory of him because deep down, she knows he'd never abandon her." Sitting back, Nodoka reached up to wipe at a tear. "That feeling is what I homed in on. Whatever is in the other direction must be a trap set by the Life Giver."

Sighing, little Asuna sat down near her older selves' head.

Feeling slightly lost, Nodoka looked over at little Asuna. "Can't you do something?"

Reaching forward, little Asuna gave the surface covering Asuna a solid slap. "Not until something gives her a shock. Once that happens I can merge with her, but then we'll both be trapped unless Negi calls out to us."

Giving a shudder, Nodoka turned to look at the little spark in Asuna's hands. "You mean, something like Negi being hurt..."

Unwilling to look Nodoka in the eye, little Asuna nodded. "Yes. Something like Negi being hurt..."

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes.**

**Kush'Na Norista Teotanasia's spell is given in Latin, (and English,) as the two most convenient languages to use. More properly, considering recent developments in the manga and the time-frame involved, (roughly 600-500 years BCE, (Before Common Era,)) it should probably be in Ancient Greek, Hebrew, Persian, or one of the Hindu or Chinese old languages.**

**Aricia Anar'Shia Teotanasia, while based on Princess Arika Vespertatia, IS NOT NEGI'S MOTHER. In Ala Alba, Aricia is Asuna's mother.**

**Little Asuna uses a type of REM (Rapid Eye Movement,) dream based spell to 'jump-start' Nodoka and 'wake her up.'**

**Genetic Memory: While there are various theoretical forms of Genetic Memory, in this case it means memories recorded and passed down through the genetic code of the Teotanasian blood-line. A contemporary use of the concept occurs in 'Pax Romana,' published by Image Comics.**

**While chapter Fourty-six is short, chapter Forty-seven should follow in short order.**

**Chapter Forty-seven: Stepping off the narrow path.**


	47. Chap 47: Present

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

In this chapter the last of Fate's Megalo-Mesembrian Gate-Port henchmen finally gets a name. (Fate's Elemental Mage/The chibi-mage from the manga.) While originally created by Ken Akamatsu, the character was given a name by Kafka'sdragon in; 'Markham Chronicles Negima: Other Side of the Mirror.' Kozimos Anakaios is Kafka's dragon's name for Nagi's old Master, Zecht. (Chibi-mage in the Ala Rubra picture.) Both names are used here with his permission.

(-)

"I was so afraid. All I could think about to help guide me were Professor Springfield's words back in Granicus City..."

-Nodoka Miyazaki. As told to Kazumi Asakura, author of: 'One Million Steps: A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and Beyond."

(-)

(Temple of Chandika - Ostian Gate Port.)

Cautiously looking through the collapsed section of wall and into the gate port chamber, the first thing Negi Springfield saw was the back of a black-armored figure in the middle of the column of magical energy filling the center platform. _("Asuna...")_

Standing on the approach walkway leading from the chamber entrance was the small mage from the Megalo-Mesembrian gate port. Watching whatever the Life Giver was doing, he didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything beyond the central platform. As such, he made an obvious choice as a first target. Trying to take down the little mage meant risking an attack by the entity controlling Asuna, but he could probably avoid a hit from that direction at least once. Having to defend against the little mage's attacks while also trying to confront his main objective was just a recipe for disaster.

A slight modification to his already held spell and the unincanted initiation of a Shundo-Jutsu was all it took to launch himself in a dog-legged arc across the chamber...

(-)

Sensing the approach of Fate, Mihai turned from his observations of the Life Giver's work and towards the chamber entrance. Hearing the scuff of a shoe on stone to his left, he turned expecting to see the wayward companion who'd disappeared over an hour earlier. "Tsukuyo...!" A fleeting image of Negi Springfield drawing back a darkness covered fist for a punch was the last thing he saw before the impact of the attack sent him flying towards the big double doors just past the end of the walkway. Tumbling and sliding to a stop, he curled up into a ball as the simple act of breathing became agonizingly painful...

Knowing the attack had done its job, Negi turned towards the Life Giver. Before he could take even a single step, the same 'unease' he'd felt in Megalo-Mesembria came to him once again. Using Space Fissure Movement, he threw himself off the walkway and towards the back of the chamber. Behind him, a barrage of Stone Sagita burst through closed doors and into the chamber. First peppering the walkway, the stream of Sagita followed him briefly until he moved out of range. Giving up distance for a few precious extra seconds of preparation, he continued retreating as the boy responsible for most of his grief since Megalo-Mesembria flew in through the now shredded doors.

Catching up to Negi, Fate gave Nagi Springfield's annoying offspring a boosted punch that sent him flying back into a collision with the damaged part of the chamber's ceiling. Watching the boy gasp as the breath was driven from his body by the impact, he had to fight to keep control of his growing irritation over this latest manifestation of the accused 'Springfield Luck.' Even as the Thousand Master's son fell to the floor and was seemingly crushed by additional rubble from the ceiling, he forcibly suppressed his initial reaction that the boy was still too weak to be a serious challenge. "Shirabe. Will Mihai still be able to activate the gate spell?"

Hearing the faint irritation in Fate's voice, Shirabe looked up from where she'd rushed to tend to the pain wracked Elemental Mage. Despite his obviously broken ribs and other severe injuries, Mihai was conscious. Squeezing her hand so hard it hurt, he was trying desperately to stave off his agony in order to remain that way. "He's been badly injured, Master Fate. I can use my healing abilities to help ease his pain, but we need to get him to a real healer as soon as possible."

As faint sounds of laughter came from beneath the pile of crumbled masonry, Fate prepared himself to continue fighting. "Help Mihai as much as you can. As soon as he is able, tell him to ready the connection to Istanbul immediately."

Intending to go help her Magister, Homura was on the verge of transforming into full power Salamander mode when she suddenly felt a cold chill. Turning towards its source, she saw such a look of anger on Shirabe's face it caused her to take a step back.

Blind nearly since birth, Shirabe normally kept her eyes closed, but that didn't mean she couldn't open them. Doing so now, she glared at Homura to emphasize how upset she was with the pyromancer. "I consider you completely responsible for Shiori's loss, Homura. You'll either stay put and keep anyone from bothering me, or you won't live to regret the consequences."

Caught off guard by the combined effect of seeing Shirabe open her eyes and being blatantly accused of her misdeed, Homura hesitated. Finally nodding, she moved into a better position and began layering pyromancy defenses around Master Fate's Senior Ministra and the wounded Elemental Mage.

Standing up, Negi pushed the fallen masonry from the ceiling aside. "Heh... heh... Why is it, Fate Averruncus, that you always try to take out an enemy so violently?"

Before Negi could ready any visible defense, Fate crossed the gap between them and delivered a blow which smashed the already bruised son of Nagi Springfield to the floor. Even as he bounced partially out of the resultant crater, the boys eyes remained locked on his, showing a manic glee that was hard to understand...

Lying there, looking up at his nemesis, Negi felt a tic begin in his right temple. "That... that just confirms it for me..."

Watching as an unusually confident Negi ignored the proximity of his enemy and began to roll over and pull himself upright again, Fate caught himself glancing at the spell ring on his left hand.

Seeing the brief switch of focus, Negi continued smiling as he stood. "Why won't you use your ring, Fate? Isn't it a 'Free of Cost' magical item? Or; what about that big spell you used in Megalo-Mesembria? Surely you could defeat me easily with that..."

Multiple unincanted Stone Sagita were cheap and easy to use, so Fate sent dozens of them after Negi from a multitude of different directions. Dodging most with annoying ease and knocking aside the rest, the boy waded through the attack, but inexplicably, didn't counter-attack when it was over.

Feeling a dull ache climbing up all his limbs, Negi clenched his fists and moved into a defensive martial arts stance. "I've figured something out about you Fate; something that should have been obvious, but that I didn't realize until I saw all your fights again yesterday."

With Shirabe still needing more time to heal Mihai before the Elemental Mage could begin to ready the gate port spell, Fate decided to just match Negi's defensive pose for the moment. "What is this 'secret' you think you've discovered then?"

Coughing and spattering a few droplets of blood on the floor, Negi smiled before wiping a sleeve across his mouth. "You're strong... Your defenses are unbelievably tough, you can use amazingly powerful spells, and I'm sure your martial arts skills are still several levels above my own..."

Not caring to hear the 'But!' Fate stepped forward and delivered a roundhouse kick that should have sent Negi sliding and rolling across the floor towards the closest walkway leading out towards the gate jump platform. Instead, the boy simply rolled with the kick and turned back to face him.

Eyes wide, black swirls of energy beginning to cover his body, Negi glanced towards the seemingly disinterested Life Giver before turning back towards Fate. "Heh... heh... Your weakness is you magical capacity!" As he took a step forward, his hair began to lengthen and move in response to the shadows now starting to cover his face. "To think I had it so wrong all along! I never needed to be able to overcome you through strength; I just needed to be able to LAST longer than you!"

(-)

'Watching' through her original connection to the Life Giver as Negi spoke the words necessary to fully manifest his Magia Erebeae, Nodoka Miyazaki knew immediately something was wrong. Instead of the even coloring and well-defined swirling the technique usually produced, Negi's body was covered by a roiling vortex of stygian blackness. Seeing how wide his eyes were, she didn't need a direct connection to know he was losing control of himself again... this time, perhaps, unrecoverably... "I ... I have to go to the Life Giver..."

Looking up as Nodoka stood, little Asuna's expression held no hint of emotion. "You won't stand a chance if she chooses to attack you outside my protection..."

Even though it wasn't a 'real' action while in Spirit form within Asuna's ID, Nodoka took a deep breath to calm herself. "It may already be too late to do anything... If I'm going to die anyway, then it can't hurt to at least try and help Negi."

Allowing just a bit of a smile to show, little Asuna waved Nodoka on. "Go on then. If I get my chance, it won't really matter if you're here or not."

Nodding, Nodoka turned and set off to follow the link to the Life Giver without looking back.

(-)

With Springfield's transformed aura registering on her mage sense like the noon sun on a summer day, Shirabe felt a shudder of visceral fear roll through her body. Negi was now displaying a level of power that made it abundantly clear there was not much of any significance she or Homura would be able to do to help as Ministra... Though she felt she should be trying to do SOMETHING to help her Magister, Fate had given an order that established another priority; Mihai needed to be healed enough to prepare their escape...

...That still didn't make it any easier to stay put as her Magister just managed to dodge a lightning spear which carved a rough-edged divit out of the walkway running along the chamber walls... Tsukuyomi might be able to help, but if Springfield was here alone, that probably meant the little Twin-Blade Shinmei-Ryu was keeping the Sakurazaki girl at bay.

Wanting to gain time to figure out how to deal with Negi's previously unseen form, Fate jumped back and used his levitation abilities to carry him beneath one of the walkways leading out to the gate platform.

Refusing to follow after Fate and be drawn out into a possible ambush, Negi began stalking back-and-forth along the edge of the circular walkway. "What's the matter Fate? Where did all of that smugness from Kyoto and the gate port go?" With a swift flick of his eyes, Negi took in the sight of one of Fate's Ministra trying to heal his mage partner. Suddenly realizing who Damashi's violin player probably was, the whites surrounding his pinpoint pupils narrowed slightly before he returned his focus to her Magister. "Of course, if you don't want to play, I could always go take my revenge against that girl over there... After all, she had a more direct involvement in the attack on my village than you did!"

Much to Shirabe's distress, when Springfield received no answer from Fate, he gave an anticipatory grin and began moving around the edge of the chamber. Just as Negi reached the next walkway, her Magister appeared using a shundo and delivered an attack using a stone sword Springfield didn't even try to dodge. Instead, the little mage micro-shundo'd out from under the blade, then turned to erect a dark-lightning shield against the swarm of stone Sagita which suddenly came at his back.

After first trapping the sword-wielding fake with an unincanted Aer Capture spell, Negi turned to face the real Fate at his back. "That's another weakness you have... An opponent who can survive against you starts to learn your fighting style. Really bad habit that... maybe you could start taking lessons on a new style somewhere..." With a casual squeezing motion of his hand, the restrained water clone was crushed. "Except I don't intend to let you get away to do so!"

Even expecting an attack, Negi's movement came so abruptly Fate only just managed to avoid being hit. Slipping past his opponent, he delivered what should have been a crushing chop to the neck. Instead of the satisfaction of seeing Negi go limp, it felt like hitting Princess Enteofushia when they'd fought two months ago. Additionally, all his hair stood on end as a massive electrical attack burst against his defenses. Fortunately, the automatic, multi-layered Mandala Barriers prevented anything from getting through except for the lingering twitchiness of being too close to a lightning strike.

Turning to face Fate, Negi swept his eyes past the Life Giver and didn't even see it. "Why is it you had to do this NOW, Fate Averruncus? Why couldn't you have waited another week?"

(-)

Sensing Nodoka's approach, the Life Giver waited until she stopped moving before turning to look. That the girl could even approach someone who had trapped and nearly killed her once before showed either admirable courage or contemptible idiocy. Faintly shaking legs and a determined look inclined her to think it was the former. "It seems the Princess has freed you. Have you come to watch your friend destroy himself?"

Trying to stay calm as she put on what was hopefully a confident expression; Nodoka looked up at the entity which held Asuna's form. "Are... aren't you afraid Negi will defeat that white-haired boy and come after you next?"

With the confidence of someone assured of an inevitable outcome, the Life Giver laughed and turned back to continue watching the confrontation. "Why should I be? Even if he defeats his opponent, Kurt'Wa Cae Ffynnon's blood is going to destroy itself before it ever becomes a real threat."

As Class A's Homeroom Professor began to look like he was evaporating, Nodoka raised both hands to her month and gave a shocked gasp. "Negi..."

(-)

Watching the black, misty shadows begin to lift away from Negi's Lightning form; Fate realized the Thousand Master's son was on the verge of burning up in a manner similar to what was about to happen to the Magic World. For all the boy's bragging about who would 'use themselves up first,' it looked as if the ball was suddenly back in his court. All he had to do was husband his remaining energy just a little bit longer... "A simple enough answer; It was all a matter of timing. We had to come through when we did. There were issues with coming through too soon, and the next time the gate opened would have made it too late to complete our schedule."

After first raising an eyebrow, Negi put a hand to his forehead and began to laugh. "Ju... just a week... all I needed was just a week and I could have avoided being involved in this..."

Narrowing his eyes, Fate thought about delivering another attack, but held back as he recalled the defensive lightning strike spell. "I wanted to offer you an out, but you refused it. Beyond that, I find it difficult to believe the son of Nagi Springfield would so easily abandon the people of the Magic World..."

Negi began shaking his head and laughing at a higher pitch. When he finally looked up again, Fate could clearly see the madness in his eyes. "Maybe so... but... heh-heh... now it's too late!"

As fast as she'd seen him move before, what Homura saw Negi do now showed how foolish her original idea to try and confront him would have been. Literally as fast as lightning, he began chasing her Magister around the gate port chamber, attacking him with lightning effect magic whose brightness rivaled that of the incoming magical energy. Behind her, she heard the Elemental Mage groan and start struggling to get up.

(-)

As Negi began to slowly corner the white haired boy, Nodoka realized the Life Giver was watching Fate being driven towards defeat with what appeared to be an expression of vengeful satisfaction. "Do... don't you care what happens to your servant?"

Turning to Nodoka, the Life Giver shook her head. "Even if that old demon hadn't been involved in my first being sealed away by Kush'Na Norista Teotanasia twenty-six hundred years ago, I would STILL let this happen. The only person Kozimos Anakaios truly serves is himself!"

Seeing no chance the Life Giver would interfere in the fight on its own, Nodoka stepped forward and put her hands on the spines of the forearm gauntlets it wore. "Ple... please! If you've already won, then don't let Negi die with his heart so full of hate!"

So used to the greed and self-serving nature of the inhabitants of Its world, even amongst those who worshipped Her, the Life Giver looked down at Nodoka and saw in the girl's eyes only the honest desire for an act of mercy which couldn't possibly be of personal benefit. If anything, the emotional turmoil showing on her face made it obvious she already knew what granting such a boon might mean...

(-)

Like an explosive impact of ball lightning, Negi crashed into the gate platform near the Life Giver. Clasped in his hand and pinned to the platform's surface was Fate Averruncus. Giddiness coming through in his wheezing laughter, he stood and pulled his tormentor up until he was suspended in mid-air. "Ho... HOW MUCH LONGER CAN YOU LAST, FATE? I still haven't broken your defenses, but it looks like you're running out of energy!"

Even though he knew he still had a few energy reserves, Fate recalled what he'd seen happen twenty years ago and suddenly found he couldn't even summon the energy necessary to attempt to break free from Negi's grip.

Seeing the Life Giver turn towards Negi Springfield and remembering his own origins, Mihai pushed away from Shirabe and struggled to reach out towards Fate. "Lo... look out brother!"

Brighter still yet than anything else in the chamber, a lance of energy burst from the Life Giver's outstretched hand to pierce both Fate and Negi. Fate went limp immediately, a look of shock on his face. Seemingly pulled through by the lance, all the darkness covering Negi swirled rapidly into the wound's entry, then burst out through its exit to disperse into the emptiness beyond and below the edge of the gate platform.

Holding Fate in his hand while getting ready to manifest another lightning spear, Negi suddenly felt all the desire and determination to exact some kind of revenge for 'That night in the snow' drain away. Dropping his arm, he watched as a body fell from his grip to lay unmoving on the floor. Adjusting his gaze, he stared dumbly at the hole in his right shoulder for a moment, then looked up to see a blurred but familiar profile a short distance away. "Asuna..." Suddenly remembering what he was supposed to be doing, he took a step forward, then tripped over the body and fell, unmoving, face down on the floor.

(-)

"NEGI!"

Seeing what had happened, Nodoka collapsed to the floor and had to struggle to keep from fainting. Feeling the link to the frozen Asuna suddenly wink out and knowing what that might mean, she raised her eyes towards the Life Giver. On that entities face was a smug expression. Understanding finally the selfish nature of what she'd asked for and realizing that meant there was now NO chance for the Magic World, she averted her eyes in shame and began sobbing.

(-)

"MASTER FATE!"

Seeing her Magister lying unmoving next to the Springfield boy, Shirabe turned supporting Mihai over to Homura, then rushed down the walkway towards the center platform. Warily watching the Life Giver while doing so, she quickly moved around the platform until she could kneel next to the pair of unmoving mages. Roughly shoving Negi's body aside, she carefully lifted Fate into her arms. Hearing a faint moan as his head turned limply and came to rest against her shoulder, she gave an almost sobbing sigh of relief, then stood and began making her way back across the platform.

With Homura helping him stand, Mihai met Shirabe on the edge of the gate jump platform. After a brief glance at Fate, he began the rituals needed to activate the previously set up pathway to Istanbul. Secure in her purpose, the Life Giver was watching him without any obvious ill-intent from behind her mask. She was easily capable of canceling out the spell at any time, but hopefully her promise of his personal survival would extend to everyone else. Unexpectedly, the fluxuating energies pouring into the cross world connection began playing havoc with his concentration. Still suffering from most of the injuries resulting from Negi Springfield's attack, he began to lose control even before the link could begin to stabilize.

After watching Mihai struggle for a moment, the Life Giver raised its hand. Much to the boy's relief, the chaotic energy necessary to activate the teleportation spell suddenly stabilized. There was a bright flash which blotted out everything in the gate port chamber, a sharp jolt as the pathway opened, then he and his three companions were gone.

"NEGI!"

Turning, the Life Giver watched as a powerful half-demon blade-user and a healer with impressive potential descended into the gate port chamber through a hole in the ceiling. With slight wariness, she realized the healer was actually a threat... IF she could get to Negi Springfield. Without her bodyguard though...

Promises to be careful no longer had any meaning. Unless Konoka could reach Negi, all their efforts would have been for naught... Carefully setting Konoka down on the perimeter walkway, Setsuna tensed, then launched herself towards the chamber center, drawing Yuunagi as she did so...

_**"KYOUKUDAI! RAIMEIKEN!"**_

As Konoka watched, Setsuna's Ki blast detonated against the Life Giver and covered the entire central platform in a cloud of dust.

Hoping to use the cover provided by what was likely an unsuccessful attack, Setsuna hit the platform and made a grab for Negi. Before she could do so, a scabbarded blade appeared out of nowhere and smashed her to the ground. With a loud 'CRACK!' the Humerus of her wing snapped, eliciting a shout of pain. Scrambling up with her wing dragging and Konoka shouting something incoherent about Negi from the perimeter walkway, she raised Yuunagi and turned to face the Life Giver.

"You're good, Shinmei-Ryu, but the Thousand Master's Bladesmen were MUCH better."

As Setsuna watched, the Life Giver's form emerged out of the dispersing dust cloud. Taking a step forward and giving an amused grin, it made ready to draw the blade it held.

"I could crush you like an insect with mage craft, but it might be amusing to see if I can do it using the muscle-memories of this body!"

"As... Asuna..."

Hearing a wet slap, the Life Giver looked down and realized Negi Springfield had somehow managed to drag himself far enough forward to wrap his bloody palm around her ankle after she'd moved.

"Ve... Vesperina..."

Seeing the Life Giver reach down to presumably use magic against Negi, Setsuna ignored the sudden tearing sensation doing so caused in her crippled wing and rush forward to knock the hand aside with Yuunagi. "Your opponent is ME! Life Giver!"

Exuding a rapidly increasing sense of desperation, the Life Giver lashed out with the scabbarded blade it held and knocked Setsuna away with a violent blow to her temple.

"Teo... Teotanasia..."

Without a word, Asuna's body reacted to its programming and stiffened up in preparation for new commands.

Unable to stand because of nauseating dizziness, Setsuna began dragging herself over towards Negi. With what seemed to be the last of his strength, he had managed to turn over so he could look up at Asuna.

"Please Asuna... come back to me..."

(-)

Hearing an angry 'NO!" Nodoka backed away from the Life Giver as it turned on her with murderous intent.

"You! You knew Springfield had the ability to lock me out of direct control the Princess! How did a novice telepath like you hide that from me!"

Standing to face what seemed inevitable; Nodoka wiped at her tears and allowed herself a small smile. "All I knew was that Negi could never win the way he was. He told us to 'correct him with force,' if need be. Despite the risk, influencing you into doing so was the only option." Seeing the Life Giver's look of disbelief, Nodoka allowed her smile to grow slightly. "As far as how I convinced you the only thing I was thinking about was saving Negi from destroying himself? My body isn't actually here, so you're interacting with me though my Artifact. Someone very wise instructed me in the ways a strong outsider might read me and influence what appears in the Diarium Ejus, so don't you think it was a good idea for a 'weak' telepath like me to learn how to counter that?"

Beginning to lose form coherence, the Life Giver moved forward and put a claw-like hand around Nodoka's neck. "I can forcibly re-establish control over the Princess's body, but I think I'll erase your existence first!"

Hoping Negi would somehow survive, Nodoka didn't resist as a soul-crushing suffocation began to overwhelm her for the second time. This time though, instead of blacking out, she was released to the accompaniment of a sound like the shrieking of the wind in a typhoon. Pulling herself up, she could see the barely recognizable form of the Dark-armored 'Asuna' Life Giver, impaled completely by a blue and gray armored Asuna wielding the Ensis Exorcizans.

After looking back at her magic and spirit cancelling 'executioner,' the Life Giver turned to face Nodoka again. "You may think you've won, but it's already too late to prevent what's going to happen! Even if by some unimaginable act the World Ending Spell is stopped, you only delay the inevitable!"

Shuddering uncontrollably as the Life Giver's dispersing form became increasingly inhuman, Nodoka realized she was hearing its words in a way which would be recorded in the Diarium Ejus...

"I waited twenty-six hundred years for this chance! If I don't reform as soon as the spell goes off, then having to wait a few more years if it doesn't is nothing! Your friend will be in a situation of mortal fear, or she'll have a child, and my chance will come again!"

With the Life Giver's form nearly gone, Nodoka felt an icy chill as one last tendril reached out to caress her cheek.

_("Know the inevitability of your friend's fate, Nodoka Miyazaki, and know despair...")_

When the last trace of the Life Giver was gone, Nodoka saw Asuna standing there as expected. However, when she saw her classmate's eyes, she knew it was little Asuna who was in control, and not Class A's Asuna. The armored girl raised her hand...

With the suddenness of a thunderclap, Nodoka had the sensation of falling...

(-)

...until she sat upright in bed, startling Cocone Rosa, who had been about to place a cool, moist cloth on her sweat-soaked forehead.

Ignoring the inquiries of the other two girls in the room and the dizziness doing so produced, she got up out of bed and went out onto the room's balcony. Over Old Ostia was a swirling vortex of energy... somewhere at the bottom of that vortex was Negi Springfield and several of her classmates...

"Negi..."

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Space Fissure Movement: Used by Negi when he fought Setsuna in Evangeline's Resort. Seemingly used by Kotaro and others as well.**

**"KYOUKUDAI! RAIMEIKEN!" 'Maximum Thunderclap Sword!' Shinmei-Ryu Ougi, (Secret Technique,) used to attack a possessive demon without harming the person being possessed.**

**Chapter Forty-eight: Raphael's Hand.**


	48. Chap 48: Future

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

All cameo (and not-so-cameo) character are the respective property of their creators and owners, not me.

Special thanks to Tikigod784 and Kafka'sdragon. Both offered suggestions this time around which helped me resolve a pair of difficult issues.

Giles Glimmerhorn, Regina Karkolova, and Hayase Mifune were created by Kafka'sdragon, and are used here with his permission.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189. (Though I've gone so far now, I probably don't need this anymore!)

(-)

"That event gave me the first real experience I needed towards the goal of helping everyone from Dewin Llan."

-Konoka Konoe. Head of the Kansai-Kanto Magic Association. Author of: "A Healer, a Mage."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Forty-eight: Future. (Day Seven.)

(-)

(Megalo-Mesembria.)

With their temporary Mistress Regina Karkolova deeply involved in securing the civilian and military infrastructure in and around Megalo-Mesembria, Sprite Mice Negi and Konnya were left temporarily without direct orders. With all the main data routes outside of Megalo-Mesembria cut due to the collapse of that city's MahoNet servers, the two began looking for any indirect route they could find to reestablish contact with New Ostia, and their Primary Mistress, Chisame Hasegawa.

With so much traffic moving on the older links Negi and Konnya eventually found, getting back to New Ostia was a laborious process that took them the long way around the Mundus Magicus. Phoenicus, Tantalus, across the Amazonis Sea to Brontopolis, on to Borea, and finally into Granicus City.

Pausing to decide on trying the direct route towards New Ostia through Moel, or the indirect route up towards Ariadne, Negi and Konnya were interrupted by a powerful data stream coming into the Granicus City KitNews office from Moel. As the signal was quickly passed on to other KitNews affiliates around the Magic World, both Sprite Mice saw what it contained and instantly knew where their duty lay.

(-)

(Tempe Terra. Johnny's Truck stop.)

Hearing everyone out in the bar suddenly grow quiet, Johnny Dnj'rsly rushed out of the chill-room and quickly set the box of ale he was carrying down. "What happened?"

Y'fi, Tora Gorou and a few others turned to look at Johnny with worried expressions. As he took a step back, Y'fi pointed at the room's big HD viewer. "I think something bad is happening in New Ostia..."

As Johnny watched, the screen began to display an image angle looking down into the New Ostia Arena.

_"This is Kasayo McDowell, bringing you a report from New Ostia._

_During the finale of the Nagi Springfield Cup, unknown parties activated a mass-effect petrification spell centered on New Ostia Arena"_

On the viewer, several people ran out into the arena to join a small mage in the middle of a spell circle which seemed to fill the entire arena floor. There was a small flash as a teleportation spell activated, then a larger flash as a bigger spell activated. When it faded, there were very few people still moving within the arena.

_"At this moment, the total number of petrification victims is unknown, but judging from the totality of the spells effect in the arena, casualties across New Ostia can be presumed to have been extremely heavy."_

Now the scene shifted to the airspace surrounding New Ostia.

_"In addition, for reasons which have not yet been identified, Megalo-Mesembria's flagship Svanhvit fired on the Ariadnean vessel Argonauta."_

(-)

(Ariadne. KitNews Main Office.)

Having witnessed as a young reporter the shocking aftermath of MMS Tosa's destruction during the Great Bridge Operation, Tiki Pe'le gave a pained gasp as Svanhvit's Spirit Cannon shot tore into Argonauta. Others in the newsroom were just as shocked. One intern, younger sister of a Valkyrie Knight assigned to the Argonauta, shrieked and fainted dead away.

_"Immediately afterwards, the Megalo-Mesembrian fleet deployed five God-Soldier units, presumably to confirm the destruction of the Argonauta. As they did this, one of the carrier ships was shot down by spell shots originating from somewhere near Old Ostia"_

Reacting to the attack, the Megalo-Mesembrian fleet redeployed and began moving towards Old Ostia.

_"Whoever was firing from Old Ostia put up a terrific fight, occupying the Megalo-Mesembrian fleet and the five God-Soldiers until Ariadne's Argonauta returned and neutralized what was left."_

As several people began speculating in hushed whispers, Tiki glanced over at Xavi March, visiting the studio as part of his investigation into the apparent attempted murder of Cycilia Sevensheep. Without a word exchanged between them, both could see the other had the same thought. ("It's the Estimated Prophet! How did the Witch manage that?")

Coming out of a dive, a heavily damaged Argonauta was shown shooting down Svanhvit, then swiftly deploying less than a dozen Valkyrie Mage Knights, who quickly captured the remaining Megalo-Mesembrian ships. The focus of the image turned temporarily towards Old Ostia, where heavy black smoke could be seen rising from the area of the old ground port, then switched to a view of the Hellas Empire Fleet.

(-)

(Dracogenia. Home of the Zosho family.)

Having invited Yomiko Yomuoto, her friend Nenene, and several others over to watch the Nagi Springfield Cup finale, Hi'Ki Zosho now sat next to his mother, watching as the report from New Ostia continued.

_"As a final act in this military drama, for reasons which have not been determined, the Hellas Empire's flagship Sphyrna was also shot down."_

What looked like a huge blade impaled the Sphyrna, and it immediately sank out of sight.

_"Casualties amongst the three fleets are unconfirmed, but considering the number of lost and damaged ships, they may prove to be heavy."_

Creaking leather sounded as Nenene shifted on her couch. "This is bad. Such heavy fighting right after that petrification spell went off is going to cause serious recriminations between the governments."

Nearby, a tall black-haired girl sitting with her two sisters nodded. "It's probably only going to get worse."

(-)

(Megalo-Mesembria. Praetorian Armory.)

At her headquarters in Megalo-Mesembria, Regina Karkolova had been quickly, if reluctantly joined by Mifune Hayase after an urgent summons. Both were now carefully watching the KitNews broadcast after its delivery by Negi and Konnya to her PDD. Despite a worn appearance, the poise displayed by Victoria Seras as she came into the picture lent credence to the broadcast, and made it abundantly clear the Grandmistress of Ariadne's Magic Academy was not under any form of coercion.

_"This is Grandmistress Victoria Seras of Ariadne, speaking to you from New Ostia Arena. As you have just seen, many terrible things have happened in and around this city. At the moment, it appears as if the Megalo-Mesembrian fleet in New Ostia is partially responsible for precipitating these events." After taking a slow breath, Grandmistress Seras looked straight into the camera, a determined look on her face. "I have been in contact with the rest of Ariadne's leaders. In response to the unprovoked attack on the Argonauta, we have declared a state of military emergency. Should any ship of Megalo-Mesembria make further hostile moves against any ship of Ariadne, or attempt to approach Ariadne, it will be considered an open act of war, and the armed forces of Ariadne will react accordingly._

_In addition, with the consent of fleet elements controlled by Third Princess Theodora Hellas of the Hellas Empire, a similar military exclusion zone has been declared for the entire Ostian region."_

Standing next to Mifune, the officer who had led the original escort to the armory shook his head. "I hope the Grandmistress knows what she's doing. De-facto occupation of Ostia by the Hellas Empire is going to cause problems."

Showing a thoughtful look, Mifune began rubbing at his chin. "Not necessarily. Grandmistress Seras said; 'With the consent of.' That means Ariadne, aggrieved though they may be, is in control of Ostia. Their traditional role as a neutral party still gives them a certain amount of leeway, for the moment."

Regina wanted to agree with Mifune, but held off as the broadcast continued.

In the holo image, Seras's expression became grave.

_"If we only had time to deal with this calmly, I'm sure everything could be resolved without any further conflict. Unfortunately, that may not be possible."_

_Now Seras' image shrank to a small frame in one corner, while the main holo image switched to one showing the full valley of Old Ostia. Almost dead center, near the location of the old Imperial Palace, was a whirlpool of visible magic energy._

_"Based on research by Doctor Giles Glimmerhorn, the Mana storm you are seeing has been identified as a dangerous concentration of energy which has the potential to achieve a critical mass. Should it do so, the resultant destructive effect will likely, at a minimum, annihilate the entire Ostian region, and at worst, extend into areas far beyond that."_

Recalling her exchange of messages with Calizone Bagera, Regina wondered where the tiger-man was, and whether or not he, or anyone else that exchange had set in motion, were still alive anywhere near Ostia.

In the small image, Seras reached up and removed her glasses.

_"While I have called for such evacuations as may be possible in what little time may remain, I also wish to say there is some small hope a possible disaster may be averted. Several days ago, Negi Springfield, son of the Thousand Master, along with Calizone Bagera of the Tantalus Magorum and a small research team, entered Old Ostia for the specific purpose of trying to find a solution to the then theoretical problem. Though there has been no contact with any member of the team for over twenty-four hours, indications of activity within Old Ostia suggest that they ARE still alive."_

Pausing, Seras reached up to rub at the bridge of her nose, then looked with guarded confidence straight into the camera.

_"We can only pray they will be successful."_

With that last sentence, the broadcast ended.

Even though mention of the Thousand Master's son produced gasps of surprise from others around them in the armory, Regina saw a subdued look on Mifune's face. "What do you intend to do now?"

After a long, thoughtful silence, Mifune turned to leave. "Go make sure we get the government under control. What else can be done?"

While watching Mifune leave, Regina thought once more about the people who were with Professor Bagera on the 'team' Grandmistress Seras had mentioned, then turned back to her map table. Her fellow Councilor was right. This far from Ostia, what else was there that could be done?

(-)

(Temple of Chandika.)

Seeing three people she cared for, one upright but unmoving, the others gravely wounded and on the ground, was hard for Konoka Konoe to take. Rushing in against the Life Giver when she was weak in offensive magic seemed only a recipe for suicide. Thoughts of just walking out onto the platform calmly, hoping the Life Giver wouldn't kill her outright, were being given serious consideration when she saw a change occur which made the choice easy.

Originally an ominous black with red highlights, the Life Giver's armor glowed white for an instant, then faded in brilliance until it was all softer, non-threatening blues and grays.

Dodging around what seemed to be damage and the resultant rubble from Negi's fight, Konoka ran to the nearest walkway and out to the center platform.

Asuna was still unmoving, but seemed unhurt. Setsuna, the broken bone of her wing showing through the skin and surrounded by blood-stained feathers, had managed to crawl over and take hold of Negi's hand.

Negi though...

Lying there with a hole through his shoulder in virtually the same spot as before, Negi was as white as a sheet. Only the continued existence of her artifacts and an occasional blink of his staring eyes gave any visible indication he was still alive. HOW he could be, with all the blood smeared across the platform, was a question for later.

Kneeling, Konoka held Kochi no Hiougi and Hae no Suehiro out over Negi, then crossed the two artifact fans over her chest. Closing her eyes, she began the ritual for a complete healing...

_"Ibukidono ouharahe..."_

(-)

_"Negi! Grab my hand!"_

_Asuna Kagurazaka tried to reach for her teacher Negi Springfield, but missed him by a handbreadth. She yelped as a spark of magical energy flared between them, then knew nothing as the forced teleportation took hold and her vision went blank._

(-)

Memories of fighting, some familiar, others of an impossible age, flashed through Asuna's mind...

Racing through a great palace made of Onyx, a warrior with rust-red hair at her side...

...with a familiar white-haired boy, against a backdrop of indescribable pain and fear...

...wave after wave of demons, trying to storm a brand new city in a valley full of floating islands...

...a tall girl with a long pony-tail and a dark-skinned blonde girl, trying desperately to stave her off just so they could get away...

...a surprise attack as she practiced with her blade, trying to impress a scholarly friend who seemed oblivious at times...

...sitting alone in a cave, with an emissary of death seeking her out...

After a pause of indeterminate length, an unbelievably sad memory came; as she lay in a crib, a beautiful woman appeared. After whispering 'good-bye,' the woman leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, then disappeared...

More memories came, all jumbled together until one showed through clear as day, of her raising a hand and sending out the projected version of Magic Cancel as a lance which pierced two boys standing nearby... the first dropped to the floor, and the face of the second came into view. A boy with rust red hair, he looked up at her, then stumbled and fell to the ground...

_("Ne...gi...")_

Blood quickly began to spread beneath the boy's body... that she had done this hit like a sledgehammer... the boy... Negi... had only been trying to help her... and she had killed him...

_("NEEGIIIII!")_

Realization came with thousands of emotions and other memories, tearing at her self, making it impossible to know what to do... she should help Negi... ...she should throw herself on her sword... so many other lives, so many different deaths...

Within the void of her ID, Asuna Kagurazaka collapsed into a fetal position. As she lay there sobbing, a creeping sense of panic began to try and secure a hold on her heart. In her mind, a familiar seductive whispering said if she only let go, everything would be okay...

Another memory held her back... she had trusted before... listened to that seductive whisper before... the fear had gone away, but... but...

Warm and unassuming, and hand gently came to rest on her shoulder...

_("Trust is a fickle thing, is it not?")_

Tears streaming down her face, Asuna looked up into the heterochromatic eyes of an oddly familiar little girl.

_("You were asked to trust before, and it has only lead you to pain and suffering... Now here I am, someone I hope you won't feel is a stranger, asking you to 'trust' again...")_

As she began to take strength from the girl's smile and touch, the seductive whispering faded into nothingness.

_("All is not yet lost. Your faith, and a young man's determination, may yet win through...")_

Stepping back, the little girl held out her hand.

_("Asuna... can you trust again? Do you have the strength to believe in yourself once more?")_

A boy... No... A young MAN had never given up on her, had come to her at great peril to his own life, how then could she let herself give up? That would be a betrayal too terrible to contemplate...

Sitting up, Asuna reached out to take the little girl's hand...

(-)

_("I'm so tired...")_

Eyes fixed on the still unmoving but obviously different Asuna, Negi felt relieved that she no longer seemed to be the Life Giver... Now, if he could just find the strength to free her completely...

_"...kamuro ki kamuro minomikokotowomochite..."_

In the distance, someone seemed to be chanting... when magic energy began to flow into his body, panic set in... Recent disjointed thoughts were beginning to coalesce in his muddled mind, saying that to accept that energy was to bring about an inescapable doom...

Concentrating on her spell, Konoka was shocked out of her healing trance by the impact of a single lightning Sagita. No more powerful really than a strong static charge from walking across a carpet and touching a doorknob, it was still enough to break her concentration. Blinking, she opened her eyes and saw Negi struggling to get up. Immediately she leaned forward and tried to push him back down. "Please Negi! If I don't heal you, you're going to die!"

Unable to get his eyes to focus because of having to fight Konoka, Negi reached out with his free hand and shoved, sending Konoka back on her heels. "No... NO! You can't waste that on me!"

Hearing Konoka give a surprised yelp, Setsuna stirred. Releasing Negi's hand, she tried to sit up. "Oujo-sam-aAHH!" Reacting to their awkward positioning, the ends of the broken bone in Setsuna's wing ground against each other. The sudden jolt of pain blanked out the throbbing in her head and brought both eyes into focus. Next to her, Konoka was now standing and trying to get Negi to lay back down so she could work on him.

Still refusing to listen to Konoka, his eyes fixed in a distant stare, Negi pulled himself fully upright and turned to face Asuna. "I... I'm going to ask a question based on the presumption you're still being 'controlled.' If I 'order' you to do so, can you deliberately use Magic Cancel?"

Finally granted enough freedom to move by her body's normal reaction to being given a command, Asuna straightened up and turned towards Negi. Removing her armor's visor after doing so, she let it drop to the floor. "Yes. I should be able to cancel the entire spell."

Looking over at Asuna, Konoka saw something in her friend's eyes that wasn't 'Asuna.' As unsteady as he seemed, Negi apparently noticed as well.

Fists clenched, Negi shook his head and tried to focus on Asuna's face. "What will happen if you do?"

Stiffening in reaction to a 'command,' Asuna tried to turn away from Negi, but found she couldn't. "The... the Life Giver will be destroyed as well..."

Negi's posture, though he seemed to be shivering from the effects of shock, reflected growing anger. "I don't know who you are, though you're obviously not the Life Giver, but you WILL answer my question, 'Asuna Vesperina Teotanasia.' 'What will happen if you cancel the spell by yourself?'"

Unable to resist a direct order, Asuna lowered her head. "The Life Giver will be destroyed, but I will be burned out and destroyed in the process..."

"That's unacceptable..."

Raising her arms, Asuna held them out in a pleading gesture. "Don't you see? It's the only way to end the Life Giver's threat! If the vessel that's been bred to hold it, the vessel that it's been dispersed within, is destroyed, it will never be able to rise again!"

Obviously upset, Negi shook his head. "THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE! Asuna is not the Life Giver's Pawn, she's not YOUR Pawn, whoever you are, Asuna's not ANYONE'S PAWN! Asuna is Asuna! Give her back!"

Surprised at the intensity of emotion displayed by Nagi Springfield's son, Asuna finally relaxed, then smiled. Here then, tears streaming down his face, was the true partner of this generations Teotanasia. "Very well. Your Asuna is still confused and unstable. Eventually she'll be able to remember everything without any problems, but I'll still need to reseal most of the Teotanasian memories before I surrender control back to her. Until then, what is your plan, Magister of Asuna Kagurazaka?"

Turning to face Konoka, Negi stumbled, but she was there to catch him before he fell. After a cough and a wheezing breath, Negi looked up at his fourth Ministra. "You, Konoka. You can stop the spell!"

Eyes suddenly wide with shock, Konoka held Negi out at arm's length. "Tha... That's crazy! I'm just a healer!"

Ignoring Setsuna's worried look, Negi reversed Konoka's grip and took one of her hands between both of his. "It's because you are a healer, a Healing Mage, to be precise, that you can! This spell is the same as a wound of unknown cause that is about to kill a patient!" Pausing, Negi took a labored breath before looking back up at Konoka. "I... I couldn't put it into words until just a moment ago. I thought I was having you save it for Asuna, but your Kochi no Hiougi - Hae no Suehiro total healing spell is the key! If we can overwrite the World Ending spell like Satomi did with Chao's Forced Recognition spell, then we won't HAVE to stop it!"

Konoka's eyes began to widen in understanding. "It will become a gigantic healing spell..."

Seeing Konoka's expression, Negi forced a smile. "I'll give you all I can to help out. Even then, I'm not sure what might happen, we could all still be burned out in the process. If we can turn a spell of Death and Destruction into one of Healing and Life though, isn't that worth the risk?"

Negi looked like he was barely keeping himself alive with his magic. That he even spoke of loaning energy to Konoka smacked of insanity, but then if he was crazy, she must be as well. "Whenever you're ready, Negi."

Turning slightly, Negi looked towards Setsuna. "Without a fifth to form a pentagonal magic circle, we'll need your help to form one with the cardinal points. Can you move?"

Using Yuunagi as a crutch, Setsuna rose to her feet. "I... if I have to cut off my crippled wing to do so, I'll be at Ojo..." Glancing aside, Setsuna saw a slightly hurt look on Konoka's face. "...at Kono-chan's side."

Happy to hear Setsuna use the familiar, instead of the formal, Konoka's expression quickly changed into a smile.

Hesitating slightly, as if he was having trouble thinking, Negi finally turned and shuffled the short distance over to the center of the gate platform. Eyes closed, he held out his ring hand. _"Complector Rose; Exorior."_

Immediately, a tiny compass rose appeared over the center of the platform, spinning around several times before finally stabilizing. After placing himself in the West position, Negi indicated for Konoka to take the East, Setsuna North, and Asuna, the South. Once more, he struggled through a labored breath, then faced Asuna. "Asuna Vesperina Teotanasia. Magic Cancel. Stabilize and restrain the energy flow. Please begin."

Without hesitation, Asuna drew Caliburn, then grounded it point down, with the compass rose centered on the grip, just above the crossguard. Closing her eyes, she placed both hands on the pommel. Immediately, the 'pressure' of the energy flowing into the gate port began to lessen.

Finally able to breathe without having to labor so much to do so, Negi placed his hands on Asuna's. Much to his surprise, doing so gave him a sense of déjà-vu.

Placing her hands on Negi's gave Konoka a fright when she felt how cold they were. If he was that bad off, how could he possibly loan her any energy?

Casually letting Yuunagi fall aside, Setsuna stepped forward and covered Konoka's hands with her own.

Feeling an immediate sense of a circle's completion, Negi closed his eyes. _"Fungor pactum, Konoka Konoe, Quicumque EGO have addo."_

Worrisome as the amount of energy she felt coming to her from Negi was, Konoka began the healing chant once again as the brightness of the energy filling the chamber suddenly grew so intense, not even tightly closed eyes could keep it out..

_"Ibukidono ouharahee..."_

(-)

(Old Ostia ground port.)

"Professor Bagera..."

Seeing no reaction beyond a brief stirring, Shirataki adjusted his personal volume controls and tried again. "PROFESSOR BAGERA!"

Jumping up with a start, Bagera looked over to where Shirataki floated over the PDD he currently occupied. "What is it?"

Returning things to normal, Shirataki shifted aside and pointed at the PDD with his stubby paw. You wanted to know when the energy level was within five-percent of Professor Glimmerhorn's threshold projections. In the brief time it has taken me to wake you, the levels have gone up nearly two percent more, I expect the 'critical mass' will be reached within ten minutes..."

Not caring about his disheveled state, or the fact he wasn't wearing any boots, Bagera picked up the PDD and left his cabin. Outside on Crescent Hawk's deck, he could see the Estimated Prophet, no longer covered by its illusion spell, down by the stern and burning. ("Well, nothing I can do over there...") Moving to a ladder in the ship's side leading down to the ground, he was met by Joe Clark.

"You okay Professor?"

Shaking his head, Bagera turned to begin descending the ladder. "No, but if the end is coming, I want to see it with my own eyes."

Looking up at the energy in the sky, then back at Bagera, Clark sighed. "Thanks for letting me know the scoop, Professor. Good luck to you."

Seeing Clark's expression as his First Mate Kys'shira came out on deck, Bagera nodded. "Good luck to the two of you as well."

After watching to see that Bagera made it safely to the ground, Clark turned and went over to Kys'shira. Without hesitation, he stepped up against the tall Ryu-Jin's back and wrapped both arms around her waist.

Even though they'd been more than just shipmates on several occasions, Kys'shira was still surprised by Clark's sudden affection. "Captain...?"

"Hush. Just let me hold you."

Smiling, Kys'shira relaxed and gently placed her hands over Clarks.

(-)

On the Estimated Prophet, Jay Cabot was supervising damage control efforts on deck, while Ma'ii Kumagami dealt with the damage below.

At sea, running all-out with freedom of maneuver, the ship had proven a match for a Sukunai no Kami. Hemmed in by the fjord, unable to move, the weaker Megalo-Mesembrian God Soldier had been able to use a narrow beam attack to easily break through the ship's defenses. After first penetrating the aft superstructure, the beam had gone down into the number-four engine room. Contact with the Chief Engineer, and all the other crew in that engine room, had been cut off. Until they could get through the fires, there was no way to know if Voards or anyone else was still alive, or even if the ship's keel had been damaged by the attack. Pumps were barely keeping up with the flooding as it was. Until they could get through to see what had happened, the danger the ship might sink was very real.

"Mister Cabot?"

Anyone who could power ONE salvo of the ship's anti-spirit spell-shots was rare enough. Emily Sevensheep had powered two, and she didn't even seem winded. "Miss Sevensheep?"

Turning slightly, Emily pointed towards the old ground port. "The last of the known wounded have been evacuated to shore. I would like permission to leave now and go look for Cadet's Monroe and Farandole."

Though Captain Adenauer was recovering, until he was relieved Cabot still had command of the ship. After giving the matter a moment's though, he nodded. "You know it might be too late, don't you?"

Finally showing a bit of weariness, Emily nodded. "I know, but Bea... I mean Cadet Monroe is my friend. Cadet Farandole to, I suppose. She's Miss Ayase's friend as well. We can't leave them alone out there, even if..."

Straightening up, Cabot gave Emily a serious look. "Miss Sevensheep!"

In response, Emily came to attention. "Yes Sir!"

"You are hereby detached from Estimated Prophet to form Vexillary Sevensheep. You will depart and go render such assistance as may be required to ALL allied units present in the Valley of Old Ostia."

Emily's hand snapped to her brow. "Yes Sir! At once, Sir!"

After his return salute, Cabot watched as Emily turned to depart. The Valkyrie Knight was quickly joined by Yue Ayase. Mounting their respective modes of flight, the two girls departed. Within seconds, they crossed the rim and disappeared into the valley beyond.

(-)

(Pinhe Lake.)

Seated alone on the dock with Ako, Akira could easily see the roiling storm of energy over Old Ostia. Despite the threat such a display represented, she found nothing to be afraid of. If the end came, she was right where she wanted to be.

Along the shoreline, Tosaka and Lynn Garland were taking care of Chairman Dolnegus, while Yuuna and the rest of her Posse kept an eye on the Gray Cloaks they'd captured. Turning to look at her companion, Akira could tell she seemed troubled. "What's wrong Ako?"

Facing Akira, Ako revealed several tears that were clinging to the corners of her eyes. "Akira... I never got to apologize to Negi for Granicus City... What if he..."

Reaching over, Akira took one of Ako's hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "He'll be back, Ako. You have to believe he will! Besides! Have you ever known Negi to break a promise?"

Reaching up, Ako wiped at her tears and forced a smile. "No!"

Ako didn't seem to mind that she was doing so, So Akira continued to hold her friend's hand as the two of them turned back to watch the growing storm.

(-)

(Temple of Chandika.)

_"Takamagahara ni kamuzumarimasu..."_

Though she could not see, Konoka Konoe could 'feel' everything that was going on around her.

Like an overabundance of snow on the side of a mountain, the energy filling the gate port chamber exuded an ominous sense of restrained potential. Ready. Eager even, to explode into an unrestrained orgy of destruction that would annihilate everything in its path. All that seemed to be holding it back was the drawing away of just enough energy to keep it in check...

Asuna Kagurazaka. Whether herself or not. Friend, roommate, if she could not keep the energy under control until the healing spell was finished, two months of effort and sacrifice would have all been in vain.

Setsuna Sakurazaki. Friend and companion without reservation, a rock of support whether she knew it or not.

Negi Springfield. Teacher, friend, mentor. Of everyone, he had scarified the most. Blood. Pain. Tremendous emotional suffering. His original purpose for coming to the Mundus Magicus... Maybe even his life...

_"Kamuro ki kamuro minomikotowomochite..."_

Sufficient energy for the initiation of the renewal was already present. Holding that energy in check was not the same as eliminating it completely. The stress of trying to do so was quickly growing to be more than Asuna Vesperina Teotanasia knew she could take. Her fine control of Magic Cancel was weak to begin with. If not for her older self having such complete faith in their young Magister, she would have already given up and initiated a total cancelization... under geas not to do so or not...

_"Sumegamitachino maeni mausaku..."_

Even speaking in the monotone of her healing chant, Konoka's voice was music to Setsuna's ears. With no other useful abilities in this situation, all she knew to do was to remain a comforting presence her friend could take strength and steadiness from...

_"Kurushimiuefu wagatomoyo..."_

Everything Negi could spare was being given to Konoka. If what he hoped to accomplish exceeded his capacity; first the spells keeping him alive would fail, the energy flow to help his Ministra overwrite the spell would fail, and then that would be it... A renewal of the energy pressure in the gate port, as well as movements deep within the bowels of the temple that were felt, more than heard, signaled that Asuna was losing her battle to keep the destructive energies restrained...

_"Mamorimegumahai sakiwaetamaheto!"_

Overhead, the roof of the temple began to disintegrate. Though Konoka had completed her spell and held it ready to use, Negi sensed that it wouldn't be enough. She was just a single voice, trying to shout against the wind of a hurricane. All alone, she stood no chance...

Forcing such thoughts away, Negi tried to remain rational... What then, could be done to help?

Ako Izumi...

Something about Ako Izumi...

What had made her useful to both Dekopin Rocket, and Damashi?

Though she had been alone at the time, the memory of Ako's solo performance for 'Nagi' during MahoraFest gave him the clue. She had an almost unnatural ability to harmonize. Even after being enslaved in a confusing new world, Ako had been able to match her singing and playing abilities with those of her companions to produce a single musical voice...

As flashes of red began to permeate the overwhelming brightness visible even with closed eyes, Negi felt the first twinge of crippling despair, there was nothing all four of them knew how to sing even if they did manage to do so in perfect harmony...

Except... except... there was one song all of them should know...

_"The sky over Mahora spreads deep and blue,_

_filling our hearts full with desires._

_Teaching the doctrines of the past without fail,_

_the learning campus, oh Mahora."_

Asuna started. Why was Negi singing at a time like this? Still though, something deep inside calmed the nervousness she felt, pushing back lingering worries, and compelling her to join in.

_"The hills of Mahora support the sprouting of new leaves,_

_cultivating friends to be our guiding light._

_Moisten and spread the giant tree of thoughts,_

_the learning campus, oh Mahora."_

Feeling Konoka's hands clench, then completely relax, Setsuna joined with her friend, the two of them adding their voices to those of Asuna and Negi. Together, the second verse was completed, and with concern over what was happening quickly fading from their hearts, they raised their voices as one and moved into the final verse...

_"The ways of Mahora help build the foundation,_

_so our future, will not be confused and lost."_

Power, control and timing. Though Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna were all helping with the first two, Konoka knew the third was her responsibility alone...

_"The wings in our hearts give us the freedom we want..."_

At the point where Asuna could no longer do any good, but before the gathered energy could begin its terrible work, Konoka released her spell...

_"...the learning campus, oh Mahora!"_

(-)

No longer under any form of meaningful restraint, the energy gathering at Ostia reached critical mass.

In an instant, the whirlpool of energy vanished. Taking its place, an energy wave-front exploded out of the surrounding valley and began an unstoppable march across the surface of the Mundus Magicus...

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Konoka Konoe's Artifact names, and the wording for her healing spell, are taken from Magister Negi Magi Negima, volumes 15 and 21, DR version.**

**Though it appears here, the scene between Asuna Kagurazaka and Asuna-hime actually takes place between the time the Life Giver spears Fate and Negi, and when Nodoka is rescued.**

**"Complector Rose; Exorior.": "Compass Rose; Come forth."**

**"Fungor pactum, Konoka Konoe, Quicumque EGO have addo.": "Execute contract, Konoka Konoe. All that I have to give."**

**Vexillary Sevensheep: A 'Vexillary' is a small detached force of a larger unit, under a special standard. (A unique flag.)**

**Hata of AQS originally directed me to where I could find the Mahora Alma Mater. Any errors in the translation are mine. I first used the song in chapter five of my story: 'Chao Lingshen: Coming Home.'**

**Chapter Forty-nine: The Effect.**


	49. Chap 49: Raphael's Mantle

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

Dr. Juntz Federson, Doubek Valkova, and Fayed Habbibi were created by Kafka'sdragon, and are used here with his permission.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"So worried was I about the potential for destruction, I failed to take into account the possibility of an alternative outcome."

-Dr. Juntz Federson. From testimony before the Megalo-Mesembrian Mage Council in the aftermath of the Forth Battle of Ostia.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales from the Fireside.

Chapter Forty-nine: Raphael's Mantle. (Day Seven.)

(-)

(Wales. Hills above Dewin Llan.)

Though using a 'mundane' student as help, (she actually had serious doubts about that...) had its risks, Selene McGriff had found no-one else with the enthusiasm and skill necessary to assist her in the task at hand.

With Chizuru Naba from Mahora Academy just a few steps behind, she turned the final corner on the trail up from Meldiana to their observation area in the hills above the school. With almost zero light pollution, the place was a nearly perfect location to set up her Celestron GSX-401FW Stargazer telescope and its associated equipment.

_"I want you to observe Mars as much as possible for anything unusual."_

_Standing before the Headmaster of Meldiana's desk, Selene had heard the rumors of a disturbance in the Mundus Magicus, but still thought the request just a bit odd. "What am I looking for?"_

_Leaning against the back of his chair, Stephan Dilane closed his eyes and shook his head. "If it happens when you're watching, you'll know..."_

No one else in her astronomy class had been terribly enthusiastic about the prospects of spending an unknown number of nearly sleepless nights out in the hills. Chizuru, on the other hand, had positively glowed at the chance to use such a capable telescope. As the evening twilight deepened, the girl put down the equipment she was carrying and began to set everything up. Carrying their camping gear this time, Selene took care of laying that out before reaching into a soft-sided cooler for a sandwich.

"Professor McGriff? I'm done."

Working quickly while Chizuru watched, Selene unpackaged the NexImage camera accessory and attached it to the telescope, then hooked it up to her laptop. After a few tests to make sure it was functioning properly, she typed in the movement commands to point the telescope at Mars. When everything was ready, she closed the laptop and covered it, then returned to her sandwich.

Just after midnight, as Professor McGriff dozed lightly inside a sleeping bag, Chizuru leaned back from the telescope eyepiece to stretch. The last few days hadn't been as exciting as she'd thought they might be, since all they were doing was watching a planet, but she still found herself fascinated by how good the image from the telescope was. Much of the surface of Sol's fourth planet, from the Hellas Planitia region to the Lunae Planum was clearly visible. She could see the general areas of the Opportunity and Pathfinder landing sites, and had once even been able to identify the lesser known Mons Elysium. When everyone finally returned to Mahora, she wondered if it would be possible to convince the Astronomy Club's faculty advisor that it would be a good idea for the school to invest in a telescope like Professor McGriff's.

Rubbing at her eyes, Chizuru tried to chase away any lingering sleepiness, then leaned forward against the telescope's eyepiece once more. After noting the soft glow of the internal clock, she refocused on the main image.

Almost immediately she saw something unusual.

Near the Opportunity landing site, a strange ring, like the after-effect of a pebble being dropped in a pond, was rapidly expanding across the visible surface of Mars. Not wanting to miss anything, she remained still, hardly breathing, until the ghostly ring finally passed over the planet's horizon and vanished.

After waiting several minutes to see if the ring would reappear, Chizuru sat back and reached over to Professor McGriff. "Professor. Something happened..."

So fast she managed to startle her companion, Selene was out of the sleeping bag. "What did you see?"

Starting to feel slightly worried, Chizuru pointed at the telescope. "Some kind of odd cloud formation on Mars. I suppose it could have been a lens artifact of some kind, but..."

Showing imperfectly concealed concern, Selene uncovered and opened the laptop. A few keystrokes brought the recorded image back to an earlier time-stamp, then one more set it to moving. Watching the replay, she felt a shudder go up her spine as the ring came into existence, expanded, then vanished. Considering where it had originated, she now knew exactly what the Headmaster had wanted her to look for. _("I... I can't believe it... for 'anything' happening on the Mundus Magicus to become visible on the Mundus Vetus... Would require such a level of energy that...")_ Trying to relax, she took several slow breaths, reset and restarted the record function, then closed the laptop. "Miss Naba, it probably was an artifact." Giving a stretch and a yawn, she pointed at the sleeping bag. "I got myself all wound up over nothing, so I doubt I'll be able to go back to sleep right away. Why don't you go ahead and rest?"

One of the things Chizuru had noticed about people was that adults were often no better at lying than children were. Catching Professor McGriff's aura of fear though, she decided to leave well enough alone for the moment. Crawling into the sleeping bag, she mentally filed away the event for later recollection, should the need arise.

(-)

(Mahora Academy. Home of Albiero Imma.)

Stepping through a heavy double door, Eishun Konoe first followed Evangeline McDowell, Chachazero and Chachamaru the Second into the home of Albiero Imma, then out onto a bridge leading to one of the trapped mage's many open-air tea rooms.

Irritated by Eishun having stopped at a kiosk to get a visitation gift for Imma, Eva folded the parasol she held and looked up at her tall companion. "Why did you waste time buying pastries for that annoying person anyway?" Reaching down, she pulled up the hem of her dress slightly. "Look! All the lace is wilting!"

Wiping at his sweat with a handkerchief before the cool air in Imma's home dried it into a sticky mess, Eishun gave an amused sigh. "I also bought custard-filled ones for you Eva. You could at least be a little grateful."

As Chachazero gave her usual cackling laugh at the antics of her Master, a strong breeze washed over everyone. Eva hastily clenched her hand around the parasol before it could be blown away, then looked up towards the end of the bridge. Unconcerned by what it's taking off had nearly done, the resident wyvern was flying off towards a nearby ledge while Imma was waving for everyone to join him.

Though Albiero already had a cup of tea, it was Chachamaru, first setting Chachazero on a special chair where she could see everything, who served Evangeline and Eishun.

After taking a sip of his tea, Eishun nodded with approval before opening up the package he carried and passing out its contents. Al bit into a red-bean paste filled Taiyaki immediately, but Eva was eyeing hers with borderline disgust.

"Baked Sea Bream... What a banal name for a pastry..." Tentatively, Eva took a bite, then after a quickly suppressed smile, gobbled the rest down with as much decorum as she could muster.

Trying not to laugh, Eishun handed Eva her second custard filled Taiyaki before giving one more to Albiero and taking his own. "Well Ku:nel, Father said you wanted to see us, and he didn't look very happy about it..."

Already a third done with the second Taiyaki, Eva locked her gaze on Albiero. "I hope it isn't your usual prattle Al!"

Studiously ignoring Eva, Albiero continued delicately nibbling on his first Taiyaki.

Turning to Eishun, Eva received no indication he wanted to support her, so she turned back towards Albiero, mumbling several un-lady-like things before finally raising her voice. "Why did you call us here? Ku:nel?"

Setting his pastry down, Albiero took up his tea cup. "Through means that are my own, I have confirmed that our young charge has discovered the true nature of his first Provisional Partner." After a sip of tea, he returned the cup to its saucer. "I also know that because of something I was just informed of, there is a high probability no one will return alive from the Mundus Magicus."

Normally, seeing his two guests with shocked looks on their faces would have made Albiero Imma smile broadly, this time, his lips remained tight, his expression grim. "Eishun Konoe. You should prepare yourself for the possible deaths of your daughter and her bodyguard."

As Eishun's look became even more shocked than before, Albiero turned to Eva. "Kitty... Evangeline. You should be prepared for the possibility you will be trapped here, at Mahora Academy, until the end of your existence."

All the teasing Albiero Imma had ever directed her way didn't come close to the crushing impact of his last comment. For fifteen years she'd waited for the chance to escape Nagi's prison. Even though involving Yuuna Akashi was cheating a little, she'd finally begun to 'Live in the Light,' as Nagi had asked her too...

Maybe... Maybe being condemned to this existence was punishment for all she'd done in her life. Maybe the God spoken of with such passion by that Augustine Monk before she'd been burned at the stake so long ago was punishing her... Though... Brother Martin had also spoken of the possibility for forgiveness and redemption...

Shaking her head, Eva clenched a fist and turned back to Albiero. "No! The Boya isn't that weak! He'll win the day somehow! Even if I did take out an insurance policy just in case, all that time I spent training him wasn't a waste!"

Relaxing into his normal squint-eyed smile, Albiero nodded, then turned to look up towards the resting wyvern. The creature's report, confirming the disturbing news Konoemon had received from Magus Dilane at Meldiana, didn't bode well for Eva's hopes. _("I pray you're right Eva. I pray you're right...")_

(-)

(Mundus Magicus.)

Out of the Valley of Ostia came the magical energy wave-front of a spell powerful enough to remake a world.

Expanding as it went; it took first the ruined ground port of Old Ostia, then washed over the floating city of New Ostia.

Reaching high into the atmosphere, it continued its expansion. Relentless. Unstoppable.

No creature of the sky, of the earth, or of the sea was spared its touch.

Nyandom, Elfenholt. Orestes. Al Jamira...

Small cities and big, filled one and all with people ranging from those just trying to raise their families, to others less nobly engaged.

Such was its speed that all who noticed its approach had no time to truly comprehend what was about to happen before it was upon them.

Argyre. Megalo-Mesembria. Shangri-La. Zephillia...

Places of conspiracy. Centers of bureaucratic power. Places of enlightenment. Homes for those both powerful, and humble.

Riches and intellect were as nothing. A station high, or one low; Neither had any meaning.

Ariadne. Brontopolis. Phoenicus. Dracogenia...

Places of leaning. Places of industry. A city destroyed many times previously. A small city built to help bring peace between two cultures...

From the smallest shack of a remote valley herdsman in the Longchamp Mountains, to the most heavily defended palace in the capitol of the Hellas Empire; from the depths of the Cerebus Canyon and the Noctis Labyrinthis, to the heights of Elysium and Olympus Mons; EVERYTHING was touched by the wave front. NOTHING was spared its effects.

On and on, across the surface of the planet, finally reaching the antipode of its genesis in the Amazonis Sea, and vanishing in an instant, as it had begun.

(-)

(Old Ostia Ground Port.)

Standing next to the destroyed God Soldier on the valley rim, Calizone Bagera held his arms crossed, waiting for the end.

When it came, it happened so fast he almost literally missed it in a blink.

Out in the valley, the energy gathering around the gate port flashed impossibly bright, signaling that critical mass had been reached. Yet instead of a searing red shockwave which should have blasted whatever might be left of his evaporated body back down towards the fjord and sent him to be with his dead partner Shaki, a cool blue energy field swept over and through him instead.

As the energy wave expanded to the point it reached and passed New Ostia, Bagera realized the fatigue and nausea he'd been feeling over the last several days were finally gone. Taking his first, deep, unlabored breath since before entering Old Ostia, he closed his eyes and let it out slowly. Finally taking out his PDD, he activated it and began to examine what it had recorded.

Everything was as expected, yet there was one crucial difference... Instead of the normal red colored energy reading, the PDD indicated, literally at the point of critical mass, a change to a less ominous blue.

Unable to initially believe what he was seeing, Calizone finally turned and started running back down towards the Estimated Prophet's camp and Joe Clark's Crescent Falcon. Shouting at the top of his lungs, his words quickly drew the attention of everyone along the shoreline. "THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT!"

(-)

Inside Estimated Prophet's damaged engine room, the ship's chief engineer woke to find himself lying on the grating next to his control station. Blinking, his eyes slowly adjusting to the emergency lighting in the darkened compartment, Voards tried to remember what had just happened... _(A flash of light... live steam washing through the compartment... the screams...)_ As he lay there, the sounds of water rushing in below him, and of the ships pumps trying to keep it out, allowed instinct and training to bring order to his thoughts.

Pulling himself up, Voards studied the control panel for any sign of life, then abandoned it and headed deeper into the compartment. Gathering up the few crewmen who were still alive, ignoring the many that remained unmoving, he began organizing an effort to fight the flooding.

(-)

(New Ostia Arena.)

Chamo Chamomile had left Anya Cocorowa and her crew as they moved up towards the arena press box. Running out into the silent spectator stands allowed him to confirm that Kotaro had not been smashed by Fate before his departure. What did surprise him, though maybe not, was the presence of Natsumi Murakami next to the boy's petrified form.

Making his way down into the arena and out onto the disturbed sand, Chamo padded his way over to the two just as Natsumi reached up to take hold of the lips drawn back, teeth bared sides of the beast-form Kotaro's frozen face.

"Kotaro... If I gave you a kiss like in a fairy tale, would it change you back?"

Shaking his head, Chamo wondered about the one-sided conversation which had lead up to 'that' question. Sitting back on his heels, thinking only casually about the two kids being in the largest magic circle he'd ever seen, he softly uttered a single word as Natsumi kissed Kotaro's muzzle. "Pactio."

A wash of energy, harmless, but enough to startle Chamo, passed over the arena. Much to his surprise, Natsumi and Kotaro were positioned over one of the sub-assemblies of the bigger magic circle. As Kotaro's form flashed with healing energy, the small magic circle also illuminated. Natsumi sat back, surprised but still holding Kotaro's face, as the boy's petrification was cured and he reverted to his age pastille disguised form.

"KOTARO!"

Looking stunned, Kotaro didn't resist as Natsumi flung her arms around his shoulders and gave him a fierce hug. Walking over, Chamo picked up the unexpected result of the kiss as the stadium stands all around them began to come alive with confused and frightened people. Finally realizing his state of dress, Kotaro flushed and began trying to push Natsumi away.

Over the arena announcing system, Cordoba Ricardo, his voice wavering slightly but still confident, began trying to calm everyone down. Putting the Pactio card away for later, Chamo took out a cigarette just as Natsumi shrieked and turned away from the completely nude Kotaro. As the two embarrassed kids sat facing away from each other, trying to come up with some semblance of a normal conversation, he took a drag and had to smile. "Ah... Young love! Ain't it grand?" Turning to look towards the rim of the arena, his mood became more grim. "I wonder what's happened to Negi and the rest of those kids?"

(-)

Amid the smoking wreckage of his ship, Svanhvit's captain continued directing the recovery of surviving crew. The passage of a breeze didn't even rate his notice, until he realized none of the people still coming out of the grounded ship were wounded. Many wore bloody bandages, but none showed any signs of the wounds those bandages had previously covered.

When a call came to help free several still trapped crew, Svanhvit's captain was half-way to the damaged compartment when he realized a pair of Valkyrie Mage Knights had joined the rescue party. He stopped to look at the young women for a moment, then nodded in thanks and headed deeper into the ship.

(-)

(Outside Al Jamira.)

A group of children played without fear around the frozen form of a huge dragon. One was drawing pictures with chalk on the dragon's stone foot when a breeze blew dust in her face. Even though her mama had said never to do such a thing, she staggered back and began trying to rub the dirt out of her eyes. Finally able to see again, she looked up and saw that all her friends were running away. Raising her gaze even further, she realized a huge, obviously NOT stone black dragon was now staring down at her.

Looking at the small Hu-Jin child, Mat'tari saw first the small piece of chalk she held, then the drawings scrawled on her own scale-covered foot. Giving an annoyed snort, she moved away and began stretching out her wings. After several down strokes to help loosen up petrification stiffened muscles, she leapt into the sky and left the trembling child behind.

(-)

(Cerebus Forest.)

Normally, Sab-Wols had a firm pecking order within their packs which determined who got the first go at prey after a successful hunt. A pack which had just taken down, though not quite killed; a Cerberian Artiodactyla was still somewhat disordered after the recent death of their pack leader...

Arguing over who had priority in their meal, they failed to notice right away when the horned creature suddenly got back up and started running away...

(-)

(Near Megalo-Mesembria. Villa for the Councilor for Capital Security.)

Protected by the walls of his Japanese Teahouse, Councilor Ran looked up as an odd breeze rattled the enclosure's shoji doors. When it became clear nothing had been disturbed or damaged in any noticeably way, he resumed the same kneeling, hands clasped, posture of prayer he'd been in since shortly after the departure of Councilor's Karkolova and Mifune. The first indication he had of anything having changed significantly was when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Looking up, he beheld for the first time in five years the warm dark eyes of his only loyal son. "Ryu..."

Kneeling, Ryu put his arms around his suddenly trembling father.

Not daring at first to believe his senses, Ran finally returned the embrace and realized Ryu's touch wasn't a hallucination. "Ryu... my son... _MY SON!_"

Tears filling his own eyes, Ryu did the only thing he could and simply held his father's sobbing form close.

(-)

(Foyer, Temple of Chandika.)

Shaking her head, Koyomi Karenda rolled over and rose to her knees. Nearby, her friend Tamaki Ryushin moaned and began to stir. "Tamaki... Are you okay?"

Rising up on an elbow, Tamaki rubbed at the top of her head, then glared at something behind Koyomi.

"You two give up! Or I hurt you again!"

Turning slowly, Koyomi recognized Negi Springfield's blonde Martial artist. With just a thought, she morphed into the were-form of a black panther and bared her teeth. "You'll not take us by surprise this time, Tonfa-girl!"

Behind Koyomi, Tamaki began to ready her artifact, but the appearance of a fourth person stayed her hand.

"Oh joy! Yet another strong woman to fight! This is why I like going up against the Ala Alba so much!"

With just a quick glance, Ku Fei located Tsukuyomi, then began maneuvering so she could keep all three of her enemies in sight at once.

Moving forward, eyes black and ready to fight, Tsukuyomi placed herself near Koyomi. "Would it not be better, Karenda-han, if you were to retreat, instead of taking the risk of a fight without your Master present?"

Even considering that Tsukuyomi seemed to be offering them a self-sacrificing chance to escape, Tamaki still felt as if she didn't know where the girl's real loyalties lay. Choosing discretion over heroics, she took hold of Koyomi's arm and began pulling the still confrontational Nek-Jin out of the temple.

When Ku made a move to try and intercept the pair, Tsukuyomi quickly cut her off. Holding out Ukeire in a defensive stance, she kept the martial artist at bay until the sounds of Enteofushia's Manta-ship taking off echoed through the chamber. Deflating and closing her eyes, she sheathed the blade and sat down. As Ku relaxed in response, then turned to look back towards the gate port chamber, she took out Tairitsu's empty scabbard. After glancing at the now useless item briefly, she tossed it as far across the floor as her nearly expended strength would allow.

Reacting to the clatter, Ku turned back to look at the exhausted twin-blade. "You surrender now, Tsukuyomi?"

After a brief nod, Tsukuyomi lay back, spread eagle, on the cool stone of the temple floor. "I'm too tired to fight any more..." As Ku relaxed even further, she reached up and covered her eyes with an arm. "You can go on if you want. I promise I won't try to escape."

Not sensing any deceit in Tsukuyomi's aura, Ku turned and headed deeper into the temple.

(-)

(Valley of Old Ostia.)

"Kaede! Kaede, wake up!"

Memories of a bearded drunk who's name she couldn't quite remember quickly fading with her dreams, Kaede Nagase sat up to find Yue Ayase, Collet Farandole and two other strange girls at her side. "Yue..." Looking down at her shoulder, she saw beneath the blood-stained remains of her tunic only a series of faint, criss-crossed scars. Turning to face the sky, all she saw was a clear blue, cloudless expanse and the warm globe of an afternoon sun. "What happened?"

Looking back towards the island containing the Temple of Chandika, Yue shook her head. "I'm not really sure... but I think maybe we won..."

Not terribly worried about any modesty issues, Kaede pulled off her tunic to get a closer look at her shoulder. "The last think I remember is that tall mage from the Megalo-Mesembrian gate port being on the verge of tearing my shoulder off..."

Turning back to face Kaede, Yue gave a small shrug. "We found you in some kind of stasis field. Miss Monroe said it's a very rare, very powerful life-saving spell normally used to help critically injured gladiators."

Behind Yue, Kaede saw an alert girl in Valkyrie armor watching her warily. "How did you get me out of it? Did you heal me first, and it let me go?"

Shaking her head, Yue nodded towards another Valkyrie standing near Beatrice. "Some kind of energy wave came by when that mana storm collapsed. It seems to have been responsible for healing you, but it overloaded the stasis spell in the process. Miss Sevensheep managed to stop it before anything really harmful happened, but..."

Opening her normally squinty eyes, Kaede looked first at Emily to give the girl a nod of thanks, then turned back to Yue. "What happened?"

Reaching up, Yue began to scratch her cheek. "Well, it seems like it's only temporary and cosmetic, at least according to my Artifact, but your hair... um... it bleached out because of the energy surge when the stasis spell began to overload."

After giving Yue a blank look, Kaede reached back to pull her pony-tail around, then released that and looked at one other place. After giving an unconcerned shrug, she began using a kunai to cut her tunic into strips. "No biggy. At least the effect was consistent."

"Miss Sevensheep..."

Giving a sigh, Emily Sevensheep shook her head as she and Beatrice watched the tall girl sitting next to Yue rapidly finish working, then begin to wrap up her considerable chest with the cloth strips. "I know, she's a wanted girl with a 75,000 Drachma bounty on her head, but I would imagine she's just as innocent as Yue is."

Having climbed up on a rock to keep an eye on the area, Collet Farandole watched as a Manta-ship took off from an island in the distance and flew away. Turning to tell everyone what she'd just seen, movement on the ground near the island caught her eye. Holding up Nagi's staff, she quickly chanted the mantra for a telescopic skrying spell. Within the fish-eye of the spell's effect, she easily identified who it was she'd seen. "Yue! If you have friends on that island over there, maybe we need to go help them. It looks like some hunters from Canis Niger are heading that way!"

Not wanting any such disreputable group to prevent the carrying out of her duty, Emily took out and prepared to use her flight staff. "My orders are to assist any allies in the valley of Old Ostia!" Turning towards her delinquent classmate, she gave Collet an annoyed glare. "Collet Farandole. As a Valkyrie trainee, you automatically fall under my authority." Turning to Yue, she gave the small girl a more sympathetic look. "Yue. Under normal circumstances, I should be arresting you. However, if you and Miss Nagase were to volunteer as a Valkyrie auxiliaries, then there would be no issues with your assisting me in the performance of my duty."

Quickly cinching tight her chest wrap, Kaede stood, then she and Yue came to attention. "What do we need to do, Miss Sevensheep?"

Mounting her flight staff, Emily grinned. "Just follow my orders! We can deal with the formalities later!"

Hesitating momentarily, Collet watched as the girl named Kaede got ready to ride with Yue, then turned and followed her two just departed armor wearing classmates.

Yue worried for a moment that the big Kaede might cause an issue with balance, but true to form, the broom responded beautifully to her mental commands. Within seconds, she and the Ala Alba's ninja caught up to and pulled in beside the determined Emily Sevensheep.

(-)

(Gate port chamber, Temple of Chandika.)

Supported only by the grip she held on a sword, Asuna Kagurazaka 'fell' out of the brightest light she'd ever known, coming to rest on her knees. Chest heaving, she continued to draw in long, deep breaths until the panic she felt faded and she was finally able to look up at her surroundings. Lying on his chest next to her was the boy she'd journeyed to the Magic World with, what seemed a lifetime ago...

"Ne... NEGI!" Without a conscious thought, the sword went into its scabbard as Asuna moved closer to her homeroom teacher. Carefully rolling him over, the evidence on his back was confirmed by that on his chest. There was no longer a gaping wound, and only the faintest of pink scars. Turning slightly, she could see Setsuna Sakurazaki lying next to Konoka Konoe, holding her classmates hand. Previously broken and twisted around into an unnatural position, Setsuna's wing was now completely healed.

Limp with relief, Asuna collapsed into a sitting position, then fell on her back next to Negi. Too tired to care that she'd just been used again, even if for a good reason, she closed her eyes...

_...Warm and comforting, Asuna felt the touch of an embrace from an old, long forgotten memory. Without looking back, she reached up and covered her mother's hands with her own._

_Remaining silent, Aricia Anar'Shia Teotanasia began to gently stroke her daughter's hair._

_Unexpectedly, Asuna began to see other memories... Racing through Library Island with Negi and the Baka Rangers. Visiting Ayaka Yukihiro's private Island. The beginning of MahoraFest... Well... the end to... In the luxury of hindsight; that little adventure HAD been fun... All the training BUT Evangeline McDowell's 'special' training!_

_Looking down, Aricia could see the hesitant smile on her daughter's face. ("I'm proud of you Asuna. You've realized on your own that you're not JUST an object... That you ARE your own person...")_

_Nodding, Asuna squeezed the hand that she still held._

_Leaning down, Aricia placed her chin on Asuna's head. ("My precious daughter. Though they meant well, Ala Rubra sealing your memory was a mistake. Now, so you won't be overwhelmed by having to confront everything all at once, your memory will have to be sealed again." Feeling a slight shudder, Aricia sighed. "That's right. Therein lies the risk you'll face. You'll be vulnerable to the Life Giver's influence until you finally grow into the memories held by your younger self, and the two of you become one." Giving the top of Asuna's head a kiss, Aricia became still. "Negi Springfield will help you. Together with him and all your other friends, I'm sure you'll be fine."_

_Feeling her eyelids beginning to grow heavy, Asuna nodded..._

...then opened them with a start to find Ku Fei leaning over her. It could have just been a minute, or even a month, but that little bit of sleep let her sit back up. "Hey Ku..."

Reaching out, Ku put her hand on Asuna's shoulder. "You okay Asuna?"

With a smile, Asuna reached up to pat Ku's hand. When the Chinese girl nodded and sat back, a look of relief on her face, she turned and reached over to shake Negi's shoulder. "Hey... Negi... Are you going to sleep all day?"

Like a puppy stirring from a dream, Negi gave a twitch, then started to sit up. "Nekane... I just had the strangest dream! I..." Suddenly realizing who was before him, Negi rose up and threw his arms around Asuna's shoulders. "ASUNA! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OKAY!"

Feeling the sobs in Negi's frame as he clung to her, Asuna reached up and returned his embrace. "Yeah kid... I'm back..."

Stirring, Konoka sat up, followed a few seconds later by Setsuna. Seeing Negi and Asuna holding each other brought a smile to her face, but concern for Setsuna, just briefly, caused a worried look.

Sitting up, Setsuna gave her completely healed wings a shaking that sent bits of down flying. As one tickled her companion's nose, prompting a sneeze, she suddenly realized she was still holding the chocolate-haired girl's hand. She tried to let go, but a fiercely possessive grip prevented her from doing so. "o... Oujou-sama... please, my hand..."

Shaking her head, Konoka tightened her grip. As Setsuna flushed red, she turned to look back at Negi and Asuna. "Professor... Negi... Shouldn't we be going?"

Finally in better control of himself, Negi managed to sit back from Asuna. Rubbing at his red eyes, he gave a quick nod, then stood up. "Yes. I'd love to just escape through this gate port, but without the others, doing so would be meaningless. We'd best get back to the ship, then request asylum with Captain Adenaur until we figure out what to do next."

(-)

Just as Ku lead everyone out into the temple entry area; Setsuna felt a cold chill run up her spine the instant before a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Setsuna-sempaaaaiiii!"

Stepping out in front of her bodyguard, Konoka intercepted a little blonde dervish by planting a hand on her head. "No more fighting, Tsu-chan!"

Slipping out of the one-handed grip, Tsukuyomi leaned up against Konoka and slowly began to run a hand up the back of the girl's Onmyouji robes. "Awww... don't be so cold, Konoe-shama! We may be enemies again someday, but right now I just want to play!"

As Konoka gave a full-body shudder and a surprised shriek, Setsuna drew Yuunagi and swung at Tsukuyomi. "Unhand Kono-chan, you beast!"

With practiced ease, Tsukuyomi stopped Setsuna's blade with the thumb and first two fingers of her right hand, then slowly moved it aside. "Setsuna-sempai! This fight may be over, but that doesn't mean I still don't want to 'conquer' you AND Konoe-shama!"

Reacting to Tsukuyomi's lowered eyes and suggestive tone, Setsuna flushed red to the tips of her ears. Jerking Yuunagi free, she swung at the little Shinmei-Ryu again. "Tha... that's disgusting! How could you even think such impure thoughts about Kono-chan!"

Playfully dodging the unfocused swing, Tsukuyomi moved up against Setsuna and began tracing circles with a finger above the flustered girl's heart. "You're calling her 'Kono-chan,' Sempai... Might it be you've had such 'impure thoughts' as well?"

With an outraged roar, Setsuna knocked Tsukuyomi away, then began chasing the giggling girl around the entry chamber.

Watching the two girls 'playing' while Konoka shook her head, Negi did the same, then met Asuna's gaze for a moment before lowering his eyes. "Please forgive me Asuna, for not realizing you might be in trouble until it was much too late to do anything."

While certain things seemed unclear or hazy, the memories of almost everything else she'd done as 'Princess Enteofushia' were quite clear to Asuna, including the encounter with Negi near the beginning of the festival. Shuddering at the mental image of the bloodbath that encounter could have become, she shook her head to drive away such thoughts, then reached out to place a hand on Negi's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You came when it really did matter. 'Thank you,' Negi."

Filled with relief, Negi turned away, slightly flushed. "Yo... You're welcome, Asuna."

Knowing she still wasn't completely 'free,' Asuna looked down at her young Magister. "Anything else we'll just have to deal with together, as partners, when it happens." Looking up and seeing Ku watching Setsuna and Tsukuyomi 'play,' she remembered their earlier encounter in Tengboche and felt her mood darken slightly.

Sensing that Asuna had become upset, Ku turned to face her friend. Without hesitation, she lowered her eyes and shook her head to say there was no need for an apology.

Just as Asuna relaxed and gave Ku a silent look of thanks, a mood spoiler, in the form of four uniformed bounty-hunters, came in through the main temple entrance...

(-)

Aleksander Zaitsufu, Captain of the Seventeenth Squad of the Canis Niger, limited shape-shifter and master of long-range Sagita Magica, knew a potential disaster when he saw one. However, he could also recognize when a foe was exhausted, their strength spent. "Come on! They haven't got anything left! We can take them!"

Though he and Morborgran remained ready to fight, Rizo held some serious doubts, despite the look of the bounty marks they'd come to collect. "I don't know boss... That's the blade user from a week ago... She'd just taken an Anti-army Lightning Mine, and she STILL got both of us..."

As if he didn't have enough to be afraid of, Morborgran recognized that there was not just ONE Shinmei-Ryu blade user ready to oppose them, but TWO. "I want to go home, but I don't think I want to go home so much I'd fight both those girls..."

As two of his squad took hesitant single steps back towards the temple entrance, Aleksander turned to the last squad member, who if she didn't look ready to fight, at least didn't look like she was about to run away. "Paio! Call in your sandworms!" Unexpectedly, the Armor using Ma-Jin shook her head.

"No. I might have supported you in other circumstances boss, but right now, I can't."

Shocked, Aleksander looked back toward the biggest bounty feast he was likely ever to see in his life, or even his entire career. Though she wasn't a known bounty, a girl wearing blue and gray armor took out her sword and faced him, obviously ready to fight to defend what were probably her friends. Despite the exhausted state of her companions, that was enough for Morborgran and Rizo, they broke and ran. Paio didn't look like she was going to run away, but neither did she look like she was ready to fight.

Unwilling to show his back, Aleksander Zaitsufu, Captain of the Seventeenth Squad of the Canis Niger, limited shape-shifter and master of long-range Sagita Magica, straightened his posture, and with as much dignity as he could muster, backed away an acceptable distance, then did a precise about-face and walked calmly out of the temple.

As soon as the tall tattooed man was gone, Negi and everyone else turned their attention to the last bounty hunter. Unexpectedly, the person began to approach their group in a steady, but unaggressive stride. Stopping a polite distance away, the sudden folding back of the hunters head, followed by the splitting their shoulders, gave everyone a shock before the three pieces moved aside to reveal a petite, blonde, dark-skinned Ma-Jin girl.

Never one to forget a face, or at least, being able to recognize a familial resemblance, Paio Two calmly looked down at the little rust-red haired mage before her. "Hey kid... Was your father the Thousand Master?"

Relaxing along with everyone else, Negi stood up straight. "Why do you want to know?"

Happy to have her presumption confirmed, Paio gave a relieved smile. "Your dad saved my life when my village was destroyed twenty years ago by people who didn't want to believe the war was over. I know they say he's dead, but if he isn't, and you ever see him again, thank him one more time for me, will ya? The name's Paio. Paio Two."

Nodding, Negi went forward and held out his hand. "I will Miss Paio. Just so you know; my name is Negi."

Taking the offered hand in the big paw of her armor, Paio gave it a shake. After one last look of unfulfilled longing at the boobies of the girls behind Negi, she closed up her armor and turned to leave.

(-)

Worried that they were too late, Emily glanced back at her companions. "Hurry up! They got in there before us!"

Since she was facing away from the temple, Emily didn't see something Beatrice and everyone else did. "Miss Sevensheep. They're running away..."

Facing forward again, Emily watched as three of the hunters made to depart the fallen island with varying levels of haste. Just as she brought her group in to land outside the temple's Pronaos, the forth hunter came out, spared them a brief glance, then departed at a much calmer pace.

Having just survived one crisis without a fight, Negi groaned silently as a pair of Valkyrie Mage Knights, weapon lances at the ready, cautiously came into the foyer. Just as he was about to ready himself to fight once more, the familiar forms of his shortest Ministra, his tallest, _("Why is Kaede's hair so white?")_ and a beagle-girl appeared behind the Valkyries. "Yue! Kaede! Collet!"

Responding to their names being called, the three girls left Emily and Beatrice behind and rushed out to meet their four friends.

Though Collet maintained a polite separation as the other two girls enthusiastically greeted their friends, Emily felt a twinge of jealousy that she would be called out in such a familiar way by the boy who was apparently Nagi Springfield's son. Finally shaking her head, she placed her weapon lance in storage, then raised the visor of her helm and began to move forward. "Listen here people! I think it's best we evacuate this place and head back to the ship!"

Reacting to Emily's approach, Collet allowed herself a self-important smile, then held out an introductory hand towards Negi. "Emily Sevensheep, Beatrice Monroe, since you already know Yue and Kaede, allow me to introduce Negi Springfield, son of the Thousand Master Nagi, as well as his friends Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki, and..."

Now it became Emily's turn to feel smug as she realized Collet didn't seem to know the last girl's name.

"Asuna... Asuna Kagurazaka."

As she nodded to acknowledge the introduction by the girl in blue and gray armor, two things about her leapt out as significant to Emily.

The first was about the sword she held so casually in her right hand. Anyone with any serious knowledge of the history of Ostia knew of the legendary blade, 'Caliburn of Teotanasia,' said to have been handed down from one ruler of Ostia to the next since the age of the First Crisis. It had been presumed lost long ago, during the time of Arjuent Teotanasia... Any silliness about 'singing swords' aside, for this girl to have that blade... she HAD to be a Teotanasia.

The second thing was something less intellectual and more instinctive... deep inside, something Emily couldn't really explain told her beyond the level of simply possessing a sword that this WAS the blood of the Teotanasia. No matter what trouble might come from the unexpected appearance of such a person, this girl was a Princess of Ostia. Without hesitation, she knelt. "Princess Teotanasia! I'm honored to be in your presence!"

Taken aback, Asuna stared for a moment at the blond girl kneeling before her. She knew the title was correct, but the whole idea of being a princess still made her uncomfortable... Shaking her head, she took a step forward, hands spread wide. "Please, Miss Sevensheep? You don't need to bow to me..."

Looking up, Emily saw the slightly embarrassed, unpretentious expression on the girls face and felt herself relax. Standing once more, she exchanged a brief handshake, then turned to face Negi. That the handsome 'Nagi' from the arena might actually be this little rag-covered, disheveled boy was... disappointing, but she still found herself thinking about how cute he was...

Seeing the slightly swooning look of Emily's face through the open visor of her helm, Asuna suddenly felt a reaction she had to forcibly suppress. For some reason, she'd had a sudden desire to start sniping at the blonde(?) Emily like she did with Ayaka Yukihiro... "A... anyway, Miss Sevensheep, you said we needed to leave?"

Suddenly coming back to herself, Emily nodded. "Ye... yes." With a gesture, she indicated for everyone to precede her outside.

Once in the open, who was going to ride with whom was quickly sorted out. As she made ready to depart herself, Emily was surprised by the appearance of a short blonde girl wearing glasses.

"Miss Sevensheep. Might I ride with you?"

Worried she'd somehow managed to miss another person's presence up to that point, Emily put her guard up. "You are?"

Making ready to take Konoka into her arms, Setsuna turned instead to face Emily. "Her name is Tsukuyomi. She's our prisoner."

Glancing quickly at the little girl, Emily saw that she was still armed, though only with a small blade. Showing a slight unease through a raised eyebrow, she turned back to face Setsuna.

Seeing open interest in Emily in Tsukuyomi's eyes, Setsuna glared at her fellow Shinmei-Ryu. "I promise you she'll not cause any trouble. Isn't that right, Tsukuyomi?"

Giving a disappointed sigh, Tsukuyomi nodded. When Emily finally indicated for her to do so, she sat side-saddle behind the Valkyrie, then very chastely placed her arms around the girl's waist.

Waiting until everyone else had taken off; Setsuna paused to look around one last time. Other than the scars from Kaede's fight, the place looked no different, for all that had happened, than it did when she'd first seen it three days ago... With a sigh, she turned to Konoka. "Time to go, Oujou-sama."

Disappointment showed openly on Konoka's face at the choice of words. Still, understanding the time they could afford to be so familiar with each other openly was probably coming to an end, Konoka nodded silently, then reached up and placed her arms around Setsuna's neck.

After taking Konoka into her arms, Setsuna spread her wings wide and crouched down. Leaping up, she giving a powerful down stroke and quickly left the Temple of Chandika, and the old city of Ostia, behind.

(-)

(Valley of Old Ostia. Below the island containing the Temple of Chandika.)

Though he still felt the fear of finding out the true nature of his daughter, Mifuzu Saseru Enteofushia fumed at the indignity of not only being played for a fool by Fate Averruncus, but by all the other members of Cosmo Entelecheia who had 'supported' his efforts over the years. Thinking about all the information he had access to, and of the merciless revenge that would be set in motion upon returning to Argyre, he jumped down the last few feet of the cliff he was climbing down. His manta ship having been inoperable for some reason, he'd been forced to escape on foot, including having to travel through some disgusting transit tunnel to avoid several Ariadne Valkyries that seemed to be snooping around.

In the wake of the apparent failure to seal all the gate ports, or of whatever destruction the Life Giver had planned, all that he needed to do was get to the ground port for New Ostia. As in many other cities, several ships were stored in a warehouse there under the name of a front company. All he needed to do was access one of those ships, and he would be on his way back to Argyre. Once there, he would be safe, unless the Northern Alliance or the Hellas Empire wanted him so badly they were willing to send in their militaries.

Unaccustomed to such long-term exertion, Mifuzu Saseru Enteofushia stopped for a moment to rest, as he did so, a loud croaking noise from quite nearby caused him to start. Turning to identify the potential danger, he felt his body go ridged before the name of the creature could even register in his mind. _("Ba... BASILISK!")_

As time began to slow for him, Mifuzu 'felt' the mental presence of someone else nearby. _("He... Help me...")_

_("...")_

_("Whoever you are... please...")_ With seeming reluctance, the presence established a stronger connection, and Mifuzu realized his potential 'savior,' Doubek Valkova, Harbinger of the Mage Council, was anything but...

_("Mifuzu Saseru Enteofushia." You hereby stand accused of the murder of Aricia Anar'Shia Teotanasia, her retainers Erwin and Helene von Godel, and of the attempted murder of their son, among many others. Your other various crimes do not bear recounting in the little time you have remaining in your life. Therefore, you have a choice. You may experience not even a tithe as much suffering as you've caused, as you attempt to choke a basilisk to death, or you may plead with me to follow my orders and bring you to justice.")_

Knowing what that 'Justice' meant, Mifuzu, even though he knew himself to be completely paralyzed, could feel his lower lip trembling. As the basilisk waddled its way closer, its long, bifurcated tongue flickering out to taste the scent of a future meal, he found himself trapped between two equally gruesome potential fates...

(-)

(Mundus Vetus. Istanbul, Turkey. Beneath the Hagia Sophia.)

Appearing unexpectedly far above their destination, Shirabe Shido just managed to twist her body in mid-air, protecting her Magister from the impact as she, Fate, Homura and Mihai slammed into the surface of the gate port platform in the deepest catacombs of the Hagia Sophia.

As she lay there, trying to push aside the tremendous pain in her back, a man dressed in some kind of business attire and wearing a fez came over and smiled down at her.

"Dear me. It seems we've had a demon appear in our midst."

Despite his polite, relaxed attitude, Shirabe could sense a barely controlled anger seething behind the man's disarming smile.

"Do you understand, Young Lady, that if you do not do exactly as I say, you and your little unconscious fire-sprite friend will not live to exit this room?"

Feeling a broken rib suddenly shift in her chest, Shirabe did the only thing she could and nodded in acquiescence.

His smile suddenly becoming slightly more genuine, the man signaled toward several figures standing further back in the chamber's shadows. "Nabo. You and the others come and escort our guests to my residence."

Being reluctant to let her Magister be taken away, Shirabe held on to Fate's clothes until one of the other men came and pried her hand open. Fate and Mihai were both gently carried away, Homura in a manner considerably less so. Having been told there shouldn't be anyone around when they arrived, she winced from a back spasm, then turned towards the man in the fez. "Who... who are you?"

His every move precise, the man gave a clipped introductory bow. "Forgive me for being so impolite. My name is Fayed Habbibi, Miss Shirabe Shido."

That Fayed knew her name was yet another shock to Shirabe. What his smile then became, as she was given consideration for her injuries and gently picked up by two more of Fayed's servants, was something prompting more fear in her heart then she'd felt even when it looked like Fate had been killed...

"I am sure, Miss Shido, that we will have the chance to get to know each other, 'much' better."

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Raphael's Mantle: Raphael is considered (at least unofficially,) to be one of the Archangel's of God. His powers were those of a healer. A 'Mantle' is a type of all-encompassing cloak or shield.**

**Celestron and NexImage are both names of real-life telescope and accessory manufacturers.**

**The GSX-401FW Stargazer was designed by Selene McGriff, and is most decidedly NOT a... 'normal,' telescope, in the manner it is portrayed in Ala Alba.**

**Taiyaki: 'Baked Sea Bream.' (Literal translation.) Fish shaped pastries containing various fillings. Sweet red bean paste and custard being among the many options.**

**Brother Martin: Martin Luther. Monk, Priest, Theologian. Responsible for the initiation of the Protestant Reformation, beginning in roughly 1517. The idea Evangeline McDowell met Martin Luther appears in Kafka'sdragons story 'I, Evangeline.' The only real connection between that story, Ala Alba, and Markham Chronicles Negima is that Evangeline implies to Nodoka Miyazaki that she was once burned at the stake. This while giving Ala Alba's resident mind-reader/telepath special training in Ala Alba chapter eleven, 'A Modest Librarian.'**

**'I, Evangeline,' is a speculative story, with excellent connections to actual history, about Evangeline McDowell's life long before Maho Sensei Negima. I certainly recommend it.**

**Voards and the Estimated Prophet's damaged engine room: Though magic has been used to help with many things on the Prophet, high pressure steam turbines are still used as the ships main propulsive force. When high pressure, high temperature steam suddenly floods an enclosed compartment due to damage, it doesn't do nice things to any crew who might be in that compartment. That anyone at all still lived is due to Prophet being immobilized. Thus, the steam was not at its normal high pressure.**

**Cerberian Artiodactyla: A Mundus Magicus moose.**

**Pronaos: Front porch area of a temple.**

**Paio Two is referring to c268, p15.**

**'Konoe-shama:' 'Cute' version of '-sama' Tsukuyomi is using to show affection for Konoka. This is a dig at Setsuna in several ways. Besides knowing it will irritate her rival, it also is an insult in the sense that she is only 'granting' Setsuna the honorific 'Sempai.'**

**Doubek Valkova. Harbinger of the Mage Council. For more information, see Kafka'sdragon's 'Markham Chronicles Negima: Other Side of the Mirror.'**

**Hagia Sophia: From the year 360 to current times; a cathedral, mosque, and now museum in Constantinople/Istanbul Turkey. Like Angkor Wat, an obvious location for one of the Mundus Vetus's 'Twelve Holy Sites,' (and thus a cross-world gate port,) as mentioned by Gandolfini during MahoraFest/the Chao Lingshen incident. Also the site of the headquarters of the Istanbul Magic Association. IMA.**

**Fez. A type of hat/head covering worn in Turkey.**

**Fayed Habbibi is a mage encountered by Takamichi T. Takahata in Istanbul. (Kafka'sdragon's 'Markham Chronicles Negima: Other Side of the Mirror.') Though all of their names were not mentioned, Nebo, Orkuz, Eblis, Diabolus and Mephistopheles are servants of Fayed.**

**Chapter fifty: It's a long way home.**


	50. Chap 50: Der Längste Tag Ausgang

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

Many characters created by Kafka'sdragon are used in this chapter, with his gracious permission.

Various cameos are the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Many thanks to Person With Many Aliases for the recommendation of my story he made on the 'TV Tropes and Idioms' website.

Comartemis: Considering what just happened in c284, I kind of understand what you meant by your comment. Grant me though, that the Asuna in c04, 'The Wounded Girl Warrior,' was on the verge of being taken over by the Life Giver. With Magic Cancel eliminating Fate's Mandela shielding, and part of Life Giver's power behind her, I think she could have easily 'curb-stomped' Fate.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"A hostile media is more fearsome than a thousand Mage Knights."

-Governor General Kürt Godel. Quoted by Kazumi Asakura in her book: One Million Steps: A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Fifty: Der Längste Tag Ausgang. (The Longest Day Ends.)

(-)

(Argyre Legation. New Ostia.)

With his plans to deal with the coup by King Enteofushia and the various Separatists factions threatening to fall apart completely, Governor General Kurt Godel of New Ostia decided to advance his agenda in an attempt to salvage something out of the effort. Though other units had originally been assigned the task, Godel shuffled those assignments on the fly, and instead of sending them after compromised members of the Megalo-Mesembrian Mage Council, ordered his Personal Guard unit to oversee the capture of any records or personnel still in the Argyre Legation.

Leading a unit of Teutonic Mage Knights loyal through him to Godel, Bleys Galynd had stormed the Argyre Legation in the New Ostian Embassy Zone with a stealth and swiftness worthy of any Special Forces unit in the regular Megalo-Mesembrian Army. His men ruthlessly brushed aside the few guards who offered any resistance, and the civilian staff itself was quickly captured in the act of trying to destroy all of the legation's informational documentation.

As surviving embassy personnel were rounded up and detained, several administrative support units of the Teutons arrived to begin searching the Legation grounds. Though not an unexpected occurrence, the primary person they sought was not found. Nor was the King of Argyre, or several other 'persons of interest.'

Seeing the approach of one of the administrative unit officers, Bleys turned from his various worries and gave the man due attention. "Have you found something, Oberleutnant?"

Nodding, the officer leaned in close. "Yes Sir. I've placed a guard outside the room with strict orders not to permit anyone to enter before my return. I think it would be wise for you to investigate the matter personally."

Signaling his adjutant, Bleys indicated for the man to continue supervising the activity on the Legation grounds, then motioned for the Oberleutnant to lead the way. Moments later, the officer saluted a guard before a door deep in the Legation's basement. The man stepped aside, but remained watchful for any possible intruders as his two superiors entered the room and closed the door behind them.

Nothing moved in the silent room. Eventually, Bleys eyes adjusted to the low lighting, and he realized the room contained various equipment necessary for accessing and manipulating the MahoNet of the Mundus Magicus. With an open hand, the officer indicated for him to follow, and the two of them went deeper into the room. Eventually, they came into an open area in the back containing an obviously recent addition.

A slowly rising and falling chest the only thing giving any indication that she still lived, a female Eru-Jin sat limply in what seemed to be some kind of MahoNet control system. Leaning in close, Bleys examined the girl's dull, unmoving eyes, then turned to look at the only thing which still seemed active. In whitish-blue lettering, an uncaring, two-word message was flashing in the upper left corner of the screen directly across from the person sitting in the control system's saddle:

_'System error.'_

Finally leaning back, Bleys turned towards the officer. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but his instincts said this seemingly catatonic girl could wind up being the saving grace that balanced the scales against everything that had gone wrong over the last twenty-four hours. "Get someone in here that understand computers. TELL NO-ONE ELSE about what you've seen, understand?" As the officer nodded, Bleys moved to depart along with him. "Double the guard on this room. I'm going to go report personally to the Governor General. When the specialist arrives, tell him to analyze everything he can, but to not touch anything until my return."

With a silent salute, the officer acknowledged his instructions, then followed Bleys out of the room.

Empty of its ghost, the shell of Shiori Hohoemu was left alone once more, defenseless, with nothing for companionship except a few motes of dust soon to be removed by the room's air scrubbers.

(-)

(Near Asut'sh Village, New Ostia.)

Feeling as if she'd been hung out on a laundry line in a typhoon, Chisame Hasegawa awoke to find herself being held in a warm embrace. Dimly, she was aware of Chibi-Chachamaru walking nearby, but she couldn't figure out who was carrying her...

Finally, the sound of 'his' humming worked its way through her muddled mind. She tried to throw herself out of Jacobus Rakan's grip, but a sudden bout of dizziness left her unable to do so. "Pe... pervert... what have you done to me?"

Looking down at the glaring Chisame, Rakan gave her his irrepressible smile. "Hey! You're awake! I was starting to get a bit worried. As far as doing anything to you, I haven't."

Sighing, Chisame shook her head. "Then why can I hardly move?"

Stopping briefly at a corner to check for traffic, then rushing across the street, Rakan waited for Chachamaru to catch up, then turned towards her. "Hey Robo-girl! I don't understand all that fancy stuff. Can you explain it to her?"

Stepping closer as she continued to follow Rakan, Chachamaru nodded. "Chisame. You and I were within the Spiritus Electronicus for nearly twenty-four real-time hours. Add in the fact you were petrified temporarily, and the combined effect resulted in a state of nearly complete exhaustion for you. If not for the fact I was tied in so closely with your artifact, you wouldn't even have been able to log out." Pausing briefly, Chachamaru looked up at Rakan, then back at Chisame. "When I called Miss Asakura to request assistance, Mister Rakan volunteered to come help. I have been watching him closely. He has done nothing disrespectful to you. In fact, he seems quite pleased with you for some reason..."

Hearing that, Chisame didn't know if she should be creeped out, or curious about why Rakan would volunteer to do anything... "Helping me like this doesn't seem like something you'd do... what's the catch?"

Considering how most people looked at him, saw his selfish nature and happy-go-lucky attitude and thought him an idiot, Rakan understood Chisame's skepticism. Trying to be as serious as possible, he gave the girl in his arms what he hoped she would consider a look of sincere respect. "Listen Little Missy. I may not understand why you have to be so uptight about things or about what you and your artifact can do, but I can see the results, and I can certainly understand that!"

Rolling her eyes, Chisame moved slightly so she could see Chachamaru. "What is this idiot talking about?"

Holding up a rolled towel, Chachamaru opened it partially to reveal Chisame's Artifact wand. "The information we distributed did exactly what we wanted it to. Fortunately there isn't any general rioting yet, but so many people have been exposed as agents of Kosmo Entelecheia and the Separatists, that things are as close to chaos as you can get without riots. If not for the fact everyone was so spread out, we could have escaped through the Ostian gate without interference. The only two political entities exhibiting any semblance of order right now are Megalo-Mesembria, and to a slightly lesser extent, Ariadne. Everywhere else, people seem to be demanding answers to a lot of questions other people are finding it difficult to answer."

After giving a boisterous laugh, Rakan nodded and looked down at Chisame. "Anyone who can cause that much trouble, I gotta' respect!"

Moaning, Chisame did the only thing she could and just shook her head as she lay back against Rakan's' pecs. "My normal teen life... I'll never get it back now..."

Finally showing a more serious expression, Rakan looked down at Chisame. "Listen Little Miss. You did good. You managed to take care of something we never could twenty years ago. Anyone ever gives you any trouble over that, you let me know, and I'll take care of them for you!"

Seeing the look in Rakan's eyes, Chisame felt all the tension leave her body. _("I... I guess this guy can be serious... Maybe he's not so bad after all...")_ "Thanks. You remember that promise, because I just may take you up on it someday."

After a few more blocks, Chisame looked up at Rakan. "Hey Old Man, the girl I was fighting is in trouble. I think she's in the Argyre Legation... Do you think there's any way we could go help her?"

Seeing real worry in Chisame's eyes, Rakan hated having to shake his head. "That place is swarming with Megalo-Mesembrian Mage Knights. It's not like Takahata or I couldn't just wade in there and wipe them all out, but you and the Ala Alba are probably on the verge of setting things straight. Do you really want to risk all that?"

Surprised that Rakan had actually had such a rational thought, Chisame stared at him for a moment, then lowered her head. "No, I suppose not..."

As Chisame's head slipped forward and she fell asleep again, Rakan hoped she'd never get burned by showing mercy to an enemy, beaten or not. Not really understanding why he found the girl in his arms so fascinating, he shook his head to get rid of such confusing thoughts. Focusing instead on something hopefully simpler, he turned to Chachamaru. "Hey Robo-girl, what do you think? Could a serious girl like this and a guy like me...?"

For a few seconds data streams flashed across Chachamaru's eyes before she looked up at Rakan. "That is a most difficult question to answer. As 'The Human Cheat-code,' you are about as far from the reality Miss Hasegawa seeks as any man might be. In addition to the obvious difference in age, there is your panty-thievery and other general pervertedness. Also a factor is the time you surprised her in the bath at your villa, as well as..."

Shaking his head Rakan gave a soft chuckle. "Hey now, Robo-girl! No need to read off the whole list! I was just asking!"

Seeing the still serious look on Rakan's face, Chachamaru nodded, then faced forward as the two of them continued walking. "Well, there is also 'opposites attract,' to consider, so I would say that while it is unlikely Miss Hasegawa might 'like,' you, it is not impossible."

Nodding, Rakan paused at another corner as a Lawgiver transport with sirens blaring went by, then continued on in silence, a thoughtful look on his face.

(-)

(Old Ostia. Ruined Ground Port.)

Finally managing to get Negi Springfield and the five girls who had been with him in Old Ostia to lie down and rest, Katrina Adenaur exited the former hospital tent and went out into the afternoon's slowly lengthening shadows.

Waiting outside, Emily Sevensheep and her four companions perked up as she appeared. "Are they okay Captain?"

Still feeling expended herself, Katrina nodded. "Since there aren't any wounded left to deal with anymore, the ship's medical officer gave them a good going over. Paula says they're all showing signs of extreme physical and magical fatigue, but they should be okay with a little rest. Turning back towards the tent, she could see a girl in a blue and gray dress lying on the cot next to Negi's. "That girl, is she really..."

"NO!"

Surprised Yue and Emily had both answered so vehemently and in stereo, Katrina watched as the two girls tried to politely defer to each other for several seconds. Finally, Emily stepped back and bowed to Yue.

Facing Katrina again, Yue tried to look assured, without seeming confrontational. "That girl is just my friend, Asuna Kagurazaka. It may be true that by ancestry she is a Princess of Ostia, but that is all. Nothing more."

Looking at the other girls and seeing them all nod in agreement; Katrina raised an eyebrow, then gave an understanding smile. "Of course. Everyone knows 'The Imperial Princess of the Twilight' was executed two years after the war by being thrown into Cerebus Canyon."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Yue gave Katrina a nod of thanks. Turning slightly, she raised her gaze towards where New Ostia floated in the distance. "What about our friends? Shouldn't we either be getting back or trying to bring them here?"

Moving to stand next to Yue, Katrina placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Cabot says a Miss Asakura reported via the communication golem that everyone is safe. They're still in two groups, one at the arena, and one at Pinhe Lake, but both have sufficient security for the moment." Looking down at Yue, Katrina caught the girl's eyes. "Miss Asakura also said she and several others are working on something that should help you out in your situation, and she needs a few hours to get it ready."

Stepping back, Katrina caught the eyes of the other four girls. "Even though it will just be for a short while, I suggest the rest of you get some sleep as well. I've already spoken to Captain Clark. As soon as we hear from Miss Asakura, he'll take all of you back to New Ostia." Seeing a worried look on Yue's face, Katrina smiled reassuringly. "Not to worry. You've been 'arrested' by Ariadne's Valkyrie Mage Knights. If anyone from Megalo-Mesembria tries anything, then what's left of their military in Ostia will have that of Ariadne and the Hellas Empire to deal with."

Stepping forward, Emily gave Katrina a salute. "Are we dismissed then, Ma'am?"

Katrina quickly answered the salute. "Yes. Please stay here for now though. I know you're anxious to get back, but the Valkyrie Command and Grandmistress Seras know you're alive, so there's no worry there."

After giving one last salute, Emily followed her companions over to another unoccupied tent, where Yue and Collet began to help her and Beatrice out of their armor.

"Captain!"

Turning towards the sound of the call, Katrina saw a most unexpected sight; a tall, older gentleman wearing the signet of Megalo-Mesembria on his travel cloak, slowly walking down the slope from the valley rim and towards the Estimated Prophet's camp. Seeing several ship's Marines and other crewmen reach for their weapons, she hissed out a quiet order. The weapons were still readied, but were more carefully kept concealed. Crossing her arms, she waited until the man came to a halt a short distance away. "May I help you?"

Acutely aware of the hostility surrounding him, but still bound to carry out his duty, Doubek Valkova lowered his cloak-hood and removed a dusty derby before giving Katrina a slight bow. "Captain Katrina Adenaur, I presume?"

Her expression neutral, Katrina inclined her head slightly in response. "You have me at a disadvantage, Sir."

Glancing about as citizens of Ariadne not so casually surrounded him, Doubek neither offered, nor expected a hand in return. "Doubek Valkova. Special Representative of the Megalo-Mesembrian Mage Council."

As her crew began whispering amongst each other, Katrina made a sharp gesture ordering them to be quiet. "As you might guess, Mister Valkova, I and my crew are not in any mood at the moment to entertain an official from Megalo-Mesembria."

Looking over Katrina's shoulder, Doubek saw that several of the smaller guns on the still smoldering ship from Ariadne were now manned, and pointed his way. "Of course. I am merely in pursuit of various individuals related to the terroristic attack on Megalo-Mesembria's gate port. I thought perhaps I had seen several of these persons entering the old ground port, but perhaps I was mistaken."

Based on the renewed whisperings of her crew, Katrina realized Negi and Emily had both left their tents, and were now quietly standing next to each other and watching what was going on. "Surely that must be so. The only people here are crew from my ship, and the members of an attached unit of Valkyrie Mage Knights."

Noticing the two standing behind Katrina, Doubek felt his eyes widen in recognition. After a moment, he gave a soft smile. "Please forgive my intrusion then."

Finally relaxing, Katrina turned and held a hand out towards Negi. "Mister Valkova. Please allow me to introduce Emily Sevensheep, daughter of KitNews of Ariadne's Cycilia Sevensheep, and Negi Springfield, son of the Thousand Master Nagi."

Coming forward, first Emily, then Negi shook Doubek's hand. Holding on to Negi's hand just a touch longer than necessary, he found the young man's grip confident and unafraid. "It's nice to meet you, Mister Springfield. I never had the chance to associate with your father, but I did know his friend, Gateau Kagura Vandenberg."

Happy to see a potentially bad situation diffused, Katrina gestured towards a tent from which wafted the smells of cooking. "Emily and Negi have been through a trying time, Mister Valkova. Why don't we let them rest, and you can join me for a cup of tea? Iroh, my ship's cook, is quite the Master with most any kind of tea he has available."

Reaching up, Doubek wiped at the sweat clinging to his hair and trimly cut beard, then unbuttoned and removed the travel cloak. "If you don't mind. I am a bit parched."

As Captain Adenaur lead Doubek towards the kitchen tent, Emily looked down at the boy standing beside her. Though he wasn't the handsome 'Nagi' of her dreams, she still couldn't help thinking of him as 'cute.' Even considering how strong he seemed to be, she still wanted to protect him. "Hey, Negi. Why don't you go back to sleep. The captain and I will make sure no one bothers you or your friends."

With a nod, Negi turned to retreat towards his tent, Emily watching him all the while.

(-)

(Pinhe Lake.)

There had nearly been another fight, after everyone was cured of their petrification or otherwise healed, but with an entire crowd standing against them, the leader of the Gray-cloaks wisely surrendered to Craig Caldwell and the other members of Yuuna's Posse.

After recovering, Chairman Dolnegus had given Akira a long look promising that she was far from off the hook, before finally turning away without a word. After having a brief conversation with Tosaka and his friends, he had gone over to the swimming contest organizers, and was now deep in a discussion with them. Since he seemed disinclined to press the issue for the moment, Akira took Ako along and withdrew to the small building being used as changing room for the contest participants.

While she waited for Akira, Ako reached up to touch her un-collared neck. "Hey Akira..."

Desummoning her Artifact, Akira set the card aside before stepping into the dressing room's shower. "Is something wrong, Ako?"

Dropping her hand, Ako leaned back against the shower room wall. "Are you going to get in trouble for taking off my collar?"

Standing there as the hot water ran down over her, Akira didn't even have to think about the answer. "Probably."

"Why did you do it then?"

"Are you upset I did?"

Ako shook her head. "No, but I don't want to see you get in trouble, either."

Picking up her washcloth, Akira began to lather it up with soap. "Do you intend to run off and leave Natsumi and me behind, just because you've been freed?"

Shocked by the suggestion, Ako turned towards the frosted shower door blurring hers friends form. "No way! I'm going to help you and Natsumi pay off our debt!"

Closing her eyes, Akira began to wash her face. "Good. Then you'll provide Chairman Dolnegus with proof that not everyone needs to coerced by threat of death into paying back a debt."

Still worried, but unable to answer Akira's logic, Ako leaned back against the wall again and just listened to the sounds of water splashing as her friend showered.

(-)

(Hellas Empire Flagship Pampanito.)

"Princess Theodora. Scout Basroil reports that the unauthorized Megalo-Mesembrian fleet units they detected earlier are withdrawing."

Sitting in a hastily installed command chair near Pampanito's Captain, with Takamichi Takahata now openly nearby as her bodyguard, Theodora Hellas nodded in response to the communication crewman's report. "Has there been any further word from Duchess Sylpeid?"

Looking back from his station, the crewman nodded. "Yes Ma'am. She and the Empress are aboard the Carcharodon and are safe. The Palace Guard is in the process of securing the capitol, though the Duchess reports there have been no further significant disturbances since the passage of that spell-effect."

Nodding once more, Theodora looked back to Takamichi. "If you don't think Jack, Ricardo, Seras and your Miss Tatsumiya can handle things in New Ostia, I'll release you, but I'd prefer you stay by my side for now."

Wondering about Theodora's real motivation in that matter, Takamichi returned her gaze for a moment, then made an acquiescent bow. "As you wish, Princess Theodora."

(-)

(New Ostia Arena.)

Awareness returning like a flash, Eris took in a deep breath, as if she had suddenly been freed from being smothered.

"He... hey guys... her wound's healed..."

Looking up at the confused, trembling medic, then back down at the Stone Sagita wound he had been treating, Eris realized her torn skin was closed, the damaged muscle and bone completely healed. Recalling the origin of the wound, she got up and pushed her way past the medical team before stepping back out into the arena. To one side were the smoldering ashes of the thorns she'd last seen bursting into flames after they'd impaled Nagi Springfield. Of his body, there was no sign. Nearby, a debt slave she'd seen around seemed to be comforting Kojirou Oogami. When the Hu-Jin girl suddenly jumped back, she realized the handsome Kojirou was completely naked. Trying not to focus on that sight too much, she grabbed a blanket from one of the medics and went out into the arena.

Seeing Eris approach, Natsumi began thinking fast, trying to come up with a reason she was in the arena. Spotting the burnt thorns, an idea came, so she forced herself to turn back to Kojirou. _("Kotaro! The golem burned after you were turned to stone! Act like Nagi burned to death!")_

Hearing Natsumi's whispers and realizing she had come up with a great cover for dealing with the missing Nagi, Chamo nodded in agreement. _("Do it, Kotaro! We'll deal with Negi later!")_

Still a bit confused about what Natsumi and Chamo's whispering meant, Kotaro turned and saw the burnt remains of the Dopple-Nagi just as Eris reached him. "Na... NAGI!"

When Kojirou finally realized what had happened to his partner and stood, Eris politely turned away. The debt slave quickly came over to take the blanket, then secured it around the naked Inu-Jin's waist. Her task complete, she and Kojirou moved over towards the fire-blackened area of the arena.

Falling to his knees, Kojirou dug his hands into the ashes. "Nagi..." Mind racing over what to do next, he finally dredged up his old emotions over realizing he'd been abandoned as a child, and used those to force the tears to come. "NAAAGIII!"

Stunned by Kojirou's sudden howl and the wave of grief she felt, Eris found herself reaching up to wipe away at her suddenly flowing tears of sympathy. Up in the arena seating, she noticed many spectators having similar reactions.

When Kojirou's shoulders fell and he sat back on his heels, Natsumi felt a terrible ache in her chest. Kneeling, she put her arms around the suddenly vulnerable looking boy's shoulders. "Kotaro... I don't know what memory you used that's making you cry so, but I want you to please understand... I'm here for you, if you ever want to talk about it..."

Looking up at his adoptive sister, Kotaro saw the emotion in the girl's eyes, and for the first time in his life, understood what it meant to have someone truly concerned for him as a person. Tears flowing anew, he nodded and covered Natsumi's hands with his own.

Not knowing what else to do, Eris moved away from the grieving Kojirou and raised her microphone. "I..." Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she finally managed to get herself under control. "Everyone... please stand and salute the fall of a valiant gladiator."

Responding to the call, all the spectators who had not already done so stood, with everyone removing any head covering they might have had on. For such a huge crowd, the arena soon grew unnaturally quiet; to the point sounds from outside in New Ostia became audible.

Finally, Kojirou stood as well, with Natsumi at his side.

When an appropriate amount of time had passed, Eris walked over to Kojirou, gently took hold of his right hand, and raised the arm into the air. "I don't know what ruling may come down for jumping the start signal, but since Team Argyre was exposed as using an obvious fake, and is clearly absent from the arena; I hereby declare Team Granicus the winner of the Twentieth war's End Anniversary Celebration Nagi Springfield Cup."

Slowly at first, increasing rapidly as everyone realized they'd been given something to be happy about, applause once more filled the arena.

Seeing that the Governor General was absent, Eris allowed the situation to continue until she heard a beep in the tiny headset she wore. Releasing Kojirou's arm and covering her ear, she listened to a brief message, then began to signal to the audience for quiet. For once, she was quickly obeyed. "It seems, as I'm sure many of you suspect, that an incident of some significance has occurred." Glancing up at the press stand, she saw a tall figure standing at one of the windows and nodded. "I have been informed that Doyen Cordoba Ricardo is going to speak concerning this."

Almost as one, everyone in the arena turned to see the dark-haired representative of Megalo-Mesembria standing in the press box window. Raising his hand, he signaled one last time for quiet. "Good afternoon. This is Doyen Cordoba Ricardo of Megalo-Mesembria. Due to many serious events which are currently under investigation, New Ostia has temporarily come under the control of the Educational City State of Ariadne."

As a worried clamor rose from the spectators, Ricardo could be seen shaking his head and signaling for calm.

"Please. I have been assured by Grandmistress Seras herself that this situation is only temporary, and that when the investigations are complete, Megalo-Mesembria will resume control over New Ostia."

Now relief, still tinged with a bit of worry, swept over the arena.

"I understand the award for this tournament is normally presented at this time; however, I think it best if that is delayed for now. Hopefully the presentation can occur tonight, before the closing ceremony fireworks display.

For now, remain calm. Please return to wherever you live, or are currently staying. As you depart, please avoid the area under section G of the arena, as an investigation is in progress there. Please also be careful to avoid any damage and wreckage you might see as you move through the city. Beyond that, there should no longer be any danger, so we'll see you again tonight for the closing ceremony."

Ricardo moved away from the press box window, and a few moments later, the milling spectators quietly began to exit the arena. Not knowing what Nagi's wishes or the appropriate customs might be, Eris stepped towards Kojirou. "Mister Oogami... your friend... what should be done?"

Wiping at his tears, Kojirou looked first at the disturbed and fired-blackened sand, then turned towards Eris. "Leave him here... I think he'd like that..."

Nodding, Eris watched as the debt slave held Kojirou close while the two of them moved towards the entry to Team Granicus's waiting room. When both were gone from sight, she gave one last respectful bow to Nagi Springfield's remains, then turned towards her own exit from the arena.

(-)

(Estimated Prophet. Old Ostia Ground Port.)

"Took them long enough to come check us out. Are you sure that authorization pass will work, Professor Bagera?"

Standing on Estimated Prophet's bridge with Negi and Calizone Bagera, Katrina Adenaur watched as a pair of Hellas Empire Whaleships cruised by over the fjord.

Patting a document packet placed securely in his shirt pocket, Bagera nodded. "As long as you give me that list I asked for, it should. Ultimately, the Dean of the Tantalus Magorum will have to get involved to make it completely official, but the authority granted to me in the pass is quite clear."

Leaning outboard again to watch as Joe Clark began moving the Crescent Hawk over into the water next to her ship, Katrina nodded. "Excellent."

(-)

Watching on Pampanito's Tactical Holo as a Koi-ship settled into the water next to the Estimated Prophet, Theodora Hellas wondered why the ship had even come to Ostia. "Not that it didn't work out, but there are those in the Empire who might try to use the possibly illegal presence of a ship from Ariadne to strip away the City-States moral-authority to control Ostia in this situation..."

Willing to give Theo the benefit of doubt, but still wanting to steer her away from any thoughts about 'Finally re-taking Ostia' she might have as Hellas Royalty, Takamichi Takahata coughed softly. "Of course; The Hellas Empire would never have considered sending unauthorized military units anywhere near Ostia..."

Looking like a child caught in the cookie jar just long enough for Takamichi to see it, Theo quickly turned away. "O...Of course!"

Happy Theo had the good sense to feel embarrassed, but knowing 'calling her out' might have consequences later, Takamichi focused his gaze elsewhere. "I'm glad to hear it."

Giving the 'innocent' Takamichi an annoyed gaze, Theo glared at him for a moment, then relaxed and turned towards Pampanito's communication specialist. "Please open a link to the Estimated Prophet."

(-)

With the Hellas Empire fleet having come sniffing around, then leaving after apparently being satisfied, Negi watched from the Prophet's bridge as his group, Professor Bagera, the Valkyries, and a small squad of marines from the ship prepared to cross a gangplank to the Crescent Hawk.

"Are you sure about this Negi? It will be harder to protect you if you leave the ship."

Looking up at Captain Adenaur, Negi nodded. "I know, but I can't leave my students alone in New Ostia, and our best chance to get back into the city without too much scrutiny will be during the closing ceremony." Seeing Katrina was still unsure about his decision, Negi turned and clenched a fist. "If worst comes to worst, I'll get everyone back to the ship! No matter what!"

"Captain?"

Seeing the ship's chief engineer waiting nearby, Katrina excused herself from Negi for a moment, then returned after a brief conversation with the big Ku-Jin. "We're going to use the PPS to get the ship turned around. If you can avoid any trouble for at least two days, then the anti-friction magic in the three undamaged engine rooms will be restored, and we'll be ready to go."

Glancing down, Negi watched Collet trip and nearly fall into the fjord, only to be saved by a quick grab from Jay Cabot. "About Mister Cabot and his men..."

Knowing Cabot had requested permission to lead the squad because he wanted to go see the pale-haired debt slave from Granicus City didn't detract in Katrina's mind from the reason she was sending him in the first place. "You might be under Emily Sevensheep's 'custody,' but I'm still sending Cabot. I know you and your students can protect yourselves, but it would be better if you don't need to fight. If anyone gets any wrong idea's concerning your bounties and Miss Sevensheep's youth, he'll be there to back her up."

Sighing, Negi moved closer and held out his hand. "I cannot thank you enough, Captain Adenaur, for the help you and your crew have given my students and me. Please know that if it were possibly within my power, I would have done anything to prevent the losses you've suffered."

Her expression becoming sad, Katrina took and matched Negi's firm grip. "You're welcome, and thank you as well. If we don't have the chance to meet again soon, then you need to come visit me in Ariadne someday. I know a few stories from when your father was there during the war you might like to hear."

Suddenly curious, Negi was about to ask what Katrina meant when he heard Asuna shouting for him to hurry from below. Glancing over the bridge railing, he waved to his first Ministra before facing Katrina again. "Well then, I guess I'll be going."

With a slight bow, Katrina's nephew was gone. As soon as the Crescent Hawk lifted from the water and turned towards New Ostia, she went to the navigation table, where Ma'ii Kumagami now stood in Cabot's place. "Okay Ma'ii. Let's get the ship turned around."

(-)

(Dusk. New Ostia Arena.)

Walking out towards Kojirou Oogami, the Inu-Jin survivor of Team Granicus, New Ostian Governor General Kurt Godel reflected on the day's events and found much to be angry about. Most of the carefully laid plans to destroy the coup attempt by Saseru Enteofushia and his Separatist faction had failed. To be sure, that the Separatist leader HAD been stopped was a welcome outcome, but it had not occurred as a result of any action he or anyone else who thought like him had taken. Instead, they had been beaten to the punch buy several busy-body ex-allies of the Ala Rubra, a proliferate user of spell shots from the Mundus Vetus, some group calling itself 'Yuuna's Posse,' a bunch of Kemono kids, and some as yet unidentified user of the MahoNet!

All across the Mundus Magicus, uncomfortable questions were being asked, and many of the answers were proving metaphorically fatal to people who were being exposed as supporters of the Separatist Movement, or as holdouts from the old Total World organization. That in itself wasn't bad; it was just that he and his allies weren't responsible for it. Only in New Ostia, where many Separatists had been detained, and much that was valuable had been recovered from the Argyre Legation, could any real success be claimed.

Unfortunately, the unexpected resilience of the military forces from Ariadne in the face of the surprise attack lead by the now quite dead Megalo-Mesembrian Admiral Villeneuve had stolen away even that success. Irrefutable evidence of collusion with the missing King Enteofushia had been provided by Svanhvit's assistant communications officer, but the Admiral had taken his own life before he could be arrested. Another distraction was in the form of film from some untraceable source, showing the battle in all its intense detail. Racing around the world like that bizarre spell that had come out of Old Ostia, the only thing anywhere close in popularity was a rumor started by a mysterious blogger named Kasayo McDowell that even more such film existed.

Stopping a short distance away from Kojirou, Kurt looked up at the filled to capacity central venue of the New Ostia Arena and took what small comfort he could from that. Even in his depressed state, he still knew how to work a crowd. First giving a rakish smile to the pretty Ma-Jin announcer, he then turned and spread his arms to signal for quiet.

Blushing furiously, Eris raised her microphone as soon as the Governor General lowered his arms. "Everyone here is aware by now of the attempted coup which occurred, as well as the near disaster caused by the Magical Energy which had been gathering in Old Ostia. Personally, I can only hope, like me, no one here has lost anyone close to them." Turning slightly, she held out a hand towards Godel. "The Governor General has informed me that an explanation of everything that is known so far is forthcoming. All that he asks ask is that you be patient for now."

Whispering and a general murmuring grew for a moment in the crowd, then faded when it seemed as if Eris was ready to speak again.

"After an extensive review all relevant evidence, organizers for the Nagi Springfield Cup have determined there is no observable instance of Team Granicus engaging in any form of conduct unbecoming of the best traditions of gladiatorial prize fighting." Sensing Eris was building up to something, the crowd began to grow restless again. "Though several questions do remain, absent the presence of Team Argyre to answer the charges of using the doppelganger exposed by Team Granicus... Team Granicus has been declared the official winner of the Twentieth War's End Anniversary Nagi Springfield Cup!"

Turning once more, Eris indicated the Inu-Jin prize fighter standing across from the Governor General. "I now present to you; the surviving gladiator of Team Granicus, Kojirou Oogami!"

Though hesitant initially, the crowd in the arena quickly grew more and more enthusiastic until the roar of the applause left Kojirou stunned. For the moment, all he could manage was to look up into the stands, where Natsumi and the other sat watching him.

Rubbing at his eyes and trying to remain calm, Kojirou returned his gaze to Eris, who was indicating for him to step closer to the Governor General and the young boy holding a tasseled pillow that had followed the man out into the arena.

Bowing slightly, Eris backed away to allow the Governor General of New Ostia to take the center of attention. "As is the tradition, the Governor General of New Ostia, Kurt Godel, will now present the winner's laurels."

Bowing slightly towards Kojirou, Godel then turned to face the audience and spread his arms once more. In an instant, all the sound in the arena faded to a whisper. "Throughout a long and grueling series of preliminaries, as well as the Nagi Springfield Cup itself; we have seen many fine teams, many excellent matches..." Glancing up at the audience, Kurt pointed at a pair of Ryu-Jins. "...the Kys'hira Brothers of Virocana..." Turning slightly, he indicated another pair of former tournament participants. "...the Masalla - Bin-Hoor team from Megalo-Mesembria..." Another turn and he indicated to the audience a young woman and her silver-haired companion. "...Tos'ka and Ar'cer of Tristan..." then one last turn that left him looking down at Kojirou."...and finally, this year's winners, Kojirou Oogami and the fallen Nagi Springfield." 'Facing' the audience once more, Kurt spread his arms again. "Let us honor them all!"

Immediately, everyone in the arena stood and resumed their thunderous applause. After a short while, Kurt smiled and made a motion that resulted in a lessening of the noise level. Once more, he faced Kojirou. "Kojirou Oogami!"

Having been told what to do, Kojirou moved forward and knelt on one knee, while resting an arm on the other.

Without being asked, the boy next to Kurt came forward, allowing the Governor General easier access to the two woven-leaf laurels placed on the pillow he held. Taking up the smaller of the two awards, Kurt placed it on Kojirou's head between his ears.

Taking up a more elaborate laurel, Kurt held it out to Kojirou. "A great victory, young Kojirou Oogami, has been marred by the loss of your friend, Nagi Springfield. Please accept this crowning laurel in his memory. You are true champions to the people of the Mundus Magicus. Permit us to honor you!"

Tension in a brief touch as the Governor General handed him the laurel, as well as undertones in the man's words picked up by his sensitive ears, warned Kojirou he should always remain wary around Kurt Godel.

Once more the applause began. Moving forward when the Governor General made a gesture for him to do so, Kojirou stood and made a small circuit of the arena, waving to each section of the audience in turn. Finally, Governor General Godel extended a hand towards his private seating box. "If you would, Mister Oogami, please sit with me and enjoy the finale fireworks."

Before following Kojirou towards his private seating, Godel nodded slightly to Eris. As soon as she was alone in the arena, the Ma-Jin girl raised he microphone up to speak. "Some of you may be wondering why Damashi, who was scheduled to play as a part of the finale fireworks, has not come out to do so."

As murmurs of assent came from the crowd, Eris noted the expected presence of a Su-Jin woman at one of the entrances to the arena floor. "What has become of them remains unknown. In the mean time, we have the KitNews reporter, Miss Cycilia Sevensheep, who has been investigating the gate port attacks from over two months ago. Before the fireworks begin, she has asked to be permitted to shed some light on that, as well as other related events."

Walking out from the entry portal, Cycilia bowed to Eris, then borrowed the announcer's microphone.

Taking a deep breath, Cycilia glanced up to where a little red-headed girl stood in the holo control booth of the press box. Kazumi Asakura gave her a thumbs up, so she made ready to use the microphone.

Above Cycilia, four projected holo screens came to life, showing everyone in the arena a close up image of the Su-Jin woman's soot-stained face, mussed hair, and exhausted expression.

_"This is Cycilia Sevensheep of KitNews of Ariadne, reporting to everyone here in New Ostia, as well as to all those watching throughout the Mundus Magicus._

_Today, I have been a direct witness to many significant events. One of the most significant was an apparent coup attempt by Separatist agitators backed up by remnants of the Kosmo Entelecheia organization, thought destroyed twenty years ago at the end of the Schismatic War. The second most significant event was the near destruction of the Ostian region and its environs by a storm of magic energy which had gathered in Old Ostia."_

Pausing for a moment, Cycilia swept her gaze around the arena to make sure she had everyone's attention.

_"Though I am sure everyone is at least familiar with Schismatic War and the major personalities involved in its resolution, allow me to review those events, so I will be able to put what I say later into its proper perspective..."_

(-)

Up in the press booth, Chibi Kazumi, Doll-form Sayo sitting on her shoulder, signaled the holo operator to activate the first of a series of film and photo montages.

Doing as instructed, the female Iru-Jin then prepared the second. All the while wondering how the little pineapple-haired red-head knew so much about media and studio work. Her boss, citing approval by the arena owner, has said for her to do anything the girl and her two equally young friends wanted, so she finally shrugged, and just concentrated on the immediacy of doing a good job.

(-)

As the first clip ended with the film recorded from the Svanhvit of the combined fleets just barely stopping the Mage of the Beginning's World Ending spell at the end of the Schismatic War, Cycilia's image returned to the holo screens.

_"Though the war was over, three significant events occurred between then and now which also relate to what I'm speaking about."_

Now old news reports began to show on the holo. The first concerned the disposal of The Imperial Princess of the Twilight, offspring of King Enteofushia of Ostia, and his dead wife, Princess Aricia of Argyre. Said to have been used by Kosmo Entelecheia to summon the Mage of the Beginning, and to be responsible for the destruction of the city of Ostia, the child, considered by many to be nothing more than a 'thing,' was scrapped by being thrown to the beasts populating the bottom of Cerebus Canyon.

The second series of items concerned the death of Nagi Springfield eight years later, and the third was simply a brief report about a demon attack on a remote village.

(-)

With the Crescent Hawk having passed through its Immigration Inspection, Negi lifted the lid off of the hidden compartment he shared with Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka. Just as he was about to pull himself up onto the normal lever of the Koi-ship's deck, he sneezed, and was kept from falling back in only by Asuna's quick reflexes.

"Come on Negi! Be a little more careful!"

Giggling as Asuna picked Negi up under his shoulders and lifted the protesting boy out of the compartment, Konoka held out her hand to Setsuna after the Shinmei-Ryu jumped up, then turned back to help her Shukun. "Maybe someone's talking about you Negi!"

Rubbing his nose, Negi was about to answer when Asuna jumped up onto the deck. A few strands of her hair brushed across his face, and he had a sudden, unstoppable urge to sneeze again...

Hearing a hard sneeze, followed by a feminine shriek, Jay Cabot forced himself not to go look, 'Just to make sure everyone was okay.' As much as he wanted to check out something that might be interesting, he'd learned to fear Yue Ayase and her broom. Instead, he returned his attention to the Crescent Hawk's captain. "Why did you install those compartments anyway, Captain Clark?"

Studiously averting his own gaze, (Kys'shira's eyes then boring menacingly into his back,) Clark gave a shoulder shrug. They were already installed when I won the ship in a Zephillian Grab game from some guy named Carissian, or Calrissian, I don't remember which. Kys'shira found one by accident one day, and together we discovered the rest. All of them were quite clean and well maintained, so I don't 'think' they were ever used to smuggle slaves. The ship is about twenty-five years old though, so there's no telling how many hands it's passed through."

After nodding in understanding, Cabot glanced over his shoulder and saw that everyone was finally decent and ready to leave the ship.

(-)

With the completion of the second image set, Cycilia could see that a few people were close to guessing where she was going with her story. Governor General Godel in particular was paying very close attention.

_"That brings us back to the present. A small boy, one of only a few survivors of that demon attack, applied himself with great determination, graduated from his magic school early, and was sent to teach at a girl's school in the Mundus Vetus country of Japan. There, he lived a relatively normal life, teaching his class, attending school events, and eventually participating in a privately sponsored martial-arts tournament."_

On the holo screens, images of the tournament began to play. Two participants in particular produced gasps of recognition from the audience. One was Takamichi T. Takahata, and the other was a small boy with rust-red hair...

(-)

Turning away from the holo for a moment, Natsumi leaned in close to Haruna. "Is revealing all of this going to be okay?"

Keeping her eyes on the holo, Haruna nodded. "We had to rush to arrange everything, but there shouldn't be any problems. Chachamaru sanitized it to make sure nothing was revealed about the location of Negi's village, or anything beyond common information about Mahora." As Natsumi nodded, Haruna continued watching Cycilia. "That lady Chisame's sprite mouse put us in contact with is amazing. She only had the chance to go over this once, and she's delivering our little informational counter-attack like she'd been practicing for days or weeks..."

As a metaphorical sweet-drop rolled down the back of her head, Natsumi sat back in her seat. Haruna seemed plenty confident, but to her, it seemed as if the Ala Alba's future hung in the balance based on the odds of winning an all-expenses paid vacation to Okinawa with a single draw in a supermarket kujibiki...

(-)

Having seen what was about to be shown several times, Cycilia knew she was prepared, but the probably people in the audience who wouldn't be.

_"Many of you have seen my reports concerning the terroristic attacks on the gate ports. What I'm about to show you concerning that is quite graphic, so please be warned."_

On the holo several still shots of the boy appeared. Starting with one showing an expression of concern, the series ended with two showing him being impaled with a stone Sagita, then lying on the floor in a pain-wracked heap.

_"I have had these images independently verified, and have been assured they are authentic."_

Several other images now appeared on the holo, showing other 'terrorists' rushing to the wounded boy's side.

_"As you can plainly see, this boy has been gravely injured. How then could he possibly be responsible for this?"_

Now the image of the boy destroying the pillar stone of the Megalo-Mesembria gate port was shown.

_"Though there has been no direct contact with Megalo-Mesembria for nearly a day, up until now, the continued refusal of the Mage Council to release the original images from the event continues to frustrate my wish to verify their authenticity." Easily seen on the jumbo-sized holo-image, Cycilia raised an eyebrow. "Oddly enough, there is one image from the attack that bears a striking similarity to one you have seen before."_

Now two images appeared on the holo, the first of the terrorist attack, and the second from the martial arts tournament.

"_If, as it appears, the first imaged has been faked, then perhaps the following images show the true culprits..."_

Now the holo panels showed stills and short film clips of a white-haired youth about to attack a chocolate-haired girl wearing the robes of an Eastern mage, only to be stopped by a To-Jin girl, and a dark-skinned girl wearing a Chinese qípáo. Other images of a desperate defensive fight followed, ending with a still image showing a small cloaked mage, not the boy, destroying the Megalo-Mesembrian gate port pillar stone.

_"Again, I have had these images independently verified as original. This then begs the question; 'Who are these four unknown persons?' It appears they were lead by the white-haired youth, but I have not been able to find any information about him, nor has the Megalo-Mesembrian Mage Council ever acknowledged his presence during the attack."_

Having seen everything first hand, Kojirou noticed Godel shifting towards the edge of his seat, as if he wanted to make sure he didn't miss a single word the Su-Jin reporter said.

_"Though how it happened is unclear, it seems as if the boy and his friends were then forcibly teleported out of the Megalo-Mesembrian gate port."_

(-)

Having a dozen or so apparent victims of Eternal Petrification suddenly revert while she worked on her investigation of Zo Connel's villa had been a bit of a surprise. With only herself, two support staffers, and several suddenly not-so-bored guards to deal with the frightened, confused persons, Agent Luna Inverse of the Knights of Ceiphied had nearly been overwhelmed. Lawgiver reinforcements from Zephillia had finally arrived, and with the situation in hand, she had been able to escape, at least temporarily, back to her apartment in the city.

Originally hoping to relax, she was instead tensely hanging on to every word coming from Cycilia Sevensheep in New Ostia.

(-)

_"Things are now going to become a bit more 'story-telling' than 'reporting,' so please bear with me..._

_...accused of crimes it seems possible they did not commit, the boy and his friends were scattered randomly about the Mundus Magicus._

_Did they despair? Did they try in some way to extract a petty revenge against those who might be unjustly accusing them of a heinous misdeed?_

_No. They did not._

_Over two months ago, Nyandom and its surroundings were devastated by a terrible storm. There, two of the so-called 'terrorists,' helped heal those who had been injured, some severely, and then later helped the town deal with a marauding dragon when regional government authorities delayed in doing so._

_Near the remote city of Dracogenia, three others worked to help solve a murder and several other crimes, then were instrumental in the victory of Ariadne's Estimated Prophet over rouge Sukunai no Kami"_

Overhead on the holo, Estimated Prophet's battle in Granicus Gulf played out in its entirety.

_"In the Longchamp Mountains, two other 'criminals,' at great personal risk, managed to deal with a cunning dragon that was on the verge of completely disrupting the economy of the entire region around the city of Tengboche. Though also accused of murdering that cities magistrate, there is evidence to suggest that the white-haired youth from the gate-port might have been involved"_

Now the holo showed the white-haired youth and someone in black armor emerging from the wrecked residence of the magistrate of Tengboche. Ascending onto a teleportation platform, they joined the little mage who had been shown destroying the gate-port pillar in Megalo-Mesembria. As soon as both were in position, all three disappeared.

_"As for whom the girl in dark armor might be, there will be more on that later._

_Hoping to begin to clear all their names, as well as to free three of his friends who had fallen into debt-slavery, the boy began working to cultivate allies. As he did so, he also made plans to gather his companions in New Ostia._

_Along the way, the boy became aware of the white-haired youth's plans. Inspired by what his father had accomplished during his own life, the boy determined to do his best to stop those plans."_

Now the holo showed an image of the magical energy storm which had been gathering over Old Ostia up until just a few hours previously.

After a few moments, a second image joined the first, a still from the earlier film from the Svanhvit.

Many gasps of recognition now came from the audience, prompting Cycilia to give a small smile.

_"I can see that many of you recognize now what was happening outside this fair city, less than eight hours ago..."_

(-)

In the home of Juntz Federson in Antigone, Giles Glimmerhorn tried to continue watching the news from New Ostia while his friend paced relentlessly back and forth across the living room, mumbling to himself about 'How could I have missed such an obvious thing?'

Certainly happy Juntz had finally had one of his controversial theories at least tentatively proven; Giles was quickly growing irritated by the distraction caused by the Hu-Jin's unceasing fretting. Finally getting to his cloven feet, he went over and grabbed Juntz by the shoulders. Pushing the surprised man back over to the room's couch, he forced him to sit. "Worry about missing something that isn't really an issue later! Right now, just sit down and watch the program!"

Blinking as if he'd been freed from some infinite loop of circular thoughts, Juntz stared up at his angry friend for a moment, then looked down and deflated. "Yes. Of course. Hopefully Professor Bagera was able to take readings we can study later..."

Nodding, Giles took his hands from Juntz shoulders and went back to his own seat.

(-)

_"Now, while the boy made plans to confront the white haired youth in Old Ostia, it seems as if that youth was also involved in a completely different nefarious plot centered in New Ostia._

_First, in order to render the city helpless, a large-scale petrification spell centered on New Ostia Arena was set off."_

On the holo's, the petrification of Kojirou Oogami was shown, followed by the immolation of Nagi Springfield. Several additional persons began to enter the picture, but before any clear identification of them could be made, the image was disrupted, first by someone jumping down onto the arena floor, then by a teleportation spell. Just as soon as that was complete, the petrification spell went off, leaving nearly everyone in the arena frozen in place.

_"Following that, Admiral Villeneuve of the Megalo-Mesembrian fleet, apparently as some part of a conspiracy with Saseru Enteofushia of Argyre, ordered an attack against the IECS Argonauta of Ariadne."_

On the holo, clearly in no position to be a threat to the Megalo-Mesembrian fleet, the Ariadnean Argonauta was shown taking an apparently direct hit from Svanhvit's Spirit Cannon.

As the Argonauta fell from sight, the Megalo-Mesembrian fleet was shown deploying its God-Soldier Units. Following the shooting down of one of the God-Soldier carriers by an initially hidden Estimated Prophet was what seemed a fight with an inevitable end, until the sudden reappearance of the Argonauta turned the tide back in the favor of Ariadne.

_"Once more, like the boy earlier, those of Ariadne, who had every right to feel aggrieved, choose restraint over further thoughts of possible revenge. They called an immediate halt to the fighting, and began working to assist any who had become casualties amongst their former enemies._

_Unfortunately, it seems Duke Sidonia of the Hellas Empire fleet was also a part of Saseru Enteofushia's conspiracy. Discovering this, Third Princess Theodora willingly called upon an old enemy of her people for help, and thanks to the actions of Jacobus Rakan, the fighting around New Ostia was finally over."_

(-)

"Lieutenant Hild! She's over here!"

Finally able to do so, the Valkyrie Mage Knights of Ariadne had come to the wreckage strewn ground below new Ostia to fulfill a promise. Though the unprotected bridge crew on Argonauta were all confirmed fatalities, the better protected Valkyries, except for Lieutenant Hild, had all been carried away by the effects of Svanhvit's attack.

Three had recovered, thanks to the healing spell from Old Ostia, and had reported for duty. Four had remained missing.

Two had been found soon enough. Though fatalities, their armor had remained intact, broadcasting a location signal. One had apparently taken nearly the full effect of Svanhvit's attack. All that had been found, by purest chance, was enough to confirm she was a fatality.

That left only the squad's leader, Sergeant Makubi, unaccounted for.

Fully recovered from Mana poisoning, Captain Komaki of the Ariadne Valkyrie Mage Knights had ordered out every Valkyrie who could be spared for the search.

Reaching the Valkyrie who had called out to her, Hild realized why Makubi had been so hard to find. She had landed in a deep crevasse, making it hard to see her body except from directly above. Damage to the armor made it obvious the safety and locator functions had been destroyed in Svanhvit's attack, and she could only hope that the Sergeant had been a fatality as well, and had not lived to fall helplessly to her death.

All that mattered now though was that she had been found, and would be going home.

"Okay then, let's get her taken care of..."

(-)

"_At this point, if the calculations of Doctor Juntz Federson are accepted, the situation in Old Ostia verged on disaster. Levels of Magical Energy gathering there were reaching what has been describe by the doctor as a 'critical mass,' which could have only produces the most dire of consequences._

_Into this caldron stepped that young boy who had been accused of destroying the Megalo-Mesembrian gate port. Though his intent was to stop the plans of the white-haired youth, he was also there to save someone. For it had come to his attention that the white-haired youth had captured and cast a coercion spell upon one of his friends._

_Perhaps it might have been more expedient to simply sacrifice this person in the quest to stop his enemy. However, the boy could not do this. Beyond her being one of the students from the school where he taught, she was also a friend. Loyalty. That occasionally very precious commodity was strong in the boy's heart, and it nearly lead him to ruin."_

With an intensity that had many people cheering him on, the boy was shown fighting the White-haired youth. It soon became obvious that he was starting to be burned up by his own magic, and expressions of worry began to drift out to Cycilia from the spectators. When both the boy and the white-haired youth were struck down by an energy lance coming from outside the picture, cries of dismay filled the arena.

_"Though apparently willing to sacrifice him to achieve their aims, the white-haired youth's comrades still recovered his body before using the gate port to escape._

_Left behind, the gravely wounded boy's spell controlled friend continued the fight until, despite his wounds, he was able to free her from that control."_

Shown fighting the To-Jin girl from before, the black-armored girl from Tengboche seemed on the verge of completing the task she'd been left to do, when the boy managed to touch her, and whatever control spell was being used was broken.

(-)

Sitting next to Godel, Kojirou watched as the Governor General's mood alternated between what seemed to be relief and irritation.

(-)

_"Now, the boy was faced with a choice. He could take those friends he had and escape through the Old Ostian gate port, or he could stay, and do what he could to try and stave off what was now inevitable."_

On the holo, the image split in two. On one side was a view of the magical energy storm over Old Ostia, roiling and ominous. On the other, the boy, wounded, covered in his own blood, was shown setting up a spell circle along with the girl in the Eastern mage clothing, the To-Jin girl, and the now blue-armored girl who had once been held captive.

Tension began to build in the arena, until finally the image showing the four children flashed blue, and the other the collapse of the storm over Old Ostia before a spell shockwave exploded out of the valley to begin its march across the Mundus Magicus.

Finally returning to a single image, the holo showed the arrival of the arrival of a girl wearing a Chinese qípáo, then after a short while, the recovery of the other four children, and their eventual departure from the Old Ostian gate port.

As the holo images finally faded out and a single spotlight focused on where she stood on the arena floor, Cycilia Sevensheep waited until the arena grew quiet and everyone had focused their attention on her.

_"I call upon the Megalo-Mesembrian Mage Council to immediately drop all charges against this boy and his friends. If they are unwilling to do so, then a full and open investigation needs to be made to determine if those charges have any basis whatsoever in the face of this new evidence which has come to light."_

Lowering the microphone, Cycilia made as if to depart the arena floor, then stopped and raised it once more.

_"Some of you may have noticed a peculiar resemblance between the boy in question and a certain someone else. Well then, I tell you now that your presumption is most likely correct. The 'boy' of which I have been speaking is Negi Springfield. Son of the Thousand Master Nagi."_

Before the arena exploded into a riot of sound, Cycilia made a slight bow.

_"This is Cycilia Sevensheep of KitNews, reporting to you from New Ostia."_

(-)

Ignoring the bombshell Cycilia Sevensheep had just dropped, as well as the fireworks that belatedly began to start bursting overhead; Kurt Godel stood up and looked down at Kojirou Oogami. "Forgive me Mister Oogami, but I have urgent business to attend to."

Standing, Kojirou made a slight bow. "No problem Sir. Thank you for inviting me to sit with you."

Trailing his squire, Godel quickly exited his private seating area. Joined by two mage-knight guards, he descended into the back areas of the arena. Striding along at such an angry pace the boy was forced to run to keep up, he finally reached the levels containing access to the Arena floor just as Cycilia Sevensheep stepped out of a dressing room. "Miss Sevensheep!"

Turning to face the Governor General of New Ostia, Cycilia gave a slight bow of greeting. "What can I do for you, Governor General Godel?"

Trying to keep his breathing calm after hurrying to where he now was, Godel glared down at Cycilia. "Miss Sevensheep! I don't think you understand the position you've placed yourself in! Those 'children' you seem to have come in contact with are potentially dangerous criminals! They need to be arrested! Unless you intend to assist me in their apprehension, I may need to arrest you as an accessory after the fact!"

Showing an intensity of purpose equal to the governors, Cycilia refused to back down, and even took a step forward. "Governor General, You and I have had a very positive relationship over the years. Because of this, I feel I can speak openly with you." Her expression becoming confrontational, Cycilia looked directly up at Godel. "I think it is you who does not understand the situation. Unless it becomes necessary in court, I am under no obligation to reveal to you my sources. Your seemingly 'desperate' insistence on arresting them makes it appear as if you might be part of the original group responsible for bringing charges against them in the first place." As Godel glowered, Cycilia's expression changed into a self-confident smirk. "Beside which, it seems as if the Ala Alba has been in New Ostia for nearly two weeks. That the Megalo-Mesembrian Lawgivers who fall under your responsibility haven't found any of them in all that time doesn't speak well of their competence, I should think."

His rage obvious and barely contained, Godel could only watch as Cycilia lowered her eyes dismissively and slipped past him and his guards.

Not even looking back, Cycilia began moving down the corridor. "Unless you intend to charge me with something, I intend to leave. I still haven't been able to meet with my daughter since Raphael's Mantle, and I have dinner reservations to do so in less than thirty minutes. Good evening."

(-)

(Near the Noctis Labyrinthis.)

Stepping down from King Enteofushia's Manta ship, Koyomi Karenda warily looked around at the darkened gully that should have been the rendezvous point for the King and his allies if something had gone wrong.

"Is anyone out there Koyomi?"

Turning back as her friend Tamaki Ryushin came down out of the ship, Koyomi shook her head. "Not that I can see..."

Following behind Koyomi, Tamaki came out onto the sand filling the bottom of the gully. As soon as she took just a few steps, her nose began to twitch. ("What's that smell?") Digging at the sand with her boot toe made the smell increase, and Tamaki immediately recognized it. "Formicidae! Koyomi! We've got to get out of here!"

Turning to look back at Tamaki, Koyomi just started to recognize the look of fear on her friends face when an explosion of sand obscured the Ryu-Jin girl from her sight. When the dust cleared, she quickly realized she was surrounded by a huge swarm of Dai Arthropoda, and they were already beginning to climb her legs.

Seeing Koyomi was about to start trying to brush off the miniature creatures swarming her, Tamaki held out her hand in firm 'STOP!' gesture. "NO! KOYOMI! Don't touch them! It'll only make them attack you immediately!"

With Koyomi's eyes growing wide with a fear bordering on complete panic, Tamaki turned to look out into the darkness surrounding the small circle of light coming out of the Manta ship. "I know someone's out there! What do you want?"

Completely covered and unidentifiable in his mage cloak, a tall person Tamaki still had a sense of familiar unease about came around a sharp corned of the darkened ravine. Clapping his hands, the man gave a slight nod.

"It seems it is true that Ryu-Jin have quite the refined sense of smell. Unfortunately, you didn't realize what was about to happen soon enough to save your friend from the pets of my servant."

Emerging from behind the tall man, a small, timid Nezu-Jin with one eye came out and looked up at what was obviously his Master. "Can I let Them eat the pretty girl? They haven't had someone so tasty looking in such a loooong time!"

Trying desperately not to lose control, Koyomi could only watch helplessly as Tamaki's gaze moved between her Dai Arthropoda covered form and whomever she was talking to. "Ta... Tamaki..."

Shaking his head, the tall man reached down and handed a collar, a sheet of magical paper, and a feathered contract stylus to the little Nezu-Jin. "Now now. You know how much I don't like wasting a potential asset. Why don't you just go give this contract to Miss Ryu-Jin over there?"

Obviously disappointed, the Nezu-Jin took the items and brought them over to Tamaki.

Seeing what they were, Tamaki instantly flushed with a nearly insane anger and began to change into her were-dragon form. The little Nezu-Jin flinched away from her, but she still had enough control to look up at the tall man, instead of thinking about harming the messenger. "Yo... You bastard..."

Not intimidated in the least, the man glanced over at the helpless Koyomi. "I've heard that there's two ways one might die in this situation. They either go into Anaphylactic shock from the stings and suffocate, or they bleed to death in screaming agony as the flesh is pulled from their bodies... Shall we see which it will be for your friend? Or will you sign that contract and do as I say?"

Not wanting to die, but also not wanting Tamaki to be forced to break the promise the two of them had made never to be slaves again, Koyomi shook her head. "Tamaki... do... don't do it... run away, please..."

Remembering the little skinny Nek-Jin that had risked so much just to bring her water when she'd first been taken as a slave, who had taken part of the beating in her place when she'd maimed that man in the bath-house, and who had stayed with her though everything else, Tamaki knew she couldn't abandon her friend. Suppressing her anger, she returned to normal and held out her hand.

Looking relieved, the little Nezu-Jin stepped forward and held out the paper to Tamaki. Glancing back at his Master as the Ryu-Jin signed away her freedom, he felt a little remorse. Master was kind, he had saved him when his experiments at controlling the Dai Arthropoda had gone horribly wrong, but he could also be terribly cruel at times. Having spoken about how this Ryu-Jin was a slave once before, he had seemed ecstatic over the chance to make her one again. When the girl finished and the contract spell flashed to signal it was complete, he took the paper back and held out the collar and its lock.

Seeing the sadness in the little Nezu-Jin's eyes as she took the collar, Tamaki resolved not to hold anything against him. He was just doing his Master's bidding, as she was about to do hers.

Watching as Tamaki put the collar around her own neck, Koyomi began crying over her helplessness. When the lock clicked closed, making the contract fully binding, the person behind her began laughing with satisfaction. Fighting back her tears, she looked Tamaki right in the eyes. _("I'll find you! I'll find you and free you no matter what!")_ Tamaki nodded, then moved forward with the Nezu-Jin and out of her sight.

After a few moments of silence, the Nezu-Jin returned and placed a small package on the ground near Koyomi's feet. Looking up at the trapped Nek-Jin, he shook his head. "Don't worry. I wanted to, but Master says not to let Them eat you. After we're gone, they'll let you be. Follow the instructions in the packet I'm leaving, and Master will contact you later."

Koyomi watched as the Nezu-Jin disappeared again. There was the sound of a ship taking off, and as promised, the Dai Arthropoda eventually left her alone.

Collapsing to her hands and knees, Koyomi dug her fingers into the sand, and let the tears of pain and rage fall without letup. "Tamaki... TAAMAAKIIIIII!"

tsuzuku.

**(-)**

**Author's Notes:**

**OP Quote: The original version; "Four hostile newspapers are more to be feared than a thousand bayonets." is attributed to Emperor Napoléon Bonaparte.**

**Der Längste Tag Ausgang. (The Longest Day Ends.) A play on the title of a 1962 movie, 'The Longest Day,' about the D-Day Normandy invasion.**

**PPS: Positional Propulsion System. Small ducted-fan water thrusters below a ship's water line. Used to provide positional stability in open water or maneuverability in close quarters. (Narrow waters like a river, a fjord, or when moving up against a dock without the help of tugboats.)**

**Kurt Godel's award speech is based on Potious Pilate's speech before the Circus Maximus Chariot race in the movie 'Ben Hur,' staring Charlton Heston.**

**All the still pictures and film used by Cycilia Sevensheep in her story come from Kazumi Asakura's cameras and Pactio golems, as well as from Chachamaru's memory. Nodoka Miyazaki also contributes information from her Diarium Ejus, with 'assistance' from Chisame Hasegawa and Haruna Saotome.**

**Kujibiki: A drawn lot, usually with folded pieces of paper in a box, used as a contest of chance to distribute a prize, or prizes of some sort.**

**Chinese qípáo: Name for a type of clothes Ku Fei often wears.**

**'...getting to his cloven feet...' Giles Glimmerhorn is a Satyr. (Half-man, half-goat.)**

**Formicidae: Modification of the word used to describe ant-bite 'venom' in the 1954 movie 'Them!' featuring giant ants.**

**Dai Arthropoda: Giant ants.**

**Anaphylactic shock: Where a person can have a really bad reaction to something like a bee sting. So bad in fact it can result in death.**

**For anyone who might be interested, I have created a 'soundtrack' for 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic' from various cds I own. The link to the file-share site where it is posted, (MediaFire,) is on my profile page.**

**Chapter Fifty-one: Full circle.**


	51. Chap 51: After the Storm

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

Many characters created by Kafka'sdragon are used in this chapter, with his gracious permission.

Various cameos are the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

My apologies for the long delay. I blame writers block, an abscessed tooth, and the related pain and lack of sleep.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(---)

"It wasn't over yet, but after Cycilia Sevensheep's report, I knew the end was near."

-Donnet McGuiness. As quoted by Kazumi Asakura in her book: "One Million Steps: A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(---)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales from the Fireside.

Chapter Fifty-one: After the Storm.

(---)

(New Ostia Arena.)

Waking suddenly and sitting up in bed, Negi Springfield stared blankly at the far wall for an indeterminate time before he finally blinked and looked over at his room's timekeeper. _("It's after midnight...")_

On the rooms other bed, Kotaro Murakami was curled up in a ball under his bedclothes, twitching like a puppy and softly calling out Natsumi Murakami's name.

Hearing from Chamo that Kotaro had made an admittedly unexpected Pactio contract with Natsumi had been a surprise, but his surprise had been nothing compared to that of his friend and his student when they found out. Both had flushed crimson, with the angry Kotaro trying to chase Chamo down, but neither objected or asked about cancelling the contract. Now the original card lay on the nightstand between the room's two beds, waiting for the time when Kotaro and his new Ministra could get together to explore its abilities.

Reaching up, Negi touched the faint, slightly overlapping scars from the two potentially fatal wounds in his right shoulder.

He had nearly lost control again. Had nearly let himself be consumed by his hate for Fate Averruncus and everything the white-haired boy represented...

Only chance had put Nodoka Miyazaki in the one place where she could help. Only his own stubborn refusal to just give up and die had prevented an otherwise unavoidable armageddon...

Looking at his hands, Negi could sense the Magia Erebeae still there... waiting to try to consume him again if he failed to keep his negative emotions under control...

He wanted strength... he wanted to protect his friends and students, but Magia Erebeae was something he would have to avoid using again. That might change after having a long talk about it with Evangeline McDowell, but until then, he couldn't even allow himself to consider it an option.

Putting his hands down, Negi got out of bed and went over to the room's balcony. Outside, New Ostia was actually quiet for once. Though the festival was officially over, he had learned that the partying normally continued for several days afterwards. Now though, everyone was understandably subdued. Those who were unharmed and had suffered no significant loss were giving quiet thanks for their survival. Those less fortunate were either numb with shock or too busy going about collecting or mourning the dead.

He had been beside himself on learning about all the military and civilian casualties, but Jack Rakan, unusually somber, had told him to just accept what it was too late to change, and to be happy it hadn't been any worse.

Happy it wasn't worse...

Maybe he was, but Fate Averruncus, injured or not, had escaped along with several of his followers, so there would undoubtedly be a 'next time' to worry about. Sighing, Negi lowered his gaze. Thinking about it as nothing more than another reason he needed to continue his training did make the white-haired boy getting away easier to accept. He would work to improve himself, then do his best to make sure the suffering and destruction, when 'the next time' came, were kept to an absolute minimum.

kon-kon... _'professor springfield?'_

Turning at the sound of a quiet knock and a soft whisper, Negi went over and opened the door to his room. Standing there in the night-darkened hallway, a worried look on her face, was Nodoka Miyazaki. "Is something wrong?"

Reaching out, Nodoka took Negi's hand and pulled him out of his room. "I'm not sure, but I think you might be the answer..."

Letting himself be lead along towards the next room, Negi wondered if this nighttime summons might be about Asuna. Everyone as a whole should be safe, Jack Rakan having arranged for rooms for the Ala Alba and its allies in an easily secured area of the arena, but Asuna was still a source of worry. She had been through more than he could imagine, even after looking through the Diarium Ejus, so there was no telling how it had affected her. Following Nodoka into the room she shared with Asuna, Haruna and Yue, he quickly realized why, even after being in a near coma for almost two days, she had been unable to sleep. Asuna, sweat sheening her brow, was tossing and turning on the bed. "What should I do?"

Pointing at the bed, Nodoka was glad her colored cheeks were hidden by the room's darkness. "I... I think maybe she's having trouble sleeping because she's in an unfamiliar place... maybe if you got in bed with her..." As Negi's eyes went wide, she shook her head vigorously. "I... I didn't mean anything bad! It's just that maybe your presence would remind Asuna of Mahora, and she'd be able to calm down."

Normally, winding up in Asuna's bed was something Negi knew was a result of his occasional sleepwalking, so he hesitated. Hearing Asuna groan quickly changed his mind, so he nodded to Nodoka, steeled his determination, and went over to crawl into the bed.

Asuna reacted quickly to Negi's presence. Pulling him close as any girl might a favorite stuffed animal, she stopped thrashing, and soon calmed down. Negi remained tense within her embrace for several minutes, then closed his eyes and quietly drifted off to sleep.

Now out of a place to sleep, Nodoka wondered what to do next. The only options seemed to be the room's couch, but there weren't any extra blankets, or she could go back and sleep in Negi's old bed, but then she would be in a room alone with a boy. The last option, despite Haruna's sprawled posture, was to crawl into the other bed next to Yue. Slowly, she turned back to Asuna and Negi's bed. If she had to be near a boy, and had to share a bed with two other people, then there WAS a forth option...

(---)

Sitting before her room's mirror, the morning sun just beginning to illuminate the curtain covered balcony doors, Emily Sevensheep carefully worked to remove the night tangles from her tail with the cheap comb she'd been forced to buy in an arena gift shop. Mourning her Youitsu Tortoise-shell comb, currently out of reach on the Argonauta, wouldn't do any good, so she carefully pulled the last few knots loose while thinking about the previous night's events.

With the Argonauta inaccessible and all the Valkyrie officers occupied, she had reported to Grandmistress Seras along with Beatrice and Collet. Expecting a severe dressing down, she was relieved, at least temporarily, to only suffer a mild rebuke. Even Collet, trying desperately not to bolt in fear of the Grandmistress's reputation, was told only that a full accounting of events would be made in the not too-distant future. In the meantime, she was told to go meet her mother for dinner, then to join Beatrice and Collet in moving the Ala Alba and its allies into a more secure area of the arena.

Seeing her mother had been an unexpectedly emotional experience. It wasn't until after nearly being smothered by Cycilia's embrace that she finally learned her mother had thought her lost. In return, she became equally concerned and vocal when she found out Cycilia had been on the Argonauta when it was nearly shot down.

Fortunately, the arena restaurant where they had dinner was mostly empty, so the Maitre d' never bothered them about their excited voices.

Helping her 'prisoners' and most of their friends move turned out to be easy, with one exception. Nearly everything was complete by the time she came back from seeing her mother. Arriving near the old rooms, she found Collet, Yue, Negi, and the Eru-Jin named Lynn standing around outside a partially open door. Negi was looking especially confused, while the three girls all had flushed cheeks. Getting closer, she began to understand why. Emanating through the thin crack of the open door from the darkened room beyond were sounds of an unmistakably amorous nature.

Feeling herself flush as the sounds suddenly ended, Emily quietly approached and asked Yue what was going on. Apparently, through a series of complex circumstances, the Ala Alba had become involved with two Inu-Jin rogues. Being cured of their petrification seemed to have inspired the partnered pair to engage in a prolonged expression of their affection for one another. The room they occupied was the last one items needed to be recovered from, and the four people in the hall had been trying to decide what to do when Emily arrived.

Not in the mood for any kind of serious delays, Emily has asked Negi if there was any further need to involve the two Inu-Jin. Receiving a negative response, she ordered Collet to escort Negi back to the new rooms. When he was gone, she gave Yue a meaningful look.

Unsure at first what Emily might have meant, Yue suddenly realized what the Su-Jin girl was inferring and started shaking her head. In the end, given the choice of leaving everything in the now quiet room, or going in to get it, she gulped and cautiously stepped through the door.

Finishing with her tail, Emily stood to begin to dress. Just after putting the last few details in place, she realized Beatrice was now awake.

Sitting up, Beatrice made as if to get completely out of bed. "Is anything wrong Miss Sevensheep? Should I get dressed?"

Seeing Beatrice pulling her covers back, Emily shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. I'm just going to go around to make sure everyone's okay. If you want, order breakfast in a little bit, and we'll eat when I get back."

Relieved, Beatrice lay back down, clearly intending to sleep for a while longer.

Nearly everyone in the private arena residence occupied by the Ala Alba and its allies was still asleep. Of those who weren't, the strange girl who was supposedly a 'prisoner,' was calmly watching the HD with the girl named Konoka, while the girl named Setsuna remained in bed. Two girls who weren't wanted 'criminals' were already gobbling down a big breakfast, and while the three girls who were debt-slaves weren't actually present, they should be perfectly safe as a part of Chairman Dolnegus entourage.

Stepping out of the room occupied by the two girl's mostly responsible for helping put her mother's story together the previous night, Emily watched as the two bounty-hunters who had brought Collet and the little red-head named Anya to New Ostia were relieved on guard duty at the entrance to the private area by Jay Cabot and one of Estimated Prophet's Marines. When that was done, she turned towards the last two rooms she needed to check.

After softly knocking on the first door and receiving no answer, Emily tried again. A few seconds later, the lock clicked, and the door opened slightly.

"Oh, it's only you Miss Sevensheep. Is anything wrong?"

Recognizing Negi's summoner, Emily shook her head. "No. Just checking to see if everyone's okay."

Giving a yawn her inquisitive visitor had to fight to not copy, Haruna nodded and turned back into the room without shutting the door.

Advancing into the room, Emily watched as Haruna flopped back onto one of the beds and rolled up in a blanket. The other occupant, Yue Ayase, was only covered by a sheet, but didn't seem bothered by the theft of the blanket. A few more steps put her in a position to see the room's other bed. Princess Teotanasia and the girl who was apparently a mind-reader were curled up close to each other and still asleep. Seeing no problems, she was about to go check on the two boys in the last room when she realized one of them was already present.

Nestled between the Princess and the girl named Nodoka, protected by them as if by a pair of unique bookends, was Negi Springfield. _("Tha... how... why is Negi sleeping between two girls like that!")_

As Haruna began to mumble in her sleep, Emily couldn't decide if she was upset enough to break up the little unsavory scene, or if it would be better to just back quietly out of the room.

"Papers... I've got to go deliver my papers..."

On one side of the bed, the Princess sat up and began rubbing her eyes. Seeing that one of Negi's clutching hands had managed to pull open the girl's sleepwear, Emily finally found her voice again. "Pri... Princess Teotanasia! I know Negi Springfield is your Magister, but this situation is wholly inappropriate when it involves such a young boy!"

Awakened fully by her sudden feeling of irritation, Asuna glared at Emily. If it wasn't for the Valkyrie's dark skin, animal ears and tail, she would have thought Ayaka Yukihiro was there, harassing her about Negi crawling into her bed again. "I thought I said for you to just call me Asuna..." Looking down, she suddenly realized what her homeroom professor had done... "Negi, you perv! Wake up!"

Releasing his grip on Asuna's top, Negi sat up. "Nekane? Did I crawl in bed with you... ACK! Asuna! I'm sorry, I..." Realizing Asuna was blushing and buttoning back up, Negi tried to scoot back, but fell across the sleeping Nodoka as he did so. The startled girl shrieked, and after a comedy of errors, the two of them wound up on the floor, tangled in a blanket, with Nodoka on top.

"Hey Nodoka! You go girl!"

Already beside herself with angry embarrassment, having Haruna wake up and make such a rude comment wasn't the least bit comforting to Emily. "How... how can you people be so blatantly casual with your behavior around this little boy?"

Unable to sleep any longer because of Emily's shouting and Nodoka and Negi stammering apologies to each other, Yue sat up, stretching and yawning as she did. "Well Miss Sevensheep; this kind of thing has happened so much, you kind of get used to it..."

With Yue being so dismissive and Haruna leering like she expected worse to occur, Emily finally threw up her hands. "Unbelievable! The hero who saved the Mundus Magicus is just a boy-Casanova who seems to have collected a completely loyal harem!"

After Emily turned and stalked out, slamming the door behind her, Haruna gave an amused chuckle. "She talks big, but I'd say it's more along the lines of; 'the Lady doth protest too much,' don't you think Yue?"

Shrugging, Yue tuned to watch as Asuna started trying to get Negi and Nodoka untangled. "It irritates me to think there might be another rival for Negi's attention besides all those in our class, but I suppose your 'rotting almonds' sense never lies."

As Haruna began laughing, Asuna finally managed to separate the trapped pair.

Turning away from the blushing Nodoka as she straightened herself up, Negi reached out to touch Asuna's hand. "How are you feeling? It seemed like you were having a nightmare last night..."

In a room suddenly gone quiet, Asuna gave Negi a searching look for a few seconds, then nodded. "Yeah... I remembered a bit more about myself, and about my mother and father... Some of it wasn't very pleasant, so it's a bit rough dealing with it." Unexpectedly leaning forward, Asuna made an overly dramatic show of sniffing her Magister's hair.

"Asuna! What?"

Grinning hugely, Asuna grabbed Negi before he could think to resist, then pulled him around and into her lap. "Time for a bath, little man!"

Watching as a desperate looking Negi began to struggle in Asuna's affectionate grip, Haruna pumped her fist. "Yeah! That's the ticket! The perfect way to celebrate our victory! I'll go let everyone know, then make the arrangements!"

Turning to the last two girls he could see as Haruna left, Negi tried to find a sympathetic look within their expressions. "We're still wanted! We haven't cleared our names yet! Shouldn't we avoid going someplace so public? Nodoka... help..."

Trying to remain calm, Nodoka gave a soft cough. "Well, I am tired of taking showers in our rooms. I suppose I wouldn't mind a good hot bath..."

Still seeking some form of a reprieve, Negi turned to his last hope, Class A's paragon of logic. "Yue, tell them it's too dangerous..."

Summoning and opening her Orbis Sensualium Pictus, Yue turned to the information section and the entry for the New Ostia Arena. "Ah-hem. 'Ostianae Magnaem Thermae.' 'It is said to bring good luck to visit the great bathhouse attached to the New Ostia Arena early in the morning, especially for those who may have overindulged in some way or other the previous day.'" Light from the rising sun reflecting off her forehead, Yue closed her artifact and gave Negi an unsympathetic look. "There is even a saying I've heard around the arena; 'No conflict is permitted in the bathhouse, as it is an asylum for one and all.'"

Seeing no possibility now for a last minute pardon from the horrors of bath water, as well as hearing the excited voices of his other students out in the hall, Negi sighed with resignation. "Okay Asuna. You win."

(---)

(Megalo-Mesembria.)

At first, Mifune Hayase was elated that Feltham Forbin had restored Megalo-Mesembria's connections to the rest of the Mundus Magicus. His positive state of mind didn't last, and the reason for that sent him back to the Praetorian Armory once more to speak privately with Regina Karkolova.

Inside the armory commander's office, Regina called up Cycilia Sevensheep's report on her PPD, and after viewing it, easily understood why Mifune was so agitated. He managed to contain himself through a second viewing of the report's contents, but her reaction when it ended was certainly not what had apparently been expected. "Very impressive."

Eyes suddenly wide, Mifune clenched a fist and took a step towards Regina. "Impressive? We just barely have things under control here and in some of the outlying areas! That report all but destroys what little credibility the Mage Council still had!"

As Mifune's hand began to unconsciously droop, Regina realized he was managing to stay awake only by force of will alone. Suffering lately from bouts of blurred vision, she knew her condition after nearly two days awake couldn't be much better. ("We're both not that old... but I guess life as a Mage Councilor doesn't exactly promote physical endurance...") "Calm down Mifune. Since the Mage Council already opened a new investigation into the gate port attacks, this just gives us the opportunity to take further redemptive actions."

Blinking, Mifune stared at Regina for a moment, trying to refocus his thoughts. "We'll need to issue a statement provisionally rescinding the bounties on Negi Springfield and his companions as soon as possible..."

Nodding caused a sudden bout of dizziness, forcing Regina to lean against armory commander's desk to remain upright. "I... I believe that would be for the best. However, we have to insist that Springfield and the others who were accused in the attack come to Megalo-Mesembria to tell their story directly to the council. If it takes inviting representatives of the Hellas Empire and Ariadne to sit in on the investigation proceedings to secure their cooperation, then so be it."

Seeing that Regina was on the verge of collapsing, Mifune summoned what little energy he had left and pulled a chair over for her to sit in. "How can we conduct an investigation with just the two of us available? People may forgive our involvement in what's been happening, but we need a third councilor, just to form a sub-committee quorum so we can avoid any potential deadlock over the findings!"

Closing her eyes to try and focus her thoughts, Regina actually fell asleep for a moment. Waking back up with a jolt, she looked back up at Mifune. "What we really need is someone to take over as interim speaker of the Mage Council, someone everyone will trust to take charge until the council is completely reformed, and a new speaker can be selected. That frees us from the stigma we did this just to take over, and provides the third councilor needed for the investigation."

Before Mifune could gather his thoughts for an answer, a disturbance began outside the office in the main hall of the armory.

"SIR! WE CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO JUST BARGE IN ON THEM!"

"YOU YOUNG UPSTART! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?"

A growing excitement suddenly giving her renewed strength, Regina pulled herself up and went to the office door. Outside in the armory, a wizened old man and the answer to a prayer was struggling with several unarmored Praetorians.

Noticing Regina and Mifune, the man gave them an indignant look. "Councilor Karkolova! I demand you tell these ruffians to unhand me at once!"

A smile on her face, Regina signaled the Praetorians to release the man, then went over with Mifune to give him a warm handshake. "Freidrich Jurgen! You couldn't possibly know how happy Councilor Mifune and I are to see you right now!"

After accepting Regina's greeting, then Mifune's, Freidrich turned to smoothing away the last wrinkles in his clothes. "Dashed bad luck! My transport caught fire half-way to New Ostia and had to execute an emergency landing! It's taken me nearly three days to get back to the capitol!" Finishing his grooming, Jurgen looked up and finally seemed to notice how exhausted and worn looking his two companions were. "By the way; what's with all this lot? I haven't heard a word since my transport went down. What's been going on?"

Regina knew Freidrich Jurgen could be an overly officious, clueless boor at times, but he knew Mage Council Parliamentary Procedures like no-one else's business. Of the few Mage Councilors not implicated by Ran's information, he could be counted on to keep things from falling apart, by sheer intransigence if nothing else, while she and Mifune got some rest. Glancing over at Mifune and raising an eyebrow, she received a slight nod of acceptance in response.

As Regina went through a quick overview of the last forty-eight hours, Friedrich became increasingly upset, but held his voice until she finally finished. "Tha... That's outrageous! I can't believe so many of the Mage Council were a part of such a conspiracy!"

Sighing, Mifune held out his hands in what he hoped Freidrich would find to be a placating gesture. "I realize it sounds unbelievable, but Ran's information seems to have been validated by what appears to be a nearly complete record of Saseru Enteofushia's correspondence the Mage Council and every news organization in the Mundus Magicus recently received. Our ability to communicate outside Megalo-Mesembria has been down until just this morning. Councilor Karkolova and I have done our best to straighten everything out, but we're nearly exhausted, and need rest."

Now Regina stepped forward. "Councilor Jurgen. What we really need is someone who can take charge and hold everything together, hopefully until a thorough investigation can completely sort this mess out."

Not exactly liking where things seemed to be going, Freidrich gave a slight nod. "Well, with three Councilors present, it would be your job as Councilor of Internal Affairs to convene an emergency meeting to appoint a temporary Speaker..."

Smiling, Regina straightened up. "As Mage Councilor of Internal affairs, I call an emergency meeting of my committee to order, for the purpose of dealing with a crisis of leadership in the Megalo-Mesembrian Mage Council."

Shifting slightly in his Praetorian armor, Mifune gave a nod of agreement. "I concur, and second the calling of this emergency meeting to order."

Seeing the trap, but unable to avoid it due to his own dedication to procedure. Freidrich gave a sigh of resignation. "The order of business is as follows; Nomination and election of an interim Speaker of the Council of Mages. This committee will now entertain nomination for the post."

Regina raised her hand. "I nominate Councilor Freidrich Jurgen."

Mifune nodded again. "I second the nomination."

Still wedded to procedure, Freidrich looked over at Regina. "I nominate Regina Karkolova. However, since the nomination shows a clear precedent as to how the vote will fall, I move that the nomination procedure be accepted as the vote, and that we move forward accordingly."

Regina and Mifune's 'Seconded,' came in stereo.

Sighing and shaking his head, Freidrich finally looked back up at Regina and Mifune. "As interim Speaker of the Council of Mages, I call this session of the Mage Council to order. The first order of business before the council shall be my nomination of Donnet McGuiness as interim Secretary of the Mage Council."

Clearly wondering what Freidrich was doing, Mifune gave the man a confused look. "Donnet McGuiness? I thought she was on administrative leave because of suspicions she was somehow associated with the gate port attacks?"

Crossing his arms, Freidrich gave an annoyed sigh. "Balderdash! I've known Miss McGuiness since she was in diapers! She's no traitor! Besides; Stephan Dilane would never have taken anyone who might become one as a Magister! In any case, we're going to need an official record-keeper as soon as possible."

Shaking her head, Regina began to chuckle. "Okay then; I'll second the nomination."

Looking up, Mifune caught the attention of a Praetorian officer, signaled for the man to come over, then returned his attention to Freidrich. "Fine then. I'll send for her right away. If you don't mind though, there's one more thing we should take care of immediately."

Nodding, Freidrich looked to Regina as Mifune gave the Praetorian officer instructions to summon Donnet McGuiness. "I presume we need to conditionally suspend the bounties against Negi Springfield and his associates?"

Unable to stop herself, Regina covered her mouth yawned hugely before answering. "That needs to be done as quickly as possible. At the same time, we need to insist that Springfield and his companions return to Megalo-Mesembria to tell their side of the story as a condition of fully rescinding the bounties. Unless you see any issue with doing so, Mifune and I think it might be advisable to have the Hellas Empire and Ariadne send representatives to sit in as outside observers."

After a nod of agreement, Freidrich looked up and saw Regina's bodyguard, the Kit-Jin Hoshu Gijou, edging closer to his principle. Stepping forward, he took Regina's arm to help the wavering woman remain standing. "I think you and Mifune need to go remove your armor and lie down in the armory barracks to rest. I'll take care of the Springfield business as soon as Miss McGuiness arrives. Should anything else serious come up, I'll send her to wake you."

Feeling Gijou take her weight from Freidrich, Regina nodded to the old man once more, then let the Kit-Jin lead her away. With Mifune not too far behind, she was lead inside the barracks area, where Gijou and several Praetorians removed the suddenly heavy armor before helping her to a bunk. Not caring about how bright the lights were, she sat down on the bunk, then limply fell over on her side.

Sighing, Gijou straightened Regina out on the bunk before covering her with a blanket. After a brief conversation with Mifune's bodyguard, he left to go retrieve the things both Mage Councilor's would need when they finally woke up again.

(---)

(New Ostia Arena.)

Hearing an increase in the commotion over Negi's cuteness coming from the women's side of the arena bathhouse, Kotaro Murakami just shook his head.

Haruna had invited him to come along as well, but he declined, saying it wasn't 'manly' to bathe with a bunch of girls. The summoner had shrugged off his excuse and followed the other girls into the women's side, leaving him to enter the men's side with the two male rogues from Yuuna's Posse, T'fa, and Chamo.

Chris, Craig and Chamo, quickly realizing T'fa would have nothing to do with such shenanigans, had turned to him with their plans to try and spy on the girls. With the image of a scolding Natsumi in his mind's eye, he declined. Though his vehement denial he had no interest in such things was ruined by a flushed face, it still took most of the wind out of the two rogues sails.

Chamo, determined to go ahead even if doing so meant going alone, had vanished into one of the many small underwater passages connecting the two baths. Whatever trouble the panty-thieving ermine had caused was probably the reason the woman's bath had just come alive with angry, irritated voices.

"Kojirou Oogami? Is Kojirou Oogami here?"

Looking up, Kotaro saw a male Nek-Jin debt slave walking amongst the different baths, calling his pastille-disguised persona's name. Catching his eye, Craig received a positive response, then went over to find out what was going on.

Finishing his conversation with the Nek-Jin messenger, Craig walked back over and slipped into the bath next to Kotaro. "Your Kojirou persona is being summoned by the Nagi Springfield Cup Tournament organizers. It seems they've decided on Team Granicus's penalty for jumping the start signal."

Angry and worried at the same time, Kotaro nodded and climbed out of the bath. His anger stemming from being penalized at all, considering everything the Ala Alba had done. His worry from understanding the reason a penalty HAD to be assessed, and what it might mean to their ability to pay off the Maid Brigade's debt. "Tell Negi and the others where I went. I'll meet everyone back at the rooms."

Giving Kotaro a good-luck thumbs up, Craig watched until the Inu-Jin disappeared into the dressing area, then turned back and sank further into the relaxing warmth of the bath he was in.

(---)

Letting themselves be herded along by Aisha and Asuna like a bunch of primary-school children, the members of the pastille disguised Ala Alba and their normal-sized allies filed through the entrance to their private residence. Talking about how refreshed they felt, and about the possibility they might soon be joined by Akira, Ako and Natsumi, they quickly dispersed to their individual rooms to get ready for the rest of the day.

Wondering where Kotaro was, Negi stepped through the door to his room and found his friend sitting on one of the beds in the dark. "Hey Kotaro, why are the lights out?" Brushing his hand across the touch pad activated the lights, and Negi instantly saw that Kotaro was crying. "What's wrong? Is it the penalty? How much was it?"

Tears streaming down his face, Kotaro looked up, then tossed the prize-chit towards the foot of the bed. "My fault... it's my fault! I should have waited for the start signal, instead of trying to surprise Fate!"

As Kotaro pulled his legs up, hugging them close to his chest and beginning to rock back and forth on the bed, Negi stepped up to retrieve the prize chit. What he saw printed on the magic paper card was bad, but at least it wasn't as bad as it might have been. "So, they took 250,000 drachma as a penalty, to be given to the Gladiators Emergency Medical Fund. Rakan warned me it might be as much as 500,000." Sighing, Negi looked up at Kotaro. "Did they say anything about why they assessed the penalty?"

Digging into his knees with extended claws, Kotaro gave a small nod. "Just that, despite our revealing an obvious cheat, they had to assess the penalty, so no-one could claim any favoritism, and to show that no-one, not even a team that had lost one of its members, was exempt from penalties for rules violations." Filled with self-loathing, Kotaro looked up at Negi. "What are we going to do? Can we cover that much of a loss with the other money we've collected?"

Knowing he could cover the loss by turning himself in through one of Yuuna's friends for the bounty, but knowing also that Asuna and the others would never let him do so, Negi shook his head. "I don't know. Kazumi and Chisame have been keeping track of our money. I'll have to go talk to them to see what we can come up with."

Daring to let hope back into his thoughts, Kotaro wiped at his tears with a sleeve before giving Negi a weak smile.

Turning, Negi went and opened the door just as someone crashed into the far side of the hall near his room.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

Eyes wide with shock, Negi watched as Jack Rakan slid down the wall into an unmoving heap. Standing in the door to her room, with the child-form Yue, Nodoka and Haruna watching from behind, was a very angry Asuna, one arm covering her breasts, the other clenched in a fist. Never having had a bounty placed against her, she was still full-sized. In addition, even after everything that had happened, it was abundantly obvious her 'Mage-Masher' magic-cancelling punch had lost none of its effectiveness. "Um... Asuna, that's Jack Rakan. He's one of my dad's friends..."

Turning on Negi so quickly he cringed, Asuna pointed an accusatory figure at Rakan. "I know! I remember him from that picture in your dad's house! That still doesn't give him an excuse to poke my breasts like that 'boobies crazy' girl in the bath as soon as I opened the door!"

Giving a sigh as Asuna turned back into her room in a huff and Konoka went over to see if Rakan was all right, Negi hoped that she hadn't caused any permanent damage to the big ex-gladiator. Seeing that Chisame had come out into the hall and was watching what was happening with a bit of concern, he waved to get her attention. As soon as she came close, he signaled Kazumi to come join in the conversation. "Kotaro came back with the prize chit. They rules committee took twenty-five percent as a penalty. Can we cover that?"

In an instant, Chisame shook her head. "Not without leaving us completely broke. We wouldn't have anything left to live on even if we could make that up."

Rubbing her chin, Kazumi remained thoughtful for a moment. "That's not entirely true. Akira still has her prize money. Since I haven't added that in yet, it might get us close enough to convince the chairman to make some kind of deal."

His expression showing faint hope, Negi gave Kazumi a nod of approval. "Okay then, go right ahead." Looking over and seeing Konoka gently slapping a still groggy Rakan's face, he gave a resigned sigh. "I'll make sure Asuna hasn't done too much damage, then see you when you get back."

(---)

"Chairman Dolnegus? Kojirou Oogami and a companion are here to see you."

Expecting such a visit since hearing of the tournament organizers finally awarding Team Granicus their prize money, Dolnegus had asked his Su-Jin secretary to let him know whenever Kojirou Oogami arrived. "Fine. Have Mama to bring up his three friends, then show Mister Oogami and his companion in." As he moved a tray containing a pitcher of water pitcher away from the center of his desk, Kojirou Oogami and a short girl with wild red hair came into the office. The girl sat down at once, while Kojirou stepped forward to place a credit chit on the desk.

"I'd like to make a payment against the debt of Akira Okochi, Ako Izumi, and Natsumi Murakami. In addition, if you don't mind, I'd like to discuss the possibility of forgiving the remaining value of their contract."

As Kojirou stepped back and sat down, Dolnegus reached out to take the credit-chit. Looking at the amount listed, he raised his eyebrow in surprise. Despite the heavy penalty he heard had been applied, Kojirou had still managed to collect an impressive amount. "Well Mister Oogami, you have made quite the dent in debt of the three girls in question, but there is still a considerable remaining amount."

Recalling Negi's stern warning to behave, Kojirou clenched his fists and tried to remain calm. "I have to say, Chairman Dolnegus, that I still have issues with how the debt was incurred in the first place."

Noticing the attentive gaze of Kojirou's unusually young companion and wondering what her purpose for being there was, Dolnegus set the credit chit down on his desk. "I understand these three girls are your friends, Mister Oogami, but I would be careful what you say. Slanderous talk can have severe consequences."

Following a heavy handed knock on the door, Mama came into the office with Akira, Ako, and Natsumi in tow. At a signal from her, they went to sit on a couch against the wall, while she moved to stand behind Dolnegus.

Imagining the horrid things Chizuru Naba might do to him with spring onions if he returned to Mahora without Natsumi, Kojirou stood up and faced Dolnegus. "Chairman; if I signed a contract to fight for you as a Gladiator, would you forgive the girls' remaining debt?"

Ignoring Natsumi's shouted _'WHAT?'_ Kazumi stood up and put her hand on Kojirou's arm. "Sit down, Koji. Let me handle this."

Growling quietly deep in his throat over being interrupted, Kojirou turned slightly to look down at Kazumi. Despite her size, the serious look she wore quickly had him backing down.

Shaking her head, Kazumi waited until Kojirou and Natsumi sat back down before focusing her gaze on Dolnegus. "Chairman, have you taken into account Miss Okochi's prize for winning the endurance swim?"

Since Akira had yet to actually turn over the chit, Dolnegus shook his head. "No, but even five-thousand drachma isn't enough to cover everything that remains of the three girl's debt."

Looking around the room, Kazumi easily recognized the few items the Chairman had probably brought with him from Granicus City to make his temporary office in New Ostia more personable. One was a picture of Dolnegus standing with several media personalities she knew worked in his home city. "Chairman Dolnegus, I take it you have a good relationship with the media in Granicus City? Perhaps even with similar persons and organizations in other cities?"

Leaning back at the sudden turn the discussion had taken; Dolnegus hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "I own the main arena in Granicus, as well as several media and business ventures, so yes, good relations are a must."

Pacing for a few moments with her hands behind her back, Kazumi posture eventually indicated she'd reached a decision. "IF someone had come in and smashed up your operations at the Granicus arena two months ago, what would that have done to city's prospects of participating in the Nagi Springfield Cup?"

Unable to really define what the little girl had said as a threat, Dolnegus shook his head. "I doubt such a thing would have happened, but if it did, Potential participants in the Minerva Cup might have gone to other cities. The effect on the local economy would have been nothing short of disastrous."

Grinning mischievously, Kazumi moved to lean against Dolnegus desk. "You should thank me then, since I convinced Nagi and Kojirou not to do just that. Instead of destroying it in the process of freeing their friends, the winning team of the Nagi Springfield Cup used your arena to launch themselves on the road to victory!"

Not really believing the little red-head's claim, Dolnegus just shook his head as she straightened back up and resumed her pacing.

Coming to a halt, Kazumi looked back at the Chairman over her left shoulder. "Am I correct to presume you've seen Cycilia Sevensheep's presentation?"

Finally hearing the girl say something that made sense, Dolnegus gave a firm nod. "Whoever put that together for her was... quite... skilled..."

Seeing the sudden recognition in Dolnegus eyes, Kazumi allowed her grin to become almost feral, then moved to sit down next to Kojirou once more. "Think about the positive publicity you will accrue from the background stories that will come out of this tournament! About how you rescued three of the winner's friends from almost certain death! How you took care of them, and despite your unwavering generosity, they and their friends simply wouldn't hear of your forgiving such a large debt! Being conscientious, honest people, they insisted on paying back every Asu!"

Now Dolnegus understood the nature of the threat being directed against him. If he didn't free Akira, Ako and Natsumi, this seemingly 'innocent' little girl, who had masterminded one of the best media blitz attacks he'd seen in years, would do everything in her power to destroy him and his reputation. Though certain the positive benefits of accepting her 'suggestion' were many, he was equally certain this 'child' would carry out her unspoken threat if he choose not to do so.

Forgiving Bekus Herrmann's debt had been one thing, Akira had been right ultimately that the Ma-Jin girl wasn't directly responsible for the destruction caused by her cousin. Even with the prize from the swimming contest though, the remaining debt of Kojirou Oogami's friends was another matter entirely. Silently cursing his own long-held intransigence when it came to matters involving large amounts of money, he wondered if there was anything else they might have he could accept in lieu of a payment in full...

Suddenly remembering an old memory from a time during the war, as well as that of something recent he'd left undone, Dolnegus stared down at the water pitcher on his desk for a moment, then stood and moved over to where Akira sat watching the proceedings. "Miss Okochi. How did you take Miss Izumi's collar off?"

Defiance clear in her suddenly alert eyes, Akira stood and did her best to match Dolnegus gaze. "Why should I tell you?"

Sighing, Dolnegus tried to make himself seem less confrontational. "Miss Okochi. Was your father's name Hisao Okochi?"

Showing surprise, Akira nodded before she could think not to.

Now Dolnegus crossed his arms and gave Akira a doubtful look. "Prove it."

Mildly angry to have Dolnegus question her heritage, Akira reached out and took control of a fist-sized blob of water in the pitcher behind him on the desk. Using just that small amount, she covered the lock on her slave collar. There was a faint flash, and the lock fell free. Being careful to retain control over the water, she extracted the lock. After returning the water to its original container, she removed the lock hasp and her collar, then threw everything to the floor. "Are you satisfied now, Sir?"

Satisfied did not begin to describe how Dolnegus felt. Beyond the value of knowing the slave-collars actually had a flaw, he would also be able to discharge, at least partially, the greatest debt he could have had ever owed to someone. "Miss Okochi. I'm sure you understand the risks involved in what you've done twice now. That if any of your elemental control energy leaked away as you used the water itself to sever the lock hasps, you could have set the collars off?"

Now Akira allowed a bit of pride to show in her smile, and in her voice. "There's less risk than you might expect, Chairman Dolnegus. I leached away all the liquid element in the collars a long time ago. The only thing that could have exploded was the lock itself."

Seeing the look on Akira's face, Dolnegus was reminded of the look on her father's face, twenty years before, when his friend had defied impossible odds to come pull him out of a situation of certain death during the Second Battle of Ostia. That same look of pride was there, pride, and the confidence necessary to truly back up that pride. "Akira, do you have your father's journal?"

Somewhat at a loss to have Dolnegus call her by her fist name, Akira nodded.

Taking out his control crystal, Dolnegus began to contemplate the little device. "If you've read his entries about Second Ostia, then you'll understand part of the reason I intend to forgive all the remaining debt of you and your friends."

Feeling a sense of relief, Dolnegus held out the crystal to Kojirou. "Mister Oogami. I expect you'd like to personally free your friend?"

Standing, Kotaro took the control crystal. "What do I need to do?"

Stepping back again, Dolnegus indicated Natsumi with a slight inclination of his head. "Hold the crystal up, face Miss Murakami, say the word; 'Libero,' and her name."

Doing as he had been told, Kojirou faced Natsumi. _"Libero, Natsumi Murakami."_

With a click, Natsumi felt her collar come open. Before it could fall to the floor, she caught it in her hand.

As Mama came over to take Natsumi's collar, Dolnegus retrieved his control crystal from Kojirou. "With the opening of the last collar, the contract paper in Granicus City will show the contract has been fulfilled. The three of you are free to go. Mama will help you turn in your uniforms, though if you wish to keep them, their cost can be deducted out of whatever credit you have remaining, if any."

As Dolnegus went back around his desk and sat down, Kazumi reached into her pocket and pulled out the camera that had been with her ever since Megalo-Mesembria. "Chairman. I always keep my promises. If you don't mind? I'd like to take a picture commemorating Kojirou and the girls having paid back all the money they owed."

Hesitating momentarily, Dolnegus glanced across the room at Akira. The other two girls seemed excited about taking a picture with Mama, but he didn't want to get involved unless Hisao's daughter would allow it.

Looking back at Dolnegus, Akira wanted to hold on to the hate she had for the man in her heart, but found it an impossible task. Finally lowering her gaze, she gave a slight nod, then moved over to stand with Ako and Natsumi before Mama.

As Mama gave the three girls a warm embrace, Kazumi gave instructions to Kojirou and Dolnegus, using them to frame the picture. When everyone was finally settled, she glanced at the camera's display one last time and depressed the shutter button.

(---)

Kotaro and Kazumi returning with a normally dressed and collar-free Akira and Natsumi made Negi happy beyond belief, until he realized someone was missing. "Where's Ako?"

Not thinking there was anything wrong with what Ako had done; Akira turned from greeting her friends and pointed back down the hall. "Ako went to pick up a few things she'd left in Damashi's practice studio."

Full sized now, Chisame gave Negi a worried look. "Professor. We know she's innocent, so do Princess Theodora and Grandmistress Seras, but Governor General Godel controls the remaining Lawgivers and Military on New Ostia more than Doyen Ricardo does. If he has people watching the studio, and they think she might know something about Damashi..."

Getting ready to bolt, Negi was stopped by a hand coming down on his shoulder.

"Hey Kid, relax! I'll go get your stray sheep and bring her back to the fold!"

Flexing her fingers as if she wanted to summon her broom, Yue glared at Cabot as he stood next to Negi. "Do you even know where the studio is?"

Suddenly about to have his chance to be with Ako Izumi ruined, Jay Cabot found relief from an unexpected source.

"I'll show him where it is."

Hearing the patter of small feet, Negi saw Chamo running over from the direction of Emily and Beatrice's room. "Chamo! You didn't..."

Looking back at Beatrice, Chamo shook his head before facing Negi again. Considering the time it had taken him to escape the knots that had been used to tie him up after his betrayal by that little Ma-Jin girl down in the bathhouse, he never wanted to be on the Valkyrie Cadet's bad side ever again. "I went there a few times to make sure those Damashi girls weren't trying anything funny with Ako."

Not exactly sure how he should interpret Chamo's words, Negi sighed and shook his head. "Okay then Chamo, just make sure you hurry back."

(---)

Wiping at her tears, Ako Izumi slowly shuffled down the hall leading to Damashi's practice studio.

After telling Akira her intentions, she had unexpectedly run into Tosaka after parting outside the debt-slave dormitories used by Chairman Dolnegus. Wanting to let him know there shouldn't be any hard feelings between them, she had tried to say as much, but had come away hurting for the effort. She knew he probably had his reasons for being the way he was, but his comment about _'Being lucky enough to go through life without any scars.'_ had hurt more than he could possibly understand.

Finding herself before the studio door, she resolved to still not hate Tosaka for what he'd done. Clenching a fist, she sniffed back the last tears, then reached out to the door handle and went inside.

Quiet and dark, except for a small shaft of light leaking in through a shuttered window, Ako found the studio to be a sad, lonely place. For a week, she and the other girls, Shirabe, Homura, Koyomi, Tamaki, and very briefly Shiori, had breathed life into the room with their music, conversation, and except for the perpetually scowling Homura, their laughter.

Now, with the five girl's missing, and no-one able to tell her what had happened to them, all she could do was pray they were safe, somehow.

Going over to where she normally stood, Ako picked up the Bass guitar she had borrowed from Shiori. The instrument was wonderful. So perfect it bordered on the magical. She would have loved to take it back to Mahora, but... the idea gave her an uneasy feeling, as if doing so meant Shiori might never come back from wherever it was she'd gone.

Setting the instrument back down in its stand, Ako reached out to retrieve the music projecting headset from its hook. Hopefully the girls wouldn't mind her taking that one little thing as a souvenir of the time she'd spent with them.

Pocketing the device, Ako went back over to the studio entrance and pulled open the door. Unexpected and menacing, several men dressed in black armor were standing there. The leader immediately stepped forward, forcing her back into the studio.

Seeing a look of fear in the pale-haired girl trembling before him, Bleys Galynd gave a predatory smile. "Well now, those four Total World harpies may not be here, but just look at the little substitute mouse I've managed to find instead!"

(---)

Responding to the scream they heard so fast Chamo barely had time to extend his claws into the man's clothes to hang on, Cabot took off at a dead run down the hall towards the Damashi studio. Two Megalo-Mesembrian Mage Knights were standing outside the door, but Estimated Prophet's unarmored navigator didn't hesitate for a second. Out came his Pactio card. In response to the shouted; 'ADEAT!' a huge Zanbato blade appeared in his hands. Despite the narrowness of the corridor, the blade came around to smash the two surprised mage knights outside the studio up against the wall.

Leaving his unconscious victims where they lay, Cabot burst through the door to the studio to find a mage knight he recognized standing over the prostrate form of the girl he'd come to see. "Ako!"

Turning, Bleys smiled as he readied his weapon lance. "I know you. You're the officer from that wretched Estimated Prophet who used to be a gladiator."

Readying the Zanbato as Chamo jumped down from his shoulder, Cabot nodded. "I recognize you as well, 'Terror of Syrtis!' How could I not recognize the person whose actions destroyed my family and made me a debt-slave!"

Seeing the two unconscious men out in the corridor, Bleys grin deepened. "Who cares if you're from Ariadne. This is going to be pure self-defense!"

(---)

As Theodora Hellas, Takamichi Takahata, Cordoba Ricardo and Mana Tatsumiya waited in their various seated or standing postures, Victoria Seras opened the message form that had just been delivered to their temporary office in the New Ostia Arena and quickly read its contents. Shaking her head, she handed the message over to Ricardo. "Professor Bagera has confirmed what he said his earlier measurements made him suspect; the Ostian Gate Port has collapsed. It isn't sealed, but structurally it's useless."

Shaking his head, Ricardo tossed the message out onto the table everyone was sitting around. After his arrival back at New Ostia, the tiger-man had reported directly to the three leaders as known allies of the Ala Alba. Telling them of his suspicions, he had asked for permission to return to Old Ostia, then had immediately done so when it was granted. What he had discovered didn't bode well for getting Negi Springfield and all of his students back to the Mundus Vetus and out of harm's way. "I'm not even sure what's going on in Megalo-Mesembria right now, so I don't know if Miss Sevensheep's efforts will do any good in that direction. Theo might have trouble from the Hellas government, so that just leaves you Victoria. Can Ariadne grant the Ala Alba asylum if it becomes necessary?"

Before Seras could answer, there was a knock, and a Valkyrie mage Knight entered the room. "Grandmistress Seras. One of the arena workers has reported there's a big fight going on down in one of the outer support ring corridors of the arena. He says several Megalo-Mesembrian Mage Knights are involved."

Scowling at the unneeded complication, Seras looked over at Ricardo. "Would that be Governor General Godel's men?"

Nodding, both to Seras question and Takamichi's curious look, Ricardo leaned back in his chair. "Probably so, since there's been no evidence indicating any collusion between Kurt and Saseru Enteofushia. We may not like who he's become, but without proof of disloyalty to the Mage Council, there's way I can justify removing him from office."

Standing up, Seras indicated for the Valkyrie to lead the way. "Call in a squad to help, if they're available." As the young woman nodded, activating the Valkyrie armor's communication system while moving away, Seras turned back to her companions. "I'd best go deal with this before it gets out of hand. I'm also curious about who picked a fight with Godel's Mage Knights, since all the Ala Alba should be safe."

Rising up, Theodora made ready to follow. "I think I'll go as well."

As Takamichi moved to follow Theo, Ricardo shrugged and stood. "Well, no sense in staying behind."

(---)

Once, before he left Wales to go find Negi, Chamo had seen two dogs on a farm fighting.

Blood spilled. Fur flying. The awful sound of their snarling as the two canines tore at each other in what seemed to be mortal combat...

What Cabot and the Megalo-Mesembrian Mage Knight were doing was the same thing, only on a larger scale.

As Cabot responded to the Mage Knight's goading and charged, Chamo winced at what such a reckless attack might lead to. Fortunately, the seemingly crazed man was acting more thoughtfully than was immediately apparent. By sacrificing his weapon, then accepting several hits, he forced his opponent around, then back out the door and away from Ako. Now, the two men were rolling back and forth across the floor outside. Too close for the use of any magic or weapons, they were punching, clawing and shouting at each other with such violent, hate-filled intent it made him glad the pale-haired girl was unconscious.

As the sounds of approaching armored boots made themselves heard over those of the fight, Chamo cautiously edged his way to the door to see what was going on.

"JAY LANE CABOT! You will cease this inappropriate behavior at once!"

Peeking out the door, Chamo saw Victoria Seras, flanked by several Valkyries with weapon lances at the ready, rapidly approaching. Behind her was the pointy-haired representative of Megalo-Mesembria, Theodora Hellas, and much to his surprise, Takamichi Takahata and Mana Tatsumiya. Still locked in his duel, Cabot ignored the call to stop. Seras looked like she was about to order the Valkyries to fire, when another group of mage knights, lead by a tall man wearing glasses, appeared in the hall from the other direction.

"Guard Captain! Stand down immediately!"

Carefully, not looking away for a moment lest there be some last minute attack, the two men rolling on the floor relaxed the death grip they held on each other. Looking ready to clash again at the least provocation, they slowly stood up and backed away towards those who had called out to them.

With barely controlled anger showing on her face, Seras glanced over at Kurt Godel before focusing her attention on the bloodied young man standing before her. "Mister Cabot. I can't help but think Captain Adenaur will be disappointed to learn her navigator was brawling like a common Phoenicus street-thug. What's the meaning of this?"

Wiping at his bleeding lip and bruised face, Cabot spared his opponent one last look of hate, then turned to stand at attention before Seras. "Grandmistress. That man is the 'Terror of Syrtis!' He deserves everything I've given him and more!"

Knowing what that name meant, as well as the relationship it had to the massacre of Hellas Empire prisoners twenty years ago in Argos, Takamichi grabbed Theodora's arm and squeezed down tight before she could think to try anything.

Understanding Cabot's anger still didn't mean she condoned it. With a flick of her horns, Seras indicated for Cabot to leave. "Go back to your room. I deal with you later." Looking over at Godel as Cabot retrieved his Artifact, then deactivated it and left, she waited for the Governor General to stop speaking to the disheveled mage knight, then took a step forward. "Well Governor General, what do you have to say for yourself? Is that man Bleys Galynd, or not?"

Signaling Bleys to leave, Godel came forward to meet Seras. "My Dear Grandmistress Seras. That man is merely the Captain of my personal guard, trying to perform his duty by arresting a suspect in the disappearance of the Ladies of Damashi. If anything, I should be arresting his attacker for assault and interference in a criminal investigation!"

Without Godel willingly providing any proof of the mage knight's name beyond the word of one revenge seeking ex-war victim, Seras decided not to pursue that thought any further for the moment. Seeing movement to her side, she recognized one of Negi Springfield's students standing in a doorway with Chamo Chamomile. "I'm afraid I won't allow that. You can't have Mister Cabot, or the girl, who is under Ariadne's protection. If you want either one, you'll have to fight for them."

Seeing the mage knights at both ends of the hall ready their weapon lances, Chamo decided enough was enough. "Hey hey hey! There's no need for this to get out of hand here! Besides, this pretty girl also happens to be the Ministra of a very important mage! Revealing his name wouldn't be a wise thing to do, but trust me when I say he wouldn't be very happy if anyone tried to take her away from him!"

All the tension in the hallway instantly vanished, replaced on every face by the wide-eyes of disbelief. "She is?"

Just as shocked as everyone else, Ako stared at Negi's ermine. "I am?" Recalling Akira's Pactio Card, and what a Ministra was, she quickly straightened up. "Yes. Yes I am a Ministra!"

Seeing in the absurd statements of an ermine and a young girl the excuse to pull back from a potentially bad situation, Godel began to laugh. "Oh my! I guess I was mistaken then! Surely someone with such powerful backing couldn't be a person involved in any unbecoming activities, now could they?"

With Godel openly daring her to contradict him with his wording and attitude, Seras knew she really had no choice but to back down if she wanted to avoid a fight. "Obviously."

As his men policed up the two still unconscious victims of Cabot's wrath, Godel started to turn, then looked back beyond Seras to Theodora's bodyguard. "Takamichi. Why don't you and Jack come see me. We'll have a drink for old-time's sake."

As Godel turned back again and left, Takamichi felt a tug at his sleeve. At his side, Theodora was giving him a very scary look. "Yes?"

Glaring, at Takamichi, Theodora pointed down the hall at Godel's retreating back. "I absolutely forbid you to associate with someone who keeps such company!"

Trying not to let any anger show on his own face, Takamichi pulled free from Theodora's grip. "If something useful can come out of it, then I'll do what I feel is best."

Turning away from a seething Theodora, Takamichi went over to Ako. "Are you okay, Miss Izumi?"

Seeing Negi's pet being 'cute' at her feet, Ako reached down to pick the snow-white ermine up. "Have you been here all along, Professor Takahata?"

Nodding his head, Takamichi relaxed as Ako began to pet Chamo. "Yes, but I wasn't in any position to be able to really help. I was involved in some work Dean Konoe assigned me until just recently."

Cradling the swooning Chamo in her arms and scratching his belly, Ako nodded. "Should I tell Neg... Professor Springfield you're here, Professor Takahata?"

After a thoughtful pause, Takamichi shook his head. "I don't think it's going to matter much longer, but if you don't mind, please don't say anything just yet, Miss Izumi."

With a nod, Ako started down the hall. "I'm going to my room." After a brief pause to give Mana Tatsumiya a curious look, she continued on alone until Seras signaled for a Valkyrie to accompany her.

As the girl and her guard disappeared around a corner, Seras turned to her companions. "I'm going to go see if I can make arrangements for Ariadne to accept an asylum request by Negi and his students."

Ignoring Theodora's glare, Takamichi gave a slight nod. "Alright then, I'll find Jack and we'll go see what Kurt wants."

(---)

Waving goodbye to her Valkyrie escort, Ako stepped past Estimated Prophet's two Marine guards and went into the Ala Alba's residential area. From where they stood with many other classmates around an open door, Akira and Natsumi quickly noticed her and came over.

"Are you okay Ako? When Mister Cabot came back all beat up, we were worried about you..."

Looking up at Akira, Ako gave her friend a weak smile. "Is he okay?"

Stepping aside, Akira pointed at the open door. "He's in Konoka's room with Negi..."

In response to Chamo beginning to squirm, Ako set him down. As he ran past the feet of the people in the doorway, she followed in his wake, slowly making her way apologetically past her classmates until she could see Konoka treating Cabot's bruised face. "Hey..."

Wincing in response to the effects of Konoka's efforts, Cabot held Ako's gaze for a moment, then looked away. "I... I'm sorry I may have exposed you to such a violent side of me, Miss Izumi."

Smiling as she did so, Ako shook her head. "Please don't worry about it. Chamo told me what you did for me, so I should be thanking you, Mister Cabot."

Much to Cabot's surprise, Ako came over and gave him a swift peck on the cheek. As he reached up to touch the spot, she gave him another smile, then turned to face Negi.

With Chamo on his shoulder, Negi gave Ako a look of concern. "Chamo told me everything worked out Miss Izumi, but are you sure you're okay?"

Reaching up, Ako gave herself a good stretch, then smiled at her homeroom professor. "Yes, thanks to Mister Cabot and Chamo."

Sighing with relief, Negi closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, Ako was fidgeting nervously before him. "Miss Izumi?"

After looking from Negi to Chamo and back again, Ako took a deep breath to gather her courage, then put what she hoped would be seen as a serious expression on her face. "Professor... first... Please let me apologize for the things I did and said in Granicus City."

Showing momentary surprise, Negi blinked in confusion, then began waving his hands. "No! I mean, that was my fault because of what I did at MahoraFest! Please don't worry about it!"

Though relief showed on her face for a moment, Ako quickly become serious again. "I... um..." Unable to continue facing Negi, she bowed deeply. "Plea... please let me be one of your Ministra, Professor!"

A moment of shocked silence was followed by pandemonium as several of the people crowding the doorway began shouting questions all at once.

Recovering from her shock, Chisame grabbed Cabot by the shoulder and began using him as a battering ram. "OUT! EVERYONE EXCEPT ASUNA GET OUT!"

Turning on his familiar as Chisame pushed the last of the crowd out and shut the door, Negi gave the sweating ermine an annoyed look. "CHAMO! You didn't tell me anything about this!"

Nervously eyeing a seething Asuna, Chamo tried his best to look contrite. "Ah... sorry about that! It's just I kind of told a little white lie to help end the situation downstairs. Of course, if you make her one of your Ministra, it won't be a lie..."

Looking ready to skin Chamo, Asuna took a step forward. "YOU VERMINE ERMINE! I aughta..."

Reaching out to first stop Asuna with an extended arm, Chisame then fixed the angry girl in place with a hard look. "I know you might not like the idea Asuna, but the Rat is right. It was unintentional, but Ako got involved with some very dangerous people. Because of that, it might be for the best if Negi... I mean, Professor Springfield could protect her in a more active manner."

Relaxing as she did so, Asuna backed away from Chisame before turning to face Ako. "Ako. Do you understand you have to kiss this Runt on the lips to make a Pactio contract with him?"

Not looking very surprised, Ako nodded. "Chamo told me not to worry about it, since Negi... I mean, Professor Springfield's just a kid."

Feeling slightly hurt by Ako's words, Negi shook his head. "Has Chamo told you anything else, Miss Izumi? Perhaps about the reasons why making a Pactio with me might actually be a good idea?"

Showing an upset expression, Ako fixed her gaze on the ground. "Chamo told me the girls in Damashi were involved with the people who were trying to hurt you, Professor." Lips trembling suddenly, Ako's look became one of depression. "Homura maybe... but I can't believe the others were..." Now tears began to flow, and Ako reached up to rub them away. "Especially Koyomi and Tamaki, all of them were so nice to me..."

Stepping up to his crying student, Negi placed a hand gently on her arm. "Ako, do you remember how nervous you were before Dekopin Rocket's concert?"

Showing curiosity on her face, Ako nodded.

Now Negi smiled. "Even though some things you didn't know about may have been going on, you weren't afraid this time. You even played in three concerts before much bigger crowds than were present at MahoraFest. That's certainly something to be proud of!"

Understanding showing in her expression, the edges of Ako's mouth began to curl up in a slight smile.

After glancing at Chisame and receiving a reassuring nod, Negi faced Ako once more. "Now, I can't say I know for sure, but it may be possible you were exactly what you appear to have been; someone who helped out Damashi when they needed it. I'd be cautious if they ever approach you again, but I don't think their intent was to maliciously deceive you."

Ako relaxing made Asuna do the same, but seeing Chamo rubbing his paws together in apparent anticipation of his brokerage fee raised her ire once more.

Feeling metaphorical daggers piercing him in the back, Chamo gave a full body shudder and turned to see a greatly displeased Teotanasian Princess leaning down over him. "Asuna! He... he... what's wrong?"

Grinning malevolently, Asuna leaned right down into Chamo's face. "Don't look so happy about this, or I just might see if I have any influence with this Ermine Society of yours as a Princess of Ostia!" Chamo began to sweat as Asuna straightened back up. "I wonder what would happen if they found out what a terrible influence you've been on Negi!"

Snapping instantly into a subservient position, Chamo began bowing repeatedly to Asuna. "I'm sorry Princess! Please forgive me!" As Asuna gave a disbelieving huff, Chamo noticed that Chisame was now standing there in her Biblio Roulin Rouge Pactio outfit. "Chi... Chiu-sama?"

Wearing a predatory grin, Chisame fixed Chamo in her gaze. "Remember Rat. This persona of mine is based on an 'evil' character! I'll show you no mercy if you keep up your greedy ways!"

Still trembling, Chamo heard an amused laugh and turned to see Ako giggling about his predicament. Behind her, Negi was shaking his head and rubbing at both temples, trying to gain relief from apparent stress. "Ah... um... Negi. Do you still want to do this?"

Resigned that it was for the best, Negi stepped back and indicated for Chamo to proceed. As his familiar began to draw the necessary magic circle, he turned to face Ako. She seemed deep in thought, but at a sudden blush, he became concerned. "Is something wrong Miss Izumi?"

Wringing her hands as she did so, Ako glanced down at Negi. "Well, there is just one thing... that is, if you don't mind?"

As Chamo neared completion of the magic circle, Negi felt his curiosity rise over what Ako's request might be. "If I can..."

After glancing over at Chisame and Asuna, Ako turned back to Negi. "Could... I mean, would it be possible for me to do it with Nagi?"

Watching his companions reactions to Ako's unintended double entendre, Chamo saw pretty much what he expected. Negi remained clueless, while Asuna blushed and Chisame began coughing mysteriously. Ako finally realized what she'd said and began waving her hands vigorously.

"No! That's not... I meant the kiss!"

Stepping forward, Chamo gave an understanding sigh. "I knew what you meant Kid. It's just your way of being able to forget completely about a dream, isn't it?" After Ako gave a nod, Chamo leered at Chisame and Asuna. "There's some people here though, 'who claim they don't have any feelings for Negi,' who had their minds in the gutter."

Looking for any excuse not to answer Chamo's accusation, Chisame went over to Negi and began pushing him towards the door. "Go change into Nagi, then come back right away."

As Negi opened the door to leave, Haruna and several others fell into the room, forcing him to take a step back.

Shouting with irritation, Chisame and Asuna chased the eavesdroppers back out, then left with Negi, leaving Ako alone with Chamo.

Turning to look up at the girl who would soon be his Magister's newest Provisional Ministra, Chamo wondered what her artifact would be, should she receive one. "Hey Kid. This really can be a dangerous business. I know I said it might be a good idea, but you can still back out if you want to..."

Still amazed she could do so without throwing a fit over his being a talking ermine, Ako looked down at Chamo. "If I do that, isn't it the same as saying I'll never be anything more than a secondary character? This is similar to my asking Shirabe to let me help. Unless I'm willing to take some kind of risk, be it big or small, how can I ever move forward?"

Considering how timid Ako used to be, Chamo had to admit, for better or worse, that she was right.

(---)

Feeling uncomfortably out of sorts, Akira turned from staring at the muted HD viewer in the room she'd been given to share with Ako and Natsumi. Excusing herself from everyone crowding around and asking questions, Ako came in and closed the door. "Are you done?"

Catching Akira's mildly sharp tone, Ako went over and sat down on the edge of the bed her dark-haired friend occupied. "Are you angry with me?"

Not knowing how to answer the question without sounding spiteful or jealous, Akira finally settled for a slight nod.

Holding the Pactio card she'd been given by Chamo, Ako scooted further onto the bed then pulled a knee up to her chest. "I know lots of the girls in 3A have always been protective of me, especially you, Akira, but I don't want it to be like that forever. I want to be a stronger, more confident person who can help others, instead of always having to be helped herself. If making a Pactio with Negi has started me along that path, then I don't regret doing it."

Watching as Ako absentmindedly fanned the Pactio card with the hand holding her leg bent, Akira suddenly realized the little girl she'd saved from the pool seven years ago wasn't so little any more. Giving a resigned sigh, she shook her head, then leaned back against the bed's headboard. "So, what was it like to finally kiss 'Nagi?'"

Grinning, Ako turned to face Akira. "Well, it's hard to know what to say, since it was my first 'serious' kiss, but I can say it didn't taste like lemon like they said in that one manga where a boy ran a girls-only dorm." Blushing slightly, Ako reached up to cover her mouth with the Pactio card. "If anything, it was a little weird that a kid, disguised or not, knows how to kiss so well..."

After feeling herself color slightly at that thought along with Ako, Akira turned to look at her friend's Pactio card. "That looks like the clothes you wore for the Dekopin Rocket concert."

Turning the card so she could see its face, Ako glanced at the Bass guitar her image held. Printed below that and her name was a short phrase in Latin. "'Carmen ut Conforto.' 'The Song that Soothes,' or; 'The Soothing Songstress,' is what this phrase means, at least according to Chamo. Yue said she'd use her artifact to research the card, then let me know more about it later."

Wondering whether or not the guitar shown on the card was the actual artifact was pointless. Leaning back and taking a deep breath, Akira turned her thoughts to more mundane ideas. "I hope the mess Negi's in gets settled soon, I'm tired of not being able to come and go as I please."

Sensing Akira was done talking about the card and what had happened to get it, Ako straightened her legs out and lay back on the bed just as a commercial for a local Nagi-man filled bun shop began on the HD. "Yeah, me too."

(---)

(New Ostia Governor-general's Residence.)

With resigned disgust, Kurt Godel threw a message flimsy down on his desk. Short and to the point, the message sounded the final death knell on any chance to openly salvage something out of his recent plans. If the Regional Megalo-Mesembrian fleet could have come into New Ostia, then he would have been in a better position to challenge Grandmistress Seras and her allies over their current control of the city.

_'Impossible.'_ The report said. Not because of any military force of the Hellas Empire or the Educational City State of Ariadne, but because of dragons. Not just a few, but hundreds of dragons. Maybe even a thousand or more. Surrounding New Ostia, they had sealed it off from ANY intrusion by outside forces. The same report, telling him of the inability of Megalo-Mesembrian fleet elements to get anywhere close to New Ostia, had reported on the fate of a Hellas Empire cruiser which had attempted to approach the city.

It had not been 'attacked,' at least not in the normal sense of the word, but it had been swamped by so many dragons their weight had forced it to land. Apparently not willing to risk a real confrontation against such a potentially overwhelming number of dragons, the Hellas fleet commander had pulled the rest of his ships back and now waited like his Megalo-Mesembrian counterpart for the situation inside the city to be resolved.

In reality, Kurt had to feel impressed. Not even Nagi Springfield had managed to unite the Dragon Clans so effectively. If, as he suspected, Nagi's son Negi was responsible, then that made the boy a very valuable potential asset indeed.

Preceded by a polite knock, Godel's Hu-Jin secretary entered the office carrying another message. "Govna' Godel. We've received a priority communication from the Mage Council. In addition, the two gentlemen you invited to come visit have arrived."

Wondering what the message might contain, Godel held out his hand. "Miss Earhart, have them shown to my reading room please."

As Godel took the message, his secretary bowed and exited the office. Breaking the message seal and examining the letterhead, he felt his brow crease in a frown.

_From: Freidrich Jurgen, Interim Mage Council Speaker, Megalo-Mesembria, Northern Alliance Territories._

_To: Kurt Godel. Governor General Kurt Godel, New Ostia._

After reading the first part of the message, Godel decided he could have been happier if different persons had taken control of the capitol, but the second part of the message took his mind away from such concerns.

_This is official notice that the bounties against Negi Springfield and all others accused of the attack on the Megalo-Mesembrian gate port have been provisionally suspended. All official hunter organizations have also been so informed._

_As a condition of the bounties being completely removed, Negi Springfield and his companions must come to Megalo-Mesembria to appear before the Mage Council to provide testimony as to their actual role in the events in question. Since it is believed he and his companions are now in New Ostia, you are instructed to make contact by any appropriate means to inform him of this condition. After doing so, if it is necessary, you are further instructed to provide appropriate transport to facilitate their travel to Megalo-Mesembria._

_In addition, the Hellas Empire and the Educational City State of Ariadne have been informed they may send representatives to witness the testimony. Should Negi Springfield and his companions desire to travel with those representatives, he is to be permitted to do so._

Freidrich Jurgen's signature and the seal of the Speaker of the Mage Council adorned the bottom of the page.

"Well, that's it, I guess."

With a casual toss, Godel left the council message on his desk with the one about the dragons. Without looking back, he went out past his secretary, then turned down the hall towards the private residence area of the New Ostia Governor General's Palace.

(---)

Somewhat uncomfortable in the semi-formal clothing Takamichi had insisted on, Jack Rakan wondered if opposites really could attract as he pulled at his shirt's stiff collar.

Watching Rakan's odd behavior, Takamichi wondered what was bothering the ex-gladiator. "What are you so nervous about Jack?"

Feeling a bit self-conscious as the image of a bespectacled auburn-haired girl faded from his mind, Rakan dropped his hand. "It's nothing."

Saving Rakan from any further inquiry by the curious Takamichi, the door to the reading room opened and a smiling Kurt Godel strode in.

"Takamichi! Jack! I have to say I wish this reunion of old friends had come about under better circumstances!"

Remaining guarded with his expression, Takamichi followed Rakan in shaking Godel's hand. "You weren't exactly friendly earlier Kurt, and I have to admit I'm curious myself about who it is you might have as the captain of the New Ostia Governor General's Guard Unit."

Moving towards the room's small refreshment center, Godel waved a hand dismissively. "I was simply doing my duty as Governor General. The Ladies of Damashi are not the only ones who may have been kidnapped within the city, so as its chief law enforcement officer, I'm obligated to ensure every clue is pursued fully." Pausing briefly, Kurt examined the contents of a small cooler, then glanced over his shoulder. "As far as that other matter is concerned, even if my captain is who you suspect, Bleys Galynd was never convicted of any crime."

Turning back to the cooler, Godel choose a dark glass bottle, then faced his guests once more. "Ale for you, Jack?" After a nod, he handed over the bottle, then moved around to the other side of the refreshment center. "Are you on duty Takamichi? Or can you share a drink with an old friend?"

Giving a nod, Takamichi moved forward as Godel filled two tumblers with ice, then covered the cubes with the clear contents of an etched glass bottle. "Kurt. I would like to ask you not to interfere with the departure of certain persons from New Ostia."

After handing over one of the tumblers, Godel appeared thoughtful for a moment, then raised his and took a sip of the contents. "You mean Nagi's son and his compatriots?"

Quickly on his guard again because of Godel's casual attitude, Takamichi gave Ala Rubra's old representative to Megalo-Mesembria a determined look. "I would prefer not to have any trouble over this..."

Seeing the coiled tension in both his guests, Godel paused, the tumbler half-way to his mouth. "Trouble? Why ever should I cause any trouble? As it is, I've been ordered to inform the Thousand-Master's son that the bounties against him have been dropped conditionally, with the action becoming permanent, providing he appears before the Mage Council in Megalo-Mesembria to tell them his side of what happened two months ago."

At a loss as Godel took another sip of his drink, Takamichi gave Rakan a questioning look and received only a shoulder shrug in response.

Smiling inside, Godel tipped his tumbler completely back, draining its liquid contents. "I take it then that Princess Theodora and Grandmistress Seras haven't received word yet?"

As Takamichi and Rakan continued to give him confused looks, Godel refilled his tumbler. "There's been a considerable shake-up in the Mage Council. Beyond the records uncovered by some anonymous MahoNet hacker, it seems the Mage Councilor from Megalo-Mesembria itself turned over very convincing evidence of a large conspiracy revolving around Saseru Enteofushia of Argyre. If anything, my men are too busy arresting the various conspirators in New Ostia to bother with Springfield right now."

Moving closer to loom over Godel, Rakan glared down at the man. "Despite what you've said, even I know enough to recognize a trap when I see it!"

Not intimidated in the least, Godel took another sip from his refilled drink. "This is what I meant when I asked if you had not heard anything. The Mage Council has invited representatives of the Hellas Empire and Ariadne to attend as well, to ensure that nothing improper occurs, and I presume to remove Springfield and his friends should a decision be made against them."

With Rakan looking cautiously excited, Takamichi stared down at his still untouched tumbler, a thoughtful look on his face. "How very interesting..."

Watching as Takamichi finally took a sip, Godel began to swirl his own glass around. "By the way, Takamichi, how is the Princess doing? Is she well?"

A soft cough escaped before Takamichi could prevent it. "I'm not sure what you mean, Kurt."

Glancing out over his glasses, Godel gave Takamichi an accusatory look. "Takamichi. I was there when 'The Imperial Princess of the Twilight' was scrapped. I saw those video's Cycilia Sevensheep presented. I'd have to be a complete idiot not to recognize the daughter of the woman my murdered parents served!"

Recognizing Godel's anger coming through didn't make Takamichi feel any better about confirming Asuna Teotanasia's presence in the Mundus Magicus through his momentary lapse of control. "I understand you may still have some resentment about what happened Kurt..."

Godel's fist slamming down on the refreshment center's countertop emphasized the intensity of the emotions now displayed on his face. "Resentment? Instead of expending it's efforts proving who murdered Princess Aricia and my parents, the Ala Rubra wasted them saving a little girl who's death, had it actually occurred, might have prevented most of what just happened over the last two months!"

Setting his drink down, Takamichi fixed his gaze on Godel. "She has just as much right to a normal life as anyone else. I've done everything I can to ensure that, and intend to continue doing so."

Hearing the implied threat, Godel watched Takamichi for a moment, then gave a bitter laugh. "A lot of good your efforts were. Sevensheep's report avoiding mentioning such, but I'd wager the Princess was once more used in an attempt to summon the Life Giver." As Takamichi and Jack both tensed slightly, Kurt knew he was right. "You know, it's like Al used to say; 'Third time's the charm.' If there's ever a third time, the Life Giver is probably going to win."

Setting his untouched bottle down on the counter, Rakan gave a dismissive huff. "Considering that the Kid isn't his father, as much as he wants to be, I'd take that bet if it was one. I think Negi's got what it takes to keep the Princess safe."

As Jack turned and began to leave, Takamichi waited for Godel to look up. "Are you going to cause any problems Kurt?"

Looking into Takamichi's eyes, Godel saw more a look of honest pleading than any real implied threat. Finally lowering his gaze, he shook his head. "No. It would be too much trouble to make people believe Asuna Teotanasia is still alive anyway. Take her and get out of New Ostia before I change my mind."

Looking relived, Takamichi nodded, then lead Rakan out the door.

Remaining outwardly upset, Godel watched them go, then allowed a slight grin to crease his face. As irritating as it was to have to let the true Imperial Princess of the Twilight escape from his grip, just confirming she did still exist, along with her identity, was a prize in and of itself.

Now, all he had to do was figure out the best way to make use of everything he'd managed to acquire over the last twenty-four hours...

(---)

(New Ostia Arena.)

As Emily Sevensheep continued speaking to the girls gathered in her room about the reasons why the sword Caliburn was proof Asuna descended from the old rulers of Ostia, Negi gave an extended yawn. Hopefully, the revelation concerning her status as royalty wouldn't cause Asuna too many problems, now, or when they returned to Mahora.

As the frustrated Valkyrie Mage Knight Cadet began trying to explain one of the finer points of her reasoning to Makie, he turned and headed for his own room. At last, everyone was gathered together. In the morning, he would make arrangements to move all of them back out to the Estimated Prophet. What would happen after that, for now, was anyone's guess.

Looking up as the door to the Ala Alba's private area opened, Negi's curiosity over who it might be was quickly overwhelmed by the shock of who it actually was. "Ta... Takamichi..."

With Jack Rakan in tow, Takamichi came up to Negi and held out his hand. "Well Professor Springfield. I hear you and your students have had quite the adventure. I have to say that it seems you've all handled yourselves exceptionally well."

Trembling with relief, it was nearly all Negi could do to extend his hand to take Takamichi's. "We... There have been some rough spots, but we've managed somehow."

Seeing the deep exhaustion apparent in Negi's eyes, but liking that his fellow professor still had a firm grip, Takamichi sighed and ended the handshake. "Well, I believe I've brought you news that means everything's about over. If you agree to the terms that have been set, then everyone could be completely free from their bounties very shortly."

Noticing that Rakan didn't seem very worried, Negi did his best to suppress the concerns he felt over the potential 'conditions' of freedom. "What do we have to do?"

Sighing, Takamichi reached up and began to scratch his beard. "Well, The Hellas Empire and Ariadne will be providing you with an escort, but the Mage Council in Megalo-Mesembria wants you to come testify before them. I expect they want to hear your side of what happened."

There weren't many people in the Mundus Magicus Negi would have trusted to voice such a request without suspecting it was a trap or a joke. Despite his initial unease over the idea, he tried to remain calm. Thinking over the situation rationally, in light of a few other things he'd learned since coming to the Mundus Magicus, he realized going back to Megalo-Mesembria might represent the best chance the Ala Alba had to go home anytime soon. Allowing the tension to fade from his shoulders, he gave an affirmative nod, "Okay. We'll do it." Straightening himself up, he looked Takamichi right in the eye. "When do we lea..."

"PROFESSOR TAKAHATA!"

Trying to conceal the dread he felt over their inevitable meeting, Takamichi looked up as Asuna began pushing through everyone else who hadn't quite realized their former Homeroom Professor was standing out in the hallway. "Hello Asuna. I trust you're well?"

Despite Takamichi's rejection at MahoraFest and the things she now remembered concerning their original relationship, Asuna still felt her heart racing as she moved to stand next to Negi. "Things have been difficult lately, but the Brat here helped me out!"

As Asuna began to give the quietly protesting Negi an affectionate noogie, Takamichi realized her hair was down. "Asuna, your bells..."

Avoiding Takamichi's gaze for a moment, Asuna finally released Negi and looked up at her former guardian. "Negi gave them back to me last night. I'll always treasure them as a gift from you, but I don't really have any 'need' for them anymore."

Seeing Asuna's mildly forced smile, Takamichi flinched guiltily in response. "I see... I hope then you'll permit me to apologize for using a gift as a spell catalyst to keep your memories suppressed..."

Sniffing back the tears trying to form in her eyes, Asuna nodded. "I understand why you did it, so there no real reason to hold a grudge, is there?"

Feeling the weight of failure crushing his shoulders, Takamichi stiffened, then bowed sharply at the waist. "Still, Princess, permit me to apologize on behalf of the Ala Rubra. We only did what we thought best for you at the time."

With everyone behind her watching in various stages of confusion or understanding, Asuna shook her head. "Please don't worry about it. What's done is done." Taking a deep breath, Asuna released it before giving Takamichi a big smile. "Anyway! Why are you here? What's going on?"

Feeling the mood tense up, even as the hall grew quiet, Takamichi rose up and gave all of his former students what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "I was in this world to take care of some things for Dean Konoe, as well as Stephen Dilane. That's why I haven't been able to contact you directly before now." Glancing at Yuuna, Ako, and several other students, Takamichi gave them a look of thanks. "As far as why I'm finally here goes, I've just informed Professor Springfield that there's a good chance all of your names are going to be cleared."

A kind of celebratory chaos reigned after Takamichi's statement, but Asuna remained skeptical. "What's the catch? I believe what you're saying, but it still sounds a bit too easy..."

After a quick look down at Negi, Takamichi took in the rest of the crowd in the hallway once more. "You just have to go back to Megalo-Mesembria and tell your side of the story."

Though several others voiced the same thought, Asuna's proximity assured Takamichi's attention would remain fixed on her. "That's crazy! Why should we trust those idiots! It's all their fault we got into this mess in the first place!"

Turning to face his students, Negi began waving his hands to quiet them down. "I know this sounds a bit too convenient, but I believe acceding to such a request is actually our best chance to get home. There's several things I'll need to discuss with Yue, and Professor Bagera if possible, but I'd like everyone to start making their preparations to leave New Ostia."

Catching Chisame's eye, Rakan gave her a wink, then stepped forward. "I thought this was a joke too, but thanks to the efforts of Miss Hasegawa and several others, it seems most of your enemies in Megalo-Mesembria have been exposed for the traitors they are. The few who haven't already been arrested are suddenly retiring due to reasons of 'health,' or 'family.' As Chisame flushed and glowered in his direction, Rakan smiled in return. "With one exception, the people in charge now have been against the bounties from the beginning."

Pushing his glasses back, Takamichi nodded in agreement. "It's most likely they want this issue done and over with so people will forget it. The sooner that happens, the sooner they can get to work on reestablishing the Mage Council's reputation and credibility."

Clapping his hands, Negi focused everyone's attention his way once more. "The sooner we get ready, the sooner we can make arrangements to go!"

As Negi began herding everyone back towards their rooms, Takamichi signaled for Emily Sevensheep to come over. When she did so, he could see a mild look of worry on her face. "Miss Sevensheep. Grandmistress Seras has some business to attend to at the Whaleship port, but she would like you, Miss Monroe, and Miss Farandole to be in her office when she returns."

Trying not to gulp too obviously, Emily gave Takamichi a slight bow to acknowledge her instructions, then moved off to go collect her fellow Valkyrie Mage Knight Cadets.

(---)

(New Ostia Whaleship port.)

Standing before the Tantulus Whaleships ticket counter, Hau Pepelu clung tightly to her partner's arm, rubbing her face against his shoulder, and ignoring a whispered entreaty that she help choose a destination. Having him suddenly grow quiet surprised her, so she looked up into his handsomely serious face. "What's wrong?"

Trying not to be too obvious, Eien flicked his ears towards a cloak-wearing Hu-Jin standing a few places ahead of them in the line. "That person over there... I think there's a bounty on his head..."

Pouting fiercely, Hau gave Eien a greatly displeased look. "I thought we promised we wouldn't get involved in that sort of thing again! How is it you even know about the bounty anyway?"

Reaching up, Eien began to scratch behind one of his ears. "Heh... old habits are hard to break... I checked the listings last night after you finally fell asleep!"

Pushing down slowly so as to not make him yelp, Hau began to grind her heel into Eien's foot. "You'll pay for that later." When her partner finally signaled for mercy, she relented, and began to prepare a spell. _("We'll get him later, when it isn't so crowded. If you're able to extract his true name, there shouldn't be any problems.")_

(---)

Glowering at the apparently drunken but apologetic Inu-Jin that had nearly been sick all over him in the restroom, IECS Argonauta's Captain wasn't happy to run into another just outside. Looking down, he was about to yell at the clumsy creature when he felt himself drawn into the deepness of her eyes.

_"Ma marionnette hypnotisee, Arnold Fawkes."_

As the mark she and Eien had decided to take stiffened in response to her Doll-Master spell, Hau suddenly sensed the presence of a powerful mage watching from nearby. Turning towards the potential threat, she was quickly joined by her partner.

Somewhat annoyed her girls had been beaten to the punch; Victoria Seras shook her head and signaled for the squad of plain-clothes Valkyries she'd brought to the Whaleship port to come out of hiding. "Well then, it seems Ariadne is going to have to pay the bounty we set after all."

Ears completely flat as she stood protectively before what was hopefully the last mark she and Eien would ever take, Hau wasn't in any mood for small talk. "You'd better! We'd already decided to retire when this idiot appeared before us! It would have been stupid to watch a three-hundred-thousand drachma bounty just walk away!"

Reaching out, Seras pointed a small wand towards the frozen form of Argonauta's captain.

_"Plures es vindicatum ut nex est beneficium profanus._ ("Many are the claims that death is the wage of sin.)

_Sententia terminus, exsisto verus,_ (Though in the end, this may be true,)

_Tendo, dedecus vadum exsisto ultio ultionis._ (In the present, shame shall be the punishment.)

_Albert Fawkes , vultus erminea_!" (Albert Fawkes , form of an ermine!")

As Argonauta's former captain became an unmoving lump under a pile of now empty clothes and was quickly scooped up by a Valkyrie carrying a small cage, Seras turned to look at the still defiant Inu-Jin girl. "As I said; you've done Ariadne a great service, though I'd hoped we'd be able to deal with it ourselves. If you'll just come with me, I'll make sure you receive your reward."

As the Grandmistress of Ariadne's magic school began to walk away, Eien reached up and gave Hau's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Well, we wanted to go somewhere and settle down, maybe this just means we're meant to settle here in New Ostia."

Considering all the bad memories she had related to it, Hau wasn't very happy with the prospect, but there were worse places they could have wound up. Letting her shoulders fall, she gave a resigned sigh, then followed in Eien's wake.

tsuzuku.

(---)

**Author's Notes:**

**Youitsu Tortoise-shell comb: Produced by the famous Holo-Lawrence Mercantile Group.**

**'Casanova:' Giacomo Casanova. An infamous Italian womanizer, adventurer, participant in the European social scene, and author who lived from 1725 to 1798. **

**'Ostianae Magnaem Thermae.' As seen in chapter 235. Paio Two's peccadillo's and Chamo's resultant sufferings are also detailed in this chapter.**

**Gladiators Emergency Medical Fund: General fund established to help free gladiators deal with the cost of injuries suffered while fighting in the arena. Anyone who sponsors a debt-slave gladiator is fully responsible under the Laws of Debt Slavery for any necessary medical care. Penalties for failure to provide such care can range from simple fines or legal voiding of a debt-slave contract, all the way up to the debt-slave owner being forced to assume responsibility for the original debt and any additional medical costs by becoming a debt-slave themselves. (Contracted through the local government Debt-Slave Commission.) **

**Asu: 1/16th of a drachma. (According to notes in c216 of the manga.) Like a penny or a dime would be to a US dollar.**

**Ako's Pactio: 'Carmen ut Conforto.' (Literal translation:) Song when to strengthen considerably. (My translation:) Song that soothes.**

**Ako's artifact is a magical instrument. (Similar to those seen in the manga, 'The Violinist of Hameln.') It enhances a latent ability to heal psychological wounds, can calm a panicked or injured person down, (thus allowing someone like Konoka Konoe to do her job as a healer,) and has other functions as a magic spell booster.**

**All of Ako's 'official' Pactio rankings remain the same. The only changes are the image, the Artifact, and the Latin phrase under her name. See my profile page for a link to an image of the card.**

**Feltham Forbin: Previously appearing in chapter 41, Forbin is the rabbit man in charge of Megalo-Mesembria's MahoNet servers.**

**Argos Massacre/Terror of Syrtis: As mentioned in Kafka'sdragons 'Markham Chronicles Negima: Key of the Twilight,' chapter one, Bleys Galynd, though never actually convicted of any crime, was blamed for the massacre of non-human Hellas Empire prisoners near the town of Honsfeld during the Schismatic war's infamous 'Battle of the Argos Bulge.' Later, Galynd, leading the Teutonic Mage Knights, would be implicated, though never convicted, of various atrocities which occurred during the Syrtis Civil War.**

**Arnold Fawkes: Former Captain of the IECS Argonauta. His name was taken from those of two famous traitors. Benedict Arnold; who tried to sell out West Point to the British during the Revolutionary War, and Guy Fawkes; who attempted to assassinate the British King in 1605.**

**Ermine transformation spell: (In English, then Latin.)**

**Many are the claims that death is the wage of sin.**

**Though in the end, this may be true,**

**In the present, shame shall be the punishment.**

**Albert Fawkes, form of an ermine!**

**Plures es vindicatum ut nex est beneficium profanus.**

**Sententia terminus, exsisto verus,**

**Tendo, dedecus vadum exsisto ultio ultionis.**

**Albert Fawkes , vultus erminea!**

**Chapter Fifty-two: Oware.**


	52. Chap 52: We Band of Brothers

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

Certain other characters appearing in this chapter are owned by Kio Shimoku, Koume Keito and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Anime Works and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

Regina Karkolova, Freidrich Jurgen and Mifune Hayase of the Megalo-Mesembrian Mage Council were created by Kafka'sdragon, and are used here with his permission.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"I set the thing up using my Kasayo McDowell blog during the trip from Old Ostia to Megalo-Mesembria. Everyone in Class A received a special reserved membership in the Negi Springfield Fan Club. (Membership number 19 being reserved in absentia for Chao Lingshen.) After that, the first four people who signed up were Anya Cocorowa, Cycilia Sevensheep, Emily Sevensheep, and Collet Farandole."

-Kazumi Asakura. Comments from her book: "One Million Steps. A Journey to Megalo-Mesembria and the World Beyond."

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Fifty-two: "...we Band of Brothers..."

(-)

(New Ostia.)

Looking out over New Ostia from her temporary office in the city's main arena, Grandmistress Victoria Seras of Ariadne smiled at what she saw. Only three days after nearly being destroyed, New Ostia's citizens had already cleaned up all the minor damage, and were making good progress in dealing with the things which were more serious. Thanks to their efforts, the city should quickly recover from what was already being called 'The Fourth Battle of Ostia.'

At New Ostia's main Whaleship port and its many smaller departure points, non-residents were being encouraged to give a brief statement about what they might have witnessed, but were otherwise experiencing only minor delays in departing the city. Many of the persons suspected of involvement in the abortive coup had been quickly rounded up by military and Lawgiver personnel operating under her own, Governor General Godel, or Third Princess Theodora's authority, and those few who had managed to escape would soon find the likes of the Canis Niger and other bounty-hunter organizations coming after them.

If everything remained calm, there seemed to be no reason why Ariadne's return of military and administrative control of New Ostia to Governor General Godel and the Megalo-Mesembrian Northern Alliance couldn't be swiftly accomplished.

Estimated Prophet, carrying the Ala Alba and its allies, had already departed the old Ostian ground port for Megalo-Mesembria itself. Once there, Captain Adenaur would represent Ariadne in the Mage Council hearings which were going to occur.

Cycilia Sevensheep, taking full advantage of being one of the few non-sports news reporters in New Ostia, as well as temporary travel restrictions which prevented anyone new from entering the city, was running around having an exclusive interview field day. Due to that, and her involvement with the Ala Alba, she had managed to score for KitNews of Ariadne what might turn out to be the biggest scoop of it existence as a news organization.

Jacobus Rakan, shadow owner of the arena complex in New Ostia, had left dealing with issues at the arena to its regular administrators and returned to Granicus City.

Third Princess Theodora Hellas, Takamichi Takahata, Doyen Cordoba Ricardo's former bodyguard Mana Tatsumiya, and a small group of students from Mahora Academy lead by a young woman named Takane Goodman, remained for the moment in New Ostia. As soon as the Hellas Empire's small fleet, their Guardian Dragon, and the many dragon clans surrounding New Ostia withdrew, they would all proceed to Megalo-Mesembria. Theodora Hellas would then represent the Hellas Empire in the same way Katrina Adenaur was representing Ariadne.

For her own part, Seras intended to stay in New Ostia with the surviving members of the Valkyrie Brigade unit on the Argonauta. Once full control of the city had been turned over to Governor Godel and Doyen Ricardo, she would depart with the Valkyries and return to Ariadne.

At a soft knock, Seras turned as her office door opened to admit a blonde To-Jin woman with blood-red wings. "Ah! Agent Kitar. I'm glad to see that you're all right, especially after what happened. Please have a seat."

Having been hit with an Eternal Petrification spell in the Semi-final round of the Nagi Springfield Cup tournament, Aer Kitar nodded in response to the Grandmistress of Ariadne's words. Though she and her partner being cured wasn't a completely unique event, she still felt relief, as well as some small indebtedness to the Ala Alba for their role in the healing spell that had come out of Old Ostia. "Thank you for your concern, Grandmistress." Spinning a chair around to accommodate her wings, Aer sat. "Raeil is arranging our return to Antigone. I just wanted to come by and apologize for my failure before we left."

Shaking her head, Seras sat down as well. "There's nothing you need to apologize for. Even though you didn't manage to directly confirm the identity of the suspected Total World agent working for King Enteofushia, it was confirmed by Negi Springfield and his companions." Looking at her desk, Seras shifted through several papers until she found a magic photo reproduction of the white-haired youth named 'Fate Averruncus.' "Hopefully, Ariadne's intelligence services will be able to more quickly identify the boy in the future, should he appear again."

Giving a resigned nod at first, Aer soon began to chuckle softly.

Seeing the woman's amused grin, Seras smiled herself. "Anything wrong?"

Looking out through the window, Aer shook her head. "No. I was just thinking about one of Springfield's companions, I believe his name is Kotaro Murakami. Neither he nor anyone else from his group ever came by to inquire if Raeil and I were okay. If that young man ever finds a young lady willing to be his companion, I hope he pays more attention to her than he did to me!"

Thinking about the freckle-faced girl she'd seen hovering close to Kotaro before the Ala Alba's departure from New Ostia, Seras nodded in agreement. "Well, he is young, so there's still time for him to learn about such things!"

After a short pause, Aer stood back up. "I'd best be going then. Ex-Valkyrie or not, it wouldn't do to be seen associating too closely with you for any great length of time, Grandmistress."

Rising, Seras returned Aer's Valkyrie salute, and the blonde woman departed. A moment later, her temporary secretary came into the office.

"Grandmistress. It's nearly time for the meeting to discuss the withdrawal of the Hellas fleet."

Slightly surprised, Seras glanced briefly at her timekeeper before giving the Iru-Jin a look of thanks. Everything seemed calm in Ariadne, but the sooner the situation in New Ostia could be dealt with, the sooner she could return and make sure of that personally.

(-)

(Bay of Ostia.)

As Estimated Prophet moved slowly down the Bay of Ostia, Kazumi Asakura walked out and sat on the gun platform at the very bow of the ship. To the accompanying swish of the ship knifing through the calm waters of the bay, she began to go through the many pictures stored in her camera and on its various memory sticks.

Starting in Wales, the review took her on a journey covering the many events of the last two months and more.

Fate Averruncus ambush and the fight in the Megalo-Mesembrian gate port, various adventures in the cities of Hecates and Granicus, her world trip with Chachamaru and Sayo, everyone's comings and goings in and around New Ostia...

Smiling, Kazumi slowed down her keying of the 'next' arrow on the camera, spending additional time examining the pictures of Negi and the others returning from Old Ostia with Asuna Kagurazaka. Looking worn from her experiences, but still happy to be back with her friends, Asuna had injected a welcome burst of energy into everyone with her return. Nodoka Miyazaki alone had seemed a bit restrained over Asuna's newly realized familiarity and closeness to Negi, but had inevitably been drawn into joining the reunion celebration.

Many of the more recent pictures were of Negi and his father's old allies from the time of the Ala Rubra; Victoria Seras, Cordoba Ricardo, Theodora Hellas, Professor Takahata, and of course, Jacobus Rakan.

Looking up at Estimated Prophet's two forward main-battery turrets and then back towards the ship's bridge, Kazumi recalled how the last picture on the current memory stick, one of the few she was actually in, had come about...

Joe Clark had returned everyone to the Estimated Prophet in preparation for the trip to Megalo-Mesembria. His intent had then been to depart with Jacobus Rakan, the two bounty hunters from Anya's Crew, and the four rogues from Yuuna's Posse, taking them wherever it was they needed to go.

Most distressingly for Captain Clark, the unexpected arrival of a small black dragon on the foredeck of the Estimated Prophet had disrupted his plans. Haruna Saotome enthusiastically greeting and introducing a friend she'd thought never to see again caused such a commotion it quickly emptied the Crescent Hawk of its passengers.

Hoping to corral everyone so he could get going, Clark and his first mate followed their seven passengers onto the Prophet.

Big mistake that!

Clarks partner Kys'shira had been drawn into translating for the little black dragon with the teardrop mark on its face. Thusly, through the humanoid dragon, everyone learned of the little reptilian dragon's activities, as well those of all the dragon clans who had gathered around New Ostia to help the Ala Alba.

Negi had been so enthusiastic and extended in expressing his thanks for such unknown but welcome help, Kazumi wondered if Captain Adenauer would have to intervene, just so her ship could depart for Megalo-Mesembria! Fortunately, Negi's profusion of thanks finally seemed to run out. Seeing everyone milling about, on the verge of deciding to leave, she'd realized it might be her last chance to take a group picture and quickly suggested they do so. Haruna's dragon friend tried to escape, but the artist girl's summoned 'Kraken Hand' had prevented her from doing so. Professor Bagera was still in Old Ostia, and several others also tried to demure, but eventually the Ala Alba, Yuuna's Posse, Anya's Crew, Emily Sevensheep and her Valkyries, Joe Clark and Kys'shira, Tsukuyomi at Konoka's insistence, then finally Captain Adenaur, Jay Cabot and Ma'ii Kumagami were all convinced to participate.

A crewmember from one of the forward rapid-fire Sagita guns had been asked to help so Kazumi and Sayo could join in. After instructing the young sailor in how to use the camera, she'd run over to kneel in the center of the posed group, and the picture had been taken.

...Carefully examining all the different faces in the picture, some tired, some happy, all generally showing relief their ordeal was over, Kazumi wondered if she would ever see any of those from the Mundus Magicus who had departed after it was taken ever again. Another real question was whether or not those from the Ala Alba would, in the reality of how the world worked, even remain together beyond the rest of junior high and the time they'd probably spend together in high school... _("Isn't there some line from one of those plays Negi had us study in English class? Ah! I remember now...")_

"We few, we happy few..."

Together, those in the picture had saved a world. Wasn't that something to be proud of? Thinking about it, Kazumi decided it was. At the same time, she realized nothing else would make her happier than to have the rest of her life be as 'normal' as the kind of life Chisame Hasegawa constantly lamented losing. Considering the world all of them had become involved in, such an outcome might be just a dream, but it didn't hurt to think about it coming true.

Sounds of Sagita Magica exploding drew Kazumi's eyes away from her camera. Chasing each other through the sky around the Estimated Prophet, Emily Sevensheep and five other girls were drilling themselves in the ways of Ariadne's Valkyrie Mage Knights. _("Well, there's one of us at least who thinks she still wants excitement in the future!")_

(-)

Though she had shown a casually flippant attitude towards her training back in Ariadne, Emily Sevensheep had to admit that Collet Farandole now seemed to be paying more attention to what she was doing. Paired with Beatrice Monroe, she was currently engaged in a practice battle against Jei von Katze and Sachi du Sha. Before, she would have let herself be hit with a practice Sagita, then laughed it off the way new trainees always seemed to do. Now though, with a bit of real combat under her belt, she was at least trying to read and dodge the attacks.

As another Valkyrie hovered at her side, Emily smiled begrudgingly in response to Collet's efforts. Though as Vexillary Sevensheep's leader she had a personal stake in the performance of everyone under her temporary command, the beagle girl making an effort without having to be prodded into doing so was a welcome, positive sign.

As Collet actually managed to tag von Katze, but was zapped in return when she stopped to celebrate, Emily gave a sigh and shook her head. At least the three of them were being given a chance. Even considering the contributions they'd made in stopping Saseru Enteofushia's coup, they had still violated several standing orders, and she'd been worried about what might happen after being summoned to Grandmistress Seras office...

_Remaining at attention and trying not to stare, Emily had watched out of the corner of her eye as Grandmistress Seras glared down at Collet. Tail curled around her leg and trembling like a mouse before a serpent, the beagle-girl had managed not to look away, despite the Grandmistress's overly extended period of silence after the three of them had entered her office._

_"Collet Farandole! Stand at attention when you're in my presence!"_

_Proving that she was not completely lacking in discipline, Collet had managed to straighten up her posture."Ye... Yes Ma'am!"_

_Not relaxing one iota, the Grandmistress had crossed her arms and continued trying to get Collet to flinch. "You're probably expecting to be expelled because of your little 'adventure,' aren't you?"_

_A flash of shock had crossed Collet's face, but despite an obvious blush of shame, she had not lowered her head. "If... if that is what you deem an appropriate punishment, Grandmistress."_

_Finally, Seras had relaxed just a tiny bit. "Fortunately for you, Cadet Farandole, there are extenuating circumstances, owing to your being kidnapped. Also, as a member of Emily Sevensheep's provisional unit you displayed qualities of courage and initiative that mean you just MIGHT be salvageable Valkyrie material. Because of that, I am going to make sure through your trainers that you DO become a Valkyrie... Even if it kills you..."_

_After her look of relief was squashed by one of disapproval coming from the Grandmistress, Collet had quickly snapped off a salute. "Ye... Yes Ma'am! Thank you for this chance Ma'am!"_

_The Grandmistress had then turned to face the other two 'miscreants' standing at attention before her._

_"Emily Sevensheep. You and Cadet Monroe would normally suffer some form of administrative discipline, up to and including being held back a year, for going off without informing your superiors of your departure. However, taking into consideration the unexpected nature of your 'delay' in returning, and your actions as leader of Vexillary Sevensheep, it has been decided to put you to a small test."_

_Not knowing what to expect, Emily had remained at attention without speaking as the Grandmistress went to retrieve a small packet of papers from her desk._

_"You are hereby brevetted to Third Lieutenant. You will continue in command of Vexillary Sevensheep, and will escort Estimated Prophet and it's passengers to Megalo-Mesembria. During that voyage, and then on the return trip to Ariadne after Dean Adenaur completes her duties as our special representative to the Ala Alba investigation, you will conduct training of your unit according to a regimen that will be provided to you. If you successfully complete this assignment and pass the appropriate performance evaluations upon your return, your record, as well as those of Cadet's Monroe and Farandole, will be cleared. Do you understand?"_

_Shocked, Emily had barely remembered to salute. "Yes Ma'am!"_

_Handing Emily the small packet, the Grandmistress had inclined her head slightly towards two other cadets standing in the back of the room. "Though they are not in trouble, Cadets von Katze and du Sha will also be a part of your unit. Do not forget that the careers of two girls not involved with what you did might depend on how well you conduct yourself, Third Lieutenant Sevensheep."_

_Though understanding she had been dismissed, Emily had remained at attention until the Grandmistress had moved around to sit at her desk._

_"Is there anything else, Miss Sevensheep?"_

_Giving a nod, Emily had relaxed into an at-ease posture. "Grandmistress. There is a girl in the Ala Alba who I believe has the potential to become a Valkyrie Mage Knight. If possible, I would like to request an extra set of armor beyond what is normally assigned for this type of mission. That way I will have the ability, under Dean Adenaur's supervision of course, to evaluate that potential."_

_After pausing momentarily, perhaps thinking about the report Emily had submitted concerning the battle at the Old Ostia ground port, the Grandmistress had finally nodded in acceptance of her proposal. "I'll see to it that you are appropriately equipped."_

...As the four dueling cadets straightened themselves out and began to gather around their leader, Emily turned to the girl hovering next to her. "Well, Miss Ayase, are you ready to give this a try?"

Still surprised she'd been offered the chance to train with the five other real Valkyrie cadets, Yue raised her visor so she could give Emily what she hoped was a determined nod. "Yes, Miss Sevensheep! I've been studying how the armor works using the manual you provided, so I believe I'm ready to give this a shot!"

Sure her instincts about the little Information Witch from the Ala Alba and her potential were correct, Emily nodded, then turned towards where the other four girls of Vexillary Sevensheep had come to rest before her. "Okay then! Sachi and Jei, you two can stand down for a bit. Collet and Beatrice, you two, Yue and I will work on formation flying for a while. When Yue is comfortable with flying in her armor, we'll try a limited duel."

Lowering her visor once more, Yue moved to follow Emily, while the two cat-girls dropped down to land on the ship. As she began a slightly shaky, but apparently acceptable matching of Emily's movements, she realized that spending so much time training with the Valkyrie Cadets did have one dubious advantage... her need to visit the restroom had dropped in frequency. She did miss all the tasty, different flavored drinks she'd grown used to having around while the Ala Alba was staying at the New Ostia Arena, but perhaps that wasn't really such an unfair trade after all.

(-)

Clutching the book she'd borrowed from Hi'Ki Zosho in Dracogenia, Nodoka Miyazaki climbed the stairs to Estimated Prophet's bridge, hoping to ask Captain Adenaur several questions about the book's contents. Unfortunately, upon reaching the upper bridge level, she found the captain already speaking with Negi. Hoping to remain unnoticed, she stepped into an open passageway to hide and wait for a chance to approach.

"I'd like to thank you once more, Captain Adenaur, for all the assistance you've provided to the Ala Alba. If there's anything we can do to help deal with the damage to your ship, please don't hesitate to ask."

Even as she nodded to her nephew, Katrina could see Nodoka Miyazaki peeking out of the cross-deck passageway behind the Prophet's armored conning tower. "Please don't worry about it Mister Springfield. Beyond what you've done for the entire Mundus Magicus, the Ala Alba's presence at the memorial for the ship's casualties is thanks enough.' Seeing that Negi was still a bit unsure, Katrina smiled at him directly. "Actually, there is one thing you could do for me."

Curious, Negi watched as Katrina retrieved a writing pad and a stylus from a storage slot near her chair. She quickly wrote down a number and a short message, then tore out the page and handed it to him.

"I have no idea when communications with the Mundus Vetus will be restored. If you manage to get back there anytime soon, please call that number and deliver the message for me." Negi looked confused by what was written on the piece of paper, but Katrina just shook her head in a manner telling him not to worry about it. "As far as damage to the ship goes, don't worry about that either. Though it's going to happen a bit earlier than originally planned, arrangements for a refit that should take care of everything are already in place."

When a Valkyrie-armored Yue and Emily Sevensheep shot past the bridge, hotly pursued by Collet and Beatrice, Negi pocketed the message and turned to watch.

Considering her reputation as 'Baka Black,' leader of Class 3A's 'Baka Rangers,' Negi had been surprised by Yue's enthusiastic acceptance of Emily Sevensheep's invitation to see if she might be interested in becoming a Valkyrie Mage Knight. He wasn't sure what she might eventually decide to do, but considering what he'd heard it took to become a Valkyrie, he hoped an increased interest in studying would carry over into her regular subjects as well.

Trying not to seem too anxious, Negi eventually returned his attention to Estimated Prophet's captain. "Captain Adenaur, I understand you're very busy, but could you tell me what you know about my father?"

Leaning back in the Captain's chair, Katrina stared out towards the endless horizon for a moment. Finally seeming to make a decision, she looked down at Negi. "Hmm... I wasn't there at the time, but the first story I heard about was when Nagi and the Ala Rubra originally came to Ariadne." Chuckling, Katrina turned slightly when she noticed movement behind Negi. Apparently realizing she wasn't going to be able to insert herself into the conversation, Nodoka had left her hiding place and was retreating back down the stairs to the main deck.

"The Thousand Master and Grandmistress Seras, who had just been confirmed as the youngest ever leader of the Valkyrie Brigade, didn't exactly start out on the right foot with each other! At the time, the Ala Rubra was still thought to be nothing but a bunch of criminals, so when the city leaders of Ariadne heard they were approaching, Seras and the Valkyries were sent out to confront them..."

(-)

With the book now resting in her limply extended arm, Nodoka retreated towards the hatchway leading down into Prophet's crew galley. Stepping over the hatch caroming, she was confronted by an angry, blushing Chisame Hasegawa trying to come up the stairs. Startled, she stepped back, allowing auburn-haired girl to come out on deck.

Clutching something in her hand, Chisame rushed over to the ship's rail and drew back an arm as if to cast whatever she held into the sea.

Seeing the Ala Alba's hacker hesitate, Nodoka went over and stood next to the suddenly indecisive girl. "Is something wrong?"

Flushing to the tips of her ears with anger and embarrassment, Chisame turned to face Nodoka. "That dirty old pervert! I can't believe I ever thought well of him!"

'Dirty old pervert' translated in Nodoka's mind as 'Jacobus Rakan,' so she turned slightly to more squarely face Chisame. "What did he do?"

Looking around nervously, Chisame scanned the deck to make sure no one else was nearby before facing Nodoka once more. "Do you remember when I slapped Jack? Just before he told Negi the Ala Rubra didn't need any more help from him, then left on the Crescent Hawk to go back to Granicus City?"

Curious, Nodoka nodded.

Not thinking it possible, Chisame felt her flush increase. "He flipped my skirt. I thought he was trying to steal my panties, so I smacked him! Considering what he really did, I'm thinking I'd rather he stole them!"

More interested than ever, Nodoka raised a questioning eyebrow; even as she felt a faint flush color her own cheeks. "Well?"

After looking around once more, Chisame stepped closer to Nodoka, effectively preventing any outside observation as she revealed what had been clutched in her hand.

Nodoka felt her blush instantly increase. Printed across the seat of what seemed to be a pair of Chisame's panties was a caricature of Jacobus Rakan, holding up a hand showing a 'V' for victory sign. The simplistic picture was surrounded by hearts, and printed below it were several words; 'Keep well, Little Miss.' Turning away, Nodoka pressed a fist to her mouth. "Well, perhaps he was just trying to say goodbye in his own, unique, way..."

Not exactly sure she liked the possible implications of Jack Rakan giving her any kind of special attention, Chisame still relaxed. Balling the spell-marked panties up in her fist again, she sighed, then leaned up against one of the stanchions lining Estimated Prophet's deck. "Pervert... Why couldn't you just say goodbye like any normal person would?"

Feeling her own kind of frustration at being unable to ask Captain Adenaur the questions she wanted while Negi was present, Nodoka leaned up against another stanchion and joined Chisame in just watching the water rolling past the ship's side.

(-)

(Hellas Empire Whaleship cruiser Pampanito.)

Leaving Mana and Takane in the quarters the group from Mahora Academy had been assigned to, Takamichi Takahata went to report to Theodora Hellas. Concerned with the different things she needed to be told, he gave no thought to not passing anyone in the corridor. Only after seeing the knowing smiles on the Third Princess's twin, deceptively innocent looking bodyguards and entering to find her quarters darkened, did he pause to wonder what was going on. Hearing the sound of a shower running in the cabin's small bathroom, he began trying to come up with an excuse to leave so he could return at a less dangerous time.

"Takamichi? Is that you?"

Now trapped, Takamichi did his best to just relax. "Yes, Princess. I've come to report on our progress towards Megalo-Mesembria."

New sounds came from the shower, indicating Theodora was probably rinsing herself off.

"Please wait. I'll be finished in just a moment."

With nothing else to do, Takamichi moved to watch the clouds pass by the cabin's viewport. Eventually, the water shut off, and the sound of a door opening came, indicating Theodora was out of the bathroom.

"Takamichi..."

Not daring to look, Takamichi remained facing the viewport. "Yes, Princess?"

"Am I that unpleasant to look at?"

Finally unable to avoid doing so, Takamichi turned towards Theodora. Wearing just a bathrobe and slippers, she certainly did present a pleasant sight, but his duty held precedent over any other feelings he might have. "I've come to make a report on our progress, Princess."

First giving Takamichi an annoyed look, Theodora retrieved a brush, then sat down on the edge of her cabin's bed. "Please proceed then."

Finally on safe ground, Takamichi placed both hands behind his back. "Captain Summers reports all systems on the Pampanito are operating normally. Presuming we do not encounter any inclement weather, we should catch up to the Estimated Prophet just about the time it enters Megalo Bay."

Nodding, Theodora began brushing her hair, but stopped almost at once as she hit a snag. "Ah... Takamichi, can you help me out?"

Looking unsure, Takamichi turned towards to cabin door. "I... I'll summon one of your ladies-in-waiting at once, Princess!"

With a glare that froze him in place, Theodora expressed her opinion about that idea. "Please, I would like YOU to help me Taka, not some stuffy attendant."

Still hesitant, Takamichi sensed potential 'danger,' but couldn't resist as Theodora blushed slightly and turned away. Giving a sigh, he stepped forward, took the brush, and gently began to run it through its owner's hair.

Remaining silent as Takamichi worked, Theodora reveled in the feeling of being helped by someone who didn't self-servingly fawn all over her constantly.

Expecting some well-meaning vizier to come interrupt like the time Theo had asked for this same thing twenty years ago, Takamichi remained tense, but careful as he worked the brush through the dusky girl's long blonde hair.

Feeling the mood slowly relax as Takamichi worked, Theodora finally took a deep breath, then let it out quietly. "Taka, I know you've told me you feel like you don't deserve to be loved, but now that Asuna has the Ala Alba as her guardians, don't you think it's time to put the guilt you feel over what had to be done after the war behind you?"

Thankful she'd waited to speak about such things until he'd managed to calm himself, Takamichi gave a drawn out sigh. "I'm not so sure, Theo."

Standing, Theodora turned, knowing what kind of picture doing so would present to Takamichi. "Don't you understand that to me, saying 'You' don't deserve to be loved is like saying 'I' don't deserve to be loved?"

Reacting to the unavoidably charming vision as Theo probably expected he would, Takamichi turned away blushing. "E... even if I could return your feelings, Theo... I'm just a teacher from the Mundus Vetus, and you're a Princess of the Hellas Empire..."

Not giving Takamichi a chance to escape, Theodora stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm the 'Third' Princess, Taka. Why else do you think they sent me to New Ostia, and now to Megalo-Mesembria? If anything had happened, or happens, my loss will have been meaningless to the continuation of the Hellas Empire's ruling family. In any case; the First Princess is expecting a child before the year is out, so she already has everything covered. If not for my survival meaning I'll still have administrative and philanthropic responsibilities as Third Princess, I'd abdicate my right to secession and go with you back to the Mundus Vetus when you leave."

Unable to gently escape Theo's surprisingly strong grip, Takamichi tried his best to deflect her argument. "Asuna may still have feelings for me..."

Pouting as only a princess could, Theodora looked up at Takamichi. "You said you rejected her. That means you're free now..."

Theodora continued to look deep into his eyes for a moment, then relaxed and lay her head against his chest. Not knowing what else to do, Takamichi finally gave in. Realizing Theo probably understood the ache of loneliness as well as he did, he wrapped his arms gently around her shoulders, trying to provide what comfort he could, and wondering where things might go from there.

(-)

(Megalo Bay.)

Listing slightly, blackened by fires both real and magical, Estimated Prophet was joined by the HES Pampanito just before turning into Megalo Bay. After both ships passed through the narrows marking the midpoint between the bay's entrance and Megalo-Mesembria, only a few hours would remain before their arrival in the city itself.

Responding to its ringing and a light indicating a call from the CIC on the phone next to her Captain's chair, Katrina reached out for the handset. "This is the Captain."

"Captain Adenaur. We're tracking several possible targets. Most we believe to be Megalo-Mesembrian ships, Pampanito is holding its station above and behind us, but we're also tracking a target that's been circling us for several minutes now we think might be a dragon."

Glancing out through the bridge windows, Katrina began scanning the sky until she finally spotted a large black shape flying out near the horizon. "Have Mister Springfield come to the bridge."

"Yes Captain."

A few moments after Ma'ii Kumagami made the announcement on the ship's intercom, Katrina heard the sound of someone taking the steps up to the bridge two and three at a time. Slightly out of breath, Negi Springfield was soon at her side.

"Wha... what can I do for you, Captain?"

Handing over a pair of binoculars from a rack near her seat, Katrina pointed out towards the horizon. "Didn't you tell me at some point that another of your Ministra besides Miss Saotome had encountered a dragon? Would you have any idea if what's out there is the one she was talking about?"

Raising the binoculars to his eyes, Negi spent a few seconds trying to find what Captain Adenaur was pointing out, then settled down and adjusted the focus wheel when he did so. Flying at a respectable distance from the ship was an impressively large black dragon. Focusing on the dragon's head, he saw that it seemed to be watching the ship, and also that it was missing a horn... "Well, I should go ask Kaede. May I borrow these?"

With just a slight nod, Katrina indicated for Negi to take the binoculars and go. Moments after departing back down the stairs, he and his kunoichi Ministra appeared and began trotting out towards the ship's bow. The white haired girl took the binoculars, then after watching the dragon as it flew through part of its circular path, gave a solid, positive nod. Handing the glasses back to Negi, she took an unbelievably huge four-bladed shuriken out from somewhere, then held it up over her head.

Another ring, and Katrina picked up the phone again. "Yes?"

"Captain, the possible dragon is closing."

Still watching Negi and his Ministra, Katrina hesitated slightly, then gave a nod even though Ma'ii wouldn't be able to see it. "I believe we'll be able to deal with this. Ask Pampanito to please stand by for now. Have the secondary battery train out and stand by. However, DO NOT, I repeat, do not open fire unless I give a direct order."

"Understood Captain. Pampanito will be contacted. Secondary battery will stand by, and will not fire without a direct order."

Below and beside the Prophet's bridge, the secondary turrets trained out towards the dragon, which now seemed to be closing on the ship. Out on the bow, the postures of Negi and his Ministra remained unworried. The black shape quickly grew more defined, and Katrina noted with relief that it was taking a less threatening path across the ship's bow, instead of a more worrisome one directly overhead.

Out on the Prophet's bow, Kaede Nagase continued holding up her giant shuriken as Mat'tari closed with the ship. When the big dragon finally flashed by and winged over to circle the ship, she let the weapon drop. Mat'tari passed around the ship several times, closely examining her, before finally giving a nod of satisfaction and flying off.

Back on the bridge, Katrina gave a sigh of relief before picking up her phone once more. "Ma'ii. Keep tracking the dragon. If it goes away or stays out where it was before you can have the secondary battery stand down. In any case, we don't need to go to full battle stations, but I want every weapon manned and ready before we pass through the narrows."

"Yes Captain. All weapons will be manned and ready before we enter the narrows."

Hanging up the handset, Katrina sighed, then turned and looked back towards the Pampanito. ("Well now. This is going to be an interesting day indeed. There hasn't been an armed ship of another nation anywhere near Megalo-Mesembria since the days of the Great Bridge battles back during the war! I wonder how they're going to take it?")

(-)

(Megalo-Mesembrian Capitol Security, Megalo Bay Outer Patrol Line.)

_("Just who do those animals and mundane-lovers think they are? The whole lot of them should have been put in their place during the last war!")_

Sitting in his command chair on the bridge of the Whaleship MMS Phobos, Captain Jean William seethed over the arrogance of the 'representatives' of the Hellas Empire and Ariadne daring to approach Megalo-Mesembria in armed ships! Even during diplomatic exchanges in the past, such representatives had arrived in unarmed commercial transports. For them to do so in armed vessels now was tantamount to declaring Megalo-Mesembria was completely at fault for the recent Ostian incident. Allowing them to do so, as far as he was concerned, was the same as an unconditional surrender!

Additionally, provoking a fight would give him an excuse to try and kill Negi Springfield and his companions before they could cause any more damage to Separatist plans than he already had. Considering how quickly the hunt for Separatist supporters was progressing through the Megalo-Mesembrian military, this might be the last chance to do such a thing.

Together with her sister ship Deimos; Phobos should have enough firepower to deal with that junk heap Ariadne called the 'Estimated Prophet,' and a single Hellas Empire Whaleship...

A beep from the communications station caused Captain William to look up. As he listened, he could hear the officer stationed there processing a message from the two foreign ships asking if there were any further instructions on how to proceed...

(-)

Responding to the buzzing phone next to her Captain's chair, Katrina Adenaur reached out to pick up the handset. "Adenaur speaking."

"Captain. The Megalo-Mesembrian Whaleship Phobos is responding to our request."

Catching Ma'ii's worried tone from down in the Prophet's Combat Information Center, Katrina looked outside the bridge and noticed that the crews for all the ship's smaller guns were entering a higher state of readiness. "What did they say?"

Over the link to the CIC, Katrina could hear Ma'ii's crew getting ready to fight. "The Captain of the MMS Phobos says no outside armed vessels are permitted within the defense area of Megalo-Mesembria. We are therefore required to dock at Mons Minor and discharge our passengers there."

Holding the phone away from her face, Katrina covered the mouthpiece and turned back towards the navigation area of Estimated Prophet's bridge. "Mister Cabot! Break out the biggest Ariadnean battle-flag we've got! Please fly Miss Murakami's Ala Alba flag as well!"

Looking up from his station, Jay Cabot gave a smile and moved to carry out his orders.

Nodding, Katrina returned the phone to her ear. "Ma'ii. Inform Princess Theodora that there may be a little fight. The Commander of our Megalo-Mesembrian escort seems to want to play a little game of intimidation. Once that's done, have Lille Beth send this reply in response to the Phobos 'request.'"

(-)

On the bridge of the Phobos, Captain William watched as first a huge Ariadnean flag unfurled from the Estimated Prophet's mast, then a smaller flag bearing the image of a striking Phoenix. Immediately after, a similar banner bearing the Coat of Arms of the Hellas Royal Family deployed from the Whaleship hovering above the Estimated Prophet.

Moments later, Phobos' communications officer, nervous and sweating, came over with a message flimsy. "Sir..."

Expecting it would be some defiant statement which would permit him to attack, Captain William glanced impatiently at the officer. "What is their reply?"

Gulping, the officer looked down at the flimsy one last time, then straightened back up. "Estimated Prophet and HES Pampanito are proceeding to Megalo-Mesembria based on instructions provided by both our governments and your Mage Council before we departed Ostia. Barring receipt of properly endorsed documents changing those instructions, we have no intention of obeying any verbal instructions of questionable intent provided by you. Should there be any 'misguided intent' in your delivery of such instructions, Estimated Prophet and its allies are quite capable of defending themselves.

In addition, you would do well to recall, should you think to use violence to enforce your 'instructions,' that Estimated Prophet single-handedly destroyed a Sukunai no Kami, shot down two God-soldier carriers and destroyed five God-soldiers, survived damage that would have crippled most other vessels, and contributed to the sinking of your own 'invincible' flagship Svanhvit.

Should you attempt to attack us, we will not be held responsible for what happens afterwards."

As he lowered the message flimsy, the communication officer looked up and saw his captain give a visible twitch. "It's signed; The Catalyst Witch of Ariadne.'"

Before Captain William could think to say anything else, his executive turned from the ship's tactical holo tank. "Unidentified dragon diving on us from above!"

Coming out of the sun, a black blur struck the Deimos. As everyone on the Phobos' bridge watched in shock, their sister ship fell precipitously out of formation and began diving towards the bay waters below. Recovering at almost the last moment, Deimos managed to start pulling up just before it plowed into the surface of the bay. Leaving a huge rooster-tail of spray, it went airborne once more, then skipped across the water like a thrown flat stone until it finally came to rest not far from the two ships it had just been involved in threatening.

Her dark leathery scales glistening from the spray, Mat'tari rose up on the back of her 'prey,' glaring towards Phobos and daring those on board to try something.

Shaken by the sudden change in the balance of forces, Captain William turned towards his first officer at the holo tank again. "Is that one of the Hellas Empire's Guardian Dragons?"

A quick examination of several displays produced a negative of the officer's head. "No sir, but it certainly is one of the largest black dragons we have any official records of. It might be the dragon reported to have been terrorizing the Shangri-La region, but it could just as easily be from one of the dragon clans reported to have assisted Negi Springfield in New Ostia."

Faced with the now obvious futility of even trying to proceed with his earlier plans, Captain William simply collapsed in Phobos command chair. Holding his head in both hands, he mumbled softly to himself for a moment, then finally looked up. "Helm. I think I'm detecting an unusual harmonic coming from the ships Spirit Engines. It might be best if we returned at once to the docking yards."

Completely confused by what had just happened, Phobos helmsman gave a delayed; 'Yes-Sir.' then watched as his captain got up and beat a hasty retreat from the bridge.

(-)

As soon as it became obvious the remaining airborne Whaleship was withdrawing, Katrina picked up the phone handset once more. "Ma'ii. Maintain battle stations. When we pass the downed Whaleship, warn all the gun crews not to direct their weapons in that direction." Sensing the same on her first officer, Katrina gave an amused smile. "After all; we're just here to represent Ariadne. We wouldn't want them to think we had any ill-intent, now would we?"

With nothing further to delay its progress, Estimated Prophet continued up Megalo Bay towards its destination. A short distance behind and above, the Hellas Empire Whaleship Pampanito continued serenely in its wake. As soon as both passed by, Mat'tari took off, leaving her former prey to see to itself.

(-)

(Megalo-Mesembrian Mage Council Office Building,)

From the lofty platform of the Speaker's Promenade atop the Mage Council office building, Interim Mage Council Speaker Freidrich Jurgen watched as Ariadne's Estimated Prophet maneuvered itself in to dock against one of the piers extending out from Megalo-Mesembria's gateport facility. Nearby, the Hellas Empire Whaleship Pampanito had landed in the bay and was moving nose-in against a second pier. On the opposite side of the causeway leading out to the gateport from the city, a black dragon of impressive size had come to rest in the gateport's outdoor plaza.

Turning sharply from the scene, Freidrich quickly re-entered his office. Neither of the delegations from Ariadne or the Hellas Empire had made any mention of the incident in the Megalo Bay Narrows, and if they did not intend to do so, he would keep quiet as well. _("That fool of a Whaleship captain will need to be dealt with, but that's something for later.")_

In the center of his desk was a copy of the original bounty notice against Negi Springfield and the other members of his 'Ala Alba' organization from two months ago. Picking the document up, Freidrich examined the different faces and thought about all the things he'd heard the group of children from the Mundus Vetus had accomplished. _("For all that the Thousand Master's son and his companions might prove useful, it's better for now if I can get rid of them as quickly as possible...")_

Dropping the paper, Freidrich moved to sit down, but was interrupted by a knock on his office door. Immediately after, Regina Karkolova and Mifune Hayase entered the office. "Well Councilors. It seems the successors to the Ala Rubra have arrived."

Regina merely nodded, but Mifune seemed upset.

Noticing his fellow councilor's mood, Freidrich stepped around the desk. "Anything wrong, Councilor Hayase?"

Starting at Freidrich's words, Mifune shook his head. "No... Not really, Mister Speaker. It's just that where the two delegation ships insisted they be permitted to dock is... unsettling..."

Sighing, Freidrich went over and placed a reassuring hand on Mifune's shoulder. "I understand that some might believe Megalo-Mesembria to be under Estimated Prophet's guns, due to where they docked, but if they're given nothing to worry about, then Megalo-Mesembria has nothing to worry about."

Seeing the calming look in Freidrich's eye, Mifune finally let himself relax. "That is true. I suppose."

After giving Mifune's shoulder one last reassuring squeeze, Freidrich turned to Regina. "Councilor Karkolova, if you don't mind, please dispatch an administrative Praetorian escort to request Mister Springfield and his companions appear before the Mage Council starting today. Sooner started means sooner finished."

"At once, Mister Speaker." Giving a slight bow, Regina turned and left the office.

As soon as she was gone, Freidrich put his arm around Mifune's shoulders once more. "If you can spare me a bit of time before we depart, Councilor Hayase, there are a few things I'd like to discuss with you..."

(-)

(Megalo-Mesembrian Mage Council Building. Internal Affairs Committee Chamber.)

Since Third Princess Theodora and Captain Adenaur were serving as neutral observers, both were sitting in a separate part of the committee chamber. Fortunately for his peace of mind, Negi Springfield still had Takamichi Takahata sitting nearby. His fellow Mahora professor was a welcome presence as a red-haired mage councilor began rapping a gavel to bring quiet to the chamber.

Setting her gavel down, Regina Karkolova first bowed to acknowledge her fellow councilors, then turned to face those seated before her. "This session of the Committee for Internal Affairs is now in session." With a nod, she deferred the floor to Speaker Freidrich Jurgen.

After first giving Regina a polite nod, Freidrich turned to Face Negi Springfield. "Mister Springfield. I am Interim Mage Council Speaker Freidrich Jurgen. Before we begin, I would like to make several things perfectly clear."

As Freidrich paused, Negi stiffened slightly.

"While any testimony you give today will be taken under oath, this is not a trial, it is an investigation. Secondly, as a part of the agreement whereby you consented to appear before this committee, should the need for a full trial be determined, you and your companions will be allowed to depart Megalo-Mesembria, should you wish to do so."

In response to Freidrich's friendly tone, Negi relaxed slightly.

Sparing first Kaede Nagase and Ku Fei a quick glance, Freidrich lingered for a moment on Asuna Kagurazaka, then returned his attention to Negi. "In addition to the main subject of your Ala Alba's involvement in the gateport attacks, this committee will also touch on several related incidents. Unless you have any objections, then there is only one last thing I need to make clear before we begin."

Negi quickly shook his head. "No Sir. I have no objections."

Nodding, Freidrich leaned back in his chair. "Though this is not a trail, you are still entitled to advisory counsel. Is there anyone present at this time whom you wish to use as such counsel?"

Preceded by the scraping of a chair against the floor, Takamichi stood up. "Mister Speaker. My Name is Takamichi Takahata. I will act as advisory council to Mister Springfield and all others in the Ala Alba."

With a smile, Freidrich glanced between Takamichi and Negi, then indicated for them to move to a separate witness table with an outstretched hand. When they were settled at the new table, he leaned forward slightly and placed his interlaced finger on the committee rostrum. "For the record, Mister Springfield, please stand and state your full name. At that point, you will be considered under oath to tell the truth to the best of your ability."

With a nod, Negi rose. To the far left, Donnet McGuiness sat, controlling a small army of stenographic sprites. Before him were the three Megalo-Mesembrian mage council members he'd heard had dealt with Saseru Enteofushia's grab for power within the Northern Alliance.

On the left; Regina Karkolova, whose oddly cold look left him feeling uneasy. On the right; Mifune Hayase, whose attitude was one of controlled hostility. In the center; Freidrich Jurgen; Interim Speaker of the Mage Council, and a distinguished older man who seemed genuinely interested in the testimony he was about to hear. "My name is Negi Springfield."

Freidrich quickly indicated for Negi to sit. "Is the rumor true that you are the Thousand Master's son?"

Losing his nervousness in the face of Jurgen's continued non-accusatory attitude, Negi nodded again. "Yes Sir."

Beside Freidrich, the other two councilors straightened up, while he leaned back to rest against one of the arms of his chair. "Well then, Mister Springfield, please tell us about how you came to be involved in the recent crisis."

After one last look at Takamichi, Negi took a deep breath before facing Freidrich Jurgen once more. "Well, Mister Speaker, it all began with my desire to find out more about my father..."

(-)

(Praetorian Armory.)

As humiliating as doing so had been, Chamo had asked Collet to smear his fur with a Midnight-Blue dye he'd acquired for the purpose of 'checking something out.' Negi had been appalled; asking if what Chamo intended to do might get the Ala Alba in trouble. After just about the best job of convincing he'd ever done, Negi finally relaxed and let him go.

Actually, he hadn't really expected it to do so, but his words had been turned into a lie.

Sneaking through the darkness using abilities only an Ermine possessed, he had entered the Megalo-Mesembrian Senate Internal Affairs Committee chamber. Following the scent he'd first noticed during the hearings earlier in the day lead most unexpectedly to the Praetorian Guard Main Armory. Though the place was heavily defended, his stealth coloring allowed him to slip through the small undefended gaps in the armory's security until he had nearly reached the quarters of the Armory Commander.

Pausing slightly to wonder why the scent had lead him here, he was suddenly confronted by the tip of a sword. Looking up, he saw a most displeased looking Kit-Jin male on the other end of the blade.

"And where do you think you're going, my fury little friend?"

His eyes nearly crossing, Chamo stared at the tip of the blade, unwaveringly hovering just millimeters from his nose. Laughing nervously, he finally took a hesitant step back. "Uh, right back the way I came?"

Shaking his head to say that wasn't going to happen, the Kit -Jin suddenly cast an unincanted holding spell. Unfortunately for him, Chamo had learned from the lesson of Kotaro's shadow-wolf, and was prepared to depart from any situation, post-haste.

Activating his own unincanted friction spell, Chamo was able to avoid slipping on the waxed surface of the armory floor, and bolted back in the direction he'd come from just as the holding spell activated. The Kit-Jin shouted in frustration, then in alarm. Faster than Chamo would have thought possible, the entire armory was in an uproar. It took every bit of evasion skill he'd learned in all his years of panty-thieving, as well as a short 'Ermine-Tyranus-Deflexio,' to escape the building he was in. Even though the perimeter of the armory was quickly sealed, there were still flaws in its defenses. Exploiting one he had scouted out earlier, Chamo slipped back out into nighttime Megalo-Mesembria and was gone.

(-)

Surrounded by alert Praetorian's, Regina Karkolova waited in slightly irritated silence until Gijou finally retuned. "Well? What's going on?"

His expression openly embarrassed, Gijou gave an annoyed sigh. "I'm not exactly sure Councilor; I spotted an Ermine with obviously dyed fur attempting to sneak into your quarters. However it seems, despite our best efforts, that it managed to escape..."

Hiding her outward reaction was somewhat difficult, but Regina couldn't suppress her internal thoughts ("_An ermine? Could it be that one...")_

Nodding and attempting to look grave, Regina gave a sigh. "Double the guards, but make sure to tell them that if this ermine comes back, he MUST be captured alive!"

Giving a salute, Gijou acknowledged Regina's orders, then turned to carry them out even as she returned to her disturbed slumber.

(-)

(Megalo-Mesembrian Gateport piers.)

Nodding to Yue, who was standing a guard watch as a Valkyrie with Collet Farandole, Asuna went down Estimated Prophet's accommodation ladder and began trotting over to the Pampanito's pier.

Her turn to be questioned had come after Konoka and Setsuna on the second day of the Ala Alba's testimony before the Megalo-Mesembrian Mage Council. Giving her an unexpectedly harsh look when she stepped up to the witness table, the Councilor named Friedrich Jurgen had begun to question her as if he was trying to uncover something unrelated to the gateport attack. She managed to stand up to him quite well, with an inner calmness keeping her relaxed until the committee broke for lunch. Things had become especially heated again when her questioning resumed, centering on her involvement in the murder of the Magistrate of Tengboche.

At that point Princess Theodora, thoroughly scandalizing Jurgen with her violation of protocol, had stood up and announced that Asuna Kagurazaka was by distant blood the heir presumptive of Argyre. She had gone on to say that if Jurgen continued his harassment of a Peer of the Empire, when other evidence clearly indicating involuntary compulsion exonerated her, it would be a most distressing situation indeed.

As Theodora took her seat again, and Jurgen just sat seething, the councilor named Karkolova had calmly asked if Asuna could provide evidence proving her ancestry.

The commotion which occurred when Emily Sevensheep, dressed in her officer's Class-A uniform, brought Caliburn from the Estimated Prophet and into the committee chamber was nothing compared to the silence which descended when Asuna actually drew out the blade.

After a few tense moments, the councilor named Hayase had leaned over and whispered that, considering the current state of affairs, and in light of the aforementioned evidence, it seemed unwise to provoke the Hellas Empire over such a small matter. With seeming reluctance, Jurgen had agreed, and Asuna had been dismissed.

Kaede and Ku had been called next for questioning, but Asuna could feel Jurgen's eyes brush over her occasionally for the rest of the day.

Wanting to thank Theodora for her help, and also to talk about what being a 'Peer of the Empire' might mean, Asuna continued on her way until she came to the gangway leading into Pampanito's hull. There was a short delay as her identity was confirmed by the guard stationed there. Once that was done, she was shown the way to Princess Theodora's quarters.

After passing another inspection by an Inu-Jin guard, then going inside and closing the door, Asuna heard a familiar voice. Not wanting to interrupt anything, she paused, listening for the proper moment to announce herself.

_"It's a little big. Do you think it will fit?"_

_"Sure. Why not. Why don't you give it a try?"_

_"OUCH!"_

Suddenly filled with emotions she couldn't describe, Asuna rushed down the short hallway and turned to find...

...Takamichi Takahata leaning over Princess Theodora as she sat at a desk, holding a bit of wire and sucking on the finger she'd apparently just stabbed with said wire...

Looking up, Takamichi blushed slightly at who he saw standing there. Giving a cough, he stood up and resumed his normal relaxed attitude. "Asuna... This is a bit of a surprise, but a welcome one. Theo... I mean, Princess Theodora has been wanting to speak with you."

Not failing to catch Takamichi's slip, Asuna moved forward several steps as Theodora stood up. On the Princess's desk were what appeared to be the clappers for several tiny bells. Still caught up in the image of what she thought she'd heard, Asuna had to fight not to consciously glare at Theodora. "Well, perhaps I've come at the wrong time, Princess Theodora..."

Seeing the look of jealousy in Asuna's eyes, Theodora thought about what had just been said and quickly realized the girl was a long way from being over her infatuation for Takamichi Takahata. "Oh, certainly not, Princess Teotanasia. I was simply helping Takamichi out with a gift he wanted to give a, child, he knows..."

Remembering her four ribbon bells, now stored in a small box on the Prophet, as well as their original purpose, Asuna realized Takamichi knew how important they were to her, and was trying to make them useful again. That still didn't increase her willingness to back down from the challenge she felt coming from Theodora. "Well, at least he isn't giving them as a gift to someone so, mature, they might be days away from needing a walker or a cane!"

Holding out his hands, Takamichi tried to make a placating gesture. "Now now, I thought we needed to discuss a few things?"

In unison, Asuna and Theodora turned to face Takamichi. "You stay out of this!"

Jolted as if by a lightning Sagita, Takamichi threw up his hands if self-defense, then turned away to look for some chance to escape. Behind him, the politely barbed conversation continued unabated...

(-)

(Megalo-Mesembrian Gateport Plaza.)

As Kotaro cautiously followed Kaede towards the resting Mat'tari for his first good look at a real-life dragon, Natsumi Murakami wandered over towards a large relief map mounted on a free-standing panel near the sealed entry door to the main gateport building.

Standing before the map, Natsumi quickly identified several of the towns she'd been in, then felt her brow wrinkle in confusion as she began to look more closely at the titles for the different continents and regions of the Mundus Magicus...

(-)

(Estimated Prophet.)

"Finally! We're done with guard duty and can go get out of this armor!"

Cradling her helm in the crook of an arm, Yue Ayase nodded and followed Collet Farandole down into the Prophet's crew galley before turning towards the passageway leading to their quarters. They'd not gone more than a few steps when a still blue-tinged Ermine appeared before them.

"Hey Little Miss. Have you got a few minutes?"

Startled slightly, Collet hesitated until she realized Chamo was speaking to her, and not Yue. "Sure, I guess. What's up?"

With a sigh, Chamo sat back on his haunches, then crossed his arms. "I stopped by an Ermine Society Branch today to check some things out after I sent Zo Connel's books back to that Mage Knight in Zephillia, and I think I've figured out something you're going to like." Turning slightly, he looked over at Yue. "Yue, you and Collet go get Negi's staff and your broom, then meet me in Negi's cabin."

Just as confused as Collet seemed to be, Yue shrugged, then moved with the Beagle girl to followed Chamo's instructions as the ermine turned and trotted away.

Not far behind Chamo, Yue and Collet knocked on the door to Negi's cabin, then walked inside with the requested items to find the small mage and Captain Adenaur waiting for them behind a faintly glowing Magic circle. Negi seemed a bit flushed, but the captain's attitude was just that of an interested observer.

Stepping forward, Chamo stood up on his haunches again. "Well, the two of you could have taken the time to get out of your armor, but it doesn't really matter." Bounding first up onto a chair, then the room's desk, Chamo finally faced the two armored girls again. "Okay then, Yue, you come over and stand in the circle with Negi."

Instantly turning bright red, Yue began shaking her head. "Wha... what for? I thought there wasn't any need to do something like that unless I form a permanent Partnership with Ne... Professor Springfield?"

Colored slightly himself, Negi held out his hands to Yue. "Don't worry, Yue. This isn't about anything like that. Since it hasn't come out since you were on that island, Chamo thinks there's a way to replace your Artifact broom with the one you made." Turning slightly to face Collet, Negi felt himself flush slightly. "Miss Farandole, Chamo had to haggle with the Ermine Society over the matter, but he convinced them to re-issue Yue's original broom as a minor artifact. If you agree it is a fair exchange, I'll form a Provisional Partnership with you as payment for finding my Father's Mage Staff."

Stunned beyond words, all Collet could think to do was nod vigorously. In terms of item rarity, A Provisional Partnership Card from the Thousand-Master's son was every bit as good as the staff she now held with white-knuckled intensity.

Seeing that everyone was more-or-less agreeable, Chamo looked to Yue again. "You really don't have to worry so much, Yue. It's not like you have to do a full-on kiss like you did on Library Island. For what we're going to do, even a peck on the cheek will work."

Reassurance from Chamo still didn't stop Yue from seeing visions of a hurt Nodoka in her mind's eye. In truth, she actually wanted to kiss Negi, to make up for her tight-lipped kiss from before. Still, if all it would take was a little cheek-smooch, maybe her friend wouldn't mind just that... "O... okay then. Let's get to it!"

(-)

Out at the top of Estimated Prophet's accommodation ladder, Emily Sevensheep, standing guard with Beatrice Monroe, noticed movement out along the causeway leading to Megalo-Mesembria and turned slightly to get a better look at who it might be. Rushing along from the Praetorian Guard Station on the shoreline were what looked like the Secretary from the Mage Council and a gray-stripped Tiger man. After pointing the two people out to Beatrice, she activated her armor's communication system. "Miss Kumagami. It looks like we have unexpected visitors approaching along the causeway."

Down in Prophet's CIC, Ma'ii Kumagami heard Emily's report and activated one on of the ships outside monitors. Focusing on the pair in question, she quickly recognized Donnet McGuiness, and shortly thereafter, Calizone Bagera. "They're unexpected, but authorized visitors. Show them to the Captain's cabin as soon as they board the ship."

(-)

"Captain Adenaur. Donnet McGuiness and Calizone Bagera are approaching the ship. I've asked Third Lieutenant Sevensheep to show them to your cabin as soon as they board."

Turning from watching Collet bounce up and down, kissing the card she now held, Katrina focused briefly on Negi, then reached for the phone on the cabin wall. "Ma'ii, this is the Captain. I'll be there at once." Glancing once more at Negi, she caught his eye. "Negi, gather your people in the crews galley."

Without asking why, Negi grabbed his few personal items from the cabin's desk, stopped to whisper quietly to Collet and Yue, then as Chamo jumped up on his shoulder, lead them out the door.

As soon as Negi was gone, Katrina focused her attention on the phone again. "If you would please Ma'ii, bring the ship to Battle Stations, quietly. Don't sound the alarm."

Used to her captain's instinctive ability to sense the approach of danger, Ma'ii's answer was completely without hesitation. "At once, Captain."

(-)

As the Prophet's crew rushed to their battle stations, Negi gathered the Ala Alba from their rooms, then did his best to keep them calm and out of the way. He tried to answer their questions, but was growing increasingly tense until a clang announced the arrival of someone big at the top of stairs leading down into the crew galley from the main deck. "Professor Bagera! Miss McGuiness! What's going on?"

Panting with exhaustion, Bagera nearly collapsed as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Ne... Negi... you've got to leave..."

Looking to Donnet, Negi saw her shake her head and realized she didn't know what was happening either. Moments later, Natsumi Murakami came down the ladder from the deck, followed by Kotaro and Kaede. "Professor Springfield! We're on Mars!"

As everyone else stared at Natsumi like she was somehow crazed, Bagera pointed sharply at her and nodded his head vigorously. "Ye... yes! That... that's why you need to leave!" Finally handed a glass of water, Bagera sat down on the deck, drinking the water slowly and trying to catch his breath.

Turning to Donnet, Negi gave her a questioning look. "Is that true?"

Seeing all the incredulous looks coming from Negi's students, Donnet realized that small bit of information, which she took for granted, was something these children new to the Mundus Magicus would certainly find surprising at the very least. "Yes. It is. No one who lives here ever gives it any thought, but it is true."

Sensing Negi's thoughts starting to run in a circle as he tried to come to grips with the potential connections of their trip and Chao Lingshen's claim to be a Martian, Chisame Hasegawa shook her head and stepped forward. "Listen people. You won't find anyone more willing to think the idea of an inhabited Mars is nuts than me. For now though, let's just accept that it is, like some science fiction alternate-dimension or something. What's more important is understanding why Professor Bagera says we need to leave."

Downing the last of the water, Bagera handed Chisame the glass and nodded in thanks. "Okay then..." Pulling himself up, he faced Negi. "From what I've been able to extrapolate from the Ostian gate, the cross-world connections for ALL of the gateports should have been re-established, just barely, by that spell your Ministra sent out of Old Ostia. Now, none of them are strong enough to permit travel back to the Mundus Vetus, since the connections are so weak, but there is a possible exception..."

Giving Bagera a confused look for a moment, Negi suddenly remembered what one of his Ministra was capable of. _("Asuna...")_

Nodding in response to the unspoken name, Bagera pointed at Negi. "Exactly! If you boost the connection, you should be able to go home!"

Suddenly confused again, Negi shook his head. "Why do we need to hurry though? I mean, beyond the fact we're already late getting back to school?"

With unbelievably complex explanations about orbital dynamics suddenly springing forth in his mind, Bagera had to force himself not to start babbling. Looking abound the galley, he spotted Natsumi Murakami. "You! The girl with the freckles! You recognized the map out in the plaza as Mars! Can you explain to Professor Springfield why your group needs to go home NOW?"

As everyone turned to look at her, Natsumi started to shake her head, then finally just gave a sigh and closed her eyes. With some difficulty, she finally dredged up her memory of the last time she'd seen Mahora Academy's planetary model. Positioning all the different planets in her mind's eye, she quickly ignored all the outer planets, then mentally zoomed in on those closest to the sun. Setting them in motion, she watched all the interconnected globes spin along their summer and fall paths several times until she suddenly realized what Bagera meant. Opening her eyes, she glanced about frantically for a moment before rushing over to a table containing some fruit and a checkers set. Grabbing an orange and four checkers, she quickly arranged them as a simple model of Sol's inner planetary system. "Mars and Earth... I mean, the Mundus Magicus and the Mundus Vetus, are moving apart..." As everyone gathered around, she set the third and fourth checkers in motion. "The later in the year we go, the further apart they'll get. If we have to rely on a weak connection, then stretching the distance is bad..."

Watching as Natsumi slowly pushed the third checker ahead of the fourth; Bagera nodded and gave Natsumi a grateful smile. "EXACTLY! Thank you for such a brilliantly simple explanation!"

As Natsumi flushed from Bagera's praise, Negi turned to Donnet McGuiness. "Can we get into the gateport?"

Trying her best not to seem excited, Donnet instead put on a stern look marred by a raised eyebrow. "The gateport is sealed pending departure of the Ariadne and Hellas delegations. No one is authorized to enter it until reconstruction resumes, presumably in a week or two."

Looking around and not seeing Asuna, Negi turned to Nodoka. "Do you know where Asuna is?"

Unexpectedly, Collet and Yue raised their hands. Knowing Yue probably had things she'd need to do, Collet stepped forward. "She went to the Pampanito. I'll go get her!"

Negi watched the beagle girl go, then turned to his class. "Get all your things together. We're going home tonight!"

(-)

(Praetorian Armory.)

Looking up from her desk as Gijou came through the door unannounced, Regina Karkolova realized something potentially bad was happening by the look on his face. "What is it?"

Jerking a thumb back in the direction of the armory entrance, Gijou gave Regina a worried look. "The guard post at the head of the gateport causeway reports that it looks like Estimated Prophet has manned all its weapons. As for the rest... you'd better come look..."

Rising, Regina quickly followed Gijou out of the armory. Across Megalo Bay, a faint glow, visible in the deepening twilight, was emanating from the normally dark gateport building. "Alert the Guard Captain. Have him call out the Praetorians, but he is under no circumstances to approach the gateport without my expressed permission."

"Yes, Councilor." With a nod, Gijou ran back into the armory. Watching as the glow coming from across the bay began to build, Regina smiled slightly. ("Good luck to you and yours, Negi Springfield. You're going to need it if you're doing what I think you're doing.")

(-)

(Megalo-Mesembrian Gateport.)

Asuna had come back in an angry huff with Collet, Takamichi, Mana, and Takane Goodman's group. After listening to Negi's explanation of the situation she calmed down slightly, and without even being asked, went over and punched one of the magic talismans sealing the entry doors for the gateport building. There was a crackle of energy, and the talisman fell to the ground.

While nearly everyone else followed Donnet McGuiness through the now open door, Nodoka, the book she'd taken from the library in Dracogenia held tightly in her hands, hesitated. As she watched, Chisame also held back, arguing with Chachamaru about some missing program and trying to recover the last of her Sprite mice using the connection through Professor Bagera's PDD. When they finally finished and Negi and Professor Takahata were the last two besides herself still outside, Nodoka gulped and stepped forward. "Negi! I really need to show you something!"

Turning from Takahata, Negi didn't see the worried look come over the older professor's face when he recognized the book Nodoka held. "Nodoka... We really do need to hurry..."

Not allowing her determination to wane, Nodoka opened the book and thrust it boldly towards Negi.

Looking down, Negi felt his jaw drop as he beheld a picture of his father, smiling and holding his arms wrapped around a very pregnant woman who looked exactly like a younger Captain Adenaur. Without even hearing Takamichi's call to stop, he turned and bolted towards the Estimated Prophet.

With a sigh, Takamichi Turned to look down at Nodoka. "You know he's just going to be hurt, don't you Miss Miyazaki?"

Lips trembling as a single tear rolled down her cheek, Nodoka nodded. "I didn't know for sure until just recently, but since we have no idea when he'll be able to come back, don't you think he deserves to know?"

Reaching into his pocket, Takamichi took out his package of Mundus Vetus cigarettes. Much to his disappointment, and to Nodoka's relief, he found it empty. "Well, I suppose I can't argue with that." Tossing the package into a waste bin, he turned and led his former student into the gateport building.

(-)

(Estimated Prophet.)

After all but flying up the stairs to the bridge, Negi rushed over to Katrina as she turned away from Emily Sevensheep and stood up out of her chair. "Ca... Captain...!"

Seeing the desperate hope in Negi's eyes, Katrina tried to remain calm, but the tears still began to fall.

Holding his arms out, Negi took a step forward. "Are... are you my mother...?"

Shaking her head, Katrina stepped forward, knelt, and put her arms around Negi. "No Negi. Forgive me for never saying anything, but it seems like I'm doomed to hurt you either way..."

Feeling Katrina's tears falling on his cheeks, Negi felt his heart harden slightly as he took a step back... "She... she's dead, isn't she..."

Knowing there was only one way to answer to that question, Katrina reached up and brushed at the tears on her nephew's face. "My twin sister Anna, your mother, died in Kyoto soon after giving birth to you." Feeling the heat on her own cheeks, she sniffed and tried to ignore the annoying wetness. "The body was eventually returned to the Mundus Magicus. If you ever wish to visit her, she's buried on the Adenaur estate..."

Wanting to hate his aunt for her deception, but seeing such an intense feeling of loss in her eyes he couldn't sustain the emotion, Negi moved forward again and put his arms around Katrina's shoulders. "I... it's okay... I'm happy to finally know I do have more family than just my cousin Nekane..."

Watching from nearby, Jay Cabot felt a few of his own tears fall. He'd always known the captain wasn't as cold as some of the crew thought, she'd shown that at the memorial service for the ship's dead in Old Ostia, but he'd never actually seen her cry before...

Hearing Chisame shout for him to hurry through her Pactio link, Negi finally stood up and started to turn to go. Before he could, Katrina stood and reached out to stop him.

As Negi turned around, Katrina took a small box from her pocket and held it out. "I've had this since my sister died, but I think, as your mother, she would have liked you to have it..."

Taking the small box, Negi opened it up. Inside, on a soft bed of cloth, was an Ala Rubra badge with several rust-red stains. "Is this..."

Fighting to hold back her own tears, Katrina nodded. "You... your mother's Ala Rubra badge. I think it may have been your father's before that. You wouldn't know about such things, but men sometimes give something they hold very dear to the woman they love as a symbol of that love."

No longer holding back, Negi let his tears flow unchecked. "Tha... thank you..."

Seeing additional Praetorians starting to gather around their guard post at the shore-end of the gateport causeway, Katrina put her hand on Negi's shoulder and guided him towards the stairs leading down from the Prophet's bridge. "You'd better go. Don't worry about the Mage Council or anything like that. Theodora and I can deal with them."

Closing the box, Negi looked up at Katrina, nodded once, then took off.

From the perch of her ship's bridge, Katrina watched as Negi ran down the pier to the gateport plaza, waved at Mat'tari as he passed her, then disappeared into the gateport building itself. After silently wishing her nephew a safe trip, she turned back to face Emily. "As I was saying, Yue's armor registered as an additional Pactio Uniform when Chamo and Negi modified her card. There wasn't time to figure out why before she had to leave, so I'll write you a letter accepting full responsibility for its loss before we return to Ariadne."

Still worried, despite Captain Adenaur's reassurance, Emily shook her head. "I'm the one who asked for that extra armor... I can't imagine what Grandmistress Seras is going to say about my losing it..."

Having known Yue much longer than Emily, Katrina gave Vexillary Sevensheep's commander a serious look. Do you trust Miss Ayase or not?"

Surprised by the question, Emily found herself at a momentary loss for words. Captain Adenaur seemed willing to wait for an answer, and it wasn't long in coming. "Yes. I do."

Smiling, Katrina turned from Emily to watch as the main gateport building began to glow softly. "Then trust her to do the right thing by you and the Valkyries. The next time you see Miss Ayase, I'm sure she'll have a pleasant surprise for you."

Finally understanding there was nothing she could do, nor any reason to continue worrying; Emily sighed and just leaned back against the armor of Estimated Prophet's conning tower.

With Emily's worries finally resolved, Katrina reached for her phone and punched the connection to the CIC. "Ma'ii. I imagine we're going to have a bit of explaining to do before too long. Contact the Pampanito and let Princess Theodora know I'll be over shortly."

Only sounding mildly worried, Ma'ii answer was immediate. "Understood, Captain."

(-)

(Main Facility Chamber, Megalo-Mesembrian gateport.)

Entering the place where he'd been so gravely injured what seemed centuries ago caused a twinge in Negi's right shoulder. Flexing his hand to work the muscles, but otherwise ignoring the pain, he ran out along the still damaged pathway leading to the center of the chamber. As his students shouted for him to hurry up, a voice came over the gateport's public address system.

_"Negi. This is Donnet. Professor Bagera and I are in the control room. Everything here is still set for the connection to Wales. I'm not really sure how you intend to get through on such a weak link, but you'd better have everyone stay as close together as possible."_

Though he didn't know which direction to look to be facing the control room, Negi nodded in response to Donnet's words.

_"One other thing... If you happen to be concerned about such things, the security system is still down. There will be no record of whatever it is you intend to do..."_

After nodding once more, Negi turned to face his companions. "I'll need a bit of room to work, but otherwise I want everyone to hold hands and get as close as you can to what's left of the anchor stone."

Moving to place himself in the center of the group along with Negi and Asuna, Takamichi glanced at the young girl who no longer seemed to need him as a guardian, then turned to face his old students. "Things might get a bit bright, so I suggest everyone close your eyes."

After giving Takamichi a nod of thanks for making a needed suggestion, Negi took Asuna's hand and walked up to the remains of the gate pathway's anchor stone. _("Asuna...")_

Knowing what needed to be done even before Negi had established his contact telepathia link; Asuna looked down at her Magister. _("Do it, Negi!")_

Nodding, Negi faced the anchor stone and closed his eyes. _("Asuna Vesperina Teotanasia.")_

With awareness of her immediate surroundings beginning to fade as her younger self took over, Asuna tightened the grip she held on Negi's hand. _("Yes, My Master?")_

His thought-voice expressing only sadness at Asuna's words, Negi mentally shook his head. _("No. That's wrong. I am NOT your Master. I am your friend, and I am simply asking for your help.")_

Old habits die hard, and it took conscious effort for Asuna's younger self to change what for her was a long ingrained response. _("How... How may I... help... you?")_

Now Negi projected a mental smile at Asuna. _("Spell boost please. Strengthen the link to the Mundus Vetus. Continue to do so until the teleportation spell activates.")_

Looking up at Negi, even as her older self looked down at him, the younger shade of Asuna Kagurazaka saw the closeness the two shared, and finally understood the real meaning of what the first Teotanasia had established, so long ago...

_("Yes! My friend, and my partner!")_

(-)

In the gateport control room, Donnet watched as the various visual and status monitors came to life in response to the energy building out in the gateport chamber itself. The glow coming through those showing the chamber itself continued to build until, with a sudden flash, the teleportation spell activated. When she could see into the main gateport chamber once more, the anchor stone platform was now empty of its previous occupants. With a resigned sigh, she turned towards her companion. "Well then, Professor Bagera, I guess we'd better go get ready to face the third degree from the Mage Council!"

Seeing Donnet's worried look, Bagera had a sudden mischievous thought. He shrugged, and the grin which began to spread across his face did nothing to reassure his companion. "Ah well. After everything I've been through, what's a year or two as an ermine?"

(-)

(Megalo-Mesembrian Mage Council Office Building.)

After a most divisive three days the Ala Alba hearings were finally, though prematurely, over.

As she walked back to her normal office for the first time in over a week, Regina Karkolova though about what had brought them to a sudden close and had to shake her head.

Having the most important witnesses vanish, apparently with the help of what were supposed to be the neutral observers from Ariadne and the Hellas Empire, had nearly made Mifune Hayase apoplectic. He wasn't ready to demand the Northern Alliance go to war over the matter, but he had suggested that the bounties immediately be reestablished, and did demand explanations of their actions from Katrina Adenaur and Theodora Hellas.

Both calmly reminded the Mage Council that the Ala Alba had preformed a great service to the Northern Alliance, as well as their own countries, and suggested that forgiving this one last indiscretion by the Ala Alba, as well as everything else, was a small price to pay for what they'd done.

Freidrich Jurgen, after a mildly out of character bout of angry questioning on the second day of the hearings, was now quite calm, and finally convinced Mifune that it was best if the matter was dropped completely. The Ala Alba was gone. Evidence seemed to suggest they were innocent of everything they were accused of. Wouldn't beginning the work necessary to arrange the elections needed to fully reform the Mage Council be a more productive use of their time than pursuing the Ala Alba?

After a long, moody period of thought, Mifune finally nodded. Mumbling about an already growing 'Negi Springfield Fan Club,' and how he hoped the Ala Alba never came back to the Mundus Magicus again, he voted with his fellow councilors to drop all charges against the Ala Alba.

Stopping outside her office, Regina waited patiently as her Kit-Jin bodyguard went inside to make sure there were no unpleasant surprises. Mifune Hayase and Freidrich Jurgen had both seem relieved and happy the Ala Alba had gone. She was as well, for reasons which were... personal, close to her heart, best left unspoken, and ultimately, even un-thought. At least she'd managed to return Kasayo McDowell's favor. Doing so had been a risk, but also one which let her sever one more tie with a past best forgotten.

"Everything's clear Ma'am."

Relieved, Regina walked through the empty area normally occupied by the support staff for the Councilor of Internal Affairs, then on into the Councilor's office itself. Sitting down at her desk, she turned on the computer and waited for it to power up.

When it did, she received a huge shock. Front and center in the screen was a small window which both warned her that the office network was nearly at its capacity for storage, and suggested that she should consider deleting, or saving and storing items in removable memory.

Looking down to where Negi's Sprite-mouse icon normally was, she saw instead a simplified panda face, like the design a child might use for a cookie. Moving her cursor over the icon, she sat back and waited.

After a few moments, the screen went blank, and was soon replaced by the image of an apparently Chinese girl wearing something that probably wouldn't have been out of place amongst the ruling class of China's old kingdoms. After seeming to look right at her, the girl knelt, placed both hands of the 'floor' before her, and made a very deep, formal bow.

_"Councilor Regina Karkolova. I beg your forgiveness for the problems my occupying your system may cause, but when the Megalo-Mesembrian servers collapsed, this was the only place large enough for me to safely take refuge."_

Leaning back in her chair, Regina contemplated the subservient girl? program? for a moment, then began to laugh softly. "For persons supposedly on the run, the Ala Alba was amazingly successful in manipulating and using the media and the MahoNet. Am I correct in assuming you were partially responsible for that, Miss?"

After glancing up at Regina for a second, the girl bowed once more. _"Please refer to me as V-Chao, Councilor Karkolova. And yes. I did assist the Ala Alba in their work, though in truth, it was to my own, and my creator's ends."_

Considering the warning she'd seen on powering up her computer, Regina realized this, 'V-Chao,' was probably in an extremely vulnerable position. "What is it you wish of me?"

Though she kept her eyes pointed demurely at the ground, V-Chao finally sat up. _"Only that you permit me to continue to occupy your system until such time as I can safely return to the MahoNet as a whole. Though the situation seems to have changed from what she originally anticipated, this will permit me to continue to carry out my creators wishes. In return, I offer you my capabilities in computer security and information manipulation."_

Considering the various plans she herself had in motion, the possibility of having access to the program used so successfully by the Ala Alba's hacker was a heady, difficult wine to resist. Taking several deep breaths, Regina worked to calm the rush such an idea had brought to her head, then finally leaned forward so she could speak more privately through the use of her keyboard.

_("Okay then, Let's talk.")_

(-)

(Two Weeks after 'The Fourth Battle of Ostia.')

(Dean's Office, Tantalistica Magorum.)

"Dean Enomoto. Your One O-clock appointment is here."

Looking up from his review of the supplementary budget requests from the school's various departments, Dean Enomoto's expression went from annoyed boredom to pleased excitement in an instant. At last! Please show Professor Bagera in, Miss Kamishakuji!"

Looking worn and a bit thin, not really surprising, considering what he'd just been through; Professor Calizone Bagera entered the office and gave a polite bow.

Making a motion with his hand, Dean Enomoto caught his secretary's attention before she could exit the office and close the door. "Miss Kamishakuji. Please hold any calls until Professor Bagera departs."

Nodding, the short, glasses wearing woman exited and closed the door.

Coming forward again, Professor Bagera held out a hand as the Dean stood, leaned over the desk, and held out his own. "Well, I'm back, Chihiro." After a quick handshake, Bagera placed a small attaché on the desk, took out several packages which he quickly slid forward. "There's my written report, including a copy of the chip in the PDD I used, as well as my expense report. You might find a few oddities in that, so if you'd like to discuss it..."

Shaking his head, Dean Enomoto indicated for Bagera to sit. "Nonsense! I'm sure it's all proper and correct! What I'd really like to hear about are the people you met! Was that boy really the Thousand Master's son...?"

(-)

Nearly two hours later, Professor Bagera finally departed, claiming a desperate need for rest. Setting everything else aside, Dean Enomoto made a quick review of the professor's report. All was neat and concise. Names were used when necessary, but never to simply embellish. The report was an excellent example of the simple reporting of facts. Detailed analysis and insanely long dissertations would come later, when people with nothing better to do got hold of the data contained within Bagera's PDD chip.

Professor Bagera's recommendation that the event he had witnessed be called 'Raphael's Mantle' might be a bit presumptuous, but would likely be accepted.

Turning to the expense report, Dean Enomoto was surprised by the unusually thick document. Professor Bagera was zealously frugal and concise in such matters, and even when combined with an unexpected stay in Megalo-Mesembria, such a long report was strangely out of character.

Reaching out for his kouhi, Dean Enomoto took a sip as he read through the expected preliminaries of the expense report. Talking another sip, he dropped his eyes to the first listed item.

Kouhi instantly sprayed from his mouth and nose, splattering the desk and nearly causing him to choke. Dean Enomoto's wheezing and coughing became so bad, his secretary had to rush in and start pounding him on the back until he could breathe again. Finally assured he was okay, Renko Kamishakuji warily left the room.

Gathering up the report, Dean Enomoto made sure the pages were in order, then began reading again... without his kouhi.

Research vessel: IECS Estimated Prophet...

Vessel Captain: Katrina Adenaur...

Vessel Navigator...

Further down, within the list of over fourteen-hundred 'Research-assistants' and 'Site Workers,' he began to see names that were familiar because of news reporting on recent events.

Research Assistant: Negi Springfield...

Research Assistant: Yue Ayase...

And below that:

Site worker: Chisame Hasegawa...

Site worker: Kaede Nagase...

Setting the report down, dean Enomoto began to shake his head and laugh.

What kind of 'Research Vessel' could so easily help a ship from Ariadne shoot down the Northern Alliance flagship, while at the same time fighting and destroying five God Soldiers?

'Vessel Captain?' Katrina Adenaur was a Dean such as himself, and head of one of the most important families in Ariadne! Several of the 'Research Assistants' and 'Site Workers' were recently acquitted terrorists!

Dean Enomoto began laughing so hard his secretary peeked in on him again. What Calizone Bagera had done was so audacious it bordered on the insane. If he accepted the professor's expense report, including the ridiculously small payments for each item, (twenty-five Drachmas to 'lease' the 'Research Vessel' indeed!) then combined with the council issued permits authorizing entry into Old Ostia, everyone involved would have shaky, but quite legitimate reasons to be within the historical ruins preservation zone. With the kind of lawyers the Adenaur family could bring to bear, anyone with thoughts of attempting a prosecution for 'unauthorized entry' would be in for a rude surprise!

As for firing its weapons? The 'research vessel' had fired in defense of an allied vessel. A perfectly legitimate act. Destroying the God Soldiers was pure self-defense, and also quite proper.

Taking out a handkerchief, Dean Enomoto shook his head while wiping at his numerous tears of mirth. Finally reaching the last page of the report, he took out his signet stamp. Firmly and without hesitation, he made a stamp mark in the box where it most assuredly belonged...

APPROVED.

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**It's a little late to say this, but Calizone Bagera is actually named after a cat a friend of mine's mother once had, NOT the character from 'Jungle Book.' Except that the cat WAS named after that character! (Something I didn't realize at the time. I just liked the name!)**

**About Konoka curing Aer and Raeil Kitar's Eternal Petrification: (As well as that of Eien Pepelu and many others.) This was only able to happen due to the world changing strength of the spell which came out of Old Ostia. Since Konoka cannot yet control an equal amount of magical energy, she will be unable to duplicate curing Eternal Petrification again in the near term. There would be one exception... All the Ala Alba would have to do is move all the people from Negi's village to the Mundus Magicus, close off all the gates but one, let all the magical energy gather at the remaining gate, then risk the destruction of the world in the hope that they would be able to duplicate the circumstances from before... **

**Kazumi Asakura's group photo. The following is a list of everyone who participated:**

**Class A: Negi, Kotaro, Chamo, Asuna, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Konoka, Setsuna, Kaede, Ku, Chisame, Kazumi, Sayo, Akira, Ako, Natsumi, Yuuna, Makie.**

**Anya's Crew: (Anya, Collet, T'fa, R'th.)**

**Yunna's Posse: (Craig, Chris, Aisha, Lynn.)**

**Estimated Prophet: (Katrina, Cabot, Ma'ii.)**

**Takane-tachi: (Takane, Mei, Misora, Cocone.)**

**Ariadne Cadets: (Emily, Beatrice, Jei, Sachi.)**

**Mahora Enforcers: (Takamichi, Mana, Jack.)**

**Additional participants: (Zazie, (dragon-form,) Tsukuyomi, Clark, Kys'shira.)**

**Concerning Theodora Hellas and Takamichi Takahata: I had decided ever since c233 of the manga became available in scanslated form that I was going to pair them together. In any case, another young lady has already caught Jacobus Rakan's eye...**

**Also concerning Theodora and her status as the 'Third' Princess of the Hellas Empire. However Ken Akamatsu meant it to be, for the purposes of 'Ala Alba,' I have interpreted this to mean she is literally the 'Third Princess,' as in she has two older sisters, and not that she is the third in a multi-generational line of persons in the Hellas Empire to hold the title 'Princess.'**

**Mahora Academy's planetary model: For those of you who have seen the second, (Negima! ?) anime, I am imagining the planetary model shown in that series.**

**For the time period involved; approximately August 2003, to October 2003, Mars starts out close to Earth, but the later in the year you go, the further behind in its orbit Mars falls compared to Earth. I have confirmed this using an on-line planetary model.**

**IECS Estimated Prophet: Independent Educational City-state Ship Estimated prophet.**

**HES Pampanito: Hellas Empire Ship Pampanito.**

**MMS Phobos: Megalo-Mesembrian Ship Phobos.**

**There should only be one chapter left. After that, I will create a compendium of various information and begin my final edit of the entire story.**

**Chapter Fifty-three: Home at last.**


	53. Chap 53: Home at Last

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me.

Various cameos are the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

For those of you who have given reviews, or have attempted to get in contact with me some other way, I WILL get back to you shortly.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"I must admit I was most surprised by who insisted she go free."

-Stephan Dilane. Personal Diary.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Written Number: Home at Last.

(-)

(Mahora Academy, Japan.)

Albiero Imma knew readily available magical energy had been the main reason for placing his mortally wounded but stasis-preserved body beneath Mahora Academy's Library Island. Of course a secondary reason was that the location was easily defendable, should the enemies of the Ala Rubra wish him harm while in his vulnerable state.

Over the years, despite the limits of the stasis spell, he had managed to tweak what might have been a mortally boring existence into one marginally less so. While the doppelganger he manifested could only venture beyond Library Island during the World Tree's yearly time of increased energy output, at all other times it still had free run of the entire library. In addition, thanks to arrangements made during previous MahoraFest, through the medium of the doppelganger he was still able to enjoy his passion for tea and cakes.

As he picked at the latest arrival, a chocolate cake from the Balkans subtly flavored with a maraschino cherry liqueur, Al could feel none of his usual excitement over the culinary wonders available from around the Mundus Vetus.

There had been no contact of any sort with the Mundus Magicus for nearly a week. All of the gateports around the Mundus Vetus registered a miniscule trickle of energy, and his Pactio card with Nagi was still active, but neither could be considered useful indicators of what had happened.

For the first; with no word, and considering the evidence provided by Magus Dilane in Wales, it seemed as if the Life Giver had won and was now in the process of remaking Its World. The thin trickle of energy could only be the residue of the spells it was using leaking through the old connections.

As for the second; he had no idea if Nagi had hidden in the world of magic, or that of the mundane. His provisional contract with the Thousand Master could therefore not be considered proof-positive the world all of them had labored so mightily to protect still existed.

Whatever problems the possible destruction of the Mundus Magicus was causing amongst the remaining mages scattered across the Mundus Vetus, in Japan itself, the consequences were proving to be more than just a little troublesome.

Sooner than he had planned to do so, Eishun Konoe had been forced to return to Kyoto. Thanks to some unknown party, rumors of his daughter Konoka's possible death were already starting to spread. As a result, the simmering conflict between the Kansai and Kanto Magic Associations was threatening to erupt into an open shadow-war. Needing to be in Kyoto to head that off, he had departed Mahora to do so, even as Konoemon Konoe began working to keep things calm in Tokyo.

Evangeline McDowell was another, potentially very dangerous consideration. For the moment, she had retreated to her cabin, and according to Toko Kuzunoha's intelligence network, was sulking, but inactive. Even so, she was being watched VERY closely. If Negi was indeed dead, it was possible Eva now had absolutely no hope of ever leaving Mahora Academy. Despite the limits imposed on her powers by the Infernus Scholasticus curse, Konoemon and Toko were quite justifiably worried the little vampire might lash out in some kind of self-destructive act, just to bring an end to her potentially doomed existence.

Staring at the cake, Al finally realized he had no appetite, and so just dropped his fork. At that moment, he felt a completely unexpected surge in the lines of magical energy leading to Library Island from the World Tree.

Unable to believe his senses, he just stared off in the direction of the underground passageway leading to the gateport. Something had obviously come through the gate, but it was impossible to tell if it was from the now presumably destroyed Mundus Magicus, or just from another of the gateports scattered across the Mundus Vetus.

Not daring yet to hope, he stood up and started moving towards the passageway to the World Tree. Whatever had come through certainly didn't have a threatening aura about it, and if anything, gave off nothing more serious than a sense of overwhelming exhaustion.

Of the two exits from the gateport, the one through Library Island was closer than that through Saint Ursula's Church, so he hoped whoever or whatever had come through would choose the easiest way out.

Recognizing the person who eventually appeared out of the shadows of the passageway, Al couldn't decide if he was more overwhelmed by bewilderment, or joy...

(-)

Collapsing to the floor of the Mahora Academy gateport platform, Zazie Rainyday lay there, panting, tongue lolling out of her draconic mouth as she struggled to catch her breath and stand up.

Ever since leaving the Estimated Prophet and Old Ostia to fly back to the dragon controlled territories on Elysium, she'd felt an increasing sense of unease. That sense of 'something being wrong' had grown so great over the last two days she'd been unable to even sleep. Now, finally back at Mahora after passing through the limited access gate controlled by the Dragon Clans, she realized what the source of that unease was.

She had originally been tasked by her dragon clan's elders with watching over Evangeline McDowell and, if necessary, with slaying her. The discomfort had come from the geas the elders had used to make sure she remained focused on that task. Since the geas was finally reasserting its influence over her actions, it could only mean the day walker had become a viable threat again.

Back now within the spell-field designed to restrain the Disciple of Catastrophic Noise and the geas' matching area of effect, the discomfort eased rapidly. Since a bed in the junior high girl's dorm was decidedly more comfortable than the cold stone of the gate platform, she gathered her remaining strength and sang the song necessary to return to humanoid form. Winding up on her hands and knees, she took several slow breaths, then rose shakily to her feet. From where it remained neatly folded nearby, she picked up her Mahora Academy uniform and dressed, then moved out along the exit towards Library Island.

Reaching the area occupied by Albiero Imma, Zazie spared the shocked-looking mage a disinterested glance, then turned towards the ramp leading to the surface.

"Miss Rainyday..."

So tired she knew that to stop or sit down meant quickly falling asleep, Zazie ignored Imma and kept walking.

"Miss Rainyday... Please...May we talk? I have a nice tea and some Torta Cokolada."

THAT stopped Zazie. Many of the most traumatic memories of her childhood centered around witnessing the murders of her mother and step-father, as well as having to live as an orphan, alone and friendless, in war-torn Serbia. Despite that, there were still many positive memories from her youth.

One was of her encounters with, and of the kindness of, an American soldier who had saved her life. She only knew him as 'Markham,' but it was easy to say the man had helped her survive a time when she could have easily died an unmourned, gutter death.

Imma's offer of tea and cake involved the other set of good memories. After growing old enough to do so, she'd started helping her mother cook. Though it was done under her mother's supervision, one of her proudest moments had been when she'd cooked the biscuits for the weekend dinner gathering of the circus troupe they traveled with. Another was of helping her make, and eat, the Torta Cokolada so loved by her step-father.

Much to Al's immense relief, Zazie finally turned away from the exit. Wiping at a bit of wetness on her chin, she moved to follow him towards the open-air tea room where the cake that seemed to have changed her mind awaited its fate...

(-)

(Wales, England. Meldiana Magorum.)

Nearly a week had passed since Nekane Springfield had come to tell Ayaka Yukihiro she should start thinking about going back to Mahora.

Despite her best efforts to find out why, neither Nekane, or Dean Dilane, or anyone else seemed willing to explain to her the reasons she should do so.

Frustrated, Ayaka went to confide her worries to Chizuru Naba.

Recalling what she'd seen while helping Selena McGriff, Chizuru remembered what had happened on Mars, as well as the fear she'd seen in the woman's eyes. While she didn't fully understand the reason for that fear, or the connection Mars might have with her homeroom professor, when taken with everything else she'd observed around Meldiana over the last several days, she had to reluctantly agree with Nekane. As much as it pained her to do so, she advised Ayaka that yes, it was probably time to go home.

Having the person who had been her rock of support and encouragement during all the time Negi had been gone say there was no longer any hope robbed Ayaka of all her motivation. Quietly asking Chizuru to make all the arrangements, she retreated without another word to her room.

Even after Chizuru came in and went to bed, Ayaka remained in a chair by the window, staring listlessly outside as the stars and the moon turned through their paths across the sky. Thoughts about both her dead younger brother and her now missing professor raced unimpeded through her mind until exhaustion took its toll. Unable to remain awake, she leaned against the window frame and closed her eyes...

Dreams... or maybe nightmares... she couldn't tell which, immediately began to plague her restless slumber...

Professor Springfield, even many of her missing classmates, trapped in a confusing, dangerous world... forced to fight for their very survival against an implacable foe who spared no thought of mercy for those his actions threatened to destroy...

Negi struggled mightily, like the valiant soul she perceived him to be. Though there was a cost, he persevered, and she was left with the unshakable feeling that he WOULD be coming home...

With a start, Ayaka woke to find she'd been crying in her sleep, and that Chizuru had covered her with a blanket sometime during the night. Standing up, she gathered the blanket about her shoulders, and based on nothing more than the dream, left the room. Once outside in the chill pre-dawn air, she turned towards the place where she'd said goodbye to Asuna and started walking.

Reaching the stone marking that spot, she closed her eyes, and once the tension faded from her shoulders, invoked her 'Ayaka Yukihiro Style, Mind's Eye of Love.' As clearly as if it was a bright summer day, the path she needed to take appeared to her, so she started walking once more. Swirling mists closed about her, bringing a sudden chill, so she just pulled the blanket more tightly around her shoulders. Thoughts that she should 'go someplace else' were ruthlessly suppressed and ignored. All that mattered was that she 'knew' Negi would be coming back, and he would do so at a place her mind could only define as 'out there.'

Finally cresting the last of several rolling hills, Ayaka opened her eyes and found herself looking down across a gently sloping, mist-filled valley. As she stood there watching, the sun slowly rising over the eastern horizon began to burn away the mists. Eventually, a massive Stonehenge-like structure started to become visible out in the center of the valley. Just as she began to wonder why she'd never seen any reference to such a massive construct before, there was a brilliant flash of light.

When the light faded, and Ayaka could see who had appeared amongst the gathering up upright stone slabs, she immediately started running down the slope and out across the valley with a level of energy she'd not felt in a very, very long time.

(-)

Waking up and finding Ayaka gone wasn't a surprise to Chizuru, but not finding her anywhere she might be expected to be was. Worry sent her to see Nekane Springfield, and a search was quickly organized. Just as the initial effort was completed and everyone involved began discussing what to do next, the sun made its appearance on the eastern horizon. Moments later, there was a barely perceptible flash to the west, outlined by the last remaining vestiges of the waning night.

Much to Chizuru's surprise, that small flash drew a great deal of attention from several of Meldiana's teachers and staff who were gathered nearby. Nekane, staring towards the west, whispered her cousin's name, then took off running... Dean Dilane and several others soon followed... After telling Madoka Kugimiya to take charge, Chizuru did so as well.

(-)

With the fading of the teleportation spell's activation flash, Negi opened his eyes to find himself standing among the stones of the Wales gateport. A partial turn allowed his gaze to meet Asuna's. He gave her hand a firm grip of thanks, then let go and turned to face the rest of his companions. "Well, we made it..."

As Springfield's students began to crowd around, hugging and clapping him on the back, Tsukuyomi moved over to kneel before Konoka. When the girl and her guardian finally focused their attention on her, she bowed and held out Ukeire with both hands. "Konoe-sama. I cannot say what our futures might hold, but for the moment I am at the mercy of you and your companions. As my own Shukun is not available, I humbly ask that you accept my weapon into your personal safe-keeping."

Turning from the deferential little Shinmei-Ryu, Konoka looked towards Setsuna. Her guardian, hair once more dyed black, gave a small nod, so she turned back and reached out for Tsukuyomi's blade. "Tsu-chan. Whatever else there is between us, you have wielded Ukeire with honor. It shall be my privilege to keep it safe for you."

Deepening her bow slightly, Tsukuyomi thanked Konoka, then stood. As she did so, Takamichi Takahata was there, causing a sudden increase in the tension of the situation.

Looking down at Setsuna's rival, Takamichi could see the loathing Tsukuyomi had for his gender in her eyes. Wishing silently for a cigarette, he remained calm, trying not to project any kind of intimidation as he waited for the little blonde Shinmei-Ryu to relax. Slowly, though perhaps not inevitably, the girl's wariness faded until she no longer looked at him as if he was a clear and present danger. "Miss Tsukuyomi. When we get to Dewin Ilan you will be confined until arrangements can be made to return you to Japan and the Kansai Magic Association. However, in light of your recent actions, if you promise not to misbehave, you will not be physically restrained. Are these terms acceptable?"

Even considering all the time she'd spent with Fate Averruncus, Tsukuyomi realized she'd never really thought about him in terms of gender... Fate was simply Fate. She felt a similar reaction to Negi Springfield. He was simply a powerful, worthy foe she hoped to perhaps duel some day. Takamichi Takahata though... other than prudent caution and wariness, all she sensed from him was a willingness to accept her simply for who and what she was, rather than the normally expected desire of some repulsive male creature wanting to lord himself and his gender over a female. A little surprised at herself for doing so, she gave the man a respectful bow. "It shall be as you wish, Takamichi-han."

Happy a potentially bad situation had been dealt with, Negi opened his mouth to suggest everyone start heading towards Dewin Ilan, but was interrupted by a shouted voice he'd not heard in over two months...

"NEEGII-SENSEIIIII!"

Turning towards the rising sun, everyone in the group could see a tall blonde, long hair and a blanket flowing out behind her, rushing across the open ground surrounding the gateport structure.

Takane Goodman had the look of someone starting to worry about a mundane managing to find the place, but after sharp looks from both Negi and Takamichi, she relaxed and put the new wand she'd purchased in Megalo-Mesembria away.

Ignoring everyone else, Ayaka ran straight to Negi and swept him off his feet. Beside herself with relief, she began to shower the suddenly blushing boy with a veritable storm of affection.

Doing his best to keep from being smothered, Negi gave Asuna a look telling her to leave Ayaka alone while also trying to fend 3A's Class Representative off without touching anything... problematic... "Please! Miss Yukihiro! It's getting difficult to breathe!"

Suddenly contrite, Ayaka stepped back and began fussing over the mess she'd made of Negi's clothes. Straightening out the oriental-style shirt he was wearing, she first saw the thin scar on his arm, then noticed countless other faint scars covering his arms and face. Suddenly angry, she turned on Asuna to berate her for failing to protect their Professor. Seeing in the girl's eyes a look of deeply rooted stress and trauma, the words of chastisement died in her throat. Realizing several other classmates had similar distant stares, she quietly gave Negi one last hug, then turned and held out her hand to Asuna. "I'm sure whatever happened was terribly complicated, and I hope someday you'll tell me about it Asuna, but for now, please just let me welcome you home."

Whatever curiosity Ayaka might have over what happened since they'd parted, Asuna could see in Ayaka's serious expression someone who wouldn't press the issue, and who would also go out of her way to keep anyone else from doing so. Without hesitation, she reached out for her rival... for her 'friends,' hand. "Thank you Ayaka. I'm glad to be back..."

"NEEGIII!"

Turning towards the new voice, Negi immediately recognized the form of the person now rushing towards the gateport. Quickly followed by everyone else, he took off and ran to meet his cousin Nekane.

(-)

Though Dewin Ilan and the nearby Meldiana Magorum had erupted into a celebratory uproar over the news the Mundus Magicus had survived, Negi wanted nothing more than what most of his companions did; to be left alone by the rest of Ayaka's group and the excited members of a quickly growing fan club so he could catch up on two months worth of lost sleep. Fortunately, other responsibilities had precedence and provided a convenient excuse to tell all those wishing to talk that he would do so 'later.'

First was wondering how he was going to explain his absence with so many of the girls from his class for so long. As worrisome as that was, Meldiana's Headmaster Stephan Dilane explained that he and Konoemon Konoe had been dealing with the problem, presuming of course, with their fingers and toes all crossed, that Negi and his students would eventually return. 'A sudden chance for exchange student study' seemed a bit... contrived... as an excuse, but the Headmaster assured him that as long as he could keep the students who had come to Wales with him from talking too much about what they'd seen and done, he shouldn't need to give the matter another thought.

Second was dealing with Yuuna Akashi. From what he'd heard from Makie and Aisha, he had his suspicions about what had happened. Under the pretense of needing to be examined for a possible disease she might have picked up, he sought her out, then went to see Headmaster Dilane.

Under hypnosis, the headmaster confirmed what he suspected; the brown-haired girl had fallen under Evangeline McDowell's thrall again. He wanted to become angry at his training master for what it seemed she'd done, but after being shown the memories of Yuuna's first days in the Mundus Magicus the little vampire had deliberately blocked, realized he didn't have the heart to do so.

Unfortunately, it was much too late to completely heal what Eva's actions had wrought. Reassured by the Dean that magic existed which would help make it very unlikely Yuuna would ever remember what she'd done, and that it was also possible to sever the 'master - servant' relationship that would normally exist between Eva and Yuuna, Negi left the girl in Stephan Dilane's care and departed.

Finding Asuna would allow him to deal with the last of his major problems...

(-)

With Konoka still worried about Asuna, Negi found his first Ministra in the healer's room along with Setsuna. "This is actually better than I expected. I needed to talk to all of you."

Looking up from her examination of Asuna, Konoka smiled at Negi. "Anya said she's looking for you as well, Negi. Do you want to talk to us now? Or after you see her?"

His eyes briefly widening in reaction to a sudden idea, Negi soon began to rub his chin in thought. "Do you know where Anya is?"

With her Shukun busy again, Setsuna turned towards Negi. "Miss Cocorowa asked us to tell you she would be at the place where the petrified villagers are kept."

Hearing Setsuna's words gave Negi the last bit of information he needed to make a decision. "Everyone. If you don't mind; please come with me. There's something important I need to do, and that's the perfect place for it."

(-)

Though Makie Sasaki knew she wouldn't be getting one anytime soon, Chamo was perfectly willing to explain to her, Yuuna and even a 'trying not to look too interested' Ku Fei exactly how the Pactio Card system worked. Negi eventually came and took Yuuna to see Meldiana's Headmaster, but he, Makie and Ku remained in their library alcove, continuing their discussion. The little rhythmic gymnast had just about convinced him to try to get Negi to accept her as a partner when, most distressingly, a past misdeed came back to haunt him...

A mage-trainee, her hair a shade of pink similar to Makie's, rounded the corner into the reading alcove and suddenly pointed at him in an extreme fit of recognition and anger.

All Chamo could recall about the girl was that her name was Louise, and he'd stolen a particularly fine pair of panties from her just before leaving Wales to find safety with... er... to become Negi's familiar. Bolting from his chair, he ran past the little flat-chested mage and out of the alcove. She ignored his companions and quickly came after him, shouting a promise to wreak a long delayed form of vengeance which easily violated every rule concerning ermine welfare then in existence...

With the little mage trainee and her sword-wielding familiar in hot pursuit, Chamo desperately made his way out of the library. Eventually managing to leave the extremely dangerous, explosion casting girl behind when one of Meldiana's professors appeared and told her to calm down, he spotted his Magister leading several 3A girls towards the door to the storage area for Dewin Ilan's petrified inhabitants. Since that seemed as safe a place as any to hide, he rushed across the intervening distance and slipped through the closing door just as its anti-entry wards snapped back into place.

(-)

Using a soft chamois cloth, Anya Cocorowa finished removing the slight accumulation of dust covering the mage Negi called 'Stan,' then moved over to her mother. Carefully, with the same light touch, she repeated the process. Once that was finished, she moved up and put her arms around the petrified woman's form. "Mama... I'm home..."

Silence was the only possible answer, but in Anya's mind's eye, she could feel the remembered warmth of her mother's embrace, holding her close until she finally began to cry.

"Anya?"

Startled, Anya woke up from her semi-conscious dream to find Negi standing close by. Wiping at her tears, she turned to face her only true childhood friend. "What do you want, Negi?"

With Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna waiting a discrete distance behind him, Negi took a few more steps forward. "You wanted to see me?"

Wiping at her tears, Anya glanced at Negi's friends before letting a haunted expression come over her face and turning to face him. "Negi... I understand with certainty that everyone here is still alive. However, my reasons for doing so will doubtless give you little cause to be very happy."

As Anya began and worked through her story about what had happened in the Mundus Magicus before meeting up with Negi in New Ostia, Konoka began to grow upset. Many of the things she'd surmised while treating Hau Pepelu began to make more sense... Petrification wasn't simply a suspension of someone's existence; it was more like a living death. That there were ways to cope still didn't keep her from growing slightly ill as the little red-haired fire-mage continued her story. Forcing herself away from such depressing thoughts, she turned instead towards the idea that there WAS a cure for Eternal Petrification. Hau's partner, as well as Kaede's dragon friend Mat'tari had both been victims of Eternal Petrification. The idea she needed to try and destroy a world just to have enough power to reverse the effects was obviously insane. Therefore, the answer had to lie in the efficiency of how she used her artifact, her natural healing abilities, or a combination of the two. It might not happen anytime soon, but she HAD cured victims of Eternal Petrification. Given the time to practice, grow stronger, and to do the necessary research, she swore she would do so again!

Having finally finished her story, Anya waited as Negi processed what he'd heard. Eventually, as expected, he finally realized nothing could be done at the moment to help the petrified villagers. Stepping forward as he sighed and gave a tired shrug, she leaned in close and whispered something else that also caused an expected reaction. Poor clueless boy that he was, Negi stared at her flushed face for several seconds before he realized she was serious and became just as red as she in response. When he finally backed away and began to babble, she glowered and reached out to grab his collar. _("Negi you ninny! After everything that happened, even if nothing ever comes from it, I wanted you to know how I feel!")_ Relaxing her grip, she stepped back. "Now, if you can contain yourself, I have a question I'd like to ask you..."

Recalling the hot-blooded temper she'd shown in the past, Negi thought about what Anya had just told him and realized by her trembling hands how much self-control it was taking not to just punch him and run off. Sighing, he reached up and took her hands in what he hoped she would interpret as the grip of a friend. "Please Anya, go ahead."

What Anya saw in Negi's eyes made her want to punch him even more. That look of his... if it was something she thought he really had any control over, she _would_ have punched him. Instead, she gave an annoyed huff and let him go. "My mother said you had fire magery in you, and that you could help me learn more about how to use the fire spell-booster she taught me. After my training in London is finished, is it okay if I ask to be sent to join you at Mahora to train further?"

Surprised by Anya's simple request, Negi nodded and smiled. "Sure! Considering your Meldiana grades, then with a recommendation from me you might not even need to take the entrance exam."

Relieved to have Negi's encouragement, Anya took a deep breath, then pointed at his companions. "Why did you bring them? I've said some pretty embarrassing things, and I was hoping for a bit more privacy!"

Glad to see the Anya he was used to back in full form; Negi gave his friend a happy smile which quickly turned serious. "Anya. Asuna had a command matrix programmed into her while she was held captive. Getting rid of it could prove damaging, but I think I've figured out a way to make it next to impossible for anyone to use again. If you don't mind, I'd appreciate your help in taking care of that."

Though Asuna was a strong rival for Negi's attention, because of what Zo Connel had done to her, Anya understood what it meant to have no control over your own fate. As a consequence, it was easy to be sympathetic and willing to help. "What do I need to do?"

After first indicating for Konoka and Setsuna to come forward, Negi directed them to stand next to Anya, then turned to face Asuna. "If something unusual happens in the future, Asuna, what I'm going to do means even I might not be able to control you. However, it should keep anyone else from doing so as well. Are you okay with that?"

With the risk and danger probably being equal in either case, if the choice was between doing nothing and trying to make a change where everything she did in the future should be by her own will, then Asuna knew the answer was obvious. "Do it Negi."

Hoping it was the last time he would ever need to do so, Negi took a deep breath, then looked straight into Asuna's eyes. "Asuna Vesperina Teotanasia."

Feeling her body stiffen in response to the command mantra, Asuna mentally reached out to clasp hands with the shade of her younger self. "Yes, Negi?"

Seeing the slight change in Asuna's eyes and recognizing it meant her younger self was present as well, Negi held his own gaze steady so there would be no mistaking his determination to proceed. "Unless all those now present in this room are present in the future, NO ONE, not even me, may issue you ANY command. Is that understood?"

Looking beyond Negi, Asuna saw only Anya, Konoka, and Setsuna, but her younger self also saw an ermine hiding in a corner, as well as over two-hundred petrified villagers. "Yes Negi. I understand. Thank you for doing this."

Asuna closed her eyes as Negi watched, but after just a brief pause, she relaxed and opened them once more. "Asuna?"

Reaching up, Asuna gave herself a good stretch. "You know something Negi? Before we came down here I still felt really tired, but now it seems as if a huge weight is gone from my shoulders!" Jumping forward before her Magister could think to react, she draped her arms affectionately around him from behind.

Unsettled by Asuna's suddenly open expression of her newfound liveliness, Negi struggled to break free. "Asuna! Please let me go!"

Seething, Anya marched forward and by an equally surprise attack, managed to interpose herself between Negi and his grabby Ministra. "Hey big-chest! Can't you see you're bothering Negi?"

With just a step, Asuna was able to move up so she could loom over her diminutive challenger. "I'm Negi's Ministra. His FIRST Ministra. It's my job to stick close so I can protect him from any... 'little bumps in the road,' that might cause him problems!"

Willing to meet Asuna's attempt at intimidation head-on, Anya puffed out her chest, such as it was. "I thought you still had your sights set on Professor Takahata! In any case, at least I'm not always trying to smother Negi with a pair of what looks like over baked mounds of Plum Pudding!"

Wanting to be helpful, Konoka stepped forward and held up her hand. "Anya-chan. In Japan, you should say; 'a pair of wrinkled daikons.'"

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Konoka, but she continued smiling as if she'd said the most innocent thing in the world.

Flushing slightly from a statement that sounded bad, but that she didn't quite understand, Anya turned back to Asuna. "An... anyway, stop being so clingy just because you're Negi's Ministra!"

Crossing her arms, Asuna turned slightly and leered down at Anya. "Sounds like the 'little-girl' from Wales is just a bit jealous!"

As Anya began thinking of another comeback, Negi stepped forward, waving his hands at the two equally determined girls. "Please! If you have to argue, let's go it where we won't have to worry about collateral damage!"

Looking like they wanted to tell Negi to be quiet, Asuna and Anya turned to face him but were both quickly disarmed by his pouty, mildly angry expression.

Uncrossing her arms, Asuna gave a relaxed shrug. "Well, I guess this is a silly argument anyway..."

Equally contrite, Anya turned away from the confrontation but remained silent.

Seeing the innocent smile on Konoka's face as the heavy atmosphere faded, Setsuna had to shake her head. Considering how long she'd known Konoka and how she like to think she knew the girl, it was always impossible to tell if her 'helpfulness' in such situations was truly clueless innocence, or deliberate mischief.

With everyone finally calmed down, Negi pointed towards the stairs. "It's nearly time for dinner. Shall we go?" In response to a round of positive nods, he quickly led the way out of the basement.

Unfortunately, upon stepping through the entrance, Negi found their way barred by an angry crowd of female Meldiana students. Only a few were carrying magic lanterns or torches, but all were after the sorry hide of a certain white-furred ermine...

(-)

Sitting on her bed, back against the wall of the small room where she'd been confined, Tsukuyomi looked up from a book she'd found inside the room's rough-hewn side table to see Konoka Konoe walk in carrying a tray of food. Outside, Takamichi and Meldiana's Headmaster stood warily by as the Onmyouji girl deliberately closed the door and tuned to face her once more.

Walking over, Konoka placed the thick wooden tray before Tsukuyomi, then sat down at the foot of the bed. "I've been told by Professor Takahata that he has contacted the Kansai magic Association and the Shinmei-Ryu to make arrangements to send you back to Kyoto."

Setting the book of plays by The Great Bard down, Tsukuyomi picked up the tray and moved it into her lap. All of the food was cold, and placed directly on the tray, but there weren't many options when her jailors wanted to make sure nothing she had access to could easily be made into a weapon. "Well, I helped in Fate-han's attempt to destroy the Mundus Magicus. I'd expect they might have a thing or two to say about that."

Watching as Tsukuyomi began nibbling on her meal; Konoka didn't know what to think. "Aren't you worried about what's going to happen?"

Finishing with a piece of meat, Tsukuyomi picked up some sliced cheese and bread. "Not really. I need to go back to Kyoto to have any chance of freeing Chigusa Amagasaki, so how I get back isn't really an issue."

Thinking about the battle in the gateport, as well as about how hard Tsukuyomi had tried to defeat Setsuna, Konoka found it difficult to reconcile that image with the one of the girl responsible for saving both her and Setsuna's lives. Standing up, she went back over to the door, then turned to face the little Shinmei-Ryu once more. "It's all a pose isn't it, Tsukuyomi? You're not really as bad as you pretend to be, are you?"

Looking up, Tsukuyomi gave Konoka an amused look. "You think not?"

Faster than Konoka would have thought possible, Tsukuyomi was out of the bed and across the room. Dropping the food tray, she gave it a kick into the small gap beneath the room's door and the floor, tightly wedging the door shut within its frame.

As Konoka gasped in surprise and Takamichi began pounding on the door from the outside, Tsukuyomi twisted the chocolate-haired girl's arm back and pinned her to the door. "I can be very, very bad, Konoka Oujo-shama."

Staring into Tsukuyomi's grey eyes, Konoka saw equal parts danger, desire, and jealousy. Even though she wasn't being hurt, the position her arm was being held in prevented any resistance as the little Shinmei-Ryu rose up on her toes for a full-mouthed kiss.

With a sigh of regret, Tsukuyomi released her captive and kicked the tray out from under the door. "Give that to Sempai for me."

Takamichi quickly pushed through the now freely swinging door, but before he or Dean Dilane could do anything, Konoka held out her hand. "Don't touch her. Tsukuyomi was just proving a point to me about something I'd best remember in the future."

Climbing back into her bed, Tsukuyomi gathered up the scattered food and watched as Konoka, fingers lightly touching her recently kissed lips, turned for one last odd look.

As Tsukuyomi began eating again, Konoka gave a sigh of resignation, then lead her two angry guardians back out of the cell.

(-)

A loud clank as the magically-sealed bolt on the door to her cell slid back woke Tsukuyomi out of a guarded sleep. Expecting some kind of punishment for what she'd done, she waited warily for the restraint spell which would surely follow someone bursting through the door. Instead, when nothing happened, she cautiously got up. The door was definitely unlocked, so she slowly opened it and stepped outside.

Ukeire was there on the floor outside the door, holding down a small envelope. Inside the envelope were several unexpected gifts which would make it easy for her to travel, as well as a note on a small card. Written in a generic magical script, it gave no indication as to who her benefactor might be.

'You have three days. After that, the Magic Association of England will do everything in its power to capture the escaped, rogue Shinmei-Ryu Tsukuyomi.'

Looking about and not sensing any obvious traps, Tsukuyomi swiftly made her way towards the outside entrance to her basement cell. The guard at the top of the stairs was asleep, an Ofuda sleep talisman placed in the center of his forehead. As she passed by and cautiously looked outside, she noticed the talisman had a timed destruct function. Soon, within minutes or even seconds, it would dissolve, leaving no evidence of such a thing ever being used.

Not knowing how much time she had, Tsukuyomi slipped out into the night and began moving as quickly as possible towards the edge of the village. Like most other places mages occupied in the Mundus Vetus, Dewin Ilan's defenses were designed more to keep people out than to keep people in. She easily slipped through the wards, then took off at a run for one of the closest, but least obvious transit stations capable of quickly connecting her to the London-South Wales rail system.

Fate had dismissed the need to do so, but as a precautionary measure, she'd made it her business to investigate such things when they had originally traveled from London to reach the gateport terminus outside Dewin Ilan. Now that effort would pay off.

Sure, the number of kilometers to the station was in the double-digits, but thanks to her training, Tsukuyomi knew that to be, even in the dark, across unfamiliar terrain, nothing more than a light workout for a Shinmei-Ryu such as herself.

(-)

(JAL Flight 402. Heathrow to Narita.)

Using her new laptop to communicate silently with Chachamaru via a USB connection, Chisame furiously typed out a question: _("What do you mean you didn't keep a copy of Chao's program?")_

Though her eyes were closed as if she were asleep, nervously twitching ear-antennas clearly indicated Chachamaru's processors were quite active. _("I presumed we would recover the program before we left the Mundus Magicus, so I did a full transfer download instead of a copy download. I understand there are serious issues if V-Chao was destroyed, believe me I do, but if the space had not been available in my memory, I would not have been able to absorb the Nyandom heavy attack programs in time to come rescue you in Argyre.")_

Grinding her teeth so loudly she attracted the unnoticed attention of Kazumi Asakura, Chisame wondered if there was really anything which could be done. She had a suspicion that V-Chao had survived, but had been unable to confirm that as fact due to the hasty departure from Megalo-Mesembria. _("Well, at least cycling my artifact let me recover Daiko like I expected I could, but we're still going to have to come up with some kind of plan to see if we can confirm exactly what happened to V-Chao...")_

Ear antennas suddenly growing still, Chachamaru moved her seatback into its fullest recline. Since the issue about V-Chao seemed to be resolved for the moment, she decided now was as good a time as any to run a long delayed troubleshooting system scan. _("Agreed.")_

Turning back from Chisame as the hacker sighed, then put away her laptop before matching Chachamaru's posture, Kazumi Asakura returned her attention to the ring she held. Along with a small note, the ring had appeared in her pocket as they departed from Ala Alba's second day of testimony before the Megalo-Mesembrian Senate. 'This once belonged to Negi Springfield's mother.' was all the note said. She suspected it might have come from Regina Karkolova, but the only person to have bumped into her on the second day was a blonde senate staffer who looked oddly like Negi's cousin Nekane...

Shaking her head, Kazumi returned the ring and its note back to the small envelope they'd come in and put them away. She would give them both to Negi after they returned to Mahora. Reclining her seat, she settled Sayo's doll-form comfortably in her lap, then closed her eyes and thought about nothing more than trying to go to sleep.

Looking across the aisle to where Negi sat with Ayaka Yukihiro, Asuna gave a resigned sigh. After sending her private jet home, 3A's Class Representative had insisted her group had just as much right to fly back to Mahora with Negi and the English Culture Research Club as Professor Takahata and Takane Goodman's groups did. Ayaka somehow having the ticket necessary to sit next to Negi had been mildly irritating, but she had scored the seat next to Takamichi, so the arrangement was easy enough to accept in this case. "Hey Negi... Did anyone ever figure out what happened to Tsukuyomi?"

Though asleep, Ayaka had previously insisted on holding Negi's hand. Much to his embarrassment, every time he moved in his seat, she unconsciously clamped down, as if worried he might disappear again.

Turning towards Asuna, Negi shook his head in response to the girl's question. "Magus Dilane says the Magic Association of England is looking for her, so she shouldn't get away, but he has no idea how she managed to get out of Dewin Ilan without being seen."

Glancing towards another set of seats, Asuna could see Konoka and Setsuna, leaning against each other and sound asleep. "Well, those two didn't seem very worried about it, so I supposed it won't do any good for me to be concerned either."

As Asuna turned and moved her seatback into position for sleeping, Negi nodded and did the same. Just as he was about to drift off, he heard someone hissing his name.

_("Negi! Wake up!")_

Blinking, Negi looked around in a daze for a moment, then leaned out to look at the cage beneath the seat in front of him. "Chamo, you really need to stay quiet..."

After a moment's delay to make sure Ayaka was still asleep, Chamo stuck his paw through the cage bars, holding the audio ear buds Negi had given him to help pass the time. His Magister had saved him from a skinning by the girls of Meldiana, but only at the price of a promise to keep the panty-thieving ermine locked up in a cage until his return to Mahora. Though the flight attendant had given Negi an odd look, the ear buds had been a gift intended to keep him from growing bored, restless, and eventually noisy on the flight back to Japan. _("Negi! Listen to me! I heard something on the news an hour ago, and they're about to repeat it! I think you really need to hear this!")_

Managing to reach down without disturbing Ayaka, Negi took the ear buds from Chamo, then sat back and put them in. He immediately sat up when the news report began.

_"...rch continues for the Argentinean-registered MV Jacobus Rakan, a World War Two tanker converted to carry cargo containers, which vanished without a trace two days ago while on a voyage from Norfolk, Virginia, United States, to Buenos Aires, Argentina. Despite a massive air-sea rescue effort by the United States Coast Guard and Navy, as well as armed forces of other nations, no trace of the vessel, its crew, or any of its cargo has yet been found."_

Listening to the report, Negi finally understood the odd message Captain Adenaur had asked him to deliver. It had been designed to tell her associates here in the Mundus Vetus it was safe to send the ship through.

_"While searchers wish to emphasize that they will continue their effort, if no trace of the 15,000 ton vessel is found, then it will be the largest such unexplained disappearance in the area known as the 'Bermuda Triangle' since the USS Salem in 1946, while on its transfer of ownership voyage to Argentina."_

Sighing, Chamo accepted the ear buds as Negi returned them, then lay down in his cage. _("I don't think we have to worry about your aunt being able to fix up her ship, Negi.")_

Shaking his head, Negi closed his eyes and lay back in the seat again. _("I'll have to remember that trick... It might come in handy someday...")_

There was a soft 'ding,' from the public address speakers of the JAL 777, and the pilot's voice came on to announce a slight course change due to weather. There was a brief pause, then after announcing he was doing so to reflect the nighttime darkness outside the aircraft, the pilot lowered the illumination level of the cabin lights.

An unexpected touch woke Negi from the sleep he'd drifted into, but it was only Ayaka, covering him with a blanket. Soon, his breathing slowed once more, and he began to dream.

Oddly enough, the dream was about Chao Lingshen.

As a young girl, close perhaps to his own age, she was sitting in the lap of an older man whose face he couldn't see and listening as he told her a story...

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Over the years I have been writing 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic,' my story has become tied together with that of Kafka'sdragon's 'Markham Chronicles Negima,' 'Markham Chronicles Negima: Other side of the Mirror,' and, 'Markham Chronicles Negima: Key of the Twilight.' As a result, we occasionally reference events which take place in one another's stories.**

**If you have not done so already, then I certainly recommend reading 'Markham Chronicles Negima.'**

**Albiero Imma's body: For events detailing how he came to be injured, see Kafka'sdragon's 'Markham Chronicles Negima: Other Side of the Mirror.'**

**Zazie Rainyday and Phillip Markham Junior's relationship: See Kafka'sdragon's 'Markham Chronicles Negima: Other Side of the Mirror.'**

**Torta Cokolada: A multi-layer chocolate cake from Serbia.**

**Ayaka Yukihiro's 'Mind's Eye of Love:' See the Maho sensei Negima manga, volume four. The Kyoto arc.**

**The Great Bard: William Shakespeare. Widely regarded as the greatest playwright and writer in the English language.**

**JAL Flight 402. London to Narita: Japan Airlines actually operates this flight, using a Boeing 777 aircraft.**

**MV Jacobus Rakan: (Merchant Vessel.) A former T2 oil tanker built during World War 2. Many ships of this type were converted in the 1950's to carry cargo containers. As such, they were the first incarnations of the massive container ships traveling the oceans of the world today.**

**Elysium gateport: This is a limited access gateport controlled by the Dragon Clans of Elysium. While transfer between the Mundus Magicus and the Mundus Vetus using this gateport is possible, its capacity is VERY limited, and it IS NOT a point which permits the transfer of significant amounts of magical energy between the two worlds.**

**Bermuda Triangle: This is a one-way gateport between the Mundus Vetus and the Mundus Magicus. Accidentally discovered and used by the USS Cyclops in 1918. Deliberately used by the Adenaur's to transfer the USS Salem in 1946. Its exact location and how it is activated is literally an 'I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you and your entire family' level secret of the Adenaur Family of Ariadne. How long this one-way gate has been active is unknown, but it operates on a cycle similar to that of the World Tree in Mahora, Japan. As such, it may actually be on a reciprocal cycle. When the World Tree enters its cycle of greatest illumination, approximately every twenty-two years, a short time later the Bermuda one-way gate also becomes active.**

**Unfortunately, sometimes accidents occur... Like when five Avenger torpedo bombers were carried through the link along with the USS Salem...**

**Thusly, do we come to the end of most of the Ala Alba and its associates involvement in the story.**

**Chapter Fifty-four: Epilogue.**


	54. Chap 54: Epilogue

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Ballantine - DelRey in the United States, NOT by me. Other Ken Akamatsu works are owed by Tokyopop in the US.

'The Cabal' is an 'Evil secret Organization' of mages created by Kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story, and is used here with his permission.

Tsukuyomi in Ala Alba is not the same; "It might be fun to kill all those people." person she's presented as in the regular MSN manga.

SPOILER ALERT! AU story occurring after c189.

(-)

"There might have been a 'Butterfly Effect' out there somewhere, but from my perspective, the true objective of my mission was a complete failure."

-Chao Lingshen. "My Journey."

"Those two were... 'hard to describe,' but they did have good hearts."

-From the personal diary of Tsukuyomi.

(-)

Ala Alba in the World of Magic: Tales From the Fireside.

Chapter Fifty-four: Epilogue.

(-)

(Near Mons Olympus, Ala Rubra Park, Mundus Magicus.)

Having finished her story and put all the children she'd brought to the Ala Rubra's old hideout to bed, Chao Lingshen now sat alone, staring into the campfire.

Six months had passed since her return to the Mundus Magicus of the future.

Despite all her efforts, all the safeguards she'd tried to put in place, it seemed as if everything had been in vain.

Chachamaru had explained her loss of the V-Chao program, but due to the damage she had received during the One-Year Mage war, no longer had a clear record of the program's fate. Chisame Hasegawa might have been able to answer the question, but due to the emergency consciousness transfer which occurred when her body was murdered by Moirae Averruncus, her memory also contained blanks.

Despite everything she'd done, Chao knew she was no closer to discovering the fate of her sister than when the journey had started, nearly seven of her own years, and one-hundred calendar years ago.

Drawing both knees to her chest, Chao pulled them in tight and began rocking back and forth, crying silently as she did so.

Overhead, the brief flash of a meteor drew her attention skyward. Returning once more to the fire, she saw that Sasuke Nagase was out of his sleeping bag and had a kunai in his hand. _("Where did that come from?")_ Realizing there was someone out there in the darkness, she prepared to activate her magic circuitry, should it become necessary. _("This part of the park is a protected area... Only friends and allies of the Ala Rubra and the Ala Alba should be able to access it...")_

"Hello in the camp. May we come in?"

Still wary, Chao tried to recall who the voice belonged to. It was familiar, but there was a strong sense of age and weariness which kept the answer from getting any further than the tip of her tongue. "If you are a friend, then welcome..."

Out in the darkness, a chuckle came in response to Chao's challenge-filled words. "Well, it's been a while since we've met, but I'd like to think we are still friends, de gozaru."

As Chao looked on in surprise and Sasuke in awe, a tall woman, graying now but still looking strong and fit, walked into the circle of light provided by the fire.

"Granny Kaede..."

Sasuke's words broke Chao's spell of shock. "Kaede Nagase... I thought you were dead..."

Reaching up, Kaede began to scratch her chin while continuing to maintain the smile which proved more than anything else who she was. "There once was a famous American rancher who said; 'I'm going to kill the next person who says that!' but of course, such sentiments don't apply between friends."

Stepping forward, Chao took the big girl... the big woman's hand. "How? It's been a hundred years... You don't look much beyond your forties or fifties at most..."

Releasing Chao's hand, Kaede put her own behind her neck while chuckling with embarrassment. "That's a long story for some other time. What matters is the end result of what I was doing."

As Kaede turned and waved for someone to come in out of the darkness, Chao focused on the cloak covered figure and wondered who it might be. She experienced momentary confusion as the cloaks hood was lowered, because the person looked like her definitely dead mother, then she realized the woman was wearing glasses... "Satomi..."

Shaking her head, the woman took off her glasses before stepping closer to Chao. "I home, Big sister..."

A veil of denial fell away from Chao's mind, and she immediately collapsed to her knees. As her lost sister Cheiu quickly knelt before her, she looked up into the aged woman's eyes and let her tears flow like rain. "My god... I was so close for nearly two and-a-half years and I couldn't see it... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."

Wrapping her arms around Chao's shoulders, Cheiu pulled her sister into a warm embrace. "Please don't cry. There's no way you could have known. I didn't find out myself for sure until just before the Demon Wars."

Giving a relieved sigh, Kaede watched as Chao slowly returned her sister's embrace. Feeling someone's eyes fixed upon her, she turned to look down at the little boy standing nearby. Professor Springfield had told her about Sasuke after explaining where Chao could be found, and she could sense the potential present in his wiry frame. "Young man. Why don't the two of us keep watch while those two catch up on the time they've been separated?"

Thrilled to have his legendary great-grandmother Kaede even speak to him, Sasuke nodded enthusiastically. "Ye... Yes Ma'am!"

(-)

Out in the darkness surrounding Chao's campfire, a pair of guarded eyes watched from atop a pinnacle of rock as the two miss-matched guards moved to do their duty.

Slipping back down from her place of concealment, 'Miss Tsuku,' fourth girl to hold the name 'Tsukuyomi,' turned and began trotting towards a hidden Exocoetus aircar.

Having heard through methods which were her own what Chao Lingshen's plans were, she had followed the group of campers and had not come away disappointed. Great-grandmother Tsukuyomi's time in the Mundus Magicus was part of her family history, but she'd never heard the Springfield side of the story.

Now she better understood why, despite their status as an 'enemy' of her branch of the Shinmei-Ryu, why the Springfield family and its allies were always spoken of with such respect.

Reaching into her pocket as she approached the aircar, Tsukuyomi took out the keyless entry switch. Too bad she couldn't have gone down and joined the little campfire story-telling session. If she had, then Chao Lingshen could have been told the last, missing chapter to her story...

(-)

(Heathrow International Airport. London, England.)

It seemed to Tsukuyomi as if most of her luck had been used up just getting back to the Mundus Vetus from the Mundus Magicus. The rest had gone away in paying for whatever reason someone let her out of the cell she'd been placed in beneath the Meldiana Magorum. Getting out of Wales and into London hadn't been too bad, but everything had fallen apart after that.

Delays on the Underground and a sense she was being followed had prompted her to take a taxi to Heathrow, thus increasing the time it took to arrive there. Some lunatic in a van had nearly run her over as she got out and turned to pay the driver, and now it seemed as if the person who set her free had lied about allowing three days to get out of the country. They didn't carry themselves the same way the Magic Association of England guards at the Meldiana Magorum did, but the three men watching the security entry for the International Terminal were definitely agents of some kind of mage organization.

Looking down at her ticket and seeing how little time was left to get to the gate, she began to worry. Getting Ukeire past the increased security brought about by the attacks in New York two years ago was going to be tricky enough, if she had to deal with someone who might be trying to stop her as well... That might cause enough of a delay she would miss her flight...

Since her benefactor had not seen fit to give her any of the Ofuda talismans she might have used as a distraction in this situation, Tsukuyomi was beginning to seriously consider attacking the men anyway when someone came up from behind and suddenly pulled her back under cover. Quickly realizing a man had grabbed her, she started to lash out but refrained from doing so when she saw him holding a finger to his mouth in a 'Please be quiet!' gesture.

Moving forward slightly, Noriyasu Seta began watching the three mysterious persons discretely positioned around the terminal security area. Assured they had not noticed what just happened, he turned towards his part-time assistant and the girl they'd just rescued and began searching his pockets for a cigarette.

As his archeological mentor's mind began to wander, Keitaro Urashima released the young girl he'd somehow managed to grab without touching anything which could potentially result in a life-threatening situation. Seta had confirmed it just after he'd realized it, but the blonde girl with glasses trying to remain unnoticed outside the security area was Shinmei-Ryu, just like Motoko Aoyama. _("I've been beaten up by her techniques so much, how could I NOT recognize someone who carries themselves like 'Kendo!'")_ "Hey Miss. You're a Shinmei-Ryu, aren't you? Could you use a little help?"

Normally ready to eviscerate any male creature who dared to try and touch her, even after her exchange with Takamichi Takahata, Tsukuyomi found herself unusually calm as the glasses wearing young man waited for her answer. _("Wait a minute... Glasses wearing!")_ "You...mmph!"

Seeing what was about to happen, Seta gave up looking for a smoke and quickly placed his hand over the little blonde's mouth. Keitaro made the 'shushing' motion again, and when she nodded, still glaring but calm, he released her.

Staring daggers at the younger of the two glasses-wearing men, Tsukuyomi struggled to keep herself from shouting. _("You're the idiot who nearly ran me over near the taxi stand!")_

Putting a hand behind his head, Keitaro gave a soft, nervous laugh. "Yeah, sorry about that! I'm still not used to driving!"

Considering that both of these 'males' had managed to lay hands on her, without her realizing they were about to do so, Tsukuyomi grudgingly accepted that they were certainly a capable pair. Crossing her arms, she glanced back out towards the security area. "Well, you've guessed right. I'm on a mission for my Shukun, and those three are in the way of my continuing it."

Turning once more, Seta examined the three men again before rubbing his chin and nodding. "Agents of an Evil Secret Organization! We've encountered their type before! Let's get-'em Keitaro!"

Reaching out, Keitaro grabbed Seta before he could try anything crazy. "Sensei... remember what happened the last time we did that? It took two weeks of explaining before those FBI guys realized we were innocent. Wouldn't it be better to try something a little less, 'flashy?' this time?"

Taken aback by Keitaro's caution, Seta had the chance to recall the outcome of that previous incident. Haruka had NOT been pleased at having to fly all the way from Japan to vouch for the two of them. "Ah... well, perhaps that might be a good idea..." Looking around, he spotted his carry-on bag, remembering as he did so there were clothes inside he'd purchased as gifts for Sarah McDougal. "Okay then; let's do this instead..."

(-)

Having been warned by other operatives of the Cabal to be on the lookout for Fate Averruncus Shinmei-Ryu partner, the organization in London had kept an eye on the rail entries into the city. Through skrying and other means of magical spying, they had managed to pick her up as she switched from the main rail lines to the Underground. Tracking her to Heathrow, they unexpectedly lost her at the airport entrance.

A few discrete threats gave them the flight she was departing London for Japan on, so even if her exact location wasn't known, all they should need to do was keep an eye on the security area for the international terminal, and the diminutive blade-user would be trapped. Their false credentials would allow them to 'arrest' her as a security risk as she tried to get to her flight, or she would be scared off and have to return to London. Once back in the anonymity of that bustling city, she would easily be swept up by agents who were experts at such things.

Glancing nervously at his watch, the leader of the three Cabal agents outside Heathrow's terminal security area saw what the time was and began to fret in irritation. The Shinmei-Ryu's flight departed within the hour, and there had been no sign of her since that bizarre incident near the taxi stand.

When what looked like two brothers and their little sister began approaching the security area, he made the hand signal warning his companions to be ready to act. The girl was the right size for their target, but her clothes were all wrong for what he'd heard was a prissy little skirt. Her slouch and rough haircut also argued against her being Shinmei-Ryu, but it probably wouldn't hurt to make sure. Just as he was about to signal his two partners to move in, he took a better look at the taller of the two men...

Visceral fear immediately seized his mind. As one of the few survivors of the Cabal's debacle on Molmol Island in the Pacific Ocean, there was no way he could ever forget the face of the shovel-wielding maniac who had caused so much destruction. Noriyasu Seta's bazooka-wielding female partner wasn't present, but if the younger looking man was his apprentice, that could be bad enough. Additionally, the young girl HAD to be Seta's adopted daughter. Nothing else made any sense. Amongst parts of the Cabal, Sarah McDougal was already being spoken of as a potential threat to the organization due to her adoptive father's influence.

Without hesitation, he gave the signal to withdraw. Letting the Shinmei-Ryu escape was infinitely preferable to possibly attracting the attention of Noriyasu Seta. Considering what had happened on Molmol, it was possible that so-called 'archeology professor' might wipe-out the Cabal's entire presence in England.

(-)

Passing around the corner from the security area, Tsukuyomi sighed and removed the denim cap Seta had loaned her. She'd always taken pride in her long hair, but he and Keitaro had been right, by the inescapable reasoning of logic, that anything she could do to alter her appearance could only increase the chances of a successful escape.

Hearing a sigh, Seta glanced down at the girl posing as his daughter Sarah. "Sorry about your hair. If you'd like, I'll pay to have a stylist fix it properly when we get to Japan."

Nodding, Tsukuyomi adjusted the positioning of her carry-on's shoulder-strap, then winced at the sound of a completely unexpected noise.

Hearing a stomach gurgle coming from Tsukuyomi, followed by the sight of her fighting mightily not to blush, Keitaro chuckled and pointed to a nearby bistro. "We've still got a bit of time before the flight, so why don't I buy you some lunch? I'm not saying you couldn't afford it, but why don't we just call it my partial payback for cutting your hair?"

Fate and Negi had their own kind of presence Tsukuyomi could respect. These two men, and, surprising herself, she actually considered Seta and Keitaro that, instead of just 'male creatures,' also had a kind of... 'Attitude' perhaps, that she didn't feel uncomfortable being around. Despite her young looks, they had recognized her as Shinmei-Ryu, and treated her appropriately as a matter of course. As they entered the bistro, waving for her to follow, she felt a blush at the thought that perhaps, just perhaps, her belief that all those like them were no better than some foul creature might be wrong.

Giving a sigh, Tsukuyomi hefted her carry-on bag once more and walked on into the bistro. In any case, she'd be sitting next to Seta and Keitaro for the entire flight back to Japan. If they really were worthy of her respect, there should certainly be plenty of time to find out.

oware

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Butterfly Effect: An idea/theory where a minor change, such as in Chao Lingshen's past, (2003 Mahora,) could potentially cause a large change in the future. (2103 Mundus Magicus.)**

**Satomi Hakase/Cheiu Lingshen: My story; 'Chao Lingshen: Coming Home,' explains why these two people are one and the same.**

**Exocoetus aircar: A 'Flying Fish' aircar.**

**'the attacks in New York two years ago,': Of course, the 2001 9/11 attacks. Ala Alba takes place in 2003.**

**Underground: London's subway system.**

**'little skirt.': English slang for a young woman.**

**Molmol Island: Home of Kaolla Su. (Love Hina.)**

**Within Tsukuyomi's final scene it is still 2003. Keitaro is traveling with Seta as a part of his education. His marriage with Naru Narusegawa occurs in 2004.**

**Tsukuyomi's escape in this chapter is her clean getaway from the groups who capture Fate Averruncus and his Ministra. As such, it leads to her eventual actions in Kafka'sdragon's 'Markham Chronicles Negima: Other Side of the Mirror.'**

**(-)**

**Author's Comments. Other information.**

**Well, it's not quite November, but it's been nearly three years since I started 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic.' Fifty-four chapters and three computers later, we've finally come to the end.**

**Am I where I thought I'd be when I started? Truthfully? No. However I can't really say for sure, since my original outline is trapped on a dead computer! Additionally, I also wanted to be able to tie Ala Alba back into the original manga storyline, but since the Magic World arc hasn't ended yet, how well I've managed to do so remains to be seen.**

**As the story grew, Kafka'sdragon and I made the decision to tie our stories together. Sharing background and exchanging ideas helped me solve several of the problems I faced while writing.**

**Kafka'sdragon; I probably never would have made it without you. Thanks much, and I hope we keep working together in the future.**

**Where will I go next?**

**Well, before I switch 'Ala Alba' from 'Continuing' to 'Complete,' I intend to do a final edit to correct various spelling, grammar, and minor continuity errors. In addition, based on the request of several reviewers, I will create an informational compendium/index, which will be published as Chapter 55.**

**At the same time and afterwards, I will concentrate on one-shot stories so I can relax from the stress generated by working on a long-term project. In all seriousness, despite the satisfaction I felt at the same time, writing Ala Alba was VERY stressful.**

**In my life I've had a nasty habit of never finishing big projects like this story, so I was constantly worried I would do so again. Finishing has finally allowed me to fulfill one of my life ambitions; writing a book. Ala Alba may not be a 'Great American Novel,' but I hope everyone has had as much fun reading it as I had writing it! **

**What will come after Chapter 55?**

**I originally intended to expand on 'Chao Lingshen: Coming Home,' and I might still do so, but the need to detail events mentioned in that story, as well as in Ala Alba, may dictate a completely separate 'story entry' on FF.N.**

**Things mentioned but not fully detailed include:**

**Events leading up to the First Crisis and the original sealing of the Life Giver.**

**How Asuna's ancestors lost out to their enemies.**

**Events which brought my background characters to Ariadne, as well as that city's involvement in the Bellum Schismatica.**

**The One Year Mage War.**

**The Demon Wars.**

**What happened in her 'future' world while Chao Lingshen was in the past.**

**What DID happen with Kaede Nagase and Satomi Hakase/Cheiu Lingshen?**

**As well as many others.**

**If there is something else anyone wishes to know more about, let me know in a review, or in a PM.**

**For the sake of convenience, I present below an extremely simplified timeline. One with more detail will be included in Chapter 55. (All years given in Earth/Mundus Vetus equivalents.)**

**600 BCE: (Before Common Era.) First Crisis. (Mundus Magicus.)**

**980: Most common year quoted for Ostia ceasing to be the capital of the Mundus Magicus. (Era of Arjuent Teotanasia.)**

**1983: The 'Bellum Schismatica' war. (Ala Rubra's war.)**

**2003 - 2004: Maho Sensei Negima.(Ala Alba in the World of Magic. Markham Chronicles Negima.)**

**2049 - 2050: The One Year Mage War. (Mundus Magicus vs. the Mundus Vetus.)**

**2064 - 2066: The Demon Wars. (Demon Realms skirmish with both worlds.)**

**2103: Chao Lingshen: Coming Home.**

**Chapter Fifty-five: Compendium/Index.**


End file.
